Victorian Decadence
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: En las bodas de papel de Francia e Inglaterra, el segundo decide hacerle un regalo acorde al día. Escribirle una novela ambientada a principios del siglo veinte sobre un joven escritor de clase alta a punto de casarse con una muchacha americana adinerada que descubre que, de hecho, prefiere por mucho a su sastre aunque ambos sean hombres. ¡Feliz día de la Entente Cordiale a todos!
1. Noche de ópera

_© Hidekaz Himaruya_

_VICTORIAN DECADENCE_

La dama pelirroja aburre al dandi inglés con su letanía incesante sobre los últimos escándalos de la sociedad bien estante londinense, pero el joven hombre parece mucho más interesado en observar las gotas de lluvia resbalar sobre las hojas del cerezo que florece en su jardín y se ve a través del ventanal de la sala.

Habla y habla, ahora de los pormenores de una boda, recatadamente sentada en la butaca tapizada de seda verde bordada, mientras él apenas la escucha, sin chaqueta, con la camisa azul cielo arremangada por los codos mientras juega con un objeto que ha encontrado en la mesita, con aire aburrido y con los pies apoyados en la mesa auxiliar como los caballeros no deben hacer.

Vuelve a la sala después de despedir a su madre con un "Tenga usted muy buenos días, Señora Kirkland" que le aseguraba mejores días a él cuando el mayordomo de la mansión anuncia de nuevo la presencia de una visita.

A vistas de lo anterior, esta había funcionado adecuadamente como excusa para echar a la infernal mujer con presteza pero en realidad no tenía ganas de recibir al susodicho.

Bufa con hastío sirviéndose una copa de líquido anaranjado de la botella de cristal tallado, quitándose la pajarita y abriéndose el cuello de la camisa mientras pide que dejen entrar a otro de los que conforman el sequito de su dramática agonía personal los últimos tiempos, puesto cuanto antes lo reciba antes acabará el suplicio.

Con aire soñador y una media sonrisa, el visitante sigue al mayordomo por los pasillos de la mansión, interesado en conocer las particularidades de la vida privada de uno de sus mejores clientes. No era que tuviera un especial interés por Mr. Kirkland, pero un poco de curiosidad morbosa por los hijos del amargado y siempre estirado señor nunca hacía daño.

El trabajo propuesto tenía cierto atractivo, a pesar de que secretamente él hubiera preferido que el encargo fuese vestir a la novia, tarea que jamás le iban a dar siendo un hombre, pero que al menos podría tener el beneficio de bordar encaje y pedrería y ver a la chica en corsé. Y no es que no tuviera interés en ver a un escuálido, cejudo y malhumorado más de la casa Kirkland en paños menores y sin el más mínimo interés en su ropa, pero alguien debía pagarle. Bien valía escuchar al a familia entera quejarse, el poder darse el lujo de traer ropa mejor que cualquiera que pudiera contratarle.

El sastre, esa era la visita. El mismo hombre que había vestido a sus hermanos en la misma situación en la que se encontraba él, el hijo del sastre de su padre, ni siquiera sabía su nombre ni le importaba en realidad en lo más mínimo al joven aristócrata.

Así que, volviendo a pensar en la futura novia en corsé (ni siquiera la conocía pero no era difícil imaginar únicamente un par de buenas piernas... y un poco más debajo del vestido), es que entra a la amplia biblioteca de la aún más amplia mansión que, hasta ahora, solo le había hecho confirmar lo que ya suponía... Como todo lo que tenían los Kirkland era clásica, funcional y tremendamente aburrida.

Nada más aburrido que un Kirkland aburrido repasando con el dedo los tomos encuadernados de cuero y oro solo dios sabe por qué vez, de espaldas a la puerta.

Después de escuchar su anuncio y verle salir, el sastre se queda en silencio mirando lo mal (a su gusto) que le quedan los tirantes y los pantalones. Esperando, en silencio como ha aprendido después de años de trabajar de esto, a que le hable.

—Buenas tardes, míster —empieza con desgana el hombre británico sin girarse, dando un trago a su copa leyendo el lomo del tomo de las comedias de Shakespeare.

—Buenas tardes, Monsieur Kirkland.

—Una tarde esplendida, ¿no le parece? Que lamentable perderla en semejantes quehaceres... —comenta llegando al ventanal.

El francés suspira mirando también y pensando, como siempre, que los ingleses tienen un sentido peculiar del humor, en especial cuando hablan del clima.

—¿Qué preferiría hacer en vez de esto, monsieur?

—¿Importa realmente? Se me ocurren un sinfín de entretenimi... —se queda en silencio al darse la vuelta y verle, sin aliento.

—... mientos —le completa la frase y sonríe—. A mí también se me ocurren un sinfín de cosas peores que hacer.

El inglés traga saliva un instante antes de sonreír de lado levantando una ceja.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Ser comido por lobos?

—Una muerte rápida, en comparación a la infinita agonía del matrimonio —niega riéndose—. Así no vais a convencerme.

El francés levanta las cejas, porque CLARAMENTE no suponía que fuera a reírse. Se relaja un poco sin siquiera notarlo.

—Ahí lo tiene, esto es sólo un preparativo.

—Uno detestable como todos los otros.

—Pero con resultados casi inmediatos y prácticamente cero esfuerzos de su parte.

—Un esfuerzo infinito de paliar el hastío y aburrimiento que la sola idea me provoca. ¿Porque no acepta usted acompañarme en lugar de eso? —le muestra su bebida. Los ojos azules del sastre miran la copa mientras su dueño inclina la cabeza.

—Hmm... Una copa a cambio de no hacer mi trabajo —se lo piensa.

—Así de cínico como suena, más bien es a cambio de buscarse problemas con mi padre —igualmente se acerca al bar para servir otra copa—. ¿Cuánto le ha pedido que haga?

El maestro de agujas le mira a los ojos unos segundos y luego de arriba a abajo.

—Bastante menos de lo que puedo llegar a hacer —asegura cínicamente pensando que va a hacer exactamente lo que le han encargado... sean cuales sean los métodos empleados—. ¿Me pregunta en cantidad? ¿Cuánto me ha pedido? Varios trajes.

—¡Varios! Que escandaloso puede llegar a resultar —protesta acercándose y tendiéndole la copa.

—Asumo que considera que los necesita... —se encoge de hombros, sonríe de lado y extiende la mano tomando la copa y rozándole la mano sin siquiera notarlo—, merci. En concreto me ha pedido uno especial para la ceremonia a la que usted hizo mención. Felicidades...

Él sí lo nota, haciendo los ojos en blanco por la felicitación. El francés sonríe levemente al ver la cara, intentando ocultar la sonrisa con un trago a su copa. Su padre le mataría quizás de haberle visto beber así con el señor. Quizás el mismo Lord Kirkland le mataría de verle beber de una de sus copas. No es como que le importe demasiado.

—¿Y diría usted que no hay forma alguna de liberarme del deber?

—Perdone la pregunta, monsieur. ¿Hablamos aún de los trajes? —pregunta con suavidad, relamiéndose los labios porque, a decir verdad, la bebida era buena.

—Creo que teniendo en cuenta su radio de acción, yes…

El francés levanta una ceja con esto y por un momento piensa que sería divertido rebatirle esta declaración, sonriendo mentalmente ante la idea de pervertir a un hijo de Kirkland. Agita la cabeza y elimina por completo esa idea, sin siquiera dejarse seducir con el posible atractivo personal del Kirkland que tiene enfrente.

—Se está imaginando que es peor de lo que realmente es, puedo asegurárselo.

—¿Acaso comparte usted la lamentable situación? —se sienta en la butaca. El sastre levanta una ceja notando que de nuevo no están hablando del traje. Sonríe hoy con esto.

—¿Yo? Non... Para mí es un placer, sin duda alguna.

—Ah, que dicha goza usted... —suspira dejándose caer, recostando la espalda y hundiéndose en la butaca—. Pero no quisiera aburrirle de más con mis quejas.

—Es parte de un trabajo que disfruto... —se acerca un poco a él—. Pero sigo insistiendo en pensar que se imagina usted que es peor

—¿Por qué lo cree?—sonríe y le mira de reojo con vistas claras de que sus pretensiones tienden más a perder el tiempo para evitar el hecho que nada. Ya se las vería el sastre para conseguir un milagro si quería huir de la ira de su benefactor.

El francés suspira, notando las intenciones y la imposibilidad de regresar al tema sin, quizás, molestar un poco al joven. Se humedece los labios porque él, evidentemente, habla aun de tomarle las medidas. Decide no especificar y seguir el juego, quizás de alguna manera podría conseguir convencerle.

—Mmm... —rebusca en su cabeza a ver si puede decir algo a favor del matrimonio, sin éxito alguno—, ¿qué tal la tranquilidad que proporciona la estabilidad?

El británico le mira fijamente un par de segundos tratando de adivinar si eso va realmente en serio, el francés sonríe un poco intentando no verse culpable... Porque de verdad que no lo piensa ni siquiera remotamente.

—No conozco hombre alguno con el que valga la pena hablar cinco minutos que piense como propone usted.

—¿Cómo suelen pensar los hombres con los que vale la pena hablar? —sonríe un poquito e inclina la cabeza.

—Me parece que suelen estar demasiado ocupados para hacerlo —se ríe—. No, no, no es verdad... ocupados precisamente no lo están —sigue, pensándolo mejor—. No en el trabajo al menos.

—Suerte que tienen...—el sastre sonríe un poco más con el chiste y desvía la mirada a la mesita, tratando de preguntarse cómo conseguir que se levante de la butaca.

—Oh... —nota la posición del hombre francés, que había sido olvidada—. Bueno, pero tendrá usted tiempo libre.

—Mais oui... Atesorables momentos para beber un buen whiskey y pensar por qué alguien podría querer casarse —asegura levantando su copa y brindando con él.

—¿Y nada más? —sonríe brindando igual.

—Menos aún quisiera yo aburrirle a usted con mis quejas y, créame... Esta conversación va a llevar a eso.

—Eso suena terrible —entrecierra los ojos—. Casi peor que mi destino.

—¿Mis quejas? —se ríe.

—También —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no escapar de su destino?—pregunta repentinamente.

—¿Cómo? —parpadea descolocado.

—Pardón. Sólo... pensaba en lo terrible que le parece MI destino, aún peor que el suyo, pero...

—¿Aja?

—Pero su trágico destino es... Una elección.

—Una elección de mi señor padre.

—Oh... Una de ese tipo de elecciones —levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado sin poder evitarlo, el inglés hace un gesto vago con la mano y suspira—. No creí que aún en estos tiempos...

—¿Que acaso no trabajó para las de mis hermanos?

—Créame, monsieur... Ningún otro Kirkland me había hecho nunca ninguna confesión sobre cómo fue el arreglo de sus respectivas bodas.

Levanta las espesas y grandes cejas características de toda la familia Kirkland.

—No hay duda que mi señora madre lo considera una conducta inapropiada, pero yo también considero igual el hecho en sí.

—Considera inapropiado el arreglo... Y asumo que ha intentado evitarlo sin éxito —deduce sonriendo otra vez.

—Asume bien, es justo lo que hago al tenerle aquí charlando. Mis hermanos fingen estar felices al respecto, unos más que otros, supongo que consideraron que no era usted digno de saberlo. Pero a mí, sinceramente, no me importa, del mismo modo en que a nadie parece importarle mi opinión del asunto realmente.

—Ahora entiendo tanta renuencia, si me permite decirlo —se encoge de hombros—. Y... ¿Al menos la chica es bonita? Levántese un segundo.

—No tengo ni idea —lo hace sin pensar.

—¿Ni siquiera la conoce? Vaya... ¡Eso es inesperado! —saca una libreta de su chaleco y pone su copa al lado de la vacía del inglés—. ¿Cómo pretende reconocerla el día de la boda?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo algún deseo de reconocerla? —se acerca a un mueble buscando en un cajón—. Sin embargo, poseo una fotografía...

El sastre saca un lápiz también y un lazo, con el que se amarra el pelo en un suave moño mientras le mira hacer.

—¡Una fotografía! —levanta las cejas—. ¡Eso es prácticamente conocerla! ¿O me dirá que no la ha visto?

—A mí no me parece que sea conocerla aunque quizás nunca tenga mucho más trato que el que tengo con la fotografía en cuestión —se acerca y se la tiende—. Miss Jones —se la presenta.

—Mmm... ¿No cree que tarde o temprano tendrá que tener una relación un poquito más... Cercana con ella? —le sonríe tomando la foto y volviendo a rozarle los dedos.

El británico se sonroja un poco, no está claro si por el roce o por el comentario que le lleva a pensar sobre la evidente consumación del matrimonio. El francés mira la foto y se pone un mechón de pelo que ha quedado fuera del lazo detrás de la oreja.

Los ojos verdes del aristócrata le observan, nervioso mientras la mira, aun pensando en ello. Bueno, eso si acaso le llamaba un poco la atención, por supuesto, aunque estaba seguro que al final, como a sus conocidos, le produciría hastío suficiente para buscar otras formas de divertirse, lo cual, a la larga, no era un beneficio tampoco.

Los ojos azules la miran largo rato sin decir nada y luego levanta la vista al inglés al notar que... Hombre, la chica no es fea, parece tener cierto aire dulce, son el pelo claro, corto a media melena y un poco entrada en carnes, lo que para la época es signo de belleza y salud… es una CHICA. ¡Oh! Que revelación. Este hombre, tan hombre como era, seguramente tenía... otros gustos.

—Es una bonita... —pausa dramática—... Chica.

—Americana —eso podía sonar menos despreciativo y más educado con ese arte que tienen los ingleses para la xenofobia. El francés casi suelta una risotada, que disfraza bastante mal con una tos. El inglés levanta las cejas un instante antes de fruncir el ceño sin entender de qué se ríe.

—¿Americana? ¿De verdad? Por vida mía que no le imagino a usted con una americana.

—Yo tampoco —suspira volviendo a guardar el retrato.

—¿Porque no se quita la camisa? —propone aún mirándole con esa curiosidad después de notar que deben de verdad gustarle los chicos... Entre eso y la frustración de casarse. Quizás era hasta virgen. Él levanta la mirada del cajón hacia él.

—¿Cómo dice?

—La camisa... Voy a tomarle sus medidas —explica mirándole con tranquilidad y cierta malicia—. Dice que no suele ir al sastre, ¿verdad?

—No, mando a hacer mi ropa a base de patrones de otros trajes... y sinceramente no planeo empezar ahora a cambiar mis costumbres

—Quítese la camisa, s'il vous plait —pide sonriendo cínicamente porque eso le da más rango de acción.

—Entiendo que este es su trabajo y que para esto le han contratado, pero lamentablemente el tiempo que tenía para dedicarle se ha agotado y debo acudir presto a un ineludible compromiso. Lo siento. La semana que viene será.

El sastre levanta las cejas sin esperarse esto último preocupándose un poco al respecto. No le había tomado ninguna medida

—Monsieur... Comprenderá que sin medidas me es muy difícil trabajar...

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero no hay forma en que pueda entretenerme más en este asunto. El día de hoy me es completamente imposible y estoy seguro de que usted está igualmente asediado de un sinfín de compromisos más.

—Ningún compromiso más importante que usted, eso se lo aseguro —le sonríe un poco nervioso con el cambio repentino. Sí, muy gracioso el que hablara y hablara de si mismo y su vida, pero... Necesitaba con urgencia tener ALGO para trabajar y esperaba al menos que le diera de su tiempo.

—G-Gracias, pero igualmente...

—Cinco minutos —propone acercándosele del todo, invadiendo su espacio personal. El aristócrata da un par de pasos atrás con el corazón acelerado.

—L-Lo siento, me es del todo i-imposible —balbucea un poco sin ni saber por qué.

—Dos minutos —levanta las dos manos y se las pone en los hombros.

—V-Venga usted conmigo —suelta. El sastre le mira a los ojos y parpadea con las manos aún en sus hombros, finalmente levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—¿A dónde?

—Ha dicho que no tenía más compromisos importantes que yo, acompáñeme en el mío —sigue, con un poco más de seguridad, pero aun con el corazón bombeando frenético. El francés traga saliva y le mira a los ojos—. Es más, exijo que me acompañe. El asunto que nos acomete es de vital importancia y no espero que el traje que reciba sea el de una confección cualquiera. ¡Vendrá conmigo para conocer mis gustos, movimientos y caprichos a fin de confeccionarme el mejor traje que se adapte a mí!

La verdad es que si tenía cosas que hacer... Entre ellas coser trajes y camisas para este joven. Trajes y camisas para los que, desde luego, no necesitaba conocer sus gustos ni sus movimientos y caprichos, pero sí su talla... Y la única manera de conocer su talla era aparentemente ir con él.

—¿Exige? —levanta las cejas.

—Sí. Puede declinar, por supuesto y simplemente contrataré a otro sastre si no está de acuerdo con las exigencias del trabajo —propone, en realidad ni siquiera sabe qué está haciendo. Es nada más un sastre del vulgo que por muy francés que sea no es más que un mayordomo en categoría social, de hecho, pensándolo detenidamente el que fuera francés lo hacía aun peor y en cambio no solo n podía echarlo si no que además le estaba invitando a ir con él... era completamente irregular hasta para él.

—No son necesarias esas agresiones, monsieur... Con todo gusto le acompañaré a donde... Desee —última palabra dicha en un susurro y sonriendo, empezando a pensar que quizás ha subestimado al inglés.

—No hay agresión alguna —traga saliva y hace por separarse un poco—. Es una simple exposición de los hechos, lamento si le ha ofendido.

No le deja separarse, da un pasito hacia él.

—En realidad —sigue el adinerado, poniendo las manos sobre las suyas para que le suelte—. Usted me ha hecho abrir los ojos sobre la importancia y beneficios de estos acuerdos y en adelante planeo tomármelos MUY en serio. Mi señora madre estará orgullosa de usted.

—¿Los acuerdos sastre-patrón o los acuerdos "exijo que venga conmigo"? —le suelta el sastre y se ríe suavemente.

—Prestamente, Parker! —se suelta llamando al mayordomo sin responder a eso—. Mande un mensaje a mi señora madre en casa de mi hermano para avisarla de que he este hombre ha abierto una ventana en mi mente haciéndome ver la luz por fin. Y otro a casa del doctor Zwingli avisándole de que nos acompañará a la ópera míster... —se vuelve al francés porque no tiene ni idea de cómo se llama.

—Bonnefoy —responde curiosamente preocupado por si trae la ropa apropiada para la ópera. Seguramente los pantalones debían ser más oscuros.

—Míster Bonnefoy nos acompañará esta noche —acaba de dictar el inglés y el mayordomo, tras vacilar un instante pensando en si nombrarle al joven Kirkland que el doctor Zwingli ya advirtió que al final estaría muy ocupado con el trabajo y por eso había movido el encuentro con el sastre.

El francés piensa que, sea como sea, estará mejor vestido que el inglés si es que va con esos pantalones o unos cortados con el mismo molde. Fuera como fuere... Ir gratis a la ópera a codearse con la aristocracia valía cualquier otra inconformidad relativa al atuendo. Además quizás pudiera... Conseguir algo más con el joven inglés lo cual podría significar trabajo por más tiempo. Y... ¿Por qué no? ciertamente le gustaba su sentido del humor. Además, ¿desde cuándo era tan quisquilloso para no querer ir con alguien (rico y poderoso) a algún lado? ¡Esta podía ser su oportunidad! El inglés acaba de despedir al mayordomo para que se ocupe de la correspondencia encomendada y se vuelve al hombre rubio.

—Tendrá usted que excusarme mientras me acicalo... quizás quiera pasar usted por su casa también.

—Oh... —sonríe pensando que eso le permitiría sin duda mejorar su atuendo aunque... Si por alguna razón el joven inglés cancelaba su invitación se quedaría con un palmo de narices, sin medidas y sin ópera, se debate entre las opciones pensando que tampoco es que el inglés le esté dando a elegir—, quiere que vuelva más tarde, entonces... Pensé que le daría la oportunidad de ver todas sus costumbres, hábitos y necesidades para poderle hacer el mejor traje que le han hecho nunca, completamente adaptado a usted.

—Pues sí, pero no las que se refieren a mi intimidad. Y no pensará ir usted a la ópera con su ropa de... —le mira notando que en realidad su traje es bastante exquisito—. Trabajo.

—Pocas cosas son más íntimas que la ropa, monsieur —explica el francés y levanta una ceja mirándose a sí mismo, arruga un poco la nariz con el comentario—. Y estoy de acuerdo con usted en que considerar ir a la ópera con un traje de día es repulsiva. Solo me preguntaba si irme no le haría modificar su amable oferta de permitirme comprender sus costumbres.

—No, no... En lo absoluto. Ya he advertido a mi colega y estoy completamente convencido de la determinación, aunque... —cae en la cuenta de repente. Los ojos azules le miran y levanta una ceja—. ¿Es usted el sastre de bastantes personas en Londres, verdad? Le conocen como tal.

—¿De clase y alcurnia, de esas que van a la ópera con usted? —le mira levantando la nariz—. Oui.

El señor Kirkland se humedece los labios porque no está seguro de que eso sea adecuado y bien visto.

—¿Hasta ahí llego su completo convencimiento de la determinación? —pregunta un poco en burla. Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no, planeo que todos sepan del alto poder adquisitivo y los modos de los Kirkland, que pueden invitar a su sastre a la ópera a fin de tener el mejor traje que se haya visto en Londres desde los tiempos de... desde nunca —resume.

La mueca burlona sigue ahí aunque mengua un poco. Al menos con ingenio había salido del dilema y fuera por lo que fuera que le estaba llevando, estaba determinado a hacerlo.

—Le espero en una hora en la puerta de la ópera.

—Una hora... Me temo que es posible que tarde un poco más ¿a qué hora empieza?

—No voy a esperarle si tarda más de una hora —resuelve sonriendo de lado con esa pregunta.

El sastre levanta las cejas al ver la sonrisa y cae en la cuenta de su error. Seguramente el horario de la ópera es el mismo siempre y universalmente conocido por todo aquel que va a la ópera con frecuencia. Se sonroja un poco porque claramente no es su caso.

—Es decir, ¿a qué hora suele... Entrar?

—¿Cuánto hace que usted no disfruta de un espectáculo de este tipo? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Ehm... —carraspea pesando que su padre lo llevó en una sola ocasión cuando era un adolescente—, no hará tanto tiempo.

—Una hora —sonríe pensando que debía estar bromeando entonces, saliendo de la estancia.

—Una hora... —asiente pensando que tendrá que pagar, sí o sí, un carro para ir... Y cambiarse a toda velocidad antes de tomar otro carro para volver. Saca el reloj y ve la hora tomando nota mental dirigiéndose él a la puerta distraído sin pensar si necesita o no que venga el mayordomo por él para salir. Pero este le sigue en silencio y cuando lo nota le pide que le consiga un carro... Distraído y un poco preocupado.

El dandi inglés vuelve a sus aposentos sonriente con el devenir de los eventos. Esto procuraba una excusa perfecta para desentenderle de otros asuntos de la boda y su señora madre no iba a poder alegarle más el no estar interesado en el evento y ser un lastre más que una ayuda. Un plan maestro de una brillantez excelsa.

El señor Bonnefoy se sube al carro... Quizás sería difícil cualquier tipo de contacto físico con el señorito, quizás debía desestimar la idea de liberarle de su frustración... sonríe a pesar de todo. Ópera gratis. Era un muy buen momento para ponerse su mejor traje y hacer que absolutamente TODA la alta alcurnia de Londres supiera quien era el mejor sastre del mundo entero.

Una hora más tarde, justo frente al palacio de la Ópera de Londres, Lord Kirkland Junior habla con algunos conocidos y saluda educadamente mientras mira con inquietud el reloj puesto que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes aparece todavía.

El francés, con completa calma, está casi arreando él mismo a los caballos, mirando su reloj. Quizás sí que lo espere cinco minutos... O posiblemente no sepa exactamente cuando era una hora, si no había visto el reloj al decirlo. Se arregla un poco el pelo y la corbata, visiblemente nervioso. Finalmente el cochero baja la velocidad y el sastre asoma la cabeza, poniéndose muy serio y en pose. Debía impresionarles a todos, con ademanes, conversación y sobre todo el atuendo completamente refinado y suave. Estaba seguro de que podía pasar por uno de ellos, podía hacer que se olvidaran de donde venía. Sonríe y, con seguridad, cuando el carro se detiene frente a la ópera, sale levantando la nariz con arrogancia.

El inglés se muestra aliviado al verle salir del carro y se despide de la gente con la que hablaba acercándosele. Los nervios y la expectativa del neofito hacen que mire a todos lados con menor aire de desinterés del que quisiera intentando desestimar la opción de ser plantado por el hijo del patrón.

—¡Por fin! ¿Ha tenido algún problema? —pregunta el inglés al acercarse

—Oh, Monsieur Kirkland! Buenas tardes —le sonríe un poco mirándole de arriba a abajo lo más discretamente posible.

—Míster Bonnefoy —hace un pequeño gesto asintiendo como saludo.

—Veo que ha conseguido llegar a tiempo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Mais oui, justo a tiempo monsieur! —sigue el muy cínico.

—¿Justo a tiempo? ¡Está usted llegando tarde!

—Non, monsieur, es buena hora... No se mortifique —insiste casi como si el que hubiera llegado tarde fuera él.

—¿Mortificarme yo? —frunce el ceño—. Llevo aquí más de un cuarto de hora esperando, míster.

—Por eso le digo que no se mortifique —sonríe más, se le acerca un poco, invadiendo su espacio personal, le acaricia la solapa del traje. Él parpadea y da un saltito atrás, apartándose.

—Nada más porque mi colega, de forma absolutamente inusual, está llegando tarde.

—Tendrá mejores trajes pronto de los cuales no se deba avergonzar, se lo prometo —sonríe pensando que es absolutamente mono.

—¿Qué? —le mira de nuevo dejando de buscar alrededor sin entender de qué habla.

—Esos trajes... —ooootra vez le acaricia, ahora el brazo—. No me extraña que su padre estuviera preocupado.

—No sucede nada con mi traje —separa el brazo un poco inseguro.

—Nada de lo que de ahora en adelante se deba preocupar, se lo aseguro —le sonríe—. ¿Qué decía de su importante colega?

—El Doctor Zwingli... ¿Le conoce? Sabe que no hay nada que tolere menos que la impuntualidad.

—Ah, le docteur... Oui —se le ensombrece un poco la mirada—. Atendió a mi padre al final... No recuerdo nunca haberle vestido.

—Ya me imagino —gesto de desinterés aun mirando alrededor y entonces cae en la cuenta—. Lamento la muerte de su padre.

El francés suspira y traga saliva.

—Una verdadera tragedia. Pero me decía del doctor... —mira su reloj—, va más tarde que usted.

—Yo no he llegado tarde, lo ha hecho usted —replica.

—Moi? Yo sería incapaz de hacerle esperar.

Los ojos verdes le miran fijamente un segundo. Este le sonríe y le cierra un ojo provocándole tener que parpadear apartando la mirada sin poderlo evitar y se encuentra de morros a un mozo de la casa del médico con un mensaje para él. El francés sonríe cada vez más, porque parece reaccionar muy bien. Levanta las cejas al ver al joven, esperando.

—Ah, no le había visto —se disculpa aceptando el mensaje y leyéndolo. Levanta las cejas volviéndose al sastre mientras el mozo se marcha.

—¿Va todo bien?

—No va a venir... —responde y aprieta los ojos porque además acaba de recordar que ya se lo había dicho.

—Oh... ¿Canta opera el doctor Zwingli?

—¿Qué?

—Ópera.

—Sí, ¿qué? —hace un gesto para que vaya dentro con él.

—Decía yo que si no canta su presencia es... Prescindible.

—Aun así es muy extraño, es muy devoto de la soprano.

—Bueno... Como sea, esto le ahorrara dar explicaciones sobre mi presencia.

—En lo absoluto, solo que tendrán que ser mañana en la comida —responde entrando y tomando un programa, pidiendo igual los dos asientos del palco reservados.

El joven sastre mira todo a su alrededor con ojos más azorados de lo que quisiera.

—Oh, no va a cantar hoy... eso lo explica todo —comenta el inglés tranquilamente—. Es una pena, me encanta como entona la habanera.

—Oh, habanera —hace memoria intentando recordar y cayendo en la cuenta de que no sabe siquiera que ópera van a oír

—Sígame por aquí —pide yendo hacia el palco sin pensar demasiado—. ¿Conoce a esta soprano? Su nombre me suena, ¿quizás un papel secundario en La Traviatta?

—Ehm... ¿Cómo dice que se llama? —pregunta evidentemente sin tener IDEA.

—Lady Hayes.

—Ah, oui... A mí también me suena —se inventa.

—Me han dicho que el director también es nuevo, ya lo han cambiado varias veces... ¿no ha pensado en dedicarse alguna vez a coser para el espectáculo? —pregunta de repente pensando en ello casi como si el sastre fuera su igual.

—Oui, me encantaría coser para el espectáculo —le mira de reojo sorprendido con la pregunta que, tiene una respuesta de un gusto bastante personal.

—¿Y? —se sienta en su butaca.

—No sé qué le hace pensar que es tan simple cambiar de giro en una profesión. La ropa del espectáculo, la que yo quisiera hacer, no tiene nada que ver con esto que hago —sonríe—, Imagínese... Si ni siquiera consigo tomarle a usted las medidas... ¿Cómo pretende que me cambie?

—Eso es distinto... —mira abajo a ver si reconoce algunos delos asistentes con asientos en platea.

—No veo como... —se acomoda bien en su asiento al lado del inglés y mira fascinado al techo las lámparas de araña con mil piececitas de cristal, los relieves dorados que enmarcan las pinturas celestiales y bucólicas de ángeles y querubines cantores y el patio de butacas de terciopelo rojo en las que toda la gente adinerada del país va tomando asiento.

—¿No se jacta usted de ser el mejor sastre de Londres? no debería haber problemas entonces —sigue tranquilamente, perfectamente cómodo con esta situación rara y esta persona desconocida de forma muy extraña para la característica idiosincrasia arisca y antisocial de la casa Kirkland.

—Non, no soy el mejor sastre de Londres. Estoy seguro de ser el mejor sastre de Europa al menos —baja la cabeza.

—Más motivo todavía —sonríe divertido.

—Pero el mejor sastre de Europa también come y duerme, aunque sea poco —se lamenta—, y cambiar mis actividades implica perder clientes...

—Es un riesgo, eso lo entiendo.

—¿Qué hace usted todos los días? —pregunta extendiendo un poco la mano y poniéndosela en la pierna, más hacia la rodilla

El británico se tensa y parpadea cuando está a punto de contestar, apartando la rodilla sin encontrar más oposición, que una seductora mirada azul.

—Algo debe hacer.

—Soy escritor.

—Oh, eso tampoco lo sabía. ¿Escribe poemas?

—En ocasiones... aunque pronto van a reclutarme para el infame negocio familiar.

—Mon dieu, es usted mucho más interesante de lo que su familia quiere hacer creer.

Levanta las espesas cejas con eso y se sonroja un poco.

—Sin ofender al negocio familiar, ni a su futura esposa, pero siempre he preferido las cosas que resaltan por distintas.

—Bueno, me parece que mis aspiraciones artísticas no casan demasiado bien con mi destino en la abogacía y notariado. Pero podría haber sido peor, podría haberme dado por la música.

—Uhh! ¡Eso suena infame! Cualquier madre del vulgo estaría preocupada con su hijo teniendo aficiones relacionadas con el alcohol y el juego... ¿La suya estaría realmente consternada con ten un prodigio musical?

—No, un prodigio lírico, pero no es sencillo con mi hermano Scott escalando en rangos militares y mi hermano Wallace dirigiendo su carrera a acceder a un cargo político.

—Ya ve... Usted resalta por diferente.

Aparta la mirada verde revolviéndose un poquito en la silla y las luces empiezan a bajar.

—Y va a resaltar más cuando traiga uno de mis trajes —le asegura en un susurro ya con las luces apagadas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio esta ópera? —cambia de tema nervioso, en un susurro, acercándosele un poco al oído.

—Esta en concreto... —se le acerca un poco más hablándole casi al oído—. ¿Hace cuánto la pusieron la última vez?

—Diría yo que... unos cinco años.

—Habrá sido entonces... Recuerdo muy bien a la soprano.

—¿Sí? ¿A cuál? —pregunta sorprendido, porque en realidad el papel principal es una mezzosoprano.

—Ah, no recuerdo su nombre pero la voz era exquisita.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerde? —pregunta cuando empieza la música. Le pone la mano en la pierna otra vez y se le acerca un poco más bajando aún más el tono.

—Deje de distraerme.

Mister Kirkland carraspea y aparta un poco la rodilla dispuesto a ver la representación en silencio, pero la cosa es que la mano se mantiene en la rodilla aún después de intentar apartarla. El francés ni siquiera lo nota, en realidad, demasiado embobado con la música y los vestiiiidos.

Tras un rato de pelear con la mano desiste de ella pensando igual que este sastre es un tipo peculiar. La música, el vestuario y la historia (que gracias a Dios es en francés porque en italiano no la hubiera entendido) seducen al francés por completo, haciendo que se olvide del traje y, en especial, de que esta con el hijo del jefe.

Al final del segundo acto, los actores se retiran y se vuelven a encender las luces entre aplausos para el intermedio. El francés sonríe de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo porque las historias de amor le gustan mucho y no está seguro de cuál será el desenlace.

—¿Cómo termina? No, no... ¡No me cuente!

El inglés levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo. Míster Bonnefoy le sonríe visiblemente más emocionado de lo que alguien que ha ido a la ópera un puñado de veces estaría.

—Los vestidos podrían ser muuuucho más hermosos.

—Creo que ganaría al apostar que a pesar de ser nuevo, el director no se atrevería a modificar la interpretación académica del libreto de una composición clásica —comenta aun sorprendido.

—Ganar al… ¡Oh! —cae en la cuenta de su error y se revuelve un poco sin mirarle—. N-No lo sé, usted es el experto.

—Aun así los argumentos en las óperas no suelen ser lo más trabajado. ¿Qué opina de la música?

—Es hermosa... Querría bailarla —carraspea—, como siempre que la escucho.

—Opino que a pesar de todo, Toreador ha sonado mejor en esta ocasión.

El sastre le sonríe un poco sin saber qué responder, para él todo ha sonado bien.

—¿Y qué opina de los vestidos?

—Oh, ella estaba muy... —se le veían los pechos más de lo que se ven normalmente a las damas, así que se sonroja un poco al comentarlo, sonriendo un poco.

—Ella tiene unos pechos maravillosos —asegura haciendo un suave gesto con la mano y cerrándole un ojo.

—Bueno, no me refiero a esa vulgaridad —sonríe de lado un poco.

—No es ninguna vulgaridad —levanta las cejas y le mira sin creer la excesiva mojigatería entre hombres.

—Por supuesto que lo es, puesto de esta manera.

—¿Cómo querría decirlo? "Ella estaba muy... ", ¿qué iba a decir?

—¿Arrebatadora?

—¡Eso me parece más vulgar! —se ríe un poco.

—No veo por qué. En cualquier caso se nota que no es Mistress Edelstein. Ella puede hacer que hasta la traviata sea una mujer con clase.

—Estoy tentado a querer conocer a esta mujer de la que me habla, que parece llamarle bastante la atención.

—A mí no —se ríe—. Es cosa de mi colega el doctor y a fuerza de asistir a sus representaciones —se encoge de hombros—. Aunque debo decir que nunca he oído "Un bel dia vedremo" mejor que el suyo.

—Entonces su colega el doctor esta prendido con ella... ¿Y usted? No con su futura esposa pero debe tener a alguien que...

—No, no, no. Mi colega el doctor está felizmente casado con Lady Zwingli y es una muestra PERFECTA de porque el matrimonio es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre.

—Esta infelizmente casado con Lady Zwingli... ¿Y tiene una afición secreta por la chica que canta? Ustedes los aristócratas son tremendamente complicados —levanta las cejas interesado con ese chisme ahora.

—La chica... que canta, como usted dice también está casada, ella con el coronel Beilschmidt, aunque mantiene su apellido de soltera como nombre artístico. Pero no es más que una afición sana e inocente —responde para proteger un poco el buen nombre de su amigo aunque sepa que no es verdad y sea empujado a creerlo aun con más fuerza para probar el argumento de que no hay nada más desdichado que un hombre casado.

—No le creo ni siquiera un poco... Más aún si dice que es desdichado con su mujer. Es justo por eso que ningún hombre debería nunca unirse con alguien a quien no ama.

—Ni con alguien a quien no ama ni con alguien a quien ama puesto que afirma amar a su mujer en realidad.

—Ya, claro... Afirmar que hace uno algo y hacerlo son dos cosas completamente diferentes, Monsieur.

—¿Qué otra opción que creerle nos queda?

—Lo que queda es no seguir sus pasos. Puedo preguntarle... ¿Ha estado alguna vez usted enamorado?

—¿Yo? —se sonroja un poco—. Muchísimas veces.

—Ah, ¿sí? —parpadea porque esa respuesta claramente no se la esperaba. Se humedece los labios.

—¿Cómo podría ser poeta si no? Me enamoro cada vez que observo la belleza, al leer un libro, al presenciar una obra teatral, al oír una canción, oler las flores o al contemplar la puesta de sol.

Míster Bonnefoy sonríe sinceramente con esa respuesta que además le toma tan por sorpresa como la declaración. Le mira inclinando la cabeza y con un interés con el que no le había mirado hasta ahora. Seguramente la mujer con la que iba a casarse no llegaría jamás a saber esas cosas del hombre homosexual con el que dormiría.

Mister Kirkland se sonroja un poco sin notarlo con esa mirada.

—¿Y usted? —pregunta el británico desviando la atención.

—Yo... —se pasa la mano por el pelo y sonríe—, sí, me he enamorado si es lo que pregunta, pero creo que nunca lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo es eso de no lo suficiente? —inclina la cabeza.

—A que sé que algún día me enamoraré de verdad, de manera irrevocable y apasionada —sonríe.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —levanta una ceja, el francés se encoge de hombros.

—Es sólo... Algo que sé. Que algún día debo encontrar a alguien que pueda igual matarme que darme vida con sólo una palabra, un gesto... Un beso. Pero hasta ahora no he tenido esa suerte...

—Quizás tenga menos suerte aun cuando le robe esa frase —bromea/nobromea un poco, sonriendo y mirándole de reojo porque es realmente suena bien.

—Podría robarme cosas mejores —se ríe.

—No necesito dinero —se encoge de hombros.

—No pensé jamás que pretendiera usted robarme dinero... No creo siquiera que con todo mi dinero usted notara alguna diferencia en su bolsillo —asegura sonriendo de lado.

—¿Entonces a qué otra cosa podría referirse?

—¿Mi corazón? ¿Un... Beso?

—¿Qué? —levanta las cejas escandalizado, sonrojándose un poquito y casi enseguida piensa que debe referirse a otra cosa que no está entendiendo.

Míster Bonnefoy se ríe con la expresión volviendo a tocarle y ahora Míster Kirkland da un salto bastante más grande intentando separarse/ponerse de pie/no caerse barandilla abajo. El francés le mira con las cejas en alto y divertido.

—Es un mal lugar para que le tome medidas.

—V-Voy... voy al... excu... excúseme —trata de salir corriendo y vuelve a casi tropezarse con las patas de las butacas, pero consigue salir de las cortinas con el corazón muy acelerado. El sastre sonríe comprobando cada vez más lo que ya suponía... Le pone nervioso. MUY nervioso.

El escritor casi corre hasta el baño por los pasillos enmoquetados de la Royal Opera House con los ojos abiertos como platos. No debía haber oído bien. ¿Había nombrado un beso? ¡Y su corazón, estaba seguro! ¿Pero qué demonios podía significar eso? ¿No era eso algo que se les decía a las mujeres? ¡Pero era un hombre! ¿Habría pensado acaso que era mujer? Se mira al espejo... no, eso era imposible, tenía que haber oído mal, no había forma en que un hombre le dijera eso a otro.

El francés sonríe pensando que el inglés es sumamente mono y está sumamente tenso y frustrado... Y ni siquiera parece saberlo. Quizás iba a pasar toda su vida unido a una mujer sin saber siquiera que otros placeres podía darle la vida. Claro que, Lord Kirkland Senior pretendía que le hiciera unos trajes, no que le sacudiera el cerebro hasta sus raíces.

Después de refrescarse un poco lavándose la cara y las manos, el escritor vuelve al palco cuando las luces han vuelto a apagarse para dar paso al segundo acto. El francés esta interesadísimo en la música y la historia, casi ni lo mira cuando se sienta, así que el inglés se relaja convencido cada vez más de que ha entendido mal y que su acompañante no había visto nunca Carmen. Diga lo que diga.

No tarda demasiado en volver a tener la mano del sastre encima de la pierna, apretándole la rodilla en tensión y vuelve a intentar quitarla de su alcance, de brazos cruzados, casi más pendiente de la mano que de la representación. Sin éxito alguno, quiero decirlo.

Hasta acabar usando las manos para que le suelte cuando se le acaban los métodos sutiles.

Míster Bonnefoy se le acerca un poco quitándole la mano de la pierna y poniéndosela en la espalda.

—Acaba mal, ¿verdad? —pregunta con la voz un poco quebrada incluso.

—¿Qué? —vuelve a intentar quitarle la mano.

—Esta historia... Acaba mal —ni caso a los intentos.

—¿Qué? Sí —pero lo sigue intentando.

—Oh... Eso está mal —protesta un poco arrugando la nariz y acercándose más, hablando en susurros—. ¿Cómo le gustaría que terminara?

—A mí me parece que es un buen final... tiene que haber historias trágicas, en la época de la Grecia clásica, las tragedias... —se le corta la voz cuando la OTRA mano viaja a su pierna y ahora ya te esta medio abrazando y has de cuidarte de dos zonas y no una

—¿Todas sus historias lo son?

—¿Las que quién? —se centra ahora en la otra mano, agobiándose.

—Las de usted —responde sonriéndole un poco, susurrando.

—No... —sigue peleando con las manos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta apretándole un poco la rodilla.

—Perfectamente, perfectamente —sigue peleando.

—Parece nervioso, Monsieur —le acaricia la espalda.

—¿Por qué no me suelta? —lloriquea un poco.

—¿Soltarle? —levanta las cejas sin haberse dado cuenta de que lo estaba agarrando—. Ah, ¿esto? —quita un poco la mano de su espalda.

—¡Sí! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Le pone nervioso?

—Sí. Me resulta incómodo.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza y le mira con curiosidad—. ¿No le tocan muy a menudo?

—No, no me gusta —le mira.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta sosteniéndole la mirada

—Me hace sentir incómodo —repite.

—Pero no entiendo por qué, mire. ¡Sólo lo estoy tocando! Si estuviera yo haciendo... —sube la mano de su rodilla a su entrepierna y le pone una mano en el pelo de la nuca—... esto o...

Míster Kirkland le mete un empujón bastante fuerte, Míster Bonnefoy levanta las cejas sin esperárselo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡No lo haga!

—¿Por qué no? ¿No se siente bien?

—Pues... no sé si se siente bien, no me importa, ¡no lo haga!

—¿Por qué no le importa si se siente bien o no? —pregunta aún con las manos levantadas de haberle soltado después del empujón... Ya se ha perdido un poco de la ópera, eso sí—. Eso es lo más importante.

—No, no lo es. Igualmente usted y yo no tenemos esa clase de confianza.

—Shhh... Déjeme escuchar el final, monsieur —suelta haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Los ojos verdes parpadean porque se había olvidado de dónde están. El francés se gira a mirar por completo el final de la ópera, ahora sin tocarle.

El inglés se humedece los labios mirándole de reojo y pensando que es la persona más rara que ha conocido nunca, con el corazón un poco acelerado aun, sin prestar nada de atención a la Ópera. Piensa que no le ha gustado esa forma en la que le ha manoseado todo el tiempo hasta tener que chillar y empujarle y aún está nervioso con el asunto de robarle un beso y el corazón porque las piezas no acaban de encajar en su cerebro.

Cuando la ópera acaba, el sastre saca su pañuelo y se limpia un poco les ojos. El escritor de un saltito igual al verlo, sin saber si va a atacarle otra vez.

—Mon dieu... —protesta un poco del final.

—¿Qué? —pregunta mientras aplaude.

—No esperaba... No debería... Acabar así.

—Son cosas de la vida —se encoge de hombros relajándose un poco.

—Noto que hasta parece alegrarse porque no me guste.

—¿Eh? No... No. Estaba pensando que realmente parece la primera vez que la ha visto.

—Se ha tardado en estar seguro de ello... —se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo.

—Es que ni siquiera es de las más trágicas.

—Lo que digo es que le ha costado trabajo darse cuenta de que... —suspira y parpadea—. ¿Hay peores?

—Desde luego... La Traviata también muere al final, Made Butterfly se suicida, Norma no consigue estar con su amado, en Rigoletto casi matan a su propia hija, en Aída su amado es obligado a matar a todo su pueblo...

—Mon dieu! ¿Por qué les gusta tanto la tragedia a los ricos? —se ríe un poco entre los aplausos.

—Hace parecer las cosas más elevadas, profundas e importantes intelectualmente.

—¿Ha dicho "hace parecer"?

—Eso he dicho.

—Es decir... No es que lo piense —sonríe un poco de lado.

—No, no lo pienso —responde poniéndose de pie para salir.

—Es decir... usted no cree que algo tenga que terminar en tragedia para para ser intelectualmente atractivo. Me alegra saberlo —se levanta también.

—¿Por qué le alegra? ¿Está de acuerdo? —toma su chaqueta y su sombrero, poniéndoselos.

—Sí, no creo que todo haya de ser trágico... Por el contrario, me gustan las historias felices —se pone su sombrero también y se pregunta qué harán ahora, mirándole de rojo y teniendo una idea. El británico sonríe un poquito, sinceramente—. ¿Qué suele hacer después de la ópera, monsieur?

—Ir al camerino con los actores, pero no me parece adecuado bajar yo solo y sin estar aquí el Doctor Zwingli ni Mistress Edelstein.

—¿Y qué hacen en los camerinos con los actores el Doctor y Mistress Edelstein? —inclina la cabeza y sonríe más.

—Saludarles y hablar con ellos sobre la representación. A veces llevamos flores a Mistress Edelstein.

—Muy atentos... Y asumo que luego deja un poco al Doctor a solas con ella.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro, por supuesto —asiente sin pensar—. Pero hay bastantes más actores y músicos y personal.

—Claro, no que sea su amante ni nada —se ríe con voz grave. El inglés parpadea con eso y se sonroja un poco... en parte con ganas de contarle y en parte sin saber si confiar o no algo así—. Esas cosas pasan en todos lados, Monsieur. Y... Pienso que es un alivio. Me alegra por el doctor.

—Ambos son amantes de la música.

—Entiendo —sonríe con burla.

—Y ambos están casados con otras personas.

—¿Y? Si se han casado como usted no puedo más que alegrarme.

—No estoy seguro. No es habitual comentarlo, no está bien visto. Yo tampoco debería decirlo —susurra y rápidamente se vuelve a sonreír y saludar a alguien porque han llegado al hall con todo el mundo.

—Ah, Non... Para mí tampoco es habitual que se comente, pero... Suelo darme cuenta muy fácilmente.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo antes de sonreírle a alguien más otra vez y despedirse de unas señoras mayores. El francés sonríe también, levantando la nariz y el mismo tocándose el sombrero al encontrar a un hombre al que él mismo le cosió el traje. Siempre son los mejores... Aunque ninguno como los suyos.

—¿Suele darse cuenta de qué?

—De todo, en realidad... —sonríe—, las relaciones entre las personas son fáciles. Si no me cree puede ponerme a prueba... Aunque no sé si necesite que le cuente TODAS las intimidades de sus amigos —se ríe un poco y mientras camina a su lado, le roza la mano.

—No le he contado ninguna intimidad de mis amigos —replica nervioso porque ni siquiera le ha dicho realmente nada tan comprometido.

—Me refiero no a lo que usted me diga, sino a lo que puedo asumir de verles —explica.

—Lo que me está diciendo es que quiere usted conocerlos en persona.

El sastre sonríe un poco culpable porque en realidad, no estaría mal conocer a todos sus amigos y conseguir un montonal de gente a la que coserles trajes.

—En fin... quizás otro día. ¿Quiere que le pidan un carro?

—¿Por qué no me acompaña usted a mi ahora a tomar una copa? —le mira de reojo.

—Eh... —vacila mirando hacia otro lado porque tenía otros planes—. No, no creo que sea buena idea, mañana debo levantarme temprano y...

Los ojos azules le miran fijamente unos segundos porque no, no le gusta en lo absoluto el rechazo. Pero... Bueno, que podía esperar. Carraspea recordando quien es quien.

—Disculpe, no debí molestarle con mi atrevimiento

—Ah, no, no... No es molestia. Supongo que usted también tendrá encargos y trabajos.

—Oui, debería hacer unos trajes para alguien cuya talla aún desconozco.

—Haré que le lleven uno de mis trajes al taller para que pueda tomar los patrones —asegura riéndose.

—Lo siento... Pero no —niega con la cabeza—, no hago trajes así.

—Mejor, porque era una mentira —se acerca a la calle despidiéndose de alguien más—. ¿Va a ir en carro o no?

El francés suspira porque por más que quiera no puede darse el lujo de otro carro.

—No. Prefiero disfrutar la hermosa tarde —llueve, sí.

—¿Hermosa? —se muerde el labio porque es que él iba a irse andado para que nadie supiera a donde va.

—¿Quién no disfruta la lluvia torrencial cayendo en su cabeza? —sonríe cerrándole un ojo sin pensar. Lo bueno es que el inglés sí tiene un paraguas.

—Le pediré un carro.

—No, de verdad. Volveré caminando —pide el francés tocándole el brazo.

—Ehm... bien, como desee, entonces —se despide esperando a que se marche, sin moverse.

—¿Cuándo puedo tomarle medidas? —pregunta sin moverse tampoco.

—Ah... eso... es posible que haya algunos problemas con eso, pero bueno, me parece que hoy hemos adelantado bastante con nuestra investigación, ¿no es verdad? Seguro más o menos ya podría ir seleccionando telas —le pone la mano en el hombro, espalda y le empuja un poco en el gesto internacional de "largo".

—Mmmm... No, ni siquiera he averiguado cuál es su color favorito, cuestión de lo más importante —levanta la mano y se la pone sobre la suya en su hombro—. Si no me va a dejar tomar medidas tendrá que dejarme averiguarlas, monsieur.

—Es el verde —responde y carraspea quitando la mano—. En cualquier caso mandaré que le avisen cuando disponga de tiempo libre.

—¿Va a tomar un carro usted? —pregunta el francés a sabiendas de que si le deja ir NUNCA va a tener sus medidas.

—Eh... sí, ahora enseguida, debo despedirme antes de unas personas —señala dentro.

—Oh... Entonces deberá permitir que le acompañe. Lo siento pero no he cumplido mi cometido y todas las molestias hasta ahora no habrán tenido caso.

—¿Cómo? —parpadea.

—No me ha contado nada de la boda ni se realmente como debe ser su traje, ni el color ni la tela. Si me deja ir así incluso podría llegar a pensar que sólo me invito por gusto.

—Pues... —traga saliva porque en realidad... bueno, le cae bien y no ha sido una mala compañía—. Pero no creerá que va a acompañarme TODO el tiempo... ¿o sí? —vacila.

—Puede ir al tocador en soledad si realmente lo necesita —sonríe un poco e inclina la cabeza—. Por cierto... Gracias por invitarme a la ópera —agradece con completa sinceridad—, me ha gustado mucho.

—Es que... —se humedece los labios, inseguro desviando la mirada—. Ah, eso no ha sido nada.

—Quizás para usted no... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿A dónde vamos entonces?

—Pero es que... —le mira nada seguro—. No necesita seguirme a todas partes.

—¿A dónde va ahora después de despedirse? ¿A casa? Insisto que si me dejara tomarle las medidas...

—¡Pues no planeara meterse en mi casa también!

—Podría tomarle las medidas en su casa... —sonríe de lado—. Le recuerdo además que esto ha sido su idea.

—¿Es que no tiene usted más trabajos? — pregunta y aprieta los ojos porque quizás se lo cuente a sus padres si no le lleva.

—Ninguno más importante que usted, ya se lo he dicho

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Supongo que podremos instalarlo en un cuarto de invitados unos días —se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira de reojo. Míster Bonnefoy levanta las cejas porque... Hombre, pretendía irse a dormir a casa. Claro que esto quizás favoreciera sus planes.

—Casi hasta parece que usted pretende convertirse en mi mecenas.

—Mecenas de un trabajo que no quiero que haga... —suspira y se ríe un poco derrotado.

—Pero del que no se va a arrepentir —le sonríe un poco más—. Ya lo verá... Luego no sabrá cómo vivir sin mí.

Míster Kirkland le mira con incredulidad y abre su paraguas saliendo del cobertizo para bajar las escaleras a donde le traen su carro. Como sea, el francés se pone el sombrero y trata de acercársele con una intención clara. El inglés se tensa cuando nota que se mete bajo su paraguas, intentando apartarse de él.

—No le importa compartir un poco de paraguas, ¿o sí? Ya que vamos a... Compartirlo todo —ese tono.

Aprieta los ojos verdes, nervioso sin saber por qué pensando que no quiere ir andando así hasta el Soho, pero igual no puede usar su cochero, así que lo despide como tenía planeado cuando llega ahí, diciéndole que ya puede ir a casa por hoy si les presta su paraguas.

El francés mira al chofer sonriendo y esperando a ver qué suerte le depara el destino, si medio mojarse, compartir paraguas (y toquetear un poco al inglés) o que le presten uno.

Igualmente no es por mucho tiempo que usa uno cada uno porque enseguida el inglés para otro coche para que los lleve, para la extrañeza del francés que no entiende por qué no usar su carro. Tentado que está a preguntarlo, decide no hacerlo y mirar mejor a ver qué pasa.

—Al soho —pide el escritor mientras se sube y luego mira al sastre—. ¿Ha estado alguna vez en... —carraspea y mira al conductor—. El soho?

—Esto se torna interesante... —sonríe y se encoge de hombros —, un amigo mío va ahí invitado por un amigo suyo de vez en cuando. Me ha llevado un par de veces —decididamente no a lo que tú vas, Inglaterra.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿A dónde del Soho exactamente?

El francés sonríe notando una vez más, que se queda corto en cuanto a conocimientos de ciertos placeres secundarios de la aristocracia.

—Seguramente no a un lugar que frecuente alguien de su clase, monsieur.

—Conozco casi todos los locales de Soho.

—No le hacía alguien que visitara el Soho... —admite incómodo—. Es... Uno pequeño en una esquina.

—Como todos. En fin... hoy vendrá conmigo a mi favorito. Sobra decir que mi familia no puede saber una palabra de esto —pide pensando que el francés ya sabe de lo que hablan, había pensado no llevarle por un instante, pero es que lo necesita con el estrés de toda una tarde con su madre y el hecho de que ya lo haya entendido, le tranquiliza.

—Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, monsieur... Resulta ser que algunos aristócratas son considerablemente más entretenidos de lo que parecen.

—Parece tener usted ideas muy particulares sobre cómo somos los aristócratas.

—Tengo la idea de lo que miro, monsieur... —se encoge de hombros.

—Quizás debería empezar a mirar mejor, míster —sonríe un poco.

—Eso es lo que intento, monsieur —le cierra un ojo—. Y mi nombre es Francis.

—Oh, por el rey, ¿podría ser usted más francés? —"protesta" sonriendo. Él se ríe un poco pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Si me escuchara hablar en el idioma del amor es posible que le pareciera aún más... Francés.

—El idioma del amor... —ojos en blanco—. Todas las ranas se lo tienen muy creído en ese aspecto, pero secretamente leen a nuestros autores.

—¡Ranas! —se ríe negando con la cabeza—, leemos para aprender cómo es que no se debe hacer.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, debe ser que yo tampoco tengo una buena imagen del vulgo.

—Es lo que puedo ver... De igual manera noto que no está mirando atentamente —le toca suavemente la pierna.

—¿Eh? —pregunta sin entender a qué se refiere, notando la mano automáticamente, por si eso no fuera poco, el francés le cierra un ojo pero le suelta la rodilla—. ¿Qué es lo que no estoy mirando? —parpadea sin entender.

—Al vulgo, monsieur... No ha accedido a venir conmigo por una copa.

—He accedido a llevarle a algo mejor que una copa.

—Es verdad, sólo digo que si tiene una mala impresión debe mirar más de cerca... Seguro yo le dejo una peor impresión —se ríe cínicamente

—¡Peor!

—Mais oui... Especialmente de los franceses. Míreme bien y puede que nos odie aún más —sonríe claramente tomándole el pelo.

—¿Quiere que le odie? —sonríe un poco más.

—Mala estrategia para conseguir sus medidas, Francis —se "riñe" a sí mismo, riéndose. El inglés le imita—. Sólo bromeaba, monsieur —levanta las manos rindiéndose.

—Creo que siendo francés es fácil que le tome la palabra mal le pese —levanta la barbilla sonriendo.

—Me temo entonces que tendré que confesar... —niega la cabeza con gravedad.

—¿Que confesar qué? —pregunta para que siga la frase, inclinando la cabeza cuando el carro se detiene.

—Que en ese caso el odio será, es y siempre ha sido mutuo —sonríe esperando sin moverse a que se baje primero.

—No puedo creer que odie a los compatriotas ingleses y en cambio viva y trabaje usted en la ciudad —asegura desde debajo de su paraguas una vez ya ha pagado y bajado.

—Vuelve usted a caer en el error de pensar que se tiene la opción —se ríe colocándose bien el sombrero bajo el paraguas prestado, mirando a su alrededor—, aunque no me tome como un malagradecido...

—¿Cómo acabó en esta hermosa tierra bañada en agua donde solo las rosas son completamente felices?

—Mi padre vino aquí cuando éramos bastante jóvenes. Siempre bromeaba diciendo que intentábamos ir a América y cuando vio tierra aseguró "hemos llegado" —sonríe de lado caminando junto a él.

—Que prodigio de la cartografía y la orientación debía ser su padre, con perdón —se ríe un poco más.

—Por mala suerte sabía coser bastante mejor o nos habrían devuelto a casa.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué falleció?

—De lo que se mueren todos y de lo que moriré yo seguramente. Tuberculosis —suspira tristemente.

—Oh... cuanto lo siento —le pone una mano sobre el brazo. Los ojos azules miran la mano sutilmente y de reojo y sonríe afectuosamente—. No pensemos en cosas tristes mejor —le aprieta un poco y le suelta con suavidad—. Aquí es donde quería traerle —señala una puertecita de madera negra.

—C'est la vie... Hay cosas tristes y felices detrás de cada esquina —le mira y mira a la puerta. Levanta las cejas—. Si alguien me dijera que un señor como usted entraría por una puerta como esta... Vamos, guíeme.

—¿Es que no son así los que usted frecuenta con sus amigos? Lo que sucede es que Míster Wang estudió en mí mismo College en Oxford.

—Deje que vea dentro y le diré si son o no así...

—Seguro que lo verá, seguro —se ríe entrando a la estancia toda colmada de humo y luz tenue color rojo donde apenas se ve nada. El sastre mira a su alrededor curioso... No que no lo supusiera ni que no lo supiera. Y si era verdad que había ido a un lugar parecido a este antes con su amigo Antonio, si recordaba bien, un par de calles más adelante. Sí, también, "Ido"... a hacer un recado.

—Es... Oh...

—Sígame —pide entrando y saludando a un hombre que se le acerca, haciendo una complicada coreografía secreta de los estudiantes de Oxford con las manos para acabar estrechándosela con fuerza. El francés se MUERE de la risa sin poder evitarlo. Oh, lo mucho que se iba a reír con Antonio cuando le contara del saludito.

Los otros dos se ríen sin hacer mucho caso y el inglés le pide lo de siempre, les guía hacia una zona de cojines de colores vacía. Francis les sigue mirando todo, parte impresionado, parte curioso, preguntándose qué tan ridículo sería que se ahogará a la primera calada de Opio.

Finalmente, Arthur, como le ha llamado el hombre chino, se deja caer en los cojines relajándose. Se afloja un poco el cuello, cierra los ojos y respira con profundidad unos segundos antes de abrirlos y sonreír. Su acompañante se sienta a su lado con bastante menos naturalidad, sin estar demasiado habituado a los cojines.

—¿Qué opina? Y ahora verá el producto, es de la mejor calidad de Londres.

El francés le mira con media sonrisa al notar la relajación.

—Pues... Podría mentirme en realidad —confiesa.

—¿Por?

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —le sonríe sintiéndose un poco idiota.

—Se refiere a que... ¿no me ha dicho antes que a veces venía al Soho? —se mueve en los cojines para acercarse un poco.

—He venido un par de veces, pero... Bueno, usted sabe —le mira preguntándose si debía estar haciendo todo esto sólo por sus medidas. Seguramente no.

—¿Y a dónde va cuando viene? —pregunta mientras les traen la pipa de agua.

—A la puerta de uno que esta una cuadra más adelante, monsieur.

—¿A la puerta? —se incorpora un poco para acercarse a la pipa de Opio mientras los ojos azules no se pierden detalle con atención para poder imitarle hasta que después de darle una calada, se la pasa.

—Veo que no es muy amigo de las indirectas... —asegura encogiéndose un poco de hombros

—Es que no le entiendo, ¿no le dejaron entrar?

—¿Por qué no habrían de dejarme pasar? —frunce el ceño con esto.

—Hay algunos locales a puerta cerrada que se reservan el derecho de admisión.

—No habría intentado ir a uno de esos locales. Simplemente vine a traer algo —se acerca la boquilla a los labios y absorbe un poco como si fuera tabaco. No debe ser muy diferente.

—¿Un traje? —sonríe, el sastre se sonroja un poco.

—No... —desvía la mirada pensando que trajeron comida.

—¿Entonces?

—Comida, monsieur... —cierra los ojos con la primera oleada del opio.

—¿Comida? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?

—Mi amigo Antonio cocina muy bien, es el chef de uno de los restaurantes del centro.

—Ah... bueno, uno no tiene que esforzarse demasiado para ser uno de los mejores chefs de Londres —bromea.

Francis le mira a los ojos... Y se ríe sinceramente de su chiste, Arthur se ríe con él sintiéndose muy cómodo en este momento, sin que este lo note. El francés se recarga un poco y sonríe, relajándose considerablemente.

—Ay... va a resultar que seré yo quien le lleva a usted por mal camino... aunque le llevé a la Ópera. No me juzgue demasiado por esto, lo entendería si conociera bien a mi señora madre.

—Tan terrible no puede ser —se ríe un poco—, admita que el camino de la gente fina como usted pervierte del todo a un pobre individuo como yo

—La realidad supera a la ficción —suspira sonriendo—. ¿Y qué hay de su madre?

—Ah, mi buena madre. Vive aún ella sí, un poco destrozada después de la muerte de mi padre aunque últimamente la veo más contenta ya que conoció a alguien.

—Oh, me alegro por ella —sonríe.

—Oh, yo también me alegro —sonríe—, estaba muy triste y desconsolada y es que... Si conociera a mi madre... Es todo lo soñadora que puede ser alguien.

El británico sonríe y se siente un poquito mal porque él solo dice cosas malas de su familia.

—Es muy bonita también... Debería verla —Suspira. El escritor se pasa una mano por el pelo rubio corto impeinable y le da otra calada a la pipa.

—Es bonito que quiera usted tanto a su familia.

—¿Que usted no quiere a la suya? —extiende la mano por la pipa y le roza otra vez. Esta vez, quizás por la relajación de la droga, no aparta la mano frenéticamente.

—Bueno... sí, pero no suelo hablar bien de ellos —se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, supongo que su mi padre me hiciera casarme con alguien tampoco hablaría bien de él. Esto debe ser la cosa más relajante que he probado nunca —le sonríe extendiendo un poco la mano hacia él.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad? Parece más terrible al decirlo —le vuelve a pasar pensando que eso quiere, aun suspirando derrotado con el tema anterior.

—Le diré que tanto es mañana por la mañana... Tiene la pinta de dar un dolor de cabezaaaaa.

—Lo que hace es relajar y dar mucho sueño.

—Y que lo diga... —extiende la mano hacia él otra vez porque no era eso lo que quería—. Deme su mano —le pide y el inglés lo hace.

Francis tira un poco de él y sonríe haciéndole poner la mano en su pecho. Míster Kirkland parpadea dejándole sin entender demasiado lo qué hace.

—¿Siente mi corazón? —pregunta y le mira a los ojos.

El escritor cierra los ojos un segundo para sentirlo y asiente, el sastre sonríe y vuelve a pensar que es realmente mono. Le hace una caricia en la mano suavemente consiguiendo que sonría con ella, tranquilo. Así que el sastre se le recuesta un poco otra vez, prácticamente abrazando su mano, sin soltarle aún, haciéndole unas caricias más.

—¿Y el mío? —pregunta y hace para que sea él ahora quien ponga la mano en su pecho.

—¿Cómo se llama, monsieur? ¿El de usted? —se estira olvidando su pregunta y poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

—¿Se siente?

—Sí que se siente —bien, ahora te acaricia el pecho, querido. Se le acerca un poco más y le mira—. No alcanzo a sentido a ver... Espere...

—¿Y aquí? —pregunta moviendo la mano hasta el cuello, debajo de su oreja.

El francés le mira sin poderse creer que todo este movimiento sea inocente. Es decir, seguro estaba intentando... Algo. Quizás lo había subestimado. Quizás de verdad estaba intentando tener una aventura antes de unirse para siempre a una mujer...Y él no era quien iba a decirle que no, con lo mono que era. Se mueve un poco más hacia él y le acaricia el cuello.

Pero aunque no lo crea, es inocente. A pesar de todo no rechaza el tacto suave de las manos cariñosas puesto es algo insólito para él, incluso entre los miembros de su familia, mueve un poco la mejilla sin pensar para que la palma de la mano del francés se apoye en ella con suavidad.

—Puedo asegurar que tiene el pulso acelerado, monsieur... —susurra el sastre mirándole a la cara. Las cejas súper pobladas son excesivas, pero el corte de la barba es agradable, los labios se curvan con suavidad y a esta distancia, pese a la poca luz, puede ver unas pecas sutiles en su nariz. El francés sonríe un poco acariciándole la mejilla.

El inglés sonríe un poco sin abrir los ojos ni soltarle la mano.

—Aún sin sentirlo... —se humedece los labios sintiendo los párpados pesados, preguntándose a sí mismo entre la niebla de opio que se ha levantado en su mente, qué esperará este chico que haga... Cualquier paso en falso podía ser mortal, pero... Como estaban las cosas de adelantadas, el no hacer también podía representar una ofensa. Se le acerca un poco y con suavidad pone los labios en su mejilla.

Entreabre un poco los ojos verdes porque eso no lo esperaba, pero le pesaaan los ojos y no le parece que sea algo malo. El joven sastre toma eso como algo malo así que... Pesadamente y torpe también, se mueve al cojín del inglés dejándose caer. Él se revuelve un poco dejándole espacio y respirando profundamente.

—¿Por qué viene tan cerca? —pregunta con los ojos semicerrados. Míster Bonnefoy se humedece los labios acurrucándose un poco y notando él mismo lo pesado que se siente.

—Es más cómodo...

Abre los ojos un poco y le mira ahora que le tiene más cerca, pero está relajado, notando que tiene unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules de laaargas pestañas rubias. Este sonríe un poquito recargando la cabeza en el cojín.

—Preferiría hacer esto con menos sueño... —confiesa acariciándole la solapa del traje con lentitud.

—No me va a tomar medidas —susurra tomando su mano y apretándosela un poco.

—¿Por qué tanta renuencia? —pregunta sonriendo y notando también que debajo de esas espesas cejas, tiene un par bonitos ojos verdes.

—No deseo desposarme.

—No me extraña... ¿Y no hay manera alguna de evitarlo?

—Eso intento —suspira cerrando los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Seguramente podemos hacer que te olvides de que tienes que casarte —le sonríe y le besa la mandíbula.

El británico parpadea mirándole por el beso, sobre todo, porque aunque le ha hablado de tú, eso no le ha impresionado tanto.

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que podemos ponernos un poco menos formales después de todo esto? —pregunta creyendo que es por eso.

—Pero... yo no... usted... —vacila.

—Quoi? Que es lo que te preocupa —otro beso suave.

—¿Por qué me está dando besos?

—¿No le gustan mis besos? —le da otro.

—Es raro —cierra los ojos porque igual, está demasiado drogado para protestar mucho a pesar de lo raro.

—¿Raro por qué? —otro beso un poco más baboso ahora. La mano le acaricia el abdomen

—Porque eres un hombre... —susurra sintiéndole en el cuello y haciendo como que aparta la cara... dejándole llegar mejor.

—¿Y? ¿Los hombres no saben besar? —le acaricia más aún y sonríe al ver que se deja.

—Los hombres no se besan entre ellos —susurra.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Y por qué no habrían de besarse dos hombres si quieren? —pregunta subiendo la locación del beso considerablemente más hacia los labios. Ni siquiera abre los ojos y la habitación le da vueltas, pero esta conversación es una de esas que le gustan y que necesita tener con un pobre individuo que no parece tener idea de lo que es la vida real.

—Es una actividad de baja moral —sigue con la cabeza medio ida, con las manos a medio apartarle medio abrazarle.

—De baja moral piensa que es todo aquel que no lo ha hecho nunca... —entreabre los ojos—. Deje de preocuparse por ello.

—Preocuparte.

—Preocuparte. Deja de preocuparte. No sé ni siquiera cómo te llamas, Monsieur Kirkland... —le acaricia un poco la cara y no sé si está hablando ya en francés en un 80%.

—A-Arthur.

—Arthur... —se humedece los labios y se ríe bajito—. ¿Acaso tú podrías ser más inglés?

El escritor traga saliva, abre los ojos y le mira. El sastre le mira bastante adormilado pero sonriente.

—Nunca he besado a una chica —confiesa Arthur por algún motivo. Francis sonríe tiernamente con ello.

—Pues ahora va a besarte un chico —indica arrastrando las palabras, acercándose a él dispuesto, pero este se sonroja, esconde un poco la cara y la aparta antes de que le bese.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el francés levantando las cejas al ver que se quita. Le abraza un poco.

—Aquí no.

—Aquí... No —repite lo que ha dicho.

—Wang está aquí y hay mucha gente y... —le mira desconsoladito.

—Wang... Entiendo... —susurra—, vamos a otro lado entonces.

El inglés asiente. El francés se le acurruca un poco recargando la cabeza en él.

Arthur Kirkland traga saliva un poquito nerviosito con esto, suspirando, cuando trata de pensar en ello le parece que bueeeeno, no pasa nada. Él es un hombre abierto a nuevas cosas y nuevas ideas y ha accedido a hacerlo de puertas para adentro. Además es bastante guapo, hasta podría parecer una chica si no fuera por la barba... y esto ayudara a no quedar como un tonto cuando venga su prometida de América en unos días.

Francis Bonnefoy le acaricia un poco más la mejilla y sonríe preguntándose en que piensa el inglés... ¿Qué cree que va a pasar? Quizás suponga de verdad que esto es como una fiesta de despedida antes de la vida... O en verdad quizás lo subestimaba y estaba interesado en novedades. Como fuera, parecía no ir nada mal. Le acaricia un poco más el abdomen.

—Tengo sueño aún...

—Nunca me voy tan pronto pero podemos ir a casa.

El sastre levanta una ceja porque no pensó que fuera a llevarle a su casa, ciertamente.

—Esperemos un poco... ¿Con quién sueles venir, Arthur?

—Con los actores, a veces.

—¿Y no has hecho tu amante a ninguno?

—Con mis amigos también —niega a eso y toma la pipa otra vez—. Pero ninguno me toca como tú, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿No te gustan las chicas?

—Oh, vaya que si me gustan. Mucho, tanto como los chicos —toma la pipa después de él, la mira y la prueba de nuevo, porque a pesar del sueño, tiene algo de relajante que no le disgusta en lo absoluto.

—¿Pero cómo? es inmoral... y los chicos no tienen... bueno, pechos grandes.

—Pero tienen... —mano a la zona en cuestión con suavidad—, penes... No siempre grande pero también me gusta.

El inglés aprieta las piernas y se sonroja quedándose paralizado. El francés le sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Habías pensado en ello antes?

El escritor se queda temblando un poco sin querer moverse y niega un poquito, sin saber qué hacer.

—Calma... —le acaricia un poco, suavemente consiguiendo que tiemble más, echando atrás la cadera con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No te gusta? ¿O sólo es extraño?

—Es... no lo sé... —le mira desconsolado, echándose un poco más hacia atrás.

—Calma —levanta la mano y el inglés se lleva las manos a la zona en cuestión cuando le suelta.

—Es un poco extraño al principio... Pero sólo hay que hacerse a la idea.

—Es que no lo entiendo... las chicas...

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—A mí me gustan ellas. Me voy a casar.

—Una cosa no es excluyente de la otra —le toca la mejilla. El caballero inglés se muerde el labio nada seguro de eso—. ¿Te gusta probar cosas nuevas?

—Sí, pero...

El sastre le pone una mano en los labios con dulzura. El escritor parpadea mirándole un poco nervioso, sonrojado y desconsolado.

—Vamos a un sitio donde no haya tanta gente, en el que podamos hablar. Vamos a su casa —le acaricia más la mejilla y le da un beso en una ceja.

Cierra los ojos verdes aun sonrojado y nervioso a pesar de la droga... Imaginemos como estaría sin ella.

—Aún tienes el control de todo —asegura el francés separándose un poco de él para sentarse bastante groggy... Se le medio cae encima cuando el mundo le da vueltas.

El británico se suelta un poco pasándose una mano por el pelo e incorporándose también más lentamente y con conocimiento de causa.

—Mon dieu... —el francés aprieta los ojos—. E-Esto es...

—Muévete poco a poco.

—Esto es... Peor que el alcohol —sonríe a pesar de todo, porque al fin le ha tuteado.

—Sí, pero luego no te sientes tan mal.

—Mañana lo sabremos —le mira de reojo y le sonríe aún un poco somnoliento. Le toma de la mano.

El británico que ya tiene experiencia, sonríe y se levanta poco a poco, apoyándose en él pero a mal árbol se arrima. Este tiene piernas de fideo. Se empieza a reír un poco cuando se levantan

Al notar que desestabiliza ambos, le toma de la cintura. El francés sonríe y le mira a los ojos. Se acerca y le da un beso rápido en los labios, logrando congelarle la sonrisa ya todo él.

—Vamos... —le sonríe un poco Francis. Arthur se humedece los labios y empieza a andar, llevándose los dedos a ellos.

El sastre le sigue, claro está, sonriendo un poco y trastabillando un BASTANTE más. El aristócrata pide un coche cualquiera para que les lleve a su casa cuando se han alejado algunas calles.

—¿Dónde vas a vivir una vez que te cases? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—En una casa en Nothing hill que mi padre ha elegido.

—¿Y vas a tener un amante como el doctor? —sonríe un poco más.

—¡No! No lo creo... —suspira—. No que nadie sepa.

—Quizás sea una buena salida a su tragedia. No tiene por qué ser tan malo. ¿No lo pasa bien el doctor?

—Ellos no son amantes...

—¿No lo son? —le mira sonriendo con una ceja levantada, como respuesta él niega y se le cierran los ojos—. No te duermas porque... —se ríe un poquito y se le acerca medio echándosele encima. Bosteza—, tengo que enseñarte cosas...

—No me duermo, no me duermo —abre mucho los ojos y se le cierran de nuevo en unos instantes.

—No te duermas... ¡A mí no se me duerme nadie! —medio protesta echándosele más encima—. Además tu eres mono y...

Al escritor le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos y se le hace la respiración más pesada, el sastre le da otro beso suave en los labios y se queda dormido sobre él. Pasan un rato que no notan pues parece que justo entonces se detiene el carro, despertando al británico.

El francés duerme sobre el abrazándole. El inglés se revuelve un poco para que se le quite de encima y poder pagar al cochero. Así que ahí es cuando se despierta y mira a su alrededor un poco groggy de nuevo.

—Venga, hay que bajar —le apresura bajándose él, con ojos a media asta y bostezando.

—Esta... Es tu casa... Seguro tienes un cuarto más grande que mi casa —susurra recargándose en él para bajar y caminar.

El aristócrata tira de él hasta la entrada con los ojos cerrados y abre la puerta lo más silencioso que puede para que nadie los oiga... se le caen las llaves al suelo y las hace callar con un dedo. Le da la risa tonta con eso.

El francés abre los ojos cuando le escucha reír y se le contagia la risa... Menos silenciosa que la del inglés, que ahora le hace callar a él contagiado, tapándole la boca con las manos mientras abre del todo.

El sastre le lametea mirándole juguetón, él hace cara de asco, riendo, soltándole la boca y tirando de él para que entre, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Vale, vale... Shhh —Francis se tapa la boca a su mismo, riendo.

—Shhh —le imita Arthur y eso le da más risa por algún motivo—. Ven, ven.

—¿A dóndeeee?

—A dormir —bosteza y se frota un ojo—. Tengo mucho sueño. Mañana ya haremos un traje y toas sssas oooosas muniunia munia —arrastra los pies hacia su cuarto diciendo algo inentendible. El francés le sonríe volviendo a pensar que es mono.

—Creo que puedes llegar a gustarme mucho, anglais.

Míster Kirkland hace un gesto con las manos mientras sigue diciendo algo sin sentido, abre la puerta de su cuarto y se arrastra hasta su cama dejándose caer en ella. Míster Bonnefoy susurra también algo medio dormido y alcanza a quitarse el saco, el chaleco los tirantes, pantalones y zapatos antes de echarse a la cama sobre él.

—Pijama... —susurra con los ojos cerrados, se quita los zapatos y se baja pantalones y calzoncillos todo junto sin darse cuenta.

—No necesitas pijama...

El inglés ya está dormido, pero eso no impide que conteste algo, quien sabe qué. El francés se le acurruca un poco y le medio besa el cuello, a saber qué historia se está haciendo a la cabeza. Se queda dormido en unos segundos.


	2. Despertar

El aristócrata e hijo menor de la familia de la casa tiene una rutina de sueño muy concreta que hace que se despierte siempre a la misma hora. Ya no hace tanto frío en la capital inglesa, así que cuando entreabre los ojos tiene las manos estiradas por encima de su cabeza y siente un poco de aire en sus partes bajas. Se siente desorientado un instante porque sigue atravesado en la cama tal como se dejó caer. Tiene también la peculiaridad de tener a un francés, completo y bastante desnudo, enrollado a su alrededor.

Arthur bosteza con la boca seca y nota que hay algo que se siente incómodo, no lo acaba por identificar hasta que baja una mano a rascarse mientras se mueve. Se paraliza abriendo los ojos como platos. Hay algo en su cama. No algo. ALGUIEN. El sastre le da un beso en el cuello, dormido, al notar que se mueve.

—Pero... pero... —susurra y automáticamente empieza a luchar para soltarse y levantarse.

—Mmmm... ¿Por qué te mueves tanto...? —protesta Francis dormido, pensando evidentemente que es alguien distinto a quien realmente es.

—¡Pero como se atreve! ¡Suélteme en este mismo instante! —chilla metiéndole un empujón y saliendo de su abrazo hasta saltar de la cama incluso y ponerse de pie.

Francis abre los ojos de golpe y gira en la cama, desorientado, pegándose un buen susto porque no suelen despertarle a gritos, claro está. El dandi sigue de pie aun sin notar su estado.

—Pero que se cree que hace en mi cuarto ¡y en mi cama! —exclama incrédulo como si esto representara un absoluto escándalo bochornoso.

—Yo... Deja de gritarme —protesta el francés llevándose una mano a la cabeza y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No voy a dejar de gritarle hasta que no salga de aquí! ¡Y hábleme con respeto!

—Pues ¿que no me trajiste tú... Trajo usted...? Mon dieu. Aún estoy mareado.

—¡Claro que no! Yo le dije... —aprieta los ojos con algunas imágenes de lo que pasó ayer agolpándosele en la mente—. ¡Le dije en un cuarto de invitados!

—No es vedad... Usted... —se le mezclan algunas imágenes pero se acuerda claramente del "aquí no"—, me dijo que no en el Soho y me trajo aquí.

—¡No le dije que se metiera a mi cuarto! —exclama levantando las manos.

—Pues debo haber llegado a tu cuarto y tu cama de alguna manera, Arthur —replica frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¡Pues salga de ambos inmediatamente, mister Bonnefoy!

—Francis —le mira—, y deja de gritarme.

—Mister Bonnefoy —repite frunciendo el ceño.

—Monsieur Kirkland... No sé qué tipo de persona cree que sea...

—¡No me interesa que tipo de persona sea más allá de mi sastre!

—Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? —le mira fijamente con esta declaración, incorporándose un poco sobre la cama y las sábanas de algodón blanco y suave—. Yo no soy el que le ha traído a usted a mi casa y se ha desnudado sólo para decidir a la mañana siguiente que vuelvo a ser su sastre, MONSIEUR —le mira de arriba a abajo.

Míster Kirkland se mira a sí mismo y se sonroja de muerte, cubriéndose con las manos antes de agacharse para subirse los pantalones, porque con el fragor de la discusión había olvidado ese detalle. El francés hace los ojos en blanco aunque sonríe un poquito de lado.

—No creo que tengas que cubrirte nada a estas alturas —comenta con cinismo mientras él mismo se rasca ahí debajo sin ningún pudor.

—Pues claro que... ¿qué? —le mira dejando de pelear con sus pantalones.

—Ya te he visto —sonríe de lado y se encoge de hombros.

—¡No importa! ¡No mire! —vuelve a gritar y hasta se gira para darle la espalda.

—No puedo des-mirar lo que ya vi —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama y mirando el cuarto con más detenimiento, ya que ayer le fue imposible. Es una estancia grande para las que está acostumbrado él, calcula que debe medir lo mismo que el comedor de su casa. Las paredes son de un suave verde manzana y de ellas cuelgan algunos dibujos de mapas y de animales exóticos que el francés no puede identificar, junto a la cama hay un ventanal que da al jardín por el que se cuela la luz tenue y blanca que ilumina todo el cuarto. Hay un escritorio junto al ventanal en el lado derecho de la cama, un armario a los pies de esta y una estantería con libros al otro lado junto a la chimenea.

—¡Puede no mirar más! ¡Salga del cuarto! ¡Váyase a su casa! —exige el inglés extremadamente nervioso que también hay en el cuarto, señalándole la puerta con los ojos apretados.

—Ah, ahora resulta que, ya sobrio, en la mañana, le parece que no tengo derecho a mirar más... Que conveniente —bosteza y se despereza.

—¡Pues ni ayer! ¡Se aprovechó de mi estado! —hasta da una patadita en el suelo.

—¿Dónde está tu orinal? —pregunta incorporándose para buscar bajo la cama—. No sé a qué te refieras con "aprovecharme de ti" pero me parece que el que drogó a un inocente fuiste tú.

—¡Váyase de mi cuarto! —repite sin contestar.

—¿Y a dónde pretendes que me vaya? —le mira pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¡A su casa! —vuelve a señalarle la puerta, muy tenso.

—¿Y qué hay de sus trajes? —pregunta porque eso de verdad es lo que le preocupa, no es como que pueda permitirse perder este trabajo.

—¡Otro día! —exclama sin poder creer que le esté preguntando por eso ahora mismo, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te calmas, Arthur, y piensas un poco que echarme de aquí así puede ser mucho menos conveniente que conveniente? No has siquiera hablado conmigo respecto a esto.

—¡No hay nada que hablar de esto! ¡Y no me llame Arthur! ¡Usted se aprovechó de mí! —sigue chillando sin pensar, hasta que de repente se le ocurre algo y cambia el tono a uno mucho más serio y duro—. Bien pensado, ¡está usted despedido!

Los ojos azules le miran otra vez, preocupado con esto porque este era justo el punto al que no quería llegar. Los ojos verdes le sostienen la mirada frunciendo el ceño con una fuerte determinación inducida por el pánico.

—Insisto que fue usted quien me drogó, monsieur... Y fuera como fuera estaba en el entendido de que era usted un adulto hablando con orto adulto, no con su sastre —responde intentando de nuevo con el trato distante que parece resultarle más natural al inglés, a ver si consigue calmarlo.

—Nadie habló de eso. Usted debería saber que no es una buena idea meterse en la cama de su patrón, ¡drogado o no drogado! —chilla y se dirige al armario empezando a buscar ropa por hacer algo, porque estar ahí quieto le está atacando los nervios también.

—Usted también debería saber que tiene el control completo de toda la situación y TODAS las de ganar. Si no fuera por su iniciativa no estaría aquí, es usted el que puede correrme, echarme y hacerme perder todo. ¿Qué le asusta tanto? —trata de razonar en un tono de voz suave y tranquilo que le induzca a la serenidad.

—No es miedo, ¡es que no quiero que se haga una idea equivocada! Voy a asearme y más vale que haya desaparecido de aquí para cuando salga —se acerca a la puerta del aseo con las manos llenas de ropa limpia y le señala la puerta del cuarto otra vez.

—Créame que para ideas ya me he hecho las suficientes —ojos en blanco—. Y sigo sin tener sus medidas.

—No las necesita para nada —se mete y cierra la puerta con un fuerte golpe sordo.

El joven sastre suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo y pensando en qué tanta será la magnitud de la tragedia. El inglés apoya la espalda en la puerta de la reducida cámara de blancas baldosas que representa el aseo, apretando los ojos intentando ordenar en su mente sus recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Podía recordar bastante bien al sastre, UN SASTRE, de clase baja, un miembro del servicio, muy cerca de él, en los cojines del fumadero, hablándole en susurros, tocándole y besándole en el cuello.

Se lleva una mano al cuello al recordarle y luego llegando a la casa en el carro, riéndose con él y... tenía una laguna al respecto de lo siguiente. ¡Pero no podía haber pasado nada raro! ambos eran hombres, de ninguna manera podía haberle arrebatado su virtud un vulgar sastre pobre.

Sea como sea, el francés está seguro de que irse no es necesariamente una buena opción. Empieza a vestirse, preocupado, tratando de recordar todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Y es que los hombres NO le gustaban al adinerado, de eso estaba seguro, era COMPLETAMENTE INMORAL y sus padres podían morir de un infarto si se enteraban, ¡se suponía que era su deber llegar sin mácula al matrimonio! ¡Si el sastre les decía sería su ruina! ¡Lo desheredarían seguro! Pero... no le iban a creer si decía algo como eso... ¿verdad?

El sastre podía recordar más o menos lo que había pasado en el fumadero. Al menos recordaba un poco... El inglés diciéndole que no quería casarse, riéndose con Él, asegurando que no había besado nunca a una chica. También le recuerda abrazándole y dejándose besar. Aunque... No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquí pero la realidad es que el inglés tenía razón... Acostarte con tu jefe era mala razón, especialmente siendo ESTE tu jefe. Ni siquiera recordaba si de verdad habían hecho ESO y seguro debía recordarlo... Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

No, no lo creerían, seguro hasta lo llevaban al sanatorio mental al oír esas ideas. Lo principal era mantener la calma, seguro ya se habría ido para cuando saliera. Le diría a su padre que era un pobre diablo más interesado en beberse su alcohol y salir por ahí que en trabajar y por eso le había despedido. Enseguida podría olvidarse de este terrible asunto, hasta se reiría de ello y su angustia de estos momentos. Más tranquilo ahora con esta idea, empieza a lavarse y afeitarse.

Francis se revisa completo y concluye que, a juzgar por el recuento de daños, o el inglés era un amante sumamente suave y delicado, o al menos él no había recibido y si no había recibido estaba excesivamente limpio todo de cualquier manera. Suspira preguntándose a sí mismo si de verdad era capaz de no recordar el haberle quitado la virginidad a un hombre, maldiciendo al opio mientras se pone la corbata.

Debía conseguir una manera de, al menos, mantener su trabajo. La familia Kirkland y sus atuendos representaban una gran proporción de su ingreso. Se revuelve un poco pensando en que podrían hacerle si al joven se le ocurría acusarle públicamente de homosexual. Aprieta los ojos azules y se riñe seriamente a si mismo por haberse metido en este lío gordo y complicado. Visto desde cualquier ángulo traía absolutamente todas las de perder. La puerta le toma por sorpresa y pega un buen salto girándose a ella cuando la escucha abrirse.

El escritor sale tranquilo pensando que se habrá ido ya y se detiene al verle ahí.

—Monsieur Kirkland —saluda una vez más, esta vez formalmente. El nombrado se sonroja un poco por las cosas que ha pensado antes y le fulmina.

—Sigue usted aquí —nota ante toda evidencia.

—Necesito aún sus medidas, Monsieur —se defiende, como si lo más normal era esperar desnudo y medio dormido en la cama de su patrón a que este se desvistiera en el aseo.

—No, no las necesita, le he despedido —le recuerda fríamente.

—La realidad, monsieur, es que a mí quien me contrató es su padre —cambia el peso de pie.

—Eso es indiferente. Yo hablo en su nombre —prueba, aunque no está nada seguro de que eso vaya a funcionarle, porque en realidad en ese punto tiene razón.

—No debería despedirme, monsieur... No hay razón alguna —ignoremos convenientemente todo lo raro que es esto.

—La hay, su mera presencia aquí es suficiente —responde haciendo referencia por supuesto al cuarto privado.

—No he hecho nada malo, fuera de acompañarle ayer al teatro como me lo pidió —se muerde un poco el labio porque en realidad también es consciente de ello.

—Meterse en mi cuarto es evidentemente pasarse de la raya. Eso es malo.

—¿Cree que hubiera podido meterme aquí de no ser con usted? Claramente me invitó.

—¡Estoy completamente seguro que no hice tal cosa! —chilla y de repente tocan a la puerta. El francés aprieta un poco los ojos con el chillido y se gira a la puerta al oírla pensando en si podría usar eso a su favor.

—Y como pretende que haya... —se calla con la puerta. El inglés mira la puerta y al sastre asustado con ojos como platos, sonrojándose y poniéndose NERVIOSO, ¡Nadie puede saber que está ahí metido!

—¡Escóndase! —ordena y se vuelve a la puerta—. ¿Sí?

—Está aquí su hermano, my lord, se ha presentado para desayunar con usted —anuncia el mayordomo a través de ella con aire monotono.

—¿Que está... qué? —chilla él, nerviosisimo dando un pasito atrás. ¿Su hermano? ¿Cuál de todos? Bueno, y que importa, iba a ser la comidilla de la familia de todos modos fuera el que fuera, los tres son unas ratas de cloaca traicioneras y odiosas.

—¡¿Que me esconda!? ¿Y dónde pretendes que me esconda? —pregunta Francis levantando las cejas y olvidando la formalidad otra vez, no obstante mirando alrededor en busca de algún lugar propicio, por lo menos no había sido un "¡salga de aquí inmediatamente!"

—¿Cómo dice, my lord? —pregunta el mayordomo y él hace callar al francés.

—Shh! Silencio... dígale que... dígale que espere abajo, ahora voy. Sobre todo que no suba, ni usted ¡Que no entre nadie a mi cuarto! —exige el señorito, muy serio y urgido con este asunto, sin pensar demasiado bien en lo sospechoso que resulta esto.

—Estás completamente avergonzado de tenerme en tu cuarto... —sonríe un poco el francés, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Silencio! —exclama Arthur mientras el mayordomo asiente y se va sin entender del todo porque el excéntrico señor le hace callar cuando no ha dicho nada.

—Deberías dejar de gritarme... ¿Cuál es la idea? —se pasa una mano por el pelo mirándole fijamente.

—La que le he dicho, usted márchese sin que le vean, debo atender a mi hermano —casi suplica esta vez, pensando que esto se le complica por momentos.

—No voy a marcharme sin que me devuelva mi trabajo, monsieur... Quizá no le importe a usted lo que pasó ayer pero... —presiona Francis.

—¡Precisamente por lo que pasó ayer es que está despedido! ¡Debió pensarlo antes! —exclama sin poder creer que sigan discutiendo justo este punto, de todos los que hay.

—Arthur. Necesito este trabajo —asegura muy solemnemente y le mira fijamente a los ojos, porque… bueno, en realidad el punto que más le preocupa al sastre es justo este.

—Haberlo pensado antes. Y más vale que nadie le vea si no quiere perder TODOS los trabajos de la familia —responde duramente solamente para hacer presión porque sigue muy asustado.

—¿Y si no me voy? —pregunta cambiando el peso de pie.

—Si no se va le echaremos de la casa a golpes —sentencia olvidando que nadie debe verle, con un brazo el jarra y con la otra mano pellizcándose el puente de la nariz tratando de pensar.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver por sus medidas? —insiste, un poco tímidamente esta vez.

—NO puede volver —sentencia saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando dentro al francés. Se dirige directo al salón para encontrarse con su hermano notando que no ha preguntado cual es. Aprieta los ojos. Seguramente debe ser Wallace que ayer les vio en la ópera y viene por el chisme, sobre todo con el mensaje que mandó a su madre.

Wallace está sirviéndose un buen whiskey sin importarle que aún no sea ni la hora del desayuno, sonriendo y mirando la lluvia caer por el ventanal. Es el tercero en edad de los cuatro hermanos Kirkland, su pelo es de un color rubio tirando a castaño mucho más oscuro que el de Arthur y mantiene los ojos verdes heredados de su madre que tienen los cuatro. Viste un traje elegante y trae una de esas sonrisas que sólo puede darle efectivamente el llevar saboreando un buen chisme desde que amaneció en la mañana.

—Buenos días, mi querido hermano —sonríe falsamente Arthur entrando por fin, acercándose para darle la mano. Es la misma estancia en la que ayer hablaba con su madre, no puede evitar, como siempre, desviar la mirada un segundo al gran retrato al óleo de sus padres que cuelga sobre la gran chimenea.

—¡Ah! Mi hermanito querido —se gira a él con su sonrisa maliciosa, saludándole de vuelta con un apretón más tenso de lo que indican el tono de las palabras, sin soltar su copa—. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Qué tal tus niveles de relación con el vulgo?

—Parece que te han sacado de la cama con más premura de lo habitual, supongo que estarás tan contento por tener algo que hacer para variar —sonríe sarcásticamente separándose de él, yendo a por una taza de té del servicio de desayuno que han dejado los mayordomos en una de las mesitas auxiliares entre las butacas.

—Ah... Ya lo sabes —sonríe aún más, mirándole hacer—, siempre es bueno conseguirse una actividad divertida. ¿Cómo lo pasas, eh?

—Bien, bien, claro. ¿Y tú? —le da un sorbo al té.

—Oh, muy bien también... Disfrutando de un buen desayuno —brinda con él solo levantado su copa y sonríe—. Te preguntaba sobre tus dosis de altruismo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ellas —toma una galleta de pasas para acompañar al té, sentándose en la butaca y sumergiéndola. Calcula con precisión que da la práctica el momento exacto antes de que el líquido marrón la desintegre, para sacarla de la taza y comérsela—. Ya se han terminado.

—Vaya, ¿no te han gustado? Pensé que habías decidido cambiar tu estrato social para ser aún más la oveja negra de la familia —comenta como quien habla del tiempo, sentándose a su lado y cruzando una pierna.

El menor frunce el ceño con eso porque suena a que si se retira ahora sería haberse vuelto manso. El mayor sonríe más al ver que frunce el ceño, divertido.

—¿Qué te ha dicho padre al respecto? —insiste insidioso con el tema más suculento.

—Lo que ocurre es que no es digno de mi altruismo, por eso le he despedido —explica el menor con tranquilidad, repitiendo el proceso con la otra mitad de la galleta.

—¿Has despedido al sastre de Padre después de llevarle contigo a la ópera? Oh, cielos, hermano —suelta una suave risa y saborea un traguito de su copa—, Padre estará encantado.

—Padre... lo entenderá —trata de confortarse a si mismo a pesar de que no cree que vaya a entenderlo en lo más mínimo. Ni aunque se lo explique con un teatro de marionetas. Sacude la cabeza quitándose de la mente la imagen de explicarle con unas marionetas que es lo que le hizo ayer en su cama mientras estaba drogado.

—Ah, sí, ¿lo entenderá? "Padre, verás... Tu sastre, que es probablemente el mejor de la ciudad, ya no es tu sastre", " Ah, ¿de verdad, Arthur? ¿Y eso por qué?, "Sí, verás, me hice su amigo y vino conmigo al teatro y..." —empieza Wallace a interpretar la conversación tal como él la imagina con unos burlones y exagerados tonos de voz, moviendo las manos.

—Evidentemente no es el mejor sastre de la ciudad —intercede Arthur para detenerle, poniendo los ojos en blanco por esa consideración—. Y solo le he despedido de trabajar para la boda —desvía la vista a su galleta otra vez porque sabe que esa excusa no disipa el problema en lo absoluto.

—¿Ya sabe madre sobre esto? Asumo que es ella la que va a estar encantada entonces —se ríe un poco y se echa al frente, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, porque esto es cada vez más interesante.

—Ya hablaré con madre yo mismo, gracias —replica tenso pensando que ella creerá que es otra artimaña suya para retrasar la boda y querrá quemarlo vivo. Nada más en su mente ya está oyendo los gritos.

—Oh, créeme, pagaría por ver eso —se encoge de hombros y vuelve a tomar un sorbo de whiskey y se vuelve a mirarle de nuevo con morbosa curiosidad—. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué tanto te dijo el pobre hombre cómo para que lo despidieras?

—Paga cuanto quieras, no gozarás del beneficio —asegura pensando que se va a encargar personalmente de que la bronca que le dé su madre, sea de menos, privada… aunque no está seguro de que Wallace no pueda oírla, aun estando del otro lado de la ciudad—. Nada más demostró no ser el mejor de la ciudad —respondo enigmáticamente.

—Ah ¿no? No pensé que ya hubiera terminado —inclina la cabeza con la respuesta obvia que desbarata su coartada.

—Pues no. Ni lo hará —se mantiene impertérrito ante el ataque.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Qué hizo entonces? —insiste ávido de chisme.

—Ya te lo he dicho, demostrar que no es el mejor —se sonroja un poco sin mirarle al pensar en lo que sí hizo en realidad, notando ahora como esa baza de dejarle terminar su trabajo va a darle más problemas de los que quisiera.

—Sí, ya te he oído, pero sigues sin contarme cómo. Quiero detalles, hermanito.

—Tomarse nuestro whiskey y venir a la ópera en vez de estar por el trabajo —sentencia en un tono de voz duro como el que usaría su padre para regañarles… la verdad es que solo eso ya valía para un despido, no hacía falta comentar todo el resto.

—Ohh... ¿Además lo llevaste obligado? —levanta una ceja.

—¡Pues claro que no! —replica indignado mirándole, sin saber cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión—. Era una prueba, se lo ofrecí y accedió.

—No vas a culpar al pobre hombre... ¿Crees que haya tenido oportunidad alguna de ir a la ópera antes? —pregunta ahora más para hacer conversación a ver si se le escapa algo en otro lado al pequeño Arthur que parece cerrado como una caja fuerte en este asunto.

—Quizás la tendría más a menudo de ser más pulcro y profesional en su trabajo —vuelve a sentenciar como si el nombrado estuviera presente y fuera a oírle regañarle.

—De todas las imbecilidades que haces, hermanito... El llevar a un empleado a la ópera para despedirlo es una de las grandes —asegura y luego mira su reloj—. No tardará en bajar Madre.

—Y claro, morbosente aquí vas a quedarte —le acusa tragando saliva nervioso con eso y tomando un poco más de té.

—Pues desde luego que voy a quedarme a ver qué explicaciones le das a madre por haber "echado" a tu nuevo amigo. Yo soy un buen testigo, además —sonríe de forma venenosa.

—NO somos amigos —el sonrojo le traiciona un poco, volviendo a pensar en lo cercano que se había sentido a él casi desde el primer instante, no solo porque había accedido sin apenas pensar a seguirlo en sus caprichos y aventuras, sino porque había resultado ser una excelente compañía de lo más interesante.

Wallace el suspicaz inclina la cabeza malicioso. Arthur aparta la cara sonrojándose un poco más con esa mirada.

—Vaya... Vas a tener que decirlo de manera más convincente si quieres que alguien te crea —anuncia el mayor con un cierto tono de burla.

—¿Por qué no iban a creerme? —pregunta inocentemente, mirándole.

—Estás sonrojado —explica como si fuera obvio.

—¿Qué? —deja la tacita de té en la mesita y se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Te has sonrojado con el sastre —evidencia saboreando que debe haber un buen chisme aquí, sin saber aún cuál.

—¡Claro que no! —chilla nervioso, echándose atrás en la butaca al sentirse atrapado.

—Y por algún motivo te has puesto a chillonear histéricamente. ¿Algo que quieras contarme? —presiona como en un interrogatorio, dispuesto a estrujar esta situación hasta extraer la última gota.

—¡No hay nada que contar! —chilla un poco más y se levanta dándole la espalda fingiendo ir a ver algo en el ventanal, porque sigue muy nervioso.

—No me dirás que te has metido en algún lío con el sastre —presiona girándose hacia él subiendo una rodilla al sofá y apoyando el codo en el respaldo, imaginando algo turbio con las drogas a las que todos son bastante asiduos o con apuestas de caballos, que suelen ser los escándalos más corrientes en la alta sociedad.

—¿QUÉ? —chilla girándose a él otra vez, apoyando la espalda en el ventanal… desde luego, eso podría sonar menos culpable. Una risa maliciosa retumba en el tórax de Wallace.

—Padre va a matarte —sentencia sin dejar de reírse, volviendo a sentarse en la postura correcta inicial, mirando su copa y pensando que ha acertado.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! No ha pasado... ¡No! ¡No es nada de lo que te estás imaginando! Yo no... ¡NO! —corretea hasta situarse frente a él para mirarle y resultar más creíble, sin tener ni idea de qué puede estar imaginando.

—Cielos, debe ser mucho peor a lo que imagino con los gritos que pegas —sonríe mirándole y moviendo la copa de whiskey tranquilamente en su mano.

—¡No es mucho peor! —le señala con el dedo, histérico, de pie frente a él—. ¡Es lo que te he dicho! Esto es infantil por tu parte, yo no soy de esa clase de hombres.

—Me parece que eres exactamente esa clase de hombres —sentencia sosteniéndole la mirada con tal intensidad que le hace dar un pasito atrás.

—¿Q-Qué…? —susurra asustado sin saber cómo demonios puede saberlo empezando a sudar frío y temblar, ni siquiera él mismo lo acaba de descubrir apenas. No se atreve ni a moverse por miedo a que cualquier movimiento pueda delatarle y confirmar las sospechas a su hermano mayor.

—¿En dónde fue? —pregunta Wallace con intensidad, de nuevo echándose un poco adelante en su asiento, como si supiera exactamente de lo que habla, esperando conseguir un pequeño desliz o error por parte de Arthur, cosa tremendamente sencilla a juzgar por el estado de este.

—¿En dónde fue... qué? —vuelve a preguntar Arthur en un susurrito, topándose con un mueble a su espalda que le hace detenerse, se agarra a él con las manos en un gesto inconsciente por asirse a alguna tabla de salvación que le proteja de esto, aunque la suerte ha jugado en su favor esta vez, ya que el lugar no es para nada el detalle más escabroso de todo el hecho.

—¿Ahora no sabes de qué hablo? —entrecierra los ojos al darse cuenta que esto no está yendo por el lado que espera.

—Pues... —vacila y se sonroja de nuevo sabiéndolo perfectamente, pero debido a la pregunta anterior, empieza a valorar que realmente Wallace esté dando palos de ciego sin saber de qué habla, esto le insufla una nueva oleada de seguridad que lo tranquiliza un poco rebajando la tensión—. ¡Claro que no!

—Tsk tsk tsk... Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Van a despellejarte vivo —vuelve a tratar de encauzar de nuevo las acusaciones en el punto en el que sí parecían estar funcionando.

—¡No! ¡Te lo estas inventando! —se echa adelante y se suelta del mueble, enfadado ahora—. ¡Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada!

—No me estoy inventando nada, sólo concluyo lo que veo y se ve terriblemente turbio tu caso. No va a gustarle a padre, ni a madre... —asegura negando con la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Estás buscando donde no hay solo para distraerte —le acusa apretando los puños por haber sido tan idiota de pensar que podía saberlo ni por un segundo—. No me interesa ser tu mono de feria y por eso te pediré que te marches —sentencia en un tono más parecido a una orden que a una petición. Volviendo a sentarse.

—Pierdes el tiempo —asegura el mayor para nada impresionado con las acusaciones ni los tonos.

—Qué ironía que tú me acuses a mí de eso —vuelve a tomar su tacita, se acaba su té y le mira con cara de circunstancias y el ceño fruncido. Wallace se ríe un poco con voz suave, sin moverse del sillón.

—Los nervios van a matarte. Deberías relajarte —aconseja.

El hermano menor traga saliva incomodo, revolviéndose en su asiento y agarrándose la parte baja del chaleco. Le mira porque no se mueve y va a venir su madre y ni siquiera sabe si el sastre ha salido.

—No quiero que me evites el placer de verte morir de manera más atractiva. ¡Oh! ¡Creo que escucho a Madre bajar por las escaleras! —exclama el mayor.

Arthur da un salto poniéndose de pie de nervios girándose hacia las escaleras dejando la taza en una bandeja para que el mayordomo la retire y en efecto, el oído de Wallace no miente ya que se escuchan pasos cada vez con más fuerza, acercándose a ellos. Desgraciadamente la fuerza de los mismos es inconfundible y hacen que al hermano de Arthur le brillen aún más los ojos con malicia.

El menor de los hermanos tiene que agarrarse del respaldo de una butaca al reconocerlos.

—Veo que hoy es tu día de suerte... —murmura Wallace un segundo antes de que el mayordomo abra la puerta y deje pasar a Lord Kirkland.


	3. Negociación parental

Lord Kirkland es un hombre, sobre todo, serio. Su semblante suele ser duro potenciado por sus facciones angulosas y su ceño fruncido le hacen parecer enfadado en más ocasiones de en las que lo está realmente, es rubio y sus ojos azules son profundos y fríos.

—Thank you, Parker. Tráeme el correo —pide, alto e imponente como siempre con su cavernosa voz característica, acercándose a su butaca para que le sirvan te. No mira a sus hijos hasta que está sentado ya.

El menor de los hermanos palidece y de forma completamente subconsciente se agacha ligeramente escondiéndose un poco de su padre tras la butaca en un reflejo de la infancia, cuando sabía haber hecho algo terrible.

—Wallace —saluda al mayor mirando fijamente por un instante la copa de whiskey en su mano y haciendo que se le hiele bastante la sangre. Le dedica una miradita de reojo al pequeño—. Arthur.

—B-Buenos días, Padre —susurra el último nombrado obligándose a si mismo a recuperar la compostura, ya que al oír su nombre ha reaccionado escondiéndose un poco más.

—Buenos días —responde y abre el periódico dispuesto a leerlo como hace todas las mañanas a esta hora.

Cuando el escritor nota que nada más hace eso, gira la cara mirando a Wallace. Tal vez aun no sabía nada de todo este embrollo, apenas si él sabía muy bien del todo lo que había sucedido, tal vez aun podía huir y arreglarlo todo para que quedara en un tremendo malentendido perfectamente olvidable. Mira la puerta del cuarto valorando sus opciones de fuga.

—Padre... —le llama Wallace traidoramente. Arthur da un pasito a la puerta pensando que su hermano mayor podrá distraerle el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta sin levantar la vista de las páginas de economía.

—Arthur tiene algo que contarte —sentencia Wallace con malicia solo para no perderse el espectáculo. Casi se puede notar por el aire como al nombrado se le corta el paso y se paraliza completamente. Hasta los zapatos dejan su crujido de suela a la mitad.

—¿Y por qué Arthur no es quién me lo informa? —pregunta Lord Kirkland levantando una ceja y mirando a Wallace.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Padre —asegura y se vuelve a Arthur con su sonrisa confiada, Lorg Kirkland también ignora su periódico unos instantes para mirar a su hijo menor con atención.

—N-No es nada tan grave, Padre. Solo... Ha habido unos problemas que... ya están todos resueltos —balbucea el menor con tremendamente poca seguridad para lo que trata de transmitir, pero no es tan fácil saberse el centro de las miradas.

—¿Problemas de qué índole? —pregunta su padre frunciendo un poco el ceño porque no ha sido debidamente informado de ningún problema… y menos a un de uno ya resuelto.

—Nada que deba preocuparte, nada más en ocasiones surgen contratiempos cuando se emprenden un cierto tipo de iniciativas que llevan a un infortunado suceder de los eventos que acaban con una serie de... —empieza a parlotear sin decir nada, tomando de nuevo el borde inferior de su chaleco con evidente nerviosismo.

—¿Vas a hacerme preguntar otra vez? —le detiene a vistas de ser un amplio conocedor de la retórica de su hijo.

—He-e tenido una desavenencia con el sastre —confiesa casi en un susurro, encogiendo los hombros y bajando la cabeza para mirarse las manos, sin poder sostenerle la mirada... y se sonroja un poco por la doble interpretación de eso. Wallace suelta una risita.

—¿No vino a tomarte medidas? —pregunta Lord Kirkland un poco confundido, mirando a Wallace y sin entender de qué se ríe.

—La cosa es que técnicamente se podría decir que en una no muy fidedigna pero apurada versión de los hechos... —empieza a irse por las ramas otra vez haciendo algún pequeño gesto teatral con las manos, mirando al techo.

—Arthur —vuelve a detenerle con un tono de voz un poco más duro.

—Lo que quiero decir es que siendo estrictamente... —se detiene callándose con eso y baja la cabeza y la vista de nuevo—. ¿S-Sí?—susurra y las risitas de su hermano no ayudan en lo más mínimo.

—¿Estrictamente qué? —pregunta mirándole con sus ojos azules fríos y duros—. No me has dicho nada desde que me senté —se aclara la garganta y mira a Wallace de reojo.

—Es que no hay nada que decir —se defiende con la boca pequeñita, pensando que en realidad ni sabría por dónde comenzar de todo lo que hay que decir.

—Sí lo hay, Padre, no te dejes engañar —indica Wallace con mucha seriedad a pesar de no tener la menor idea de qué es, por lo menos está seguro que algo hay.

—¿Podríamos hablar de esto en privado, Padre? —pide Arthur fulminando un poco a su hermano de reojo, aun con la cabeza gacha. Lord Kirkland le mira unos instantes, pensándoselo. Dobla el periódico a la mitad y carraspea.

—Wallace, pídele a Parker té para mí y el correo mejor en mi despacho —indica colocando el periódico al lado suyo dispuesto a levantarse y concederle la petición a su hijo menor, que nadie dijera que no era comprensivo.

—Debo arreglar un asunto p-primero, ¿te importa si te veo ahí en unos instantes, padre? —pregunta Arthur un poco más tranquilo al notarlo, aun pensando que tiene que asegurarse que el sastre se haya largado ya, no sea que Wallace o el mayordomo lo encuentren…. Y este parece el momento perfecto para lograrlo.

Wallace frunce el ceño en lo absoluto de acuerdo con este movimiento, pero qué va a hacer. Toma su vasito y se levanta dispuesto a hacer lo que le han dicho y enterarse de igual manera gracias al mayordomo.

—Ah, sí. En mi despacho entonces —murmura Lord Kirkland inclinando un poco la cabeza más pendiente de su otro hijo—. Deja ese vaso ahí, es demasiado temprano.

Arthur sale prácticamente corriendo hasta su cuarto, se topa frente a frente con una de las camareras y casi la tira al suelo.

—Ah, Míster Kirkland, lo siento mucho —susurra ella bajando la mirada.

—¿Ha visto salir a alguien de mi cuarto? —pregunta con urgencia sin pensar que, si de hecho el sastre ha salido, preferiría que nadie le hubiera visto hacerlo.

—¿Salir? No, señor, no he visto a nadie —responde ella extrañada.

—¿N-No? Bien... bien. No había que... nadie tenía que... no hay nadie —responde en un balbuceo intentando fingir que se trataba de una broma. Acto seguido se mete de nuevo a su alcoba tremendamente nervioso abriendo la puerta y cerrándola a su espalda, apoyándose en ella observando toda la estancia.

En la habitación aparentemente no hay nadie. El inglés parpadea y respira profundamente, aliviado. Decide de todos modos ir a lavarse la cara de nuevo y cambiarse de ropa intentando calmarse para enfrentarse a su padre.

Francis, que está en el vestidor le escucha moverse, se tranquiliza un poco al espiar por una rendija y ver quién es. Vacila y se revuelve preguntándose si pretende vestirse sin su valet, revolviéndose un poco entre la ropa. Quizás era un momento perfecto para hablar un poco más con él y convencerlo de que le re-contratara.

Arthur se pasa la mano por el pelo rubio indomable, tiene unos segundos antes de irse para pensar en esto, se sienta en la cama y la mira otra vez... ¿Y si realmente había perdido la virginidad? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Iba a pagar toda la vida por algo que no podía recordar... pasa la mano por las sábanas que nadie había arreglado todavía al prohibirles entrar. En realidad hacía tiempo que no se había sentido tan cómodo en compañía de alguien, el sastre tenía un... atractivo especial. No solo el atractivo físico, que era obvio... aunque como es un hombre y él también no hay forma en que pudiera saberlo, se asegura a si mismo.

Pero a pesar de eso era tan autentico. El Doctor Zwingli era un hombre muy serio, se llevaban bien y podían hablar de muchas cosas, pero siempre con cierta distancia, en cambio con él en solo una noche se había reído, se habían metido en líos y casi le había contado mucho más sobre sus opiniones y su vida que a... ¿nadie en el mundo quizás? ¡Y eso que era un desagradable hombre francés! ¡Y del servicio! Nada en el mundo tenía el más mínimo sentido.

El francés le mira desde dentro del vestidor por una rendijita, preguntándose si de verdad habrían tenido un rollo de una noche sin enterarse. Él no era del tipo de no acordarse de nada y menos aún de algo tan particular y especial como robarle la virginidad al hijo del patrón o... Arthur. Se atrapa a si mismo sonriendo un poquito con el nombre. Arthur era mucho más divertido y relajado que "Mr. Kirkland". Lo que recordaba de la noche, a pesar de todo, era una noche agradable y muy relajada.

Aprieta los ojos verdes y se pone de pie: No era esto en lo que debía pensar, ninguna conexión especial con un sirviente francés. Como buen inglés, el gentilicio de la tierra gala suena en su cabeza como un escupitajo. Era mejor hacerse la idea de que no había pasado nada, negarlo todo y asirse a la idea de que fue negligente en su trabajo, falló su prueba y por eso está despedido, que siendo sinceros, es lo que suena más razonable, se asegura a si mismo asintiendo con la cabeza. Su padre es una persona razonable con los buenos argumentos y él ha aprendido durante toda su vida a ser un gran argumentador. Además, su madre ya se quejaba siempre de las formas de trabajo... y de todo en general del otro sastre, el padre muerto de Francis, seguro eso podría dar peso a su exposición... si solo pudiera recordar cuales eran exactamente las quejas más preocupantes.

Arthur. Eso era. Arthur. No el "Mr. Kirkland". El sastre estaba SEGURO de haber tenido una conexión especial con él. Si explotaba un poco eso y le recordaba esa conexión podría tener de vuelta su trabajo, hacerle sonreír, pensar entre los dos en lo que había pasado y conservarlo como un buen secreto. Quizás él se acordaba de algo que le refrescara la memoria. Es con esa feliz idea que entreabre un poco más la puerta del vestidor y saca la cabeza.

Para cuando, sin notarle y completamente absorbido en sus pensamientos al respecto, el escritor abre las puertas del mismo vestidor dispuesto a cambiarse de la ropa con que se ha vestido a toda prisas, asustado secretamente de que aun huela un poco al fuerte perfume que usaba el sastre. Quizás se había puesto tanto por ser la primera vez que asistía a la ópera. Ese hecho también le llamada la atención. Sonríe de lado y se paraliza al encontrárselo de cara.

—A-Arthur —susurra el francés mirándole de vuelta… y sonríe un poco, componiéndose antes del hecho que no esperaba encontrarlo tan de frente.

El nombrado le mira unos instantes en silencio y vuelve a cerrar las puertas del vestidor con los ojos como platos. Se da la vuelta sobre sí mismo apoyando la espalda sobre las puertas y se pasa una mano por el pelo. ¡Sigue ahí! No puede ser cierto... esto no puede estar pasando. Vuelve a abrir la puerta para comprobar que no ha sido una visión y a cerrarla de golpe con un sonidito de preocupación al notar que efectivamente está ahí dentro.

—Espera, Arthur. ¿Qué haces? —intenta salir del armario y sonríe un poco con la reacción del inglés, dando unos golpecitos en las puertas desde dentro.

—¡No debería estar aún aquí, le dije que se marchara! —protesta sin dejar que abra la puerta, apoyado de nuevo sobre ellas con los codos sin notar que si quiere que se marche va a tener que dejarle salir, no impedírselo, pero así de nervioso está.

—Vino una camarera, ¡no podía salir! —se defiende empujando un poco—. Y llámame Francis.

—Pues ahora no puede irse... la casa está llena de gente ¡y mi padre! —exclama además al recordar que le está esperando, poniéndose más nervioso.

—Necesitamos hablar, déjame salir y haremos un plan —pide Francis apretando los ojos.

—No vamos a hacer ningún plan. Usted va a quedarse aquí hasta que pueda irse sin ser visto y no se va a acercar a mí ni a la familia en adelante —exige Arthur histérico aun impidiéndole salir.

—¿Ni a ti ni a tu familia? ¿Perdona? —pregunta preocupado porque eso es aún peor que despedirle solo de su boda—. Eso es casi matarme de hambre, Arthur. ¿Sabes el trabajo que le costó a mi padre ser el sastre de esta familia?

—Le pagaré. Le pagaré yo a cambio de su silencio y de no hablar de esto con NADIE NUNCA —responde a la desesperada, sin siquiera saber de dónde sacar el dinero más que de su padre.

—Quoi? —deja de empujar la puerta y parpadea con eso.

—Ya me ha oído. ¿Cuánto necesita para vivir? Abriré una cuenta en un banco y se lo ingresaré todos los meses y a cambio usted hará lo que le digo —insiste el inglés levantando la cara queriendo ver su expresión y encontrando nada más las puertas del armario.

—P-Pues... No. Espera. Es que no. Puedes abrir la puerta y hablamos —pide Francis sintiendo que también quiere verle la cara.

—¡No! Puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento —chilla nervioso volviéndose a la puerta del cuarto para vigilarla de repente al acordarse.

—Entonces entra aquí y habla conmigo aquí dentro —propone en la oscuridad, levantando la cabeza para que su voz suene fuerte y acariciando la puerta por dentro.

—¿Qué? ¡No voy a entrar al vestidor con usted! ¡Alguien podría oírnos! —se sonroja con la simple idea, imaginando al sastre que estuvo todo el tiempo en la ópera con la mano sobre su rodilla y luego estaba tan cerca en el fumadero... seguro si entraba a un lugar tan reducido y oscuro lo volvía a abrazar y puede que hasta volviera a tocarle de forma inapropiada. Solo imaginar la cara de su hermano y su padre al abrir la puerta del armario y encontrarle en esas condiciones le provoca escalofríos.

—Nadie va a oír nada adentro de tu cuarto y adentro de tu armario, por el amor de dios. Es imposible hacer nada sin hablar —sigue protestando Francis sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar? ¡Hasta le he ofrecido dinero! No sé qué más quiere sacar de todo esto —protesta sin entender qué ocurre con esta persona, generalmente… es decir, en los libros que había leído, los pilluelos y la gente del servicio que conocía secretos era fácilmente sobornada para estar callada. A veces apretaban un poco las tuercas a los señores, dependiendo de lo jugoso que fuera el secreto, pero nada más. ¡Y bien jugoso que era este!

—No quiero sacarte nada, quiero saber qué recuerdas de anoche —explica a ver si así consigue que le deje salir para verse cara a cara.

—Más de lo que quisiera recordar —miente tras unos instantes pensando que eso es lo que quiere, pruebas. Frunce el ceño y echa la llave para cerrar la puerta del armario. Francis parpadea, algo sorprendido con esa respuesta—. Mire, tengo audiencia con mi padre con carácter inmediato. Usted no salga de aquí y no haga ruido alguno —explica guardándose la llave en el bolsillo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Entonces tú si te acuerdas?—pregunta sin pensar pero Arthur no le oye porque ya se ha ido.

Corre por los pasillos de la casa nerviosísimo hasta el despacho y golpea la puerta con suavidad para pedir paso.

Se escuchan unos pasos y Wallace abre la puerta con suavidad. Le mira unos instantes encontrándolo aun tratando de organizar su discurso ¿Qué cosas decía su madre malas del sastre? ¡Era importante recordarlas! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! Imágenes de su madre se agolpan en su cerebro, en todas tiene el ceño fruncido y protesta de algo indefinido. Esto sería más sencillo si su madre no ser quejara constantemente e incesantemente de todo con su insoportable letanía. Levanta las cejas al ver que es su hermano el que le abre.

—Es Arthur, padre —Indica Wallace girándose a él en el interior del despacho. Es una sala grande y bien orientada dentro de la mansión. Las ventanas dan directamente al jardín interior para evitar el ruido de la calle y entra la luz durante todo el día iluminando el escritorio. Está razonablemente junto a la biblioteca porque cuando Lord Kirkland aún no tenía hijos no podía saber que, contra todo lo que dictaba la lógica y el sentido común, esa sería la sala más concurrida y en ocasiones más ruidosa de la casa.

—Que pase, hombre —protesta un poco por la formalidad, sentado en su escritorio limpio y ordenado de madera importada de las indias, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

—Padre, le he pedido hablar en privado para... —protesta un poco Arthur y deja la frase al aire mirando a su hermano de reojo al entrar. Lord Kirkland levanta la vista a su hijo menor.

—Ya, ya me ha explicado Wallace —resume mientras la puerta se cierra dejándoles a solas.

Arthur levanta las cejas y se asusta más con esa declaración prefiriendo dejarle hablar primero.

—Siéntate —pide señalándole el lugar en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. El muchacho traga saliva y se acerca, sentándose en la puntita de la silla con pulcritud. Lord Kirkland deja las cartas y se recarga un poco en la silla mirándole fijamente—. ¿Y bien? —pregunta escrutándole.

—Pues... ehm... ¿Qué le ha dicho Wallace? —vacila un poco nervioso, sin querer confesar aun sus crímenes hasta no saber de cuáles exactamente se le acusa. Dramáticamente piensa en los libros sobre la inquisición española que su hermano Patrick el párroco le había hecho leer siendo aún demasiado pequeño, solo para asustarle diciéndole que si hacía algo malo y no se lo contaba enseguida, Dios le obligaría a hacerle todas esas cosas. Arthur había aprendido pronto que tan poco espíritu de devoción divina y buenas intenciones de llevarle por la senda del señor pero que mucha inclinación al cotilleo y a acusarle para que le castigaran tenía realmente el segundo de los hermanos Kirkland.

—Que echaste al joven sastre —explica Lord Kirkland con su característica practicidad de llevar el tema justo al punto clave sin rodeos.

—Ah, sí. Eso mismo —responde Arthur aun medio distraído en sus pensamientos, seguro su padre no sería capaz de hacerle ninguna de esas cosas para hacerle confesar nada… ¿verdad? Cuando se daban situaciones como la de ahora es que lo sentía con más evidencia, pero era ilegal en estos tiempos de todos modos y su padre no haría nada ilegal… ¿verdad?

—Explícate —exige ante la afirmación, porque por mucho que su hijo pudiera tomar tales decisiones, debía conseguir su aprobación para que se hicieran efectivas.

—Pues fue por... negligencia —explica carraspeando y tratando de verse serio y profesional para que esto no desencadenara en sí mismo confesando cosas inapropiadas sobre su aparente perdida de su virtud días antes de su boda con otro hombre.

—Lo admites —confirma sin cambiar de expresión. Las expresiones no era realmente el punto fuerte de Lord Kirkland, se sentía cómodo manejando un total de dos: "enfado" y "relajación".

—¡Sí! ¡Se trata de un espécimen de lo más ruin y rastrero proveniente del continente! —exclama Arthur con la pasión especial que utilizan los británicos para abrazar sus fuertemente arraigados sentimientos xenófobos por… en general todo el universo, con especial hincapié en los franceses. Su padre parpadea visiblemente extrañado—. Está claramente falto de ningún tipo de talento o profesionalidad y no es un hombre de confianza.

—¿El muchacho? —pregunta sin estar seguro de que estén hablando de la misma persona, sintiendo que tuvo con su mujer esta exacta conversación en más de un millar de ocasiones, pero referida al padre.

—Es un sastre vulgar y pobre, más interesado en el alcohol y los placeres que en hacer un buen trabajo, ni siquiera me tomó las medidas, que era su único cometido —sigue, sacando bilis por haberlo metido en todo este embrollo, furioso además de que no le haya hecho caso y se haya quedado... y aún más furioso por ni siquiera recordar nada.

—Es... Bueno, es hijo del sastre. Pero siempre ha sido correcto conmigo —sigue Lord Kirkland sorprendido y curioso de verdad con este fenómeno entre madre e hijo.

—Pero no puede ser correcto para siempre. Madre ya se quejaba de su padre si no recuerdo mal —evidencia Arthur mirándole a los ojos al sentir a su padre ya no tan duro y más en otra línea un poco indeterminada.

—No hay una sola cosa de la que no se queje tu madre, Arthur. No me parece novedad —puntualiza, si fuera en boca de alguien más, esto podría haberse considerado un chiste en vez de una observación.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sé —responde con cierta complicidad, sonriendo un poco porque le hace cierta gracia de todos modos, aunque lo haya hecho su padre—. Pero en esta ocasión no erraba.

—Yo nunca he tenido ningún problema ni con él ni con su padre, fuera de que hablan demasiado —explica igual de intrigado que cuando su esposa le contaba… se quejaba de las conductas imperdonables que parecían realmente fantasmas de humo y que él no lograba descubrir nunca por mucho que se fijara—. Me sentiría más tranquilo si ya tuviéramos otro sastre, en especial tan cerca de tu boda.

—Me encargaré de buscarlo. Uno callado, inglés y profesional —propone el menor de los Kirkland con resolución, si el precio a pagar era solamente el de encontrar otro sastre, podía considerar que esto había salido a pedir de boca, a pesar del mal rato pasado con Wallace. Lord Kirkland suspira con cierto pesar.

—Aun así, no entiendo que hacía contigo en la ópera —comenta el otro punto que no le cuadra en todo este asunto y que Wallace no ha evitado en lo absoluto de ponerle al corriente. Arthur, que ya daba por terminada esta conversación se queda paralizado con la frase mucho más maliciosa de lo que su padre es consciente.

—Yo estaba... —vacila buscando una explicación satisfactoria—. Poniéndole a prueba precisamente para sostener mi argumento —decide.

—Una prueba larga —presiona con sensatez para que se explique.

—Pues... un poco, pero debía ser algo lo bastante sustancial... —responde aun manteniendo su argumento, baja la cabeza a sus manos en esta ocasión para evitar su mirada.

—Por lo que la llevaste hasta las últimas consecuencias —razona sin dejar de mírale fijamente, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento intentando encontrar qué es lo que no le cuadra de la historia.

—E-Eso mismo —vacila con menos seguridad de la que quisiera en esa afirmación, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente y aun sin mirarle.

—Arthur —los ojos azules le miran fijamente. Los verdes se levantan, le sostienen la mirada un instante y vuelven a bajar en automático a sus manos—. No me gusta nada que me hagan pensar una cosa cuando en realidad pasa otra.

—Eh... ¿eh? —pregunta descolocado con eso, volviendo a levantar la vista.

—Si esto es un intento de aplazar la boda o un problema mayor, exijo que me lo comuniques en este momento —pica en la mesa con un dedo, porque ya conoce a su hijo y desde que le anunciaron el compromiso que ha estado actuando de esta manera poco cooperadora, poniendo pegas a todo solo para retrasar lo inevitable infantilmente.

—¡N-No! ¡No es eso! Quiero decir, sé lo que puede parecer, ¡pero no lo es! —responde muy nervioso maldiciéndose a sí mismo en este instante porque no le parece en lo absoluto extraño que su padre considere que ha despedido al sastre como otro de sus planes para echar a perder la boda. Como cuando puso pegas a todas y cada una de las casa de la ciudad (con gran pesar de su corazón porque adora su ciudad) que debían elegir para vivir con su esposa tras las nupcias, como cuando se manifestó abiertamente ateo y no creyente en la iglesia… y hasta se inventó una religión basada en unos ritos de una novela que había leído, como cuando se fingió enfermo después de probar la comida que servirán en el convite... otra de las múltiples artimañas predecibles y fallidas de Arthur Kirkland para detener la inevitable ceremonia.

—Suenas poco convincente. ¿Qué hay de las apuestas? —pregunta Lord Kirkland intentando llevar la conversación a lo que él cree es el cauce correcto. Esas eran las sospechas de Wallace que no ha perdido la oportunidad de compartirlas con el patriarca de la familia.

—¿Apuestas? —le cambia la cara y parpadea un par de veces completamente sacado de su línea de pensamiento, ahora sin saber de qué habla.

—Eso asegura Wallace —explica llanamente porque considera que Arthur podría habérselo confiado a su hermano.

—¡Wallace se lo está inventando para fastidiarme como siempre! ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que dice! —exclama en protesta, aunque se siente mucho más tranquilo de que sea eso lo que piensen y no la horrible realidad de su caso.

—Al menos eso explicaría algunas cosas que tú no me explicas —intensifica su mirada sin saber quién es exactamente el que miente, pero alguien, si no todos, debe estarlo haciendo porque este caso no podría ser más turbio.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas? —se echa un poco atrás en la silla y se agarra con fuerza del borde de la mesa, nervioso porque no ha considerado que supiera cosas que requirieran una explicación de las que aún no han hablado, aun siendo perfectamente consciente de que existen (aunque no pueda estar seguro de las más escabrosas), pero "la verdad" en esta circunstancia solo depende de que tanto conoce su padre, no de la realidad.

—Sigo sin entender qué hizo el muchacho —vuelve a explicar a ver si consigue convertir la conversación en la que él imaginaba en su mente, sencilla y práctica en la que Arthur se lo contaba todo de una sola vez, él tomaba una decisión y luego volvía al trabajo que no es que tuviera poco.

—¡Pues no tomarme las medidas! —exclama Arthur y aunque casi se da risa a si mismo con el último crimen de la serie imperdonable que acaba de exponer, hace un esfuerzo teatral por mantenerse impertérrito en lo inaceptable del asunto.

—¿Sabes cuantos años trabajó su padre para esta casa? ¿Y lo mucho que me pidió que velará por él antes de morir? —pregunta Lord Kirkland empezando a hartarse de todo esto y cada a cada oportunidad que le da a su hijo de explicarse más convencido de que es una artimaña para detener la boda.

—Pero... —vacila el menor, notando que está llevando el plan por mal camino y su padre no parece querer entender ni colaborar.

—Es que si fuera algo de apuestas, o algo más serio que no tomarte las medidas... Manda un mensajero y que te las tome hoy —sentencia con lo que es más racional—. Ya tiene las de todos los demás y debe haber empezado a trabajar los encargos de la boda.

—Es que no tolero que me haga perder el tiempo ¡y debió hacerlo ayer en vez de tomarse nuestro Wishkey y venir a la ópera! —vuelve a protestar a la desesperada, de nuevo intentando encontrar algún argumento que pudiera ayudarle en las quejas, que definitivamente nadie escuchaba, de su madre.

—¿Le pillaste robando whiskey?—pregunta levantando las cejas, solo porque no cree que Arthur le haya ofrecido una copa.

—Ah... ehm maasooo... —vacila, porque su idea no es que realmente lo consideren un ladrón y lo echen para siempre de todos los encargos de la familia… y menos si había dicho que moriría de hambre si eso sucedía. Era un sucio francés que se había aprovechado de él, pero también era… bueno, no era adorable ni nada parecido, desde luego. Lo que sucede es que él es un hombre íntegro y justo, que no va a castigar con más dureza de la que merece realmente el pobre infeliz.

Lord Kirkland levanta una ceja con esa vacilación, observándole.

—Ese no es realmente el punto —responde el joven girando la cara hacia un costado, un poco sonrojado porque en realidad ahí tiene una perfecta forma de resolver el problema, una demasiada injusta para, al final, un hombre de leyes como él.

—Lo es, una acusación de robo es precisamente el punto. Si hablas de robo le pediré a Parker que lo despida sin compensación alguna y sin posibilidades de ser el sastre en ninguna casa de la zona —explica su padre notando también que eso resolvería perfecto el problema, sea el que sea, que aún no logra comprender, pero que está realmente ocupado para dedicarle mucho más tiempo cuando parece una nimiedad—. Igualmente será con el asunto de las apuestas —le mira fijamente—. No voy a tolerar el escándalo en esta familia. Explícame EXACTAMENTE qué pasó

—N-No... no robo nada, yo se lo ofrecí. También era u-una prueba —el chico traga saliva mirándole, con un pequeño susurrito asustado, junta las palmas de las manos entre sus rodillas y esconde un poco la cabeza entre los hombros. Lord Kirkland suspira pasando una mano por su escritorio.

—Me encantaría que dejaras de poner a mi personal a prueba, para eso está Jackson —asegura en un tono de suave reprimenda.

—Pero es que... —se humedece los labios notando que no hacen más que ir adelante y atrás entre acusaciones demasiado fuertes y demasiado irrisorias sin encontrar el punto medio correcto y eso está crispando realmente a su padre, pero es que ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que de verdad ha sucedido, su mente está bloqueándolo.

—Solo te tomará medidas —trata de negociar el mayor.

—¿No le parece que no merece hacer este trabajo? —vuelve a preguntar incansable, porque el asunto de que tenga que plantarse en calzoncillos frente a un hombre que se ha aprovechado de él sexualmente con quién sabe qué clase de artimañas tampoco lo hace sentir cómodo. Se abraza un poco a si mismo sin preguntarse aun porqué es que no le acusa justo de eso y es que la sola idea de admitirlo le da mucha vergüenza.

—Merecer. Bueno, es el primer trabajo grande que se le asigna —comenta Lord Kirkland, pensándolo.

—¿Algo tan importante y se lo asigna a un PRINCIPIANTE? —exclama y hasta sonríe un poco, ¡Ahí está, Arthur, la acusación del peso correcto!

—Arthur, Arthur... Algo tan importante se lo asigno al hijo de mi sastre de toda la vida. Este muchacho trabajo en la boda de todos tus hermanos, solo no como el sastre principal, ahora tiene tu boda él solo —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño porque eso suena un poco a cuestionar sus decisiones y autoridad.

—Bueno, preferiría no tratar con él entonces. Seguro alguien de su taller puede tomarme las medidas —vuelve a bajar el tono para evitar una confrontación mayor con su padre que ya está notando que no es una buena idea. Lord Kirkland se aclara la garganta.

—¿Y necesitas mi ayuda y colaboración para ello? —pregunta un poco sarcástico porque sigue sin entender toda esta complicación.

—¡No! Le he dicho que todo estaba arreglado —recuerda convenientemente volviendo a su punto inicial en el que Wallace tiene la culpa de todo, haciendo un mar de un vaso de agua solo para su disfrute personal.

—Arthur, no podemos seguir esta mecánica infinita de complicaciones —Lord Kirkland se pellizca el puente de la nariz, agotado. El escritor gira la cara, sonrojado—. Por más sabotaje que pretendas hacer a esta boda y a tu propio futuro, debes entender que eso implica dispararte en un pie.

—No estoy saboteando la boda, de hecho, en un alarde de buena voluntad, pretendía que el sastre me conociera mejor para que me hiciera trajes más ajustados a mis gustos —explica esa parte del plan que sí le parece una idea brillante, para defenderse.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —le mira atentamente, escuchándole, pensando que por fin va a dejar entrar un poco de luz sobre el caso que lo haga más claro y entendible.

—¡Pues que se aprovechó! —exclama como si fuera obvio y lo hubiera dicho un montón de veces pero su padre no le estuviera prestando atención.

—¿Y... Fue contigo a la ópera? ¿O a qué tipo de aprovechamiento te refieres? —hay ciertas notas de sarcasmo en sus palabras... Otra vez.

—S-Sí —vuelve a bajar la cara pensando en el otro... aprovechamiento. De nuevo no se atreve a confesar al respecto, por algún motivo, aunque está seguro de que es la absoluta víctima de esta situación, tiene la sensación de que no es del todo inocente… lo achaca rápidamente al asunto del fumadero de opio y no a otra cosa como no haberse negado con toda la vehemencia esperada… aunque eso obviamente se debía a la droga.

—Pues si fue, debes haberle invitado. Wallace dice que estaba en palco incluso —le acusa un poco, más para saber su puede ser posible por curiosidad que por realmente reñirle.

—Estaba en el palco porque el doctor no podía venir... pero no debía aceptar —se defiende y de nuevo su propio argumento le provoca un poco de risa a sí mismo por lo absurdo, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—No, no debía aceptar —suspira Lord Kirkland y recuerda al padre hablando todo el tiempo de las maravillas de la buena vida y de la cultura y del arte y al belleza… sinceramente no le parece para nada raro que si el hijo se parece un poco, aceptara—, aunque ¿quién querría negarse a ir a la ópera?

—¡Un profesional a la altura! —responde enfadado como si el sastre tuviera la culpa de todo.

—Lo sé, pero él es un muchacho que necesitaría, claramente, una reprimenda de su padre. Le pediré a Parker que hable seriamente con él —sentencia Lord Kirkland intentando dar por finalizado el estira y afloja, Arthur aprieta los ojos verdes porque esto va tremendamente mal según sus pretensiones, de nuevo, una acusación sin suficiente fuerza—. ¿Qué?

—No le quiero para mi boda —asegura llanamente ya sin saber qué decir, mirándose las manos.

—Pues consigue OTRO sastre para tu boda y luego vienes a verme —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Arthur le mira con eso y asiente sonriendo un poquito porque además eso significa que puede retrasarlo todo y además, librarse de él.

—Puedes usar otro sastre para ti, pero el resto nos quedaremos con él —sentencia harto de ir adelante y atrás.

—Bien —asiente el chico conforme porque JUSTO ESO era lo que quería y por fin su padre lo ha entendido.

—Ahora trae a Wallace ya, que he perdido demasiado tiempo esta mañana —se vuelve a sus cartas.


	4. El servicio

Arthur se levanta de la silla frente al escritorio de su padre y sale por la puerta del despacho sonriendo vencedor, sin poder creer tener tanta suerte y se come a Wallace que estaba espiando al otro lado, dando un pasito atrás y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oh! Arthur —carraspea incorporándose y arreglándose la ropa como si nada.

—Wallace —saluda el nombrando frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo perfecto que estaba haciendo su hermano ahí, por mucho que disimule.

—Pensé que te habrías ido hace mucho rato con tu amigo el sastre —asegura punzante con cierta sonrisita de burla.

—No es mi amigo y ya no va a ser mi sastre —asegura tras sonrojarse, frunciendo más el ceño y girando un poco para salir de delante de la puerta.

—Vaya, ¿y eso por? ¿No te ha gustado la vida plebeya? ¿Convivir con el vulgo? —sigue burlándose con un movimiento de la mano, el pequeño levanta la barbilla y hace un gesto de superioridad, sin dejar de estar sonrojado.

—No es lo bastante bueno para mí —sentencia en una imitación de su hermano bastante más señorito que él.

—¿Para ser tu amigo? Seguro no —se ríe un poco bajito.

—¡Para ser mi sastre! —exclama frunciendo el ceño porque nunca entienden lo que quiere decir expresamente para hacerle rabiar.

—¿Insinúas que padre no tiene el mejor sastre posible? —pregunta levantando las cejas, fingiendo que eso es casi una ofensa personal.

—No, no lo tiene —sentencia. Wallace levanta las cejas y Arthur le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Y quién va a coserte? —pregunta el mayor que no puede creer que le hayan consentido esta tontería a este idiota que obviamente suena para todos a sabotaje de las nupcias cuando todos los intentos que hizo él para evitar la suya, mucho más elegantes, inteligentes y sutiles, fueron sorteados.

—Alguien más... y mejor —sonríe de lado vencedor al ver la cara que se le ha puesto al mayor, que frunce un poco el ceño y entrecierra los ojos—. O tal vez nadie —añade en un susurro, maliciosamente.

Wallace le mira de reojo y entra al despacho tras un grito de su padre. Arthur sonríe y aprieta la llave del armario en su mano... antes de ir a su cuarto de nuevo, pasa por la cocina a por algunas frutas pensando que eso ayudará a convencer al sastre de su buena voluntad a pesar de todo. Después de dejarle encerrado en el armario, seguro con un banano se arregla todo, claro que sí, Arthur.

La buena noticia es que Francis se ha dedicado en la oscuridad, a medir un traje del caballero inglés, con cuidado y a palmos. Así que en cuanto abre la puerta debe encontrarlo con las manos en la masa, semi desnudo. Arthur se queda paralizado con la boca abierta y se le caen al suelo las manzanas y naranjas que ha traído.

—Oh... —susurra Francis con los pantalones en la mano, el saco puesto, la camisa colgada del hombro y... Desnudo por todo lo demás—, claramente pensé que tardarías más...

—¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunta parpadeando mirándole de arriba abajo y cuando la vista llega a las piernas desnudas tiene que apretar los ojos y girar la cara para darle intimidad, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—Ehh... Sé que no lo parece, pero estoy tomando medidas —susurra palideciendo un poco y mostrándole los pantalones que tiene en la mano.

—¡Vístase en este instante! —exige aun con los ojos apretados con fuerza.

—E-Es... Yo... Yo me visto, pero en verdad no es lo que usted cree —susurra apretando los ojos y poniéndose nervioso empezando a buscar su propia ropa dentro del vestidor.

El escritor, sonrojadísimo, decide volver a cerrar las puertas para darle intimidad mientras se viste, anda un par de pasos al centro de la habitación dando sin darse cuenta un golpecito con el pie a una naranja que sale rondando bajo la cama. Se masajea las sienes nerviosísimo con esto pensando en qué hubiera pasado si por casualidad llega a entrar acompañado y alguien de la casa nota que tiene a un hombre desnudo en el armario. Cielos, seguro que había algún libro que usaba eso como una trama de enredos.

Francis se viste a toda prisa, preocupado, poniéndose una mezcla de ropa entre la suya y la del inglés por no estar mirando bien lo que hace. Se peina un poco antes de empujar la puerta notando que esta vez sí cede. El inglés está tapándose la cara con las manos con todo esto.

—Ehm... ¿Arthur? Yo... Lo siento, pensé que tocarías o algo así —se disculpa cuando sale del armario cerrando la puerta a su espalda y mirándole.

—¡Y yo no pensaba que fuera a estar usted desnudo! —exclama en un tono demasiado alto sin pensar que alguien podría oírle fuera del cuarto, aun con la cara entre las manos.

—No estaba desnudo, estaba... Haciendo de maniquí. Es diferente —se defiende el sastre tratando de parecer una persona trabajadora y preocupada que aprovecha el tiempo y que desde luego no merece ser despedido.

—¡En cualquier caso! —protesta Arthur sin saber ni como argumentar, de los nervios. Francis toma aire y se pasa las dos manos por el pelo cambiando el peso de pie. Da un pasito hacia él.

—Arthur... Cálmate, por favor —pide poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El nombrado se gira y da un paso atrás para que le suelte—. Solo cálmate. No está pasando nada terrible, esto solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Hablemos de ello tranquilos

—Deje de llamarme Arthur con esa confianza y ¡ni se le ocurra tocarme! —chilla señalándole con el dedo dando otro paso atrás sin saber cómo calmarse a sí mismo ni qué cosas son realmente escandalosas, así que reacciona a todo exageradamente como si todo lo fuera.

—Lo siento —baja la vista y la mano, regañado y traga saliva, quieto en su sitio pensando que no quiere ponerle más nervioso en realidad ya que necesita que piense en esto para que no tome decisiones impulsivas... como echarle.

—Recoja sus cosas, se marchara sin ser visto en este instante —ordena Arthur intentando usar un tono de voz más bajo pero completamente taxativo, señalando la puerta. Francis suspira recogiendo sus cosas en silencio pensando que tal vez sea lo mejor y en unas horas o mañana el escritor habrá pensado en esto con más calma y será más razonable—. Y vamos a prescindir de sus servicios en mis nupcias.

—L-Le pido que venga a probarse su traje el... —se calla con esa declaración última, con la boca cómicamente abierta, dejando de recoger.

Los ojos verdes le miran fijamente porque no deja de sentirse un poco mal por el pobre chico que le parece de su edad, al que se le ha muerto el padre, no tiene más oficio y con el que ayer se sintió muy unido por unos instantes. Un regusto amargo le sube desde el estómago.

—¿De t-toda la boda? —pregunta mirándole desconsolado, esa boda suponía casi el sueldo de todo un año y ya contaba con ese dinero para deshacerse de algunas de las deudas que había contraído últimamente, que iban a ahogarle si no cobraba.

—No, no de toda la boda porque por lo visto mi padre apreciaba mucho al suyo —explica dulcificando el tono, aunque no deja de ser despreciativa la forma en la que habla del inexplicable aprecio de su padre por una rana francesa.

Francis respira un poco con eso de que no sean todos, al menos, tal vez podría hacer algunos trabajos pequeños extras y acabar de tapar los agujeros, ya vería más adelante.

—¿E-Entonces solo es el traje del novio —sí, sí, el que al final le hacía más ilusión, traga saliva con la voz un poco temblorosa de forma dramática—, el que no quiere que le haga?

—Ninguno que sea para mí —explica Arthur pensando también en los demás que ha pedido su padre para el resto de eventos alrededor de la boda, como la fiesta de compromiso y la recepción de los invitados.

—Ninguno que sea para usted... Pero... Los de usted son los más importantes... —responde Francis porque ya quería vestir a la novia, pero vestir al novio era vestir al otro protagonista de la escena, seguro vendría gente del periódico y escribirían cosas sobre la ceremonia y sobre la ropa que llevaban ambos. Tal vez hasta se harían alguna fotografía en uno de eso daguerrotipos. ¡Y todo Londres iba a verlos! ¡Era una maravillosa publicidad!

Arthur levanta un poco la barbilla con orgullo por eso sin pensar en porqué es que lo son, sino simplemente sintiéndose el más importante, como si fuera un escritor de renombre o una gran personalidad política. El sastre le mira desconsolado un segundo más y luego piensa que al menos conserva el trabajo de hacer los trajes para sus hermanos y Lord Kirkland. Suspira.

—Podría haber sido peor pero realmente no tengo nada personal contra usted, solo es profesional —confiesa el escritor sin mirarle porque se está sintiendo a sí mismo un poco duro y no es como que el sastre, por muy francés que sea, tenga la culpa de absolutamente todo, aunque su sentido común diga que así es.

—Está bien, monsieur Kirkland. Me retiro entonces —susurra pensando en su padre y en lo tremendamente decepcionado que estaría si supiera que alguien tiene algo profesional contra él. Todo por una ida a la ópera... Debía haberse negado. Al final nadie había quedado impresionado por su traje o su porte y solo se había ganado un enemigo. Desvía la mirada—. Agradezco mucho su consideración y la de su padre para conmigo.

El escritor se humedece los labios y traga saliva. Asiente solo una vez mirándole de reojo. Esto era lo correcto, se recuerda a sí mismo, nada más. Nada de chicos desnudos en su armario, ni despertares raros, ni la posibilidad de que le encontraran haciendo algo que no podía explicar. No más adrenalina, ni cosas excitantes que… vistas ahora mismo, le habían hecho sentir bastante vivo. No más argumentos dignos de novela ni giros dramáticos en la historia de su vida. No más besos raros con un hombre extraño que lo habían hecho sentir por primera vez en su vida cerca de otro ser humano.

—Aun así no debió hacer... lo que hizo ayer —añade para dejarlo claro, tal vez más para si mismo que para su acompañante realmente.

Francis se revuelve porque ni siquiera lo recuerda, aunque claramente está de acuerdo con ello. No debía haber ido a la ópera, mucho menos al fumadero de opio y MUCHISIMO MENOS el acostarse con él. Sin importar lo muy bien que lo hubiera pasado o la extraña conexión que había sentido con el inglés.

—Lo sé. Le aseguro que lo olvidaré en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta —asiente sin mirarle siquiera. Desde luego esta era la MAYOR estupidez de su vida. Al fin estaba cayendo en la cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto. Él era el hijo de Lord Kirkland, por dios. No era una persona cualquiera. E iba a casarse... ¡Y aunque no fuera a casarse! El escándalo que sería que alguien se enterara de esto ameritaba, desde luego, que le echaran a la calle. Que lo echaran de Londres, de hecho... Tan solo por la posibilidad de que algún día dijera algo. Sin duda alguna este joven estaba siendo magnánimo con él con solo impedirle volverse a acercar.

—Bien, sígame —asiente de nuevo Arthur y se acerca a la puerta a mirar si viene alguien. Francis se abraza de sus pantalones, porque no se los ha cambiado y mira al suelo, pálido y agobiado. Le sigue.

Arthur saca la cabeza abriendo la puerta lo justo para que esta quepa, mira a ambos lados del pasillo y al notar que no hay nadie, le toma de la mano al francés sin pensar, tirando de él.

El problema es que al francés se le da con naturalidad, tocar a las personas es parte de su sino y de verdad algo tiene este joven que hace que se sienta cómodo con él. Tan sumido está en la tragedia de todo esto que le aprieta la mano en busca de apoyo y se deja tirar.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo sintiendo el desconsuelo y se la aprieta un poco de vuelta, porque aún cree que podría haber sido un poco duro, pero no hay más remedio… cuando le parece oír un ruido sale de sus pensamientos y lo aplasta contra la pared haciéndole callar. El francés se aprieta contra él para esconderse demasiado cerca nuevamente, sin querer tampoco que les pillen.

Este mira de reojo y se sonroja de nuevo al sentirle tan cerca, con la mente en blanco y el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina.

—V-Vamos a... ¿No hay manera de salir por otro lado? Si alguien me ve... —susurra el sastre de verdad agobiado que parece que vaya a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

—¡Eso hago! No puede salir por la puerta de servicio, todo el servicio le verá... pero hay que pasar frente a la puerta del despacho de mi padre para ir por la puerta principal —explica volviendo en sí, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y se echa un poco adelante a ver si se ve alguien en el pasillo de nuevo.

—Lord Kirkland —susurra apretando los ojos. No PODÍA perder estos trabajos y ahora que había caído en la cuenta de que realmente podía perderlos... Temblaba como una hoja.

—Vamos —vuelve a apretarle la mano intentando que le calme y tira de él otra vez.

—Por favor, no dejes que me quiten todo mi trabajo —susurra en suplica y ahora un poco en drama apretándole de vuelta y siguiéndole de puntas, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Arthur traga saliva con eso mirándole de reojo y hay que decir que la petición sincera de un hombre genuinamente nervioso le aprieta el corazón, haciendo que sea aún mucho más serio ayudarle a salir de aquí. Se toma el deseo como un reto personal, frunciendo el ceño y de nuevo apretándole la mano para insuflarle la confianza de "sí, estoy de tu parte, no te preocupes, yo te protejo".

—P-Puedo escapar por una ventana... —propone el francés sin pensar demasiado. Él no estaba tan habituado a estas cosas, en concreto, no a estas cosas mezcladas con su trabajo. Aunque sí había escapado por la ventana del cuarto de alguna mujer... Pero estas eran palabras mayores.

—¿Por la ventana? —se gira a mirarle de nuevo para saber en qué ha pensado exactamente.

—N-No lo sé. Es peor porque podría verme el jardinero, pero al menos no estamos en una entrada principal. Es que si sale tu padre... —sí, ha vuelto a hablarte de tu de los nervios, esconde un poco la cara en su espalda.

—También mi padre podría verte por el jardín si mirara por la ventana —cambia también al trato de tú por la tensión, dejando de vigilar el pasillo y mirándole a él.

—¿Y si... Simplemente salgo por la puerta como si hubiera venido a tomar... le medidas a alguien? A ti no si ya no soy tu sastre, pero... A... —propone a la desesperada, tapándose la cara con la mano que no tienen tomada.

—Nadie te ha llamado y no te han visto entrar hoy, eso no tiene sentido —discute porque esos detalles son importantes, tanto como que tal vez hablar de esto en el pasillo no sea la mejor idea.

—P-Pues es que no sé, ¡salir así... Tampoco! —en efecto, se oyen unas pisadas venir por el pasillo, Francis se esconde detrás del inglés mirando hacia allá en pánico.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —protesta el inglés porque con la discusión se ha olvidado precisamente de seguir vigilando y decide que tirar de él al cuarto otra vez es la única solución. Corren hacia ahí como locos cerrando la puerta de golpe. Una vez dentro la persona pasa por enfrente del cuarto y luego se aleja otra vez mientras ambos escuchan con atención y en silencio, sin poder estar seguros de que no va a oír sus dos corazones bombeando frenética y acompasadamente.

—¿Y si... Dices que tú me has llamado? Solo tengo que salir por la puerta si alguien me ve —lloriquea de nuevo Francis rompiendo el silencio cuando los pasos ya hace unos segundos que no se oyen, un poco más tranquilo ahora que está de nuevo en la seguridad del cuarto, sin soltarle de la mano.

—¡Ya no eres mi sastre! ¿Para qué iba a llamarte? —protesta dejando de escuchar el pasillo y mirándole a él, aun con el corazón accelerado.

—¡Para decírmelo! ¡Para gritarme que soy un inútil, o algo así! ¡No lo sé! —protesta de vuelta apretándole la mano y abrazando más sus pantalones.

—No, no... ya he recibido bastantes comentarios mordaces de mi hermano, solo faltaría que te viera —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso, pensando en las diferentes soluciones. Volver a intentar salir quedaba descartado, era por el momento definitivamente demasiado arriesgado como acababa de demostrarse y no había más salida que esa—. Te quedarás aquí en silencio hasta que oscurezca y todos se vayan a dormir —decide.

El sastre le mira un poco desconsolado porque quiere irse a su casa para recomponerse de toda esta tragedia personal, a que su madre lo abrace, le consuele y le ayude a encontrar una solución a todo esto. Al final sí que se ha asustado con la perspectiva tremenda de quedarse sin trabajo del todo. Aun así parece ser la mejor idea así que asiente dócilmente. Arthur le sonríe un poquito al notar que accede y le aprieta de nuevo la mano.

—He... ehm... traído fruta, por si quieres... quiere desayunar —vacila mirando alrededor del cuarto y notando que toda esparcida por el suelo no se ve demasiado apetitosa.

—Merci —vuelve a susurrar calmándose un poquito al ver que sonríe, aun apretando con fuerza la mano.

El escritor nota que aún se la está tomando y se sonroja un poquito otra vez, pero no le suelta, apretándole de vuelta. El francés toma aire, sintiéndose un poco mejor y menos abrumado.

—¿Qué pasará si viene alguno de los ayudantes? —pregunta lo que realmente le preocupa de todo el plan.

—¿Suyos? —le devuelve la pregunta el inglés sin entender a qué se refiere con ello.

—No, hablo de la gente de la casa. Sabe, el mayordomo o algo así —levanta las cejas porque no, no había pensado en su ayudante. Aunque su madre no iba a venir, quién sabía si el bueno de Mathieu no se pasaba a preguntar al notar que esa mañana no se había presentado en el taller… aunque no era la primera noche que pasaba fuera y acompañado y el chico siempre era lo bastante discreto y respetuoso para no hacer preguntas sobre ello.

—Pues se mete en... el vestidor. De hecho debería llamar para que vengan a arreglar el cuarto —comenta mirando la puerta otra vez y mordiéndose el labio porque en realidad es muy sospechoso si no lo hace y seguro el servicio irá a decírselo a su madre. Francis vacila nervioso con esto.

—¿Y no entraran al vestidor? —pregunta de verdad sin tenerlas todas consigo.

—Yo... me quedaré frente a la puerta y le protegeré —decide porque además, por algún motivo, piensa que es adorable tan asustado.

Francis sonríe muy levemente con eso, sintiéndose mejor con ello y más tranquilo aún. Sin pensar le hace un cariño con el pulgar en la mano que aun aprieta. Arthur se sonroja más al notarlo y darse cuenta de cómo ha dicho inconscientemente "protegerle" como si fuera quién sabe qué, sacude la cabeza y hace para que le suelte las manos, nervioso.

El francés, que se ha tranquilizado lo bastante como para notar otra vez el sonrojo, deja que le suelte sonriendo un poco más y sabiendo... SABIENDO, que quizás las cosas no van por tan trágico camino como pensaba. Cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente.

—Vamos. Vamos, escóndase —pide sin mirarle pensando que esto es ridículo, que el sastre es un HOMBRE y no debería pensar en nada parecido a "protegerle" que sonaba perfectamente a un príncipe con una princesa de los cuentos de los libros. Ni siquiera sabe por qué su cerebro está haciendo estas tontas analogías.

—Vale, vale, me esconderé... Pero antes... ¿Tendrá una vela? —pide sin perder detalle de sus expresiones, con curiosidad.

—¡No voy a dejar que le prenda fuego a toda mi ropa! —exclama pensando que ese sería un golpe maestro para él, no tendría más ropa que ponerse, así que no tendría más remedio que el sastre no solo le hiciera algunos trajes para la boda, si no que le repusiera su armario completo. ¡Trabajo garantizado por meses! Está seguro que él lo haría de estar en la posición del otro, pero él siempre hacía trampas a las cartas. El francés abre la boca genuinamente impresionado.

—Q-Quoi? —él, un sastre, quemando ropa. ¿Pero qué idea HORRENDA y REPUGNANTE era esa? Ni siquiera podía hacerse a la idea de tamaño desprecio por el trabajo de otro sastre, de hecho, ¡por el trabajo de su propio y difunto padre al que adora! El hombre que le dio la vida y que le enseñó todo lo que sabe.

—No va a meter una vela en mi vestidor —le empuja dentro sin más discusión ni notar la tamaña ofensa que acaba de proferir.

—¿Pero por qué? Solo quiero arreglarle algunas de las cosas que tiene ahí dentro... —se deja empujar de todos modos, decidiendo fingir que no ha oído lo que el escritor, obviamente ignorante en este asunto, ha insinuado.

—Ni siquiera sabe mis medidas... y ya no es usted mi sastre —le recuerda mientras vuelve a empujarle y cierra por fin la puerta. Finalmente suspira profundamente intentando calmarse.

—Sí sé sus medidas, ya he revisado su... Ropa —responde Francis a la puerta a pesar de que sabe que seguramente es inútil. Se vuelve a mirar el interior en el que ya ha estado intentando distinguir en la oscuridad. Es un cuartito pequeño, enmoquetado en color ocre por lo que ha visto con el haz de luz de la puerta, a un lado hay algunas prendas colgadas en perchas de una barra y al otro, algunos estantes blancos con más prendas y zapatos. Debajo también puede notar algunos cajones al pasar la mano.

—¡Silencio! —exige Arthur y se va a la puerta del cuarto, aun pensando en qué va a contarles exactamente al servicio sobre porque es absolutamente imprescindible que se quede montando guardia frente a la puerta de su armario.

"Veréis, chicas, no es que de repente no esté contento con vuestro trabajo o desconfíe, es que ayer me acosté con un hombre y lo tengo ahí escondido… O sea, ¡no me acosté con él! Solo despertamos desnudos en la misma cama… ¡Pero fue por los opiáceos! Es decir, no que yo fume opio ni…" casi se tropieza con una de las manzana que se le ha caído antes... la recoge y aprieta los ojos porque todo esto está resultando una calamidad. Vuelve al armario y mete la mano con ella para que el francés la tome, sin mirar, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

El chico encerrado mira el haz de luz que entra por la puerta y nota la mano que sostiene la manzana, levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito otra vez antes de tomarla acariciándole los dedos, sonrojándose levemente ya que está solo.

Arthur quita la mano y cierra de nuevo en un solo movimiento impulsivo cuando nota que la ha tomado. Se abraza la mano sintiendo la caricia en sus dedos sonrojándose un poco también y niega con la cabeza violentamente... yendo a buscar a las doncellas.

El francés se recarga por dentro en la puerta y se sienta en el suelo abrazando un poquito también a su manzana. Parecía horrible y testarudo y muy molesto, imposible razonar con él... Pero podría estar en la CARCEL si contara lo que pasó en la noche. En lugar de eso está entre su ropa siendo protegido por él. Da una mordida a su manzana tratando de ordenar sus ideas y, más que nada, sus sentimientos.

El señorito se dedica a ser un infierno con las doncellas porque está revisando como hacen el trabajo, cosa que nunca hace, apoyado en las puertas del vestidor muy muy serio y con cara de malas pulgas, sin dar siquiera pie a que nadie le pregunte porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Se sonroja un poco de todos modos cuando encuentran la naranja que ha rodado bajo la cama pero después de haber actuado en la compañía de teatro del college durante toda su escolarización, le es bastante natural fingir que tener una naranja bajo la cama no representa más excentricidad que tener un recipiente con deposiciones. De hecho, hasta podría hacer una disertación al respecto del buen olor.

El francés sonríe de lado desde dentro al oírle y después de un rato se pone de pie acercándose a la puerta y poniendo la oreja en posición de escucha contra la madera mientras vuelve a acariciarla con la mano como si pudiera tocarle. Un instante más tarde, abre la puerta una rendijita por la que entra la luz para ver que las doncellas son chicas bastante bonitas, que el inglés no está haciendo ni caso de ellas... Y preguntarse cómo demonios es que no había perdido la virginidad antes.

El escritor se apresura a echarlas con presteza y nerviosismo en cuanto acaban sus labores. Cuando ve que casi han salido por la puerta el francés suelta un silbido como de marinero viendo pasar a las muchachas, levantando las cejas e intentando abrir la puerta.

Arthur se sonroja de muerte, cierra la puerta del cuarto de golpe, frunce el ceño y se va directo al vestidor otra vez. Cuando lo abre puede ver que un par de ojos azules le miran con cierta picardía y sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué se cree que hace? —pregunta sin desfruncir el ceño, hasta cruzándose de brazos.

—Veo a sus doncellas —se revuelve un poco, aun sonriendo culpable—. No te enfades.

—No, ¡les ha silbado! ¿Es que quería que creyeran que yo lo hice? —protesta enfadándose porque ya se imagina lo que comentarán ahora sobre él y cómo van a estar haciendo risitas y cuchicheando semanas a su alrededor… y le pone nervioso y le hace sonrojar que eso pase, le da mucha vergüenza.

—¿Acaso te enfadas todo el tiempo por cada cosa? —pregunta casi en un susurro revolviéndose un poquitín, culpable.

—Sí cuando son cosas detestables —se va a buscar un libro y se sienta en su cama, quitándose los zapatos para levantar los pies con las piernas estiradas sobre ella. El francés le mira hacer sonriendo un poquito de lado y terminándose su manzana.

—¿Qué lee? —pregunta acercándose, pero manteniéndose aun de pie.

—Un libro —responde en un tono ligeramente sarcástico y le mira de reojo solo un instante.

—Eso ya podía suponerlo —vacila un poco más sin saber del todo si va a quedarse aquí con él todo el rato, o no—. ¿De qué es?

—De historias —pone los ojos en blanco aun intentando concentrarse en la lectura y pensando que el sastre resulta muy pesado nada más haciéndole preguntas.

—¿De historias de qué? —pregunta acercándose a la puerta y comprobando que este bien cerrada, antes de volver a acercársele, habiéndose acabado la manzana la deja sobre la mesita de noche y saca un pañuelo de algodón blanco para limpiarse las manos y la boca.

—De todo tipo —le fulmina. El sastre se calla al ver la mirada y se va a sentar a una silla que está junto al armario, mirándolo todo.

—¿Qué se siente ser rico y tener todo el dinero que quieras y no preocuparte por nada? —pregunta al fijarse por primera vez en lo bonita que es la marquetería y los muebles. Los ojos verdes vuelven a mirarle, molestillo porque no le deja concentrarse en silencio. El francés se encoge de hombros—. Solo es una pregunta... —se mira los pies.

—Se siente bien —responde secamente y decide que de todos modos no puede concentrarse por culpa de esa maldita rana francesa, así que cierra el libro de golpe, lo deja en su sitio y se incorpora sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

—Debe sentirse bien no tener que preocuparse por nada —explica el francés aun con gesto vago, ignorando su molestia, tomando ahora uno de sus zapatos de debajo del armario e inspeccionándolo con atención.

—Exacto —responde mirándole fijamente intentando traspasarle toda la idea de "crispación" que intenta expresar con su tono y postura corporal.

—¿Algún día ha pensado como sería de no ser... Así? —le miran los ojos azules sin ninguna preocupación por el tono ni intención de parar de preguntar y dar conversación en lo absoluto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta parpadeando descolocado un instante al notar que no funciona y no hay reacción, pero si una pregunta extraña.

—En realidad estaba pensando en... Que viniera y lo viera por sí mismo. Pero quizás es un mal momento para proponerlo —vuelve a responder vagamente devolviendo el zapato a su sitio.

—¿Disculpe? —aun le parece más extraño, no está seguro de saber si esa es algún tipo de invitación o proposición extraña para que vaya a visitarlo. No cree que pueda serlo, debe haber oído mal.

—Era solo una idea, ya dije que es mal momento —replica con ganas de hacerse bolita en la silla porque este chico... Es raro. Un momento le da la mano y se la aprieta, otro momento... Le mira como lo que es, el simple sastre. Nunca se había sentido tan... Deseoso de tener algo que presumir o un nivel social mejor, hasta ahora al lado de él. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de demostrarle su valía. Aun siendo solo el sastre.

—Tal vez podría contarme al respecto —propone el escritor dulcificando un poco el tono, no era para nada un hombre cerrado a nuevas perspectivas del mundo, en especial si podía conseguirlas sin siquiera moverse de la comodidad de un sofá o de su cama en este momento.

—¿Contarle? —levanta la mirada hacia él.

—Disfruto de las buenas historias, soy escritor —se encoge de hombros sonriendo un poco, tal vez hasta podría escribir algo con el personaje del sastre como protagonista, alguna historia biográfica o quizás un cuento corto si resultaba haber buen material. Eso le pone de mejor humor y en una predisposición más abierta y receptiva hacia el joven sastre, que suspira y sonríe un poco en espejo.

—En realidad, no es una mala vida... —empieza a relatar, ordenando las ideas en su mente pensando en que partes podrían interesarle e impresionarle como pretende—. Solo es una vida muy distinta a la que ustedes tienen. Es una vida más... Real. Con preocupaciones reales. Y no me mal interprete, no es que crea que sus preocupaciones no lo son, simplemente... Me parece que estas son más tangibles.

—Le voy a repetir cosas que le conté ayer. ¿Le parece que una inminente boda arreglada y un puesto de trabajo tedioso en un lugar aburrido que no me inspira son preocupaciones poco tangibles? —pregunta un poco picado con esto, había notado también a menudo en sus novelas como algunos sectores de personas de clases sociales bajas, cuando se mezclaban con las clases altas tendían a burlarse de ellos por no tener problemas de dinero, como si esos fueran los únicos que existieran en el mundo.

—Con todo el respeto que se merece, Monsieur... Oui —responde llanamente el francés, porque en su interpretación del mundo, si las personas no tenían que preocuparse por tener un techo y comida al día siguiente, es que tenían una vida bastante feliz y se quejaban un poco de vicio.

—¿Y eso por qué? —frunce un poco el ceño aun con la misma idea rondándole la cabeza.

—Porque usted está preocupado por lo que cree que va a pasar. Cree que va a casarse con alguien a quien no querrá y que lo hará infeliz y cree que el trabajo va a parecerle tedioso y aburrido. Aun no lo sabe, quizás termina por aprender a amar con todo su corazón a su futura mujer y lo pasa sumamente bien en su trabajo. Su preocupación no es tangible en lo absoluto.

—¿Y cuáles son sus preocupaciones tan tangibles? —pregunta ahora levantando la barbilla, tal vez no fuera tangible, pero las posibilidades no estaban a su favor y eso era un hecho, uno no necesitaba meter la mano al fuego para saber que no era una buena idea.

—Bueno, son bastante evidentes, ¿no? Si todo esto se sabe y su padre y todo el mundo dejara de darme trabajo... —se revuelve un poco al exponerlo, sintiéndose de nuevo tan tremendamente inferior… casi pidiendo clemencia y rogándole por su vida al señorito.

—Pero podría no saberse —decide optar por la vía filosófica al discutir, ignorando ahora la diferencia real de clases como si esto fueran premisas hipotéticas, aplicando la misma lógica que el sastre ha usado contra su argumento.

—También podría usted no casarse ni trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Estamos... Suponiendo lo peor —le sonríe notando que no tiene realmente ningún interés ni intención de que le ruegue ni de sentirse magnánimo haciendo un gesto de caridad, sino que está hablándole como su igual.

—Suele hacerse, por eso se llaman preocupaciones —responde menos agresivo al ver que ha entendido con mucha facilidad que ese razonamiento es aplicable a ambas situaciones y por tanto están de acuerdo, sin pensar aun que es el sastre y no uno de sus compañeros de escuela.

—La cosa es que lo peor que podría pasarle a usted es que se consiguiera una amante y se aburriera un poco en su trabajo —le sonríe más, inclinando la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Es una idea un poco arriesgada que no había ni valorado hasta que ha salido de sus propios labios como si el subconsciente le traicionara.

—Qué poca imaginación tiene si cree eso —sonríe un poco también y hace un gesto con la mano, hasta negando con la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? A ver, ¿qué cosa seria lo peor que podría pasarle en su supuesto "peor escenario"? —pregunta retador, reacomodándose en su asiento sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tal vez... ser feliz con mi mujer y estar encantado con mi trabajo cumpliendo todas las expectativas de mi padre —se ríe encogiéndose de hombros, tan cínico. El de ojos azules levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco también.

—Ahí tiene otra diferencia —agrega entre risas el francés.

—¿Qué diferencia? —se hace el inocente, mirándole sonriendo.

—Las expectativas de mi padre no me resultan tan... Incompatibles —le cierra un ojo y vuelve a reírse un poco.

—Bueno, ya no hay forma en que le defraude —deja de sonreír de repente y baja la mirada, pensando en lo que dijo de que había muerto y en lo difícil además que debe ser eso… y que no quiere verse frívolo al hablar de ello.

—Sí que la hay, esté donde esté —responde y le sonríe pensando en él y en todo este embrollo, más nostálgico y soñador que realmente triste o afectado por la perdida en este instante—, pero de hecho me gustaría cumplir con sus expectativas.

—No, no la hay. Solo puede defraudar a alguien peor... que es usted mismo —sigue con su filosofía, pensando un poco en ello a la vez que lo expone.

—Es eso lo que le preocupa —sonríe de lado, pensativo.

—¿A mí? En lo absoluto, pero veo que a usted sí —responde aun intentando guardar la apariencia de cínico desinterés por el mundo en general que siempre le ha valido un poco como protección de su fuerte sensibilidad.

—Defraudarse a sí mismo al cumplir los deseos de su padre en lugar de los suyos —especifica el francés.

—Ah... ¿hay alguien que no? —entiende ahora sí, pero sin salir de su misma postura.

—Pues alguien cuyo padre no quiera algo tan distinto —se ríe otra vez encogiéndose de hombros pensando en los deseos del suyo propio, recordándole en su mente cuando le abrazaba, le decía que le quería y que esperaba de él de verdad.

—Veamos... ¿y qué es lo que quería su padre para usted? —pregunta con curiosidad ahora imaginando algo parecido a lo que les pide su padre sobre seguir el negocio, en este caso la sastrería y esa clase de cosas, solo que en el nivel económico distinto.

—Que fuera feliz —responde con simpleza pasándose las dos manos por el pelo y sin mirarle, con la voz de su padre aun resonando en sus oídos, hasta se le humedecen un poco los ojos.

—Familia entera sin imaginación, por lo visto —le molesta un poco al notarlo, sonriendo y optando por el humor para sacarle hierro a la situación.

—¡Eh! ¡No es que no tuviera imaginación! —protesta en realidad saliendo del drama—. De hecho tenía demasiada imaginación, por eso es que le daba igual como, solo quería que fuera feliz.

Arthur sonríe porque Francis se ha molestado un poco y no hay muchas cosas que entretengan más a un británico que molestar a la gente de su alrededor, sobre todo cuando estos son una dramática rana francesa.

—De hecho justamente ese asunto es el más complicado. Sería más fácil saber que algo decididamente no se podía hacer —arruga un poco la nariz Francis, aun medio molesto.


	5. Filosofía de alcoba

—No se crea, es una expectativa muy baja, en realidad, muy fácil de lograr e independiente de sus circunstancias —filosofea Arthur recordando las clases en su college sobre Epicuro y la reales necesidades naturales básicas como comida, cobijo, abrigo y seguridad.

—¿Cree que es fácil ser feliz? —levanta una ceja Francis pensando que debe ser para él que es un señorito adinerado y cualquier cosa que quiere o necesita está al perfecto alcance de su mano.

—Creo que depende de cada uno —responde porque más allá, los otros placeres son innecesarios así que cada persona puede aprender a ser feliz con lo que tiene y no depende de su condición social ni poder adquisitivo.

—¿Cree que su padre no quiere que usted sea feliz? —pregunta ahora sin entender del todo por donde va. El escritor está diciendo que él podría ser feliz, pero sin embargo no deja de quejarse de su boda y de los designios de su padre, todo resulta un poco contradictorio.

—Creo que mi padre quiere que sea feliz del modo que le conviene —matiza sonriendo de lado tras pensárselo unos instantes y luego suspira de nuevo instalado en su propio drama personal.

—En eso... Usted gana. Es más fácil lo que quiere mi padre. Usted tiene que casarse con alguien en concreto... Él querría que yo encontrara a la persona apropiada, fuera quien fuera —sonríe Francis, enamorado de la idea de una persona ideal.

—La persona adecuada —repite Arthur no tan sonriente, apenas sin notar su propio cambio facial pensando en ello y en cómo, cuando era pequeño y aun no se había vuelto un cínico, también soñaba con una mujer hermosa que sería como una de las princesas de sus cuentos con la que sería feliz y comería perdiz. El problema era que la mayoría de los cuentos se saltaban de explicar cómo se conseguía eso. Sacude la cabeza quitándose de la mente lo que es una idea muy infantil a su juicio.

—Oui. La que me haga feliz —asiente, le mira y se muerde el labio porque en realidad él también considera bastante terrible esa circunstancia.

—¿Y cómo se supone sabrá quién es? —pregunta intentando pillarle, como se pilla a los incautos que creen en cosas sin haber pensado realmente en ellas. Francis se revuelve porque piensa que es un poco cruel hablar de ello con alguien que tiene arreglada una boda.

—Pues... No lo sé. Seguiré a mi corazón —responde de todos modos, con bastante seriedad, mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso suena... —le mira con cara de circunstancias y hasta arruga un poco la nariz porque no ha pensado en lo que él quería que pensara y le ha vuelto a dar la respuesta infantil.

—¿Aja? —pregunta con curiosidad, inclinando un poco la cabeza, él, sin embargo, perfectamente cómodo con esta respuesta.

—Cursi —sentencia tras vacilar unos instantes por no saber si acaso se ofenderá si se lo dice tan claramente. Francis se queda con la boca abierta unos instantes y luego se sonroja un poquiiiito, riendo.

—¡No suena cursi! —exclama en protesta de todos modos, sin dejar de reír y pegándole las carcajadas al inglés, que se relaja más.

—Suena tremeeendamente cursi —insiste para molestarle al notar que no se ofende, mientras se ríe un poco, incorporándose y bajando los pies de la cama.

—¡No! Suena normal, a algo que todos deberían hacer, de hecho —asegura hasta levantando un dedo con convencimiento.

—No parece usted saber mucho del amor —le mira con cara de circunstancias, sonriendo aun y pensando. El francés levanta las cejas hasta el cielo con esa conclusión.

—¿Disculpe? ¡Claro que sé de amor! ¡Es usted el que no parece tener ni idea de lo que es seguir a su corazón! Además USTED... —empieza a discutirle el sastre de forma apasionada, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle que no sabe nada del amor? Se pasa los días hablando de amor con su madre, ¡y antes lo hacía con su padre!

Arthur le mira cruzándose de brazos con su sonrisilla confiada, años de leer poesía y libros de amor le avalan... Libros, no solo cuentos. Libros románticos en los que los protagonistas tienen que superar una y mil adversidades para estar juntos, libros épicos en los que deben salvarse uno a otro, libros trágicos en los que no lo consiguen…

—¡Usted! El... ¿De dónde supone... ? —vacila sin saber cómo decirlo ni cómo explicarse en realidad, arrugando la nariz al ver su sonrisa—, a ver dígame, monsieur experto, ¿qué se debe hacer si no es seguir a su corazón?

—Eso de seguir al corazón no sirve, es solo un cliché romántico digno de la adolescencia —se pone de pie, aun tan seguro de ello—. Las personas son muy complejas y ninguna nunca va a realmente colmar sus ideales infantiles. El amor real trata de convivencia, sacrificio y mutuo entendimiento. No tiene que ver con el corazón bombeando fuertemente por unos ojos hermosos —al nombrarlos es que Arthur se fija de reflejo en los del sastre, más consciente ahora que la noche anterior en el fumadero, notando que son azules y grandes. Francis vuelve a revolverse un poco con la cuestión infantil, aunque él está SEGURO de cómo funciona. Se levanta también de su silla levantando los brazos y haciendo aspavientos mientras habla para dar fuerza a su argumento.

—¡No SOLO es entendimiento mutuo y sacrificio! Es una conexión especial, es cuestión de sentir que se le adormece a uno el cerebro, un hueco en el estómago, magnetismo, ¡algo más fuerte que uno! —da unos pasitos hacia él—. Es esa necesidad irrevocable de tocar y ese sentir que el corazón se te va a salir de su lugar solo por ver a esos ojos hermosos.

—No, no es cierto. Eso es pasión... deseo lujurioso, pero no es verdadero amor puesto que solo dura unos instantes —replica negando con la cabeza sin moverse de donde está.

—¡Pues justamente, lo que uno busca es que no dure unos instantes! Y no solo es pasión, es... Un sentimiento de afecto muy profundo —se le pone enfrente aun enfrascado en la discusión—. Además, convivencia, sacrificio y mutuo entendimiento es algo que se puede lograr con cualquiera, incluso el puro cariño, pero ¿qué es el verdadero amor sin pasión y deseo lujurioso?

—¿Con cualquiera? Eso es la mayor mentira y el amor más elevado es el que supera los deseos carnales, por supuesto. Puro alimento para el espíritu —replica de nuevo pensando en Epicuro.

El francés parpadea con eso y le mira impresionado—. Entiendo por otro lado que usted piense como expone —sigue el inglés y le esquiva andando hacia la ventana con las manos agarradas a su espalda, rodeando la cama.

—¡No puede usted pensar eso! El amor y el deseo son totalmente... Afines —le mira irse sin detenerle a pesar de las irrefrenables ganas que le han dado de hacerlo y tocarle, notando cómo el corazón le va más rápido. Parpadea sorprendiéndose un poco a sí mismo—. ¿Qué es lo que entiende?

—No hay más que verle a usted —toma un espejo de mano encima de la cajonera de madera oscura que hay bajo la ventana, jugando con él—. No se ofenda, pero por cómo ha silbado a las doncellas, estoy seguro utiliza su aspecto físico para ello consiguiendo que las señoritas se rindan a sus encantos —se sonroja un poco al pensar en él mismo rindiéndose o algo así ayer noche, dándole la espalda—. Pero es nada más un consuelo y se dice a si mismo esas cosas sobre seguir su propio corazón a un amor verdadero y profundo porque en realidad sabe que es una fantasía fútil que no podrá conseguir por ese camino.

El sastre frunce un poco el ceño con esto, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Dice entonces que mi atractivo físico solo sirve para conseguir aventuras, pero por ese camino nunca voy a conseguir el amor verdadero? ¡Esas son tonterías! —replica con un poco más de desconsuelo del que quisiera, porque sí que es difícil pasar de una aventura a que vean un poco más allá que un bonito, muy bonito trofeo en él... De ahí que termine descolgándose de las ventanas de algunas chicas. Desgraciadamente el inglés tiene más razón en esto de lo que él quisiera.

—Exactamente eso es lo que digo —se gira a mirarle apoyándose en la cajonera y cruzando una pierna sonriendo un poco porque parece haber dado en el clavo con sus observaciones.

—Pues esa idea le lleva a ser una persona fría y superficial... como el resto. Eso no quiere decir que MI corazón no pueda latir más o menos por personas frías y superficiales como usted, aunque al final me lleve un chasco al descubrir que una vez más no tienen ningún interés en ver que hay más allá —responde más ardido de lo que quisiera con este tema que le afecta profundamente. Frunciendo más el ceño y apretando un poco los dientes.

—¿Frío y superficial yo? Yo no soy frío y superficial, de ahí que me parezca terrible una boda con alguien a quien ni conozco. No como usted que dijo que si se veía bonita ya habría suficiente —replica y frunce el ceño picado con esta acusación de repente.

—¡No me llame superficial a mí solo por decir que no está de más que ella sea bonita! —exclama haciendo que Arthur ponga los ojos en blanco—. Claro que con su idea de que si es bonita no puede tener nada más que ser bonita... Entiendo que su futura esposa este jodida desde ya. No va a molestarse en saber si le quiere o la ama, ella es bonita y punto, lo demás no importa.

—No he dicho eso, más bien suele ser problema de la gente bonita que no sabe ver más allá de eso —protesta de forma un poco más personal de lo que quisiera, en relación a su situación en la que nadie le ha prestado atención nunca por no ser precisamente la persona más agraciada. A menudo en su infancia sus compañeros se burlaban de él por algunos de sus defectos físicos como sus grandes cejas y su delgadez enjuta, que lo ha vuelto una persona un poco acomplejada. Seguramente también tiene que ver con una nula capacidad social y el hecho de que siempre prefirió esconderse en sus libros, más que en realmente un problema de apariencia, pero así funciona la mente humana.

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora el superficial soy yo? —protesta Francis sin poder creer que le haya girado la tortilla de este modo—. Yo hablo de seguir a mi corazón, ¿dónde está lo superficial de eso?

—En que seguro nunca iba usted a seguir su corazón con alguien poco agraciado —replica, por algún motivo, pensando en sí mismo y en que seguramente nunca le consideraría como una opción más allá de una noche culpa del opio que no debería haber sucedido nunca y que no lo habría hecho de estar en plenas facultades. No sé plantea por un segundo si es eso o no lo que quiere.

—Eso no es verdad y no puedes acusarme de ello simplemente porque no he estado con alguien poco agraciado —se defiende Francis poniendo los ojos en blanco ahora él, aunque... No está del todo seguro de haberse acercado nunca a una chica poco agraciada. Y los chicos que solían gustarle eran agraciados. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera fijarse en alguien que no lo fuera.

—Que hasta usted lo admita es la prueba definitiva de mi punto —vuelve a sonreír un poco sabiéndose vencedor aunque siente un sutil desasosiego en el estómago por culpa de esta idea.

—Solo admito que no he estado, lo que no indica que no pueda estar. Usted no había estado con nadie y no por eso le acuso de no querer estar con nadie y ser un ermitaño ¿o sí? —discute el sastre que no planea dejarse vencer en la discusión tan fácilmente.

—Yo NO PUEDO estar con nadie, es completamente diferente —replica Arthur frunciendo el ceño, borrándosele completamente la sonrisa, enfadado ahora.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué se lo impide? —le reta el francés.

—¡Que estoy comprometido! —exclama y, si alguna vez en los últimos meses que hace que sabe de esto, este asunto le h parecido verdaderamente dramático, es ahora mismo.

—Ah, eso... —gesto con la mano sin ningún interés real.

—No haga así —protesta dolido y le imita el gesto—. ¡Es importante!

—Es un matrimonio arreglado. Ya he dicho yo que lo peor que puede pasar es que se consiga a una amante —responde con total naturalidad, como si tener un amante fuera lo más sencillo o acaso lo más común y casi viniera implícito en este tipo de acuerdos.

—¿Por qué una amante sería lo peor? —pregunta, porque en realidad la mayoría de las personas que conoce parece que quisieran o hayan tenido uno alguna vez, aunque Francis no lo sepa. La cínica burguesía victoriana.

—Non, non, non... Digo que en el peor de los casos, si no le gusta su propia mujer, puede salir y conseguir a alguien que sea más afín a sus gustos —por alguna razón, Francis se imagina a si mismo haciendo esta actividad, lo cual le impresiona un poco cuando lo nota. Sacude la cabeza y rodea la cama para acercarse a él otra vez—, u-usted es un hombre rico y poderoso, un amante podría satisfacer sus instintos carnales e incluso su necesidad de amor.

—Eso sería infidelidad y terriblemente poco ético —responde en realidad solo como una defensa por no saber qué decir, no porque tenga un sentido moral tan elevado.

—Eso es lo que hacen prácticamente todos —responde el francés levantando las cejas.

—Y aun así no deja de estar mal a los ojos de dios y de la sociedad —continua llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sin saber qué está pensando, o más bien sabiéndolo demasiado bien y sin entender cómo puede estar valorándolo siquiera.

—Ustedes no pueden tenerlo todo —Francis frunce un poco el ceño porque mira que es testarudo.

—Nadie puede —responde agarrándose en la filosofía como una tabla de salvación porque ya no sabe si quiere saber apenas de lo que hablan.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tener a nadie —le sonríe, el sastre al notarle tan agobiado. Arthur levanta la cara y le mira fijamente a los ojos, notando de nuevo como de azules y brillantes son... se sonroja pensando cada vez más en si esa podría ser una especie de propuesta.

Francis parpadea, porque tiene bonita mirada la verdad, a pesar de esas grandes cejas y el sonrojito que pone. Por un momento nota que está pensando... En él. Y seguramente en lo de anoche. El inglés se humedece los labios aun un instante más antes de girar la cara asegurándose a sí mismo que está entendiendo mal.

El francés levanta la mano para tocarle de alguna manera, cualquiera que esta sea. Le acaricia la mejilla. El escritor levanta las cejas y da un pasito atrás sin esperarse eso, así que quita la mano riñéndose a sí mismo por ese movimiento.

—Y-Yo... —vacila pensando con eso que sí fue una petición, pensando que debe dar una respuesta, pero es que el sastre es UN HOMBRE y aun así está preocupado por él y le gustaría presentarle a algunas personas más, incluso ha pensado en hablar con sus amigos actores a ver si pudieran conseguirle algún trabajo para el espectáculo como quería.

—L-Lo siento —susurra Francis sonriendo un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando que esto está siendo demasiado... Extraño. Está siendo demasiado animado para ser este el hijo de Lord Kikland. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle? ¿Quería volver a arriesgarse a que le metan a la cárcel o le prohíban trabajar para siempre?

—Yo lo... ¿Qué? —se detiene Arthur, aun pensando en el teatro, en que le había protegido también con su padre a pesar de tener la oportunidad de que le echaran del todo y de que le descubrieran ... y en que le había parecido especialmente agradable llevarle a ver una Ópera por primera vez. Por algún motivo le dan como ganas de refinarlo y enseñarle todas las cosas de rico para compartirlas con él.

—No debí tocarle, ni... Olvidar que soy el sastre y esas cosas —se abraza a si mismo y aprieta los ojos volviendo a asustarse consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado con este joven—. L-Lo siento.

—Q-Quédese aquí —pide de repente y cruza en cuarto en tres zancadas, necesitando espacio de repente. ¿Porque no había presentado una negativa clara? Se plantea una vez fuera.

Francis palidece tres tonos pensando que seguramente va a ir a acusarle con su padre...

—Espere... Espere. N-No es lo que parece, no... Yo... —balbucea yendo a la puerta agobiado pero Arthur cierra con llave sin escucharle. El francés se queda hecho bolita aterrorizado, el muy dramas, pensando en todos los escenarios horribles y traumáticos de cómo va a terminar esto.

Después de un rato se levanta del suelo, si se había hecho bolita aterrorizado tras la puerta, decidiendo que si iba a tener un destino tan cruel y triste como era ser echado de la casa de un Lord, lo haría en las mejores condiciones posibles. Así que, se quita los pantalones del inglés, que ha traído desde que salió armario, se pone sus pantalones, estirando su saco con las manos, colocándose bien el pañuelo que traía al cuello y que ha encontrado en el bolsillo.

Se sienta en la cama del inglés tratando de hacer memoria y acordarse de lo que hicieron en la noche, sin ningún éxito. Se peina con las manos y lamenta no traer mucha más loción en su botellita secreta... Aun así se perfuma un poco. Y se dispone a esperar a que vengan.

Tras un par de copas a escondidas, el inglés decide mejor no volver al cuarto por el momento y mejor ocuparse de su correspondencia como todos los días. Se dispone a la tarea pero cada vez que trata de redactar una carta vuelve a pensar en las palabras del sastre como si un pájaro carpintero de ojos azules le hubiera anidado en el cerebro.

Piensa en su boda y en si realmente le habría pedido que fueran amantes... y se permite a si mismo fantasear al respecto de cómo sería ese arreglo. En realidad sigue pareciéndole ligeramente abominable que se trate de un hombre y hasta se da un poco de miedo a si mismo por considerarlo tan seriamente y realmente no haber reaccionado más al respecto.

¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los hombres? No había nada en ellos que le llamara realmente la atención, nunca antes se lo había planteado, pero las burlas y el rechazo que sabe que recibiría de todo el mundo de ser así, lo aterrorizan... y a pesar de ello, era la primera persona que parecía interesarse por él. Tal vez solo por su dinero, aunque en dicho caso le parece que hubiera llevado toda la situación de otro modo. Más bien parecía que... se sonroja un poco solo de pensarlo, él podía realmente atraer a alguien. Para una persona solitaria toda su vida era un gran descubrimiento que le producía un tierno sentimiento cálido y de afecto nada más por eso.

El francés piensa que todo esto era una locura... Y si se lo llevaban a la cárcel estaba perfectamente bien justificado. El inglés era agradable y lo pasaba muy bien con él. ¡Pero no dejaba de ser el hijo de Lord Kirkland! Y no dejaba de ser completamente inapropiada cualquier relación con cualquier elemento de su nivel. Jamás tendría una relación de iguales con alguien como él... Mucho menos una relación en la que pudiera acariciarle una mejilla sonrojada.

Eso estaba MAL. Ya lo sabía. Aunque su padre dijera que no importaba, aunque hubiera compartido cama demasiadas veces con Antonio, hecho que dejaba claro que realmente no pasaba nada, era pésima, ¡pésima! idea dormir con alguien como Arthur Kirkland. Tenía todas las de perder.

Por otro lado, sigue pensando el escritor, su mentor siempre le había hablado de la necesidad de experiencias vitales para poder desempeñar el oficio que pretendía. "Tienes que escribir sobre lo que sientes, sobre lo que has vivido, es la única forma de ser autentico y veraz en tus historias... si no has vivido, VIVE"... Vive. Eso es lo que le decía. Sal ahí y vive, pero realmente le daba tanto miedo salir de sus cuatro paredes donde se sentía seguro que el sastre prácticamente tenía que haberlo sacado de una palanca.

Alguien ajeno hubiera sido mucho más sencillo, pero ¿cómo iba a acercarse a alguien ajeno con lo que le aterrorizaba todo? Sus hermanos habían viajado y usado el servicio militar para ello, pero él...

Tenía todas las de perder y más aún si el joven era virgen... se lamenta Francis, ¿Cómo podía haberle robado la virginidad sin recordarlo? Podía acusarle de cualquier cosa y no podía siquiera negarlo. Aunque, claro... De haber querido acusarle ya lo habría hecho. En cambio, como ya había concluido antes, estaba siendo bueno con él. Sonríe ante la idea recargándose un poco en la cabecera de la cama.

Arthur sigue dándole vueltas a todas esas ideas mientras juega con la comida sin ingerirla, con su familia, taciturno, pensativo y un poco sonrojado, porque si no pensaba en el asunto realmente preocupante sobre el género se sentía bien y con una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago, decidiendo que en realidad no es tanto que el sastre le guste como que le gusta gustarle a él y eso no tiene nada que ver con su sexo. Aunque no está para nada seguro de que realmente le guste... quizás solo son imaginaciones suyas. Repasa una y otra vez los acontecimientos que puede recordar para encontrar pistas que confirmen sus sospechas.

El francés termina por echarse una buena siesta soñando sorprendentemente con hacerle al inglés un vestido de novia para una boda con... Él. Al inglés el vestido le queda extraño... Pero él le pone todos los bordados en oro y Lord Kirkland lo felicita.

Después de comer, Arthur decide que la incertidumbre lo está matando y que tal vez será mejor ir a conseguir más pruebas que hagan decantar la balanza, así que roba una hogaza de pan, queso, uvas y un poco de vino para llevarle a su prisionero.

Entra al cuarto y levanta las cejas al encontrarlo dormido, subido en su cama y con el libro que estaba leyendo en la mañana, abierto a la mitad, con la mano puesta encima. Se acerca a la cama dejando las cosas sobre la mesilla de noche y le mira sin saber qué hacer. Para su suerte, el francés da un saltito al sentir que se mueve la cama y automáticamente él se asusta y se sonroja dando un paso atrás.

—¡... no hice nada! ¡Solo soy un sastre! —se medio defiende histeriquito. El británico inclina la cabeza y se ríe un poquito con eso. El francés parpadea mirando alrededor un poco paranoico.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta Arthur en realidad de forma bastante dulce.

—Yo... —le mira con cara de circunstancias aunque ha de admitir que no ve nada trágico.

—Me parece que se ha quedado dormido —comenta volviéndose a las cosas que ha traído para que coma, pensando que el pobre hombre está pasando un infierno tan asustado y hambriento.

—Yo estaba... Yo... iban a venir —se pasa las manos por el pelo algo turbado aunque notando claramente que Arthur parece estar solo.

—Solo soy yo... he traído comida —le muestra las cosas, tendiéndoselas para que las tome y coma lo que quiera.

—¿Comida? ¿No has traído a tu padre y a todo el mundo? —hasta sonríe un poquito, soltando el aire aliviado.

—No, gracias —responde con cinismo y se sienta en la cama a los pies, aunque se sonroja un poco por la implicación de estar cuidándole en vez de inculpándole para resolver sus problemas de un plumazo.

—Merci... Te fuiste tan así y por tanto tiempo que pensé en algún punto que irías a acusarme —explica mirándole aun a él sin hacer caso de la comida, pensando que es de verdad muy dulce.

—No. A mí no me beneficiaria en nada acusarle —se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando en que tendría que atribuirle algo más para que eso fuera efectivo, algo como lo de ayer noche y para nada se sentía con ningunas ganas.

—Entonces solo es por eso —responde tranquilizándose aun con todo y mirando lo que ha traído.

—Bueno... —le mira de reojo y se sonroja de nuevo porque no parece ser solo por eso y hasta él mismo lo sabe, pero en realidad le da vergüenza admitirlo y que Francis lo sepa, tal vez todas esas ilusiones que se había hecho no fueran tales, de hecho era lo más seguro, entonces quedaría como un tonto.

—Debería permitirme pagarle el que no me entregue o me quite todo el trabajo. De verdad estoy agradecido —toma una uva—. Me ha traído incluso comida cuando podría... Bueno.

—¿Qué? —levanta una ceja saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Hacer cosas peores, como terminar con mi carrera. ¿Cómo puedo compensarle? —pregunta revolviendo un poco la comida para verlo todo y olisqueando el vino.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo y vuelve a mirar la comida porque le ha costado bastante elegir algo, no sabía que es lo que le gustaría. Es decir, este hombre estaba agradeciendo nada más el gesto cuando él se había preocupado hasta de que fuera algo que le gustara. Se siente aún más ridículo.

—Este vino es bueno —susurra dándole un trago directo y tomando un trozo de queso—. Casi me siento en casa, monsieur.

—E-Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos sobre cómo podría compensarle. Pensamientos inocentes sobre trajes y disfraces, en realidad. El francés le sonríe volviendo a relajarse del todo, cerrando los ojos un poco.

—Esto está muy bueno. Ya decía mi padre que siempre que comía aquí la comida era magnifique —asegura saboreando el queso caro.

Arthur sonríe un poquito con eso, inocente y crédulo. Francis le mira de reojo y se ríe un poco, aunque ha de admitir que el vino esta bueno. Piensa, de hecho, que debe ser francés. El queso y el pan... Siempre era más fácil vivir con ingredientes básicos y no con los menjunjes que preparan en este país.

Aun así, el británico es feliz con eso porque todos los extranjeros siempre se quejan de la comida y con todo lo cínico y listo que es para todo lo demás con esto es feliz como un niño sin notarlo. La verdad es que Francis come con mucha mucha hambre, casi devorando, hasta terminarse TODO lo que ha traído. Bebe el último trago de vino, que se ha reservado para el final y se relame.

—Merci, Arthur! —agradece al final, sonriendo.

—¿Quieres... más? —pregunta sonriendo como un niño por las ansias con las que ha comido y lo satisfecho que parece. Siente que es la primera vez que alguien agradece con sinceridad un esfuerzo suyo y que podría ir a enfrentarse con toda la casa por conseguirle hasta el último pedazo de queso si hiciera falta a cambio de otra sonrisa como esa.

—Non. Con esto voy a explotar —le muestra su panza porque está realmente lleno.

El inglés levanta las cejas mirándole el vientre plano y su piel clara que parece muy suave con pelitos rubios. El francés sonríe un poco y se sonroja levemente también cubriéndose otra vez, provocándole un ligero sonrojo y que desvíe la mirada a su captor.

—Ehm... Perdón, solo... Bueno, estoy muy satisfecho. ¿Ya pensó en algo? —se disculpa Francis sonriendo y decidiendo mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿Pensar en qué? —se sonroja más, atrapado pensando en rimas al respecto de la piel de alabastro y el tacto del terciopelo.

—Pues en lo que quiere —explica inclinando la cabeza son saber en realidad en que piensa, pero es fácil juzgar por el sonrojo.

—¿L-Lo que... lo que quiero de... de qué? —Vacila y traga saliva pensando en la poesía que estaba armando en la cabeza y se echa un poquito para atrás sentado en la cama pensando no tanto en hablar del tacto de su piel como en probarlo.

—De mí, algo debo poder darle —Francis le sonríe un poco tratando de dilucidar... tal vez pensar un rato a solas le había sentado bien al escritor y ya no le parecía tan mala idea lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… ¿Y si era eso lo que le pedía? No sería la primera vez que alguien eligiera que quería ser compensado de esa forma.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —vacila sonrojándose más, no había modo en que Francis pudiera leerle la mente, ¿verdad? ¡Era imposible que supiera en lo que estaba pensando! Y aun así Arthur se siente bajo el foco de un interrogatorio. Se agarra con fuerza de las sábanas y nota como le sudan las manos.

—Pues... —se revuelve sin entender el impacto, aunque el shock y la cara hacen que aun sonría—, hombre, solo es una compensación.

—Yo no... no necesito... dinero —asegura en Arthur en un arrebato, intentando desviar la conversación hacia algo menos inculpatorio y manejable. El francés parpadea porque lo ÚLTIMO que pensaba darle era dinero.

—¿D-Dinero? —abre los ojos como platos porque además, no es como si fuera algo que tiene de sobras como para ir ofreciéndolo.

—No tiene que pagarme es lo que quiero decir —gira la cara y carraspea sintiéndose aún un poco más ridículo por estarle diciendo que hace esto de buena voluntad y sin esperar compensación, por genuina bondad y caridad… que en realidad no tendría con alguien que no le gustara, está seguro.

—No pretendía pagarle con dinero —susurra avergonzado bajando la cara a sus manos porque él estaba en una línea completamente diferente y se ha sentido como un corte importante.

—¿E-Entonces? —se sonroja más y entra en pánico un poco, casi se puede leer en su cara lo que piensa sobre en si acaso el francés además de sastre es alguna especie de gigoló o algo así, como las prostitutas de su hermano pero en hombre.

—P-Pues con... Algo, con... Hacer alguna cosa —susurra vacilando, ahora sin atreverse a proponerlo y aunque estaba muy seguro de que Arthur pensaba en eso, lo querría y lo disfrutaría igual que él, quizás ha juzgado mal, este tema lleva toda la mañana metiéndole en camisa de once varas.

—¿C-Cómo qué? —Arthur sigue mirándole tenso como un palo y completamente paralizado, casi con miedo a moverse mientras el francés se humedece los labios lentamente. Quizás podría... Aunque no era el plan y es un poco humillante.

—Como coserle el traje de su boda —susurra desviando la mirada en el último instante.

—¿Eh? N-No! —responde muy seguro tras vacilar un segundo al entender que en realidad el sastre no estaba pensando en nada relativo a su poesía, pero de todos modos nunca es mal momento para volver a recordarles a todos que no quiere casarse y no piensa autorizar nada relacionado con ese evento.

—Entonces algo más, algo... E-Es decir —se revuelve y es que no es que no pueda hacer cosas con él en ese sentido, de hecho quisiera recordarlo. Le mira otra vez.

—Yo... —vacila de nuevo con esa respuesta y si lo del traje solo había sido una salida fácil para no quedar como tonto ante sus constantes huidas, se lamente ser tan tremendamente torpe.

—Deberías llamarme Francis —decide el sastre sin que venga a cuento de nada, pensando que necesitan más confianza y familiaridad para hablar claro y no estar los dos dando vueltas a los temas como si fueran tonto.

—¿Qué? —pregunta descolocado porque eso no encaja en su línea de pensamiento.

—Francis, deberías empezar por llamarme Francis —repite para hacerle entender.

—¿Para qué? —inquiere otra vez sin que la explicación le haga sentido de verdad en lo que estaban hablando.

—Porque sí. Porque esto que está pasando no es normal desde ayer y creo que podrías llamarme Francis —insiste mirándole a los ojos, con determinación de implantar la idea en su cerebro testarudo.

—No sé si... no... ¿Qué está pasando? —vuelve a vacilar porque no está seguro de nada de esto, aunque sabe los hechos y podría enumerarlos, sigue sin entender de verdad que implican y que pueden estar implicando además para el sastre.

—Muchas cosas. Tú y yo, la ópera ayer a la que me invitaste y luego lo de luego. Anoche me llamabas Francis y yo te llamaba Arthur. Llámame Francis —vuelve a pedir porque él sí tiene claro todo lo que está ocurriendo y lo que quiere intentar que salga de ello y no entiende que el inglés pueda tener dudas al respecto cuando está muy claro.

—Lo de... lo de anoche no... yo... —gira la cara sonrojado, soltando la sabana y cerrando los puños en su falda, tenso, porque aún cree que eso estuvo mal y que no debió pasar aunque sigue sin saber siquiera qué pasó.

—Dormir juntos —especifica el francés para dejarlo claro de una vez porque están vacilando demasiado alrededor del tema y es algo que considera que necesitan hablar y si así era más fácil para el escritor, pues que así fuera. Este le mira y se pone de pie alejándose como si lo hubiera acusado de matar a un hombre—. Dormir. Dormir juntos. En la misma cama. ¡Cuarto! ¡No he dicho hacer nada! —se defiende al ver la reacción.

—¡No va a dormir conmigo otra vez! —chilla con la espalda contra la pared entendiendo que eso es lo que está pidiendo y volviendo a asustarse a pesar de lo mucho que sabe que le gustaría en su fuero interno.

—Shhh. No digo que durmamos —levanta las manos y se levanta de la cama para acercársele un poco, nervioso también por si quizás ha sido demasiado directo—. Cálmese

—¡Tampoco va a hacerme ninguna otra cosa de esa índole! —chilla y se aparta yendo hacia un costado asustándose más al ver por dónde va la cosa y ahora abiertamente.

—No voy a hacer nada. Deje de chillar que va a venir alguien —pide en un susurro, nervioso, mirando la puerta del cuarto y dando otro pasito hacia él.

—¡No se acerque! —chilla Arthur volviendo a separarse. El francés palidece otra vez, asustándose. Da dos pasitos atrás.

—No me acerco, pero por favor deje de gritar —trata de negociar, aun en un tono suave y con las manos en alto. El británico le mira con la respiración agitada y las manos a su espalda en la pared, pero se calma un poquito. El francés se muerde el labio y baja la cabeza, abrazándose a si mismo.

—Será mejor que nada más se marche —decide Arthur, su semejante asiente un poquito si mirarle—. Quédese aquí, vendré por usted cuando todos se retiren —se va a la puerta dando por terminado este intercambio y conversación, más nervioso de lo que le gustaría aparentar.

—Espere —pide el francés dando un paso hacia él, este se detiene en la puerta con el pomo en su mano, pero girándose ligeramente para escucharle—. No iba a hacerle nada. No voy a hacerle nada. No sé qué clase de monstruo raro cree que soy pero solo soy una persona normal.

El escritor le mira y traga saliva aun pensando en sus palabras y en que en realidad se ha asustado mucho de forma irracional por sus propios miedos y torpezas y que el sastre está siendo bastante cooperador con todo dejándole ir y venir a pesar de que piensa que va a acusarle con su padre y a dejarlo sin trabajo, no ha intentado escapar solo o algo así, si no que está confiando en él y tampoco ha vuelto a ponerle la mano encima.

—Solo intentaba agradecerle —los ojos azules le miran—, y quizás pedir que me llamara Francis fue una mala idea. Prometo no tener ninguna idea más, ni buena ni mala —cambia el peso de pie—. Tiene todo, TODO lo que yo considero valioso o importante en sus manos. ¿Qué cosa cree que puedo hacerle yo? —se muerde el labio otra vez y se pasa una mano por el pelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar como haría habitualmente.

—¿Ha...? —empieza y se humedece los labios cambiando completamente la línea de pensamiento, tal vez sí que solo había pensado en hacerle algunos trajes gratis, pues es sastre que otra cosa podría hacer y es él quien lo está sacando todo de contexto, se siente un poco culpable a pesar.

—¿Sobre pasado los límites? —susurra mirándole poniéndose en el peor drama posible, pensando que ahora es cuando va a gritarle y a echarlo a patadas definitivamente.

—¿Ha posado usted alguna vez? —acaba la pregunta de lo que hace rato le da vueltas en la mente en relación a sus poesías y el tacto de su piel. Cuando se oye a si mismo se lleva las manos a la boca. Francis parpadea completamente descolocado—. Me refiero a... con fines... es decir... artísticos... olvídelo.

—Sí, mi padre dibujaba bien y en más de una ocasión le hice de modelo —responde aunque no tiene ni idea de a qué ha venido ese cambio.

—O-Olvídelo —repite apartando la cara porque por un momento le ha parecido que se vería bello un retrato suyo no solo una poesía, ni siquiera como el que tenían sus padres sobre la chimenea que servía para recordarles, si no solo como algo que contemplar, por la pura belleza estética de Francis… pero no tiene ningún sentido hacerle un retrato al sastre.

—¿Usted dibuja? —pregunta él pensando que la cosa va por ahí y en realidad no parece algo agresivo ni malo en comparación a lo que él estaba pronosticando.

—No, no... Pero tengo amigos artistas —explica soltando el pomo de la puerta del todo y girándose a mirarle, se pasa una mano por el pelo. El francés asiente un poco y a pesar del susto sonríe levemente.

—Es divertido que le dibujen a uno. ¿Usted ha hecho de modelo alguna vez? —pregunta porque esta conversación, además, parece estar relajando un poco al inglés.

—No... —aunque sería un perfecto Apolo para una escultura, sigue pensando, no tenía por qué ser solamente un retrato propio del sastre, los artistas usaban personas reales para hacer a los personajes de mitos o historias religiosas. Tal vez podría encargar una para su jardín en la mansión nueva. Un Apolo y Dafne... y que sus hermanos murieran de risa de él de aquí al infinito.

—Podría dibujarle —propone Francis y automáticamente empieza a mirarle con sus ojos de artista, evaluando sus proporciones y formas de su cara.

—¿Disculpe? —Arthur sale de sus pensamientos sobre su escultura.

—Lo hago bastante bien. Es más simple explicar cómo quedaran los modelos finales si los dibujo. ¿Quiere que le dibuje su traje? —propone, porque tal vez hacer un retrato otra vez es un poco demasiado, pero un traje es una buena excusa.

—No va a hacerme el traje... —repite, inamovible sobre este asunto, saltando a la agresividad cada vez que se lo mencionan o se lo recuerdan. Francis suspira.

—¿Quiere que le dibuje el traje que no voy a hacerle? —propone sonriendo, porque quizás si lo veía podía impresionarle suficiente como para que aunque no se casara siguiera queriendo el traje.

—Ah... e-ehm... —vacila sin esperarse eso. ¿Para qué iba a dibujarle un traje que no iba a coserle? El francés toma aire notando que se está metiendo otra vez en el lío de dar ideas geniales.

—Vale, vale. Prometí no dar más ideas ni hacer nada más que estar aquí calladito hasta que todos se vayan —se sienta en la cama prefiriendo no presionar, mirándose las manos.

—T-Tal vez pueda... hacer eso —propone el escritor cambiando el peso de pie.

—¿Dibujarle? —pregunta volviendo a levantar la cabeza y mirándole.

—Un traje —matiza porque al final, si el hombre igual quería estar agradecido pues tampoco es como para que él se lo impidiera.

—¿De verdad? —levanta las cejas y es que le brillan los ojos de la ilusión.

—Usted dijo que quería compensarme —se explica, incomodo de todos modos.

—Le haré el mejor traje que nunca le han hecho jamás —asegura muy apasionadamente con determinación.

—¿Qué... qué le ilusiona tanto de esto? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad, pensando en si esto es solamente por el puro reto profesional o tal vez hay algo con hacerle un traje expresamente a él.

—Nunca he hecho un traje de novio. Nunca he hecho un traje para algo realmente importante... Yo solo —confiesa Francis. Arthur le mira y aunque se decepciona un poco porque al final realmente es solo una cuestión profesional, sonríe un poquito—. De hecho yo habría querido hacerle el vestido a su futura esposa.

—¿A ella? —pregunta ahora solo con sana curiosidad por conocerle a él y al oficio con su curiosidad natural por las historias.

—¿Sabe el bordado que requiere? ¡El encaje! ¡Me encantan las cosas con encaje! —exclama con adoración y a Arthur le parece que no hay nada más interesante en el mundo que lo que cuenta un hombre apasionado.

—¿Por qué? —le mira sin saber qué hacer o como ponerse. Francis le mira todo incómodo y se le acerca un poco otra vez buscando en el interior de su saco hasta sacar su cinta métrica.

—No! —el inglés se aparta de un salto como si le quemara cuando la ve.

—Monsieur Kirkland —murmura frunciendo un poco el ceño y mirándole—. Necesito hacer unos acuerdos con usted.

—No va a tomarme las medidas —sentencia muy serio, levantando un dedo.

—¿Por qué? —suspira con cansancio, era peor que un niño pequeño.

—Ya no es usted mi sastre, si quiere hacer eso como divertimento, me parece bien, pero nada de medidas —replica temiendo que si las consiga y pueda hacerle este traje, dejen de necesitarle para el traje de la boda y pierda también el poquito control que tiene sobre esto para seguir con su plan de impedirla.

—Muy bien, no crea que no las tengo ya —tuerce la boca negando con la cabeza a la obstinación irracional.

—¡Pues olvídelas! —chilla asustándose precisamente por haber perdido justo el control con el que contaba hace unos instantes.

—No voy a olvidarme de sus medidas, quiero hacerle un traje —responde con determinación también, si esto era una lucha de testarudez, no es como que fuera a ser fácil ganarle a él tampoco.

—Nadie va a pagarle un traje para mí. Me NIEGO —intenta volver a dominar la situación por otro lado, aunque sabe que es papel mojado, pues del dinero es su padre quien se ocupa y él tiene muy poco que decir al respecto.

—Pero me ha dicho que podía hacerle uno como agradecimiento —discute Francis que no acaba por entender del todo el problema todavía.

—¡Como divertimento! Pero no así. Me niego, esta transacción acaba aquí —vuelve a irse a la puerta del cuarto. El francés vuelve a mirarle con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Pero qué hice ahora? —pregunta a la desesperada antes de que salga.

—No va a hacerme un traje —sale por la puerta. Francis piensa, sinceramente, que este hombre está loco. Intenta ir tras él.

—Pero si usted dijooo —lloriquea, pero Arthur se marcha porque una cosa es un juego y otra muy distinta que le haga un traje de verdad, está usando esto para retrasar y tal vez poder anular la boda y desde luego no piensa ceder en ello.

Hasta ahora es que el francesito cae en la cuenta de que lo que le quería permitir hacer era un dibujo de un traje. Aprieta los ojos riñéndose a sí mismo ya ni sabe por cual vez y busca por ahí, anda, bien, que te asesine de una vez, a ver si encuentra una tiza.

El británico, generalmente por las tardes va a tomar él te en compañía de otras personas, pero hoy no puede moverse de la casa puesto debe vigilar su cuarto, así que se excusa educadamente... y no piensa en que justo entonces se han ido todos y sería el momento perfecto de sacar al sastre.

El francés busca y encuentra... Cosas. Ese es el problema. Encuentra muchas cosas. Y el problema es que le da una TREMENDISIMA curiosidad. Lee desordenadamente unos trozos por aquí y otros por allá, quedándose absolutamente absorto con las poesías.

Aun el escritor, se le ocurre la idea de escribir a su amigo el artista para pedirle con qué trajes es que retrata a la gente y pedirle que tal vez a cambio de una pequeña comisión podría recomendar a los clientes un sastre en concreto para que les haga los trajes con los que han de posar. También escribe algunas más para las compañías de teatro y de Ópera más prestigiosas de la ciudad.

Así que con cuidado, sin dejar de leer casi ni un instante, Francis arranca una hoja a su libreta y con una tiza vieja que encontró por ahí, empieza a hacer un dibujo del inglés... No del traje. De la cara del inglés. Completamente inspirado en su poesía.

Lee todo lo que puede y le hace el dibujo más bonito que sabe con las cejas un poco más delgadas. No garantizamos que sea el dibujo más hermoso que ha hecho nadie. Su Padre dibujaba mejor, pero el dibujo es bonito porque, venga, Francis también dibuja bien, pero él es más del modelo... Tráeme la paleta de los verdes que le quiero dibujar la cara, como impresionista loco, pero sí dibuja bien, así que un buen dibujo queda, en especial porque además lo trabaja muy muy bien y mucho rato. Así que conforme pasan las horas vuelve a relajarse un montón, sintiéndose una vez más cada vez más cercano y más afín a este individuo.

Hasta que al cabo de un rato, mientras los miembros de la familia cenan, se mete al cuarto la doncella con el brasero que viene a calentar las sábanas.


	6. El ladrón de interiores

Francis casi se muere de un infarto cuando escucha la puerta y, peor aún, nota que no es su cancerbero. Como puede, en vez de meterse al armario, se mete debajo de la cama sin estar en lo absoluto seguro de que la chica del brasero no lo haya visto.

La doncella parpadea, le ha parecido oír algo y no sería la primera vez que le hablan de fantasmas en esta casa, a los señoritos les gustan esas historias y hacerse a veces bromas unos a otros. Hoy había estado en la casa el señorito Wallace, tal vez hubiera puesto algún susto para el señorito Arthur. Se queda temblando en la puerta unos instantes pensando en si ir a buscar refuerzos.

El francés trata de acomodarse con sigilo pensando además que ha dejado el dibujo sobre la cama. Quizás se escuche levemente su movimiento. Es difícil saber quién tiene más terror, si la doncella o él.

Aunque en realidad, su deber como doncella habría sido proteger al señorito Arthur pero... está bien, unos golpecitos en el colchón y una miradita bajo la cama, nadie podía decirle que no hubiera hecho... ¡Iiiiiih! ¡Algo se ha movido! ¡Algo se ha movido! Sale corriendo.

El francés tiembla y tiembla pensando, otra vez en los peores y más dramáticos escenarios posibles. Le toma un par de segundos notar que la chica se ha ido antes de pensar, aterrorizado, en la opción de salir y esconderse mejor en el vestidor. Volvería seguramente... Y le buscarían, seguramente. Se plantea esconderse en otro cuarto pero decide que en este quizás Arthur pudiera protegerle mejor así que sale de debajo de la cama, temblando como una hoja se pone de pie y se mete al vestidor.

Al rebuscar histérico en la oscuridad del vestidor un lugar para esconderse, es que termina hecho bolita en la sección de ropa interior del inglesito.

La chica vuelve con una señora mayor, parloteando sobre los miedos tontos y ser responsable en su trabajo. Nota todas las cosas del inglés raramente esparcidas por la cama y levanta una ceja, recogiéndolas.

Nota el dibujo que no lo había visto poniéndolo encima de todo y volviéndolo a dejar en el cajón adecuado... no que todo el mundo espíe al escritor, nooo.

Igualmente ella revisa bajo la cama a petición de la chica joven mientras ella prepara las brasas para el brasero. Abajo de la cama hay unos cabellos rubios y largos... Que desde luego nadie ve y una cinta métrica, eso sí, pero ella no mira tan a consciencia... y aun así la joven le pide que mire en el baño y los armarios por si es un embuste de sus hermanos.

Momento en que el francés reza unos cuantos padres nuestros y varias aves marías, en especial cuando escucha los pasos hacia el vestidor, pero no sirve de nada porque la mujer abre la puerta, le ve y chilla llevándose las manos a la cara.

No creo que sea necesario aclarar los niveles de histeria que alcanza el francés al ver la puerta y escuchar los gritos, ahí escondidito entre la ropa interior. Tampoco el grito agudo de nena que suelta. Se oyen gritos por toda la casa.

El sastre sale de su refugio temporal después de un instante poniéndose las manos sobre la boca y... Es que con lo pálido que se ha puesto quizás si que parece un fantasma. La chica joven también se asusta y sale corriendo pensando que es un ladrón.

—Soy Francis Bonnefoy. Soy el hijo del sastre. No me hagan daño —suplica el francés con voz un poco débil. Asustado y acobardado.

—No se mue... no... ¿Qué? —pregunta la mujer mayor con eso cuando la chica ya se ha ido.

—Francis Bonnefoy. Soy el sastre de la casa —abre los brazos de manera dramática y espectacular, intentando que le mire.

—¿El que ayer fue con el joven señor a la Ópera? —vuelve a preguntar la mujer porque el cotilleo es lo bastante inusual para llamarle la atención.

—Oui —susurra sin saber si es bueno o malo que lo sepan. Como fuera, a estas alturas, todo estaba ya perdido.

—¿Y qué hace ahí escondido? —frunce el ceño sin entender porque iba el sastre que además es amigo de Arthur a necesitar esconderse. Las buenas personas no salían huyendo ni necesitaban esconderse, como decía su madre.

—E-E-E... E-Estaba —balbucea temblando un poco y con los ojos muy abiertos. En ese momento entra en el cuarto Arthur que ha sido el primero en levantarse e ir corriendo, sonrojadísimo cuando la doncella a aparecido para advertir a los dueños de la casa—. Y-Yo... —se calla del balbuceo.

—Miss Gordon! ¡N-No es un ladrón! —grita el inglés poniéndosele enfrente a Francis, escondiéndole en su espalda para protegerlo. La mujer que a pesar de ser mujer es gorda y fuerte parpadea un par de veces vacilando un poco.

—Es el sastre, Señorito Kirkland y estaba en su armario escondido —explica ella aun pensando en que por mucho que lo conozcan, no tienen ningún sentido una situación así.

—No... nooo, no, no, este es un terrible malentendido. É-Él estaba... eh... eligiendo ropa sobre la que poder sacar patrones —se inventa el escritor sobre la marcha, pensando en lo que antes le ha dicho el sastre que había estado haciendo para tomarle medidas con la ayuda de sus prendas habituales.

—¿En la oscuridad? —pregunta Miss Gordon aun un poco alterada con esto.

—S-Sí, porque... porque tenía que elegir por la textura de la ropa para que fuera la más parecida a la que va a usar. ¿Verdad que eso es lo que me ha dicho? —le pregunta al sastre para que confirme la teoría, girando un poco la cara para mirarle sobre su hombro. Él lo único que consigue es asentir un poco idiotamente y con fervor. Asentiría igual si le dijeran "eres un elefante".

—¿Las texturas, joven Kirkland? Pero... Si estaba en el lugar donde guarda... Usted sabe —se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada—. La ropa íntima.

—¿Qué? —los ojos verdes miran al sastre sonrojándose otra vez, incrédulo de semejante intrusión imperdonable a su intimidad, él le mira con cara de muchas circunstancias.

—E-El novio merece ropa de la más alta c-calidad, incluso interiores —se defiende el sastre a la desesperada, más para el señorito Kirkland que para la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿I-Interiores? —pregunta Arthur aun en shock, se sonroja más si acaso es posible al pensar que de verdad están discutiendo sobre este tema de una forma tan abierta.

—Quizás sería mejor llamar a su padre —propone la mujer cada vez más convencida de que este es un asunto muy turbio, hasta echa un poco atrás la cabeza escéptica del intercambio.

—¡No! —chilla Arthur enseguida, asustado y el mayordomo Parker, Wallace y Lord Kirkland entran al cuarto, los tres con sendas armas... Al escritor casi le da un infarto escondiendo más a Francis a su espalda. Es bastante milagroso que este no se desmaye. De hecho se esconde tras el inglés poniéndole las manos en los hombros y haciendo un sollocito.

—No, no, ¡No pasa nada! ¡No pasa nada! —les detiene el menor del clan, moviendo los brazos histérico ¡Habían venido incluso armados! Los tres se detienen extrañados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Lord Kirkland con su voz grave y profunda mirando a los presentes en la alcoba, en busca de un poco de iluminación sobre la verdad.

—¡Es ese! ¡Ese joven es el ladrón que estaba escondido en el armario! —chilla la doncella que ha ido a buscarles, señalando a Francis medio escondido tras ellos, notando de repente lo guapo que es el supuesto ladrón. Parker levanta otra vez su arma amenazadoramente.

—Waaaah! —lloriquea el sastre y se hace más bolita escondiéndose tras su captor y salvador.

—Padre... —murmura Wallace que, claro, está detrás de Parker y de su padre con ninguna intención de participar en la trifulca, en la medida de lo posible, por mucho que aun sostenga el arma. Lord Kirkland sigue mirando a Arthur esperando una explicación, intentando entender que hace enfrente del ladrón.

—¡No es un ladrón! —chilla Arthur a la doncella, echando la mano atrás para saber dónde está y seguir frente a él si acaso se ha movido—. Es Mister Bonnefoy, Padre, no... Bajad las armas —pide a los otros tres mucho más suplicante de lo que quisiera.

—¡Ohhh! —resuena la voz maligna de Wallace atrás de todo que no hace falta verle para saber que sonríe. Lord Kirkland levanta las cejas, le pone una mano a Parker sobre el hombro para que baje el arma y se aparte. Se acerca a Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Míster Bonnefoy!? —pregunta incrédulo, cuando pensaba que el tema del día ya no podía dar más de si. La risa de Wallace hace que Arthur se sonroje otra vez culpablemente—. ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora y más aún en tu armario, Arthur? —insiste Lord Kirkland mirándoles a ambos, confundido.

—Ha... Ha venido antes. Sí... cuando... a la hora del té, ehm, sí, eso —vacila Arthur inventándose una historia de nuevo, cada vez menos creíble, piensa para sí, porque Parker sabe bien que no abrió ni llamó nadie a la puerta a la hora del té y está ahí mismo para desbaratar su coartada.

—¿Tomaste el te con tu nuevo amigo, Art? —se burla Wallace bajando el arma del todo.

—¡No es mi..! Sí. T-Tomé el té con él. Vino a disculparse —empieza chillando y cambia de idea a la mitad, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oh! Eso explica casi todo, aunque no explica el susto que le ha dado a Mary —indica Lord Kirkland señalando a la doncella.

—Es que le dejé entrar a ver mis trajes y luego... se me olvidó que estaba aquí trabajando —suelta como la excusa barata y cutre más idiota de toda la historia de las excusas baratas y cutres.

—No fue intencional en lo absoluto, Lord Kirkland. Disculpe todo este alboroto —añade Francis en un susurro aun prensado a los hombros de Arthur, él asiente a eso y las doncellas cuchichean.

Wallace vuelve a soltar una risita casi imperceptible y entre todos sonrojan aun más al escritor, que piensa que solo faltaría que le obligaran a que le tomara medidas ahora mismo frente a todos o algo similar solo para demostrar la coartada.

—En fin, esto facilita las cosas, me alegro que haya pedido disculpas, muchacho. Ahora supongo que todo puede seguir el curso que teníamos planeado inicialmente —sentencia Lord Kirkland con afán de no alargar más el problema, ni hacer reto más complicado.

—Ah... ehm... —vacila el menor de los ingleses aun con esa imagen en la mente, para acabar de redondearlo imagina que el chico francés tampoco tendría con que tomárselas más que a palmos, en su imaginación además no es especialmente casta la manera en que le palpa.

—¿Ya te ha tomado las medidas? —pregunta Lord Kirkland con el don de la oportunidad.

El escritor se sonroja muchísimo más y se le echa un poco encima al echarse atrás. Niega con la cabeza, asustado.

—Ah. Pues que te las tome entonces —suelta Lord Kirkland y Wallace vuelve a reírse.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿A-Ahora? —casi se ahoga con sus propias palabras, pegado a Francis como una etiqueta ahora él.

—Todos queremos ver cómo te has tragado tu orgullo. ¿Repentinamente si es el mejor sastre del mundo, Arthur? —cielos, Wallace, como eres molesto

—Y-Y-Yo... —vacila todavía sin saber que decir, un buen lector podría leer en su cara exactamente lo que se está imaginando.

—No necesito tomarle medidas —suelta Francis de repente detrás del inglés con afán de ayudar. Arthur levanta las cejas porque eso suena REALMENTE mal—. E-Es decir, para eso estaba en su armario. Preferí tomar la me-medida a su ropa. E-es algo nuevo que estoy probando —balbucea el francés mirándoles a todos, sonrojándose un poco. Las doncellas cuchichean más aun con eso.

—¡Ah, vaya! —la ventaja de ser Lord Kirkland y no enterarse nunca de ese tipo de cosas. Da una palmada—. Entonces no pasa de ser un susto.

—¡No! ¡Sí las necesita! Nada de... —grita histérico Arthur pensando de nuevo en que de ese modo pierde su baza para negociar y atrasar la boda... aunque al notar que desbarata la historia se tapa la boca con las manos con todo lo demás.

—Por todos los cielos, Arthur. ¿Algún día no llevaras la contraria en TODO? —le riñe su padre—. Pues si te ha de tomar las medidas, porque te empeñas en eso, anda. Que te las tome.

—N-N-N-No... Y-Y-Y-Yo —tartamudea volviendo a su anterior problema, esto es como saltar de la sartén a las ascuas y viceversa.

—Ningún n-n-no y-y-yo. Va a tomarte las medidas si tanto las quieres. Ahora mismo. Joven Bonnefoy, si fuera tan amable —insiste Lord Kirkland frunciendo el ceño que no entiende como un asunto tan sencillo se vuelve una epopeya enrome cuando se involucra el menor de sus hijos. Arthur se repega en Francis, nerviosísimo y con el corazón acelerado.

—Me-Medirle ahora que... ¿Y-yo? —pregunta Francis descolocado, parecía que ya habían escapado de la pesadilla y de repente...

—Son amigos, seguro no habrá ningún inconveniente —suelta Wallace aun malignamente, sentándose en la cama del inglés con absoluta disposición a presenciar un buen espectáculo con su hermano pequeño quejándose y lloriqueando, o mejor aún, sin poder hacerlo. Francis se pone HISTÉRICO a pensando en el dibujo, ya que no sabe que lo han guardado y si alguien lo encuentra sabrá enseguida que nada de lo que están contando tiene sentido.

—¡No somos amigos! —protesta el escritor que por lo visto, idiotamente, esa es la parte que más le preocupa de todo lo que está pasando.

—Arthur estaba indignadísimo hoy en la mañana con el joven Bonnefoy —comenta Lord Kirkland a Wallace pensando que aún no se ha enterado de esa parte.

—Lo llevaste a la ópera —replica Wallace sin hacer mucho caso a su padre de todos modos.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —se defiende Arthur a chillidos de forma irracional solo por lo que implican las acusaciones de su hermano.

—¿Fue una cortesía? Yo nunca he tenido ninguna necesidad de tener ningún tipo de cortesías como esas... Tampoco padre. Parker, diles, cuantas veces te has sentado en la ópera con nosotros, ¿eh? —pregunta Wallace al mayordomo con tonito burlón para evidenciar su punto, haciendo aún más exagerada la distancia entre la clase alta y el servicio.

—¡No fue una cortesía! Era un plan para que al conocer mis costumbres pudiera hacerme un mejor traje —le chilla... ¿que no era una prueba esta mañana, Arthur? Francis se sonroja con todo esto bajando la cabeza. Con la ilusión que le había hecho ir a la ópera... Aunque era verdad que, bueno, él era un simple sastre.

—Nunca, señor —murmura Parker a la vez.

—¡Ja! Eso es absurdo, Arthur. ¿Invitar a alguien a la ópera para que conozca qué costumbres? Quizás... Más bien... ÉL te enseñó algunas malas costumbres —presiona Wallace con buen tino, aun interesado en saber exactamente qué hay de raro en todo esto.

—¡Él no me enseñó nada! —el nivel de sonrojo y de gritos aumenta como tres veces más al notar que tal vez pudieran haber… ¿Alguien podía haber deducido? ¡Pero no había forma! ¡No le había dicho nada a nadie y nadie había visto nada! ¿Verdad? Empieza a repasar mentalmente los hechos en busca de algún error por su parte.

—Wallace, deja de insinuar eso mismo que... —empieza a reñir Lord Kirkland y luego ve la reacción de su hijo menor y levanta las cejas. Francis en realidad ya no sabe ni dónde meterse... Con tanta insinuación además de las malas costumbres que había enseñado. La única idea que se le ocurre proviene de su padre y algunas cosas importantes que le enseño desde pequeño, consiste en conservar su orgullo y honor intactos.

—Solo hice compañía a Monsieur Kirkland con fines laborales. Él tuvo la decencia de invitarme a ver la ópera, por lo cual siempre estaré agradecido —suelta saliendo de detrás suyo—. Por lo demás, agradezco mucho sus atenciones, Lord Kirkland, pero ante las insinuaciones no me queda más que asegurarle que mis intenciones para su familia siempre han sido las mejores y si hay algo que usted considera que debe estar en tela de duda, o algo en lo que no he estado a la altura, me disculpo.

Arthur se queda con la boca abierta con eso pensando que unas disculpas suenann bastante mal, como si se acusara a sí mismo y hubiera algo de lo que realmente pedir perdón. Lord Kirkland también le mira con las cejas levantadas y finalmente, Wallace se calla. Solo se oyen los cuchicheos de las doncellas.

—Ehm... Míster Bonnefoy, me parece que todo esto es un malentendido —murmura Lord Kirkland que ni siquiera sabe a dónde va toda esta conversación, ni tiene realmente ningún problema con Francis, este mira al suelo y cambia el peso de pie, nervioso.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos todos a la cama —suplica Arthur pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, apoyando hora a su padre en la idea de que ya habido suficiente de todo esto.

—Oui. Me gustaría irme a casa ahora —asiente Francis mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose otra vez pensando que la forma en la que ha construido la frase suena un poco rara, pero sin hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Sí. Me parece apropiado —asiente Lord Kirkland agradecido de que por fin hayan entrado en razón—. Parker, podrías por favor pedirle al chofer que...

—No. No. Yo me iré solo, Lord Kirkland. Gracias por todo. Me hace falta una buena caminata —sonríe un poquito falsamente el sastre pensando que así será más rápido y de verdad quiere marcharse YA. Arthur asiente y le sonríe un poco agradecido de que coopere y le ayude.

Lord Kirkland asiente encogiéndose de hombros, mira al sastre, que se da la vuelta después de desearles buenas noches y salir de la habitación topándose frente a frente con Lady Kirkland y Scott, el primogenito de la familia. Ella se sonroja bastante.

—Ehm... L-Lady Kirkland. Ehm, Monsieur Kirkland —vacila el francés, la mira a ella un instante de reojo y a él bastante más de un instante.

—Mister Bonnefoy... ¿Le pagan nocturnidad ahora? —se burla un poco el mayor de los vástagos Kirkland. El francés se revuelve un poco pensando que... Si al menos le pagaran. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No, estábamos solo afinando unos detalles —susurra mansamente como respuesta.

—¿Y atrapando al ladrón al menos?, ¿sabe qué ha pasado? —pregunta Lady Kirkland que eso es lo que han oído y por eso no la han dejado acercarse, a cargo de la protección de su hijo mayor.

—Será por eso de que el arte no tiene horarios —responde Scott aun sarcásticamente, pensando que esto es una nueva idea genial de su padre para explotar al servicio de las que tanto detesta.

—Me halaga mucho que lo considere un arte —sonríe más sinceramente esta vez y mira Lady Kirkland—. Un malentendido, mademoiselle, no hay ningún ladrón.

Es que Lady Kirkland se sonroja idiotamente otra vez con la sonrisa pensando, ejem, en lo mucho que se parece este muchacho a su difunto padre.

—En fin... —Scott se lleva las manos a la nuca y decide volverse a fuera porque si no hay ladrón no tiene gracia.

—Oh. Tanto escándalo entonces —Lady Kirkland sale de su embobamiento y frunce las cejas yendo a meterse al cuarto a hablar con su marido.

—Yo me retiro, buenas noches a ambos... —desea el sastre de verdad intentando que no le retengan más.

—Ehm... ¿Le ofrecieron ya algo de cenar? Puede bajar a la cocina seguro alguien puede darle algo —propone Lady Kirkland antes de entrar... ¿Desde cuándo tan amable?, ¡por el amor de dios!

—¿Madre? —pregunta Scott sin entender ese tono suave tampoco. Lady Kirkland se sonroja un montonal y carraspea mirando a Scott, culpable.

—Solo lo digo por cortesía —susurra por el rabillo de la boca en su defensa.

—Vamos, acompáñeme —decide el chico pelirrojo para el francés, que se pregunta sinceramente si algún día van a permitirle salir de esta casa. Esto empieza a parecer pesadilla pero qué más va a hacer que asentir y desearle una buena noche a Lady Kirkland, otra vez sonriendo un poco.

—Así que detalles de última hora... que interesante. Creía que mi hermano había renunciado a sus servicios esta misma mañana —comenta yendo a la cocina porque Wallace ya le ha puesto al corriente, no solo de los sucesos sino sobre sus propias pesquisas y conclusiones al respecto. El sastre le mira de reojo pensando que todos sabían todo... O al menos eso creía. Nadie le había dicho nada aun sobre lo terrible que era pasar la noche aquí.

—Al final pareció convencerse, Monsieur —responde cayendo en la cuenta de que Arthur había ido a defenderle abiertamente a pesar de todo, sonriendo con ello—. L-Lo cual agradezco mucho. Es un honor trabajar para su familia.

—Qué complicado parece todo, ¿verdad? —le mira de reojo—. Parece que es usted el mejor amigo de mi hermano todas las noches... y su peor enemigo todas las mañanas.

El francés parpadea y entreabre los labios, incrédulo de lo que escucha. Le toma un par de segundos poder contestar.

—S-su... —carraspea y no puede evitar reírse un poco de los nervios de esa declaración—, d-disculpe.

—Ayer por la noche, Ópera. Hoy parece haber sido usted descubierto en su cuarto haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar... y sin embargo esta mañana parecía no querer verle nunca más —aclara, porque no hay en realidad una mala intención en la deducción ni un doble sentido que Scott pueda dilucidar realmente.

—¡No estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar! —se defiende tensándose porque ESO suena fatal—. Estaba... Estaba...

Scott le mira de reojo, sonriendo, pensando que ahora llegará la explicación que tanto ansiaba Wallace.

—Midiendo su ropa. Eso es —y leyendo su poesía y dibujándole, añade para si mismo, sin mirar al pelirrojo, un poco culpablemente.

—Insisto en que no creo que le paguen de más por hacerlo a estas horas —responde para evidenciar que de ningún modo cree que de verdad estuviera trabajando.

—¿Y —carraspea un poco al notarlo—, que supone... usted?

—Drogas —sentencia llanamente, porque tras hablarlo con Wallace ya habían consensuado que no podía tratarse de apuestas pero aquí había todo un mundo inexplorado que atraía a Arthur como la miel a las moscas.

—¡Drogas! —levanta las cejas y piensa en el opio de ayer, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Me equivoco? —pregunta mirándole de reojo y entra a la cocina, es una estancia grande, con azulejos blanco en las paredes, cazos de cobre colgados y una gran mesa de madera en el centro.

—Pues... D-Desde luego. No sé qué en concreto imagine pero no tiene nada que ver —en realidad tiene TODO que ver, ¡admítelo!

—No imagino nada, conozco a mi hermano, ¿quién se cree que lo llevó a un fumadero por primera vez? —pregunta de forma retórica porque parece haber dado en el clavo con esas vacilaciones.

—Oh, cielos... Ehm, no... Bueno, no sé qué... —es visible el nerviosismo—, esos son lugares que yo no frecuento, monsieur —le mira de reojo tratando de averiguar si le está tomando el pelo o si quiere inculparle, aunque en el fondo piensa que quizás... Quizás sea en serio.

—En fin —se encoge de hombros porque en realidad le da igual—. Coma algo como ha dispuesto mi madre y si quiere pídale al cochero que le lleve a casa —le señala dispuesto a irse.

—¿De verdad usted le llevó a un fumadero de Opio? —pregunta con curiosidad. ¿Acaso no te ha llevado bastante lejos la curiosidad hoy, Francis?

Scott le sonríe enigmáticamente y se va. El francés le sonríe un poco de vuelta pensando que esta familia es más agradable de lo que aparenta, aunque lo del opio no le ha encantado. Wallace es la excepción.

xoOXOox

Arthur suspira apoyando la espalda contra la puerta de su cuarto cuando ha conseguido sacar a todos y se da un susto al notar que su madre se ha sentado en la cama esperando pacientemente.

—M-M-Madre, creía que... —vacila pensando "os había echado a todos convenientemente sin tener que plantearme hacer uso de la fuerza".

—Arthur —le sonríe un poco aunque tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Quisiera... quisiera retirarme. Estoy realmente agotado después del día de hoy. Hasta me siento un poco indispuesto —se excusa a ver si así capta la indirecta con más facilidad.

—Soy tu madre, puedes estar indispuesto conmigo —da un par de palmaditas en la cama a su lado, para su absoluto horror.

—Siempre estoy indispuesto contigo... —susurra acercándose igual arrastrando los pies y dejándose caer junto a ella rendido.

—¿Qué está pasando? Y no me digas lo que ya sé —advierte levantando un dedo conociendo bien a su hijo.

—Que nunca creí que despedir a un sastre fuera tan difícil —sentencia echándose en la cama con una voz bastante dramática.

Sastre = Sonrojo para la señora Kirkland.

Sonrojo = contagio de sonrojo para Arthur.

—E-Ese sastre... —murmura ella entre dientes recordando al padre—, es imposible deshacerse de él.

—¿Qué? —pregunta escandalizado, porque tenía la esperanza de que de verdad esto fuera algo pasajero de lo que reírse en un par de semanas y con lo que rellenar alguna historia futura.

—Hablo de su padre. Supongo que es una cuestión de sangre —explica ella un poco incómoda, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Su padre? Pero... está muerto —indica el menor porque no acaba de ver la relación en ello, ni qué está intentando compartir con él su madre.

—Sí, bueno... Me refiero a que fue la única manera —eso podría sonar un poco menos sospechoso, Dios mío.

—¿Si querías despedirle por qué no lo hiciste? —pregunta infiriendo. Esa es la pregunta del millón. La mujer se sonroja.

—Tenía talento —responde ella con una tosecilla.

—No importa, es incómodo —se mantiene en sus trece, pero de alguna manera empatizando con su madre, a pesar de que sabe que la situación es abismalmente distinta.

—Tremendamente incomodo, molesto e irritante —asiente ella, corroborando su idea, si perder la ocasión de quejarse.

—Precisamente por eso —asegura el chico sin pensar todavía en que esos comentarios de ella implican que sabe más de lo que debería.

—Pero es una pieza absolutamente clave en la vida de tu padre —discute ahora porque una cosa no quita la otra y aunque esté de acuerdo con Arthur, no cree que la manera en la que quiere proceder sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta él pensando que hay un millón de sastres más en la ciudad si acaso su padre no puede vivir sin uno.

—Es imposible conseguir un sastre que le haga ropa cómoda y a sus medidas... Creo que es algo de la conformación de su cuerpo —explica haciendo un gesto con las manos para ilustrar como es el cuerpo de su marido.

—Estoy seguro que hay más sastres en esta ciudad que pueden hacerlo bien —necea e insiste porque esto parece un motivo muy débil en comparación a la fuerza de los suyos.

—Yo te aseguro que ya los hemos probado todos y ninguno es capaz de hacerle ropa siquiera remotamente funcional —sentencia dejando mucho menos margen a la conversación, porque de todos, este es el hijo abogado.

—Madre, ese hombre es francés. Y de todos modos ese sería su padre, no él —presiona con el asunto de la xenofobia que sabe que puede aplicar la presión adecuada.

—¡¿S-Su padre de quién?! —abre los ojos como platos ignorando el punto importante, porque ella estaba hablando de su padre todo el tiempo.

—¡El de Míster Bonnefoy! —aclara Arthur sin entender como se ha perdido en la conversación, no suele ser una persona tan distraída.

—¡A-Ahhhh! ¡Ah! Bueno este muchacho es lo mismo —le quita importancia ella, relajándose de nuevo.

—¡No! Su padre era el que hacia esos trajes buenos para Padre, tal vez él no los haga —sigue Arthur que aún no nota que el problema no va realmente por aquí.

—Sí los hace —responde necia y contra toda evidencia empírica.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? De todos modos, yo no tengo el cuerpo como padre, seguro yo puedo contratar otro sastre que haga igual o mejor el trabajo y no sea incómodo —decide mejor intentar esta baza, si tanto quería su madre al sastre francés para su padre, pues que lo tuviera, en realidad no es ese el problema de Arthur.

—Sí, bueno, es probable que tú puedas. Lo que no queremos, claramente, es que deje de ser el sastre de tu padre —asiente ella ahora más en sintonía con los deseos de su hijo.

—Está bien, de todos modos eso no me afecta. Mañana buscaré otro para mí —asegura con convicción tratando de dar por terminada esta conversación incomoda. Ni siquiera sabe cómo chillarle a su madre más fuerte que por favor, salga a base de postura corporal sin ser maleducado.

—Me alegraría bastante que siguieras el curso de esto sin necesidad de buscar otro sastre. No quiero molestarle —sonrisita rara con el ceño fruncido y una mirada cargada de sentido.

—¿Por qué iba a molestarle a él? —protesta infantil pensando que a su padre le da igual que sastre sea el que él use mientras no se le moleste cuando trabaja, siempre ha sido así. Sea el sastre o sea cualquier otro miembro del servicio.

—¡Pues porque le estas quitando un trabajo! —no sé qué intenciones tenga, eh... ya estoy viendo que unas sospechosas.

—¿A padre? —descolocado sin seguir la conversación ahora.

—A... No. ¡Al muchacho! —exclama ella especificando.

—¿Ahora nos importa si un sastre se molesta? —sarcástico sin poder creer que su madre esté anteponiendo la molestia que le ocasionan al sastre, antes que la que la ocasionan a él, que es su hijo..

—Ahora nos importa, exac... ¡No es que nos importe! —cambia de idea tres veces al organizar la frase sintiéndose ligeramente expuesta con esto.

—Es exactamente lo que estás diciendo, Madre. Que no debemos dejar que el sastre se moleste —repite para evidenciarlo, con cierto tono burlón para presionar aún más.

Ella se sonroja un poco con eso puesto así. Él entrecierra los ojos con el sonrojo. ¿Estará el sastre... haciendo algo de eso con su madre? Tal vez lo había hecho con todos los Kirkland antes que con él ¡como si fuera un ritual de fidelización o algo similar! Se hace una película tremenda en la cabeza imaginándose hasta a TODOS JUNTOS mientras él, pequeñito, en pijama y con su conejito de peluche se acercaba al cuarto a pedir un vaso de agua. Un regusto amargo le sube por la garganta.

—Lo que tienes que evitar es que yo me moleste, ¿entendido?—protesta crispada señalándole de nuevo con el dedo para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—Como si eso fuera posible en alguna medida —replica enfadado poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ahora hasta le molesta que el servicio se moleste —añade como si eso fuera el colmo de lo ofensivo.

—Pues sí, en algunas circunstancias —se sonroja más y se cruza de brazos muy digna ella a pesar de todo, dando claro que por mucho que lloriquee se mantendrá impertérrita en la idea.

—¡No tiene ningún sentido y no puede obligarme a que consienta sus servicios! —exclama efectivamente lloriqueando por la injusticia.

—¡Que no puedo! —responde hasta cierto punto, incluso retadora.

El chico se calla y traga saliva sintiéndose un niño de nuevo por un instante, porque sí, sí puede. Es su madre, la dueña de la casa y de su vida hasta que se independice y se gane la vida por si mismo.

—Si te parece que hasta ahora he sido poco cooperardor te aseguro que no has visto nada si lo haces —amenaza sin poder negociar con nada más que esto. La mujer levanta las cejas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esta versión tuya es la cooperativa? —pregunta sarcásticamente sabiendo perfectamente que Arthur ya ha hecho todo cuanto se le ha ocurrido para detener y postergar el enlace al que se refiere.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur la miran fijamente con cierto brillo furioso. Pero era demasiado pronto para estar celoso, ni siquiera había nada que celar. Además, si lo pensaba bien, Francis no era mucho mayor que él, como mucho tendría la edad de Wallace. Como mucho. La escena cambia en su mente y todos son más mayores, siguen estando todos juntos menos él que está en su cuarto escribiendo poesía en vez de pidiendo agua en pijama.

—Más de lo que seré en adelante —susurra temblándole un poco el labio. Tan especial que se había sentido todo el día... ¡hasta había estado mandando cartas para promocionarle el muy estúpido! ¡Y le había defendido todo el tiempo! Seguro todos estaban riéndose de él "mira el idiota como ha caído a la primera, el sastre ni ha tenido que hacer nada, si será ridículo" oye a sus hermanos en su imaginación porque Arthur nunca necesita más que un pequeño pretexto, así es como el sastre tendrá una vida compleja de ahora en adelante.

—No me importa, vas a usar ese sastre —sentencia Lady Kirkland y se levanta.

–¿Qué? —pregunta incrédulo todavía porque de veras no encuentra otro motivo para que le obliguen a esto que el que se está cruelmente imaginando.

—Eso he dicho. Eso harás, a menos que tú quieras también que yo sea menos cooperadora —amenaza ahora ella, muy seriamente.

–Pero... pero... pero... –se pone de pie indignadísimo.

—No olvides que aún vives en esta casa y bajo este techo —le recuerda como hace cada vez y como el propio Arthur ya ha pensado.

—Eso es tremendamente injusto, ¡no es como que tenga opción! —exclama porque en realidad su padre, controlando todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, tampoco les ha dejado nunca independencia para probar nada.

—Es un sastre, Arthur —razona un poco más dulcemente, sin entender tampoco en el plano consciente la problemática de su hijo, aunque si empatiza con él.

—No rebaja la injusticia, Madre —replica frustrado, apretando los labios y girando la cara, sentado en su cama de brazos cruzados.

—Pero sí el trauma —le sonríe en la puerta.

—¿Eh? —se gira a mirarla sin entender esa respuesta.

—Solo es el sastre —repite enigmáticamente.

El escritor se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco. Lady Kirkland se sonroja a juego, pero Arthur no lo nota aun pensando que claro, para ella es solo el sastre pero... hay mucho más que no sabe detrás de todo eso. De todos modos ya se vería como iba todo, la prioridad ahora es echarla del cuarto.

—Solo arregla esto y te dejaré tranquilo —murmura ella yendo a la puerta. Él pone los ojos en blanco sintiéndose un niño pequeño otra vez.

—Pero arréglalo como yo quiero o me convertiré en una criatura del averno —susurra para sí mismo imitando un poco la voz de su madre, burlón. Lady Kirkland sale por la puerta sin oírle.

Arthur se queda fulminando la puerta unos instantes antes de ir a cambiarse de ropa... para escaparse otra vez al templo de la tranquilidad de Wang.


	7. Los niños huérfanos

Es tarde ya cuando el francés aparece en el restaurante en el que trabaja Antonio. Le duelen los pies y la cabeza y tiene hambre.

Le gustaba ir a visitarle, la música, el olor fuerte a comida y la atmósfera le hacían sonreír y acordarse de su padre. Era un lugar más bien frecuentado por extranjeros y la clase inmigrante que podía darse el lujo de ir a recordar su casa gastando unas libras en el proceso.

Es un lugar pequeño que podría estar más limpio, las mesas podrían ser más nuevas y las deudas menores, pero la comida de verdad era buena, solo que nadie que importara realmente parecía valorarlo.

El propietario, un chico moreno de brillantes ojos verdes lleva un delantal sucio y parece muy muy ocupado en la cocina actuando a contrarreloj para hacerlo todo. Como siempre, las cosas se hacen a último momento.

El francés se salta la barra y se abre camino en la pequeña y llena cocina intentando no caerse entre cajas de tomates y ollas. Le pone las dos manos en la cintura al dueño de los ojos verdes con demasiada naturalidad y le sopla al oído. Este pega un salto preparando una caja de comida y al girarse y verle sonríe.

—Franciiis! —se ríe y lo abraza tras limpiarse las manos en el delantal. Francis se ríe acercándose a darle un par de besos.

—Antoine le terrible! —le abraza con fuerza de vuelta.

—¿A dónde tan guapo? —pregunta sonriendo y mirándole de arriba abajo, separándose un poco.

—A la ópera anoche. Es una historia larga que tengo que contarte—asegura el sastre y suspira sonriendo aun un poco aunque se revuelve.

—¿Ópera? ¿En eso te gastas las propinas? —se ríe y se vuelve a lo que hacía—. Tengo que acabar esto y llevarlo.

—Me invitaron. El más joven de los Kirkland... Tengo que contarte esto mejor. ¿Cuánto más crees que estés aquí? —pregunta mirando lo que hace a ver si puede meter las manos.

—Un rato ¿has comido? —le da un golpecito con la cadera para que no las meta, sonriendo.

—Comí... Hace rato —sonríe un poco rindiéndose—. Me sirvo yo, ¿vale? Ve a terminar tus pedidos.

—Vale, vale —se ríe absolutamente confiado, montando tres platos en cada brazo para llevarlos fuera. El francés le cierra un ojo y tan tranquilo se va a servir vino y comida cuidándose bien de no mancharse el traje.

Antonio vuelve dentro yendo directo a preparar cafés y algunos postres en una coreografía dentro de la cocina moviendo cosas arriba y abajo de un lado a otro, uno de los postres se lo pasa a Francis, le guiña un ojo chasqueando la lengua y vuelve a salir.

Francis sonríe metiendo el dedo al postre y probándolo, sacando el banco de siempre, quitándose el saco del traje y colgándolo lejos, muy muy lejos de donde pueda mancharse, sentándose a comer y, más importante, a esperarle.

Un rato más tarde ya se ha ido todo el mundo y ha cerrado las puertas, aunque aún le falta recoger. El francés le ayuda un poco. Y con un poco, desgraciadamente, nos referimos a organizar un poco las sillas empezando a contarle mientras Antonio pasa la escoba y el trapo.

—Ves que te dije que se casa el menor de los hijos de Lord Kirkland... —empieza considerando que ya ha recogido suficiente, sentándose en una de las sillas que ha apartado para que Antonio pueda barrer.

—Ah, sí, ¡tú primera ceremonia! —exclama levantando la mirada del suelo un instante y luego se revuelve bajándola de nuevo, porque le supo muy mal la muerte del padre del sastre, casi como si hubiera muerto su propio padre que nunca tuvo. Recuerda el funeral, sobrio y sencillo. Hicieron el convite de los pocos familiares y asistentes en su propio local.

—Sí. Mi primera ceremonia. El traje del novio —asiente y nota lo que está pensando el cocinero tragando saliva, se le humedecen un poco los ojos pero prefiere no centrar la conversación de nuevo en ello—. Pues... Ayer fui a tomarle las medidas a Arthur Kirkland.

—¿No les hacías trajes de fiesta a toda la familia? Bueno, el novio ¿y qué? —pregunta aun barriendo, notando también que Francis no está para centrarse en la parte dramática de esto sin que sea siquiera necesario que uno se lo diga al otro.

—Sí, sí, a todos. Pero el traje del novio era el traje importante. Así que ahí fui yo, feliz y lleno de ilusiones —explica haciendo un cierto movimiento un poco teatral con una mano.

—Claro —sonríe dejando de barrer y doblando manteles ahora.

—Y... Bueno, el novio es un desastre como novio, para empezar —sonríe negando con la cabeza—. No quiere casarse —pregunta en tono de "¿puedes creerlo?"

—¿Ah, no? —levanta las cejas Antonio, parando un momento para mirarle directamente, desde luego sin poder creerlo.

—No. Lo obligan traaaagicamente a casarse con una chica guapa de sociedad —responde haciendo un gesto exageradamente melodramático.

—¿Y cómo demonios se hace eso? Dile que yo me caso con ella si quiere —propone el camarero riéndose.

—Eso MISMO he pensado yo... Pero bueno él no quiere y no quiere nada de nada, incluyendo un traje —asegura asintiendo con la cabeza, incidiendo especialmente en eso porque es la parte, evidentemente más preocupante.

—Oh, entiendo el problema —guarda los manteles en su sitio y se pone a lavar platos de espaldas a él, pensando que si el señorito no quiere el traje es posible que Francis no cobre. Frunce el ceño, pensando.

—De hecho, hasta aquí... Es una décima parte del problema, mon amour —sigue este como si nada.

—¿Qué más hay? —pregunta un poco más agresivo de lo de que debería, girándose a mirarle.

—Antes que nada necesitas poner todo en perspectiva. Te he contado ya de los Kirkland y como son... Pero este es un poco distinto. Es escritor —sonríe con cierta ensoñación recordando las poesías.

—¿Escritor? —pregunta Antonio levantando una ceja, ya que en general no se imagina demasiado bien a la gente adinerada dedicada a cosas artísticas, más bien los bohemios suelen ser personas muertas de hambre.

—Brillante —asegura Francis al verle la cara.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Tiene talento? —pregunta aun un poco incrédulo, porque eso es bastante injusto, dinero y talento, es como… demasiado acaparador por su parte.

—Todo el posible. Sus poesías... Puede llevarte al cielo solo con una estrofa —describe el francés y Antonio levanta una ceja sin dejar de mirarle, sonriendo mientras recoge.

—Pero sigo con mi historia —Francis le sonríe de vuelta desviando la mirada sin notarlo—. Me dice que la única forma en que podrá hacerle un traje es, no tomándole medidas, sino conociéndole bien, así que me invita a la ópera. La ópera, Antonio. A un palco. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? ¡Dime!

—¿Cómo vas a hacerle un traje conociéndole? —pregunta porque eso parece no tener ningún sentido práctico real.

—¿Traje? ¡Ah! Eso... Bueno, en realidad yo esperaba que tarde o temprano se dejara tomar las medidas —el sastre se encoge de hombros sabiendo perfecto que así es, nada más una fantasía en la mente del escritor que vive medio sumido en cuentos de hadas.

—Bueno... ¿y qué tal es la ópera desde dentro? —decide cambiar de tema, porque eso siempre le ha hecho mucha ilusión y habría querido ir él también, secretamente se siente un poco celoso.

—No sabes. Tenemos que ahorrar e ir un día, Antonio es... ¡Extraordinaria! La música, belliiiiisima, la gente, finamente vestida, todos caballeros, ¡los trajes de los actores! —explica el rubio moviendo las manos frenéticamente, se pone de pie y da una vuelta sobre si mismo de la emoción al recordarlo.

—No estoy seguro que fuera a sentirme cómodo entre toda esa gente —responde revolviéndose un poco, porque la verdad es que sí quisiera ir, pero su negocio es un poco deficitario y en cualquier cosa, todo lo que puede ahorrar está destinada ahora mismo a otra cosa mucho más importante, así que más vale engañarse un poco a uno mismo en vez de desilusionarse por la injusticia de la vida. Francis suspira.

—Ese es el problema principal, de hecho, uno de los peores problemas de todo este lío en el que me he metido. Creo que nadie estaba tan interesado en mí o tan fijado entonces. ¿Sabes? Entre la percha y el traje y la actitud y... Bueno, creo que hasta ahí más o menos iban las cosas bien —sigue él explicando para cambiar el tema, notando bien en realidad el problema de su amigo y no queriendo insistir para no hacerle sentir peor.

—¿En qué lío te has metido? —deja de envolver con trapos una cacerola con comida.

—En uno que... Creo que es bastante gordo. Entre más lo pienso más me asusta —confiesa mirándole un poco desconsolado, pero se le escapa igual cierta sonrisita. Antonio frunce un poco el ceño apoyando un brazo en jarra en su cadera, mirándole fijamente—. Todo empezó a ir realmente mal a la salida de la ópera y me llevó... No te escandalices.

El moreno inclina la cabeza, escuchándole.

—A un fumadero de opio —susurra, encogiéndose un poco como si esperara los gritos. Antonio levanta las cejas hasta el techo—. El problema de ir con un señor a la ópera, por su invitación, es que es imposible decir que no —le sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Nadie que vaya a un fumadero es un señor, Francis —le riñe el cocinero, a quien cada vez le cae peor el señorito Kirkland, ya le que parece todo tremendamente turbio y a él le gustan las personas sencillas.

—Ah... Eso es lo que creemos —niega con la cabeza recordando al mayor de los Kirkland, se encoge de hombros—. En fin... ahí fuimos.

—Aja... —asiente para que siga hablando, preparando algunos paquetes más en su hatillo.

—No sabes el mareo... Todo es una nube en mi cabeza —explica Francis recordando la sensación de somnolencia… y los besos.

—¿No recuerdas nada desde ayer noche? —pregunta mirándole preocupado, esperando que nadie se haya aprovechado de él si así es.

—No, no... No. Quizá fuera más simple, pero no. Creo que es necesario hacer una pausa y explicarte algunas cosas antes de contarte lo que pasó después... —decide moviendo la cabeza y las manos de lado a lado, sabiendo que el cocinero puede estarse haciendo una muy peligrosa idea equivocada en la cabeza.

—Anda, acompáñame —toma el hatillo que ha hecho con la cacerola de comida que le ha sobrado para llevar al orfanato donde se crió como hace cada noche. En donde vive cierta "chica mayor" demasiado joven.

—Vamos y te cuento en el camino que hay menos luz y puedo sonrojarme en paz —se ríe yendo tras él.

—Sonrojarteeee —canturrea el moreno, Francis se ríe un poco más.

—No me hagas reír que no sabes el tamaño del lío —suplica igualmente riéndose con el tono juguetón.

—Pues cuentameeee —se quita el delantal, monta la olla en un carrito, cierra la puerta, se pone su gorra y echa a andar a su lado.

—El chico se ponía nervioso —explica el sastre recordándolo y es que aun le parece adorable la manera en que eso pasaba.

—¿Aja? —asiente el moreno escuchándole, arrastrando el carrito sobre los irregulares adoquines mojados de Londres.

—Nervioso y... Mandaba señales específicas. A la mitad de la obra ya tenía yo la mano en su pierna —murmura un poco culpable mirándole de reojo y sonriendo.

—Francis... —niega con la cabeza pero se nota que sonríe.

—No me digas, es... Estúpido y absurdo y de lo peor que se me ha ocurrido hacer. Pero estaba ahí, conmigo y era mono. Para el fumadero las cosas subieron un poco de tono —sigue relatando la historia sin mirarle.

—Eso explica porque no quiere casarse —se ríe el español, luego saca una caja con cigarrillos y le pasa uno a Francis.

—Es... Es un lío, ¡de verdad! No recuerdo que tanto hicimos, pero recuerdo muy muy bien sus ojos y sus cejas... Y sus labios. Y ese cuerpo virginal que temblaba en mis manos —describe con todo lujo de detalle… anda, para no recordar nada...

—Que desafortunada mala memoria... —se ríe prendiendo su cigarrillo.

—¡Deja de reírte! —protesta inclinando la cabeza para prender el suyo también. El cocinero se ríe más.

—Era virgen, Antonio. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo —se lamenta el sastre dando una calada al final.

—¿Estás seguro que pasó? Con las cosas que recuerdas y eso no... es raro —piensa en voz alta, frunciendo un poco el ceño, porque además conoce a Francis y como es con las chicas y sus amantes en general, puede ser bastante descocado, infiel y poco recomendable, pero no es de los que se olvidan de las personas, al menos muestra un poco de respeto con eso.

—No tengo ni idea de qué pasó o qué no pasó. Pero amanecí hoy desnudo en su cama —explica mirándole de reojo con cierto pesar, nerviosito.

—Oh... ¿aja? —pregunta mirando a ambos lados de la calle que no venga ningún carro antes de cruzar, pero a estas horas de la noche suele estar todo muy tranquilo a pesar de la traicionera niebla.

—¿Aja? ¡Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿"Aja"? —protesta el sastre indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo porque espero que no sea eso todo lo que tú vas a decirme —sonríe el cocinero mirándole de nuevo mientras cruzan la calle.

—Es un lío ya desde ahí. No me delató, claro, de hecho llevo todo el día siendo su prisionero... Pero me ha defendido a capa y espada —reflexiona más para si mismo que realmente para su oyente, pasándose una mano por el pelo e intentando encontrar sentido a ese comportamiento atípico.

—Amor verdadero —se burla Antonio al notar qué es lo que está intentando deducir Francis.

—Tais toi! —protesta él sonrojándose, porque sí, justo a esa conclusión es a la que quería llegar. El moreno vuelve a reírse—. ¡Es un lío! ¡Uno gordo! ¿Por qué no lo ves?

—No es un lío, le gustas, ¿no? A un tío rico. ¡Aprovecha hombre! —sonríe y le da un codacito de complicidad, pensando que ojalá fuera tan fácil en realidad.

—No tiene ni IDEA de que le gusto, Antonio. No es que sepa que es homosexual, creo... —reflexiona él de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No? —levanta más las cejas sin poder creerlo, ni que fuera tan difícil de saber y más para uno mismo—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Si esto fuera solo sobre ser el amante del hijo del Lord, créeme que no tendría problema alguno. Pero él... Cambia de opinión... —explica con dramático pesar, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Cómo que cambia de opinión? —frunce el ceño sin entender. El primer caso de homosexualidad intermitente del que oye hablar en su vida.

—A momentos sí quiere eso, a momentos siento que terminaré en la cárcel —explica y suspira preocupado, notando cada vez más que realmente esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parecía en un inicio.

—Eso es terrible... —protesta el moreno y le pone la mano en el hombro para confortarlo.

—No es terrible, es más que terrible. No se puede hacer nada más que esperar lo inevitable, que es... Que se lo diga a alguien —Francis se lleva las manos a la cara, asustado con esta perspectiva, él ni siquiera quería meterse en este lío, solo quería hacer un traje ¡y con la ilusión que le hacía!

—Si eso es lo que esperas tal vez fuera mejor no volver por ese camino —aconseja el moreno, atrayéndole un poco hacia si para abrazarle.

—Aunque hoy me defendió... De verdad me defendió. Creo que está confundido —mira a su acompañante entre los dedos de sus manos, sin hacérsele raro el abrazo, como si eso fuera un rayito de esperanza en la negrura infinita de este caso.

—¿Y planeas sacarlo de su confusión? —pregunta sin soltarle, acariciándole la espalda.

—No lo sé... Él es un señorito —baja las manos del todo y hace un gesto de inseguridad hacia esto con los labios.

—Ojalá no te pase nada malo —desea mirando ahora el edificio lúgubre y grande de ladrillos sucios y ventanas con barrotes que es el orfanato londinense.

—Gracias por los buenos deseos —le abraza un poco de vuelta y mira también el edificio—. Al final, me recordaron bien quién soy y de dónde vengo.

—Esa mierda de siempre, como si las cunas con doseles garantizaran buena gente —protesta acercándose a la pequeña puerta de servicio en un lateral del edificio, golpeándola con los nudillos. Se arregla la camisa, se quita la gorra y se aplaca un poco el pelo antes de sonreír esperando que le abran.

Francis le mira y sonríe un poco al ver el cambio de actitud y la concentración. La puerta la abre una monja, siempre son monjas, pequeñita y regordeta, con un gran hábito blanco en la cabeza como si fueran unas alas, malencarada.

—Ho-Hola —saluda Antonio nerviosito, levantando una mano y tratando de ver dentro—. Vengo a traerles esto, por si les hace falta —señala el fardo sonriendo.

—Ah, eres tú. Sí, sí que nos hace falta. Entra —murmura la monja con desagrado abriendo la puerta del todo.

Antonio sonríe tomándolo y le hace un gesto a Francis para que le siga si quiere, apagando el cigarrillo y guardándose lo que le queda. Francis va detrás suyo arrugando la nariz y mirando a su alrededor. La cocina es grande, mucho más grande que la de casa de los Kirkland, pero todo parece mucho más viejo y menos abundante, a pesar de que Francis piensa que en esta cocina se podrían preparar banquetes para mil invitados, la verdad es que parezca que en general tengan problemas para estirar una sopa y que llegue a alimentar a quince niños.

El moreno entra dejando el fardo sobre la mesa de madera donde siempre, desanudándolo y volviendo a buscar alrededor con la mirada. Estirando el cuello para ver tras la puerta, tras las cajas vacías apiladas al fondo o tras cualquier otro escondite posible. La monja se va de la estancia a hablar con alguien responsable de esto.

Es el sonido de metal cayendo lo que la delata. Antonio se gira rápidamente y sonríe más guardándose los trapos, ahora sin perderla de vista aunque ella se esconde inmediatamente haciéndose bolita y maldiciéndose a sí misma y a la mierda que se le ha caído.

Aprieta los brazos a su alrededor porque tiene frío y reza para que la monja no haya escuchado nada. Estaba aquí, en la cocina, sin que debiera estarlo. Pero nadie estaba tan interesado en revisar toda la noche que era lo que pasaba en el cuarto, así que ella, en su ridícula pijama, despeinada y con frío, bajaba a esperar al tonto de ojos verdes. Es decir, no era a él, era a su comida.

—Renii —Antonio sonríe cantarín y se acerca un poco a ella.

—¡NomellamesReni! —protesta ella desde ya, con el ceño fruncido. Antonio se ríe tontamente, Francis levanta las cejas con todo este intercambio—. ¡Y no te rías! —sigue protestando la chiquilla llamada Renata.

—¿C-Cómo estás? He traído garbanzos con mucho tomate como los que te gustan —explica dulcemente ignorando en realidad el tono agresivo, se acerca un poco riéndose aun tontamente, ella le huye abiertamente hasta ponerse al otro lado del cuarto.

El chico traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo, sin seguirla. Ella le espía desde atrás de unas cajas.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta ella a media voz mirando al sastre.

—Los he hecho para ti porque sé que te gustan, los vi en el mercado y me dije, "seguro a Reni le gustan mucho" —parlotea nervioso como siempre hace—. Ah... es mi amigo Francis, él es sastre.

—¡No me llamo Reni! —vuelve a chillar ella volviendo a mirarle a él.

—Bueno, Renata —corrige dócil sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues no me gustan los garbanzos —miente y sale un poquito más mirando a Francis de arriba a abajo—. Y para ser sastre y tu amigo, tú estás vestido muy mal.

—Ah, es que es mi ropa de trabajo. Un día cuando seas un poco más mayor y salgas conmigo me pondré un traje tan bonito como el suyo —asegura el cocinero mirándose a sí mismo y sonrojándose un poco, no obstante.

—¡Novoyasalircontigo! —vuelve a chillar ella, Toni se sonroja más y se ríe mirando al sastre muy nervioso porque esto es un poco ridículo. Lo que sí hace ella es salir, con su pelo oscuro peinado en dos colitas infantiles, acercándose a la olla de garbanzos.

El francés levanta las cejas hasta el techo cuando la ve salir y mira al cocinero con incredulidad. Este se ríe y se sonroja más cuando la ve, se acerca un poco a la olla también.

—¿Quieres que te sirva un plato? También te he traído un dulce solo para ti, no se lo digas a los demás —pide haciendo gesto de silencio con el dedo índice, sacándolo del bolsillo.

Ella es una preadolescente... Demasiado pequeña para parecer una mujer hecha y derecha, demasiado poco simétrica para ser una niña. Se sonroja un poco con la cara de silencio y arruga la nariz.

—¿Un dulce asqueroso solo para mí? Ugh —se le acerca igual con curiosidad.

—Te serviré garbanzos —busca un plato en los armarios, como siempre y una cuchara.

—Pues apresúrate que tengo mucha hambre —se sienta en una caja y se hace bolita, mirándole.

Francis tiene la repentina sensación de estorbar un poco ahí. Sonríe de lado y se recarga en una pared echándole una mirada a Antonio, que le sirve una buena ración en el plato y se la acerca sonriendo.

—Ojalá te gusten —desea mirando a Francis de reojo y carraspeando un poco avergonzado.

—Seguro serán asquerosas como todo lo que traes —empieza a comer los garbanzos con gusto—, tienen mucha sal y tomate... Y están... —slurp, gran bocado—, asquerosas. ¿Has traído vino?

—No puedes tomar vino, Reni, eres pequeña... y las monjas me reñirán —responde él nervioso jugueteando con sus manos y cambiando el peso de pie.

—Sí que puedo tomar, ¡ya me has traído otras veces! —le señala, acusándole.

—Sí, pero... es que no está bien —saca la botella igual y se lo sirve, tragando saliva sin querer ni mirar al sastre ahora—. Cuando seas mayor podrás tomarlo, como una dama o como tú quieras, guardaré las mejores botellas para nosotros y beberlas juntos.

Francis hace un sonido extraño que parece sospechosamente una risa.

—Yo voy a tomarlas todas mientras tú... Tú vas a estar haciendo cosas para mí, comprándome vestidos y trabajando para mantenerme —decide ella tomándoselo igual. Antonio suspira y se ríe un poco, derrotado.

—¿Van a... Casarse o algo así? —pregunta Francis sonriendo en un susurrito, mientras la chica devora el plato completo.

—Tal vez mi amigo Francis me deje algún vestido bien de precio, pero tendrás que darme un beso si lo quieres —propone y levanta las cejas con lo que dice él, riéndose más.

—Puedo hacerle un vestido cuando quieras, si te da un... —empieza a proponer el sastre que ya ve más o menos por dónde van los tiros en todo este asunto.

—Novoyadarteunbeso! —chilla ella echándose para atrás en su caja, asustada. Sonrojándose un montón con la idea.

—Ah, qué pena —suspira Antonio negando con la cabeza. La chica se sonroja aún más si es posible.

—Es pecado —interviene Francis, mirándole de reojo, divertido.

—Cuando sea una mujer —el chico moreno se ríe otra vez, derrotado.

—Ya es toda una mujer —asegura el francés mientras sonríe.

—Aun no, pero es muy guapa y seguro cuando lo sea será una belleza —responde él tan seguro de ello, como si no les estuviera escuchando, pero sabiendo bien que ella lo hace con atención.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —protesta ella sonrojadísima lanzándole un garbanzo a la cabeza y él se ríeeee otra vez.

—Cielos. Uno que creía que estaba en un lío —comenta Francis de buena gana.

—¿Y mi postre? —pregunta ella con el vino en la mano prefiriendo cambiar de tema con todo esto.

—¡Nada de líos! —protesta Antonio riendo nerviosito para Francis mientras le acerca el pastelito a Renata.

—Cabe mencionar que mi pastelito era menos bonito que el tuyo... Antonio te hace comida especial —Francis le sonríe.

—Los pastelitos más bonitos para mi pastelito —decide feliz el cocinero. Ella abre los ojos como platos y les detesta... Un poco a los dos, pero más a Antonio.

—¡Cállate! ¡No digas esas tonterías tan tontas y cursis y ridículas! —protesta de nuevo, nerviosa, porque además está Francis aquí escuchándolo todo y Antonio… ¡es un tonto y un ridículo!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —levanta las manos, rindiéndose, pero riendo—. Es una chica con carácter, nada de pastelito.

—Exacto. Dame un cigarrillo —exige, asintiendo con la cabeza de todos modos a la retractación.

—Pero si yo no fumo... —el mentiroso, porque no quiere que ella lo haga, es un vicio un poco caro y aun es pequeña.

—Sí que fumas, hueles asqueroso —arruga la nariz terminándose su pastelito habiéndolo, prácticamente devorado.

—Es... de Francis, es una mala influencia. Las chicas no deberían fumar—vacila el moreno defendiéndose, mirando a Francis de reojo esperando que corrobore la mentira. La chiquilla mira a Antonio unos instantes, fijamente sin creerle ni por un instante.

—Francis... ¿Me enseñas a fumar? —pregunta estirada, esperando, además, poner celoso al cocinero.

—Francis, no hagas caso, ¡es demasiado lista! —suplica Antonio tomando al francés del brazos.

—Demasiado lista... —Francis le sonríe cómplice—. Dile a Antonio que te enseñe, no a mí.

—Eres una mujer fatal, ¿lo sabes? —el moreno saca igual lo que le ha sobrado antes.

—¿U-Una mujer fatal? —pregunta ella sin saber si eso es bueno o malo.

—Tremenda. De las que hacen perder completamente la cabeza —le guiña un ojo y le acerca la tacha. Ella se sonroja otra vez pero la idea le parece muy atractiva.

—¿Y su amiga la monja malencarada no viene de vuelta? Voy a pararme en la puerta y les aviso si oigo algo —propone el francés.

—No creo que fumar sea tan difícil, si tú puedes hacerlo —responde ella con una agresión de nuevo, como hace cada vez que se pone demasiado nerviosa.

—Mira, en realidad es como si besaras el cigarrillo. En realidad como yo he fumado antes sería como si me besaras a mí —explica Antonio y asiente a Francis sin hacer mucho caso.

—¿Q-Que? Besar... ¿Qué? —ella se queda paralizada con esa explicación, pero el cocinero sigue a lo suyo.

—Mira, así —se lo lleva a la boca él y luego se lo devuelve—. Beso en mi beso.

—No voy a darle un beso a NADA que tú hayas besado —se echa para atrás, niega fervientemente con la cabeza apretando los ojos y se le mueven las colitas de un lado a otro.

—Oh... no puedes fumar de mis cigarrillos entonces —sonríe Antonio porque esa parece ser una buena forma de impedírselo.

—P-Pero... Si quiero... Es decir, tienes que enseñarme a fumar, ¡tú dijiste! —lloriquea ella.

—Todos ellos los he besado, Reni —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—Los... Los... ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? —se revuelve pensando que VAABESARAANTONIOINDIRECTAMENTE

—Pues solo tengo dos más y ambos son trocitos que he empezado —explica sacándolos y mostrándoselos.

—Es una tontería eso del beso —le quita uno de la mano con un zarpazo, no sea que se lo repiense y no se lo dé… y se quede sin su be… sin aprender a fumar, eso es.

—Bueno, no tanto, a mí me pone un poco nervioso —confiesa nerviosito dejando que lo tome igual.

—¿T-Te lo pone? —traga saliva, porque a ella no la pone UN POCO, la pone UN MUCHO.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no... te lo quedas y te enseño mañana? Se está haciendo tarde —propone mirando a la puerta nervioso porque ahora si empieza a parecer que la monja tarda mucho en volver y no quiere meter a Renata en demasiados problemas, pero le sonríe un poco. Bien, ahora ella va a dormir abrazando al cigarrillo—. Te quiero, ¿vale? —le hace una caricia en la cara y le da un beso en la frente. Renata se sonroja un poco más y mira que Francis se les acerca otra vez. Se revuelve y levanta.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —pregunta ella más dulcemente por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Todos los días —asegura él como si fuera la mayor promesa de amor posible. Ella sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, aliviada. Antonio toma una de sus colitas, jugando un poquito y se muerde el labio.

—Mañana quiero alubias —susurra la chica mirándole de reojo, sin quitarse. Cerca, Antonio, muy cerca.

—Veré si encuentro en el mercado —asiente haciéndole otro cariño (y Francis o alguien debería llevárselo) Ella se deja, siguiendo el cariño un poquito.

—Pasos, pasos! Guarden los cigarrillos... Y las ideas absurdas —suelta el francés acercándoseles.

El moreno le da un beso rápido a la chica, que debería ser en la mejilla pero con el susto no acierta y se lo da en los labios, antes de separarse igual de rápido e irse hacia la puerta.

Y tenemos una chica convertida en estatua. Francis se ríe un poco, emocionado, despidiéndose de ella con la mano, yendo tras él. Antonio sale con la boca abierta y las cejas en alto porque no esperaba besarla en los labios, llevándose las manos a los suyos.

—Oh por DIOOOOSSSSS! —Francis se le prensa a un brazo riéndose un poco cuando ya están fuera.

—¡No quería, no quería! —se defiende muy nervioso.

—Eres un pervertido —Francis aún se ríe y la verdad es que ni lo ha notado.

—¡No! ¡No! Ha sido un accidente, me has puesto nervioso ¡y me he asustado! —exclama aun defendiéndose, rojos ahora sí como un tomate.

—¿¡Yo te he puesto nervioso?! ¡Ella! ¡Es una niña! ¿De dónde la sacaste? —lo acusa tirando de él para que anden, sin poder creer lo que acaba de ver ¡y que no supiera nada!

—Me has dicho que venía la monja y... —explica aun nervioso, sin poder creer que ese haya sido el primer beso que le ha dado, así de apresurado y accidental.

—Venía... Y la has dejado a su merced —sigue Francis, notando todo el agobio que lleva su amigo.

—Espero que no lo haya visto, Sor María es muy dura a veces... —aprieta los ojos y se tapa la cara con las manos al pensar, además, en eso.

—Monja carcelera. ¿Cuándo conociste a la niña? ¡¿Como la conociste?! Cielos, Antonio. ¿Qué edad tiene? —empieza el francés la reglamentaria batería de preguntas como una ametralladora.

—Hizo quince en marzo... ella fue abandonada ahí en la puerta cuando yo aún estaba y... nunca la adoptaron, como a mí —explica pasándose una mano por el pelo, aun sin mirar a Francis, en su propio drama personal.

—¡Eso suena tremendamente triste! Pero... Quince, Toni. ¡QUINCE! —exclama tan emocionado, aun sin estar seguro de si eso es bueno o malo o qué, pero la propia excitación hace que tenga que gritar.

—Ya lo sé, pero... es que no puedo adoptarla, es muchísimo dinero —se lamenta de nuevo apretando los ojos porque justo es para eso para lo que ahorra y por lo que no puede ir a la ópera o prefiere no comprar aun un horno nuevo en el restaurante, a pesar de que lo necesita como el aire que respira.

—¡Adoptarla! —exclama Francis sin poder creerlo.

—Pues quisiera sacarla de ahí, no sabes lo deprimente que puede ser. No somos muchos los niños así y ella siempre ha sido muy agresiva y dura, pero es nada más una coraza para protegerse y no dejar que le hagan más daño —explica ahora mirándole a los ojos.

—Lo que digo es que tú lo que quieres NO es adoptarla ni en un millón de años, mon amour —responde Francis mirándole fijamente.

—Pues no quiero que sea mi hija, por supuesto, tampoco nos llevamos suficiente edad como para que lo sea realmente —responde él girando la cara, porque aun así se siente un poco pervertido con que ella es pequeña, como si estuviera aprovechando.

—Te leo el pensamiento, le has hecho cariños y cosas... ¡Y vienes DIARIO! —lo acusa Francis sin piedad, haciéndole apretar los ojos y sonrojarse más.

—Vengo diario a traer comida para los niños, es lo que me sobra, ¡no voy a tirarlo cuando hay gente pasando hambre! —exclama nerviosísimo en su defensa.

—¿Vendrías tu igual si no estuviera ella? —vuelve a acusarle.

—¡Por supuesto! Solo que no me quedaría tanto rato... —confiesa al final volviendo a girar la cara y se la tapa con las manos, negando con la cabeza.

—Ni le darías besos a la niña —se burla un poco el francés, sonriendo de lado—. Quizás podrías casarte con ella.

—Tal vez... cuando sea más mayor, si realmente viene conmigo —sonríe un poquito esperanzado, aun con la cara entre las manos de todos modos.

—¿Ves? Eres un pervertido —suelta una risita de todos modos porque esto es divertido—. Y bien que le gustas.

—Bueno... tal vez... un poquito —se sonroja y se ríe suavemente, bajando las manos, pero aun sonrojado y sin mirarle.

—Un poquito, ¡¿viste sus sonrojos!? Seguramente cuenta las horas para que vengas —sigue Francis convencido de ello, el cocinero se ríe otra vez y se le echa un poco encima.

—Es muy muy mona en realidad. ¿Crees que podría hacerme un vestido para ella para que se lo regale por sus dieciséis? —pregunta mirándole de reojo, ilusionado.

—Sí, sí puedo hacerte un vestido de mujer para que se lo regales en sus dieciséis. Ya es casadera, insisto. ¿Cuándo la dejan ir? —asiente pensando que esto es muy muy bonito y se alegra sinceramente por Toni.

—A los dieciséis... podría ser antes pero... habría que pagar una serie de cosas extras y tendría que ser con una boda —explica él, porque también es algo que ha valorado… y para lo que también está ahorrando.

—¿Y si te casaras? Tendría gracia que fuera con una niñita así. Núbil, inocente... Y gritona —propone Francis, amante de todas y cada una de las historias de amor del mundo.

—¿Qué tendría de gracioso? ¡Ella es muy dulce a pesar de todo! —la defiende, mirándole.

—Quizás tu restaurante subiera al triple su rendimiento, me da la impresión que te traería así —chasquea los dedos, él aprieta los ojos y se ríe—. Andaaaaa, tienes que ahorrar.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que le interesara el restaurante... en realidad soy muy poquita cosa para ella. Es muy lista, ya has visto como se le da de bien conseguir cosas. Sé que veo en ella cosas que nadie más ve, porque no sé cómo lo sé, pero sé que es una persona maravillosa a pesar de su mal carácter y que tiene muchísimo potencial. Tal vez solo soy un loco enamorado, pero quisiera que los demás la vieran como yo y fuera feliz —asegura mirándose las manos sonriendo un poco, sinceramente.

—¡¿Que TÚ eres poca cosa para ella?! Mon dieu! ¡Y más hablando así! Es muy muy bonito eso que dices, aunque me da miedo más bien que ella no te valore, con todas las tonterías que la he oído decir en unos pocos minutos —responde el francés de todos modos conmovido por los puros sentimientos del cocinero.

—Sí me valora —le mira y sonríe convencido de ello—. Solo es así porque es muy sensible y teme que la dañen de nuevo, recuerdo que cuando era mucho más pequeña y aun quería ser adoptada, como todos los pequeños... llevaba fatal el rechazo. Odiaba a los bebés por ser los primeros elegidos.

—¡Me vas a hacer llorar con su historia triste! Aun así, te patea un poco y te dice cosas. Parece avergonzada —sonríe pensando en ello—. Como Arthur.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —pregunta decidiendo mejor volver con ese tema.

—No sé siquiera si lo volveré a ver. No quiere mis servicios... Aunque su padre... —explica pensando que no está seguro de cómo ha acabado todo el contrato con tantos cambios que ha habido.

—Lo volverás a ver aunque sea haciendo los trajes para los demás, seguro. ¿O qué hará? ¿Pedirlos a la costurera de la novia? —pregunta mofándose un poco porque eso es bastante ridículo.

—Decía que encontraría otro sastre —responde Francis un poco preocupado en realidad, mirando a Antonio de reojo.

—Seguro tú puedes dejar en ridículo a cualquier otro sastre. Y si no, me lo traes a comer antes de que vaya a trabajar y le haremos un buen plato de algo que le haga tirarse pedos toda la tarde y nadie más querrá trabajar para Kirkland el flatulento —decide Antonio muy en serio, a pesar de que sonríe. Francis se ríe.

—Leí su poesía toda la tarde —le cuenta con ensoñación, cambiando de tema.

—¿Por? Ah, sí, que estabas prisionero —recuerda, asintiendo con la cabeza, esperando la historia de eso.

—Estaba prisionero, oui. En su cuarto —suspira pensando en el dibujo que ha hecho y pasándose una mano por el pelo—. No lo sé...

—Anda, vete a casa y verás como todo irá mejor —palmadita en la espalda, porque piensa que ya está empezando a dar demasiadas vueltas a lo mismo y lo que necesita es dormir un poco y dejar de comerse la cabeza.

—Me iré a casa, pero no garantizo que vaya mejor... —le sonríe y se le acerca un poco—. Iré pensando en ese vestido.

—Mucha suerte... y gracias —le abraza. Francis le abraza también sintiéndose mejor con todo esto. Quizás sí que pudiera enseñarle algunas cosas al inglés... Antes tenía que poder confiar en él.


	8. Club de caballeros

Al día siguiente, después de que Lady Kirkland haya concertado otra visita a fin de que le tomen las medidas a su hijo menor, ahí va el francés de nuevo a la mansión a las cinco de la tarde como le han pedido. Le abre la puerta el mayordomo con el escritor inglés en la puerta poniéndose su sombrero y su chaqueta.

—Ah! Mister Bonnefoy, muy puntual, justo le estaba esperando. Vámonos —sonríe Arthur tomando su bufanda y paraguas también.

La cara de descoloque debe ser épica. El sastre mira al mayordomo de reojo antes de abrir la boca para decir algo y luego cerrarla otra vez. Arthur sale de la casa tranquilamente yendo hacia el carruaje.

El francés vacila un poquito antes de tocarse el sombrero para despedirse de Parker yendo hacia el carruaje tras él. El inglés sonríe y le mira de reojo entrando delante. Esto le quita un poco de tensión al sastre, aunque le pone nervioso por otras razones. Sube sonriendo también.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunta Arthur sentado frente a él.

—Bien, monsieur. Mejor que ayer, Merci. ¿Usted? —se ahorra no obstante de confesar su estupefacción.

—Bien, muy bien. He decidido tomarme esto con humor antes que amargarme —le sonríe arreglándose los guantes.

—Tomarse esto con humor —repite un poco extrañado—. Se refiere a... Ehm... ¿Qué exactamente?

—No sé si sabrá que mi madre ha vuelto a contratarle contra mis opiniones, como se hace todo en esta familia —explica sin mirarle con una sonrisa y tono un poco más agresivos de lo que quisiera que pudiera entreverse.

—Por eso estoy aquí, monsieur. Siento incomodarle —Francis traga saliva y asiente un poco con la cabeza sabiendo bien los designios de Lady Kirkland.

—No es usted quien me incomoda —miente un poco y levanta la vista para mirarle solo un segundo. El francés le mira sin estar seguro de que espera esta familia que haga.

—Puedo... Decirle a su señora madre que le he podido tomar las medidas, ehm... Y empezare a trabajar en un traje aunque nunca lo use —propone a reales fines de ayudar y cooperar esta vez.

—No, no, no. De ningún modo vamos a mentirle a mi madre. Ella me obligaría a llevarlo —niega con la cabeza porque de todos modos ese no es su plan, el sastre se sonroja un poquito con la idea de mentirle a Lady Kirkland.

—Ehm, sí. Lo siento. ¿Qué es lo que haremos, monsieur? —pregunta entonces con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto ir al club a tomar el té —sonríe un poco enigmáticamente y está claro que eso oculta más mala intención de la que puede adivinarse de una actividad tan común, aunque la malicia no está en el pasatiempo en sí, si no en llevarlo a cabo.

El francés suspira un poco pensando en su atuendo, que no es para ir a ningún club, a pesar de ser un buen traje y en la cantidad de trabajo que tiene... Recuerda a Antonio diciendo que no se sentiría cómodo con estas personas.

—¿Me... está invitando al club con usted? —pregunta Francis para tenerlo claro.

—No le estoy invitando, estamos yendo —responde sonrojándose un poco porque "invitarle" de nuevo como a la ópera le incomoda, como si acaso esperara que la velada terminara de nuevo como la pasada.

—Es decir, no puedo declinar su invitación —se revuelve un poquito y se humedece los labios mirándole.

—Debería haberle dicho eso a mi madre, ella es quien le ha invitado y le pagará a fin de mes —responde con la idea estructurada en su mente de modo que su madre puede obligarle a pasar tiempo con el sastre y puede pagar al sastre para que haga lo mismo con él, pero desde luego no puede obligarlo a que las cosas que hagan sean las que ella quiera, como que realmente se deje tomar medidas para al final de todo el intercambio, ella obtenga un traje de novio de la medida correspondiente de Arthur.

—¿Está enfadado conmigo? —se revuelve de nuevo porque el escrito sigue pareciendo un poco fastidiado y agresivo con todo esto… y la verdad es que él no siente que tenga realmente ninguna culpa y que solo está siendo absorbido por una vorágine de conductas y peleas de poder entre los miembros de la casa Kirkland como si fuera solo un daño colateral.

—¿Con usted? En lo más mínimo, no le traería conmigo de así ser —sonríe de nuevo sinceramente con eso, porque no está del todo de mal humor ahora que se le ha ocurrido esta maravilla estrategia para fastidiar a sus padres. Francis se relaja un poco más aun y le sonríe de vuelta.

—Bien. Gracias por traerme... Uno siempre puede ver un escaparate de modas y estilos en lugares nuevos —asegura prefiriendo dejarse llevar, porque al final disfruta de la compañía del escritor y si al final le pagan igual a final de más, no hay problema en todo esto.

—Por supuesto. Y le presentaré a algunas personas que tal vez le interese conocer —mira por la ventanilla porque en realidad se siente un poco culpable de dejarlo sin trabajo.

—Merci, nunca diré no a más trabajo —responde Francis y le sonríe más aún con eso mirándole con atención los mismos detalles que le veía ayer que estaban tan cerca. El corte de la barba recién rasurada sobre la mandíbula, el pelo alborotado, las horrendas cejas.

El inglés sonríe y asiente. El sastre se aclara la garganta y mira por la ventanilla.

—Espero que el dibujo no le haya metido en muchos problemas —susurra pensando en ello al observarle.

—¿Cuál dibujo? —frunce un poco el ceño volviéndose a mirarle sin saber de qué le habla porque no vio ningún dibujo.

—El... Dibujo. El de su cama —responde pensando que estaba ahí a la vista de todos y era obviamente un dibujo demasiado detallado para que nadie se creyera que lo había hecho en unos segundos para explicarle algo.

—No había ningún dibujo. ¿Dibujó usted el traje? —pregunta con curiosidad ahora y pensando en si alguien debió robárselo, cualquiera pensaría eso habiendo crecido en ese nido de víboras y ladrones.

—Sí había uno, di... Dibuje... El... Bueno, no el traje precisamente —carraspea porque no puede creer que no lo haya visto. Se revuelve un poco otra vez.

—Miraré por si cayó en el vestidor o bajo la cama —le mira de reojo con curiosidad ahora por ello.

—Si cayó por ahí... Seguramente lo encontrará alguien —se lamenta apretando los ojos.

—Le preguntaré al servicio —asegura con sinceridad porque después de todo quizás es que solo alguien lo guardó en algún lado o algo así. Sonríe un poco esperanzado con esa perspectiva, en el fondo si le hace ilusión ver como imagina Francis un traje para él.

—E-Espero que nadie lo encuentre —responde en realidad pensando que menos mal que no lo dibujó entero y desnudo como pensó en hacer por unos instantes.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con curiosidad inclinando la cabeza.

—Ya lo verá —ahora sí se sonroja. El inglés levanta las cejas y se sonroja también pensando por un momento en si lo habrá dibujado a él desnudo o algo parecido—. Ehm... ¿E-Espera a ver a alguien en concreto en el club?

—¿Q-Qué? —sale de sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza porque aunque... pasará algo o no, no puede tener tan buen recuerdo como para dibujarle desnudo, ¿verdad?

—No sé qué se hace en un club —asegura Francis un poco avergonzado.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Es... lo que quiera. Se toma el té, se fuma, se lee, se habla con los caballeros... algunos juegan juegos de mesa. Puede dibujar si quiere. ¿De verdad no ha estado nunca en uno? —es que no puede creerlo, no sabe qué haría él si tuviera que estar todo el día en su casa aguantando a sus padres sin poder escapar a algún sitio. Seguramente darse un tiro.

—Monsieur, los simples sastres como yo no tenemos ninguna razón para ir a un lugar como esos —explica encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo un poco.

—Claro que la tienen, ahora lo comprobará —mira por la ventanilla mirando si ya llegan. Sonríe al ver que es así.

—La tenemos si algún mecenas como usted nos lleva —sonríe un poco también pasándose una mano por el traje y por el pelo, visiblemente nervioso.

—¿M-Mecenas? —parpadea sin esperarse eso y el carruaje se detiene.

—De mis aventuras. Ayer la ópera, hoy... El club. Me está mostrando un mundo que yo no podría conocer —explica en realidad bastante agradecido y emocionado con todas estas actividades.

—No diga eso, deben pagarle suficiente ¿Qué hace con sus ahorros, si no es indiscreción? —pregunta bajándose el primero del carruaje de madera oscura y girándose a mirarlo una vez en la acera.

—¿Ahorros, monsieur? Subestima lo que un sastre puede ganar. Por ahora termino de pagar el funeral de mi padre y ayudo a vivir a mi madre —responde el sastre bajándose con un saltito elegante.

—Ah, el funeral, claro... — asiente y le espera para entrar juntos. Francis se estira otra vez la ropa y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo nervioso.

—¿Me veo bien? No quisiera avergonzarlo —pregunta preocupado mientras el inglés toca el timbre.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí —ni le mira, distraído, entrando delante cuando le abren porque no le interesa en realidad si se ve bien o no, es decir, lleva un traje y es bueno, no es como que realmente haya un código de color o algo parecido para ir al club. Se acerca al chico de los abrigos directo.

El sastre le sigue mirándolo todo intentando no parecer tan azorado. Hay muebles y paredes de madera con marquetería cara, de ellas cuelgan cuadros de paisajes con lámparas verdes individuales que los iluminan, todo está muy limpio y a media luz entre la artificial y la que entra de las ventanas, el suelo está cubierto por alfombras de color granate oscuro en algunas zonas. Se oyen risas suaves al fondo y rumor de conversación en la mesa de billar.

Desde luego... El muchacho de clase baja falla miserablemente en el azoro, interesado en ver los cuadros y el trabajo de las paredes, preguntándose de que va a hablar si alguien le habla.

—Deje su abrigo aquí —le indica Arthur sonriendo un poco al verle interactuar con el espacio.

—Es... Un lugar muy bonito —asegura quitándoselo y entregándolo al igual que el sombrero que ha visto que también lo ha dejado. Piensa que hubiera podido traer el reloj de oro de su padre.

—Sí. Venga por aquí —hace un gesto para que le siga—. ¿Qué le apetece tomar?

—¿A-Apetecerme tomar? Ehm... ¿Qué va a tomar usted? —Francis deja de mirarlo todo con la boca abierta para volverse a su acompañante.

—Un té irlandés —le pide al camarero y como respuesta, sentándose en los taburetes de cuero negro de la barra del bar.

—Ehm... Lo mismo para mí —decide, ya que eso es lo más sencillo, sentándose junto a él.

—Buena elección —sonríe Arthur y se gira un poco hacia él y hacia el resto de la sala, apoyándose de costado en la barra. El francés baja el tono y se le acerca un poco.

—No tengo idea de qué es eso —confiesa en un susurro, sonriendo un poco.

—Es té con Whisky y nata —le explica y seguro lleva también alguna especie aromática que él ni nota.

—¡Ah! Suena bien... Aunque otra vez alcohol con usted, me da cierto temor —Francis se humedece los labios, muy interesado en la reacción del escritor a esa afirmación. A Arthur se le borra la sonrisa, se sonroja y carraspea. Él sí se ríe un poco—. Es broma, disculpe.

—Eh... voy a presentarle a algunos caballeros —decide mejor cambiar de tema, mirando alrededor y carraspeando un poco.

—_Oui._ Asumo que les conoce a todos —le mira de reojo y asiente, girando luego la cabeza para ver todos los que hay en la sala.

—Sí, pero no todos son interesantes —asegura y les sirven las bebidas en una copa de cristal alta de champagne con la nata montada por encima, así que ambos de vuelven de nuevo a la barra.

—Ah, _non?_ Vaya, cuénteme —sonríe mirándole a él de reojo y luego levantando un poco las cejas al ver la copa que, ha de admitir, se ve muy hermosa. Arthur apenas si la mira, solo dando un pequeño sorbito, aun valorando la sala.

—Mire, por ejemplo, ese de ahí —señala a un hombre de pelo blanco, fornido y malhumorado leyendo el periódico en una mesa pequeñita—. Es el coronel Beilsmidtch. El marido de la soprano, ¿se acuerda que le conté? Por lo que sé no es muy feliz con su sastre actual tal vez sería una buena idea que charlara usted un poco con él amablemente.

—Coronel Beilschmidt... Da un poco de miedo. ¿Qué cree que diga si me acerco a hablarle?

—Pues... le gusta la ornitología, a menudo habla sobre ello —se encoge de hombros—. Mire, ese es el doctor Zwingli —sonríe al verle, tomando su copa y bajando del taburete—. Voy a saludarle.

—Ah, el doctor. Ehm... E-Esta bien, ¿aquí espero? —vacila un poco y asiente.

—Vaya usted con el coronel, ande —le responde sin hacerle más caso, acercándose a su amigo. El francés le mira y luego mira al coronel con cara de muchas circunstancias.

—Vaya usted con el coronel, ande —le responde sin hacerle más caso, acercándose a su amigo. El francés le mira y luego mira al coronel con cara de muchas circunstancias.

Arthur se acerca a saludar al doctor con una sonrisa. Zwingli mira su periódico con atención aunque de vez en vez espía un poco al coronel, sin que nadie lo note. Bueno, eso quisiera.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saluda el rubio de grandes cejas sentándose en el sillón de su lado, tomándole por sorpresa y haciendo que dé un saltito.

—Arthur. Buenas tardes, ¿cómo estás? —saluda con su gesto seco y serio habitual, no obstante bajando un poco el periódico y pareciendo un poco más relajado.

—He estado mejor. Te eché de menos anteayer en la ópera —le tiende la mano para que se la estreche como saludo.

—Ah, tuve una urgencia con un paciente. ¿Qué tal salió? ¿Quién cantó? —pregunta EXPRESAMENTE para hacer notar que en teoría no tiene idea, mientras le devuelve el apretón.

—No, no. Nadie entona la habanera como Mistress Edelstein eso es indiscutible. Por desgracia mi amigo no pudo comprobarlo —señala a Francis en la barra.

—Nadie entona nada como ella —replica en automático con un sonrojito y mira a donde le señala—. ¿Quién es tu amigo misterioso?

—Mister Bonnefoy. Es el sastre de la familia y el encargado de los trajes para el desafortunado evento —se deja hundir un poco más en el sillón empezando a comerse la nata de su té con una cucharita.

—Ah, ¡el sastre! No sabía que frecuentara estos lugares —comenta porque no es muy normal ver gentes del servicio por aquí, ciertamente. Aunque todos los presentes tengan un oficio y ocupación, suelen ser de un tipo más… elevado, como algunos quisieran definirlo.

—No lo hace, lo que es una pena porque habría personas más interesantes con las que conversar para variar —protesta medio cínico y acaba de notar al mayor de sus hermanos en el billar—. Le he traído para hacer rabiar a mi madre.

—¿Personas más interesantes? Incluso me da curiosidad ahora conocerle —se encoge un poco de hombros—. Aunque sea solo para molestar a la pobre Lady Kirkland. ¿Cómo está?

—Tiene demasiado tiempo libre como siempre. Espero que cuando Miss Jones venga a Londres el fin de semana próximo esté más ocupada —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco de hastío con su vida y todo este tema.

—¿Ella o usted? —le mira de reojo y le sonríe un poco.

—Ella —sonríe de lado con eso y le mira de reojo—. Yo espero poder escaparme cuanto más tiempo posible. ¿Cómo está Lady Zwingli, por cierto?

—Lady Zwingli! Ah, ella... bien, en casa debe estar —asiente abriendo los ojos como si acabara de recordarla después de no pensar en ella en un buen rato—. O tal vez con Miss Kirkland —añade, porque Lady Zingli es la mejor amiga de la primera Miss Kirkland, es decir, la esposa del primogénito de la familia y suelen estar juntas. En resumidas cuentas, que el doctor no lo sabe, ni le interesa en lo más mínimo.

Arthur sonríe de nuevo y piensa por un instante en el asunto ese de los amantes que habló con Francis. A veces lo había pensado él mismo, pero siempre se lo quitaba de la cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que su amigo el doctor, aun teniendo un matrimonio desencantado con una mujer con la que no se entendía, era un poco aburrido, una persona intachable incapaz de algo así... pero el sastre parecía tan convencido.

—Y... ¿Qué más te cuenta tu amigo el sastre? —pregunta el doctor tratando de cambiar de tema sobre el paradero misterioso de su esposa.

—De hecho quería conocerte —le comenta Arthur aun pensando en ese otro tema, en realidad no perdía nada por preguntar y si era cierto, conseguiría una buena historia, quizás si su amigo se lo confiaba todo hasta una trama para una novela.

—¿A mí? ¿Por? —le mira de reojo y levanta las cejas porque ha visto que se ha levantado y se ha acercado al coronel.

—Le hablé de ti en la Ópera. De ti y de Mistress Edelstein —explica decidiendo abordar el tema bastante de frente, porque andarse con rodeos en estas cosas suele ser contraproducente. El doctor abre los ojos como platos y se gira a mirarle.

—¿D-De qué? —pregunta vacilando un poco y volviendo a ponerse nervioso.

—Bueno, de vosotros, ya sabes —gesto con la mano, toma un sorbito de té mirándole tranquilo, pero sin perderse detalle de la reacción esta vez.

—Ehm... De lo mucho que me gusta su voz y que de vez en cuando la visitamos para felicitarla... Nada más. Ehm. Y... Y ¿qué ha dicho? —asegura el doctor, casi más para convencerse a sí mismo en voz alta de que no hay otra cosa sospechosa que Arthur pudiera haber comentado que para responder a la conversación en sí.

—Sí, todo eso —inclina la cabeza y piensa que esta es su gran oportunidad—. Cree que sois amantes —se echa adelante en el sillón recostándose en sus rodillas y entrecerrando los ojos.

Y así, con un infarto triple, es como el sastre le empieza a caer FATAL al doctor.

—A-A-A...

Arthur levanta una ceja esperando cualquier comentario al respecto y notando que no llega, parpadea un poco incrédulo sacando conclusiones al respecto.

—¡Peroqueatrevimiebtonosomos... esoooo! —chilla el doctor perdiendo su compostura y sangre fría de manera completamente atópica, puesto que suele ser un hombre templado, razonable y práctico hasta en las situaciones más tensas de quirófano.

El escritor carraspea un poco levantando ambas cejas, sorprendido y sacando más conclusiones. El doctor se cruza de brazos TODO sonrojado.

—Y-Yo ya le dije que no podía ser pero... —vacila el escritor intentando confortar a su amigo, aunque ahora teniendo más que dudas razonables al respecto.

—¡Claro que no puede ser! Y deja de decir esas cosas, ¿no ves que el idiota de su marido está aquí? —baja el tono de voz para decir eso último, mirando hacia el susodicho, preocupado.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, nadie te acusa de nada —pide el escritor aun sorprendido y pensando que esta reacción es demasiado exagerada.

—Como ese concepto llegara a oídos del coronel... —dejaríamos de poder hacer lo que hacemos, piensa para sí mismo—... ¡La reputación de Mistress Belmischdt! —exclama en voz alta como si fuera un absoluto escándalo todo esto.

—No creo que fuera el coronel quien pusiera su reputación en peor estado, en realidad —valora Arthur mirando hacia el susodicho también, imaginando en su mente toda la novela si eso sucediera, con el coronel divorciándose y echando a la soprano de su casa patéticamente en mitad de una tormenta y luego el doctor yendo a proteger su honor, retando a un duelo de pistolas al coronel tras un montón de intercambios exquisitamente mordaces en una apasionada discusión.

—¿Perdón? ¿Insinúa que sería yo? —chilla Zwingli, histérico, tomando peor las acusaciones de lo que debería debido a la histeria.

—Eh? —sale de su imaginación aun sin haber decidido quien ganaría el duelo entonces, porque el doctor le cae mejor y quisiera que él ganara, pero opina que sería una trama aún más dramática si el vencedor fuera el coronel—. No, no, serían las malas lenguas. No creo que el coronel quisiera que se supiera, en realidad —asegura pensando que tal vez no la echaría de casa en mitad de la tormenta entonces.

—Como sea, ¡no somos eso que has dicho que somos! —protesta apretando los ojos tratando de zanjar el tema.

—Está bien. Está bien —vacila un poco nada seguro… es decir, la historia era muy interesante si realmente eran amantes, pero tal vez sí fuera nada más una de sus fantasías en su cabeza, si conocía bien al doctor… aunque todas estas reacciones llevaban a pensar lo contrario. El doctor Zwingli carraspea.

—¿Qué otra tontería dice tu sastre? —pregunta refunfuñando un poco pero calmándose al ver que nadie le acusa más, intentando cambiar de tema.

—No muchas, de todas formas no importa demasiado. ¿Sabes que era la primera vez que asistía a la ópera? No puedo creer que exista alguien así —comenta porque eso sí le impresionó bastante y no ha podido hablarlo con nadie, ya que la persona más razonable con quien se ha topado desde la aventura hasta ahora, es su madre o tal vez su hermano Wallace en su papel de detective.

—¡La primera vez que iba a la Ópera! —Vash levanta las cejas y también le llama eso la atención—. ¡Oh! Es increíble. Pobres personas que no tienen oportunidades. Claro que quizás si aprendiera modales... —replica bastante tenso aun con el otro asunto que acaban de discutir.

—Creo que fue una confusión inocente fruto del desconocimiento y que cuando os conozca notará que no podría estar más equivocado —trata de tranquilizarlo Arthur, aunque en realidad no está del todo seguro, pero si su amigo lo dice no tiene por qué no creerle. El doctor le mira tomando aire, pero eso suena un poco mejor.

—Bien. ¿Y qué tan interesante es convivir con alguien como un sastre? ¿Qué tantas cosas pueden tener en común? —pregunta el doctor girándose un poco hacia Arthur ahora que lo ha pensado bien con el asunto de la ópera.

—En realidad casi ninguna. Ni siquiera es inglés —de nuevo, el colmo de lo indebido—. Pero... —vacila.

—Pero... —le insta a seguir hablando el doctor, con curiosidad.

—Bueno, algo tengo que hacer para molestar a mi madre —acaba, sin mirarle, buscando a Francis con la mirada, en realidad porque tampoco está tan seguro de qué es lo que tengan en común que haga su compañía tan agradable.

xoOXOox

El sastre suspira cuando Arthur se aleja, aun con su copa en la mano... Y se da valor antes de levantarse mirando al imponente hombre de aire militar. ¿Qué podía ir tan mal? Se pregunta a si mismo antes de acercarse y trata de realmente no pensar en las posibles respuestas.

—Ehm... Hola, Capitán. ¿Está ocupado este lugar? —decide preguntar educadamente, para llamar su atención.

—¡No soy capitán, soy coronel! ¿Es que está usted ciego? —le ladra el hombre casi sin mirarle y sin responder en realidad a su pregunta. Francis aprieta los ojos azules, joder, ¿tenía que empezar así de MAL?

—Ehm... Lo siento. Coronel. Preguntaba si el lugar estaba ocupado para hablar con usted un poco... —se excusa y trata de volver a empezar sin desalentarse.

—No —responde escuetamente sin mirarle.

—_Merci_ —le sonríe un poco a pesar de todo y se sienta dejando su bebida en la mesita de centro—. Ehm... Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy.

—¿Y quién es usted? —pregunta desinteresado en realidad, sin siquiera mirarle, porque nunca había oído su nombre.

—Soy el sastre de Lord Kirkland —suspira presentándose porque es la posición humilde pero real, que cree aunque no queda bien para mezclarse con todos los caballeros de clase alta.

—¿Lord Kirkland trae a su sastre al club de caballeros? —baja un poco el periódico y le mira por primera vez, sorprendido, buscando al hombre rubio de ojos azules alrededor, que además es su amigo.

—No, me ha traído su hijo, _Monsieur._ Arthur Kirkland –se sonroja un poco y mira al susodicho. El coronel levanta una ceja y mira también al menor de los Kirkland hablando con el doctor. El sastre se revuelve un poco—. ¿U-Usted se dedica únicamente al... Ejército?

—¿Le parece a usted poco? —frunce el ceño de nuevo, agresivo e imponente porque le incomoda que lo cuestionen.

—No, no, no... En lo absoluto. Al contrario —se revuelve un poco más pensando que esto está siendo un desastre—. M-Me imagino que le gusta mucho.

—Sí, sí me gusta —responde con ese aire seco y tajante, demasiado tenso para una conversación fluida. Francis le sonríe a pesar de los nervios.

—Me han contado que su esposa es cantante de Ópera. Anteayer fuimos y no tuve la oportunidad de escucharla —comenta intentando buscar algún otro tema un poco menos complicado y polémico.

—No —pone los ojos en blanco y bufa hastiado de ella en realidad, recordándola—. Estaba enferma de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿se enferma con frecuencia? —pregunta pensando en el doctor amigo de Arthur y que si son amantes, esa sería una buena excusa para verse a menudo.

—Con tremenda frecuencia —le mira de reojo con absoluta desaprobación a las actividades de su esposa.

—Bueno, ehm... Supongo que ya saben entonces que hacer cada vez: como cuidarla, llamar al doctor... —sonríe un poquito intentando verle lo positivo, aunque internamente se compadece de este hombre.

—Mire, llega un momento que ni me importa. Me vuelvo con los muchachos al cuartel y que se muera —responde igual de agresivo porque el tema de su esposa le tensa mucho, es evidente que no se llevan muy bien, aunque por lo menos esta vez la agresiva no está dirigida a Francis. Este levanta las cejas con esta respuesta tan tajante y... Esto le da más fuerza al asunto del doctor amante. Le sonríe sintiéndose un poco más por él—. No me mire así. ¿Está usted casado?

—O venir aquí al club a ver a sus amigos, seguro eso aparta su me... No, no. No estoy casado para nada —se ríe un poco con la idea como siempre que alguien se lo pregunta, porque no sé imagina a si mismo para nada casado en ninguna circunstancia.

—No puede entender usted el infierno que es esto. No me extraña que el joven Kirkland esté planeando su suicidio —asegura en un tono demasiado seco para que deje claro que es una broma, de todas formas el sastre levanta las cejas OOOTRA vez y sonríe de lado.

—No puede ser tan terrible, ¿o sí? Visto desde aquí parece solo tener ventajas —apunta en un tono un poco dulce, al notar que en realidad el coronel y el escritor tienen ideas muy similares al respecto del sagrado matrimonio.

—¿Ventajas? ¡JA! —sí, eso es todo lo que se ríe el amargado.

—Pues sí, ventajas. Estabilidad, una... Bueno, perdone mis pocos modos, pienso en una cama caliente, alguien que le quiera y se preocupe... —trata de razonar igual que hizo ayer y el día anterior con Arthur.

—Discúlpeme... Estabilidad que puede convertirse en esclavitud, una cama caliente con alguien que siempre tiene dolor de cabeza y que le quiere y se preocupa gritándole y riñéndole por todo —se queja. Normalmente no lo hace, manteniéndose serio y distante con este tema, disciplinadamente silencioso porque cree que los trapos sucios se lavan en casa, pero el sastre tiene cierto magnetismo inapreciable que le infunde confianza aunque no quiera.

—Ah... —arruga la nariz Francis, porque no conoce la historia completa de la pareja y la verdad es que cada una es un mundo—, cielos, dista bastante del ideal, sin duda. Pero... Al menos tiene alguien que organice la casa cuando usted no está. Estoy intentando ver alguna ventaja... Ella es famosa, quizás sus contactos sirvan de algo.

—No necesito a nadie que organice una casa, sé hacerlo perfectamente. De hecho me rijo yo mismo con mucha más disciplina que ella —asegura muy orgulloso de ello, porque las normas y la rectitud son su día a día con su trabajo, como una balsa protectora a la que asirse en una vida desdichada. Francis le sonríe y se pone una mano en la mejilla.

—Bueno... La ventaja es que hay más cosas que el matrimonio, estoy seguro de que puede divertirse igual con los chicos o en sus viajes —trata de confortarlo con otra idea.

—Por suerte —asiente un poco y sonríe levemente porque sí es verdad que lo hace, los soldados en el cuartel son sus camaradas, aunque él sea el superior, con quienes se relaja y se siente en un ambiente distendido peleando o inventando estrategias para divertirse cuando no están de servicio. El sastre sonríe más.

—Asumo entonces que usted no es especialmente seguidor de la ópera —deduce al notar el cambio de actitud hablando de un tema y de otro.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —levanta las cejas porque la gente no suele deducir eso, más bien al contrario porque además la verdad es que no tiene ningún problema con la ópera, de hecho le gusta y así conoció a la soprano.

—Ehh... Bueno, si su esposa le molesta tanto en casa no creo que quiera verla cuando tiene tiempo libre —explica de todos modos un poco confundido.

—¿Dónde cree usted que la conocí? No es la música lo que me irrita —responde pensando que en realidad hubo una época en la que sí se enamoró de su esposa y por eso se casaron, en especial por su voz, que es obviamente, su mayor atractivo. Sobre todo al principio... luego fue cuando descubrió que no era una dulce palomita como sus personajes, si no lo exigente y mandona que puede ser hasta para un hombre del ejército como él, acostumbrado a recibir órdenes y ahí fue cuando se torció la cosa.

—¿La conoció en la ópera? Quizás... Bueno, no lo sé, mal juicio de mi parte, entonces —se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia—. Yo no soy experto en ópera en lo absoluto, soy un poco más experto en mujeres.

—¿Experto en mujeres? —eso suena bastante interesado, porque al parecer alguien tiene más que suficiente con el doctor y otro alguien toma demasiadas duchas frías en consecuencia. Francis sonríe.

—Estoy seguro que admitir eso no es la mejor cosa que puedo hacer siendo un sastre en un club de caballeros, Monsieur —responde un poco incómodo y en confidencia.

—¡Al diablo con eso! —protesta efusivamente porque de verdad está interesado en algún consejo para ser más cercano con su esposa, especial a lo que la cama se refiere (por lo demás le da igual si se muere).

—Vale, no es por presumir. Estoy seguro que usted sería igual de experto o más de seguir soltero —responde riendo un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo sea? —frunce el ceño, porque a pesar de lo mal que lo pasa con su esposa está seguro que es culpa de ella, no de él que es genial. El sastre levanta las cejas.

—Experto, seguro lo es, pero no creo que tenga una mujer en cada puerto... ¿O sí? —pregunta sin estar seguro ahora, para no volver a equivocarse en sus deducciones. El coronel frunce el ceño más, Francis se humedece los labios—. Evidentemente lo digo por su señora esposa, Coronel. No por falta de capacidad, estoy convencido de que debe tener muchísimas chicas intentando quebrantarle.

El militar se relaja un poco apoyándose en la espalda de su silla y mirándole con cierto desprecio digno de la raza superior Aria.

—En realidad, si me disculpa el atrevimiento, si no fuera yo el sastre... —deja un poco la frase al aire para ver cómo reacciona

—¿Qué? —pregunta aun un poco agresivo de todos modos.

—Es muy inapropiado decirle algo así, disculpe... —hace un gesto con la mano y desvía la mirada—... Solo estoy impresionado con usted y pensé que un experto en mujeres como yo y un experto en mujeres como usted podríamos conseguir muchas cosas.

—¿Cuáles cosas? ¡Hable ya! —protesta impacientándose, porque es evidente que siente que no es experto en mujeres en lo absoluto, pues realmente no tiene una en cada puerto, pero lo que detesta es que venga un chiquillo del vulgo, inferior en clase, en poder adquisitivo y en todo, salvo quizás, en atractivo, cosa que de todos modos él no tiene manera de saber porque no es una mujer, a decirle a él que es un inútil con las chicas y por eso está frustrado.

—Chicas, chicas —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Soy un hombre casado! ¡Casado con un demonio, pero casado! —exclama como recordatorio o tal vez como advertencia, completamente perdido sobre lo que este hombre intenta explicarle, por si acaso se le ocurre proponer alguna actividad de moral laxa.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Solo lo decía como... Solo era hipotético, monsieur —susurra palideciendo asustado con la agresividad que desprende este hombre.

—¿Hipotético? —suaviza un poco el tono e inclina la cabeza.

—_Oui_, solo hablaba de su posible capacidad para atraer a las chicas por lo imponente y guapo que se ve —decide que adularle parece funcionar así quizás se tranquilice un poco y no quiera arrancarle la cabeza.

Beilschmidt se mira a si mismo y sonríe un poquito, revolviéndose claaaramente hinchándose sutilmente. Te puede el ego, mi amor. El francés se relaja un poco al ver que ha funcionado, aunque mirándolo bien, cuando no grita y se ve aterrador, sí que es guapo.

—Todo el mundo dice... no que yo sea un experto, pero dicen que el uniforme es un imán para las mujeres —cuenta el militar un poco en confidencia, relajándose.

—En realidad no lo dudo ni un segundo, aunque me temo que hay un pequeño problema con los uniformes... —se muerde el labio y le mira de arriba abajo con ojo crítico—. ¿Le digo la verdad?

El coronel le escucha con atención.

—Es un problema de estilo. Los uniformes son muy bonitos y sensuales, pero todos se ven iguales, están hechos con el mismo molde. Será que yo lo veo porque soy sastre, pero cualquier uniforme podría verse muchísimo más atractivo si estuviera hecho bien a la medida —explica, porque además es cierto.

—¿Y usted podría hacerme uno? No como reglamentario, porque no sería adecuado según el protocolo, pero para los días de permiso... —pregunta casi cayéndose solito en las trampas del sastre… que de hecho no son trampas, solo marketing.

Francis inclina la cabeza y le mira con atención, entrecerrando los ojos. El militar se hincha un poco más y se gira un poco mostrándole pecho y espalda.

—Podría, seguro. Alguien con un cuerpo perfecto como el suyo merece un traje perfecto... De hecho incluso podría arreglar un poco los imperfectos uniformes reglamentarios como ese que trae para hacerlo perfecto como su cuerpo —asiente finalmente.

—No, no, eso no está permitido —cuadratura mental—. Pero sí quisiera contratarle para uno nuevo. ¿Cuáles son sus honorarios?

Francis sonríe de todas maneras, y le brillan los ojos pensando que, maravilla, le debe ahora dos favores a Arthur Kirkland.

xoXOXox

El susodicho, está con cierta pregunta bailándole en la mente mientras habla de política con el doctor hasta que consigue hacer un hueco en la conversación para cambiar de tema. Visiblemente incómodo.

—Vash... tengo una consulta de carácter médico que hacerte. Es completamente inapropiada, pero eres mi colega y realmente no sé a quién acudir —explica Arthur mirándose las manos, un poco sonrojado y compungido, moviéndolas y jugando con ellas nerviosamente. El doctor le mira a los ojos notando el cambio de tema.

—No te preocupes por lo inapropiado —le calma, que debido a su profesión está acostumbrado a tener todo tipo de consultas sobre temas corporales de los que en general no se habla abiertamente en sociedad.

—Es... sobre temas concernientes a... el lecho conyugal —se sonroja más y carraspea sin mirarle.

—Oh... —se sonroja en espejo como siempre y traga saliva—. Entiendo.

—Me preocupa un poco... cierto asunto —carraspea intentando ponerse serio y profesional, como si esto no fuera para nada con él, pero aun con los ojos cerrados y el sonrojo visible—. En realidad no tiene que ver con el futuro enlace, es por... un libro que estoy leyendo. Uno que debería estar sin duda prohibido, pero por desgracia, esos siempre son los más interesantes.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa? —el doctor intenta que haga la pregunta ya si más rodeos, porque bien que conoce a su amigo.

—Es un poco... no te escandalices, pero ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo funciona cuando... —vuelve a carraspear y juega nervioso estrujando algo con sus manos—. Se trata de miembros de mismo género?

—Relaciones... entre miembros del... —Vash levanta un poco las cejas, casi imperceptiblemente.

Arhur carraspea más fuerte solo por si acaso tratando de ahogar las palabras. Convenciéndose a si mismo que lo único que quiere saber es si podría haber pasado sin que se diera cuenta y se acordara o puede calmarse y saberse aun inmaculado.

—Pues... Ehm... ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —se revuelve porque es una pregunta rara y él no es precisamente un experto en un tema tan delicado—. ¿Cómo funciona? Es un poco atroz, aunque está bien documentado.

—¿Atroz? —pregunta y ahora sí le mira, sin esperarse justamente ese adjetivo… nada de lo que sucedió le pareció tan atroz como el hecho de que sucediese. O más que PUEDE que sucediese.

—Pues el modo como funciona, es decir, anatómicamente no es natural y como no lo es, no se está hecho para eso. Así que a mí me parece atroz. Quien permitiría semejante... Ehm... Acoplamiento. ¿Sabes? —trata de explicarse no demasiado gráficamente porque le incomoda aun así.

—P-Pero... —vacila mirándole con ojos como platos porque estúpidamente no había imaginado la mecánica real del asunto y de hecho, tampoco la imagina ahora mismo. Solo piensa en un acto de onanismo... pero hecho por otra persona (en este caso otro hombre) y cree que eso es lo que el doctor considera atroz. Traga saliva y se sonroja más porque si un hombre de mente abierta estudioso del cuerpo humano considera el acto atroz, no quiere ni pensar como lo considerará la sociedad... o su propia familia.

—Pero hay muchas personas con esos gustos, más de las que imaginamos y están en todos lados... Escondidas en las sombras o detrás de una vida normal —sigue Vash como advertencia. El escritor levanta las cejas asustándose más, mirando a Francis de reojo.

—¿C-Cómo...? ¿Hay alguna forma de distinguirlas? —pregunta nervioso, porque no podía ser que alguien lo notara o algo. Y si había alguna forma tenía que saberla de inmediato para poder ocultarlo.

—No. Aunque hay indicios... Pero una forma real, no. Ya hubiera querido la Santa a Inquisición tener cómo. Pero están, ahí, cerca de nosotros... Haciendo una vida normal aparentemente y haciendo ese tipo de prácticas a puertas cerradas —sigue el doctor, explicándole en confidencia, porque algún caso sí ha tratado relativo a esto.

—Pero... —se relaja un poco al oír que no hay una forma real—. ¿Cómo funciona entonces?

—Hay quien piensa que es una enfermedad. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, creo que es un vicio de la conducta. ¿Quieres saber cómo funciona qué? El... ¿Acto en sí? —pregunta revolviéndose incómodo.

—Ah, no, no —se sonroja porque sí, justo eso quería saber pero le parece demasiado expuesto preguntar—. Un vicio de la conducta... como escribir con la zurda.

—Uno un poco peor. Y yo creo que el perpetrador siempre fuerza a la "víctima", aun con consentimiento, es la única manera —sigue según su propia idea, que en realidad no es tan apurada para el terrible horror de Arthur, que traga saliva y se echa para atrás, sintiéndose completamente identificado con la víctima.

—P-Pero habrá formas de... de evitarlo o de... luego no volverse para siempre un pervertido —pregunta completamente asustado. ¿Y si ahora para siempre jamás... no volvían a gustarle las mujeres? En el fondo tenía la esperanza de enamorarse de su futura esposa y tener una vida dichosa con una familia feliz, no como sus padres que no se hablaban ni se entendían demasiado... pero ¿y si por culpa de esto estaba condenado para siempre a ser repudiado de la sociedad como un paria? Su esposa sería quien le negaría y su padre el que dejaría de reconocerle como hijo. ¡¿Y si sentía repulsión física cuando su esposa le tocara!? Diosmiosuesposateníaquetocarle, de repente siente el acto con ella una completa invasión, alguien que no conoce tan cerca y en algo tan íntimo... ¡tal vez nunca podía consumar el matrimonio!

—¿De evitar el forcejeo? ¿O evitar qué? ¿La penetración? Es una situación que desconozco, pero supongo que sí es de común acuerdo en si se propicia la infame y muy complicada penetración. Debe ser incómodo y doloroso —sigue describiendo sin piedad, sin notar las preocupaciones del escritor.

—¿P-Penetración? —palidece con ese término concreto.

—Anal —susurra el doctor—, es lo que completa el acto en sí.

—¿¡Anal!? —¿por qué siempre tienes que gritar esta clase de cosas? Se tapa la cara muerto del sonrojo.

—Shhhh! —le ruega un poco el médico haciendo aspavientos—. Ya te he dicho que era una atrocidad.

—Dios mío de mi vida —reza de forma muy rara, ya que se las da de escritor artista moderno, ateo y medio comunista, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Ya, ya lo sé —piensa que para lo que le está contando, es lógico que este tan escandalizado.

—¡Pero debe haber una cura! —casi se pone de rodillas a suplicar.

—¿Una corrección al vicio? Hay personas que han intentado, sí. En mi opinión, lo primero que se requiere es querer corregirse —comenta, porque ese suele ser el problema que más ve en estos casos.

—¿Y... y cómo... funciona? —le mira entre los dedos, completamente horrorizado.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres escribir sobre esto, Arthur? —pregunta porque ha llegado a la conclusión de que eso es lo que pasa, debe estar trabajando en una nueva novela en uno de esos géneros novedosos en los que siempre acaba metiéndose con sus ideas de buscar la originalidad.

—¿Ah? Ehm... eh... n-no. No lo sé. ¿No? —vacila ahora descolocado, pero el tono del doctor induce a responder que no.

—No lo sé, no es un tema agradable —arruga la nariz—. Estos pobres individuos... Existe siempre la castración, pero antes que eso se podría intentar, yo pienso, en la reorientación de la sexualidad —valora de una forma más humana según sus propias ideas.

—Castra... —ahora sí que no puede evitar llevarse las manos ahí.

—Cuando nada más funciona... Si el deseo sigue ahí... —se defiende y mira un poco extrañado la postura que ha adoptado el escritor.

—¿Qué otras cosas pueden funcionar? —pregunta completamente incómodo y con los ojos apretados, casi rezando para que haya algo más.

—No lo sé, hay teorías diversas. Mi opinión va más hacia que el homosexual se auto convenza y con disciplina salga del mal camino —explica y carraspea un poco, porque esto empieza a tomar un cariz un poco melodramático para su gusto.

—D-Disciplina —asiente fervientemente con la cabeza, muy convencido, sin soltarse todavía.

—Sí. Yo optaría por las actividades deportivas, eliminar la convivencia con otros homosexuales, contraer matrimonio heterosexual, tener relaciones sexuales frecuentes, eliminar conductas y pensamientos homosexuales... —enumera el doctor usando sus dedos para contar.

Arthur asiente memorizando todas esas instrucciones y piensa en el asunto de los deportes, eso es, si jugaba con Francis a algún deporte masculino seguro podía situarlo en un contexto varonil nada sexual.

—En realidad me pregunto con cuántos hemos convivido a lo largo de nuestras vidas sin siquiera darnos cuenta... —reflexiona el doctor. El escritor le mira sin escucharle, aun sumido en sus pensamientos. El doctor se encoge de hombros y se agacha al frente a tomar un traguito de su Cointreau.

—Vuelvo en un rato, hay algo que debo hacer —decide, porque tiene que resolver esto cuanto antes, se levanta.

—Ah, está bien —se encoge de hombros y vuelve a abrir el periódico.


	9. Enfermos y endeudados

Francis por su parte sigue con las negociaciones con el coronel, habiendo conseguido ya venderle algunos trajes y concertado una cita para tomarle medidas.

—Buenas tardes, Coronel —saluda Arthur sentándose del otro lado—, espero que mi... —se sonroja recordando lo que acaba de hablar con el doctor—. Sastre no le esté incomodando demasiado.

—¿Eh? —sale él de la conversación volviéndose al joven escritor—. Ah, no, no. Hablábamos de negocios.

El francés le sonríe al escritor agradecido con todo esto.

—Espero que no haya tenido el atrevimiento de pedirle ningún trabajo en la actualidad cuando se le ha encargado una empresa de tales dimensiones como mis nupcias... o va a tener que pagar muchísimo dinero extra... —bromea un poco el escritor.

—¿Y qué? ¿A caso insinúa que no podría pagarlo? —protesta el coronel frunciendo el ceño. Arthur levanta las manos porque no era en serio. Francis parpadea y se revuelve, pero sigue sonriendo mirando al Coronel y luego a Arthur de reojito.

—No, no, en lo más mínimo —asegura sonriendo.

—Si me los tiene en menos de dos semanas le pagaré el doble, ¿me oye? —se pone chulo el militar, dando una palmada en la mesa, mirando al sastre. Francis levanta las cejas y se le pone otra vez el signo de libra en los ojos... Quizás no dormiría, pero ¡el doble era mucho!

—Estoy seguro de que puedo entregar todo a tiempo —asegura tratando de hacer cálculos mentalmente.

—Y ahora, si me disculpan... —murmura el militar levantándose para irse, asintiendo tras esa declaración.

—Merci, coronel —se despide el sastre con un gesto de cabeza. Arthur le mira irse y luego se vuelve a Francis, sonrojándose un poquito—. Merci, monsieur Kirkland. ¡No sabe lo útil que es esto para mí... Mis deudas! Nunca he tenido tanto trabajo en la vida y solo he hablado con una persona.

—Ah, sí, sí. Seguro pronto tendrá más —sonríe un poco pensando en las cartas que mandó ayer. Francis extiende una mano hacia él y se la pone suavemente en el brazo.

—Estoy muy agradecido con usted —asegura con seguridad.

—Ah... ehm... —da un salto, separándose. El francés levanta las cejas y la mano

—Seguro querrá hacer algo por mí, entonces —propone el inglés sin mirarle.

—¿Hoy sí hay algo que pueda hacer? —pregunta divertido porque ayer no hubo forma.

—Sí. ¡NO! O sea... no se trata de eso —chilla nervioso y no le mira—. ¿Quiere tomar otra cosa?

—Non, aun me queda un poco de té, Merci —señala su copa un poco extrañado de la histeria—. ¿Tratarse de qué?

—D-Deje que yo vaya por una copa y se lo cuento —se levanta yendo a pedirla pensando en a que deporte podrían competir y teniendo una idea maravillosa. Cuando le sirven la ginebra con hielo se pasa por un armario sacando un tablero antes de volver a sentarse frente a él—. ¿Sabe usted jugar ajedrez? —eso era, perfecto. Jugar a la guerra. El juego de reyes, un deporte puramente intelectual, sin contacto físico ni posibilidad de provocar ningún deseo sexual.

—Ajedrez. Mon dieu, ¿no podría haberse conseguido usted un juego más complicado y poco barrio bajero? —le sonríe.

—Es pura poesía —sonríe de vuelta poniendo el tablero y vaciando la caja de fichas—. Asumo que sí sabe jugar.

—No diría yo que sé jugar, pero me se las reglas del juego y como mover las fichas. ¿Todas se mueven para cualquier lado a excepción de la reina, no? —pregunta, nadie podría asegurar si en serio o como broma.

—En lo absoluto, esas son las damas —aclara por las dudas.

—Ah, es verdad —se masajea la barbilla sonriendo un poco—. Entonces puede que tenga que explicarme unos cuantos detalles.

—Está bien, no se preocupe —sonríe buscando las piezas adecuadas y empieza a colocarlas—. Verá, este juego trata de la guerra entre dos reinos que ostentan las mismas tierras.

—Guerra... Sobre un tablero —repite el francés lentamente, porque de todos modos le gusta mucho como todo parece convertirse en una historia cuando lo explica Arthur.

—Exactamente, es muy excita... interesante. Interesante —no le mira, sonrojándose por la desafortunada elección de palabra—. En este caso será el ejército francés —le señala—. Contra el ejército inglés —se señala a si mismo—. Como en tantas guerra que ha habido a lo largo de la historia entre ambos.

Francis sonríe un poquito con el sonrojo e inclina la cabeza, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Una batalla épica entonces, en la que el ejército inglés tiene todas las de ganar —medio protesta, riendo.

—No se crea usted —sonríe también—. Es lo divertido del asunto, empezamos en igualdad de condiciones Seigneur général commandant des braves et nobles troupes de l'armée française —le nombra en su propio idioma que POR SUPUESTO sabe hablar como signo inequívoco de educación en escuelas privadas... eso sí, con todo su acento marcado. Sonriéndole y tendiéndole la figurita del rey blanco.

—Oh la la... Usted tiene demasiados encantos escondidos, Monsieur —Francis levanta las cejas al escucharle hablar su idioma y le sonríe un poco más aun de lo que sonreía ya.

—¿Q-Qué? —se tensa con eso, sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Vous parlez français... —arrastra las palabras y las erres cerrándole un ojo.

—Ah... ah. Oui. Oui... pero prefiero el inglés —aparta la mirada con un pequeño escalofrió a la forma en que arrastra las erres y el acento cerrado. Se revuelve en el asiento recordándose a sí mismo las palabras del médico y carraspea.

—Bien, bien... Siga en inglés, entonces —mira la figurita del rey y sonríe de lado—. ¿Cuál es la reina?

—Esta otra —busca la dama blanca y se la muestra—. Se llama dama. Pero vamos por partes, la importante aquí es el rey, que es la que tiene en las manos.

—Para variar... Un juego tremendamente monárquico este, me pregunto si cuando le gane podré guillotinar a sus reyes... Y a los míos de paso —bromea.

—¡No puede usted guillotinar a nadie! —exclama y aun así, se muere de la risa.

—Sí que puedo, con estas piezas no debe ser tan difícil... Un cuchillo afilado y "clac!", vive la republique! —se ríe con el haciendo gestos con las manos mientras habla.

—¡No! —sigue muerto de risa intentando quitárselas—. ¿¡Qué tienen todos los franceses contra la monarquía!?

—Creo que es envidia —responde de forma un poco insinuante y coqueta.

Arthur se detiene y le mira a los ojos con las manos sobre las suyas. Francis le sostiene la mirada sin quitarse y sin dejar de sonreír y el momento se siente intenso, como si vibrara todo el universo alrededor.

—¿Quién no quisiera una buen vida? —pregunta retórico en un susurro.

Arthur sonríe un poquito y no puede evitar acariciarle suavemente las manos con el pulgar, pensando que ese comentario tiene más que ver con el hecho de la pobreza en sí y la diferencia de clases, yendo por buenísima línea en ese deporte, siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor.

Francis cede ante la caricia relajándose aún más y sonriendo con más sinceridad. Inclina la cabeza y le mira con ternura sintiendo otra vez esa compatibilidad... Como si el inglés realmente entendiera lo que dice. La conexión impalpable.

Arthur lo siente también, la relajación y la complicidad con la que le mira y como parece que realmente sí ha entendido por donde iba y Francis también ha comprendido su gesto. Moviendo la mano con total sutileza, el sastre gira un poco hacia arriba haciendo una suave caricia de vuelta antes de señalar a las demás piezas.

—¿Y ellos? ¿Son mi senado?

—¿Eh? —carraspea recordando el asunto y le suelta—. Sí. No. Más o menos —busca las piezas y le caen algunas al suelo, nervioso y sin mirarle.

El francés sonríe considerándole no menos que monísimo y adorable. El inglés las recoge del suelo con nerviosismo intentando relajarse y concentrarse en el juego.

El sastre se agacha a intentar tocarle de nuevo... Es decir, a ayudarle. Toma una pieza al mismo tiempo que él, haciendo que se asuste dando un saltito y recogiendo la mano. Sonrojándose.

—Sería útil que se relajara, monsieur. Soy yo el que debería estar nervioso en este lugar —murmura cuando se levantan.

—Estoy relajado. ¿Quiere jugar o no? —pregunta un poco agresivo porque se supone que el juego debía funcionar.

—Mais oui. ¿Cómo se empieza? —pregunta.

—Espere, espere. Aún no sabe que pieza es cual ni como se mueven —le detiene porque tampoco sirve si se lo va a inventar.

—Ah, non. Pero bueno, usted puede irme diciendo. Ponga todo el tablero —pide con despreocupación.

—Es más difícil que eso, pero está bien. Le voy a dar las blancas, ellas comienzan, lo que dan la ventaja del atacante a los que saben aprovecharla —explica mientras ordena los peones—. Por lo general se sortea, pero usted dice no haber jugado nunca.

—Es... Posible que haya jugado... Quizás... Alguna vez —confiesa al final.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces? —le mira sin entender.

—Pero le aseguro que no soy ningún genio del ajedrez. Al contrario —se excusa sonrojándose un poco.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Nada de ventaja entonces —decide sonriendo porque eso lo hace más divertido entonces.

—Una gran ventaja, estoy seguro que usted ha jugado cientos de veces —replica mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo un poco mientras mira las piezas. Toma un peón y lo mueve al frente.

Arthur sonríe porque sí, jugaba a esto en su college, estaba en el club de ajedrez. Saca el caballo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Francis levanta las cejas y saca a un caballo también, en imitación. Esto va a ser carnicería. Le sonríe igual con tranquilidad, como si supiera muy bien lo que está haciendo.

Levanta las espesas cejas desviando la mirada porque creía que iba hacer un pastor, así que empieza a prepararlo él y le sostiene la mirada con media sonrisita retadora.

El sastre mueve otro peón pensando que debía haberle puesto más atención a su padre cuando le intento enseñar a jugar esto, a pesar de ello, sonriendo como aceptando el reto.

Arthur se humedece los labios desviando la mirada de los ojos de Francis al tablero solo lo mínimo indispensable para ver la jugada y sonríe confiado sin tener en realidad idea de lo que hace el francés.

Ahora saca al Alfil, ¿por qué no? en un movimiento peligroso. Él de verdad no tiene NI IDEA de lo que hace, además está tan concentrado en él y en su mirada, a pesar de todo rezuma seguridad por todos sus poros.

Con esto, el inglés finge pensárselo más porque sabe que es clave desconcentrar y poner nervioso al otro... y bastante nervioso le está poniendo a él el atractivo intangible del francés.

Y la realidad es que sí que consigue distraerle, porque en realidad no está poniendo casi atención al tablero, fuera de intentar ponerse en lugares desde donde no pueda comerse sus piezas. Lo que sí, es que la mirada le absorbe casi por completo.

—Entonces ha conseguido un nuevo cliente... —comenta como si nada comiéndosele el peón preocupante del jaque pastor.

—Oui, uniformes. Nunca he hecho uniformes, pero tengo una idea ya de lo que haré —el francés arruga la nariz porque se ha comido uno de sus peones e inclina la cabeza moviendo al caballo protegiéndose con bastante suerte.

—¿Qué idea tiene? —de todos modos al notar la defensiva ataca de nuevo agresivo, sonriendo.

—Algo muy parecido a lo que trae, pero más entallado, con hilos plateados en las hombreras. Los pantalones también, que le marquen el culo, ¿has visto como lo tiene? —suelta sin pensar comiéndose un peón del inglés y colocándose sin notarlo en una buena posición de ataque de nuevo.

—¿El... qué? —se tensa con la mención del culo, pensando en lo que le ha dicho el doctor y se le cae una pieza del tablero al suelo al darle un golpecito con la mano. Francis levanta las cejas y se ríe bajito al ver la torpeza.

—El culo —susurra.

—Desde luego que no, no le miro el... ¡esa parte a los otros hombres! — Arthur se agacha en busca de su pieza volviéndola a poner en su sitio y se toma lo que le queda de ginebra.

—¿Por qué? Tiene que conocer a mi amigo Toni, le apuesto lo que sea a que no puede ignorar esa parte de su anatomía —sigue Francis pensando ahora en eso y en que Arthur realmente parece no tener ni idea de sus inclinaciones.

—¡Desde luego no quiero conocer a su amigo Toni con esa descripción! —exclama escandalizado volviendo a notar las negras intenciones del sastre y poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Shhh... ¿Por qué no? Solo tiene un buen culo, es inofensivo —se excusa como si ni fuera nada del otro mundo.

—¡No me interesa ningún culo de ningún hombre! —exclama, casi grita demasiado alterado.

—Cálmese, cálmese —sonríe un poco.

—¡No! —sigue chillado con la idea de la penetración anal clavada en la mente.

—¿Pero qué pasa, Monsieur Arthur? ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Porque no me interesan todas esas cosas, no soy uno de esos pervertidos. Usted está enfermo y quiere enfermarme a mí pero yo... ¡Yo me voy a casar! —exclama acabándose la bebida porque planea marcharse, demasiado tenso, porque además el ajedrez tampoco estaba funcionando con la tensión que estaba sintiendo al mirarle a los ojos todo el tiempo y querer ganarle y… el cosquilleo en su estómago—. Ya he tenido más que suficiente de este asunto, solo trataba de ser amable con usted porque parece estar pasando bastantes penalidades entre los tiempos que corren y la muerte de su padre, ¡pero desde luego no tengo que aguantar nada de esto!

El francés parpadea con todo esto quedándose bastante frío.

—¿E-Enfermo? —susurra palideciendo con la acusación. Mira un poco a su alrededor, nervioso.

—Sí —responde tajante poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar su abrigo y sus cosas.

—¡Espere! —se va atrás de él.

El inglés trata de que se las den lo bastante deprisa para huir de él, sintiéndose realmente asustado de este asunto, como si un segundo más o menos fuera a ser la clave para contagiarlo.

—¿Enfermarle de qué? —pregunta en un susurro, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo preguntado, porque ya lo supone.

—Lo sabe perfectamente. ¡No se acerque! —protesta poniéndose su sombrero y abrigo, apartándose. El sastre parpadea volviendo a sentirse algo humillado con esto.

—No es como que usted... No es como que yo... —traga saliva entrando en pánico otra vez. Eso era lo único que le pasaba alrededor de este hombre. Iba bien y al instante entraba en pánico paralizante—. Sabe esto desde antier... No me acuse a lo de hacer, ¡usted da pie!

—¿Qué yo QUÉ? —chilla completamente incrédulo de lo que está oyendo.

—Por favor no haga nada de lo que vaya a arrepentirse. Solo se asusta... Y me asusta —se pasa las manos por el pelo y aprieta los ojos azules.

—¡No me voy a arrepentir de esto! ¡No quiero ser como usted! —protesta y sale por la puerta.

—¿No es usted un escritor de mente abierta? ¡No quiero hacerle como nadie, es como es usted sólo! —Francis traga saliva y se le humedecen los ojos. Se va detrás aun sin su abrigo y sombrero.

—Mire —se detiene en mitad del portal y le señala con el dedo—. Sé cómo soy y no soy. No planeo ser un desviado repudiado de la sociedad y las personas decentes. Y como vuelva a insinuarlo le aseguro que voy a golpearle.

—Solo soy una persona —se abraza a si mismo dolido con toda esa frase.

—No planeo denunciarle, ni nada parecido —le baja un poco a la agresividad con ello—. ¡Pero le ruego no se acerque a mí!

—Está bien. No me acerco a ti, Arthur si no quieres. No te enfermo ni te llevo por el camino del mal que crees que te estoy llevando yo... Pero te aseguro que yo sé perfectamente bien que tú SABES igual que yo, que tú y yo tenemos una conexión. Quizás no quieras admitirlo más que cuando estés solo en tu cuarto y en tu cama, o acompañado de tu esposa. Vas a volver a pensar en esto y vas a acordarte de mí —suelta de u a sola tirada antes de pasar junto a él y echar a andar.

Arthur se sonroja con todo eso, mirándole azorado con la boca abierta. El dramático francés se limpia un ojo alejándose de él sin su sombrero y su abrigo sintiéndose además desnudo por ello.

—¡Eso es mentira! —chilla un poco demasiado tarde.

—Di lo que quieras —replica sin girarse a mirarle.

—¡Espere! —grita, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni por qué. El francés aprieta los ojos y los puños y con un pequeño esfuerzo mental se detiene.

—L-Le... —traga saliva—. Le dirá a mi madre que... no quiere trabajar conmigo. Invéntese algo —ordena a la desesperada.

—¿Y-Yo? —pregunta con la voz cortada girándose a mirarle.

—A mí no me va a escuchar, me va a obligar a hacerlo —se excusa, porque de veras quiere alejarse lo más posible de este hombre ahora mismo.

—Yo no soy el del problema, eres tú —gesticula Francis incrédulo de que esté pidiéndole esto.

—¿¡Yo!? ¡No soy yo el enfermo! —se defiende de forma demasiado fría y cruel, sin pensar.

—¡No estoy enfermo! —chilla Francis de vuelta, ofendido. El escritor le mira fijamente y niega con la cabeza—. ¡No lo estoy! Dime, ¿me VES enfermo? ¿Te sientes mal?

—¡Es evidente que esto es contra natura! —explica el escritor que no puede aceptar esto aún.

—¿Según quién? ¿Tú? No me siento especialmente antinatural ahora mismo —replica Francis con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Según la naturaleza! —sigue alegando Arthur, que tampoco ha tenido mucho tiempo de pensar al respecto en realidad y se inventa los argumentos sobre la marcha.

—¡No es verdad! —Hace los ojos en blanco—. Lo crees porque... Todos lo creen. Pero es una tontería.

—No es ninguna tontería —replica frunciendo el ceño también.

—¡Lo es! Lo es si es algo que te impide ser feliz. Ser feliz como sea... ¡No estás dañando a nadie! —sigue Francis que sí ha pensado en esto largo y tendido y hasta lo habló con sus padres en más de una ocasión.

—Eso dice siempre la gente que quiere contagiar a otros —le acusa Arthur que está demasiado nervioso para pensar con claridad.

—¿Por qué QUERRIA contagiarse, tonto? ¡Es idiota! —discute Francis que quiere que Arthur le entienda.

—¡Y yo que voy a saber! —levanta las manos el inglés, escandalizado.

—¿Por qué no admites que es idiota que quiera contagiarte? ¡De hecho es idiota seguir conviviendo contigo! —le señala con el dedo el francés.

—¡Pues no entiendo por qué lo hace! —responde un poco dolido con ello.

—¡Lo hago porque me caes bien! Porque lo paso bien contigo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —sigue alegando completamente absorto en la discusión. Arthur se queda paralizado porque es la primera vez que alguien le dice algo parecido y siente algo bonito en el estómago otra vez—. Y tú lo pasas bien hasta que decides ponerte histérico.

El inglés se sonroja y se echa un pasito atrás con esa acusación que es demasiado cierta para ser cómoda.

—Y me pones histérico a mí y me das miedo. No me gusta tenerte miedo —sigue discursando solo, el escritor traga saliva con el corazón acelerado—. Porque yo lo que sé es confiar o no confiar... No hacerlo a ratos —sentencia al final el francés.

—¡No... —empieza a chillar sin saber qué decir.

—... pero vale, le diré a tu madre que no puedo hacer los trajes de tu boda y ya está, seguro podrán conseguir otro sastre —añade sin siquiera dejarle hablar. A Arthur se le cierra la boca de golpe y Francis se limpia los ojos otra vez.

—No he dicho todos, he dicho el mío —susurra Arthur. Los ojos azules le miran otra vez y suspira sin saber qué hacer, él se humedece los labios.

—No sé qué me haces sentir, mon dieu —protesta Francis. El escritor se sonroja con eso.

—¿Y si le decimos al doctor? Tal vez tenga alguna cura para usted que no sea la castración, él es de verdad muy discreto y de total confianza —propone Arthur nervioso, intentando llevar esto por otro lado. Francis parpadea tres veces en concreto alterado con una palabra

—¿C-C-Castración? —repite como si la simple idea fuera la peor tortura en el universo que se le pudiera ocurrir a alguien.

—O quizás pueda recomendarnos un especialista, no tiene usted que preocuparse de pagar el tratamiento, yo lo haré, solo seguir las instrucciones del médico y tener buena voluntad de curación. Estoy seguro que hay otros muchos métodos menos invasivos. Tal vez con medicinas o con hábitos de vida saludables —sigue, pensando que él es un hombre bohemio de mente abierta que no va a darle la espalda a un pobre hombre enfermo que ninguna culpa tiene de haber nacido así y que además parece una persona muy agradable en todos los otros aspectos de su vida.

—¿Q-Quieres... Curarnos qué exactamente? —pregunta aun parpadeando incrédulo.

—No a ambos, a usted —señala dando otro paso hacia atrás, en la negación absoluta de que él tenga ningún problema real en relación a eso.

—¡Yo estoy enfermo y tú no! —exclama Francis levantando las cejas incrédulo al darse cuenta del discurso mental que está siguiendo el inglés.

—Eso mismo —asiente con hasta condescendencia—. Hasta podría permitirle hace mi traje para las nupcias si realmente accediera de buena voluntad a seguir los consejos y prescripciones facultativas.

—Non, merci. No necesito su condescendencia ni sus humillaciones por algo que los DOS hicimos —se humedece los labios sin creerse nada de lo que oye.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada! —chilla poniéndose en guardia otra vez—. ¡Y haga usted el favor de entrar a por su abrigo que me pone enfermo verle temblando así en la calle!

—Pues si estoy así aquí es porque usted me abandonó sin razón ahí dentro... Y si me disculpa, permítame refrescarle la memoria, ¡fue USTED el que me trajo a su casa y a su cama! —le acusa Francis.

—¿Q-Qué? —Arthur hasta se queda sin voz con eso, sonrojándose.

—¿Cómo pude haber llegado a su casa si no? ¡Es su CASA, monsieur Kirkland! —vuelve a acusarle bastante furibundo.

—¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! Usted se metió en... —de repente nota que están gritando esto en mitad de la calle, DELANTE del club.

—¡¿En dónde?! —chilla de vuelta ajeno a todo ello.

—No voy a hablar con usted de esto —sentencia dejando de chillar de golpe, mirando alrededor nervioso por si acaso alguien les estuviera mirando o escuchando.

—A este paso no va a hablar usted conmigo otra vez de NADA —responde Francis venenoso.

—Pues usted solo quiere... ¡destruirme! —señala en donde están, Francis levanta las cejas y cae ahora él en la cuenta de lo mismo.

—Oh... Ehm... —vacila un poquito mirando alrededor nervioso también—. ¿Por qué no viene... A mi sastrería?

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunta descolocado ahora, porque una invitación es lo último que esperaría.

—Vamos a mi sastrería. Le daré algo de beber y hablaremos de este tema de la supuesta enfermedad calmadamente —repite extendiéndose un poco más en sus intenciones.

Arthur traga saliva, incómodo, pero que no se haya negado rotundamente es todo un punto a favor. Francis le mira fijamente y se cruza de brazos.

—Última oportunidad —suelta, arriesgándose desde luego a... Bueno, que le rompa la cara el caballero. Pero ya estaba bien.

—Vamos, pero usted no va a contagiarme —le advierte. El sastre hace los ojos en blanco intentando no golpearle él.

—Vamos a hablar de ello... De los contagios y de sus teorías —murmura yendo hacia adentro por su sombrero y abrigo. El inglés se cruza de brazos y pone los ojos en blanco, esperándole. No tarda mucho en salir, con el ceño fruncido y sin pensar mucho.

—Bien, vamos —accede.

Igual de fruncido que lo tiene él, que se acerca a su cochero indicándole que el sastre será quien le diga a donde ir y así lo hace pasando con los brazos cruzados y de mala gana todo el viaje.

Y ahí van a, evidentemente, una zona mucho menos fina de la ciudad por calles mucho menos bien adoquinadas, con más charcos y menos luces. Aun cuando su padre había elegido bien donde colocar la sastrería, es decir, en el borde entre las cazas proletarias y la zona más rica, en concreto en caso de que alguno de sus buenos clientes tuviera que ir ahí a alguna cosa, la realidad es que distaba mucho de la zona majestuosa y casi imperial en donde estaba la mansión de los Kirkland.

A pesar de todo, Francis mantiene la nariz en alto y el ceño fruncido, con la actitud de llevar a un igual a un lugar común del que no tuviera nada de qué avergonzarse. Ya estaba bien, no iba a permitirle un segundo más de humillaciones y vergüenzas. No iba a avergonzarse por quien era, ni por su casa ni por sus gustos.

Arthur mira por la ventanilla y frunce el ceño pensando que tiene que haber algún problema aquí. Los sastres, a pesar de ser una profesión humilde, no eran precisamente baratos y no cobraban poco dinero. Esto era un poco exagerado. Que apenas tuviera clientes y además esta zona... lo considera demasiado pobre y sus estudios de derechos y leyes le hacen pensar que algo está yendo como no debe por aquí.

La carroza se detiene frente a un aparador. Tiene la suerte de estar abajo de una de las farolas de la calle, por tanto se ve bastante bien iluminada la puerta y el traje que tienen colgado en un maniquí.

Tal vez un alquiler abusivo o le habían engañado haciéndole pagar más impuestos de los debidos por la herencia de su padre. Quizás... había nombrado el funeral, tal vez el médico... no, porque ese era el Doctor Zwingli, le había dicho. Sale luz del interior de la sastrería donde está su ayudante.

—Ya estamos aquí... —susurra volviendo a ponerle nervioso. Esto distaba demasiado del club de caballeros.

—¿Quién abogó por usted en la defunción de su progenitor? —pregunta ahora sumido en ello habiendo olvidado casi por completo la discusión anterior.

—Ehm... ¿Abogar? ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta descolocado.

—A abogar. ¿Quién se encargó de velar por sus intereses y por la correcta interpretación de la ley cuando tuvo que arreglar los papeles de su padre? —explica un poco mejor al ver la cara de desconcierto. Francis le mira de reojo bajándose de la carroza y poniéndose el sombrero.

—No lo sé... Supongo que yo. Recuerdo vagamente la lectura y firma de muchos papeles —responde.

—¿Usted? ¿Recuerda VAGAMENTE? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Muy vagamente. Fueron días tristísimos —sigue, suspirando.

—Por supuesto que lo fueron, pero ese no es el asunto —niega con la cabeza, apenas si puede hacerse a la idea.

—No sé cuál sea el asunto, monsieur —vuelve al tono formal, tenso con el tema, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola. Suena una campanita.

—El asunto es que es imposible que su padre muriera y usted solo haya heredado esto y un montón de deudas —le sigue.

—¡Francis! ¡Excelentes noticias! —exclama el muchacho rubio que está dentro recortando patrones, subiéndose las gafas con un gesto de la nariz y sonriendo al reconocerle.

—Es posible, perfectamente posible. Mathieu! Hola. He... Venido con alguien muy importante —Francis presenta a Arthur y Mathieu.

—Ah, buenas tardes —saluda el muchacho. Arthur hace un gesto con la cabeza y el sombrero como respuesta—. ¡Pero es que han venido de la Ópera!

—De la... ¿De la ópera? ¿A qué? —pregunta teniendo miedo por un instante de haber hecho algo inapropiado y que alguien haya venido a reclamarle o hacerle pagar alguna multa, aunque está bastante seguro que no fue el caso, Arthur le invitó, no se coló ni nada.

—A encargar un traje, ¡un rigolto! —exclama pensando que él sabrá qué demonios es eso perfectamente ya que él no tiene ni la más remota idea.

—¿Rigoletto? —levanta las cejas y se gira al inglés, que carraspea.

—Es un traje muy complejo, se trata de un bufón —explica el inglés.

—¡Un traje complejo! Un bufón. Quieren que yo... Quieren... ¿D-Del teatro? —sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—De la ópera —susurra Matthew y Arthur se sonroja.

—Eso. Ópera. Es... Es maravilloso. Un traje de Ópera, Mathieu! —se acerca a abrazarlo y él le abraza de vuelta. El inglés les mira a una distancia prudencial pero sonríe sin poder evitarlo a pesar de poner los ojos en blanco y mirar el lugar por ahí.

Es un desorden latino, claro está, a pesar de que Mathieu intenta que no lo sea. Hay telas por todos lados, cosas a medio hacer y la idea generalizada de que este es un desorden ordenados porque, según Francis, sabe exactamente donde está cada cosa.

Hay una mesa grande de trabajo al fondo y casi todas las paredes están cubiertas por estantes de madera vieja con telas de colores enrolladas en tubos. Hay algunos percheros con ropas colgadas y un pequeño pedestal a un lado envuelto en espejos para que los clientes se prueben los trajes, junto a una cortina roja que debe dar a un trastero, supone Arthur, aunque en realidad es un probador. Junto a ella, semiescondidas, unas escaleras llevan a la trastienda en el piso de arriba.

Finalmente Mathieu suelta a Francis aun sonriente y desde luego, su presencia ahí sirve para que Arthur esté mucho más tranquilo.

—Monsieur Kirkland, le presento a Mathieu Williams, mi ayudante.

El inglés le tiende la mano al muchacho con una sonrisita tímida y este se la estrecha tras ponerse bien las gafas de coser otra vez con su gesto típico, es rubio de ojos azules y amables.

—Él es al hombre al que hay que agradecerle unas cuantas cosas el día de hoy... Trabajo. ¡Mucho trabajo! —sonríe un poco habiendo olvidando momentáneamente su discusión.

—Me recuerda usted a alguien y no sé a quién —cae en la cuenta Arthur sin poder evitar sonrojarse por eso.

—Ah... ehm —vacila Mathieu y asiente a Francis, sin tener ni idea de a quién puede recordarle—. Muchas gracias.

—Es muy buen muchacho y un ayudante muy dedicado. De no ser por él aun no habría podido adelantar nada de su boda, monsieur. A quien sea que le recuerde estoy seguro que es positivamente.

—Es su cara, en realidad, quien lo hace. En fin, Francis, como venía diciéndole, me gustaría que me mostrara las copias de los documentos que firmó cuando el desafortunado suceso tuvo lugar —le llama por el nombre de pila sin pensar.

—¿L-Las copias? —balbucea al notarlo y es su turno de sonrojarse un poco por ello... Y de confundirse más de lo que ya está, si es posible—, ¿de los papeles de mi padre? Estoy seguro que están arriba en algún sitio, sólo tendría que buscarlas. Comprenderá que... Bueno, en realidad me pregunto por qué habría de querer ver todas las deudas que... Ehm bueno...

—Porque no es posible que alguien a quien mi señor padre pagaba justamente tenga un negocio así de deficitario sin que haya alguien aprovechándose de algún modo. Solo quisiera revisarlos para asegurar que todo está en orden, nada más —pide con las manos a la espalda, cambiando el peso de los talones a las puntas.

—¿Le parece que mi negocio es deficitario? —pregunta suavemente con curiosidad acercándose a las escaleras.

—Tal vez no deficitario exactamente, que es un término un poco fuerte, pero sí parece ir peor de lo que debería —se va detrás.

—Eso... En realidad no sé ni que decir al respecto. ¿Quiere algo de beber? —ofrece, nervioso ahora por lo… pobre de la casa y el sitio en general, sobretodo en comparación al club de caballeros a la mansión Kirkland.

—¿Un té? Bueno, si no le molesta a usted dejármelos leer —pide, para nada interesado en realidad en si la casa es pobre.

—Té, sin alcohol. Bien, me gusta ese giro... —pide suavemente mirando al inglés de reojo—. En realidad es... bueno, no he vuelto a ver nada de esos papeles.

—¿El té se sirve sin alcohol? —bromea.

—Oui, en las casas pobres se hace con agua —se ríe.

—Un té a lo pobre entonces —sonríe también y mira esta estancia nueva con curiosidad.

Están en la sala de un apartamento sencillo. Francis prende dos lámparas de aceite, dado que ya está completamente oscuro y mira al inglés nervioso otra vez... Porque está cerca, muy cerca, de algo personal.

Los ojos verdes lo observan todo, quitándose los guantes. La poca luz, los techos bajos, las estancias pequeñas repletas de objetos extraños, con muebles viejos que no combinan, le hace sentirse asfixiado en comparación a su casa amplia y espaciosa, que no diáfana realmente. La falta de personal haciendo las tareas no le resulta menos extraña e incómoda por tener que esperarse, así como claro síntoma de una falta de disciplina de limpieza regular.

No es precisamente la estancia que Francis hubiera querido que fuera, desde luego. Tampoco está todo lo recogida que quisiera. Mueve algunas cosas y quita un poco de ropa del sillón y una taza sucia de la mesa de centro mirando al inglés de reojo.

—L-Lo siento, no esperaba visitas, y menos una de tanta calidad —susurra habiendo querido tener esto más presentable. La eterna distancia y diferencia de clases hacía que esa sensación de igualdad que había sentido en la carroza se esfumara. Al igual que su seguridad. Una versión mucho más tímida y frágil del francés es la que le invita a sentarse.

No es que Arthur no note de repente ese cambio, sintiéndose aún más incómodo y fuera de lugar. No está seguro de cómo comportarse, todas las casas de sus amigos son muy parecidas a la suya y las normas de conducta similares, esto es completamente nuevo. ¿Es de mala educación decirle a alguien que no quieres sentarte en su sofá zarrapastroso o en sus sillas llenas de cosas? Sonríe un poco nerviosamente y se quita el sombrero también. Nadie se lo ha recogido y lo ha hecho desaparecer por el tiempo adecuado, así que tampoco sabe qué hacer con él.

—V-Voy a... S-siéntese, por favor, voy a preparar su té —susurra nervioso deseando que el limpio y pulcro inglés no desentonara tantísimo en su sala. Desentonaría por completo, siempre, en su sala y en su vida y seguramente a pesar de sus esfuerzos él desentonaba de manera igual de evidente en el club de caballeros y la ópera.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta sintiendo que lleva dos días haciendo el ridículo total y completo, incluso ilusionándose, como siempre de manera idiota, con ser el amante de alguien que no sólo era como un rey en una pocilga... Sino que lo consideraba un enfermo pervertido.

El escritor deja el sombrero sobre una silla y se quita el abrigo que acomoda también colgándolo del respaldo. También cuelga de ahí el paraguas aun mirando a todas partes. Las fotos le llaman la atención, pero sobre todo los dibujos colgados de las paredes con clavos.

Con mano temblorosa, el sastre prepara el té y le cuesta mucho trabajo no hacerse bolita aterrorizado esperando a que su padre venga a calmarle y asegurarle que todo está bien... Se recuerda a si mismo que eso ya NO puede hacerlo mientras sale de la cocina con dos tazas ya servidas. Se revuelve al ver que está mirando los dibujos.

A Arthur no deja de parecerle pintoresco. Hay un cuadro enorme de su padre y su madre encima de la chimenea del salón de su casa... está casi seguro. Lleva ahí tantos años siendo ignorado que a veces duda un poco de su existencia, pero estos dibujos son completamente diferentes y él, escritor y amante de las palabras no está muy seguro de saber en qué. Tal vez venir aquí podía considerarse un aprendizaje como lo debía ser para el francés haber ido a la ópera por primera vez. Evidentemente, desde su punto de vista de señorito acaudalado y del de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente según él, no representaba un aprendizaje tan excelso, pero no dejaba de parecerle en cierta manera interesante. Como cuando leía las historias de viajeros en África y en Oriente.


	10. El sermón del ajo

—¿Toma miel en el té? —pregunta el francés poniendo la taza frente a él sin recordar cómo hacen las chicas del servicio.

—No, no. Así está bien. ¿Esta es su madre? —señala un dibujo de los que estaba mirando, es una mujer joven de pelo claro, muy parecida a Francis en realidad.

—Oui. Hace algunos años —asiente sin sonreír—. Le encantaría conocerle al fin, mi padre hablaba mucho y muy bien de su familia.

—¿No les conoce? A mis padres digo, tenía la impresión de que mi madre... —se encoge de hombros.

—El dibujo es de él y aunque no lo crea no está retocada... Es realmente así de hermosa o más, parece una princesa —sonríe y luego carraspea con eso de su madre—. Bueno, es un decir... ¿Qué impresión tenía?

—No sé puede negar que sea usted su hijo —asegura sin pensar en lo que eso implica al respecto de la belleza—. Que mi madre era bastante cercana a sus padres.

Francis sonríe muy levemente por el cumplido y se encoge de hombros.

—Me parece que era papá el cercando a ella...

—¿Solo su padre? En realidad no lo sé —se encoge de hombros girándose a él de nuevo, solo es algo que intuye por lo amable que es su madre con el francés y por cómo es que le ha reñido a él por horas solo por pensar en despedirle.

—Yo no creo que madre conociera a muchos clientes si no venían aquí. ¿Sabe? Yo tampoco lo recuerdo —cambia el peso de pie—. Ehm... L-Los papeles.

—Ah, es cierto —asiente para que vaya a buscarlos.

—Le... Su te está aquí —le repite algo que ya había dicho antes de ir hacia el cuarto y revolverlo todo histérico porque no tiene idea de donde están.

El inglés lo toma de la bandeja con el platito notando que las tazas no son del mismo juego y el sabor es raro. No le desagrada en lo absoluto, pero no es a lo que está acostumbrado.

Escucha la revolución en el cuarto por varios largos minutos. Levanta una ceja mirando hacia ahí con curiosidad todo el tiempo y es hasta al cabo de un ratito que Francis vuelve con los papeles revueltos con dibujos y otras cosas.

Arthur levanta las cejas con el revoltijo y deja la tacita en la bandeja tras haberse bebido la mitad.

—Lo siento, le he dicho que no... No sabía dónde buscar —se disculpa Francis un poco avergonzado.

—Oh, cielos... a ver, traiga. Fue a firmarlos a los juzgados de Fleet Street, ¿verdad? Se pueden pedir copias de lo que no tenga —asegura Arthur arremangándose y mirando los papeles.

—¿Y de qué cree que pudieran servirme? Mi padre ya no está aquí. Esto es, un poco, desenterrar el pasado —comenta el francés nervioso, sin entender del todo porqué el escritor quiere hacer esto.

—No, no, en lo absoluto. Usted estaba en un momento de debilidad lógico y necesitaba alguien que supiera leer toda la palabrería legal que se usa y pudiera decirle que significaba exactamente eso que estaba firmando, pero que por supuesto, en su estado y con sus estudios, no leyó lo bastante detenidamente —explica el inglés empezando a separar los papeles en dos pilas, una para los que son realmente sobre esto y otra para todo el resto de cosas. Francis sigue de pie junto a él como si de alguna manera sentarse a su lado volviera a eliminar la distancia tan tremenda entre ellos. Se humedece los labios.

—No creo que nadie la lea jamás —asegura sinceramente fijándose en lo que hace.

—Por supuesto que la lee. Todo el mundo —levanta solo un poco la cabeza, mientras sigue a lo suyo, leyendo los documentos solo en diagonal para saber en qué pila ponerlos—. Justo para que yo aprendiera a leerla pagó mi padre todos mis años de escolarización. Le dije que soy escritor... en realidad estudié leyes y notariado.

Francis le mira en silencio volviendo a pensar que este hombre lo tiene todo y lo sabe todo. Todo lo que por alguna razón él necesita.

—Monsieur... Hay solo una cantidad limitada de favores que yo puedo deberle —susurra preocupado—. No me tome como un malagradecido, al contrario. Solo... No sé cómo podré...

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... que sirva de algo este oficio tan desagradable —sonríe Arthur y se maravilla un poco cada vez que encuentra un dibujo, secretamente. El sastre junta las manos y se sienta lejos de él, tenso y solo en el bordecito de su propia sala estirando un poco el cuello para ver lo que lee.

—Mire, veamos... este es el Certificado de Defunción —hace un gesto para que se acerque para explicarle exactamente qué es lo que pone y para lo que sirve, una vez ha terminado de hacer la separación de documentos. El francés se acerca un poquito tímidamente sin querer ver siquiera los tristes papeles.

—Aja... —responde.

—¿Cuánto pagó por él? —pregunta mientras revisa los campos, leyéndolo ahora si con detenimiento—. Parece estar en orden pero necesitaría el libro de familia, seguramente el certificado de matrimonio de sus padres y su certificado de nacimiento, por si hay algún asunto con el testamento... ¿y dónde está, por cierto? —le mira por encima del borde.

—Eso si lo sé... Lo del costo de las cosas. Espere... —se levanta de nuevo y se va a la cocina, vuelve unos segundos después con un papel en la mano, algo sonrojado porque... Es su papel de deudas con las cantidades por rubro escritas a mano que le dieron al final, con números aficionados. Restas y enmiendas que él había hecho a mano. ¿Por qué estaba compartiendo esto con este individuo?—. Testamento no hay... Mi padre murió joven.

—De todos modos debe haber un registro de propiedades o una cuenta en el banco. ¿De quién es el taller? —pregunta mientras lee otros documentos a ver qué es lo que son,

—De mi madre. Aunque este piso es rentado —explica con el papel en las manos, como un niño que sacan a la pizarra a recitar la lección.

—A ver sus cuentas —mira el papelito y niega con la cabeza con una carita. Francis cambia el peso de pie otra vez, sonrojado.

—Con el trabajo que ya me ha ayudado a obtener podré pagar un poco más. Tarde o temprano acabaré —desea el francés.

—No se ponga usted nervioso. No debería usted tener... veamos explíqueme poco a poco cada uno de los conceptos —pide sonriendo un poco.

—Es que cada vez sabe usted peores cosas sobre mí —responde en un susurro, aunque la sonrisa ayuda a sentirse un poco mejor se sienta a su lado—. Veamos. Esto... Es lo de mi padre. Esto un par de rentas que no pude pagar justamente entonces... —suspira.

Arthur le escucha hablar con atención, concentrado un buen rato mientras le explica y pronto empieza a notar algunos problemas. Hay conceptos que no tiene que pagar o que está pagando por duplicado. Se los señala explicándole detalladamente que significan y como es que le están tomando el pelo.

El francés levanta las cejas porque no lo sabía, haciéndole varias preguntas. No tarda en traer una pluma y tintero para anotar las cosas que dice el inglés, sorprendiéndose además de que incluso amigos cercanos de su padre en quienes el confiaba estén hoy por hoy intentando... O más bien, engañándole.

—Así funciona este agujero de lobos, Francis. Todo el mundo quiere sacar tajada... pero la mayoría de las cosas se pueden arreglar tras unas cuantas gestiones. De todos modos habrá que ir a Fleet Street a por los documentos que faltan.

El francés asiente pensativo y mira su hoja de reojo.

—Si consigo en verdad pagar lo justo, que no sé si lo lograré, todo estaría un poco menos apretado —valora al final.

Arthur sonríe y asiente satisfecho con eso, pensando por primera vez en su vida que su profesión no es tan horrible e inútil como siempre ha creído.

—Iré por los papeles... Le molestaría... —vacila un poco el sastre porque no está seguro de estar en posición de pedir más favores.

—¿Acompañarle? —pregunta Arthur, bastante emocionado en realidad con todo esto, sintiéndose muy útil como nunca se ha sentido.

—Pensaba más bien en permitirme llevárselos para que los revise —responde levantando las cejas.

—Ah —se sonroja al notar que quizás se está implicando demasiado y gira la cara—. No, no, claro que no hay problema.

—Claro que si quiere venir conmigo... —le sonríe un poco.

—Eh... no, no. Es decir... usted puede ocuparse perfectamente —responde aun ligeramente incómodo, sin mirarle, fingiendo releer algún documento.

—Seguramente puedo. Merci, Arthur, no sé... Realmente no sé qué hacer para compensar al menos un poco... — aun cuando lo que Francis quiere es extender una mano hacia él y TOCARLE, esta vez consigue detenerse a sí mismo y solo sonreír un poco.

De repente, a Arthur le suena el estómago de hambre porque han estado en esto todo el resto de la tarde y es hora de cenar.

—Oh, disculpe. Creo que es hora de que regrese a casa —se sonroja un poco riéndose suavecito.

—¡Oh! —el francés levanta las cejas escuchándolo claramente... Y se ríe un poco—. Permítame al menos prepararle la cena.

—¿Eh? N-no, no... no es necesario —se disculpa porque es educado y de verdad no quiere molestar… además, seguro le están esperando sus padres en casa.

—Le aseguro que no voy a envenenarle —bromea Francis sonriendo.

—Hombre, ya me imagino —se ríe—. O al menos eso espero.

—¿Le gusta la sopa de ajo? —se ríe también.

—¡Oh! —parpadea pensando que no habría una comida más humilde—. Hace... hace mucho tiempo que no tomo una.

—Yo preparo una muy buena —le sonríe y luego piensa en las comidas en su casa, los platillos avanzados saliendo de la cocina y siendo servidos por criados que, seguramente, comían mejor que él—. Tengo además un poco de... Tocino —baja el tono de voz y se revuelve un poco.

—Tal vez será mejor que no se moleste... resulta un esfuerzo evidente para usted. Uno innecesario —insiste el inglés.

—Voy a prepararle sopa de ajo —decide, cambiando el peso de pie—. Quizás sea solo un tentempié y pueda llegar a comer más a casa —añade. Porque esto es lo que hay y lo que tiene. Además su sopa de ajo es fantástica—. Venga, ¿ha estado alguna vez en una cocina?

—Por supuesto que he estado en una cocina —frunce un poco el ceño por la implicación de esa pregunta.

—Voy a asumir que jamás se ha preparado comida en su vida —le sonríe esperándole en la puerta de la cocina.

—No ha habido nunca necesidad —se va con él—. Eso no significa que no pudiera.

—Si no ha habido necesidad, monsieur, significa claramente que no podría. Uno no puede hablar si no sabe cómo... O caminar si no sabe cómo.

—No puede ser tan difícil —responde confiado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándole.

—¿Quiere intentarlo? —propone mirándole de reojo, empezando a sacar los ingredientes.

—¿Me está retando? —levanta la barbilla sonriendo y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Le estoy invitando a pelar ajos, para ser preciso — le sonríe de vuelta. Arthur pone los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír—. Aunque le creo incapaz.

—¿Disculpe? —levanta las cejas fingiéndose ofendido (y ofendiéndose un poco porque suena a la tarea más sencilla y básica).

—Incapaz. No creo que pueda pelar ajos —se recarga en el mármol de la cocina.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? No soy tan inútil como cree —entrecierra los ojos y se le acerca—. ¡Por supuesto que puedo pelar unos ajos!

—Muy bien, vamos a ver si es verdad... —le sonríe girando hacia un armario donde los tienen guardados.

—Esta es nada más una forma para que le ayude, no crea que no lo sé —mira lo que hace con curiosidad, inclinándose un poco para tratar de ver el interior.

—Veamos. No necesito tantos, creo que con cuatro serán suficientes —Francis toma una cabeza de ajos y se gira extendiéndosela.

—Eso es una cebolla —asegura el inglés al mirarla. Sí, este es el nivel. El francés levanta las cejas, parpadea... Le mira fijamente unos instantes y luego se muere de risa. El inglés parpadea y levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué? ¿Creía usted que iba a engañarme?

Francis se ríe más.

—¡No soy tan tonto para no saber diferenciar una cebolla de un ajo! ¡Sí los he comido! —sigue exclamando el escritor.

—Esto es un ajo, Arthur —asegura Francis entre risas.

—Esto no es un ajo, Francis —le imita de vuelta.

—¿Cómo no va a ser un ajo? Es un ajo —insiste, sonriendo.

—Está claro que hay un problema de concepto aquí. Los ajos son así pequeñitos —le dibuja UN diente de ajo con el dedo en el aire. El sastre se muere de la risa otra vez

—Por dios... Esto no puede ser. Arthur, eso es UN diente de ajo. Esto es una cabeza de ajos —explica entre risas. El escritor frunce un poco el ceño pero sonríe porque se le pega—. ¡No tienes idea en general de nada! ¡No conoces siquiera los ajos!

—¿Dónde están los cuchillos?—pregunta mirando la cocina, tan pequeñita y se lo quita de las manos dispuesto a abrirlo y a hacérselo oler, para que vea que es una cebolla… aunque él no huele demasiado a nada.

—¡Huélelo! Y ábrelo. Quítale poco a poco la piel... —le mira de reojo y le señala—. Ahí, en ese cajón.

El inglés saca un cuchillo, pone el ajo sobre el mármol y lo rebana como una cebolla cortando por la mitad todos los dientes de ajo. Parpadea un par de veces sin saber qué ha ocurrido porque por dentro no tiene el aspecto que debería.

—¿Ves? No es una cebolla —Francis sonríe viéndole la cara.

—Y-Ya lo sabía —mentira, aun no acaba de creerlo.

—No tenías ni idea —sonríe un poco, burlón—. Bien, ya me siento un poco menos en deuda.

—¡No! ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Estaba jugando contigo! —protesta sonrojándose.

—Claroooo, claro —sigue el francés, tan divertido. El escritor le fulmina, sonrojadito, con cara de no muy en serio—. Pélalos entonces.

Arthur se vuelve a su desastre intentando sacar las mitades de diente de ajo de los agujeritos que han quedado, con los dedos

—Vas a oler a ajo una semana después de eso —comenta el francés viendo lo que hace, mientras pone agua a hervir.

—¡Tal vez eso es justo lo que quiero! —exclama sin dejar de hacerlo, muy seguro de si mismo, como si no fuera la primera vez que hace esto.

—¿Oler a Ajo? Adorable. Pica los ajos —pide sonriendo, cuando ve que ya acaba.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sin entender del todo.

—Que los cortes —explica con paciencia.

—Ya están cortados, ¿Qué tan pequeños? —le mira de reojo a ver qué hace él.

—Querría rodajas, varias por cada diente —le sonríe sacando el queso y pan para freír.

Arthur asiente y se vuelve a los pedacitos, pensando que ¡JA! Va a hacer las mejores rodajitas de ajo de su vida. Nunca va a haber visto nada igual, seguro hasta llora de lo maravillosas que son sus rodajitas. Eso por haberlo hecho quedar como un tonto. ¿Quién iba a saber que los ajos no venían sueltos?

El francés prende el fuego con cuidado. El inglés trata de hacerlas tan delgadas que se está un raaaaaato con cada una, concentrado y con la lengua fuera. Francis sonríe de lado porque ha podido poner al señorito a hacer cosas... Moverse en ALGO.

—Veo que están quedando muy bonitas las rodajas —le sonríe acercándose un poco después, ya que tiene frito el pan.

—Ja! —exclama contento y se corta un poco en un dedo. ¿Por qué le gustara tanto al chef cocinar con él? Esta es la respuesta... Que se pone contento cuando algo le queda bien—. Au! —protesta llevándoselo a la boca enseguida y le sabe muchísimo a ajo, así que hace un gesto de asco, pero la sangre...

—Ah, sopa de burgués inglés no me gusta —le pone una mano en el hombro con suavidad sonriendo—. Déjame ver.

Se quita el dedo de la boca y se lo muestra, desconsoladito. Él le toma la muñeca con suavidad y se lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Agua con sal y un trapo —le acaricia un poco la muñeca con el pulgar—. Y... Más cuidado —susurra en francés.

—Estaba yendo con cuidado... —susurra con la boca pequeña como un niño.

—Lo sé, pero te distraje —sonríe.

—Sí. Es tú culpa —sonríe un poquito.

—La aceptaré. Lo siento Monsieur Kirkland —responde mientras hace maravillas con el pan casi sin ni mirarlo.

—Está bien —se acerca el dedo hacia si para mirarlo.

—Espere, no le haga nada —saca un vasito y le pone un poco de agua y sal—. Métalo ahí

—Esto es muy irregular —comenta, pero lo hace.

—Mi vida empezó a serlo desde el momento que intenté tomarle medidas —asiente el sastre, el escritor levanta una ceja y sonríe—. Es verdad, yo era un sastre tranquilo... —se ríe echando el ajo a la sopa y siguiendo con su cocina, concentrado.

—¿Qué tenía usted de tranquilo? —pregunta mirándole hacer, con el dedo en el agua.

—Absolutamente todo —se ríe—. Era yo un ángel, tranquilo, con una vida regular y simple...

—Me cuesta mucho creer eso —se lleva el dedo a la boca de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se imagina mi vida? —pregunta Francis y saca dos platos para sopa, los que ocupa él todos los días y los llena.

—No lo sé... ah, ¿su ayudante no cena? ¿O ya se habrá ido? —pregunta el escritor girando la cara hacia las escaleras por donde se va al taller.

—Se fue ya, escuche la puerta —indica tomando dos cucharas, metiéndolas a los platos y poniéndoselos al inglés en las manos.

—Pues... supongo que debe levantarse por las mañanas, asearse, desayunar y luego trabajar en el taller. Más tarde debe ir al mercado para comprarse comida y por las tardes debe visitar a los clientes —los toma, sorprendido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos ahora.

—¿Y dónde está lo poco tranquilo de eso? Me está describiendo una vida aburrida —protesta el francés.

—Bueno, esa es la base de la monotonía... —se encoge de hombros Arthur, aun sosteniendo los platos como si fuera un niño castigado.

—Pero hay un montón de cosas además de la base... Cosas relacionadas con mi... enfermedad —le mira de reojo tomando una botella de vino, la mejor que tiene y decidiendo que es un buen momento para abrirla.

—¿Su enfermedad? —se le ha olvidado al tonto.

—Eso que llama usted enfermedad. Venga, vamos a comer —hace un gesto para que salga a la mesa de nuevo.

—Aaah! —paso atrás, se tensa.

—Por favor, no sea ridículo. No lo había ni pensado ya... Vamos a comer y a hablar de esto abiertamente —pide el francés sacando las copas, sin mirarle demasiado, pero nervioso.

—Es que... —deja los platos en la mesa y aparta la mirada… sería muy muy feo marcharse ahora mismo, además hace un buen rato que están a solas y no le ha hecho realmente nada malo.

—Es que nada. No vas a contagiarte por hablar, ¿sabes con cuánta gente hablo todos los días? —protesta Francis sin poder creer los niveles de paranoia, hace cinco segundos estaban coqueteando en la cocina, además.

Arthur se humedece los labios porque no está nada seguro de todo esto y menos ahora que acaba de acordarse.

—Come —le pide poniendo los vasos y el vino en la mesa, sentándose frente a él y jalando un plato—. Come y hablemos de esto. Jamás lo he visto como una enfermedad. ¿Acaso no debe uno sentirse mal para estar enfermo?

—¿Y no se siente usted mal cuando la gente se aleja y le repudia? —tampoco está seguro que comiendo no se contagie, así que mira el plato un poco escéptico, pero la verdad es que tiene una pinta estupenda y tiene realmente mucha hambre.

—Nadie se aleja y me repudia habitualmente. De hecho me impresiona que la primera persona que lo hace en mucho tiempo sea, de todos...Usted —responde Francis sirviendo el vino, con una mirada cargada de sentido.

—¿Por qué? —parpadea levantando la cabeza y mirándole a él otra vez.

—¿Por qué no me repudian? Porque no tengo nada repudiable, Arthur, se lo he dicho ya. Soy una persona normal, con gustos un poco más variados que los de todo el mundo —vuelve a explicar con cansancio y paciencia.

—Pero es que... —traga saliva y baja un poco la cabeza porque no concibe que eso sea posible, sabiendo bien, o al menos imaginando que es lo que le sucedería a él estando en su lugar—. Será que nadie lo sabe.

—¿Saber qué? ¿Que no me importa el sexo de la gente? Me gusta pensar que soy, de hecho, bastante superior a los demás por ello —responde altivo y toma un sorbo de vino.

—¿Superior? —levanta las cejas y vuelve a mirarle, sorprendido, tomando la cuchara y empezando a comer sin darse cuenta.

—Yo puedo ser más feliz, hay más personas para mí y no estoy preocupado en tonterías como esas que te preocupan a ti —resume encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a comer también.

—¡Pero hay un evidente problema anatómico en esto!... ¡y antinatural! ¡Y la sociedad... y la iglesia! —exclama, porque las explicaciones del doctor han sido gráficas y la reacción de su hermano bastante predecible.

—¿Acaso no eres un artista? —le acusa Francis, sabiendo que es un buen punto presión.

—Sí, pero... pero... —sigue vacilando, nada seguro con todo esto. La cara de su padre tremendamente enfadado y terrorífico se aparece en su mente sustituyendo a su hermano el sacerdote, para repudiarle y echarle de la casa.

—¿Sabes? No sé quién te dio esta idea, pero tengo la impresión que no estabas en lo absoluto preocupado antes, ni ayer en tu fumadero de opio... Ni en general. Ni siquiera habías pensado remotamente que fuera una enfermedad o no habrías puesto la boca o respondido a los besos —presiona Francis porque realmente le parece ridícula toda esta reacción.

—¡YO NO PUSE NINGUNA BOCA PARA NINGUN BESO! —chilla ante la acusación y se sonroja de muerte porque de eso sí se acuerda.

—Bien... Se enfría tu sopa —se la señala dándole un bocado a la suya. Arthur parpadea descolocado—. Cuando gritas así es que sabes bien de qué te hablo.

—¡No es verdad! —se lleva una cucharada a la boca y levanta las cejas porque está muy buena y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de ello, absorbido en la conversación.

—Sí que lo sabes. No habrías besado así a un leproso, por ejemplo, ni drogado hasta el tuétano. Así que no, no crees realmente que sea una enfermedad, aunque no te explicas bien nada de lo que pasa —sonríe a pesar de la regañina al ver la cara que pone—. ¿Está buena?

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Y-Yo no te besé! —vuelve al tema porque es que ahora esto es más importante, sobre todo dejar claras las cosas, a pesar de que sabe PERFECTAMENTE que es mentira.

—Me besaste tanto como yo a ti, patalea todo lo que quieras. Pero... TE ACUERDAS —vuelve a acusarle porque no soporta que mienta con algo tan delicado e importante como esto.

—¡No! —lloriquea.

—Come —otra vez voz suave y controlada. El inglés vuelve mirar el plato nervioso y descolocado.

—Yo... yo... —es que no sabe qué hacer.

—No tienes que pensar tanto, está bueno, ¿no? —trata de volver a cambiar el tema hacia la comida para relajarle un poco.

—No... No lo sé. No. Esto no funciona así, ¡deja de distraerme! —protesta apretando los ojos porque estas ideas son muy complicadas para él y no las ha digerido todavía.

—¿Cómo funciona? —pregunta Francis mirándole.

—¡Pues o hablamos de una cosa o de la otra! —exclama histérico.

—Podemos hablar de dos cosas sin que ocurra nada —replica calmadamente

—¡No cuando una es así de importante! —vuelve a exclamar, mirándole incrédulo.

—Bueno, hablemos de lo importante, es decir, de mi sopa —sonríe un poquito, porque la verdad es que tampoco quiere presionar demasiado con lo otro y que se marche y no quiera volverlo a hablar con él.

—¡No me gusta! —miente, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Contento?

—Ah, ahora el mismo asunto con la sopa —suelta una risita y le cierra un ojo. El inglés se sonroja y se echa atrás un poco.

—Pues no me gusta. ¡Ni la sopa, ni usted, ni nada de lo que dice! —exclama de nuevo, tomando la servilleta de encima de sus rodillas y poniéndola en la mesa como acto de punto final a todo este intercambio. Francis suspira encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, pues termínatela igual que es de mala educación no hacerlo —se la señala al ver lo que hace con la servilleta.

Arthur frunce el ceño y… vuelve a poner la servilleta en su sitio en las rodillas, volviendo a tomar la cuchara, refunfuñando un poco y relamiéndose sin poder evitarlo. El sastre le sirve un poco más de vino notando que se relame.

—¿Por qué no me cuenta usted de su gusto por las chicas? —propone, con un enfoque un poco distinto del tema.

—¿Qué? —pregunta descolocado, pensando que ya habían hablado todo lo necesario al respecto.

—En general. Cuénteme de su vida con las chicas —especifica el francés como si esto fuera algo muy fácil y distendido.

—No le voy a... ¡eso es íntimo! —exclama girando la cara, pensando que además no se le ocurre ni una sola historia que contarle, ni siquiera había besado nunca a una chica antes de conocerle a él.

—En ningún momento dije que me contara sus intimidades, solo le pedí que me contara sobre ellas. ¿Le gustan? —pregunta tranquilamente, escrutándole la mirada y la postura corporal.

—Pues claro que me gustan —responde escandalizado, sonrojándose, sin poder creer que le esté preguntando esto.

—¿Qué te gusta de ellas? —pregunta intencionadamente.

—P-Pues... ¡todo! —exclama porque nunca se ha detenido a pensar qué es lo que le gusta o no de ellas… piensa en las cosas clásicas, generalmente los hombres hablaban de… pechos y culos, no? Le parece una cosa terriblemente poco elegante que mencionar, además que nunca ha llegado a entender del todo que tiene de bonito un culo cuando todo el mundo sabe que sale de él.

—Eso es absurdo y general, no parece usted escritor —le acusa Francis expresamente para hacerle pensar en todas estas cosas a ver si así se da cuenta él solo.

—¡Es que no entiendo porque tengo que estar justificándome! —exclama dándose cuenta de sus intenciones en realidad.

—No está justificándose, está hablando conmigo —se defiende—. Luego yo le diré que es lo que me gusta de los chicos

—¡¿Por qué cree que yo quisiera saber eso?! —le mira con ojos como platos.

—Porque verá usted que en realidad... Quizás me entiende —explica.

—¡No le entiendo! —vuelve a chillar a la defensiva.

—Lo entenderá si en su acaso le gusta de alguien algo más que sus partes íntimas —replica.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Arthur parpadea un poco, porque ese pensamiento se parece un poco a su asunto de falta de entendimiento sobre la belleza que radica en un culo.

—A que me gusten las personas, quizás usted tiene la misma brillante idea —le señala con la mano, mirándole a los ojos.

—A mí no me gustan las personas, ¡me gustan las mujeres! —vuelve a ponerse a la defensiva.

—Bien. Entonces ¿qué fue lo de ante noche? —pregunta empezando a enfadarse.

—Fue que usted... ¡usted me forzó! —chilla a la desesperada a pesar de saber que es mentira. Los ojos azules le miran fijamente con su vasito en la mano.

—Tenía la impresión de que usted era un caballero —le riñe sin poder creer que le esté acusando de eso.

—Lo soy —replica Arthur girando la cara, que a pesar de todo, sabe que no debía haber dicho eso.

—¿Cómo puede inventar que yo le... Forcé? —suelta muy seguro de si mismo y luego piensa... ¿y si le había forzado en verdad? No recordaba nada.

—Aunque no lo hiciera es evidente que yo soy la víctima aquí —trata de convencerse a si mismo de eso, sin mirarle.

—¿P-Por qué? —vacila ahora no tan seguro… aunque piensa que si le hubiera forzado no estaría hoy aquí ayudándole con sus papeles y cenando sopa de ajo.

—Porque a mí me gustan las mujeres y es usted el que intenta convencerme de que no —le señala en pánico, porque sí está notando que no está seguro de qué es lo que le gusta de ellas, en su fuero interno.

—Yo no intento convencerle de nada como eso, intento explicarme por qué es que usted me engaño a mí —se defiende el francés.

—¿Que yo le engañé? ¿Disculpe? —pregunta incrédulo ahora, levantando las cejas.

—Sí, verá... ¿Sabe por qué no tengo problemas con nadie? Eso que decía del rechazo —explica con calma.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con un poco de curiosidad, a pesar de las acusaciones.

—Porque no suelo tener nada con nadie en lo absoluto, pero ha sido USTED el que empezó todo esto. Yo solo iba a tomarle medidas —insiste, porque a pesar de todo, también le da un poco de miedo haberse hecho tan cercano de alguien en tan poco tiempo, alguien con esta clase de pensamientos y que además, ha estado mareándole tanto en sus intenciones. En general no solía hacerse cercano de nadie, porque no solía sentirse cómodo con nadie y no está seguro de cómo puede sentirse cómodo precisamente con este hombre tan indeciso.

—¡Yo no empecé nada! Por Dios solo intentaba ser amable y huir de mis obligaciones! —se defiende el inglés, aunque a cada nueva acusación se plantea en su fuero interno si no será cierta, sin poder evitarlo, lo que hace que sus miedos y nerviosismos afloren aún más. Frnacis le mira y finalmente se plantea la posibilidad.

—Quizás yo me equivoqué. Quizás yo malinterpreté ciertas señales comunes, sus sonrojos y sus flirteos. Lo siento, pensé que estabas intentando algo conmigo —sentencia directamente—. Más aún cuando me invitaste a tu casa. ¿Si notas lo absurdo?

—¡Yo no me sonrojé ni flirtee! —se sonroja porque ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho y le da mucha vergüenza.

—¡Sí lo hiciste! Y pude haberte ignorado, pero me caes bien, fuimos al fumadero, y estabas tan... Cerca —sigue el francés recordándolo y es que todo es tremendamente contradictorio y confuso. Arthur aparta la cara y se sonroja más.

—Será mejor que me marche —decide volviendo a poner la servilleta en la mesa para levantarse, porque esto es demasiado complicado.

—Espera, hay algo importante que quiero decirte antes de que te marches si quieres —se acomoda bien en su silla—. Esto no es a fuerzas, ¿sabes? No es estar en una jaula de un león que va a comerte.

El inglés le mira y traga saliva, escuchándole sin levantarse.

—Vale, ya sabes que no me molestan los chicos... ¿Y? —pregunta el francés, porque nunca en su vida había sentido tanto que eso fuera algo malo como ahora mismo al hablar con él.

—Ya le he dicho que le pagaré un tratamiento, le he ofrecido mi ayuda y no quiere, le he dicho que no voy a denunciarle. Sinceramente no sé qué más quiere. Estoy siendo absolutamente comprensivo e intentando no darle la espalda en ello —se le acerca, frunciendo el ceño, empezando a hartarse.

—Lo sé. Solo quería explicarme —baja la cabeza, regañado.

—Y aun así sigue acusándome de ser yo el que ha dado pie. Ni siquiera sé qué puedo haber hecho —apoya una mano en la mesa y otra en el respaldo de su silla, acorralándole.

—Pues... —vacila un poco y levanta la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos—, cosas. No sé qué quiere que le diga, yo no voy besando a todos los hombres que encuentro.

—USTED me besó a MÍ. Usted es el pervertido. Usted sabrá por qué lo hizo —insiste en su pequeña tabla de salvación en mitad del océano.

—No me llames pervertido —aprieta los ojos—. Si lo hice es porque me gustas.

El escritor se paraliza de nuevo con el corazón acelerado, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca en realidad. Es de nuevo la primera vez que alguien le dice que le gusta e indefectiblemente es un sentimiento muy agradable.

—Me gustas y... Ya. Puedes juzgarme todo lo que quieras por ello —abre los ojos y le mira.

—¿Y c-como...? —vacila y se humedece los labios—. ¿Y cómo te gusto te crees con derecho a besarme? Con poner sobre mi boca tu pérfida y tentadora boca de labios envenenados de aspecto suave y apetitoso como si de una flor nociva se trataran. Crees que puedes tentarme con los deslices más hondos de la naturaleza lujuriosa del hombre en el pecado. Di lo que quieras, demonio, me llevas preso con tus viles artimañas, esclavo de algo que solo tú has visto y que no puede existir en la mañana, que no es posible concebirse en la mente humilde de los hombres buenos. Esas dos vulvas latientes en deseo siguen ahí, tentando a lo prohibido. A lo perverso y tú... tú se lo permites sin que te importe mi corazón, ni el de las personas. Hablas de que te gusta la gente, ser contra natura y no piensas en la naturaleza de esta misma, dices que te gusto sin pensar en lo que remueves y cuanto dolor provocas con semejante... —no acaba la frase perdida la mirada en los ojos azules.

El francés se queda mirándole fijamente, con la boca medio abierta y el corazón latiendo le con tanta fuerza como no sabía que pudiera latirle. Arthur se acerca y le besa sin tener ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

El sastre le besa de vuelta con completa intensidad y profundidad, olvidándose del mundo entero. Le abraza de la cintura contra si perdido en las palabras, en su voz y en sus ojos.

El escritor se le sienta en la falda, piernas abiertas y le abraza atrayéndole de los hombros y el cuello. Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo ni cómo debe hacer para besar a alguien, es todo puro instinto... y la pasión con la que siente el beso devuelto le pasa por encima como un tren, más alejado de la realidad cada vez.

Francis se pierde igualmente, notando el beso inexperto, compensado del todo por la fuerza y determinación del que lo da. La cercanía ayuda mucho a empeorar, o mejorar la situación, dependiendo del cristal con que de mire.

El pelo largo en el que hunde las manos no ayuda, solo la barbita rala del extranjero que rasca a momentos en la cara del inglés, le recuerda lo que estás pasando y aun así no piensa en nada más que no sea en él al besarle. Ni UNA sola imagen de ni UNA sola mujer se le viene a la mente.

Y el beso tremendamente apasionado y profundo es llevado a caminos de más suavidad gracias a la habilidad de Francis, que piensa en algún momento que su este va a ser quizás el único beso que se den, quiere sentirlo a la perfección

El inglés no es capaz de llevar nada al plano consciente, pero este momento, pase lo que pase en el futuro, lo atormentará por el resto de su vida.

Finalmente el francés levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad, cuando el beso ya es solo una suave caricia entre ambos.

Poco a poco Arthur se separa, temiendo abrir los ojos, desorientado como cuando uno es despertado sorpresivamente de un sueño muy profundo. Francis le aprieta aun un poco de la cintura, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. Le da un beso en la comisura de los labios y otro en la mejilla y se le acerca para abrazarte recargando la barbilla en su hombro.

Y la realidad le golpea como una ola de mar en cada uno de esos besos, paralizado al notar lo que acaba de pasar. Acaba... acaba de besar a un hombre. ¡Acaba de besar a un hombre de verdad y por primera vez! ¡Ese había sido su maldito primer beso y había sido con un hombre! Se levanta intentando salir corriendo de aquí cuanto antes sintiendo hasta cierta repulsión a la idea. Necesita aire, necesita estar solo, necesita alejarse de todo esto. Necesita PENSAR.

El sastre se queda paralizado con los brazos al aire, aunque si ha de decirlo, lo esperaba. Sin mirarle, el escritor empieza a recoger su abrigo y sus cosas, vistiéndose. Histérico, incrédulo, nervioso, descolocado, pero sobre todo muy muy asustado. Buscando en su mente la manera de convencerse que esto no acaba de pasar.

—Fue un muy buen beso —susurra el francés sin detenerle—. E-En serio que algún día termines de ordenar tus ideas... ¿Te acompaño a la puerta?

—U-Una valeda e-entoncadora. S-Sopas por la gracia —susurra y se hace un lío con sus propias palabras mientras toma el sombrero y el paraguas corriendo para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—De nada, Arthur —se despide de él tomando un largo tiempo en levantarse, quizás tanto que Arthur incluso saldrá o bajará solo. Que es exactamente lo que hace, casi como si el lugar estuviera en llamas—. Adiós —susurra el francés y sonríe levemente cuando el inglés sale de su vista.

El inglés se mete corriendo en su carruaje y esconde la cara en las manos tremendamente preocupado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡SÍ estaba enfermo! ¡Y se iba a casar con una mujer que llegaba a la ciudad en un par de días!

El francés termina de recoger y sale a la calle, cuando es demasiado tarde, esperando que se calme antes de decidir nada.

Arthur va en su coche hecho bolita, lo había besado... ni siquiera sabía por qué. Había dicho todo ese tirón de cosas sin demasiado sentido, todo un discurso absurdo sobre el demonio como si fuera un reverendo dando su sermón de los domingos y al final, una especie de fuerza ajena a él le había arrastrado al hecho. ¡Tal vez era ese el problema! ¡Tal vez estaba poseído! Lo primero que haría mañana por la mañana sería ir a la iglesia a confesarse.

El francés se pasa las manos por el pelo escuchando alejarse los caballos del carro. Empieza una fina y molesta lluvia que no le impide quedarse unos cuantos segundos mirando a la oscuridad a la oscuridad. Le había dado un beso… ¡Y que beso! Se humedece los labios y sonríe un poco aun con algunas maripositas en el estómago preguntándose a sí mismo porque es que estaba sonriendo... Esto era un lío, grande y complicado. Ni siquiera sabía si le volvería a ver... ¡además solo tenía dos días de conocerle! Dos intensos días, eso sí... Suspira volviendo a meterse a su sastrería tocándose los labios y tratando de hacer memoria del discurso del inglés.


	11. Los demonios toman el te

La noche. La NOCHE que ha pasado Arthur. Todas esas imágenes, pero más que las imágenes las sensaciones oníricas con una cara bien conocida. La sensación de las caricias, de la mirada, de uno y mil besos más como el de verdad. Se ha despertado con un sentimiento lujurioso como no puede recordar haberlo tenido nunca... asustado otra vez en cuanto es consciente de en qué se recrea su inconsciente.

Tras asearse e intentar calmar su cuerpo tratando de pensar en su futura esposa sin que eso realmente funcione se desespera aún más, debía ir a la iglesia ahora MISMO. Frustrado y nerviosísimo por no haber logrado lo que esperaba es que se viste y sale corriendo directo al lugar apenas sin desayunar.

El reverendo Kirkland, es el segundo en la línea de edad, es pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos verdes como marca de la casa. Termina su breve oficio matinal y después del opíparo desayuno se topa con su hermano menor que ha entrado corriendo por el largo pasillo central de la iglesia de paredes altas y blancas, amueblado con bancos de madera brillante, como un huracán.

—P-Patrick —vacila Arthur al toparse a su hermano, de todas las personas del mundo, maldiciendo a su tremenda suerte.

—¡¿Por qué estás corriendo en la casa de dios nuestro señor?! —pregunta en una riña que en realidad él mismo no toma muy en serio, pero no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad.

—Estoy... Patrick, ¡necesito ayuda urgente! —suplica urgido sin pensar. Estaba a punto de exclamar cualquier otro regaño absurdo cuando nota la súplica y la urgencia. Frunce un poco el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, larva? —pregunta con real curiosidad.

—Yo espero que no sea... —empieza pasándose la mano por el pelo y viendo el altar mayor de la abadía de Westminster, pero el apodo de cuando era niño le hace detenerse y volver un poco al mundo. Mira a su hermano con las cejas levantadas como si acabara de realmente verle y se sonroja.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunta otra vez porque sabe bien que Arthur no viene a suplicarle ayuda por nada... Desgraciadamente nunca (con lo divertido que es que lo haga)—. ¿Ayuda para qué?

—¿Dónde está el otro reverendo? —pregunta Arthur aun nerviosísimo, dándose cuenta de a quien CASI le cuenta lo que casi le cuenta.

—¿Por qué respondes preguntas con más preguntas? ¿Ayuda en qué? —presiona Patrick dándo un pasito hacia él cada vez más intrigado.

—En algo para lo que necesito el otro reverendo, no a ti —responde Arthur dando el mismo pasito atrás con cara de susto y volviendo a mirar a todos lados buscando al nombrado.

—Ludwig no está —sospecho que miente, sin quitarse ni un pelo—, pero yo soy tan reverendo como él.

—Ya sé que lo eres pero... —le mira nervioso porque es que siente que esto es realmente URGENTE como si se volviera más homosexual a cada segundo que pasa... pero no puede decirle eso. No a él que es su hermano e iba a oficiar su boda en unas semanas.

—No hay peros. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le mira de arriba abajo tratando de adivinar el porqué de tan extraño comportamiento—. ¿Están bien en casa?

—Sí, sí, es nada más un asunto personal —confiesa Arthur para tranquilizarle, levantando las manos y moviéndolas como si quisiera quitarle importancia a esto. Patrick suelta el aire vacila un poco y entrecierra los ojos.

—Pues si es tan urgente... Ludwig no volverá hasta la semana que viene, le daré tu recado —hace ademán de girarse esperando que, por supuesto, le detenga y se lo cuente.

—¡¿La semana que viene!? —chilla Arthur desesperado, porque no puede esperar tanto de ningún modo. Patrick sonríe un poco y deja de moverse.

—Sí, se ha ido a... Bonn. Eso es. Así que... Dime qué es lo que necesitas y veremos si se puede arreglar. Camina conmigo —le invita con un gesto de la mano, sin dejar de sonreírse.

—No te ofendas, pero prefiero a alguien que se tome en serio el secreto de confesionario para esto —da otro pasito atrás, mirándole asustado.

—Eh, eh... Espera —levanta las manos y le sonríe—. Vale, está bien que sea un hermano mayor un poco desalmado, pero no me acusarás de ser un mal reverendo. Además... estoy obligado. Ni siquiera es por gusto —le recuerda como si con eso fuera a tomarle en serio.

—No, prefiero no arriesgarme. Iré a otra iglesia, ni siquiera sé para qué he venido aquí —es que se lo imagina perfecto diciéndolo en voz alta a mitad de la ceremonia como motivo por el que no se debe celebrar la boda.

—Arthur, por el amor de dios... Puedes decirme que cometiste un crimen y asesinaste a mi propia madre... —hace los ojos en blanco—. Que no puedo decir nada... ¿De verdad vas a ir a otra iglesia desconocida? Es bastante absurdo. Y me quedo más picado yo con tu problema...

Arthur le mira y traga saliva.

—¿Qué sabes sobre posesiones demoníacas? —pregunta aparentemente en una línea completamente distinta de pensamiento, aun con el discurso que se le salió en la noche grabado a fuego en el cerebro. Patrick levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

—Posesiones —el tono de voz es bajo y misterioso ahora, pero parece más serio—. Lo bastante.

—¿Sabes practicar exorcismos? —pregunta en confidencia acercándosele un poco, mirando el suelo. El reverendo parpadea y se lleva la mano al mentón. Frunce el ceño y los labios.

—Depende —decide, porque requiere más información y este es un buen método para conseguirla, además todas las cosas mágicas y demoniacas, siempre les han llamado la atención a todos los niños Kirkland.

—¿De qué? —pregunta Arthur que realmente no tiene mucha idea de cómo funciona, porque ha leído un millón de libros al respecto que cada uno explica una cosa distinta y tiene por filosofía de vida no creerse nada que le cuenten sus hermanos sobre absolutamente nada, así que por mucho que Patrick hubiera podido hacerles una catedra sobre esto él hubiera asegurado que solo eran cuentos para asustarle.

—Antes hay que saber si es o no una posesión hay que confirmarla y... Bueno, verla —explica Patrick más serio de lo que realmente podría estarle tomando cualquier otro reverendo.

—¿Qué? Por el rey, esto es tan estúpido —protesta recordando de repente su propia falta de fe al notar el tono místico de su hermano—. No sé qué hago aquí si yo ni siquiera creo en todo esto.

—Arthur... No seas blasfemo. Vamos afuera a que me fume mi pipa y me cuentas todo bien —decide Patrick porque sí parece un caso tremendamente interesante. No es muy común que alguien tenga posesiones demoníacas y le hablen de ello, además normalmente suele ser efecto de alguna droga o enfermedad, no de un verdadero demonio. Lo cual es sumamente aburrido.

—No, no... esto es muy idiota, debería estar viendo al doctor, no a ti —sigue Arthur llevándose las manos a la cabeza, porque además, evidentemente confía mil veces más en Vash que en Patrick y él mismo le dijo que todo esto era una enfermedad, ninguna cuestión de fe o no. ¡Cielos! ¡Él se consideraba un hombre de ciencia y de pensamientos elevados! ¡No un creyente borrego que buscaba cualquier explicación en un designo divino inescrutable!

—¿Tú? —levanta más las cejas aún—. ¡¿Qué?! Ven acá —tira un poco de él intentando que salgan.

Arthur se deja, claro, demasiado agobiado con todo, aun pensado, con las manos en la cara, sonrojándose cada vez que una de las imágenes de sus sueños vuelve a su mente.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Eres tú? ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta Patrick una vez están fuera, porque eso sí que no lo esperaba, ¡que su hermano fuera el poseído!

—Sí... no, no, en realidad... es decir... —vacila Arthur sin saber qué responder, con la cabeza hecha un absoluto embrollo. Patrick le arrastra con cierta violen... Fuerza a una banca de madera húmeda debido a la constante niebla de Londres, alejada de la entrada y bajo un árbol que, por cierto, es su favorita para leer.

—Escupe, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —y aunque lo que dice es agresivo, Arthur debe ser capaz de notar que, bueno, hay niveles de agresión y este es uno particularmente bajo.

—No es... no... —le mira a los ojos, nervioso.

—Cualquier mierda que sea no se la voy a decir a nadie si es confesión —puntualiza el reverendo de la boca sucia, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo de ser él mismo fuera de la iglesia.

—Ni siquiera estamos en la iglesia —nota Arthur mirando alrededor y revolviéndose sentado.

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del Espíritu Santo —se acomoda la sotana al cruzar las piernas.

—Patrick! —protesta porque toda la liturgia es algo que le pone los pelos de punta.

—Archidiacono Kirkland para ti, jovencito. Di las palabras, "confiesome, padre, que he pecado" —sigue el mayor haciendo caso omiso.

—C-Confiesome padre que... esto es realmente estúpido —empieza de nuevo dejándose llevar un poco y quejándose a la mitad sin poder evitarlo.

—¡QUE HE PECADO! —le riñe Patrick porque ese final no sirve.

—Q-Que he pecado, confieso que he pecado —repite Arthur solo para acabar con esto, ya que no parecen ser muy eficaces sus protestas.

—Hijo mío, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado? —sigue el reverendo en tono solemne, como si estuviera actuando en una obra de teatro un papel muy importante.

—Mi hermano me está obligando a confesarme, padre —suelta Arthur sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo un poquito.

—Tu hermano te... ¿Qué? ¡No te estoy obligando a nada! —protesta Patrick al notar lo que ha dicho.

—Escucha, esto es... mira... es que... —lo está intentando, pero es que cada vez que le ve se sonroja de solo pensarlo.

—Suéltalo, así como lo piensas —hace un gesto con la mano y se recarga en la banca hacia atrás, levanta la vista.

—Es que no sé lo que pasa, ¿vale? —explica girando la cara, nervioso, porque quizás es más fácil si no le ve.

—Vale... ¿Con respecto a quién? ¿O a qué? —pregunta con más paciencia ahora que parece que coopera.

—C-Con u-una... p-persona —susurra completamente incomodo, escondiendo las manos entre las rodillas en una postura corporal completamente defensiva.

—¿Aja? ¿Y qué pasa con esa persona? —"Oh, cielos", piensa para sí.

—Qué yo... que... é-él... —vacila otra vez mirándose las manos sin saber realmente como abordar esto, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago del miedo que le produce.

—Aja? —le mira de reojo.

—Que hicimos... yo... tuve... una especie de... ¿Crees que podría haberme poseído un demonio? —decide mejor preguntar en vez de contarle la parte incómoda, mirándole a la cara de nuevo.

—Imposible saberlo si no me dices qué hiciste y con quien —responde de nuevo, taxativo.

—Pues me dio un arrebato de repente, empecé a decir un montón de cosas —vuelve a bajar la vista, recordando el momento.

—No parece que te haya poseído un demonio... ¿Solo dijiste cosas? ¿En latín? —pregunta, porque además los demonios en sus novelas suelen hablar en latín, que nadie crea que él no ha sido fuertemente impresionado por los libros.

—No, no, en inglés, pero parecía que daba un sermón de misa —describe volviendo a mirarle, sin considerar en absoluto rara esa pregunta.

—Bueno, esas cosas te pasan a veces. Parloteas y parloteas y crees que alguien te escucha, pero no —sonríe un poco en burla.

—¡Sí me estaba escuchando alguien! —chilla en defensa como siempre que uno de sus hermanos ocupa ese tono.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Patrick inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¡P-Pues él! Ehm... esa p-persona que... estaba conmigo —Arthur vuelve a apartar la cara, nervioso.

—Eso me deja más claras las cosas —responde el reverendo con sarcasmo.

—¡Pues es irrelevante! Fue solo... ¡es alguien! Ni siquiera es importante, un amigo. No, no es mi amigo, ni siquiera me cae bien. Le odio, en realidad —asegura Arthur muy nervioso, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que nada. Patrick parpadea.

—A... ja. Alguien a que odias te escuchaba... ¿Y qué le decías? —repite solo para estar seguro y pregunta con curiosidad.

—Que era un pecador... —resume sin mirarle.

—Le juzgabas —le acusa.

—S-Sí —confiesa apretando los ojos.

—Tsk tsk tsk. No juzgar al prójimo es parte de las reglas básicas. Dime... ¿Qué hacia él para pecar? —pregunta de nuevo, interesado, para que continúe la historia.

—No juzgar... ¡pero está enfermo y no quiere curar! —exclama defendiéndose.

—¿Enfermo de qué? —parpadea sin esperarse eso.

—Eso no importa... —vuelve a girar la cara sin querer decírselo, sonrojándose nada más de imaginar que le pregunte como es que él puede saber eso y tener que explicárselo.

—¿No quererse curar de una enfermedad es un pecado? —pregunta de forma retórica.

—¡Pues es como mínimo una estupidez! —protesta de todos modos, porque esto es un desastre.

—Pues ya podrías haber intentado convencerle en lugar de juzgarle —le riñe frunciendo el ceño al notar que no suelta prenda alguna.

—¡Lo hice pero no quiere! —vuelve a exclamar acusica, defendiéndose a sí mismo.

—¿Y qué pasó después de darle el discurso? —decide intentar sacar más información por ahí.

—Le... —se sonroja más—. No lo sé. Sentí como si me poseyera... —nota lo que ha dicho—. ¡UN DEMONIO! —aclara en un grito absolutamente culpable. Patrick parpadea otra vez—. Y-Y-Yo... —se echa para atrás, sonrojadísimo y con los ojos como platos—. T-Tal vez... —gira la cara. El reverendo levanta las cejas otra vez.

—¿De qué está enfermo? —vuelve a preguntar, porque nada de esto parece tener ningún tipo de lógica, pero es obvio que Arthur está muy preocupado y avergonzado.

—¡Eso no importa! —chilla y aprieta los ojos.

—Sí que importa, ¡más aún si te contagio! —exclama de vuelta, preocupado.

—No, no lo hace... ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo —responde calmándose un poco a sí mismo y aprontando los ojos con hartazgo y preocupación, de nuevo pensando que debió ir con el médico, que obviamente no fue ninguna posesión demoníaca de ningún tipo.

—Pero creíste estar poseído, es decir, te asustó lo bastante... —discute Patrick porque en el fondo sí que sabe que todo esto es muy anormal y debe haber algo realmente fuera de lugar aquí.

—Pues... —vuelve a apartar la cara, sonrojándose sin querer decir mucho más.

—Y después de poseerte el demonio... —decide volver a empezar, Arthur le mira escuchándole al notar que no incide—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Salí corriendo de ahí directo a casa —susurra mirándose las manos, jugando con ellas en la falda, nervioso. Patrick parpadea un poco y le mira de reojo.

—¿Y que sentiste con la posesión? —pregunta de nuevo y empieza a fantasear, tal vez si esto no era una broma idiota de su hermano y lograba liberar un alma del demonio, podía convertirse en un reverendo exorcista de la iglesia británica. Así le llamarían de distintos puntos del país para hacerse cargo de fenómenos paranormales y viajaría por todos lados habiendo visto mucho más que cualquier humano mundano resolviendo casos de almas fantasmas y demonios, luchando contra la fuerzas oscuras, lejos de su mujer y su familia idiotas, sin tener que escuchar cómo es que las abuelitas le piden que rece para que se les vaya tal o cual dolor.

—Q-Que... que me apetecían y m-me gustaban cosas que... n-no debían —susurra Arthur sacándole de sus pensamientos, muy muy avergonzado.

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas otra vez porque eso le llama la atención —. ¿Cosas como cuáles?

—¡Eso no importa! —chilla de nuevo y se tapa la cara con las manos.

—¡Si que importa! ¿Cómo voy a saber si esto es una posesión demoniaca o no? —protesta porque sí parece una posesión demoníaca y el estúpido Arthur iba a echarlo todo a perder con sus tonterías. ¡Como tuviera que oír a una viejecita más por su culpa se iba a enterar!

—¡No lo sé! —chilla de nuevo sin sacarse las manos de la cara, porque el imbécil de Patrick solo hace preguntas muy complejas sobre los temas inadecuados.

—Sí lo sabes, tienes que contármelo todo. Como estabas tú... Como... Espera. ¿Él esta poseído por el demonio? —abre los ojos como platos de repente con esta posible opción, tal vez se trataba de una especie de plaga que se extendía como una enfermedad ¿Había leído alguna vez algo como eso?

—¿É-Él? tal vez... —vacila pensándoselo, mordiéndose un poco el labio, valorando que en todo caso, más que estar poseído, debía tratarse del propio demonio, una tentación lujuriosa como la propia Salomé.

—Deberíamos ir a verle —decide, dispuesto a dilucidar mejor este caso sin las tonterías de Arthur poniendo trabas a todo y no queriendo responder sus preguntas.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! —exclama taxativo tensando toda la espalda de golpe del propio susto.

—¡Desde luego! Si esta poseído hay que actuar de inmediato —decide, dando un golpe con una mano en la palma de la otra, convencido y resuelto a ello.

—De hecho no debe estarlo, debe ser el propio demonio —comenta siguiendo con su línea de pensamiento anterior y consigue aún más levantamiento de cejas.

—¡Más aun a mi favor! —hasta le brillan los ojos con la perspectiva.

—Quiero decir... no es el demonio que me poseyó, él es... es decir, no me poseyó... yo... —protesta haciéndose un lío de los nervios, sobre todo con el doble sentido aplicable al término de la posesión en sí en este contexto.

—¿Es él, que es el demonio, el que te poseyó? —pregunta Patrick confundido ahora con la vacilación.

—¡NO! —echa para atrás sonrojado de muerte pensando en el beso y en lo que pasó después de la ópera.

—No te estoy entendiendo NADA, Arthur —confiesa su hermano mayor completamente perdido.

—No... Ya lo sé. Esto no me está ayudando de todos modos —se lamenta el menor, que está sacando muy poco beneficio para el esfuerzo que está resultando hablar al respecto.

—Pero me preocupa y considero que deberíamos ir a ver a quien crees que tiene el demonio dentro, es importante contener este tipo de cosas a tiempo —se levanta muy resuelto aún en sus fantasías.

—¡No! Solo va a servir para que se ría de ti y de mí... y decline la ayuda —responde el menor mirándole sin levantarse siquiera.

—¿Reírse? A mí me tendrá miedo —asegura sonriendo de lado confiado y cruzándose de brazos.

—Seguro que no —se lleva las manos a la cabeza, realmente preocupado.

—Sí que me lo tendrá, porque yo con la fuerza de dios puedo erradicar a los demonios —le da unas palmaditas a la espalda. Arthur le mira de reojo nada convencido—. Anda, no pasa de que no sea un demonio y vengamos de regreso —le da un golpecito más y hace un gesto con la mano porque le parece una divertida aventura.

—No... No. No quiero que... no. Esto no tiene sentido —responde negando, sin levantarse todavía.

—¿Por qué no? Crees que hay alguien que es un demonio, vienes a decírmelo, te digo que vayamos a verlo. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo —enumera intentando convencerle.

—Me he dejado llevar por el pánico... no puede serlo, no existen los demonios —responde descubriéndose la cara y mirándole muy en serio.

—¡Claro que existen! —exclama de vuelta igual de serio, como si eso fuera una blasfemia y casi hubiera dicho que es dios el que no existe… de hecho, puede que eso hasta se lo tomara mejor.

—No, solamente es un hombre enfermo que necesita mi ayuda... no la tuya, eso seguro —suspira mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, pensando de todos modos en marcharse, se levanta.

—¿Enfermo de qué? —le mira su hermano con curiosidad.

—De algo que no te voy a contar porque serías incapaz de entenderlo y no quiero una caza de brujas —responde mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Incapaz de entenderlo, me dice la larva! Vienes aquí y me hablas de posesiones diabólicas y luego dices que no quieres una caza de brujas —exclama Patrick incrédulo más como si le hubiera dicho que no le va a dejar que como si realmente Arthur se hubiera vuelto sensato.

—¡No es que le esté protegiendo! —asegura a pesar de que nadie lo ha acusado de ello, defendiéndose.

—¡Le estas protegiendo, desde luego! —replica el mayor, frustrado.

—¡NO! —se sonroja con la acusación.

—Bueno ¿y a ti qué te ha dado por proteger a todo el mundo? ¿No estabas estos días justamente protegiendo también ridículamente al sastre? —sigue, porque algo oyó por ahí.

—¡NO LE ESTOY PROTEGIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡TE DIGO QUE AHORA NO LE PROTEJO! —chilla de nuevo sin pensar en lo que dice.

—¡Pues sí que proteges al enfermo que requiere un exorcismo! —discute el mayor, por suerte poco observado para entender realmente lo que significa eso.

—¡Que no lo hago! —aprieta los ojos, los puños y da una patadita al suelo.

—Ridículamente, además... Lo cual recae en lo absurdo. Quizás si estés enfermo al final —valora mesándose la barbilla.

—¡No lo estoy! —vuelve a chillar asustándose de verdad por estarlo.

—Mira como chilla la larva —se ríe.

—¡No estoy chillando! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con el sastre que ni me gusta! —sigue en su peligrosa línea de pensamiento por los nervios.

—No te gusta... Pero es tu nuevo mejor amigo —se ríe igual, acusándole todavía.

—¡No lo es! —replica sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, hasta vuelve a patear el suelo.

—Sí lo es, Wallace me lo ha contado —responde mirándole hacer, tan cruel.

—¡Wallace no tiene ni idea! —asegura porque a cual peor.

—¡Está perfectamente informado! —discute sin saber si eso es cierto, pero todo sea por verle lloriquear.

—Que va a estarlo —ojos en blanco.

—Pues a mí me contó que estaba ahí cuando le defendiste heroicamente a pesar de estar "robando". Le tenías en tu cuarto —le acusa de nuevo y el pequeño se sonroja de muerte—. Ja!

—Yo no... Yo... ¡No le tenía en mi cuarto! —chilla de nuevo contra toda evidencia.

—¿Pues no fue ahí donde le encontraron? —pregunta ahora parpadeando, porque no está tan seguro en realidad.

—P-Pero... pero... —vacila sin saber cómo responder ni cómo salirse de esta, dando un paso atrás.

—¡Ves! —es que ni remotamente se está imaginando lo que pasó—. ¡Anda, confiesa!

—Y-Yo no... yo... no... no ya... yacimos ni... yo —¡es que eres un maldito reverendo!

De hecho creo que justo por eso es que no se lo imagina siquiera. Ejem... Patrick con la mente blanca. Pff

—¡Suéltalo que ya todo el mundo lo sabe! —presiona.

—¡No lo sabe nadie! —chilla de vuelta otra vez, asustándose más.

—¡Pues lo sabe Dios y es tu obligación cristiana el confesarlo! —de hecho es que Patrick siempre quiere sacar a todos en confesión cualquier cosa. Ve que se incomoda: ¡CONFIESA!

—¡Dios no...! —se detiene de gritar existe como siempre.

—¿Dios no? ¿Crees que no lo sabe? ¡Dios todo lo ve! —hace aspavientos con las manos.

—Entonces no tiene sentido contártelo a ti, ya que ya lo sabe —le devuelve su misma lógica intentando escaparse de este modo.

—Sí que lo tiene, el fin de esto es que lo confieses, no para informárselo a él, tonto, sino para recibir su perdón por medio mío —explica con el hastío de alguien que ha repetido esto un millón de veces.

—N-No estoy seguro de querer su perdón —decide, girando la cera otra vez para no mirarle.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Arthur?! ¡¿Cómo no vas a querer su perdón!? Además vas a casarte pronto, necesitas confesarte —Patrick se hizo cura ESPECIFICAMENTE para esto.

Arthur cae en la cuenta del hecho. ¡Va a tener que confesar sí o sí tarde o temprano! ¡No van a dejarlo que se case! Calma, calma, se pide a sí mismo, todo esto de la ira de Dios es mentira, nada más tiene que... no decirlo y ya. ¿Pero y si este era el castigo de Dios por andar diciendo esas cosas horribles?

Patrick le mira cruzado de brazos con cara de saber que... Esta es una maldita excelente forma de conseguir que la gente se sienta presionada. Sonríe un poco para sí y le sigue mirando.

—¡Pero no voy a confesar contigo! —decide Arthur a la desesperada, tendría que haber alguna ley que regulara esto.

—Lo siento por ti —hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué sientes? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño a eso, pensando que es una especie de amenaza.

—¿Con quién vas a confesarte? ¿Con Ludwig? —le sonríe negando con las cabeza—. Estás olvidando un factor.

—¿Cuál? —frunce aún más el ceño.

—Yo soy tu hermano —le despeina un poco.

—¡Pues por eso! —intenta escaparse.

—Nah, siempre es mejor confesarte con alguien que te conoce, hermanito —responde él medio riéndose, de buen humor.

—¡Claro que no! —discute, porque tiene un alma discutidora nata, pero cualquiera con unos hermanos como los suyos estaría de acuerdo con él.

—Mucho mejor que estar contándole tu vida íntima a cualquiera —se encoge de hombros, porque bueno, esa también es una verdad como un puño en la que todos los miembros de la familia creen un poco.

—Y que me mires toda la vida SABIÉNDOLO —niega con la cabeza porque sabe bien qué es lo que sabría y como es que le miraría, se burlaría y comentaría señalándole—. Ni borracho.

—¿Tan malo es? —levanta las cejas con eso.

—¡No es porque sea malo! —se sonroja porque evidentemente que es porque es tan malo, de hecho no es que sea tan malo, es que es PEOR en su opinión—. Es… incómodo.

—Bueno, todo puede ser incómodo. En realidad ahora estoy preguntándome a mí mismo si todo esto no será un ardid para evitar la boda —cae en la cuenta de repente, porque no sería la primera vez y Wallace ya intentó algo parecido cuando le tocó a él, aunque prefirió intentarlo con una rara enfermedad crónica, no con una posesión demoníaca.

—¡Justo estoy intentando salvar la boda! —protesta indignando porque nadie parece entender un pimiento de lo que hace.

Al reverendo se le borra la sonrisa y le mira con mucha seriedad. El escritor parpadea, tensándose un poco sin saber muy bien lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Me estás diciendo que algo que hiciste puede poner en juego tu boda? ¿Fuiste a un prostíbulo o algo? —pregunta realmente preocupado ahora.

—P-Pro... ¿prostíbulo? —se sonroja y se acuerda del beso.

—Sí, a tirarte a una mujer. No me digas... Adivino —responde y se masajea las sienes con la idea terrible.

—T-Tirarme a... u-una… —vuelve a balbucear Arthur, incrédulo, sin saber de dónde ha sacado su hermano esa idea, sintiendo que quizás no es una tan mala.

—Prostituta. ¿De dónde la has sacado si no? Con quien es que tu... Ohhhhh! —grita Patrick al hacer una deducción en su cerebro sobre cómo puede haber funcionado todo el asunto.

—¿Qué? —se tensa al notar el camino que lleva esto.

—¡El sastre! ¡Tu amigo! ¡Es tu amigo por eso! —exclama acusándole como si acabara de descubrir el asesino en una novela de policías.

—¿QUÉ? —se asusta aún más pensando que ha descubierto que no fue precisamente un problema con una prostituta.

—¿Quién, que sea respetable, puede llevarte a un prostíbulo? ¡Nadie! Pero el chico este al que defiendes seguramente puede llevarte a camino del mal sin que nadie lo note —da una palmada con el dorso de la mano, tan contento por haberlo descubierto.

—E-El sastre llevarme a... —vuelve a balbucear intentando seguir la línea de pensamiento.

—¡Deja de repetir en balbuceos todo lo que digo! —Patrick regañando a Arthur... Lo que hace la sotana.

El menor se calla notando que sigue con su idea de las prostitutas, que aunque mala, no es tan desastre como la verdad, así que en realidad es una suerte y lo arregla todo.

—Sí. Justo eso... debes decirle a Madre que le despida —asegura con convicción, mucho más aliviado… por fin podría sacárselo de encima.

—¡Eres un idiota! —parpadea y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¡He confesado! ¿No es lo que querías? —protesta porque ahora si que ya no entiende nada.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero eso ha sido una idiotez —protesta, porque se había hecho a la idea del exorcismo y todo eso.

—Pues... yo qué sé —gira la cara, incómodo—. ¿No decías que no ibas a juzgarme?

—¿Y quién es el enfermo? No sería la prostituta, ¿verdad? —pregunta el mayor suspirando y mirándole inclinando la cabeza antes de reírse un poco.

—¡No! —se lleva las manos a su asunto como un acto reflejo—. ¡Él es el enfermo, ya te lo he dicho! Es... un adicto al sexo. ¡Eso es!

Patrick levanta las cejas y eso no va a ayudar necesariamente en tu caso con tu madre, pero vale... Es lo primero que se le ha ocurrido.

—¿Adicto... Al sexo? ¿Eso existe? —pregunta completamente alucinado porque nunca había oído sobre algo semejante… y lo siguiente que hace es preguntarse a sí mismo si no estará sufriendo también esa dolencia en la ignorancia.

—¡Patrick! —protesta otra vez Arthur sacándole de sus pensamientos sobre si su mujer, Cecil, es realmente demasiado frígida o el problema es suyo.

—Vale, vale... Dios mío, un adicto al sexo en casa. Sí que voy a hablar con madre y con padre, seguramente ellos serán los que le echen —comenta el mayor volviendo en si, empezando a preocuparse ahora por cosas serias de verdad.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No pueden echarle, solo es que no se acerque a mí! —le detiene Arthur notando que se está pasando y sintiéndose de nuevo mal por el pobre hombre con su padre muerto y el montón de deudas heredadas… y todo el mundo tomándole el pelo. ¡Pero es que es imposible conseguir el perfecto término medio!

—¡¿Cómo que no pueden echarle?! ¿Insinúas que Madre puede convivir con un depredador sexual? —pregunta Patrick escandalizado solo de las escenas que se está imaginando en solo un segundo… de verdad que nadie sabe cómo es que no va a ir directo al infierno por muy reverendo que sea.

—Pues... es que el pobre hombre... su padre murió hace poco ¡y no te imaginas como trataron de engañarle con los impuestos y las herencias! —explica, porque si que le agobia todo ese asunto y esto es todo un desastre de proporciones épicas.

—¡Ahora le estás defendiendo de nuevo! —le acusa de nuevo Patrick sintiéndose un poco mareado. Arthur se calla y se sonroja, atrapado—. ¿Ahora tienes de amigo a un adicto al sexo?

—¡No es mi amigo! —vuelve a protestar sintiéndose acorralado con todo el tema.

—¡Pues le defiendes y Wallace dice...! —empieza de nuevo con sus argumentos hasta que Arthur le corta.

—Wallace no tiene ni idea. ¡Y tú tienes que guardar secreto de confesión! —le recuerda señalándole con el dedo, porque eso es muy importante.

—¡Tú me has dicho que le pidiera a madre que lo echara! —se defiende Patrick notando de nuevo la inconsistencia general de todo.

—Solo que me apoyes para que no se me acerque —decide matizar un poco mejor al respecto de sus deseos.

—Arthur —razona mirándole a los ojos con semblante serio y solemne—. ¿¡Cómo puedes suponer que voy a permitir que el muchacho no se te acerque a ti, pero si se les acerque a todos los demás, incluido a mí!? Para quien está haciendo los atuendos de la boda.

El nombrado se queda con la boca abierta porque en realidad eso sí tiene sentido que le de miedo ya que todos son hombres... aunque no tiene nada que ver con el sexo.

—¡Hablamos de un muchacho depravado! Quizás padre se descuide y ataque a nuestra madre —dramatiza el reverendo imaginándose ahora el mismo asunto que iba a llevarle antes al infierno, pero con su madre.

—¡No va a atacar a Madre! —protesta Arthur que se está imaginando algo bastante parecido, con más horror que asco.

—¿Por qué no? !¿Estás completamente seguro de ello? —pregunta mirándole con intensidad.

—¡Sí! —responde sin lugar a dudas, horrorizado con la idea,

—¡¿Cómo vas a estar seguro de eso siendo un depravado pecador?! ¡¿Cómo puedes de verdad querer siquiera que vuelva a entrar a casa?! —sigue preguntando, histérico ahora con este posible potencial problema.

—¡Porque madre es una mujer!... mayor. Es una mujer mayor —salva el tipo en el último segundo.

—No es TAN mayor —replica... Y sonríe sin poder evitarlo—. Le diré que has dicho eso y va a morirse —se burla cruelmente.

—¡No! —responde Arthur asustándose.

—Vale, basta, deja de distraerme —mueve la cabeza y las manos intentando centrarse en el tema importante.

—Me voy —decide el menor de repente y se echa a andar hacia ninguna dirección definida.

—Eso no me resuelve —protesta Patrick siguiéndole.

—¿Yo a ti tengo que resolverte? ¿Quién es el reverendo? —pregunta retóricamente deteniéndose de nuevo y mirándole.

—Tú tienes que resolverme a mi qué pretendes hacer con el sastre y así yo sabré si debo o no hablar YO con padre —responde el mayor.

—¡Ni siquiera me has ayudado con mi problema principal! —vuelve a acusarle Arthur que nunca se cansa.

—¡Porque tú no te dejas ayudar! —se defiende Patrick que también es infinito.

—¡Pues tú solo quieres ayudarme hablando con Padre!

—¡Te ofrecí antes irle a ver y ayudarte directamente con él!

—¡Ya te dije que él no va aceptar nuestra ayuda! —protesta, aunque piensa que esa sería una excusa para verle... y no yendo solo, después de lo de ayer, aunque le da mucha vergüenza.

—Podemos intentarlo. Son dos cosas las que creo que tenemos que hacer en paralelo. Uno es darle ayuda, otro es alejarlo de la casa —explica enumerando con los dedos, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda es echarlo como si fuera un apestado? ¡Eso es hipócrita! —responde de nuevo tratando de buscar el balance correcto entre lo suficientemente lejos para no contagiarle, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que siga recibiendo su salario.

—Es alejarlo de la familia. ¿Qué harías con un leproso? —pregunta Patrick para quien parecer ser que este caso es equiparable.

—Tú eres un estudioso de Dios, ¡tú sabrás lo que haría Jesucristo! —responde Arthur acusándole un poco. Patrick aprieta los ojos.

—Vamos a verle y luego a decirle a padre, aunque no lo eche... Al menos que se cuide —decide el reverendo tras esas palabras que sí han funcionado.

—V-Vamos a verle —responde un poquito inseguro aun sin saber ni cómo va a enfrentarle y a mirarle a la cara después de los sueños de ayer.

—Vamos entonces —asiente juntando las manos y yendo hacia el carro donde Arthur lo ha dejado. Este le sigue, pasándose una mano por el pelo tan nervioso ahora que sabe que va a verle pensando en qué le va a decir, tremendamente preocupado por si se ve o no bien, de repente, ya que se ha vestido a toda prisa. El subconsciente te traiciona Arthur.


	12. Scrooge

—Patrick, no podemos ir sin avisar, tal vez esté en Fleet Street —advierte Arthur recordando lo otro que pasó ayer noche de repente, siguiéndole.

—Quizás lo atrapemos en el acto, sería mejor —saluda a lo lejos al reverendo Beilschmidt, habiendo olvidado por completo que le había dicho a Arthur que no estaba—. Voy por mi sombrero y mi gabardina.

—No vamos a atraparlo en el acto en los juzgados de Fleet Street —saluda también sin prestar mucha atención ni recordar lo que le ha dicho.

—¿Que va a estar haciendo en Fleet Street? —pregunta Patrick distraídamente entrando a la sacristía.

—Ya te lo he dicho, habrá ido a pedir copias y rectificaciones de los documentos relacionados con la defunción de su padre. Yo mismo revisé las cuentas —explica Arthur mirando todo de la pequeña estancia de paredes de gruesa piedra calcárea y vetustas puertas de madera que parece más bien una biblioteca. El mayor vuelve a mirarle.

—Estás de buen samaritano con él, por lo visto —comenta quitándose la ropa de la liturgia y poniéndose la gabardina sobre su habito más sencillo, solo con el alzacuellos.

—Es increíble lo que pueden llegar a hacer esos lobos con alguien que sufre y no sabe defenderse jurídicamente, espero que no le hayan puesto pegas —sigue Arthur sin prestarle más atención mirando una pequeña estampa de la virgen sobre la mesa.

—Hay quien dice que justamente para eso trabaja el estado. ¿Ahora eres presidente de un movimiento del proletariado? —pregunta quitándole la estampilla de las manos y haciendo un gesto para que salga.

—¡No! Pero soy notario público, se supone que cualquier persona puede consultarme —se defiende sonrojándose un poco y soltando la estampilla.

—Pues no es así, hay gente que lo pasa mal y se muere de hambre justamente por esos lobos —replica Patrick en un tono un poco sermoneante.

—Ya lo sé, por eso le ayudé —replica Arthur poniendo los ojos en blanco y girándose para volver a salir a la gran nave de la iglesia.

—Bien, puede que te hayas ganado mi simpatía el día de hoy, Arthur —asiente conforme dirigiéndose a la salida. El menor sonríe un poco y le sigue hasta que se montan al carruaje que ha traído antes Arthur, en dirección a los juzgados.

Sentado en la parte señorial del vehículo trata de aplacarse el pelo anudándose de nuevo el pañuelo por enésima vez. El reverendo Kirkland saluda a todos los feligreses con su sonrisa afable... Jaaaa no, no es verdad. Saca un libro de su bolsillo y se pone a leer.

—¿Qué vas a decirle? —decide preguntar el menor de repente sonrojándose un poco porque no ha pensado en lo absoluto lo que van a hacer y en realidad se siente un poco ridículo de resolver esto asiéndose a las sagradas escrituras de las que tan mal ha hablado siempre..

—Lo que me has dicho, intentaré regresarle a los caminos del señor —explica Patrick distraídamente, con la vista perdida en su libro.

—¿Pero cómo? —insiste Arthur. Patrick le mira y es que la verdad no suele tener mucha idea, Ehm... ni tacto, suele improvisar.

—Pues así, directamente —responde llanamente.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiere —discute el escritor porque se imagina perfecto a Francis muriéndose de la risa y luego acusándole de después de todo no ser realmente un hombre de mente tan abierta como pretende hacer creer a todos.

—¿Le has dicho tú? Quizás puedas decirme las cosas que has hecho tú —y yo me dé una idea...

—¿Qué? —Vuelve a sonrojarse pensando en el beso y en que definitivamente NO piensa contarle nada de eso, ni tampoco de la primera noche después del fumadero de opio.

—Pues sí, ¿qué cosas hiciste? Para no hacer lo mismo —especifica el pastor, inocente en este momento.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —chilla defendiéndose sin entender las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano mayor.

—¡Has dicho que sí! —le acusa señalándole con el dedo porque no tiene sentido que ahora diga estas cosas y esté a la defensiva.

—¡No! ¿Cuándo? —se echa para atrás pegando la espalda al asiento y se lleva las manos a la boca mientras se le arremolinan en la cabeza un montón de imágenes del besos, caricias, sonrisas, risas, miradas... sueños nocturnos y deseos que no está seguro que no sean recuerdos de la noche del opio.

—Me lo has dicho al confesarte —mira toda la expresión corporal, un poco descolocado sin entenderla—. ¿Estás diciéndome que no le has enfrentado?

—¿E-Enfrentarle? —parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Sí, ¡No lo has hecho, larva! —vuelve a acusarle medio riñéndole y cerrando el libro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero a qué te refieres? —pregunta porque "enfrentar" no es exactamente el verbo que usaría para describir las acciones llevadas a cabo y eso le descoloca.

—¡Me mentiste al decirme que le habías dado un sermón! —protesta bufando un poco porque a nivel personal considera eso como uno de los peores pecados que se pueden cometer, (por supuesto, es lo que hacen que se entere de las historias a medias, lo cual le irrita un montón).

—¡Ah! No, no... sí se lo di —niega Arthur con la cabeza al ver cuál es la línea de pensamiento.

—¿Te he hablado ya de lo desquiciante que eres y de lo mucho que quiero sacudirte ahora? —protesta Patrick porque no para de cambiar la línea argumental de lo que está contando.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —frunce el ceño sin entender, si le ha contado… casi todo ¡y bastante abiertamente!

—¡Todo lo dices revuelto! Y hay cosas que no me estás diciendo, ¡te conozco! —vuelve a acusarle frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué... a qué te refieres? ¿Qué cosas? —se tensa echando un poco atrás la cabeza y arqueando la espalda.

—Hace un segundo estabas pegado al asiento histérico, negándolo todo —explica escrutándole, intentando encontrar la explicación lógica.

—Pues pensaba que te referías a... otra cosa, ¡quién sabe qué! —replica rápidamente para que ni se le ocurra preguntarle qué otra cosa es.

—Lo que me preocupa es la otra cosa —arruga la nariz y abre otra vez su libro—. Algo no me estás diciendo.

—Tú no me estás diciendo tampoco que piensas hacerle —se devuelve intentando cambiar de nuevo de tema a uno un poco menos comprometido.

—Porque no lo sé —responde de nuevo con sinceridad.

—Jum... —se cruza de brazos y se vuelve a la ventanilla—. ¿Entonces por qué tanto interés en venir?

—Porque es un depravado sexual que trabaja para mi familia —responde como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Y? Yo me estaba encargando de eso. ¡Tú solo vienes por el chisme! —protesta Arthur enfadado porque Patrick está resultando completamente inútil para todos sus propósitos y cada vez están más cerca de volverle a ver después del beso y los sueños, así que se va poniendo más y más nervioso progresivamente a medida que se acercan.

—¿Has visto lo MAL que te encargas de esto? Me pediste que te ayudará a mantenerte A TI lejos de él sin que te importe nadie más —trata de defenderse, aunque si fuera sincero realmente con Arthur y consigo mismo aceptaría que sí, en gran parte viene por el chisme.

—Porque... porque los demás... los demás estáis casados —se excusa a la desesperada con lo primero que se le ocurre.

—¿Y? ¡Podría ir tras nuestras esposas! Quizás ya fue tras la de Wallace y por eso está tan enfadado —sonríe con su propio chiste.

—Ja, como si eso fuera a importarte en lo más mínimo. ¿Wallace está enfadado? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza porque no se ha enterado de eso.

—Seh, bueno, está enfurruñado porque dice que te portas mal. Porque no sabe lo que pasa —sonríe más y le mira—. Y claro que si me importan nuestras esposas, ¿por qué crees que no me importan?

—Dicen por ahí que hace meses que no... —sonríe maligno insinuando lo obvio, lo que insinúan todos con todos cada vez que hablan del tema sobre la evidente falta de vida sexual de los hermanos Kirkland.

—¿Wallace? —le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco porque ahora no sabe muy bien de qué le habla.

—¡Tú! Wallace dicen que desde la boda —sigue, porque hasta que no se case no entrará en ese círculo burlón, así que de momento puede seguir beneficiándose de su posición.

—¡Qué tonterías estas diciendo! —protesta pensando que en efecto ÉL mismo casi no ha tenido nada de nada desde la boda. Aunque la veía poco en realidad.

—No soy yo quien lo dice... —se encoge de hombros sin deshacerse de su sonrisita molesta.

—¿Con quién hablas de esto? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Se oyen cosas —vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—Pues más vale que te prepares, porque así es el matrimonio y la vida —bufa echándose para atrás en el asiento y girando la cara hacia la ventanilla porque este tema ya no le gusta.

—Claro, o tal vez eres tú que no... —gira la cara hacia el otro lado sin dejar de sonreír y hace un gesto levantando un dedo de una forma bastante gràfica.

—¿Yo? ¿Que no qué? —picado... ¿Este no era el respetable reverendo Kirkland?

—No sé... que tal vez la cara de asco de la mujer del pastor sea a causa del pastor —responde mirándole otra vez directamente a la cara.

—¡Ehh! No es verdad que tiene cara de asco... Todo el tiempo. Y no es mi culpa que ella solamente no... Pues no. Ehm, estamos intentando tener hijos, de hecho —están intentando... durmiendo cada uno en una cama diferente. Separadas.

—Y suena como si eso fuera un esfuerzo —se ríe, un poco tontamente, sonrojándose ligeramente porque todo esto aún es un poco… avergonzante, aunque lo hace sentirse muy adulto poder hablar de ello con sus hermanos como uno más.

—¡Cállate! Ya te veré a ti casado, insisto —replica Patrick picado y decide mejor cambiar de tema—. Volvamos mejor con tu sastre.

—Ya estamos, mira —señala la ventanilla el edificio con las rotativas de "El Chronicle" frente a los juzgados, que siempre le hace pensar cuanto es que hubiera preferido ser algo como periodista y escribir para ellos en vez de abogado—. Y no es mío —susurra con las mejillas hinchaditas y sonrosaditas refiriéndose al sastre.

—Algo no me has dicho... —indica mirando por la ventana hacia el otro lado de la calle el gran edificio gris que son los juzgados de Londres, cuando el carro se detiene.

—No sabes de qué hablas —responde bajando primero sin cruzarle la mirada de todos modos.

—No, sí sé. ¿Cómo sabes que es un pervertido? —pregunta de repente lo que parece ser una cuestión clave, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo no habérselo cuestionado antes.

—Pues porque... p-porque... por lo que has dicho antes —desvía la pregunta el menor corriendo a la puerta.

Patrick refunfuña algo por lo bajo dejando el tema. Arthur entra delante saludando a la gente que conoce, que son algunos y se acerca a los secretarios.

El sastre SÍ que ha ido ahí y lleva sentado en una silla afuera de una oficina, en el segundo piso después de que le marearan con que "aquí no es" vaya a la siguiente puerta, un buen rato esperando a que alguien le atienda.

El escritor les pregunta si ha venido un hombre rubio con acento francés pidiendo por unos documentos relacionados con una herencia. Todos le han visto a pesar de solo ser el sastre... Y es que ha pasado por todas las oficinas. Asienten y una chica le dice que debe estar en las oficinas arriba si no es que ya se ha ido.

Arthur se sonroja un poco, asiente y mira a su hermano de reojo para ir hacia allá.

El reverendo saluda a algunas personas que le saludan a él, sonriendo un poco maligno de reojo a su hermano. Sonrisa natural.

—¿Cómo pudiste ser notario, larva? Esto es aburrido —nota Patrick incidiendo con el dedo en la llaga como cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad.

—Era la única profesión de letras que padre consideraba adecuada —susurra enfurruñado con esa pregunta cómo cada vez que se la hacen expresamente para fastidiarle, subiendo por las escaleras de mármol viendo todas las mesas de los contables y trabajadores cada uno con su lamparita y sus trabajos.

—Pues una cosa espeluznante y horrenda donde las hay —sigue como si no hubieran tenido esta conversación en un millón de ocasiones.

—No soy notario, soy escritor —replica Arthur como única posible respuesta que siempre da a todo el mundo que quiere escucharle.

—Ah, ya... Yo no soy reverendo tampoco, soy estudiante de la fe —se burla su hermano sarcásticamente.

El menor le mira de reojo y cuando entran al pasillo donde está sentado el sastre y le ve a lo lejos se sonroja automáticamente.

Francis se mesa los cabellos pensando que debería estar trabajando en lugar de perder el tiempo en esto... con la cantidad de cosas que ha de hacer. Arthur traga saliva y se arregla la ropa, pero roooojo, rojo.

—T-Tal vez no haga falta que hoy... e-es decir... —empieza a balbucear para Patrick, arrepintiéndose muchísimo de que haya venido.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, larva? —pregunta este sin entender el cambio de actitud repentino.

—¡NO ESTOY NERVIOSO! —chilla y Francis le oye perfectamente en el pasillo en silencio, así que se saca las manos de la cabeza y levanta la cara.

El pequeño de los Kirkland se lleva las manos a la boca y se sonroja aún más al notar que les mira. Hasta se esconde un poco detrás de su hermano.

El sastre sonríe al verle porque la única conclusión posible a que estén ahí es que ha ido a verle. No nota siquiera que no viene solo.

Patrick mira al sastre con ojos entrecerrados, inclinando un poco la cabeza. La realidad es que parecía un dios griego. Perfecto y sonriente. Si hubiera tenido que hacer una obra de teatro lo querría de actor principal. No era raro que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas por él.

El ejemplo ideal de diabólica tentación... Es más, pensándolo un poco mejor seguro no había sido necesario llevar a su hermanito a un prostíbulo. Era el tipo de hombre que podía haberse llevado a casa a la mitad del bar con solo una sonrisa. Niega con la cabeza aun sin saber qué iba a decirle, optando mejor por ponerle la mano en la espalda a su hermano y empujarle hacia él.

Mientras el pequeño Arthur da una vuelta para seguir escondido tras él. Con este movimiento el francés se queda un poco descolocado notando al fin que el escritor viene con alguien más... Levanta las cejas al notar que es un hombre de la iglesia.

—Creo que podríamos volver en cualquier otro momento —susurra Arthur casi en suplica.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos en que el francés se siente suspendido en el aire, sin entender esto, mirando a Arthur y a... ¡Sí que le conocía! ¡Era su hermano! Vacila un poco antes de levantarse y acercarse a ellos.

—Diosmiodiosmiodiosmiodiosmio —Arthur da vueltas sobre sí mismo nerviosísimo sin saber dónde esconderse cuando nota que se acerca. El reverendo no entiende, en lo absoluto, que le pasa a su hermano. Le da cierta risa floja a pesar de todo. El pequeño se sonroja más al notar que se ríe, histérico porque se acerca.

—Monsieur Kirkland, Reverendo Kirkland —les saluda formalmente sin sonrojarse ni parecer culpable por nada, el muy cínico, aunque sí que está nervioso sin saber qué es todo esto.

Monsieur Kirkland suelta un gritito "Iiiih!" Dando un saltito, tapándose la cara con las manos, aunque ellas están sonrojadas también.

—Ah, joven... —saluda el reverendo mirándole de arriba a abajo—... Sastre.

El francés cambia el peso de pie sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar. Arthur trata de calmarse, pero recuerda el beso y los sueños y le cuesta mucho no salir corriendo a meterse a un armario.

—Ehm... ¿Qué les... Qué les trae por... Aquí? —balbucea un poco el sastre al ver la actitud de Arthur mirándole de reojo, a él primero, luego al reverendo.

—Usted. Hemos venido a buscarle —en serio no tengo IDEA de por qué Arthur le está confiando semejante tarea, de todos, a ESTE hermano.

—Espera, espera, Patrick —se quita las manos de la cara sin mirar a Francis.

—¿Qué? —pregunta este mirándole de reojo.

—Ha... Ha... —mira a Francis de reojo y se sonroja de nuevo, se le seca la garganta.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? —balbucea el sastre a la vez de la confusión mirando al inglés cuando este habla—. ¿He que?

Arthur se sonroja más paralizándose cuando le mira.

—¿Arthur? —pregunta Patrick sin entender por dónde va. El nombrado da un saltito y se sonroja tres veces más girando la cara.

—E-Estoy esperando a que alguien me atienda —explica Francis.

—Q-Q-Quiero d-decir... yo... l-lo que digo es que... O sea... que si... es... yo... sí. Eso. Sí —balbucea sin haber dicho nada ni mirar a nadie—. ¿Qué le atienda quién?

—Me han mandado a todas las oficinas de este lugar, una a una. Nadie quiere atenderme —explica el sastre poniéndose nervioso porque Arthur está nervioso.

—¿Y qué ha conseguido? —pregunta el menor frunciendo el ceño con esa explicación.

—Absolutamente nada —confiesa el sastre derrotado.

—¿Estamos aquí para hablar de esto? —interviene el reverendo.

—No, pero... —Arthur mira a Patrick de reojo y luego a Francis de nuevo, se sonroja un poquito otra vez—. Deme los documentos que tiene, a ver qué puedo hacer.

El francés vacila mirando al reverendo de reojo, incomodo con que esté aquí.

—Es decir, ¿en serio me hiciste venir hasta aquí para revisar sus papeles? ¿Qué hay del...?

—No, pero es importante esto también —le interrumpe el pequeño que prefiere que Franci no oiga esa parte.

—Aquí están los papeles. Merci, monsieur —susurra el francés cohibido pero... Dándosela igual. Arthur le sonríe un poco aun sonrojadito, tomándolos. Francis le sonríe también, un poco coquetamente, humedeciéndose los labios—. ¿Voy con usted?

—Pues claro... ehm... —Arthur mira a Patrick que de repente le molesta aquí otra vez. Él les mira con curiosidad viendo algo raro pero sin saber qué.

—Cielos, crees acaso que no tengo algo mejor que hacer. Deberíamos irnos —protesta el pelirrojo.

—Patrick, tengo que arreglar esto... —se excusa el escritor.

—Irnos con él, es absolutamente absurdo venir aquí a esto. Pero vale, claro, el reverendo Kirkland puede quedarse aquí perdiendo el tiempo, al final no tiene nada que hacer —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ehm... —vacila Arthur—. ¿Y-Y si le dices ahora... lo que...? ehm...

—Me siento aquí a leer, no te preocupes —cierto sarcasmo, aunque no le molesta del todo la idea de sentarse a leer. Levanta una ceja—. ¿Ahora? —¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? ¿Con lo BESTIA que es?

—P-Pues... se queda contigo y se lo dices —de repente le da un poco de pánico quedarse solo con él. Patrick parpadea y Francis levanta una ceja

—¿Decirme qué, monsieur? —pregunta Francis sin saber de qué es que hablan.

—Algo que me dijo él sobre sus perversiones —explica Patrick señalando a Arthur.

—¡No vas a hablar de eso aquí! —chilla al notarlo, cambiando de idea porque además quiere hablar con el sastre primero.

—Mis... P-Per... —Francis se queda HELADO con eso, levanta las cejas al oír chillar al inglés.

—Aquí NO —riñe Arthur a Patrick tomando a Francis de la mano y tirando de él. Patrick refunfuña otra vez detestando a su hermano idiota y sentándose, sacando su libro.

—Ledijisteatuhermano —susurra Francis a su inglés dejándose tirar.

—¡NO! —chilla sonrojándose de golpe mientras pica a la puerta de un despacho cualquiera sin mirar ni de quién es.

—¡Lo sabe! ¡Lo sabe! —sigue exclamando con gritos susurrantes, terriblemente nervioso—. ¡Hablo de perversiones mías! —sigue hablando mientras gritan desde adentro que pasen.

—¡Pero no esas! —tira de él y le mete al despacho.

—¿Y cuáles entonces? —pregunta entrando mirando únicamente a Arthur.

—¡Otras que me he inventado! —responde él también ignorando todo el interior del despacho.

—¡¿Te inventaste unas perversiones?! ¡Arthur! —protesta apretando los ojos, sin poder creerlo.

—¡Pues algo tenía que decirle! —se defiende y alguien carraspea en la oficina.

—¡No! ¡Podías no decirle nada! —responde el francés sin enterarse, pero el inglés se gira a mirar la voz. Le aprieta la mano al sastre, que se la aprieta de vuelta, con fuerza.

—Que... Hola... —saluda el escritor, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué necesitan? —indica un hombre vestido de traje negro con corbata negra. Es canoso y tremendamente malencarado. Es Scrooge.

—Ah... ehm... yo... —vacila Arthur descolocadisimo. Francis traga y pega la espalda a la puerta, porque además le recuerda de cuando la muerte de su padre. Arthur se le pone delante tapándole un poco.

—¿Aja? —inclina la cabeza y frunce más el ceño—. ¡Kirkland!

—Ah, ehm... Hola, P-Profe... sor —vuelve a saludar, porque ya lo había reconocido, pero no esperaba que este lo hiciera de vuelta.

—¿Profesor? —susurra el francés mirándole de reojo sorprendido.

—Shhh —sonríe nervioso, es uno de los catedráticos de su college, el de derecho de sucesión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has decidido al fin hacer algo de provecho? —pregunta sarcásticamente porque se llevaban bastante mal y siempre consideró a Arthur un estudiante poco interesado… porque lo era.

—S-Sí... estoy... con un cliente —responde vacilando un poco, bastante aterrorizado, sintiéndose un alumno de nuevo.

—Ah, ya era hora. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —mira al sastre de arriba a abajo.

—Necesitamos consultar los archivos de su difunto padre —se acerca un poco, soltándole. El francés se acerca escondido detrás de él.

—¿Para qué quieren consultarlos? —pregunta el hombre secamente, frunciendo el ceño porque le parece recordar al sastre y a su caso con bastante claridad.

—Me ha pedido una revisión porque hay cosas que no cuadran —explica Arthur tragando un poco de saliva, nervioso.

—Yo he revisado todos los archivos, ¿insinúa que hay algo en lo que me he equivocado? —pregunta retóricamente el hombre frunciendo el ceño, de forma bastante imponente… el escritor vuelve a vacilar pero acaba por tomar aire y recordarse a sí mismo que sí, está con un cliente y esto es le gal y ya no hay ninguna asignatura que suspender.

—No digo que sea usted, digo que mi cliente quiere ejercer su derecho a revisión —contesta de forma diplomática y con voz suave pero firme.

—Mmm... —nada seguro, pero no le queda más que moverse un poco—. Apellido.

—B-Bonnefoy —responde Francis balbuceando un poco ya que sigue aterrado.

—Bonnefoy... —repite suavemente el antiguo profesor de Arthur—. Franceses rogando oportunidades.

—Solo son un conjunto de letras formando una palabra a vistas de lo legal —comenta Arthur que empieza a ver por dónde van los problemas.

—Ya, eso. En la vida real es diferente —el hombre arruga la nariz y mira al francés con desagrado. Anota algo en un papel—. Pase a la siguiente puerta.

—No, no, la referencia del archivo nos vale, no queremos molestar a todo el personal —intercede Arthur de nuevo que ya sabe perfecto como funciona ese asunto de ir de una puerta a otra

—En la siguiente puerta les darán... —asegura el hombre sin hacerle caso.

—... Llevo todo el día yendo a la siguiente puerta —susurra Francis.

—Vamos, de verdad no es necesario, profesor. Están todos los documentos ya comprobados por varias personas —insiste el escritor. El hombre mira a Arthur y luego otra vez al francés con desagrado.

—¿Solo quiere el número de registro entonces? —pregunta de nuevo como si pedir eso fuera casi algún tipo de perversión.

—Sí, sí, no molestamos más —responde Arthur ignorando el tono lo mejor que puede.

—¿Por qué representa a este hombre? —pregunta aun sin darles lo que piden y se revuelve un poco.

—Porque lo ha solicitado —contesta llanamente, aunque se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo. El hombre niega con la cabeza pero finalmente se levanta yendo a uno de los archivos de atrás de él.

—Creo que ama mi bello país... —susurra el francés para Arthur, que levanta las cejas porque si saca del archivo del despacho los documentos es que es un caso turbio o uno que no está cerrado todavía, ya que esos se archivan en el sótano con los demás y mira a Francis de reojo sonrojándose y fulminándole—. El... Tú claramente lo detestas —agrega y se ríe un poco.

—Ehm... No parecen estar los documentos que buscan —sentencia el hombre volviendo a su lugar.

—No amo nada que tenga que ver con usted —susurra dándole un codacito para que se calle—. Eh... ¿Qué?

—Que, ehm... No está —carraspeo—, tendrán que esperar a que se les busque.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos agilizar el proceso si nada más los busco yo mismo. En los propios documentos de Míster Bonnefoy debe estar el número de registro —empieza a hojearlos—. En administración nos dirán exactamente dónde es que está y será tan fácil como ir directamente —le explica al francés—. No hay ningún recurso legal que pueda impedir que usted los vea.

—Ehm... Solo he dicho que no están aquí. Seguramente están en el archivo. Si volvieran en unos cuantos días... —se defiende el hombre vacilando un poco por primera vez.

—Pues no parece tan simple... Más si ya los perdieron —replica Francis sin hacerle mucho caso.

—Tenemos un poco de prisa, hay que redactar algunas instancias antes de ciertos plazos para que sean efectivos, que de haber sabido antes no correrían tanta prisa. ¿Puede creerse que Míster Bonnefoy ni siquiera tiene copia del testamento? Es una locura —se ríe falsamente el escritor.

—Pues no sé qué decirle, Kirkland. Estas cosas pasan en ocasiones —responde el señor un poco nervioso.

—El pobre hombre, por lo visto le dijeron que como su padre era joven no redactó testamento... menos mal que sensatamente, después del golpe que supuso su muerte, cayó en la cuenta de que murió tras la agonía de una enfermedad, excusa perfectamente válida para redactar dicho documento a una edad temprana. Por eso ha solicitado mis servicios —sigue explicando con un falso aire de camaradería. El hombre mira al francés y luego mira a su ex estudiante con desagrado y... cierta preocupación.

—Ehm... Kirkland —murmura el profesor empezando a tomárselo más en serio de lo que se lo había tomado en principio—. Dennos un par de días.

—Pero... es imposible, señor. Verá, la pensión de viudedad de su madre... está muy por debajo de la correspondiente. De hecho, es nula. La pobre familia está intentando pedirla al gobierno francés, cosa que no tienen mucho sentido puesto que míster Bonnefoy cotizó en este país por los últimos quince años —sigue Arthur sin hacer caso, el equivalente al señor Scrooge se le queda viendo con boca un poco abierta—. Algún gestor debió informarles mal y ya sabe que si no se reclama antes de cierto plazo, podrían denegarsela de por vida... Y el plazo está a punto de expirar.

—La realidad es que los franceses deberían volverse a casa — El hombre le fulmina porque eso es justo lo que quiere

—La realidad es que el gobierno prefiere que Mister Bonnefoy hijo siga el legado de su padre pagando impuestos en el imperio británico —sonríe con cierto sarcasmo. Carraspeos.

—¿Por qué no esperan afuera? —pide de mala gana al final, rindiéndose.

—Bien, cinco minutos. Muchas gracias por su compresión y ayuda —asiente y hace un gesto al francés para que vaya con él

El francés sigue viéndoles con la boca abierta. El hombre se levanta y hace un gesto con la mano para que salgan de OBVIO mal humor. Así que lo hacen y Arthur respira una vez fuera, porque no las tenía todas consigo de presionar tanto. Francis da unos saltitos de alegría a su alrededor.

—Este caso... hay más de lo que se ve. En algún lado hay algún asunto encubierto —comenta Arthur pensando en voz alta y con el ceño fruncido, una vez fuera.

—¿Asunto encubierto de qué? —pregunta Francis un poco extrañado e inocentón para eso.

—No estoy seguro, pero ya verás cómo tengo razón —le mira y sonríe un poco porque va a ayudarle y no quiere que se asuste. Y se veía tan desamparado y perdido antes que... Francis se pasa las dos manos por el pelo, nervioso. Mira a Arthur fijamente.

—Gracias, de verdad —le sonríe un poco, sinceramente.

—Y eso de que esté en el despacho es muy raro, que no lo tengan en el archivo... algo están deliberando —sigue, sin hacer mucho caso del agradecimiento que lo hace sonrojar y poner un poco incómodo.

—Pero papá era un simple sastre... —sigue Francis pensando en ello también.

—Eso ya te lo diré cuando vea que sucede con esto —responde y sonríe un poco emocionado secretamente porque parece haber un misterio aquí y le emociona descubrirlo, con mucha curiosidad.

Francis le sonríe con sinceridad suspirando y habiendo olvidado la parte dramática de la noche anterior... Y la presencia hoy de un reverendo en compañía del escritor. Arthur sonríe y se sonroja un poco también, apartando la mirada.

El reverendo, que se ha sentado en una de las sillas de espera afuera del despacho al que se han metido, les mira a los dos no tan a lo lejos levantando una ceja al notar que el modo que ocupan para hablarse es excesivamente informal.


	13. La tercera parte de la herencia

—Ehm... —Arthur se agarra las manos a la espalda, nervioso. El reverendo se pasa una mano por el pelo sonriendo aun, cayendo un poco en la cuenta de los nervios del francés.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el sastre inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí... —el inglés no le mira.

—¿Seguro? —insiste, porque no lo parece en lo absoluto. Arthur le mira y se sonroja recordando su sueño. Francis se humedece los labios notando el sonrojo—. Ehm... Y... —vacila sin saber del todo qué decir, carraspea mirándole los labios y recordando su beso de la noche anterior. Era mucho, MUCHISIMO avance el que estuviera aquí después del beso.

Al notar que le mira los labios, el escritor se sonroja aún más y hasta se lleva las manos a ellos pensando lo mismo, mirándole con los ojos como platos. El francés parpadea humedeciéndose de nuevo los labios.

—Oh... —susurra sin tener realmente idea de qué decir al descubrir en lo que piensa. El inglés da un pasito atrás a punto de volver a salir corriendo—. ¡He estado pensando en el traje para el teatro! —suelta el sastre a la desesperada con intención de cambiar el tema. El escritor da otro pasito atrás aun tenso y se plancha contra la pared—. Y... Yo... Querría otra vez pedir su ayuda... Cuando haga el diseño.

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunta Arthur completamente descolocado porque… aún no ha entendido que Francis ha cambiado de tema para que no fuera tan evidente lo que estaban pensando los dos.

—De-Del teatro, lo que... Yo... ¡Ópera! ¡Ópera! —se ríe un poco, más nerviosamente que porque realmente le haga gracia la confusión o algo parecido.

—¡Ah! Eso, sí —el escritor cae en la cuenta entonces de lo que ha pasado, asintiendo con la cabeza y respirando un poco.

—Ehm... ¿Y su... Mujer? —vacila Francis, porque Arthur no le da conversación como él querría, contestándole solo con monosílabos, así que saca de nuevo el primer tema que se le ocurre, igual que se le pregunta a un vecino que se ha encontrado uno por la calle.

—¿Qué mujer? —se escandaliza Arthur tomado completamente por sorpresa, volviendo a pensar en el beso y sintiéndose ahora como si estuviera engañando a alguna mujer misteriosa que estuviera esperándole en casa. No hace el asunto menos atractivo, aunque ni siquiera esté realmente casado todavía.

—Con la que va a casarse —le sonríe con sinceridad Francis, relajándose poco a poco porque realmente este parece un tema neutral del que hablaría con cualquier persona con la que tuviera una relación cordial pero distante. Es solo un poquito mejor que el tema del clima.

—Ah... ¡Ah! ¡E-Ella! Ehm... llega mañana —recuerda Arthur de repente metiéndose casi sin darse cuenta en el papel de hablar realmente con uno de los amigos de su padre o algo así.

—Mañana —traga saliva y siente una punzada de celos que le toma por sorpresa porque eso no lo sabía, volviendo a destruir la burbuja de cordialidad y distancia—, Ehm... Oh. Ya no vas a tener tiempo.

—¿Eh? No, no, vamos a resolver esto —responde pensando que se refiere al trabajo y los asuntos de su padre, porque en realidad ahora el tema le interesa y le da mucha curiosidad su caso, aunque parece claramente algún asunto xenófobo, pero no deja de ser que es la primera vez que siente útil su carrera y estudios.

—¿Esto? —pregunta casi quedándose sin aliento por un momento, pensando que se refiere a lo que hay entre ellos dos, que es de lo que realmente hablaba él. Se instala en el drama en menos de un segundo. No había pasado ni una semana, apenas se habían dado solo un beso ¿y ya estaba queriendo acabarlo? Y encima frente a su hermano, habiendo removido por completo los papeles de su difunto padre ¡Este hombre no tenía corazón ni sentimiento alguno!

—Lo del testamento —especifica Arthur en su propia línea de pensamiento sin ni pensar en que podría haberlo confundido.

—Ah, ya... —asiente aliviado saliendo de su propia tragedia tan pronto como ha entrado y le sonríe ahora tranquilo, hasta desinteresado—. Sí, eso, gracias de verdad. ¿Y estás listo ya?

—¿Listo? Pues es mi profesor y no sé del todo qué sucede, pero lo leeré con calma y seguro lo resuelvo —explica bastante confiado en sí mismo y le mira a los ojos sonriendo un poco. El sastre parpadea porque... Hablaba de la chica otra vez en realidad, si ya estaba listo para verla y para plantearse casarse con ella de verdad, pero el hecho de que no le esté dando a eso ninguna importancia le hace sentirse bien. Sonríe más.

—Confío completamente que para eso estas más que listo —asegura en relación a sus dotes abogadiles, no es que tenga ni idea de cuánto es que Arthur estudió y sabe que tiene apenas nula experiencia pero en solo cinco minutos ha conseguido más que él en toda una mañana (y unas cuantas semanas atrás) así que seguro puede ayudarle mejor que nadie… sobre todo si se conforma con que no le pague o con tan solo algunos besos más como el de ayer que en realidad planea darle igual aunque no resuelva este asunto—. A mí jamás me habrían dado los papeles siquiera. Por lo que veo voy a tener que confeccionarte todo un armario en agradecimiento.

—No lo hago para que me haga un armario —responde Arthur sonriendo y volviendo a sonrojarse un poco porque en realidad le gusta que valoren sus habilidades y no suele hacerlo nadie, más bien todo el mundo se empeña en recordarle que tan infructífero e inútil es saber contar historias y como es que nunca conseguirá hacer fortuna con esa clase de aspiraciones infantiles.

—Eso lo sé, pero puedo hacerte un armario igual —le cierra un ojo complacido, volviendo a pensar de todos modos que lo que planea es darle un millón de besos… y algunas otras cosas, no estar cosiendo todo el día, sinceramente. Pero bueno, tampoco es cuestión de decírselo aquí en medio y además asustarle.

Se sonroja y una secretaria sale del despacho a buscarlos con los documentos, porque Scrooge no quiere ni verlos. Se los da todos a Arthur, que comprueba que no falten y aunque sí faltan asegura que no los han pedido, así que el menor de los Kirkland asegura que vendrán el lunes, despidiéndose de ella.

El francés pone mucha atención a todo y falla miserablemente en entender pero asiente a lo del lunes y espera a ver qué le dice Atrhur, este le ignora un poco, acercándose a Patrick con el ceño fruncido, concentrado en leer los papeles.

—¿Ya acabaron? —levanta una ceja el reverendo sin que le hable Arthur siquiera, sin mirarles.

—Eh? Masomenos —responde levantando la cabeza de los documentos solo un instante antes de volverse a la lectura sin hacer más caso de ninguna otra cosa.

—Mas o menos... Que claridad. ¿Eso es que nos vamos a ir? Joven sastre, ¿usted qué opina de todo esto? Le ayuda bien mi hermano —hace hincapié en la palabra sastre mirándole de arriba abajo, pensando en si… quizás podría dilucidar un poco más todo este caso turbio preguntándole a él o si tal vez haya alguna forma un poco sutil y educada de dejarle MUY claro que en la casa Kirkland los pervertidos sexuales no son bienvenidos, que están abastecidos más que de sobras ellos solos sin ayuda, muchas gracias.

—Ehm... Yo estoy muy agradecido —asegura el francés en tono diplomático, mirándole levemente sorprendido porque había olvidado un poco que estaba aquí.

—Sí, sí, ya nos vamos —asegura Arthur de la nada sin siquiera saber de qué están hablando, pero le ha parecido que quizás alguien le preguntaba, de todos modos sigue a lo suyo, leyendo. Alguien va a tener que tomarlo de los hombros y dirigirlo hacia la salida como si fuera su lázaro.

—Bien. A casa de tu amigo entonces, Arthur —Patrick se pone de pie de nuevo pensando en el motivo de su presencia aquí y que definitivamente es mejor hablar en un lugar más privado donde el sastre tampoco se sienta muy mal. Bastante duro era que un reverendo fuera a tacharlo de libidinoso y demoniaco como para que el pobre cordero del señor tuviera de sufrir de más, en especial él que parecía tan angelical que nadie querría hacerle daño.

—A su... un momento —empieza distraídamente el escritor y de repente se detiene, levantando la cabeza. Vuelve a tomar de las manos al sastre para llevárselo aparte un instante. Francis levanta las cejas porque además nota un tono no tan amigable en el eclesiástico, mira a Arthur de reojo y vuelve a recordar todo el asunto.

—¿Por qué quieren ir a mi casa? —pregunta un poco angustiado, frunciendo el ceño una vez están unos pasos más allá en el pasillo.

—Cree que eres adicto al sexo —susurra sin mirarle, en confidencia, porque no le había dado tiempo a explicarle ese pequeño detalle todavía y, aunque fuera solo para sostener su coartada (Y saber, de hecho, de que le estaba hablando el eclesiástico), debía decírselo antes de que hablara con Patrick.

—¿Adicto al sexo? —Francis levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso en lo absoluto, aunque una parte un poco cínica en su cerebro le recuerda tras salir del impacto inicial que tal vez Arthur no vaya realmente tan desencaminado—. Quoi?

—Pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió —se defiende revolviéndose incómodo porque por un momento no sabe que es peor, si ser homosexual o un depredador sexual... pronto vuelve a decidir en su mente que ser homosexual.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Tenías que ir con él a confesarte hoy? Es mal día, ¿no crees? —protesta mirando a Patrick de reojo, preocupado y luego a Arthur sin poder creer que realmente haya hecho todo este lío ¡Y después de besarle! Aunque seguramente el beso concretamente había tenido la mayor parte de la culpa.

—Pues es que... me asusté y luego me asusté más cuando ya estaba ahí y... —empieza a confesar el inglés y se lleva las manos a la boca notando lo que ha dicho, porque evidentemente lo único que se puede deducir de esto es que se asustó porque realmente le gustó el beso.

—Te asustaste... ¡Y fuiste con el único individuo...! —le señala a lo lejos, incrédulo, porque es que echarle todo el peso de la iglesia encima le parece tremendo y más con lo celoso que es Arthur de esta situación que apenas si se la ha contado a sí mismo.

—¡No me asuste! ¡No me gustas y no me estás contagiando! —chilla asustado desvelando torpemente todos los motivos de sus desvelos, por la tensión.

—Shhhh! ¡No tengo nada que contagiarte! ¡¿Le has dicho algo de eso?! —pregunta Francis preocupado, llevándoselo aun unos pasos más lejos, solo por si acaso.

—¡No! Le he dicho lo que te he dicho —responde nervioso, dejándose tirar de todos modos, vigilando a Patrick a lo lejos para asegurarse también que no les escuche.

—Tu padre… Va a echarme aun con todo —asegura Francis preocupado, porque considera que podría ser la persona más peligrosa que podría enterarse de esto y no le parece tan raro que uno de los hermanos de Arthur vaya a compartir sus impresiones con su padre, ya que él lo haría perfectamente si el suyo estuviera vivo.

—No, no, es secreto de confesión. Solo viene a echar un sermón o algo, no lo sé —se pasa las manos por el pelo, agobiado. El sastre cambia el peso de pie si sintiéndose un poco acorralado pero... Le había ayudado tanto, era mono y aun así había conseguido inventarse algo que era malo pero no TAN malo como lo otro.

—Puedo confesarme con él —propone como medida resolutoria, después de todo, algo podría inventarse, no es como que estuviera falto de aventuras sexuales que poder contar e incluso adornar un poco si era menester, hasta incomodar al reverendo.

—Esto... esto puede curarnos. Curarte. Le. Curarle. O algo. Yo voy a tener que confesarme antes de casarme y... no va a volver a suceder nada como eso nunca. Nunca lo ha hecho antes, no ha pasado nada entre tú... usted y yo —decide Arthur tratando de poner de nuevo distancia entre ellos, dando incluso un pasito atrás. Los ojos azules parpadean un par de veces.

—Uno, si va a curarme va a curarnos. Dos, no soy tan idiota como para decirle que ha pasado algo entre tú y yo... Tres, puedes mentir mientras te confieses —enumera, de nuevo incrédulo de estar teniendo otra vez esta conversación con el escritor.

—¡Yo no estoy enfermo! —chilla él dando otro pasito atrás.

—¡Yo tampoco! —replica exactamente igual que la otra vez.

—Claro que sí, esto sería más fácil si nada más aceptara la ayuda para superar su afección —insiste Arthur instalado en la negación, sintiendo que toda esta situación le supera y es mucho más manejable si se queda al margen del asunto.

—¡No tengo una afección más allá de gusto por la gente! —exclama en un susurro, indignado—. Deja de acusarme de cosas, Arthur.

—Mire, solo escúchele. Tal vez le ayude —propone de nuevo, usando el tono de usted para seguir apartado de todo.

—¿Usted quiere que hable con él? —le mira fijamente, usando el tono de usted también por la costumbre de cambiar cuando el interlocutor cambia, apenas sin notarlo.

—No dejará de preguntarme si no lo hace... —responde un poco suplicante y nervioso con la pura realidad.

—Lo haré entonces —decide, suspirando derrotado, porque tampoco quiere que el reverendo presione al escritor hasta que este lo chille desesperadamente, cosa que sabe qué pasaría con pasmosa facilidad.

—Va a... —traga saliva y se atreve a tomarle del brazo—. ¿Va a contagiarle a él? —le mira a los ojos porque de repente eso le da miedo… y celos. La imagen de la orgía con todos sus hermanos mientras él sigue en su cama virginal vuelve a cruzar por su mente y definitivamente no le gusta nada la idea.

—¡No voy a contagiar a nadie! ¡Ni voy a intentar nada con un reverendo! ¡Por el amor de dios! —protesta Francis que no puede siquiera creer que esas ideas estén concibiéndose en su mente. El inglés se sonroja y aparta la cara—. Arthur... No sé qué tipo de persona crees que soy pero claramente no soy el monstruo que imaginas. No es que este ligando con todos todo el tiempo —eso es en parte mentira. Él se sonroja más—. Se le ocurren ideas bastante... Particulares, monsieur.

El escritor le suelta, sin mirarle y con las orejas roooojas. Celosillo sin entender en realidad porque siente celos, no quiere que de repente se haga más amigo de su hermano y lo prefiera a él para... quien sabe qué. El sastre le sonríe de todos modos.

—Ehm... Entonces en mi casa. Vamos pues, trataré de sonar como si fueras un exagerado —propone el sastre de un modo mucho más dulce. Arthur aprieta los ojos y sin mirarle se vuelve con el reverendo que sigue mirándoles extrañado sin acabar de entender qué tipo de relación tienen que les hace actuar de manera... Demasiado íntima.

—¿Ya acabaste de aleccionar al enfermo? —pregunta Patrick un poco sarcástico, porque realmente todo el intercambio le ha parecido tremendamente extraño.

—Nada más era un asunto de los documentos —replica Arthur girando la cara, sin quererle mirar a los ojos, culpablemente.

—Ya... —responde el mayor que por supuesto no le cree ni un pelo.

—Vamos —cambia de tema el menor y pasa delante, empezando a leer de nuevo para evitar mirar a nadie. Patrick mira con atención al francés sonriendo un poco porque como sea esto puede darle horas y horas de diversión

—Ehh... ¿Han venido en su carroza? —pregunta Francis un poco incómodo y desconfiado de la mirada del reverendo, yendo a andar junto a Arthur, pero del otro lado, para que quede entre él y Patrick, protegiéndole un poco aun sin saberlo.

—Mjm... —responde Arthur sumido en su lectura, frunciendo el ceño mientras caminan por los pasillos y bajan las escaleras, dejándose guiar un poco.

—¿Así que cuándo empezó su problema? —pregunta el reverendo mirando al francés de reojo. De repente, el papeleo se vuelve aburrido y Arthur levanta una ceja y finge seguir leyendo pero con la oreja puesta en escuchar atentamente.

—Antes que nada quiero decir que para mí no es un problema —deja claro Francis, porque ya sabe cómo funcionan estas cosas y más con la gente de la iglesia.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo que es? —pregunta Patrick en un tono hasta divertido.

—Ehm... Una vida no muy recatada, quizás, pero todo con muchooo... Ehm... Respeto —Francis carraspea porque eso sonaba mejor en su mente. Arthur le mira de reojo y Patrick levanta una ceja.

—¿Una vida no muy recatada? Vaya... ¿No le parece a usted que es más bien una vida indigna? —propone el reverendo mirándole de una forma un poco reprobatoria. El escritor piensa para sí mismo de nuevo sobre ese asunto sobre los juicios... sin decir nada.

—No me parece una vida indigna... —susurra el francés de todos modos bajando la cabeza un poco regañado—. Me parece una vida normal.

—No todos son hombres de dios, Patrick... —le defiende Arthur al notar su postura corporal, olvidando que él, técnicamente estaba inmerso en la lectura sin escucharles.

—Pero esto parece más de hombre del diablo —replica Patrick porque de verdad está muy impresionado con ello y no precisamente para bien.

—No es de ningún hombre del diablo —indica Francis una vez salen del edificio, mirándoles subirse a la carroza.

—Es usted francés, algo diabólico debe tener —sonríe Arthur discutiéndole un poco en juego, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a subir.

—Lo es, más aún si intenta llevar a los hombres de bien por el camino del mal —murmura Patrick desde dentro ya, el francés ni le escucha sonriéndole al escritor y haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me habían llamado de muchas maneras, pero nunca diabólico —se ríe suavemente el sastre mientras se acomoda junto al escritor en el asiento.

—Será que no han mirado bien —sonríe un poco más el inglés mirándole de reojo.

—Debe ser el acento, que suena tan fuerte —agrega apretándole la mano antes de soltarle, un poco demasiado tarde para lo que sería normal en dos… amigos.

—Ese acento horrible. Cuando aprendía francés no me gustaba nada imitarlo —comenta girándose un poco hacia él.

—Y puedo ver que no lo hace, cuando habla francés, en realidad tiene ese horrible acento inglés —sigue Francis inmerso ahora en esta conversación relajada. Patrick parpadea porque él estaba dando el sermón y no parecen ya estarle escuchando.

—Mais oui! —Arthur intenta exagerar el acento inglés consiguiendo otra vez las risas de Francis.

—¿Ya ve? ¡Es como oírle hablar mal el inglés! —protesta el francés entre risas de ambos. Patrick se ríe un poco también. Lo cual descoloca al francés que había olvidado al reverendo. Se le borra la sonrisa. En realidad el menor de los tres también le mira como si acabara de aparecerse frente a ellos en el carruaje.

—¿Qué? Es verdad que tu acento en francés es fatal —el reverendo se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, no es que el tuyo sea mejor —replica a su hermano frunciendo el ceño porque con ellos nunca es una conversación relajada.

—Pues no, en realidad no. Ni eso ni el Latín —se encoge de hombros sonriendo porque además tampoco es como que le preocupe realmente mucho este asunto concreto—. ¿Ustedes dos se conocen bien de algún lado?

—Patrick… mira, te lo presento, es el sastre de la familia. Alguna vez lo habrás visto por casa, antes lo era su padre, antes de que nacieras tú incluso —explica Arthur sarcásticamente a eso.

—Pareciera que se conocen más —replica el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco a esa explicación estúpida a su parecer.

—¿Por? —pregunta el menor inclinando la cabeza. El francés se revuelve un poco porque sí, es que él también lo siente.

—Y yo que sé, parecen amigos desde niños o algo así. ¿Que el sastre te traía para que jugaras con él? —pregunta Patrick a Francis ahora. Arthur mira a Francis de reojo, porque si así era, no se acuerda.

—No creo que Padre hubiera permitido eso —responde el escritor de todos modos, sabiendo el problema de la clase social en el que no había reparado demasiado hasta ahora, ofuscado por el tremendo problema del género del sastre.

—Yo tampoco, solo... —frunce el ceño el reverendo mirándoles a uno y luego al otro, pensando. Arthur se sonroja un poco y decide mejor volver a sus papeles.

—Ehh, non. Me llevó en cuanto pude ayudarle, pero no. En realidad simplemente le he tomado las medidas y hemos podido hablar un poco, por eso supone que nos conocemos —murmura el francés—. Últimamente hemos hablado.

—Tomado las medidas, ¿eh? Claro... Lo único que ha hecho usted. Nada relacionado con llevar a un hombre por el camino del mal a solo unas semanas de contraer nupcias —sermonea Patrick que sigue pensando en el asunto de las prostitutas o tal vez de llevarse a algunas mujeres de una taberna.

—¡No me ha tomado las medidas ni me ha llevado por ningún camino del mal! —chilla el inglés porque es que le da mucha vergüenza que lo imaginen con él en calzoncillos. Francis aprieta los ojos porque esos chillidos son inculpadores.

—Sí que se las tomé —protesta un poco y le da un codazo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! No lo hizo —protesta y salta un poco, frunciendo el ceño también.

—¿Y las prostitutas? —pregunta el reverendo. Arthur levanta las cejas y se sonroja con eso pensando de nuevo en sus sueños, se esconde hundiendo la nariz en sus documentos.

—¿Cuáles prostitutas? —pregunta Francis descolocado ahora, porque de eso no le ha hablado nada. El inglés se esconde más en los papeles, culpable.

—¡Pues con las que llevó a mi hermano! —exclama Patrick incrédulo de que el sastre se haga el tonto con esto como si pensara que Arthur iba a ser tan idiota para inventarse una historia tan mala que le inculpara. El francés parpadea con eso y mira al escritor de reojo que tiene sonrojados hasta los documentos, aunque no creo que se le vea la cara.

—Ehm, lo que... Lo que pasa con ellas... —el francés vacila pensando, él sí en tratar de inventarse algo, sin tener ni idea en realidad de qué podría casar con la historia que el escritor haya inventado y de la que le acusan ahora… como si fuera un hombre poco imaginativo, el inglés—, e-en realidad...

—Solo fue una vez, Patrick y no se repetirá, ya te he dicho que nada de caza de brujas —responde Arthur a fin de ayudar, sin mirarles, leyendo por vez veintitrés la misma línea del documento.

—Y era alguien de mucha calidad —el muy cínico francés, Arthur se sonroja MÁS.

—¡No me explique las guarradas de mi hermano! —Patrick aprieta los ojos—, ¿qué no tiene usted límites?

—¡No son mis guarradas! —chilla Arthur de vuelta, bajando incluso los papeles un poco.

—La verdad es que estoy intentando reformarme —sentencia Francis sin especificar, intentando calmar los ánimos… y lo logra, Arthur traga saliva y le mira de reojo.

—Ah, menos mal. ¡Llevando a mí hermano comprometido al camino del mal! —sigue sermoneando Patrick.

—E-E-Él lo pidió. Quería tener experiencia y no ser un inútil —se defiende Francis, que en realidad no es el primer caso que encuentra que así funciona.

—¡Eso no va a pasar ni con todas las prostitutas del mundo, Arthur! —sermonea Patrick ahora a Arthur, como si fuera alguna especie de rociador de riñas.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no quería esa clase de experiencia con usted! —chilla refiriéndose a lo otro. El francés levanta las cejas porque eso es demasiado obvio mientras el carro se detiene en la sastrería.

Es que todo es muy complejo y Arthur sale casi disparado, el primero, huyendo bastante. Tras respirar un par de veces nota que los otros dos no bajan de inmediato. Parpadea sin saber porqué y trata de escuchar si se han quedado hablando.

Oye un pequeño sermón por parte de reverendo... Sermón que es mucho más de hermano mayor amenazador que de reverendo interesado en uno de sus feligreses. Arthur se queda con una oreja puesta mirando los papeles hasta que algo en el testamento le llama mucho la atención.

El francés está en completo silencio tratando de no rebatirle al reverendo, pensando que un sermón de un hombre es mucho más simple de soportar y manejar que el de un hombre de la iglesia. Piensa que, en realidad, tiene bastante suerte. Podría estar en la cárcel, mejor esto relativo a las prostitutas y a la honra de los Kirkland.

—Patrick, basta —pide Arthur a la mitad sin importarle ni lo que le está diciendo—. Francis tiene que bajar a ver esto.

Patrick se calla de golpe y el francés le mira sonrojadito.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea? —pregunta Francis, no obstante agradecido de que lo haya sacado de la regañina.

—Esto, esto del testamento. Gracias, Patrick, ya puedes volver a casa o a Westminster o a donde sea —le hace un gesto al sastre para que salga. Francis ni lento ni perezoso sale huyendo y Patrick fulmina a su hermano pequeño.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me vuelva a la abadía después de no hacer nada más que seguirte idiotamente todo el día? —protesta incrédulo otra vez, él que se esforzaba tanto por protegerle y ayudarle, Arthur no había tenido ni la delicadeza de dejarle acabar. ¡¿Dónde estaba el respeto!?

—¿Y qué querías hacer? Ya has hablado con él —se defiende Arthur levantado la cabeza a mirarle unos segundos.

—¡No he hablado con él del todo! —protesta porque ese es el problema, que lo ha interrumpido—. Voy a hablar con padre. Y con Wallace.

—¿Y a decirles qué? —pregunta Arthur pensando por un momento en si acaso habrá podido deducir algo o algo y va a acusarles.

—¡Que se cuiden! —replica Patrick que obviamente no se le ha ni ocurrido nada de lo que sucede realmente, centrado en la complicada historia que le han contado.

—¿De qué? ¿De las meretrices? —sigue el escritor, un poco sarcástico y hasta sonriendo al notar que en realidad su hermano está completamente perdido.

—¡No! ¡De él! —chilla el reverendo señalando al sastre con él dedo dramáticamente.

—¿Y qué crees que va a hacer él? —frunce el ceño el menor, porque si no cree que sea homosexual, no ve cual es el peligro que pueda representar.

—¡¿Pues tú qué crees, sabio!? —protesta el mayor, con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Indignado con el cinismo y desprendimiento que parece mostrar su hermano hacia el bienestar de la familia.

—No voy a tocar a las mujeres de su familia, reverendo —protesta el francés harto de sentirse humillado. El reverendo bufa y mira a Arthur.

—Hay algo que no me has dicho... Y llevas todo el día haciéndome perder el tiempo —le acusa muy serio, más enfadado y consciente esta vez.

—A lo mejor así estarían menos ásperas y enfadadas —responde el cínico escritor y cierra la puerta del carruaje. Patrick protesta otra vez sentándose y sacando su libro de nuevo. Francis mira al inglés sin CREER que finalmente se haya terminado el interrogatorio—. Vamos, tienes que ver esto —hace un gesto de nuevo.

—Ven —el francés le toma de la mano y tira de él hacía su sastrería.

Arthur se deja, claro, notando de repente que tiene las manos bastante suaves y fuertes. Francis abre a puerta de la sastrería y le dan muchas, MUCHAS ganas de darle un beso contra la puerta.

Para entonces el inglés aún está moviendo sus dedos para sentir sus manos. El francés saluda al asistente con la mano y tira aun de Arthur para que suba las escaleras tratando de pensar en otro tema que no sea el beso.

Cuando le lleva arriba piensa en lo que hicieron ayer y se sonroja del todo poniendo resistencia porque además ahora están completamente solos otra vez y le da mucha vergüenza.

—Ahh! ¿Qué pasa? —el sastre casi se cae del tirón por la resistencia. Sí. Es enclenque.

—A-Arriba... no... —se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

—Quoi? —parpadea descolocado, los ojos verdes le miran suplicantes—. Eh... Vale. Pero... —inclina la cabeza teniendo una idea igual que podría facilitarle el trabajo—. Vale.

Arthur sonríe un poquito cuando accede, Francis le sonríe un poco en espejo y se encoge de hombros.

—Pero de verdad tienes que ver esto —insiste el escritor y le muestra los papeles.

—Vamos, siéntate en el banco de ahí al centro —le pide asintiendo y luego girándose a ver a su asistente—. Mathieu, perdona la incomodidad.

—¿Quieres que vaya... a hacer recados ahora? —se ofrece el chico de las gafas. El francés le sonríe dulcemente.

—No, por ahora mejor sigue lo que hacías como si no estuviéramos —hace un gesto de desinterés porque además cree que Arthur va a volver a ponerse nervioso si se quedan solos de nuevo.

—Mira, ven, ven —le llama Arthur, sentándose.

—¿Qué es? ¿Algo horrible? —pregunta asustado pero sentándose a su lado para leer.

—Más o menos. La herencia, que es sustanciosa, más de lo que parece, está dividida en tres partes —le explica moviendo hojas arriba y abajo intentando buscar la adecuada para que lo lea él mismo.

—¿La herencia? ¿Hay una herencia real más que esta sastrería? —Francis levanta las cejas incrédulo.

—Oh, sí... hay propiedades, sobre todo —asiente aun buscando, cuando encuentra la hoja en la que realmente se detalla, la pone encima de todo para que la lea.

—¿Propiedades? —levanta las cejas muchísimo mirando la hoja de papel como si fueran los documentos de alguien más—. Es muy extraño. Que propiedades hay y... Espera. ¿Dividido entre tres?

—Sí, hay un número de cuenta bancaria y creo que una caja fuerte privada, creo que habría que ir ahí a ver que hay... pero sí, en origen hay tres partes —explica ahora buscando el documento en el que se detalla cómo es que está repartida.

—¡¿Mi padre dejó una caja fuerte?! —levanta las manos y se las hunde en el pelo sin entender nada, dejando de leer y prefiriendo escuchar al escritor—. Pero... Espera. ¿Mi madre, yo y quien más?

—No, no. Hay una parte, la vuestra, de ti y tu madre, de donde se han pagado todos los impuestos de las tres. Por eso ha quedado en nada y los impuestos eran tan elevados que no cuadraban. Y luego hay dos partes más como esa, que son exentas —explica lentamente intentando usar palabras fáciles porque sabe que esto es complicado.

—Es de... ¿Es de verdad? Pero... Eso quiere decir que mi madre... Y que yo... No. No puede ser —niega con la cabeza.

—Mira, hay una parte a nombre del orfanato local, que ignoro si les ha llegado —le muestra el documento donde se especifica el importe y los detalles.

—¿Del orfanato? —levanta las cejas de nuevo mirando el papel como si fuera completamente ajeno a él.

—Sí, no es muy justo, porque tú y tu madre habéis pagado los impuestos de esa parte —especifica intentando darle un poco de aire y tiempo para que entienda, antes de seguir con las sorpresas.

—Pero como va a haber una donación al orfanato. ¿Para qué? —al fin mira el documento.

—Eso no lo dice, pero la tercera parte que queda, aun es más sorprendente —explica buscando de nuevo el documento adecuado.

—¿Por qué? —le mira levantando las cejas del asombro, dejando de leer de nuevo.

—Es una parte sujeta a cláusulas. En principio, es tuya y de tu madre también, pero solo en caso de que te declares en banca rota o caigáis muy enfermos, si no, el beneficiario final es... Lord Wallace Kirkland —responde con cierto tono solemne. Hay unos instantes de silencio en los que casi se puede escuchar el cerebro de Francis haciendo las conexiones neuronales adecuadas.


	14. Intrigas familiares

—Es una parte sujeta a cláusulas. En principio, es tuya y de tu madre también, pero solo en caso de que te declares en banca rota o caigáis muy enfermos. Si no, el beneficiario final es... Lord Wallace Kirkland —responde con cierto tono solemne. Hay unos instantes de silencio en los que casi se puede escuchar el cerebro de Francis haciendo las conexiones neuronales adecuadas.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta terriblemente sorprendido.

—De todos modos, Wallace puede renunciar a ella a vuestro favor sin necesidad de que declares la bancarota, pero entonces tiene que firmar. No entiendo porque tu padre iba a dejarle nada a uno de mis hermanos —sigue explicando el inglés revisando de nuevo los papeles.

—No, no, no... Pero... Además de todos... ¡¿Wallace?! —lloriquea un poco Francis porque desde luego no es su Kirkland favorito.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Tendría alguna especie de cariño especial? Algo que le hiciera considerarle como su propio... —empieza, dejando la frase al aire y le mira a los ojos pensando en las palabras de su madre.

—Su propio... ¿Qué? —pregunta y es que... El mismo sabe la respuesta—. Mon dieu! Papa...

—No, no, no puede ser, eso significaría que... mi madre... —Arthur niega con la cabeza incrédulo.

—Yo siempre sospeche que... Pero… pero Maman! —exclama Francis escandalizado, llevándose las manos a la boca abierta.

—Esto no puede saberse. Destruiría a mi madre y a mi hermano... y a mi padre. ¡Mi familia entera quedaría desmembrada! —exclama Arthur empezando a recoger los papeles como loco y pensando que quizás por eso es que no querían dárselos al francés en Fleet Street.

—Pero papá y tu madre... Y... Wallace —arruga la nariz porque de todos los hermanos que quisiera... Este es el que claramente no querría—. Wallace que tan mal me trata —agrega en un susurrito. Arthur le mira de reojo y... le pone una mano sobre la suya en gesto de consuelo—. Es que no puedo creer que tenga yo un hermano.

—Si es por eso, la donación al orfanato me hace pensar que tal vez no tenga solo uno —responde Arthur deduciendo.

—En el orfanato... —se humedece los labios, angustiado con eso.

—Eso creo —le aprieta un poco la mano.

—¿Y cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo saber quién o qué o por qué? ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Porque no estaban conmigo en casa... Serian de otra mujer? ¿De quién? —empieza a esparcir todas sus dudas que evidentemente nadie puede responder.

—Sobre Wallace le podemos preguntar a mi madre, pero el orfanato... me temo que ni él debía saberlo, al no ser una donación nominal —explica Arthur un poco desconsolado pensando en el pobre niño sin padre.

—Quizás Maman... —propone el francés como posible solución a eso.

—Bueno, de hecho, se tendrá que hablar con mi madre y Wallace seguro si quieres recuperar esa parte del dinero para vosotros. La necesitáis mucho más —valora el inglés, tal vez lo que el padre de Francis quería era que Wallace se supiera realmente su hijo, esta era una forma de presionar para que alguien se lo dijera, aunque en su opinión era un poco cruel.

—No, no creo que sepa. O que supiera. Aunque ella —suspira siguiendo su propia línea de pensamiento sobre su madre y el hermano huérfano, luego levanta la cara—. No creo que Wallace lo creyera, Arthur.

—No importa, solo tiene que firmar —le mira de reojo—. No quieres que haga nada más, créeme. No necesitas que te reconozca como hermano.

—¿Y va a querer firmar? Quizás podemos solo dejar esa parte del dinero —por ahora Wallace le da miedo.

—Puede, si es para desmentir y quitarse de encima esta mancha —sentencia Arthur, que además no le parece justo en lo absoluto que el dinero sea para Wallace, que tiene todo cuanto quiere y no para esta pobre familia con un padre… así. El francés aprieta los ojos.

—E-Esto... Es... —susurra porque le está pasando por encima como la locomotora de un tren, arrastrándole.

—Esto sería un escándalo para su vida política... y mi padre... engañado. También es un pilar de la comunidad. Debe ser eso por lo que lo tenían retenido y le ponían tantos problemas a conseguir los documentos. Tal vez mi madre fue a los juzgados y se lo mostraron, en realidad no tenía que hacer nada. La herencia de Wallace no pasara a él o a sus herederos hasta que tú y tu madre muráis puesto que vosotros vais delante en caso de necesitarlo, así que solo hacía falta esperar o a que la reclamarais o a que murierais. Ella pensaría que moriría mucho antes que tú, igual que mi Padre, así cuando esto llegara a Wallace ya no estaría y se habría ahorrado explicaciones —deduce Arthur montando la historia en su cabeza.

El francés, que estaba medio en pie solo recargando en su mesa de costura escuchando a Arthur, se sienta buscando un poco de estabilidad física que compense la inestabilidad mental que siente ahora mismo.

—Aun no acabo de imaginar a mi madre engañando a mi padre... —comenta el inglés, porque a pesar de su cinismo habitual, sí le afectan las cosas así y si ve a sus padres si no como la pareja más ideal, como un ejemplo de lo que es de verdad el matrimonio ideal. Nunca pensó que ellos pudieran tener realmente los mismos problemas que todo el resto de parejas conocidas o amigas. Una parte infantil de su cerebro acaba de destruirse un poco.

—El mayor de los escándalos... —Francis extiende una mano en busca de la suya y se la aprieta—. Y mi padre engañando también a maman... ¡Aunque siempre se llevaron tan bien! ¿Tus padres cómo se llevan entre sí?

—Pues... ellos... mi padre es un hombre difícil, muy serio, parco en palabras y afectos... y mi madre se le parece mucho, aunque es más de reñir y gritar. Ella era muy joven cuando se casaron —explica Arthur aun pensando en ello y en que no está del todo seguro de cómo es que no lo pensó antes. Si sabe del doctor y de sus hermanos y de todo el mundo en general. Él mismo había hecho bromas sobre conseguirse un amante y cosas así, pero nunca se le ocurrió que sus padres…

—¿Y en la parte íntima? —insiste Francis que hacer que el inglés piense en ello también le ayuda a sentirse comprendido y los une mucho más.

—¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? Supongo que bien, han tenido cuatro... ¡tres hijos! —exclama apretando los ojos al recordar los recientes acontecimientos, preguntándose ahora a si mismo si él sería realmente hijo de su padre o quizás era también medio hermano de Francis… ¡Eso sería un escándalo! ¡Por si no fuera suficiente con el asunto de la homosexualidad! ¡Además medio hermanos! Luego recuerda que de hecho, él no tiene parte de la herencia, así que seguramente no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Wallace —el sastre se muerde el labio con demasiadas ideas y cosas en la cabeza a la vez—. Supongo que lo destrozaría... ¡Ja! Al final resulta que no es TAN británico como cree —sonríe un poco con eso—. Ni tan lejos de mi como supone...

Arthur hace un gesto de desagrado a eso, el francés le mira sin saber cómo interpretarlo.

—Lo siento... Debe ser muy difícil para ti el perder la estabilidad de una familia perfecta —valora al notar su cara, sin querer en realidad hacerle daño ni que esto se convierta en algo peor de lo que debería ser realmente.

—De todos modos... no, no, no somos una familia perfecta ni por asomo. Nos detestamos todos unos a otros —asegura el inglés negando con la cabeza y apretando los ojos, a pesar de que sí es justo lo que acaba de pasar: se le ha perdido la estabilidad de la familia perfecta. Si ni sus padres habían sido un matrimonio perfecto, ¿qué sentido tenía casarse y todo eso? ¿Cómo podía realmente seguir teniendo ilusiones sobre que él no sería como sus hermanos si no que se enamoraría de la chica y sería de verdad feliz?

—¡Que sea van a detestar! Son los Kirkland, por dios, solo de oír su nombre me impresiono —responde el sastre intentando confortarle, sacándole de sus oscuros y desalentadores pensamientos.

—Sí —sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza, bastante derrotado—. Mi padre es MUY bueno logrando que eso parezca de puertas a fuera —asegura un poco orgulloso e impresionado de él como casi nunca suele estarlo, se pregunta si acaso también sabía de esto y se lo escondió a todos su hijos por el bien de la familia… supone que en realidad no.

—Supongo que no puedo culparle. Todos intentamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no? —valora Francis pensando en sus propios padres y en que su madre SEGURO sabía todo esto y ella sí que nunca le había dicho nada a él para no destruir la imagen de hombre perfecto y figura a seguir que tenía de su propio padre—. Incluyendo a papa por lo visto —sonríe de lado un poco triste y se mira las manos—. Me pregunto qué otras cosas no sé.

El escritor suspira por que de verdad este es un golpe bastante duro.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar... o sea, usted con su madre y yo con la mía —sigue y baja la cabeza volviendo al trato distante, porque acaba de notar que había dejado de usarlo en los instantes de debilidad.

—Oui...también lo creo y creo que deberíamos hablar después —asiente el francés estando de acuerdo con ello porque sí quiere que su madre le explique y le recomponga la imagen de su padre.

—Bueno, tendrá que decirme que quiere hacer con ello —el inglés intenta volver a ponerse en tono de negocios e ignorar la parte emocional de todo esto, que no está ayudando y le hace ver poco profesional en su primer caso. Por todos los cielos, desea que sus próximos trabajos no sean así de complejos y personales, porque menuda historia ha elegido para empezar.

—No sé qué quiero hacer con ello, Arthur. No sé aun. Es una parte de dinero retenida y, la verdad, mentiría si le dijera que no la necesito —confiesa Francis que no es tan rápido para salir de su propia devastación interna.

—Háblelo con su madre y decidan... para eso no hay prisa. Lo que hay que resolver es lo de la pensión —sigue Arthur, cambiando los papeles para distraerse y no pensar más en ello.

—¿Y cómo resolvemos eso? —pregunta decidiendo seguirle también en ello para no dar demasiadas vueltas antes de hablar con su madre. Se siente completamente perdido y hecho bolas sin saber si se lo ha explicado ya o no.

—Sí, a ver, busca algo y apúntatelo —pide el inglés, centrándose y sonríe un poco al verle tan despistado de todos modos.

—Apuntármelo. Oui, buena idea —se levanta yendo a por papel y tinta. No tarda en volver y cuando lo hace le pasa suavemente una mano por los hombros antes de sentarse otra vez junto a él. El inglés da un salto y se sonroja perdiendo el hilo de lo que iba a decir—. Entonces... —el francés sonríe un poquito pero no hace mucho más escribiendo con una letra tan recargada y rococó cómo es posible escribir.

—Ah... eh... sí. Yo... Sí. Quiero decir que... sí. Eso —balbucea sin mirarle, volviendo a revolver los papeles desordenándolos.

—¿Te pasa algo, Arthur? —sonríe más el francés, mirándole como si no supiera nada y fuera tan inocente.

—No, nonono, no. No. Ejem —se revuelve, sonrojadito, pensando de nuevo en su sueño, sin mirarle.

—Pareces nervioso —le roza otra vez, ahora el brazo de nuevo en un movimiento que debería parecer completamente accidental.

—No, no... nono —mira donde le ha rozado como si le hubiera quemado, aspirando aire por la nariz con las cejas levantadas.

Francis toma un poco de aire y sonríe más, pero decide no tocarle más por su propio bien. Arthur traga saliva y se revuelve otra vez. Le mira de reojo de nuevo y se humedece los labios sin saber qué decían.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que urge hacer y qué es lo que no tanto? —pregunta un poco como si nada de eso estuviera pasando.

—Lo que... ehm... me urge... es decir... ¡Yo no estoy necesitado! —exclama Arthur perdido en sus propios pensamientos traicioneros. El francés parpadea con esto y sonríe levemente de lado.

—¿No estás necesitado? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza, aparentemente inocente de nuevo, pero sabiendo bien lo que piensa el escritor.

—¡NO! ¡Ni me urge nada! —exclama señalándole con el dedo como si acaso el francés le estuviera haciendo las peores proposiciones indecentes… cosa que no hace… pasa su desgracia.

—¿Nada de nada? —le pregunta sonriendo un poco más y cerrándole un ojo.

—¡NOOO! —se sonroja más con el guiño, echándose atrás en la silla y agarrándose del asiento con la espalda arqueada en completa tensión y siente que cada vez la mentira es más gorda y evidente.

—Shhh... —se ríe un poco—. Deja de ponerte histérico.

—¡No estoy histérico! —vuelve a mentir, apretando los ojos y las manos agarradas del asiento.

—Si lo estás y me pones a mi histérico... —indica con voz suave y hasta un poco insinuante que hace que los chillidos contrasten más.

—¡NO! —chilla y lo nota. Carraspea intentando calmarse, sin mirarle—. No.

—Claro que si estás histérico. Y aun así creo que si necesitas algo —sigue con voz suave y vuelve a rozarle con la punta del bolígrafo, haciendo que vuelva a dar un salto y se ponga en guardia.

—¿Qué? —chilla agarrándose otra vez del asiento arqueando la espalda, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Shh... Creo que necesitas a un francés que te ponga histérico —sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—¿QUÉ? —se tensa y se sonroja más si acaso eso es posible.

—Relájate, por el amor de dios —se ríe un poco.

—¡NO! —trata de separarse.

—Un francés que te moleste como ahora... Dieu, de verdad ahora entiendo por qué fumas eso que fumas —sigue, aparentemente a su asunto sin tratar de acercarse, lo que le descoloca y sinceramente le fastidia porque por supuesto que quiere un francés que lo ponga histérico y lo… ehm… tranquilice.

—¿P-Por qué... por qué lo dices? —pregunta parpadeando un poco, tal vez él se estaba imaginando que esto iba por un lado que no iba y en realidad Francis no tenía ninguna mala intención en este momento. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pues cómo se hacía para que la tuviera?

—Porque eres un histérico que salta completamente vuelto loco —chasquea los dedos—. Así.

—¡No es verdad! —replica relajándose y frunciendo el ceño, picado con esto ahora, perdiendo un poco el asunto sexual que lo ha puesto en guardia.

—Basta con verte, estas como loco, Arthur —Francis sonríe de lado, vencedor, abriendo las manos y señalándole para que se mire a si mismo.

—¡Claro que no! —exclama tras mirarse a si mismo.

Francis se echa para atrás en la silla y mira de reojo a su asistente. Mathieu le mira de reojo al notarlo. Hace un casi imperceptible gesto con la cabeza que él sabe bien qué significa, volviéndose al inglés.

—¿Entonces sostienes que no necesitas a un francés que te alegre la vida? —insiste el sastre.

—¡No! ¡Y menos a ti! —chilla mientras el muchacho recoge con discreción para irse.

—¿Por qué no? Parece que lo hacemos bien en realidad... Mira tus niveles de histeria —sigue aparentemente tan tranquilo y parece que como más tranquilo está él más nervioso está el escritor.

—¡No hacemos nada bien! —sigue chillando porque la verdad es que se había olvidado del todo de la presencia del asistente y con el gesto y la mirada de Francis lo ha recordado, lo cual ha vuelto todo esto aun más complicado.

—Para empezar pelear no nos sale tan mal —valora el francés como si acaso estuviera comentando un resultado deportivo.

—¡Eso no es algo bueno! —exclama Arthur con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a meterse en la discusión, siendo absorbido por ella, más bien.

—Sí lo es a momentos... Como ahora —sonríe mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por? —le sostiene la mirada, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Es divertido verte todo rojo, chillando sin razón —asegura en casi un susurro, volviendo a sonreír un poco malignamente, de lado.

—¡No lo es! —protesta el inglés frunciendo más el ceño y sin apartar la mirada, traga saliva, porque esa sonrisa… no ayuda.

—Lo es porque no tienes razón alguna para estar histérico —sonríe enseñando los dientes.

—¡Por eso no lo estoy! —replica poniéndose más histérico, pero determinado a no perder esta especie de batalla, desviando la mirada, notando además que cada segundo que pasa está en realidad más perdido en ella.

—Respira —pide Francis con más risas, rompiendo un poco la tensión del momento.

—¡No te rías! —protesta Arthur parpadeando un poco.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza y sonríe un poco más amable ahora.

—No me gusta que te rías de mi —protesta cruzándose de brazos y desviando la cara, con los mofletes hinchados y la boca pequeña.

–No es de ti, hombre —responde sonriendo y volviendo a ponerle la mano en el brazo en un gesto de cariño, aun así poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco.

—¿N-No? —vacila un instante porque está acostumbrado a que sea de él con sus hermanos y todo eso, se gira de nuevo a mirarle directamente.

—No, es de estar aquí, nerviosos, en una situación rara y que tú reacciones poniéndote histérico —explica de verdad sin malignidad esta vez.

—No es una situación rara —replica aunque piensa que es RARA como pocas cosas—. Y si te ríes es que tú también estás nervioso —le acusa. Francis le sonríe un poquito de manera diferente, un poco más avergonzado.

—Es... Posible que me pongas nervioso también, no soy de piedra —susurra en confesión.

—¿Y-Yo? —más sorprendido no podría estar.

—Pues claro que tú... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. De hecho, si lo pienso, me lo pones más de lo que quiero pensar.

—Pero... pero... —se sonroja mucho. Francis se muerde el labio y se revuelve un poco.

—Es... normal, pienso yo, con todo esto —se ríe suavemente otra vez.

—¿N-Normal? —repite para que le explique más al respecto, quizás consiga que le diga de nuevo alguna cosa bonita como que le gusta. Siente cosquillitas en el estómago solo con la idea de que eso pase.

—Estar nerviosos y contentos cuando estamos juntos —explica Francis sonriendo un poco infantilmente pero sinceramente, describiendo una idea muy clara en su cabeza de lo que significa que eso suceda.

—¿Lo es? —susurra muuuy suavemente pensando en exactamente lo mismo con cierta ilusión, pero sin atreverse a decir.

—Oui, es lo que pasa cuando... —empieza a hacerla plausible al decirla en voz alta. Arthur le mira de reojo, Francis carraspea sin atreverse a usar la palabra en la que ambos están pensando—. Cuando conoces a alguien —susurra.

—Yo conozco a mucha gente y no... —se mira las manos el escritor, desviando la cara porque no era eso lo que esperaba.

—Cualquier cosa que te diga para aclarar a que me refiero va a escandalizarte —se defiende el francés. Él aprieta los ojos verdes—. Así que, preferiría no decirte exactamente a qué me refiero con conocer, pero claramente no es lo que tú...

—Esto no se puede, ayer... no sé qué me pasó, no debió pasar. Le pido disculpas —vuelve al tono estirado y distante porque la palabra escandalizar le ha hecho volver a la realidad y le ha recordado que efectivamente debe escandalizarse, no esperarlo como un niño en la mañana de reyes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que esto es muy complicado —responde Francis un poco nervioso con el tono general de la conversación ahora.

—No digo eso... —responde el inglés girando la cara porque no quiere volver a herir sus sentimientos ni le apetece discutir ahora sobre supuestas enfermedades.

—Yo sí que lo digo —replica el francés, él sí mirándole fijamente.

—¿Y qué piensas? —pregunta levantando la cara hasta verle de nuevo a los ojos.

—Que es complicado, muy complicado y estoy seguro de que voy a terminar con el corazón roto —susurra cerrando los ojos y suspirando derrotado.

—El corazón roto —repite también en un susurro el inglés.

—Probablemente más pronto que tarde —se ríe un poco. El inglés le mira de reojo.

—Tal vez debería irme —propone, en vista al cariz dramático que está tomando toda la conversación.

—Tal vez —suspira de nuevo el sastre.

El escritor traga saliva y vacila sin moverse, ni mirarle pensando que esto es muy complicado, no sabe cómo sentirse, no quiere esto, no... No puede querer esto, por dios, mañana llega su prometida, debería estar ya de pie, debería estar saliendo por la puerta y pidiendo que le lleven a casa... y no aquí, aun sentado. Pero las piernas no le responden o a eso quiere darles la culpa.

—Quizás podría quedarse un poco más... ¿No tiene hambre? —pregunta el sastre cambiando de idea, porque en realidad, no quiere que se marche y que le den al mundo y a los problemas.

—¿Q-Quedarme? —repite el escritor levantando las cejas sin esperarse eso.

—Eso he dicho —responde con determinación y le mira otra vez.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —valora, pero no obstante no se mueve.

—Yo creo que es una excelente idea —le pone suavemente una mano en el brazo y se levanta. Arthur le mira la mano y luego a los ojos con cierto pesar y suplica.

—Voy a... Voy a dejar de hacer eso —propone el sastre al ver la expresión de su cara—. Voy a dejar de tocarte—susurra. El inglés se sonroja pensando en otra manera de tocarle—. Me... Me gustaría poder hablar de todo esto abiertamente

—¡No se puede hablar abiertamente! —exclama el escritor un poco frustrado ahora de las idas y venidas y de que el sastre no se decida con lo que quiere.

—Tú y yo. Sin que nadie más nos oiga —explica mirándole a los ojos, un poco suplicante también

—T-T-Tú y... —repite el inglés bastante escandalizado e incómodo, porque suena mucho más a una de las propuestas indecentes que antes quería y que ahora que se las hacen, le dan miedo y nervios.

—Hablar de esto que claramente pasa —levanta la mano para hacerle un cariño y se detiene de hacerlo—. Hablando de ello podemos detenerlo o... No.

—¡No pasa claramente nada! ¡NO puede pasar nada! —exclama levantándose y dando un pasito atrás.

—El problema es que sí pasa... Aunque podemos hacer que deje de pasar —explica tomándose un brazo con la otra mano para controlarse de levantarlo hacia él.

—Entonces DEBEMOS hacer que deje de pasar lo que sea que crea usted que pasa —sentencia nervioso. Francis sonríe un poco de lado otra vez y se humedece los labios.

—Vamos, haré algo de comer —decide y hace un gesto para que le acompañe subiendo las escaleras.

—Pero... —le mira un poco desconsolado siguiéndole igual.

—Vamos a ver qué es lo que pasa... Vamos a ver mañana que llega su futura esposa. Quizás la conoce y le gusta y es feliz. ¿Por qué hablar de cosas y hacer algo hoy? Solo... Voy a hacer comida simple para dos —explica tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a Arthur realmente.

—¿Hacer algo? —pregunta sin seguirle a qué se refiere, pensando en si acaso habla de… otro beso o algo. Se humedece los labios sin poder evitarlo.

—Hacer. Puntualizar todo esto. Mandarte a casa Arthur —específica mirándole por encima del hombro, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Y... ¿Y? —pregunta siguiéndole como hipnotizado.

—Y ya... —le sonríe también un poco desconsolado deteniéndose en el linde de la puerta—. Hay tantas cosas que no van a pasar o que no pueden ser... Solo comamos, como si mañana no fuera a llegar tu esposa y como si yo... —se humedece los labios pensando en una idea terriblemente fantasiosa—, no fuera solo el sastre y simplemente fuera Francis.

—P-Pero... —vacila aun un poco, desconsolado porque todo esto parece terriblemente un adiós para siempre.

—Quoi? —levanta ahora si la mano y le toca la mejilla.

Los ojos verdes se cierran y sigue la caricia sin responder nada. Francis se humedece los labios de nuevo y se echa al frente con el corazón acelerado y un solo posible objetivo que sabe va a volver a echarlo a perder todo.

El inglés abre los ojos un segundo, quedándose paralizado al sentir el beso, nada que impida al francés impulsarse un poco más al frente para profundizarlo, intentando que abra los labios.

Arthur cierra los ojos de nuevo y abre los labios como quiere, dejándose llevar y esta vez, Francis no va a separarse. No es como que el escritor tenga el cerebro para hacerlo.

Lo que pasa es que todo lo que Arthur no ha conseguido calmar esta mañana con la imagen de su esposa y ha tenido que bajar con agua... vuelve a ponérsele a punto. "Hola Arthur, soy tú pequeño Big Ben y quiero decirte de una vez que somos gays"

A su favor hemos de decir que el del francés también saluda... Solo que a su dueño no le traumatiza tanto. Está en una nube de estupor cuando se separan. Vuelve a besarle la comisura de los labios y luego el cuello.

El escritor no sabe ni donde está, abrazándole con fuerza sin apenas moverse porque todo esto es demasiado intenso para que sepa qué hacerles hacer a sus manos siquiera.

—Mmmm —susurra el francés dejándose disfrutar el momento.

El corazón acelerado del inglés le bombea en el cerebro mientras le deja besarle el cuello y cada movimiento y caricia es bienvenida como el aire que respira agitadamente.

Los besos son suaves y complacientes, las caricias en la espalda también, buscando averiguar en donde o qué es lo que le gusta más.

A Mathieu se le cae algo al suelo en ese momento, porque sigue trasteando abajo en el taller... y el mundo entero va a acabarse.

Arthur sale de su estupor... poquito a poco. Francis pega un saltito y veo que es útil la habilidad normal de Mathieu de ser transparente como un fantasma.

El sastre le acaricia al inglés la mejilla y le mira a los ojos. Este parpadea sin saber del todo qué ha sucedido, notando que Francis realmente está ahí y esto no es un sueño.

—Me gusta hacer esto... —admite con sinceridad el sastre.

—Eh... —nota su boca seca y la voz ronca. Cierra los ojos azules y toma aire.

—Oui —repite con convencimiento.

—¿Oui qué? —pregunta el inglés un poco perdido todavía.

—Me gusta —sonríe un poco. Arthur traga saliva y le mira a los ojos un poco vulnerable, Francis los abre al sentir su mirada y se pierde un poco en el verde—. Y a ti también, digas lo que digas —susurra casi de manera imperceptible.

—A mí... —susurra también, hipnotizado.

—A ti —sonríe.

—Me...

—Te...

—Me emborrachas. Me colmas. Me hipnotizas. Me maldices. Me transportas. Me pierdes.

Francis se queda sin aire un instante y deja caer los párpados.

—Me mareas. Me asustas. Me inspiras. Me tientas. Me relajas. Me alzas. Me destruyes.

El francés siente su propio corazón latir con demasiada fuerza.

—Tú me enamoras... —resume todas esas cosas en tres palabras. Arthur se sonroja—. No sé cómo, pero lo haces. Y por eso también me mareas, me asustas, me pierdes, hipnotizas, alzas, destruyes y todas esas cosas que yo hago contigo.

El inglés le mira aun con la boca abierta como un pescado porque era una poesía o algo así. Poesía sonó en sus oídos, no lo duden ni un segundo. Sonríe al verle la cara.

El problema es que nunca se le había ocurrido así, solo viendo a otra persona y sinceramente no sabe qué hacer.

—Dices cosas muy... poéticas —suspira.

—Tú las haces —susurra humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Ves? Nos complementamos... —cierra los ojos y choca frente con frente. Arthur niega con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados también.

—Non? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—No está bien —susurra apretando los ojos porque ahora mismo le fastidia un montón que no lo esté.

—¿Lo dices tú o lo dices porque eso te hacen creer? —pregunta el francés pasándole las manos por el pelo.

—No... Es una perversión —abre los ojos y le mira un poco desconsolado y agobiado.

—Se siente bien. No veo lo que tiene de pervertido —discute Francis otra vez. Arthur baja la cabeza de su frente a su hombro, incomodito ahí abajo—. Y si es una perversión... Que maravillosa—le acurruca.

—Eres un chico —le recuerda, o más bien se recuerda a si mismo.

—¿Es realmente eso un problema? ¿Más allá del qué dirán? —pregunta Francis porque estos matices son realmente muy importantes y hace la diferencia.

—No lo sé —responde lo más sinceramente que ha hablado sobre esto en toda su vida.

—No lo es. Ese peor lo que imaginas a lo que realmente es —le asegura el sastre calmándole con caricias en la espalda. El inglés gira la cara con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro pensando en las palabras del doctor—. El mundo hace una caza de brujas sin necesidad, solo somos... Personas.

—Chicos —matiza.

—Personas —discute Francis porque este, este es exactamente el punto.

—Tengo que ir a casa —responde Arthur apretando los ojos. Francis suspira empezando a notar que no va a conseguir sacarle de la idea que tiene.

—Bien —asiente entendiendo, pero el inglés no se mueve de la cabeza en su hombro. Gira la cara y le da un beso en el cuello—. Siempre puedes pensarlo mejor.

El escritor siente un escalofrío con eso y nota que está excitado. Se paraliza sonrojado de muerte.

—En vez de una negativa absoluta sigue Francis sin notar aun cual es el problema esta vez. Arthur se asusta y se separa corriendo, llevándose las manos ahí. El francés parpadea un par de veces y levanta las cejas. Sonríe de lado al ver la posición de las manos.

—Tengo que irme —se levanta medio doblado saliendo corriendo.

—¡Pero espera, Arthur! —discute Francis.

No le espera esta vez, demasiado avergonzado con esto, ¡apenas si se ha dado cuenta que lo está! ¡Estaba ahí abrazado tan tranquilo completamente excitado sin notarlo! Sale corriendo escaleras abajo y sale por la puerta. El francés se pasa las manos por el cabello peinándoselo hacia atrás, pensando que esto... Va por extraño camino. No puede negarlo. A momentos piensa que sí y a momentos que no.


	15. La consulta del doctor

—Ehm... —susurra Mathieu saliendo desde atrás nada más y el francés casi se cae de culo del propio susto.

—Ahh! Mathieuuuu! Me asustas, mon dieu —protesta llevándose la mano al corazón al girarse y ver que es él.

—Yo estaba... dentro y... —vacila porque en realidad no quería espiarles y ha sido un accidente, pero entre una cosa y otra, se ha enterado de suficiente.

—¿Ha-Has visto...? —pregunta vacilando asustado sin saber qué tanto ha notado ni que tanto puede escandalizarle.

—Lo lamento —asiente un poquito, porque no, no ha visto el beso en sí, pero si las caricias de Francis y los sonrojos de Arthur.

—No pasa nada, solo... Discreción —pide llevándose un dedo a los labios en gesto de silencio. Mathieu asiente de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo a tomarle las medidas? —propone, en vistas de lo que le parece sería más cómodo para todos... y más sensato en su opinión, en especial por la forma en la que se ha marchado. El francés le mira y le sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Sospecho que las conseguiré —se muerde el labio mirando un poco hacia la puerta por la que se ha marchado como si esperara verle aparecer, luego se vuelve a Mathieu nuevamente—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Que es un poco raro... y peligroso —valora nervioso, porque tampoco quiere decirle algo malo, Francis parece ilusionado... como de costumbre. Él no lo entiende del todo, pero tras todo este tiempo de ver entrar y salir a personas de la sastrería que no tenían por qué ser exactamente clientes, ya se ha acostumbrado a ignorarlo.

—Lo es. En concreto peligroso. Voy a arrepentirme de ello —se lleva las manos a la cara aun pensando en el asunto de la homosexualidad y la diferencia de clases sociales. El ayudante se acerca y le pone una mano con suavidad en la espalda para consolarle.

—De todos modos creo que necesitamos esas medidas cuanto antes —decide mejor centrarse en el trabajo para que esto sea más fácil.

—Sí, las medidas son importantes... Pero dudo que te deje tomárselas. ¿Lo intentamos?—propone sonriendo un poco ilusionado con la idea de volver a verle pronto, sinceramente.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo —asiente mucho más determinado en que este sea un tramite comercial eficiente. Francis suspira y sonríe llevándose las manos tras la cabeza cuando realmente nota porel tono las intenciones de su ayudante—. ¿Estarás bien?—pregunta un poco preocupado el chico de las gafas por ese gesto de su patrón.

—¿Yo? Seguro —no suena para NADA seguro. Mathieu sonríe un poco con pesar, sin saber cómo ayudarle realmente en esta ocasión.

—¿Querrás que te acompañe?—propone, porque no confía demasiado en que Francis no vuelva a regresar con las manos vacías si va él solo.

—¿Acompañarme?... Pensé que ibas a ir tú solo —Francis levanta las cejas con esta nueva y diferente perspectiva.

—Pero... —le mira porque no está del todo seguro de que medidas hay que tomar, nunca lo ha hecho solo y no se las ha apuntado. Y sabe que sería terrible olvidarse una y tener que volver.

—Oui? —le sonríe aunque frunce un poco el ceño a ver la inseguridad en sus ojos.

—Es que nunca lo he hecho solo —acaba por confesar, bajando la cabeza y con la boca pequeñita.

—Pero tú eres muy listo y podrás hacerlo sin problemas —se levanta tan determinado en este momento—. Tómame medidas a mí —se empieza a abrir los pantalones.

—Ehm... No es que no quiera aprender pero... ¿cómo vamos a justificarles esto a los señores? —pregunta antes que nada, girando la cara para darle intimidad.

—¿Tu ida ahí? —pregunta Francis sin tener ningún pudor en lo absoluto de desvestirse ni necesitar ninguna intimidad realmente.

—Sí... —asiente Mathieu de todos modos sin mirarle.

—No lo sé, en realidad me interesaba ver si Arth... Si el joven Kirkland se picaba si no iba yo... —se revuelve incomodo porque esto parece más complicado de lo que esperaba.

—Está bien, está bien... —resuelve un poco derrotado de todos modos.

—Podríamos ir los dos y esconderme —propone ilusionado de nuevo, ¿qué tienes? ¿Ocho?

—¿Esconderte? —parpadea sin esperarse esa propuesta en lo absoluto, pero considera que quizás sea un plan más adulto del que su imaginación deja que parezca de buenas a primeras.

—Oui —sonríe—, que CREA que no estoy —no le dejes por el amor de dios, va a salir mal y tú vas a estar súper nervioso.

—No estoy seguro de cómo...—vacila porque eso no explica en realidad ni el procedimiento ni las intenciones intrínsecas en el asunto.

—Vamos los dos y en lo que nos atiende... —empieza a relatar, imaginando la escena en su cabeza.

—¿Aja?

—Me escondo —sonríe como si eso lo resumiera todo a la absoluta perfección, un plan maestro no solo por su perfecta aplicación práctica, sino también por su simpleza.

—Ehm... bueno —accede Mathieu nada convencido en realidad.

—¡Ah! Ven, vamos a que aprendas que medir y anotar —da una palmada y ahí van los pantalones al suelo, no trae ropa interior pero la charla le ha tranquilizado lo bastante como para no sacarle un ojo a Mathieu, lo bastante poco como para quizás incomodarle un poco.

Mathieu los mira caer y luego nota el problema en la ropa interior. Carraspea con las cejas en alto, pero se acerca, valientemente. El francés se mueve un poco para sacarse los pantalones de los pies sin pudor alguno.

—Tienes que medir el tiro, cintura y cadera —explica señalando con las manos a que corresponde cada una.

—V-Vale. Vale —toma unas hojas y pluma, apuntándolo.

—¿Sabes qué he pensado? Quizás alguna de las chicas que trabajan en la casa Kirkland podría gustarte —le sonríe poniéndose en posición para que le mida.

—Ah, demasiado trabajo para ello —sonríe acercándose con el metro.

—Pero mon amour... nunca se tiene demasiado trabajo para una chica —responde Francis dulcemente. Mathieu se sonroja un poco y niega—. ¿O ya tienes una y no me has contado?

—No, no —se ríe un poco.

—¡Ah! Estaba punto de estrangularte —le hace un suave cariño en la mejilla—. Bien. Mídeme entonces como si yo fuera Kirkland, imagínate mis grandes cejas.

—Es difícil ¿Qué has dicho primero? —mira sus notas.

—Tiro —le sonríe y ahí va el muchacho.

xoOXOox

Entretanto, Arthur ha salido corriendo de la sastrería como alma que lleva el diablo aun aguantándose las regiones vitales. Se detiene contra la pared de un edificio, con la respiración agitadísima.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo intentando calmarse y no tiene ni idea que hacer con su cuerpo ni porque le ha pasado esto, se suponía que eran hombres y... ¡Hasta había hablado con él del problema!

Se da la vuelta con la cara contra la pared, apretando los ojos. Piensa que esto es totalmente un desastre y ahora sí está enfermo. Tal vez debía ir a ver al doctor.

No está seguro de poder ir ahora, era la hora de comer, tal vez ni estaría en casa... o en la consulta. Tal vez estaría en su consulta. A lo mejor había algún remedio de choque.

Menos mal que aún no inventan las lobotomías porque Arthur se rebanaría el cerebro si eso funcionara, así que tan rápido como puede, se persona en su consulta.

En unos cuantos minutos le hacen pasar y el doctor se sorprende genuinamente al verle ahí, levantando las cejas y saliendo de detrás de su gran escritorio de roble para saludarle.

—Vash? —sonríe al meter la cabeza tras picar la puerta. Se le acerca nervioso e incómodo a saludarle también con un apretón de manos.

—Arthur! ¡No sabía que eras tú! ¡Pasa, pasa! —le invita con un gesto de la mano.

—Siento aparecer así de improvisto sin haber pedido cita ni nada —entra cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Bueno, por lo que veo mi secretaria te ha puesto como si fueras paciente así que mientras me pagues la consulta —medio bromea. Sí, solo medio.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro. Yo le he dicho... es la forma más fácil. Ehm... ¿quieres ir a comer? —propone, porque la verdad es que o sabe cómo abordar el problema.

—Ah, a comer —mira su reloj—. Como dentro de veinte minutos, pero sí, si me esperas un poco —el señor cuadrado.

—Ah, claro. Claro —asiente.

Así que el doctor se pasa unos buenos quince minutos en su despacho, en silencio organizándolo antes de finalmente ponerse su chaqueta para ir a comer mientras Arthur se toca los labios una y otra vez sumido en sus pensamientos y un poco fascinado con la facilidad de palabra que tiene cuando está con el sastre... aunque todo el tiempo le parece ser torpe y que las palabras se le mezclan en el cerebro y se le hacen nudos en la lengua... enamoras había dicho. ¿Cómo es posible?

Un instante antes de que el doctor tome su chaqueta, la enfermera golpea la puerta de la consulta.

—¿Sí? —responde Vash levantando una ceja.

—Está aquí... ehm... —mira de reojo a Arthur que ni se ha enterado—. Miss Edelstein —susurra. La boca del doctor se abre como si fuera de un pez.

—M-Miss... Eh... Y... Y-Yo... —se sonroja, balbucea un poco y mira a Arthur de reojo y luego otra vez a su enfermera—. Hágala que pase. Arthur te importaría esperar un poco más, debe ser una urgencia.

—¿Qué? —parpadea y le mira... y mira un poco a su alrededor sin saber del todo como ha llegado aquí.

—Ha-Ha venido... ¿Sabes? M-Miss Edelstein —trata de usar un tono calmado y profesional, como si fuera cualquier otra de sus pacientes sin acabar de conseguirlo del todo para el ojo entrenado.

—Ah... ¡Ah! ¿Ahora? —pregunta pensando que es un momento muy raro para tener un encuentro secreto con una amante… a la hora del mediodía de un día entre semana… esas cosas necesitaban de misterio y nocturnidad, por el amor de dios!

—Ehm, sí. Debe ser una urgencia, no creo tardar... —vacila un poco.

—Ah, sí, sí. Claro —se levanta de todos modos, aun pensando en lo desordenado de todo esto… un buen encuentro secreto con un amante necesitaba nocturnidad, dijera lo que dijera Vash. Aunque él viniera de besar a Francis, que desde luego NO era su amante.

El médico vacila un poco deseando sinceramente que se salga del consultorio y a la vez considerando eso demasiado culpable.

Arthur se vuelve a sus pensamientos sin hacer más caso ni entender que debería salir, así que Vash se sonroja un poco, se pasa las manos por el pelo y carraspea abriendo la puerta.

El doctor sale a la recepción buscando a Sophia Edelstein... Sophia Beilsmichtd cuando no usa su nombre de soltera, es una mujer morena, alta y con presencia, aunque puede que se deba más a las mangas bombachas de los hombros de su vestido violeta que a ella en sí. De pie sobre sus botas de tacón alto, mira alrededor con la barbilla levantada con cierta cara de suficiencia exasperada de alguien que odia que le hagan esperar mientras se quita delicada y lentamente uno de sus guantes.

—Ehm... Eh... —es que ya está balbuceando—. M-Miss... E-Edelstein.

No vuelve la mirada a él todavía, pero sonríe un poco porque POR SUPUESTO le ha oído, quitándose el otro guante con la misma dedicación. En su mayoría enfocada en IGNORARLE.

El doctor no sabe con exactitud qué le pone tan nervioso, si el aire de superioridad o la mirada infame y tremendamente atractiva que aún no posa sobre sí. La mayor parte del tiempo que pasa con ella se debate en sentimientos de frustración, molestia y absoluto deseo... Sentimientos que no se hubiese imaginado jamás que podrían mezclarse. Carraspea, frunciendo un poco el ceño y acercándose con suavidad intentando entrar en su zona de visión.

—Miss Edelstein? —insiste un poco ante la falta de respuesta.

—Ah, Doctor Zwingli. Buenos días —le mira de reojo un segundo y le tiende la mano ahora ya sin guante para que se la bese como si nada.

—Tardes ya, m-mi estimada s-señora —balbucea y se tropieza con sus propias palabras, rojo como tomate, limpiándose el sudor de una mano helada antes de tomarle la suya y darle un suave beso.

—¿Ha comido usted ya? —pregunta levantando una ceja, haciendo un suave y secreto gesto con un dedo para rozarle la mejilla.

—He... Eh... Y-Yo... No. No, no he comido —es que no tiene ni un mililitro de sangre en, por ejemplo, los pies o las piernas. Desde luego no se quita del roce y hasta cierra un poco los ojos—, estaba a punto d-de ir con... ¿Se siente usted bien?

—Me parece que ese es el trámite diario que suele diferenciar entre la mañana y la tarde —recupera su mano con suavidad y le sonríe un poco.

—El trámite. Sí. L-Lo es —asiente un poco, ejem, idiotizado, pensando en decirle algo galante y poético sobre los trámites y las cosas que diferencian unas de otras—, c-como el día y la cena con la, noche y... la luz de la luna.

Ella levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco más sin tener ni idea de lo que habla, pero considerándolo muy gracioso.

—S-Se ve usted es-especialmente bien el día de hoy —susurra casi sin aire y es que esta en una nube rosa de idiotizamiento.

—Dankeschön —le sale el alemán, sin pensar—. Es muy galante por notarlo —hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y reverencia, porque como le gusta la pompa, por dios.

Justo la pompa extrema es lo que hace que salga de sus pensamientos porque él es un hombre práctico y a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta la mujer... Es decir, como canta, ehm... le irrita tanto como le gusta. Carraspea recuperando un poco su cerebro.

—Supongo que tiene algún malestar —deduce intentando llevar de nuevo la conversación a un terreno conocido.

—Yo supongo que debe haber sucedido un accidente terrible en sus salas de consulta privadas —responde ella con cierto grado de sarcasmo porque no quiere hablar aquí en frente de todo el mundo. El doctor parpadea un poco y, vale, apenas nota que siguen ahí, a la mitad de la recepción.

—No, no, ningún accidente. Yo... Venga —se le ha olvidado ahora Arthur. No pueden esperar que se acuerde de todo con el colapso mental que le da la promesa tacita de un área más privada junto con la cantante. Abre la puerta de su despacho y ella anda tras él con el sonido característico de los tacones en el suelo.

Arthur ahora está en una crisis del estilo "todo esto está mal" que combina con sus crisis de "no puedo crees que esté pasando algo tan maravilloso" dando vueltas de una a otra hasta volverse probablemente loco.

Muy bien, sigan adicionando fetiches a la larga lista de Vash. Cuenta los pasos mentalmente pensando que camina de manera perfectamente sincronizada con un reloj. Aspira y se embriaga con su perfume cuando pasa frente a él al dejarla pasar delante de él por la puerta y se detiene al notar a Arthur ahí sentado. El escritor ni siquiera la ve, menos mal que le ha notado ella.

El doctor cierra la puerta a su espalda y se le acerca poniéndole una mano en la cintura en uno de esos movimientos que ha tenido que aprender a base de estar solos. Es literal, Arthur no está en su cabeza.

Ella le detiene con una mano sobre el pecho y se separa mirando al escritor fijamente. Se vuelve al doctor para evidenciarlo.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —exclama sorprendido.

—¿Eh? —Arthur levanta la cabeza. El sonrojo del doctor es épico, sin mirarla a ella ni a Arthur, nervioso como si los hubieran atrapado en medio acto sexual.

—Arthur, yo... No... Es... —carraspeo carraspeo—, iba a... auscultar a... —de ser posible se sonroja aún más con la posible implicación y doble sentido—. E-Es decir, ¡m-médicamente!

—¿Eh? —parpadea el escritor sin entender.

—Puedo regresar en otro momento si está ocupado con otro paciente —ofrece la soprano con voz de "o puedo ir a otra consulta con otro médico también".

—No, n-no. No. Espere. Ehm. Conoce ya a mi buen amigo A-Arthur, lo ha visto incontables veces en la ópera. Arthur, Miss Edelstein esta u-un poco... —se sonroja mucho más recordando el asunto de ser amantes y el sastre—, médicamente... Físicamente. E-enferma. Eso es.

—Ah, sí, claro —Arthur sonríe también un poco cohibido con la presencia de la mujer, se levanta para saludarla con el beso en la mano y traga saliva mirando a Vash balbucear e ir por su estetoscopio para convencerles a todos, y en especial a sí mismo, que este es un examen médico que no tiene NADA que ver con las cosas que claramente NO pasan relacionadas con los placeres carnales que le hacen sentir tan culpable y completo a la vez.

—¿Te molestaría darnos un poco de... Solo un momento de... Privacidad para hacer el examen MÉDICO? —insiste sin mirarle aun sintiéndose completamente bajo el foco. Mentirosooooo.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro... hum... puedo... tal vez vuelva yo por la tarde, no te preocupes, no te preocupes —va a por su abrigo—. Disfrutad. Es decir... pasadlo bien. Ehm... bueno. Que se mejore usted. Sí. Eso —termina por salir por la puerta mientras Miss Edelstein le mira con las cejas en el techo. El doctor prácticamente saca una pala y empieza a cavar un agujero en el suelo en donde pretende meterse de aquí al día del juicio final, más o menos. Cuando arderá públicamente.

—O-Oh Dios mío —susurra. La mirada morada de la soprano se vuelve al doctor con cierta incredulidad—. A-Aunque no se pueda creer es... culpa del sastre —agrega a la cuenta de susurros.

—¿Qué sastre? —pregunta sin que esa respuesta le haga ningún sentido.

—El de Arthur... —la mira de reojo para ver qué tan grande es la extensión de la tragedia.

La incredulidad va en aumento—. Parece tener información... No sé cómo —cambia el peso de pie y, por una tremenda necesidad de hacer algo útil, jala una de las sillas para invitarla a sentarse—. A-Arthur me...

—El sastre de la familia Kirkland... —repite sin acercarse a la silla.

—Desde luego lo negué categóricamente —el corazón le late con bastante fuerza un poco, mucho, demasiado en pánico.

—... Es el nuevo sastre del coronel —acaba la frase inclinando la cabeza.

La confirmación de lo que el doctor ya sospechaba le cae en la cabeza como un balde de agua fría. No había querido ni pensar en ello después de verles hablar en el club. Tampoco había querido pensar en lo que había dicho Arthur. La mira a los ojos fija y profundamente, sin evadirlos o avergonzarse, por primera vez desde que apareció hoy en su despacho, abriendo la boca para decir algo y volviéndola a cerrar sin verse capaz de decir algo útil o coherente.

Ella le sostiene la mirada habiendo dicho todo lo que cree necesario para que se entienda el peligro que esto supone, sabiendo por su cara que es consciente.

—Solo veo una medida posible... —susurra con bastante firmeza a pesar de todo. Nunca habían hablado de nada de esto.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta ella mirándole a los ojos.

Vash levanta las cejas porque la respuesta a esa pregunta le parece tan obvia, que preguntar cuál le hace pensar que ella tiene otra posible medida. Sophia da un paso hacia él con un suave clock en el suelo que rompe el silencio.

—Necesito protegerte... —murmura mirándola mucho más desconsolado de lo que quisiera sentirse. Quizás podría haber otro doctor que la hiciera feliz y que fuera menos arriesgado. Nunca había sentido tanto drama personal en una frase pronunciada por él.

—¿Por qué Arthur Kirkland habla de mí con su sastre? —pregunta en un tono entre fastidio y miedo.

—¡Porque el sastre lo sabe! ¡No sé ni por qué lo hace! —protesta frustrado y da un par de pasos hacia ella.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —le mira con cara de circunstancias, porque Arthur es su amigo y quizás han sido… demasiado cercanos últimamente o algo parecido.

—No lo sé. No he hablado de nada JAMÁS con nadie. Sabes bien que sé que tu marido... Y mi... —aprieta los ojos avergonzándose solo con decirlo, con esta mezcla infinita de violentos sentimientos encontrados que tiene cada vez que piensa en este tema—. Si le llega a insinuar al coronel...

Ella le pone la mano en la mejilla con suavidad. Él desfrunce el ceño y relaja el semblante solo con sentirle.

—No entiendo como alguien que nunca nos ha visto juntos puede siquiera pensarlo, parece nada más un intento de impresionar a alguien que una acusación real —valora sintiendo esto más peligroso de lo que nunca lo había sentido hasta ahora si incluso la gente que no les ha visto juntos considera la opción.

—Un intento excesivamente atinado —murmura dando un pasito hacia ella y poniéndole torpemente la mano en la cintura.

—Solo hay que extremar precauciones —cierra los ojos y le pone la otra mano sobre la suya.

La relajación del doctor es completamente evidente y de hecho se siente tan aliviado con esta idea que se impresiona a sí mismo. Siempre había pensado que esto era solamente un pequeño accesorio en la vida, nada tan importante como para sobreanalizarlo y algo que podría detenerse en cualquier momento. Asiente levemente, eso sí.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurra poniéndole la mano suavemente en el cuello. No importaba lo mucho que odiara todo esto, lo mucho que le irritaba, no había manera en que no la elogiara con todas las cosas que se le ocurrían.

—Y por lo visto todos saben que así lo piensas —sonríe un poco de lado.

—¡No es verdad! Además lo eres, ¡todo el mundo lo piensa! —casi suena a una acusación. Ella se ríe con suavidad. Él se humedece los labios y le mira relajándose con la risa—. E-Entonces extremar precauciones —susurra un poco incómodo.

—¿No te parece adecuado? —pregunta más para molestarle que por otra cosa.

—Me parece que siempre las hemos extremado —se pone un poco de puntas sin animarse a besarla.

Sophia se le acerca un poco también porque nunca tienen casi tiempo y esto es muy absurdo en general. Su marido era un hombre fuerte, imponente y rico. Y le gustaba... pero el doctor, era tan dulce y tan amable. Todo el tiempo pendiente de ella diciéndole cosas bonitas y siendo dulce cuando el coronel ni la miraba.

Vash levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla con torpeza, con el corazón súper acelerado. Esta mujer le robaba el pensamiento lógico y el cerebro en general, haciendo que sienta la necesidad absoluta e imperiosa de procurar su bien y hacer que sea feliz... CUALQUIERA que fuera el precio.

Ella junta los labios con los suyos con suavidad y cierta urgencia como siempre, el hecho de que la enfermera o su amigo el escritor pudieran entrar en cualquier momento añadía además un peligro excitante como pocas cosas.

Él la aprieta un poquito contra si esforzándose por ser suave, delicado y dulce... Pero se pierde buscando profundizarlo más de lo que debería y ella también porque son tan pocas veces, tan espaciadas en las que consigue excusas para verle y en particular a solas.

Hay una mano que con destreza médica intenta tocar más piel, ganar un poco más de terreno. Mano por la que siempre termina pidiendo mil disculpas con un millón de flores. Le acaricia un poco el hombro bajándole levemente la bombacha manga del vestido mientras ella le quita la pajarita que lleva al cuello.

Y es que están muy solos, ha venido por él, sus labios son tan calientitos, su piel tan suave y... quien sabe cuándo vuelvan a tener la ocasión de tener el tiempo suficiente a solas.

Ni siquiera ahora lo tienen en realidad, pero ya han tenido un poco más que tras bambalinas en la ópera.

El problema es que YA están teniéndolo, es limitado y entre más tiempo pasa, menos tiempo les queda.

Sophia no sabe ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado que consigue que se eche para atrás con suaves movimientos y casi sin empujarle, hasta la camilla de reconocimiento, haciendo que se suba a ella y se siente.

Vash se deja llevar en todos los movimientos que ella quiera, perdido y concentrado únicamente en cumplir sus expectativas.

Ella se le sube encima con una sorprendente gracia inesperada, que pensando en su profesión en el mundo del espectáculo no debería ser tan sorprendente. Todo es demasiado apresurado porque en realidad si la incómoda el asunto del sastre y que vayan diciendo esas cosas. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que le tenga entre sus brazos.

El doctor hace todo con mucho cuidado y le pregunta quizás demasiadas veces si está bien, asegurándole repentinamente con plena consciencia y mucha seguridad que debe sentirse absolutamente querida.

Ella le corresponde y le besa porque este hombre... es tan dulce. Tan dulce como, está segura, no lo podría llegar a ser nadie nunca. Maldice interiormente el destino que los hizo conocerse ya casados con otras personas deseando que el tiempo se doble y el momento no acabe.

La realidad es que, es demasiado corto, demasiado tenso y a la vez demasiado intenso como para que el doctor pueda o... quiera durar mucho. O pueda pensar algo. Con la mente en blanco le pasa por encima todo como una locomotora y cuando menos se da cuenta ha terminado y no puede hacer nada para alargarlo. La mira con la respiración agitada.

Pero no es tan fácil en su caso, su ritmo requiere paciencia y perseverancia, no es nada amiga de las prisas. Aun así se aparta de él antes de tiempo para evitar quedar embarazada.

Él se muere de la vergüenza sin estar seguro de haberla complacido, mirándole con cara de muchas, muchísimas circunstancias por ello.

Con la respiración agitada, toma su mano y le guía el camino adecuado, demasiado en materia para avergonzarse hasta que logra hacerla acabar y se estremece en las manos gozando de los beneficios de que este sea un médico con mano segura y firme.

Cosa que no pasa con el coronel que apenas si se ha fijado alguna vez en cómo es realmente el órgano sexual femenino.

El médico hace lo que puede y quizás tenga demasiadas noches de insomnio o con sueños eróticos recurrentes después de esto, cuando al fin consigue que termine.

Tiembla del propio placer y va a pasar unos cuantos días sin reñir mucho a nadie porque ella a sí misma no se toca y el coronel no sabe hacerlo pero de verdad lo necesita.

Temblando un poco y completamente fascinado, Vash la besa de nuevo con un montón de palabras inconexas de frases de amor que quisiera decirle si le salieran, dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No sabe cómo va a enfrentar a alguien después de esto pero se cuida muy bien de limpiarse ESAS mano con su pañuelo que guarda como un tesoro, porque se MUERE de ganas de olerlo.

Sophia le abraza unos segundos sin querer moverse ni querer que le limpie ni querer que se acabe. El doctor sonríe un poco, con absoluta sinceridad, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. Y va a estar sonriendo toda la siguiente semana.

—Voy a ir a buscarte a la ópera y a verte todos los días que pueda... Y cuando me veas ahí sentado, sabrás, que cuando haya una oportunidad, volveré a decirte lo mucho que te quiero —susurra.

—Un bel dì vedremo —le canta en un susurro al oído. Se estremece y le tienes de esclavo para TODA LA VIDA, Miss Edelstein.

—Y voy a estar ahí... Aunque me tome veinte años volver a estar un minuto a solas contigo —ni siquiera es poeta o lírico, lo dice muy textual y muy en serio.

Ella le da un beso suave antes de suspirar y hacer ademán de soltarle. Él la deja ir tragando saliva pero sin oponer resistencia.

—Solo extremar precauciones... —asegura ella sin mirarle. El doctor asiente agarrándose a esa idea como a una tabla de salvación cubriéndose un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta dulcemente, preocupado.

Sophia se arregla un poco la falda y se cubre, subiéndose la ropa. Le mira y le sonríe. Vash se humedece los labios y le sonríe un poco de vuelta, sonrojándose.

La soprano se da la vuelta y sigue cantando Madame Butterfly un poco más fuerte mientras se arregla la ropa y el pelo. El doctor la mira completamente idiotizado arreglándose la ropa seguro abrochándose mal los últimos botones de la camisa y así sabe Vash que esa aria siempre la canta para él. Así salen las obsesiones de cancelarlo TODO si va a cantar Madame Butterfly.

—¿Va a permitirme al menos que le tome la presión, Miss Edelstein? —pregunta mirándola de arriba a abajo, sin poderse creer que acabe de... hacer eso con semejante e impresionante mujer.

—Tome usted lo que quiera, doctor Zwingli —responde volviendo al tono distante del trato de usted del que van y vienen con extrema costumbre.

—Temo que la vuelva a tener elevada —traga saliva y se sonroja acercándose a ella ahora muy profesionalmente.

—Qué desafortunado, a pesar de sus cuidados —le mira de reojo.

—Quizás mis cuidados tienen bastante que ver... Tendré que pedirle que vuelva si vuelve a sentirse mal... Ya le haré la receta para un tónico—asegura a modo profesional, mirando hacia la mesa donde tiene el recetario.

—No dude que lo haga así como me lo pide —asegura ella dócilmente.

—Ya le he dicho que tiene que sonreír más a menudo y ser más feliz —responde con suavidad. Ella sonríe con eso.

—¿Y quién no, doctor? —pregunta un poco tristemente aun sonriendo. Vash levanta la mano para hacerle un cariño y se avergüenza en el camino arrepintiéndose un poco.

—Usted más que todos, ilumina al mundo —en serio, Vash.

—Y sin embargo todos dicen que mis mejores interpretaciones son cuando soy desdichada —responde notando el movimiento torpe.

—Yo podría arriesgarme a tener interpretaciones menos buenas... Además a mí me parece que todas le salen muy bien —insiste en alagarla.

—Es usted un adulador —sonríe más.

—No, no... Lo digo en serio. Todos lo saben, además, nadie canta como usted —continua.

—¿Cómo al respecto de mi belleza? —pregunta un poco sarcástica.

—Tampoco hay nadie más hermosa que usted —susurra sonrojadito. Ella vuelve a sonreír y él se sonroja más porque le gusta mucho que sonría, aunque sea porque él dice un montón de cursiladas... que sí que piensa—. Ya no me haga decir más tonterías, estoy seguro que se las dice más gente y de mejor manera.

Sophia se ríe un poco negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy un hombre de palabras, no se burle de mi —se acerca al escritorio para escribirle la receta.

—¿Y de qué es hombre usted? —pregunta coqueteando un poco.

—De ciencia médica claro está... Y de ópera —la mira de reojo y se sonroja otra vez terminando de escribir la receta.

—Qué conveniente —se le acerca por la espalda.

—Probablemente no lo sería tanto en otras... Circunstancias —se yergue y lee lo que ha escrito.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunta divertida.

—Si usted no fuera actriz de ópera quizás tendría otros gustos —confiesa en un murmullo.

—Quizás... de todos modos seguiría enfermando fuera lo que fuera —responde a eso sin mirarle. Él sonríe un poquito y la mira de reojo sonrojadito—. Me parece, de todos modos, que su amigo debe estarle esperando y me preocupa un poco lo que ha dicho al salir.

Al doctor se le borra la sonrisa y carraspea un poquito porque a él también le preocupa.

—Hablaré con él y volveré a aclararle. Usted... No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Yo me encargaré —asegura extendiéndole la receta.

—Dankeschön —la toma doblándola con cuidado y guardándola ordenadamente.

Vash abre la boca para decir algo más, la cierra y la abre otra vez... Y la cierra. Se sonroja un poco tragando saliva sin que le salgan las palabras. Sophia se pone de pie y suspira acercándose a la puerta, detestando que sea ya hora de irse.

—Iré a verla mañana a la ópera... Si se siente usted mejor como para cantar. Confío en que así sea —se acerca a ella sin mirarla aferrándose a la idea de que va a estar ahí—. Sophia...

Ella se vuelve a él y le mira.

—Si esto... Llegará a oídos del coronel por alguna razón, que espero que no sea así... Y él... —empieza nervioso, con toda la historia que tiene en la cabeza.

—No se preocupe por eso —niega con la cabeza y sonríe sin ganas.

—Es lo que más me preocupa —susurra—. Mande por mí con urgencia, yo iré a enfrentarle.

—No habrá que enfrentar nada —niega, abriendo la puerta.

El doctor frunce el ceño odiando un poco al estúpido coronel que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que tiene con ESTA mujer y la ignora. Le detiene la puerta y la acompaña en silencio hasta el carro. Cuando pasan por recepción notan que Arthur se ha ido. Lo cual no crean que no hace que el Dr. Zwingli se sonroje más y se ponga más nervioso.

—Su amigo... —nota ella y le mira de reojo.

—Debe haberse ido a... comer —saca su reloj y levanta las cejas al notar la hora.

—Si tiene tiempo entonces, tal vez debería acercarse al teatro para hacerle una revisión a Lily, temo que tenga una enfermedad y pueda contagiarme —le mira con intensidad. Él le mira un par de largos segundos con la misma intensidad.

—Lily... —susurra con un tono de voz extraño y desconocido para muchos, aunque no para la cantante—. Me haré sin duda un espacio hoy.

—Decía de ir ahora —aclara ella. Él la mira y sonríe un poco porque no lo había entendido así. Se le ilumina la mirada.

—Vamos, puedo llevarla también a comer —asegura, ella sonríe y asiente porque justo eso pensaba—. Detrás de usted, Miss Edelstein —susurra ahora si saliendo a la calle.

Sophia levanta la barbilla y sale delante de nuevo con sus aires de diva, poniéndose los guantes con el doctor detrás de ella, serio, recatado y profesional. Tan poco llamativo a su lado que nadie les miraba con duda y nadie suponía que fueran siempre un poco más que solo la diva y su doctor.

Menos aún iban a sospechar que Lily, la asistente personal de Sophia Beilschtmidt, era de hecho su hija con el doctor a quién él mismo había traído al mundo y encargado de esconder para que el coronel creyera que había nacido muerta y nunca descubriera la verdad.

Se había encargado también de meterla al orfanato y en cuanto hubo pasado un tiempo prudencial suficiente es que la soprano había ido a reclamarla como uno de sus arranques artísticos de "quiero un bebé debido al trauma del hijo que nació muerto" y la había convertido en su ayudante asalariada y protegida.


	16. Comida familiar

Arthur sale de la consulta del doctor, aun preocupado por su propia situación. Sin entender cómo es que el sastre le podía gustar y se grita a si mismo que NO le gusta sacudiendo la cabeza mientras anda por las calles adoquinadas y siempre mojadas de la ciudad.

Está preocupado, genuinamente preocupado por este asunto y el que dirá todo el mundo, su hermano ya parecía haber visto algunas cosas que no debía, todo el tiempo preguntándole si había algo que estaba escondiendo o si se conocían de antes... y es cierto que se siente muy cómodo con el francés, como si le conociera de toda la vida, justamente.

Un poco más tarde, tras haber analizado la situación un poco más fríamente que al levantarse y aun con el cerebro rebosante de endorfinas y su sabor dulzón en los labios, valora que ir con Patrick para que le quitara de dentro el demonio había sido algo poco meditado y precipitado.

Por otro lado, lo bueno de esto es que si eran amantes sería muy difícil que nadie sospechara como le pasaba a su amigo el doctor con la soprano, al ser los dos chicos, es mucho más fácil negarlo y sacarlo de la mente de las personas sensatas.

¡Pero no! ¡No iban a ser amantes! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se riñe a sí mismo, aunque esta vez le había besado él y había sido... se sonroja y sonríe idiotamente él solo llegando a su casa.

"¿Quién hay en casa?" es justo la pregunta que Arthur le hace a Parker quitándose el abrigo.

El mayordomo le explica que la comida estará lista en punto de las tres de la tarde, que el señorito Wallace y su padre están en el despacho y que su madre está bordando en la terraza del jardín.

Arthur asiente y de todos modos se dirige primero a su cuarto pensando ahora en ir a hablar con su madre sobre los recientes descubrimientos.

Lady Kirkland borda tranquilamente las iniciales de su marido en uno de sus pañuelos, utilizando un cabello propio. Así que nada más termina mientras aun piensa en ese asunto de la infidelidad y cómo abordarlo se acerca a ella.

Lady Kirkland se gira a mirar a la puerta y sonríe un poco frunciendo el ceño al ver al más pequeño de sus hijos entrar a la terraza. Agradece ampliamente la interrupción porque, a pesar de que esta es una de esas actividades clásicas de las mujeres de sociedad, ella la detesta al igual que otras muchas.

—Arthur, que bueno que llegas —sonríe guardando las cosas de costura en la caja.

—Madre, buenos días —se acerca hasta ella sonriendo un poco.

—Tardes ya. No te vi en la mañana —le corrige sin poder evitarlo de un modo un poco irritant, levantándose y dándole la espalda.

—Ah, sí. Tuve que marcharme corriendo... —se excusa y aparta la cara, jugando con el bajo de su chaleco por los nervios.

—¿Tuviste? A ver a Patrick por lo que sé, vino a hablar con tu padre... —comenta girando la cabeza a mirarle, entrecerrando los ojos porque ver a sus hermanos suele ser una obligación para cualquier Kirkland que hacen todo lo posible por eludir.

—Ah, sí... ¿Eh? Y está aquí... ¿se queda a comer? —pregunta tensándose porque no quiere ese tipo de conversaciones en la mesa, ¡es lo que falta!

—No, no. Tu padre no pudo recibirle... Habló conmigo —explica ella negando con la cabeza, empezando a pasear por el jardín de hierba verde y árboles frutales en flor a mitad de primavera. Deja sus cosas de costura ahí, alguien del servicio se encargará de recogerlas sin duda.

—Ah... ¿D-De qué? —da un pasito atrás y seguidamente corretea hasta su lado para andar con ella ¿No podía ser que le hubiera contado a ella, no? Es decir… bueno, en realidad Patrick no sabía nada… ¡PORQUE NO HABIA NADA QUE SABER!

—De nada, en general, me dijo unas cosas de los feligreses y de la organización de la iglesia. No sé qué quería, seguramente dinero —no se animó a contarle en realidad.

—Y... ¿Nada más? —insiste un poco incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño a pesar de que un momento atrás hubiera deseado que así fuera, pero… ¿así que ahora resulta que era tan poco interesante para su hermano que ni se había tomado la molestia de compartir el cotilleo con su madre?

—Me dijo que habías ido a verle muy asustado y que te había calmado —le cuenta, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ehm... u-un poco. No pasa nada —vuelve a girar la cara, sonrojándose. Bueno, por lo menos un poco sí habían hablado… ¡maldito traidor cotilla! ¿A eso llamaba secreto de confesionario?

—Mmm... No me convencen —se encoge de hombros igual porque lleva toda la vida entre sus cuatro hijos y su marido escuchando pleitos y como unos acusan a los otros de cosas falsas o verdaderas. Al principio intentaba entender lo que pasaba, pero a estas alturas ni siquiera se metía entre ellos.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —se asusta un poco más dando otro pasito para separarsele pensando en qué historias puede haberse hecho su madre en la cabeza. Ella era la que tenía más imaginación de toda la familia, de admirarle eso a ella es que él había decidido que quería ser escritor.

—No sé qué misterios se traen, Arthur. Parecía muy apurado para ver a tu padre pero como no pudo recibirlo... —deja la frase en el aire—. Tú qué me dices al respecto, ¿eh?

—No sé... no sé qué podía querer hablar con Padre —responde un poco incómodo, pensando que esa pregunta de su madre suena más bien a "¿Algo que alegar en su defensa?".

—Ya nos enteraremos —resume sin mucho interés encogiéndose de hombros llegando a la pérgola, uno de los lugares favoritos de todos de la casa para salir a leer cuando no estaba lloviendo. Lamentablemente era casi imposible usarlo.

—Ehm... No me... No... No es muy buena idea —vacila yendo tras ella, casi sin pensar.

—¿Qué es lo que no es muy buena idea? ¿Enterarnos?—le mira de reojo.

—Eso. Sí. O... no, bueno, no importa —aprieta los ojos. Lady Kirkland suspira y le sonríe un poco.

—¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Ya estás listo para mañana tener un día hermoso lleno de compromisos sociales casi desde que amanezca? —hay un dejo de sarcasmo e irritación en su voz mientras se sienta en el banco de metal blanco del desayunador.

—Ugh —protesta con eso, apretando los ojos y sentándose junto a ella.

—Tu padre está verdaderamente insoportable con eso, ya tiene planeado a la perfección todo lo que pretende hablar con el padre de la chica —murmura—. Espero que sea dulce.

El escritor aprieta los ojos.

—Ella. Espero que sea dulce y te guste —le pone una mano en la rodilla con suavidad.

—Madre, tenemos que hablar de algo —cambia de tema porque no quiere ni pensar en eso.

—¿Hablar de qué? ¿De que no quieres casarte? —le mira haciendo los ojos en blanco otra vez con el asunto recurrente de su hijo.

—He estado hoy el Fleet street —se sienta más cerca de ella y niega. La mujer parpadea tomada un poco por sorpresa, tensándose levemente aunque sabe que es sin razón—. En los juzgados, ¿sabes? No suelo aceptar casos, pero...

Ella asiente sin decir nada esperando a que siga hablando.

—El caso es que he aceptado uno concreto y voy a ocuparme de ello.

—Estás trabajando —eso podría sonar menos sarcástico y sorprendido.

—Pues... bueno, ese no es el asunto —niega porque además acaba de notar que no ha hablado tampoco de honorarios—. Es el caso de Míster Bonnefoy —la escruta al decirlo.

Lady Kirkland no se mueve más allá de entreabrir un poco los labios. Se sonroja un poco pero encuentra casi de inmediato una actividad que hacer, que es sacar de nuevo su bordado, haciéndose la desinteresada.

—¿De quién?

—Míster Bonnefoy, el sastre —repite frunciendo un poco el ceño porque le parece que ella está respondiendo como si no supiera a propósito.

—N-No creo que tengas que ponerte a trabajar para el sastre —murmura tras unos cuantos segundos.

—Él ni sabe cómo hacerlo, ni tiene un abogado, creía que ni lo necesitaba —se defiende.

Era imposible. Es imposible que estuviera ahora trabajando a para el sastre, yendo a los juzgados y metiéndose en ese asunto tan... Lady Kirkland ni siquiera quería ponerle un adjetivo.

—No lo necesita —indica con un tono de voz glacial, atreviéndose a mirar con excesiva profundidad e intensidad al muchacho.

—Sí lo hace. No tiene dinero, madre, se han quedado toda su herencia en impuestos y está el funeral —replica de nuevo pensando que ella ya debe saber perfecto de qué le habla, así que es un poco en riña incluso, sin poder creer que ella haya tomado una actitud tan fría y cínica de dejar a una familia casi en la ruina solo por no enfrentar su secreto. Ella se revuelve VISIBLEMENTE incomoda con el tema.

—Ayer no le querías como tu sastre. ¿Hoy estás haciendo esto? No va a quedarse sin dinero, tiene trabajo —replica defendiéndose porque ese es otro de los motivos por el que ella aboga por él para que su marido no le despida, al final, todo sale a la luz.

—Y aun no le quiero —gira la cara y se sonroja. Lady Kirkland ni siquiera escucha eso último. Era absolutamente indispensable que soltara ese caso YA, antes de enterarse de más, sin embargo había que saber qué tanto sabía hasta ahora.

—¿Q-Qué... —se le seca la boca al empezar a hablar. No podía saber nada. El archivo estaba seguro en Fleet Street. Ella había pagado BASTANTE para que lo desaparecieran. Aun así, a la fecha de hoy le ponía nerviosa—, t-te han dicho?

—He tenido que pelear con mi profesor de economía jurídica del college, pero he logrado que nos dieran los documentos.

A la mujer se le cae la caja del bordado. Y no se le cae Arthur porque ya se sostiene solito. El escritor inclina la cabeza y la mira fijamente con cara de circunstancias

—Te-te-te... Te dieron... —es que hasta le tiembla la voz sin poderse creer que esto esté ocurriendo. Casi era como si alguien le hubiera apuntado en la dirección correcta y justa a la que no debía ir nadie... NUNCA.

—Madre, no eres la primera, ni serás la última. Pero necesitamos esa firma de Wallace —responde lo más fría y profesionalmente que le da la voz.

Ella traga saliva sin pensar demasiado en a que se refiere con no ser la primera ni la última. Debe sonrojarse hasta el banco donde está sentada, eso sí, completamente atrapada y piensa una vez más en este tema que había dejado atrás, la herida aun a medio cerrar. Lo que le había dicho la última vez que se habían visto, el terror con el que ella misma se había tenido que personarse en Fleet Street. Mira fijamente a un punto indistinto escuchando al menor de sus hijos hablar muy a lo lejos.

—Es muy noble por parte de este hombre... Míster Bonnefoy, pero Wallace no lo necesita... ni lo quiere tampoco. Ellos sí lo necesitan —sigue Arthur.

—W-Wallace... —susurra sintiendo repentinamente el corsé muy apretado y falta de aire.

—Ignoro si esto es el impulso de un hombre despechado al que acabaste abandonando para volver con tu marido y trataba de vengarse destruyéndote —el escritor, se ha hecho sus historias indefectiblemente—. Es alguien que odia a Wallace y nada más pretende manchar su carrera o solamente es un hombre que a pesar de todo quiere que su hijo ilegítimo sepa quién es su verdadero padre de una forma u otra.

Lady Kirkland está a nada de que tengas que traerles las sales, de verdad. Se lleva una mano al abdomen, cierra los ojos y respira un poco agitadamente.

—Para, Arthur. Para, por favor —susurra llevándose una mano a la boca. Él levanta las cejas y la mira, deteniéndose, claro. Ella le mira de reojo completamente en pánico.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el muchacho preocupado ahora, porque con sus novelas mentales se había olvidado del shock que podía suponer para su madre todo esto. Lady Kirkland gira la cara, se sonroja más aún si es posible y aprieta los ojos. Niega con la cabeza.

—Esto no debía pasar —sentencia con frustración.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

—Arthur... Es imperioso y crucial que entiendas... —insiste con un poco más de fuerza en la voz—. Que aquello que c-crees que ocurrió... O-o que supones que... Que tú piensas que quizás... De... De manera errónea tú estás... e-estas... Estas... s-suponiendo.

—¿Aja? —la insta a hablar.

—N-No es lo que supones —susurra aun con la mano en la boca.

—¿Estás diciendo que Wallace no es hijo del sastre? —pregunta parpadeando porque entonces sí que NADA de esto tiene el más mínimo sentido.

—Shhhhhh! —le salta encima y le tapa la boca y no sé si algún día Arthur ha visto a su madre tan histérica, ni siquiera aquella vez que se metió el ratón. El muchacho casi se cae de espaldas sin esperarse ese salto, abrazándola por instinto para que no se haga daño—. No. Puedes. Decir. Eso. En. Voz. Alta.

Él le mira con los ojos muy abiertos porque en su interior aun pensaba que había una posibilidad de que su madre pudiera explicarlo de algún modo distinto. Asiente.

—N-No lo es. Wallace... Wallace es hijo de tu padre... —aprieta los ojos porque es ABSURDO, más si ha leído el testamento—. Y... E-El sastre le debía dinero.

—Madre... el sastre le ha dejado el dinero... una vez mueran Francis y su madre.

Lady Kirkland se muerde el labio empezando a resignarse. Se le sale de encima y trata de recuperar la compostura y la calma, pero hasta le tiemblan las manos.

—No podemos hablar de esto aquí —decide mirando ahora alrededor preocupada porque solo faltaría que alguien más les oyera.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta. Ella mira el vasto jardín frente a ellos y se humedece los labios.

—Come con ellos... Yo estaré indispuesta y pediré que nadie me moleste —pide mirándose las manos—. A las cinco, mi doncella te encontrará en la plaza del pueblo, ella te explicará dónde podemos hablar.

—Madre... mamá —le mira con cara de circunstancias un poco desconsolado, pero asiente. Ella le mira a los ojos y se le humedecen los suyos. Desvía la mirada y se levanta.

—Si tu padre pregunta, me duele el estómago —decide levantándose, muy digna.

—Lo siento, Madre —se disculpa pensando que ha tenido poco tacto y delicadeza al decírselo. Asiente a esa excusa.

—Lleva los papeles que necesitan la firma de Wallace —añade sin mirarle, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Los tiene Francis... —susurra Arthur apartando la mirada, un poco avergonzado porque se acaba de dar cuenta que ha confiado ciegamente en que Francis no los usaría para destruir a toda su familia con pruebas plausibles. Lady Kirkland palidece solo de la mención del muchacho. Sabía. Sabía además que llevaban el nombre de Wallace.

—V-Vamos a tener entonces que hablar con Francis tarde o temprano... —se gira a mirarle con pánico.

—Pues... seguramente sí, tendremos que hablar con él y decidir qué hacer con este asunto —responde mansamente y sin mirarla, pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—Hablaremos hoy en la tarde. No hables con nadie más de esto —pide señalándole.

El muchacho asiente y su madre le mira con expresión completamente indescifrable y mirada bastante perdida, antes de ir a entrar a la casa otra vez.

Arthur se queda unos instantes más en el desayunador del jardín pensando que esto representaba un conflicto de intereses entre su familia y su... sastre. Cliente. No. Amante NO. Seguramente tendría que retirarse de representarle si había querella por una cuestión de imparcialidad y luego piensa de nuevo en el asunto de su madre engañando a su padre.

Seguramente tendría que retirarse de representarle si había querella por una cuestión de imparcialidad y luego piensa de nuevo en el asunto de su madre engañando a su padre.

Solo un poco después de que ha entrado a la casa su madre, Arthur escucha la campanilla que indica que es la hora de la comida. Así que sale de sus pensamientos y se dirige al comedor con presteza.

La voz pomposa y arrogante de Wallace resuena incluso en el pasillo que lleva a Arthur al comedor, discutiendo con su padre los últimos pormenores del tema complicado de negocios que trataban antes de salir del despacho. El menor se queda un poco congelado pensando en ello. Wallace era el más cercano a su padre de todos los hermanos del clan Kirkland... y resultaba que ni siquiera era realmente un Kirkland. "Cállate, hijo de sastre" piensa para sí.

Es el propio Lord Kirkland quien le pide a Wallace, haciendo eco al pensamiento de su hijo menor, que por favor pare un poco, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa. Scott ocupa el lugar a la derecha de Lord Kirkland y Arthur se dirige a su lugar junto a la silla vacía de su madre a la otra cabecera.

—Arthur, buenas tardes —saluda Lord Kirkland moviendo los cubiertos en la mesa que no le parece que están colocados a la distancia precisa uno del otro. Wallace sonríe maligno cuando le ve, sentado al lado de Scott, justo en frente de él

—Buenas tardes, padre —saluda un poco distraído, mirando la silla de su madre y pensando en que ella había sido amante del sastre y ahora él sería amante del hijo, tal vez era una cuestión genética... una curiosa coincidencia como si de una profecía se tratara obligaba a la familia Kirkland a estar irremediablemente ligada a la familia Bonnefoy a base de secretos y mentiras pero con una atracción irrefrenable como la gravedad.

Lord Kirkland deja los cubiertos cuando está satisfecho, mira la mesa, saca su reloj y lo consulta.

—¿No dijo Patrick que vendría a comer? —le pregunta a Wallace mirándole de reojo. Scott les mira y mira las sillas vacías de Patrick y su madre con eso.

—Sí, pero ya sabes que la puntualidad no es precisamente su mayor fuerte —asegura arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

Lord Kirkland niega con la cabeza en desaprobación aunque quizás de había encontrado con algún problema propio de su profesión que lo estaba retrasando mientras Arthur sigue perdido en sus pensamientos sobre un posible destino escrito en las estrellas del que no podría escapar que le obligaba a que esto con Francis era inevitable.

—¿Y alguien sabe algo de su madre? —pregunta a cualquiera que quiera responderle.

Scott se encoge de hombros y Arthur ni siquiera oye la pregunta. Lo que sí hace es soltar uno de esos SONOROS suspiros que saca incluso a Lord Kirkland de su propia pregunta sobre el paradero de su mujer.

—¿Soñando despierto, hermanito? —pregunta Wallace sonriendo de lado.

Ni por esas... El escritor apoya la mejilla en su mano e inclina un poco la cabeza con la mirada perdida en el infinito dejándose seducir por la idea del plan cósmico y recordando el beso que no se le había hecho raro en lo más mínimo, tal vez porque su cuerpo estaba nada más esperándole sin saberlo y cuando por fin se habían encontrado y reconocido había sido como si realmente se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¿Acaso nadie me escucha en esta mesa? —protesta un poco Lord Kirkland girándose a buscar a Parker en la puerta para ver si él puede decirle algo sobre ella. Parker niega con la cabeza y ofrece mandar a buscarla.

—Arthur! —Scott le da una patada por debajo de la mesa que le hace dar un salto y sonrojaaaaarse de golpe.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —el menor les mira a los tres como si acabara de aparecer realmente en la mesa, sin poder estar seguro de si alguno de ellos es por casualidad consciente de los pensamientos en los que estaba perdido.

—¿Intentas unir dos versos a ver si así consigues gustarle a la pobre víctima que conocerás mañana? —le pregunta Wallace bajito, con mala intención.

—¿Qué... qué? —completamente descolocado sobre lo que habla.

—Que si has visto a madre —le dice ahora otra vez con su tono estirado, subiendo un poco el tono para evidenciar que no está poniendo ninguna atención.

—¿Eh? No. ¡Ah! No, no, sí. Ehm... se... se encontraba mal del estómago, me ha pedido que la disculpemos —vacila un poco. Lord Kirkland deja de cuchichear con Parker y se gira a mirar al escritor.

—Brillante, Arthur. Solo llevamos media hora preguntándolo —suelta Scott.

—Vaya... Sirvan entonces la comida, Parker, que Patrick llegue más tarde —pide con un gesto de la mano—. En la mañana estaba bien, ¿ha llamado ya al doctor?

—¿Eh? No, no creo... —suelta fulminando a Scott y pensando que no se encuentra mal en realidad—. No me parece que sea necesario molestarle —sonríe un poco pensando en Miss Edelstein en la consulta.

Lord Kirkland asiente a ello echándose un poco atrás para que le sirvan la sopa. Arthur mira a su padre ahora pensando en si su madre tal vez fuera como el doctor, queriendo a su padre, que representaba la sensatez y la estabilidad, pero enamorada del sastre que era la aventura y la pasión...

—Más vale que se sienta mejor para mañana. Hay mucho que hacer y debe atender a Mrs. Jones y sus acompañantes —advierte Lord Kirkland a quien quiera escucharle, en realidad.

—Eso me recuerda que voy a huir de la ciudad —suelta Scott.

—¿Huir de la cuidad? No —frunce el ceño Lord Kirkland mirándole ahora a él—. Tienes que atender toda la semana a lo que hemos planeado para los invitados.

—No lo creo, es Arthur quien tiene esos deliciosos compromisos sociales. Vendré la semana que viene a comer gratis a la fiesta de compromiso.

—Arthur y tu madre... Wallace va a estar aquí también con su mujer, al igual que Patrick, aunque solo estará algunos días porque tiene otros compromisos —discute su padre y Scott piensa que Patrick por una vez ha sido más rápido que él con las excusas de los otros compromisos, el maldito estaba aprendiendo.

—¿Va a venir el sastre también? ¿Le has invitado? —suelta Wallace hacia el menor de sus hermanos.

—Ya tuve que soportar bastante cuando fue mi turno, pero gracias igual por ofrecerlo —responde el mayor, mientras Arthur vuelve a estar sumido en sus pensamientos, jugando con su comida.

—Arthur! —protesta Wallace otra vez a quien no le gusta que no le haga caso por estar tonteando. Este sacude la cabeza y le mira cuando le llama.

—A ver si tu madre te hace entrar en razón, aunque ella es igual que tú. No veo por qué no les gustan estos compromisos sociales —murmura Lord Kirkland.

—Que si invitaste al sastre también mañana. ¿En qué estás pensando que estás tan abstraído?

—E-El... ¿sastre? —se sonroja con la sola mención como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. ¡No estoy pensando en él!

—¿En quién? —pregunta Patrick sonriendo maligno, entrando al comedor.

—¿Qué? —pregunta girándose a mirarle

—¿Que en quién no estás pensando, larva? —sonríe a todos sentándose en su lugar y mirando a su padre de reojo—. Siento llegar tarde, estaba ayudando a la Condesa a resolver unos asuntos.

—En nadie —Arthur gira la cara a su plato sin mirar a nadie.

—¿Esa es una nueva marca de Wishky? —pregunta Scott a Patrick con absoluta intención, sonriendo un poco.

—No, aunque hemos de decir que la condesa estaba también dándome un poco de Whiskey —Patrick se muere de la risa.

—Claro, pero que yo beba antes de comer y a mí me gritan —protesta Wallace entre dientes.

—Que mal te lo montas —chasquea la lengua Scott, sonriendo igual.

—¿Y que dice la Condesa? —pregunta Lord Kirkland mirándole de reojo, terminada su sopa.

Arthur les mira de reojo sin hacer mucho caso, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a la sopa... ¿Y si el francés tenía razón? Solo eran personas y recordaba de sus clases de historia que en la antigüedad, en realidad lo que estaba bien visto y era normal era en realidad el amor homosexual, que lo otro era solo reproducción, no amor de verdad. Y nunca hubiera pensado que eso no estaba bien de no ser su hermano el clero el que les enseñara, pero un poco más de mayor había aprendido también a dudar de todos esos dogmas de una iglesia que podía, de hecho, unir en matrimonio a dos personas que no se amaban.

—Ah, nada muy interesante... O quizás sí. No lo sé, entre una cosa y la otra terminamos hablando del joven Bonnefoy, padre... —se acerca a Arthur al decir el nombre subiendo el tono de voz—. ¿Sabes? El chico que te hace los trajes.

Y si dios que lo sabía todo permitía el matrimonio sin amor y que la gente se matara con la excusa del libre albedrío ¿para qué servía realmente un dios más allá que como consuelo de los necios?, en este caso lo único que lograba era hacerle sentir mal y de que servía creer en algo que le hacía sentir mal si... parpadea poniendo atención cuando oye el nombre de Bonnefoy.

—¿Qué? —pone atención.

—No le hagas caso, Patrick, lleva todo el tiempo en las mismas. Perdido soñando a saber con qué —le advierte Wallace al reverendo.

—¡No estoy soñando con nada! —chilla Arthur.

—¿Pero qué historia os traéis todos con el puñetero sastre? —pregunta Scott un poco descolocado

—Está de moda por lo que veo, sale hasta de debajo de las piedras —asiente Lord Kirkland a Scott, teniendo la misma duda.

—Arthur puede contarte, padre... De hecho es justo a lo que vine hace un rato, pero estando él aquí... —explica Patrick poniéndose un poco más serio.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —Arthur se echa un poco atrás en la silla mirándoles a todos como si fueran dragones tomando sopa en la mesa de su casa.

—Además de que es su nuevo mejor amigo —apunta Wallace a Scott.

—¡No lo es! —chilla el menos culpablemente, sonrojándose.

—Algo así me dijo él —recuerda de repente Scott—, pero no le di más importancia.

—¿El sastre habló también contigo? —pregunta Patrick levantando las cejas. Arthur le mira con la boca abierta porque no tenía NI IDEA de eso.

—Le llevé a la cocina el día que le encontramos en el armario de Arthur para preguntarle porque se había metido ahí realmente —explica el mayor de los hermanos mientras todos deben poder oír el corazón de Arthur o eso cree él.

—Mismo día en que dijiste que cambiarías de sastre —le recuerda Lord Kirkland que está completamente confundido con todo esto.

—¡N-No es... No es mi amigo! —repite Arthur por quién sabe qué motivo, escuchando a su hermano atentamente por si había dicho algo.

—Sí, para salvar su pellejo —comenta Patrick hacia su padre antes de mirar a su hermano mayor, ignorando a Arthur—. ¿Y qué te pareció?

—¿Qué me pareció de qué? —pregunta Scott a Patrick considerando esta una extraña pregunta.

—No le viste nada... ¿Raro? —insiste pensando en el asunto de la perversión.

—Es inofensivo —decide, encogiéndose de hombros por que casi parecía hasta escandalizado con el asunto de los fumaderos de opio.

—¡Inofensivo! —exclama Patrick escandalizado, Arthur levanta más las cejas con eso, incrédulo—. ¡Qué vas a saber tú! —insiste Patrick

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así? —pregunta Scott frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ciertamente no parecía en lo absoluto imponente con un arma apuntando hacia él —interviene Lord Kirkland. Arthur les mira a todos de uno a otro sin saber cómo pueden estar hablando de esto.

—Pues... Es obvio que... ¡Esas características no lo hacen especialmente inofensivo! ¡Al contrario! ¡Es un peligro para la sociedad! —insiste Patrick muy seguro, queriendo prevenirles, sin poder decir nada realmente. Maldito secreto de confesión.

—¿Un peligro para la sociedad por no ser imponente? —pregunta Scott sarcástico.

—¡Algo así! No veo que no sea imponente. Arthur! ¡Di algo! —insiste Patrick.

—Y-Yo... yo... —pero el menor está demasiado impresionado, ha olvidado que Patrick cree que es un enfermo sexual depravado en vez de un homosexual y apenas se cree lo que está pasando.

—¿Decir qué? —pregunta Lord Kirkland que no entiende NADA.

—Yo... es... yo... ¡Trabajo para él! —grita Arthur por gritar algo.

—¡¿Trabajas?! —Lord Kirkland impresionado. Arthur se sonroja y fulmina un poco a su padre.

—Ah, ¿pero hay algo que sepas hacer? —Scott tan sarcástico.

—¡¿Ahora trabajas PARA el sastre!? Justo cuando ya no se podía caer más bajo —agrega Wallace riendo.

—Lo que pasa es que me pidió ayuda en unos asuntos legales —explica el menor.

—Vaya, no sabía yo que supieras trabajar...—murmura Lord Kirkland aun sorprendido con esa parte de la historia —. Así que temas legales, eh?

—¡Padre! ¡Para eso fui al college! —protesta Arthur.

—Bueno, sí, sí... Eso ya lo sé. De hecho nos viene muy bien para mañana... —admite Lord Kirkland.

—Fuera de ser el sastre —Wallace no deja de dar la lata con esto mientras Patrick FULMINA a Arthur. Scott mira a Wallace de reojo con ese asunto, pero prefiere no intervenir.

—¿P-Para mañana? —piensa que no quiere hablar de esto con nadie y de hecho su padre tampoco quiere que hable de ello.

—Sí, los Jones estarán más convencidos contigo con este devenir de los acontecimientos —asiente Lord Kirkland aprovechando que no está su esposa quien le haría notar que esto parece más como si estuviera vendiendo carne que casando a sus hijos.

—Pues déjenme, os cuento lo que me ha dicho la condesa sobre el cliente de Arthur —interrumpe Patrick tratando de volver a llevar esto al cauce más importante.

—¡No puedo hablar de ello con nadie, son asuntos personales! —protesta Arthur a su padre.

—¿No puedes decirles que tienes un cliente real en asuntos legales en lugar de tener que hablar de esa ridiculez que haces de escribir? VAS a contarles TODO lo que puedas sobre este caso —advierte Lord Kirkland a su hijo. Patrick les mira a uno y al otro frustradillo.

—¡Existe la confidencialidad abogado-cliente, padre! ¡Podría demandarme a mí! —protesta Arthur.

—No los detalles, Arthur. Simplemente quiero que parezcas interesante —replica Lord Kirkland.

—Soy interesante. De todos modos voy explicarlo igual, espero que así comprendan si tengo que ausentarme repentinamente de alguno de los compromisos —decide el menor, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira como aprende el enano —se ríe Scott.

—¡No vs a ausentarte! —le riñe su padre. Patrick le sonríe con esto a su hermano, aunque sacude la cabeza enfocándose en el problema que Arthur no ha contado.

—Pues si estoy trabajando, padre... el trabajo es lo primero, ¿no? —suelta esperando que nadie le pregunte cuanto va a ganar con ello.

—Al parecer, el muchacho que representa la larva no es una blanca paloma —suelta Patrick casi a la vez que su hermano pequeño. Arthur se sonroja de muerte con eso y Scott levanta las cejas.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunta el mayor. Patrick sonríe un poco notando que lo ha logrado.

—No, por lo que me cuenta la condesa es de cascos TREMENDANENTE ligeros

—¿Qué? —ni siquiera Arthur se esperaba esa, con la inevitable punzadita de celos.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Scott más puesto en el chisme. Wallace levanta también la cabeza y sonríe maligno mirando a Arthur.

—Sí, estuvo rondando a todas sus doncellas, indistintamente y aun viviendo su padre... Pero no salió con formalidad con ninguna —cotillea el párroco.

—¿Qué? —Arthur sigue incrédulo. Scott se encoge de hombros.

—Pues es bien parecido, yo habría hecho como él de haber tenido oportunidad. ¿Dejó embarazada a alguna? —pregunta el mayor. Lord Kirkland no podría estar menos interesado, sigue la conversación aparentemente, absorto en pensar en los Jones y sus negocios con América.

—No, parece ser muy cuidadoso con esas cosas. Pero... —hace una pausa medio dramática y se dispone a mentir un poco, al final, nadie podía comprobar qué le había contado en verdad la mujer—, parece tener demasiado interés en las cosas sexuales, incluso y de manera enfermiza y pervertida —sonríe levemente intentando no reírse y mantener el semblante. Arthur palidece, con la boca abierta como un pez.

—¿De manera enfermiza y pervertida? —pregunta Scott.

—No creo que sea el único —murmura Wallace—. Todos ELLOS —sí, se refiere a la servidumbre y clase trabajadora en general. Hace cara de desagrado—. Tienen una vida dura por generaciones. Lo llevan en la sangre ya y más de alguno tendrá perversiones que ni siquiera imaginamos.

El menor de los Kirkland frunce el ceño a Wallace pensando precisamente que él es hijo de servidumbre.

—Pues este parece tenerlas especialmente agudizadas. Uno no sabe y no se lo han podido comprobar pero la condesa piensa que quizás incluso ha violado ya a alguien —mira a su padre de reojo.

—Vamos, que no tenéis ni idea en realidad de qué sea —Scott se echa para atrás en su silla perdiendo un poco el interés.

—Lo único que digo es que si lo es, no lo quieres de empleado —presiona porque justo eso es lo que más le preocupa—. Sería indigno, además de peligroso para las doncellas y para cualquier mujer que está en una casa. ¡Imagina que le hace algo a Madre!

—No va a hacerles nada a las doncellas y bien que ellas saben dónde se meten si lo hace —replica Arthur—. Además ya te lo he dicho antes, Madre es una mujer mayor que... —se detiene de decir "podría ser su madre".

—Eso no lo sabes. Podría meterse con miss Jones o con tu esposa, Wallace. O con la tuya, Scott! Es un problema, Arthur y tú lo sabes bien. ¡Díselos, padre!

—¿Y con la tuya no o es que te da igual? —chilla Arthur.

—Con la mía también, desde luego, pero yo pretendo alejarle del todo, que es lo más sensato y es lo que creo que debemos hacer —insiste Patrick.

—Es un sastre de hombres, solo hay que mantenerlo alejado de las mujeres, cualquier hombre sabría hacerlo, ¿o no lo hacías tú con madre, Padre? —pregunta Arthur aprovechando.

—¿Eh? ¿Alejar a quién de qué? ¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Lord Kirklan completamente descolocado.

—A Madre del sastre —explica Arthur.

—¿Del sastre? ¿Por? —de verdad no se ha enterado. Al parecer Arthur sacó eso de soñar despierto de algún lugar que ahora conocemos.

—Eso es un no —deduce Scott

—¿Pero por qué habría de cuidarla del sastre? —pregunta aun sin acabar de entender esta conversación—. ¿Le hizo algo malo? —y claro, piensa que es de ESTE sastre de quien hablan.

—Nah, está bien en realidad que alguien crea en el amor verdadero y piense que las mujeres también pueden querer elegir —suelta el mayor. Lord Kirkland parpadea.

—Nadie le hizo nada malo a Madre —asegura Arthur.

—Al menos no aun. Estoy hablando de que tu sastre es un pervertido —explica Patrick.

—¿Pervertido con tu madre? —de verdad está perdido, les mira a todos.

—¡Pues quizás! Solo advierto lo que dijo la condesa, al menos para, como dice Arthur, mantener al sastre alejado de las mujeres de esta familia —vuelve Patrick con su causa.

—Eso es lo que tu llamas secreto de confesión... —protesta el menor

—¡La condesa no se estaba confesando! —replica Patrick.

—¡Tú le preguntaste a ella porque yo te lo dije! —protesta Arthur.

—Pues me preocupa tu amigo de las perversiones, ¡y no veo que tú arregles nada! —le acusa el reverendo.

—¡Es que ni siquiera le conoces como para que te preocupes tanto! —insiste el escritor.

—¡Pero te conozco a ti! —se defiende.

—¿Y qué? —protesta.

—¡Pues que has venido histérico y has dicho otras cosas que SÍ son secreto de confesión! —le acusa.

—¡No he dicho nada! —se sonroja.

—¡Basta! —protesta Lord Kirkland harto ya de la discusión en su mesa de comida—. ¡Voy a indigestarme si siguen discutiendo tonterías!

Arthur se calla y baja la cabeza, sonrojado. Patrick se calla también con actitud semejante a la de su hermano menor.


	17. El falso sastre

—¡Basta! —protesta Lord Kirkland harto ya de la discusión en su mesa de comida—. ¡Voy a indigestarme si siguen discutiendo tonterías!

Arthur se calla y baja la cabeza, sonrojado. Patrick se calla también con actitud semejante a la de su hermano menor.

—Están chismeando tontamente, ¡parecen mujeres! —sigue riñendo su padre.

—Es que Patrick está exagerándolo todo —trata de defenderse Arthur en un tono bastante infantil a pesar de todo.

—Y Arthur no está viendo lo terrible de esto —replica Patrick de forma parecida, señalándole.

—¡Y tú tampoco! ¡No le conoces! —chilla el menor frunciendo el ceño, levantándose en un arrebato, ahora mirando a su hermano.

—¿Y tú sí? —pregunta Wallace de una forma bastante sardónica.

—¡Yo...! —empieza a gritar y se calla al nota que no le beneficia en nada esto, ni puede decir realmente cuál es su relación con él..

—Ja! —se burla Wallace, Arthur le fulmina y se sonroja.

—Entonces en resumen... —murmura lord Kirkland intentando entender.

—En resumen trabajo para él así que no va a ser mi sastre y ya está —sentencia Arthur volviendo a sentarse, o más bien dejándose caer en la silla de brazos cruzados y todo enfurruñado.

—Arthur no sabe distinguir las cosas graves de las que no lo son —acusa Patrick entre dientes. Lord Kirkland suspira negando con la cabeza.

—¡Sí que sé! —vuelve a replicar el nombrado.

—Estoy harto ya del sastre. Así que punto final —establece el jefe de familia girándose a Wallace. Arthur vuelve a callarse—. Así que, mañana —eso sí, es necio.

—Ya no tengo más hambre —el menor de todos se levanta otra vez.

—Oh, el niño pequeño ya no quiere hablar de su gran día —susurra Wallace sonrientillo.

—Mañana a las ocho en mi despacho, Arthur —le recuerda su padre.

El nombrado les mira a los dos y aun así se va sin decir nada. Se dirige a su cuarto pensando que todos son unos idiotas, sus hermanos... y su padre un poco. Ninguno conoce realmente a Francis como él, por mucho que digan todos o que Patrick haya ido a hablar con la condesa y le haya contado... tal vez podría ir a hablar con las chicas de la condesa, piensa por un momento.

Se muerde el labio y decide ir a la biblioteca para consultar los manuales de leyes del país para ver como solicitar una pensión de viudedad, es irónico porque la biblioteca es a donde van todos cuando quieren estar solos, que es casi todo el tiempo, así que es el lugar más concurrido de la casa con diferencia.

Busca un rato entre los libros y acaba más interesado en algunos tomos de filosofía helenística clásica porque ellos eran todos homosexuales, tal vez haya algo escondido en algún lado sobre si es o no una enfermedad y si tiene alguna cura, aunque seguramente eso habría sido un tipo de tratado altamente polémico y no estaría en una biblioteca tan pequeña de una casa respetable... tal vez en la biblioteca de College, pero no le da tiempo a ir y volver a las cinco para la cita con la doncella de su madre. Aunque yendo en caballo nada más en vez de en carro...

Es que es muy diferente el asunto de hablar de los demás a la consideración de uno mismo, poder decir abiertamente "me gustan los hombres, soy un ser contra natura" y aun así se escuchaban historias por todas partes. Historias de profesores y alumnos, de experimentos, de pervertidos...

Se acerca a la estantería donde están los libros del seminario de su hermamo y toma una Biblia. Recuerda una historia en el antiguo testamento sobre Sodoma y Gomorra que tal vez debería volver a leer con más cuidado. La abre sentándose en la mesa del escritorio, buscándola mientras piensa... ¿Qué tan malo sería en realidad ser homosexual, aunque nunca nadie de su familia o sus amigos lo supieran?

Nadie se burlaría ni le criticaría o rechazaría, aunque siempre, siempre tendría que estar escondiéndose. ¿Y qué pasaría con su mujer, cuando no pudiera consumar el acto y darle un heredero?

Además, él no quería ser un desviado pervertido. Aunque por otro lado esos besos... nunca nadie lo había besado así y no le molestaba mucho cuando se decía a sí mismo en la cabeza que le gusta a ese hombre tan guapo con ese pelo rubio y esa sonrisa franca. Se sonroja un poco pensando en ello. Y los griegos creían que estaba bien y de verdad eran gente inteligente... claro, que habían vivido hacía mil años, pero...

Parecía difícil aceptarse a uno mismo como tal, daba mucho miedo y de hecho hasta entendía un poco esas personas que se sentían un poco así y no tenían el valor de ser felices de este modo. Algo en su interior le hace pensar que si esto salía realmente mal no quedaría otra opción para él que odiarlos a todos con una envidia y dolor profundos hasta volverse realmente un homófobo.

Tampoco le gusta esa opción, nunca ha sido persona que odie a los demás nada más por tener unas costumbres inofensivas diferentes a las suyas, pero... no sería nada justo. Ojalá se enamorara mañana de esa chica americana para siempre y no tuviera que pensar en esto más que como un pequeño experimento en su juventud, muchos hombres sensatos necesitan adentrarse en una aventura antes de entender lo que significa sentar cabeza de verdad.

Además si el sastre es realmente tan cascos ligeros... se muerde el labio y decide ir a casa de la condesa a investigar sobre el asunto. Así que se pone su abrigo y se sube al carro hasta ahí.

El palacio del conde es enorme, con unos vastos jardines que casi no tienen fin ubicado a las afueras de Londres. El camino trazado dentro de los terrenos del mismo es largo e intrincado, con demasiadas bifurcaciones como para no terminar por perderse aun cuando el imponente caserón se observa al fondo.

El chofer del carro da bastantes vueltas antes de conseguir detenerse en la puerta lateral destinada a la servidumbre, tomando más tiempo para llevar a cabo esta empresa, del que Arthur quisiera. Hay un chico afuera, uno de los valets, vestido de traje y pajarita, fumándose un cigarrillo.

El escritor sale apresuradamente dándole algunas instrucciones al chofer sobre que no se estará mucho rato antes de acercarse al mayordomo. A pesar de no reconocerle, el muchacho tiene buen ojo y puede distinguir muy bien el carro, traje y actitud. Se cuadra un poco y le saluda con cortesía.

—Señor. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Arthur Kirkland —se presenta tendiéndole la mano. Kirkland, que no es un apellido especialmente desconocido en la zona, le confirman lo ya sospechado, hace una pequeña reverencia tomando la mano.

—Berwald Oxenstierna, soy el tercer valet de la casa del Conde de Devonshire.

—No quisiera molestar a los condes en realidad, ni siquiera he pedido cita. Mi hermano Patrick, uno de los párrocos de Westminster, ha venido esta mañana a hablar con ellos sobre unos asuntos con las doncellas de la condesa y quisiera preguntarles a ellas personalmente.

—El reverendo Kirkland. He visto que estaba aquí esta mañana —asiente—. No sé de qué hablaron, pero estoy seguro de que puedo pedirles un momento a las doncellas si quiere verlas.

—Eso sería estupendo —asegura sonriendo.

—Solo... —vacila un poco—. ¿Le molestaría esperar en el comedor de sirvientes? O prefiere hacerlo aquí afuera.

—No, no, el comedor está bien. Quisiera la máxima discreción en esto.

Le mira de reojo pensando que sea como sea tendrá que decírselo al mayordomo principal de la casa... Pero era un señor de calidad y parecía solo querer preguntarles algo a las chicas. Le abre la puerta dejándole pasar igual.

—Muchas gracias —entra. Le guía hasta el comedor de servicio que bien podría ser el de cualquier caserón del centro por el tamaño y después de pedirle que le espere un poco, se va a por las doncellas.

Arthur se queda sentado en la mesa, nervioso e incómodo mirando alrededor y pensando que no debió decir su nombre real, planeando como abordar esto con las doncellas para que no pareciera... bueno, un acosador o algo así. El chico vuelve con dos chicas rubias y esbeltas vestidas de oscuro y una mujer gorda algo mayor. Arthur levanta la cabeza y les mira entrar, tragando saliva e irguiéndose un poco

—Señor Kirkland —saluda la mujer—. Me explica el joven Oxenstierna que desea hablar con las doncellas. Soy Miss Marray, el ama de llaves.

—Ah, buenas tardes Miss Marray, efectivamente. Quisiera hablar con las que haya tenido trato con Míster Bonnefoy, el sastre de la condesa —decide mejor exponerlo abiertamente para evitar más sospechas, si usa la excusa del abogado-cliente todo parece mucho más inocente y lógico. Incluso le beneficia pareciendo un prolijo trabajador aplicado.

—Ah, el joven sastre. Sí —cara de cierto desagrado y las mira de reojo. Una de ellas suelta una suave risita tonta.

—Le estoy... —mira fijamente a la que suelta la risita—. Representando en algunos asuntos legales y es propio de ello investigar algunas cosas de los clientes. Ejem. ¿Todas ustedes trataron con él?

Otra de ellas se sonroja sin decir nada.

—Contesten, niñas —las riñe el ama de llaves.

—Yo... —susurra la de la risita, roja como tomate—, fui a un baile con él.

—Un baile... ¿Aja? ¿Y qué sucedió? —pregunta Arthur como si esto fuera un interrogatorio policial. La señora mayor carraspea.

—No creo que esa pregunta sea muy apropiada. Mary simplemente fue al baile, el Señor Bonnefoy invitó a Therese una semana más tarde a la feria —explica señalando a la otra chica.

—Disculpe, señora, pero como abogado me parece que me corresponde a mi decir que preguntas son adecuadas —replica porque si nada más van a contarle sus itinerarios como que tampoco le interesa tanto.

—Pero es que, señor... Estas muchachas —se excusa ella con una mirada cargada de sentido, como si el asunto fuera obvio.

—¿Aja? —pregunta el escritor, sin realmente entender.

—Su reputación... —trata de dilucidar un poco más a ver si así se da cuenta y no tiene que decirlo claramente.

—Está protegida por el contrato de confidencialidad abogado cliente —replica él frunciendo el ceño, queriendo saber ahora todo ese asunto con pelos y señales.

—Pero... —lloriquea un poco la señora.

—Fue muy atento y amable... —interviene Mary.

—Si lo prefiere puede ausentarse —Arthur fulmina al ama de llaves, porque está claro que pretende entorpecerle y luego se vuelve a la chica.

—Y nada más. ¿Hizo algo malo? Espero que no —expresión soñadora de la doncella.

—¿Qué tan atento? ¿Planeaba cortejarla? —insiste el escritor.

—Mucho. Parecía muy interesado, en realidad... —sonríe un poco y suspira, porque al final tampoco volvió a por ella.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —el inglés parpadea varias veces y frunce el ceño.

—Nada, fue muy atento y... —ella sonríe un poquito—, muy cariñoso. Dijo que sería mi amigo.

—Pero... ¿cómo fue? ¿Usted le rechazó? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño porque no acaba de entender esto.

—No... —se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

—¿Entonces? —inclina la cabeza.

—Solamente me dijo que lo repetiríamos en otra ocasión y ya. Y una semana después invito a Therese.

—¿Y? ¿No lo hicieron? Oh... ¿Y qué pasó con usted? ¿Usted es Therese, verdad? —se vuelve a la que cree que es. Therese se muere de la vergüenza cuando la nombran.

—Y-Yo... Sí... É-Él... —balbucea ella mirando al suelo, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

—¿Aja? —le insta a seguir.

—P-Pues fue muy amable y agradable y... yo pensé —casi susurra, tímida.

—Fuiste una tonta —interrumpe Miss Marray.

—¿Le hizo a usted lo mismo? —pregunta Arthur ignorando al ama de llaves.

—No... —susurra la chica, turbada.

—¿Qué fue diferente? —insiste el escritor intentando verla a los ojos.

—Caballero, ¿de verdad es necesario...? —empieza de nuevo el ama de llaves.

—Sí —frunce el ceño, cortándola. Therese se sonroja un poco más.

—Yo l-le permití que... Y... Claro que él nunca... —sigue y hasta ahora es que Arthur no levanta las cejas pensando que se acostaron.

—Y fuiste una tonta porque ya le había hecho algo parecido a Mary —insiste Miss Marray.

—Miss Marray, por favor. No está ayudando —se queja el escritor.

—Pues es la verdad —se cruza de brazos, enojada porque considera todo esto muy poco adecuado y no lo aprueba.

—Therese... —insiste Arthur con voz dulce para que le aclare si acaso es ese el asunto.

—Fue fantástico... Es lo peor —suelta un sollocito y se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Llegó a hacerle... ¿algo? —es que sigue incrédulo.

—Pues es que... Yo... —en realidad no sabe quién le hizo qué a quién porque ella también tuvo bastante que ver.

—Bueno... ¿y luego? ¿Estaba usted embarazada o algo? —pregunta él, inocente. La chica parpadea.

—¡No! No, gracias a dios, no! Simplemente no... —carraspea—, no.

—Ah... pero... ehm... —vacila sin estar seguro ahora de qué pasó entonces.

—Solo pasó y luego tampoco la volvió a buscar, ¡como un barbaján! —suelta Miss Marray.

—Oh... pero sigue trabajando para la condesa, ¿verdad? —pregunta Arthur mirando a Miss Marray ahora sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, porque… bueno, no había vuelto por esas chicas, así que no es como que tuvieran mucho que envidiarles.

—Sí, desgraciadamente al conde le gustan sus trajes. Aunque no compra muchos —responde ella con un gesto de desinterés.

—Ah, para el conde, claro... y no saben entonces de alguna chica con quien haya mantenido una... ehm... ¿relación más estable? —pregunta intentando parecer no muy interesado tampoco, pero es que unas chicas de una sola noche tampoco pueden ayudarle ni hacer realmente inclinar la balanza sobre las verdaderas intenciones o intereses del sastre.

—No creo que nunca tenga una relación estable, dice que no le gustan —asegura Mary riéndose. Arthur mira ahora a esta.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta, porque eso no le cuadra para nada con la actitud para con él, aunque tal vez a él solo le decía lo que quería oír hasta que pudiera por fin… hacer eso tan atroz del culo. Se lleva una mano a la cadera sin poder evitarlo como acto reflejo, aunque no acaba por tocarse el culo a si mismo por pudor de la presencia femenina.

—No lo sé, si supiera, haría algo para gustarle —responde Mary un poco más cínica y menos avergonzada que Therese.

—¡Mary! —protesta el ama de llaves en riña porque desde luego no es la clase de comentarios apropiados.

—¡Pues es verdad! Usted misma lo haría, Miss Marray —se defiende insolente.

—¿Con usted también hizo...? —pregunta Arthur ahora sí sorprendido de esto.

—No! No! —la mujer protesta y se sonroja un poco apretando los ojos. Arthur las mira a ambas como un partido de tenis—. Señor Kirkland... ¿Ha averiguado ya lo bastante? —chilla un poco la mujer con intenciones de echarle.

—No, no... ehm... ¿además de ustedes, saben de alguien... más? —vuelve a insistir en la pregunta, no parecía muy sano ir a investigar todas las parejas sexuales de alguien con quien, además, técnicamente no tenía intención alguna en ese campo, pero…

—Es bastante conocido, todas quieren que les invite —responde Mary, el escritor traga saliva con eso.

—¿Y ha estado rondando a alguien o... alguna casa? —sigue.

—Es imposible saberlo, señor —explica otra vez la chica.

—Bien... supongo entonces que lo único que le interesa es aprovecharse de las señoritas y una vez consigue llegar al final las descarta —deduce cruelmente el inglés, sin pensar en los sentimientos de las presentes.

—A-Algo así —afirma Miss Marray mirando ella sí a las muchachas, Therese solloza un poco.

—Es un espíritu libre —suspira Mary, romántica—. Y con ninguna ha salido más de una vez...

—No que sepamos —añade el ama de llaves.

Therese suelta otro sollocito. Arthur parpadea y la mira pensando en su propia situación. Bueno se habían visto más de un día pero él no tenía nada tan especial más que dinero. Y no le había dejado llegar al final, claro. La idea de que tal vez se interesaría por alguien más cuando eso pasara, como con estas chicas, se afianza aún más en sus pensamientos.

—Bien, creo que es suficiente esta entrevista, señor —puntualiza Miss Marray.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos—. Sí, sí, claro. Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

—Agradecemos mucho su discreción —insiste el ama de llaves protectora, a sabiendas de lo mucho que detesta la condesa los chismes y escándalos, aún más entre la gente del servicio.

—Desde luego, lo mismo espero de regreso —responde él asintiendo con la cabeza porque solo faltaría que todos supieran que ha estado haciendo preguntas… después de que le vieran todos en público con él. En la ópera y en el club de caballeros.

—No lo dude, señor. Berwald le acompañará a la salida —hace un gesto para dirigirle a la puerta.

Arthur asiente de nuevo y se levanta aun pensando. El mayordomo se pone derecho y le pide que le siga. Él lo hace, distraído aun con esto, es una mala MALA idea a todas luces, comprometer todo su futuro con su esposa y su familia por algo que ni sabía si no iba a... ni a durar.

xoOXOox

Una vez dentro de la casa, mientras esperan que el señorito Arthur baje a recibirlos Mathieu mira a Francis no muy convencido de todo esto. Francis esta ultra nervioso, dando un salto a cada sonidito, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

—Solo tómale las medidas, yo saldré cuando sea necesario —pide intentando tranquilizarle, mirando si acaso es muy obvio debajo de la mesa, pero descartando el lugar porque las sillas no cubren lo suficiente.

—¿No es un poco como... engañarle? —pregunta el asistente preocupado, tragando saliva y mirándole hacer.

—Es totalmente engañarle. De hecho lo único que tienes que hacer es estar en silencio si... Es necesario. ¿Qué tal aquí atrás de la cortina? ¿Me veo? —pregunta metiéndose tras ella.

—¿Y no crees que se enfadará? Sí, se nota a contraluz —responde mirándole todavía, frotándose una mano con la otra por los nervios.

—No va a enfadarse... Espero. Mmmm... ¿Atrás del sillón mejor? —sale de la cortina y se acerca pensando que la perspectiva puede cubrirle bien.

—Siempre que no entre por ahí —señala otra puerta, porque siente que esta casa está llena de puertas y se sube las gafas con un movimiento automático—. ¿Cómo sabes qué no?

—Porque no. ¿Por qué habría de enfadarse tanto? Solo es un... Bueno, es una treta —se encoge de hombros sonriendo un poco de lado, mirando como agacharse para ponerse porque sabe que esa puerta es la que da a las estancias del servicio, así que seguro no va a entrar por ahí.

—Pues por eso —insiste Mathieu con una muy firme idea de la importancia de la sinceridad.

—No creo que le enoje... —se abre la puerta con Parker anunciando al escritor que entra muy muy nervioso y rojo como un tomate quedándose paralizado al encontrarse a Mathieu. Francis tiene que lanzarse detrás del sillón en un movimiento muy poco propio suyo.

—Tú —susurra Arthur. Mathieu sonríe un poco avergonzado y se sube las gafas de nuevo.

—Allô —saluda nervioso.

—¿Dónde está Francis? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y al ayudante del sastre se le van los ojos al escondite.

Francis, hincado en el suelo detrás del sillón, se esconde un poco más aguantando la risa nerviosa que le da. Por algún motivo quiere salir y decirle que está aquí con urgencia, mientras le estrella contra la pared y le come en un beso.

—No ha... ehm... me ha pedido que viniera yo —decide mejor cambiar a algo que no es claramente una mentira, sino solo una mentira por omisión.

—Pues es un terrible momento, muchacho. Ahora no puedo atenderle, tengo que irme —replica Arthur frunciendo el ceño porque de algún modo esperaba… bueno, llevarle por ahí otra vez. Con su madre básicamente, a que les explicara la historia de Wallace.

Francis se prepara para atraparle en la puerta de ser necesario. Saliendo un poco del escondite, levantándose y arrepintiéndose al ponerse de pie desde un ángulo en que el inglés no le ve .

—Ah, pero... —Mathieu busca la mirada de Francis para saber qué hacer, mientras el escritor se dispone a irse—. ¿C-Cuándo es que le vendrá bien?

—Pues no lo sé, solo vuelva en otro momento, no es tan difícil —protesta como si fuera culpa de Mathieu y se da la vuelta hacia la puerta para salir.

El francés, en un impulso, se le acerca al escritor por la espalda y le hace un gesto a su ayudante que... En resumen, quiere decir que desaparezca unos momentos. Sin pensar demasiado, abraza al inglés por la cintura.

—Pero qué se cree que... —se queda mudo al girarse para apartar a Mathieu y notar que no es este precisamente.

—Allô —susurra en su oído. Arthur se sonroja de muerte PARALIZADO y esa tremenda tendencia a decir lo que se piensa—.Te echaba de menos, Arthur

—P-P-P-P... —está intentando decir algo. Seguro. No sabe ni él el qué.

Francis le da un beso en el cuello y hasta él siente el escalofrío que recorre la espalda del inglés, le aprieta más.

—¡S-Suélteme en este mismo instante! —atina por fin a chillar cinco horas más tarde. El sastre le suelta un poco asustado, él se separa tres pasos, rojo como un tomate—. Yo no... no me... yo no... No. NO —le señala, riñéndole.

Francis se pone el pelo detrás de las orejas, sonríe un poquito, culpable. Arthur traga saliva y se sonroja más con la sonrisa, apartando la cara.

—Solo pensé que... No podías irte —se excusa encogiéndose de hombros un poco culpable.

—No, pero... no me... mis hermanos y... no —sigue y le mira a los ojos. Se muerde el labio y aparta la cara porque además… le ha gustado—. Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —parpadea sin esperarse ese cambio de idea.

Los ojos verdes le miran y vuelve a sonrojarse porque a Mathieu le ha dicho que se fuera y a él que lo acompañe... a pesar de lo que va a hablar con la doncella de su madre.

—Vamos a donde quieras —casi es una promesa.

El escritor se sonroja más pensando en donde quiere que vayan, decide darle la espalda y casi salir corriendo. El sastre le sigue olvidándose de Mathieu.

Se pone el abrigo casi sin mirarle y sale pero asegurándose que a Francis le da tiempo a seguirle. Luego ignora el comentario sarcástico del cochero sobre la práctica común de sacar al sastre de paseo y le da la dirección donde ha quedado con su madre antes de subirse.

Mathieu es trágicamente olvidado por ambos y se va a pasar un rato buscándoles por la casa antes de irse a su casa sin que nadie ni le vea, podría haber desvalijado la mansión entera de querer hacerlo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Francis más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, sentado junto a Arthur en el carro.

—He quedado con la doncella de mi madre —explica en confidencia mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie les oye.

—¿Le has dicho ya? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Más o menos... —confiesa, mirándole a los ojos.

—Uff... Y... ¿No lo ha negado? —se muerde el labio porque sabe que es un tema complicado, además de que él aun no lo ha hablado ni siquiera con la suya.

—No se ha pronunciado, nada más dijo que fuera a donde vamos y me diría cuando podríamos hablar —explica.

Francis se revuelve nerviosito porque a pesar de conocer a su padre, también tiene una leve esperanza de que haya otra explicación menos horrible

—Usted... tú... ha hablado, es decir... con tu... madre —pregunta cambiando del trato distante al cercano varias veces sin estar seguro de cual usar.

—No aún... —admite mirando por la ventana—. He de admitir que estaba alargando el momento.

—Bueno... no hay prisa en realidad —mira al otro lado también.

—Es esa sensación de que todo lo que yo creía... No es como era en mi cabeza —explica—. Aunque es muy afín a la filosofía de papá.

—¿Cómo era su padre? —pregunta con genuino interés el escritor. Francis sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo porque le gusta especialmente su padre y este tema. Hablar de él le hace sentir que sigue ahí con ellos.

—El hombre más feliz que he conocido. Hablaba además con todo el mundo y con todos tenía algo que ver... —sonríe melancólico.

—¿Cómo es eso? —inclina la cabeza.

—Conocía a todos... A todos ayudaba cuanto podía —explica mirándole.

—Pero si no era ni de aquí —hace un gesto un poco despreciativo, por esa xenofobia que tienden a tener todos los ingleses.

—¿Y? —levanta las cejas y se ríe—. Los conoció cuando llegó.

—Bueno, pero... —vacila, porque en realidad él no tiene muchos amigos—. De todos modos con las rentas que ha dejado, está claro que hacía algo más que regentar una sastrería.

Francis le mira con la boca medio abierta unos instantes.

—Oh... Eso es... verdad —admite mordiéndose el labio porque no había pensado en ello—. Es... No deja de parecerme extraño que papá sea tan distinto a lo que siempre pensé.

—Es... un poco sorprendente, me hace pensar que descubriremos cuando mueran los míos —asiente curiosamente empático del sentimiento del sastre.

—Una cosa ya la has descubierto desde antes —le sonríe un poco, porque no es fácil este asunto y le está ayudando mucho tener a alguien a su lado que se sienta igual con quien poder compartir la preocupación.

—Sí... precisamente —asiente pensando… "y menos mal" añade para sí mismo, porque de este modo van a tener una explicación real y la oportunidad de que su madre se defienda y se explique antes de hacerse una idea equivocada sobre sus motivos verdaderos.

—¿Crees que hayan sido felices de alguna manera? —pregunta Francis soñador, imaginando el tipo de relación que podían haber tenido. Siempre a escondidas, besándose en los rincones cuando Lord Kirkland les daba la espalda, con su padre muerto de risa y ella muerta de la vergüenza en cuanto el marido volvía a mirarles de nuevo.

—Pues eso espero —responde él mirándole de reojo, pensando que al final, después de todo este lío, al menos esperaba que hubiera merecido la pena el asunto.

—¿A pesar de tener que ocultarse toda la vida? —vuelve a preguntar, porque no está seguro de que él fuera capaz del todo.

—Supongo que lo hicieron porque valía el esfuerzo... —reflexiona. Francis sonríe un poco el idealista.

—Seguramente le hacía feliz... Aunque Maman... —piensa en voz alta dejando de sonreír tanto.

—Bueno... y mi padre —añade Arthur siguiendo su misma línea de pensamiento.

—Exactamente —asiente Francis.

—Tal vez... me sabe mal que fuera mal su matrimonio, aunque sé que fue concertado igual que conmigo —confiesa el escritor mirándole un poco triste.

—Quizás no iba del todo mal... O no va aún del todo mal. ¿Tú dirías que tus padres se quieren? —pregunta cada vez con más curiosidad por Lord Kirkland y su intimidad. Extrañamente en ningún momento duda de su sus padres se llevaban bien. SABE que sí.

—Pues creería yo que sí pero... —suspira sin estar muy seguro, lo frío de su padre y lo autoritario de su madre no eran cosas que jugaran precisamente a su favor.

—Quizás tu madre te explique todo ahora —se acerca a él y le toma de la mano.

—Es que hay muchos tipos de amor. No creo que ellos no se quieran, no puedes dormir durante veinte años junto a una persona y no quererla... pero la pasión y el deseo... —explica pensando en ello, porque no es tan fácil como "se quieren" o "no se quieren". El francés le mira y es que le brillan los ojos con eso, pensando evidentemente en otra cosa.

—Menos mal que tu madre encontró un lugar en donde saciarlas —le hace un cariñito en la mano. Arthur se sonroja un poco pero no aparta la mano y carraspea porque se ha sentido mucho más aludido en ese comentario de lo que parece.

El sastre piensa un poco en su situación y en que Arthur va a casarse. Quizás él de verdad representara la pasión y el deseo en el matrimonio del inglés. Pero ¿Qué representaría el inglés en su propia vida? Su padre tenía a su madre.

Había algo en todo esto que no dejaba de darle miedo. Ni siquiera eran realmente amantes, la futura mujer de este hombre llegaría al día siguiente y le distraería lo bastante como para, quizás, prescindir de su compañía y el problema era que él.

No había dejado de pensar en Arthur. Se sentía completamente atraído e idiotizado aún con solo unos cuantos besos. Le hace un cariño más en la mano ignorando el carraspeo, advirtiéndose a sí mismo que debía tener mucho más cuidado con esto del que estaba teniendo hasta ahora si no quería vivir prendido de alguien para quien solo sería la pasión y deseo.

—Aunque no creo que mi padre no supiera cumplir como hombre con mi madre... es incómodo imaginar estas cosas —aprieta los ojos. Francis sale de sus pensamientos y parpadea.

—Yo no creo que sea de saber o poder cumplir —valora mirándole y pensando en Lord Kirkland de ese modo por un instante. Le había dado tres hijos más así que no, claramente el problema no era la virilidad.

—Tal vez fue su padre quien la engañó... no sé cómo. Seduciéndole o algo —propone porque eso lo protege un poco más, le hace sentir menos destruida la relación de sus padres.

—Papa no tenía por qué ir a seducir a nadie. Maman lo dejaba perfectamente satisfecho cada vez que quería —asegura con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues estoy seguro que mi madre tampoco le necesitaba para nada —responde un poco agresivo, defendiendo a su padre.

—Quizás simplemente se encontraron —se encoge de hombros tratando de evitar la discusión para en realidad no hacerse daño ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y? —le mira porque eso suena un poco… novelesco, así que le atrae la idea.

—Y nada, se encontraron y... —se muerde el labio—. Espera, seguían cuando papa... —Los ojos verdes le miran ahora, escuchándole—... ¡¿Crees que siguieran viéndose cuando se murió!?

El escritor se lo piensa a ver si su madre se fue varias veces a algún lado, pero de hecho nunca se ha preocupado demasiado por donde va o no. Ni siquiera sabe en qué época fue, ella siempre quiere contarles sobre esas cosas pero nadie le escucha, así que podría haber ido perfectamente sin que nadie supiera.

—Es que si es así... ¿Cuántos años tiene Wallace, Arthur? Es toda una vida también —sigue Francis un poco escandalizado, porque hasta ahora estaba imaginando esto un poco como quizás un par de deslices puntuales en un momento de arrebato pasional, no como una verdadera relación intensa.

—Sí... sí que lo es. Pero... no podía estar enamorada de dos hombres —responde Arthur mirándole a los ojos al entender por donde va.

—Mmmmm no lo sé —responde no tan seguro.

—Ella nos lo contará mejor —que esperanzas tienes, Arthur.

Francis asiente preguntándose si Lady Kirkland contará algo con él, el hijo legítimo de su amante, enfrente.


	18. El secreto de Lady Kirkland

Unos segundos más tarde el carro se detiene y antes de que puedan hacer cualquier cosa, la puerta se abre y entra la doncella, vestida de doncella, con la cabeza cubierta por una toquilla y un velo oscuros, como para ir a misa.

Arthur se mete un susto echándose un poco encima de Francis porque estaba medio levantado para bajarse y no crean que la doncella no se metió el susto del año, en concreto al ver al francés, mientras el carro empieza a moverse de nuevo.

—Ah... Hola —saluda Arthur sonrojándose un poquito.

—Eres un idiota —protesta debajo del velo la voz de su madre.

—¡Madre! —exclama incrédulo.

—¡No tenías por qué traerle a ÉL, aquí y a esto! —protesta quitándose el velo. Esta peinada de manera bastante más discreta que habitualmente y ya es bastante extraño que vaya vestida de doncella.

—Ah... eh... —vacila, mira a Francis y se sonroja—. Él estaba... vino porque... eh... yo...

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de esto? Y... —es que se mira a sí misma y aprieta los ojos. Se humedece los labios, toma aire y rebusca en sus bolsillos.

—Sí, pero... ehm... también es su padre y su familia —se defiende. Francis mira toda la escena un poco azorado y sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Bien, Míster Bonnefoy. Francis. Voy a decirle esto una sola vez y espero que lo entienda claramente —indica Lady Kirkland levantando la vista y mirándole fijamente.

—Y cuando dijiste que esperara a la doncella no esperaba que fueras tú disfrazada —añade Arthur en un susurro, con la boca pequeña.

—Ya, claro. Tú no esperabas que esto saliera así. ¿Tú qué crees que esperaba yo? —reprocha Lady Kirkland mirando a Arthur de reojo antes de volverse otra vez con Francis, quien traga saliva porque toda esta es una posición tremendamente comprometedora para ella.

—Mira, muchacho... Tú puedes ver, oír, saber muchas cosas y sentir que tienes control de demasiados hilos con los cuales, sutil o no tan sutilmente, podrías presionarme —empieza.

—No va a presionarte, Madre —asegura Arthur.

—Eso es lo que tú supones. No lo sé, no le conozco aunque... —se sonroja y desvía la mirada, porque la realidad es que le conoce mejor de lo que quisiera admitir porque su padre hablaba bastante de él.

—No va a hacerlo porque no es así y porque no le conviene —asegura Arthur en un tono más frío mirando a Francis de reojo para que confirme.

—Le aseguro que entiendo bien la problemática de todo esto —susurra Francis. Lady Kirkland suspira pensando que es inútil hacer más amenazas. Va a tener que vigilar a este muchacho de MUY cerca.

—¿Trajeron los papeles? —pregunta y se revuelve un poco sin mirar a Arthur.

—No... ¿Los trajiste? —le pregunta a Francis, que niega con la cabeza porque no sabía que iban a venir aquí, siquiera. Lady Kirkland da un bufidito de molestia.

—Mandaré por ellos mañana. Conseguiré la firma de Wallace. Tú —mira a Arthur—, te encargaras de que una vez se haya hecho la sucesión de bienes... Todos estos papeles desaparezcan, incluyendo el testamento.

—Sí, sí —asiente conforme para relajar a su madre, porque esto tampoco consiste en hacer que ella esté con los nervios a flor de piel.

Ella toma aire otra vez, aun sonrojada y nerviosa, sin saber qué más hacer o decir. Había pensado en decirle cosas a Arthur, en explicarse... Pero ahora mismo, con el muchacho aquí... solo de pensarlo se sonrojaba. ¿Qué podía decirles? Sí, tuve un amorío infinito con el sastre... Aprieta más los ojos y se lleva una mano a la cara.

—Madre... quisiéramos saber... —se humedece los labios Arthur empezando.

Ella no le escucha demasiado y piensa también en lo mucho que le echa de menos y lo infinitamente más simple que sería enfrentar esto estando él VIVO. Se había muerto y ni siquiera con ello había podido enterrar su secreto. Aprieta su pañuelo, sí, SU pañuelo de sastre y con el corazón acelerado endurece un poco la mirada haciendo tripas corazón y mirando a su hijo.

—¿Qué quieren saber? —suspira finalmente.

—La historia... vuestra historia —especifica Arthur mirándola bastante más curioso que reprochándole todo lo que es incorrecto aquí, porque al final, esta es una parte de la vida y del carácter de su madre nueva y que nunca había ni imaginado que existiera, que tal vez la haga mucho más cercana y parecida a él mismo.

—¿No podrías ser un poco más específico, hijo? Como imaginarás, pedirme la historia completa es... —protesta un poco, sobrepasada.

—Pues... es que... ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo empezó eso? ¿Quieres a papá... Padre? —empieza con su batería de preguntas a ver si así a su madre le resulta más sencillo hablar.

Lady Kirkland abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra... Y luego la abre otra vez riñéndose a sí misma por tonta y luego la vuelve a cerrar. Siempre le había costado mucho trabajo esto, mucho. Pero la ocasión lo merecía.

—S-Sí, sí q-quiero a... a tu padre —baja la cabeza y la mirada, un poco regañada y culpable.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta echándose un poco adelante y calmándose más interiormente. Si de verdad quería a su padre esto además se volvía mucho menos preocupante entonces.

—Quizás no de la manera en que debería quererlo. Quizás él tampoco me quiere de vuelta en la manera en que se supone que debía ser —se encoge de hombros—. Me casé con tu padre siendo muy joven y en circunstancias convenientes para nuestras familias.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero... —se detiene y se le ocurre otra pregunta—. ¿Mi padre es...?

—¿Aja? —parpadea.

—¿Pues... es mi padre? —pregunta planteándoselo por primera vez. ¡Podía ser hijo del sastre! ¡Medio hermano de Francis! Como si lo que pasaba entre ellos no fuera ya bastante raro y censurable.

—¡Claro que es tu padre y es padre de tus hermanos! —chilla ella incrédula, hasta riñéndole por tener estas ideas.

—¿Y Wallace? —se defiende un poco el escritor, de todos modos aliviándose de nuevo.

—Wallace... —repite y se revuelve un poco, apretando su pañuelo y desviando la mirada, maldiciendo al sastre—. E-Ehm...

Francis se mira las manos preguntándose qué tan difícil podía ser para esta mujer sentarse enfrente de un de sus hijos y el hijo de su amante, y admitir abiertamente que había tenido un hijo de alguien que no era su marido.

—¿Cómo empezó eso, entonces? —cambia un poco el tema Arthur. Ella abre la boca para decir algo y vuelve a cerrarla, vacilando.

—Después de que nació Patrick, tu padre comenzó a tener cada vez más éxito en el negocio y a viajar con más frecuencia —murmura.

—¡Oh! ¿Aja? —asiente instándola a seguir hablando.

—Y... —se mira las manos sin guantes y el atuendo de doncella. Se humedece los labios mirando de reojo al muchacho hijo del sastre. ¿Qué le diferenciaba a él de su propio hijo, nacido y crecido en su casa? ¿Qué la hacía tan distinta de una doncella? Nada. De hecho probablemente ella fuera peor que cualquiera de sus doncellas, viviendo una extraña vida de engaño. Se frota un poco las manos—, sólo... se dio la ocasión.

—Y... ¿Dejaste de verle después? —pregunta intentando buscarle la mirada.

—No debió darse, no debí nunca quedarme a solas con él —en especial con lo mucho que ya me gustaba, piensa para sí mientras aprieta los ojos—. No quiero justificarme pero... —baja la cabeza porque querría explicar un poco más todo esto, aunque su hijo no parece del todo querer escuchar sus explicaciones. Tampoco era tan raro, en general en su casa nadie la escuchaba demasiado, hasta... que llegó el sastre. Traga saliva y se limita a responder las preguntas que ella misma había pedido—. Un tiempo deje de verlo, sí —asiente, aunque se hecho, nota que nunca había tenido tanta atención por parte de su hijo—. No sé... No sé si sepas realmente lo difícil que es hacer todo esto. Insisto que no quiero justificarme, pero... —se sonroja un poco—, F-Francis... El señor Bonnefoy... no podría haber sido más distinto a tu padre. Quizás ese era justo el problema.

Asiente y mira a Francis hijo de reojo un instante, quien sigue mirándose las manos con mirada un poco perdida, escuchándola. Lady Kirkland se revuelve un poco en su asiento.

—Valoro mucho las cualidades de tu padre, Arthur. Es trabajador, responsable... da una asombrosa estabilidad familiar. Creo que ha sido un buen padre con ustedes y... No creo que fuera justo decir que ha sido un mal esposo —asegura muy seria y con mucha propiedad.

—¿Entonces? —se echa un poco más adelante escuchándole—. ¿Qué pasaba con el sastre?

—E-Era exasperante... —asegura tragando saliva y sonrojándose más—. E irritante. Molesto. Enervante. Tenía una risa imposible, ideas terribles sobre la igualdad de las clases sociales y el amor libre —susurra—. Y me escuchaba y respondía con lo que pensaba y no con lo que yo quería oír o lo que él debía contestar. Consiguió que dejara de odiar a tu padre por no entenderme con él o por no escucharme lo suficiente... Haciendo que le odiara a él —sonríe un poco sin siquiera notarlo. También... Ocurrió lo de Wallace.

—¿Que le odiaras? —Arthur parpadea con todo eso escuchándola con atención.

—Sí. Lo bastante como para echarle y asegurarle que nunca más iba a ser el sastre de esta familia. Y no lo fue por un tiempo, en efecto —asiente sin mirarle—. Cuando me prometí a mí misma que sería la mujer con la que tu padre se había casado.

Arthur se sonroja sintiéndose bastante identificado con eso, sin querer mirar a Francis.

—En esa época naciste tú —sigue ella. Francis, que también había estado temiendo por un momento ser el hermano perdido de Arthur, se tranquiliza un poco con esto, mirándole de reojo—. Pasaron algunos años. Y finalmente el otro sastre de tu padre tuvo a bien mudarse a Nueva York... Y Parker trajo de nuevo a Bonnefoy.

—¡Oh! ¡El reencuentro! —exclama Arthur bastante emocionado. Lady Kirkland entreabre los labios y parpadea mirando a su hijo y tratando de leerle.

—El... Reencuentro —inclina la cabeza—. Arthur... ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —sonríe un poco pensando que es una gran historia. Ella parpadea porque probablemente estos minutos hayan sido los peores de su vida. Se relaja un poquito al ver que su hijo incluso sonríe.

—E-Entonces seguí odiándole... Y... —con más valor al notar que en realidad su hijo no la juzga y la detesta para siempre como todo este tiempo ha pensado que harían todos.

—¿Pero odiándole por qué? —pregunta un poco descolocado con ese asunto, ¿Qué no era que se amaban realmente y por eso había engañado a su padre? Lady Kirkland le mira y traga saliva desviando la mirada.

—Porque era un idiota que hacía todo mal, que me hacía a mi hacer todo mal y me hacía hacer las cosas cuando no debían ser. Reír en los peores momentos y llorar justamente cuando no debía hacerlo —resume ella.

Arthur cambia su mirada, a una de ternura y comprensión, en realidad. Deduciendo que estaba enamorada de él y aunque le duele que no fuera su padre, que estuviera enamorada es... bonito y le hace sentir bien. Francis se revuelve un poco, ligeramente sorprendido, porque está seguro de que su padre hacia lo mismo exactamente con su madre.

—¿Y? —vuelve a instarla a seguir su hijo.

—Y pasaron los años —murmura sonrojada porque siente que esto es admitir demasiadas cosas otra vez. Aprieta el pañuelo y piensa en lo mucho que él se hubiera burlado de su sonrojo y de que dijera que le odiaba.

—¿Y te sentías... bien? —pregunta porque eso es importante, nada de esto habría valido realmente la pena si no era así y podría realmente enfadarse con ella por eso mucho más que por otra cosa. Britania suspira porque esa pregunta es todo lo complicada que puede ser una pregunta

—Me sentía... Me sentí mejor con el tiempo —explica ella resumiendo lo que fueron unos cuantos años de un montón de emociones entremezcladas y turbulentas indesentrañables.

—¿Con el tiempo? ¿Qué pasó? —inclina la cabeza Arthur.

—Descubrí que tu padre estaba bien... Así. No creo que haya sido infeliz a mi lado a pesar de todo. Dejé de sentirme culpable todo el tiempo por hacer esto —explica, porque en realidad ese era uno de los mayores problemas.

—Entiendo —asiente sintiéndose de nuevo mejor, entendiendo que ella de verdad sí quería a su marido y su familia y no quería hacerles daño.

—A-Algún día pensó en... —pregunta Francis con la voz un poco cortada. Carraspea levemente—, perdón, Lady Kirkland, solo... mi... mi madre.

Lady Kirkland se revuelve un poco porque tiene una teoría sobre ello, aunque le da vergüenza compartirla. Se sonroja.

—Creo que tu padre hacía feliz a tu madre —susurra.

—Pero estaba... ¿enamorado de ti? —pregunta Arthur proyectándose en esa relación, con el asunto de las doncellas. Lady Kirkland se revuelve otra vez porque ¡esas preguntas, Arthur!

—¡No! ¡Nadie estaba enamorado de nadie! —chilla inevitablemente, Arthur parpadea y se echa para atrás—. Solo era una... Solo... —le mira porque además, conteste lo que conteste esta acorralada. No sabía si estaba o no enamorado, aunque él siempre le decía que sí. Y si no lo estaba, que tan patética ridícula era ella. Se humedece los labios porque al final todo eso daba igual ahora. Se encoge de hombros—. Es igual... Ahora está muerto.

Traga saliva y le mira nada convencido porque a él si le importa.

—Y ha seguido dando la lata aun estando muerto... Con el testamento, mencionando a Wallace. Me lo dijo la última vez que lo vi —se mira las manos otra vez y parpadea, perfectamente entrenada a desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas en el momento que quiere. Suspira—. Hasta que has venido tú a desnudar a tu madre. No debías verlo, pero lo viste... —mira al sastre—. Tú no debías saberlo tampoco, pero lo sabes. Esto... Puede ser un gran escándalo.

—Te prometo que no va a serlo, Madre... —asegura el escritor determinado a protegerla ahora como ella les había protegido a ellos a pesar de sus sentimientos.

—Yo tampoco quiero que sea un escándalo... Por mi propia madre —murmura el francés.

—Conseguiré la firma de Wallace —asegura Lady Kirland fríamente.

—Es una historia muy interesante —le sonríe y asiente—. Aunque es un poco feo con Padre.

—No, no es solo "un poco feo" con tu padre —admite mordiéndose el labio y suspirando—. Es una historia difícil y dura sobre un gran engaño y mi doble moral.

—Bueno, sí pero... creo que es algo muy común en nuestra sociedad —explica su hijo con su discurso y postura cínica habitual. Ella levanta las cejas.

—Quizás... Quizás hemos superado nuestros propios niveles de cinismo como sociedad —suspira masajeándose las sienes y recargándose en el asiento—. Por ahora, Arthur, solo actúa normal.

—Claro, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Cómo estuviste después de su muerte? Debiste quedar destrozada —pregunta notando que seguramente tuvo que llevar todo el duelo ella sola y en secreto. Lady Kirkland traga saliva y piensa que es bastante extraño estar hablando de esto con su hijo menor, quien lo pregunta casi como si hablaran del clima.

—En realidad... No —miente vilmente, abriendo un poco la cortina para ver hacia afuera—. Yo le odiaba.

—Eso es un poco cruel —le mira desconsoladito.

Ella deja de mirar a la calle y gira los ojos hacia su hijo con excesiva intensidad. La muerte del sastre había sido quizás peor que quedar viuda y se tenía a si misma prohibido pensarlo. Nadie le había dado el pésame, nadie le había dado un abrazo, no había podido verle en sus últimos momentos, ni había ido al funeral. Y después de ello había quedado un hueco tremendo en su vida que nadie sabía que existía ni había modo de llenar, no importaba cuantas horas en su vida se dedicara a bordar.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar de ello? —insiste Arthur preocupado.

—Es una herida cerrada —miente otra vez apretando su pañuelo.

—Ah, por el amor de dios. ¡ABRAZA A TU MAMÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE! —protesta Francis, lleno de lágrimas y mocos, empujando a Arthur hacia ella.

Él se le cae encima a Lady Kirkland un poco asustado, abrazándola. Ella también da un saltito. Para colmo, el joven francés les abraza a los dos y solloza.

Arthur se sonroja un poco pero no le quita, traga saliva mirando a su madre un poco incómodo y quizás es lo que le hace falta a Lady Kirkland para soltar una pequeña lagrimita traicionera.

Al notar un poco al cambio de respiración, Arthur la abraza más fuerte y por algún motivo piensa que si Francis muriera él no podría ponerse tan triste como seguramente se pondría, aunque fuera solo por un par de besos.

Lady Kirkland se derrumba en brazos de su hijo menor porque esto ha sido muy complicado, como si el cielo se le hubiera caído encima pero él no la suelta y hasta se le humedecen un poco los ojos, en silencio.

Con la mezcla de sentimientos tremendos de culpabilidad, dolor y necesidad de sentirse comprendida. Este hijo si le entiende con sus propios sentimientos a flor de piel, un poco asustado por cómo le llevan por delante como arrollado por un tren.

De todos modos Arthur no la suelta hasta que ella se mueva para que lo haga

Lady Kirkland lo agradece y en realidad, le pide una suave disculpa sincera... A él en nombre de Lord Kirkland, de sus demás hijos, de la esposa del sastre y de todos los demás a afectados, agradeciendo mucho a los cielos el tener a alguien, al fin, con quien disculparse.

—Yo te perdono, mamá —susurra Arthur—. Solo queda una cosa por hacer para saldar la deuda del todo. Su familia merece tener todo lo que necesitan y yo te prometo que nunca tendrás que pasar por ninguna humillación ni vergüenza a raíz de este tema. Yo te cuidaré.

Ella asiente suave y dócilmente, de manera bastante extraña. Arthur sonríe un poco y cuando está a punto de decirle que la quiere recuerda que Francis está ahí y le da mucha vergüenza, así que no lo hace.

Al fin, Lady Kirkland hace por separarse, sonrojándose al recordar al hijo del sastre, pensando aun que se le parece... Se sonroja aún más desestimando el plan que tenía en principio, sobre intentar hacerle a él su amante, pensando que ya ha hecho bastantes calamidades en su vida. Finalmente se sueltan del abrazo y Arthur piensa en qué va a hacer su madre ahora.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? —propone dulcemente el escritor.

—¡No! No puedo llegar a casa vestida así. Pídele al cochero que me devuelva al lugar donde me recogió —exige ella recuperando su voz y su tono mandón de siempre.

—Tal vez podemos pasar por la sastrería a recoger los papeles antes... —mira a Francis de reojo—. Aunque no hay prisa.

—Vayan ustedes —pide limpiándose los ojos con el pañuelo.

—Bueno, ya... sí —saca la cabeza para hablar con el cochero.

El francés y la señora intercambian unos segundos de incómodo silencio, esperando que el escritor vuelva a meter la cabeza, mientras ella se pone la toquilla y el velo.

—Ya está —vuelve a sentarse en su sitio junto al sastre, que guarda también su pañuelo que, aunque nadie lo note es igual al que trae Lady Kirkland y le sonríe un poco.

Arthur mira a ambos un poco incómodo con esta situación, su madre y su pervertido y secreto... SASTRE. Solo SASTRE. Juntos los tres en un carro tan pequeño. Se sonroja y se mira las manos en la falda con las que juega nerviosamente.

—Ehm... —Francis vacila un poco antes de mirar a Arthur de reojo—. Aún no he podido tomarle las medidas, Monsieur Kirkland.

—Eso es porque claramente no es usted mi sastre, míster Bonnefoy —no le mira.

—¿No te has dejado aun tomar las bloody medidas, Arthur? —protesta Lady Kirkland tomando el tono que ocupa en realidad cuando están solos y tiene que portarse menos como mujer de sociedad... A estas alturas y con lo que sabe y ha visto el sastre, le da lo mismo.

—¡Es que no quiero que sea mi sastre! —se defiende un poco infantilmente.

—No me importa. Mañana en la tarde, al final del día, va a tomarte las medidas —sentencia ella inapelable.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero mañana van a estar los Jones! —protesta Arthur porque se supone que tienen que atenderles y toda esa tontería.

—Precisamente. Mañana al final del día no podrás escaparte a ningún lugar —le mira y hasta podría sonreír un poco con ello.

—¡Pero es que no le quiero como sastre! —insiste el escritor, neciamente.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Francis un poco desconsolado

—Porque no quiero que me ponga las ma... —se calla antes de acabar de decir "las manos encima mientras yo estoy indefenso y en calzoncillos sin poder huir" sonrojándose mucho con la idea.

—¿Las ma? —pregunta lady Kirkland... Y el carro se detiene.

—¡Nada! —chilla Arthur nervioso, Francis se ríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—Creo que no le pasara nada si le pongo un metro encima, monsieur —asegura Francis con cara de inocente.

—No es eso... ¡y cállese! Cállese porque no es e... ¡Cállese! —protesta con la cara que pone y le empuja un poco. Lady Kirkland levanta una ceja notando cierta camaradería en Arthur... Con el hijo del sastre. Por alguna razón esto le hace sonreír un poco.

—Voy a bajar ahora... Mañana en la tarde, Mister Bonnefoy —susurra con cierta complicidad cubriéndose del todo la cara y abriendo la puerta. Arthur no le hace ni caso mientras sigue pinchando al sastre, que medio asiente aun riéndose y el carro se pone otra vez en marcha con ellos dos solos y las cortinas cerradas.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No puedes decir eso de la cinta métrica con mi madre aquí! —sigue protestando Arthur.

—¡Sí que puedo! Malo que hubiera dicho "medirte a palmos"—le sonríe.

—¡Ni se te ocurra atreverte a decir que te has olvidado la cinta métrica o que mides mejor a palmos porque así te enseñó tu padre o cualquier idiotez parecida! —le señala con el dedo, más relacionado con su propia fantasía que nada.

—Mira que buena idea me has dado... Aunque podría decir que mejor te mido con la lengua —responde el sastre entendiendo bien de donde ha salido esa idea.

—¿Queeeeé? —se sonroja de muerte, incrédulo, añadiendo la idea por un momento a su propia escena imaginaria.

—¿Qué te estas imaginando, monsieur Kirkland? —el sastre se ríe más.

—Yo... ¿Q-Qué...? Yo... n-n-n-n... —se echa para atrás sonrojadísimo y atrapado.

Francis se le echa encima riéndose, él le pone una mano en la cintura y otra en el pecho con absoluta intención de apartarle... solo que no lo aparta. Y aquí empiezan los problemas de la cercanía... Porque no crean que no le gusta tenerlo así de cerca. Los labios se van directo a su cuello.

—¡Ah! —protesta el inglés levantando la barbilla convenientemente. El francés le da un beso suave en el cuello, cierra los ojos—. Espera... ni siquiera sé a dónde... —susurra sin apartarle con los ojos cerrados también, perdiéndose en su propia frase.

Francis entreabre los labios y le besa un poco más haciéndole un caminito húmedo por la mandíbula hasta el oído. Arthur traga saliva y ya está ridículamente reaccionando de nuevo. Aparta un poco la cara.

El sastre le toma el lóbulo de la oreja y absorbe sacándole un sonidito maravilloso que ni él sabía que podía hacer. Le suelta el aire en el oído con suavidad y le muerde un poquito el lóbulo, echándosele más encima y antes de que pueda pasar mucho más, se separa con suavidad, relamiéndose los labios.

Arthur, completamente perdido se va tras él a por un beso y el francés le responde el beso, más suave y casto que los anteriores.

Es Arthur el que profundiza ahora, no sabe ni como, pero la historia de su madre ha sido un poco... reflejo de su futuro desalentador. Tercer beso y ya pide besos curativos.

Y es que no crean que la historia de su padre no le generó angustia al francés... (Y que no requiere curarse también a besos). Sorprendentemente, el beso le calma el desaliento y angustia que sintió después de la historia de Lady Kirkland.

El carro se detiene con un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para que dentro se note, el problema es que el escritor está como "cinco minutos maaaaás" sin querer notarlo. El francés se separa un poquito con suavidad, acariciándole un poco el hombro, donde ha terminado poniendo la mano.

Arthur se le va un poco detrás pero finalmente le suelta los labios, aun con los ojos cerrados. El sastre cae entonces en la cuenta de que otra vez se han dado un excelente beso, teniendo esa profunda sensación de hormigueo en las manos y mariposas en el estómago. Piensa, no sin temor, que las otras dos veces han terminado con el inglés huyendo despavorid y con aun los labios ligeramente rojos una gotita de saliva aun de boca a boca el escritor susurra algo tan difícil y romántico como "huye conmigo".

—Q-Quoi? —pregunta igual en un susurrito, tremendamente vulnerable, sin creer lo que escucha.

—Hoy. Esta noche, antes de que me case, antes de que conozca a mi futura esposa. Huyamos juntos de una vida de escondernos, ser repudiados por todos y no poder llorar si uno muere, como mi madre —sigue, considerando esta la mejor idea que se la ocurrido en la vida.

Francis traga saliva y en lo primero que piensa es en su padre... Diciéndole que lo más importante de todo era ser feliz ¿Estaría su felicidad con este hombre? Era suave, dulce y... De verdad le enamoraba. Sentía mariposas en el estómago a su alrededor y le pasaba por encima como un trasatlántico y aquí no tendrían jamás la oportunidad de ser felices. Con sus diferencias de clases sociales y siendo dos hombres. Se imagina una vida dura en otro lado... Y sonríe solo de pensar que el inglés tuviera que trabajar para sobrevivir. Gracias a esa característica suya que tanto fascinaba a su padre de lanzarse al voladero y luego pensar... Cierra los ojos y le aprieta contra sí.

—Oui.

Arthur sonríe y le vuelve a besar. La verdad es que el rico escritor inglés no está pensando ni por un segundo ni a donde ir, ni cómo ni lo que implica perder su familia, amigos, casa, vida, nombre, estatus y posición por una persona que hace tres días que conoce. De hecho, el beso lo atonta tanto que ni siquiera está pensando que están detenidos en el carro frente a su casa.

Francis tampoco está pensando en quien velará por su madre y le dará su herencia.

Fuera del carro se oyen las voces de su padre y sus hermanos, así que Arthur vuelve un poco en sí, separándose del sastre quien le mira con la respiración agitada... Sonriendo un poco con ensoñación.

—Está noche, en el caserón azul de Portobello Road. Es la casa que preparan para mí y mi esposa tras las nupcias. Pasaremos la noche ahí y mañana tomaremos un tren que nos lleve lejos de aquí —organiza apresuradamente con la voz agitada—. Vaya a por sus cosas, no veremos luego —otro beso rápido.

—Portobello Road —repite asintiendo un poco con el corazón súper acelerado.

Asiente él también y abre la otra puerta del carro que da a la calle y a la entrada de casa de los Kirkland para salir por ella antes de que lleguen sus hermanos, saliendo y sonriendo idiotamente, apresurándole.

Francis sale detrás, pensando que esta es la aventura más maravillosa en la historia de las aventuras maravillosas. Se pone el sombrero y el abrigo rápidamente sin dejar de mirar al inglés.

—Ande, ande, corra. Yo les distraigo —le sonríe un instante antes de volver a meterse al carro y salir por el otro lado—. ¡Ah! ¡Padre! —exclama haciendo que se giren dándole la espalda al carro. El francés sonríe de vuelta, se detiene el sombrero y echa a correr a la calle para tomar un carro hacia su casa.

—Vengo de... eh... el médico. He ido a preguntar que podíamos darle a Madre para que se sintiera mejor. D-Dice que es una rara afección que... requiere que... Esté sola toda la tarde. Pero... necesita calor humano en la noche. Me ha dicho que alguien tiene que abrazarla toda la noche y puede que llore del dolor, pero es normal, que aun así hay que abrazarla —se inventa mirando a su padre con cara de circunstancias.

—¡¿Abrazarla!? —levanta las cejas Lord Kirkland, sorprendido. Scott frunce un poco el ceño porque eso suena...

—¿Qué es lo que le duele? —pregunta Wallace.

—Le he dicho al médico que no habría problema, que podrías abrazar a madre toda la noche o varias de ser necesario... —sigue el menor ignorando a sus hermanos. Lord Kirkland se sonroja un poco, porque no recuerda la última vez que durmió abrazando a su mujer, menos aún toda la noche. Carraspea un poco.

—E-Es un tratamiento un poco extraño —valora nervioso.

—El... eh... estomago. Se ve que es una cosa de mujeres —todos los hombres saben que suceden cosas raras con ellas pero ninguno es plenamente consciente de qué exactamente, así que es la excusa perfecta, piensa para sí mismo. Lord Kirkland arruga la nariz. Scott pone los ojos en blanco creyéndose eso más.

—Arthur, para ya con las intimidades de tu madre —le riñe un poco.

—Ehm... sí. Lo lamento —se disculpa y mira a ver que el sastre ya se haya ido—. Voy... voy dentro. ¡Adiós!

—Arthur —le llama con claridad la voz de su padre, antes de que pueda huir. Él se detiene congelado—. Quisiera hablar contigo antes de la cena.

—Eh... B-Bien —asiente y sonríe forzadamente.

—Dos horas antes, en la salida sur, con ropa de montar. Tu valet ya está avisado —explica tan escuetamente como habitualmente.

—¿Qué? —pregunta por qué se imaginaba una entrevista en el despacho de su padre como las que tienen habitualmente, esto sale fuera de lo común.

—He dicho que quiero hablar contigo —añade su padre como única y críptica explicación.

—¿Ropa de montar? —pregunta Arthur intentando sonsacarle un poco más de información sobre qué extraña cita era esta.

—Sí. Iremos a dar un paseo —asiente sin preocuparse demasiado.

—Pero... —empieza a protesta Arthur intentando buscar una excusa, ¡tenía que preparar todo su equipaje para esta noche!

—Pero nada —le corta su padre conociéndole, antes de que pueda replicar.

—Mañana vienen los Jones y... tengo que prepararme —insiste él de todos modos, encontrando una excusa bastante buena a su parecer.

—Justamente porque mañana vienen los Jones es que vamos a hacer esto —le sonríe levemente—. He tenido esta charla con todos tus hermanos al igual que mi padre la tuvo conmigo.

—Ehm... Bien. De acuerdo —asiente haciendo para irse. Lord Kirkland asiente, tan conforme.

Arthur corre a su cuarto, pensando en que cosas tiene que llevarse pero no le va a dar tiempo recogerlo todo, así que va a buscar al mayordomo para pedirle que lo empaquete todo y lo lleven ya a Portobello Road. Mientras él se viste para montar.

De todos modos, Arthur se ocupa de preparar las cosas con sus diarios y libretas de poesías. Parpadea con el dibujo de sí mismo que encuentra ahí. Se sonroja con él, sin entender de dónde ha salido ni como ha llegado ahí.

Es un buen acercamiento de su cara, sonriendo un poco con el ceño fruncido, con mucho detalle y muy trabajado, porque estuvo todo el santo día dibujándolo.

Lo observa un bueeen rato, sonrojado, hasta que empieza a entrar gente al cuarto para recoger cosas como ha dispuesto, con lo que lo guarda enseguida, como si le hubieran atrapado.


	19. Conversacion paternal

Francis sonríe tontamente todo el camino, emocionado, apresurando al cochero para que le lleve a casa. Cuando el carro se para piensa por un momento en los infinitos niveles de romanticismo que implican que un caballero listo, con facilidad de palabra, perfectamente educado y de sociedad, le pida a él... Un sastre... Que se escapen juntos para ser felices. Taaaaan romántico y complejo. Sonríe aún más cuando ve que la ventana del cuarto de su madre está abierta. Corre a la sastrería quitándose el sombrero y colgándolo en el perchero junto con su abrigo.

—Maman? —saluda Francis subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Estoy aquí —le llama desde la cocina cuando le oye.

—¡Eso huelo! —sonríe viéndola desde la sala—. ¡Y estás preciosa! Hace días que no te dejas ver... ¡Y han pasado muchas cosas!

—Hola, mi príncipe —le pone la mejilla para que la bese, sonriendo, mientras sigue preparando el chocolate para unos dulces. Francis la besa, la abraza y la aprieta contra él, cariñoso.

—Te echaba mucho de menos... —asegura él.

—Y yo a ti, ¿cómo has estado? —se deja abrazar, sonriendo y pone la cuchara para que pruebe lo que hace. Él saca la lengua y prueba un poco, relamiéndose

—Mmm! —sonríe —. Estoy bien, estoy MUY bien, pero... Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sonríe satisfecha con el resultado del taste de su hijo y se le echa un poco encima de forma natural, para escucharle, sin dejar de remover. Francis le acurruca un poco sobre él con un brazo y con el otro toma con suavidad la mano que revuelve para hacerlo a la vez.

—Conocí a alguien —comenta el chico casi como si hablara del tiempo.

—¡Ah! ¿¡De verdad!? —tan ilusionada, se gira un poco dejando de remover. El muchacho se muerde el labio y asiente un poquito, tratando de no sonreír como idiota, porque le ilusiona que se ilusione con él—. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

—¿Aja? —le insta a seguir tocándole una mano.

—Siento que estoy siendo un bastión de malas noticias... Una tras otra —se excusa un poco sonrojado.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza y vuelve a acariciarle la cara.

—Porque... Arthur me ha pedido que huya con él —responde llanamente mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué... huyas? —pregunta ella paralizándose un instante, sin voz por solo un momento.

—Va a casarse. O debería casarse. Su futura esposa llega de América mañana —explica con pesadumbre, porque le parece que es una situación tremendamente dramática.

—Oh... pero tú... —vacila ella sin saber muy bien que responder a esto. El chico la mira otra vez después de suspirar.

—Yo no habré hecho nada malo, así que... Podré volver sin problemas y... —responde, aunque se imagina que no será tan fácil porque tendrá que volver solo y no será algo que a Arthur le haga mucha gracia, puesto que él no podrá hacerlo.

—Pero si él se casa... tú... —sigue su madre y se le humedecen los ojos pensando en que su hijo tenga que pasar por el tormento de que su pareja esté a veces con otra persona, como ha pasado ella.

—La idea es que él no se case. Irnos a vivir para estar juntos —aclara al verle la cara, entendiéndola. Ella respira un poco más aliviada.

—¿Y a dónde iríais? —pregunta curiosa y preocupada de todos modos.

—No lo sé —le mira mordiéndose otra vez el labio—. ¿Paris? O quizás... N-No lo sé.

—Y ya no te vería más —le mira desconsolada al darse cuenta del problema.

—Yo vendré, maman... De hecho quizás podrías en poco tiempo venir a donde estemos —propone él. La mujer asiente y sonríe con eso de nuevo, acariciándole la cara—. Solo... Quizás no venga en algunos días, pero Mathieu cuidara de ti. Y quizás... Quizás los dos vendremos aquí a verte pronto, cuando sepamos qué pasa con la herencia. Por ahora solo es cuestión de huir.

—De todos modos eso es muy romántico —asegura en un modo mucho más soñador otra vez.

—Es lo más romántico del mundo. Quiere que deje todo para irme con él, pero lo que pretende dejar él es... —sonríe echándose atrás en el asiento y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Aja? —le mira sonriendo.

—Es muy, muy complicado y temo que si te lo cuento todo no vas a estar tan contenta —asegura sonriendo un poco de lado.

—¿Por qué no? —apaga el fuego y se gira a él para prestarle toda su atención. Francis suspira, preocupadito y la peina un poco, mirando de reojo la estufa y pensando que seguramente va a echarse a perder lo que prepara... Pero la ocasión lo amerita.

—¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás contenta? —cambia de tema.

—Venga, cuéntame y no te desvíes. Yo estoy bien —pide ella negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, sin dejarle escapar. Él sonríe, porque bien que le conoce, acariciándole la cara.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —la carga como si fuera una princesa y la lleva a la sala. Ella se le abraza naturalmente y le da un beso en la mejilla de paso.

El chico sonríe mirándola de reojo y pensando que es muy bonita... Mucho más bonita que Lady Kirkland. Frunce un poco el ceño levemente enfadado con su padre por ser tan tonto. La pone en el sillón y se sienta a su lado. Ella le mira sonriendo un poquito y le acaricia la cara con ternura.

—Conocí a alguien... Que... Es joven y tiene un atractivo especial. Habla muy bien y tiene una educación mucho más allá de lo que podrías haber soñado para mi… —empieza a enumerar.

—¡Todo eso suena maravilloso! —exclama con ensoñación imaginando quien sabe qué.

—¿Tú te acuerdas que papa siempre decía... que lo más importante de todo era ser feliz? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio y mirándola a los ojos.

—Pues claro que lo decía —sonríe un poco con nostalgia al pensar en él.

—¿Fuiste feliz con papa, Maman? —Le mira la cara al oírla hablar de su padre y se le humedecen los ojos.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, mi amor? —parpadea ahora y le toma las manos.

—Lo entenderás, ahora que te cuente quién es... —se humedece los labios, toma aire, cierra los ojos—. Es un chico.

Levanta las cejas, él la mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

—E-Es algo que va a parecerte mal, ya lo sé... De hecho es posible que creas también que estoy enfermo —se le corta un poco la voz—, y...

—¿U-Un... chico?

—Sí, un chico. Un hombre. Como yo —se mira las manos y traga saliva.

—Eso es... —le mira un poco desconsolada—. ¿Estás seguro?

—¿De qué es un chico? Sí... —asiente preguntándose qué tanto iba a romperle el corazón a su madre con esto. Había estado siempre excesivamente seguro de que su madre y su padre le querrían siempre y querrían que fuera feliz, sin importar lo que hiciera... Pero... ¿Y si no?

—De que... él... es esa persona especial para ti —aclara suavemente con un tono de voz controlado pero algo apenada por la posible respuesta.

—Estoy... Considerándolo muy seriamente, Maman... El además... Él... Él es un caballero.

—Pero mi vida... —le aprieta las manos, desconsolada. Francis aprieta los ojos y la abraza, angustiado. Ella apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro muy preocupada.

—Yo... Sé que querrías que fuera normal... Y que fuera una chica y que me casara... Y... —por una vez en la vida se siente avergonzado de verdad con todo esto.

—Sí... sí —le abraza de vuelta.

—¿Crees que... Crees que estoy enfermo? ¿Te parece horrible? —pregunta vulnerable.

—No, no lo creo. Pero creo que es difícil y que no vas a ser todo lo feliz que deberías y quisiera que fueras cuando los demás no te entiendan —responde ella acunándole.

—Ay, maman —solloza una vez porque eso es entenderle muy bien. Ella le peina un poco y le da un beso en la frente—. Hay más cosas que tengo que contarte... Y preguntarte —susurra dejando que le acune, sorbiéndose un poco los mocos.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunta con dulzura. Francis le mira, con sus ojos azules, medio escondido entre ella.

—Es... El hijo menor de Lord Kirkland —confiesa él escrutando sus ojos para leer su reacción.

—¡Oh! —exclama ella, que de todas las personas del mundo, no esperaba volver a tener tratos con esa familia más allá de los laborales.

—Kirkland —susurra él separándose un poco y mirándola.

—Los Kirkland —suspira y sonríe un poco. Junta la frente con la suya, el chico le acaricia la mejilla cerrando los ojos—. Siempre les traen problemas a mis hombres.

—Maman... ¿Qué es lo que sabes de eso? —pregunta preocupado.

—¿De qué? —parpadea ella porque no es la pregunta que se esperaba en lo absoluto, ya que se supone que su hijo no tiene ni idea de nada al respecto que pudiera darle curiosidad.

—De Lady Kirkland —le acaricia un poco el pelo y se acomoda para que se le acueste encima.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —inclina la cabeza mirándole con atención.

—La mitad de lo que se puede saber —responde un poco apenado.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —le mira, triste, porque es una mala noticia, sabiendo desde ya solo por su mirada y su tono de voz de qué es de lo que habla.

—Arthur... Arthur Kirkland estaba preocupado por nosotros y consideró que no teníamos lo apropiado. Me ha estado ayudando a ver los papeles de papa —explica en un susurro un poco culpable.

—Oh... los papeles —aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza—. Esperaba que nunca tuvieras que saberlo.

—Yo no sé cómo es que nunca lo supe... Y tú sí. Maman... Podrías... —ella le besa la cara otra vez—. Maman... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que...?

—No mal juzgues a tu padre, Francis... —pide lo primero de todo, porque eso es lo que de verdad le dolería más. Su hijo tenía a su padre en un pedestal, era una imagen heroica a la que aspirar a ser y no quería que eso cambiara por un asunto como este.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarlo "mal juzgar"? ¡Con lo que te hizo! Tenía todo aquí para él. Él era para ti y tú para él ¡Además eran felices! —exclama indignado, porque sí está enfadado con su padre por no ser la persona perfecta que él creía y hacer daño a alguien que él amaba tanto como era su propia madre.

—Y lo fuimos siempre, mi niño. Él me amaba y te amaba a ti también. Siempre y por siempre—explica con paciencia.

—Pero hizo esta cosa horrible... Y el orfanato... Y... —la mira de reojo porque hasta ahora no ha querido ni pensarlo, se limpia los ojos—. Explícame

—Shhh, sh, mi amor —saca su pañuelo y le limpia los ojos y la cara, consolándole—. Calma. Hay algunas cosas que... tú padre estaba muy lejos de ser un hombre perfecto. Tenía muchos muchos defectos pero nunca fue su voluntad dañarme. Ni a ti tampoco.

—Pero te dañó. Y... Tú... ¡Es que no entiendo! ¿Cuándo fue eso?... ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué te decía? —pregunta todo lo que en realidad quisiera reclamarle a su padre.

—No, no me dañó al final. Me costó entenderlo, pero su corazón era muy especial —explica de un modo un poco enigmático, pero sincero.

—Maman —ella le mira a los ojos—. Papa... Papa estuvo con ella mucho tiempo... Y tú aquí.

—Yo estaba bien, yo siempre iba delante —asegura convencida.

—¿Ibas delante? ¿De verdad? Pero él..., ¡ÉL! ¿Tenía además el cinismo de CONTARTE? —pregunta indignado todavía porque no quiere creerlo.

—No, él no quería contarme. Yo le pedí que lo hiciera y muchas veces no me lo contaba —aclara ella mirándole fijamente, con bastante seriedad.

—Tú le pediste... Que te contara —se le corta la voz—. N-No tenías... No tenías por qué aguantar esas cosas.

—Querer a alguien no es tan sencillo ni bonito —suspira ella, derrotada.

—¡Pero tú merecías que te quisiera igual de vuelta! —la mira enfadado aún—. Él era feliz... ¿Y tú? Tú aquí deseando que te contara sus otras aventuras. ¡Es horrible!

—Él me quería de vuelta todo lo que era capaz —asegura con paciencia intentando calmarle.

—No te merecía —suelta el aire por la nariz en un bufidito inconforme.

—No te enfades con él, nosotros siempre fuimos los primeros —le da un beso.

—Sí que me enfado con él. Claro que me enfado con él, me enfado mucho con él. No merecía que le quisieras, ni que le quisiera yo. No si fue feliz a tus costillas —se cruza de brazos volviendo a sollozar porque su padre hasta hacía un minuto era el mayor ejemplo que tenía a seguir.

—Escúchame, escúchame. Es difícil de entender, pero abre tu corazón. No es que tu padre me quisiera menos con ello, es que no sabe decir que no —vuelva a intentar explicarle, aunque sabe que es muy difícil de entender. El sastre se sorbe los mocos y la mira de reojo.

—Sí supo decirte que no a ti, cuando le pediste que dejara de hacerlo —sentencia frunciendo el ceño, bastante dolido y agresivo.

—No, no fue así. Dejó de hacerlo cuando se lo pedí —desmiente ella porque ya se imaginaba que estaba haciéndose ideas erróneas.

—No dejo de hacerlo por ti... Ella también se lo pidió —susurra con suavidad.

—No, él dejó de hacerlo y se marchitó. Francis... rechazó volver varias veces, pero estaba tan preocupado por ella... ¿Cómo podía yo ser feliz viendo que él no lo era? Siempre fui la primera para él —insiste determinada a grabarle esta idea a fuego en la cabeza a su hijo. El francés se le recarga encima y cierra los ojos que otra vez se le llenan de lágrimas. Ella se las limpia con dulzura.

—Y tú... ¿Cómo te sentías? Cuando se iba y sabias a qué —pregunta ya no tan agresivo, sino más bien pensando un poco en sí mismo, aunque cuando recuerda que van a huir juntos un sentimiento cálido le sobreviene desde la boca del estómago.

—Nunca sabía cuándo iba a pasar, tampoco fue tantas veces como crees. Duele. Duele bastante, pero no tanto como verle apagado y él se odiaba a si mismo mucho más de lo que lo hacía yo —explica y se vuelve a sentir un poco mal al recordar a su marido mismo diciéndole las mismas cosas que decía Francis sobre no merecerla y que ella debía buscar a alguien mejor.

—Pasó muchísimas veces, Wallace es un adulto —susurra teniendo dificultades para conciliar esto. Tomará tiempo—. Tú no merecías esto.

La mujer le pasa la mano por el pelo, acariciándoselo y suspira.

—No le odies, por favor. Si yo pude perdonarle tú podrás también con el tiempo. Cuando aprendas que el amor, sobre todo, es sacrificio —le besa la frente.

—Sí que le odio... Le odio porque además lo quise siempre mucho y le echo mucho de menos aún... Y me entero de esto cuando ya no está y... —solloza otra vez—. Lady Kirkland... Va a conseguir la firma de Wallace que hará que él no se quede con el dinero.

—Quiérele todavía, por favor, mi vida. Me rompe el corazón que le odies —pide ella, desconsolada.

—Yo te quiero más que nadie —levanta la cara y la mira, completamente sincero.

—Yo lo sé. Y yo a ti —vuelve a abrazarle y a darle un beso.

—Non... Non, non. Lo digo en serio. Para mí sí eres la MÁS especial. No tengo otra maman, nadie ha sido más buena conmigo, nadie es capaz de sentarse aquí conmigo a intentar convencerme de que papa era buena persona después de todo esto —le sonríe un poquito con los ojos hinchados.

—Lo era, era un hombre maravilloso —le peina y le sonríe también sintiendo cálido el corazón de que su hijo le diga que la quiere, humedeciéndosele un poco los ojos porque los dejó muy pronto.

—Y un patán que no sé si te hizo todo lo feliz que debía —discute.

—No digas esas cosas, por favor. Me rompe el corazón que no ames a tu padre —vuelve a pedir, vulnerable.

—Maman... No hay manera en que yo no le quiera —susurra con voz grave, sinceramente. Ella le abraza más fuerte—. Pero no deja de dolerme que no fuera todo tan feliz y perfecto como parecía... Y no haberme dado cuenta antes

—Era todo mucho más feliz y perfecto aun, mi príncipe, porque nos queríamos mucho aun siendo imperfecto. A pesar de ello —explica recordando que ella misma fue quien le dijo que nunca iba a encontrar a otro hombre que la mereciera más que el que se había dado cuenta por sí mismo de que la estaba dañando y había decidido sacrificar su felicidad por ella.

Este último argumento le parece bastante más romántico y bonito que los anteriores. La aprieta de vuelta. Ella le da otro beso más, en la sien.

—Creo que aun vamos a ser más felices... Papa dejo dinero, maman —explica ahora cambiando de tema.

—¿Lo hizo? —pregunta, porque en realidad nunca entendió demasiado bien toda la parte económica.

—Aparentemente más del que creemos. Arthur... Y Lady Kirkland... Ayudaran a obtenerlo —asiente como respuesta, sonriendo un poco.

—Eso es estupendo —sonríe sinceramente, complacida.

—Solo que... —se tensa un poco porque no había pensado como unir eso con el plan actual. Traga saliva.

—Pero como me besa, maman... Esa intensidad. Y la poesía que dice, ¡me enamora! —asegura sonriendo y haciendo gestos con las manos, completamente ilusionado.

—¿Te ha dicho poesías? —tan ilusionada ella también, contagiándose del humor de su hijo.

—Me dice, casi cada vez que nos besamos, algo tan bonito que... Me embriaga, maman —explica tomándola de las manos con fuerza.

—Oh, cuanto me alegro —le sonríe complacida.

—Aunque sea un chico. Sabía yo que entenderías —le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza otra vez.

—Me sabe mal por los problemas que puedas tener, es feo que no puedas besarle en público ni tomarle de la mano —explica ella dejándose y acariciándole la cara con ternura.

—A mí también me sabe mal... Pero... ¿Crees que no debería irme solo por eso? —eso y que le conoces hace tres días...

—En realidad es más fácil para ti si él no se casa con otra —asegura ella.

—Si él se casa con otra YO voy a ser siempre "el otro"... Ya lo sé —responde un poco menos contento.

—Ve y diviértete, mejor. Y no te preocupes de mí, estaré bien —vuelve a besarle, sonriendo.

—Sí que me preocupas. Mucho —se deja —. Pero sé que esto puede ir bien para todos —Francis con la bandera de Francia, seguro de su futuro. El idealista.

—Estaré bien —y va otro beso.

—Ahora... Tengo que poner mis cosas y alistarme —sí, HOY. Ahora mismo, de hecho.

—Ve, acabaré los dulces y te los llevas —asiente. El muchacho le sonríe más, le da un último abrazo y un beso suave en los labios y se levanta.

—Je t'aime, maman —asegura sinceramente.

—Y yo a ti —le sonríe del mismo modo.

Así que ahí se va el chico a poner sus cosas en una maleta y lo difícil, a tratar de elegir entre toda su ropa.

xoOXOox

Arthur tendría un conflicto similar ahora mismo... pero con sus libros. Si no fuera porque está en la puerta esperando a su padre. Lord Kirkland baja las escaleras hablando suavemente con el mayordomo.

—¡Ah, Arthur! —saluda cuando le ve.

Él, que estaba pensando de nuevo en su dilema moral sobre si es o no es homosexual, pega un saltito, atrapado.

—Veo que puntualmente me esperas vestido con corrección —asiente conforme—. Parker, has dicho que los caballos ya están, ¿verdad? Vamos afuera entonces.

—Ah... ehm... sí —sale delante el escritor. Lord Kirkland no le dice nada más hasta que ya están arriba del caballo, lejos de los sirvientes.

—¿Cómo estás, Arthur? —pregunta mirándole de esa manera inexpresiva propia suya.

—Eh... uhm... ¿Nervioso? —le mira de reojo, montando a su lado intentando seguirle el paso.

—Es normal. Recuerdo la tarde anterior a conocer a tu madre... Estaba muy nervioso también —asiente volviendo la vista al frente, cabalgando.

—¿S-Sí? —esto no podría interesarle menos.

—Mucho. Yo tampoco conocía a tu madre cuando me comprometí con ella... Y no creo que haya ido mal —valora en una autorreflexión sencilla, más para sí mismo que para su hijo.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo pensando que hasta tiene un hijo que no es suyo, pero desde luego no dice nada. Él le sonríe un poco y se le adelanta.

—Ven, sígueme —pide corriendo un poco y ahí va a espolear el caballo más fuerte.

Y si Arthur creía que esto no le interesaba, quizás debía armarse de paciencia, ya que la próxima media hora va a tener que perseguir a su padre por los bastos terrenos a oscuras de sus propias tierras.

Al cabo de un rato, empieza a perderle, porque además se le va la mente a lo que va a hacer esta noche y mañana y como organizarlo todo. Lord Kirkland baja la velocidad al notarlo, mirándole de reojo.

—Lo que quiero decirte y por eso te he traído aquí... Es que sé que no te quieres casar, que te da miedo hacerlo y que preferirías hacer otras cosas, como escribir, en lugar de trabajar en el negocio —explica lo que le parece es un buen resumen del porqué su hijo menor se ha estado portando tan raro estos últimos días.

Arthur le mira, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Lord Kirkland carraspea, moviendo al caballo y acercándose un poco a él.

—Habría esperado un poco más de tiempo para ti, quizás encontrar una mujer afín contigo con quien sí quisieras casarte... —explica serio, con voz serena y firme.

El chico levanta las cejas porque no hizo eso con los demás.

—Pero tienes que entender que todo esto que tenemos —lo señala, la enorme casa al fondo, rodeada por una excesiva cantidad de negrura—. Se sostiene con estos negocios.

—Pero esos negocios son de Wallace... —precisamente el único de tus hijos que no es tuyo.

—Lo son. Pero se necesita el dinero de los Jones y yo ya no tengo más hijos que casar—explica Lord Kirkland con paciencia, él aprieta sus ojos verdes—. Creo que a pesar de todo podrás darte cuenta de que los años y la convivencia... Hacen al amor y felicidad de una pareja.

—¿Lo hacen? —pregunta no muy seguro porque además el momento en que su padre intenta convencerle de esto no podría ser menos propicio.

—Sí. Aun cuando creas que no funciona, siempre puede funcionar —asegura mirando la casa.

—¿Cómo? —insiste con un poco de curiosidad, tal vez había algún detalle que había pasado por alto, una tabla de salvación en un mar de confusión y frustración.

—Con paciencia y con ganas de que funcione. Míranos a mí y a tu madre, tantos años que llevamos juntos en un buen matrimonio. No, no es un amor como el de esos libros tuyos. Ese amor no existe. Lo que existe es esto. El trabajo —sentencia su padre con un poco de severidad en la voz, porque considera que lo que necesita el muchacho es madurar y dejar de aspirar a cuentos de hadas para darse cuenta que la relación que le está proponiendo no es para nada tan mala como cree.

—Pero... Padre —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Sí? Estoy seguro que terminarás queriendo a Miss Jones y siendo un marido honorable y feliz, como lo son tus hermanos —asegura, convencido de ello.

—Es que... padre... ¿Alguna vez te has perdido en los ojos de madre como si fueran dos ventanas al firmamento nocturno infinito en los que a su vez pudieras verte reflejado tú mismo? —pregunta un poco desconsolado sin siquiera escucharse del todo a sí mismo, pensando en los ojos azules de Francis y lo distintos que son de los de su padre, ahora que se da cuenta. Lord Kirkland parpadea.

—¿Perdido en los ojos de tu madre? Yo no soy del todo bueno para la poesía, pero alguna vez intente hacerle algún verso —no tiene IDEA de qué hablas.

—¿Qué? —se descoloca ahora él.

—¿Estás hablando de si me gustan los ojos de tu madre? —pregunta intentando seguirle.

—¡No! Estoy hablando de... una sensación. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que el mundo era un lugar oscuro y desalentador, que la vida era dura y fea y que todo tu futuro iba a ser desdichado hasta que la besaste a ella y pareció ser la única luz en un mar de tinieblas? —sigue, intentando describir su propia situación y notando que no lo consigue todo lo bien que quisiera a pesar de ello.

El hombre parpadea un poco otra vez.

—No, pero eso que describes es... —empieza, siendo de nuevo interrumpido por el muchacho.

—O has sentido la fuerza y el ingenio de diez mil hombres y tu corazón palpitando aun en tus labios por su tacto no ha tenido más remedio que esparcirse por todo el cuarto como palabras de amor porque no te cabían tantos sentimientos en el pecho —insiste explicando lo que le ha sucedido más de una vez, sacando la poesía de sí mismo en los momentos más inesperados.

—No Arthur, pero eso... Esas son cosas de tus poesías o de tus libros de amor. Son cosas irreales. Nadie puede darte un beso y hacerte sentir la fuerza de diez mil hombres —intenta explicar de forma razonable y paciente.

—¡No es cierto! —grita de repente Arthur, indignado con esa respuesta y ese tono condescendiente.

—Sí lo es. Siento sacarte de tu mundo de fantasía, pero si es eso lo que esperas de Miss Jones o de cualquier otra persona, vas a tener muchos disgustos en la vida —insiste negando con la cabeza.

—¡No es cierto, Padre! Yo... ¡yo pensaba como tú! —chilla desesperado.

—Miss Jones será tu compañera. Quien te escuche en un mal día o te aconseje de vez en cuando. La persona con quien hablar en las noches o en las comidas —sigue y ese último argumento le llama la atención—. ¿Lo hacías?

—Lo hacía antes de comprobar que es mentira —replica frunciendo el ceño.

—Comprobar que es... —se detiene de hablar—. ¿Qué?

—Yo lo he sentido, padre —confiesa enfadado, sin escucharse, sin poder creer que realmente su padre no lo haya hecho nunca. Sintiendo una mezcla de pena e ira contra él por ser tan conformista.

—¿Sentido dónde? ¿En una de tus historias? Puedes preguntarle a quien sea, eso es irreal —insiste.

—¡No es irreal! ¡El amor nos eleva, nos exprime, nos desarma y nos libera! Hace girar todos nuestras creencias, desestabiliza la mente hasta abrirla como una flor a ideas nuevas y posibilidades remotas de otras épocas. Y se siente frio y miedo. Como fiebre enfermiza y a la vez un deseo enorme de que todo suceda de nuevo hasta que no se puede ni pensar con raciocinio, ¡hasta casi quedar ciegos! Hasta ser el ser más diminuto frente a todos los peligros y al momento siguiente el más poderoso gigante con absoluta convicción de que nada en esta tierra es capaz de dañarnos —grita.

Lord Kirkland le mira con la boca un poco abierta.

—E-El amor... El... Quizás si le dices todas esas cosas a Miss Jones —confiesa algo incómodo y, no lo dirá JAMAS, pero tratando de recordar algo de esa frase quizás para por una vez decirle algo así a su mujer.

—¡No voy a decirle nada de esto a Miss Jones! —sigue indignado.

—Deberías, seguramente le gustaría —confiesa carraspeando un poco—. Aprovecha que eres escritor y esas frases se te dan —quizás ahora te des cuenta de uno de los principales problemas de tus padres, que es la incapacidad real de tu padre de conseguir sentir algo así y a su vez, de hacérselo sentir a tu madre

—¡No son frases, padre! Son mis más devastadores sentimientos ardiendo a flor de piel como los infiernos. Me sorprende que si me tocas no te abrases y te contagies de ellos con un calambre que te sacuda como a mí. Que siento que me desmonto a pedacitos a cada paso. Que me acerco a un cruel y desdichado destino en el que no me aguarda mi amor —mueve las manos y se lleva una a la frente, apretando los ojos, desesperado.

Su padre parpadea de nuevo entendiendo una cosa.

—Tus sentimientos. ¿Por quién? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, inquisitivo. Arthur se sonroja y se tapa la boca dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

—¡No estoy enamorado! —es lo único que se le ocurre gritar en su defensa.

—¡Acabas de decirlo! —Lord Kirkland levanta las cejas porque eso parece resumir muy bien lo que siente Arthur en realidad y apenas había acabado de formar el pensamiento en su cabeza.

—¡NO! —grita de nuevo, asustado con las conclusiones que esté pudiendo sacar al respecto de todo esto.

—¿Acaso toda esta renuencia es por ello? —inclina la cabeza valorando que tal vez este es en realidad el problema y se había estado equivocando en sus deducciones.

—¿Qué? —pregunta alarmado mirándole con los ojos como platos.

—Todos estos meses de pelear contigo por esto... ¿Hay otra mujer? —insiste porque en realidad, eso también explicaría todo el problema, aunque sinceramente ni se lo había planteado porque no se imagina a su hijo menor fijándose en ninguna mujer en lo absoluto, sinceramente, no recuerda haberle visto nunca hacerlo, ni durante la pubertad… Aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo, tampoco puede decir que le haya prestado mucha atención a asuntos como esos más dignos de… mujeres.

—¿Q-Qué? —se echa para atrás sonrojándose más.

—Estás hablando conmigo como un hombre enamorado. Explícate —exige, porque de todos modos no le gusta ser el último en enterarse de las cosas, aunque sean de esta índole. Tal vez podía hablar con su mujer al respecto para intercambiar impresiones. Sí, ella debía saberlo.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla nerviosisimo.

—¡Deja de hablarme con mentiras! —protesta enfadado porque hay pocas cosas en el mundo que le enerven más que esto. El muchacho esconde la cabeza en los hombros haciéndose pequeñito—. Deja de tomarme por un idiota y háblame como un hombre, Arthur.

El nombrado baja la cabeza como niño regañado y se mira las manos.

—Puedo hablar con tus otros tres hermanos con sinceridad —ja, lo dudo...—, pero contigo siempre encuentro complicaciones, no importa lo que haga.

Aprieta un poco los ojos verdes porque... justo ese es el problema, se has dejado llevar y ha sido demasiado sincero con su padre.

—Si estás... Si estás enamorado de alguien más es tremendamente tarde para decírmelo protesta.

—¿Por? —le mira de reojo, interesado.

—Si lo hubieras dicho antes, quizás podría haber averiguado si esta chica puede ser conveniente —se encoge de hombros—. Ahora es tarde y tendrás que atenerte a lo que hemos acordado.

—¡No hay otra mujer! —exclama en su defensa. Su padre le mira fijamente, seguro además, ahora, de que le está mintiendo.

—No sé por qué tu madre insiste que debería oírte —protesta impacientándose del todo.

—¿Qué? —parpadea entendiendo ahora que esta charla no es un verdadero interés de su padre por él y sus pensamientos y emociones, sino algo que su madre los ha obligado a hacer a los dos.

—Vas a actuar perfectamente bien mañana, vas a ser un caballero, vamos a hacer tu fiesta de compromiso la próxima semana... Y vas a casarte —sentencia convencido.

—¡No quiero! —lloriquea Arthur.

—No me importa. Vas a casarte y a hacer lo que se espera de ti —responde duramente, espoleando al caballo dando por finalizada la conversación.

—¡No quiero! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Solamente tengo una y no la voy a desperdiciar como tú! —grita de forma muy pasional sin moverse de donde está. A lo lejos, Lord Kirkland arrea al caballo con un grito frustrado—. ¡No pienso acostarme todas las noches con una mujer a la que no quiero como tú! ¡Con una mujer que es una extraña! ¡No pienso pasar mi vida sin sentir latir mi corazón!

Lord Kirkland vuelve a la casa frustrado y malhumorado, con los gritos de su hijo sobre una mujer que no quiere y es una extraña aun zumbándole en los oídos. Arthur Kirkland reniega de su apellido en este exacto momento y cabalga hacia Portobello Road sin escribir la nota de despedida para su madre que planeaba dejar.


	20. Piedras en la ventana

En Nothing Hill no hay aun ni rastro de Francis, que acaba de terminar de decidir si llevar unas cosas o las otras, empacando y desempacando, despidiéndose de su madre con lloros y promesas, y tratando de conseguir un taxi porque se le ha hecho tarde.

El escritor mete al caballo a la casa de fachada azul y ventanas de madera oscura. Dentro las paredes blancas y desnudas hacen parecerla aún más vacía cuando los pasos del animal resuenan sobre el suelo de madera. Aun así no le importa si lo estropea o se caga y se acerca a prender fuego a la chimenea y se acerca a prender fuego a la chimenea. No está muy seguro de como se hace, es una de esas cosas, pero se recuerda a si mismo que va a vivir sin lujos ni sirvientes en adelante, así que se esfuerza por conseguirlo.

Cuando al fin ha logrado prenderlo es que debe oír una piedrita en la ventana. La mira sin estar seguro que no haya sido un crepitar del fuego en una sala completamente desnuda de muebles que resuenan los sonidos.

Vuelve a escuchar otra piedra, así que levanta las cejas y se acerca a la ventana. Tras un momento de duda sin estar seguro de COMO se abren, consigue hacerlo para asomarse. Un joven sastre con un traje de viaje, abrigo y sombrero, le hace aspavientos desde la calle, secretamente incrédulo de que este de verdad ahí.

El escritor se sonroja y se mete para adentro enseguida. Se muerde el labio pensando en todas las cosas que le dijo a su padre como si él pudiera saberlas y se sonroja más, vacilando... ¿Y si sabía de verdad que él estaba enamorado? Da un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo en el cuarto vacío, pero por otro lado había cumplido su promesa de venir a huir junto a él.

El francés busca por dónde meterse... Y luego recuerda que en realidad viene a ver al hombre de la casa. Sonríe un poco más riéndose de sí mismo, volviendo a pensar que esto era muy, MUY romántico, tanto que valía el no poder besarle en público o tomarle de la mano. Carga sus dos maletas y se acerca a la puerta saboreándose el beso que pretendía darle ahora que estuvieran solos.

Un poco nervioso es que pide que le abran... y cuando no pasa nada tras unos segundos, recuerda otra vez que no hay servicio, apretando los ojos y yendo él mismo, incomodo. El francés toma las maletas y pasa delante de él sacudiéndose una poca de lluvia de encima.

—¡Estas aquí! Pensé por un momento que no vendrías... Bueno, eso lo pensé mientras venía en el carro —confiesa el sastre.

El inglés le mira, mira sus dos baúles y piensa en la pila enorme de cosas que tiene él amontonadas en mitad de la sala, en bolsas y cajas que son como cuatro veces más voluminosas... y pesadas.

—Estoy... —ilusamente, estaba tan enfadado con su padre que ni había pensado aun que él pudiera no ir.

—Cierra. ¿Hay alguien más en la casa? Uhh... Es enorme, solo la sala es mi sastrería y mi casa.

Arthur parpadea porque, de nuevo, no acaba de entender porque la puerta no se ha cerrado sola. Es decir... alguien. Lo hace y le mira.

—No, no hay nadie. Está aún vacía para que Miss Jones pudiera decorarla a su gusto. Por eso parece tan grande, pero es bastante pequeña.

—No, no... Es enorme —pone las maletas en el suelo y se gira a mirarle también. Sonríe un poco, se humedece los labios y da un paso hacia él.

—En fin... a nadie le importa. Al final supongo que padre dispondrá de ella como le plazca —se encoge de hombros.

—Antes de eso... Me apetece que la casa de tu padre vea algo importante —sonríe más y le pone las manos en la cintura. El escritor se paraliza y se sonroja de golpe al recordar a su padre diciéndole "me hablas como un hombre enamorado" cuando siente ahí sus manos—. Cierra los ojos.

—Va... vamos junto al fuego a que te seques y entres en calor, e-espera —mano a su pecho.

—Vamos, pero quiero igual que cierres los ojos porque quiero darte un beso —sonríe y le brillan los ojos con la idea. Lleva toda la tarde imaginando el beso porque ya le pidió que huyera con él, ha vuelto a darle besos y ahora están aquí, a solas. Claramente lo único que impedía un beso era el espacio que ha ya entre ellos. El inglés se sonroja de nuevo y aparta la cara con los ojos muy abiertos

—Yo... aun soy un chico —se separa yendo hacia las escaleras y el cuarto en el que esta la chimenea encendida.

—¿Y? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? —pregunta quedándose un poco desconsolado con su beso pendiente. Le sigue igual.

—Pues que... no soy una chica —explica y le mira de reojo.

—¿Y eso que? Eras un chico hoy que me besaste igual —responde el francés, con cierta sonrisita de lado, pensando que es un juego.

—Pero pues... ¡Yo no te besé! —chilla nervioso, defendiéndose.

—¡Claro que sí! —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! —discute igual.

—¡Hoy me devolviste el beso! —protesta frunciendo más el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo niegas?

Él se sonroja más y da un pasito atrás porque le da bastante vergüenza y es bastante complicado, aun no acepta que realmente puedan gustarle los chicos y el sastre le presiona bastante. Todo eso suenan a las acusaciones malignas propias de sus hermanos que le hacen sentir bastante humillado, así que le sale chillar mentiras para quitarse de los problemas.

—Yo no... No hice... No... —vacila.

Francis le mira fijamente entre las sombras tratando de entender lo que pasa. ¡Estaban aquí por los besos! Y esta negativa no dejaba de ser... al menos un poco desmotivante. Desde luego el sonrojo era plenamente indicativo, además, de que SÍ que quería un beso.

Así que esto era únicamente otro ataque de histeria y terror por... Ser lo que eran. Piensa en su madre hablando de las dificultades que tendrían. De no poder besarse en público o tomarse de la mano y cae en la cuenta de que, aquí, con Arthur, antes de tener que pensar en los problemas del mundo con ellos, va a tener que pensar en los problemas que tiene Arthur con ellos mismos.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —presiona un poco eligiendo un camino peligroso para enfrentarlo.

—Yo... y-yo —vacila más, es verdad... ¿Qué hace aquí entonces? esta era la prueba inculpadora clara. Tal vez debería marcharse, quizás sería mejor volver a su casa y olvidar todo este asunto difícil que... se le corta el tren de pensamientos cuando el francés se le acerca otra vez con el ceño fruncidito y le toma el brazo... solo por tocarle. Da un gritito y un salto haciendo un gesto para que le suelte. Francis traga saliva y le suelta, quedándose con la mano en alto...

—P-Pero... —susurra más desconsolado de lo que quisiera. Escucha la voz de su propio padre, quizás, riñéndole un poco en su mente: Francis, solo le has dado tres besos... no seas frágil, ¡nadie dijo que fuera a ser simple! ¡Lucha por ello!

—¡Esta es mi casa! —chilla sin pensar porque está asustado, como si esa fuera la excusa perfecta para estar aquí esta noche y no por haber quedado con él. Claro, es perfecto, en realidad él no es quien tiene que salir corriendo, puede estar aquí todo lo que quiera sin dar explicaciones a nadie. El sastre baja la mano y la cabeza con esa declaración, un poco asustado también y sin saber a qué se refiere con ello.

—¿Y eso qué...? Tú me dijiste que viniera —se defiende en un susurro.

—¡No! —chilla de nuevo nervioso, a pesar de que sabe que es verdad. Puede explicar que esta es su casa y por eso está ahí, a pesar de que ni borracho iba a acercarse sin un buen motivo y menos antes de que los Jones llegaran a la ciudad, ¿pero cómo explica la presencia del sastre? obviamente es su casa así que ¡él es quien le dejó entrar! su corazón se acelera de nuevo con la implicación.

A Francis se le caen un poco las expectativas con ese chillido, quedándose con la boca abierta.

—¡Yo no soy como esas doncellas de la condesa! —chilla al darse cuenta, le había dejado entrar justo como esas chicas. Tal vez esta noche quería hacerle eso horrible de los homosexuales y luego a la mañana siguiente, una vez se hubieran ido, una vez él hubiera renegado de su familia y se hubiera escapado dejando en desplante a su padre y su prometida sin posibilidad de volver, Francis simplemente encontraría otro muchacho o tal vez una muchacha. Se la imagina rubia con el pelo ondulado, los ojos azules, las facciones finas y grandes pechos, bastante parecida al mismo Francis, o más bien, a la madre de este. Se los imagina besándose y riéndose de él, solo, abandonado, enfermo de homosexualidad, sin familia, amigos, ni trabajo al que poder aspirar, en alguna ciudad lejana, fría y desconocida. La ansiedad le presiona el pecho y respira con dificultades.

—¿Cuáles doncellas de la condesa? —pregunta Francis sin oír bien ni la mitad de lo que están diciendo.

—¡Las que desfloras y luego te largas! —le acusa casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? —levanta las cejas

—¿Cree que no hablan? —vuelve al trato distante para protegerse.

—No, no creo que no hablen, solo que no... —sabía que tú escucharas, ni por asomo, acaba la frase en su mente, se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira aun—. No, no eres como ninguna doncella o... en realidad como nadie más. Ojalá las doncellas fueran así, esto sería mucho más fácil.

—¡Seguro eso les dice a ellas! ¿Cómo podría saberlo? —sigue acusándole, desbordado.

—Ellas me quieren. Todas —Francis se pasa ahora las dos manos por el pelo tratando de aclararse la mente al dar una explicación que no pensaba en lo absoluto tener que dar... Mucho menos hoy—. Es fácil todo con ellas... y a la vez tremendamente difícil negarse.

—¿Qué? —pregunta bastante incrédulo de todo lo que oye.

—Solamente voy ahí, ahí o a cualquier casa y... Ellas vienen. Aparecen, siempre... Me sonríen, hablamos... Solo hace falta volver y elegir a la más bonita o a la que mejor me cae —sigue el sastre.

Arthur traga saliva sintiendo que eso fue más o menos así con él, sin que lo notara en realidad. No que él quisiera nada en realidad, nada más que fastidiar su boda, pero desde la perspectiva del francés y teniendo en cuenta la ansiedad del momento...

—Y... La llevo a donde sea, a cenar o a caminar... No tengo que hacer nada más que sonreír y pasarlo bien. Algunas quieren un beso en la puerta, otras un beso detrás de los matorrales... Y otras bastante más que eso. Y es muy fácil, todo eso es muy fácil. Unas vuelven a sonreírme al día siguiente... Otras actúan como si nunca hubiera pasado aunque se sonrojan a mi lado. Otras se indignan cuando no vuelvo a verlas, pero yo nunca, NUNCA dije que me casaría con ellas, ni siquiera dije nada de una relación. De hecho, siempre que preguntan les digo que yo no hago esas cosas —agrega con sinceridad.

Arthur se agarra de algo, pensando que va a caerse cuando las piernas le tiemblan, porque es verdad que nunca ha dicho nada de una relación ni de nada. Aunque piensa que es idiota que se excuse con eso puesto es obvio que va implicito, así que no le quita lo sinvergüenza.

—La cosa es que todas... bueno, y todos... Suelen ser bobos que en realidad están interesados en lo bien que me veo y lo fantástico que soy en la cama, pero... —vacila un poco y traga saliva —, nadie suele interesarse realmente por mí. Les gusta mucho que les oiga y me impresione de sus aventuras y sus sueños y no digo que no me oigan cuando les digo los míos... Pero de ahí a escucharme realmente...

Arthur frunce un poco el ceño.

—Y tú... Tú me invitaste a la ópera. Esto hace sólo unos días empezó igual que cada vez... ¿Por qué decirte que no? Ópera, leves flirteos, el opio. No sonaba mal hacerse el amante de un excéntrico rico. Pero después caigo en la cuenta de que lo ÚLTIMO que quieres conscientemente es ser mi amante... Y… aun así, te preocupas por mí y me escuchas de verdad... ¡Y es tan renuente lo que hacemos!

—Yo no... ¡No hago eso! —chilla—. ¡No quería ser su amante!

—Ya lo sé... —sonríe un poco y vuelve a dar un pasito hacia él—. Quizás eso es lo que te hace tan... Distinto.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, ¡diga lo que diga mi padre! —chilla muy nervioso todavía, aunque como ha aceptado su premisa se ha relajado un poco.

—Yo creo que... Yo si estoy un poco enamorado de ti. Aunque sólo hayan pasado unos días —confiesa. Arthur levanta las cejas y se queda con la boca abierta, sin habla, señalándole con el dedo. Francis se ríe un poquito, medio avergonzadillo—. Mi mamá también lo cree... Y ella siempre tiene razón en esas cosas.

El escritor abre y cierra la boca algunas veces como un pez, sin saber del todo qué decir.

—Recuerdo haber estado enamorado de pequeño, en Francia... Y luego aquí, al principio, de Toni que es hoy mi amigo —empieza a hablar y parlotear un poco, acercándose a él otra vez con esa necesitadas de tocarle. Intenta abrazarle de la cintura—, pero no así... Y...

—Wah! —se sonroja de golpe y se mueve para quedarse cara a él.

Francis no lo piensa un segundo más y se abalanza encima suyo a darle el beso.

—¡Mm! —protesta Arthur un instante antes de empezar a dejarse llevar con bastante ansiedad todavía. El calor de la discusión, la mezcla entre desilusión y el darse cuenta que, en el fondo, el inglés está igual que él, hacen que Francis se pierda una vez más del todo en el beso.

No es como que el inglés se pierda menos, un poco más tarde, nota que se está excitando, le pone un poco nervioso y trata de sentir si al francés también le sucede. Como así es, se relaja un poco aun sin pensar en el asunto de la sodomía que le habló el doctor.

Francis toca finalmente todo lo que quiere, dejando de pensar en su totalidad y dedicándose simplemente a disfrutar el cuerpo que cree ya recorrió en una ocasión, aunque no lo recuerda. Esto era mucho mejor. Tocarle los brazos delgados y los hombros más angostos que los suyos. La clavícula, el esternón.

Arthur le sigue los movimientos de manera inexperta intentando imitarle y hacer algo, inseguro pero en un ochenta por ciento demasiado perdido y sobrepasado con todo.

Las manos del sastre reptan por debajo de la camisa del escritor mientras piensa que esto sería más cómodo sin estar de pie. Le empuja hasta que la espalda le da contra alguna pared y se separa un poco de sus labios buscándole la mirada.

Arthur se relame con los ojos a media asta y el corazón desbocado.

—Me gustas... —susurra en francés arrastrando las vocales Arthur siente que llega al punto a donde iba con la excitación al oírle.

—Yo... —susurra tras unos instantes sintiendo el que francés es el idioma más musical y hermoso del mundo. Él le acaricia el pelo y sonríe un poco.

—Quiero... —besito en el cuello—, hacer esto... —un camino de besitos hasta el oído—, en todo tu cuerpo.

El inglés sigue la mano con la cabeza, levantándola y se queda un poco sin aire. Francis le acaricia suavecito el abdomen y sonríe un poco más.

—Yo... yo... —empieza el escritor con el cerebro prácticamente apagado.

—Oui? —sonríe.

—T-Te... —abre un poco más los ojos y le mira.

—Venga, termina una frase —bromea un poquito, acariciándole un poco el abdomen.

—Te quiero —asegura su corazón, mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

Francis sonríe, genuinamente y le abraza de la cintura hacia sí, riendo suavemente sin que sea en burla. Arthur levanta las cejas y se sonroja abrazándole del cuello sin saber qué ocurre.

—Eso es muy bonito. Cierra los ojos —pide.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —pregunta nervioso, parpadeando un poco al haber vuelto en sí.

—¡Ciérralos! ¿Ya los cerraste? —espera a que así sea—.Te quiero... Idiotamente, solo a unos días de conocerte. Te seguiría a África o a América si me lo pidieras.

El escritor tiembla un poco en sus brazos con esas palabras, pero no abre los ojos.

—No te cases —agrega.

—Vamos... vamos arriba y hablemos —pide sin abrir los ojos.

—Vamos a donde quieras.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, se arregla un poco en los pantalones y le busca la mano. El francés se la toma, apretándole un poco.

Tira de él hacia el piso de arriba, incomodo con los pantalones mojados y va detrás, claro, admirando la casa enorme en la que iba a vivir con lady Jones, sonriendo como un idiota.

El escritor le guía hasta el cuarto de la chimenea donde están todas sus bolsas.

—¡Anda! Así es como huye de casa un chico rico —exclama el sastre nada más verlas, impresionado con la cantidad que hay.

—¿Qué? —parpadea habiendo olvidado ese detalle y le mira sin entender.

—Traes más cosas que todas mis cosas juntas —explica señalándoselas.

—Ah... ah! Ehm... sí. Hay unas pocas... —balbucea mirando donde le indica y sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Pocas! ¿En qué vamos a fugarnos? ¿¡En un tren!? —pregunta porque la verdad es que no está muy seguro y tampoco sabe cómo van a cargar todo eso hasta un tren de todos modos.

—Pues depende de a donde vayamos... —aclara sin preocuparse demasiado en realidad por la cantidad de bultos, pensando que alguien se ocuparía o… se moverían de algún modo, siempre había alguien que hacía esas cosas, sin notar que ya no tiene servidumbre.

—¿A dónde iremos, mon amour? —pregunta sonriendo un poco de todos modos, no queriendo pensar en problemas tan mundanos como simple logística por ahora.

—A... donde queramos —responde el escritor haciendo gala de la mente mucho más romántica que práctica que lo caracteriza.

—Sí... Y no —responde el sastre valorándolo, con un semblante preocupado en el rostro.

—¿No? —levanta las cejas y le mira a los ojos sin haberse esperado esa respuesta.

—Yo... No sé. No sé si sea tan fácil —confiesa sin querer ser él quien destruya la magia de la aventura, pero la verdad es que si querían que esto funcionara, alguien tenía que ver las cosas del lado práctico y racional por una vez.

—¿Por? —pregunta Arthur frunciendo el ceño e intentando dilucidar si se trataba de realmente un problema técnico o había alguna intención oculta detrás de las palabras del francés, referente a no querer marcharse y dejar su vida montada o… que tal vez no le quisiera lo suficiente para renunciar a todo como él había hecho.

—Porque ir lejos cuesta, monsieur—explica sonriendo un poco de lado y haciéndole una caricia en la cara, con ternura y en realidad una mirada clara de que no hay más intenciones oscuras en este acto.

—¿Qué cuesta? ¿Dinero? —parpadea sin entender la inquietud en eso, con la típica despreocupación de quien no ha pensado en el dinero apenas ni durante un minuto entero en toda su vida.

—Sí, Arthur —asiente Francis con pesar temiendo que realmente no haya valorado este aspecto y por una tontería como esta no puedan hacer realidad sus sueños impetuosos.

—Pero yo tengo dinero... y puedo conseguir más. Después me colaré en casa y vaciaré la caja fuerte de mi padre —decide en un solo segundo, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo sin encontrar ningún tipo de impedimento ético en la propuesta.

—No puedes robarle a tu padre —asegura Francis levantando las cejas y palideciendo.

—No es robarle, es mío también ese dinero —discute muy seguro, mesándose la barbilla y mirando el suelo con expresión de concentración, pensando en cómo hacerlo.

—¿Tuyo? ¿Por? —pregunta el sastre inclinando la cabeza, un poco intrigado con eso. ¿No que Arthur era un señorito que no había trabajado en su vida?

—¡Soy su hijo! Es dinero de la familia —explica él sin darle más importancia, en una postura egoísta claramente inmadura aun maquinando internamente sobre como colarse furtivamente en el despacho de su padre todo vestido de negro mientras el servicio duerme, burlando la seguridad y haciéndose con el botín como si fuera Sir Francis Drake asediando los barcos de la armada española… ¡O mejor aún! ¡Como Robin Hood!

—Me culparan a mí si yo desaparezco también —se lamenta Francis apretando los ojos y añadiendo otro crimen a su dramática lista mental sobre todos los motivos que podrían apresarle y mandarle a prisión, junto a embaucar a un señorito de clase alta y ser homosexual.

—Me culparan a mí desde luego —discute el escritor saliendo de sus pensamientos en su dilema interno sobre si ser un frío y calculador corsario o un hábil e inteligentísimo vengador justiciero.

—No. De ti no dudarán —niega Francis de forma mucho más sensata y realista, porque lo sabía, lo había visto un millar de veces, los burgueses culpaban de todo al proletariado como él y a menudo acababa pagando uno de sus semejantes, ajusticiado como ladrón por los crímenes que en realidad había perpetrado su patrón por ejemplo malgastando el dinero en apuestas.

—Yo no estaré tampoco y tú no sabes dónde está la caja —responde de un modo un poco inocente y justa porque de verdad le parece idiota que alguien vaya a acusar al sastre de esto que es obvio no tiene ninguna culpa sin entender del todo como es que realmente funciona la diferencia entre clases sociales y como los ricos rara vez son los ajusticiados por algo.

—Ya lo sé pero... No sé. ¿Y si te atrapan a ti? —vuelve a preguntar preocupado porque tampoco es una perspectiva que le encante y realmente parece arriesgado hacer algo así. Todo Londres sabía que Lord Kirkland era un hombre adinerado, seguro que Arthur no era el primero en proponerse una hazaña como esta y si personas más experimentadas no habían logrado el cometido…

—No me atrapan, sé perfecto como hacerlo —responde sonriendo con seguridad a pesar de que su mente está más predispuesta a imaginarse a sí mismo como el protagonista de una gran aventura que en resolver los verdaderos detalles importantes.

—¿Y tendremos muchísimo dinero para hacer todo lo que queramos? —pregunta dejándose seducir un poco por la idea y la sonrisa del escritor.

—Bueno, muchísimo no, bastante —responde un poco más incómodo, porque no estaba en su idea desvalijar por completo a su familia, si bien parte de ese dinero podía considerarse suya, estaba claro que no TODO lo era y a pesar de los métodos (más causados por la evidente impotencia de su familia de entender lo que impulsaba sus acciones e imposibilitaba cubrir sus necesidades de una manera un poco más encarada al dialogo) no era un ladrón completamente falto de moral.

—Para mí, estoy seguro que será MUCHISIMO —se ríe el sastre de todos modos—. Me preocupa Maman.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —frunce un poco el ceño porque ese problema sí parece mucho más difícil de resolver.

—Aunque no estemos... ¿Recibirá su herencia? —pregunta con sencillez la pura raíz de sus desvelos.

—Pues... si Wallace firma... —vacila, porque sabe que su madre lo ha estado escondiendo hasta ahora y si desaparecen ellos dos y por lo tanto el punto de presión, es muy fácil que vuelva a optar por echarle burocracia al asunto con el fin de ocultarlo y que nadie nunca más vuelva a sacarlo a la luz.

—Confío en tu madre —Francis le sonríe sin ese agobio, pensando en el feliz futuro juntos que les espera—. Maman nos hizo chocolates —recuerda levantando las cejas—. ¿Quieres? Hace los mejores chocolates del mundo.

—Oh... —asiente y sonríe un poquito, aunque aún está preocupado por ese asunto de la firma de Wallace.

—Espera aquí... —sonríe y sale corriendo.

El escritor parpadea y de repente se acuerda de su problema fisiológico. Se da la vuelta a irse corriendo a limpiarse, pero el sastre no tarda en subir con un bote de vidrio lleno de chocolates y algunas otras cosas para la cena y el camino que les ha puesto su madre.

Se encuentra al inglés manos en la masa, sin pantalones ni ropa interior, buscando en sus bolsas unos limpios, de pijama a poder ser. El francés se queda en silencio unos segundos parpadeando al verle. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo porque es mono y le gusta mucho.

Le muestra el culo mientras busca dentro de un baúl, así que Francis se humedece los labios y le cuesta un montón no silbarle pero el inglés, por supuesto, ni se entera de las intenciones reprimidas ni que está ahí, buscando lo más deprisa que puede y siendo tan feliz cuando por fin encuentra unos.

Francis se le acerca sigilosamente tratando de entender QUÉ demonios es lo que hace. Arthur los saca y los levanta en alto triunfador con un grito de ¡Ajajá! A lo que el francés levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco.

El niño rico se mete un susto y se da la vuelta, cubriéndose con ellos. Se sonroja automáticamente.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme? —sonríe de forma seductora, mucho mucho más cerca de lo que a Arthur le gustaría en estas circunstancias.

—¿Q-Q-Q…? —tratamudea rojo como si tuviera la cara en llamas.

—El culo al aire y todo —sonríe acercándose aún más, dispuesto a tocarle, el brazo, la cara… lo que pueda.

—¡No! —se sonroja más y se cae sobre sus caja al dar un paso atrás aun usando los pantalones para taparse.

—Me gusta tu culo —asegura en un susurrante francés que se le clava como una flecha en el cerebro al escritor. Se lleva las manos al culo, por suerte no se destapa. Francis sonríe más aún porque es torpe toooorpe—. Oui, ese culo.

—¡N-No! —exclama asustado sin saber qué responder, sintiéndose acorralado y sin poder moverse... lo que de alguna manera le convierte toda la situación en algo terriblemente erótico.

—Empiezo a sentirme demasiado vestido —sigue susurrando, acariciándole un poco el pecho y pensando seriamente en cómo lograr bajar la mano y acariciarle el culo que acaba de ver.

—NOO —se sonroja más pensando en que se desnude para él además, Francis se ríe un poco—. S-Solo deja... yo me... yo... —pide intentando escapar, pensando que no debería estar teniendo esta clase de pensamientos sobre desnudarse, besarse y tocarse hasta…

—¿Qué haces exactamente? Solo por curiosidad —le detiene el sastre con una pregunta en un tono divertido.

—¡Buscar unos pantalones! —exclama apretando los ojos, porque aunque antes ha tenido suficiente para satisfacerse, considera que podría volver a excitarse con pasmosa facilidad por culpa de este… francés.

—¿Y qué tienen de malo los que traías? —sigue, pasándole un dedo por el brazo, de arriba abajo, sintiéndose como un cazador acechando a su presa.

—Pues... —se pone más nervioso porque no quiere decírselo y está cerca y le está tocando todo el tiempo y se siente súper desnudo, se acomoda estos todos arrugados sobre sus regiones vitales—. No eran... adecuados.

—Oh, ¿el señorito quería ponerse un traje con pajarita para la cena? —sonríe un poco más burlón.

—¡No! Pero esos son pantalones de montar —se justifica, Francis sonríe—. Yaaaa, vale. No me molestes —protesta sonriendo un poco con esa sonrisa, deshaciendo un poco la tensión sexual y le da una patadita en un muslo.

—Monsieur Kirkland... Vale... No... ¡Au! —protesta rié se ríe también y le da otra para que se aparte y poderse poner los pantalones.

—Auu! —protesta en un chillidito con voz aguda, quitándose. El escritor aprovecha para ponerse los pantalones ahora sí lo más rápido que puede.


	21. De lo que hablan las parejas

—Pues vale, entonces yo traje chocolates para todos, ¿tú que trajiste? —pregunta Francis mirándole de reojo, mostrándole el paquete que le ha dado su madre mientras lo abre.

—¡Todo esto! —señala su gran pila de equipaje amontonada a su espalda.

—¿Nada más? —se ríe un poco sarcástico, mirándola de reojo.

—¿¡Te parece poco!? —se gira a mirar sus bolsas también, volviendo a pensar en que van a necesitar vagón de primera clase entero, pero no en cómo van a llevarlas hasta ahí ni en cómo van a pagarlo.

—Meh... No es mejor que mis chocolates —Francis se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, llevándose uno a la boca.

—¿Un techo y un fuego? —se le acerca con el ceño fruncido... pero sonriendo, toma uno también.

—Yo tengo una casa con techo y fuego —sonríe más—. ¿Trajiste comida?

—No... —responde sinceramente con el chocolate en la mano, mirando las bolsas y cuando se lo lleva a la boca distraídamente, levanta las cejas, porque está muy bueno.

—Maman mandó bocadillos —le sonríe sentándose en el suelo frente al fuego, sacándolos de otro bolsillo, dejando el paquete de chocolates junto a ellos.

—¿Por? —inclina la cabeza y se acerca un poco.

—¿Por qué mandó bocadillos? —pregunta sin entender la pregunta mientras abre los paquetes, mirándole a los ojos.

—Sí. ¿Cómo sabía? —insiste porque no puede ser que le haya dicho, ¿verdad? ¡Esta era una escapada secreta! Es decir… Nadie había convenido lo secreto, ¡pero estaba claramente implícito! ¿Qué clase de persona es alguien que no sabe que una escapada secreta es secreta por definición?

—Pues yo le dije que huiríamos y mandó cosas para huir —explica Francis tranquilamente porque él ni concebía en su mente la idea de no despedirse de su madre.

—¿L-Le dijiste? —parpadea un par de veces incrédulo, porque a él habrían tenido que torturarle para confesarlo.

—Sí, le dije que te había conocido a ti... Y que huiríamos para ser felices —tan tranquilo y soñador, se vuelve a los bocadillos mirándolos un poco con ternura como si fuera su propia madre.

—¿Qué? —es que no puede creerlo, tendrían que haberlo torturado por horas, clavarle agujas bajo las uñas y marcarle con hierros candentes.

—Pues no podía desaparecer así como así, así que le expliqué. Te manda cariños y nos desea suerte —asegura sonriendo y hace un gesto para que se siente con él, tan feliz, una vez ya a terminado—, y nos manda bocadillos.

—Pero... —se sienta junto a él, descolocadisimo es poco.

—Es Maman... Ella lo sabe todo y lo entiende todo —asegura llanamente como una verdad universal, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

—¿Pero no te ha reñido ni te ha dicho que eres un desviado pervertido ni nada? —se rasca un poco la cabeza, debe haber algún truco, tal vez le ha dicho que van a escapar para ser amigo y trabajar juntos en algo. Sí, eso podría ser. Parecía tener más sentido.

—Estaba preocupada... Porque no podríamos darnos la mano en la calle o un beso en público. Sabe que todo será difícil —asegura un poco tristemente porque él está de acuerdo con ella. Desde luego esta frase disipa la idea del escritor, que sacude la cabeza y se humedece los labios pensando.

—Pero... les diremos a todos que somos hermanos, eso será menos raro —decide y gira un poco la cara, pensando que no le trata como a sus hermanos para nada y que si lo hiciera no huiría con él ni a la esquina.

—No les diremos nada y ellos no sabrán nunca lo que haremos a puerta cerrada —explica Francis un poco más firmemente porque desde luego aun le parece peor que crean que son hermanos y hacen algunas cosas—. Y con Maman podremos ser lo que somos.

—Pero... —no está muy seguro de querer ser eso frente a NADIE—. ¡Y si les dice a mi familia! —cae de repente en la cuenta asustándose.

—No va a decirle a nadie, obvio. ¿Por qué haría eso? —frunce el ceño Francis nada más de pensar que él desconfíe, por su puesto ¡su madre no es ninguna traidora!

—¡Pues quién sabe! ¡Por... maldad! Por venganza —sigue, porque el problema es que tiene en la cabeza muchas ideas sobre cómo son las personas debidas a sus hermanos mayores un poco más crueles de lo que deberían.

—Maman? Ella no es mala. Ni quiere vengarse de mí, ¿por qué? —es que hasta casi le da la risa ahora sin ni saber de dónde puede haber sacado semejante ocurrencia.

—¡Pero de mi tal vez sí! —le mira agobiado con el firme pensamiento que está seguro que Miss Bonnefoy podría odiarle por lo que hizo su madre con Míster Bonnefoy.

—¡Jamás, si eres el hombre que amo! —exclama el sastre apasionada y sinceramente, casi sin pensar en el peso de sus palabras. Arthur se queda sin habla con eso, otra vez—. E-Es... Bueno. Siendo tu... De hecho no creo que se vengara de tu mamá tampoco.

El escritor gira la cara, sonrojado y le importa un pimiento ahora eso, pensando en lo del hombre al que ama. Francis le pone un bocadillo en la mano.

—Es tuyo. ¿Algún día has comido algo como esto? ¿Así sin que te sirva alguien con guantes? —pregunta intentando cambiar de tema porque esta vez hasta él mismo se ha puesto un poco nervioso.

—He ido al campo algunas veces —es decir, no, en su vida. Lo toma de todos modos y no sabe ni como sostenerlo, porque es comida y la está tocando con las manos, técnicamente eso no se puede. En su casa hasta los panecillos tienen unos pequeños juegos de cubiertos con los que sostenerlos para partirlos y untarlos con mantequilla.

—Con sirvientes igualmente —insiste el sastre empezando a comerse el suyo con absoluta naturalidad.

—Pues sí. ¿Y? —mira al francés hacerlo y luego se vuelve a su propio bocadillo, que aún está sujetando en la misma postura para no tocarlo más, pensando en que cuando va al campo esto no es así, en el campo los bocadillos están cortaditos en pequeños daditos tipo canapé del tamaño de un mordisco y ellos siguen usando tenedorcitos para comerlos, ¡Nada de tocarlos con las manos!

—Y aquí no tienes. Solo me hace gracia —responde sonriendo y mirándole hacer de reojo, notando que no está comiendo.

—Bueno, tú nunca fuiste a la ópera —se defiende picándose un poco y mira a sus bolsas pensando si deben haber traído algún juego de mesa de su ajuar.

—Yo fui muchas veces a la ópera, es mi actividad favorita —se le acerca y recarga encima.

—¡Que vas a haber ido! —exclama y como no sabe qué hacer con él cuando se recarga, se quita y se levanta—. Además, no necesito sirvientes para nada, es un engorro ir a buscar las cosas yo mismo, pero puedo hacerlo perfecto —sí, va a buscar unos cubiertos para comer un bocadillo en el suelo.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué cosas te faltan? —protesta, más porque se ha quitado que porque se vaya a buscar quién sabe qué.

—¡Pues no voy a comer con las manos como un animal! —exclama como si fuera obvio aun con el bocadillo en la mano en la misma postura. Francis le mira... Y se muere de risa, Arthur levanta las cejas cuando se ríe.

—No puedes traer cubiertos para comer esto. Ven aquí, iba a recargarme en ti —hace un gesto para que se acerque de nuevo, haciéndole mucha gracia este asunto, como si fuera una broma.

—¿Por? —Arthur mira a Francis y al bocadillo alternadamente.

—Es un poco absurdo. Como beber agua con una cuchara —explica el sastre sonriendo divertido e insistiendo en los gestos para que se acerque de nuevo.

—¡No lo es! —discute, pensando que se está burlando un poco de él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Sí, ven, te explicaré cómo se come —insiste.

—¡No necesito que me expliques como si fuera tonto! —protesta e igual se acerca de nuevo para sentarse porque ahora ya se le ha olvidado lo que iba a hacer.

—Parece que sí necesitas que te explique. Mira —abre la boca y se mete el bocadillo, lo muerde. El inglés le fulmina pero sonríe un poco—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

—Bla bla bla blaa —le imita el tono y el acento, burlón.

—Exactamente, blablabla —le saca la lengua—. Ahora ven aquí que tengo frío —lo abraza recargándosele.

—No voy a calentarte yo —se deja de todos modos, un poco nervioso.

Y sí, Francis está mucho más acostumbrado al contacto humano y físico todo el rato de lo que está Arthur. Francis podía a estas alturas dormir abrazado a su madre si estaban hablando en la cama y se quedaban dormidos o antes con su papá, podía incluso dormir entre ellos en una noche fría. También había dormido con Toni más de alguna vez.

—Sí vas a calentarme —se le echa encima. El escritor le empuja con la rodilla y una mano, jugando dejando el bocadillo a un lado—. ¡Nooo! No voy a quitarme —insiste en aplastarle.

—Siiiií —trata de hacerle rodar, riendo, pero el sastre no ofrece NINGUNA resistencia. Así que Arthur acaba sobre él intentando inmobilizarle. Francis se ríe y protesta amargamente.

Se abalanza y le vuelve a dar un beso, al francés le toma por sorpresa el beso esta vez, pero se lo devuelve, sintiendo que es además más sexy aun porque está inmovilizado. Como Arthur ve que le responde bien, se atreve a hacer cosas más complicadas (y raras) sin soltarle, empotrándolo contra el suelo sujetándole de las muñecas, sentado sobre sus caderas.

Francis intenta inclinar la cabeza y llevarle un poco... Pero no deja de tener bastante de sensual que no pueda moverse... Además de la cierta fuerza bruta y bestialidad.

No entiende muy bien esos gestos, así que se separa pensando que no le gusta y parpadea desconsolado sin saber qué pasa. Los ojos azules le miran relamiéndose y sonríe.

—Hazme en el cuello —pide girando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo? —parpadea con esa petición, mirándole el cuello largo y fino… y sin tener ni idea de qué hacer con él.

—Bésame el cuello, o lo que quieras. Lámeme —explica al verle la cara.

Arthur se sonroja con esos verbos y se acerca un poco vacilante, sin estar muy seguro de cómo... le da un besito así pequeñito nada más. El sastre sonríe con eso mirándole de reojo.

—Eres dulce —susurra. El inglés se sonroja y le hunde la cara en el cuello porque no sabe qué hacer ni cómo es que el sastre lo hace de lo perdido que está cada vez... y le da vergüenza.

—Mmmm... —se permite susurrar apretando los ojos—, oui.

El escritor parpadea un par de veces porque no hacía nada más que estar ahí escondido

—Tu cara queda perfecto a la forma de mi cuello y cuando respiras me dan escalofríos.

Respira de nuevo un poco más profundamente y mueve los parpados para acariciarle con ellos.

—Eso es suave —susurra Francis otra vez con voz un poco grave—, y dulce. Y... Y si... —le mira de reojito y entrecierra los ojos porque no había pensado en esta opción.

—¿Y si? —pregunta el escritor sin seguir su tren de pensamiento.

—Y... Si tú... ¿Y si me tomas? —propone mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

—¿Que yo... qué? —parpadea tomado por sorpresa con eso, sin esperárselo ni estar muy seguro de a qué se refiere con tomarle.

—Tú, podrías esta vez ser el que me tomaras —insiste el francés pensando que quizás eso es un poco menos atroz en la mente de Arthur y si ve que él lo disfruta, tal vez entienda que no es algo terriblemente malo para poder hacerlo también al revés.

—¿Que te tomara cómo? —pregunta sinceramente pensando en cosas como robárselo o secuestrarlo románticamente y pensando que eso es justo lo que está haciendo.

—Pues... ¿Cómo que como, Arthur? Podrías tu ser el... Activo —hace un gesto con la mano para evidenciar la idea.

—Espera, te refieres a la... es decir... —se echa para atrás incorporándose—. ¿So... so...? —no es capaz de decirlo—. ¿Eso te gusta?

—Pues... Sí. A ti también te gustará —levanta las manos y le mira acostado en el suelo aun.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —exclama escandalizado, separándosele del todo y negando con la cabeza queriendo mantenerse muy firme en este asunto.

—Yo creo que sí. Aunque deberías empezar por... Esta parte. Creo que puedes tú hacerlo esta vez —se encoge de hombros—. Iremos poco a poco.

—P-Pero... pero... —es que sigue en pánico y en la negación absoluta.

—Ven aquí otra vez y dime ¿qué te parece tan horrible? —pide tendiéndole la mano usando un tono de voz un poco más dulce para intentar calmarle.

—Pues es que tú... y mi... y yo no... Tú... ¡ni siquiera te he visto desnudo ni te he tocado ni nada! ¡Y no quiero porque no soy homosexual! —chilla apanicado.

—Sí me has visto desnudo, ¡dormimos juntos! ¡Y sí que eres homosexual con esos besos! —le acusa porque le desespera que aun esté tan atrasado en confesarse y aceptarse a sí mismo estas cosas. Arthur se sonroja con la acusación.

—Yo no soy... yo... —como verás aun no lo tiene del todo asumido, es algo complejo en especial para uno mismo, por mucho que ya te dé besos de esos y se deje llevar no se ha hecho a la idea. El curioso funcionamiento de la mente humana en la que el corazón va por un lado y la razón grita millones de cosas que a menudo son ignoradas sobre cómo podría todo esto destruirle y hasta qué punto por hacer algo que ni siquiera está seguro de que vaya a gustarle, de hecho, algo que le da bastante repelús de pensarlo.

—No es tan horrible como lo imaginas... De hecho no es horrible para nada. Tiene sus ventajas sobre las relaciones heterosexuales —sigue Francis suspirando por paciencia intentando convencerle.

—¿Ventajas? —levanta una ceja y le mira sin estar muy seguro.

—Todo es mucho más... Equilibrado. A veces pasa de una manera, otras de la opuesta. Eso entre un hombre y una mujer no se puede —explica seguro para el escándalo de Arthur que en su vida creo que haya tenido muchas conversaciones sobre sexo.

—¿Q-Quée... qué? —se lleva las manos a la cara sin poder creer que esté diciendo toda esta clase de cosas, escandalizado.

—Sí, a veces quieres penetrar y otras ser penetrado. Con una mujer no tienes esa opción —sigue explicando en una desafortunada elección de palabras que casi hacen al escritor llevarse las manos al culo.

—¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! ¿¡Es que tu madre no te enseñó lo que es el pudor!? —chilla riñéndole.

—Sí que me lo enseñó, pero tú y yo, si estamos juntos, podemos hablar de esas cosas —frunce un poco el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! Estoy seguro que mi madre y mi padre nunca hablaron de semejantes cochinadas —responde frunciendo el ceño también porque todo esto parece completamente impudoroso y ni siquiera puede imaginar para qué una pareja iba a hablar de esto si no era para claramente incomodarle o porque era… sexo homosexual. Seguro las parejas de hombre y mujer… bueno, seguro la naturaleza era la que se ocupaba de que todo fluyera.

—¿Intentas convencerme de que tu padre y tu madre tienen una espléndida vida sexual? —levanta una ceja incrédulo, pensando que seguro de todos modos tarde o temprano, hasta los castos señores Kirkland debían haberse dado instrucciones el uno al otro sobre de qué manera proceder.

—¡Tienen cuatro hijos! —exclama sin poder creer que lo ponga en duda ante una evidencia semejante.

—Tres. Y eso no es indicativo de una buena vida sexual... Quizás solo lo han hecho tres veces y no sé si en serio de tu padre piensa mucho en tu madre al hacerlo —replica Francis mucho más consciente de la mecánica real de esto en la que las cosas no son como en las novelas, la gente no sabe hacerlo y en general las primeras veces, si no se habla al respecto, suelen ser bastante mediocres y puede que hasta dolorosas.

—¿¡Y en qué otra cosa iba a pensar!? —protesta Arthur pensando que esto va más en la línea de su padre teniendo una amante también.

—En sí mismo y su placer —responde Francis llanamente imaginando perfecto como debe funcionar una pareja que solo ha tenido sexo por puros deseos reproductivos y nada más.

—¿S-Su... placer? —pregunta Arthur sin seguirle ahora, sin entender que el placer no llega por iluminación divina como si esto fuera nada más axiomático. Si no que uno debe conocer su cuerpo y como la comida, saber qué le gusta y qué no para lograrlo.

—Sí, en él y no en tu madre. Llegar él al orgasmo y ya es, creo yo, el problema principal de algunos hombres. La mayoría ni siquiera creen que exista tal cosa como el orgasmo femenino —insiste Francis habiéndolo notado en muchas de sus parejas, en especial las que ya tenían otra relación. La mayoría quedaban completamente prendidas solo porque él se esforzaba por hacerlas disfrutar, no como sus bastante inexpertos y egoístas maridos.

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar hablando de esto así!? —se tapa la cara con las manos completamente avergonzado con tales palabras, sintiéndose un poco como cuando los chicos en el College hablaban sobre esas cosas súper vergonzosas o como cuando uno de ellos trajo un libro con ilustraciones de picardías que… él se robó.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en no hablarlo JAMAS? ¿Cómo esperas satisfacer a alguien? —discute el francés frunciendo un poco el ceño, porque si nada más hablarlo así le da vergüenza, como no se la va a dar hacerlo.

—¿Q-Qué? Pues... —intenta abrir su mente, en realidad, porque sí ha leído algún libro sobre ello a escondidas, ¡pero hablarlo con alguien a viva voz y teniéndole enfrente es escandaloso!

—Es como querer gustarle a alguien con comida y no dejar de darle lo que a UNO le gusta de comer, aunque la otra persona lo odie. Hay que hablar y decir "esto sí, esto no... Prefiero hacer esto" —explica usando el símil que es más natural para él.

—¡No es como la comida! ¡Solo hay una forma! —chilla completamente ignorante del tema.

—¿Cómo que solo hay una forma? —el francés parpadea descolocado—. Como me saltes con que la única forma que conoces es la de la manta y el agujero...

—Pues es... ¿Qué? ¿La manta y... que? —pregunta desconsolado y sonrojadísimo sin entender nada.

—Antes, para evitar la vergüenza del sexo, había quien lo hacía únicamente con fines reproductivos... La mujer se recostaba —se acuesta en el suelo escenificándolo—. El marido le ponía encima una sábana blanca, con un agujero. La mujer se quitaba las prendas indispensables y el hombre solo... Buscaba el agujero. Sin tocarse piel con piel, sin besarse... Y mucho menos mirarse.

Arthur parpadea porque ni siquiera le habían hablado de eso.

—Ahora imagina la mierda que sería ser una de esas parejas... —explica Francis que alguna vez lo ha imaginado… y siempre le ha provocado pesadillas.

—No creo que mis padres hicieran eso —no tiene ni idea en realidad, pero hasta a él le parece frío y descorazonador, aunque tiene cierto temor de que así fuera sabiendo que su madre tuvo que buscarse un amante y su padre no parece no tener ni idea cuando le ha hablado de amor. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si funcionaban así? Se muerde el labio muy preocupado con esto, la verdad es que nunca se había fijado demasiado en sus padres y había asumido que se querían quizás de una forma un poco infantil en la que presuponía que una pareja se quiere porque justo eso hacen las parejas, pero estaba claro que podían no hacerlo. Solo hacía falta ver a los Zwingli para deducirlo, pero nunca había pensado en eso de sus padres.

—Yo tampoco. Pero sí creo que tu madre se acuesta ahí y tu padre le da... Quizás hasta por la espalda —nota Francis levantando las cejas, entendiendo un poco mejor a Lady Kirkland y la necesidad con su propio padre ante esta revelación.

—¡Es de tremendo mal gusto pensar en esas cosas! —protesta porque no quiere, de verdad, no quiere seguir pensando en ello e imaginando a sus padres en algo así.

—Lo es, no lo negaré. Pero son esas cosas que tienes que pensar alguna vez, en especial si no quieres ser como tus padres —explica Francis ya instalado en el drama de la pareja sin amor que son los padres de Arthur.

—Pero... es que... ¡Y aunque lo hiciera decírtelo no es lo mismo! —insiste Arthur queriendo dejar de lado de la conversación a sus progenitores de una vez.

—¿Por qué no? Si se supone que yo soy tu pareja... —Francis inclina la cabeza sin estar seguro que esté realmente entendiendo el motivo de esto.

—Porque es... ¡Incomodo! —exclama apretando los ojos sin poder creer que no se lo parezca, definitivamente era mucho más fácil besarse que hablar de besos y eso debía ser completamente claro hasta para un francés.

—Lo es más ser infeliz en la cama —responde frunciendo el ceño con firmeza, porque es algo por lo que no está dispuesto a pasar, no. Ellos van a hablar de esto, van a conocerse el uno al otro y van a tener el mejor sexo que haya tenido nunca nadie en el mundo.

—Pero... —le mira entre los dedos.

—Poco a poco vas a ir confiando en mí... Espero. Hasta que deje de darte vergüenza —responde Francis en un tono un poco más conciliador. Arthur traga saliva y se descubre la cara. Francis le sonríe—. Se supone que si incluso vamos a HUIR juntos y hacer una vida, tenemos que confiar uno en el otro, ¿no?

—S-Sí, pero... —responde el inglés porque es que no deja de darle mucha vergüenza todo esto.

—Entonces ya llegará ese momento —sonríe y se estira un poco, habiéndose terminado su bocadillo.

El escritor traga saliva, sonrojadito y va a por su bocadillo, aun pensando en ello... sin estar del todo seguro de querer que llegue ese momento y a la vez tampoco que no lo haga. Y en que han huido juntos y eso significa que se quieren y que es abiertamente homosexual realmente.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora? Tu chica llega mañana... ¿Cómo vamos a huir? —pregunta el sastre mirándole de reojo.

—Pues ir a buscar el tren, había pensado ir al norte —confiesa después de tragar la comida, porque sus abuelos maternos era escoceses y conoce un poco la zona de haber ido los veranos. Francis levanta las cejas porque de todas las opciones que se le habían ocurrido, ir al norte no estaba en ninguna.

—¡Al norte! Yo... Había pensado más bien en ir al continente —confiesa, porque la idea de un lugar con aun más frío y más lluvia no le hace ninguna gracia.

—¿Al continente? —arruga la nariz debido a su incipiente xenofobia.

—A France... La gente es más abierta de mente allá —alega encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur arruga más la nariz aun porque además de todos los lugares, la tierra esa de las ranas donde la gente comía asquerosidades y nadie se bañaba—. En el norte solo hay hielo.

—Así no nos molestaran —trata de defender su idea.

—Y... ¿Seremos unos ermitaños? —pregunta el francés sonriendo con ensoñación.

—Pues... tal vez un poco —responde asintiendo porque la idea no le desagrada del todo, aunque esté acostumbrado a tener un millón de sirvientes a su alrededor, no le gusta demasiado la gente.

—Pero los ermitaños... Pero... ¿Cómo vamos a ser unos ermitaños? —le mira—. Los ermitaños no van a la ópera ni cosen trajes de teatro, ni siquiera necesitan ropa bonita.

—Bueno... tal vez... ¿De qué vamos a trabajar? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño y pensando en el dinero por primera vez.

—Pues yo... De sastre —le mira porque en realidad no es que sepa hacer muchas más cosas—. Podría hacerlo de cocinero, ya le he ayudado muchas veces a Toni, pero... Es cansado.

—Podríamos abrir una sastrería y yo escribiría —sueña en voz alta.

—Podrías hacer como mi ayudante de sastre para evitar sospechas —sonríe un poco añadiéndose a la idea.

—¡Sí! Yo sé bordar, mi madre me enseñó. ¡Mira! —se levanta a buscar algo bordado por él en sus bolsas.

Francis parpadea completamente incrédulo y ha de decir que un poco divertido con ello porque bordar es una actividad bastante... De chicas. Una de esas cosas que le encantaría hacer sobre un traje de novia, pero que es el tipo de cosas que solo hacen... Las costureras de ropa de mujer.

Tras rebuscar un poco encuentra un pañuelo con un unicornio... y sonríe mostrándoselo, bastante orgulloso. El francés parpadea de nuevo y extiende la mano para que se lo dé, levantando las cejas y preguntándose sinceramente como este hombre no se había planteado ser homosexual antes.

—¿A que es bonito? Es un unicornio, se llama Morning Star —explica muy feliz e inocente al respecto de si esta es o no una actividad masculina propia de alguien como él.

—¿De verdad... Bordaste tu esto? —pregunta notando que, en realidad, el bordado SÍ está bien hecho y perfectamente limpio, por delante y por detrás—. Es... Un unicornio. ¿Tiene hasta nombre?

—Sí, es de un cuento que me contaba mi madre de pequeño. Mis hermanos se burlan de mí, pero porque a ellos no les sale tan bonito. Mira, esto es cabello de mi madre —se lo señala.

Francis pasa el dedo por encima del bordado y sonríe, pensando que de verdad es bonito... Aunque sea un unicornio, que es algo bastante extraño para bordar. Extiende la mano y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad acercándose a él.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas, Monsieur Kirkland. Quizás puedas bordar en mi sastrería... Y yo ayudarte a escribir.

Arthur sonríe porque no se burla de él y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Ayudarme a escribir?

—¿No? Quizás pueda... —se lo piensa un poco—, darte ideas.

El escritor se sonroja porque ideas ya le está dando un montón. El sastre le sonríe notando el sonrojo.

—Quizás pudieras escribir literatura erótica. Nos haríamos millonarios —propone medio en broma… pero más en serio de lo que Arthur quisiera.

—¿Q-Qué? —se gira a mirarle parpadeando con eso, desde luego sin esperarse que haya deducido con tanta claridad que ideas es las que le da, se sonroja sin querer ni asentir ni negarse, apresado en la culpabilidad.

—Novelas eróticas. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres, incluso de las tuyas de alta sociedad no pagarían muchísimo por leer novelas así? Más aún si fueran disfrazadas de novelitas bonitas —se lo imagina perfecto, especialmente si se tratara de algo prohibido como dos chicos homosexuales y tratado con amor y delicadeza.

—¡Pero... no! No pasarían la censura —responde pensando en cosas muchísimo menos complicadas por ahora.

—Esa es justo la idea, EVITAR la censura —le sonríe ilusionado.

—Para eso habría que... tendríamos que hacer nosotros mismos todo el proceso de edición, impresión y distribución —responde pensando en ello, con el ceño fruncido porque ese si es un mundo que conoce y le llama la atención, sabiendo bien lo difícil que sería.

—O conseguir a alguien que nos ayudara... Como maman... Y Toni con su niña —Arthur, sácalo de su fantasía... Vive de ellas.

—Pero ellos no estarán si nos vamos de Londres —responde porque no ve cómo podrían ayudarles, acaso Francis espera que Arthur mande sus originales a Londres para editarse en Inglaterra donde podrían llegar a manos de… quien sabe si su madre, hermanos o colegas del College… Piensa en su profesor de literatura y como es que devora cualquier libro que sea editado en la isla con avidez y palidece un poco con la idea de que él pudiera leer una historia suya que además fuera erótico opio para las masas.

—Pueden venir cuando ya estemos instalados —verás, es que el sastre, aunque no sea un caballero de alta sociedad como tú, está acostumbrado, MUY acostumbrado a esto de estar rodeado de un montón de gente.

—¡No tiene sentido que vengan sí estamos huyendo! —replica saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre sus supuestos lectores.

—¡Pero no huimos de ellos! —discute Francis porque aún no se acaba de hacer a la idea de dejarles atrás en su vida.

—¡Huimos de todos! —sentencia Arthur que se siente un poco expuesto solo con la idea de los potenciales lectores de su libro imaginario.

—Huimos de quienes nos traten mal por ser lo que somos y... De tu futura esposa —niega el francés muy convencido de este punto concreto.

Arthur gira la cara porque... él no va a ver de nuevo a su familia, pero Francis... ¿sí? ¿Y si a los amigos del francés él no les gusta o no lo aceptan? Estará completamente solo y a merced de que lo acusen con su familia.

—Quoi? —inclina la cabeza para mirarle, preocupado al ver la extraña reacción.

—Es que... no quiero que lo sepan todos, esto es huir los dos solos —insiste preocupado con la gente, como siempre. Francis se humedece los labios porque... Es que su mamaaaaá... Pero a la vez sí que la idea de irse y huir de todo con un chico que le ama es demasiado romántica.

—Entonces huyamos los dos solos —sonríe. El inglés sonríe también con ello calmándose un poco.

—De todos modos, tendremos la sastrería y haremos amigos nuevos entre las gentes ricas a quienes les harás trajes como al coronel —intenta consolarle. Francis asiente sonriendo un poco más y alargando la mano para acariciarle el pelo de la nuca—. Iremos a los eventos sociales y... ¿Sabes bailar?

—En realidad, solo me preocupa maman... Que está sola y si no le dan lo de la herencia no tendrá dinero para... nada —explica y sale de sus pensamientos angustiosos con esa pregunta—. Oui! Sí que sé bailar, muy bien. Papá me enseñó.

—¡A ver como lo haces! —se pone de pie. Francis se pone de pie también de un salto—. Si lo haces bien podré llevarte a bailes para que conozcas gente —le tiende las manos, él sonríe mucho porque sabe en realidad que sí lo hace bien—. Vamos a ver, solo... Necesitamos música.

—Música —se detiene, porque de eso no hay.

—¿Sabes cantar? —pregunta mirándole porque ha traído su violín que como miembro de la alta nobleza entra dentro de los talentos requeridos a dominar, aunque nunca le ha gustado especialmente y además si se pone a tocar, no podrá bailar.

—Sí, pero no la música de los bailes —responde un poco apenado, porque sí tenía ganas de bailar con el escritor.

—Pues vamos a tener que hacer un poco la tonada —decide de todos modos porque esto solo es una prueba para ellos dos, no es como que sea un baile de verdad.

—Yo la hago —le toma las manos como él sabe, es decir, siendo el chico sin darse cuenta. Francis se deja ser la chica esta vez.

Así que un poco tenso, empieza a tararear y a hacerle moverse como es debido, sintiéndole muy cerca. Se le acelera el corazón. No ha bailado jamás con un latino antes; se da cuenta de que Francis tiene un muy buen ritmo, en especial en la cadera, siguiendo sus movimientos con mucha facilidad como si llevaran bailando juntos toda la vida.

Se vuelve torpe y nervioso porque está cerca y siente todo esto mucho más sensual de lo que debería, se pierde en sus tarareos y tiene que hacerle parar. Convencido que hay algo mal en todo esto, pero sin saber qué.


	22. Visita inesperada

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué paras? —pregunta Francis parpadeando y deteniéndose también. Le mira a los ojos sin entender.

—Estás... algo no... ehm... —vacila Arthur porque en realidad no está muy seguro del problema.

—¿No te parece que lo hago bien? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—No... No estoy seguro, es que te pegas mucho y... —trata de separarse pero es que no puede decir que sus movimientos no son gráciles y armónicos.

—No me pego mucho, así se baila —protesta el sastre.

—¡No! No en los bailes de sociedad —se excusa como puede, tampoco es que haya bailado en muchas ocasiones, nunca ha sido lo que más le ha llamado la atención y a menudo ha sido lo bastante mañoso para escapar de casi todas sus clases de baile.

—Bueno, los bailes de sociedad... Deben ser sin tocarse en lo absoluto —responde el francés poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por eso —carraspea intentando aparentar seguridad y un profundo conocimiento del asunto.

—Que aburrido. Puedo bailar así también —responde él desinteresado ahora en la actividad.

—¡No es aburrido! Es grácil y hermoso... todos moviéndose igual y al mismo tiempo... ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer! ¡Estoy alabando cosas de la burguesía por tu culpa! —protesta con cierta sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eres un burguesito muy mono, en realidad —se ríe echando la cabeza atrás. Arthur se ríe también un poco pensando que es guapoooo.

—No lo soy, a partir de ahora soy un proscrito. Un hombre libre. ¡Un pirata! —es inevitable.

—Anda, un pirata —sonríe levantando las cejas con esa idea, abrazándole repentinamente de la cintura.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los piratas? —pregunta incrédulo, casi parece que si es una respuesta negativa vaya a decirle "¡Lo nuestro se ha acabado aquí y ahora!"

—Los piratas dan miedo, ¿no? —pregunta apretándole contra sí.

—Seh! —sonríe porque en parte por eso es que le gustan—. Sobre todo a los hombres débiles como tú —le toca la nariz.

—Yo no soy un hombre débil—frunce el ceño.

—Ah, ¿no? —pregunta divertido sin notar rara ahora la cercanía.

—Pues no, soy un hombre y ya, ¿de dónde sacas que soy débil? —sigue protestando incrédulo, porque a pesar de saberse fino y grácil nunca se ha considerado débil.

—Pareces débil, aunque seas hombre —valora inclinando la cabeza y mesándose un poco la barbilla.

—¿Débil de qué? ¿De pelearme a golpes y esas cosas? —ojos en blanco.

—Sí —asiente.

—No soy débil... Solo no me gustan esas cosas —le quita importancia, más tranquilo ahora de que el tema vaya por ahí puesto que al fin y al cabo tampoco le interesa ser fuerte de ese modo.

—A nadie le gustan. Pero seguro podría vencerte con una espada. Hice esgrima en el college —asegura el escritor cada vez más confiado, porque no era algo que se le diera mal.

—Yo... Buff —se ríe un poco atrapado porque la verdad es que esas cosas... aunque piensa que el esgrima es sexy—. Yo jugaba al futbol.

—¡Ja! Claro, como todos —replica poniendo los ojos en blanco, porque cree que nunca en su vida ha conocido un solo hombre que nunca haya jugado al futbol, es la esencia del género masculino.

—No lo hacía tan mal, era el portero. Luego dejé de hacerlo... Seguro podría ganarte igual, se mover bien la aguja —responde el francés igual de desinteresado en esto también porque tampoco era su actividad favorita, ni a los once años.

—No podrías. ¡Portero! ¡Ja! A mí me gusta jugar de centro. Y también hacía Rugby —explica recordando los días de escuela, bajo la lluvia, muertos de frío, de hambre y cansancio, corriendo por el barro tan guarros que apenas si podías saber quien llevaba qué camiseta, pero todos sabían perfecto quienes estaban en su equipo. Se recuerda golpeando de forma sucia, escupiendo, dando patadas y echando barro en los ojos de los contrarios para ganar con métodos no muy deportivos. En definitiva se recuerda pasándolo bien.

—UGH, rugby sí que no. Acaban todos enlodados —cara de asco, Arthur se ríe.

—¿Quién parece el burguesito ahora? —se burla de él de todos modos.

—¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisiera! Solo no me gusta el lodo en mi ropa —explica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sabiendo que estaría demasiado preocupado de eso para que el rugby se le diera realmente bien, así que nunca se había siquiera planteado intentarlo.

—Claro, claro, claro —se burla más sonriendo, porque es muy divertido como lo dice.

—¡No me gusta! Que tú aparentemente seas un guarro, por más caballero que seas, es otro asunto —se devuelve sacándole la lengua.

—¡No soy un guarro! —exclama falsamente ofendido con eso.

—¡Pues te gusta revolcarte en el lodo! —le acusa sonriendo ahora él.

—¡Me gusta jugar! No revolcarme —protesta un poco más en serio.

—Revolcarte con otros hombres —replica levantando las cejas un par de veces con claras intenciones de una lectura distinta de este asunto.

—¡Hacer deporte! ¡Eso no me gusta! —protesta por el doble sentido. Francis se ríe.

—¿Nunca te gustó alguno de tus compañeros? —pregunta el sastre cayendo en la cuenta de esa posibilidad, imaginando un pervertido y secreto romance escolar… sinceramente, imaginándose a sí mismo y al escritor, con diecisiete años, ambos en uno de esos elegantes uniformes ingleses de colegial adinerado, besándose en los pasillos vacíos de un gran edificio gótico con paredes de piedra de las que cuelgan tapices. A si mismo con la excitación propia de que alguien pudiera sorprenderles en algo prohibido como eso y a Arthur además con esa turbación propia suya que ya le había conseguido sacar en más de una ocasión.

—¡Claro que no! —protesta el escritor sacándole de su burbuja.

—¿Ni secretamente? —intenta de nuevo, sonriendo de lado, porque ese podría ser el problema.

—¡No! —exclama sin sonrojarse esta vez, sinceramente. Aunque sí recuerda en alguna ocasión haber oído rumores sobre algunos de sus compañeros o chicos que no conocía de otros cursos, pero siempre eran muchachos raritos a los que nadie se acercaba ni tenían amigos.

—¿No te gustaba nadie? —pregunta levantando las cejas sin poder hacerse a la idea, porque casi suena a ciencia ficción.

—No, nadie —de hecho, ni siquiera las chicas... En realidad, se pasó la mayor parte de su escolarización escondido en algún lado leyendo. Seguramente sus compañeros decían de él lo mismo que lo que él oía a veces de otros chicos raritos… quizás incluso eran indirectas, cae en la cuenta pensando en una vez que alguien le robó uno de sus libros y cuando se lo devolvieron lo habían destrozado escribiéndole toda esa clase de insultos en todas las hojas, aunque nunca les había prestado mucha atención ni dado importancia al hecho en sí más allá del cabreo porque le destrozaran un libro. Los sospechosos autores de eso habían recibido más de una patada en los dientes por eso en el rugby.

—¿Y en quién pensabas? —insiste aún más extrañado, porque a él se le despertó la necesidad sexual muy pronto y no puede entender cómo es posible que a Arthur no le hubiera pasado nunca.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él sin entender demasiado bien, "¿pensar en quién para qué?" se pregunta a sí mismo.

—En alguien debías pensar a veces en tus historias o en tus fantasías —explica por poner un ejemplo.

—Pues en... chicas bonitas, qué sé yo —protesta un poco porque nunca pensó que el quién en esos casos fuera tan importante, eran personajes inventados, hadas unicornios… seres amables que no le echaban toda la ropa al patio en mitad de la tormenta, ni lo acechaban a las puertas de la biblioteca para insultarle cuando salía.

Francis le sonríe un poco pensando que es monísimo tan reprimido y perdido en general.

—¿Dónde vamos a dormir? ¿Aquí románticamente frente al fuego? —decide mejor cambiar de tema, mirando la manta.

—¿Románticamente? Es que aún no hay camas —se excusa un poco mirándola también, realmente le parece que el problema es la falta de comodidad.

—Es romántico dormir frente al fuego, ¿no? —sonríe porque en realidad no ha pensado ni por un segundo en los problemas de comodidad. No que su cama fuera incómoda, pero alguna vez yendo fuera con su padre, de excursión en verano, le había tocado dormir en el suelo, ya estaba más acostumbrado.

—Ah... un poco, tal vez —se sonroja y mira el fuego.

—¿No sale eso en alguna de tus novelas románticas? ¿O alguna historia? "Los dos hicieron el amor frente al fuego..." —empieza a recitar como si leyera de una novela inventada, incluso cerrando los ojos y moviendo un poco los brazos teatralmente.

—¡No escribo esa clase de cosas! —chilla Arthur con eso, sonrojándose ahora sí.

—Escríbeme algo así... Invéntame una historia así —pide inclinando la cabeza.

—¿S-Sobre una... pareja haciendo el a-a... eso, frente el fuego? —levanta las cejas porque NUNCA en su vida ha escrito sobre el acto sexual, en realidad no es que tenga tampoco mucha idea de cómo funciona pero parece la cosa más prohibida, pervertida y estúpidamente erótica que se le podría haber ocurrido al francés ahora mismo.

—Sobre nosotros. Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí abrazados—tira de él dejándose caer sobre la manta.

—Pero... —se deja tirar de todos modos.

—¿Pero queeeé? —vuelve a abrazarle.

—¿No te parece bastante interesante la historia que estamos viviendo? Tal vez podríamos conseguir un barco e ir a navegar una temporada. Siempre he querido conocer el mundo... ¿Qué conoces tú? —se acurruca sonando un poco más infantil que todo eso en lo que piensa el sastre.

—¿Del mundo? —se ríe—. Conozco París, Lille y Calais... Y un poco más de esta islilla.

—¿Y no quisieras conocerlo? Siempre he leído historias sobre el misterioso medio oriente y el Mediterráneo... y sobre las aventuras de los conquistadores en las américas y toda la china y sus extrañas costumbres o las islas de la polinesia. ¡Y sobre las expediciones de la selva africana! —explica recordando sus libros y sus aventuras maravillosas vividas en ellos desde un confortable butacón a cubierto y junto al fuego… pero esto es alimentar al soñador con ideas GRANDES.

—Sí, ¡sí que quiero conocer el mundo! —exclama Francis y le sonríe de lado a lado.

—Yo también. Tal vez deberíamos vender todo esto y con el dinero de mi padre comprar un barco pequeño —propone Arthur mirando todas sus cosas, pensando más bien en la ropa y enseres, no en sus libros, por supuesto.

—¿Vender todo y comprar un barco? Eso... —se muerde el labio y piensa que él trae un poco de dinero y sí podría vender el reloj de su padre y algunas de las cosas que ha traído...

—No mis libros, pero tengo cosas de valor que podrían servir. Seguro nos alcanzara, quiero algo pequeño que podamos llevar entre los dos. ¿Tú sabes navegar? —pregunta ya bastante instalado en esta idea maravillosa sobre un excitante y prometedor futuro marítimo.

—Sé subirme a un barco... Y marearme un poco —responde. Arthur le mira unos instantes y luego se ríe. Francis parpadea y sonríe también aunque no está seguro de por qué se ríe...

—Bien, mañana iremos al puerto —asiente tan convencido de todos modos.

—¿Y... Si chocamos y el barco se hunde? Nos quedaremos sin nada —pregunta el francés temeroso de repente con esta idea que se le ha ocurrido.

—No lo haremos, yo sí sé navegar. Te enseñaré —asegura el inglés, confiado, sin querer pensar en esa posibilidad ni en ninguna otra que merme su esperanza.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a navegar? —es que le parece inaudito.

—¡Mi hermano mayor está en el cuerpo de marina! En verano vamos a veces a pescar en los lagos del norte, donde vivían mis abuelos —explica recordando los veranos con sus hermanos y su padre entre las montañas verdes de Escocia y los lagos de agua cristalina, que está tan fría incluso en agosto, que alguna vez ha creído que podría haber muerto congelado.

—Pobres... Lo pasan tan mal —se burla el sastre sarcásticamente.

—No es tan divertido como suena estar a sus órdenes en todo —responde pensando en su padre gritándoles cosas que hacer para que no anduvieran jugando a acabar todos en el agua… y aun así sus hermanos siempre conseguían remojarse aun completamente vestidos.

—Pero sabes navegar... ¿Crees que quieran venderte un barco? —pregunta porque nunca ha pensado siquiera en la idea de tener un barco, no sabe ni cómo es que funciona este asunto.

—Si pagamos bastante... —se encoge de hombros, porque tampoco ve el problema—. Seguro, todo se puede comprar. Si se tiene suficiente dinero.

—¿Sabes que quisiera hacer yo? —pregunta Francis—. Ir a Roma.

—¿A Roma? —levanta las cejas, porque se estaba imaginando un barco de recreo como el de su padre, sin estar del todo seguro que consiguieran cruzar el canal de la mancha hasta el continente, pero entusiasmado por la idea con insensato optimismo podía planteárselo. Lo que sí sabía seguro es que sería imposible bordear España y cruzar el Mediterráneo hasta Italia en un pequeño catamarán para dos…

—Papá siempre quiso ir a Roma con nosotros —explica Francis soñador también, recordando a su padre contarle historias sobre el gran imperio romano y los emperadores antiguos, una de sus áreas de estudio favoritas a pesar de ser un hombre humilde. Hablándole de los grandes monumentos y como un día les llevaría a él y a su madre a ver el coliseo, desde el que subirían a la más alta punta para ver la puesta de sol.

—¡Pues iremos! —decide Arthur emborrachándose de sueños y de la expresión de Francis, que le sonríe ilusionado y él le sonríe de vuelta.

—¿Entonces de verdad no vas a casarte? —vuelve a preguntar, porque aún no acaba de creerlo.

—Pues... no —responde ahora descolocado pensando que eso ya había quedado claro, qué si no es lo que hace aquí.

—¿De verdad vas a ser mi chico y vas a dejarlo todo? —sonríe—. ¿No voy a ser el amante secreto? Eso es muy romántico.

—Y-Yo... —traga saliva y se sonroja

—Tú eres muy muy romántico —se le acerca para abrazarle y volver a hacer tumbarse en el suelo.

—No... No tanto. Ni siquiera me gustas...—gira la cara pero se deja abrazar.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Ni un poquito? —se recuesta un poco en el piso de madera que rechina levemente con su peso. Tira de el para que se le recueste junto.

—¡No! —pero se recuesta.

—A mí sí me gustas, Monsieur Kirkland... Tanto como para dejar atrás todas mis nuevas oportunidades —le susurra al oído.

—Ehm... bueno... —vacila él de nuevo visiblemente nervioso.

—Y para ir a viajar en barco contigo todo el tiempo —se le encarama un poco y le mira como siempre de muy cerca.

Arthur se sonroja más y gira la cara... sonriendo un poquito, porque le gusta y le gusta que esté emocionado. Francis le hace un cariñito con la nariz en la mejilla.

—Hablé con mi madre —comenta Francis de repente poniéndose un poco más serio, girándose, apoyado sobre un costado.

—¿De qué? —pregunta mirándole y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—De tu madre y mi padre —responde bajando un instante la mirada, tomando un pellizco de la ropa de Arthur, tocándola y jugando con ella.

—¿Y qué dijo? —pregunta girándose cara a él también, sin impedirle el movimiento.

—Lo sabía —explica mirándole con cara de circunstancias.

—¿De verdad? ¿y qué dijo? —pregunta levantando las cejas incrédulo y tomándole la mano sin pensar.

—Cosas... Que no quería que juzgara mal a papa —responde desviando la mirada, pero apretándole la mano, como si hubiera mucho más que ello en eso, costándole hablar de este tema y aun así buscando la compresión y empatía de la que parecía ser la única persona del mundo en su misma situación y que realmente podía entenderle.

—¿Aja? —le insta a seguir, prestándole toda su atención inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—En general... Creo que papa quería también a tu Maman —murmura no muy feliz aun con ello.

—Eso... está bien. Mi padre es un desastre... —responde él sin saber en realidad muy bien que decirle, pero alegrándose por su madre.

—¿Por? —Francis vuelve a mirarle.

—Yo he hablado con él... y es lo que imaginaba —susurra apartando la cara, con la boca pequeña.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta pensando que tal vez eso puede hacerle el trago un poco menos amargo a él.

—Pues que... la quiere, pero que no está enamorado, de hecho dice que no es posible enamorarse, son cosas de libros de fantasía... y me he enfadado con él —resume. Francis parpadea y le mira levantando las cejas.

—Tu padre me da mucha pena. De verdad. Puedo entender que no esté enamorado pero... ¿Qué tan triste debe ser ni siquiera reconocer al amor como una opción? —pregunta en realidad un poco más apenado con ello, pero olvidando un poco el propio drama de su madre.

—Sí la quiere, lo que dice que no existe es el enamoramiento —replica frunciendo el ceño, defendiéndole.

—¿Pues no te parece triste no reconocer el enamoramiento? —se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno... un poco, pero no es tan así, mis hermanos son igual y no por eso tienen una... mala vida —se aferra un poco a esa idea porque sí le parece terrible, pero se trata de su familia y no quiere aceptar que realmente TODOS sus familiares sean desdichados.

—¡¿Tampoco están enamorados de sus esposas!? Pero... Eso es horrible —lo dice el hombre que vive de amor.

—Todos sus matrimonios fueron concertados, como el mío —explica Arthur como si eso lo resolviera todo.

—¿Pero no han funcionado? ¿No se enamoraron nunca? Podrían... Pero... ¿Y qué hacen con sus esposas? —pregunta Francis prácticamente escandalizado.

—Yo que sé, nada —le mira un poco desconsolado porque hasta ahora todo eso tampoco había sido un problema ni algo que a él le preocupara, pero si Francis estaba tan preocupado tal vez era realmente algo dramático y horrible.

—Qué vida tan aburrida —se ríe un poco el francés rompiendo el tren de pensamiento del escritor.

—Scott se embarca por meses, Patrick se refugia en la iglesia y Wallace es algo como adicto al trabajo —explica enumerando con los dedos.

—Y ninguno es realmente feliz —niega con la cabeza sonriendo tristemente por ellos.

—Bueno... no lo sé —se plantea realmente por primera vez en su vida.

—Espero que lo sean, aunque sea con sus barcos —desea sinceramente, sonriéndole un poco a Arthur.

—Me da igual, en realidad —decide porque es un poco desesperante y preocupante, pero bueno, sabe que él no va a correr esa suerte, no ahora que se ha escapado. Se encoge de hombros y se acurruca para tumbarse.

—Espero que tú seas feliz con esto también —le sonríe acurrucándole un poco contra sí haciendo que se tumbe sobre él ahora

—Pues para eso huimos —se tumba como pide y siente el suelo frío—. Espera quizás tenga mi colcha y podamos tumbarnos en ella —se levanta.

Francis se queda acostado en el suelo recargado en su brazo mirándole hacer. Arthur busca de nuevo desordenándolo bastante todo.

—Preferiría que buscaras sin pantalones —comenta Francis con una sonrisilla sin perder oportunidad igual de mirarle el culo y las piernas, lo que dejan intuir los holgados pantalones del pijama.

—¿Qué? —se detiene y le mira por encima del hombro. El francés sonríe mucho.

—Como hace un rato, con el culo al aire —explica con un gesto de la mano.

—¡No! —manos al culo.

—¿Por? —sonríe divertido porque le parece mono ese movimiento.

—¡Me quieres mirar el culo! —le acusa dejando de buscar y dándose la vuelta del todo.

—Pues claro. De hecho no solo quiero mirarlo —vuelve hacer el movimiento de cejas propio de sus palabras.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —se sonroja y da un paso atrás apretando los ojos.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué quiero tocarte? —insiste y se toca un colmillo con la lengua sintiéndose de nuevo como un depredador frente a su asustadiza presa.

—¡S-SÍ! —responde Arthur nervioso con los ojos apretados y las manos en el culo.

—¿Por qué? Te da vergüenza saber que quiero tocarte y... —empieza, dispuesto a describir todo lo que piensa, pero Arthur se gira y le tira la colcha a la cabeza—. Ehhh! —protesta muerto de risa saliendo de debajo.

Saca algunas mantas y un cojín mientras el sastre extiende la cobija en el suelo de manera que les sirva de colchón y les tape a ambos... Si se ponen muy muy juntos.

—Ven aquí... Junto a mí —da unos golpecitos a su lado.

Arthur traga saliva y se abraza al cojín y las mantas, sonrojándose. Francis le sonríe ampliamente cerrándole un ojo.

—Solo ven, vamos a dormir —insiste en el tono menos inocente de la historia de las propuestas inocentes.

—Ya... ya lo sé —pasito pequeñito hacia él, no muy seguro.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —sonríe más y se saca la camisa del pantalón.

—¿El qué? —prefiere centrarse en el cambio de tema y dejar las mantas y cojín en el suelo como si lo anterior no acabara de pasar, sin mirarle.

—Es sobre la manera de dormir —se estira un poco.

—¿Eh? —ahora sí le mira.

—Veras, es que esta el asunto de la comodidad... —explica empezando a desabrocharse lentamente.

—¿La comodidad? —pregunta sin estar seguro de a qué se refiere, acomodando el cojín y las mantas, arrodillado sobre la colcha a su lado.

—Sí, la comodidad. Dormir con ropa es incómodo —le mira de forma significativa para que note como es que está desvistiéndose.

—¿Q-Qué? —Arthur se detiene de todo lo que está haciendo para mirarle.

—Dormir con ropa. ¿Cómo duermes tú? —repite lentamente.

—¡Pues con un pijama! —exclama mostrándole sus pantalones de cuadros.

—Ah... sí, eso es justo el asunto —de todos modos mira los pantalones poco convencido con ellos.

—¡Usa tú un pijama también, te puedo prestar uno! —exige apretando los ojos e imaginándose como podría ser esto si acaso realmente duerme con él desnudo.

—Supongo que puedo dormir en interiores —apunta sin quitarse la camiseta pero sí la camisa.

Los ojos verdes le miran y se sonrooooja de nuevo. Los azules le miran de reojo y sonríe.

—Hay otro problema... —sigue el francés y se humedece los labios.

—Eh... ¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos o más bien de su embobamiento.

—Que en realidad es el mismo problema... Si uno lo mira con atención —explica abriéndose el pantalón.

Al escritor se le van los ojos a lo que hace con las manos con más curiosidad de lo que admitirá nunca. Ve pelitos los pelitos rubios sobre su piel blanca iluminados por el fuego. Se baja un poco el pantalón.

Arthur levanta las cejas comiéndoselo con los ojos. Francis se baja un poco más el pantalón y es evidente lo que hay debajo o lo que no hay.

El inglés se queda paralizado un segundo y automáticamente después se lleva las manos a la cara tapándose los ojos y dándole la espalda, gritando alguna invocación divina como respuesta.

El francés entonces se saca del todo los pantalones, con el miembro un poco menos relajando de lo que sería cómodo para todos.

—¡Pero tápese, por dios! ¡Es que no tiene ni un mínimo de pudor o decencia! —chilla, volviendo además al tono distante para conseguirse un poco de espacio.

—Ya he dicho que... Sería un problema —puntualiza.

—¡¿Cómo es posible!? ¡Es usted sastre, virgen del cielo!¿Por qué no tiene ropa interior? —sigue dándole la espalda con las manos en la cara.

—Es incómoda. Y deja de hablarme de usted —le pone una mano en la pantorrilla y se medio cubre con la cobija—. Ya está resuelto.

—¡No lo está! ¡PONGASE UNO DE LOS MIOS! —chilla al mirarle de reojo un instante entre los dedos y volver a darle la espalda.

—Pero es incómodo... Ven acá, no tienes que ver nada —se mira a si mismo comprobando que efectivamente todo queda en el ajustado grado de sugerencia.

—¡Es incómodo para mí que no los lleves! —sigue gritando sin moverse.

—¿Por qué va a ser incómodo para TI? ¿Qué estás imaginando que voy a hacer? No tienes que ver ni que tocar nada... Si no quieres —sigue en un tono evidentemente sensual.

—¡Por qué SÉ que no los llevas! —explica desesperado casi sin saber ni lo que dice.

—Yo también SÉ que debajo de tus interiores está tu pene —responde con la obvia lógica aplastante.

—¡NO! —manos ahí directas sintiéndose desnudo aun llevando los pantalones.

—¿No? —levanta las cejas.

—¡No! —grita todavía irracionalmente por culpa de los nervios.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes? —pregunta sugerentemente poniéndole una mano en el muslo.

—Yo... ¡No hables de eso! —chilla y se cae de culo apartándose de él pero volviendo a abrir los ojos y a mirarle, rojo como un tomate.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora no puedo decir que tienes partes íntimas? —insiste como si eso fuera tan absurdo como que le prohibiera decir que el cielo es azul y en realidad no hubiera ninguna intención oculta detrás de semejantes comentarios.

—¡No puedes hablar de ellas! —chilla igualmente apretándoselas.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza y vuelve a tocarle, el tobillo esta vez.

—Porque no es... es... no... —responde nervioso lloriqueando un poco sin encontrar realmente un motivo para negarle esto.

—De hecho pretendo hacer más con ellas que solo hablar de ellas —le sonríe, él se las aprieta y da otro pasito—. Vengaaa, será si quieres y cuando quieras.

Arthur traga saliva y se hace bolita dándole la espalda con los ojos cerrados. Francis le acaricia un poquito con suavidad.

—No me molestes —susurra como respuesta apretando más la bolita.

—No te estoy molestando —discute sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda, acercándosele más.

—Sí lo haces—protesta sin hacer nada para detenerle de todos modos.

—¿Pero cómo? Solo te estoy acariciando la espalda —se defiende y le abraza un poco incluso.

—¡Con lo que dices! —exclama en protesta temblando un poquito.

—¡No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto! —vuelve a defenderse y suspira un poco derrotado.

—¡Pero es incómodo! —responde soltándose un poco con el suspiro y hasta girando un poco la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro.

—No es tan incómodo. Puede que lo sea al principio... Y después cuando ya sepas a que me refiero cuando digo que voy a hacerte una cosa o la otra —sonríe un poco y le pasa el dedo por la columna vertebral.

—Entonces será peor —aprieta su bolita con un escalofrío.

—Entonces será incomodo pero... Habrás disfrutado mucho las cosas que ahora digo que te voy a hacer, pero no te hago. ¿Quieres probar una cosa? —propone mientras sigue resiguiéndole la columna arriba y abajo con el dedo, pendiente de ello.

—¡No! —pero no se mueve y le mira un poco de reojo.

—Es algo que quizás se te haga raro pero va a gustarte —le mira a los ojos sin detener su mano.

—¿Q-Qué es? —se gira un poco de costado, con curiosidad.

—Algo que no sé si las señoras de alta sociedad sepan hacer... O admitan que saben. Pero es algo muy bonito que va a gustarte mucho —asegura con la mano en su hombro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Mmm... —se mantiene un poco receloso el inglés, haciendo un ademán de darle la espalda de nuevo.

—De verdad va a gustarte. Es más, me pongo interiores para dormir si me dejas hacerlo —negocia deteniéndole del hombro para que no se gire.

—¿Pero qué es? —pregunta un poco menos histérico, mirándole tumbado con la espalda contra el suelo.

—Si te digo que es vas a escandalizarte. Si no me dejas siquiera HABLAR de tu pene —se encoge de hombros y le acaricia el brazo esta vez.

—Pues menos vas a HACER sin decirme —responde muy en serio sin impedirle las caricias.

—¿Prometes no morir de la vergüenza? —le sonríe un poquito.

—Yo... —se empieza a morir de la vergüenza desde ya.

—Quiero darte un... Beso ahí —le señala la zona desviando la mirada.

—¿Queeeeé? —se vuelve a hacer bolita hacia el costado y se muere de la vergüenza imaginando nada más un besito con los labios como el que podría darle en la mejilla… pero en la punta de salva sea la parte, cuando esta ya está excitada además y la idea no le desagrada todo lo que quisiera, muy al contrario.

—No es tan terrible como suena, de verdad... Solo es una cosa que se siente bonito — Francis se le echa un poco encima.

—Pero... ¡No! ¡¿Cómo vas a...?! ¡Nooo! Eso es... —le parece increíblemente vergonzoso, esa es la raíz de todos los males, porque no tiene ninguna cosa que argumentar contra eso.

—Shhh... No lo digas ni lo pienses demasiado, solo ponte boca arriba y déjame hacer —pide volviendo a ponerle la mano en el antebrazo y empujando un poco con suavidad para que se tienda cara arriba.

—Que... —SUPER incómodo, no se mueve demasiado.

—Boca arriba, venga. Puedes taparte la cara si quieres... —le sonríe y se acerca a darle un besito en los labios.

—Pe... —se le corta la protesta con el besito mirándole muy nervioso.

El francés le besa un poquito más, sonriendo y nota ahí que el inglés se relaja bastante en sus brazos con el beso, tomando nota a futuro para ello. El beso es laaaargo pero no deja que se le vaya la cabeza del todo.

Arthur se le va detrás como conejo tentado con zanahorias. Francis le besa bastante pero pronto se separa un poco para besarle la barbilla y empezar a bajaaaar y bajaaaar.

El escritor levanta la barbilla dejándose hacer y se le empieza a acelerar el corazón y la respiración. Besito en la manzana de Adán, besito en el esternón, besito en el abdomen, abriéndole la camisa al paso, haciéndole cariñitos con la barbita de dos días... Hasta llegar al pantalón de pijama y aflojárselo un poco

Se lo baja lentamente y ahora, el inglés es el que agradece ampliamente el haber terminado antes con los besos para no hacer esto de nuevo ridículamente rápido y obvio. Aun así, aunque pensaba que no podía volver a pasar en tan poco tiempo, es un chico sano, joven, virgen y vigoroso.

Hola, pequeño Arthur. No creas que vas a estar mejor en cuanto Francis se acerque a ti puesto que es momento de empezar a gritar como loco y a golpear el suelo.

El sastre levanta las cejas porque no parece estarle desagradando, se empeña en la labor y descubre que es... ¡De ese modelo de gente que grita! Las regiones vitales se alegran de este descubrimiento.

Pero pronto, con los gritos, un policía de la calle se mete a la casa pensando que será una pareja que se ha colado ilegalmente en la propiedad vacía, puesto que sabe bien de quién es el inmueble y que aún no vive nadie ahí. El francés solo sigue, esforzándose porque grite más fuerte.


	23. La ley de los pobres

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —pregunta el policía subiendo las escaleras y es, gracias a dios, el francés quien le oye y se separa abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Arthur... ARTHUUR! —susurra. El problema es que el nombrado no sabe ni dónde está, estrangulando la colcha y los cojines con los brazos.

El sastre se asusta al escuchar realmente a alguien ahí separándose del todo. Toma las cobijas del suelo y tira de ellas intentando esconderles detrás de los baúles. Le sube los pantalones del pijama.

Arthur parpadea volviendo en sí y se asusta sin entender aun, yendo a esconderse también.

—Sal... Sal tú, es tu casa —le susurra el francés empujándole un poco—. ¡Tienes todo el derecho a estar aquí!

—¿Que salga dónde? —no tiene bastante sangre en el cerebro.

—¿Cómo que dónde? Pues... ¡con el que grita! No es tu padre, ¿verdad? —sigue empujándole en pánico.

—¿El que... qué? —oye ahora él los gritos y palidece—. ¡Hay que irse!

—¿Irnos? ¿Irnos a dónde? Si están todas tus cosas aquí... ¡Solo di que estas aquí supervisando! —exclama asustado todavía, señalándolas.

—¡No voy a salir... así! —protesta porque sigue con el asunto tremendamente incómodo.

—Tápate con algo... Con... Lo que sea. ¡Anda! Ve y dile que se largue —protesta tapándose la cara con las manos, hecho bolita detrás de las cajas.

—¡No, vamos! Es un policía, cuando vea que no hay nadie se irá —tira de él para salir por la ventana.

—Pero verá tus cosas... Y mis cosas están dentro —y soy torpe para escapar por la ventana.

—¿Y eso qué? Son mis cosas en mi casa —la abre y se sienta en el alfeizar.

Francis vacila un poco con evidente temor, palideciendo. Arthur se da la vuelta descolgándose de las manos y moviendo los pies para llegar a asirse a algo.

El policía sigue abriendo puertas y el inglés se deja caer al suelo. El francés piensa que si el policía le encuentra aquí será terrible... TERRIBLE. Pero es que saltar así por la ventana...

—¡Au! —protesta el escritor y cae al suelo de lado masajeándose los tobillos, nada acostumbrado a esto—. ¡Vengaa!

El sastre es mucho más torpe, aunque alguna vez sí ha salido por la ventana volando porque el marido de alguna de las chicas, que nunca le dijo que tenía marido, ha llegado antes de lo previsto. Pero esto es muy alto y le da miedo igualmente.

Arthur se pone de pie y levanta las manos tomándole de los tobillos.

—Yo te sujeto, ¡vengaaa!

Con la tensión y los nervios presionado, los ojos azules miran hacia abajo angustiadillos. Traga saliva. Las manos del inglés y su voz le tranquilizan un poquito.

—Me sujetas —repite temblando un poco—. V-Voy a soltarme

—¡Sí, corre o nos verá! —le apremia.

—¡Pero me sujetas! —insiste.

—¡Que sí, venga! —tira de él.

Francis se deja caer, apretando los ojos y pensando que va a matarse. Arthur le sostiene lo mejor que puede, abrazándole y metiéndose con él al porche cuando el policía se asoma.

—¡Me has atrapado! —le abraza con fuerza temblando aun un poco olvidándose del policía.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra y le abraza más fuerte.

Asiente con la cabeza sintiéndose tan seguro en sus brazos como se lo sentía con su padre... O con Toni. Sonríe ante eso sin notarlo. Él sonríe también.

—Empiezo a deberle demasiados favores, monsieur —susurra dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! —grita el policía al oír voces y notar movimiento.

—Venga, corre! —grita Arthur al oír al policía, tomándole de la mano y tirando de él, sin poder hacer caso del beso ni de la frase.

—Ahhh! —grita un poco el sastre, asustándose otra vez y corriendo también... No trae ni zapatos y... no trae ni calzoncillos, solo la camiseta interior pero se deja arrastrar dócilmente

Arthur le saca del jardín corriendo por las calles oscuras, mojadas y llenas de niebla. Cuando están lo bastante lejos se detiene contra un muro con la respiración agitadísima. El sastre casi se cae arriba de él de lo falto de aire que está, pasándose una mano por el pelo, asustado.

—Es que si nos atrapan van a colgarme —lloriquea de verdad nervioso.

—No, no... No nos atrapan... y —el inglés le mira de reojo—. Necesitamos ropa.

—No me digas... —porque además así tranquilo tranquilo no está.

—Espera —Arthur se quita su camisa del todo y se la da.

El sastre le sonríe un poco al ver que le da la camisa inclinando la cabeza. Con unos pliegues de tela y moviendo las manos con rapidez consigue amarrarse la camisa en la cintura haciéndose unos calzones largos parecidos a los que llevan en Medio Oriente.

—Voy a... voy a volver, a por el caballo y más ropa si puedo e... iremos a buscar el dinero a casa de mis padres —planea en voz alta el escritor mientras le mira hacer eso, porque este es un tremendo imprevisto.

—Vale. Tráeme mi traje completo, con calcetines y no olvides los zapatos... ¿Crees que puedas sacar un pantalón de noche de mi baúl? —le sonríe porque a pesar de todo eso suena a una aventura... Los ojos verdes le miran fijamente con cara de circunstancias—. ¿E-Eso es un no?

—Me llevaré lo que pueda, tal vez el hombre siga ahí —responde escuetamente porque cree que tendrá suerte si consigue robar una toalla.

—Sé que podrás —le da un beso en la mejilla sonriendo un poco igual. Arthur se sonroja y aparta la cara, sonriendo un poquito—. Prometo terminar lo que no acabamos hace un rato en cuanto me sea posible.

El escritor se lleva las manos ahí y las cejas al cielo. Sale corriendo. El sastre se ríe dejándole ir, a su príncipe valiente, con los ojos aun un poco de corazón.

Arthur vuelve a acercarse a la casa por el jardín trasero, la verja de metal oscuro que colinda con la calle es de altas barras acabadas en punta con una flor de lis. Aun se sostiene la entrepierna cuando llega y se pregunta cómo va a saltar los más de dos metros de altura.

Trepa al murete con predisposición no obstante, la adrenalina del acontecimiento reciente y la excitación le da una falsa idea de sobreenergización. Y tampoco es especialmente torpe, tal vez de haber estado de buen año no habría podido consigo mismo, pero su cuerpo enjuto juega a su favor en esta ocasión.

Lo que realmente resulta incómodo es moverse con su problema genital, se engancha los pantalones a una de las puntas de la verja al dejarse caer a causa de ello y estos se desgarran de una manera un poco dolorosa. El muchacho cae al suelo desnudo entre las plantas del jardín.

El policía, que está merodeando por el jardín buscando al intruso, escucha a Arthur lloriquear en el jardín, se acerca a él con sigilo levantando las cejas al notar que está desnudo. Se pone en cuclillas junto a él.

—¿Hola? ¿Muchacho? —frunce el ceño.

El escritor está tumbado entre las rosas masajeándose el tobillo que se ha torcido al caer mal por culpa del pantalón enganchado. Se sonroja entero al notar la voz del guarda y se gira mirándole asustado, reptando hacia atrás y arañándose la piel al meterse entre los rosales. Vuelve a cubrirse sus inmencionables.

—¿Qué hace aquí así, joven? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza y usando su porra para apartar la maleza y los rosales.

—Y-Yo... —levanta la cabeza y mira sus pantalones enganchados en la verja.

—¿Está intentando robar? ¡Identifíquese! —exige el policía después de levantar la vista también y más o menos entender cómo ha funcionado el proceso de colarse en la propiedad.

—¡N-No! ¡Esta es mi casa! —chilla nervioso haciéndose más bolita y apretando los ojos al sentir las espinas de las rosas clavándosele a la espalda y los brazos.

—¿Su casa? ¿Cómo va a ser esta su casa? ¡Esta es casa del señor Kirkland! —exclama incrédulo empezando a enfadarse.

—¡Yo soy el señor Kirkland! —chilla de vuelta con la poquita dignidad que le queda.

—Joven, no me insulte por favor. Conozco bien al Señor Kirkland y no es usted. ¡Alguien de su clase no estaría de ninguna manera en estas fachas, a esta hora en el jardín! —responde cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues claro que soy el señor Kirkland, ¡mi documentación está en la casa! —usa una mano para señalarla mientras se cubre aun con la otra.

—¡No lo es, le he dicho que le conozco bien! —replica el hombre que por lo visto no está muerto de frío, ni de vergüenza, ni se le están clavando todas las puñeteras espinas del mundo y por eso tiene tiempo de estar discutiendo malditos pormenores.

—¡Pues será a mi padre! —tiembla un poco de frío, frustrado.

—Es...oh, ¿es usted hijo de Lord Kirkland? —levanta las cejas al caer en la cuenta de esa posibilidad y entender por fin que quizás sí se está metiendo en un gran problema.

—Sí... —gira la cara y levanta las cejas pensando que no debería haberle dicho eso, que ahora va a ir a decirle dónde es que está y lo que hace… aunque eso es mejor que pasar la noche en un calabozo del yard, completamente desnudo y con Francis esperándole por la ciudad solo en camisa.

—Deberíamos ir con él. ¿Dónde están sus ropas? —decide el policía efectivamente haciendo realidad los temores del escritor.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esta es mi casa! —protesta de vuelta porque en realidad tampoco es la mejor perspectiva, pensando que tal vez si puede llegar a sonar lo bastante imponente y adulto pueda conseguir que este cabeza hueca entienda que es un hombre prometido, que pronto va a casarse y a vivir en esta propiedad como hombre de la casa y cabeza de familia y que no hay ningún motivo para ir a importunar a nadie contándole en mitad de la noche sobre sus sospechosos y excéntricos quehaceres entre las rosas. El haber sido encontrado en dichos quehaceres y la desnudez no ayudan con esa intención.

—¡Que va a ser su casa! ¡La casa está vacía! —sigue discutiendo el policía, al parecer de Arthur, infinitamente necio.

—¡Lo será después de mi boda! —que no se va a celebrar, añade para sí mismo.

—Por qué no se viste usted... ¿Dónde ha dejado su ropa? Y vamos a ver a Lord Kirkland —insiste impertérrito el policía, mirándole fijamente porque además, hasta que el propio Lord Kirkland no confirme la identidad de este pillastre no sabrá si realmente es un chiflado señorito burgués o nada más un perillán aprovechándose de cierto parecido para entrar a desvalijar casas.

—E-En... dentro —decide mejor centrarse en ese asunto, tal vez si coopera un poco encuentre una posibilidad de escape en algún momento.

—Dentro... —repite con sospecha entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Sí! —responde intentando sonar indignado y no tan culpable.

—Veamos, vamos allá —levanta una ceja mirándole de arriba a abajo.

El pequeño de los Kirkland traga saliva al ponerse de pie y se sonroja más cubriéndose. Se lleva la otra mano al culo para taparse y corretea a la casa, cuando llega a la puerta y obviamente no tiene las llaves encima.

El policía se va detrás refunfuñando un poco... carraspea detrás de él.

—Las llaves están dentro... —murmura.

—Me imagino, me imagino —sin que parezca creerlo en absoluto.

El escritor se hace a un lado mirando al suelo para dejar que el policía abra la puerta, sin apoyarse en su tobillo torcido, cubriéndose aun y pensando que todo esto no podría haberle salido peor, es la situación más vergonzosa en la que ha estado nunca.

—Esto es un desastre, Señor, espero que lo entienda. Pero le advierto que voy armado... Así que, que no se le ocurra ninguna tontería —fuerza un poco la puerta y la abre.

Arthur traga saliva y no le mira, temblando. Se mete dentro dando saltitos y corre hacia sus cosas sacando unos calzoncillos y poniéndoselos, primero que nada.

—¿Podría explicarme qué hacía desnudo en el jardín? —pregunta en aras de la investigación policial, aunque con bastante curiosidad más allá de eso.

—Se me han roto los pantalones cuando intentaba saltar la verja —explica vistiéndose y sintiéndose mejor al hacerlo.

—Está usted desnudo, no medio desnudo. ¿Y el resto de su ropa? —insiste mirando alrededor, porque hay un montón de cosas y el muchacho no parece realmente estar interesado en ver cuáles son dignas de ser discretamente sustraídas, si no nada más vistiéndose. Aunque eso no probaba nada, podía nada más ser lo bastante listo como para ni siquiera intentarlo frente a un bobbie.

—No llevaba camiseta, estaba en pijama, iba a dormir y tenía calor —se sonroja un montón sin mirarle, pensando en lo que hacían en la manta del suelo frente al fuego, que sigue ahí acusadora.

—Mmmmm... ¿Y porque saltaba la verja? Estoy seguro de que aquí había más de una persona... —deduce al ver la ropa en el suelo, los pares de zapatos y los envoltorios de comida.

—¡No había nadie más! —grita de forma demasiado culpable dejando de vestirse un segundo y mira alrededor buscando las cosas del sastre para esconderlas entre las suyas.

—Yo lo vi, señor, eran dos individuos y ninguno se parecía a usted. Eran gente de la calle —le riñe aun sin entender del todo la naturaleza real de los hechos.

—Pues... yo salí corriendo porque creí que entraron ladrones —se inventa de repente acabando de cubrirse y busca sus documentos para mostrárselos—. De todos modos, ¿ve? —se los tiende—. Aquí está, Arthur Kirkland. Ese soy yo.

—Hmmm... —asiente no muy seguro—. Lo siento señor, ya sabe cómo son estos tiempos. De todas maneras voy a tener que ir a ver a su padre, así que le agradecer que venga conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi padre es un hombre respetable y no va a querer ser importunado a estas horas en las que estará durmiendo! ¡Ya le he demostrado que soy quien digo y que la casa es mía! —protesta de nuevo pensando en el francés y en todos sus planes de huida, aunque ahora mismo se siente mucho más seguro para ser un exigente e insoportable señorito de clase alta.

—Lo siento, tengo instrucciones muy precisas respecto a este lugar y sé que vi a dos mal vivientes salir de él —niega con la cabeza porque está harto de tratar todo el día con esta clase de gente y esto es una definición de manual de actividad sospechosa.

—¡Pero usted ha dicho claramente que no se parecían a mí! ¡Debería estar usted registrando las calles para atraparlos! —sigue protestando pensando ahora que Francis sigue en la calle medio desnudo y como le atrape va a ser un desastre.

—En la esquina pediré a mi compañero que les busque mientras informó a Lord Kirkland al respecto —responde frunciendo el ceño de que un mocoso se crea con derecho a decirle como hacer su trabajo.

—¡No! —grita de repente, poniéndose más nervioso porque definitivamente prefiere que lo lleven frente a su padre a que atrapen a Francis y este tenga que pasar la noche en el calabozo, donde tal vez sí esté en problemas y ni con todos sus conocimientos de leyes pueda ayudarle—. L-Los dos. Tienen que venir los dos a casa conmigo frente a mi padre. Usted no puede presentarse solo o mi padre creerá que se trata de una broma. Y no le gustan nada las bromas... y menos aún que lo despierten.

—¿Perdón? ¿No decía que había que encontrar a los ladrones? —parpadea extrañado frunciendo el ceño.

—He... ¡Cambiado de idea en vista de lo poco que se presta usted a escuchar! —decide protestar, levantando la barbilla en su papel de estirado e irrazonable.

—Pues... ¿Sí? Si le escucho, ¡justo por eso! —protesta el policía poniendo los ojos en blanco empezando a cansarse de este jueguecito.

—Entonces hágame caso y déjeme tranquilo, ya ha visto que mis papeles están vigentes y que esta sí es mi casa —negocia de nuevo con el plan original.

—No. Lo siento, es la forma de proceder en estas circunstancias, por su seguridad —absolutamente taxativo—. Venga conmigo, ¿tiene un carro?

—No, tengo un caballo y más vale entonces que me acompañen los dos o les denunciaré por mala praxis. Soy un hombre de leyes —le amenaza tomando algunas de sus cosas en una bolsa para llevarse a casa, arranca una hoja de su diario escribiendo una nota para su acompañante y dejándola con el resto de cosas, pero visible. Cuando salen por la puerta deja caer al suelo discretamente las llaves de la entrada y va a montar en el caballo.

Un rato más tarde se presentan los dos policías con el escritor en la puerta de la mansión Kirkland.

El menor de ellos se mira las manos con el ceño fruncido, pensando en que espera que el sastre haya podido encontrar las llaves, entrado, vestido y leído su nota. Aun planeaba intentar escapar de nuevo cuando su padre lo mandara a dormir tras reprenderlo por dos horas por haberlo despertado, por haberle gritado antes esas cosas de su madre y por en general todo lo que había hecho esa noche. Y aun no le había robado el dinero siquiera.

Abre la puerta uno de los mayordomos, sorprendido al notar quien es. Les pasa a uno de los salones para poder ir a despertar a Lord Kirkland.

Arthur se sienta con la misma postura corporal incomoda y enfadada porque nadie parece entender nada de lo que le sucede y ha dejado a Francis solo a su suerte sin poder avisarle y tal vez estaba esperando en las frías calles de la ciudad a que regresara sin atreverse a volverse a acercar a la casa con solo una camisa. Como un solo mendigo le pusiera un dedo encima iba a haber muertos.

Un poco más tarde entonces, aparece Lord Kirkland en bata con el ceño fruncido y esa mueca en los labios que denotaba tremendo enfado.

La mirada verde de su hijo menor se levanta un instante hasta encontrarse con la suya, luego vuelve a bajar a sus manos frunciendo aún más el ceño.

La furia absoluta de su padre es bastante evidente cuando se sienta en uno de los sillones y pregunta, siseando, qué es lo que ha ocurrido después de recibir una breve explicación de los agentes, los deja marchar, agradeciéndoles su labor. En cuanto cruzan el linde de la puerta mira a Arthur con frialdad, en silencio.

—No ha pasado nada —susurra el menor mirándose las manos.

—Nada —repite Lord Kirkland incrédulo y enfadado.

Los ojos verdes le mira de reojo un instante y vuelve a mirarse las manos sin decir nada, regañado pero furioso, pensando en cómo hacer que esto acabe deprisa para poder marcharse.

—Eres el colmo, Arthur —empieza a regañarle. El nombrado pone los ojos en blanco—. No me hagas esa cara. ¡Eres el colmo! ¡Cada cosa que haces es un problema!

—¡No habría sido un problema si nada más me hubieran dejado tranquilo! —replica pasionalmente sin poder contenerse.

—Estás en una casa que es mía, a media noche... Y desnudo. ¿Exactamente qué pretendías? —protesta moviendo un poco las manos señalando el lugar, evidenciando lo absurdo de todo esto.

—Fue todo una sucesión de malos entendidos y circunstancias desafortunadas —sin embargo se sonroja porque mencione el estado de desnudez.

—Yo te mandé a tu cuarto —replica muy serio y taxativo a fin de manifestar lo obvio de una orden desobedecida. El muchacho gira la cara hacia el otro lado y frunce más el ceño—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que voy a tener que hacer? ¿Sentarme a mirarte hasta mañana en la mañana?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclama escandalizado mirándole de nuevo porque eso sí destruye cualquier esperanza de volver hoy a las calles.

—Pues no veo claro —niega con la cabeza mirándole fijamente con sus fríos ojos azules bajo su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué no ves claro? —pregunta sosteniéndole la mirada lo mejor que puede.

—Que hagas lo que tienes que hacer. Acabo de hablar contigo respecto a esto, eres FRUSTRANTE —protesta empezando a rendirse.

—¿Qué? —parpadea descolocado.

—Tus obligaciones. ¿Qué hacías exactamente en la casa? —pregunta intentando empezar por otro lado a ver si puede llevar la conversación a un lugar un poco más claro.

—Estaba... llevando mis cosas para allá —responde inventándose sobre la marcha, sonando bastante culpable y sospechoso igual. Lord Kirkland levanta una ceja sin estar en lo absoluto seguro.

—Desnudo en el jardín molestando a los policías —describe, porque eso no explica las circunstancias en las que lo encontraron.

—¡Pregúntale a los mayordomos! —exclama señalando la puerta de servicio de la casa, desviando la acusación.

—Arthur, tú no necesitas llevar cosas a la casa —murmura exasperado.

—¡Pues no lo hice personalmente! ¡Estaba organizando ahí! —exclama como si fuera obvio.

—¡Hoy no tienes por qué organizar nada! Ya tienes bastante con dormir... —vuelve a reñirle.

—Pero no podía dormir —replica, tenso.

—¿Y a mí qué? —protesta igual de frustrado y tenso.

—¡Pues algo tenía que hacer! Podría haber sido peor, ¡esto es para ayudar a todo! —trata de defenderse el muy cínico, asido ahora a esta nueva versión de los hecho que le beneficia, nadie podía reñirle por ayudar a la causa llevando sus cosas ya a la casa nueva.

—Ayudar a todo, ¿eh? No me decías que no pretendías vivir tu vida sin hacer sentir tu corazón, viviendo con una mujer que es una extraña —le mira fijamente repitiendo sus palabras y casi hasta podría parecer por un momento que Lord Kirkland ha sentido lo que le ha gritado un rato atrás.

La respiración de Arthur cambia a una más rápida, le tiembla un poco el labio y le palidecen los nudillos al apretar los puños, sintiéndose humillado y ridiculizado con esas palabras de su padre. Prefiere mantenerse en silencio porque no está seguro de poder contenerse si dice algo.

Lord Kirkland inclina la cabeza.

—¿Vas a seguir complicándome la vida? —pregunta tratando de terminar con esto por ahora, porque está cansado y quiere irse a la cama también.

—¡Sí! —grita Arthur de repente sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué? —levanta las cejas sin esperarse algo así porque NADIE suele decirle eso.

—¡Sí! Sí voy a complicar tu vida porque es mi maldita vida por la que estoy peleando ¡y no estoy en lo absoluto de acuerdo con que tú seas quien decide sobre ella! —sigue chillando, señalándole con el dedo. Lord Kirkland aprieta los ojos con esta respuesta.

—Arthur, por última vez, NECESITO las inversiones de la familia Jones —alguien que le conociera bien podría incluso pensar que es una suplica.

—¡Y yo NECESITO mi vida! —replica frustrado volviendo a hacer una montaña de todo esto.

—¡NO IMPORTA TU VIDA! Tu vida NO EXISTE, ¡¿cuál es la parte que NO entiendes?! —grita otra vez Lord Kirkland enfadado.

—¡Eso será PARA TI! —grita él de vuelta. Lord Kirkland se queda callado un instante, congelándole con su glauca mirada.

—Atrévete a gritarme otra vez —sisea con voz suave de nuevo, apretando los puños igual que él.

Arthur se asusta un poco pero le sostiene la mirada con fiereza en la medida de lo posible, ya había tenido problemas cuando había pedido estudiar para ser poeta y lo habían obligado a meterse a derecho. Parecía que no pudiera tomar una sola decisión importante en su vida, ni una sola. Y el fuego de la pasión le quema por dentro más allá de la razón como si conservar y conseguir esto fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

La mirada directa de Arthur le hace fruncir el ceño, sin desviar la mirada ni parpadear.

—No quieres estar en contra mía. No quieres ir en contra de mis planes, mucho menos quieres poner en riesgo mi familia y mi economía —susurra Lord Kirkand en un tono contenido ahora.

—Sí, sí que quiero si tú vas en contra mía —sentencia—. Y es mentira. Moví todas mis cosas a Portobello porque estoy huyendo y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que lo consiga. De ti, de tu casa, de tu familia y de tu economía enfermiza. ¡Vas a tener que atarme si quieres impedírmelo! —exclama demasiado caliente con la situación y la discusión para pensar en el impacto real de sus palabras.

El adulto aprieta los puños, genuinamente impresionado por el atrevimiento. Nadie, nunca se había atrevido jamás a retarle así, ni a ir en contra de sus deseos así, ni a insultarle de esa manera. Se pone de pie lentamente. Arthur traga saliva con eso, aún muy furioso con todo.

—He tenido demasiada paciencia a tus necedades —declara. El menor parpadea un par de veces descolocado con esa respuesta y vuelve a fruncir el ceño—. Si no te presentas mañana a las siete de la mañana al desayuno, no te molestes en presentarte otra vez, nunca jamás en mi presencia.

—¡Estaré encantado de librarme de hacerlo por fin! —se pone de pie también. Lord Kirkland no puede creerlo.

—¡Lárgate y NUNCA volverás a ser un Kirkland!

Arthur se va a la puerta directo, tan rebelde.

—¡No volverás a tener mi apellido, no volverás jamás a tener ningún respeto de mi parte. ¡No serás ya más Arthur Kirkland ni veras un centavo de tu herencia! —grita Lord Kirkland con mucha rabia porque nada de lo que amenaza parece tener ningún tipo de efecto sobre su hijo menor.

—¿Cree que voy a elegir su podrido dinero antes que a mi corazón? Qué pena me da, padre —replica ante eso.

—¡Te he dado todo lo que tienes! ¡Te he dado un nombre, una posición social, una familia y una vida! ¡¿Y ASÍ es como me agradeces?! —chilla desesperado.

—¿De qué sirve todo eso si no puedo hacer nada que me haga feliz? —protesta y se le humedecen los ojos de la rabia, asido del pomo de la puerta.

—¡Tienes TODO para ser feliz, puesto en maldita bandeja de pata! —sigue protestando señalando la casa con los brazos.

—Qué tengo para ser feliz, ¿eh? ¿Un trabajo que detesto? ¿Una esposa que no conozco y a la que no amo? ¿Una casa que no es mía a la que no puedo ir sin pedirte permiso? —enumera ácido.

—¡Casa, trabajo, comida, una mujer y sustento! —enumera de vuelta incrédulo de que su hijo no esté viendo la importancia y dificultad real de conseguir todo eso.

—¿Y todo para qué? Para ser como tú y consumir mis días haciendo cosas que deteste y consumir mis noches compartidas con una persona extraña a la que desprecie para al final tener hijos a los que obligar a tomar el mismo camino odioso que tú me estás obligando a tomar a mí en una insufrible espiral de vidas vacías e insulsas de las que ni siquiera merece la pena oír hablar. ¿Cómo se levanta todos los días por la mañana, Padre? —sigue, demasiado apasionado en su enamoramiento adolescente para entender el mundo cruel y complicado real y las verdaderas dificultades de la vida como su padre, mucho más maduro, quisiera.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —pregunta porque considera que él no le ha educado de este modo en lo absoluto.

—¿Que cómo me atrevo? ¿Es que tengo opción alguna? —exclama incrédulo ahora él.

—Sí que la tienes, ¡soy tu padre! ¡Te estoy dando toda una vida y no tienes ningún respeto por mí! —protesta.

—¡No me estás dando una vida! ¡Me la estás quitando! —exclama señalándole con el dedo.

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees, con tu cerebro romántico y absurdo y tu absoluta falta de experiencia en la vida real! —sigue alegando intentando hacerle entender.

Arthur se sonroja sintiéndose de nuevo humillado.

—Es muy simple levantarte aquí a juzgar mi vida, es muy simple querer tirar a la basura todo lo que te he dado yo y te ha dado tu madre. ¡Muy simple pensar que todo es una porquería y renegar por todo! ¡Solo te quejas, protestas y me insultas como si me estuvieras haciendo a mí un favor! Eres infantil y malagradecido —sigue riñéndole porque además, en el fondo, no quiere que se vaya… y no solo porque necesite el dinero de los Jones, porque es su hijo y le quiere… y no quiere que lo pase mal como sabe que lo hará si realmente se escapa como dice.

—Entonces también estarás aliviado de que me marche —se da la vuelta y abre la puerta, temblando.

—Esperaba más de ti, Arthur —responde ahora decepcionado. El nombrado sale dando un portazo con eso. Lord Kirkland se queda también temblando del enfado, yendo a servirse un whisky.

Lord Kirkland está enfadado y con lo que sea que le amenace a Arthur, este no cede nada. No le importa que le desherede, no le importa que le quite el apellido, no le importa que le quite el dinero... Eso hace que Lord Kirkland quiera algo de él y él no quiera nada de Lord Kirkland.

Lo que quiere Arthur es compresión, que su padre le entienda y le diga "tal vez sí, la mayor parte de tu vida sea una mierda si la miras así, pero si cambias de actitud y te planteas tratar de enamorarte de esa chica y que algo te motive en tu trabajo, no lo será tanto".


	24. Cuentos nocturnos

Lady Kirkland de pie a media escalera, deteniéndose la bata del cuello, con ojos infamados de llorar y de despertarse a media noche, mira a Arthur salir del despacho.

—Arthur —le llama con cierta dulzura inusual en ella.

Él, con los ojos hinchados, medio llorando también de rabia y casi ciego de todo anda deprisa hacia la puerta sin apenas oírla.

—¡Arthur! —vuelve a llamarle ella bajando un poco más. El menor se detiene parpadeando antes de salir—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Huyo, madre —sentencia tragando saliva, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que huyes? —pregunta sin esperarse eso.

—Huyo de esta casa y de esta vida que padre ha planeado para mí y que no quiero. De su idea de la familia tóxica en la que cree que puede vender y comprar nuestro corazón con dinero—explica mirándole con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Su madre suspira sin dejar de mirarle, consternada.

—¿Por qué no vienes un poco a mis aposentos y hablamos? —pide intentando serenarle.

El pequeño se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando a la puerta del despacho y luego a su madre. Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sollozar.

—Ven acá. Una taza de té te tranquilizará —insiste un poco más taxativa pero sin perder el tono suave. Él va con ella arrastrando un poco los pies, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar—. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Oí los gritos nada más...

—No quiero ser como él... —susurra como resumen absoluto de todo.

—No eres como él hasta ahora —le asegura para tranquilizarlo y porque además es cierto.

—Ni quiero, dice que si me marcho me desheredara y renegará de mí. Pero si no lo hago me obligará a casarme con esa mujer extraña y a marchitarme en vida como un cascarón vacío con el interior de hielo —explica él calmándose bastante más con las formas de tratarle de ella.

—Tu padre tiene grandes expectativas de tu boda, es cierto —suspira su madre.

—Y yo no quiero casarme —responde frunciendo el ceño, para dejar claro este punto cuantas veces sean necesarias.

—Y es una chica a la que no conocemos, a mí también me tiene nerviosa —le hace entrar a su recamara privada—, pero no me parece algo tan horrible...

—Madre, yo no quiero vivir como tú, no quiero acostarme por las noches con una persona que no me entiende y no me quiere... o que no está enamorada de mí y acabar teniendo que ir a buscar eso en alguien más —entra tras ella mirándole con bastante desconsuelo.

—Yo tampoco quiero que tengas una vida como la mía —asegura con sinceridad tocando una campana de una mesita auxiliar.

—¿Entonces qué otra opción me queda? —pregunta desplomándose en un sofá.

—Pues... —se lo piensa un poco—. Quizás lo que tú quieres y lo que quiere tu padre no es tan diferente, aunque lo parezca.

—Padre NUNCA va a entender lo que yo quiero —niega con la cabeza, casi divertido con esa ocurrencia, pensando en su padre aceptando a Francis.

—Tu padre... Yo no creo que no quiera que seas feliz, desgraciadamente no es su prioridad —explica un poco duramente.

—Pero sí es la mía y él espera que yo renuncie a ello en su beneficio nada más porque es lo que... quiere él —explica porque además ese asunto le desespera.

—Mmm pero... ¿a qué estás renunciando? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza porque Arthur parece tener un plan más sólido de alternativa que solo sus sueños de convertirse en poeta habituales.

—¡A mi felicidad! —exclama pensando en Francis por supuesto, cuando entra una doncella al cuarto, medio dormida, con un servicio de té. Arthur se sonroja y se calla de golpe.

Lady Kirkland le agradece y se disculpa por la hora, pidiéndole que vuelva a dormir. La chica vuelve a asentir y a irse sigilosamente. Lady Kirkland espera pacientemente en silencio a que se vaya, pensando.

Arthur la mira, con las manos sobre la boca, pensando por primera vez en lo que está diciendo.

—No lo sé, Arthur... Tu padre es controlador y quiere calcular todas y cada una de las cosas que pasan en la vida de todos... Y yo sé que no puede —trata de sonar conciliadora.

—Pues no, no puede —replica enfadado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sin embargo... —le mira con cierto pesar, el escritor la mira de reojo yendo a por su taza de té, porque aún tiene frío—. Él intenta poner las cosas para que seas feliz, ¿sabes?

—¿Y cómo planea acertar si no me pregunta qué es lo que me hace feliz? —protesta.

—Trató de conseguirte a una chica bonita, además de que fuera hija de una familia adinerada e interesada en sus negocios —ella le defiende, lo más razonable que puede.

—¿¡Y a quién le importa si la chica es o no bonita!? —protesta, porque desde luego, a cualquiera que le gustaran las chicas le importaría. No es, obviamente, el caso, aunque él no lo sepa.

—Pues... Yo hubiera pensado que te llamaría la atención que lo fuera —confiesa—. Y no sé si nos caerán bien, ni sé si le salgan tan bien las cosas a tu padre como espera...

—Ehm... bueno, tal vez sí me la llama —decide tras pensárselo un poco, reflexionando sobre ese asunto de que le gusten los hombres ahora... y lo poco que le gusta y se acepta a si mismo que así sea—. ¿Cómo iban a salirle mal? —pregunta porque no se lo ha planteado.

—Quizás ellos no están tan interesados como aparentan, quizás la chica tampoco quiere casarse... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué pasaría entonces? Igualmente es un matrimonio concertado —reflexiona ya no estando tan agresivo, pensando ello y en si de verdad quisiera que ella no estuviera interesada. Es decir, por un lado resolvería sus problemas pero por otro lado… no le gusta la idea de que ella le rechacé.

—No lo sé, sería más difícil. Aun así, insisto en decirte que a mi gusto tu padre te pone a ti y a todos tus hermanos las cosas lo mejor que puede —suspira porque sí que sabe lo que pasaría en ese caso, que en realidad es lo más probable porque es lo que siempre pasa… y es que los van a obligar a casarse igual como paso con ella y con sus otros tres hijos mayores.

—Tal vez se nos pondrían mejor las cosas si nada más nos dejara a parte en sus negocios. Ni uno solo de mis hermanos es feliz con su esposa y lo sabes —responde Arthur acusándola ante ese pensamiento.

—Lo cual es una tristeza... Él lo intenta. Y es verdaderamente inútil en ello —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues es que no me deja más opción que huir o tener un amante —replica siendo traicionado por el subconsciente al respecto del género—. Y pasará como lo que me dijo con la poesía "ya lo harás en tus momentos libres" —protesta.

Lady Kirkland nota el cambio en el discurso de su hijo, ya que no hace una semana, este se basaba en que le daba miedo que la chica no fuera buena o no congeniaran, pero no le desagradaba tanto la idea, ya que él mismo se sentía incapaz de acercarse a cualquier otra mujer para nada relacionado con esas cosas, ni siquiera para un beso, así que ni se habría planteado tener una amante. Mientras que ahora las protestas van por otro lado completamente, parpadea temiendo ser la culpable de este giro inesperado en el pensamiento de su hijo pequeño.

—¿No te estás adelantando mucho a los hechos? —pregunta suavemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Adelantándome? —parpadea saliendo de su línea de pensamiento.

—Completamente. No sabes si no va a funcionar —reflexiona.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco porque OBVIAMENTE no va a funcionar, esa chica nunca va a ser Francis y aunque fuera su hermana gemela tampoco sería lo mismo. Parpadea deteniendo sus pensamientos al notar QUÉ está pensando.

—¿Qué? —pregunta su madre al notar esa expresión.

—Pues es que... —vacila un poco porque se ha asustado un poco a sí mismo.

—No sabemos si será bonita o agradable, pero podría serlo. Tu padre te ha dado unos ingredientes con los que podrías ser feliz o ser infeliz. ¿Qué tal que intentas serlo? —propone sonriendo un poquito para darle ánimos.

—Pero... ¿y si me ena... me gu... me... bueno, lo que sea, alguien más? —pregunta cambiando el verbo varias veces, asustándose de nuevo al darse cuenta de lo rápido que está yendo todo con el francés y aun así lo cómodo que se siente con ello.

—¿Te gusta...? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? —pregunta ella deduciendo, levantando las cejas sorprendida, porque no ha pasado en toda la adolescencia del muchacho, al menos que ella se haya enterado, como para que ahora sí pase.

—¡No me gusta! —chilla asustándose más al notar que ha sido demasiado obvio y su madre lo ha descubierto. Lady Kirkland abre un poco la boca, volviendo a verse reflejada en su hijo pequeño.

—Oh...

—¡No digas "Oh…"! ¡Es verdad! —sigue protestando, sonrojado.

—¿Quién no te gusta? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—¡Nadie! —chilla. Lady Kirkland traga saliva poniéndose nerviosa solo por empatía.

—No creo que sea simple tener un amante, Arthur —susurra sonrojada, mirándose las manos.

—¿Qué? —vuelve a sentirse descolocado con eso saliendo de su histeria.

—No es simple, ni es la manera apropiada de vivir... Ya no digamos de empezar algo —asegura mirándose las uñas.

—¿De empezar algo? —parpadea sin entender.

—Un matrimonio —explica pacientemente, mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Pues precisamente de ello protesto! —responde haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Lo que me lleva a pensar... —empieza de nuevo su madre, con cierto aire misterioso.

Arthur se calla y da un pasito atrás, tragando saliva. Lady Kirkland le mira, insegura y vacila un poco antes de cambiar lo que iba a decir.

—Que después de escuchar mi historia, hoy, has pensado que podría ser realmente una opción para ti y te has asustado con ello.

—Y-Yo... —vacila, porque no era eso lo que esperaba oír, también creía que su madre iba a decirle que ya tiene un amante y por eso hace todo esto, pero le alivia que no lo haya deducido.

—Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que tu padre y yo —asegura sonrojándose más y con muchos trabajos—. Puedes intentar enamorar a Miss Jones. Perseguir la felicidad con ella.

—¿Pero y si yo no me enamoro de ella? —pregunta preocupado porque de verdad sabe que no es Francis.

—¿Y si sí? —responde ella de vuelta porque esto solo son suposiciones… ¿No?

El escritor vacila y se lo piensa un poco, porque... Francis es como la persona más inconveniente que existe, no solo por ser de clase baja, es que además es un hombre... y tal vez Emily podría curarle todo ese asunto.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces he deseado yo estar... —se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos, pero es importante decirlo así que hace un esfuerzo y se le corta un poco la voz—, enamorada de tu padre? Como me gustaría volver a empezar, en esa época en que tu padre aún me veía e intentaba agradarme... En vez de pensar que no valía la pena, debí esforzarme.

Él se humedece los labios y desvía la mirada. Ella suspira de nuevo porque esto otra vez se va al lado demasiado personal para ella, volviendo a desear que el sastre estuviera aún vivo y en posibilidad de darle consejo y... Abrazarla un poco.

—Y-Yo puedo... intentarlo —susurra pensando en ello.

—Me alegra oírlo —Lady Kirkland asiente tranquilizándose un poco con ello. Él la mira de reojito y sonríe levemente—. No lo hagas por tu padre, hazlo por ti —pide su madre.

—Por mi... —suspira.

—Por ti y tú futuro —añade.

Arthur se mira las manos pensando en ello y es que era obvio que Francis no era una opción. Nunca podrían estar abiertamente juntos ni formar una familia, nunca podría casarse con él... no que quisiera pero la idea tan simple de que... bailaran juntos en un convite o que se sentara a su lado a la mesa para hablar con él. Respira profundamente y la nariz le traiciona un poco. Su madre inclina un poco la cabeza al notarlo.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos —propone con curiosidad, el chico carraspea para esconderlo y se sonroja con eso.

—E-E-Estaba... p-pensando... —trata a toda velocidad de buscar otra idea—. En que... seguramente podría escribir una novela de todo esto —miente humedeciéndose los labios. Ella abre los ojos como PLATOS.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sonrojada y escandalizada.

—Pues... toda esta historia es... de ese modelo —explica con un cierto aire de desinterés.

—¡No puedes hacer una historia así! Ni cambiándome el nombre —chilla nerviosa pensando que se refiere a lo de su amante. Arthur levanta las cejas porque no se refería a la historia de ella, pero inclina la cabeza porque bien pensado... Lady Kirkland aprieta los ojos.

—Antes le he dicho a Padre que te abrazara... —cambia de tema de repente, ella levanta la vista.

—¿Le has pedido a tu padre... que qué? —susurra.

—Antes, me ha preguntado de dónde veníamos y le he dicho que del médico. Le he dicho que tenías una cosa femenina y que podía ser que lloraras de dolor. Que necesitabas calor y que te abrazaran —explica sin mirarla porque quisiere que le diga que sí lo ha hecho para saber que no todo está tan mal realmente entre ellos.

—E-Eso explica algunas cosas... —balbucea.

—¿Sí? —levanta las cejas y la mira un poco ilusionado infantilmente.

—S-Sí, él... Hizo exactamente lo que le pediste, además de pedir unas botellas de agua caliente para la cama —explica ella. Arthur asiente y se levanta para irse a dormir, se detiene un segundo en la puerta.

—Mad... Mamá —la llama. Ella le mira, visiblemente cansada—. Creo que antes no te lo he dicho... lamento tu perdida —asegura sinceramente. A Lady Kirkland se le humedecen los ojos.

—G-Gracias...—susurra pensando que es la primera persona del mundo que le dice eso y seguramente será la única. Asiente un poco y sale.

xoOXOox

Francis corre un poco por las calles de Nothing hill bastante incomodo con el frío y, en especial, con traer un atuendo tan feo. Intenta esconderse en uno de los porches de las casas, muy atento, esperando que el inglés aparezca casi en cualquier instante.

Poco habituado a este tipo de situaciones e incomodidades, después de un rato, empieza a temer que el inglés haya decidido no volver... O peor aún, que se lo haya llevado la policía. Con bastante miedo, pero cierta resolución, es que se vuelve a la casa pensando que no tiene otra opción, no hay como volver así. Quizás se hubieran ido todos ya y pudiera al menos entrar por su ropa.

Se acerca a la casa después de al menos una hora escondido con terror, solo para notar que todo está en calma y silencioso.

Después de rebuscar un poco, sintiéndose bastante idiota y atemorizado porque él NO HACE esas cosas, vuelve a la entrada de la casa... Quizás si tocaba la puerta.

La toca y desde luego nadie abre...

Lo más adulto y sano y lógico que puede hacer es justamente lo que hace, que es hacerse bolita en el suelo y ponerse a llorar.

A la mitad de su llanto, sentado en el suelo, susurrando su tragedia de que Arthur le abandonó, que no trae ropa y tiene muchísimo frío, se mueve un poco notando que está sentado en un incómodo bulto en el suelo.

Parpadea unos segundos y se limpia la cara antes de caer en la cuenta de que eso que tiene en la mano ¡es una llave de la casa!

Con prisas y cierta torpeza mete la llave en la cerradura intentando abrir la puerta, sonríe cuando lo consigue sin poder creer su suerte. ¿Se le había caído a alguien aquí la llave? ¿O alguien la había dejado expresamente? Se le acelera el corazón con esta segunda posibilidad.

Entra a la casa con sigilo sintiéndola calientita y agradable. Después de revisar en silencio la entrada y de aguzar el oído para notar que no hay nadie, vuelve a donde están las cosas buscando un poco de ropa.

Se viste primero sin ver la nota y ya que está un poco más tranquilo y arreglado es que se da cuenta que está.

"No tengo tiempo de extenderme mucho. Un agente me ha descubierto y me llevará con mi padre. He hecho que su compañero le acompañe así que tienes un rato, pero no sé si volverán. El que me ha atrapado pensaba que había alguien más. Trataré de escaparme de nuevo"

Hay un "tuyo" tachado y firma "A. Kirkland"

El francés se muerde el labio preguntándose qué hacer, aunque sonríe mirando a la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana el asunto del "tuyo".

Suspira abrazando la nota y pensando que podría esconderse en la casa en algún lado donde, si vuelven a buscarle, no le encuentren... Pero si Arthur vuelve sí pueda encontrarle. Le brillan un poco los ojos cuando, al revolver unas cuantas cosas, encuentra algunos escritos del inglés.

Están ahí todos, en realidad. En la misma bolsa, además. Puestecitos porque OBVIAMENTE no los iba a dejar en su casa.

Le brillan mucho más cuando nota que ¡son un montón! Toma TODO lo que hay escrito, la manta y una vela.

Es como tenerle ahí, o mejor, porque los libros no gritan cada cinco minutos "¡no soy homosexual!" Aunque tampoco dan besos húmedos y se deshacen en tus brazos.

Francis recorre un poquito la casa hasta encontrar un cuarto donde no hay ventanas, dispuesto a hacer un campamento ahí dentro... Acarrea algunas cuantas más de sus cosas hasta ese lugar, para mantenerse caliente y para cubrir el borde inferior de la puerta, de manera que no se cuele la tenue luz de su vela.

Ya habrá mucho tiempo para besos húmedos, está seguro de ello... Aunque, ejem... Se le antojan un montón. Sea como sea ¡es una oportunidad fantástica y maravillosa para conocerle de verdad!

No mucho más tarde empieza a reírse de algunas cosas, a no creerse otras y a buscar desesperadamente una pluma y un tintero para hacer anotaciones en los márgenes, o correcciones... O dibujitos.

Sobra decir que el francés pasa una perfecta y feliz noche en vela sintiéndose en total compañía del escritor.

Arthur le echa mucho de menos cuando recuerda lo que no han acabado... para acabar él solo.

Francis tiene únicamente orgasmos mentales al leer sus escritos, olvidando esos aspectos físicos que tan necesarios le parecerían otro día. Ni siquiera nota cuando se hace de día.

Arthur tampoco... porque se ha dormido hace unos veinte minutos cuando eso pasa. Lo malo es que la casa despierta y él tiene que estar vestido y acicalado para el desayuno a las siete. A diferencia de Francis que termina por quedarse dormido cuando se le acaba la vela.

Extrañamente es Lady Kirkland la que va a despertarle.

El menor de los Kirkland está hecho un revoltijo de sábanas y almohadas, cosa extraña, en un sueño agitado llamando a Francis en voz bastante clara porque los policías quieren atraparlo y él no corre suficiente.

Su madre parpadea en la entrada, extrañada, acercándose a la cama con sigilo, escuchando a la perfección el nombre que sale de sus labios.

—¡Arthur! —le despierta poniéndole una mano en el hombro y moviéndole un poco.

El nombrado abre los ojos y parpadea un poco, mirando un instante alrededor asustado hasta que entiende que todo ha sido un sueño.

—¿Pesadilla? —pregunta ella tiernamente.

—¿Eh? ¿eh? —parpadea todavía volviendo en si.

—Parecías agitado y asustado... ¿Qué soñabas? Llamabas a alguien —se sienta en la cama ya vestida y viéndose considerablemente mejor que anoche.

—Ah... yo estaba... —bosteza un poco y se rasca la cabeza, incorporándose. Ella le sonríe un poco inclinando la cabeza.

—Preocupado por Francis —acaba su frase con cierta sonrisita.

—¡¿C-Cómo!? —se sonroja despertándose de golpe.

—Eso decías... Va a venir hoy —recuerda levantando las cejas y sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Qué? —se asusta aún más, echándose un poco atrás incluso y cubriéndose con las sábanas por si acaso… no era solo una pesadilla lo que tenía y hay alguna prueba física de ello.

—Le pedí a ver si hoy podía finalmente tomarte esas medidas —explica con paciencia.

—¿M-M-Medidas? ¿Qué? —pregunta sin acordarse de nada de todo eso.

—Del traje de novio —especifica frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¡No es mi...! —por suerte se detiene antes de gritar "novio" sin procesar aun del todo de lo que le habla su madre.

—¿Eh? —lo frunce más porque desde luego no es la respuesta que esperaba.

—Sastre. Es un cliente ahora. Eso es lo que me preocupa —sale del apuro gracias a su rápido ingenio.

—¿Que sea tu cliente? —inclina la cabeza con cierta sospecha de todos modos.

—El... caso —se frota los ojos y se da la vuelta para volver a dormir, acurrucándose—. Quiero hacerlo bien y resolverlo sin problemas.

—Entonces levántate —exige.

—Nnn —protesta sin moverse

—Arthuuuur —responde ella, él se tapa la cabeza con las sábanas—. Si tu padre no te ve abajo creerá que sí te has ido.

—Él me da igual —responde apretando más la bolita porque además tiene mucho sueño.

—Sí y no, necesitas venir al desayuno —insiste ella sensatamente.

—Necesito más dormir... —lloriquea.

—Arthuuuur —le riñe, pero él no le hace ni caso, está intentando a ver si lo deja tranquilo. Ella suspira—. Nos meterías a todos en menos problemas si bajaras a tiempo.

—Pero... —protesta.

—Tu padre... —insiste.

—Tengo sueño —lloriquea otra vez.

—Yo también —sonríe levantándose.

—Yo no he dormido hasta la madrugada —se destapa, mirándola. Le sonríe

—Yo tampoco... —se sonroja—. Espero que tu padre estés hoy de mejor humor.

Él parpadea unas cuantas veces y por un instante piensa en si su madre y su padre habrán estado... abre los ojos como platos y luego los aprieta con fuerza porque no quiere saber esa clase de cosas.

—Te veo en el desayuno —medio chilla Lady Kirkland casi corriendo a la puerta. SONROJADISIMA

Arthur se masajea las sienes... ojalá no tenga otro en hermanito en un tiempo, es lo que le faltaba, técnicamente el próximo niño de la familia tenía que ser de Scott y su esposa Marlijn. Bien que disfrutaban todos de sacar el tema y presionar al pelirrojo para molestarle.

Al final, con un montón de sueño y arrastrando los pies es que consigue lavarse y vestirse. Sin embargo, por su orgullo que no es que abre las puertas del comedor hasta las siete... y tres minutos.

Lord Kirkland solo levanta la cara de su periódico y medio fulmina a Arthur de manera mucho menos congelante y furiosa de lo que se esperaría habitualmente.

Arthur se acerca y se sienta en su sitio, está seguro que hoy habrá una comida familiar con los Jones, pero al menos, de momento sus hermanos y esposas respectivas, están cada uno en su casa.

—Buenos días —murmura Lord Kirkland sin mirarle.

—'nosdias —recibe como gruñido en respuesta.

—Me alegra ver que ha ganado la razón... —comenta.

Ahora si se lleva una fulminación. Lord Kirkland baja su periódico y ahora incluso parecería divertido si no lo conocieran bien.

—Habrá un almuerzo con los Jones... —continua. Arthur pone los ojos en blanco—. Y vendrás conmigo ahora a recibirles

—Me desvivo por eso —responde con sarcasmo.

—Me parece perfecto —responde haciendo caso omiso al tono de su hijo, así que este refunfuña en respuesta.

—El sastre vendrá temprano hoy, quizás sería bueno que fueras tú a recibirlos, y Arthur nos acompañe al medio día en el almuerzo —tercia Lady Kirkland mirando a su marido y sonrojándose un poco, luego mira a Arthur un instante, se sonroja un poco más pensando que quizás es él el... culpable... De la noche de anoche. Aprieta los ojos y se enfoca en su té.

El pequeño mira de reojo a su padre pensando que ya podría estar de mejor humor si lo que parecía con su madre es verdad. Se come su tostada con los ojos cerrados porque tiene sueño.

—Arthur, estuve pensando... —comenta su padre girando la cabeza para mirarle de reojo. El nombrado pone de nuevo los ojos en blanco, sin atreverse a contestar "Oh, mierda"—. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos después con los Jones? La tarde de hoy —pregunta mirando a Lady Kirkland de reojo.

—¿Hacer? No creo que quieran hacer nada la primera tarde que pasen en tierra firme después de un viaje de semanas por mar.

—Bueno, mañana o pasado mañana. Quiero escuchar tus propuestas —responde revolviéndose un poco y arrugando la nariz.

—Tal vez Miss Jones quiera intentar suicidarse... —propone con cierta esperanza.

—Arthur —le riñe un poco su madre.

—Eso sería bastante encantador por su parte —susurra riéndose un poquito de su propio chiste, tomándose su té. Lord Kirkland frunce el ceño mirando a su esposa.

—¡Es que es imposible! —protesta.

—No es imposible, solo es una broma. Una un poco fuera de lugar... —le defiende su madre y Arthur suspira un poco sin ganas de intervenir.

—Pueden tomar el té en casa hoy —ni se acuerda que su madre le ha dicho que va a venir el sastre.

—Vas a tener que invitarles —advierte Lord Kirkland un poquito agresivo.

—Hoy viene el sastre... —comenta Lady Kirkland.

—Ah, ¿ves? No pueden venir —Arthur sonríe con una cara que trata de ser de mucho arrepentimiento al estilo "yo lo he intentado, pero mira que cruel es la vida que me lo pone todo en contra". El jefe de familia tamborilea los dedos en la mesa con impaciencia—. Lo siento, Padre, no querrás que estén aquí mientras me toman las medidas...

—No, no querré que estén aquí claramente, pero estoy tomando en consideración tu opinión. ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —insiste a modo de "dame una solución YA"

—Pues parece ser un compromiso ineludible, así que querría acompañarte pero tendrán que excusarme con todo el pesar de mi corazón —andas por una cuerda floja, Arthur y aun así, sonríe encantador.

—Esto es exactamente por lo cual es imposible entenderme con él, Brittany. ¡No hay manera alguna de que se tome nada en serio!

—¡Pero si estoy hablando en serio! —sonríe, porque además está pensando en a donde podría llevarse al sastre.

—¡Hablando en serio mis polainas, estas sonriendo complacido! —protesta Lord Kirkland con un rugido.

—No estoy sonriendo —se sonroja y trata de dejar de hacerlo, pero le escapa igual la sonrisita.

—¿Te hace gracia que te pida tú opinión y te considere? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, el escritor niega con la cabeza—. ¡Menos mal!

—Pero que la consideres para esto es como si me preguntaras si prefiero comer carne o pescado, cuando lo que yo quiero es dormir —explica desinteresado.

—Es decir, no quieres estar aquí, así que no sirve de nada preguntarte nada respecto a esto porque simplemente no quieres casarte —resume su padre.

—Exacto —asiente con cinismo. Lord Kirkland rechina un poco los dientes y mira a Lady Kirkland.

—¿No dijiste que había aceptado ya hacerlo bien? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —pregunta enfadado a ella ahora.

—Déjalo, vamos a recibir a los Jones nosotros si quieres, que Arthur vaya con el sastre —vuelve a terciar ella.

Arthur sonríe un poquito llevándose la taza de té a la boca otra vez, feliz con esto. Lord Kirkland gruñe de nuevo, casi olvidando que está de buen humor. Se levanta de la mesa.

—Vas a acompañarme ahora de igual manera—sentencia para su hijo, que pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿No quieres acompañarme tampoco? Me importa bastante poco.

—De hecho tengo trabajo. Debo ir a Fleet Street —se le ocurre de repente y suspira profundamente como si eso le causara un gran pesar.

—Tienes que conocer a tu prometida y hoy es sábado —replica su padre.

—Sí... y tengo que trabajar. Tú siempre dices que el trabajo es lo primero —se defiende encogiéndose de hombros, aun con su molesta sonrisita.

—¿Es acaso tu propósito en la vida el molestarme? Vas a venir conmigo, lo has acordado y por eso es que te he permitido sentarte aquí a desayunar en MI mesa y en MI casa —protesta Lord Kirkland.

—Podría tener MI mesa en MI casa si solo me dejara ir a trabajar, padre —replica.

—¿Voy a tener que ARRASTRARTE para que conozcas a la chica? Arthur, te advierto que mi paciencia no es infinita —sisea pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Pues yo que puedo hacer si tengo trabajo? —vuelve a discutir.

—Lárgate a hacer tu trabajo, anda —decide el mayor, cansado de las discusiones infinitas con sus agotadores hijos.

Arthur sonríe y se levanta casi sin poder creérselo, antes que se lo repiense. Lady Kirkland le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que salga corriendo, aunque frunce el ceño sin estar muy de acuerdo con su comportamiento durante el desayuno.

Su marido otra vez tiene un palo en el culo y parece estar a punto de matar a alguien... y Su hijo y su cero cooperación.

Lord Kirkland intentó al principio decirle, vale, ¿cómo quieres tú que hagamos las cosas? y Arthur seguía en modo adolescente rebelde. Lady Kirkland quiere sacarle un ojo porque no da una con sus hijos.

Por lo pronto, lo que hace Arthur es tomar el caballo más rápido de la casa, ensillarlo y correr como un loco por todo Londres hasta la sastrería. Habla con el bueno de Mathieu con mucha urgencia y cuando le dice que Francis no estaba esta mañana cuando ha llegado, cabalga de nuevo en vistas de encontrarle en Portobello Road, deseando que no le hayan atracado o apresado o tal vez robado y matado.

Francis duerme como piedra, hecho bolita porque tiene hambre después de leer como loco la noche anterior, aun dentro de su barricada en casa de Arthur.

Este se hace una historia tremenda en que unos maleantes y mendigos lo asaltaron en mitad de la noche para robarle las joyas que él mismo hizo empaquetar para llevarse. Aprieta los ojos y cabalga más deprisa hasta la casa, quizás hasta le forzaron a quién sabe qué. Se le anuda el estómago con esa imagen y decide tomar alguna rama del jardín como arma por si acaso.

Cuando nota que la puerta no cede al empujón, busca por el suelo las llaves que él mismo arrojó, esperando que no estén, porque eso podría significar que ha entrado y está a salvo... o que sí lo estén porque podría significar que ha logrado escapar.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo cuando no la encuentra, nervioso y se imagina de nuevo el escenario, tres hombres feos, con los dientes torcidos y los cabellos largos canosos y sucios, y barbas mal cortadas. Uno de ellos con un ojo de cristal, otro con un sombrero con la coronilla rota y guantes sin dedos. Dos de ellos sosteniendo al francés semi-desnudo contra la pila de sus enseres personales, el tercero de ellos con el atizador de la chimenea al rojo vivo acercándose a la piel blanca del sastre peligrosamente, con risas desencajadas.

Corre a la ventana por la que se descolgaron trepando para meterse por ella ya que nadie se molestó en cerrarla.

Arranca de la pared de uno de los baños de blancos azulejos un palo de madera oscura que hace a las veces de toallero y armado con él revisa cuarto por cuarto.

Casi puede oler el aliento a vino fuerte y putrefacto de los tres hombres horribles.

En el dormitorio principal de la casa, dentro del vestidor, es que encuentra al francés dormido en el suelo. Levanta las cejas.

Hay un montón de papeles conocidos a su alrededor, está abrazando un libro, tiene algo manchada la cara de tinta y aún tiene la pluma en la mano

Apenas si ve los libros ni nada que no sea él, sin hacer caso de ellos, porque además hay poca luz, pero se siente tremendamente aliviado al notar que no parece inconsciente, nada más dormido.

Se ríe un poco de sí mismo al notar lo acelerado que tenía el corazón y lo asustado que estaba, ralentizando su respiración. Cierra la puerta del vestidor y deja el toallero por ahí, acercándosele.

El francés duerme en silencio y con leve sonrisa en la cara. Arthur le tapa mejor con la manta, le mira y bosteza porque él ha dormido muy muy poco. Se lo piensa un momento y decide que ¿por qué no? Se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos, se mete bajo la manta, le quita el libro y se acurruca a su ladito sin decir nada.

Francis tarda exactamente cinco segundos en abrazarle y acurrucarle contra él y ahí se van a quedar hasta la hora de la comida.

Arthur escucha como un murmullo lejano la profunda voz de su padre y unas risotadas al fondo un rato laaaargo más tarde.

Lord Kirkland ha llevado a los Jones a visitar la casa en la que vivirá la feliz joven pareja por petición expresa de Emily, ya que se ha desilusionado porque "Artie" no ha ido a por ella.

Técnicamente los Jones se alojaban en la segunda residencia de los Kirkland en el mismo Londres, es decir, la casa de visitas y esta era la casa en la que vivirán Arthur y Emily después de las nupcias, por eso no tiene muebles.

El caso es que los ruidos y las voces despiertan al escritor un par de horas más tarde. Se frota un ojos dentro del abrazo del sastre aun sin saber muy bien donde está, ni si son parte de su sueño.

—No te vayas... —le susurra Francis al oído en francés, acurrucándose un poco más, sin despertarse.

Arthur se asusta un poco con eso y se asusta aún más con otra risa, despertándose de golpe y recordando dónde es que está, le tapa la boca al sastre automáticamente para que no chille poder oír con atención.

No es posible describir con precisión el susto que se mete Francis, imaginándose que es uno de los borrachos malolientes de dientes torcidos que el escritor se imaginaba un poco atrás.

—Shhh, creo que hay alguien en la casa —susurra.

Francis le mira con bastante sorpresa porque pensaba que estaba soñando que estaba ahí con él. Arthur escucha con atención y se asusta con otro sonido, le quita la mano de la boca y gira la cara un poco.

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentren —susurra de nuevo.

—P-Pero... ¿E-es otra vez la policía? —susurra asustado.

—No lo sé, no importa. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si nos encontraran aquí juntos? recoge tus cosas —responde incorporándose y acercando hacia sí sus zapatos y chaqueta, haciendo una bola con ellos.

Francis traga saliva y en vez de recoger sus cosas recoge los papeles y escritos que están por ahí tirados, ahora considerándolos su mayor tesoro. Ejem, junto con sus trajes.

—Me encantas —suelta mientras los recoge, recordándolo.

—Deja eso, no hay tiempo —se acerca a la puerta abriendo una rendijita y viendo a través de ella a una mujer en el cuarto. Es de piel y pelo oscuro, con porte elegante. Lleva un vestido que su madre NUNCA se pondría a pesar de que parecen de la misma edad y ahora que se fija se oye el golpeteo de sus tacones sobre el suelo de madera cuando anda por todo el cuarto observando con detenimiento el techo ahora mismo.

Arthur no se sobresalta esta vez, directamente casi se mea de miedo arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás y cayendo sobre Francis, yendo directo a evitar que se mueva ni haga ruido alguno.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

Le tapa la boca en absoluto pánico, seguro de que van a descubrirlos, solo con lo fuerte que bombea su corazón debería estar sorda. La reconoce un poco como su futura suegra, de retratos y daguerrotipos, lo que implica que su padre está ahí. Todo se va a venir abajo, no hay forma en que pueda explicar qué hace con el sastre en el vestidor vacío de la casa nueva cuando la puerta empieza a abrirse y la luz inunda la reducida estancia.

Esconde un poco más al francés detrás de él sosteniendo la respiración como si eso fuera a servir de algo. Reza sus oraciones empapado en sudor frío. Cada vez más luz, cada vez la rendija es más grande, casi parece ir en cámara lenta.


	25. Desayuno entre costuras

Se oye una voz desde otro cuarto que hace que la mujer se quede que con la puerta abierta con ambos perfectamente a la vista... pero la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado. Arthur cierra los ojos pensando que ya está, este es el fin de toda su vida, lo van a apresar y a condenar, su padre va a renegar de él y realmente va a dejar de ser un Kirkland. Va a pasarse el resto de su vida en una celda de prisión oscura, húmeda y lúgubre, donde solo su madre va a ir a verle a gritarle "¿cómo has podido?" y reñirle más o menos regularmente, muerta de la vergüenza y dónde ni siquiera habrá una biblioteca como es debido.

Y no quiere ni saber que querrían hacerle el resto de reclusos hombres si supieran además que lo han apresado por homosexual... La idea de las duchas comunitarias lo hace morirse de la vergüenza si acaso queda algo que matar a lo que el miedo no esté atacando ya.

Se aplasta contra Francis y solloza un poco en silencio cuando la mujer pone los ojos en blanco y cierra las puertas de un portazo sin mirar dentro, yendo a ver qué le ocurre a la entusiasta voz que le llama.

Francis abraza al inglés contra él cuándo la puerta se cierra y le empuja un poco para que vayan a detenerla y que nadie más la pueda abrir pero lo siguiente que hace Arthur en cuanto oye los pasos irse es tirar de él para sacarle del cuarto, directo a saltar por la ventana y descolgarse al jardín.

El sastre le sigue con tremenda torpeza y nervios por todo el proceso, pero el escritor es que no se para ni a mirar si alguien vuelve al cuarto o si acaso hacen algún ruido o si el sastre protesta. Solo tira de él, se monta al caballo salen de ahí galopando y hasta que no está como cuatro manzanas más lejos no es que vuelve a respirar y bajar el paso del caballo.

Y debido a la tensión y los nervios y todo el francés termina por soltar una carcajada apretándole contra si de manera mucho más cariñosa de lo que debería para estar en público.

—Cielos —protesta riéndose también a causa de la adrenalina, echando la cabeza atrás apoyándose sobre él.

—¡Estaba ahí! Solo tenía que girar un poco la cara.

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé, mira como me va el corazón —toma una de sus manos para que se la ponga sobre el pecho. Francis sonríe sintiéndole el corazón, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos ven? —le acaricia un poco el pecho.

—No quiero ni pensarlo, era mi padre. Esa mujer es mi futura suegra, creo —aprieta los ojos echado sobre él, calmándose sin sábelo con las caricias.

—Es guapa... Aunque mi madre es más bonita —valora Francis cínicamente, ahora que ya está mucho más tranquilo y el peligro ha pasado.

—¿A quién le importa si es bonita o no? —protesta un poco y espolea al caballo para ir hacia la sastrería. Francis se ríe.

—Quiero darte un beso, Arthur —asegura en un tono franco y sincero, sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —se sonroja pensando que ha oído mal, girando un poco la cara.

—Quiero darte un beso. De hecho, no, quiero darte varios —repite y le aprieta contra si en el abrazo, cariñosamente.

—¡No! —responde sonrojándose más y apresurando al caballo.

—Claro que sí, uno largo y húmedo como los de anoche... En mi casa —sonríe hundiéndole un poco la cara en el cuello.

—N-No... Tengo que estar en la hora de la comida... —vacila sin atreverse a moverse demasiado, rojo como un tomate.

—¿Y eso qué? —le acaricia un poco con la nariz.

—Pues no sé qué hora es ahora y tengo que hacer cosas y te voy a llevar la sastrería pero mi padre cree que estoy en Fleet Street y... —empieza a parlotear nerviosamente.

—¿Y ya no vamos a huir juntos? —pregunta suavemente separándose un poco.

—Yo... tenemos que hablar sobre eso —sentencia sin mirarle, más serio. Francis le mira a la cara un instante y siente una punzadita en el corazón sin saber si es el modo o el tono lo que le da temor.

—¿Hablar de... eso? —pregunta soltándole del todo, instalándose en el drama en solo un segundo.

—Sí —le mira de reojito.

—Quizás no sea necesario hablar... —susurra. Ha dicho "mi futura suegra" hace un rato, cae en la cuenta. Se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué? —protesta Arthur pensando que Francis debe estarse haciendo ideas.

El sastre se encoge de hombros alicaído pensando que no quiere oír cómo es que quizás se lo pensó mejor o algo. No después de la noche tan maravillosa que había pasado con él, con su corazón y su imaginación.

—Lo hablaremos ahora que lleguemos a la sastrería —pide el escritor nervioso, volviendo a espolear el caballo, porque es importante hacerlo y no es una buena idea que lo hagan aquí en mitad de la calle.

Traga saliva y cabalgan el resto del camino en silencio.

Aun a pesar de la tragedia, el sastre abraza al inglés con bastante fuerza por el resto del viaje, un poco renuente a bajarse del caballo cuando al fin se detiene. Este le pone las manos sobre las suyas, notando que le está apretando más

—Antes de que hables conmigo... Quiero decirte una cosa —pide el sastre con los ojos húmedos desde ya.

—¿Qué? —le mira un poco de reojo.

—No es justo, no estamos en el mismo canal—protesta y se sorbe los mocos.

—¿Canal? —parpadea un par de veces sin saber del todo de qué habla.

—No estamos en las mismas circunstancias, a eso me refiero —especifica, limpiándose un ojo con una mano.

—Ya lo sé, pero... ¿y qué quieres que haga yo? —suspira el inglés derrotado pensando que se refiere a la evidente diferencia de clase y posición social.

—No, no... Me refiero a conocernos —niega con la cabeza porque no sabe en lo que piensa el inglés, pero está claro que no lo sabe.

—¿Conocernos cómo? —vuelve a parpadear descolocado, inclinando la cabeza.

—Yo... Anoche estuve leyendo y tú... No —susurra bajando la mirada.

—¿Estuviste leyendo? —se gira un poco en la silla de montar sin estar seguro de qué se refiere—. ¿Qué leíste?

—Te leí, a ti... Escribes muy bien —sonríe un poquito, tristemente y le mira.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Leíste mis diarios? —se sonroja más, escandalizado.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que tú no me conoces tan bien... Y necesito una oportunidad —lloriquea nervioso de nuevo.

—¡Leyó mis cosas privadas! —protesta de nuevo volviendo al trato distante.

—Arthuuuur —protesta porque no está centrándose en el punto importante.

—¡No! ¡No tenía permiso para hacer eso! —riñe, indignado y muerto de vergüenza.

—Era de noche y estaba ahí... Y... Céntrate en lo importante, ¿quieres? —insiste.

—¡Esto es importante! —discute él también.

—Es más importante lo otro. ¿Qué vas a decirme? —pregunta negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que haya leído esas cosas —se tapa la cara.

—No estabas y estaba asustado —confiesa mordiéndose un poco el labio y poniéndole una mano a la espalda.

—Y... y... —vacila aun tapándose la cara.

—Y me encantas —resume, acariciándole la espalda. El escritor aprieta los ojos verdes y se sonroja más con eso, sin descubrirse la cara, medio hecho bolita.

—¡No! ¿C-Cuáles has leído? —se le echa un poco encima para que lo abrace.

—Ehh... A-Algunas. ¿Por qué no entras a mi casa y hablamos? —le abraza igual, aunque incomodo por estar todavía sobre el caballo.

—¿Qué... piensas? —pregunta con bastante dificultad, mirándole entre los dedos.

—Que... No tengo... Algo así para ti —confiesa con pesar.

—¿Qué? —parpadea sin entender porque esperaba que le dijera si tiene talento, si cree que podrían publicarse y venderse, si a la gente le gustarían o si no, o donde mejorar... como hacían sus profesores. Porque es la primera persona que no es un profesor que lee algo suyo.

—No tengo cómo darte algo así de mi parte, vas a tener que conocerme a MÍ para descubrir esas cosas tan bonitas —explica un poco mejor porque eso es lo que le preocupa, como es que Arthur lo ha enamorado a él con sus textos y su imaginación, mientras él solo… es el sastre pobre.

—¿C-Conocerte... cómo? —pregunta aun un poco incómodo, pero como el sastre no se está burlando como está seguro harían sus hermanos, va relajándose poco a poco.

—Así, tú... Como eres tú. Lo que piensas —especifica sin saber del todo como exponerlo.

—¿Quieres que sepa... las cosas que tú piensas? —baja un poco las manos y le mira, porque de hecho, casi puede recitar de memoria TODO lo que le ha dicho desde la noche de la Ópera por la forma que tiene de llamarle la atención que hace que le escuche.

—Sí, sí yo ya sé lo que tú piensas... Como una ventana a tu corazón, querría poder hacer lo mismo contigo —le sonríe con sinceridad, con una de esas sonrisas tan bonitas que tiene.

—¡No sabes lo que pienso en mi corazón! —chilla y se sonroja tomando eso como una acusación de "estás enamorado de mi".

—¡Leí cosas muy bonitas! —exclama levantando las cejas con esa reacción inesperada.

—¡No son sobre ti! —aclara, porque tampoco ha tenido mucho tiempo para escribir sobre él todo lo que le ha venido a la mente los últimos días. Francis parpadea un poco extrañado porque no lo pensaba.

—Es sobre ti —responde y le señala con el dedo.

—Ehm... n-no... No todo. E-Es decir, tengo muchos personajes y... trato de ver el mundo de muchas formas con ellos y... es divertido porque te obliga a pensar distinto y... aunque suene como una locura a veces discutes con los personajes que no existen porque es como si tuvieras en tu mente una mente más pequeñita diferente de la tuya, que es la de ellos y que funciona distinto y... —parlotea nervioso, rascándose un poco la cabeza, bajándose del caballo por hacer algo.

—Quiero que me cuentes más y me hables más de ti —pide desde arriba, aun montado. Arthur se calla y traga saliva, nervioso y sonrojado... lleva al caballo hasta amarrarlo en silencio. Francis se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Por qué no pasas a mi casa? —el muy señorito extiende la mano para que le ayude a bajar. El inglés le mira y como no está pensando muy en orden levanta ambas para sujetarle.

Francis se deja con facilidad como se dejaría con su padre o con Antonio y claro, tieeeene que abrazaaarle un pooooco, así que quedan demasiado cerca, respirando el mismo aire que él, con un escalofrío.

Arthur vuelve a sonrojarse, girar la cara y separarse. El sastre le toma de la mano y tira de él con suavidad pero decidido, entrando a la sastrería. Él levanta las cejas y se deja tirar, claro

—Oh! —Francis se detiene en la puerta al ver a su empleado tomando medidas a otro cliente. Por lo visto le llueven clientes últimamente pero basta ya de esto, tenía muchísimas ganas de besarle, de convencerle de que no se casara y de que huyeran juntos. Saluda al chico con la mano y se va directo a las escaleras sin soltarle.

Arthur se sonroja un montón porque conoce al cliente, de hecho es uno de los que él recomendó, se levanta el cuello del abrigo para esconderse sin saludarle. Al ayudante ni lo ve, sinceramente.

Mathieu quisiera comentarle algo a Francis, pero es perfectamente ignorado, así que nada.

En cuanto llegan a la parte de arriba de las escaleras, el francés, que va adelante, se gira a mirar al escritor a quedar frente a frente... Y antes de que pueda hacer nada, levanta la mano, se la pone en la mejilla... Y le besa.

Arthur que aún estaba un poco preocupado por el cliente sobre si le ha visto o no o le ha reconocido o no, es tomado por absoluta sorpresa.

El sastre le abraza de la cintura, profundiza aún más el beso cerrando los ojos y piensa que quizás es el último que le da en su vida, así que más vale que cuente por todos los que quizás no le dará.

De todos modos para el escritor se siente como una bocanada de aire tras haber estado aguantando la respiración, demasiadas discusiones y reproches ayer noche, demasiados comentarios ácidos, gritos y sustos en la mañana.

Madamme Bonnefoy saca la cabeza del cuarto porque estaba lavándose ya que acaba de despertarse y le ha parecido oír ruidos. Sonríe al ver que es su hijo besando a alguien y se vuelve a lo suyo sin molestar.

El francés le besa con más ganas aun, empujándole un poco para acostarlo DONDE SEA. Si no hay otro lugar, en el piso, queriendo tocarle con ansias.

De hecho, lo aplasta contra la pared y encuentran una sillita en su camino, así que Arthur acaba sentado en ella con el francés encima... pero si alguien le pregunta, ahora mismo puede que creyera estar aun en el caballo. O tal vez dormido en el vestidor porque esto le parece un sueño.

Al contrario, es sumamente vivido y real. La mujer se mueve por el piso pequeño con naturalidad, le revuelve un poco el pelo a su hijo con cariño al pasar por su lado y automaticámente sabe que tiene hambre, yendo a la cocina a preparar desayuno o comida ya a esta hora para cuando acaben de besarse.

Francis siente agradable la caricia de su madre, aunque no deja de besar al inglés con pasión y necesidad. Van a estar en eso un buen rato.

Si Arthur tuviera bastante sangre en el cerebro para opinar ahora mismo, aseguraría que podría quedarse a vivir en este lugar exacto con Francis exactamente donde está para el resto de su vida. Aunque empezaría a quejarse de que tiene hambre en un par de horas, pero él sí ha desayunado.

A Francis le rugen las tripas un rato más tarde sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. En el momento en que su madre sirve la comida en la mesa y se sienta frente a ellos tan sonriente.

Francis baja un poco del idilio y levanta las cejas al oler la comida, aun sentado sobre las piernas del escritor. Sonríe. Arthur aún está sin aliento y con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, mi vida —saluda Madamme Bonnefoy a su hijo—. Buenos días, Monsieur... —deja la frase inacabada esperando a que el mismo inglés se presente, pero lo que este hace es tener un triple infarto.

—Kirkland... —susurra Francis sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Oh! —sonríe ella—. Es un placer conocerte, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Y el hijo sale volando porque Arthur lo empuja, metiéndose bajo la mesa. Francis mira a su mamá y le sonríe un poquito, sonrojándose... Antes de salir volando y chillando como una niña. Cayéndose al suelo.

Madamme Bonnefoy levanta las cejas y se incorpora enseguida a ver qué ha pasado y como Arthur trata de hacer un agujero en el suelo para escapar de este lugar mientras ella ayuda a su hijo y le pregunta si está bien.

—Oui, Oui... No sé qué ha pasado. ¿Arthur?

El nombrado da un saltito y se queda paralizado bajo la mesa, atrapado. Genuinamente sin saber qué hacer porque... esa... esa mujer les... ¡ha visto!

—¿Qué pasa? Es... Maman.

Madamme Bonnefoy mira a su hijo a los ojos buscando un poco de explicación, sin entender tampoco.

—¡Yo no soy homosexual! —chilla desde debajo de la mesa, dándoles la espalda súper tenso—. ¡Y usted no me agrada! —le chilla al sastre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué? —Francis levanta las cejas y mira a su mamá, preocupadillo.

Ella le mira también sin entender, aunque el mensaje es claro, es que... hombre, estaba explorándole las amígdalas como si no hubiera mañana hace menos de un minuto.

—Por qué no te calmas... —propone suavemente.

Lo que pasa es que no es la idea que tenía Arthur, el caballero formal, de cómo iba a conocer a la familia del sastre. Ni se había planteado que fuera a pasar, en realidad, pero ya que iba a ser estaba seguro había una forma mejor que esa. Tal vez con él entrando con algunas flores para ella, besándole los nudillos, haciendo alguna broma ligera y sonriendo. Siendo presentado como EL ABOGADO, no el maldito amante de su hijo.

Y desde luego, no besándole cuando aún ni él mismo esta aun seguro de que le guste. A pesar de que hace solo unas horas iba a renunciar a su nombre, familia, vida y herencia solo por ir con él. Aprieta los ojos sintiéndose hecho un lío.

—Oui, Monsieur Kirkland, ¿por qué no sale de ahí debajo y nos acompaña comiendo algo? —propone Madamme Bonnefoy apoyando al sastre.

—Sí, sal, hay comida muy buena —sonríe Francis un poco infantilmente, agachándose para mirarle, sentado como una rana.

¡La comida! Se acuerda de repente que su padre lo está esperando para al menos asistir a la comida familiar con los Jones y si no se presenta puede que sí lo mate. Se gira a mirar a Francis como si estuviera viendo un alienígena. Francis le sonríe, sonrojadito.

—T-Tengo q-que... —se arrastra un poquito hacia atrás y aun se permite pensar que el imbécil se ve espléndido con esa cara de estúpida ilusión que pone y que alguien DEBERÍA inmortalizar ¡o algo! Esa expresión.

—Comer, anda... Levántate —le tiende una mano.

—I-Irme —consigue, a pesar de todo, acabar la frase adecuadamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunta un poco desconsolado.

Arthur mira a la mujer rubia de reojo un segundo y de verdad trata de esconderse más, bajo una silla o algo. Ella le sonríe con dulzura a pesar de todo.

—Nos gusta mucho que estés aquí, ¿verdad? —Francis mira a su madre esperando un poco de ayuda.

—Claro, es maravilloso poder conocerle al fin —asegura ella. El inglés se sonroja más si acaso eso es posible, ¿cómo iba a decirles que su familia le estaban esperando?

—Le he hablado mucho a maman de ti, ¿verdad? Cosas bonitas —sonríe el sastre muy orgulloso de ello, mirando a su madre.

—Oui —asiente ella y le hace un cariño al francés.

—Eres como parte de la familia —asegura él.

—S-Sepa, s-señora, que... que las r-relaciones entre su hijo y... y-yo son p-puramente comerciales —suelta el escritor, todavía en su ridícula situación escondido debajo de la mesa.

—Comerciales —repite el francés levantando una ceja.

Arthur trata de mantener el temple y tiembla saliendo de debajo de la mesa, aun completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pero considera que no es bueno para su imagen profesional quedarse ahí debajo. Se estira la ropa, se arregla el cuello de la camisa y las regiones vitales lo más disimuladamente que puede. Carraspea tratando de parecer muy digno. Tiende la mano a Madamme Bonnefoy.

—Soy el abogado de su familia —se presenta en francés, con ese horrible acento suyo. Ella parpadea un par de veces y mira de nuevo a Francis de reojo no muy convencida con esa presentación, antes de tomarle la mano de vuelta de todos modos.

Francis parpadea también un poco descolocado preguntándose si esto tiene que ver con el asunto de hablar... Pero los besoooos. El escritor trata de ponerse todo lo profesional posible y hacer como que el accidente anterior no ha sucedido. Le aprieta un poco la mano con firmeza y la suelta, igual de terriblemente incómodo.

—¿Estás bien? De verdad no pasa nada —insiste Francis estirando una mano hacia él y tocándole suavemente el hombro. Arthur se aparta como si su tacto le quemara.

—Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme ahora mismo, otros compromisos me requieren, pero estaré encantado de aceptar su invitación otro día —sigue para la mujer.

Francis le mira un poco desconsolado porque se ha quitado, aunque no pierde el asunto de "otro día"... Al menos pretendía volver.

—Oh, pero... creí que ya estaríais lejos de Londres a esta hora —asegura ella para su hijo.

El baja la cabeza y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos. También lo hubiera creído... Y no pasaba nada de no ser porque el inglés pretendía hablar de algo, de lo que no habían hablado por besarse.

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunta Arthur, es que no se puede creer que esta mujer lo sepa TODO.

—Estábamos en su casa, en la que tienen vacía para que viva con la chica con la que su padre pretendía —vacila Francis—, o pretende que se case. Decidimos pasar la noche ahí. Y nos encontró un policía, entonces tuvimos que salir huyendo medio desnudos y él tuvo que volver a su casa —sigue explicando.

—¡No estábamos medio desnudos! —chilla el inglés sin entender porque tiene que darle esa clase de detalles también.

—La cosa es que al final no nos fuimos... Y mis cosas siguen en su casa —resume el sastre mirándole de reojo.

—¡Espere! ¡Mis diarios! ¡Están todos esparcidos por el vestidor! —cae en la cuenta acusándole. Francis sonríe sinceramente y se gira a su madre.

—No podía dejar de leer. Escribe PRECIOSO —asegura tan feliz, un poquito culpable.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta ella con ensoñación. El inglés se sonroja aún más con ello.

—Nunca he leído algo mejor. Es como si cada palabra se me metiera en el corazón —sigue, sonriendo con la misma expresión de su madre. Además suena mejor todo cuando se dirige a ella con susurros suaves y melodiosos en francés

—Debe ser realmente muy bello entonces —asegura ella y es que el escritor... tiene el corazón dividido. Por una parte le gusta oír todo eso que nadie le dice nunca y por otra... quiere salir corriendo de este lugar infernal y de la presencia de esa mujer que siente que sabe cosas que ni él mismo sabe. Francis asiente con completa ensoñación.

—Quizás algún día podría leernos algo frente a la chimenea —propone.

—Oh, ¡me encantaría! ¿Crees que podrías? —le pregunta al escritor, que da un paso atrás y se sonroja más imaginando una de esas postales navideñas... en su casa, frente a su chimenea, con sus padres y hermanos tomando copitas de alcohol y riendo, cantando villancicos y con Francis a su lado, dándole la mano mientras él lee un cuento para todos. Hasta Madamme Bonnefoy está ahí y el bueno de Mathieu estaría si hubiera reparado en él.

Luego todos le felicitarían y su padre y sus hermanos se sentirían profundamente admirados y orgullosos de su talento, diciéndole cosas amables y bonitas como las que decían Francis y su madre y... puede que hasta Francis le diera un beso bastante casto frente a todos. Sacude la cabeza con todas esas cosas.

El sastre mira Arthur de nuevo con una gran sonrisa y recuerda ahora otra vez que quizás las cosas no van tan bien como deberían. Suspira sin dejar de sonreír... Tendría que esforzarse más para convencerle otra vez, por lo visto.

—No... No lo sé. Tendrá que disculparme, madamme, de verdad debo irme —balbucea un poco.

—Pero no hemos hablado... —susurra Francis.

—No vamos a hablar con... —mira a Madamme Bonnefoy de reojo a modo de señal. Francis se humedece los labios a punto de decirle que sí que pueden hablar con ella ahí... Pero decide mejor que ya van demasiadas sorpresas para el inglés.

—Maman...

—Ah, sí, claro. Bajaré a ver cómo va Mathieu —se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras. El sastre le sonríe un poquito, agradecido, humedeciéndose los labios y mirando al inglés. Se le pasa por la cabeza volver a besarle.

Arthur se mira los pies y la mira de reojo hasta que se va, luego mira al sastre y se sonroja. Francis suspira y se sienta sin mirarle.

—Dime lo que piensas, directamente —pide, intentando no volver a ponerse dramático.

—Yo... —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso, cambia el peso de pie y le mira un instante de reojo, incomodo.

—Te lo has pensado mejor y siempre prefieres casarte con tu chica y ser feliz... —ahí está el resultado de sus intentos.

—¡No! —responde y se lleva las manos a la boca al oírse demasiado sincero. Francis levanta las cejas y le mira sin esperarse eso—. Q-Quiero decir... —se acerca y se sienta en otra silla, nervioso. El sastre sonríe un poco porque esto suena mejor, sea como sea—. Mira, esto... esto está mal.

—Cómo tantas cosas en el mundo. De hecho como tantas cosas en el mundo están DE VERDAD mal... Esto solo es... Espera. ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta con paciencia, sentándose frente a él y comiendo un poco.

—Pues es que... —le mira, nervioso, dejándole hacer.

—¿De qué hablas? De... —se señala a ambos.

—Es que ¿sabes qué nos harían si nos atraparan? Yo ni siquiera soy homosexual, ¡pero a ti te condenarían a muerte! —exclama preocupado, porque se ha asustado mucho con eso cuando casi los encuentran en el armario.

—Eres tan homosexual como yo, en primera y en segunda... No van a atraparnos —replica Francis después de tragar.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Y hoy casi lo hacen! ¡Esta mañana en casa! —exclama apretando los ojos por las negativas del francés que parece no querer darse cuenta de la realidad.

—Casi lo hacen porque estábamos en una casa en la que sí que pueden atraparnos. Si estamos en lugares seguros, como este, no pasará. Como al doctor con la cantante no le atrapan —explica mucho más tranquilo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Ellos no son amantes! —insiste a pesar de las evidencias.

—Cielo, de verdad... Deja de negar todo lo que te asusta —pide un poco exasperado, porque así no hay modo de avanzar.

—¡Cállese y no me llame cielo! —protesta sonrojándose y volviendo al trato distante. Francis aprieta los labios y le mira intensamente—. De todos modos esto es un error —asegura pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Para mí no lo es —sentencia el francés apenas sin mirarle.

—¿Qué? —él si le mira, interesado, esperando como cada vez que discuten esto que le dé el mágico y maravilloso argumento que hace que todo encaje y esto sea perfectamente normal y le ayude a aceptarse a sí mismo con solo una frase en vez de sentirse un desviado.

—Para mí esto no es un error. Ya te lo dije antes. No es un error en lo absoluto—insiste mirándole fijamente.

—Pero es que... es que tú... las chicas... yo no... —trata de hacerle entrar en razón.

—Las chicas me gustan también, pero podría intentar que fuera bien contigo a pesar de todas las complicaciones —responde poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco a las excusas que está encontrando el inglés, que le parecen pobres y tontas.

—Ni siquiera hace tanto que nos conocemos... —responde con preocupación con algo mucho más realista y difícil. Los ojos azules le miran y... Es que no es mentira. Que él y su corazón fueran capaces de enamorarse perdidamente en unas horas no hacía que el resto del mundo lo fuera.

—Pero... ibas a huir conmigo hace unas horas —susurra en discusión, aferrándose a ello.

—Pero no está bien... tu madre... tu madre me necesita aquí para recuperar la herencia de tu padre y... —no acaba la frase pensando que su padre necesita que él se case para conseguir sus inversiones.

—Y no vamos a hacer nada, ¿entonces? Tú... —se le corta un poco la voz porque el inglés era quien le había propuesto huir con él en el gesto más romántico del mundo y ahora le decía que... no. Aprieta los ojos—. Y... Yo... ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ser mi abogado y yo a hacerte el traje de tu boda?

—¿N-No quieres? Creo que nos precipitamos un poco ayer y... —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—Pero íbamos a ser felices y a estar juntos y tú ibas a escribir y yo a coser trajes de novia... —mira a la mesa con los ojos rojos, tremenda cara de tristeza y decepción.

—Francis, ¡¿en qué mundo es que vives?! —le riñe un poco, porque no es tan fácil ser simplemente el sensato y rompeilusiones, a él también le duele—. Eres un hombre y yo también. Si no puedes hacer esas cosas ahora siendo una persona aceptada en una ciudad que conoces ¿por qué íbamos a poder hacerlas en un lugar en que seremos los extranjeros y no conoceremos nada ni a nadie?

—Dijiste que podríamos... Tú dijiste que algo haríamos, que encontrarías trabajo de escritor y yo de costurero en un teatro. Que viviríamos como amigos y nadie lo sabría. Tú dijiste que si se podía y yo... ¡Yo iba a dejarlo todo! —protesta limpiándose la cara.

—Pero piénsalo bien, ¿qué pasa si no vendo ni un libro? ¿Qué pasa si no te contratan en el teatro porque no te conocen? ¿Cómo pagaremos las facturas? Y ¿Sabes lo raro que es que dos hombres adultos vivan juntos en la misma casa sin que entren chicas regularmente? ¡Aunque sean amigos! —continua, con todas las cosas a las que ha ido dándole vueltas al respecto del asunto.

—¡Si entrarían chicas! ¡Justo para que nadie sospechara! —solloza una vez y se gira para darle la espalda.

Arthur se masajea las sienes frustrado porque se siente demasiado parecido a su padre haciendo todo esto, cosa que odia porque le gusta creer, le gusta la fantasía y la ilusión de realmente escaparse para escribir y convertirse en un escritor famoso y ayudarle a él a coser disfraces del teatro... pero suena todo TODO tan como castillo en el aire cuando su razón entra en juego. Francis se queda unos segundos en silencio sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose la cara.

—Escucha... organicemos mejor esto, ¿De acuerdo? —pide. El francés suelta otro sollocito con esto porque otra vez eso suena mejor que lo otro. Le mira de reojo.

—¿O-Organizarlo cómo? —pregunta en un susurrito.

—Vamos a... vamos a arreglar lo de tu madre y le daremos a mi padre su estúpida boda para que consiga su dinero, mientras buscamos como organizar esto y donde ir. Nos aseguramos que tendremos casa y oficio antes de marcharnos y cuando sea el momento propicio lo hacemos —propone con un poco más de madurez.

—Pero... Pero ¿y tú chica? —se limpia los ojos de nuevo.

—Pues tendré que casarme con ella de todos modos... —se encoge de hombros.

—Y a enamorarte de ella y a considerar que quizás tenerme a mí es muy complicado. Además ella... —se muerde el labio y traga saliva—. Necesito pensar esto.

—No voy a enamorarme de ella —ojos en blanco.

—Ni siquiera la conoces... ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo además? —aprieta los ojos y se riñe a si mismo por tratar de convencerle de que lo haga.

—Pues porque... no lo sé —aparta la cara pensando que porque se siente enamorado de él, lo cual es SUPER raro.

—No voy a dejar que te enamores de ella —sentencia como una advertencia, casi parece una amenaza. Los ojos verdes le miran, sonrojado y un poco impresionado con eso—. Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí, aunque sea injusto para ella —se humedece los labios sin saber por qué está TAN interesado y TAN empeñado en alguien que solo lleva tres días de conocer. Pero su padre le habría instado a seguir a su corazón y su corazón saltaba de manera excepcional por este chico.

El escritor balbucea un poco de forma incomprensible y se sonroja más, mirándole con la boca abierta. El sastre se revuelve y le sonríe.

—Eres gay. Lo siento, pero lo sé. Lo eres y eso hace que este seguro de que esto va a ir bien, no importa lo complicado que sea —acaba, convencido, con mucha seguridad en sí mismo y en sus sentimientos

—¿Q-Q-Qué? ¡No lo soy! —lloriquea porque de hecho ese tono le había hasta convencido a él mismo, El francés se ríe. El inglés da un paso atrás, levantándose y se sonroja más.

—Venga, Arthur, cálmate. Si te hace sentir más feliz, quizás no lo eres aun... —se encoge de hombros sonriendo de lado.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Y menos por ti! —chilla nerviosísimo, sintiéndose acusado de nuevo.

—Vale. No lo eres —levanta las manos en señal de rendición. Arthur frunce el ceño y se calma un poquito—. Vamos a hacerlo bien, entonces... A pensarlo un poco más y a quedarnos aquí —resume Francis, él traga saliva y asiente un poco—. ¿De verdad no te agrada mi madre? —le mira a los ojos, suspirando.

Arthur parpadea con eso porque no ha dicho que no le agrade, de hecho ni la ha visto bien.

—No he dicho que ella no me agrade, de hecho habría sido un comentario de bastante mala educación por mi parte, así que estoy seguro de que no lo he hecho—replica.

—¡Lo has gritado desde allá abajo en tu histeria! —le acusa señalando el lugar.

—¡No es cierto! —discute.

—"Usted no me agrada", eso dijiste —insiste.

—¡Me refería a ti, idiota! —chilla tras parpadear un par de veces y levantar las cejas.

—A mí... ¡Oh! ¡Pero yo si te agrado! ¡Y no me llames idiota! —protesta.

—No me agradas y sí eres idiota —sonríe un poco.

—¡No soy idiota! —discute.

—Claro que sí y por eso no sabes cuando hablo de ti —se ríe un poco maligno.

—¡Tú eres idiota por hablarme a mí de usted! —exclama poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vea usted caballero, que tanto defiende mi punto con esa exposición que es a todas luces demasiado bruto para acostumbrarse a un trato de respeto —sonríe más.

—No me hables de usted, no es que no me acostumbre, ¡es que no me gusta! —protesta.

—Pues no le queda más remedio que soportarlo —se encoge de hombros tan divertido, haciéndolo solo para molestarle ahora. Francis arruga la nariz

—Cada vez que me hables de usted voy a darte un beso—sentencia. Arthur parpadea y se sonroja un poco.

—¡No! —protesta.

—Sí, ya me debes dos —decide y se le acerca sonriendo otra vez, de forma un poco depredadora.

—¡Yo no le debo nada! —chilla nervioso.

—Tres —sonríe más.

—¡No he aceptado esa condición! —da otro paso atrás.

—Es unilateral —niega con la cabeza.

—¡Entonces no puedo deberle nada! Otra prueba para demostrar sus pocas luces —insiste, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cabeza un poco girada, de puntillas.

—Pocas luces me da lo mismo. Cuatro besos —invade su espacio vital.

Arthur se aplasta contra la pared todo lo que puede intentando traspasarla con el culo, sintiendo desde ya que el siguiente movimiento va a ser uno de esos besos prometidos que se supone que no quiere. Pone las palmas contra el mueble bajo sobre el que está en vez de tratar de empujarle.

El sastre sonríe y se inclina al frente. Le da un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Cierra los ojos verdes y gira un poco la cara hacia él de manera obvia pensando que ha apuntado mal y el beso le da de lleno en los labios.

La vena de Lord Kirkland empieza a saltarse. Algo en el cerebro de Francis hace click repentinamente y se separa de golpe.

—¡Tu madre! —exclama.

—¿Q-Qué? —Arthur casi se le cae encima cuando iba a por más.

—He... He quedado hoy de... —no sabe ni por qué se ha acordado de golpe. El inglés parpadea unas cuantas veces porque no sabe ni donde está. Francis e sonríe un poco porque se ve adorable y le besa de nuevo.

Un buen rato un BUEN RATO más tarde, Madamme Bonnefoy vuelve a subir, porque tiene hambre y está segura que el chico Kirkland ha dicho que le estaban esperando. De todos modos sube hablando animadamente con Mathieu para que les oigan con tiempo.

Las voces hacen que el cerebro del inglés se conecte un poco y se separe del francés con bastantes trabajos.

—M-Mathieu... —susurra Francis oyéndole a él también, apretándole un poco la mano con los dedos entrelazados que a saber en qué momento del beso le tomó, antes de girar la cara y separarse un poco.

Arthur parpadea un par de veces. Francis se le separa del todo, soltándole la mano y se acerca a las escaleras, con los labios hinchaditos.

El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo y nota que necesita organizarse un poco la ropa, haciéndolo con prisas, mirando al sastre sin apenas parpadear, pero de reojo, espiándole.

Él no hace nada por organizarse las regiones vitales, aunque están notoriamente felices. Solo se cierra el saco y sonríe encantador de manera que nadie le mire la zona en cuestión.

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás visible? —pregunta su madre desde fuera—. Está empezando a hacerse tarde y Mattie y yo tenemos hambre.

—Oui, solo estaba refrescándome un poco en lo que revisaba unos papeles. ¿Cómo estás, Mathieu, cielo? —se ríe un poco.

—¡La comida! —chilla Arthur recordándolo y sale corriendo apartando a todo el mundo de en medio a empujones.

Francis levanta las cejas y se cae un poco encima de Mathieu. Madamme Bonnefoy y Mathieu se apartan para dejarle pasar, se vuelven a Francis después de que ha pasado, este segundo, sujetándole. Él les mira y se sonroja un poquito antes de reírse

Su madre se ríe un poquito con él haciéndole un cariñito, Mathieu parpadea y de repente se oye un ruido en las escaleras otra vez, cuando se vuelven hacia ahí, Arthur ha regresado, señala a Francis con el dedo.

—¡Esto no cambia nada! ¡Sigue siendo usted un idiota! —asegura y ahora sí se va. Francis levanta las cejas y se ríe un poquito más, aún más sonrojado.

—Eh! —protesta a gritos.


	26. La constructora de trenes

El escritor se monta en el caballo bastante incomodo con su propia situación al tener que llevar las piernas abiertas y no poder hacer al caballo correr todo lo que ameritaría, pero al menos va a llegar para el postre y aun sabiendo que su padre va a matarlo, sonríe como un idiota con la mano en sus labios pensando en si realmente mantendrá su promesa y le besará cada vez que le hable de usted.

A pesar de todo, el movimiento con el caballo lo ayuda a relajarse de la excitación causada por el beso, pero no le borra el sonrojo ni la sonrisita tonta. Deja el caballo en el establo y entra a la casa por la puerta de servicio, escondiéndose, tratando de mezclarse con la gente y pasar desapercibido para que en caso de que su padre lo encuentre pueda decir que en realidad lleva ahí ya un buen rato, el problema es que esto no es un cóctel, es una comida y todos están sentados a la mesa cuando cruza las puertas con sigilo y es que se nota, solo por la voz; que Lord Kirkland está casi trabado del enfado.

Arthur se queda paralizado y evidentemente todos se vuelven a mirarle. Scott tiene que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no aplaudirle sarcásticamente.

—Ahhh! Artie! —una muy enérgica chica se levanta de golpe y se ríe saludándole con la mano.

El joven escritor parpadea y evidentemente la mira a ella. Levanta las cejas al reconocerla por las fotos. Da un pasito atrás de la impresión. Es alta, quizás más que él y rubia. No precisamente delgada y tiene una enorme y brillante sonrisa enseñando todos y cada uno de los aperlados dientes

Arthur se sonroja un poco porque SABE quién es y que se supone que representa en su vida, lo cual es tremendamente extraño. Tal vez por esa circunstancia es que su visión es bastante crítica y de aversión hacia ella, más de la que tendría normalmente por cualquier persona desconocida. Le parece una mujer demasiado grande en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra, con el pelo cortado en media melena semi rizada que le da un aspecto infantil al que no ayudan lo que parecen ser unas cintas con estrellitas. El vestido es naif, de colores brillantes y el porte y movimientos no es que sean mucho mejores.

—Ehm... B-Buenas tardes, Señorita Jones, supongo... y compañía —susurra con formalidad. Ella sale de la silla sin ningún tipo de formalidad y se acerca a él.

—Mamá, papá! ¡¿Ya han visto quién es!?

—Sí, cielo —responde Lady Jones sin hacerle demasiado caso a ella, escrutando a Arthur como si tuviera rayos X. Su padre se ríe un poco aliviado, haciendo alguna broma con Lord Kirkland. Scott les silba con esa melodía cuando ella se acerca al menor de los ingleses. Por supuesto, Arthur se sonroja más con el silbidito y la chica no ayuda, abrazando al inglés y levantándolo un poco del suelo.

—Ah! —protesta y se asusta él que no esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza... y lo levantara y lo dejara sordo con las risas en su oído.

—¡Pensé que te habías escapado! ¡Pero veo que nooooo! Mamá, ¿¡ya viste que delgadito es!?

Arthur aprieta los ojos apartando la cara en un gesto de desagrado cuando le grita al oído y se mantiene muy tieso sin moverse.

—S-Señorita Jones, por favor... —pide. Lady Kirkland se ríe un poco, bajito, de la cara de Arthur.

—¿Qué? ¿qué? —pregunta ella un poco agobiada.

—Suélteme —pide todo formalmente pero sin poder empujarla por educación.

—Llega muy tarde —bufa Lady Jones para Lord Kirkland—. Realmente tarde.

—Una mala manía de mi hermano, por desgracia, estamos seguros que Miss Jones podrá quitársela. Yo rezo todos los días para que mejore —comenta Patrick. Aun así, Lady Jones sigue con su postura desaprobatoria con la nariz levantada.

—¿Pero por qué llegaste tan tarde? —pregunta la chica americana.

—Yo... estaba... —se sonroja al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y sin fijarse, levanta las manos poniéndoselas en el pecho para apartarla—. Trabajando y... —nota esa zona demasiado blanda y se sonroja aún más al notar lo que hace, apartando las manos en seguida sin saber dónde ponerlas—. ¡Suélteme! —lloriquea un poco desesperado.

Ella levanta las cejas con este movimiento, se sonroja un poquitín y suelta una risita diferente a la que ha hecho todo este tiempo. Al menos le suelta.

—¡Ah, Artie! ¡Pillín! —le acusa y vuelve a reírse.

El nombrado se sonroja aún más con eso y es que desearía empujarla pero es una chica... Así que solo hace fuerza para intentar abrirle los brazos y poder escapar del abrazo rompe-costillas. Al final ella se hace atrás un poco pero le toma de la mano.

—Ven, Ven a que conozcas a mis papás —tira de él enérgicamente y arrastra un poquito a Arthur hasta donde esta si madre, sin dejar de sonreír.

Él suspira aliviándose un poco y arreglándose la ropa con la otra mano, siendo tirado por ella como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Lady Jones vuelve a mirar al joven con gesto de desagrado, repasándole de arriba abajo. Él se siente aún más pequeño con esa mirada, encogiéndose un poquito.

—¿Ya viste lo delgado que es? Siento que voy a romperlo en dos con facilidad —exclama la entusiasta chica rubia.

—Sí que lo es... esperemos que sea resistente a pesar de ello —responde en un tono aparentemente dulce la mujer de piel oscura.

—Lo será, haremos que este un poco más gordito —asegura y luego se ríe un poco. Arthur parpadea y se sonroja un poco con todas esas cosas, frunciendo el ceño no muy contento de que hablen así de él—. Ya en serio, seguro te gustara la chica que traje para la cocina, hace muchas cosas muy buenas de comer, a mí me encanta la comida. La comida y los paseos. Y en realidad me gusta nadar y los deportes pero no me dejan casi nunca —Miss Jones sigue parloteando. Arthur la mira de reojo.

—Porque no vais a conoceros los dos un poco, ¿eh, cielo? —propone Lady Jones para su hija—. Luego quisiera yo hablar con él.

—Sí, seguro... Al fin que yo ya termine la comida —asiente ella para su madre y mira a su futuro esposo, le sonríe—. Artie, ¿vamos afuera?

—Mi nombre es Arthur —responde en un susurrito.

—Por eso te llamo Artie, me gusta más —le mira de reojo y entrecierra un poquito los ojos acercándosele porque no ve del todo bien—. Estoy feliz de conocerte al fin.

Él mira a su padre de reojo, quien estaba a punto de carraspear justamente para que se girara a verle. Le echa una mirada que en principio pretende ser de advertencia, pero aun sin querer le sale de súplica. Tenso y atemorizado.

—Vamos fuera —decide el escritor—. Acompáñame, por favor —pide en la formula un poco rocambolesca y educada de todos modos.

Ella sonríe y mira a su madre de reojo un instante antes de salir muy contenta tarareando una suave tonadilla. La mujer les mira un poco incomoda, pero no interviene. Él tira de ella hasta fuera de las puertas del comedor, donde intenta soltarse de la mano y lo consigue esta vez.

—Umh... ya sé que no es lo habitual ni lo más adecuado a las circunstancias pero ¿me disculparía? —pide educadamente.

—¿Disculparle qué? —pregunta ella inclinando la cabeza.

—De... ausentarme —aclara porque en realidad pensaba que estaba claro, ¿por qué iba a disculparle si no?

—¿Ausentarte? ¿Eso es... Irte? —pregunta sin estar muy segura de esas palabras y ese tono tan formal.

—Ehm... sí, unos instantes —asiente sin poder estar seguro de que le esté preguntando en serio.

—¿Para ir a dónde? —pregunta con curiosidad dispuesta a pedirle ir con él, con cierta ilusión puesto que tampoco está muy cómoda en estos actos sociales. En realidad le encanta estar rodeada de gente, son las normas protocolarias la que la ponen nerviosa.

—Ehm... es que no he comido, quería ir a la cocina —confiesa mirándola un poco culpable porque esto es tremendamente irregular y no quiere darle realmente una mala primera impresión.

—¡Ah! ¡Vamos! —exclama tan entusiasta porque siempre es una buena idea ir por comida.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero... pero no, no es adecuado que una señorita vaya a la cocina —responde agobiado y nervioso por las reglas sociales.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, yo voy bastante a la cocina —asegura asintiendo y dando vuelta sobre sí misma—. ¿Dónde está?

—Ah... uhm... por ahí —señala con el dedo un poco sorprendido, notando que no es una señorita estirada como las esposas de sus hermanos, como se había imaginado todo el tiempo que sería, sino una bastante peculiar, cosa que le llama un poco la atención.

—Vamos entonces —le hace un gesto con la mano. Él se dirige ahí no muy convencido mirándola un poco de reojo—. ¡No sabes lo HORRIBLE que es pasar días y días en el barco! ¡Es minúsculo!

—¿No le placen los barcos? —pregunta educadamente y aun en el tono de respeto por educación, pensando que está tratando de hacer conversación.

—Lo que no me gusta es estar encerrada todo el tiempo, por horas y horas y horas, en un barquito —responde haciendo gestos con las manos y en un tono de voz desenfadado que vuelve a descolocar al escritor y su imagen de "Lady de sociedad" que se suponía ella debía tener.

—A mí me parece muy emocionante hacer un viaje por mar y conocer el mundo y tierras lejanas —decide comentar relajándose y hasta sonriendo un poco, tal vez al estar a solas era mejor entrar en una dinámica un poco más desenfadada y no tanto de actuación, eso hacía mucho más agradable el trato. Sí, definitivamente debía ser eso lo que ella estaba haciendo, seguramente se volvería formal en cuando estuvieran en público.

—¿Has ido a las Américas? —pregunta ella mirándole de reojo con una gran sonrisa mientras anda a su lado.

—No, pero he leído sobre ello —sonríe un poquito porque en realidad si le llaman la atención los libros de aventuras sobre indios y sobre la gran conquista del oeste... Y sería un buen momento para que el escritor se preguntara a si mismo qué libros son los que no le llaman realmente la atención.

—Cuando nos casemos iremos alguna vez, al menos una vez al año... A pesar de los horribles barcos. ¿Sabes? En el futuro me imagino que se podrá ir VOLANDO —sigue ella tan segura y le brillan los ojos de una forma especial con esa última palabra, muy emocionada con este tema, habiendo llevado aquí la conversación expresamente, porque está son la clase de cosas de las que le gusta hablar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Disparando un proyectil con personas como en la novela de Verne? —pregunta un poquito burlón porque no está del todo seguro que vaya a ser posible, en especial con la ingeniería aérea de la época.

—Quizás. ¿Sería maravilloso, no crees? Volar por todo el mar por horas y horas y aterrizar en un cojín de plumas de este lado. Sería mucho mejor eso que estar aburrido en el barco —asegura ella encantada con esta idea que no se le había ocurrido, haciendo un gesto con la mano para describir la trayectoria del proyectil.

—Volar horas y horas no creo que fuera más divertido que navegar horas y horas... de hecho en un proyectil la gente debería ir más apretada —valora Arthur de un modo más realista, sin querer meterse tampoco en temas de seguridad, mirándola de reojo a ver que dice con eso, porque parece realmente infantilmente ilusionada con la idea absurda.

—Pero sería más rápido que ir en barco... Además se estaría volando. ¿Sabes lo divertido que sería eso? ¡Volar como un pájaro! —insiste ella sin pensar realmente más allá de en lo excitante.

—Mmm... No estoy seguro, me parece que navegar tiene cierto encanto, como en las historias de piratas... —valora intentando no pensar tanto tampoco, tomando esto más como un cuento como ella y el problema es que a él le llaman mucho más la atención los barcos.

—¡Ah! ¿Te sabes historias de piratas? —tan emocionada, entra a la cocina y da unos saltitos—. ¡Deberías contármelas!

—S-Sí, claro que me sé historias he piratas, ¿ha leído "La isla del tesoro"? —pregunta mirándola de reojo entrando tras ella y yendo a buscar algo de comida en algún armario o en las ollas que la cocinera aún no ha recogido porque no ha acabado la comida.

—No. No leo mucho porque... —vacila un poco y carraspea porque lo que pasa es que no ve bien pero no le gusta mucho decirlo—, no me gusta mucho.

—Oh... entiendo —responde pensando que en realidad debe ser un poco... ese tipo de mujeres que solo se interesan en tener hijos y una casa grande y todo eso. Arruga la nariz entrando a la despensa.

—Pero me gusta mucho que me cuenten historias, sobre todo de aventuras, con piratas y guerreros —explica ella un poco nerviosa porque ha notado que esa respuesta ha decepcionado un poco a Arthur y no quiere eso.

—Oh... yo soy... escritor —confiesa sonriendo un poco, sacando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Queeeé? Naaah, no es verdad —se ríe perdiendo del todo el estilo—, ¡eres un aburrido abogado!

—Bueno, sí, eso me obligo a estudiar mi padre, pero yo quería ser escritor —responde él frunciendo el ceño, un poco crispado con el adjetivo "aburrido".

—¡Oh! Yo quería ser Constructora de Trenes —confiesa ella como respuesta. Arthur parpadea unas cuantas veces sin esperarse eso.

—¿Constructora de trenes? ¿De verdad? —saca la cabeza con una hogaza de pan y algo de queso. La mira con real curiosidad porque es como la última ocupación que ninguna señorita podría querer ocupar de tener oportunidad. Quizás tan solo un poco por encima de la minería o el servicio del ejército.

—Sí, en realidad... Me gustaría diseñarlos —explica perdiendo un poco la seguridad, porque ya se imagina que clase de conclusiones va a sacar de esas ideas, como las sacaban todos a quienes les contaba sus ambiciones.

—¡Pero es usted una mujer! —exclama Arthur tal y como ella temía.

—Sí, bueno... Es justo lo que dice papá. Y mamá en realidad. Es decir, ya lo seeeeé que tengo que dedicarme a la casa y esas cosas —vacila un poco pensando que ha metido la pata—. No es que no pueda, ¿vale? Lo... Lo haré bien, eso de tener niños y ser ama de casa y esas cosas.

Arthur la mira a los ojos y desvía la mirada un instante, empatizando con ella al notar que no quiere casarse en realidad. Sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que le gusta de los trenes? —decide preguntar para hacerle ver que en realidad no le parece que esté mal que tenga aspiraciones que no son las que se esperan de ella, al fin y al cabo, a él le pasa lo mismo y sabe que no es nada fácil.

—Me gusta que se mueven mucho más rápido que cualquier otra cosa —explica ella sonriendo al ver que en realidad no la regaña ni nada, sintiéndose mejor con el escritor—. Bueno, que cualquier otra cosa de este tipo. Más que una carroza o un caballo. Y se mueven solos.

—Pero ¿y volar? —pregunta valorándolo mientras come, porque ella lo ha mencionado antes.

—¿En un dirigible? Aun no lo he hecho pero sería... ¡Fantástico! Me encantaría —asegura muy emocionada, sonriendo sinceramente y de nuevo con ese brillo en los ojos.

—Hay, a las afueras de Londres... —empieza Arthur y es interrumpido por un ruido en la entrada de la cocina. La chica se gira y está ahí su pequeña doncella/esclava/modista, con sus ropas simples y su gorrito blanco a quien Lady Jones ha mandado de carabina porque no está bien que una pareja joven estén solos tanto tiempo antes de las nupcias.

—Ahhh! Seseeeeel! —chilla la americana contenta al ver a la chiquilla, que es delgada y de ojos, pelo y piel oscuros. Hay pocas personas así en Londres.

—Discúlpame Emily, la señora... —suspira con cara de circunstancias, tratándola con una cercanía y confianza que hace a Arthur levantar las cejas.

—Nah, no le hagas caso. De hecho me alegra que estés aquí. Así te presento. Artie, ella es Sesel. Mi mejor amiga y confidente —hace un gesto para que se acerque y le pone las manos en los hombros en cuanto lo hace, poniéndola frente al caballero inglés.

—Ehm... Arthur Kirkland —se presenta limpiándose las manos y la boca en una servilleta, un poco incómodo. Completamente ajeno a lo que debe hacer cuando le presentan a un miembro del servicio con tanta cercanía. Levanta una mano para hacer como si fuera una señora de sociedad y vacila apartándola.

—Encantada, señor —Sesel decide mejor hacer solo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza con reverencia ignorando la vacilación del que será su nuevo patrón y se vuelve a la chica—. Estaba esperando fuera para que pudieras hablar con él a solas tranquila pero las cocineras han empezado a reñirme.

—No te preocupes. Todo lo que me diga puede hacerlo frente a ti —le sonríe cariñosamente pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. ¡Me está contando cosas increíbles, como que él es escritor!

—¡Ah! ¡Seguro podrá contarnos historias maravillosas! —exclama ella levantando las cejas porque Mïster Jones había dicho que era abogado, no escritor. Emily asiente contenta con ello relajándose un poco porque estaba asustada de que fuera un hombre aburrido... Y no parece serlo.

—Le gustan los barcos —añade como el otro único detalle que puede recordar de toda la conversación.

—¿A las... dos? —pregunta Arthur notando el intercambio, un poco incrédulo. Sesel baja la cabeza dando un pasito atrás pero Emily la mantiene en su lugar, empujándola un poco para que dé un paso al frente otra vez. Frunce un poquito el ceño y mira a Arthur a los ojos, que parpadea sin acabar de entender.

—Sesel es... Mi doncella y mi dama de compañía. ¿Por qué no contarnos historias a las dos? —pregunta sonriendo pero frunciendo un poquito el ceño pensando que tal vez vuelvan a ser esos problemas de racismo con los que siempre se topan en todas partes y que no está dispuesta a permitirle a su futuro marido por nada, queriendo cortar esta posible vía desde YA.

—Ah, ehm... no... No hay problema, claro —responde aunque no acaba de entender cómo es que es tan cercana a alguien del servicio, porque en realidad, en la inocencia de Arthur y su absolutamente indiscriminada xenofobia por TODO el mundo, no es el color de la piel, si no su condición social el problema. Uno pensaría que después de venir de besuquearse con el sastre ya habría aprendido esta lección—. Solo es un poco extraño.

—Las cosas son diferentes en mi casa. Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse —sonríe de oreja a oreja y aun así hay cierta fuerza en eso que podría llegar a entenderse como una amenaza de "más vale que te acostumbres".

—Ehm... sí, supongo que ya me acostumbraré... —vacila justamente entendiendo esa amenaza sutil y prefiriendo tomar una postura cooperadora.

—Genial —asiente Emily feliz borrando cualquier rastro amenazante de su semblante completamente conforme—. ¿Qué me decías entonces?

—¿Eh? —parpadea Arthur sin saber de qué habla ahora.

—No lo sé, ¡estábamos hablando de algo! De que... —frunce un poco el ceño y se rasca la cabeza intentando recordar.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver con los demás —propone un poco incómodo, porque de todos modos ya ha acabado de comer y tampoco quiere que haya demasiado comentarios incomodos cuando regresen.

—Vale, mamá estará nerviosa —asiente conforme con la idea, olvidando lo que trataba de decir—. Tengo un poco de hambre y... ¿Aquí es siempre todo tan lluvioso? Solo hemos estado un día y llueve todo el rato.

—Sí... sí. Siempre está lloviendo —responde Arthur y la mira de reojo porque no cree que esa mujer sea su madre, ella tan blanquita... habría pensado que es madre de la otra, la dama de compañía, no de ella, pero no dice nada mientras se dirigen fuera de la cocina.

—¿¡Siempre, siempre?! ¡Eso es terrible! —se escandaliza llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Ah, seguro no es todo el tiempo, no te apenes Emily —la conforta Sesel.

—Espero que no porque... ¡Sería muy triste! —responde ella dramáticamente, con lo que le gusta estar en el exterior y las actividades de campo.

—No es siempre este tiempo... a veces llueve de verdad y las calles se inundan, entonces sacamos barcas como en Venecia y navegamos para ir a visitar a la gente —se inventa Arthur como broma.

—¿De verdaaaaaad? —pregunta Emily deteniéndose y abriendo la boca verdaderamente impresionada.

—Ehm... sube el nivel del río y los peces campan a sus anchas por las calles, la gente pesca desde las ventanas de los primeros pisos —sigue al notar que parece que se lo cree, levantando las cejas porque está claro que es algo digno de un cuento infantil.

—Wow! ¿Es en serio? ¡Sería genial pescar desde la ventana! —exclama ella, la chica que considera que deberían lanzarla con un cañón desde un lado del océano para aterrizar en un cojín del otro lado. Sesel inclina la cabeza pensando que debe ser como un cuento o algo aunque con los europeos nunca se sabe.

—Eh... en fin —suspira Arthur considerando que aclarar podría ser incluso tomado como insulto a su inteligencia y que debe estar tomándole el pelo a él un poco sarcásticamente como hacían sus hermanos constantemente. De repente se acuerda de qué iba a contarle en la cocina—. Hay un hangar del ejército al sur de Londres en el que hay dirigibles. Mi hermano mayor Scott conoce a algunos de los pilotos, aunque él sea de la marina.

—¿¡En serio?! —Emily sonríe ahora por esto olvidando la pesca desde la ventana y da unos saltitos a su alrededor de Arthur—. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Nos llevas?

—¿A-Ahora? —vacila él que lo contaba más como una anécdota que nada.

—¡Cuando se pueda! —exclama ella muy emocionada, que desde luego no planea tomarlo para nada como anecdótico—. ¿Se puede ahora?

—Pues tendrás que hablar con mi hermano, no tengo ni idea... —responde Arthur un poco avergonzado.

—Con tu hermano... ¿Es el del puro, verdad? —pregunta intentando recordar los nombres de todos que le han dicho antes, no muy segura todavía de cual es cual.

—Sí, el mayor de pelo rojo —asiente haciendo un gesto con las manos para ilustrar como es que lleva cortado el pelo.

—Le diré que nos lleve ahora que volvamos —decide Emily tirando del brazo del escritor para que vayan más rápido al comedor.

Arthur abre las puertas y entran de vuelta... Patrick se tapa la boca y suelta un gritito así de esos molesto es como de "estaban haciendo eeeeesooo", su esposa lo calla. El menor de los Kirkland se sonroja a pesar de que se lo temía y le fulmina separándose un metro más de Emily que se ríe de buena gana acercándose a su padre dando saltitos

—¡Papaaaaá! ¿Sabes qué me contó Artie? —pregunta tan emocionada.

—Ahora no, cariño —pide Míster Jones, porque está hablando con Lord Kirkland. Ella sonríe de lado porque en alguna medida lo esperaba... Y así puede hacer lo que quiera. Se acerca a Scott que está intentando que su madre y su esposa discutan porque por lo visto ese es su pasatiempo preferido en las comidas familiares y se le da de rechupete.

—¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Scott? —pregunta ella tan feliz.

—Ah, hola, mi futura cuñada —saluda él con cierta sonrisita de lado.

—Futura cuñada. Eso suena extraño. Pero sí —asiente y se encoge de hombros—. Artie me contó algo genial con unos dirigibles y quiero pedirte que me lleves a montar uno.

—Oh... ¿Quieres montar en un dirigible? ¿Por qué no te lleva... Artie? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño y buscando a su hermano con la mirada, pensando que esto debe ser alguna otra estrategia para sacarse de encima a la chica.

—Ha dicho que debía pedírtelo a ti —sonríe ampliamente—. Por favoooor —implora un poco infantilmente.

—Tendría que escribirles a ver qué día se puede ir... —valora de todos modos, pensando en ello.

—Escríbeles hoy. Por favor, por favor, por favor —pide ella y hasta le toma del brazo apretándole un poco.

—Ni siquiera sé si Braginski está en la ciudad ni si hace vuelos recreativos, no puedo prometer nada —levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Braginski? ¿Es el jefe? Seguro se le puede convencer —responde tan convencida.

—Es... el piloto —se encoge de hombros—. Si prefieres ir a ver directamente y probar de convencerle. No te lo recomiendo pero...

—¿Por qué no me lo recomiendas? —frunce un poco el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—Es un tío raro. Así muy grande y con una sonrisa un poco inquietante, cuesta saber lo que piensa y hablar con él ¿sabes? No esta lo que se dice muy cuerdo precisamente. Dicen que mató a su padre y luego se lo comió —le cuenta en confidencia con la esperanza de que se olvide de este asunto, aunque de todos modos es cierto que corren esos rumores, sobre todo entre los soldados novatos, así que de todos modos es divertido contárselo a esta chica.

Emily se ríe asumiendo obviamente que es broma.

—Yo puedo convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa —asegura muy convencida—. Y nadie me da miedo ¿Dónde le encuentro?

—Si está en la ciudad, es más fácil que lo encuentres en el Hangar o en la cantina de pilotos que en su casa —toma un papel y le escribe la dirección que debe darle al cochero.

—¡Ah! ¡Fantástico! ¡Gracias! —tan feliz, se gira y busca a Sesel con la mirada para darle el papel con la dirección.

—Dile que vas de mi parte —sonríe tan tranquilo—. Aunque hubiera pensado que preferías ver la ciudad antes de hacer algo así.

Sesel se acerca a ella, solicita cuando nota que la mira.

—¡Voy a ver todo desde el cielo! —asegura encantada dándole el papel a la chica aun mirando al pelirrojo—. Como un águila.

—Llévate a mi hermano, suena muy romántico —le guiña un ojo pensando que no está del todo seguro que el pequeño Artie no tenga vértigo.

—Lo haré —asegura ella muy feliz yendo a sentarse con su madre.

Una chica entra al comedor y le susurra algo a Lady Kirkland, ella asiente y espera a que salga antes de levantarse.

—Quisiera pedirles en esta ocasión, que en lugar de que los hombres vayan por un whisky al salón y las mujeres vayamos a dar un paseo... —pide con media sonrisita, de manera educada y sin mirar a nadie especial—, me ayuden a concluir una labor que he intentado por días llevar a cabo sin éxito.

La mayoría de los presentes estaban ya a su asunto hablando en pequeños grupos de dos o tres, se quedan callados y levantan la vista hacia ella con curiosidad al oír esas palabras. Les sonríe un poco más aunque se sonroja, frunciendo el ceño porque hablar así frente a todos es una cosa aprendida con años de práctica... No es algo que realmente le guste y aun la avergüenza un poco.

—Arthur necesita que le tomen las medidas de su traje de novio y ha venido el sastre cinco veces antes sin éxito —concluye ella con cierto dramatismo.

Eso le causa mucha gracia a Míster Jones y algunos más se ríen también con él, Arthur parpadea y de repente recuerda que esta mañana su madre le ha dicho que Francis vendría por la tarde… y Francis también se lo ha dicho.

—Oh, Madre. No es necesario que se marchen por eso, seguro puedo ir yo a la sastrería sin importunar a los presentes —se ofrece sonrojándose un poco pensando en una tarde de besos como los de esta mañana, sonríe un poco tontamente incluso.

Sesel pone la oreja, porque como encargada del vestido de la novia, de verdad le preocupa que no le salga bien, no es tan buena modista y ser dama de compañía de Emily le ocupa treinta horas al día con la atención que tiene que prestarle, así que conocer al sastre de Arthur le interesa especialmente.

—Acaban de anunciarme que el sastre está aquí y quisiera, por favor, que me ayudaran a crear un poco de presión social... Y a pesar de lo que implica estoy lo suficientemente desesperada como para pedirles que no le dejen ir hasta que el sastre no tenga las medidas —sigue Lady Kirkland mirando de reojo a su esposo.

—¿Q-Qué... qué? —palidece Arthur de repente imaginándose de nuevo siendo desnudado frente a todos y además recordando las palabras del sastre sobre que no iba a dejar que se enamorara de Emily y en general la forma en que siempre logra que necesite tocarse para calmarse.

—Lo siento, Arthur... No me has dejado otra opción —su madre le sonríe un poco y Lord Kirkland bufa haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—P-P-P-Pero... pero... —se levanta y se va corriendo hacia ella para hablar en privado—. Pero Madre yo no... Eso no... No está bien que todos me vean... Yo no...

—Es la única manera. Se le ha ocurrido a tu padre, de hecho —asegura su madre.

—¿Qué? —mira a su padre en pánico. Él entrecierra los ojos y le da un trago a la taza de té que acaban de traerle.

—¡P-Pero padre! —protesta apanicado otra vez corriendo hacia él ahora—. Todos están... y yo... —lloriquea un poco incluso, medio suplicante.

—Al fin te alcanza el destino que tú mismo has trazado, Arthur —responde Lord Kirkland en un murmullo grave.

—¡P-Pero...! —se le muere en la boca una protesta, histérico y le dan unas gas tremendas de gritarle "ayer te tiraste a tu señora gracias a mi ¿y así me lo pagas?"

—Solo son medidas. Deja de hacer un drama como de cada cosa —repone Lord Kirkland con un cierto tono plano y aburrido.

—Pero... ¡Miss Jones! No está bien que ella vea... no... ¡No es correcto! —sigue protestando, histérico.

—Tampoco son correctas algunas de las cosas que TU has provocado —le riñe aprovechando el pánico de su hijo, este parece un buen castigo, uno mejor de lo que habría esperado.

—Pero... ¡Pero! —sigue alegando Arthur sin saber a quién mirar para encontrar un poco de comprensión.

—Pero nada —Lord Kirkland le mira fijamente, otra vez con su mirada de hielo, baja el tono de voz para que ni su madre le escuche—. No me toques lo cojones, Arthur. Solo hazlo —y es escandaloso. Porque en toda su vida Arthur nunca debe haber oído a su padre decir algo así. Nunca jamás. Ni hablar de este modo, ni con una expresión tan... Vulgar.

Arthur levanta las cejas con eso quedándose sin habla, hasta se lleva las manos a la boca un poco escandalizado como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lord Kirkland da otro trago a su te, desviando la mirada.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo con Miss Jones? —pregunta como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué? Yo... ¿qué? —casi ni sabe de qué le hablas en este momento, está demasiado agobiado.

—Miss Jones. ¿Cómo ha ido con ella? —le mira de reojo.

—No... Qué sé yo. ¡Padre no me obligues a que me tome medidas frente a todos! —suplica de nuevo porque está demasiado agobiado para pensar en nada más.

—Sugiere algo más. Algo que, con la poca confianza que te tengo ahora mismo, funcione —pide señalándole con un dedo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Y-Yo iré, iré a la sastrería —propone a la desesperada. Lord Kirland niega con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

—Has dicho eso ya antes. Has dicho eso y has acabado en la ópera con el sastre —le acusa muy serio.

—Pues en mi cuarto. Que lo haga en mi cuarto a-a s-solas —aprieta los ojos porque eso no es una buena idea pero es mejor que tener que verse desnudo y siendo tocado y rozado desde muy cerca por el sastre.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces más crees que voy a caer en tus mentiras. Deja de verme a la cara de idiota —protesta—. ¿Para qué te escapes por la ventana?

Arthur se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Ya me conozco todos tus trucos. Ya te conozco al fin y sé que decididamente no se puede confiar en ti muy a pesar de lo que diga tu madre. Por esta razón, vamos a hacerlo a mi modo —sentencia Lord Kirkland a quien se le ha acabado la paciencia con las últimas conversaciones de su hijo que parece haber olvidado como respetarle y esto representa incluso una cuestión personal entre ellos.

—¡Pero el decoro y el pudor! Castígame, castígame con cualquier otra cosa, ¡pero no con esto! —sigue suplicando.

—Unas cosas por otras —se encoge de hombros porque en realidad a Lord Kirkland no le parece algo tan terrible… es decir, es cierto que es la clase de actividad que no se hace frente a una concurrencia de invitados en una reunión social, pero tampoco es algo tan grave y viendo que no hay otra forma de conseguirlo no es una mala opción hacerle pasar a su hijo un poco de vergüenza a fin de que madure y se tome más en serio estos asuntos y a él mismo—. Y yo ya me harté, ¿sabes? Para que te castigo con, digamos, obligarte a hacer algo si al final vas a encontrar una manera de escaparte del castigo. No, Arthur. Esto ya no es negociable.

—Por favor, por favor te lo pido, te lo suplico, me pongo de rodillas —casi lo hace el dramas. Lord Kirkland levanta las cejas y le mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Hay algo que no sepa y debería de saber? —pregunta porque está claro que esto no tiene que ver nada más con lo cuestionable de la situación en cuanto a las normas sociales.

El pequeño del clan Kirkland se sonroja de muerte soltando las manos que había puesto en postura de ruego dando un paso atrás, su padre le mira de arriba a abajo pensando qué puede estar ocultando, que es lo único que se le ocurre que podría tenerle tan nervioso de tomarle unas medidas en público.

—N-N-No, c-claro que no —tartamudea, más culpable no podría parecer. Lord Kirkland se humedece los labios y toma aire rogando por paciencia.

—Arthur. ¿Recuerdas esa época cuando eras pequeño que eras capaz de decirme siempre la verdad y de hacer lo que yo quería? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirarle con dureza.

—Ehm... —no es el mejor momento para ponerse cínico, Arthur.

—¡Que pase el sastre! —suelta Lord Kirkland levantando la voz.

El escritor se mete un susto con ese grito y se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales de golpe, quien sabe por qué reflejo sonrojándose completamente. Se asegura a sí mismo una y otra y otra vez que Francis no le agrada, que no le provoca nada, que es un hombre y él también y eso significaría que es homosexual y él no es homosexual, así que está claro que no hay nada que le agrade de él y mucho menos que le excite.

Ni siquiera la idea de que lo desnude y lo palpe sin vergüenza ni pudor y sin dejarse ni el más pequeño rinconcito, frente a toda su familia, incluidos sus hermanos y futura familia política... nada más esa idea ya le hace sentir calores y cosquilleos en zonas inapropiadas.


	27. La justa medida

Ahí entra Francis tan mono con su bolsa, sonrojadito porque hay mucha gente, con un traje diferente al de la mañana, peinado, perfumado y algo sonrientito.

El inglés aprieta más los ojos necesitando ir a darse topes contra la pared con la cabeza, sin verle por ahora.

Los presentes en general, en especial sus hermanos, parecen muy divertidos con la perspectiva de esto que promete ser un gran entretenimiento.

Los Jones no están muy seguros de que esto sea muy correcto, ni normal, pero tampoco están tan familiarizados con las normas de etiqueta en este lado del océano por el momento. Aunque Lady Jones piensa que ni por una apuesta van a ver todos como le toman medidas a su niñita.

Francis carraspea un poco sin saber qué hacer poniéndose genuinamente nervioso al ver a Arthur. Lady Kirkland se le acerca.

—Solo... Toma lo indispensable. No tienes que desnudarle —le pide en un susurrito.

El escritor abre los ojos como platos asustándose de nuevo, sonrojándose más si acaso es posible al verle. De repente parece un Ángel del cielo. El pelo rubio brilla dorado a la luz del fuego y la luz tenue de los ventanales, la ropa le cae perfecta como si hubiera crecido con ese traje puesto, huele como una panadería y su mirada parece completamente hipnotizante. Peor es aun el contraste porque esta mañana había dormido mal y no se había acicalado aun, pero ahora sí lo ha hecho. Ya se le ha olvidado toda su predisposición mental para convencerse de que no le gusta.

—Oui, oui. ¿Q-quiere que le tome las m-medidas... Aquí? —pregunta el sastre mirando a su alrededor.

El simple hecho de que ahora se le acerque y le obligue a quitarse la ropa lo hace sentir aún más inseguro y vulnerable. A su lado se siente completamente desgarbado, el francés es el que parece un señor mientras que él parece... un quiero y no puedo. Siente que ojalá supiera tener el porte que tiene él... y ya que estamos su vientre y su pecho, que los recuerda de ayer noche, se veían tan proporcionados como los de un Adonis mientras que él es tan delgaducho y feo... no le extrañaría que Emily lo prefiriera a él.

Siente que está hecho a base de defectos y no tiene una sola parte del cuerpo bonita. Por lo general no le preocupa mucho su cuerpo, es más propenso a preocuparse por cultivar su mente nada más, pero ahora mismo desearía ser un poquito más esbelto y atlético.

El francés se humedece los labios y mira una vez más a toda la concurrencia cuando Lady Kirkland le confirma que al parecer será la única manera de que Arthur se deje. Sonríe un poquito de lado pensando que es irónico que vaya a obtener al fin sus medidas... Estando aquí. Enfoca la mirada en Miss Jones.

Aun así, Arthur levanta la barbilla. Ningún señor deja que un miembro del servicio le diga qué hacer, tiene que parecer que es él quien toma las decisiones, así que sin que nadie se lo pida, rojo como un tomate, empieza a desanudarse el pañuelo del cuello y desabrocharse el chaleco tratando de no pensar en los roces cuando le mida el ancho de las caderas o el tiro del pantalón... y fallando miserablemente.

Francis le mira hacer y levanta las cejas admirando por un momento su valentía. Aquí, frente a todo el mundo. Algún día se acordarían de esto juntos y les parecería memorable y gracioso. Ahora mismo, incluso él estaba nervioso por hacer solo los movimientos precisos y no más... Y... Arthur se veía tan guapo otra vez, solo con esas pocas miradas y esos nervios que se le notaban le parecía... Adorable.

Abre su maletín y saca su metro, sintiéndose casi como un actor de teatro. Convence a todos de que eres solamente el sastre... Y a la vez hazle sentir a el que eres MUCHO más que el sastre.

Secretamente Arthur tiene la esperanza de que alguien lo detenga a medida que se va despojando de piezas de ropa y complementos siendo que cada vez restan menos de las superfluas, está seguro de que todos deben poder oír su corazón delator, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo pararlo. Se quita la camisa quedando con el pecho descubierto y le echaría a su madre una mirada de súplica si se atreviera a mirar a alguien a los ojos.

—Eso... Es suficiente —pide Francis después de dos segundos de mirarle y de desviar la mirada, tragando saliva sin estar seguro de que no se le vaya a ir la mano frente a TODOS si se quita los pantalones, pero lo pide en un susurro que queda ahogado por los gritos de sus hermanos recordándole que aún no se quita los pantalones. Arthur centra la atención en ellos porque es más fácil diciéndoles que no quiere importunar a sus esposas y llevándose algunos comentarios burlones y sarcásticos como premio. Patrick también le silba y Wallace no lo hace porque se ha ido a revisar unos papeles enviado por su padre, para su total rabia ya que promete ser la mejor parte de la velada.

—Mo-monsieur Kirkland? —vacila Francis mirando todo el intercambio con el resto de los vástagos como en un partido de tenis.

Miss Jones, por su parte, está siendo debidamente distraída por su madre, cosa que no es en lo absoluto difícil. Arhur está completamente paralizado y colorado mirando a Francis, con las manos sobre sus inmencionables otra vez. Sesel le hace una repasada a Arthur de esas que si notara, le sonrojarían aún más.

—Ehm... Monsieur, voy a tomarle medidas. Necesita relajarse... —pide el sastre y a oídos de Arthur eso parece casi burlón también.

—E-Estoy... —tiembla un poco incluso y aparta la mirada intentando defenderse y fallando miserablemente.

—Muy guapo —susurra REALMENTE suavecito acercándose a él con la cinta de medir en la mano tocándole de un hombro.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos, levantando las cejas y no se sonroja más porque ya no puede. Francis le mide la espalda a lo ancho casi sin tocarle.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo pensando que prefiere no ver lo que está haciendo.

—Aunque podría haberse dejado la camiseta, monsieur... Nadie más va a pensarlo pero yo si dudo de si está... —se acerca a su nuca para medirle la espalda a lo largo—. Intentando seducirme —juegas con fuego, Francis.

El escritor da un salto adelante y se lleva una mano a la nuca apartándose, habiendo sentido el tacto demasiado cercano.

—¡No estoy intentando nada! —chilla. Todos, todos... Hasta Miss Jones, le miran... Manos a la boca.

—E-Está intentando huir de nuevo —balbucea el sastre un poco acusatorio... sin tener muchas más salidas. Arthur ni siquiera es capaz de inventar nada, solo quiere que le trague la tierra.

—Arthur —le riñe su padre. El sastre le mira con cara de circunstancias.

El nombrado aprieta los ojos y se queda lo más quieto que puede, tapándose la cara entera con las manos. El sastre le toma medidas con eficiencia, tocándole un poquito más de lo que tocaría a sus demás clientes... Pero de manera muy sutil.

Da un saltito cada vez que nota que le toca o lo acaricia y él no deja de tocarle en realidad, poquito a poco, esperando que eventualmente se calme.

Lo que pasa es que en su mente se imagina que empieza a acariciarle más e incluso a protestar que los interiores le molestan para tomar las medidas. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? ¡Que te quite la ropa! Ah, pillín.

El problema viene con la medida de las piernas... Y el tiro, porque no está muy por la labor de abrir las piernas... y no sé cómo le has medido la parte de abajo de los brazos si está casi hecho bolita.

Francis hace lo que puede rozándole un poco la cara interna de los muslos. Arthur se paraliza y aprieta las piernas con eso demasiado... demasiado concentrado en sacarse de la mente las ideas de que lo excite para medirle también cuanto es que... tratando de recordar algún artículo de la legislación, recitándolo de memoria y como no es obviamente suficiente, tiene que volver a agarrarse el asunto y apretárselo para que con el dolorcillo físico se mantenga donde tiene que mantenerse.

Francis levanta la cabeza mirándole hincado frente a él y sonríe. Sesel levanta una ceja a como le mira. De hecho, toda la situación del inglés en especial le parece una reacción en exceso exagerada para lo vergonzoso real del trámite.

La realidad el francés le toma unas medidas muy malas, si ni siquiera le ha abierto las piernas. Lo toquetea, eso sí, un poquito. Lord Kirkand levanta una ceja porque a él le suelen exigir mejores medidas.

Y es que a cada roce, porque los roces son criminales, Arthur tiene que apretarse más. Finalmente tras lo que parece una eternidad, el sastre se levanta y va en busca de la camisa de su cliente.

Él no se mueve. Una vez recuperada se acerca al escritor y se la echa encima de los hombros, este parpadea sin entender, abriendo los ojos.

—Ya acabé —le sonríe.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —corre a ponérsela enseguida. El francés se ríe un poco olvidando la formalidad del asunto y el inglés sonríe un poco contento de haberlo conseguido sin un problema real.

—¡Por primera vez en días se consigue el objetivo! —exclama Lord Kirkland poniéndose de pie—. Míster Jones... ¿Qué quiere beber? —decide cambiar de tema e ir con otros asuntos.

—Pobre muchacho... qué vergüenza ha pasado —comenta Míster Jones mientras Arthur va a por sus pantalones.

—Es un poco exagerado de su parte, son solo unas medidas —responde Lord Kirkland poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Pero ha visto lo incomodo que parecía? —pregunta Míster Jones mirándole aun de reojo mientras sigue a su anfitrión.

—Sí, sí... Ehm... No siempre es así —cree necesario aclarar el europeo.

—En fin... —suspira desinteresado con eso—. Volvamos a las inversiones.

Francis vuelve a mirar a la chica americana mientras guarda sus cosas.

—Ya la conociste, entonces... —susurra para el escritor pero este está peleando con su hermano que no quiere devolverle los pantalones.

—¿Hola? —llama al sastre una vocecita. Él parpadea y se gira a quien le habla.

Levanta las cejas al ver a la niña negra frente a si, sin esperársela.

Ella se sonroja y sonríe un poquito porque le parece que de cerca es aún más atractivo.

—Hola. ¿Tú eres...?

—¿Eh? —risita tonta de Sesel. Él sonríe más.

—Soy Francis, el sastre. ¿Tú? —se presenta.

—F-Francis... —repite ella, se sonroja y se pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—¿También? Mira qué casualidad —bromea.

—¿Qué? —parpadea saliendo un poco del embrujo pero es que cuando sonríeeee.

—Que te llamas Francis o eso me has dicho. Lindo nombre —le cierra un ojo—. ¿Trabajas aquí?

—Ehm... eh... yo... —risita tonta de nuevo, se lleva las manos a las mejillas.

—Tú, debes tener un nombre bonito y raro —intenta de nuevo, paciente porque esto le ocurre a menudo con las chicas y está acostumbrado.

—S-Sesel —balbucea ella sintiéndose un poco idiota pero muy turbada, sin entender porque no le salen mejores cosas que decir.

—Sesesel? —pregunta porque no está seguro que haya sido un balbuceo o el nombre en sí.

—Sesel —corrige y se ríe. Él sonríe también, riéndose un poco.

—¿Trabajas aquí? Nunca te he visto en la ciudad —pregunta con curiosidad.

—No, no —niega con la cabeza—. Soy doncella de Miss Jones —la señala.

—¡Oh! Eso... Eso explica algunas cosas —asegura él desviando la mirada a la chica americana antes de volverse a la doncella, que hace una risita ooootra vez—. ¿Está contenta Miss Jones?

—Ella siempre está contenta —se encoge de hombros con esa pregunta, sintiéndose un poquito menos atontada en un tema que maneja.

—Ah, ¿sí? Cuéntame de ella... —pide con clara intención, ten cerca de los amigos y aún más a los enemigos.

—P-Pues es una chica muy alegre y enérgica, es muy amigable también —explica, pensando—. Es como una hermana para mí.

Francis levanta más las cejas por el trato cercano. Luego cae en la cuenta de que Sesel no es la única de piel oscura en la sala. Ella sonríe aun atinadísima, fijándose de nuevo en lo muy guapo que es.

—¿Y qué... Haces de doncella de Miss Jones? —pregunta por sacar conversación, tal vez ser amable con esta chica podía ayudarle en sus intenciones generales.

—Sí, bueno, de doncella y de... todo, prácticamente —se ríe de su propio chiste y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Es divertido? ¿Te gusta? —pregunta sonriendo, interesado en hacerla hablar de sí misma porque eso le gusta a todo el mundo y pone al interlocutor en una buena predisposición para con uno.

—A-A veces sí, aunque a veces es duro también —sonríe ella sin haber sido capaz de pensar ni una sola pregunta buena que hacerle y Arthur se acerca a ellos habiendo conseguido ya otros pantalones.

—¿Por qué lo es? —levanta las cejas sin haberse esperado eso, ahora con curiosidad real.

—¿No debería haberse marchado ya, míster Bonnefoy? —la interrumpe Arthur.

—Haberme... ¡Ah! Arth… Monsieur Kirkland —se corrige y se vuelve a él sonriendo, el nombrado también sonríe un poquito—. Puede que tenga que tomarte medidas de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si acaba de hacerlo! —protesta, Sesel les mira a uno y otro.

—Hay algunas medidas que me faltaron —sonríe—. ¿Conoce ya a Sesel?

—¿Por qué no las... qué? —parpadea, ni la había visto.

—Hola —sonríe ella con una risita tímida. Francis les sonríe a ambos.

—Es la doncella de su... Futura esposa, Lady Jones —explica el sastre.

—Lo sé —responde el escritor frunciéndole un poco el ceño sin entender porque se la presenta.

—Pero no le riña, por favor, he sido yo quien le ha entretenido hablando —pide Sesel aun pensando que lo de "yq debería haberse ido" iba en serio—. Vaya tranquilo, yo me ocupo de todo —le hace un gesto. El sastre escruta al inglés intentando ver su reacción. El fruncido de cejas le relaja un poco.

—Gracias, Sesel... Aunque no va a reñirme —intercede Francis mirándola.

—¿Q-Qué me vaya? —protesta un poco Arthur sin poder creer el descaro con el que un miembro del servicio acaba de echarle… aunque haya sido educadamente.

—Pues con E... Miss Jones, ya sabe —explica ella mirándole fijamente intentando valorar qué hace y porque ha venido a buscar al sastre personalmente después de lo avergonzado que estaba antes.

—Quizás sea mejor que me acompañe a mí a la puerta —propone Francis arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Claro, yo le acompaño sin problemas —asegura Sesel. Francis vacila porque lo que quiere es tiempo a solas con el inglés... Una vez más.

—Ehh...bien. Bien. Ella me acompaña entonces —responde no muy seguro.

—No —frunce el ceño el inglés que ha venido por lo mismo taxativo hacia Sesel—. Vaya usted a ver si Miss Jones necesita algo.

—Pero... —es que ella también quiere pasar tiempo a solas con el sastre. Francis inclina la cabeza porque le da la impresión que la chiquilla quiere algo en concreto, solo no sabe qué.

—¿Pero? —levanta una ceja Arthur sin estar nada acostumbrado a que el servicio le cuestione. Ella baja la cabeza y tras una reverencia se marcha.

Francis la mira irse con cierta curiosidad, luego se gira con el inglés, que aún le frunce un poco el ceño a la muchacha.

—¿Celos? —pregunta el francés sonriendo al notar esto.

—¿Qué? —se sonroja y se vuelve a él con la boca muy abierta de la impresión porque no se había dado cuenta de que justo eso es lo que estaba sintiendo y no tanto problema con la insubordinación del servicio.

—Eso es... Bonito —se ríe moviendo el pelo.

—¡No lo son! —chilla en un tono demasiado acusatorio.

—Es bonito que lo sean... —insiste, cada vez más seguro que ha dado en el clavo.

—¡Pero no lo son! —repite apretando los ojos porque le da aún más vergüenza que sí lo sean y el sastre mismo lo haya entendido antes que él. Francis se ríe.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez? —pregunta humedeciéndose os labios.

—No lo sé, ya no tiene excusa para venir aquí... —responde yendo con él hacia afuera—. Por suerte —añade nervioso.

—O por desgracia... —susurra no muy convencido.

—Pues al fin podré librarme de usted —responde un poco duramente, aun nervioso con todo. Francis le roza la mano con la suya, Arthur se sonroja otra vez y la aparta un poco.

—No vas a librarte de mí —responde un susurro, más como un hecho que como una amenaza o advertencia.

—¿Qué? —le mira levantando las cejas.

—Ya la conociste... Ahora no vas a librarte de mí —le toma de la mano entrelazando los dedos y se la aprieta.

—No voy a... No puedes... no... —balbucea sintiendo el tacto de la mano, siendo muy consciente ahora de que aún están en su casa y cualquiera podría verlos tomados de las manos y pensar… bueno, exactamente lo que es. Por lo menos ya han andado hasta el vestíbulo, lo que les da un poco más de privacidad.

—Tú tampoco puedes —responde él con media sonrisita, sin saber ni necesitar saber a qué se refiere.

—¿No puedo qué? —pregunta parpadeando porque ni él mismo había formado del todo la idea en su cabeza al estar pendiente de las manos.

—Librarte de mí —sonríe y le hace una caricia en la mejilla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —pregunta nervioso y tenso, pero aun sin soltarle la mano.

—¡Porque no te puedes librar de mí! ¿Por qué quieres librarte? —inclina la cabeza.

—Pues porque... porque yo... tu... ¡No me gustas! —insiste en aclarar eso.

—¡Basta con eso! —le riñe Francis ahora frunciendo el ceño y soltándole la mano. Arthur se sonroja y se calla, él sonríe—. Ven mañana a cenar a la casa

—N-No puedo ir a cenar, voy a tener que ir con... mi prometida todo el tiempo —explica pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando hacia la sala.

—¿Y no pretendes volver a verme? —pregunta temiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

—Pues... ¿Cómo? —se vuelve a él otra vez—. Ella va a querer venir a conocer a mis amigos y la clase alta de Londres...

Francis levanta las cejas con esa respuesta.

—Es lógico que quiera asistir a cualquier compromiso social... —Arthur desvñía la mirada porque no podría apetecerle menos.

—Claro... Esas cosas —responde él cambiando el peso de pie recordando una vez más que, desde luego, es solo el sastre y así sería su vida SIEMPRE. Él sería el sastre al que echan de las reuniones después de tomar las medidas, el que no tiene clase ni estilo ni refinamiento social alguno... Y no tiene por qué tenerlo. Al final solo era el sastre.

—Y por eso debimos marcharnos ayer, maldita sea, ¡si no fuera por ese asunto de su madre y la mía! —protesta Arthur lamentándose. Francis parpadea porque ya se hacía bebiendo café con Antonio y llorando toda la noche por lo que no había sido.

—Podrías venir... Mañana cuando todos se hayan dormido —propone de nuevo un poco a la desesperada.

—A no ser qué... —parpadea el escritor, sin escucharle, ocurriéndosele algo de repente, se le ilumina la mirada y sonríe.

—¿Qué? —parpadea Francis también, pero se relaja un poco con su expresión.

—Es... es una locura, una locura —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se muerde el labio.

—¿Qué cosa? —insiste. Arthur vuelve a mirarle y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo muy nervioso.

—¡Además usted no me gusta! No veo porque tendría que querer que viniera —asegura moviendo las manos, más para sí mismo que nada.

—¿Ir a dónde? ¿En qué estás pensando? —da una vuelta a su alrededor otra vez esperanzado.

—No estoy seguro de querer empezar así mi matrimonio, con mentiras y engaños. Pidiendo favores —le mira a los ojos con clara intención de "convénceme". Francis se pasa una mano por el pelo porque cualquier comentario que incluya al matrimonio lo saca de la ecuación.

—¿Empezar tu matrimonio? Es decir, vas a tener un matrimonio largo y próspero y yo... —empieza a dramatizar otra vez.

—¿Qué? ¡No! O sea... ¡No lo sé! No, pero... —responde descolocado porque no estaba en esa línea de pensamiento en lo absoluto.

—¡Pues explícame! —exclama empezando a impacientarse.

—¡Es que es mucho riesgo! ¿Y si ella lo nota?... no que haya nada que notar... —sigue, peleando consigo mismo, en voz alta.

—¿Notar qué? ¿Qué te gusto? No va a pensarlo —responde Francis muy seguro de eso.

—¡No me gustas! —chilla porque es inevitable.

—Arthur. ¡Dime ordenadamente qué estás pensando! —protesta y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. El nombrado traga saliva y le toma de la mano tirando de él hacia dentro de la casa de nuevo. Busca a Emily entre la gente y la llama con un "querida" el muy cínico. Francis levanta las cejas aun extrañado y sin entender ni pío. Arthur se sonroja un poco también al llamarla así.

Emily está parloteando con la esposa de Wallace, hablando casi sola y sin que ella le haga mucho caso. Levanta las cejas cuando escucha el "querida" y sonríe.

—Ehm... Miss Jo... Emily —cambia de idea a media frase, pensando que esto es una LOCURA.

—Artie! —sonríe un poco más. Carraspea ODIANDO que le diga así, pero decide dejarlo pasar.

—Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, Emily, este es Míster Bonnefoy —se aparta un poco para dejar que le vea, pensando en qué tipo de novela se está convirtiendo su vida para que decida que es una buena idea presentar a su amante y a su prometida.

—¡Ah! Hola Mister Bonne... Bonee... ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta. El sastre parpadea descolocado con TODO.

—Emily, por favor —Arthur la riñe un poco intentando que esto suene formal y profesional—. Mr. Bonnefoy es el sastre de la familia, como ya habrás observado —se sonroja un poco—. Lamento que haya tenido que ver eso, pero por otro lado y es lo que más complica las cosas, es también mi cliente. Mi primer cliente ejerciendo la abogacía en un caso complejo relacionado con la herencia de su padre.

—Oh, pero yo quería saber para acordarme... —responde ella igualmente sintiéndose regañada. Arthur mira a Francis un segundo y decide seguir con lo suyo, soltarlo todo y luego dios dirá.

—El caso es que Mr. Bonnefoy entiende mi situación contigo, pero no puedo dejar de lado su caso, así que ha dispuesto que se ofrece amablemente a acompañarnos a que te muestre la vida de clase alta londinense de manera que mientras tú disfrutas de los atractivos de la ciudad yo pueda trabajar con él en su caso —explica con la mayor seguridad que puede, como si esta fuera una práctica muy común. Francis levanta las cejas.

—Quieres que venga con nosotros... Y tú... Ugh, ¿pero eso no es aburrido para todos? —arruga la nariz ella pensando en que Arthur va a estar trabajando, no realmente en que quisiera estar a solas con él.

—Pues... sí, pero es la única forma que veo de poder hacer ambas cosas, si no, voy a tener que dejarte hacerlo sola mientras yo... hago mi trabajo —explica pensando "está bien, Arthur, eres el COLMO del cinismo pretendiendo llevar a tu esposa y tu amante por ahí juntos. Esto no puede acabar bien de NINGUNA forma" y aun así suspira con pesar como si le costara mucho tomar esta decisión, a saber de dónde ha sacado la cara dura para proponerlo siquiera. Él no era así antes, está seguro.

—¡Oh! No, ¡Eso es peor! Está bien, de todos modos Sesel vendrá también y entre más vayamos es más divertido —responde ella riendo un poco.

—Estupendo, si para ti no es un inconveniente —sonríe y así es la vida de simple cerca de Emily, entre más gente y más bullicio está mejor y si todo el mundo es feliz... Mejor.

—Nah, está bien. ¿A dónde vas a llevarme? Tengo que ir a ver un tal Braginski —explica ella, sin más problema con el otro asunto zanjado.

—¿Eh? A donde tú quie... ¿Braginski? —pregunta y mira a Francis de reojo un instante... sin darse cuenta que aún no le suelta la mano.

Francis sigue inmóvil pensando que esto raya en lo ABSURDO. Como va a ir él con la chica... Y... O sea Arthur se ha vuelto loco. No se entera siquiera de que le tiene agarrada la mano.

Sí, así es la vida alrededor de Arthur, un día estás leyendo un libro aburrido frente a la chimenea mientras ves caer la lluvia tras la ventana y al día siguiente estás en un jodido barco buscando tesoros, borracho de ron y en el Mar del Caribe...

—Sí, Scott me dijo que él nos llevará en dirigible a conocer London —explica ella súper emocionada, haciendo gestos con las manos para ilustrar el dirigible.

—Ah... ¿pero quieres ir hoy? E-Es decir... ¿ahora? —se sorprende un poco porque lo propuso como algo que hacer... un día, no HOY MISMO.

—¿Mañana? —sonríe ella.

—Pues... como quieras, podemos ir ahora, no hay problema... creo —vacila el escritor rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos ahora entonces! Podemos ir TODOS —da una palmada, muy contenta.

—No creo que nuestros padre quieran venir... y preferiría que no nos acompañaran mis hermanos —responde Arthur arrugando la nariz.

—Ah... Bueno, ¡que venga quien quiera! Pero vamos, ¡anda! —le insta, casi empujándole hacia la puerta.

—Vale, vale... ehm... ve a invitarlos —pide y se vuelve a mirar a Francis otra vez, nerviosito. Emily asiente y se va, literalmente, dando brinquitos. El sastre abre la boca un poco para decirle algo... Y la cierra otra vez.

—Ehm... —Arthur carraspea.

—Eso... fue inesperado —valora al parecer sin tener nada más que decir por ahora, aun sin digerir lo incomodo que pueda ser todo esto.

—Al menos parece haber funcionado. Pero si tiene algún otro compromiso o asunto que atender... —vacila Arthur ahora, que en realidad acaba de pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Considerando que iba a escaparme contigo... —responde Francis sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno, eso ha cambiado un poco... —le mira de reojo.

—Puedo escaparme largos ratos —responde guiñándole el ojo.

—No que quiera que venga —responde sonrojándose, apretando los ojos y la mano, sonriendo un poco.

—Ah ¿no? Yo sí quiero ir contigo —susurra sintiendo el apretón de la mano como si le abrazara—. Aunque voy a acostumbrarme a la vida de alta alcurnia.

—Oh, pobre desgraciado —pone los ojos en blanco sonriendo, fingiendo drama.

—Pues es fácil acostumbrarse a la buena vida, aunque no lo creas... Especialmente cuando terminas por recordarme que soy solo el sastre —protesta un poco haciendo drama también, pero sonriendo.

—Es parte de un plan maquiavélico para hacerte sentir desgraciado como venganza por avergonzarme frente a toda mi familia —responde Arthur coqueteándole sin notarlo.

—Yo no hice NADA para avergonzarte —se defiende exageradamente él sí notando el coqueteo.

—¡Me tomaste las malditas medidas! —protesta en respuesta fingiéndose indignado y se le escapa la sonrisa.

—¡Bajo las órdenes de Lord y Lady Kirkland! —se encoge de hombros negando con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Podrías haber dicho ya tenerlas! —le acusa, pinchándole en el pecho con un dedo de la otra mano.

—Lord Kirkland, tengo la medida de ciertas partes privadas de su hijo... —susurra con cierta malicia.

—¿Qué? —vuelve a pensar en ese asunto de excitarle y medirle, sonrojándose de nuevo. Francis se ríe porque SI está hablando de eso—. ¡No te rías! —protesta y le empuja un poco.

—¿Por qué no? —trastabilla.

—¡Porque lo dices a propósito para molestarme! —vuelve a por él y aun así sonríe un poco con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí que lo digo para molestarte... Y en si porque suena escandaloso —trata de ponerse firme para que no pueda moverle si vuelve a empujarle.

—¡Pues no me moleste! —sigue empujándole sonriendo y está a nada de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No le molesto! —vuelve a trastabillar.

—¡Acaba de decir que lo hace adrede! —vuelve a acusarle sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿A... trapado? —se ríe volviendo a intentar ponerse de manera en que NO lo mueva sí lo vuelve a empujar... Y es obvio que lo intenta.

—¡Que cínico! —protesta sonriendo.

—Bueno, usted no me va a llamar cínico a mí —responde Francis sonriendo un poco también e inclina la cabeza.

—¡Yo se lo llamo, mire lo que acaba de decirme! —levanta la barbilla y se cruza de brazos.

—Es usted perfectamente molestable —se ríe el sastre.

—¡Y sigue con ello a peor además! —exclama escandalizado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es su culpa, no la mía —se ríe más.

—¡¿Cómo que mi culpa!? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo, a ver? —exige que le cuente.

—Es divertido y se sonroja —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No me sonrojo! —se sonroja.

—Sí lo haces. Acabas de hacerlo —vuelve a reírse.

—Claro que no —sonríe tan seguro.

—¿Lo intentamos? O eres muy fino para apostar algo —propone el francés sugerente.

—¿Apostar? —parpadea ahora.

—Apostemos algo. ¿Qué pasa si te hago sonrojar? —pregunta incitándole.

—No lo vas a lograr —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño, sonriendo, predispuesto con el juego que le agrada.

—Es ridículamente fácil —asegura Francis muy seguro de sí mismo también.

—¿Qué quieres si lo consigues? —pregunta retador.

—Ya sabes que quiero si lo consigo—le sonríe de una de esas maneras seductoras.

—¿Qué? —pregunta inocente.

—No puedo decírtelo así —niega con la cabeza, fingiendo pesar mientras sonríe.

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—Sería trampa —explica. Arthur parpadea y frunce el ceño sin entender—. Si te digo qué es, vas a sonrojarte.

El escritor se sonroja desde ya imaginando lo obvio y Francis se ríe.

—¡Te sonrojaste! —le acusa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —manos a la cara y algunos de los presentes les miran con una ceja levantada.

—¡Claro que sí! Me debes... ¡Eso! —se ríe tan contento.

—¡No voy a...! —empieza a chillar habiéndose olvidado de que está ahí toda su familia. Por suerte, Lady Kirkland se acerca a Arthur y carraspea poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Él pega un salto y se sonroja de muerte recordando dónde está, manos a la boca, se separa del francés tres metros.


	28. El pájaro espino

—Artie? Ven, ¡necesito que veas esto! —viene corriendo Emily. El nombrado se sonroja aún más porque se había olvidado de ella también.

Francis se pasa las manos por el pelo notando que se había olvidado de que estaba frente a todo el mundo. Lady Kirkland le toma del brazo y tira un poco de él ofreciéndole un poco de comida en la cocina cuando su hijo menor se va con Emily sin más remedio.

Sesel les mira con curiosidad y hace ademán de que quisiera acercárseles de nuevo. Lady Kirkland es PARTICULARMENTE amable con Francis, sonrojándose también y haciéndole un leve cariño en el brazo antes de alejarse de vuelta sin notar a Sesel.

—Ehm... —risita de ella—. ¡Hola!... antes nos han interrumpido, los señores son a veces un poco pesados.

—A veces lo son, yo no convivo tanto con ellos —sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Ah, no? —le mira interesada inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Pues... No. Es decir yo les veo nada más un rato, no soy como tú. Me imagino, que estas todo el día con la chica —explica señalándola al fondo, aprovechando para ver un poco qué es lo que hace con Arthur.

—Bueno... sí, eso sí —Sesel también los mira notando como el inglés parece un poquito fastidiado y la americana ni se entera.

—¿Me acompañas a la cocina?—pregunta aun de pie donde les dejo Lady Kirkland, empezando a tener hambre de nuevo y pretendiendo tomarle la palabra.

—Ah, ¿no se enfadará Lord Kirkland? —le mira de reojo a él ahora.

—Pero Lady Kirkland me dijo que podía comer... —se muerde los labios.

—Ah, entonces vamos, claro. Lo que tú quieras, guapo —risita. Francis levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco con esa declaración.

—Vamos... guapa. A la cocina entonces —le pone las manos en los hombros, ella se sonroja un montón con eso y se ríe tontamente—. Pero cuéntame más de tu vida en la casa... ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Jones?

—Sí, claro, él es el señor. ¿A qué te refieres con cómo se llaman? —pregunta aun con una sonrisita de ensoñación un poco tonta.

—A que no me acordaba si eran Jones u otro apellido —sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, sí, sí. Jones —sonríe asintiendo.

—Y... ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para ellos? Es decir, pareces... muy joven —valora mirándola con un poco más de detenimiento ahora.

—Desde siempre, soy hija de... bueno, mi madre ya trabajaba en la casa —empieza a explicar y vacila mejor dejándolo un poco más en la ambigüedad.

Francis entreve algo extraño en ello, pero no es capaz de determinar qué es. Se plantea por un instante que sea una esclava... Pero ya no existían los esclavos en América, ¿no? Su padre le había hablado de ello.

—Como mi padre era el sastre de Lord Kirkland. Supongo que es nuestro destino seguir el camino de nuestros padres. Aunque yo quisiera... —empieza Francis en su tono soñador de nuevo.

—¿Aja? —ella le insta a hablar.

—Yo quisiera hacer vestidos —confiesa riéndose, avergonzándose un poco.

—¿Eh? ¿Pues que no es el sastre? —pregunta un poco confundida con ese asunto, sin pensar en el tema de los sastres para caballeros y las modistas para las damas.

—Yo hago trajes de caballero —explica notando la confusión.

—Ah, no querrías hacer un vestido de mujer, es infernal —asegura negando con la cabeza, desde la propia experiencia.

—¿Lo es? Nah... ¡Que va a ser infernal! ¡Todos los bordados! —exclama emocionado, imaginándolo como siempre y recordando los que le ha hecho a su madre.

—He roto un millar de ellos —confiesa y aprieta los ojos.

—¡Oh! Pero ¿por qué? —levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—Pues porque se rompen —le mira de reojo y suspira porque definitivamente este no es su mejor talento.

—No se rompen si uno es lo bastante delicado —asegura un poco sermoneante.

—No creo que haya nadie en el mundo bastante delicado —niega con la cabeza.

—Cualquiera puede ser lo bastante delicado. Cualquiera. Solo hay que tener paciencia —le sonríe un poco paternalmente y Sesel pone los ojos en blanco.

—Espera —cae en la cuenta de repente—. ¿Has dicho que querías hacer el vestido de novia?

—He dicho que querría hacer vestidos de lo que fuera... De novia ya sería un absoluto sueño —casi está a punto de dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

—Ehm... ¿En serio? Quiero decir... yo me estoy ocupando de eso —comenta sin poder creerlo, porque justo quería pedirle que le ayudara un poco a revisar los puntos y esa clase de cosas.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Es... Niña, es la mejor oportunidad del mundo —asegura un poco en tono de riña porque no suena para nada emocionada y a él le haría una ilusión tremenda.

—Nah, lo odio —frunce el ceño porque la ha llamado niña.

—Podría... —empieza a proponer, no muy seguro.

—¿Qué? —se cruza de brazos.

—Podría... No sé en qué momento... —porque estoy ocupado con mi vida social, en realidad, no que hagas otra cosa, Francis—, ayudarte con los bordados.

—Espera... ¿En serio? —levanta las cejas y descruza los brazos.

—Quizás... Un poco. Los bordados sobre todo —se muerde el labio y la mira de reojo sin querer ilusionarse demasiado con esto.

—¿Y si hacemos algo? Yo te ayudo con el del novio y tú a mí con el de Emily y hacemos ambos entre los dos —propone porque eso suena prometedor a pasar bastantes horas ocupada en compañía del guapísimo sastre.

—Me parece quien excelente trato, Mathieu y yo estamos hasta el tope de trabajo. ¿No tendrás problemas con Mademoiselle Jones? —sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Ehm... no, no, claro. ¿Tú no tendrás problemas con la señora Bonnefoy? —pregunta de repente porque… es importante saber si hay una señora Jones o puede hacerse aún más ilusiones. Francis parpadea, levanta una ceja y se ríe.

—¿Hablas de mi... Madre? Non, en lo absoluto. Quizás ella te enseñe a bordar, tiene más paciencia que yo —le quita importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

—No, no hablo de tu madre —frunce un poco el ceño sonrojándose porque este hombre no pilla ni una. El francés le cierra un ojo porque sí que lo ha pillado—. ¡Oh! —sonríe y se sonroja más haciendo una risita tonta.

Francis gira sobre sí mismo notando que han llegado a la cocina y no se ve ni un alma, todo el servicio seguramente ha terminado ya de limpiar lo de la comida y se han retirado a descansar.

Sesel se acerca a ver con las manos algo de por ahí, antes ha podido hablar con algunas de las chicas pensando que va a tener que acostumbrarse a esta gente y a la comida de aquí si a partir de ahora van a vivir en esta ciudad. Suspira un poco porque no está muy feliz con ello, le gustaba su casa en América tenía ahí sus amigos y su novio con el que había, trágicamente para él, roto al marchar y aunque había prometido no olvidarle nunca, la verdad es que el sastre se veía súper guapo y mentiría si dijera que no se estaba haciendo algunas ilusiones con él, sobre todo ahora que sabía que no había una esposa que pudiera complicarlo.

—Y tú... ¿dejaste algún tórrido romance o al amor de tu vida en América para venir hasta acá? —pregunta Francis con esa cualidad que le habían dado sus padres de leer a la gente y casi adivinarles el pensamiento sin siquiera notarlo.

—¿Eh? Ah... —le da la espalda al hablar—. Sí, pero en realidad fue un alivio quitármelo de encima.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Por? —pregunta levantando una ceja mientras saca algo de comer.

—Era un idiota —se encoge de hombros desinteresada, mirándose las manos en el mármol.

—Vaya —hace un pequeño gesto de desagrado con los labios porque no le gustan las historias de amor que no acaban bien.

—Me parece que aquí hay chicos más interesantes... —sonríe y se gira para mirarle directamente. Hace una caída de ojos.

Él se humedece los labios notando el movimiento... Pensando que nunca se ha acostado una chica de color. Francis, Francis, Francis... Deja de coleccionar personas. Agita la cabeza quitándose la idea de la cabeza.

Ella sonríe al notar que sacude la cabeza, seguro se lo había planteado y le había parecido una buena idea, pero intentaba desestimarla por algún motivo relacionado con el trabajo, seguro. Toma aire, se le acerca y le pone las manos en las caderas sonriendo.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

—Pienso que eres extremadamente bonita —levanta la mano y le hace una caricia en la mejilla—. Mucho y muy muy tentadora... Pero es que... —aprieta los ojos, ella sonríe e inclina un poco la cabeza—. Vamos a decir que tengo una situación sentimental complicada.

—¿Disculpa? —parpadea echándose un poco atrás, sin soltarle. Él le sonríe un poco y le acaricia la mejilla porque NO le gusta hacer esto—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —pregunta y traga saliva.

—Recientemente tuve una decepción —se inventa—. Y... Se murió mi padre lo cual también le da a uno un vuelco al corazón…

—Oh —mueve las manos acariciándole un poco porque eso suena a hacerse el duro—. Pero eso se resuelve fácil... —sonríe de nuevo lo más seductora que puede. Francis sonríe un poquito—. Un clavo saca otro clavo —le guiña un ojo echándosele un poco encima y se sonroja un poco al hacerlo.

—Eso parece... De verdad que lo parece, pero últimamente no está siendo tan fácil conocer gente y dejarme llevar —explica mirándole acercarse, sin quitarse pero sin acercarse él tampoco.

—Bueno, ya me has conocido a mí —otra caída de parpados.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Y vamos a vernos bastantes veces más —asegura asintiendo, mucho más pendiente de todo el dialogo corporal que de las palabras en sí.

—¿Y no te apetece que la salida de hoy sea una cita doble? Emily me ha dicho que vienes también por un asunto aburrido del trabajo —propone un poco más directa al notar que Francis ni se inclina ni se separa. Él se muerde un poco el labio y se ríe

—Eres buena en esto —asegura, desviando la pregunta para de nuevo intentando mantenerse en la indecisión.

—Venga —se ríe también—. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo es divertirnos un poco igual que ellos —señala hacia el comedor—. Trabajar tanto no es bueno para la mente.

—¿Crees que van a divertirse mucho? —mira hacia adentro y la abraza un poco de nuevo pensando en ese asunto del matrimonio en que él nunca podrá ser nada más que el amante sastre como su padre—. Tengo que advertirte dos cosas, una es que el joven Kirkland es celoso de mi atención cuando está trabajando.

—Él no me interesa en lo absoluto y no creas que no noto que no me estás dando una respuesta... —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estoy siendo vago porque claramente no quiero decirte que no... Pero no quiero saltar a decirte que sí seguro —se defiende, un poco desconsolado.

—Hagamos algo... digamos sí hoy, salimos con ellos, hablamos un poco, nos conocemos y vemos si nos divertimos. ¿Te parece? —propone de una manera un poco menos atemorizante y seria, porque no es el primer chico con terror al compromiso que se encuentra. Francis toma aire y le acaricia un poco la cintura.

—Vale, vayamos lentamente —asiente a eso porque no encuentra ningún motivo por el que negarse de manera educada y razonable.

—Que divertido, eres el primer chico que quiere ir lento —sonríe y le acaricia un poco el pecho.

Él se ríe porque es la primera vez que ÉL quiere "ir lento". En concreto lo que quiere es saber más de Emily... tener cerca al enemigo y de paso, claro, está el asunto de que la niña es guapa. Se agacha un poco y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Ella se sonroja un poco más e intenta darle uno en los labios pero sutilmente gira la cara para darle en la comisura de los labios.

—Hemos dicho "lentos —susurra riéndose.

—¿Tan lentos? Vale, vale —ojos en blanco.

—Yo he dicho que era complicado —le pone suavemente una mano en el culo sabiendo que noooo debería. Ella levanta las cejas porque eso no parece para nada lento y se ríe—. ¡No me pemitaaaas hacerlo! —protesta apretando los ojos y riendo.

—¿Qué? —levanta las cejas sin estar entendiendo ahora, porque… él decía que quería ir lento, ¿por qué no parece que quiera realmente? Y si no quiere… ¿por qué pedirlo?

—Que no, hemos dicho lento —la suelta riñéndose a sí mismo, apretando los ojos...

—Escucha, no tienes porqué pasarlo mal... —asegura ella preocupada con esto porque de veras no lo entiende, si no hay nadie más ¿cuál es el problema?

—Voy a pasarlo bien, te lo aseguro —asiente con la cabeza sin dudarlo ni por un instante.

—¿Qué te pasa en realidad? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿En realidad? ¿Quieres completa sinceridad? Vas a confundirla con cinismo y estoy seguro de que no te va a gustar —niega, sonriendo un poco tristemente.

—Venga —pide ella frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo igual.

—Hace tres días conocí a alguien y es complicado... No sé si va a funcionar. No quiero decirte que no porque solo es que te conocí hoy y no hace cuatro días, pero decirte que sí es... Un poco anti climático —explica por fin.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? —le empuja un poco, frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente indignada.

—Solo conocí a alguien, no le dije que se casara conmigo —se defiende un poco levantando las manos y mirándola con inocencia—. Solo soy un chico que te ha dicho de ir lento justo por eso.

—No, es que... ¿y qué pretendes? ¿Salir con las dos? —protesta porque esa es una de las cosas que no tolera bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella no es una zorra para andar levantándole el novio a alguien más, por eso es que ha preguntado.

—Pretendo salir contigo a donde sea que Arth... Que nos invite la familia Kirkland y veremos qué pasa, quizás al final no te agrado tanto —sonríe encantador.

—Pero... ¡pero hombre! ¿Y qué pasa si encontramos nosotras a alguien más? —le reta, riñéndole.

—Me quedo sin ninguna, es el triste riesgo —asegura suspirando derrotado.

—¿Y no preferirías que nosotras no nos fijáramos en alguien más? —sigue protestando, porque tampoco es el primero hombre que encuentra que piensa que puede tenerlo todo.

—Preferiría organizar mis sentimientos —susurra y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Vamos, chica, solo vamos a conocernos un poco y ser amables.

—No si estás pensando en conocer a alguien más para que al final sea segundo plato. No me gustas tanto —sentencia muy segura. Francis aprieta los ojos con eso

—Quiero presentarte a alguien —asegura en una línea de pensamiento completamente distinta.

—¿Eh? —se descoloca.

—Mi asistente. Me caes bien y él es más joven que yo... Es como mi hermano pequeño —explica un poco más conciliador porque hasta cierto punto cree que ella tiene razón.

—Espera, ¿tú quieres organizarme una cita? —se ríe, incrédula.

—Algo así —se humedecen los labios y se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—Maldita sea, no sé si eres un cabrón o te lo haces —protesta ahora, pero vuelve a sonreír.

—Te juro que no soy tan malo. Aun quiero ayudarte a bordar y ¡me caes bien! Si fuera todo un carbón no te habría dicho nada —se defiende de nuevo levantando las manos.

—Definitivamente eres un cabrón —decide muy segura, sonriendo un poco.

—Que no te escuchen decir eso aquí porque van a escandalizarse —responde tan cínico mirando alrededor.

—Uno asquerosamente adorable, creo que por eso es que me has llamado la atención —sigue, riendo un poco. Francis se relaja un poco al ver que al menos se ríe.

—Asquerosamente —repite él.

—Voy a volver al salón... —sigue sonriendo.

—¿Voy a ayudarte con el vestido? —pregunta porque eso sí le hacía ilusión.

—Ya veremos, tal vez si ese ayudante tuyo sabe tratar a una chica... —se encoge de hombros coqueteándole un poco igual—. Y más te vale que tenga una gran p... personalidad —se ríe y se va por la puerta.

Él se muere de risa y le cierra el ojo pensando que no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer esto de estar con Arthur y no coquetear con más gente.

Sesel sale de la cocina pensando que quizás ha sido un poco tonta de rechazar al sastre por una chica que ha dicho que había conocido hacía tres días, estaba segura que ella podía ganar en exótica a cualquiera de la ciudad, pero bueno, no era el único hombre de Londres y si hacia eso con su otra chica quién podría asegurarle que no haría lo mismo con ella una vez se acostumbrara a lo exótico. Tal vez podría volver a intentarlo más adelante y así podía observar un poco más la mercancía. Se cruza con Patrick en el pasillo mientras piensa en eso y apenas si le ve.

Él levanta las cejas dándose del todo cuenta de su presencia y sonrojándose sin notarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú! —exclama un poco exageradamente, porque antes en el salón, cuando la ha visto y su padre los ha presentado, ya le ha llamado la atención... y no ha dejado de mirarla en toda la velada. Se siente un poco culpable por eso, porque además al principio se ha convencido de que lo hacía como cuando uno va al zoo y observa a los animales, pero un poco más tarde se ha dado cuenta que no era eso, si no que ninguna mujer británica le había parecido nunca tan interesante y atractiva. Exótica como diría ella misma.

—¿Eh? —ella levanta la cabeza y parpadea.

—E-Es decir... —balbucea él sin saber que decir, nervioso porque tampoco planeaba hablarle para nada ni sabía del todo siquiera qué decirle. Había sido un completo impulso para nada meditado el llamarla al cruzársela.

Claro que no tenía que ver con ella, sigue pensando Sesel, estaba segurísima de poder enrollar a cualquier hombre. De hecho el francés no la había rechazado, ella lo había hecho con él y para demostrárselo a sí misma, le guiña un ojo al hombre pelirrojo con bastante más gracia que la que le ha salido con el sastre, ya que ahora no está nerviosa. El susodicho abre los ojos como PLATOS porque ella es NEGRA.

—¿Algo que requiera de mí el señor? —pregunta con un cierto tono sugerente.

—¿Y-Yo? E-Es... Yo... T-tú... Ehm... —y es PRECIOSA. Querría acariciarle la cara y tocarle el pelo. Claramente NO debería quererle acariciar nada. Aprieta los ojos. Y es del servicio, como se entere Wallace de lo que estáis haciendo todos con el servicio os deshereda. Aunque no está haciendo NADA con ningún servicio... No es que mentalmente piense que debería hacer algo. ¡Porque no está pensándolo siquiera! ¡Es absurdo! Es una chica negra del servicio, si casi parece que no ha visto nuca a nadie como ella.

—No sufra, estoy aquí para servirle... puede pedirme LO QUE SEA —sigue ella y le toca la cara, con una voz especialmente seductora al notar que aprieta los ojos. Toma ya, ahí lo tienes. Cualquier hombre. Hasta uno casado.

Patrick se PLANCHA contra la pared abriendo los ojos y mirándola como si fuera el mismísimo demonio.

—Lo siento, ¿acaso no debí tocarle sin su permiso? No estoy del todo segura de las normas de este país —se hace la inocente retirándose un poco porque solo es una prueba para sí misma por volver a rehinchar su autoestima después del pequeño desengaño con el sastre.

—N-No debería tocarme sin... —traga saliva balbuceando nerviosísimo—, no de-debería tocarme yo... yo solo vine...

—Suena usted tenso, ¿tal vez necesitaría alguna práctica relajante? —pregunta entrecerrando un poco los ojos e inclinando la cabeza, sonriendo. Oh, sí, así era como se llevaba hasta al más inocente de los hombres a pensar en exactamente eso que TODOS hacían para relajarse… sin mancillar el honor propio de mujer.

—¿Una p-practica relajante? —chillido agudo, escandalizado, de momento sin poder pensar en nada de nada.

—Un masaje, por ejemplo —sonríe no tan inocente y se encoge de hombros—. Soy especialmente eficaz en dejar a los hombres saciados y relajados con ellos.

—¿¡Q-Qué?! —abre los ojos como PLATOS, ultra sonrojado imaginándose toda clase de... Cosas ahora sí.

Ella se sonroja un poco, tal vez eso había sido demasiado hasta para ella, tampoco hacía falta sonar como una meretriz, aunque a ser sinceros funcionaba doce de cada diez veces.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención importunarle, solo se lo hacía saber —se excusa y se separa un poco con una sutil reverencia digna de señorita del servicio, bajando la cabeza y agarrándose la falda—. Si cambia de idea nada más hágame llamar.

—E-Eso es c-completamente impropio... Y... Y... Necesita... Debería...yo debería... —jamás sabría decir que sí aunque desde luego NO ha dicho que no.

—¿Aja? —pregunta volviendo a mirarle a los ojos en una actitud ahora mucho más distante y servicial digna de su posición porque ella ya había demostrado su punto.

—U-Usted de-debería ve-venir conmigo a-a-a confesarse —decide, sin notar que en realidad ha llegado a esa conclusión por la clase de cosas que está pensando él mismo, no por el comportamiento de ella.

—¿Discúlpeme? —parpadea descolocada unas cuantas veces.

—L-Lo que estoy diciendo es que... E-Es... U-Usted —balbucea idiotamente sin saber cómo salir de esta, porque tampoco estaba pensando muy ordenadamente al proponer eso.

Espera. ¿Había uno que era cura, verdad? piensa Sesel. Le sonaba que Emily le había contado. Levanta las cejas... ¿Sería este? Cielos, tal vez por eso el hombre estaba reaccionando así, estaba escandalizado y no... Siendo seducido ¿Cuánto tiempo era de purgatorio tentar a un hombre de dios?

Toda la vida de purgatorio, piensa Patrick. Toda la vida para el hombre de dios y un poco más. Se sonroja un poco más aun planchado contra la pared. Estaba seguro de que tendría algunos sueños de ESOS con esta muchacha. ¡Le había ofrecido un masaje! Con lo infinitamente insatisfecha que era su vida.

—¿Lo que quiere es que me confiese con usted... ahora? —pregunta nerviosa. ¿Estos son de los que hacían voto de castidad o no? Porque estaba segura de que alguien le había contado también que en este lado del mundo la religión era un poco distinta, pero no estaba muy segura de en qué partes de la liturgia.

—Sí. Lo antes posible —decide contestar, carraspeando un poco para recuperar su postura un poco más seria e imponente.

—E-Está bien, supongo que hasta que Miss Jones no quiera marcharse... —se encoge de hombros no muy convencida. Patrick la mira y piensa que esto va a ser un SUPLICIO. Trata de ponerse muy serio.

—Vamos... Venga. Vamos a sentarnos en un lugar privado y silencioso... —pide haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le siga por los pasillos de la casa

—Aunque me da un poco de vergüenza... —le sigue agarrándose las manos una con la otra y mirando al suelo en una actitud un poco más sumisa—. ¿Es su iglesia de las que hacen votos?

—¿Votos? —saca su pañuelo y se limpia la cara guiándola hacia la biblioteca.

—De pobreza... de silencio... esa clase de votos. Aun no entiendo del todo la diferencia entre las diferentes ramas de la iglesia cristiana —explica queriendo saber seguro lo de la castidad, porque se siente un poco culpable si realmente el problema del hombre es que no debe ser… tentado a esas cosas.

—Somos anglicanos. Hice votos de... Ehm... Obediencia. Siéntese ahí —pide retirando un par de las sillas de madera de la mesa en el centro.

—Ah, anglicanos... —lo hace recordando que de hecho todos están casados y lleva el anillo, así que de castidad nada. Sonríe con eso más tranquila, no hay problema con seducirlo entonces.

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo rojo y se sienta junto a ella. Era solo una chica, una joven. Él estaba casado y no tenía ninguna necesidad de nada. Aprieta los ojos otra vez y toma aire.

—Hija mía —empieza, tratando de atenerse a la formula común usada en los confesionarios en la iglesia para no ponerse nervioso.

—Ehm... ¿sí, padre? —pregunta ella mirándole de reojo, todo nervioso, incómodo y con los ojos cerrados, parecía que ni quisiera mirarla. Sonríe un poquito porque le hace gracia.

—¿Qué cosas tienes que confesar? —pregunta de nuevo en su mejor tono serio, intentando concentrarse.

—La verdad, no estoy muy segura, usted me ha dicho que viniera... —asegura humedeciéndose los labios, con las manos tomadas sobre su falda.

—Le he dicho eso por esa... p-propuesta de los ma-masajes —balbucea nervioso mirándola ahora, porque está cada vez más claro que el que debía confesarse era él y aun no tiene muy claro que pretende exactamente con esto. Aquí le lleva el no pensar antes de actuar.

—Ah, bueno, no era algo especialmente pecaminoso... —empieza ella tomando aire—. Es decir... no lo es en lo absoluto, es nada más una práctica de relajación. Consiste en que el hombre —le mira directamente a los ojos—. Se tumba... desnudo... sobre una cama o una mesa.

—A-Aja... — Abre los ojos verdes como platos imaginándose a sí mismo acostándose desnudo sobre la cama.

—Entonces... yo, a veces desnuda también, depende de cada señor —se pone el pelo tras la oreja—, echo un chorrito de aceite en mi mano y lo unto acariciando todo el cuerpo del hombre.

—¿T-Tú desnuda también?! ¡Eso... ! —chilla y tiene que agarrarse del borde de la mesa.

—Es que a veces algunos señores prefieren que extienda el aceite con otras partes del cuerpo que no son las manos —empieza a inventarse, nunca ningún señor le había pedido que hiciera nada como eso, más bien algún novio… pero parece que el sacerdote alegre la había traído aquí precisamente para oír un poco más sobre eso, más que por una confesión con reales intenciones de salvar su alma, así que… no iba a decepcionarlo. De hecho era hasta divertido.

—E-Es... ¿E-En serio? —abre los ojos como PLATOS y empieza a hasta temblar un poco.

—Sí. A veces es con la cara... o el pelo... o los senos... —hace algún movimiento con los hombros. Él abre la boca y se sonroja un montonal—. La idea es hacerlo con mucho mimo y dedicación, a veces hay que insistir en algunas partes complejas. Un masaje bien hecho puede durar horas.

—Se-Senos —es lo único que puede repetir.

Doce de cada ¿diez? Doce de cada seis. Sonríe. Patrick baja la mirada y se los mira... Y es que además es negra.

—Sí —se los levanta un poco juntando los codos y cuando nota la mirada demasiado intensa cruza un brazo por delante de ellos para incomodarlo, como si le diera pudor que la mirara.

Patrick no puede creerlo. En todos sus años de... Vida... Ninguna mujer le ha hecho una insinuación así de directa.

—Es una técnica de relajación, padre. Funciona también con los labios y... creo que cualquier parte del cuerpo de una mujer resiguiendo con cuidado el cuerpo entero de un hombre es relajante. Y por supuesto funciona igual a la inversa, cuando es un hombre el que toca a una mujer —sigue intentando no reírse demasiado y parecer turbada y sumisa—. A algunos señores les gusta tocar también.

—Pe-alero usted... U-usted hace... E-Esas... —se resuelve dónde está sentado usando su potente imaginación británica.

—Pues depende del señor, yo hago lo que me piden —responde tan inocente, parpadeando un poco y bajando la mirada para esconder la risa.

El reverendo parpadea un par de veces entre escandalizado y sorprendido... Y no se diga excitado. Era como... ¿Una prostituta? Que directamente insinuaba que quería... Algo con él. Se humedece los labios.

—L-Lo que... Le piden —susurra sonrojadito. Se pregunta que le pediría él... Que le hiciera olvidarse de su mujer.

—Aunque ya que estoy confesándome, debo admitir que a veces sueño con que me lo hacen a mí y siempre despierto temblando y con un deseo lujurioso que me consume —decide continuar tras carraspear un poco, aunque bueno, eso no es del todo mentira como lo otro.

—Que… que te lo ha-hacen a tú... ¿Quién te lo-lo hace? ¿O qué te hace exactamente en el sueño? —levanta más las cejas. Unas preguntas tremendamente dirigidas hacia una confesión religiosa, seguro vas a salvar su alma sabiéndolo. Nada de tener a una chica contándote cosas pornográficas.

—Pues la verdad es que no es un hombre concreto... en mi sueño suele cubrirme el cuerpo entero con nata y luego ir lamiéndomela de todas partes —susurra cerrando los ojos y se revuelve un poco.

Patrick se imagina con claridad la nata blanca sobre sus pechos oscuros y él lamiéndola con la lengua. Vuelve a mirarle los pechos sin poderse creer que una chica le esté contando estas cosas a ÉL.

—La sola idea me hace estremecer y me avergüenza, tal vez no debería estar contándole estas cosas, no sé qué pensará de mí —sigue ella, pareciendo turbada y sin mirarle a los ojos para no reírse, aunque un poco más incómoda cada vez.

—E-Es confesión, no tengo por qué juzgarla —lo ha dicho mil veces, así que lo dice casi sin pensar—. Y no tiene... Nada de que a-avergonzarse, puede contarme estas cosas siempre.

—La verdad, entonces, es que esas mañanas que me despierto así, con la cama demasiado caliente y el cuerpo incomodo, no puedo evitar... tocarme —responde sonrojándose un poco ahora sí, riéndose menos porque esta parte también es cierta.

Patrick se mueve en su lugar y cruza la pierna visiblemente incómodo. Sesel sonríe relajándose un poco al notarlo y se pregunta si todos los hombres estarán tan necesitados.

—Creo que es una afección grave, que solo podré curar con un hombre que sea capaz de satisfacerme —se lamenta con cierto pesar, sin pensar en lo absoluto que esté enferma de nada más de, tal vez, de juventud y ganas de vivir una vida plena.

—Tocarse —es que esta aun con esa imagen mental, le mira a los ojos medio enajenado con la idea de ella tocándose y él mirándola.

—Sí, hasta que me siento mejor... hasta que me humedezco y me estremezco toda —explica al notar que eso le llama la atención, aunque empieza a sentirse demasiado descriptiva con un hombre que ha conocido hoy y que va a ser cuñado de Emily. Por un momento piensa en eso y en si de verdad quiere que piense esto de ella y si no va a acusarla de algo solo por ser un hombre blanco adinerado. Él está a punto de morirse de la imagen mental.

—Hu-Humedezco —repite idiotamente, sonrojadito y probablemente esté a punto ya con cómo se está moviendo como si tuviera hormigas en el culo. Su mujer qué iba a humedecerse con nada, si era seria y no parecía jamás querer sexo con él.

—Sí... ¿qué puedo hacer, padre? Yo nada más quisiera ser una devota de dios pura y cándida —responde poniendo un poquito de distancia, nerviosa, porque esto sería más fácil con alguien que no fuera a ser tan cercano y con el asunto del sastre no ha pensado en ello hasta ahora.

—De-Debería... Debería dejar de-de... Es decir... Es... Importante ser de-devota, sí —asiente sin pensar demasiado en lo que dice, mucho más preocupado con su propio cuerpo reaccionando solo a las palabras y sus propios pensamientos que le impiden ser puro y cándido a él.

—¿Pero cómo puedo dejar de tener esos pensamientos y deseos? —insiste y al notar como el hombre no parece escandalizado ni por un segundo, si no que más bien está realmente disfrutando esto y sintiéndose culpable por ello, se relaja un poco y pone la mano a la rodilla de él, con desesperación.

—¿C-Có-Cómo? —pregunta pensando que NO debería dejar de tenerlos, al contrario, ¡son cosas tremendamente sensuales! Sería un desperdicio—. Debería... Debería venir a hablar conmigo CADA VEZ que le pase.

—¿Usted cree padre? —pregunta y mueve un poco la mano y esa respuesta hace que Patrick le caiga bien, no parece en lo absoluto pensando en nada malo de ella ni al respecto de esto, más bien parece estarlo disfrutando, así que decir seguir describiendo un poco más—. Es que yo me siento sucia y pervertida al describir a los hombres como mi lengua les resigue toda su masculinidad una y otra vez de arriba a abajo y de abajo arriba, junto con algunos besos...

—¡Reseguirle... Con la... La lengua! —es lo único que logra balbucear y se paraliza cuando por fin nota la mano de ella tocándole.

—O los labios en la punta mientras la base se estimula con las manos —sigue y sinceramente se pregunta porque le está contando ahora ya todo esto a este hombre, tampoco es necesario ser tan específica, tal vez si es por la absolución, pero es que parece que vaya a realmente a acabar solo con sus palabras y se pregunta si es posible que eso pase.

Patrick esta PLANCHADO contra la silla, le pone la mano encima de la suya sin notarlo y está tan caliente que la quita de inmediato como si le quemara.

—No, no puede... ¡E-Estimular! ¡No! ¡Esas cosas! —exclama, casi parece que vaya a subirse a la silla para echarse atrás y escapar.

—Lo siento, padre —se humedece los labios notando el movimiento con las manos, quitando la suya y pensando que tal vez ahora sí que ya hay suficiente—. Creo que... será mejor que vuelva con Miss Jones y no lo maree más a usted con mis tonterías, estoy segura que como hombre de dios tiene usted pensamientos más elevados que todo esto.

—¡N-No son tonterías! —asegura extendiendo otra vez la mano y tomándola de la muñeca con suavidad.

Sesel levanta las cejas sin esperar eso. Patrick traga saliva sin poderse creer que su cuerpo se ha movido hasta atraparla.

—¿C-Cómo te llamas? —pregunta suavemente en un tono de voz casi de niño pequeño preguntándole eso a una chica bonita.

—Sesel... —responde no tan feliz ahora, volviendo a pensar… ¿y si la acusaba de algo con Miss Jones o con su esposa? ¿Podía hacer que la despidieran? ¡Ella solo se estaba confesando como él había pedido! Bueno, confesándose más o menos, en realidad, contándole lo que sabía que quería oír, pero el caso es que ¡ni siquiera lo había tocado! Es decir… indecorosamente.

Él le acaricia un poco la muñeca con el pulgar con bastante más inocencia de la que se esperaría, en concreto después de escuchar esas cosas que le ha contado. Nota su piel suavecita... también se nota a si mismo que le tiembla la mano como si nunca en su vida hubiera tocado a una mujer.

—Sesel —susurra suavemente sintiéndose un poco patético por haberla tocado. Ella estaba confesándose con un hombre de dios, quizás incluso de manera inocente, esperando consejo. Aprieta los ojos y la suelta recordando las insinuaciones de hacía unos minutos. ¡Quizás ni lo eran!

—Ehm —traga saliva porque esa caricia es rara en un hombre blanco que además es un señor y acaba de conocerla... ya que no parece muy lujuriosa, se revuelve pensado que le fallará la lectura.

—P-Pienso q-que... D-debes rezar —susurra sin mirarla ahora, mucho más sonrojado aun si eso es posible. La suelta y se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando en su incluso dolorosa excitación... Y aun un poco en el asunto de la lengua en su miembro—. Y de-debes volver conmigo si vuelve a pasarte.

—Está bien —asiente nerviosa.

Él se siente uno de esos curas ancianos y asquerosos que van detrás de jovencitas sin ninguna esperanza. Quizás sería así de mayor. Aprieta los ojos. Claro que ella no se le iba a insinuar.

Ella se marcha sintiendo un poco de lástima por el pobre hombre... aunque tal vez hoy tenía una noche interesante con su mujer mientras ella se comía los mocos en el cuarto de Miss Jones. No, ya no le daba tanta pena.

¡Que iba a tener una noche interesante! Patrick se levanta después de un ratito y se va con desesperación al cuarto de baño a terminar en medio minuto lo que empezaste.


	29. Los sacrificio de Amor

Arthur está siendo torturado con el incipiente y malintencionado cuestionario de su futura suegra en el que no hay una sola pregunta que no sea personal e incómoda y ni una sola respuesta que sea certera y satisfactoria para esa mujer de mirada insondable.

Francis vuelve a la puerta del salón con su maletín en la mano y toma aire, pensando que esto es... Quizás demasiado, pero después del intercambio con Sesel le parece necesario. Resuelto vuelve a entrar con cuidado al salón buscando a Arthur con la mirada. Se acerca a él lo más discretamente posible.

El joven escritor lo ve como si fuera un oasis en el desierto, se disculpa de Lady Jones apresuradamente, levantándose hacia él, que le sonríe y le hace una pomposa reverencia a Miss Jones antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Necesito tomarte más medidas —asegura Francis ahora con cierta desesperación porque sabe, SABE que las que ha tomado antes no sirven de mucho.

—Vamos a ir a cenar con ellos... —se pasa una mano por el pelo con cierto pesar porque le da una pereza tremenda—. Tal vez si le decimos a mi madre...

—Tu madre es muy amable conmigo... —asiente y sonríe un poco—. Podríamos ir a tu cuarto y tomarte medidas... Un buen rato. Luego puedes irte a cenar.

—¿Mi madre es amable? —levanta las cejas porque de hecho pensaba que le salvara de ir a cenar, diciendo que tenía que tomar las medidas en su taller o algo así. Francis le mira de reojo y sonríe—. Debes ser la única persona con quien lo es...

—Totalmente, me envió a la cocina por comida —explica—. A menos que ahora si aceptes mi invitación a cenar... Creo que podría convencer a tu madre de que nos tardemos más de una hora. Entonces te quedas en casa y así podríamos acabar lo de anoche...

—¿Q-Q-Quedarme? —se sonroja un montón sabiendo perfecto a qué se refiere con eso.

—Oui —se sonroja un poquito y se recarga en la pared afuera del salón.

—No creo que... ehm... yo... —se sonroja más, en espejo.

—Anda, ven conmigo hoy... Estaremos bien en mi casa —asegura y le cierra un ojo todo seductor.

—No está bien que me quede y... ¡no quiero! —miente.

—Voy a establecer una regla aquí —puntualiza mirándole a los ojos—. La frase "no está bien", está prohibida desde ahora. Es demasiado vaga y no quiere decir nada más que una idea preconcebida y tonta. Así que... Vamos a buscarnos otros pretextos si acaso o simplemente hacer las cosas que queramos mientras se pueda.

—Pero es que... —responde suavecito, regañado. Francis se humedece los labios notando el cambio de tono.

—Andaaaa... Di que sí y ven conmigo —pide mucho más dulce. Él le mira a los ojos y se sonroja porque... OBVIAMENTE que quiere ir—. Voy a hablar con tu madre —decide sonriendo y yendo ooootra vez al salón. Arthur se sonroja más y tras vacilar un instante corre tras él.

Lady Kirkland está peleando un poco con el servicio... Solo para descargar tensión porque ha hablado con Lady Jones un minuto nada más y le pone los pelos de punta.

—Ehm... Madame Kirkland? —la llama el francés con voz suave.

Arthur se tapa la boca ahogando un chillido de "Iiih" tras él porque estaba oyendo a su madre gritar y no es una buena idea interrumpirla cuando hace eso. Lady Kirkland pega un saltito y cuando le ve se sonroja un poco, pero lejos de gritarle a él, le sonríe levemente y luego se mira las manos.

—Ah, es usted... —medio susurra.

—No pasa nada, Madre... —trata de intervenir Arthur para, nunca lo admitirá, salvar a Francis.

—Oui. Gracias por la comida —asegura Francis sin hacerle mucho caso a Arthur, con voz suave y arrastrando un poco las palabras—. Abusando de su amabilidad, tengo que pedirle otro favor y espero que pueda concedérmelo.

—¡No es un favor! —chillonea el escritor por detrás—. Es decir... él está... —no sabe ni que decir. Lady Kirkland levanta las cejas al ver a Arthur y se tensa con sus chillidos. Francis opina que no está ayudando, pero no dice nada al respecto. Sigue con su idea.

—Verá... Es que ahora que tomamos las medidas, Monsieur Kirkland estaba muy nervioso y... Hay algunas que revisando mis notas no son correctas. Además es un traje de novio y otros trajes los que estoy preparando para él... —se muerde el labio y la mira a los ojos antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo. Lady Kirkland se sonroja también un poco sin dejar de pensar que este maldito muchacho le recuerda muchísimo a su padre. Le mira fijamente y asiente algo embobada.

—Lo que pasa es que es un inútil, lo he dicho desde el primer día —refunfuña Arthur, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de captar su atención otra vez. Francis le mira de reojo un instante y sonríe.

—Un inútil, sí... —asiente Lady Kirkland sin tener idea de lo que está diciendo, estableciendo parecidos y diferencias entre Francis y su padre. Francis frunce un poquito el ceño con eso.

—¿Podría llevarlo ahora mismo a la sastrería para tomarle mejores medidas? Finalmente dijo que sí y, con su perdón, sabe ya lo testarudo que es... —comenta más para Arthur que para ella.

—¡Yo no dije que sí! —chilla sintiéndose acusado. Lady Kirkland parpadea y mira otra vez a Arthur.

—¡Sí dijo que sí! —protesta Francis pensando que es mal momento para negarlo.

—¡No lo hice! ¡Yo no quiero ir y tú eres un pesado! —le discute como si fuera un niño pequeño. Francis le mira suplicante y Lady Kirkland frunce el ceño levantando un brazo y tocando un poco al francés del brazo para intentar recuperar su atención.

—No le haga caso a Arthur. Si necesita tomarle las medidas y consigue llevárselo aunque sea a rastras... —empieza dramáticamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es un embaucador, molesto y negligente! ¡Y la cena con los Jones! —sigue protestando Arthur, aunque sonríe un poco porque su plan ha funcionado, su madre acepta para fastidiarle y no hay nada sospechoso ya que él se niega a ir con el sastre como siempre.

—Oui, sí que lo necesito. Le agradezco mucho Lady Kirkland —le asegura Francis haciéndole una reverencia—. Por favor no se quede con la idea de que soy molesto y negligente...

—No se preocupe, desde luego no tengo esa idea —Lady Kirkland le sonríe—. De hecho le agradezco todo el tiempo que ha invertido en esto.

—¡No se quedaría con esa idea si no fuera usted así exactamente! —protesta Arthur picándole a Francis con un dedo en el pecho para que vuelva a hacerle caso a él.

Francis por un momento infla el pecho y se siente el hombre de los mil Kirklands, sonriendo de lado antes de recordar que es mejor salir corriendo lo antes posible.

—¡No soy así! Y ya nos vamos, Lady Kirkland. ¡Un gusto verle! —toma a Arthur del brazo y tira de él de manera considerablemente más informal de lo que debería.

—¡Claro que eres así! ¡Maldita sea! —sigue protestando el escritor pero se deja tirar sin hacérsele raro, hasta le da un golpe con el hombro empujándole un poco y riendo maligno.

Francis trastabilla un poco y Lady Kirkland se les queda mirando teniendo un leve golpecillo de celos, pero finalmente y solo porque Francis es un muchacho muy afortunado, consiguen escaparse sin que nadie les interrumpa... Y sin que Lord Kirkland los vea.

Arthur llama a su coche para que les lleve sin dejar de pelear y picar al sastre que se ríe de todo lo que dice y le pica de vuelta y en cuanto está el coche en marcha con los dos adentro con puerta cerrada se le echa encima para darle un beso.

El inglés parpadea sin esperárselo pero sonríe devolviéndoselo. El francés se separa un poquito y le mira, él le mira, sonrojadito.

—Me gustas —asegura Francis.

—Tonto. Tú a mí no —Arthur se sonroja más, gira la cara sonriendo un poquito y relamiéndose sin darse cuenta que lo hace.

—Ah ¿no? ¡Claro que siiiiií! —pica el sastre, burlón.

—¡Claro que no! —insiste sin que se le borre la sonrisa.

—Sí que lo hago... Aunque sea hombre —sonríe y se acerca a darle un beso de nuevo haciéndole callar cuando iba a protestar.

El francés se ríe a mitad del beso antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que se le vaya un poco la cabeza, pensando que esto es absolutamente fantástico. ¿Cabeza? Hace RATO que Arthur ya no sabe dónde es que la tiene... Bueno, sus labios sí que sabe dónde están.

La cosa es que esta vez Francis si se da cuenta cuando el carro se detiene definitivamente frente a lo que supone es su sastrería... Se da cuenta porque el chofer pasa unos cuantos minutos gritando. Arthur aun parpadea descolocadísimo a pesar de los gritos.

—Creo... Que ya llegamos —sonríe un poco y se sonroja levemente, con los labios hinchaditos

—Pues bájate y no me aplastes, gordo —le empuja un poco para que se quite de encima, sonriendo.

—¡¿G-Gordo?! ¿¡Me has llamado gordo!? —levanta las cejas llevándose las manos al abdomen—. ¡No estoy gordo!

Arthur se ríe y se lo pica, Francis frunce el ceño.

—¡No estoy gordo! —insiste aunque se le escapa la sonrisa con el piquete.

El inglés se lo pica más veces riendo tontamente mientras el cochero aún les grita. El francés se ríe ahora sin poder evitarlo y trata de empujarle un poco para que pare, pero es evidentemente más débil que el escritor y esto le causa mucha gracia a Arthur que le pica aún más y le hace cosquillas echándose sobre él.

El chofer debe levantar una ceja con las risas que salen de la carroza, pero ni caso. Francis se mueeeeere de la risa, intentando picarle él... Y es que pueden estarse TODA LA VIDA así.

Al final el chofer golpea el cristal de la carroza y ahí es cuando Arthur se detiene.

—Anda, bájate ya, vago, que con tal de no andar a trabajar te quedabas a vivir aquí dentro.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Si es tu culpa que no bajemos! —protesta pero toma la manija de la puerta y la abre, saliendo con esa naturalidad y elegancia que hacen que parezca que está física y mentalmente preparado para hacer una entrada triunfal a la coronación del rey de Inglaterra. Le da una palmada en el culo con eso, hasta que nota que ha abierto la puerta.

Arthur se sonroja de muerte y baja tras él mirando al suelo, apenas sin despedirse del cochero, pero eso sí, mandándolo a casa en un susurrito.

Francis se sonroja un poquito también, sonriendo tontamente y mirándole de reojo mientras se va a abrir la puerta de la sastrería, deteniéndosela para que él entre primero.

—Tonto —suelta al pasar por su lado y ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! No hay nadie en el establecimiento.

Francis sonríe con eso y le brillan los ojos poniéndose un poquito nervioso. Arthur entra pasando la mesa de trabajo y se quita el abrigo mirando la peana frente a los espejos en la que los clientes se prueban la ropa.

—Puedo... Tomarte medidas —levantamiento de cejas.

—Sinceramente dudo muchísimo que realmente pueda usted, míster Bonnefoy —levanta la nariz, tan estirado, pero se le escapa la sonrisa, mientras se quita los guantes.

—Me parece que hay ciertas medidas que, claramente, que no podré tomar... Pero no será por falta de pericia —se le acerca y le da un beso rápido en los labios. Arthur parpadea y se sonroja. Se lleva una mano a los labios.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunta inocentemente.

—Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo —sonríe con picardía.

—¿Por qué no? —frunce el ceño y sonríe

—Vas a morirte de la vergüenza si te lo digo —asegura encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur se muere ya de la vergüenza pensando lo que se le ha ocurrido antes de las medidas de su masculinidad.

—¿Ves? —Francis se ríe.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera has dicho! —protesta nervioso.

—Pero estás pensando en eso que estoy pensando —asegura confiado sonriendo de lado.

—¡No! —se sonroja más.

—Puedo medírtela... También —propone sacando una cinta y haciendo un malabar con ella entre los dedos.

—¡NO! —manos ahí.

—Eres monísimo —decide sonriendo tiernamente con ese gesto.

—¡Cállate! ¡Solo quieres molestarme! —lloriquea.

—Nah, quiero que te sonrojes —se le acerca otra vez y le abraza un poco, este se deja, aunque aún tiene sus manos ahí

—¿De verdad necesitas más medidas o solo lo has dicho para traerme aquí? —pregunta en un susurrito porque en realidad, no le molestaría que con la excusa volviera a desnudarle… aún más y acabaran empezando y terminando lo que ayer no pudieron.

—De verdad las necesito. Si con trabajos te he medido la espalda —confiesa, porque eso también demuestra lo nervioso que estaba él.

—¡Pero si me has metido ese metro tuyo por todas partes! —protesta y no nota lo mal que suena hasta que lo ha dicho en voz alta.

—No aun —Francis se muere de risa.

—No estaba... ¡No me refiero a eso! —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más—. ¡Eso no va a pasar! —asegura con convicción, porque además aún está asustado de eso desde su ilustrativa conversación con el doctor al respecto.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué no? —pregunta levantando una ceja, divertido.

—Porque me niego ROTUNDAMENTE —asevera categórico.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta otra vez, sintiendo que siempre acaban teniendo la misma conversación.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿A caso tú vas a dejarte? —le mira de reojo sin poder creerlo.

—A veces tú, a veces yo —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero... ¡Pero! —es que está escandalizado—. ¡Es un acto atroz, invasivo, incómodo y doloroso! ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a querer que le hicieran eso?

—¿Quién dice que es atroz y doloroso? Te estas imaginando algo mal —niega con la cabeza.

—¡No me lo estoy imaginando mal! ¡Me he informado! —exclama señalándole con un dedo para dar más peso a su argumento.

—¿Te has informado? ¿Cómo? —le mira con curiosidad.

—¡Informándome! ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes? Es por la enfermedad, ¿verdad? —pregunta un poco preocupado, a lo mejor ahora empezaba a gustarle a él también. ¿Y si de repente empezaba a tener erecciones cada vez que tenía que defecar? ¿Sería así como diagnostican la enfermedad los doctores?

—¿Qué? —parpadea.

—Es porque es una enfermedad, es uno de los síntomas —explica nervioso.

—No, no es ninguna enfermedad. Lo sé porque lo he hecho, punto —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De todos modos no quiero hacer eso. No quiero enfermar, ni estamos aquí para eso —asegura porque tal vez aun esté a salvo de todas esas cosas y si no lo prueba nunca, no le pasará.

—No vas a enfermar de nada —le pasa una mano por el pelo pensando que... Sí que están aquí para algo así. Arthur se aparta de él—. ¿Qué pasa? —parpadea de nuevo al notarlo.

—Pues que... es... es que yo no recordaba eso y no... —vacila, asustado.

—Arthur... ¿De verdad te parezco enfermo? —inclina la cabeza.

—¡No voy a discutir esto otra vez! —protesta también sintiendo que siempre dan vueltas a lo mismo.

—Yo tampoco querría hablar de ello de nuevo —hace los ojos en blanco—. ¡Pero es que no sé qué estás haciendo exactamente! ¡Un momento quieres que deje todo y me vaya contigo, otro momento dices que vas a casarte y yo a ser tu amante, al instante me besas como si no hubiera mañana y luego me dices una vez más que estoy enfermo!

—Yo no... —le mira desconsolado porque el problema es que está realmente hecho un lío con todo esto. Francis se pasa las dos manos por el pelo y se lo echa hacia atrás.

—Quisiera solo... Que te quitaras esas ideas de la cabeza y valoraras las cosas por ti mismo —suspira—. Y si no te gusta al final o si tú concluyes que si es una cosa enferma... trataremos de que cambies de opinión —sonríe con eso último que dice.

El escritor parpadea avergonzado porque la presión social es dura e importante, así como su propia consideración por el caso en sí. El sastre se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y suspira un poco resignado.

—¿Quieres beber algo? arriba hay aguardiente y un poco de cognac —propone a ver si con alcohol consigue relajarlo otra vez un poco.

Arthur se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando en ello. No, no quiere beber. No quiere solucionar sus problemas ahogándolos en alcohol como su hermano Wallace, pero ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? ¿Admitir que de verdad nunca se ha encontrado a otra persona como Francis con quien se sienta tan a gusto y compenetrado? Eso no es lo difícil, en realidad se siente cómodo con esa definición, Francis es bueno y no hay problema en ello y le gusta la idea de ayudarlo con sus asuntos legales y de huir con él... pero su familia y estatus social son importantes, es el mundo en el que ha crecido y ha conocido siempre... y este otro mundo nuevo y adverso lo asusta e incómoda.

Su familia tal vez no ha sido la ideal y tal vez no le quieren y le aprecian como le gustaría, ni son los más amables, pero son su familia y siempre han estado ahí. Su madre... se llevaría un gran disgusto de todo esto, está seguro. Y sus amigos... el doctor no volvería a hablarle o le miraría para siempre más con condescendencia de un enfermo. No hay nadie en quien pueda confiar más allá que en Francis... ¿y qué pasa si él se cansa o se aburre o se va o encuentra a alguien más o le rompe en corazón? Nunca nadie lo sabría, nadie podría saberlo. Se siente repentinamente solo y asfixiado con esto, porque tampoco hace tanto tiempo que conoce al sastre.

Siempre se ha considerado a sí mismo un alma solitaria, diciendo que no necesita a la gente, un escritor incomprendido y perturbado solo por ser el único artista en una familia en la que lo que se les ha enseñado es el valor del dinero, la disciplina y el esfuerzo, las cosas que representan un beneficio son buenas e importantes, lo demás son meros pasatiempos, pero hasta ahora nunca se había sentido que iba a quedarse tan tan solo. La simple idea de que no pudiera suceder algo bonito y tan simple como leer uno de sus cuentos a su familia abrazado del hombre al que ama es mucho más deprimente de lo que puede parecer.

Tener que negar su naturaleza y esconder una parte tan importante de quien es a todas las personas a quienes quiere y en quienes confía le hace preguntarse si realmente está tan bien como el sastre plantea.

—O... No quieres —cambia el peso de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer con esto, sintiendo otra vez esa vorágine de sentimientos... Esa absoluta inseguridad con el escritor. Era un gran peligro y se sentía solo e inseguro, más aún ahora que no estaba su papá que solía ser el que le decía que estas cosas que estaba haciendo no estaban tan mal.

—No lo sé, no sé lo que quiero —confiesa mirando el suelo, desconsolado y con el corazón hecho un nudo. No era tan fácil cuando el problema no era solo este... El inglés era un caballero además. Traga saliva.

—Bueno. Ehm... Todo esto va muy rápido quizás —vacila porque... Es que a él le había pedido que se escaparan juntos sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo y ahora se sentía que él había puesto todo lo que tenía en esa apuesta y el inglés estaba arrepintiéndose de ello.

—¿Muy rápido? —los ojos verdes le miran.

—Quizás no sabes lo que quieres por eso, están pasando muchas cosas para ti, ahora conociste a tu chica y... Bueno, no sé. Piénsatelo bien y... Eso —susurra Francis cambiando el peso de pie y mirando al suelo.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella! —exclama y nota que es cierto. Había estado toda la tarde con ella y no le había prestado ni una mínima atención. Cuando había sabido por fin la fecha en que la conocería, antes de hablar con el sastre por primera vez, se había hecho, a pesar de toda la actitud contraria que tenía para con la boda, unas ilusiones y expectativas sobre la chica. Cuando llegara le preguntaría y le contaría cosas esperando tener gustos y conocimientos afines como el amor por la lectura o el arte o cosas así... pero al final no lo había hecho. No le había preguntado ni contado nada y no porque ella hubiera sido una idiota interesada solo en cosas absurdas de chicas, le había dicho que le gustaban las historias aunque no leyera y que le interesaba la ingeniería o algo parecido... le había caído bien y descubre justo ahora, que de no haber estado el sastre, tal vez la habría mirado mejor y hasta le habría gustado.

Francis vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie sin creérselo. Parecía mucho más seguro de todo antes... De hecho parecía mucho más seguro de todo en el carro, unos pocos minutos atrás.

—Realmente no sé qué decirte. Tú tienes un plan B fantástico, tienes una chica que será tu esposa, un padre, mucho dinero, una casa que será tuya en cuanto la ocupes y... Una vida maravillosa —traga saliva y se le humedecen los ojos—. Yo solo soy el sastre, piensas que estoy enfermo y que esto está mal. Y, ¿sabes? Aun creo que puedo ser mejor para ti que tu vida perfecta.

—¿Mejor? —le mira porque sí quiere que le convenza de eso, porque esto también implica un sacrificio personal para él, un cambio radical en su vida y las cosas que aprecia y conoce, que es complicado de asumir.

—Sí. A pesar de todo. A pesar de todas las adversidades, hay algo cuando te veo, que siento aquí —se toca el pecho—, y que me dice que por más que todo parezca que está mal, no debo dejarte ir, porque... Porque a pesar de todas esas adversidades sigues aquí, a pesar del miedo que te da esto y el que me da a mí, ¡aquí seguimos los dos! ¡Y solo llevamos tres días de conocernos! ¿Cómo será cuando llevemos un mes? ¿O tres? ¡O seis! Seremos invencibles.

Arthur parpadea, mirándole de forma bastante inocente, queriendo creerle con todo su corazón. Francis le mira también, queriendo creerse a sí mismo.

—Si te arrepientes de todo esto... —se talla un ojo pensando que él no es tan fuerte nunca, se siente también perdido y cree que sus argumentos no le alcanzan para convencer al inglés—, voy a... Voy a tener que convencerte de que estas mal, porque yo soy mejor para ti que ella.

—Es que... ¿En qué mundo eres tú mejor que ella para mí? Ella es una mujer, la que haría feliz a mi padre y familia que tuviera. Todo el mundo estaría encantado de que estuviera con ella —responde mientras piensa "salvo yo" y la realidad es que no sabe cómo responder.

—En cualquier mundo soy mejor yo, que sí te gusto, que sí te llamo la atención... Soy un sastre, Arthur y aun así estas aquí tratando de encontrar razones para elegirme por quien soy yo en realidad, como persona y no por lo que dictan las reglas. Y eso, ESO que estás haciendo me hace mucho mejor para ti que todas las otras personas que has conocido —replica encontrando seguridad en si mismo en no se sabe que rincón.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla muy nervioso, sonrojándose muchísimo porque es completamente cierto y lo sabe.

—Y de todas las personas con las que te podría haber pasado esto, hombre o mujer, joven o vieja, tienes la suerte de que la persona con la que te paso TAMBIÉN quiere lo mismo, a pesar de las adversidades y las complicaciones —sigue, porque ahora que empieza a conocer al escritor, esa respuesta, lejos de desalentarle, le da aún más fuerza para seguir, sabiendo que lo sabe.

El escritor da un pasito atrás contra la pared, muy agobiado y se tapa la cara con las manos porque es que ni siquiera quiere pensar en esto. Francis le mira pensando que está presionando y presionando y presionando y va a acabar por hacer que se vaya... Pero es que no era justo. Cada vez lo ilusionaba y cada vez sentía esta misma inseguridad.

—Va... ¿Va usted a tomarme las medidas que faltan? —cambia de tema y de tono a uno mucho más frío, tragando saliva. Aún necesita pensar en todo esto y le gustaría marcharse, pero al menos que la visita no haya sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Siente el tono brutalmente frío y duro, y el que le hable otra vez de usted le desarma también. Se queda unos segundos sin hacer nada y sin moverse antes de conseguir reaccionar y asentir levemente. No le mira, sacando su cinta métrica y acercándose a él pensando que siempre, SIEMPRE va a estar a merced de que pase esto.

Aun siendo amantes siempre va a poder cansarse y volverle a hablar con ese frío y distante tono, de esa manera sutil en la que él volvía a convertirse en el sastre y el otro en el caballero, poniendo de por medio la vasta diferencia social que existía entre los dos.

Se pregunta si su padre tenía los mismos problemas. Si Lady Kirkland a veces le trataba mal... Y así era como volvía a los brazos de su madre. Cierra los ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido y piensa en si necesita que se desnude de nuevo, aquí hace frío.

—¿N-Necesita que me... puede encender el fuego? —pregunta mejor decidiendo cambiar de idea a la mitad.

La idea le repugna un poco al francés, sin escucharle, pensando en su madre otra vez y en lo mal que debe haberlo pasado. Y en la chica de hoy... Tan simple que sería quedarse con ella y olvidarse de toda esta complicación, aunque le dolería ver a Arthur casarse con alguien más enfrente de sus narices. Aprieta los ojos y la pregunta lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —parpadea descolocado saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Pues... es que hace frío para desnudarme —se sonroja un poco.

—Ah... El... Sí, sí, permítame un momento, monsieur —responde sin mirarle aun, ahora él ocupando el tono frío, yendo hacia la chimenea.

Arthur traga saliva y se queda ahí mirándole de espaldas, porque además sabe que tiene razón y lo siente igual. Si bien es cierto que Emily sería la que haría feliz a la sociedad, al mundo, a su familia y amigos, pero no a él, Francis resulta ser todo lo contrario. Aprieta los ojos con este asunto demasiado complicado y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa sin saber cómo resolverlo, sabiendo desde ya que nunca NUNCA podría ser del todo feliz con su esposa en caso de elegirla a ella.

Francis se pone en cuclillas, se arregla un poco el pelo y mueve los troncos antes de prender el fuego sumido de nuevo en ese mar de pensamientos extraños. No podría ser el sastre, estar con Sesel y ver a Arthur hacer una familia. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Arthur tuviera un buen día con ganas de algo más? ¿Le llamaría a su cuarto y se acordaría de que es homosexual solo por un rato?

—¿Así está bien el fuego para el señor o quiere que vaya por otro tronco? —responde con un marcado tono sarcástico.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos, pero ignora el tono—. No, no... Así está bien.

Francis suspira y asiente volviendo a él, mirándole de reojito. El inglés le mira también mientras se baja la camisa por los hombros y se sonroja otra vez, girando la cara y dándole un poco la espalda, por alguna razón sintiéndose ahora casi más avergonzado que antes en su casa que estaba todo el mundo mirándole. Tal vez porque sabía que el sastre estaría mucho más distraído en varias cosas en vez de hacerle caso.

Francis frunce un poquito el ceño pensando que... Estaba tan seguro de todo hacia un rato. Los besos eran tan... Perfectos.

—Dese la vuelta —pide cayendo en la cuenta de que así, así es como funciona todo.

—¿L-La vuelta? —se detiene con las manos en los pantalones abiertos.

—Oui, la vuelta a ponerse aquí de frente —insiste haciendo un gesto con la mano para describir el movimiento.

Arthur se baja los pantalones, los acomoda junto a la camisa y la chaqueta en una silla y se da la vuelta abrazándose un poco a sí mismo, con la piel erizada de frío. El francés se le acerca con la cinta de medir, humedeciéndose los labios y con un propósito concreto.

—Levante los brazos así, tengo que medirle el pecho —hace el gesto que requiere.

Traga saliva porque siente bajo las manos sus pezones bastante erectos a causa del frío, se humedece los labios y vacila mirándole a los ojos. El sastre le pone suavemente las manos encima para que levante los brazos, mirándole intensamente a los ojos. Se acerca un poco a él, con suavidad y lentamente.

Arthur se sonroja más sin apartar la mirada, inmóvil, con los brazos extendidos, sabiendo que no tiene precisamente un cuerpo muy bonito, tan delgaducho, pálido y débil como es... las palabras de su suegra esta misma tarde sobre que es evidente que no hace mucho deporte no han ayudado tampoco, pero ahora, con el frío, la luz baja del atardecer y la mirada crítica del sastre le avergüenza mucho más de lo habitual.

Francis le pone las manos encima y le acaricia el pecho, con suavidad con las yemas de los dedos, aun mirándole a los ojos. A él se le acelera el corazón y tiembla sintiendo los dedos calentitos y agradables sobre su piel.

El sastre sonríe al notar que tiembla, acariciándole las costillas con una mano y el esternón con la otra hasta llegar a su cuello y reseguirle la clavícula.

Arthur aprieta los ojos y como le hace cosquillas vuelve a abrazarse a sí mismo apretándose un poco y girando la cara. Él se estira un poco y busca darle un beso en los labios deseando no haber perdido su oportunidad.

Como tiene los ojos verdes cerrados no lo ve venir hasta que le tiene encima, tras vacilar un instante se suelta el pecho para abrazarlo a él porque en realidad no quiere perderle ni quiere hacer lo que se supone todos esperan pero a él no le va a hacer feliz.

Francis aprende que los besos casi lo curan todo, abrazándole de la cintura y cerrando los ojos, besándole con angustia. Arthur le besa igual y hasta levanta una pierna para atraerle más hacia sí.

Ni siquiera termina por ser un beso tan sexual o tan excitante, pero es muy reparador.


	30. El gran Gatsby

El francés termina por separarse del beso y simplemente abrazarle con fuerza apretando los ojos. Arthur, que ya le estaba abrazando, nada más le aprieta un poco más, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

—Quiero intentar esto... —susurra el sastre.

—¿E-El qué? —vacila el escritor sin poder creer que siga insistiendo con la sodomía.

—Conocernos y estar cerca... —luego dicen que Francis es el que solo piensa en eso... El inglés se relaja y vuelve a apretarle contra si con eso—. Quizás podríamos ser amigos, aunque claro que tú no eres amigo del sastre... Pero Arthur...

—Shhh —susurra para que se calle, lo hace sonriendo un poquito y acurrucándose en él.

Arthur le acaricia la espalda y le frota un poco la frente en el cuello. Francis se tranquiliza más con esto y suelta un sonido gutural que parecería un ronroneo.

—¿Ves cómo eres incapaz de tomarme medidas? —susurra bromeando un poco.

—Eso veo... —se ríe—. ¡Es tu culpa! —protesta.

—¿Mía? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo ahora? ¡Si estoy aquí muriéndome de frío! —protesta sonriendo también.

—Y siendo encantador —responde con sinceridad. Arthur se sonroja y se esconde otra vez. Francis se ríe y le abraza otra vez con fuerza porque le parece muy mono.

—No estoy siendo encantador —responde hinchando los mofletes.

—Eres COMPLETAMENTE encantador —discute negando con la cabeza.

El inglés se separa y le mira a los ojos aun con los mofletes hinchados y el ceño fruncidito. El francés le sonríe sosteniéndole la mirada y hace una suave caída de ojos, así que él parpadea y vuelve a sonrojarse un poco.

—¿Por qué no subimos, preparo algo de cena y me cuentas... Lo que quieras? —propone el sastre que no tiene ninguna gana de trabajar realmente.

—¡Porque tienes que acabar de tomarme las malditas medidas! —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño, en riña.

—Eso puedo hacerlo antes, en realidad, ¡solo que tienes que dejar de distraerme! —se defiende.

—¡No te estoy distrayendo! —le discute.

—¡No has dejado de distraerme! —discute de vuelta.

—¡¿Cómo te he distraído?! —le reta poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—De todas las maneras posibles, empezando por romperme un poquito el corazón, seguido de matarme de la angustia y luego seducirme —enumera enseñándole los dedos.

—¿Queeeé? —chilla, sobre todo por el último punto que es el que le pone más nervioso.

—Abre las piernas —sigue el sastre, haciendo un gesto de desinterés como si hablaran del clima. El escritor se lleva las manos a su asunto y da un par de pasitos atrás imaginando quién sabe qué solo con esa instrucción—. Quiero medirte, mon amour.

—¡No me vas a medir lo que piensas! ¡Aun llevo calzoncillos! —chilla dejando claro lo que se está imaginando ahora.

—¡No! ¡Quiero medirte las piernas! —se ríe.

El inglés se las mira y se sonroja más girando la cara. Se quita los zapatos. Francis sonríe mirándole de arriba a abajo pensando que no es para nada guapo, ni tiene un cuerpazo... Ni un culo como el de Toni pero le parece atractivo y sensual.

Arthur se vuelve a mirarle sintiéndose otra vez enclenque y huesudo, más de lo que nunca se había notado a sí mismo. El francés se sonroja un poco, atrapado y él parpadea sin entender el sonrojo.

—Me gustas un montón —confiesa sonriendo un poco.

—Oh... ehm... —se siente más desnudo, sonrojándose y trata de cubrirse.

—Shh, cálmate. Qué tal que me cuentas otra cosa. Háblame de... Tu historia favorita o lo que crees que es lo mejor que has escrito... —intenta desviar la atención para que no se sienta tan incómodo.

—En realidad, tú eres el que las leyó todas sin permiso. Tú deberías contarme cosas ahora —responde, incomodándose ahora por este otro asunto, muchísimo más delicado que cualquier inseguridad sobre su cuerpo.

—Cosas... ¿Cosas como qué? Puedo contarte lo que me preguntes —asegura Francis en realidad dispuesto a ello, pero sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Pues cosas de ti, para conocerte. ¿Qué cosas crees que debo saber de ti para conocerte? —pregunta mirándole hacer de reojo, moviéndose un poco como cree que necesita y siguiendo las indicaciones que le da con sus manos sobre cómo poner las piernas o la cadera.

—Tienes que ser más específico en las preguntas —sonríe y le mira hincado frente a él, terminando de apuntar algunas cosas.

—No, es un buena pregunta en serio —sonríe pensando en ello—. Es una forma de decir... ¿cómo te defines a ti mismo o que es importante para ti? Por ejemplo, yo diría mucho antes que es importante saber que soy escritor que qué sé de derecho.

—Yo... —suspira y mira donde está midiendo—. Soy un soñador. O al menos eso decía mi padre. Suelo pensar que todo será como lo sueño.

—¿Y en qué es en lo que sueñas? —inclina la cabeza.

—Sueño que algún día seré feliz —responde sonriendo un poco tristemente.

—Hay filósofos que dicen que la felicidad no es un fin, sino un camino —plantea, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Camino para qué? —levanta las cejas—. Para mi es el fin. No sé cómo voy a llegar a ese punto, quizás sea de la manera más convencional, con una esposa e hijos, quizás sea de manera diferente... Encontrando a un príncipe azul que me ame —se ríe—. No sé cómo, pero sé que voy a ser feliz.

—Camino para la vida, para conseguir las cosas. Por ejemplo, una esposa... la idea es ser feliz mientras tratas de conseguirla, disfrutando de las personas que conoces... aunque salgan mal —explica sonrojándose de nuevo con lo del príncipe.

—Sí... Y no. Por ejemplo tú —Francis le pone una mano en el abdomen para señalarle y para moverle un poco y tomarle medidas por detrás.

—¿Yo? —da un respinguito, pero se gira, mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Quizás tú no eres solo una parte del camino, quizás tú eres el fin último —explica mientras mide.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡El camino acaba con la muerte! —exclama de todos modos sonrojándose.

—Juntos, cuando seamos viejecitos —le sonríe después de apuntar.

—Entiendo lo que dices —gira la cara al frente, sonrojado—, pero lo que quiero decir es que... cuando consigues una cosa... la que sea. A m-m-mi... p-p-por ejemplo... eres feliz un tiempo hasta que decides que quieres conseguir algo más como... una casa más grande o visitar un país lejano, así es como las personas avanzan, pero puedes ser feliz mientras estás en camino para conseguirlo.

—Y... ¿No podemos conseguir una casa, juntos? —pregunta sin entender del todo el punto, volviendo a hacer que se mueva, para tomar otra medida y además verle a la cara.

—Tal vez sí, ese no es el asunto —niega con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, porque no está siguiendo el discurso como esperaría, si no yéndose a las preguntas incómodas y no sabe si es expresamente.

—Yo soy feliz... En este momento, más —concede, porque sí ha sido un poco adrede.

—A e-e-eso m-me refiero. A ser f-feliz todo el tiempo y más al conseguir... algo, pero no conseguir la felicidad —sigue, balbuceando un poco nervioso al notarlo, si querer mirarle, hablando para el infinito.

—Eso implica... Que no hay algo concreto, no hay una meta —valora tras pensarlo un poco, volviendo a moverse.

—Nunca hay una meta final, solo son metas pequeñas y tangibles una tras otras —explica haciendo gestos con las manos para ilustrarlo.

—¿Y cuál es tu meta ahora mismo? —pregunta y le detiene las manos haciendo que las estire y acariciándole todos los brazos.

—Resolver este embrollo —se sonroja un poco más, mirándole a los ojos, dejándose a pesar de sentir cosquillas y algunas maripositas en el estómago—. A poder ser de una manera satisfactoria.

—Define satisfactoria... —susurra bastante cerca.

—Pues... ¿c-conoces el concepto de "bien mayor"? —traga saliva, nervioso pensando en que quisiera besarle otra vez, esa sería una excelente meta de las que hablan.

—Mmm... —responde Francis bajando la mirada a la cinta métrica, rompiendo el contacto visual, porque no está siendo tan claro como querría.

—Eso —gira la cara, con el corazón acelerado aun porque lo ha sentido muy cerca y no ha sucedido.

—¿Cuál es el bien mayor? —pregunta el sastre mientras anota.

—No lo sé, el máximo que pueda conseguir, supongo —sonríe encogiéndose de hombros sin mover los brazos.

—Es decir... ¿Un sastre francés? —le pone las manos en el pecho y le empuja un poquito, sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos otra vez.

Arthur se sonroja y aparta la cara sin contestar pero se ríe un poquito, bajando los brazos.

—Te sonrojas —le acusa Francis con su sonrisita.

—¡No! ¡Y claro que ese no sería el bien mayor, sería lo peor de lo peor! —replica sin dejar de sonreír, tomándole las manos que aún siguen en su pecho.

—Eso es mentira, peor serían otras muchas cosas —niega el sastre y le acaricia un poco, moviendo los dedos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunta en la misma línea de la discusión, soltándole las manos para que siga midiendo.

—Como ser inocente para siempre y no saber siquiera lo feliz que puede ser el mundo —responde tan seguro, estirando de nuevo el metro.

—No iba a ser inocente para siempre, no soy tan inocente —frunce el ceño porque ser el menor de cuatro lleva a esa percepción de la inocencia.

—Sí lo eres, crees que todo está mal —responde y le mira a la cara de reojo, volviendo a agacharse.

—Todo no, solo lo que te implica a ti —levanta un pie y se lo pone sobre el hombro, apretando un poco para echarlo hacia atrás.

Francis levanta las cejas con ese movimiento mirando el pie y levanta la mano para ponérsela en la pantorrilla buscando estabilidad si le empuja.

Arthur sonríe, levanta un poco el pie y le pasa el pulgar por la mandíbula en una caricia, sintiendo sus pelitos de la barba.

El sastre levanta más las cejas aun y traga saliva sin poder decidir si esto le gusta por completo o le parece un poco agresivo. Gira un poco la cara y le da un beso en el pulgar

El inglés se desequilibra un poco al no esperarse eso y parpadea sin saber qué hacer con ello. El francés aprovecha, entreabre los labios y le da una lamida al dedo antes de metérselo en la boca.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —tiene que apoyarse con las manos en el espejo tras él para no caerse.

—Mmm? —absorbe un poco.

El escritor traga saliva y trata de que le suelte, pero no se atreve a moverse mucho para no hacerle daño en la boca.

Francis entrecierra los ojos y le acaricia con la lengua haciéndole temblar y se sonroja mucho sintiendo un tremendo calor desde sus partes bajas. Sin dejar de mover la lengua, sonríe un poco y le acaricia más la pantorrilla.

Además Arthur siente que no puede moverse para no hacerle daño, tiene que volver a llevarse una mano ahí, a pesar de todo. El francés sonríe malicioso, cierra los ojos, entreabre un instante los labios y se mete más dedo a la boca.

—¡Nnnnn! —protesta un poco Arthur y se medio cae sobre los espejos, con el corazón desbocado.

Francis absorbe más poniendo una cara bastante sensual y lo suelta con un "pop". El escritor intenta recuperar el pie y hacerse bolita ahora sí mientras él tiene el morro de relamerse.

Le mira de reojo con sus ojos verdes como si fuera a comerle, recogidito contra el espejo, aun sintiendo un hormigueo en el pie.

—¿Ves que sí eres inocente? —sonríe de lado.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —le mira de reojo sin saber por donde va.

—Nunca voy a acabar de medirte —se ríe un poquito y le cierra un ojo.

—¡Pues deja de hacer cosas... cosas! ¿qué te falta? —no se suelta la entrepierna porque está un poco reaccionadito.

—Tu culo y tu baja espalda y... El tiro que no me has dejado medirte —se humedece los labios pensando en lo que estaban haciendo en la noche.

Arthur se sonroja más, se da la vuelta y esconde la cara en los espejos. Francis hace un par de mediciones rápidas y se levanta para abrazarle por la espalda, él se asusta un poco dando un saltito.

—Ehh... No pasa nada —trata de calmarle, pero el escritor se hace bolita y se le recarga un poco encima, el sastre sonríe y le da un beso en el pelo.

—Acabemos esto para que pueda vestirme... —pide… casi suplica.

—Mmmm, mejor hagámoslo lento para que no te vistas —sonríe un poquito—. Necesito que te quites las manos de... Ahí.

—L-Lento... Lento no. Y no me toques —pide.

—No te tocaré. Aunque eso lo hará peor —susurra en francés arrastrando las letras.

—¿Q-Qué? —aprieta las piernas porque ese tono y ese acento.

—Si no te toco será peor —repite en inglés por si no tiene bastante sangre en el cerebro.

—¡Qué va a ser peor! —protesta.

—Verás que sí, mira... —se le acerca más hasta pegarsele del todo por la espalda y le respira en el oído.

Arthur parpadea y aparta un poquito la cara, nervioso. Francis baja las manos y lentamente se acerca a la parte apropiada sin tocarle, solo rozándole levemente logrando que tiemble, se le erice la piel y se le tense los músculos a su paso, notando como, de nuevo, el francés tiene razón, los roces son aún peores que un toque directo.

El francés piensa que si el inglés no es homosexual, a saber que será. Le pone los labios sobre el hombro con suavidad, concentrado toma la medida necesaria, que tampoco es que sea una ciencia enorme.

Lo que es, es un chico virginal especialmente sensible a las cosas sexuales. En especial cuando las hace con un chico. En especial cuando se las hace el chico que le gusta. Aprieta los ojos verdes sin moverse... y le suena el estómago, porque además tiene hambre. Francis levanta las cejas.

—¡Oh! ¿Comida? ¿O nervios nada más? —pregunta completamente en otra línea de pensamiento.

—¿Eh? —sale de su estado de semi paralización.

—Te estas comiendo a ti mismo —hace notar y le pasa las manos por el abdomen otra vez.

—¡Oh! —cae en la cuenta y se lleva las manos al vientre sobre las del sastre.

—Te preparo algo de cenar. ¿Alguna preferencia? —propone sonriendo, sin soltarle. Arthur le mira de reojo pensando en la sopa de ajo que le hizo... se supone que él es el adinerado.

—¿Y si te pones tu mejor traje y te llevo a cenar? —decide un poquito inseguro porque eso suena raro, pero no es nada raro, solo es para devolverle el favor y que no tenga que alimentarlo gratis.

—¿Llevarme a cenar... Fuera? ¿De verdad? —Francis parpadea y se sonroja un poco porque le encantan esas cosas.

—Pues... sí. Me sabe mal que... ehm... bueno. Tengas que cocinar —explica un poco nervioso, girándose para mirarle.

—Me gusta mucho cocinar, solo no sé qué haya... Y claro que me gusta más salir a comer fuera. Quizás podríamos... —hace una pausa deteniéndose a sí mismo, pensando que no quiere asustar al inglés que ya lo ha propuesto—. No, es mala idea.

—Entonces... anda, ve a vestirte —hace para que le suelte, pero no lo consigue del todo.

—Mi mejor traje... Está en tu casa —sonríe un poquito tristemente.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! —aprieta los ojos recordando las maletas del francés en la casa de Portobello—. Tal vez podemos pasar a recogerlo.

—Sí... Aunque tengo otras cosas que ponerme —se encoge de hombros porque no quiere que vuelva a cambiar de idea en lo que van y vienen.

—C-Como quieras... este tampoco es mi mejor traje —se va a por su ropa empezando a vestirse a toda velocidad.

—Quiero recuperarlo, peeeero, encontraré algo que ponerme. Espera... —le sonríe antes de ir hacia las escaleras y Arthur, puedes echarte un sueñito en lo que baja.

Arthur se viste entero... se espera un rato curioseando alrededor y cuando ve la libreta en la que ha apuntado sus medidas... arranca la hoja y se la guarda en el bolsillo. Para que tenga que hacerlo de nuevo, con un carraspeito, sonrojado.

La cierra para que no se note y se pone a curiosear más por ahí pensando que si tiene que ir de nuevo y decirle a su madre "necesito tomarle medidas por CUARTA vez", ella entenderá su punto cuando dice que es un inútil... sin caer que eso conllevará que lo desnude ooootra vez.

El cuarto está bastante lleno de cosas, aunque cualquiera que lo viera y que hubiera visto como estaba cuando vivía el padre de Francis, concluirá que ahora está bastante vacío. Aún hay rollos de tela por todos lados, empalmados unos con los otros y una gran mesa de trabajo.

Sobre ella hay un montón de tiliches encima, libretas, dibujos, partituras. Un juego de té, un reloj que no sirve, alfileteros, otras cintas métricas, notas desordenadas, un cuadernillo con recetas de cocina.

Los lee todos a ver si encuentra algo interesante. Hay muchos hombres dibujados con diferentes trajes normales, hay otros torsos con trajes extraños, camisas sin corbata, algunos abrigos raros.

Las notas son escuetas y algunas en francés, no todas están hechas con la misma letra. La mayor parte de las que están ordenadas y en inglés son cuestiones directamente relacionadas con la sastrería. Las que son en francés son de dos tipos de letra, una de ellas está en menos cantidad de notas y subrayada o encirculada.

Levanta las cejas interesado en esto, mirando sobre todo los dibujos y leyendo las notas más recalcadas, aunque estén en francés

Hay algunos diálogos escritos en los bordes de las notas recalcadas, del tipo "no papa, son 16, lo medí otra vez hoy... Por eso no te sale". Los dibujos cambian también, hay unos increíblemente mejor hechos y otros más bocetados.

Arthur levanta las cejas deduciendo que algunas de esas notas son del padre del sastre, pasa la mano por encima de una de ellas pensando que el francés debe echarle de menos al leerlas y al escribir cosas por ahí y que nadie las corrija, seguramente debe considerar que es como una forma de hablar con él aun el releerlas.

Por un momento piensa en escribirle algo él junto a ellas, pero considera que tal vez es irrespetuoso con la memoria de su padre y decide no hacerlo.

Al lado encuentra un plato con migajas, una taza sucia, un pequeño daguerrotipo de su padre y otro de Francis muy bien vestido con un chico muy sonriente al lado... Que sospechosamente se parece BASTANTE al padre del joven sastre.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y parpadea porque no sabía que tuviera un hermano, comparando ambas fotografías.

—Ya casi estoooooy —grita el francés desde arriba, lo cual quiere decir que va a tardarse otros cuantos minutos más.

—¡Date prisa o me voy sin ti! —amenaza en broma, solo para que se apresure.

—Nooooo! —responde dramáticamente desde arriba.

Arthur sonríe dejando las fotos de lado y viendo ahora unos trajes en unos maniquíes al fondo, se acerca y decide probarse una chaqueta de ellos. Son muy exagerados, así como de carnaval, con cosas doradas y plumas en el cuello, puede que hasta sean para una chica.

Hace un poco el tonto jugando con ella puesta, al cabo de un rato se prueba la otra. Toma un metro de madera y lo blande como si fuera una espada, saltando y gritando fingiendo ser un pirata, gritando cosas de sus libros hasta que una risita incontenible lo interrumpe.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta el sastre habiendo bajado ya, con un traje gris perla muy moderno que Arthur piensa que nunca se pondría, pero que le queda espectacularmente y que seguramente se pondrá de moda en la capital inglesa los próximos meses si le ve la suficiente gente.

El escritor se sonroja, tanto por lo que hacía como por el aspecto de Francis, quedándose parado y esconde el metro a su espalda. Francis se ríe más echando la cabeza atrás.

—No, no... No. Espera —baja lo que le queda de escaleras corriendo—. No guarde usted su espada, monsieur pirata.

—Ah, yo... era... solo estaba... —se sonroja más porque ya es mayorcito para estar con esas cosas.

—Sh Sh sh! —le calla riendo aun y buscando por ahí para encontrar otro metro. Lo levanta hacia él—. Ja!

—¿Qué te crees que haces? —sonríe un poco con ello.

—Defiendo lo que es mío —le reta, blandiéndolo un poco, jugando.

—¿Con un palo? —levanta una ceja.

—Es una espada, como la tuya —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y crees que puedes contra mí a espada? —sonríe más levantando la suya de nuevo y flexionando un poco las rodillas.

—Oui. Mi padre me enseño esgrima —asiente tan seguro de ello.

—Yo aprendí en el college —golpea la vara con la suya para que desvíe la atención.

—En el "college" no pudiste aprender nada mejor de lo que aprendí yo con mi padre —responde después de fruncir el ceño un poco con el golpe y volver a levantar su metro.

—Eso dices tú, yo no peleaba con mi padre, si no con un montón de chicos de mi edad a quienes no les caía muy bien —otro golpe y amago de estocada.

—¿Y? No supongas que mi padre tenía piedad —su padre debe estar riendo en su tumba con esta mentira vil. Hace un muy elegante giro sobre sí mismo y le da un golpecito al palo del inglés que levanta las cejas con esa cabriola innecesaria.

—¿De qué es está chaqueta? —pregunta sin bajar la vara.

—Es un... Una cosa que hicimos mi padre y yo para un cumpleaños de maman —inclina la cabeza—. Se te ve bien.

—¿¡Es de tu madre!? —protesta y se sonroja. El sastre se ríe.

—No, es... Lo hicimos para él pero quedo tan bien que me lo dejo a mí. Decía que a mí se me veía mejor —da un buen golpe al palo del inglés y él le devuelve un golpe más fuerte con las risas, directo a su mano.

Francis suelta el palo y pega un grito agudo, Arthur levanta el suyo y se lo pone en el cuello sonriendo vencedor pero él ni se ha enterado, apretando los ojos y doliéndose del golpe que le ha dado en la mano, así que se lo clava un poco más.

—Has perdido —asegura triunfante el escritor.

—¡Me has roto la mano! —chillonea aunque no sea verdad.

—¡Anda ya! —ojos en blanco.

No subestimes la fragilidad de este muchacho, Arthur. Suelta un lloriqueo mirándose la mano. Aún tiene que aprender a ser fuerte, eso no se aprende al primer golpe. El inglés deja la vara por ahí y se acerca tomándole la mano para examinársela porque no diría que ha golpeado con tanta fuerza, él lloriquea un poco mirando la mano.

—¡Se me va a infectar y van a tener que amputármela! ¡Y quizás me muera! —sigue lloriqueando porque además usa las manos para coser y ahora no va a poder coser nunca más y van a morir de hambre él y su madre y su aprendiz… y Toni, por algún motivo, y Renata… y un perro, que nadie sabe de dónde ha salido, todos desamparados en la nieve. Justo ahora que empezaba a tener trabajos interesantes, además.

—¡Ni siquiera tienes sangre! —protesta Arthur con los niveles de desesperación y drama.

—¡Si tengo! ¡Y me duele! —sigue lloriqueando porque además el escritor no le está dando la gravedad apropiada al asunto.

—¿Dónde tienes? —le mira todavía en tono práctico.

—¡AHIIIÍ! —ni siquiera se atreve a mirarse. Arthur le acaricia con los pulgares con cuidado a ver pero es que NO hay sangre.

—Anda, vamos, no tienes nada. Iba a castigarte haciéndotelo llevar a la cena por haber perdido, pero no importa, solo no lloriquees —se quita la chaqueta emplumada que es a lo que se refiere.

—No estoy lloriqueando —lloriquea.

—Vamos —tira de su mano igual, Francis se la aprieta un poco y se deja tirar—. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —pregunta saliendo de la sastrería.

—¿Querer yo? No lo sé... —responde todavía secándose un poco las lágrimas.

—¿Qué restaurante te gusta? Podemos ir al que quieras —propone porque secretamente si se siente un poco culpable de haberle hecho daño en las manos, que son lo que usa para trabajar.

—Ehhh... —vacila porque van de vez en cuando a un restaurante... Sí, a uno. Al de Antonio—. Me gustan todos.

—No has estado nunca en uno de los caros, ¿verdad? —sonríe un poco burlón llamando al cochero. Francis se sonroja un poco.

—Claro que nunca he estado en uno de los caros, Arthur. ¿Qué crees que mi padre era millonario?

—Mejor que vengas primero conmigo, así si nos acompañas algún día con Emily no se te hará tan novedoso —le indica al taxi que ha parado a cual quiere ir dejando que Francis entre primero, él va detrás.

Francis sonríe un poquito emocionado de que vayan al restaurante bueno, poniéndose nervioso y estirándose la camisa y la ropa para que al sentarse no se le haga ni una arruga. Arthur sonríe también porque le gusta enseñarle cosas nuevas y que le hacen sonreír. Impresionarle y maravillarle.

—Te voy a llevar a uno muy impresionante, es uno de mis favoritos, aunque a mi padre no le agrada, pero no me importa —se encoge de hombros y se sienta—. De hecho así no habrá peligro de que haya llevado a los Jones ahí.

—¿Por qué no le gusta a Lord Kirkland? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, solo fuimos una vez y no ha querido volver a llevarnos nunca, pero a mí me pareció que tenía mucho encanto —se encoge de hombros y lo que pasa es que es un restaurante de parejas, no familiar, pero Arthur no lo ha notado porque nunca ha ido en pareja. Es el típico lugar al que lleva a Lady Kirkland por su aniversario.

—Me gusta ir a restaurantes —confiesa Francis sonriendo aun—. ¿Crees que estaré bien ahí? ¿Me mezclare más o menos bien?

—Pues depende de cómo te comportes. ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta si no has ido?

—Porque Maman me ha contado. Papa la llevaba a veces y estoy seguro de que va a gustarme.

—Supongo que sí te gustará, la verdad es que no sé porque siempre que le pido a mi padre que nos lleve no quiere... —sigue pensando en ello y lo que pasa es que la primera vez fue un error que fueras, porque si no fuera por Francis o tu matrimonio concertado tendrías cuarenta y seguirías acompañando a tus padres a todos lados.

—Quizás es muy caro —propone el sastre un poco preocupado, mordiéndose el labio.

—Bueno, sí es un poco caro, pero venga... —se encoge de hombros—. De todos modos, si nos encontráramos a alguno de mis conocidos, no te presentes como mi sastre.

—¿Entonces? ¿Les digo que soy un... Amigo? Mejor me presentas tú —le mira de reojo claramente nervioso con todo este asunto de cómo comportarse en sociedad.

—Les diré que eres... mi cliente. Un cliente importante al que estoy agasajando —decide, asintiéndose a si mismo con la cabeza por haber tenido tan buena ocurrencia.

—Un cliente importante... —Francis se ríe un poquito con esa idea.

—¿Qué? No es del todo mentira... —le mira de reojo, defendiéndose.

—¿Te parezco importante? —sonríe más

—Sí, o sea... ¡No! Pero... eres mi primer cliente —exclama un poco nervioso.

—Y tu primer amor —añade entrecerrando los ojos, ya que estamos en estas.

Arthur se sonroja de muerte con eso, tanto que boquea sin saber ni qué responder. Gira la cara y de repente se le ocurre algo. Francis le sonríe y se sonroja un poquito también.

—¿Quién fue el tuyo? —pregunta sin mirarle, con los mofletes hinchados y la boca pequeña.

—¿Mi primer amor? —levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco—. Podría decir que fue mi madre cuando tenía unos tres años...

—Entonces tú tampoco eres mi primer amor. De hecho no eres mi amor —bufa un poco. Francis se ríe.

—Tendría unos diez o doce años cuando conocí a Toni —explica—. Te he hablado ya de él

—¿Toni? —vuelve a mirarle.

—¿No te he hablado de él? Es mi mejor amigo... Como mi hermano —explica.

—¿Tu hermano fue tu primer amor? Eso es un poco enfermizo —asegura pensando en sus propios hermanos.

—No es mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo hoy y es como mi hermano. Cuando lo conocí solo era guapo y tenía mucha, mucha personalidad... Y una gran sonrisa.

Arthur entrecierra los ojos y casi se puede ver en su cara como Toni pasa a ser una persona non grata. Tal vez hasta un enemigo acérrimo, aun no lo ha decidido.

—De hecho, alguna vez tenemos que ir a comer a su restaurante. Es pequeño, pero la comida es deliciosa —asegura Francis.

—Mmmm... Ya veremos —no le hace ninguna gracia.

—¡Ah! ¡Va a caerte bien! ¡Es muy bueno conmigo y me da de comer cuando no me da tiempo de cocinar nada! Además es amable con maman y lleva comida al orfanato todos los días —sigue explicando.

El inglés pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos fastidiado y celoso de lo "perfecto" que es Toni que todo lo hace bien, hasta repite en su mente con voz burlona y en falsete lo que acaba de decir Francis, medio refunfuñando por lo bajini con ñañaña.

—Y él podría saber... Lo que pasa. Saber de verdad —añade.

—¡No! —exclama el escritor saliendo de su tren de pensamiento.

—Sí podría. No diría nada y lo entendería. De hecho va a alegrarse mucho —valora sinceramente, mirándole de reojo, porque esto debería darle una idea de cuánto es que debe realmente preocuparse.

—¡Ya bastante malo es que lo sepa tu madre! ¡No! ¡No quiero! —sigue negando con la cabeza, un poco infantilmente incluso.

—¡No es malo que lo sepa maman! —protesta el francés.

Aprieta los ojos verdes porque sí lo es porque él ni siquiera lo tiene claro, porque no conoce ni confía en ella ni en Toni que además ni siquiera le cae bien y eso que ni le ha visto en su vida y él nunca le diría a sus hermanos. Además que le da miedo que alguien vaya a acusarle.

El francés se estira un poco y le toma de la mano.

—Ahora mismo da igual, ¿vale? Solo te contesto tu pregunta —le sonríe. Él le mira de reojo y desfrunce un poco el ceño—. Vas a llevarme a un restauranteee.

—Que tonto eres, así seguro que no encajas —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo un poco.

—¡¿Dónde está lo tonto!?—levanta las cejas pensando que sí que quiere encajar.

—Pues nadie canturrea así en la alta sociedad.

El sastre se revuelve un poco porque no le parece algo malo, pero sabe bien que hay muchas cosas que hacen diferente a como las hace él y sí que puede ser evidente que no es uno de ellos.

—Vale, vale. No canturreo. Que aburridos son en la alta sociedad.

—Nah —le mira de reojo y le diría que lo que pasa es que estan acostumbrados a ir a esos sitios y por eso no les parece excitante, pero prefiere ver como todo le entusiasma en vez de decirle que finja no hacerlo.

—Papa estaría muy orgulloso de que conociera todos estos lugares. No dejaría de preguntarme cosas —se mira las manos (y es que se le humedecen los ojos cada vez que piensa en él)—. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de venir contigo.

—T-Tú padre... —traga saliva—. ¿Crees que yo le gustaría a él? —pregunta porque parece alguien muy importante para el francés y quisiera que le aprobara, no como la madre de Emily que es evidente que le odia. Francis sonríe un poco más y le mira. Entrecierra los ojos.

—Papa...Querría matarte si me rompes el corazón, pero te querría mucho y sería muy feliz si me hicieras feliz. Le gustaría mucho lo que escribes y querría que le explicaras todas las cosas sobre ser un abogado... Te haría mil preguntas hasta que te cansaras y después se acordaría de las preguntas que tiene para preguntártelas después. Sabría exactamente que decirme para tranquilizarte y para convencerte de que lo que hacemos está bien y es algo bonito. Nos protegería y escondería si alguien sospechara algo y te querría como a un hijo suyo después de un tiempo... —sonríe un poco, nostálgico.

Arthur se pasa una mano por el pelo considerando todo eso muy bonito.

—N-No que yo quisiera gustarle o algo, ya te he dicho antes que nada de primer amor ni de nada —susurra nada más para que conste en acta.

—Maman va a quererte mucho también —responde ignorando el comentario.

—No lo creo, soy hijo de... bueno, ella. Entendería que no le gustara yo mucho —asegura nervioso, mirándole de reojo.

—Nah, mi madre no va a tomarla contigo por ella, puedo asegurártelo. Ya la has visto el otro día —explica negando con la cabeza y vacila un poco—. Tú... ¿Crees que yo podría algún día gustarle al menos un poco a tu padre?

—No —sentencia sin dudar ni por un instante.

—Al menos un poco... Non? —parpadea sin esperarse así esa respuesta.

—Pues sí, como sastre —se encoge de hombros.

—Como persona... Non? ¿No hay manera alguna en que viera un poco más allá? —pregunta desconsolado.

—Tal vez podrías hacerte con su favor al hablar con él cortésmente por unos momentos cortos de forma distante y convertirte en una presencia no desagradable —explica, tan duro, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso ya lo he hecho, creo. He hablado con él al tomarle medidas... O más bien él ha hablado conmigo —recuerda vagamente—. Da un poco de miedo.

—Solo le interesa el dinero y el negocio, casi no se puede hablar de nada con él y desde luego nunca aprobaría esto —se señala a ambos.

—Eso es triste —arruga un poco la nariz. Arthur se encoge de hombros y se pone de pie ahora que el taxi se ha detenido.

—Me alegra ver que tú saliste a tu madre —sonríe poniéndose de pie también para bajar, nerviosito con el restaurante. ¿Y si no le dejaban pasar? Era imposible, ¿verdad? Es decir, iba con un caballero de verdad.

—No creas que ella es mucho mejor, no sé cómo logras que sea amable contigo —hace un gesto para que le siga. Es un edificio muy bonito, con papel pintado rosa en las paredes y muebles modernistas de hierro negro forjado, madera oscura y algunos detalles en latón dorado.

—Pues conmigo es muy ama... —se queda callado mirando a todos lados, impresionado.

Arthur le mira de reojo y sonríe al verle la cara dirigiéndose a las grandes escaleras de madera pulida, sube los primeros dos escalones y abre las manos volviéndose a él como ofreciéndoselo todo. Si acaso se hubiera escrito y hubiera leído ya el Gran Gatsby podría sentirse como si lo fuera.

Francis sonríe impresionado con todo, pensando que si el tuviera un palacio tendría unas escaleras como esas en él.

—Es muy bonito este sitio —asegura embobado.

—Aun no has visto nada, vamos —hace un gesto para que le siga otra vez subiendo al piso principal. Francis sube tras él y mira al techo entreabriendo un poco los labios.


	31. Cita romántica

Cuando llegan arriba la lámpara de araña de un millón de trocitos de cristal es perfectamente impresionante.

—Algún día voy a tener una lámpara como esta —asegura Francis después de mirarla embobando por un buen rato.

Aun así la luz de ambiente es tenue y cálida. Hay unos grandes ventanales que dan a un frondoso jardín que tiene velitas colgadas como si fueran haditas (eso es lo que más le gusta a Arthur) cada una de las mesas tiene largos manteles impecables, velas también y una rosa natural en un delicado jarrón que hace juego con los candelabros. Con más cubiertos junto a cada plato de los que Francis tiene en su casa, contando TODOS sus cubiertos.

El inglés habla con el metre dejando a Francis mirarlo todo con tranquilidad, pero apenas sin apartar la vista de él. Pide una de las mesitas que dan al jardín y que le traigan una carta de dama a su acompañante mientras se oye de fondo la música de un pequeño cuartero de cuerda.

Francis no puede creer que pueda existir un restaurante así... O si puede creerlo, es como el lugar de sus sueños. Le da cierta rabia y bastante envidia el que Arthur pueda venir aquí cuando quiera y él no.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Arthur mientras les acompañan a la mesa dos camareros vestidos de punta en blanco, apartándole las sillas para que se sienten y sirviéndoles una copa de champagne nada más así, solo por sentarse.

Por otro lado... ¡Todo es tan bonito! Tiene que contarle a su madre... ¡TODO! Se acerca al ventanal con los ojos muy abiertos, casi hipnotizado.

—Francis, siéntate, por favor —se ríe un poco el inglés al notar que no lo hace y el camarero que le está apartando la silla se pone nervioso.

—¿Que me... Que yo me... Quoi? —parpadea despegando la vista del jardín al fin.

—Siéntate, siéntate tranquilo, el jardín estará ahí toda la velada —le señala la silla riendo aun un poco. El sastre parpadea un poquito otra vez y se sonroja levemente con eso, mirando al mesero de reojo.

—Oh... Oui. Ya. Ya me siento. ¡Es que es hermoso! —se defiende un poco.

—Es tal como lo recordaba. Parecen hadas... me pareció encantador —comenta el inglés sacando la servilleta del servilletero de plata y poniéndosela sobre las rodillas con pulcritud.

—Son preciosas y se ve... Como de cuento, ese jardín. Creo que he soñado con él —sonríe tomando la servilleta sin notar el servilletero. Se le cae encima de los cubiertos haciendo un "cling" y levantaría las cejas al notar que son tantos que es ridículo... Pero se avergüenza un poco de ser torpe. Él no era torpe nunca. Aprieta los ojos.

El camarero, además, se apresura a ver si hay algún problema o se le ha caído al suelo.

—¡Lo siento! Perdone, solo no lo he visto y... —se excusa un poco ordenando los cubiertos otra vez.

—Cálmate —le pide Arthur y hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle al hombre que todo está bien, otro de ellos les trae un platito con tostaditas y caviar y las cartas entregándole a cada uno la que les corresponde. Dorada para el francés y plateada para el inglés.

El sastre no se entera de la diferencia, mirando ahora si los cubiertos impresionado.

—Esto es... —carraspea un poco sin querer decir que tanto cubierto le parece incluso ridículo.

Arthur aun no abre su carta tampoco, tomando la copa de champagne y levantándola hacia él con el meñique en alto.

Francis se ríe un poquito con suavidad, porque esto parece una cita por completo. El chico es guapo y el lugar es mucho más increíble de lo que hubiese esperado. Extiende la mano para tomar su copa.

—Gracias por invitarme —le mira a los ojos.

—Por los sueños que involucran jardines —brinda con él, sonriendo.

—Por los sueños hechos realidad —sonríe de vuelta.

El escritor se lleva la copa a los labios con un gesto elegante, mirándole a los ojos y el sastre le imita, con un gesto menos refinado pero con esa elegancia natural que hace que no se note.

Ahí el escritor sonríe más porque además el champagne francés frío, como todas las cosas francesas, entran casi sin que te des cuenta, piensa para sí mismo y se sonroja un poco ahora si abriendo la carta.

—¿Qué te apetece cenar? —pregunta empezando a leerla. Francis se relame cerrando los ojos y disfrutando visiblemente del sabor, incluso paladeándola un poco.

—No lo sé... ¿Qué es bueno aquí? —pregunta pensando que todo debe ser carísimo y pedirá algo que le parezca barato pero su carta es una carta de dama, es decir... no tiene los precios puestos. Levanta las cejas al notarlo revolviéndose un poco incómodo. ¿De verdad, la gente aquí tenía tanto dinero que no le importaba cuanto costaran las cosas?

—La última vez tomé el solomillo de ternera Wellington y estaba exquisito, pero prueba lo que te apetezca —recomienda el inglés leyendo por encima a ver si algo le llama la atención.

—Un... Solomillo —repite. Todo se ve muy apetitoso y bastante sofisticado y a decir verdad, a pesar de que en su casa se comía comida muy buena, todo tenía nombres de personas o de cosas que no le decían nada, no tenía idea de cómo era ninguno de esos platillos.

—Aunque hoy me apetece más pescado —saca su monóculo mientras busca la página—. O tal vez marisco... ¿Has comido alguna vez langosta?

—¡Traes un monóculo! —se ríe un poco con la imagen.

—¡Ah! —sonríe mirándolo—. A veces lo uso para leer —se lo tiende.

—¡Es... Es... Taaaan de gente rica y estirada! —se burla un poco tomándolo para examinarlo.

—No lo es, es cómodo porque ocupa poco espacio. Y eso que no viste los binoculares nacarados que lleva Vash a la Ópera —responde sonriendo, haciendo un gesto de desinterés.

—Es muy gracioso —lo levanta colocándose sobre un ojo sin soltarlo. Intenta imitar marcadamente el acento inglés que aunque tiene por vivir aquí, aun le cuestan las erres—. ¡Ah! ¿Qué pediré de esta carta sin precios?

—Terrible. ¿Cuántos años hace que vives aquí? —protesta sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ehh... —sonríe y carraspea—. No los suficientes.

—Solo es tu carta la que no tiene precios, es para que elijas sin preocuparte de eso —se ríe. Francis parpadea y le mira con la boca abierta un segundo. Estira el cuello para intentar ver la suya.

—¿Tienen cartas así?

—Claro que las tienen —no le deja mirar más que un instante, sonriendo.

—Eso no es justo —protesta un poco aunque le parece súper romántico que tengan una carta así, una carta para no incomodarle—. ¿Es tan común traer al sastre que hicieron cartas para gente como yo?

—No es para gente como tú —se ríe, explicándole—, es para las damas, como cortesía, porque es de mala educación que anden contando dinero. En realidad, aunque no lo creas, así se ahorra bastante, es difícil atinarle al plato más caro.

Francis se ríe un poquito él también considerando más lógico que no quieran incomodar a las damas que el que traigan al sastre...

—Es bastante romántico eso —valora de todos modos.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que...? —empieza a preguntar y se detiene a mitad de frase con esa valoración—. ¿Romántico? —toma uno de los aperitivos de caviar.

—Aunque el pobre chico se pase un rato de la velada suplicando internamente "que no pida pescado, que NO pida pescado".

—¿Por? Hay carnes bastante caras también... —mira la carta de precios sin entender demasiado ese comentario porque nunca se ha visto en la situación. Claro que tampoco es que hubiera llevado nunca a nadie a comer fuera.

—Me refiero a... Lo que sea, entiendes la idea —se revuelve Francis.

—De todos modos no te preocupes, estaba a punto de pedir una igual para mí. El que paga es mi padre —se encoge de hombros tan cínico. El sastre traga saliva con eso. Gracias por el comentario tranquilizador.

—Tu padre que te MATARÍA si se enterara que has invitado al sastre a venir aquí —intenta disuadirle un poco.

—Bueno, le diré que traje a Miss Jones y asunto arreglado —toma un poco más de champagne como si nada.

Francis sonríe un poquito tratando de no seguir pensando en ello, preguntándose si su padre habría venido a un lugar así con Lady Kirkland, haciendo que pagara Lord Kirkland. Se encoge de hombros extendiendo una mano para probar una de esas tostaditas.

—¿Qué tiene esto encima? —pregunta mirándolos y frunciendo un poco el ceño porque parece algo como confitura de moras, aunque cree que a este champagne no le va nada algo dulce.

—Caviar, son huevos de pescado —explica el inglés mirando por encima de la carta lo que le muestra.

—Oh —lo huele un poco contra toda regla de etiqueta—. Huele a pescado.

—Claro que huele a pescado, también sabe a pescado —se ríe un poco.

—Veamos... —se mete la tostada en la boca y cierra los ojos. Mastica unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada más concentrado por completo en el sabor y la textura. Arthur le mira muy interesado en su reacción—. Mmm —susurra unos segundos más tarde de forma bastante placentera.

Parpadea y el escritor toma otra intentando disfrutarla como lo ha hecho el sastre.

—¡El sabor es perfecto! —asegura relamiéndose—. Balanceado y suave, y a la vez intenso.

El inglés lo saborea intentando notar eso que dice.

—Nunca había probado esto —confiesa—. ¡Me encanta!

—¿Sí? —en realidad ahora a Arthur le parece que está aún más bueno al verle, nunca había prestado demasiada atención al caviar de todos modos.

—Oui —asegura asintiendo y tomando otro—. Aunque me parece ese tipo de cosas que es mejor comer poco.

—Sí... sí, creo que sí. Por eso solo ponen esto —no parece muy seguro en realidad.

—Tiene un sabor muy intenso, te hartaría si comieras mucho más. De hecho, es impresionante, creo que solo unas cuantas bolitas servirían para dar sabor —sonríe–. Asumo que esto es caro.

—Pues... sí, sí lo es. Pero lo pasarías mejor si dejaras de pensar en lo que es caro o no.

—Lo siento —susurra Francis entreabriendo la boca y le mira un poco regañado aunque pensando que tiene razón.

—No, no. Está bien, calma —sonríe Arthur quitándole importancia, porque en realidad tampoco es tan malo que se maraville de los precios.

—No puedo evitar pensarlo constantemente mientras estamos aquí pero, es verdad... Debería olvidarme de eso ahora —asiente bajando la cabeza.

—Si eliges lo que quieres cenar, te dejo ver mi carta con los precios —propone el escritor inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Vale... Pero si elijo algo ridículamente caro lo cambiaré —se muerde el labio.

—Ni en broma —sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Pero por queeee? —protesta un poco, sonriendo—. Vas a malacostumbrarme y el día que no vengas más conmigo...

—Pues porque no es ese el caso —mueve la mano igualmente desestimando la idea.

—Ah, non? —sonríe un poquito.

—No. Hoy consiste en no preocuparse del dinero —le sonríe de vuelta y hace un gesto para que abra su carta y lea.

—Vale. Ser feliz en el camino —le cita lo que hablaron hace unas horas en la sastrería.

—Exacto —asiente Arthur sonrojándose un poco por eso sin saber demasiado bien porqué. Francis toma su copa y sonríe dándole un buen trago, decidiéndose a tomarle la palabra, actuar como un señor y dejar de preocuparse por esas cosas.

—El único modo en que pudieras ver los precios ahora es que acordemos pedir lo MÁS caro que haya desde ya —añade el inglés.

—¿Y lo más caro será lo más bueno? —pregunta no muy convencido.

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—Ilústrame Arthur... ¿Qué es lo más caro? Yo creo que debe ser la... Mon Dieu, ¡es que no se ni siquiera que son todas estas cosas! Deberías pedir tú por mí —suplica un poco más lloriqueante de lo que quisiera porque es que no puede dejar de preocuparse, son demasiados años.

—En realidad, lo más caro suele ser lo más escaso o más difícil de conseguir. Por ejemplo. Un tomate perfectamente rojo cultivado por un experto el tiempo justo, seleccionado y apartado puede ser más caro que un pescado nada más conseguido en un vivero —valora Arthur. Francis se ríe un poco e inclina la cabeza, escuchándole con atención—. La creencia de que el precio indica calidad viene justo de que nadie medianamente inteligente haría un esfuerzo extra por conseguir un producto mediocre, pero a veces pagas solo la exclusividad y no hay diferencia con uno más sencillo —sigue explicando mientras revisa toda la carta.

—Yo tengo la impresión de que a veces ustedes pagan más de lo que deberían por algunas cosas iguales a las que tenemos nosotros —valora Francis en esa línea de pensamiento.

—Por supuesto, es deber del hombre sabio saber reconocer las cosas valiosas independientemente de su precio o condición —asiente y se sonroja un poco con eso de nuevo pensando que él lo está valorando a él, su sastre, como algo valioso y que merece ser traído aquí y tratado con todos los lujos a pesar de su condición de sastre.

—Creo también que a veces ustedes no tienen opción. Como son ricos, se aprovecha —sigue el francés sin notar eso.

—Sí —sonríe más—. Pero a veces en una concepción utópica del mundo, eso ayuda a repartir de forma más igualitaria la riqueza.

—Exactamente. Es decir, no puedo venderle a... Digamos a Toni. Un traje al precio que te lo vendo a ti. Jamás podría pagarlo. Aun cuando los materiales del suyo no sean tan buenos, quizás su traje salga solo un poco más barato que el tuyo, pero a ti... —vacila y se ríe—. Ehm... Quizás no debería contarte estas cosas.

—Espero que todo esto ayude a bajar un poco ese precio —sonríe cínico.

—Mmm, ya veremos, ya veremos —le coquetea el sastre como si se lo estuviera pensando.

Arthur se ríe negando con la cabeza y decide que sí, la langosta es lo más caro de la carta. Francis se ríe con él mirando a su alrededor.

—Entonces lo más caro, ¿eh? —le tiende su carta con precios. Francis aprieta los ojos y él se ríe de que lo haga.

—Vale... Quizás no es tan impresio... ¡Oh cielos! —exclama abriendo los ojos y viendo el precio. Sí, la mayoría de lo que hay vale más o menos lo que cuesta uno de tus trajes.

Arthur se ríe más llamando al camarero y diciéndole que es lo que van a pedir. Dos platos de lo más caro que haya en la carta acompañado del vino más caro que recomiende el somelier.

—Pero, Arthur —se muerde el labio cuando se va el camarero, sin poder evitar sentirse completamente feliz y consentido.

—¿Sí? —pregunta con cierta sonrisita traviesa por estar haciendo esto.

—Creo que yo en un año no gasto lo que vas a gastar tú en la cena —sigue, preocupado, pero muy sonriente.

—Oigo una especie de voz que habla pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice —se burla volviendo a tomar su copa y acabándosela. Francis se ríe también recordando que ha dicho que no va a pensar en ello, imitando la acción con la copa y volviendo a mirar alrededor.

—En alguna medida puedo entender a tu padre... —valora de repente, tras unos instantes en silencio.

—¿En cuál? —levanta las cejas con eso.

—Es un lugar muy bonito... —para que venga él solo con tu madre, piensa para sí sin querer decirlo.

—Sí, por eso no entiendo por qué no quiere venir nunca.

—Quizás venga... Con tu madre. Mira como es una atmósfera más callada y suave y...

—¿Para qué iba a venir con ella sin mí? —es una pregunta inocente, en serio. Francis sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Seguro hay algunas cuantas cosas que tu padre hace con tu madre sin ti... ¿No? —valora inclinando la cabeza.

—¿C-Cosas? ¡Pero no en un restaurante! —protesta al creer entender de qué habla.

—¡Salir y hablar con tu madre no es nada que no pueda hacer en un restaurante! —replica porque por una vez no estaba hablando de esa parte de una relación de pareja.

—Pero puede hablar con ella conmigo ahí... además no es que mi padre sea muy bueno hablando —replica de todos modos, un poco infantilmente, sin acabar de entender muy bien este asunto. Aunque si le preguntaras si le importaría que alguien más le acompañara al comer contigo tiene muy claro cómo es que SÍ le importaría.

—Pero... Hombre, es que aun cuando tu madre y mi padre... —hace un gesto para decir a que se refiere—, creería yo que tu padre de todos modos alguna relación con tu madre ha de tener. No lo sé. ¿Qué hacen en su aniversario?

—¿¡Y yo cómo voy a saberlo!? —pregunta levantando un poco las cejas, escandalizado, pensando en si Francis acaso… espiaba a sus padres en su aniversario o algo así y por eso es que sabe toda esta clase de cosas.

—Pues... ¿Que no te cuentan? —parpadea algo incrédulo porque la realidad es que no espiaba a sus padres porque no lo requería.

—¡No! ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? —inclina la cabeza, si su padre hablaba poco con su madre, aun menos hablaba con él si no era para discutir.

—Porque... ¡Porque son cosas que se cuentan! ¿No ayudas nunca a tu padre a comprarle un regalo a tu madre? —insiste con las cosas que hacía él, sin poder entender una relación padre-hijo tan deshumanizada e independiente.

—Pues... no, nunca me lo ha pedido. Ni en Navidad ni por su Cumpleaños, cada uno va por su lado —responde notándolo, porque siempre le ha parecido que eso es lo normal.

—¡Pero qué triste! ¡Claro que es imposible que te lleves bien con él si nunca hablan de nada! Papá me lleva siempre cuando le compra regalos a maman y... —hace una pausa y traga saliva—. Llevaba.

El inglés se encoge de hombros y tuerce el morro un poco desinteresado de todos modos. Francis suspira volviendo a pensar que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de él comiendo aquí. Sonríe un poquito.

Arthur piensa en la fría y distante relación que tiene con su padre. Por lo general no le importa que así fuera y casi odiarle, pero la cercanía y amor que demuestra Francis con el suyo aun muerto le hace envidiarle un poco. Piensa que tal vez quisiera que su padre se interesara un poco más por él a parte de los beneficios que puede ocasionar. Por comprar regalos juntos o tal vez leer algo de lo que escribe...

—Mmm... ¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Francis al notar que se ha quedado callado.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —insiste.

—Ah, no, nada importante —sonríe mientras les sirven el vino.

El somelier hace un gesto para preguntar quién va a probarlo y el inglés señala al francés con vehemencia porque le hace gracia que sea el protagonista de todo este ritual, así que el hombre le sirve un culito en la copa y se espera.

Francis mira todo el proceso de apertura del vino con interés y hasta asombro.

Vacila sin estar del todo seguro de lo que hay que hacer pensando que el mesero es un poco lento al servir y ha servido poco... Y se le ha olvidado una copa.

—Francis —sonríe Arthur divertido al notarle descolocado, llamándole para que le mire a él.

—Ehh... A-Arthur —vacila en respuesta.

—Prueba el vino y dile al somelier si te gusta para que pueda servirlo —le explica lo que tiene que hacer, sonriendo con paciencia.

—Si me... ¡Oh! ¿Yo? —pregunta sin creerlo del todo, levantando las cejas. Arthur le guiña un ojo sin pensar. Francis sonríe un poquito y se sonroja levemente estirando la mano hasta la copa.

El inglés se sonroja en espejo al notarlo, sosteniéndole la mirada en lo que da un trago al vino mirándole fijamente, pero cuando el líquido toca sus labios y su lengua cierra los ojos.

—Mon dieu! —susurra cuando separa la copa de sus labios. El escritor levanta las cejas.

—¿N-No está bueno? —pregunta un poco preocupado, sin dejar de mirarle porque le hipnotiza verle disfrutar de estas cosas y aun no lo sabe.

—Es buenísimo —asegura sonriéndole y asintiendo.

—¡Oh! —sonríe aliviándose y el hombre les llena las copas. El francés sonríe de oreja a oreja esperando a que le sirvan para darle otro trago.

—Me alegro que te guste —asegura Arthur sonriendo cuando el hombre se va.

—A mí me alegra poder probarlo, Mon dieu. ¡Pruébalo! Pruébalo —le apresura. El escritor se ríe con la impaciencia, tomando la copa y acercándosela a los labios... para luego separarla en el último segundo, sonriendo con maldad. El sastre bufa en protesta

—Sabes que dicen... —empieza con cualquier cosa...

—¿Qué dicen? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño porque no bebe. Inclina la cabeza porque se suponía que tenía que protestar.

—No lo sé, te estaba preguntando —bromea.

—¿¡Qué que di... ?! —protesta un poco y sonríe. El inglés se ríe de la tontería y el francés se ríe también haciendo un poco más de escándalo del que deberían—. ¡Bebe!

—Sí, pero es que pienso que... —vuelve hacer el mismo movimiento.

—Aghhh! —protesta y Arthur se muere de la risa—. No, no, venga, di! Di y luego... ¡BEBE!

—¿Eh? ¿qué beba? —se hace el tonto.

—Ouiiii, ¡pruébalo! —insiste y hasta hace gestos con las manos para empujarle a ello.

—¡Me estás incitando a la bebida! —exclama divertido, falsamente escandalizado.

—Ouiii, bebe. Te incito a ser un borrachín —se ríe—. ¡Venga! ¡No te hagas!

—¡Es terrible que hagas eso! —sigue protestando sin beber.

—¡Lo que es terrible es que no bebas! —exclama incrédulo.

—¿Por? —tan tranquilo, sonriendo muy divertido con esto.

—Porque me voy a acabar yo tu bebida... ¡JA! —le reta.

—¿Tú? ¡Eso quisieras! ¡Ser más rápido que un Kirkland bebiendo! —exclama, así o más sarcástico.

—¡No te vas a beber este vino como agua! —levanta las cejas, la cosa es siempre llevarle la contraria al otro.

—¿Eso crees? —toma la copa—. Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Francis.

—¡Nooo! ¡Si es un muy buen vino! —lloriquea, pero el escritor se lo lleva a los labios y se lo bebe como agua—.Agh! Arthuuuur!

El nombrado se muere de la risa a la mitad escupiendo un poco. Francis se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Nooooon! —hace drama, el inglés baja la copa y se ríe—. Acabas de beberte como agua... Un... ¡Mucho dinero!

Se ríe aún más

—¡Ni siquiera sé cuánto! —protesta... Es que Arthur casi da golpes con la mano en la mesa—. ¡No te rías tanto!

—Pues es que escúchate, ¡es divertido! —se defiende intentando calmarse un poco, llevándose una mano al pecho para respirar.

—Anda, seguramente no me sabes siquiera decir si esta bueno o no, por cómo te lo tomaste —le saca la lengua, sonriendo igual sin notarlo.

—Claro que está bueno, lo sé por cómo te lo tomaste tú —responde humedeciéndose los labios, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Yo cómo me lo tomé? Fuera de cómo una persona decente —se finge tan estirado, medio en riña.

—Como si estuvieras teniendo un... —se detiene a sí mismo a tiempo al oírse, sonrojándose. En ese momento es en el que deciden traerles la cena. La buena suerte de Arthur siempre presente.

Francis se sonroja un poco también, pero la cara del escritor es realmente tan cómica que prefiere optar por reírse un poco, echando la cabeza atrás, él casi se mete bajo la mesa.

El mesero no sabe a quién ver con peor cara, si al francés que no se está riendo tan discretamente como un caballero de alcurnia o a Arthur que casi se está escondiendo detrás de su servilleta. Termina de servir la entrada levantando una ceja, aunque hace una reverencia antes de irse sin decir nada.

De hecho, el escritor se lo come en un momento porque tiene mucha hambre y le da vergüenza mirar al sastre. Francis se sigue riendo cuando el mesero ya se ha ido, mirándole comer en silencio, pensando que, en realidad, le gustaría cocinar y que comiera su comida con esas ganas.

—¿Estaba buena, verdad? —cambia de tema nervioso, sin mirarle.

—Muy buena. Aunque creo que es mejor mi sopa de ajo —comenta dándose crédito a sí mismo.

—No lo es —responde más por molestarle y llevarle la contraria que nada.

—¡Claro que sí! —inclina la cabeza muy seguro de sí mismo con ello

—Nah, no es verdad —vuelve a mirarle, negando y sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que le falta a mi sopa? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos y fingiéndose tan indignado.

—¿Un... mejor cocinero? —pregunta y sonríe de lado.

—¿Perdóname? —abre la boca cómicamente sin poder creerse esa respuesta.

Arthur se encoge de hombros y levanta la barbilla, retador, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya quisiera cualquiera hacer una sopa de ajo como la mía. ¡Es perfecta! Todos lo dicen —insiste.

—Yo no lo digo —responde tranquilo mientras les retiran los platos.

—Pues... Yo opino que no escribes tan bien —responde y sonríe también levantando la barbilla en la misma postura.

—Ja! Eso no es lo que has dicho antes, ¡lo dices ahora solo porque he tocado tu orgullo! —le acusa.

—¡No es verdad! —discute.

—¡Claro que sí! —discute de vuelta.

—Lo digo porque es cierto —asegura.

—No tiene nada de cierto —replica.

—Es aburrido y no me gusta —valora. Arthur frunce el ceño y Francis sonríe al ver que lo hace—. Ja!

—Lo estás diciendo solo para fastidiarme —protesta el escritor.

—¡Tú también! ¡No puede no gustarte mi sopa! —sigue exclamando incrédulo.

—Claro que puede no gustarme, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo, además? —pregunta.

—¿De verdad no te ha gustado? —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Nada que venga de ti me agrada —tan seguro de ello.

—Eres un tonto —protesta frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, el inglés se ríe un poco, travieso—. ¡Además estás bromeando!

—¡No! —se pone serio de nuevo pero se le escapa la sonrisa y les traen otro plato. Francis le vuelve a sacar la lengua cuando viene el mesero.

—Deje de hacer eso, Mister Bonnefoy, este es un lugar con clase y usted no tiene cinco años —lo regaña.

—Voy a darle unos besos que me debe —replica cuando se va el mesero. Él se sonroja.

—¡Claro que no va a hacer eso! —chilla mucho más nervioso ahora.

—Sigue hablándome de usted —le reta.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo va a impedírmelo? No puede hacer nada aquí frente a todo el mundo —le recuerda, en realidad imaginándose que lo hiciera y estando menos seguro de lo que quisiera de que no le gustara.

—Pero los tengo anotados en mi mente... Y ya me debes como seis —valora tan tranquilo.

—¡Yo no le debo nada! —exclama sonrojándose.

—Shhh —se lleva un dedo sobre los labios porque está gritando.

—No me haga callar, lo digo en serio —replica. Francis vacila un poquito.

—Solo digo que no grites esas cosas —responde tras unos instantes, incomodo, porque ha sonado más a algo serio que a una parte de una conversación en broma. Arthur refunfuña.

—Siempre va a ser así —comenta Francis.

—¿Eh? —pregunta descolocado con eso.

—Nada más digo... Que siempre va a ser así. Siempre podrás asustarme así —explica un poco incómodo con esto.

—¿Asustarle? —sigue de usted, pero relaja el tono agresivo.

—Sí. Hablarme de usted, cambiar al tono formal y decirme que hablas en serio. Y en cuanto hagas eso volverás a ser el caballero y yo el sastre —explica señalándose y señalándole a él.

—¿Y? ¿Cree que usted no puede hacer lo mismo? —se defiende, el francés inclina la cabeza.

—¿Para qué querría yo dejar de ser iguales? —pregunta sin entender.

—¡Pues no lo sé! —exclama porque en realidad está nervioso y no lo ha pensado, solo es que si le considera tan igual a si mismo que piensa que podría hacer lo mismo exacto que él.

—Lo que quiero decir es que siempre vas a tener ese poder sobre mí, porque eso es lo que es... Porque en el instante en que dejamos de ser iguales yo estoy completamente a merced de lo que hagas o digas —explica porque parece no estar entendiéndole,

—Tú eres una persona, no un esclavo. También puedes... —no acaba la frase al notar que sí, puede hacerle daño.

Francis se humedece los labios y le mira pensando en cómo iba a completar esa frase... Como fuera, era de manera tal que al final hacia que el sastre pensara que él también tenía pensado poder sobre él y eso hacía que se sintiera un poco mejor, aún sin saber del todo a que se refería.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta suavecito pensando igual que era bonito que lo pensara así...

—P-Pues... —se asusta más porque parece que no tenía ni idea.

Porque por ejemplo, sigue pensando Francis, para Lord Kirkland era solo un poco más que un esclavo, a pesar de no serlo. No que no le tratará con respeto, pero no tenía ningún poder sobre él que no fuera algo vil, como contarle de su esposa. Arthur parecía estarle dando un poco más de poder y de igualdad y eso... le hace sonreír un poco y extender la mano hacia él queriendo tocarle. Arthur se sonroja al notar la mano acercándosele, escondiendo las suyas de nervios.

—¿Has montado alguna vez en dirigible? —cambia de tema.

—Un... ¿Eh? ¿Esos que vuelan? —parpadea descolocado el francés.

—Un dirigible, son esos aerostatos ovalados así, enormes —lo describe haciendo el gesto con las manos—. Sí.

—¿Que si me...? —hace una pausa y luego se ríe—. ¡No, claro que no!

—Mañana subiremos —comenta recordando la conversación con Emily. Francis levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco más, pensando que es una broma—. ¿De qué te ríes? Hablo en serio.

—A uno de... Esos —hace ahora él el gesto con la mano.

—Sí, Emily dijo que quería volar y le dije que Scott conoce a un piloto. Así que habló con él y ha dicho que mañana quiere ir a ver si montamos —resume.

—Suena... —se detiene a si mismo de decir romántico, poniéndose un poco nerviosito sin poder evitarlo.

—Da un poco de miedo, ¿no? —valora él también.

—¿Un poco? —sonríe estirando un poco el pie hacia él y tocando el suyo.

—¿Te da mucho? Ay, perdona —aparta el pie pensando que lo está invadiendo o algo. Francis parpadea y frunce el ceño un poquito.

—Me da... Algo. Un poco, sí, ¡Es una cosa que vuela! —exclama valorándolo.

—A mí también me incomoda un poco —confiesa—. Pero también me da curiosidad a partes iguales, por la aventura. Tal vez pueda escribir un cuento con la experiencia.

—Un cuento —sonríe casi olvidando del todo que sí que le da terror—. ¿Conmigo de protagonista?

—Mmm... —le mira y lo valora porque sí sería un buen protagonista y no es la primera vez que piensa que tiene ganas de escribir sobre él—. Tal vez, veremos qué me inspira.

El francés aprieta los labios queriendo protestar un poco porque el inglés sí que le inspira mucho... ¿De verdad él quizás no tanto?

—¿Qué? —pregunta al notar ese gesto.

—No te creo que no te inspire —responde con seguridad.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¿El dirigible? —inclina un poco la cabeza.

—No... Hablo de —le mira de reojo—. ¡Olvídalo!

Arthur parpadea un par de veces acabando su cena. Francis se relame habiéndose quedado un poco atrás en la cena, aun impresionado con el tamaño y el sabor de la langosta, aunque levemente distraído con ese pensamiento de si de verdad no inspira aun al escritor lo suficiente.

—En realidad no sé ni cómo irá, tal vez ni esté aquí. Nunca hemos ido con mi hermano —vuelve al asunto.

—Ojalá sí esté. Me gusta mucho la idea de volar —asegura cambiando un poco la estrategia de hace un rato, para en vez de sonar atemorizado, sonar seguro de sí mismo e inspirador... O al menos sonar como Emily.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —pregunta curioso.

—Pues... La idea de... —vacila un poco—, verlo todo desde arriba

—Ah, la ciudad desde el aire... tal vez podrías dibujarla —propone asintiendo, porque ni siquiera había pensado realmente en las vistas.

—Tal vez podría dibujarte a ti mirándola —responde sonriendo.

—¿A-A mi? —se sonroja.

—Sí. Prefiero dibujarte a ti que a la ciudad —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por? —parpadea un poquito mirándole bastante impresionado, aunque le gusta que le diga eso.

—Tú me haces más... Ilusión y me pareces más guapo que esta ciudad fea y lluviosa —se ríe

—No es fea y... yo no soy... yo... no, yo... —balbucea sin saber por qué protestar ni qué idea defender.

—¿Ves?, justo por eso. Para mí sí es fea pero cuando la veas tú, a ti te gustará y tendrás unas bonitas expresiones... Si tengo suerte, unas sonrisas también —le sonríe seductoramente. Arthur se lleva las manos a las mejillas sintiéndose sonrojado—. Y unos sonrojos —puntualiza sonriendo.

—¡No! —se tapa los ojos.

—Así también podría dibujarte —asegura porque además le parece encantador cuando se sonroja.

—No puedes dibujarme si tengo las manos en la cara —replica sin quitárselas.

—Sí que puedo dibujarte —se ríe.

—¡No! —aunque piensa en el dibujo que encontró que le había hecho él.

—Sería un dibujo bastante adecuado a la realidad —valora.

—¿Qué? —le mira entre los dedos.

—Pues te sueles tapar la cara y avergonzarte —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Porque dices cosas inadecuadas —vuelve a cerrar los dedos.

—¿Qué hay de inadecuado en decir que te ves guapo? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Los hombres no dicen esas cosas —protesta con la cara tapada.

—Ah, non? Mon Dieu. Que raros son los hombres que conoces —le quita importancia.

—¡No tienen nada de raro! —chilla porque es que está nervioso.

—Estoy seguro entonces que a sus parejas les dicen esas cosas los hombres que conoces —responde haciendo especial hincapié en el asunto "parejas".

—Pero... pero... pero... —balbucea sin saber cómo defenderse, con la idea de que no son una pareja.

—Es ser romántico, querido mío —sentencia negando con la cabeza de manera categórica.

—Estoy seguro que ninguno de mis hermanos le dice eso a su esposa —responde apartando la cara sin mirarlo, sin querer decir en realidad que no son pareja.

—¿Ninguno de tus hermanos le dice a sus esposas que es bonita? —pregunta levantando las cejas incrédulo.

—Estoy seguro. Ni tampoco mi padre a mi madre —insiste, conociéndoles.

—No me extraña que estuviera enamorada de papa —sentencia apretando los ojos.

—Pues es que... mi padre es un desastre, hablo conmigo la otra noche y no tiene ni idea de lo que es el amor —recuerda de repente preocupándose un poco.

—Si eso es verdad, es horrible y tienes que hacer algo para arreglarlo —le mira a los ojos, muy serio.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? —vacila sin saber si habla de algo en concreto, sin saber qué es.

—A tu papa. No puede vivir sin saber que es el amor y que tú lo sepas y no hagas nada —insiste.

—¿Pero hacer qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—¡Algo! ¡Sacarlo de su error! Es injusto —protesta tan apasionado.

—¿Cómo? Ya le he dicho que estaba equivocado —explica encogiéndose de hombros, porque de todos modos tampoco lo ha hecho en la mejor forma, pero su padre estaba siendo completamente irracional.

—Es injusto para cualquiera no conocer el amor, quizás podríamos... Hacer que se enamore de tu madre —ya aprenderás pronto, Arthur, como en serio Francis disfruta esa actividad de cupido. Él parpadea unas cuantas veces—. Sería bonito y tu maman ya no extrañaría a papa.

—Sí, pero ¿qué quisieras hacer para ello? —insiste.

—Mmm hacer que vengan a cenar aquí... O que vayan de vacaciones a France. Algo romántico —valora con su habitual aire soñador, imaginando las escenas.

—Espera... venir aquí te parece... —se da cuenta de repente y se sonroja.

—Delicioso —sonríe acabándole la frase—. La comida es espectacular.

—¿Quieres postre o té? —gira la cara cambiando de tema.

—Café —sonríe un poco más y vuelve a tocarle la pierna.

—Yo quiero... ehm... las dos —decide porque no quiere irse a casa, sin apartar el pie esta vez—. ¿Cómo estaba el plato más caro del restaurante?

—Lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida... Después de la comida de mi madre. Y de la de mi padre —se ríe.

—No creo que ellos cocinen como un chef de primera categoría —discute por discutir y porque no le gusta que su opción sea la tercera en la lista.

Francis sonríe e inclina la cabeza sin querer contradecirle, porque no es, obviamente, que no le haya gustado, ni que no estuviera realmente bueno... Pero si algo ocurría en su casa en general era que se comía bien. Quizás con menos ingredientes o de menos renombre, pero sí que sabían comer.

—Es verdad. Gracias por traerme aquí a comer.

Arthur sonríe un poquito y llama al camarero para pedirle el postre, el café y el té. Francis sonríe también preguntándose cómo va a terminar la noche. ¿Le llevaría a casa y luego se iría a la suya? ¿Le dejaría darle unos besos en la sala? Se humedece los labios con este pensamiento.


	32. Lo más guarro que ha hecho en su vida

—Puedes traerme a cenar aquí cuando quieras, lo apruebo —el francés le cierra un ojo y asiente.

—Ah, lo apruebas... menos mal —se ríe.

—Aunque tiene puntos de mejora... —añade y Arthur levanta una ceja—, por ejemplo, para mí estás muy lejos.

—¡No puedo estar más cerca! —exclama.

—Sí, podrías —se ríe.

—No sin romper las normas del decoro —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Esa es un área de mejora—hace un gesto con la mano como mostrándole.

—De las normas de decoro, ¡no del restaurante! —insiste en protestar.

—Me encantas —se ríe otra vez echando la cabeza atrás. El inglés le da un golpecito en el pie por debajo de la mesa, sonrojándose—. ¡Au! —protesta.

—Jum! —se cruza de brazos, aunque se le escapa la sonrisa.

—Patadas no valen —le regaña—. ¡No son dignas de un caballero!

—Pff como si tú te portaras como un caballero —se burla.

—¡Claro que lo hago! —se defiende.

—Desde luego que no, ¡si hasta estas diciendo que debería sentarme más cerca! —protesta cuando traen el café y el pastel de manzana que ha pedido.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —replica.

—Tiene TODO que ver —responde mirando el pequeño trocito de pastel un poco con horror... tal vez podía comérselo muuuy lentamente.

—Claro que no, los caballeros también quieren estar cerca de la gente, ¿cuál es el problema de ello?

—Los caballeros saben la importancia del decoro —corta un pedacito muuuy pequeñito de pastel y se lo lleva a los labios, finge saborearlo. Francis hace un mohín un poco picado con esto.

—No voy a decirte más cosas bonitas ya, entonces... —asegura Francis, Arthur levanta las cejas y parpadea sin acabar de creerle—. Te trataré como todo un caballero frío y distante y me convertiré en tu padre. Seré horrible y ya no me querrás, pero seré un caballero.

Arthur se humedece los labios y traga saliva porque al parecer ahora mismo no hay nada en el mundo que fuera a odiar más que eso. Los ojos azules le sostienen la mirada.

—¡No te quiero! —exclama el escritor.

El francés le mira desconsolado y el inglés lo mira desconsolado de vuelta.

—Pues yo tampoco —suelta todo apasionado. Arthur frunce el ceño—. Y no creas que te he querido nunca con solo unos días de conocernos ni nada —se cruza de brazos mirando por el ventanal.

—Pues serías un estúpido si lo hicieras —insiste.

Francis abre la boca impresionado porque claaaaro que le quiere y un montón. ¡Si iba a huir con él! le mira indignado, claro con cara de "me acabas de llamar estúpido". El problema es que él se siente un estúpido también, hasta está comiéndose el pastelito a miguitas para no irse.

—P-Pues... Pues... —empieza muy fiero y luego cambia el tono a uno más desconsolado—. ¡P-Pues entonces soy un estúpido! ¡Y tú no eres un caballero por llamarme estúpido!

—¿Q-Qué?

—Tú eres un estúpido —susurra apretando los ojos y los brazos.

—¡No soy un estúpido! —discute.

—Sí lo eres, por tonto, por mono y por hacerte querer. ¡Pero ni creas que te quiero tanto! —asegura.

El inglés parpadea y se sonroja con lo de mono y de hacerse querer... sintiéndose menos estúpido, porque si no le pasa a él solo, no es tan terrible... o no lo parece al menos. El francés arruga la frente y le da un trago a su café notando que por estar alegando se le ha enfriado ya.

Arthur sonríe un poco tonto, jugando con el pastelito, pensando si será verdad, porque se siente bien en el estómago y es la primera persona que le dice que le quiere. Además es tan atractivo... le mira de reojito. Francis le mira intensamente porque puesto así también suena un poco idiota que no le quiera nada de nada. Aunque diga todas esas cosas tontas, todas parecen ser fruto de la histeria.

Sin darse cuenta, el escritor se lleva el pastelito entero a la boca. Se queda paralizado al segundo mordisco al notar lo que ha hecho mientras el sastre le mira y sonríe de lado, sumido en sus pensamientos, seguro de que en el fondo algo debe quererle si le está consintiendo e invitando a todos estos lugares.

Se plantea por un instante sacárselo de la boca ¿Qué tanto lo ha destruido con los dientes? Seguro será muy feo que lo haga pero... ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Y si pide otro pedazo?

El francés le sonríe un poco deseando de verdad que se quede a dormir en casa... O que le sugiera ir al parque a caminar o ¿quizás al fumadero de opio? Ahí al menos estaban cerca, aunque la sensación no le había gustado nada, pero los besos y el calor del inglés abrazado a él, ahora mismo le parecía algo muy atractivo.

—Ehm... —vacila después de tragar ¿Que tan tonto goloso se verá tomando otro?

—Y si... —empieza Francis—. ¿Y si volvemos caminando a la sastrería? —se revuelve un poco.

—Ah... Ehm... s-sí. Es una idea —asiente conforme aunque hayan de cruzar la ciudad entera prácticamente. Francis sonríe con esto pensando que si hace frío va a convencerle de que le abrace todo el camino.

—Deja que... que vaya al excusado —pide levantándose.

El francés siente sonriendo otra vez un poco y mirando alrededor medio embonado con todo en cuanto desaparece de su vista.

Arthur casi corretea al baño, muy nervioso, entra y se mete al primero cuarto con la taza teniendo que apoyar la cabeza en la pared tras cerrar la puerta con el seguro porque... le ha dicho que le quiere, ¿verdad?

Francis levanta la nariz y sonríe un poco sintiéndose por un momento uno de estos caballeros adinerados y bien posicionados en los estratos sociales del alto Londres. Se imagina un mundo perfecto y utópico en que Arthur pudiera de verdad ser su esposo y pudiera traerle aquí estando abiertamente juntos.

Arthur, un escritor de renombre, junto con Francis, el diseñador de ropa. Se ríe de sí mismo pero a pesar de todo, era un chico con suerte y se lo sabía, porque fuera como fuera el chico que le gustaba le había dado unos buenos besos y le había llevado a cenar a este sitio tan bonito. Quizás pudiera ahorrar toda su vida y traer a su madre.

Arthur se pasa la mano por el pelo y se sienta en la taza pensando en todo esto. Le había invitado a esto, le había invitado a ir mañana con su prometida, se había saltado la cena, se habían dado unos besos increíbles en el carro y llevan cuatro días sin separarse casi ni por un instante. Ríen, juegan, charlan como no lo ha hecho con nadie... bueno, nunca y ahora iba a acompañarle a su casa y... podrían hablar un rato más, pero luego tendría que irse... tal vez podrían dar una larga vuelta, aunque se siente muy cansado por haber dormido tan poco en la noche anterior.

Francis piensa que, como sea, debería ser capaz de hacer algo que realmente... Marcara la noche. Algo romántico que le hiciera a él también alguien que aportará algo a la relación.

El inglés hace sus deposiciones, se lava las manos y se enjuaga un poco la boca con agua por si acaso se besan de nuevo... y se sonroja de muerte cuando nota lo que está haciendo, así que sale, yendo a pedir que rindan cuentas con su padre a fin de mes, volviendo a la mesa.

Francis le sonríe cuando vuelve a la mesa aunque se lamenta no haber conseguido algo súper romántico que darle o que hacer. Le da las gracias una vez más por la comida y por invitarle.

—No lo he hecho porque me gustes ni para agradarte ni para que me des las gracias —protesta mientras se pone el abrigo, sin mirarle, yendo hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, por lo que sea que lo hayas hecho... Que me parece que es porque sí te gusto —discute sonriendo igual.

—¡Acabo de decir que no es por eso! —protesta bajando las escaleras.

—¿Y? Ya he aprendido que no hay que escucharte mucho —sigue, con un gesto de desinterés

—¡¿Por qué no?! —protesta.

—Porque dices muchas mentiras —tan claro como suena.

—Claro que no —sale por la puerta, tan seguro.

—Sí que las dices. Lo que sea con tal de que no me entere yo que te gusto. Aunque sea evidente —insiste.

—¡No es evidente! ¡No me gustas! ¡No hay una sola cosa que me guste de ti! —exclama apasionadamente.

—Eso ES mentira —asegura tan convencido.

—¡No tiene NADA de mentira! —sigue discutiendo.

—Te gusta mi ropa —acusa vencedor.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —protesta.

—Claro que sí, voy a hacerte trajes —sentencia.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso será si puedes! —sonríe maligno pensando en la hoja de medidas que tiene en su bolsillo.

—Claro que puedo, ¿por qué dudas? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Pues... estas todo el día perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas... —responde con los ojos cerrados, levantando la barbilla tan estirado.

—Como en pasear con mí... Contigo —le acusa.

—Por ejemplo. El caso es holgazanear —sentencia con un gesto de una mano.

—¡No es holgazanear! Es... Deja de quejarte de que pase tiempo contigo —protesta.

—Pues es que estás todo el tiempo persiguiéndome y molestándome ¡y no me das ni tiempo para escribir mis cuentos geniales! —se ríe maligno.

—No es verdad que... ¡Tú no has dejado de invitarme a lugares! —vuelve a acusarle señalándole con el dedo.

—¿Quién se queja ahora? —replica sosteniéndole la mirada sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Tú! —exclama sin poder creer esta pregunta.

—¡Tú te quejas de que te invito! —se defiende.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Te he agradecido! —discute.

—Yo también te agradecería los trajes si hubiera algo más que palabras... —replica.

Francis se sonroja un poco con eso pensando justo en lo que reflexionaba un poco atrás... Sobre el escritor haciendo muchas cosas bonitas por él y él sin poder hacer nada a cambio.

—¡Ja! ¿No dices nada? ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Holgazán! ¡Holgazán! ¡Holgazán! —canta acusándole, señalándole con el dedo.

—¡No es verdad! No me llames holgazán. Yo quiero hacer algo también por ti —se defiende un poquito.

—¡Ja! ¿Hacer qué? —pregunta, porque además se lo está pasando muy bien.

—Pues... Algo. Algo bonito y romántico —susurra revolviéndose un poco.

—¿R-Romántico? —se pone nervioso y le viene a la cabeza eso que le prometió acabar ayer noche que estaba haciéndole. Se sonroja mucho.

—Pues... Algo. Tú haces cosas bonitas y yo no, fuera de tu dibujo —explica un poco avergonzado.

—Ah... e-el... dibujo. Ehm... sí. Tal vez puedas dibujarme s-si quieres... —cambia de pensamiento riñéndose un poco a si mismo.

—¿Quieres que te dibuje? ¡Sí! ¡Te dibujare ahora que lleguemos! —decide, emocionado de nuevo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Ahora? —¿por qué te estás imaginando que te va a dibujar desnudo, Arthur?

—Oui! —sonríe contento con la idea. Él sí imaginándole desnudo y siendo muy feliz con la idea. Le toma de la mano.

—¡No me vas a dibujar ahora! No hay luz y... estoy cansado —protesta sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

—No necesitas moverte, de hecho hasta podrías dormir. Y puedo poner velas —insiste.

—No me hagas... cosas, mientras duermo —cubre el torso con sendas manos porque no va a querer dormirse si se queda.

—No te duermas mientras te dibujo —sonríe.

—Estoy muy cansado de todos modos, ayer dormí muy poco —confiesa.

—Mmm... Bueno, si te duermes no pasa nada. Saldrás menos tenso en el dibujo —valora encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No quiero que me dibujes mientras duermo! —sigue protestando, porque la idea de Francis, viéndole desnudo… mientras él no se entera…

—Puedo mejor abrazarte mientras duermes —propone mirándole de reojo.

—¿A-Abrazarme? —piensa en cómo se han despertado esta mañana juntos en el suelo.

—Sí, abrazarte. Duermo muy bien así —asegura pensando en lo mismo, en realidad.

—¿P-Por qué? —se incomoda.

—No lo sé. Eres cómodo —sonríe un poco y le mira de reojo.

—¿Cómodo? —eso no le hace mucho sentido.

—Sí, duermo bien cuando duermo contigo —asegura de nuevo, tan convencido.

—Solo dormiste conmigo ayer y... tú dormías cuando llegué y ¡estábamos en el suelo! —sigue protestando intentando ver esto solo desde el lado racional.

—Dormimos también después del opio... —le mira de reojo porque sigue sin estar seguro de que hayan hecho nada más.

—¡Y estábamos drogados! —exclama, aunque piensa que de tres noches que se conocen, dos las han dormido juntos.

—¿Y? Aun así dormí bien. ¿Tú no? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Pues... —vacila porque por supuesto que durmió bien, incluso esta mañana en el suelo, por algún motivo el calor de otra persona en su cama y más una persona que le agrada como él lo hace sentir tranquilo y... amado.

—¿No? —le mira un poco desconsoladito.

—¡Ese no es el caso! —trata de desviar la atención.

—Sí dormiste bieeeen —canturrea.

—¡Cállate! —le empuja un poco.

—Aaah!—protesta, el inglés se ríe.

—¡Eres muy poco caballero con esos empujones! —sigue quejándose así que él le da otro y se ríe de nuevo—. Paraaaa

—¡No! —le despeina.

—Nooooon! —protesta dándole unos golpecitos. Arthur da un salto para separarse y no lo alcance, riendo—. Ven acaaaaa! —protesta echándoselo encima, pero el escritor salta y sale corriendo riéndose—. Veeeeen! No huyas —se le va detrás.

Arthur se muere de la risa, huyendo y el sastre se ríe con él, dando unos grititos y tratando de alcanzarle, así es como corren y juegan por todas las calles sucias, adoquinadas y para siempre mojadas de Londres.

No encuentran casi transeúntes más que cerca de los pubs de los que salen luz amarilla que ayuda a iluminar las calles mayoritariamente oscuras, mientras siguen sus risas y persecuciones.

Francis llega a la sastrería sin aire y cansadísimo, pero muerto de risa se rebusca la llave en los bolsillos y abre la puerta acristalada.

—Pasa —le invita.

El inglés niega con la cabeza aun riéndose en la oscuridad de la calle, parado junto al escaparate de madera blanca en el que hay dos maniquíes y las letras doradas con el nombre de la familia, dibujadas en el cristal.

—¿Por qué noooo? —lloriquea el dueño del establecimiento.

—Te he dicho que te acompañaría aquí y ya —sigue negando.

—Pero Arthuuuuur —sigue protestando y el nombrado niega de nuevo—. Has dicho que podría dibujarte.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Claro que sí! Y voy a dibujarte —asegura consiguiendo abrazarle.

—¡No! Nooooo —intenta soltarse chillando y riendo.

—¡No griteeeees! —protesta tirando de el para meterlo a la sastrería.

—Si gritooooo —pelea un poco sin dejar de reír.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Van a oírte todos! —insiste.

—Pues deja que me marche —igualmente deja de gritar.

—Pero... No quiero —responde llanamente. Los ojos verdes parpadean y baja un poco la resistencia—. Si te vas no sé si volverás. Quizás cambies de idea en todo.

—¿Qué?

—Te fuiste y dejaste de querer escapar conmigo —traga saliva—. Quizás si te vas ahora... Mañana ya no quieras que volemos juntos o algo. Quédate.

—Pero... debo irme, mañana es domingo y tendré que ir a la iglesia con mi familia. Lo aborrezco, pero notaran mi ausencia —intenta razonar.

—¿Vamos a vernos mañana? ¿No cambiaras de opinión? —le mira inseguro.

—No lo sé —se pasa una mano por el pelo porque en realidad no quiere irse. Francis entreabre los labios con esto

—¿No lo sabes? —susurra angustiado. Quizás esto era todo. Quizás de verdad se iría para siempre y él mañana sería el sastre únicamente y el inglés el chico que iba a casarse. Se le humedecen los ojos.

—Pues yo... todo es tan... inseguro —le mira de reojo.

—Entonces no puedes irte —sentencia con repentina seguridad, tirando más de él hacia adentro, aun sosteniéndole abrazado.

—Pero... —vacila.

—Pero nada. Si solo me queda una noche más con Arthur Kirkland voy a hacer que Arthur Kirkland no se olvide de mí NUNCA.

El nombrado se sonroja con eso sin saber que responder. Francis sigue tirando de él con más fuerza hasta conseguir que pase por la puerta.

El escritor pasa sin ninguna resistencia ahora ya y en cuanto están un poco a cubierto y Francis consigue cerrar la puerta, le besa. Desde luego, eso acaba por hacer el truco. Por supuesto Arthur se lo devuelve porque todo el juego de persecución en la calle ya habría querido uno a pesar de lo peligroso que habría sido que le besara ahí donde cualquier transeúnte les pudiera ver.

Francis le salta encima colgándose de la cintura con las piernas y abrazándole del cuello y puede que esta vez sea la primera que el sastre pierda la cabeza del todo antes que él y demande más beso y más abrazo.

El inglés le sostiene como puede, perdiendo el equilibrio un poco apoyando la espalda en un mueble, con los ojos cerrados mientras vendaval francés le besa con todo el corazón, queriendo impregnarle de sí mismo hasta que no se acuerde ni remotamente de que tiene que ir a casa o que tiene una futura esposa. Ni siquiera está seguro de tener piernas y eso que a ellas las tiene desde pequeñito

Sería recomendable que Arthur buscará un lugar para detenerse más a largo plazo, pero ni sabe dónde tiene la cabeza.

Francis se le separa un poco en algún punto, acariciándole la mejilla, aunque él aun no recupera el sentido, puro instinto. Se le abraza un poco más al cuello, apretándose contra su oído.

—A la mesa... O a mi cama —pide.

—¿Q-Qué? —susurra Arthur.

—Sube —ordena. Y ahí va, trastabillando un poco, sujetándole del culo, pero tan obediente. El francés sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla—. La tercera puerta de la izquierda.

Las cuenta y aun así se dirige a la segunda. Francis no se da cuenta hasta que Arthur tiene ya, con muchas dificultades, la mano sobre el pomo así que con trabajos llegan al cuarto correcto esta vez sí y Arthur se deja caer en la cama con Francis en brazos, sobre él.

El sastre se ríe y le mira a los ojos con intensidad, a pesar de la penumbra.

—Ven acá... —susurra volviendo a besarle y está ocupado devolviéndole el beso.

Francis tarda en quitarle el saco y acariciarle la espalda intentando desfajarle, haciéndolo con parsimonia y suavidad y el problema de eso es que es... complicado porque al ir lento es más consciente de lo que hace, así que se sonroja un montón cuando se mueve para ayudarle a que le desnude... y más aún cuando él mismo tiene que desnudar al sastre, no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

Él le ayuda un poco en desfajarse también y abrirse la camisa con suavidad humedeciéndose los labios y tratando de verse sexy. Arthur se muere de la vergüenza cuando le sonríe sensualmente y busca esconderse.

—¿N-No te gusto? —le abraza dejando que se esconda en su cuello, pero el escritor ni siquiera se atreve a responder. Él le aprieta un poco contra sí y le acaricia la espalda.

—Esto es raro —susurra.

—A mí sí me gustas, cálmate... Te ves súper tenso y nervioso —explica, un poco preocupado porque no quiere que lo pase mal.

—Estoy tenso y nervioso —responde sinceramente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esto es raro... —repite en un susurro, aun medio escondido.

—¿Raro cómo? ¿Raro mal? ¿Lo pasas mal? —insiste, preocupado, pero el escritor niega con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

Asiente.

—¿Qué te da miedo? —pregunta poniéndose un poco más cómodo.

—No quiero hacer eso de... no quiero —aprieta los ojos tensándose un poco más.

—No vamos a hacer nada, NADA que no quieras —asegura acariciándole y acunándole un poco. Él asiente relajándose un poco—. Pero los besos si nos gustan... ¿No?

Se sonroja y asiente muuuy sutilmente.

—Podemos besarnos más... Y yo quiero tocarte un poco, me gusta tu abdomen —asegura bajando una mano hacia ahí.

—Y-Yo... —vacila, aun sonrojado y vulnerable.

—¿Aja?

—Yo... —aprieta los ojos deseando que le bese y ya en vez de preguntarle.

Francis le besa en la comisura de los labios y él abre la boca yendo a buscarle, así que sastre sonríe y le deja, claro está, abrazándole otra vez. Van a besarse hasta quedarse dormidos.

Aunque Francis sentirá que al cabo de unos cuantos besos... Arthur tiene una... reacción interesante, así que después de un rato, Francis se sube sobre Arthur y empieza a moverse en un feliz vaivén con intenciones de crear fricción para ambas partes.

Pues aun peor es que sucede la reacción interesante de los dos. Después de eso se quedan dormido casi en el acto como PIEDRAS.

El olor del café y el desayuno es lo que hace a Francis despertar lánguidamente, oyendo a su madre en la cocina, sintiéndose felizmente calientito y acompañado.

Arthur, que no siente tan fuerte los olores, le babea un poco el pecho porque está hablando de algo. El francés sonríe intentando averiguar qué es lo que dice.

—Eres tan guapo... Y yo debí cerrar las cortinas.

Nadie sabe de qué habla, pero le abraza con fuerza, lo que impide a Francis estirarse del todo del brazo derecho, aunque si lo hace del lado izquierdo y luego le hace un cariño en el pelo.

Cuando el sastre se mueve, Arthur se mueve también acomodándose. Le acaricia un poco más el pelo con suavidad.

—Buenos días, Arthur.

El nombrado entreabre un poco los ojos al oír su nombre, empezando a despertarse con mucha pereza.

—Mmmm ¿ves que rico dormimos los dos? —pregunta suavecito acurrucándose un poco.

—¿Mmmm? —pregunta y paladea acomodándose otra vez y frota un poco la cara sobre Francis que es suavecito y calentito.

Él le acaricia el pelo que parece un nido despeinado, sonriendo un poco más. Arthur se queda quieto un instante más con los ojos cerrados que parece que se va a volver a dormir.

Francis vuelve a relajarse para acompañarlo en su sueño, abrazándole un poco más fuerte.

Un instante más tarde yergue la espalda y levanta la cabeza mirando alrededor. Notando que no está en su casa y no sabe dónde es que está.

—Mmmm —protesta un poco Francis medio amodorrado moviéndose un poco y quizás despertando un poco más al inglés. No parece tan extrañado de quien está en su cama, al contrario, pareciera que siempre han dormido juntos.

El escritor parpadea un par de veces y nota que Francis le mira, se vuelve a él como si fuera una serpiente en su cama.

—Buenos días, mon amour.

—¿Dónde...? yo no... yo...

—Es mi casa y mi cama. Ven, acuéstate aquí otra vez que tengo frío —estira las manos intentando acercarle y abrazarle.

—¡Noo! —se sienta en la cama, nervioso, recordando las cosas de ayer, el vino el restaurante... los besos...

—Arthuuuur —protesta el francés.

El nombrado se lleva las manos a la boca y piensa en que... no solo pasaron besos. Se lleva las manos a sus genitales y se sonroja de muerte al sentirlos desnudos y pegajosos.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmura Francis un poquito en protesta mirándole de arriba a abajo y sonriendo.

—Y-Yo... yo...

—Estás despertaaaandomeeeeee —protesta intentando abrazarles que se acueste.

—¡Pues tengo que irme! —nota de repente

—Noooon! ¡Arthuuuur! —protesta un poco más.

—¡Franciiiiis! —le imita.

—Quédate a desayunar —pide.

—¡No puedo! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Deben estar ya todos en la abadía!

—Sí puedes, seguro ya es taaaarde.

—¡No! ¡Me estarán esperando! —se acerca al borde de la cama buscando sus pantalones.

—¡Pero es que es muy temprano! A esta hora nadie hace nada más que dormir, además es domingo —insiste.

—Por eso, todos estarán en la abadía oyendo la misa de Patrick —se los pone a toda prisa y recoge el resto de su ropa de por ahí.

—¿Y quién quiere oír la misa de Patrick? Esto es una conspiración para no comer la comida de maman —sigue, protestando.

—Yo quiero ir a la misa de Patrick porque como mis padres se enteren que he... dormido aquí estando mi prometida en la ciudad, soy un hombre muerto, ¿entiendes? —se sienta en la cama de nuevo poniéndose los calcetines y zapatos.

—Ah, es verdad que tu prometida... Ugh... —se incorpora un poco—. Deberías llevar un traje que no fuera el de ayer.

—No tengo aquí otro traje —ojos en blanco.

—Yo tengo un traje para prestarte, obviamente. Soy tu sastre —comenta, divertido.

—¿De mi talla? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—De la mía, pero creo que te quedaran bien. Ven —se levanta, desnudó como esta.

—Pero... —empieza a protestar que entonces será aún más obvio que ha pasado la noche aquí, pero se le mueren las palabras en la boca, embobándose al verle, mirándole de arriba abajo.

El francés se pasa las manos por el pelo antes de abrir el ropero. Es que... hemorragia nasal fulminante, le mira embobadísimo.

—Pero nada, vamos a vestirte bien y ya, dudo que alguien en tu casa sepa cuáles son todos tus trajes —sigue aun sin notar la reacción.

Arthur no oye nada de lo que dice, así que el francés parlotea más dando características de cada uno de los trajes tardándose en elegir. Finalmente toma uno y se gira hacia el escritor dándole una buena perspectiva ahora de frente.

La única reacción es un aumento del sonrojo, de la abertura de la boca y de la altura de las cejas. Francis sonríe cuando le ve la cara de bobo que pone.

—Veo que te gusta lo que ves... —se ríe echando la ropa sobre la cama y dando una vueltecita sobre sí mismo. El inglés parpadea un par de veces saliendo de la estupefacción.

El francés se le acerca moviéndose sensualmente, así que Arthur se asusta levantando las piernas y reptando un poco hacia atrás en la cama, cayéndose de espaldas sobre ella.

Francis sonríe más y se le trepa encima haciendo que el escritor se sonroje más, echándose para atrás hasta tumbarse del todo, con el corazón acelerado.

Lo que no disminuye la sonrisa del sastre, por el contrario, la aumenta mientras le acaricia la cara a Arthur con los mechones de cabello que caen como cascada sobre su cara. El corazón le late con bastante fuerza un poco, mucho, demasiado en pánico.

—Y-Yo... yo...

—Me encanta como me miras —le responde en un susurrito antes de darle un beso suave en los labios.

Cierra los ojos verdes pensando en un montón de cosas sobre lo seductor y sensual que parece el francés que se mueren en el beso, que es lánguido y suave esta vez, aprisionándolo del todo contra la cama. Francis no deja de sonreír sintiendo mariposas en el estómago sabiéndose guapo y atractivo para él, diga lo que diga.

Arthur se deja llevar y rápidamente no es capaz ni de controlar sus manos, que suben para tocarle y acariciarle el torso y la espalda.

—Mmmm —susurra complacido con este movimiento, separándose del beso un rato más tarde para irle s comer el cuello y a morderle la manzana de Adán.

Él se queda sin aire con eso, levantando la barbilla con los ojos cerrados. En silencio se mueve un poco más bajando por su esternón lentamente. Arthur va a llegar demasiado tarde.

El inglés respira agitadamente con el corazón acelerado, lo que invita a Francis a ir más y más abajo hasta llegar al borde del pantalón y desabrocharlo sacándole algunos ruiditos aún más vergonzosos que no impiden al francés el bajarle el pantalón dispuesto a terminar lo que dejo pendiente hace dos noches.

Tiembla todo él, pobre muchachito que afirma ser heterosexual, dejándole y tapándose la cara mientras Francis sonríe vencedor porque este es un buen paso a superar que los hace cada vez más íntimos. Se esmera en dejarle por completo satisfecho.

Y vaya que lo logra, es que no puede ni avisarle de que va a acabar. El sastre se ríe un poco en protesta, limpiándose la boca y relamiéndose obscenamente, yendo a besarle el muy guarro.

Deja que le bese porque aún no sabe cómo es que no ha salido volando y cuando nota el sabor en su boca piensa que esto es lo más GUARRO que ha hecho en su vida en un pequeño momento de lucidez pasajero.

—Tócame —pide Francis en su oído interrumpiendo la idea pasajera.

—¿Y-Yo? ¿C-Cómo? —susurra con sincera intención de que le explique para hacerlo.

—Como si fueras tu... —se le esconde un poco en el cuello y lleva la mano del inglés hacia sus partes íntimas que no están para nada tranquilas.

Este traga saliva, dejándole y le empieza a acariciar con cuidado y bastante timidez... pero haciéndolo. El sastre responde con ciertos soniditos y movimientos de cadera que lo hacen morirse de la vergüenza pero no detenerse, de hecho al cabo de un rato trata de sacarle más.

Y se los saca, vaya que sí, porque el francés no se corta un pelo y se mueve para aprovechar más la situación lo más cómodo posible. Susurra su nombre varias veces.

—¿A-Así? —pregunta incluso sin detenerse.

Francis baja la mano y le toma de la muñeca cambiando un poquito el ritmo antes de sobrarle y entreabrir los ojos para mirar la escena que le parece muy sexy.

Arthur se sonroja más si es que es posible, siguiendo lo que quiere que haga.

Sonríe un poco el sastre y arquea levemente la espalda pidiéndole que lo haga más rápido y así lo hace... además le abraza un poco hacia sí con cierta posesividad.

No crean que tarda demasiado en terminar, feliz de que le abrace. Cuando el francés acaba es que le suelta y lo abraza con ambos brazos.

—Je... Je... Eso... Dieu... —susurra en francés dejándose abrazar.

—Yo... no sé por qué lo he hecho, creo que me gustas un poco —susurra, él se ríe un poquito.

—A mí me encantas... Menos mal que te gusto un poco —confiesa. Arthur se sonroja de que se ría y le empuja pensando que se burla.

—¿Qué pasa? —Francis levanta las cejas sin esperarse que le empuje mirándole descolocado.

—Es mentira, no me gustas, ¡te odio!

—Pero... ¿Por qué chillas así? —parpadea un par de veces más intentando entender.

—¡Porque te odio! —le empuja de nuevo saliendo de debajo suyo, levantándose.

—Pero... Pero... Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado? —le mira confundido.

—Que eres un idiota —se sube los pantalones otra vez sintiéndose todo pringoso.

—Por qué voy a ser un idiota, ¿por decirte que me gustas? —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¡Por idiota! —se pone su camisa y se va a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Pero ponte mi traje...a dónde vas. ¡No te vayas enfadado sin explicarme! —se va detrás.

Sale por la puerta poniéndose la chaqueta un poco abrumado con todo, porque además le ha parecido muy bonito y se ha burlado de él. Hasta le salen un poco las lágrimas, pero no quiere que lo vea. Francis le sigue, desnudo como está, de verdad sin pillar cual es el asunto ni que ha pasado.

Madamme Bonnefoy levanta las cejas al verle salir de esa forma y parpadea un par de veces, pero el escritor ni la ve.

—¡Pero es que qué pasa, Arthur! ¡No entiendo! ¡Al menos explícame el problema! ¡No me llames idiota así nada más!

No se vuelve siquiera, baja las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¿Francis? —le llama su madre... Menos mal porque él le habría perseguido desnudo hasta la calle. Se pasa las dos manos por el pelo y se detiene mirando a su madre desconsolado—. ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta dulcemente mientras sostiene su taza de café del desayuno.


	33. El mercenario de la cantina

—¿Francis? —le llama su madre... Menos mal porque él le habría perseguido desnudo hasta la calle. Se pasa las dos manos por el pelo y se detiene mirando a su madre desconsolado—. ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta dulcemente mientras sostiene su taza de café del desayuno.

—E-Es que se ha ido y... Y... —mira a las escaleras habiendo escuchado la puerta de cerrarse. Aprieta los ojos un instante y camina hasta ella sentándose a su lado—. Y no sé qué pasa, Maman, es todo tan raro.

—A ver... ven aquí y cuéntame —levanta un brazo para que se eche sobre ella y abrazarle. Francis lo hace, agradeciendo mucho el gesto.

—Todo es tan bonito de repente y tan horrible después. Siento que me muero, que le quiero, que voy a caerme al peor abismo porque no va a funcionar y luego creo que es imposible que no funcione.

Ella le acaricia un poco el pelo y le acerca los bollos de desayuno, escuchándole.

—Y es que... Es un chico y él tiene una chica que será su esposa... Y además es un caballero —hace un poco de drama—. ¿Sabes que ayer me llevo al restaurante más hermoso del mundo?

—Ah, oui?

—Oui, es precioso y tiene velas en el jardín que parecen hadas —cambia el tono de angustia y agobio por uno emocionado otra vez.

—Oh, que hermoso debe ser —comenta imaginándolo.

—¡Y la comida! —se separa un poco para contarle—. Comí huevos de pescado y Langosta... Lo más caro del menú. Y un vino, tan delicioso como nunca has probado. Y luego Arthur vino aquí y durmió conmigo.

—Nada de eso suena mal en lo absoluto, cariño —le peina un poco.

—Fue la noche más romántica de mi vida—asegura con ensoñación. Ella sonríe de nuevo—. Y acaba de terminar así.

—¿Se habrá asustado? Parecía que llorara cuando salió —valora ella pensando.

—¿Que llorara? —pregunta suavecito porque eso no lo notó.

—Pues como si estuviera llorando —explica, Francis suspira y desvía la mirada.

—No sé qué pasó, todo iba bien, me dijo que le gustaba un poquito y yo le dije que él a mí me gustaba mucho —responde casi en un susurro.

—Supongo que estará confundido. No te preocupes, mi vida, seguro lo arregláis pronto —trata de confortarle, esperanzada, sin dejar de acariciarle tiernamente.

—No es muy feliz con que yo sea un chico... —se lamenta.

—Eso es difícil —asiente con pesar, entendiendo.

—Es difícil competir contra una chica rica... Y aun así ella está aquí en Londres y él fue a cenar conmigo —argumenta intentando convencerla a ella.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Pero a la vez, Maman... ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo? No tengo dinero ni nivel social, ni manera de... Competir —se humedece los labios.

—Tienes amor que dar, mi niño. Ese es el bien más escaso y valioso. No se puede comprar con dinero y, si es listo, sabrá apreciarlo a tiempo —le acaricia la cara con dulzura.

—¿Y si ella también sabe amarlo? —cierra los ojos siguiendo la caricia.

—Eso está por ver todavía, no te preocupes de cosas que aún no suceden —le da un beso. Francis sonríe un poquito y ella le abraza acunándole un poco.

—Extraño mucho a papa... Pero luego hablo contigo y recuerdo que estás tú y eres muy lista, das consejos mejores incluso que los suyos —se ríe un poquito. Madamme Bonnefoy se ríe también y le besa en el temple otra vez.

—Yo te quiero mucho también, igual que lo hacía tu padre —asegura sonriendo.

—Yo también te quiero, maman. Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo y no haberme escapado del todo.

Ella vuelve a abrazarle con eso.

—Arthur va a ayudarnos y vamos a vivir mejor, vas a ver —le mira a la cara—. ¿Verdad que no le odias?

—No y menos con lo que tú le quieres —niega un poco derrotada, porque le resulta imposible, sobre todo porque le rompería el corazón a Francis.

—Él cree que lo haces por ser quien es —explica.

—Quoi?

—Él cree que lo odias por ser... Hijo de quien es.

—Ah... no, no lo hago —niega con la cabeza—. En realidad quisiera conocer a su madre alguna vez, me da curiosidad.

—¿D-De verdad? —parpadea un poco—.Te da curiosidad o esa sensación de querer... Ver por quien...

—Las dos cosas. Tu padre era especialmente cuidadoso en procurar que ignorara todo lo referente a ella para protegerme —suspira acariciándole la cara, viendo a su padre en el rostro de Francis.

—¿Y por qué quieres ahora conocerla? —pregunta él un poco desconsolado, inclinando la cabeza.

—Porque tu padre ya no está para impedírmelo —sonríe. Él se ríe un poco aunque aprieta los ojos.

—Es amable conmigo, aunque creo que todos le tienen un poco de temor —valora el chico.

—Me alegro que se porte bien contigo al menos —responde con un cierto tono muy lejano de "que menos que sea buena"

—No es muy bonita tampoco —frunce el ceño—. De hecho es bastante fea y delgaducha con unas cejas parecidas a las de Arthur y tiene el peor marido posible, Lord Kirkland. Es cruel y no sabe lo que es el amor. Creo que papa le tenía lastima. Es una mujer de sociedad, pero solo es eso. Amable y adinerada y en quien ni su marido se fija.

—Puede ser —asiente a eso pensando que su hijo quiere que ella se sienta mejor... y agradeciéndolo—. Pobre mujer...

—No sé en qué pensaba papa pero te juro que no es ni una décima parte de la mujer que eres tú —insiste.

—Aun así me da curiosidad —la cosa es que ella era realmente feliz ignorando todo el asunto, lo cual ayudaba mucho a Mr. Bonnefoy.

—Bueno, si quieres conocerla podemos un día tratar de que lo hagas. Encontrarnosla.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora tampoco —vuelve a besarle.

—Deja que me preocupe y me interese por tiiii —lloriquea un poco y Madamme Bonnefoy se ríe—. Me gusta preocuparme por ti, maman, aunque creas que no es necesario ahora que tienes ese novio nuevo —se ríe—. ¿Cómo te va con él, por cierto, no lo he visto estos días?

—Bien, aunque hoy tuvo que marcharse enseguida... —se lamenta un poco.

—¿Por? ¿Estaba aquí anoche? No me entere —asegura levantando las cejas.

—No, no... estábamos en el college, yo volví pronto por eso —explica negando con la cabeza. Francis se ríe un poquito.

—¿Se supone que puede recibir a alguien ahí? —pregunta el sastre un poco travieso.

—Non —se ríe también y se encoge de hombros—. Pero si es maestro interino...

—Yo creo que el que esté ahí lo hace...Sensual. Que nadie pueda oírles, que no puedas estar ahí... —valora Francis humedeciéndose los labios imaginando una escena similar aunque con él y Arthur como protagonistas.

—Un poco, aunque me gusta quedarme a desayunar con él —valora ella, que ya está en una época de su vida en que le interesa una relación más madura y mucho menos tormentosa que la aventura adolescente que fascina a su hijo.

—Quizás podríamos un día comer los cuatro... —propone Francis, porque en realidad es una persona bastante familiar.

—Ojalá, eso sería muy bonito —asiente.

—Voy a decirle a Arthur... Si volvemos a vernos, claro... ¡Me dijo que hoy me llevaría a volar en zepelín! —recuerda de repente, incorporándose del abrazo de su madre dentro del que ha estado todo el rato.

—¿De verdad? —levanta las cejas impresionada.

—Oui. La chica futura esposa quiere volar —sonríe de lado, porque a pesar de todo, va a llevarlo a él también.

—Oh, ¡saldré a la ventana a ver si te veo para saludarte! —responde ella ilusionada.

—Te buscaré —se ríe un poquito con esa idea y la abraza—. Ya voy a vestirme para irme.

Ella asiente y le da otro beso. Él sonríe más y se levanta yendo a asearse y a vestirse. Va a llegar a la mansión Kirkland así... "Hola, buenos días, me invitaron".

De momento, Arthur ha salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se ha acabado de vestir en el carruaje y ha entrado a la misa en la abadía de Westminster por la puerta de atrás a hurtadillas, preguntándose si no entrará en combustión espontánea al pisar la casa de Dios viniendo de hacer lo que ha hecho.

Aun así, se siente muy mal por todo ello. Está mal y encima el sastre se ha burlado de él. Tal vez sería mejor no volver a verle nunca y centrarse en su esposa... aunque le había gustado tanto lo que habían hecho, lo que había sentido tan dulce y tan íntimo, que las burlas aun le dolían más.

De manera increíblemente suertuda, nadie se da cuenta, aparentemente y en principio, así que pasa toda la ceremonia de pie al final de la iglesia pensando en todo ello.

Al final de la ceremonia encuentra la pesada mirada de su padre porque la altura le permite encontrarle, él se tensa y se sonroja con ella.

Lord Kirkland le frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada sin hacer más cuando todo el mundo empieza a salir de la iglesia. El pequeño del clan, trata de huir mezclándose entre la multitud, aunque sabe que es bastante inútil hacerlo, pues igual van a comer todos juntos.

Efectivamente solo un poco más tarde están todos juntos hablando afuera de la iglesia. Todos a excepción del reverendo que está terminando de saludarles a todos

Arthur se esconde intentando comentar algo con Miss Jones o con sus hermanos y ella se le acerca con su gran sonrisa.

—Ho-Hola —saluda y trata de sonreírle un poquito.

—Artie! No estabas en el desayuno —saluda ella, sonriendo ampliamente de todos modos.

—Ehm... es Arthur —susurra para corregirle.

—¿Quién? —parpadea y mira alrededor un poco descolocada.

—Yo. Mi nombre —explica un poco más y suspira.

—Ah! Sí. Artie. ¿Estás listo para volar? —pregunta toda emocionada dando algunos saltitos.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí —asiente pensando en que ayer le dijo a Francis que irían y que dijo que le parecía muy romántico.

—¡Casi no pude dormir en la noche pensando en ello! —insiste sonriendo mucho, moviendo las manos.

—Me alegro que te haga mucha ilusión —sonríe sinceramente—. Hay quien consideraría esto bastante... romántico —asegura y se sonroja un poco.

—¡Romántico! Ehm... Ya, ¡yo diría EMOCIONANTE! —responde, nada interesada en el asunto del romanticismo y acaba por alzar la voz demasiado.

—¿Eh? —la mira con eso.

—Pues no sé si sea romántico y me da igual —insiste con un gesto de la mano.

—Oh, bueno... —sonríe de todos modos, aunque la verdad es que a él también le parece romántico.

—Pero es súper emocionante, ¿no? No puedo esperar, ¿crees que nos vayamos ya a casa para cambiarme? —pregunta empezando a hablar bastante deprisa y buscando a Sesel y a sus padres con la mirada entre la multitud para preguntarles eso también y disponerse a la acción lo antes posible.

—Pues... no, creo que vamos a ir a comer primero —se rasca un poco la nuca, avergonzado y le suena el estómago, porque además no ha desayunado.

—¡Ah! ¡Comer! Tengo mucha hambre también —asegura ella como si acabara de acordarse de repente.

—¡Eso también es fácil de arreglar! —sonríe.

La comida es tranquila, Arthur habla un poco con Emily sobre los dirigibles, contándole más que nada la novela de Julio Verne "Cinco semanas en globo". Emily le escucha... Bastante. No del todo y le interrumpe muchas veces con preguntas extrañas que en realidad Arthur no sabe responder porque Verne no las respondía. De hecho, Verne no había montado nunca en globo al escribir esa novela y Emily quiere saber una enorme cantidad de cosas técnicas.

Al final, Arthur tiene que confesar que realmente no tiene ni idea de cómo va eso y por fin acaban el té y la sobremesa. Aun así Emily empieza a darle algunas explicaciones de cómo cree que funciona, hablando un MONTÓN, sin callarse un solo momento, hasta que se separan para irse a cambiar.

En cuanto se separan en la puerta del salón, uno de los valet se acerca al inglés, medio sonrojado.

—Ehm... Señor —carraspea suavemente para llamar su atención.

—¿Sí? —responde el escritor sin mirarle, aun un poco mareado de la charla de Emily.

—Ehm... —vacila un poco porque no le parece del todo convencional—. Alguien le espera fuera de su cuarto.

—¿Fuera de mi cuarto? ¿Quién? —levanta la vista y le mira ahora si con curiosidad.

—Un joven —responde escuetamente.

—¿Y qué hace ahí? ¿Quién le ha dejado pasar? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ehm... Yo. Él me dijo que le esperaban —explica pacientemente.

—¿Y no le dijo quién es? —levanta las cejas porque esto es bastante extraño y misterioso.

—Un joven francés, Mister... Bone and Forge —explica el valet lo mejor que puede porque estaba intentando evitar pronunciar el nombre.

—¿QUÉ? —el grito que da Arthur debe oírlo hasta el joven y no sé si el sonrojo traspase las paredes, aunque para el valet bien puede parecer sonrojo de enojo, da un paso atrás.

Arthur sale disparado hacia su cuarto ignorando olímpicamente al valet, que agradece esto. Francis está paseando, perfectamente arreglado y bien vestido, afuera del cuarto del inglés.

—¡Tú! —grita al verle, acercándosele señalándole con el dedo, iracundo—. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre!? ¡¿Cómo se atreve!?

—No te enojes, no me grites —parpadea sin entender.

—¡¿Que no me enoje?! ¡¿Aun tiene el morro de pedirme que no me enoje!? —sigue gritando, acercándose a él.

—Es que no se por qué estas tan enfadado. ¡Cálmate! —pide a susurros

—¿¡Cómo me voy a calmar cuando se presenta aquí como Pedro por su casa!? —insiste, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me presento porque me invitaste —sonríe un poquito.

—¡Eso fue ANTES! —lo empuja dentro del cuarto igual y cierra la puerta, sonrojándose por el hecho que marca el antes y el después.

—¿A-Antes? Arthur... Calma —insiste, levantando las manos hacia él, nervioso, pero dejándose empujar hacia dentro de todos modos, porque no parece un mal movimiento.

—¡Deje de decir que me calme! —protesta en un grito.

—No voy a dejar de decir que te calmes hasta que te calmes —se defiende Francis. Arthur hace una pausa respirando y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Váyase de mi casa —pide intentando sonar mesurado.

—¿Por qué? —le mira desconsolado.

—Porque me está usted incomodando y no le quiero en ella —le fulmina.

—Pero... Yo no te estoy incomodando. Soy yo —susurra igual de desconsolado.

—¡Sí me está incomodando! —discute volviendo a subir el tono de voz.

—Es que no entiendo nada. ¡No sé qué ha pasado y no es justo! —se defiende de nuevo abriendo las manos, intentando sonar razonable.

—¿¡Qué demonios no entiende de "lárguese de mi casa"?! —protesta exasperado. Francis vuelve a mirarle a los ojos desconsolado.

—Nada, si que entiendo todo de "lárguese de mi casa" —baja los hombros y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero que sepas que... Quizás a ti te da confusión todo esto, pero yo te he dicho cosas bonitas, siento cosas bonitas y es completamente INJUSTO lo que estás haciéndome.

—¡¿Y lo que haces tú no lo es!? ¡Me meo en tus puñeteras cosas bonitas! —grita perdiendo todo el control y caballerosidad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal!? —grita de vuelta.

—¡Pues no necesito tus burlas! ¡Yo ni siquiera quería nada de esto en primer lugar! —chilla.

—¡¿Burlas?! ¿Cuáles burlas! ¡Te dije cosas bonitas! ¡Te dije que me encantas!

—¡Te reíste de mí!

—No me reí de ti, ¿cuándo me reí de ti?

—¡Cuando te dije que me...! —empieza a chillar y se calla a la mitad, sonrojándose sin querer repetirlo. El sastre aprieta los ojos repitiendo la conversación en un cabeza. Le había dicho que le gustaba "un poco" y eso le había hecho gracia.

—Quoi? Yo no me burle de nada, me hizo gracia porque tú a mí me... Gustas. Quoi? Arthuuuur! —protesta.

El nombrado le mira, sinceramente, esperando una explicación.

—Dijiste un poco y tú a mí me gustas mucho —baja la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estábamos muy bien hasta que decidiste irte corriendo.

—¡Estábamos muy bien hasta que decidiste reírte de mí! ¡No estábamos muy bien! —sigue sin saber muy bien qué decir ni cómo defenderse.

—¡No me reí de ti, demonios! ¡Tú te largaste y cada vez me dejas con el corazón a la mitad! —le riñe.

—¡Sí te reíste! —insiste, porque le dolió mucho.

—¡Me reí porque estaba contento! —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —es que no se lo cree. Esto sería más fácil si sus hermanos no fueran un montón de gusanos malignos.

—Te dije un instante más tarde que me encantabas, por qué demonios iba a burlarme de... ¿Sabes? Creo que estás buscando un pretexto —protesta, fulminándole.

—¿Un pretexto para qué? —frunce más el ceño.

—Para deshacerte de mí —se le corta la voz.

—¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil! —protesta demasiado sincero. Francis le mira dolido con ese comentario.

—No he dejado de obligarte a hacer cosas y presionarte todo el tiempo —murmura—. Veo que en el fondo solo es eso.

Arthur traga saliva y cambia el peso de pie, porque no es del todo cierto pero... ¡él se ha burlado después de empujarle al precipicio! ¡Uno que él ni siquiera estaba cerca de querer saltar!

—¿Quieres que me vaya de verdad? Dilo y no me volverás a ver nunca más... Y podrás casarte con tu esposa y... —se le humedecen los ojos, baja la cabeza y se los talla. El escritor parpadea un par de veces sin contestar

—Eres un idiota y te odio —responde nervioso, porque en el fondo, en el fondo, no quiere que se vaya y deje de obligarlo a hacer cosas, porque le gustan esas cosas y no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo conseguirlas si no es con Francis empujándole a ello.

—No me odies —solloza una vez—. Yo... Yo...

—Si te odio porq... —se queda congelado al notar que está llorando. Francis se sobre los mocos.

—¡No me odies! —vuelve a protestar con rabia—. ¡No hice nada!

—¿Pero qué...? ¿Estas llorando? —se acerca cambiado completamente el tono de voz, sin esperarse tanta sensibilidad.

—¡No! —solloza y le da la espalda.

—¿Qué haces llorando? —parpadea un par de veces, debe ser la primera vez que ve a un hombre hacer eso frente a él.

—No estoy llorando —es OBVIO que lo está, Arthur da la vuelta hasta verle de frente y él se limpia los ojos con las palmas de las manos y saca su pañuelo—. Eres un idiota —protesta.

—Tú más. No llores —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no? Es tu culpa —le fulmina.

—Porque eres un hombre y los hombres no lloran —asegura tal como le ha enseñado siempre su padre.

—Claro que si lloramos los hombres, ni que fuéramos de piedra —se suena la nariz.

—Solo los hombres débiles —niega con la cabeza.

—Eso es una estupidez —responde Francis aun dolido. Arthur pone los ojos en blanco—. Lo es, por completo, una absoluta estupidez. Como todas tus ideas preconcebidas del mundo —insiste el francés—. Los hombres lloramos, ¿qué acaso tú no lloras, tonto? —se le echa encima y le abraza.

El inglés se sonroja pero no se mueve ni le aparta, él le solloza encima apretándole con fuerza.

—¡Eh! ¡Ya vale! —protesta un poquito, pero sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—Es que tú quieres que me vaya —sigue el sastre haciendo drama.

—Es que... —nota que en realidad que ahora esté llorando sería bastante vergonzoso y haría que él pudiera humillarle con bastante impunidad, así que realmente no debía estar burlándose y... decide hacer como que no ha pasado nada—. Seguro Emily nos está esperando.

—No voy a irme hasta que no me des un beso —sentencia sorbiéndose los mocos.

—¿Q-Qué? —otra vez pillado por sorpresa. La historia se repite.

—Si me rompes el corazón, tienes que arreglarlo. Quiero un beso —le mira con los ojos brillantes de llorar. Muy serio.

—¡No te voy a dar un beso! —se sonroja.

—Entonces te lo voy a dar yo —decide yendo a por uno y Arthur se queda paralizado, eso sí, muy convenientemente.

Francis le besa con fueeeeeeeza abrazándole y Arthur se deja llevar poco a poco por ello. Tras unos segundos, se separan con los ojos cerrados.

—Quiero ir a volar contigo —sentencia el francés aun con los labios sobre los de Arthur, susurrando—, ¿me llevarás?

Este asiente un poquito, aun sonrojado y recibe una sonrisa como respuesta, apretándole más contra sí. Alguien golpea la puerta y los dos se separan uno de otro como activados por resortes.

—¿S-Sí? —pregunta el inglés nervioso de tener a Francis en su cuarto.

—¿Mister Kirkland? —pregunta la voz de Sesel—. Soy yo, Sesel... Emily pregunta si le falta mucho.

—Ah... ¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro. Ya vamos —responde y mira a Francis a ver si ya está listo. Le encuentra arreglándose la corbata y el pelo y estirándose la camisa. Sesel se pregunta a sí misma "¿Vamos?" Pero no comenta nada volviendo con todos.

—Vamos —Arthur hace un gesto para que le siga, yendo a la puerta.

Francis sonríe un poco y le da una palmadita en el culo justo antes de que la abra, pero cuando ya no va a detener el movimiento de abrirla, este da un salto y se sonroja, fulminándole.

El francés se ríe cerrándole un ojo, saliendo tras él y ahí van los dos en busca de Sesel que ya les están esperando en la entrada. Emily da saltitos y les saluda con la mano a los dos desde que van bajando la escalera. Arthur sonríe un poco y les dirige a todos a fuera donde Sesel ya se ha ocupado de que el carro les esté esperando para que no tengan que esperar ellos.

—Artie! Francis! —les saluda Emily siguiéndoles. Va vestida extrañamente, como si fuera a montar a caballo, con botas altas, una falda larga oscura y una camisa beige. Es un atuendo mucho más funcional que bonito y seguramente su madre se enfadaría mucho si tan siquiera supiera que lo ha traído a Europa. Arthur no se fija demasiado en realidad, mientras suben al carruaje.

Si Arthur creía que el incesante parloteo terminaría solo por cambiarse de ropa estaba equivocado. TODO el viaje Emily mira por la ventanilla y les explica cosas sobre el aire caliente que es menos denso que el frío.

Sesel la ignora como normalmente de esa forma en la que está especialmente entrenada para que no se entere, pero Arthur se ve forzado a escucharla, sonriendo un poco falsamente mientras piensa que nada de eso es realmente tan interesante y que ya lo ha entendido con el primer ejemplo.

Hasta que se detiene el carro y Emily se calla del todo bajándose la primera.

Arthur suspira agradecido y mira a Francis de reojo, quien sonríe satisfecho al notar que el británico parece no hacerle mucho caso a ella. Le extiende una mano a Sesel para ayudarla a bajar del carro. Ella le sonríe tomándosela.

El hangar es una gran construcción de madera y metal, se ve al fondo tras las alambradas. Hay algunos pabellones más esparcidos por el recinto y un guardia en la puerta en la que les ha dejado el carro.

Emily se acerca a la puerta decididamente y pregunta por el Señor Braginski.

El guardia hace un gesto de extrañeza con la cara porque no es como que suelan ir muchas mujeres a preguntar por él. Le pregunta su nombre y de qué le conoce, porque no se supone que puedan entrar civiles, pero no puede abandonar su puesto para ir por él.

Ella le explica que su nombre es Emily Jones y que le envía el coronel Kirkland a buscarle para una cuestión secreta y complicada. Que ha venido desde América a verle. Extrañamente le sonríe más conforme va hablando con más soltura.

El problema es que no hay ningún coronel Kirkland, porque Scott no es aun coronel, pero todo lo demás parece bastante más trabajo del que está dispuesto a tener, así que decide dejarles pasar señalando la cantina e informar a quien deba estar debidamente informado al respecto de la presencia de ellos ahí.

Ella es muy feliz cuando les dejan pasar gracias a su enorme labor de convencimiento. Se dirigen todos a la cantina, ella mirando a todos lados, deteniéndose el discreto sombrero... De manera extraña, en silencio.

Arthur mira a todas partes con curiosidad y al cruzar la mirada con Francis, se sonroja desviándola de nuevo. Francis también mira a todos lados acercándose un poquito al inglés y pensando que nunca, nunca seria soldado.

En el trayecto encuentran a dos soldados. Emily les pregunta por el señor Braginski. Todos insisten en la cantina y Arthur frunce el ceño pensando en si va a estar en condiciones de volar.

Así que llegan a la cantina con Emily de nuevo entrando antes que ellos. Francis sostiene la puerta a Sesel para que pase. Ella le hace una risita coqueta y Arthur frunce el ceño esta vez sí notándolo.

El lugar está limpio y ordenado, hay muchas cosas colgadas de las paredes, medallas, banderas, uniformes, pistolas y un sinfín de botellas tras la barra de madera y espejo. La luz es tenue y no hay mucha gente. Hay una gramola bonita y grande al fondo.

Emily mira a todos lados sonriendo y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial por ser chica. Ya no digamos lo que hace Sesel que además es negra...

—Mister Braginski? —pregunta en voz bastante alta.

No hay respuesta, pero un hombre de unos cuarenta años, grande sentado en la barra con un abrigo largo marrón, un gorro de cuero con orejeras y gafas apoyadas en la frente se vuelve a ellos. El barman también les mira y luego al hombre de reojo. Emily bufa con una poca de impaciencia.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está? Quiero encontrarlo —insiste ella en voz alta sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Quién le busca? —pregunta el hombre, que además tiene una nariz grande y los ojos extrañamente morados y tristes.

—Yo, Emily Jones —le mira y se acerca un par de pasos a él.

—¿Con qué fin? —la mira de arriba abajo de una forma bastante evidente.

—El Zepelín —le escruta también entrecerrando los ojos porque no ve bien del todo.

—¿Qué puede querer una mujer con ese trasto infernal?

—Subir y volar —hace un gesto con a mano para describir el proceso.

—Bagrinski está en Moskba —responde en ruso volviéndose a su vasito de vodka, dando otro trago y acabándoselo. Emily frunce el ceño con esto y se le acerca del todo.

—¿Está qué? A mí me dijeron que estaba aquí —insite, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Bagrinski se encoge de hombros sin mirarla, de cara a la barra. Emily se quita el sombrero y se sienta al lado de él.

—Moscba es Moscú? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Da —la mira de reojo. Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—Eso es mentira. Si estuviera ahí no me habrían dejado entrar. ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre la mira de reojo, porque por lo general esto es suficiente para que la gente se vaya de su lado y deje de molestarlo, a veces aunque él no quiera. Parpadea un par de veces.

—Yo soy Emily. Ya te lo he dicho pero por si se te olvida —le extiende una mano para saludarle, sonriendo.

Bagrinski le mira la mano sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer con ella. ¿No que las damas hacían esos movimientos raros con las faldas?

—¿No sabes dar la mano o no me entiendes el inglés? —pregunta sin ser agresiva.

—Las mujeres no dan la mano así —explica.

—Ah, pues... Yo si la doy —se ríe un poquito. Él vacila un poco otra vez porque no solo no se ha ido corriendo, se está riendo. Le tiende su manaza enfundada en un guante negro de cuero.

Ella se la toma con seguridad apretándole con fuerza que, aunque seguramente no es ni por asomo la que tiene él, pero claramente no es ni por asomo la fuerza normal de una chica.

Él no aprieta ni hace nada, solamente ve lo que hace ella con postura de "esto no está sucediendo, no entiendo nada"

—Así que tú también eres ruso. Sigues sin decirme tu nombre —insiste, porque sabe que ella es buena con los nombres, le ayuda a recordar a las personas y organizarlas en su mente.

—Iván —susurra un poco.

—Iván —repite—. Muy bien. ¿Qué sabes del Zepelín? Quiero montar en él.

—No hace vuelos recreativos —recita como si fuera un texto aprendido de memoria.

—Pero este vuelo no sería recrea... Eso —parpadea apartando la mirada sin estar muy segura.

—No sería un vuelo militar, eso está claro —discute.

—Sería de... Investigación —decide, sonriéndole otra vez.

—¿Investigación de qué? —levanta las cejas y pregunta igualmente con curiosidad. Algo tiene el que le esté sonriendo todo el rato en vez de asustándose.

—De... Los militares. Una operación conjunta del gobierno británico con el americano —explica con una palmada, haciéndose una historia en su cabeza con asombrosa facilidad.

—No voy a inmiscuirme en el espionaje bélico. Trabajo para el ejército que me paga, pero no explico cómo hago mi trabajo —niega con la cabeza porque eso suena realmente a muchos problemas muy complicados.

—Yo puedo pagarte —decide ella notando más el problema, bastante lúcida.

—¿Tú? —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—Es muy muy caro para un particular —suspira.

—No me importa. Es volar. ¡Volar allá arriba! ¿Cuánto te parece muy caro para hacer algo que solo pueden hacer los pájaros? —sigue, emocionada de nuevo. Bagrinski parpadea e inclina la cabeza con esas palabras que le llaman la atención, recordándole a si mismo de joven cuando empezó con lo de querer ser piloto—. ¿Cuánto cuesta entonces? Puedo pagarlo.

—¿A dónde hay que ir? —pregunta porque aún no entiende del todo las intenciones de esto.

—Al cielo. Lo más arriba posible —parpadea sin creerse esa pregunta.

—¿Al cielo? —le mira.

—Pues claro. Allá arriba. Hay que volar —señala hacia arriba.

—El cielo es el lugar por el que se va a otro lugar en el que se aterriza —explica como si fuera tonta.

—No me interesa aterrizar en otro lado —se ríe y le mira fijamente escrutándole—. Entiendo que el ejército lo use para eso, pero yo lo que quiero es volar.

—Entonces sí es un vuelo recreativo —sentencia volviéndose a su vaso.

—¿Importa eso? —se ríe un poco otra vez.

—No hago vuelos recreativos —repite, aunque es un tono un poco distinto al notar que ella se ríe porque nadie suele reírse a su alrededor.

—¿Por que? —frunce un poco el ceño con eso.

—Porque se convertiría en una atracción. Es muy serio —explica.

—Yo soy seria. Lo que me interesa es ver que realmente funciona como dicen que funciona —cambia su parecer a ver si así parece más convencido.

—¿Por qué? —la mira de reojo.

—Porque quiero ir más y más arriba, hasta la luna —sonríe un poco infantilmente.

—¿Lo que quieres es tener tu propio dirigible? —pregunta sin entender del todo.

—No. Quiero saber qué es lo que hay que hacer para ir a la luna. Debe poderse ir, lo que no sabemos es cómo. Si veo tu dirigible, me subo en él y floto en el en el aire, sabré si se puede ir así o hay que buscar otra manera —explica—. Tengo una idea. ¿Cuándo pensabas subir otra vez? ¿Hoy?

Bagrinski parpadea un par de veces pensando que eso no tiene mucho sentido y luego piensa que él construyó el dirigible en primer lugar por algo parecido.

—¿Qué idea? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—¿Tienes algún trabajo en puerta o algo que hacer con el dirigible hoy? —insiste ella.

—No te importa. ¿Qué idea? —responde bastante seco, porque se le da mal hablar con la gente.

—Si no tienes nada podrías hacer o decir que sí tienes, que es algo del ejército y llevarme a mí y a los míos en el como si fuéramos... Soldados —propone y hace una sonrisita que suele funcionar con su padre cuando le pide algo.

—Net. Eso haría que dejaran de pagarme si os descubren —responde secamente.

—No van a descubrirte. Además... No entiendo, ¿no es tu dirigible? —por alguna razón, ha entendido bien que este es Braginski, aunque no se lo haya dicho

—Da, pero ellos me pagan y no suelen gustarles los traidores y espías —explica, porque en realidad todos los asuntos militares suelen estar encubiertos por un montón de paranoia generalizada.

—No soy una espía —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—Si lo fuera no estaría aquí directamente, habría ido a robarte el dirigible —expone, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tal vez no quieras el dirigible, solo saber las maniobras para las que me han contratado —responde él.

—Tal vez quiera ser tu ayudante —le sonríe un poco e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Mi... ayudante? —levanta las cejas de nuevo sin esperarse eso.

—Sí —sonríe ampliamente de nuevo. Bagrinski se lo piensa y lo valora porque eso no suena tan mal, pero el problema es...

—¿Por qué una chica quisiera ser mi ayudante? —Inclina la cabeza.

—Porque quiero volar y descubrir cosas nuevas —responde encogiéndose de hombros sin hacer caso del asunto del género.

—Mmm... vale —decide él tras pensárselo un poco porque ella le cae bien y le recuerda de verdad a él de más joven.

—¿Vale? ¿Vale sí puedo ser tu ayudante? —levanta las cejas sonriendo esperanzada.

—Da —sonríe un poquito también apenas sin notarlo.

Emily sonríe y se le echa encima, abrazándole. Iván parpadea sin estar seguro de porqué ha dicho que sí ni qué hacer con ella ahora que le abraza. La cosa es que no lo tenía para nada planeado. Claramente ella tampoco tenía planeado conseguir ser la ayudanta del dueño del dirigible.


	34. Salto al vacío

—Bien, ¿entonces volamos hoy? Necesito que volemos hoy porque he traído a personas y ellas quieren ver London desde el cielo junto conmigo —explica Emily señalando a Arthur y los otros dos en una de las mesas.

—Eso es un vuelo recreativo. ¿Qué sabes de dirigibles? —decide preguntar el ruso como si esto fuera de verdad una entrevista de trabajo.

—Se cómo funcionan —responde ella muy segura y cómoda con que se la esté tomando en serio.

—Demuéstralo —pide, concentrado.

—Es muy simple. El dirigible está lleno de gas hidrógeno que es menos pesado que el aire y por eso flota —explica haciendo gestos con las manos.

—¿Y?

—Metes el hidrógeno en un globo con una estructura de madera y debajo una cabina. Flota. Solo hay que ponerle un propulsor para que te lleve a donde quieras y puedas dirigirlo —todo muy fácil.

—¿Y ya está?

—Pues la teoría dice que sí. Están los sacos además para subir y bajar y la temperatura —sigue, rascándose la cabeza.

—Esto se complica... —valora sonriendo un poco.

—¿Que se complica? ¿Que yo sea tu asistente? ¡No se complica! Venga, ya has dicho que sí —protesta ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Net, net, la explicación —niega con la cabeza.

—Ah, sí. Bueno. No creo que necesites que te lo explique todo —hace un gesto de desinterés.

Él se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a su vaso, notando que está vacío y no se ha enterado hasta ahora. Levanta las cejas sin acabar de entender cómo es posible que este así, como si fuera una imposibilidad natural el concepto "vaso vacío".

—Quizás tú podrías contarme qué tengo que hacer —pregunta Emily sin notar el dilema existencial. Braginski sigue mirando el vaso vacío unos segundos más—. ¿Quieres una bebida?

—¿Eh? —la mira a ella como si acabara de aparecer.

—Te compro una y tú me cuentas. ¿Vale? —se gira por primera vez desde que llegó a mirar a algo más que al ruso buscando, de hecho, a Sesel con la mirada, que está en una mesa hablando con Francis y Arthur, con una cerveza cada uno.

Emily se encoge de hombros porque no suele hacer estas cosas ella sola, pero no le molesta. Se levanta esperando que el chico de la barra, que esta solo un paso más allá, le mire.

—Net. Ya hay bastante —Iván se baja de su taburete y cualquiera que le mire puede notar por sus movimientos como es que "es bastante" es un nivel considerablemente alto para ser "bastante".

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces vamos a ver el dirigible! —levanta las cejas al notar a altura y le brillan un poco los ojos al ver que además es muy muy grande de tamaño, no pequeñito como Arthur. Sonríe complacida.

Él se dirige a la puerta sin decir nada ni responder y ella le sigue, haciéndole un gesto a Sesel con la mano y yo les recomendaría que los siguieran. Eh... sí, claro. El problema es que Sesel está interrogando a Arthur sobre su hermano Patrick ahora mismo... y a Francis sobre su ayudante, así que ninguno de los tres se entera.

Iván se dirige a los hangares del fondo del recinto con paso seguro, sin mirar si Emily le sigue, pero desde luego lo hace a buen paso y mirándolo todo.

—No me has dicho que tengo que hacer, aunque yo todo lo sé hacer todo muy bien, hasta cosas que nadie cree que pueda hacer yo porque soy chica, pero sí que puedo —sigue parloteando la americana mirando alrededor. El ruso la mira de reojo al notar que le habla, sin detenerse—. ¿Hace mucho trabajas aquí? ¿Cuánto? ¿Es tuyo el dirigible? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Lo construiste tú? ¿Por qué?

—Net, da, da —responde escuetamente solo a las preguntas de sí o no.

—¡¿Cómo lo construiste?! ¿Puedo ayudarte a construir el siguiente? Tengo unas ideas para mejorar cualquier dirigible —asegura ella emocionada ahora.

—Net —sentencia tajante.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira de reojo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—No voy a construir otro —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, ¿no? Bueno, quizás yo te compre este. O yo construya uno para mi sola —decide ella, tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer uno? —pregunta él como si esa fuera la idea más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera ocurrírsele a alguien.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que quiero uno para volaaaaar? —protesta ella repitiéndole como si fuera idiota.

—Es una mala idea —sentencia.

—¿Lo es? ¿Por? —levanta las cejas, curiosa.

—Es caro, siempre se rompe de un lugar o de otro y hay que estar arreglándolo todo, todo el tiempo y nunca puedes volar donde quieras —resume con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué no puedes volar donde quieras? Deberías poder, ¡es tuyo! —protesta un poco indignada con esta perspectiva.

—Porque cuesta dinero y a los que viven abajo no les gusta —la mira de reojo.

—Mmm... Que aburrido. Aunque aun así me gustaría tener uno. Quizás uno pequeñito —valora, pesándoselo.

—Uno pequeñito no levanta una cabina —abre la puerta metálica del hangar con una llave.

—Entonces mejor vuelo en el tuyo y se acaba el problema —pim, pam. Todo solucionado tan sencillo.

—Da, pero el mío es mío —se mete dentro y ya se pueden ver el morro en lo alto, enorme de color amarillo sucio, arena del desierto asomando detrás de unas cajas y estantes.

—Y yo soy tu ayudan... ¡Oh! ¡OH, DIOS MIO! Es...¡Es enorme! —exclama Emily levantando la cabeza y corre para que los estantes no le tapen la vista.

—Da —la mira a ella y luego al trasto en cuestión, acercándose. Ella le toma de la muñeca y tira de él con fuerza más cerca. Iván parpadea sin esperarse eso y se deja tirar, siguiéndola.

—¡Mira! Es... ¡Es imponente! ¡Es gigante! ¡Es increíble que vuele! —brincotea sin soltarle.

—Vuela porque no pesa.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero aun así es increíble! ¡Vamos, tienes que sacarlo! ¡Andaaaaa! —sigue tirando de él, que la mira brincar sin entender demasiado bien lo que hace y la sigue cuando ella tira. Emily se detiene frente a la cabina y mira hacia arriba... Y se ríe.

—Algún día voy a tener algo así de maravilloso —se promete a si misma.

—No es maravilloso —asegura él con ese aire de alguien que lleva demasiados años preparando los trucos detrás de bambalinas y ya han perdido toda su magia inicial... aunque ahora mismo no está tan seguro solo por como de emocionada está ella.

—Cómo no va a serlo, ¡mira el tamaño! ¡Y NOS VA A LLEVAR AL CIELO! ¡Anda! ¡Anda! ¡Prepáralo! —exclama emocionadísima. Iván la mira, sin moverse—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no haces nada? —pregunta al ver que no se mueve.

—No está listo, hay que repararlo —explica volviendo a mirarlo como si intentara redescubrir de nuevo que es lo fascinante de ello, como cuando era más joven.

—¡Eso no me lo habías dicho! —protesta—. ¿Repararlo cómo? Te ayudaré.

—Donde esté roto. No lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y cómo sabes que está roto, Iván? —le mira a los ojos, que son extraños. ¿Violeta? Está muy lejos pero le llaman bastante la atención... Le da curiosidad de hecho, cosa rara. Se pone frente a él para que le mire.

—Siempre se rompe después de volar —asegura desviando la mirada hacia ella.

—¿A dónde volaste la última vez? ¿Cómo se ve todo desde allá? —pregunta poniéndose de puntas para verlo más de frente. Es un hombre raro. Es mayor, aunque no sabe cuántos años tiene no puede determinarlo, aunque calcula que tendrá la edad de su madre más o menos.

—Hasta aquí —responde sin entender muy bien qué hace ni por qué se pone de puntillas

—Nah, ¡pero viniendo de dónde! —exclama riéndose porque no le ha entendido.

—De Italia —responde escuetamente, mirándola un poco embobado con toda su forma de moverse y actuar. Es la primera mujer que le hace tanto caso y tantas preguntas.

—¡Oh! Italia. Nunca he ido allá. ¿Es bonito? —sonríe.

—Da —asiente.

—¿Sueles ir mucho? No hablas casi, ¿verdad? Deberías contarme más. Pero antes de eso deberías mostrarme tu dirigible —sigue ella. Iván la mira y luego mira el dirigible—. Me da la impresión que no sueles hablar mucho con nadie. Casi no me has dicho más de dos palabras seguidas.

—Net —decide y se mete a la cabina del dirigible, tras abrirla y ahí va detrás de él. El interior del dirigible es pequeño y oscuro, a primera vista parece un submarino porque todas las persianas de madera de las ventanas que cubren todas las paredes están bajadas para conseguir intimidad. No hay muchas cosas más allá de las necesarias para la estructura se la cabina y el motor, una mesa, unos bancos y un colchón al otro lado para los viajes más largos. Al fondo hay una puerta que da a la sala de máquinas.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esto? —pregunta entrando, súper curiosa. No ve demasiado bien lo que hay, pero por el olor se intuye que Iván utiliza la cabina como camarote para dormir.

—Desde siempre —responde Iván dejando que le siga acercándose a la puerta desde la que se accede al motor.

—¿Siempre? No es verdad, tú eres de antes de que esto estuviera construido. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —sigue preguntando intentando ver en la oscuridad.

—Yo ayude a construirlo de pequeño y luego a añadirle cosas —explica abriendo las persianas.

—¿Lo tienes desde niño? ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él? —levanta las cejas.

—Nada, lo odio —asegura volviéndose al motor empezando a revisarlo, está en un cuarto aún más pequeño que huele fuertemente a queroseno y otros combustibles.

—¿Cómo vas a odiarlo? —se le acerca y le mira a él y luego al motor, mucho más cerca de lo que suele ponerse la gente habitualmente. Iván parpadea un poco sintiendo enseguida que le invade el espacio personal, volviéndose a ella—. No puedes odiarlo, es un globo enorme que te hace verlo todo desde arriba.

—Pero se rompe mucho y arreglarlo es muy caro —insiste.

—Mmm... ¿Y no vives bien? —inclina la cabeza, pesándoselo. Él se encoge de hombros, ella hace una mueca porque no le gusta esta respuesta y le pica la mejilla suavemente con el dedo—. Iván, explícame qué tengo que hacer.

—¿Por qué te acercas tanto? —da un pasito atrás dejando el motor tranquilo un instante otra vez.

—¿Acercarme a dónde? —pregunta inocente,

—A... mi —se vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo, ella vueeeeelve a acercarse.

—Para ver qué haces —explica.

—¿No ves bien? —la mira de reojo. Emily abre la boca y se sonroja, atrapada.

—Y-Yo... Ehh... C-Claro que... —risita nerviosa

—No puedes ser mi ayudante si no ves bien —saca las manos del motor y la mira.

—Sí veo bien —asegura mintiendo, sosteniéndole la mirada. Justamente eso era lo que temía.

Se quita su gorro y se lo pone a ella en la cabeza dejando ver su pelo rubio casi blanco y luego le baja las gafas que tienen unas pequeñas lupas en la parte inferior de los cristales para ponérselas frente a los ojos.

—Mira por aquí —se las señala.

La americana traga saliva porque está muy cerca y así de cerca es difícil mentirle a alguien. Y ella realmente quiere ser su ayudanta. Mira por donde le dice, eso sí, parpadeando.

Iván se quita los guantes y el abrigo y se vuelve al motor sin más problema con la visión de ella.

—Oh... —susurra al notar que sí que ve mejor por las pequeñas lupas. Todo infinitamente más claro y nítido, así que ahora se acerca otra vez a mirarle fijamente. Él revisa las partes del motor para asegurarse que están en su lugar y funcionan—. No me has dicho aun qué tengo que hacer.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa porque no ha tenido nunca un ayudante y no sabe cómo tenerlo.

—Puedo hacer cosas útiles —asegura.

—¿Cuáles? —la mira.

—Pueeees, contarte cosas —decide, sonriendo.

—¿Qué cosas? —inclina la cabeza.

—Cosas sobre... Los dirigibles. Si sobre ideas que tengo que serían buenas —propone.

—¿Qué ideas tienes? —pregunta.

—Ideas como ir a la luna. O cosas como no llenar el globo de Hidrógeno —explica—. No deberías llenarlo con Hidrógeno es peligroso y se prende fuego así —chasca los dedos.

—Pero es menos denso que el aire y así flota.

—Hay otros gases que flotan —le sonríe.

—Pero son más caros —suspira volviéndose al motor, poniéndose en cuclillas.

—Veo que el dinero te preocupa mucho —valora aun viendo lo que hace con las manos.

—¿A ti no? —pregunta sin mirarla.

—No, no me preocupa nada —se ríe y él inclina la cabeza mirándola de reojo un instante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo lo tengo todo —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Todo el dinero? No pareces una chica rica —valora. Ella se ríe otra vez y él parpadea de nuevo porque no esperaba risas para nada.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Parezco una chica pobre? —le sonríe. La mira de arriba abajo y es que su ropa no está rota y sucia, pero no es como los vestidos de las esposas de los mariscales y coroneles que conoce—. Vaya, has puesto cara de impresionado

—No sé si eres pobre —confiesa porque no le cuadra nada, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

—No lo soy —le asegura—. Así que si haces buenas migas conmigo puede que algunas cosas empiecen a mejorar.

—¿Buenas migas cómo? —la mira sin entender del todo lo que espera.

—Pues si me subes a volar en tu globo hoy, por ejemplo —le sonríe encantadora.

—Hoy no sé si se pueda —explica desde ya apretando algo que hace un ruido raro y le hace fruncir el ceño.

—Ahhh —suelta muy desilusionada—. De verdad tengo muchas ganas de volar.

—El globo se ha de reparar. Cuando crucé los Alpes se escarchó mucho y tuve que poner parches temporales, pero ahora hay que arreglarlos bien —explica sin mirarla y se pellizca un dedo con algo haciéndose daño, sacándolo de ahí dentro y moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo para quitarse el escozor.

—Te ayudaré —asegura ella porque esa parece una buena tarea.

—Pero se ha de subir al globo —señala hacia arriba mirándola.

—¿Y? Yo puedo subir a dónde sea —tan segura, hasta pone los brazos en jarras.

—No puedes subir con falda larga —señala con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Pareciera que quieres encontrar razones para que no suba... —piensa un poco y se mira la falda.

—Para subir se usa esto —le explica yendo a por unas cuerdas—. Se atan así —se lo muestra, haciéndose un arnés con facilidad—. Y luego se atan de arriba del todo para que si te caes no te mates.

—Puedes hacerme uno con todo y falda —se cruza de brazos. Él niega porque es que ata la cadera y por entre las piernas, no la cintura, para que la cuerda no estrangule el estómago.

—Pues... Puedo ponérmelo con un pantalón —propone mirándole a los ojos. Él se lo piensa unos segundos y considera eso aceptable. Asiente conforme—. Pero...

—¿Qué?

—No tengo pantalones —explica.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—. Pues te corto la falda.

—¡No puedes cortar nada! —se ríe—. Tengo que volver a casa tal como he salido —explica—. Mi madre se enoja si no lo hago

—Oh...

—Pero puedes prestarme unos tuyos —propone de nuevo encantadora.

—¿Unos míos? —pregunta no muy seguro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se encoge de hombros.

—Nada —se encoge de hombros también, tras pensárselo un momento y empieza a quitarse los que lleva... porque solo tiene estos.

Ella levanta un montonal las cejas y no dice nada, aunque se sonroja un poco porque nunca un hombre ha hecho esto antes con ella ahí y es... Diferente. Se queda en calzoncillos y le tiende los pantalones. Emily le sigue mirando con grandes ojos sin podérselo creer.

—Te... M-Me... Eres...

—¿Qué?

—Eres un chico y los chicos no hacen esas cosas frente a las chicas.

—Ah... net? —nervioso, porque siempre le pasan esa clase de cosas de no estar comportándose como debería. Ella toma el pantalón de igual manera y se lo pone debajo de la falda.

—No se supone que lo hagas. Ningún chico lo ha hecho nunca conmigo —explica atándoselo a la cintura como puede porque a pesar de todo le va bastante grande.

—¿Por qué no? —parpadea un par de veces con eso.

—Pues porque no. No se puede. Con trabajos están cerca de mí en general. Tampoco es que conozca a muchos chicos —sigue y le mira, quitándose la falda ahora, sin que se le vea nada. La deja por ahí.

—¿No se... puede? —parpadea de nuevo.

—No se puede que los chicos se quiten los pantalones frente a las chicas —aclara.

—¿Por qué no? —sigue él sin entender ese asunto, hay muchas cosas que se hacen sin pantalones y que no se podrían hacer con esa regla social.

—Pues porqueeeeee no. Porque los chicos y las chicas no están juntos nunca hasta que se casan —sigue ella.

—Yo no estoy casado —suelta como si eso lo justificara todo.

—Yo tampoco aun, pero es... Tendríamos que casarnos los dos —explica, no muy segura. Él inclina la cabeza y parpadea.

—Si tienes que casarte conmigo para que te de mis pantalones... ¿cómo haces para tener sexo? —es una pregunta inocente, piensa que tal vez ella sea de algún pueblo inglés raro no comunista con extrañas costumbres.

—¡¿S-Sexo?! —levanta las cejas aún más, se sonroja y le da risa floja. Iván parpadea un par de veces sin entender qué le hace gracia porque era una pregunta sincera—. T-Tú... Usted... Usted tiene... Co-Como es que... No es que yo me esté insinuando que quiero... E-e-eso

—¿Qué? —ni idea de lo que le hablas.

—¡Yo no le dije que quería sexo! —protesta sonrojada valorándolo por primera vez. Él la mira unos instantes sin entender.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pues tú dijiste que como es que lo tenía si te pedía tus pantalones —no crean que solo él se hace bolas.

—Yo te pregunte, si necesitas casarte para que te de mis pantalones, ¿qué haces cuando quieres acostarte con un hombre? —repite y decide ir de todos modos a por las cuerdas y atarse de nuevo el arnés y el cinturón de herramientas, como si esa fuera la pregunta más normal que hacerle a una chica joven a la que acaba de conocer.

—Yo no me... Yo-Yo nunca me-me... Yo no he querido... Nunca... Me he...

La escucha mientras acaba de atárselo a si mismo, sin interrumpirla.

—¿Tú que haces cuando quieres acostarte con alguien? —pregunta para deshacerse de la pregunta anterior, de manera torpe.

—Voy al prostíbulo y les pago a las mujeres de ahí —se encoge de hombros—. Pero ninguna de ellas me ha pedido que me case —toma otra cuerda y se acerca a ella.

—¿Vas al prostíbulo? ¿De verdad? —incrédula—. Yo nunca he ido a uno.

—Están muy oscuros y huelen raro —asegura agachándose frente a ella y empezando a anudarle la cuerda en la cadera y las piernas sujetándole de la pelvis.

Ella de PARALIZA con esto, incluso temblando un poco con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qu-qué... Que haces?

—Atarte el arnés por si te caes, como el mío —le pasa las manos por entre las piernas.

Pega un salto y repentinamente siente un poco de calor en sus genitales sin saber por qué, Iván se queda con la cuerda en las manos y la mira a la cara sin entender. Ella se sonroja un poquito más.

—Yo lo... Yo lo haré —susurra extendiendo la mano hacia la cuerda.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta de nuevo sin entender.

—Me pones nerviosa... No que me pongas nerviosa de verdad nerviosa, pero me tocas y estás muy cerca —se quita la gorra y las lentes. Él inclina la cabeza sin entender otra vez. Emily se pasan las manos por el pelo muy nerviosa porque nunca le había pasado esto y no acaba por entender qué es.

—¿Nerviosa?

—No del todo. Solo es que estás muy cerca y esto es raro.

—No puedo atarte desde más lejos...

La americana traga saliva y piensa que está siendo una tonta. Este hombre va a atarla para VOLAR mañana y ella haciendo tonterías y pensando en el calor.

—Vale, vale, no pasa nada.

Iván se acerca otra vez dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo, Emily toma aire y le deja hacer mirándole fijamente. Es un hombre adulto, quizás de la edad de su padre. Con unas manos grandes y fuertes, un acento particular y un dirigible... Todo esto lo hace por el dirigible y por volar, él era solo el mecanismo para obtenerlo.

El ruso sujeta un cabo entre los dientes y le pone la mano en la cadera para no caerse del todo al estar en cuclillas y hacerla girar un poco para alcanzar bien el otro cabo.

La americana gira como le hace hacer notando que las manos en efecto son fuertes, él está muy cerca y vuelve a darle la sensación de cierto calor en donde no debe. Tiene además un pelo rubio casi blanco que le da ganas de levantar la mano y revolvérselo. Tarda exactamente tres segundos en levantar la mano y revolvérselo.

Él le ata el nudo y cuando nota lo que hace en su pelo la mira sin impedirlo.

—Es casi blanco como de abuelito.

Iván sonríe un poco por primera vez porque eso lo hacía su hermana mayor, revolverle el pelo de esa forma y se la ha recordado. Ella le sonríe de vuelta, relajándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Sabes sonreír! —exclama ella sonriendo también al darse cuenta.

—¿Eh? —deja de hacerlo sin notarlo.

—¡Nooo! ¡Estabas sonriendo! —le pone los dedos en la comisura del labio.

Él se humedece los labios, muy quieto, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad. Emily traga saliva y le sostiene la mirada. El piloto hace una mueca rara como sonrisa, enseñando los dientes. Claramente forzada y mal lograda. Ella sonríe un poquito otra vez.

—No, te salió mejor la primera vez. Así es rara y escalofriante —valora, no obstante sin parecer para nada asustada. Él deja de hacerla y ella vuelve a revolverle el pelo a ver si es como un interruptor, consigue que cierre los ojos y sí sonríe un poco otra vez—. Así. Justo Así —sonríe encantada.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Hacerte sonreír?

Bagrinski le mira con cara de "sí, bueno y todo en general"

—Es divertido y te ves bien sonriendo. Me gusta que la gente sea feliz —resume con tanta sencillez.

—Tú sonríes todo el tiempo —nota y Emily se ríe un poco—. ¿Ves?

—Me sale solo.

Iván se encoge de hombros pensando que en realidad está bien ser así alegre y que le contagia un poco.

—¿Así que vas a acabas de hacerme el arnés o no? Ya quiero treparme —pide Emily, impaciente.

—Da —se gira buscando un mosquetón y pasa un dedo agarrando las dos cuerdas justo bajo su vientre y en la cintura, ata una cuerda y la levanta con un brazo—. Siéntate.

Vuelve a pensar que tiene unas manos enormes mientras hace lo que le dice. Iván la sostiene en alto con solo un brazo notando que el nudo no se desata y la deja en el suelo asintiendo satisfecho.

—Ya está —se va hacia la puerta para salir. Le mira VERDADERAMENTE impresionada.

—¡Me has levantado con una mano! —suelta corriendo tras él

—¿Qué?

—¡Así! ¡Me levantaste con una mano!

El ruso parpadea sin saber qué es tan impresionante de eso, acercándose a los andamios.

—¡A mi padre le cuesta trabajo cargarme! Eres muuuuuuy fuerte —le toca un brazo.

—No pesas mucho —y aun así hace bola con el bíceps

—¿No? —levanta las cejas y le sonríe un poco notando que el brazo es duro y firme. Se sonroja otra vez un poquito.

—Net, creo que podría lanzarte al aire —valora.

—Eso lo dices solo para hacerme un cumplido —se ríe.

—¿Un cumplido?

—Obviamente.

Ivan suelta el andamio, se gira a ella, la toma de la cintura y la levanta con los dos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Waaaaaah! —suelta un grito bastante agudo aunque empieza a reírse como LOCA y él se asusta con eso sin saber qué hacer—. ¡Da vueltas! —chilla, él parpadea y empieza a girar sobre si mismo y ella empieza a reírse más, encantada, estirando los brazos y las piernas. Directos al ballet.

El ruso levanta las cejas con eso empezando a hacerlo más deprisa y sonriendo un poco, pero de repente pisa algo del suelo poniendo mal el pie y perdiendo un poco el equilibro, teniendo que dejarla caer y abrazarla consiguiendo no caerse, a pesar de ello.

Ella se le abraza absoluta, total y completamente muerta de risa. Él sonríe un poco contagiado de su risa, sin soltarla.

—Va a ser muy divertido ser tu asistente —asegura sin soltarle el abrazo. Sesel, creo que vas a tener que explicarle algunas cosas de las abejitas.

—¿Te ha gustado? —pregunta sonriendo un poco, sin estar muy seguro.

—¡Claro que sí, ha sido muy divertido! Te lo haría yo a ti pero eres enorme... Quizás con la cuerda y el arnés.

Toma una cuerda que cuelga por ahí, se la engancha a su arnés, aprieta a la chica contra sí y con un cuchillo de su cinturón de herramientas corta otra que los hace subir en un momento hasta casi treinta metros. Nadie podrá decir jamás que ese movimiento no ha sido sexy.

Emily se queda sin risa y sin habla mientras sube a toda velocidad, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y apretándose contra el ruso. Esto era como volar. No tenía que subir al dirigible.

Rápidamente cuando están arriba, el ruso se engancha en otra cuerda con solo un segundo y le da una patada al andamio deslizándose hasta una plataforma sobre el dirigible.

Emily le mira completamente idiotizada pensando por primera vez en su vida que justamente ASÍ es como tenía que ser un hombre y no tonterías de ser médico o abogado o empresario. Él la deja sobre la plataforma con cuidado y la mira.

Ella sonríe más y se sonroja notando ahora lo bastante más alto que es en comparación con ella y lo grande, no le para abrazarle por completo aun cuando ella es... bueno, grande.

Además tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos de un color extraño, que la miran por primera vez sin aparentemente preocuparse de que sea chica... O de que no sea chico.

Iván se emboba un poco con la mirada de ella, casi tanto como con la risa. Emily parpadea lentamente volviendo a sentir bastante calor, un poco bochornoso y esa extraña necesidad de un rato atrás de acercarse aún más a él, lo cual le parece absurdo porque ya bastante cerca están y es que no hace cinco minutos que se conocen... pero no han hecho nada más que sentir calores y ahí a Emily le gana otra vez la risita nerviosa y tonta que lo hace inclinar un poco la cabeza saliendo del embobamiento.

La americana respira un poco, mirando a otro lado, esforzándose porque no sea directamente a él, que además va en calzoncillos.

—¿Esto no te ha gustado? —pregunta notando que antes se ha reído más.

—Esto me ha dejado sin... Aliento —asegura sonriente pasándose otra vez las dos manos por el pelo y resoplando un poco, tratando de estar menos temblorina. Así que él la suelta del todo y se gira para tomar otra cuerda y atarla a ella a la línea de vida.

—¿Eso es... malo?

—No, no, para nada. Al contrario —mira hacia abajo y luego le mira a él... En calzoncillos.

—Oh —sonríe y se acerca a ella enganchándole el mosquetón. Sonríe también, dejándole hacer.

—¿Esto es lo que haces para trabajar?

—Ya está. Da. Mira —le señala el dirigible bajo ellos—. Esas cosas que se ven es la estructura, solo se puede andar por encima de ellas —salta del andamio hasta ahí.

Emily le mira hacer y vacila un poquito antes de pensar que está bien amarrada. Toma un poco de impulso y salta detrás de él.

—Mira, ahí hay un agujero —se lo señala y se agacha agarrándose de las cuerdas que hay en el mismo globo para llegar hasta él y empieza a repararlo con las herramientas de su cinturón.

Ella le sigue un poco lentamente y con algún cuidado, poniéndole mucha atención en la parte de la reparación. Probablemente nunca le había puesto tanta atención a nadie.

La verdad es que no se le da muy bien explicar qué es lo que está haciendo, así que no le explica nada... solo lo hace.

Mejor, así no le distrae con palabras complicadas. Le mira a él y luego al globo, y luego a él de nuevo tratando de mantenerse en silencio... Lo consigue dos minutos.

—¿Esto qué es? ¿Y esto para qué sirve? Deberías hacerlo mejor de abajo a arriba, quedaría mejor hecho.

—El viento lo parte antes de abajo a arriba.

—¿Y esto otro cómo lo arreglas? —arruga la nariz.

Iván se vuelve a mirar lo que señala. Es una rajada delgada y larga que casi no se ve pero por la que se cuela el aire

—Cosiéndola y alquitranándola —toma un trapo, hace un fardo con las cosas y se las lanza.

La atrapa levantando las cejas porque nadie, NUNCA le lanza nada. Aunque ella quisiera. Su madre la ha regañado ya lo bastante por lanzarle cosas a Sesel.

Iván se vuelve a lo suyo sin prestar más atención una vez nota que ella lo ha atrapado sin problema. Emily le mira unos segundos extrañada sin saber qué hacer, pero luego sonríe al ver que va a poder arreglar el dirigible... O intentarlo. Esto es casi como poner rieles de un tren. Saca las herramientas del fardo mirándolas.

—Emilyyyyyy —se oye a lo lejos la voz de Sesel. La nombrada mira hacia abajo, levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Ehhh! Sesel! Aquí arribaaaaaaa

—¡Emily! —se asusta ella al verla llevándose las manos a la boca—. ¿Cómo has subido ahí? ¡Bajaaa!

—¡He subido volando! —explica y se ríe.

—¿Qué? ¡Baja! —hace un gesto con la mano cuando Francis y Arthur entra tras Sesel buscándola al haber oído gritos.

—¿Queeee?

Sesel vuelve a hacerle que baje con las manos y cuando Arthur levanta la cabeza y la ve ahí arriba, casi se desmaya.

Emily les muestra una de sus herramientas y les grita que ahora no puede bajar, que está trabajando. Iván levanta la cabeza con todos esos gritos y se acerca a ella a ver qué pasa.

—Son mis amigos... Y... Artie. Dicen que baje, pero estoy terminando de hacer esto, mira... —se lo señala. El ruso mira lo que ha hecho y luego abajo. Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quieres bajar? —pregunta Iván, la americana le mira... Los mira... Le mira

—¿Mañana puedo venir otra vez? —pregunta un poco ansiosa.

—¿Por qué no? —él se encoge de hombros otra vez.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Y si acabamos me llevaras a volar? —insiste.

Asiente y es posible que él se quede en ello toda la noche solo para poder hacerlo como quiere ella. Emily le sonríe un poco y se le acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla

Iván levanta las cejas y ahora seguro se va a quedar en ello toda la noche. Ella se sonroja porque ha visto a su madre hacer esto cientos de veces pero no lo había hecho ella así nunca.

El ruso cambia un poco el pie y trata de sonreír otra vez con ese gesto raro. Ella se ríe con esa cara y entonces sí le sale un poco mejor.

—Mejor sin caras raras.

Él se humedece los labios sin saber qué responder a eso. Emily sonríe otra vez.

—¿Vas a bajarme como me subiste? —le abraza.

—Más o menos. Ven —le pide yendo al andamio. Cambia las cuerdas otra vez, la levanta en brazos de debajo de las axilas y las rodillas y sale corriendo hasta la punta de dirigible... desde donde salta al vacío.

Emily da un grito épico que resuena por todo el dirigible, todo el mundo grita, hasta Iván un poco. A Sesel y a Arthur les da un infarto incluso a Francis un poco, por el amor de dios.

Todo queda en silencio unos segundos... Hasta que resuena la risa de Emily, primero suavecita, que parecería que está llorando... Un instante más tarde son unas risotadas maravillosas.

Iván se suelta y cae al suelo con un saltito, mirándola tremendamente embobado. Sesel es la primera en salir corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Así vas a subirme y bajarme cada vez? —pregunta Emily casi en el oído del ruso, apretándole aun con toda su fuerza.

—Se puede subir por los andamios, pero es lento.

—¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero subir por los andamios!

Iván asiente.


	35. La Celestina

—¡Emily! ¡¿Pero qué ha sido eso!? —chilla Sesel.

—¡Ha sido todo... Genial! ¡¿Lo has visto?! —responde ella emocionadísima, sacando la adrenalina producida por el susto.

—¡Sí! Pero... pero... —es que aún tiene el corazón aceleradisimo.

—¡Y hemos subido igual! ¡¿Es que tú has visto como hemos VOLADO!? —Emily sigue dando saltitos.

—Eso no es volar, ¡es caer! —protesta Arthur llegando detrás cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Es caer pero no hemos caído! ¿¡Has visto, Artie?! —pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, impresionadísima.

—Sí, sí he visto —se acerca a ella y tira de su mano para apartarla del ruso a quien mira de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido… y levanta las cejas al notar que no lleva pantalones, además.

—Él es Iván —presenta ella sin leer en lo absoluto la tensión en el ambiente—. Iván, él es Artie, ella es Sesel... Y Francisc

Iván les mira a todos de forma bastante intimidante. Sesel le mira de arriba abajo pensando que da bastante miedo. Inclina la cabeza al notarle las piernas de piel súper blanca y pelos del mismo color. Arthur ni se vuelve a él de nuevo..

—No podemos subir en el dirigible hoy porque tiene agujeros, pero vamos a repararlo —explica Emily.

—¿Cómo que "vais"? —pregunta Arthur, de mal humor con todo esto.

—Estaba ayudándole, ves desde aquí —entrecierra los ojos sin ver el detalle de donde estaban—. Bueno, desde aquí no se ve bien pero allá arriba.

—¿Ayudándole por qué? —sigue protestando el escritor.

—Pues porque con hoyos no vuela —ese tono de "es lo más obvio del mundo".

—Emily, esto es muy irregular, este hombre está saltando como un loco, podrías haberte matado... ¡Y va sin pantalones! —insiste, señalándole.

—¡Ah! Es verdad, ahora te devuelvo tus pantalones, Iván —tan tranquila, busca su falda con la mirada

—¿Por qué llevas sus pantalones? —protesta Arthur pensando que ha pasado... algo. Sesel mira a Iván levantando aún más una ceja al notar eso. Francis, convenientemente escondido detrás de Arthur, levanta también una ceja mirando al ruso.

—Porque yo no traía pantalones y tenía que ponerme el arnés y no se puede con falda —se va hacia la cabina. Sesel les mira a los otros tres y se va tras ella.

—Emily! —la llama, para que se detenga y la espere.

—Ah! Sesel —le sonríe pasándole una mano por los hombros.

—¿Qué has hecho con ese hombre? —pregunta directamente.

—He volado y subido hasta allí y... No le digas a nadie, pero ¡voy a ser su ayudanta! —exclama tan encantada.

—¿En serio? —levanta las cejas.

—¡Siii! ¡En serio! ¡Y me ha subido así de golpe y me ha puesto un arnés! Ha sido muy divertido —asiente efusivamente.

—¿Y qué le has hecho a cambio de todo eso? —pregunta preocupada.

—¿Hacerle? ¿Hacerle como... Qué? —parpadea.

—Como... besarle —propone Sesel nada muy elaborado sabiendo la inocencia de Emily.

—¡¿Be-Besarle!? —abre la boca y se sonroja pensando que no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto besarle. Aunque ahora que lo piensa sí que le beso—. Sí le di un beso.

—¿L-Lo hiciste? —muy impresionada.

—Sí, uno cuando íbamos a bajar —en la mejilla, claro.

—Pero... ¿que no iba a ser que tu primer beso tenía que ser con Artie? ¿Te forzó o algo?

—¿Mi primer beso? —se detiene y la mira descolocada.

—¿Hubo algo más además de eso? ¿Algo sexual? —pregunta preocupada.

—Sí —tan ancha.

—¿Qué? —se lleva las manos a la boca incrédula.

—Pues... Sí —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero... ¡hijo de puta! ¿Te forzó?

Emily levanta las cejas porque cuando habla así es que está enfadada.

—No, me preguntó —aclara, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú accediste? —levanta las cejas.

—Le respondí.

—Entonces él... ¿te gusta?

Emily se sonroja un poco planteándose eso por primera vez y se ríe.

—Ooooh! —sonríe Sesel un poco maligna—. Emilyyyy!

—Naaaah, que va a gustarme —se ríe sonrojadita.

—¡No me digas que no, bribona! —se acerca y le pica un poco.

—¡No es ciertoooo! —se ríe más y más fuerte—. Solo es... De hecho solo es que tiene un dirigible que quiero, NADA más.

—Mmm... No sé no sé y le das besoooos y le haces cositaaaas —se ríe—. ¡Vas a tener que contármelo TODO!

—¡No hago cositas de eesaaaas! —se ríe más y la despeina un poco—. ¡No voy a contarte nada como sigas hablando asiiii!

—¡¿Por qué no?! —protesta sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero no habéis estado tanto tiempo y es un tío muy mayor, ¿no?

—¡No lo sé! No sé si... ¡No sé si me gusta! Es enorme y tiene ojos violeta... Y unas manos fuertes y enormes —describe, pensando en las cosas que más le han llamado la atención.

—Vamos a fuera, luego en la noche me lo cuentas cuando estemos solas y tranquilas —propone Sesel. Ella asiente tomando su falda y poniéndosela.

—Voy a venir mañana —asegura.

—Uuuh —canturrea solo para molestarla.

—Shhhh! —le lanza los pantalones a la cabeza. Sesel se ríe quitándoselos y yendo hacia fuera con ella a su lado. Entre tanto, Arthur se acerca un poco a Francis sin dejar de mirar al piloto de dirigibles con cara de pocos amigos.

—Esto... Es... Fuera de lo común. ¿Es normal que hagan esto? —pregunta el francés.

—¿Hacer qué? —le mira de reojo el inglés.

—Pues esto de mezclarse con la gente... "normal"

—Pues no sé cómo será en el nuevo continente, pero ese caballero es sumamente extraño —protesta Arthur con desagrado.

—Da miedo.

—No sé si da miedo, ¿por qué va sin pantalones? eso no me gusta. ¿Quién le da sus pantalones a una mujer que acaba de conocer? —sigue cotilleando el escritor con los brazos cruzados en voz baja.

—¿No sabes si da miedo? ¡Sí que da muchísimo miedo! Y... No sé qué hacía con los pantalones, es raro, es verdad. Lo más preocupante es Emily.

—¿Ella? —los ojos verdes le miran de reojo.

—¿Tú has visto como estaba de tranquila y sonriente?, ¡como si todo esto fuera normal! —exclama el sastre.

—Sí, pero... ella es bastante crédula por lo que he visto —valora.

—Pues... Bueno, a mí que me importa, solo digo que es raro —entrecierra los ojos azules pensando y mirando al ruso.

—Sí... —le mira parecido también, para cuando vuelven Sesel y Emily.

El sastre le roza un poquito el brazo en un gesto cariñoso antes de mirar a las dos chicas. Sesel le pasa los pantalones a Emily y le da un codazo de esos malintencionados acompañados de una risita para que vaya a devolverlos ella.

Emily se ríe un poquito más sonrojada y nerviosita ahora después de hablar con Sesel y sin mirar siquiera a Arthur y a Francis se acerca otra vez a Iban que está recogiendo cosas del suelo y ocupándose con las herramientas del cinturón porque no sabe que decirles a los dos chicos amigos de Emily que solo cuchichean.

—Iván! —la voz es agudita.

Él se gira a ella, que se ríe. La mira sin saber muy bien que hacer y se pone más nervioso porque siente que los demás también les miran de forma rara.

—Te... Devuelvo tus pantalones —se los extiende y mira a los demás de reojito.

—Ah, spasiba —empieza a ponérselos mientras los demás no les quitan ojo de encima.

—Mañana... Es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto?

—Sí...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no pueden saber que vengo, no me dejaran venir —explica en un susurro acercándose un poco a él.

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—Porque soy una chica y una chica no hace estas cosas según ellos —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh... vale —se encoge de hombros también. Emily le sonríe porque todo lo importante parece entenderlo muy bien y muy rápido. Da un pasito hacia él.

—Vendré mañana —promete. Él asiente. Ella le sonríe y se sonroja un poquito pensando en lo cerca que han estado hoy en general.

El ruso levanta una mano y se la pone torpemente sobre la cabeza. Ella mira la mano sintiéndola pesaaaaada y enooooorme en su cabeza. Se sonroja un poco más y se ríe obviamente de nervios, sin moverse.

Iván inclina la cabeza acariciándole el pelo y tomando un mechón entre los dedos. Emily le mira hacer, embobada, poniéndose muy nerviosa y ahora sintiendo todo esto más por el lado que lo ha enfocado Sesel. Por algún motivo, Iván se acerca a ella para olerlo.

Ella le pone la mano en el pecho, nerviosita, apretándole la tela de la camisa en un puño. Él parpadea y se hace hacia atrás sin entender, pero ella no le deja hacerse mucho atrás tirando de él sin entender.

La mira a los ojos azules y estos le miran también y se sonroja un poquito más, sin soltarle. Arthur carraspea al fondo.

—Adiós! —exclama la americana, levanta las cejas después de oír a Arthur, se ríe boba y nerviosa y sale corriendo hacia los demás súper sonrojada.

Iván se queda con la mano levantada, mirándola irse. Ella se gira a mirarle le sonríe abrazando a Sesel de los hombros que hace una risita cuando Emily se acerca.

—Cállateeee.

Sesel vuelve a reírse. Arthur las mira frunciendo el ceño sin entender y mira a Francis de reojo quien levántalas cejas también mirándolas estando seguro de una cosa: Arthur no llamaba ni la mitad de la atención de Emily de lo que la llamaba Iván. Sonríe con eso dándole un suave golpecito hombro con hombro.

Arthur se vuelve a él con eso y sonríe devolviéndole el golpecito. Francis exagera un poco el golpe y trastabilla. Así que el inglés se ríe.

—Eres un bestia —"protesta" sonriendo al ver que ha logrado desviar su atención y que se ría. Se acerca de nuevo a él y le roza la mano con la suya.

El inglés mueve el dedo índice y le toma del dedo meñique. Francis sonríe aún más con eso sintiendo calorcito en el estómago. Iban a estar bien, pasara lo que pasara iban a estar bien. Arthur no le mira, pero sí se sonroja un poquito.

—Y tú un debilucho —se defiende el escritor.

—¿Yo? No, yo soy una persona normal, que es distinto. ¡Tú eres un bestia! —insiste, nada más que por el placer de pelear.

—Claro que no, eres una nena —sonríe más.

—¡No soy una nena! —protesta un poco bajito pensando que si fuera una todo sería considerablemente más simple—. Tú eres un bestia, bruto.

—Pues un hombre no eres, eso está claro —sentencia malignamente.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho? —levanta las cejas fingiéndose ofendido.

—¿Además estás sordo? —sonríe más y se encoge de hombros.

—No estoy sordo, pero en cuanto estemos solos voy a demostrarte cómo es que soy todo un hombre—medio amenaza, medio promete.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo estemos solos? —le reta, sonriendo.

—Oui —responde tan seguro, sonriendo un poco también.

—¿Te da miedo que ellas sepan que eres un hombre? —las señala, porque no ha entendido del todo a como es que Francis pretendía demostrarle.

—Me parece que ellas tienen perfectamente claro que lo soy —levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo.

—¿Cómo van a tenerlo claro si te ven caerte con un golpecito? —sigue burlándose.

—No me caí, trastabille porque pisé mal —se defiende, indignadillo.

Arthur le empuja otra vez con el hombro y suelta un suave gritito de nena, así que el escritor vuelve a morirse de la risa.

—¡Eres un idiota! —medio protesta el francés volviendo a buscarle con el dedo meñique.

Esa protesta hace que se ría aún más. Él le da un golpecito de vuelta no tan suave esta vez y ahí va él otra vez hasta que lo tire, venga Emily a levantarlo y Arthur se sonroje al notar lo que estaba haciendo.

Francis se sonroja un poco también disculpándose con Miss Jones y limpiándose él el polvo de los pantalones, fulminando a Arthur.

—Yo lo... ehm... l-lo lamento —se disculpa el inglés un poco nervioso. El sastre sonríe un poco de lado con esto y el escritor le mira preocupado.

—Hay que tener cuidado con ser tan bestia, eh... —le susurra cerrándole un ojo cuando ve que nadie lo mira.

—¡No he sido tan bestia! —protesta.

—¡Me tiraste al suelo! —replica.

—¡No! Pero... yo no... ¡No! —no sabe cómo defenderse, el francés se ríe un poco, bajito. El inglés frunce el ceño y refunfuña con las risas.

—Ehm, Artie... Y... ¿Qué tienes planeado para mañana? —pregunta evidentemente la chica que le llama Artie.

—Mañana sí vamos a tener que ir a Fleet Street y deberíamos preparar los papeles para tener una entrevista con mi... con... bueno, ese asunto con su madre. Tendría ella que firmar algunos asuntos también —explica Arthur a Francis, este asiente pensando en ese asunto—. No quisiera incomodarla haciéndola venir a casa, creo que puede llevarse los papeles para ella después de ir a los juzgados.

—Quizás pueda ir a su casa —suelta Francis después de pensárselo un poco—. En especial si tiene alguna duda preferiría que usted pudiera explicárselo.

—¿A... A casa? —se incomoda un poco porque tal vez sea su madre quien se oponga a eso.

—Oui, será algo rápido —asegura el sastre.

—Ehm... hum... bueno... espero que esto no te cause algún problema, Emily —vacila Arthur y mira a la nombrada ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no me cause... Qué? —se ha perdido en cuanto ha mencionado Fleet Street, pensando en el dirigible.

—Pues... no sé qué quisieras tú hacer mañana —aclara, mirándola un poco suplicante para que no diga que acompañarle.

—¡¿No vamos a hacer nada juntos?! —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco, la emoción que demuestra con ello es casi un poco insultante en opinión de Arthur.

—Pues... ehm... depende de ti —expone educadamente. Emily mira a Sesel de reojo que levanta una ceja.

—Podemos ir de... Día de campo o... A ver la ciudad nosotras —propone para su doncella, tomándola del brazo, con claras intenciones distintas, en realidad.

—Por la mañana yo seguro estaré ocupado con todo esto, así que lo que prefieras —asegura Arthur. A la chica le brillan los ojos.

—No te preocupes, podemos solas, ¿verdad, Sesi? —le sonríe a la nombrada.

—Ehm... sí, claro —asiente la ella. Graaaan sonrisa de Emily y la abraza un poco.

—Podemos... Vernos quizás para la cena. ¿Te parece, Artie? —propone de todos modos.

—Para... la cena. Sí —asiente sonriendo también. Ella sonríe u poco más, levanta la mano y despeina casi como hizo con Iván.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? —protesta él, separándose y levantando las manos para que no lo haga, tratando de aplacárselo. Emily se ríe un poco.

—Eres muy serio —valora la americana.

—Pues es que qué haces, no me despeines —sigue protestando, ahora en su lucha infinita contra su cabello perpetuamente levantado de todos lados.

—Estoy jugando... —responde mirándole a los ojos verdes que le miran aun frunciendo el ceño acabando de arreglarse el pelo—. Ehm... Bueno. ¿Entonces qué haremos ahora?

—Hay una cena, en casa del Coronel. Va a estar gran parte la crema y nata de la alta sociedad londinense. Padre quiere que os vayáis familiarizando con ellos para la fiesta de compromiso de la semana que viene —explica Arthur, acabando con su lucha, dándose por vencido nuevamente contra sus mechones rebeldes.

—¿De Scott? —pregunta Emily que aún no tiene muy claro quién es quién.

—¿Eh? —Arthur la mira sin entender.

—Tu hermano es el coronel, ¿no? —pregunta un poco confundida, sin estar segura.

—¡No! No, él es capitán, pero no Coronel. Esta noche te los presentaré —mira a Francis de reojo, que suspira asumiendo que no va a ir a esa cena, sintiendo unos poquitos de celos inevitables. Aun así, no había pretexto posible...

—Ah, vale... ¿Va a ser una de esas cenas largas y aburridas? ¿Puede venir Sesel? —pregunta Emily apretando el brazo del que la está agarrando, porque sin ella aún puede ser mucho peor.

—Ehm... Pues... creo que... ¿Qué entiendes por cena larga y aburrida? —pregunta Arthur sin estar muy seguro, esto es lo que habitualmente se hacía en sociedad, ¿no? ¿O en América hacían cosas distintas?

—Una con un montón de gente vestida de traje en la que solo hablan y se ríen y las mujeres después vamos a caminar y los hombres a fumar —resume ella como confirmación de sus sospechas.

—Sí, justo así es como son —asiente el escritor.

—Ugh —protesta ella. Sesel les mira a todos porque al final no han dicho si ella podía ir. Francis le hace una cara a la chica pensando que quizás pueda ir hoy y adelantar el vestido... Y llevarla a que conozca a Mathieu y esas cosas.

—¿Y tenemos TENEMOS que ir? —insiste Emily.

—Pues... habla con mi padre, pero yo diría que sí —expone Arthur porque no pensaba que fuera ELLA la que no quisiera ir, siempre le había parecido que las mujeres se lo pasaban tremendamente bien en esos eventos. Cuchicheando sobre cómo iban vestidos unos y otros o las parejas o quién sabe qué más escándalos.

—¿Irá mi madre? —pregunta la americana como si esa fuera la clave que organizara el universo.

—Seguramente —asiente Arthur.

—Entonces hay que ir —asegura muy seria, asintiendo y pensando en su madre un poco más—. De hecho quizás deberíamos volver a casa para bañarme y arreglarme con tiempo.

—Ah, justo a eso vamos.

Emily asiente muy conforme. Arthur sonríe un poco y vuelve a mirar a Francis quien le sonríe débilmente tocándole el pie con el suyo.

Así es como iba a ser siempre, más le valía irse acostumbrando. Siempre tendrían planes para el día siguiente, pero nunca podrían ir a esos eventos juntos y a la larga sería más complejo aun, porque en el futuro Arthur se iría a dormir con su mujer todas las noches... Y él dormiría solo en su cama. Arthur tendría una esposa en la que apoyarse y él... No tendría nada. Quizás morirá solo también, sin hijos mientras que Arthur estaría pronto rodeado de su feliz descendencia.

Quizás podría casarse él también... Y condenar a su esposa a una vida como la de su madre. Ya bastante era condenar a esta chica a esto... Aunque estaba el asunto del hombre del dirigible. Sonríe un poco con esto volviendo a pensar que quizá no sería todo tan dramático.

—¿Entonces planeas llevar a tu doncella? —pregunta el inglés ocurriéndosele algo. Emily le mira y asiente aliviada con ello.

—Sesel viene conmigo a todos lados —donde me dejan...

—No es, en realidad, muy conveniente o aceptable —valora fingiéndose poco convencido del arreglo.

—Pero... Es Sesel —alega Emily que le ha cambiado la cara.

—Ya, pero por lo general... —se humedece los labios—. Tal vez si fuera acompañada.

Francis levanta las cejas entendiendo rápidamente. Sonríe un poco más y mira a Sesel de reojo.

—Voy a acompañarla yo —explica Emily como si eso fuera obvio. Sesel parpadea varias veces y levanta las cejas con esa decisión.

—Me refiero a un acompañante masculino. Una pareja —explica Arthur.

—Ohhhh! Pero... Ohhh! Hmmm... ¿Y de donde le vamos a sacar un acompañante masculino? —por un momento, Emily piensa en Iván sin poder evitarlo.

—Pues... —Arthur vacila porque obviamente está pensando en que sea Francis. Le mira de reojo para que alguien lo diga y no sea tan evidente que lo ha propuesto él.

—No quisiera verme muy atrevido pero yo estaría encantado de acompañar a la señorita —suelta Francis con pompa.

—¡Oh! —exclama Sesel, de repente bastante encantada con el plan.

—Tú... ¡Oh! ¡Él! ¡Es guapo! —suelta Emily con bastante inocencia hacia Sesel.

—Sí, sí que lo es —risita tonta. Arthur frunce un poco el ceño con eso, una suave punzadita de celos.

—No más que ustedes, eso se los aseguro. Ambas son un caudal de hermosura tomado de la inmensidad del bello cielo —asegura el sastre, con convencimiento.

Siguen las risitas y el escritor pone los ojos en blanco. Francis vueeeeelve a tocarle la pierna con el zapato.

—No todos los días se rescata a una damisela en apuros, ¿quién soy yo para privarla a ella de llevar a su amiga a la reunión? No se preocupe, Monsieur Kirkland, me portaré bien —asegura sin poder ocultar su bueno humor ante esta nueva perspectiva del evento.

—Esto es tremendamente irregular —protesta el inglés cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, a menos que tenga alguna otra sugerencia... Finalmente estamos haciendo justo lo que ha propuesto —se defiende el francés.

—¡Gracias, Francis! Artie, no te enfades con él, es bueno que venga Sesel —asegura Emily encantada.

—Es verdad, Arthur, ¡solo relájate! Ehm... relájese, míster Kirkland —empieza Sesel y cambia a la mitad asustada de la mirada del señorito inglés.

—Sí, Artie, ¡todo va a ir bien! Y va a ser muy divertido. Me parece que necesitas diversión en la vida —insiste Emily.

—Pues supongo que no hay modo en el que pueda oponerme... —suspira "derrotado".

—Es que yo soy muy buena convenciendo a la gente —Emily lo abraza con bastante fuerza y Francis se tensa sin poder evitarlo.

Arthur se sorprende con el abrazo, tensándose mientras Sesel se ríe. Cuando Emily cree que lo ha estrujado bastante le suelta y el inglés le empuja un poquito, nerviosa.

—Oye, Art... Mister Kirland —le llama Sesel. Francis la mira de reojito y luego mira a Arthur—. ¿Cuándo vas a besar a Emily? —pregunta cuando él la mira.

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja el inglés con esa pregunta. Sesel le guiña un ojo a Francis con complicidad. Francis no sabe qué cara poner, intenta no mirarles a todos con horror. Le sale una sonrisa extraña y Emily se muere de la risa tapándose un poco la cara, sonrojada.

—Seseeeel!

—¡Esa es una absoluta indiscreción! —protesta Arthur y Francis tiene suerte porque el carruaje se detiene.

—Monsieur Kirkland, baje primero, por favor, para ayudar a Emily —pide Francis abriendo la puerta y casi empujándole afuera. Así lo hace, claro.

—¡Eres una tonta, Sesel! —protesta Emily adentro del carro, muerta de la risa.

Arthur le tiende la mano esperando para que baje y Sesel se ríe aun... así que baja Sesel antes que Emily, casi volando del carruaje. El inglés la atrapa al vuelo para que no caiga al suelo y Emily baja detrás, sonrojadita.

—Ehm... bueno, nos vemos en un rato —se despide Arthur de Emily y Sesel le empuja sobre ella un poco, con el culo.

—Yaaaa! ¡Anda! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —protesta Emily con gritos, jalando a Sesel para alejarse de Arthur y consiguiendo de alguna manera apretarse contra Arthur y hacerlo un poco sándwich entre ellas dos.

El escritor aprieta los ojos intentando huir, mientras la doncella sigue muerta de risa y hasta a Francis le hace un poco de gracia la cara del inglés, aunque va a rescatarle tomando a Sesel de la cintura y tirando un poquito de ella.

Arthur sale de ahí y carraspea arreglándose la ropa, acercándose al carro para volver a subir.

—Buenas tardes —se despide Francis de ellas tocándose el sombrero y mirando a Arthur de reojo, que le espera en el interior.

Sesel le manda un beso a Francis, sonrojadita. Él hace un movimiento con la cabeza escondiéndose un poco con el pelo y el sombrero. Le cierra un ojo a la morena y sonríe antes de volver y subirse al carro.

—Cielos con estas chicas —protesta el inglés. Francis se ríe un poco, de buen humor, sentándose a su lado.

—Son divertidas —valora.

—¡Son terribles! —protesta.

—Nah, no del todo —se ríe más pensando que más terribles son él y Toni juntos. Arthur se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿No tendrás problemas por venir a casa del coronel?

—En algún momento voy a tener que trabajar... —se ríe acercándose a él y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

El escritor se sonroja con eso sin esperárselo. El sastre le sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantando el brazo para abrazarle.

—Yo... no quería que vinieras hoy y mañana es lo de tu madre y tu herencia —suelta girando la cara con los mofletes hinchados.

—¿Y por qué no querías que viniera? —pregunta riéndose un poquito.

—Porque tenías que trabajar y ni siquiera hemos volado —responde, porque en realidad eso lo ha decepcionado un poco. Otra cosa para su lista mental de "Cosas por las que ODIO a Iván Braginski"

—Pero hemos estado juntos. No me importa que no volemos —le sonríe un poquito—. Lo paso bien.

Arthur se revuelve y le mira no muy seguro.

—Muy bien, aunque me tires al suelo por bestia —se ríe Francis, él pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco.

—¿Sabes? Creo que sí va a funcionar —el francés le acaricia el pelo.

—¿Eh?

—Esto. Sesel, Emily, tu... Yo. Ehm... Iván.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo —sonríe un poco más y se acerca por otro beso.

—Mpfs! —protesta aunque no se aparta del beso.

El sastre lo profundiiiiizaaaaa y al escritor se le olvida todo, claro. Van a estar besándose hasta llegar a la mansión Kirkland. El chofer se tarda diez minutos en que se separen... Otra vez. Pero al fin salen los dos muy sonrojaditos y felices. Se topan ambos de frente con Lord Kirkland nada más entrar a la casa.

—Voy a... —empieza Arthur y se queda congelado al ver a su padre. Francis baja la cabeza y da un paso atrás, palideciendo.

—Al fin te veo —comenta Lord Kirkland un poco sarcástico.

—Ehm... Buenas tardes, padre —saluda Arthur bajando la cabeza.

—Es la cena en casa del Coronel —le recuerda.

—L-Lo sé, voy a prepararme antes de ir a por Miss Jones —explica, aun con la cabeza gacha y los labios hinchaditos del culpable beso. Lord Kirkland levanta una ceja y le mira con sospecha.

—¿Vas a ir, entonces, sin que te arrastre? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—Sí... solo voy a entregarle la... una cosa a F... Mister Bonnefoy, antes —explica pensando en ello de repente, mirándole. Lord Kirkland mira a Francis de reojo y luego a su hijo otra vez.

—Arthur... —baja el tono un poco.

—Ehm... ¿sí? —le mira a los ojos ahora.

—¿Saliste hoy con Miss Jones? —pregunta y suena genuinamente preocupado.

—S-sí, claro, fuimos al hangar del sur de Londres, quería volar en dirigible, pero el piloto dijo que no tenía el globo a punto. Es un tipo raro —resume. El hombre adulto se pasa una mano por la barbilla escuchándole.

—Mister... Bonnefoy. ¿Me puede dar unos minutos a solas con Arthur, por favor? Vaya... A pedir algo de beber a la cocina —le hace un gesto con la mano para que desaparezca casi sin mirarlo. Francis vacila un instante antes de asentir y girar hacia la escalera de servicio, ¿qué más va a hacer? Arthur le mira irse, nervioso.

—Padre, es verdad, ¡puede preguntarle a ella esta noche si no me cree! —se defiende un poco infantilmente. Lord Kirkland parpadea sin entender eso, aun notándose preocupado. Hace cara de desagrado.

—Ya me imagino yo que lo es, por desgracia.

—¿Eh? —vacila sin entender el "por desgracia" ¿acaso no es lo que se esperaba de él?

—Ven —le hace un gesto con la cabeza y le pone una mano en el hombro haciendo un gesto para ir a su despacho.

—¿Puedo ir antes a darle a Míster Bonnefoy lo que ha venido a recoger?

La mirada penetrante de su padre se clava en él y le quita la mano del hombro.

—Diez minutos. Y no mandes al mayordomo a decirme que salió algo urgente y no puedes venir —advierte y se lo piensa un poco mejor—, por favor.

Arthur asiente y se larga corriendo a por las llaves de su casa en Nothing hill para llevárselas a Francis y que pueda ir a por sus trajes para la cena de hoy. Francis lo agradece SINCERAMENTE. Cuando va de regreso al despacho de su padre, detiene a Patrick.

—Ah, larva.

—¿Vas a la cena hoy? —frunce el ceño Arthur con el sobrenombre.

—Claro que voy a la cena hoy, ¿por qué habría de perderme tan encantador evento? —ojos en blanco.

—Ve con cuidado con tu esposa, va a venir el sastre —sonríe maligno.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué va a venir el sastre!? —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Le han invitado —se encoge de hombros.

—Voy a estarle observando, que sigo sin encontrarle pies ni cabeza a esa historia —frunce el ceño y luego piensa un poquito más. Cambia la cara y se aclara la garganta—. Va a ir... Tu futura esposa obviamente, ¿verdad?

—Ehm... sí. ¿Y?

—¿Va a ir con su doncella? —trata de sonar desinteresado, pero la manera en la que evita la mirada de Arthur es sospechosa.

—Pues... sí, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Ehm... Quiero preguntarle una cosa sobre su experiencia en... Ehm... La... Los sirvientes en América —se inventa.

—¿Los sirvientes en América? —frunce más el ceño, ¿no tendrá esto que ver con algunas de esas averiguaciones raras de Wallace y su desprecio por el servicio intentando tomar matices internacionales?

—E-Es un tema que estoy investigando —se sonroja un poco sin mirarle.

—¿Investigando para qué? —insiste.

—Para algo de la iglesia que no te compete —responde aun sonrojadito. Arthur frunce más el ceño.

—Me compete porque es la doncella de mi prometida. ¿No estarás intentando extorsionarla para saber lo que hago con Emily o si la... beso o algo así? —se cruza de brazos y se sonroja un poco con esta nueva posibilidad. Patrick levanta una ceja con eso... Extorsionarla. No suena mal pretexto, o no del todo.

—Es una buena idea... Que quizás ponga en práctica. Aunque dudo que tú beses a nadie más que al dorso de tu mano, hasta que Emily no esté completamente obligada —se burla.

—¡Eso es mentira! Y no te va a hacer caso, ella es la que lleva al sastre de pareja, así que seguramente está tremendamente ocupada —chilla el menor. La cara de decepción del sacerdote es bastante épica—. ¡Ja! —sonríe triunfador al notarlo.

—¿El... El sastre va con ella? Tu sastre... El perver... —hace una pausa y traga saliva pensando en lo que ella le ha contado un rato atrás. El sastre era JUSTO la persona apropiada para saciar a la chica—... tido.

—Exacto. Dale mis condolencias a tu mujer, está perfectamente a salvo y tú eres lo único que va a rondarla para su desgracia —replica, con malignidad.

—Bah, cállate —protesta poniéndose de mal humor. Ni que estuviera interesado REALMENTE en algo con la chica ni que se hubiera hecho ilusiones de nada. No... Que va. Arthur sonríe más y se va con su padre, de buen humor.


	36. El corazón de hielo

Lord Kirkland pasea preocupado por su despacho con un vaso de whisky en la mano cuando el menor de sus hijos golpea la puerta. Él la abre ya que estaba cerca de ella haciéndole un gesto para que pase. Bienvenido a otra charla padre-hijo. El escritor se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a su padre con curiosidad.

—Siéntate —pide el mayor y ahí se va a hacerlo el chico. Lord Kirkland se pone en cuclillas frente a él, que parpadea mirándole—. Estoy preocupado.

—¿Por?

—Arthur, ¿sabes lo importante que es este contrato con Jones? —vuelve a preguntar un poco retóricamente como no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que le habló del compromiso por vez primera.

—Estoy tratándola bien —pone los ojos en blanco—. ¡Ella fue la que dijo que le gustaba la idea de volar y los dirigibles! ¡Ella pidió ir! ¡Pregúntale a Scott si no me crees!

Lord Kirkland bufa un poco frustrado porque a veces siente que habla en un idioma completamente distinto a su hijo menor.

—Maldit... —escupe enfadándose casi de inmediato, apretando los ojos y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no lanzar su vasito a la chimenea—. No estoy diciendo que no la estés tratando bien, ¿vale?

—¿Entonces?

—Esto va mal. Va mal y estoy nervioso y necesito... —se lo piensa un poco debatiéndose consigo mismo hasta que habla otra vez con cierta dificultad—. Arthur, necesito que me ayudes.

—¿En qué?

—Mister Jones no está cómodo aquí. Parece estarlo por momentos, pero me da la impresión que su mujer le come la cabeza. Tu madre no se entiende en lo ABSOLUTO con Lady Jones... Lo cual no mejora las cosas —expone con franqueza.

—Miss Jones parece tenerle mucho... miedo a su madre —nota. Lord Kirkland suspira y niega con la cabeza. Y no me extraña, es una mujer horrible, estuvo preguntándome un montón de cosas terribles y parecía no haber forma de cumplir sus expectativas.

—No valoré jamás esa pieza en mi tablero —se encoge de hombros—. Emily ayer noche parecía decepcionada de que no vinieras a cenar. Tampoco estabas al desayuno —mira su vasito y luego a él de nuevo—. Y aun así, creo que todo va a estar en manos de Miss Jones.

—Ah... ayer noche... —se sonroja un poco—. Me temo que se me hizo tarde cenando con el doctor Zwingli... ¿Padre? —se le ocurre otra cosa con eso y le mira.

—Estoy dispuesto a negociar. ¿Qué quieres? Qué es exactamente lo que puedo darte o hacer para que hagas esto bien —sigue en su línea de pensamiento.

—Padre, ¿alguna vez te has acostado con otra mujer? —pregunta él. Lord Kirkland se impresiona tantísimo que se cae de culo. Arthur levanta las cejas preocupado con eso.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a... además de Madre —le mira un poquito nervioso.

—N-No me... Pero... DESDE LUEGO que no sé ni siquiera por qué razón podrías insinuarlo. No. Nunca me he acostado jamás con nadie más, es... —le sigue mirando desde el suelo sin comprender de donde ha sacado eso.

—Oh... —susurra un poco decepcionado porque cree que habría sido un poco de justicia poética que su padre lo hiciera también y al final su madre y él se hubieran encontrado al final del camino prefiriéndose el uno al otro.

—¿Por qué podrías pensar que sí?

—Pues... ehm... bueno, tu matrimonio fue concertado y se oyen tantos casos últimamente entre ese tipo de parejas... —trata de explicarse.

—Yo quiero a tu madre. Y la respeto —añade para más inri.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero a veces una cosa no quita la otra —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Como no va a quitarla! ¿Crees que tu madre...? —hace una pausa en mal lugar.

—¿Mi madre qué? —se tensa ahora.

—¿Tu madre pensará eso? —aclara.

—¿Qué? ¿De ti? No, no lo creo —niega rotundamente.

—Pues tú lo pensaste —le acusa, entrecerrando los ojos, pensando en si esto no tendrá que ver con él y esa supuesta otra mujer de la que está enamorado.

—Solo era una pregunta. Es como si te preguntara qué opinas de dos hombres que... se acuestan —no le mira a la cara.

—Una... ¡¿Qué?! —chilla un poco escandalizado. Arthur se sonroja—. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—De... no lo sé, ¡solo son cosas! ¿Qué piensas? —no le mira.

—¿De dos hombres que se acuestan? ¿Conoces a dos hombres así? —pregunta con curiosidad, porque se oyen historias, pero nunca ha pensado que realmente fuera algo que sucediera de verdad, como las sirenas o los hombres lobo. No cree ni siquiera que existan realmente.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —se agarra con fuerza de los reposabrazos de la silla.

—No me he puesto nunca a pensar en la gente así. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo eso teniendo un problema mucho mayor? —protesta a la falta de concentración de su hijo menor.

—¡Es nada más una pregunta! —chilla nerviosísimo. Lord Kirkland suspira, se recarga con los codos en el suelo y luego se acuesta mirando al techo en un intento por seguirle ja conversación ya a la desesperada. Cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a la frente.

—Es... Un acto reprochable y antinatural de gente enferma —sentencia.

—Pues... —aprieta los ojos porque sabía que le diría eso, con un retortijón en el estómago.

—¿Qué puede orillar a un hombre a acostarse con otro? ¿Por qué hacer algo así? Habiendo tantas mujeres —insiste en preguntar.

—P-Pero... —se agarra más fuerte, ni siquiera sabe cómo se ha metido en semejante lío, ni como por un momento ha podido pensar en confiarle de verdad sus miedos.

Lord Kirkland, que sigue en esta posición COMPLETAMENTE atípica, recostado en el suelo por primera y única vez en su vida, se pregunta si esta conversación será parte de la negociación con Arthur para que haga lo que le pide con Emily. Aprieta los ojos pensando que es absurdo y tratando desesperadamente de averiguar qué quisiera Arthur que le respondiera.

—¿Tú... Qué piensas? —pregunta a su hijo, intentando sonar cómplice.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Y-Yo? ¡Nada! —chilla sintiéndose acusado.

Quizás Arthur solo quería demostrar que podían hablar de lo que fue... Corta su línea de pensamiento con la respuesta levantando la cabeza un poco y mirándole.

El chico de sonroja y casi salta hasta quedar en cuclillas sobre la silla, pero el movimiento se queda a la mitad. Su padre parpadea deseando de todo corazón entender ALGO de esta conversación extraña.

—L-Lo que digo es que... tal vez es... una enfermedad que tenga... cura y... como enfermos esas personas merecen... compasión y... —la voz de Arthur va haciéndose pequeñita, pequeñita cuando su padre le mira y su vista baja a sus manos, que ha soltado de la silla y está ahora frotando nerviosamente.

Por extraño que pareciera, aun cuando Arthur era de sus hijos con el que menos se entendía, era siempre el que se las arreglaba para llevarle al límite y verle en las peores condiciones. Le había traído aquí para negociar en sus términos y ahora hablaban de enfermos homosexuales con él acostado en el suelo como si fuera un granjero. Respira en silencio, mirándole fijamente.

—C-Compasión. Sí, sin duda es... Algo que cualquier enfermo merece —responde el hombre no muy convencido intentando leerle y saber qué demonios piensa. Falla miserablemente pensando que era Brittany la que entendía a sus hijos. Piensa en volver sutilmente al tema importante—. Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus términos?

—¿Q-Qué?

El mayor resopla un poco porque de verdad no es tan simple estarle pidiendo unos términos sentado en el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurra.

—¿Qué quiero de qué? —Arthur está completamente perdido sin saber a qué se refiere su padre.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi otra vez? —pregunta irritado, sentándose, a punto de ahorcarle.

—¿Q-Qué? —se asusta un poco más, haciéndose bolita en la silla. Lord Kirkland prieta los puños con frustración. Arthur parpadea confundido y asustado.

—A-Aunque he leído que en la antigua Grecia esa era la forma aceptada de hacer las cosas... —susurra por algún motivo.

—¿Cuál forma? —pregunta sin entender nada.

—Q-Quiero decir, no puede ser que todos estuvieran enfermos entonces... —sigue, vacilando.

—N-No.

—¿No?

—Quizá se contagiaron entre sí.

—Oh... —traga saliva y se lo piensa.

—No parece natural que dos hombres hagan eso —sigue Lord Kirkland.

—Pero ellos lo consideraban así, entonces nos planteamos si realmente es una enfermedad física o solo una forma de ver el mundo —hace un gesto con las manos el escritor.

—Es una perversión —sentencia el adulto—. El sexo es principalmente para fines reproductivos y no se pueden reproducir dos hombres.

—Para... ¿fines reproductivos? —le mira, inclinando la cabeza con ese pensamiento.

—Tener hijos. Herederos. Una familia —aclara.

—Pero... ¿entonces solo te... acostaste con Madre tr... cuatro veces? —se rectifica a sí mismo. Lord Kirkland se sonroja un poco con esa pregunta y desvía la mirada hacia sus manos.

—N-No del todo... A-Aunque no creo que esa sea una pregunta apropiada —deben haber sido has diez o doce veces... Trece con la de ayer. No siempre se embarazaba. Cambia de posición en el suelo y se incorpora pensando que este es un precio muy raro para conseguir que Arthur haga lo que él quiere.

—Entonces... esas veces en las que lo haces por placer... o amor... o... —sigue planteando.

—No entiendo —confiesa—. No entiendo la pregunta, todas las veces fue por... —vacila sonrojadito—, eso.

—¿No decías que era con fines reproductores?

Lord Kirkland inclina la cabeza y le mira extrañado después de sacudirse los pantalones

—Siempre fue mí... Nuestra intención... Hacer crecer la familia. Cada vez fue con el mismo afecto y cada vez asumíamos que podía venir un chico o una chica más a la familia —parpadea aun sin comprender del todo la concepción que tiene su hijo de él.

—P-Pero ¿entonces nunca... nunca lo hiciste porque Madre te gusta o... la quieres? —acaba por preguntar, hecho un lío con sus propios sentimientos que en realidad le impulsan a hacer esas cosas con Francis sin NINGUNA idea en lo absoluto de hacer crecer la familia.

—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Que Miss Jones no te guste o no la quieras? ¿Te preocupa no acostarte lo bastante? —pregunta Lord Kirkland porque esas preguntas de su hijo son muy difíciles. De verdad, MUY difíciles.

El escritor abre la boca como un pez con eso porque en realidad ahora mismo estaba preocupado por su padre y su madre.

—Todas las veces han sido porque tu madre me... Gusta y... —vacila porque Arthur es la única persona que le hace pensar conscientemente en ello y plantearse porqué hace las cosas o con qué frecuencia e incluso sus sentimientos hacia ello. Él quería a Lady Kirkland... O eso pensaba. ¿Sería que Arthur hablaba con ella y ella le daba otra impresión? ¿Pensaba en verdad que la engañaba?

—¿Y por qué le gusta? Ella no es una mujer tan joven ni tan bonita —pregunta, a pesar de que es respuesta le alivia bastante.

—Tu madre no será tan joven hoy, pero antes sí que lo fue —murmura como única respuesta pensando un poco en pánico que no sabe por qué le gusta. No sabe ni siquiera si le gusta. Es su esposa simplemente. Por eso la quería, por eso se acostaba con ella a dormir en las noches, por eso le gustaba. No se planteaba siquiera el que fuera bonita o no.

—Pero ahora ya no es la mujer que era antes, así que... ¿qué te gusta ahora de ella? —insiste, intentando hacerle sentirse atraído por ella.

—¡No lo sé! Que sea mi esposa, Arthur. Ser su esposo. No sequé es lo que esperarías que me gustara —aprieta los ojos tenso—. ¿Acaso tu madre te ha dicho algo? —porque además... Anoche. Anoche se acostaron, cosa sumamente extraña. Quizás había algo que no estaba haciendo bien o que sí estaba haciendo bien.

—Pues no lo sé, Padre, algo. La confianza, la complicidad y compenetración... que ella sea la única que sabe lo que piensas con solo una mirada y que tú hagas lo mismo que ella. Que sea la única persona capaz de verte de verdad, el hombre que eres detrás de tu máscara de perfección control y rectitud, la persona que te consuela en tus preocupaciones o miedos, con quien puedes ser tú mismo sin aparentar... —sigue explicando lo que él siente que es el amor, pensando en Francis y en que siente esa complicidad de la que habla independientemente de si es o no un chico o una chica o es guapo o feo o se conocen solo hace unos días.

Lord Kirkland le mira después de toda esa explicación pensando que sí que sería muy bonito que Lady Kirkland fuera todas esas cosas.

—Tu madre es la persona más cercana a mí —responde con voz suave. Imagínense que tan lejos tiene al resto del mundo.

—¿Pero hace algo de todo eso? —insiste el chico, preocupado.

—No lo sé —traga saliva tenso e irritado de que Arthur le ponga a pensar que su propio estable y feliz matrimonio tenga bastantes deficiencias

—¿Y no quisieras que lo hiciera? ¿No preferirías estar con alguien así aunque solo fueran un par de horas a la semana aunque no fuera tu esposa antes que... bueno, nada? —sigue planteando, preocupado.

—No lo sé —susurra un poco más angustiado de lo que quisiera—. Preferiría que tu madre... No lo sé. No sé qué me estás queriendo decir —probablemente seas tú, Arthur, con todo esto, el que lo ha visto de manera más transparente.

—No quiero decir nada, Padre, quiero entenderte para ser como tú y que mi vida me salga bien —asegura nervioso, bajando la cabeza.

—Quizás en esto no deberías ser como yo —responde sin mirarle pensando que esto es una clase de lección de vida de su hijo menor. Mira como tú haces las cosas MAL. No tienes ni siquiera una buena relación con mi madre y toda tu vida es un desastre.

—¡¿Y cómo quién voy a ser!? —exclama ahora asustado porque realmente su padre es su figura a seguir, a pesar de los defectos y deficiencias que, como cualquier persona, tiene.

—¿Desde cuándo estás siquiera remotamente interesado en ser como yo? —pregunta parpadeando.

—¡Pues eres mi padre! —exclama como si fuera evidente y ley de vida que actuara de este modo.

—¡Y hago lo mejor que puedo! —chilla Lord Kirkland sintiéndose un poco más presionado aun. Arthur se da un golpe con la mano en la frente—. ¡No sé qué demonios es lo que quieres! —sigue protestando—. No sé qué decirte, no sé nada. ¿Quieres comprobar cómo es que no funciona hacerlo a mi modo? ¿Quieres confirmarme que mi vida está mal? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¡SÍ! —grita frustrado.

Su padre le mira enfadado porque él lo intenta y quería negociar. Arthur le mira frustrado, porque él le quiere y estaba intentando hacer lo que espera, con ganas de gritarle "Sí, tu vida es un asco, no conoces el amor, tu mujer te la pegaba con tu sastre, el resto de tus hijos son unos desgraciados que te odian porque les arruinaste la vida y tu hijo pequeño es homosexual... y tú NUNCA serás lo bastante fuerte y valiente para aceptar todo eso".

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —insiste su padre, que es como golpear una roca.

—¿Hacer de qué? —sigue gritando un poco Arthur, por culpa de la adrenalina. Lord Kirkland hace os ojos en banco.

—No se puede hablar contigo, ni negociar contigo —responde frustrado.

—¿Negociar qué? —vuelve a preguntar sin entender, calmándose un poco.

—No me has puesto atención, te he dicho ya que todo esto es un problema y que sigo necesitando que hagas esto. ¿Qué qué demonios quieres a cambio? —vuelve a preguntar.

Arthur se humedece los labios y le mira fijamente unos instantes valorando de verdad sus palabras y teniendo una idea. Lord Kirkland se revuelve en su lugar tratando de volver a enfocarse en lo VERDADERAMENTE importante que es este negocio con Jones. Es lo único que si puede arreglar.

—Voy a casarme con ella como tú quieres y a conseguirte esa firma —establece. El adulto levanta las cejas y le mira tranquilizándose un poquito—. Una semana más tarde huiré. Puedes inventar la excusa que más te convenga para ella y sus padres. Yo la corroboraré siempre que me mantengas una pensión que ingresarás en mi cuenta del banco. Nadie sabrá donde estoy ni me perseguirá. Vendré a ver a Madre una vez al año, en su cumpleaños y no se me harán preguntas al respecto de nada de esto —añade muy serio y convencido.

—¿V-Vas a qué? —pregunta tomado por sorpresa, levantando las cejas.

—Huir... marcharme. Puedo irme de la ciudad o tal vez del país, no lo he decidido —aclara tajante, con voz mesurada y convencimiento.

—Vas... A... ¿Irte? —Lord Kirkland se humedece los labios.

—Sí. Sin Miss Jones —asiente. El padre abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra.

—Hace un minuto has dicho... —cierra los ojos y niega—. Olvídalo. Retírate.

Arthur le sostiene la mirada un instante y se sonroja con lo que hablaban hace un minuto. Sale CORRIENDO.

Lord Kirkland se lleva las manos a la cara y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, pensando en todas las implicaciones de todo esto, deseando realmente que existiera alguien que pudiera verle a él de verdad, el hombre detrás de la máscara de perfección, control y rectitud. Alguien que le consolara ahora que tiene miedo de no tener una buena vida, de que su hijo menor huya una semana después de casarse a saber dios donde o por qué, que le ayudara seriamente a sacar a Wallace del alcohol, de arreglar a Patrick y a Scott que sabe que no son felices. Él era el titiritero... Y movía los hilos a donde no debía moverlos.

Arthur corre a su cuarto sin poder creer que le haya dicho eso a su padre, seguro iba a acecharle toda la cena y a gritarle en cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

xoOXOox

El Doctor Zwingli es el primero en tocar la puerta de casa del Coronel, sonrojadito y serio.

El mayordomo de la casa, con un impoluto traje negro, guantes y pajarita blanca es quien les recibe junto al ama de llaves en un atuendo a juego pero femenino. Ambos con el uniforme recién revisado así que en perfectas condiciones de revista.

—Ah, buenas tardes —saluda el doctor haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrojándose un poquito más antes de moverse un poco para que su mujer entre a la casa por delante de él.

La señora Zwingli es una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, usa el pelo corto recogido en una cinta verde del mismo color que su vestido. Arruga la nariz y con cara de bastante desagrado entra a esta casa protestando por lo bajo a su marido el haber tenido que llegar tan temprano. No odiaba del todo estos eventos, de hecho justamente eran estos eventos los que le daban cierta vida, sin embargo... Su marido era obsesivo y del todo ridículo con querer llegar a esta hora cuando seguramente no había nadie aún.

—Los señores les esperan en la sala, si nos dejan los abrigos —responde amablemente el mayordomo.

El doctor se quita el suyo esperando que su mujer haga lo mismo sin ayudarla con galantería, se pone visiblemente más nervioso con la mención de "los señores", detestando y agradeciendo esta cena por partes iguales.

El ama de llaves es quien se hace cargo de las prendas mientras el mayordomo les guía hasta la estancia adecuada por los pasillos cubiertos de alfombras con recargadas lámparas colgadas de la pared y grandes cuadros enormes de batallas pasadas.

El doctor lo mira todo un poco de reojo. No es la primera vez que está aquí en un evento como este, sin embargo no deja de sentirse un intruso excesivamente cínico aquí dentro.

—¡... podría llenar varios palacios con las cosas que tú detestas! —empieza a oírse la voz crispada del coronel Beilschmidt desde el pasillo.

Y a la vez, el médico se pregunta si esta pudo haber sido su casa... De haber coincidido mejor en el tiempo. Se sonroja más con esa idea sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a su esposa y se tensa como un palo cuando escucha el tono de voz del coronel. Casi... casi se siente en el aire la brisa que provocan las pestañas de la soprano cuando pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era absurdo llegar los primeros, siempre tenemos que llegar a barrer —sigue protestando Lady Zwingli mientras el camina con paso firme hacia el lugar de donde sale la voz.

El mayordomo abre las puertas de la sala, los anfitriones están sentandos cada uno en una butaca, frente a frente con una mesita de té entre ellos. No tienen las butacas más alejada una de la otra porque sería raro.

Lady Zwingli se sonroja un poco cuando les anuncian, por la incomodidad de interrumpir una discusión y al doctor la vista de la soprano le roba por completo el aliento quedándose unos instantes con la boca abierta antes de recomponerse y acercarse al coronel, que en realidad se levanta muy agradecido de que ya haya llegado alguien más.

—Coronel —es el saludo escueto del doctor extendiendo la mano hacia él.

—Doctor —se la aprieta y sonríe porque aunque no le cae muy bien, acaba de salvarlo de una discusión eterna con su mujer.

—Gracias por recibirnos, buenas noches —no sonríe demasiado—. ¿Cómo está, Coronel? ¿Cómo va la salud de su mujer?

—Bien, bien... ella... pues mejor lo sabe usted que yo. Frágil seguro. Y aun así no se muere la condenada —se ríe. El rubio le mira y le medio fulmina sin que le haga gracia el chiste.

—Trabajo que cuesta, coronel. En efecto es frágil. Las discusiones y gritos no ayudan en nada.

—Eso vaya a decírselo a ella —ojos en blanco.

—Ya se lo he dicho también, cada vez que la consulto —carraspea—. Ehm... Bonita casa la que tienen.

—Gracias —sonríe de nuevo—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo está usted?

—Ehhh... Bien. Bien. Con mucho trabajo, ya sabe... Los casos de tos en esta época del año —mira a la soprano de reojo un instante, se sonroja y vuelve a mirar al coronel—. Pero en términos generales, bien.

Ella está ahora hablando cordialmente con Lady Zwingli con un cinismo ejemplar. El doctor carraspea sin saber cómo es que lo consigue, ¡MALDITA!

—¿Qué tal el ejército, coronel? ¿Algún conflicto inminente en puerta que haya que temer? —intenta el ahora cambiar el tema.

—Ah, no se nos permite hablar de esas cosas para no alertar a los civiles, pero siempre hay algún conflicto latente. Mire, venga —le pide para que le acompañe a un mapa de Europa colgado en la pared y explicarle los movimientos políticos de los países en la actualidad.

Vash se va detrás de él, mirando otra vez de reojito a la esposa del coronel, volviendo a pensar que esto es DEMASIADO cínico para su gusto. No esperaba que estuvieran los cuatro a solas. Además está el asunto de que... No la ha saludado. Saludarla le pone nervioso, pero no saludarla también.

Ella está ofreciendo con naturalidad, algunos de los refrigerios que ha entrado uno de los valets y Lady Zwingli, para colmo, los está comiendo, riendo un poco, tan relajada con la soprano. Hasta se está pensando en invitarles a cenar un día de estos a su casa.

Por supuesto Lady Beilschmidt, como es cuando no está a solas con el doctor o en el escenario, se ríe con ella hablando de cualquier tontería sobre decoración de interiores.

El doctor sigue catatónico y súper tenso con esa actitud. En realidad él está tensísimo sin saber qué hacer más que asentir a lo que dice el coronel, muy de acuerdo con la política exterior que tomarán contra los bárbaros germánicos del Sur.

Tras lo que a ojos del doctor parece una eternidad, es que suena el timbre otra vez, este se gira a la puerta como agua de mayo cuando el mayordomo anuncia al señor Wallace Kirkland y esposa, deseando que esto sea un poco menos tenso si hay más gente involucrada.

Se separa un poco del mapa que le está mostrando el coronel esperando a que vaya a recibir a sus invitados y evitarse él el seguir teniendo que hacerle conversación.

En cuanto el Coronel se dirige a saludarles, Lady Beilschmidt se acerca al doctor con una copa en la mano, dando suaves sorbos.

—Lady Beilschmidt... —susurra el doctor sonrojándose—. Buenas noches.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Doctor Zwingli?

—Claramente no mejor que usted, señora —protesta un poquito mirándola de reojo—, tampoco mejor que Lady Zwingli que parece estar pasándolo muy bien.

—Seguro se debe a que ha estado usted hablando con mi marido.

—En realidad... Sí y no. Más es su propia tranquilidad lo que me tiene intranquilo, aunque claramente es usted una dama que nació para actuar en un escenario.

—¿Le pone intranquilo mi tranquilidad? —pregunta un poco divertida con ello.

—Me pone intranquilo la situación —la mira un poco mejor.

—Es normal —sentencia negando con la cabeza, como si fuera obvio.

—Lo es. Debí escuchar por una vez a mi esposa y no haber llegado a tiempo —se lamenta.

—Es una mujer muy inteligente... y encantadora —sonríe, nadie podría asegurar si no es en serio.

—Muy inteligente y encantadora... Vive con ella un día y verás que encanto tiene —murmura y aprieta los ojos—. ¿Sabes que me dijo a mí tu esposo? —baja la voz—. Que eras muy débil pero no te morías.

—También es todo un caballero —eso suena más sarcástico.

—Podría retarle a un duelo, ya te lo he dicho. Un día va a lastimarte —insiste, preocupado.

—Sería tremendamente entretenido pasar a ser viuda —comenta cínicamente, sonriendo de lado como siempre que tienen esta discusión, porque desde luego que no van a batirse en duelo como si esto fuera una novela barata exageradamente melodramática.

—No hay necesidad de abusar del sarcasmo —protesta el doctor mirándola de reojo—. Qué... ¿Qué te dijo mi esposa?

—Alababa mi buen gusto decorando y comentaba lo feliz que ha estado usted todo el fin de semana —añade sabiendo que el último encuentro de los dos fue el viernes.

—Suele quejarse de mi simplicidad —levanta las cejas y se gira sobre sus tacones para mirarla de frente—. ¡No es verdad que ha dicho eso!

Ella se ríe suavemente y le da un sorbito a su bebida.

—Ni que hubiera estado TAN de buen humor —murmura en protesta cruzándose de brazos toooodo sonrojado y luego cae en la cuenta de algo mirándole de reojito—. Y tu marido no me ha dicho nada de que tu estuvieras de buen humor... al contrario.

—¿Eso te preocupa? —vuelve a sonreír un poco maligna, mirándole con los ojos a media asta.

—Desde luego —suelta sin pensar y luego aprieta los labios—. Es decir... E-Esperaría que al menos un poco de... algo...

—¿Algo de qué? —pregunta cambiando el peso de pie y dibujando un círculo en el aire con su copa, sujetada por dos dedos de largas y limpias uñas.

—Cierta alegría o buen humor... Cualquiera diría que lo pasa usted mal —murmura sin mirarla.

—¿Y cómo planea resolverlo? —pregunta ella sí mirándole de reojo con cierta sonrisita. Él carraspea un poco porque las opciones son siempre mucho más limitadas de lo que quisiera. Aun así...

—Leí de un tratamiento nuevo para la tos y el fortalecimiento de los pulmones... Creo que debería comentarlo con su marido —murmura mirando la copa en sus manos y sus delicados dedos. Se emboba un poquito.

La soprano se humedece los labios porque no era de eso de lo que estaba hablando ella.

—Por supuesto —deja de sonreír un poco. El doctor levanta la vista conociendo perfectamente bien el cambio de tono.

—Implica nebulizaciones diarias que tendrían que hacerse en mi consulta —carraspeo—, y que me permitirían revisar su progreso y hacer... Ehm... "Algo al respecto".

—Entiendo... —vuelve a sonreír un poco, porque eso suena mejor—. Aunque no creo que sea el mejor momento.

—Ah... ¿No? —levanta las cejas y cambia el peso de pie sonrojándose otra vez bastante con esa respuesta.

—No deja de preocuparme el asunto del sastre —susurra, él aprieta un instante los ojos.

—No debí preocuparte con ello —susurra de vuelta dando un pasito atrás por si acaso están muy cerca. También le preocupa y es perfectamente razonable que quiera alejarse un poco hasta que la idea se enfríe.

—No, pero advertirme fue lo más razonable e inteligente —se separa ella también yendo a saludar a alguien más con naturalidad ya que han llegado unas cuantas personas más desde que se acercó a saludarlo.

El doctor la mira irse consciente de que esta había sido la ración de charla de la noche especialmente para como estaban las cosas y justo a lo que había venido. Hubiese querido alargarla un poquito más porque esta vez no sabía cuánto tiempo habría antes de volverla a ver en privado. Bufa un poquito y saca su reloj pensando en cuantas horas faltan antes de poder sacar a rastras a su mujer de este lugar.

Cuando un niño pequeño se planta a su lado, inclinando la cabeza y dice "hola!". Tiene el pelo blanco y corto como el del coronel, con un par de mechones largos, trenzados a la nuca y un atuendo bastante raro consistente en unos pantalones bombachos, unas medias de color mostaza y una boina. Le mira con unos ojos grandes y violetas como los de su madre.

El doctor parpadea un par de veces y se le seca un poco la boca, reconociendo los ojos inconfundibles y, más atrozmente, el pelo blanco. Hace un buen tiempo que no le ve... El niño es bastante sano.

—Ahm... Hola.

—¿Quién eres tú? Yo soy Gilbert.

—El Doctor Zwingli —responde aun impresionado con los ojos violetas. Se humedece los labios y le tiende la mano agachándose un poquito—. Estás muy grande ya, Gilbert.

—¿Eres el médico? Mi mutter siempre está enferma —responde bajando un poco la cabecita.

—Sí, soy su médico y lo sé, yo siempre la cuido para intentar que no lo haga... Aunque su salud es frágil —responde perfectamente ensayado.

—Yo no me pongo enfermo, mi papá dice que así podré ir a la guerra de más mayor. Iré y pintaré las batallas.

Vash parpadea un poco y se pone en cuclillas .

—¿Pintarás las batallas?

—Sí. Como esas —señala los cuadros de las paredes. El adulto los mira de reojo y sonríe muy levemente pesando que es digno de su madre el querer ir a la guerra a pintar las batallas, no a pelearlas.

—A tu madre le gustará esa idea —asegura.

—¡Sí! —exclama emocionado—. ¿Quieres ver mis dibujos?

El doctor vacila un poco preguntándose si hay algo malo en ello... Y concluye que sea como sea prefiere pasar tiempo con el niño que con la alta sociedad inglesa.

—Sí que quiero verlos —asegura asintiendo. El pequeño Gilbert le toma de la mano para llevarle a su cuarto, no sin que su madre note el movimiento cuando abandonan el salón.

Scott Kirkland se acerca a saludar al coronel cuadrándosele con el saludo marcial de una forma tan exagerada que hasta podía entreverse el tono irónico del movimiento. Wallace que, vasito de whisky en mano, era quien conversaba con el coronel le hace los ojos en blanco en desaprobación.

El coronel no se entera del matiz y le devuelve el saludo. Scott le sonríe a su hermano quien a pesar de todo le sonríe un poco de vuelta cuando nota que el coronel no se ha enterado, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo están en esta preciosa noche? —pregunta el pelirrojo.

—Estábamos un poco mejor hasta hace un minuto —responde Wallace dando un trago a su vaso.

—Eres un caballero, hermano mío —replica este y el Coronel empieza a hablarles de nuevo de cosas del trabajo, en especial de tener a Scott para comentarlas.

Las esposas de los hermanos Kirkland conversan entre ellas de temas de la familia, es decir, ponen verde a Patrick Kirkland y comentan lo mal que se viste su esposa aprovechando que aún no ha llegado. Por lo visto tampoco les cae en mucha gracia Emily Jones ni la madre de esta.

Al escuchar el chismecito y los susurritos, a Lady Zwingli se le activa la neurona femenina chismosa dejando de intentar hablar con la condesa de Canterbury que no escucha nada de nada. Se levanta de su lado y se acerca a ellas sonriendo.

—Ah, Bella —saluda la mujer del mayor de los hermanos Kirkland sin sonreír demasiado, aunque claramente poco agresiva, es rubia ceniza con los ojos azules, lleva el pelo peinado hacia atrás de una forma compleja y cara perpetua de pocos amigos.

—Buenas noches, Miss Zwingli —saluda la mujer de Wallace, ella sí sonríe un poco más, aunque tampoco no mucho. Tiene el pelo muy rubio y claro y los ojos violetas. Un par de pasadores le sostienen el flequillo fuera de la cara.

—Las chicas Kirkland. ¿Dónde dejaron a la tercera? —pregunta ella dándole un beso a cada una como saludo.

—Patrick no es un hombre especialmente cumplido para estos asuntos... y ahora vamos a tener una cuarta, ¿lo sabías? —asegura la correspondiente a Wallace, llamada Sigrid.

—Algo había oído pero quise confirmarlo con ustedes antes de estar segura. ¿Una chica americana, verdad?

—Sí —asegura escueta Marlijn, la mujer de Scott.

—¿Y ya la conocen? ¿Qué tal es?

—Hemos comido con ella un par de días —pone los ojos en blanco Sigrid.

—Es ruidosa —asegura Marlijn.

—Ruidosa. Que desagradable —arruga la nariz Lady Zwingli e igual hubiera protestado le hubieran dicho lo que le hubieran dicho—, pues a mí mi marido no me ha contado nada de ella, ni de lo que dice Arthur al respecto. Dice que no sabe nada pero yo estoy segura de que algo debe haberle contado de su futura esposa.

—¿Arthur? Está completamente desaparecido. Aun gracias que vino ayer a comer.

—¿Desaparecido? Pero es su prometida, ¿no? ¿No ha estado con ella todo el tiempo?

Marlijn niega con la cabeza.

—Es peor que Patrick —sigue Sigrid—, una pena porque me caía bien —lo cual es raro como pocas cosas.

—Vendrán luego —asegura la mujer del primogenito.

—¡Peor que Patrick! ¡Que terrible!

—En fin... —Sigrid suspira poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos. Marlijn sigue mirando Bella con la cara menos de asco, porque ella le cae bien y a veces su cuñada es un poco demasiado víbora en su opinión.

—Por lo menos desvía la atención de Lady Kirkland —asegura la segunda, porque ella es la que sufre más su ira al ser la esposa del mayor o "la bruja" como la llaman sus nueras. Aún no saben si podrán incluir a Emily en esa élite.

—Pues no se realmente como va a terminar eso. Espero que bien para todos. Ya sabemos que Arthur nunca ha sido muy sociable —la esposa del doctor se encoge de hombros mirándolas con sus ojos verdes—. Y quizás finalmente haya alguien a quien Lady Kirkland considere peor.

Marlijn hace su sutil mueca de sonrisa con eso.

—A mí eso no me preocupa demasiado, ella es la mayor damnificada en eso —la señala Sigrid.

—Belbel, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —pregunta Marlijn cambiando de tema y Sigrid bufa hastiada.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Mira que llegas a ser inconvenientemente insistente —protesta antes de marcharse de ahí.

—Ahora nos vemos —Lady Zwingli le hace un gesto cordial con la cabeza a Sigrid antes de girarse con Marlijn con curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay un local, pasé el otro día por delante acompañando a Scott y menos mal que iba con él —empieza a describir con un claro tono de desprecio en su voz.

—¿Un local? ¿De qué? —pregunta Bella con curiosidad.

—De comidas. Es para el vulgo pero está abierto en Londres. Es completamente insalubre estoy segura —Marlijn hace un gesto con la mano sentenciando su opinión. Bella Zwingli arruga un poco la nariz pero le mira y sonríe de lado.

—¿Y qué tiene de maravilloso que vas a arrastrarme hasta allá? —pregunta suspicaz.

—¡Dios me libre de arrastrarte a ello! —se sonroja un poco porque sí tiene algo maravilloso y la enfada mucho porque... no está para nada a su alcance y no puede dormir—. Lo regenta un... hombre, moreno y de ojos... bueno, no me he fijado tanto, debían ser verdes o algo así. No es importante.

—¡Oh, Marlijn! —Bella se ríe un poquito—. Incluso te has sonrojado un poco. Quiero conocer... El lugar.

—No, no quieres. Es el hombre más sucio y más insoportable que existe. Es idiota y descarado y un desastre en general. Creo que tu marido debería ir ahí y ver si no podemos denunciarlo para que obliguen a cerrar ese tugurio —sigue, sonrojándose más.

—¿Todo eso puedes decirme solo de pasar por fuera del brazo de Scott? —se muerde el labio para no reírse y piensa un poquito en ello—. Creo que sí puedo decirle a Vash.

—Pues se le veía claramente —responde tan estirada, ella le sonríe un poco.

—Sin embargo... Bueno, ya sabes cómo es de pesado mi marido. No puedo decirle que vaya a hacer nada de sus actividades de medico sin que me cerciore yo bien que no va a perder su valiosísimo tiempo —empieza, con absoluta intención de acompañar a su amiga a saber más de todo este asunto tan interesante. Marlijn levanta una ceja y Bella se encoge de hombros—. Vas a tener que llevarme a conocerle.

—Pero... —vuelve a sonrojarse.

—¿Pero no me has dicho que hay que cerrar este sitio? —insiste Lady Zwingli.

—Sí, pero... —se revuelve.

—Pero nada. Vamos mañana —decide, tan entretenida.

—Yo no voy a comer ahí —aparta la cara, sonrojada.

—No, no, no... Ni dios lo quiera. Solo a ver —asegura asintiendo con la cabeza, tranquilizándola.

—No me parece la mejor idea de todos modos —la mira mordiéndose el labio un poco preocupada.

—Ah ¿No? ¿Por? —pregunta con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza.

—No está en un barrio muy respetable —responde carraspeando un poco con la única excusa que se le ocurre.

—¿Y qué hacías caminando con Scott por ahí? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Scott, que se mete en unos lugares —ojos en blanco y ¡los lugares en los que se mete que tú no sabes!

—Iremos en mi carro entonces, dejaré al niño con su abuela, nos vestiremos con simpleza e iremos allá a conocer al... Joven —decide, sonriendo un poco, porque evidentemente esa es toda la atracción del asunto.

—¡El joven! No se merece tanta atención —protesta un poco escandalizada y más con lo rápido que Bella ha entendido la clave del asunto.

—Pues como esperas que le diga, querida —se ríe un poco.

—No es por cómo le digas, es la atención —sigue sonrojada.

—Podemos no ponerle ninguna atención e ir al local, que en realidad es lo que vamos a ver —propone inclinando la cabeza a ver si con este eufemismo la excursión suena más tranquilizadora.

—Exacto —asiente Marlijn levantando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, muy digna. Bella le sonríe.


	37. Houdini

En otro lado de la habitación, Sophia Beilschmidt nota que su hijo se lleva al doctor y tras una educada pausa de unos minutos, se disculpa con su interlocutor para ir tras ellos.

Llega a la habitación mientras el pequeño Gilbert le muestra algunos dibujos bastante buenos, aunque infantiles, de motivos de jardín y de su familia al doctor.

—Oh, mira... Esta es tu mamá y tu papá. Y esta es tu casa.

—Kugel... ¿estás molestando al doctor? —pregunta la cantante de ópera, para su hijo, utilizando el sobrenombre cariñoso que tiene desde que estaba en su útero, en su idioma materno, siendo que significa "Bola" en alemán, viendo la escena en el tranco de la puerta.

—¡No! —exclama él escondiendo los dibujos a su espalda. El doctor pega un saltito y se gira a la puerta.

—Ve a por tu aya, venga —da un par de palmadas—. Y a dormir, no te quiero merodeando en la sala con los invitados.

Gilbert recoge sus dibujos corriendo como accionado por un resorte.

—Muchas gracias por mostrármelos... Gilbert —susurra el doctor sonrojándose un poco y tragando saliva.

El pequeño se acerca a su madre, ella le hace un gesto con la barbilla y las cejas para señalarle al doctor, sin sonreír.

—Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras, disculpe si le he molestado y buenas noches doctor —recita él.

Vash parpadea con todo esto notando claramente que Sophia le tiene literalmente entrenado para esto. Ella asiente sonriendo un poco, complacida con ello y se agacha para que le dé un beso en la mejilla. El niño lo hace y le da las buenas noches en alemán a ella antes de irse corriendo.

El doctor Zwingli sonríe un poquito con eso pensando en que Sophia se ve hermosa como madre. Los ojos violetas miran al muchacho marcharse y luego se vuelven al hombre, mirándole con intensidad.

Él vacila un segundo y da un paso hacia ellos. La cantante se muerde el labio y cierra la puerta de la sala de juegos de su hijo a su espalda apoyándose sobre ella por si acaso alguien quisiera abrirla poder sentirlo enseguida.

Otros dos pasos hacia ella como atraído por la fuerza de gravedad pensando que esta es una muy muy mala idea. Pero... Ella tiene la misma mala idea tomándole de la ropa y atrayéndole hacia sí.

Vash se pone un poco de puntas, levanta la barbilla y va directamente a darle un beso, abrazándole de la cintura. Es exactamente el mismo movimiento que hace ella, pensando que tal vez si estuvieran casados no harían otra cosa en todo el día.

—Sophiaaaa —susurra cuando se separan apretándola contra él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Nunca... —el drama.

El doctor vuelve a darle un beso suave, más rápido y a acariciarle un poco la espalda. Ella en cambio vuelve a casi comérselo y lamenta mucho no tener nunca más tiempo para hacer esto.

Es que además le VUELA la cabeza al doctor, derritiéndose en el beso, queriendo más y planteándose con el pequeño pedazo de cerebro que le queda, que tan factible es que rápidamente tengan más más.

Imposible. Además, no quiere que a él se le note en los pantalones frente a todos incluidos su esposa, el coronel y el sastre. Por eso a la siguiente se obliga a girar la cara y recibe a cambio una protesta frustrada.

Ella aprieta los ojos pero se mantiene estoica con esto. Él suelta e aire y levanta la mano acariciándole la mejilla.

—Estas bien, estamos bien. Me gusta estar aquí y conocer a otra versión tuya en pequeño —suspira un poco derrotado, pero entendiendo bien lo que hace.

—¿En pequeño? —le mira de reojo tardando unos instantes en imaginar de qué habla—. ¿Gilbert?

—Tiene tus ojos. Son idénticos. Si Lily se pareciera tanto a ti... —susurra y la mira a los ojos.

—Sería un problema —sonríe pesadamente.

—O no. Podría haber pasado como hija tuya y del individuo que tienes como marido —valora el doctor. Ella suspira y sonríe con esa idea, porque habría sido bonito, aunque no está segura de preferir que Lily hubiera crecido creyendo ser hija del coronel—. Se ve usted preciosa hoy

—Ella quiere ser médico, como tú. Piensa que así podrá cuidarme —comenta acordándose de repente.

—Cuando yo no esté ella podrá hacerlo —traga saliva—. Si quiere ser médico yo me encargaré que lo sea... Aunque creo que vas a decepcionarla. En realidad no eres TAN enfermiza.

Sophia se ríe.

—Puede que se sienta un médico excelente... De manera sorprendente mejorarías bajo su cuidado —sonríe un poco, ella se ríe un poco más y niega con la cabeza.

—Tal vez pueda mandarla de aprendiz contigo algunos días después de clase antes de que crezca lo suficiente para ir al college —propone porque le gustaría que pudiera pasar tiempo con su padre también y le conociera para que tuvieran una relación de calidad a pesar de los problemas.

—Tal vez mi mujer no sea tan suspicaz... Lily se parece a mí bastante más de lo que es conveniente —suspira él, porque también le gustaría, pero siempre llegan a la misma discusión.

—Entonces prométeme que tendrás una conferencia muy importante a la que asistir en Paris durante mi próxima gira por el continente —pide tomándole la mano y acariciándole un poco con los dedos.

—Si no hay una, la habrá. A momentos estoy convencido de no pasar suficiente tiempo con ella... Y menos aún con las dos —asegura, en la misma línea de pensamiento, mirándola a los ojos.

La soprano asiente a eso pensando en lo bonitas que serían unas vacaciones en familia en Paris, sin su marido, ni la esposa del doctor y hace para separarse un poco, soltándole la mano porque ya deberían volver a la fiesta y ella tendrá que pasar a retocarse el maquillaje SEGURO, pero él no la deja separarse, deteniéndola con suavidad y a la vez cierta firmeza.

Le mira al sentir que es reacio y vuelve a darle un beso inevitable. Así que se lo devuelve abrazándola una tercera vez.

—Sigo aquí —susurra con los labios sobre los suyos acariciándole la mejilla—, cuidándote aunque sea a lo lejos.

—Got sei danke —susurra apretándole un poco más. Vash sonríe un poco agradecido de que haya venido tras él, considerablemente de mejor humor del que estaba antes de su encuentro con Gilbert. Le acaricia un poquito más y hace por separarse.

—Vamos...

Le suelta ahora sí apartándose para que pase él primero, quien se arregla un poco el pelo y se limpia la boca de labial relamiéndoselo un poco porque sabe siempre a... ella.

—Te veo en el salón —hace una breve pausa y se sonroja un poco—, Sophia.

—Buenas tardes, Vash —responde ella sonriendo un poco antes de dirigirse al baño.

Él vuelve al salón sonriendo levemente, sonrojadito, esperando no encontrarse a nadie (como al coronel... O a su esposa) en su trayecto, aun con su sonrisita, se detiene un poco al pasar frente a un espejo y se acerca a él notando que aún tiene un poco de labial corrido en la comisura de los labios.

—Ah, doctor Zwingli —se acerca a él el coronel mientras está en el espejo. El doctor pega un graaaaan salto y se gira a él pegando un poco la espalda contra el espejo.

—Co-Coronel —balbucea completamente culpable y atrapado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se ha manchado con algo? —frunce un poco el ceño el militar al notar que está intentando limpiarse.

—Si co-co-con... Con... Con vino —miente tras vacilar, traicionado por el miedo.

—No parece vino, tome —saca su pañuelo para prestárselo.

El doctor parpadea y es que... Es que es DEMASIADO cínico dejarle el pañuelo manchado con lápiz de labios de SU ESPOSA, sabiendo además que él mismo muy probablemente no va a poderlo poner ahí. Entra un... poco en pánico.

—No, no es mí... No se moleste, tengo el mío a-aquí —"que por regla general NO PUEDO manchar con labial de Sophia", piensa para sí sacándolo torpemente de su bolsillo... Y tirándolo al suelo.

—Pero hombre, no se apure y tome el mío —se ríe un poco tendiéndoselo con insistencia. No le queda más que tomar el del Coronel... Y a la vez agacharse y tomar el suyo.

—Parece usted sumamente nervioso, ¿qué lo aqueja? —pregunta en un tono jovial, pero de complicidad, poniéndole una mano a la espalda. Vash se tapa un poco la boca con el pañuelo del coronel sin tocársela, rojo como una manzana toma el suyo y se RESTRIEGA los labios hasta dejárselos rojos.

—¿Nervioso yo? No, no... No. E-Es el vino que me cae pesado, con una copa a veces... Me-Me pongo nervioso. Es decir no que me lo ponga realmente pero los síntomas que tengo son síntomas de completo nerviosismo —explica tropezándose con sus propias palabras.

—Parece que estaba haciendo algo un poco travieso entonces —sonríe malignamente pensando, de hecho, en la bebida.

—Un poco tra... ¡No! No, no, no, ¡En lo absoluto travieso! ¡Yo sería incapaz! Era una cosa completamente inocente, ¡porque solo quería ver los dibujos y nada más! —se guarda los dos pañuelos en el bolsillo.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Cuáles dibujos? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño ahora, descolocado.

—Los... —vacila pensando que no sabe si es bueno o no que sepa que estuvo con su hijo. Quizás el hijo le cuente que su madre fue a acostarle y... Sea un desastre—. Cuadros.

—Ah... pero hombre, eso dígaselo a su mujer, a mí no tiene que mentirme... —sonríe otra vez y le da unos golpecitos en la espalda—. Ellas nunca podrían entender que hiciéramos algo así ¿verdad? Pero está en la naturaleza del hombre. Aunque yo nunca lo hago estando de servicio, si mi mujer supiera seguro me gritaría por ello. Claro, que ella me grita por todo, así que no hay novedad —se ríe aun hablando de beber.

—No, no... Yo... ta-tampoco lo hago mi-mientras trabajo. Y... E-Es verdad que a mi mujer no le gustaría es... Ehhh... Una cuestión de hombres. Pero no estaba haciendo nada ta-tan sospechoso —comenta el doctor sin estar seguro, claro, de que hable de lo mismo, pero sin tener idea de qué demonios habla.

—Anda, cuente ¿quién es ella? —pregunta en complicidad, refiriéndose a la botella como si fuera una mujer expresamente, por el doble sentido de engañar a su mujer. El doctor abre los ojos como PLATOS. Lo sabía. ¡Creía que tenía una amante! No sabía que era su esposa pero sí que pensaba que estaba por ahí besuqueando a alguien más.

—No es... ¡No es nadie! No no no... Es... —resopla SUDANDO—. N-No lo insinúe siquiera, coronel es...

—Vengaaa, si me dice cual es le invito a un trago. Prometo no decirle a su mujer —sigue muerto de risa. Él le mira con cara de muchísimas circunstancias.

—No es exactamente como u-usted c-cree..., ¿U-Usted hace esas cosas? —pregunta ahora pensando que… le ofende terriblemente que sea capaz de mancillar así el honor de su esposa, sintiéndolo cada vez como un hombre más despreciable, como si su esposa no hiciera exactamente lo mismo con él.

—Bueno, no de servicio, pero una noche como hoy, con un colega no me parece tan criminal —se encoge de hombros acompañándole hacia la sala.

—¿N-No? ¿Y... Con... Con quién? —pregunta tratando de indagar, tal vez sacar a la luz semejante escándalo podría provocar un divorcio.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta el coronel ahora sin estar seguro de lo que habla.

—E-Es que usted me ha preguntado quien es y yo solo... —el doctor Zwingli palidece otra vez un poco preguntándose por qué demonios ha vuelto a sacar el tema de QUIÉN.

—Ah, pues usted dígame —se ríe. Vash hace una mueca rara y completamente falsa y un sonido extraño intentando hacer una risa y fallando miserablemente. Gilbert inclina la cabeza y sonríe un poco sin entender.

—Ehm... ¿Entonces lo... hacemos, Coronel? —sigue sin tener IDEA de que hablan.

—Si no me dice, no hay nada que hacer... —niega, un poco divertido con este intercambio y con la idea de molestar un poco a su invitado, ¡pero no es como que pueda elegir una bebida si no le dice qué quiere beber!

—P-Pues no hay mucho que decir e-ella... Es... ¡Es que no sabe el lío con mi esposa, coronel! —insiste el doctor, medio suplicante, sin saber ni dónde esconderse.

—Pero que no le decimos a su esposa, venga, confié en mí —insiste y hace un gesto para que le acompañe. Él traga saliva y le sigue como condenado al paredón, qué más va a hacer—. ¿Entonces? —pregunta acercándose al bar.

—No estoy seguro de que quiere que le cuente... —insiste sudando un poco y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Cómo no va a saberlo? —frunce el ceño.

—Solo digo que es una pregunta... Personal ¿N-No? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues... no pensé que fuera a incomodarle sincerarse conmigo —frunce más el ceño porque no está entendiendo mientras el doctor sigue sudando.

—Es... Una... Rubia —se inventa.

—¿Cerveza? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza, porque no se le ocurre otra bebida alcohólica que pueda encajar en tan escasa descripción, pero no le parece en lo absoluto algo grave como para ponerse así. Vash parpadea y parpadea otra vez.

—Sí —sentencia en completa tensión porque esto parece que acaba de salvarlo, de algún modo, ¿o tal vez solo ha sido un momentáneo cambio de tema?

—¿La cerveza es lo que su mujer no quiere que tome? —vuelve a preguntar un poco incrédulo. Vaya, algunas mujeres podían ser incluso más arpías que la suya. Si Sophia intentaba prohibirle la cerveza él ya aseguraba que iba a opacar cualquier grito con puras risas por la ocurrencia.

—Oh... ¿beber? —levanta las cejas más aun, medio entendiendo.

—¿Pues qué creía usted? —le mira, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

—No, no... Beber. Claro. ¡Si hablábamos del vino! —exclama recordámdolo y el coronel frunce más el ceño no muy convencido.

—Verá, mi mujer se enfada... Como la suya... Por cualquier cosa —explica vacilando bastante más de lo que incómodo.

—¡Pero hombre! Eso suena como si quisiera decirme algo para complacerme y no hacerla enfadar. Ande, cuénteme entonces que otras cosas se trae usted entre manos.

Al doctor le encantaría, pero si LE ENCANTARÍA ser capaz de inventarse una historia.

—He... —piensa en Arthur y en las cosas que le ha dicho últimamente—. Estado hablando mucho con el sastre y me ha comentado algunas cosas que hacen... Ellos. O que beben ellos. Y estoy decidido a probarlo, por el fin de la ciencia —esto es lo que le pasa a la gente que no sabe inventar.

—¿El sastre? —parpadea completamente descolocado sin esperar para nada la introducción de dicho personaje en la conversación.

—Sí. Me dio... La idea de algunas drogas —vacila.

—¿Drogas? —levanta las cejas, impresionado. El doctor se revuelve.

—Usted me ha dicho que podía confesarle lo que hacía. Soy un hombre de ciencia —se defiende.

—¿Y lo que hace es tomar drogas? ¿Frecuenta los fumaderos? —pregunta tremendamente extrañado, porque si la cerveza le parecía mojigatería, esto se le hace incluso demasiado.

—No, no frecuento esos lugares en lo absoluto —niega con la cabeza—. Hablo de ciertos polvos más elaborados y científicos con usos medicinales —explica y vacila pensando que es el doctor de su ESPOSA y puede decidir dejar de mandarla con él... Por ejemplo.

—¿Y qué hacen esos polvos? —pregunta sin embargo el coronel.

—Por ahora ponerme nervioso y avergonzado. No todas las pruebas funcionan —carraspea—. Podrá entender que a mi esposa no le haga mucha gracia.

—¿Quiere decir que ha venido drogado a mi casa? —pregunta levantado más las cejas y sinceramente sin saber cómo tomarse esto. El doctor Zwingli cambia el peso de pie pensando que esto es un VERDADERO desastre.

—No. Coronel... Me estaba usted hablando del alcohol. Estábamos en él —trata de volver al tema anterior, desesperado, porque más le valdría haber pedido un vaso de Absenta o algo fuerte similar.

—Me estaba usted hablando de unos polvos que ha estado probando —se defiende el coronel. El doctor Zwingli quiere salir corriendo.

—Gilbert —interrumpe una voz suave pero inflexible, sin atisbo de sonrisa.

El doctor gira la cabeza hacia donde suena la voz sabiendo bien a quien pertenece, tratando a la vez de comprender la magnitud de la tragedia de todo lo que acaba de decir. El nombrado apenas si se gira, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tu hijo estaba corriendo por la sala y los pasillos entre los invitados. Quiero que vayas a llamarle la atención a su aya —sigue ella en un tono duro y de perfecto reproche sosteniéndole la mirada con dureza.

Vash cambia el peso de pie queriendo estrangular al coronel por momentos, aunque ha de admitir que para todo lo frágil que parece, no da del todo esa impresión con su marido. Es interesante verlos convivir.

—Estoy perfectamente seguro de que tú misma puedes hacer eso e inspirar mucho más miedo que cualquier humano normal. Seguro podrías dirigir el maldito ejercito inglés entero con tu tiranía del terror —responde igual sirviéndose una copa de algo sin apartar la mirada intensa de los suyos violetas. La respiración de ella cambia un poco a pesar de que intenta evitarlo.

—Me bastaría con poder dirigirte a ti con diligencia y sin tener que estar recibiendo replicas maleducadas frente a nuestros invitados —replica ella tratando de sonar impasible, humedeciéndose los labios en un gesto inconsciente. El coronel la imita por un instante.

Se sostienen la mirada unos instantes en silencio y en realidad saltan chispas de los dos. Unas bastantes preocupantes que pueden implicar que después de esta cena haya que rebajar tensión como siempre hacen... aunque sea con menos frecuencia de la que al hombre le gustaría.

Vash tiene que carraspear sin saber por qué sacan chispas así, sintiendo una tensión extraña y algo poderosa. Por primera vez desde que conoce a la soprano, siente celos del Coronel. De todos modos este se marcha con una postura de "me marcho porque yo quiero y para no aguantarte, no porque tú me lo digas". Vash traga saliva y la mira a ella en disculpa.

—Solo lo encontré... Y creo que debería irme a casa —susurra.

—No se preocupe, ¿le ha importunado? —pregunta aun mirándole marcharse.

—Me ha dado su pañuelo para limpiarme los labios —se saca ambos del bolsillo—. Y le he dicho que consumo drogas. Tenga...

La soprano levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso, igualmente tomando el pañuelo y aprovechando para acariciarle los dedos.

—Es una historia larga. Espero que no empeore la de por sí mala situación —carraspea pasándose el dedo por donde le ha acariciado—. ¿Le sirvo algo de beber? Veo que ha perdido su copa.

Ella le sonríe y él decide hacerlo de Igual manera tomando una copa nueva.

—Si sugiere cambiar de medico va a tener que convencerle de que no soy un fumador de opio empedernido —comenta sin mirarla, maldiciéndose aún por eso, pensando que igualmente sí ha acompañado a Arthur a esos lugares y por eso debe haberle traicionado la idea.

—Puede hacer todas las sugerencias que le apetezcan —se encoge de hombros en postura de "para el caso que le voy a hacer". El doctor le pone la copa en la mano y le sonríe un poco, esa sonrisita suave que solo ella le saca.

—Menos mal —asegura aliviado.

—Danke —agradece a la copa.

—Por un momento entendí que su marido insinuaba que tiene una... Amante —comenta en un susurro.

—¿La tiene? —frunce el ceño mirando hacia donde se ha ido y esto no te va a ayudar, Vash.

—No creo. Hablaba del alcohol en realidad, pero yo pensé... Que él me acusaba de tener una —aclara sin entender del todo el fruncimiento de ceño, considerándolo un poco cínico, dada la situación.

—¿Y qué le ha dicho? —vuelve a mirarle.

—Que era una rubia... Y él me ha dicho que si era cerveza —explica y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. He terminado entendiendo la situación pero insistía en preguntarme sobre un secreto y termine por decirle que eran... Drogas.

Sophia se relaja un poco con todo eso.

—Así que ahora su marido me cree aficionado a... Las drogas. Pero no piensa otras cosas extrañas —especifica, sin saber del todo si ha resuelto o no la situación, pero al menos ha conseguido un mal menor.

—Asegúrese de darle veneno si acaso le pide alguna —pide ella con cierta mirada peligrosa, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Vash la mira valorándolo con más seriedad de la que quisieran y la frialdad de un médico.

xoOXOox

Lady Kirkland se acerca a la carroza subiendo ayudada por el mayordomo, mirando de reojo a su esposo.

Arthur espera detrás de ellos, el último, con la cabeza gacha, aun pensando que ahora su padre le dirá a su madre lo de que quiere huir y va a tener un coro de reprimenda todo el viaje en carro.

Lord Kirkland se sienta en silencio y le pone una mano en la pierna a su mujer, un poco delicadamente. Mira a Arthur un instante nada más que se sienta frente a los dos mirándose las manos otra vez, pensando además en si habrás sido demasiado obvio con las preguntas a su padre sobre la homosexualidad, si no habrá deducido algo.

—Arthur... —le llama la atención su madre. Él levanta la vista a ella—. Ven, te arreglo un poco eso —se acerca a arreglarle la pajarita, él gira la cara, dejándose hacer.

—Te traje una cosa para que le des a Miss Jones —murmura Lord Kirkland muy suavecito, casi con temor. Los ojos verdes se desvían a su padre, que le extiende una cajita, poniéndola en el asiento a su lado. Adentro hay una flor. Él parpadea un poco mirándola.

—Ehm... gracias —susurra no muy seguro de esto, es extraño hablar con esta naturalidad con su padre como si no acabara de pasar lo que ha pasado en su despacho.

—¿Está bien todo? —pregunta ella otra vez con la misma voz algo suave y él aparta la mirada y asiente.

—Hablaba con tu madre sobre algunos puntos de la boda—vuelve a intervenir Lord Kirkland con voz plana.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunta Arthur con cansancio, pensando que ahí van con las puyas.

—Puntos que podrían gustarte a ti un poco más... O quizás algo que podrías querer cambiar —explica Lady Kirkland.

—Me da igual la boda —susurra el escritor, un poco rebelde.

—Tu padre preguntaba si había algo que pudiéramos hacer para que estés mejor —insiste su madre de todos modos.

Él se humedece los labios y niega con la cabeza. Lord Kirkland hace un poco los ojos en blanco y se revuelve.

—¿Ves? Te dije que estaba bien, no veo por qué tienes que hacer tanto drama —susurra en protesta Lady Kirkland a su marido.

Arthur la mira de reojo pensando que no, no está bien, pero ellos no pueden hacer nada para que lo esté. Lord Kirkland protesta algo por lo bajo sobre lo difícil que es tratar con Arthur.

—¿Pues qué quieres que haga? Ya dijo que no, deja de ahogarlo con preguntas... Ya bastante es que se case y venga y haga todo esto —proteeeeeesta Lady Kirkland.

El escritor cierra los ojos ignorándoles, pensando que la forma en la que podría estar mejor tal vez sería llegar y besar al sastre frente a todo el mundo... y que nadie le señalara con el dedo, o se burlara. Que alguien le riñera, quizás por las muestras de afecto en público, pero nada más todos se quedaran tan tranquilos como si lo hubiera hecho con su futura esposa. Tal vez los Jones podían adoptar a Francis...

—Pues no es realmente que yo quiera ahogarlo, solo pregunto porque se le está diciendo que qué necesita y no dice nada. Nada le hace feliz —protesta Lord Kirkland.

—Las cosas que podéis hacer no me hacen feliz, así que ¿qué importa? —eso podría haber sonado menos dramático definitivamente. Lord Kirkland hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tan... complicadas están las cosas? —pregunta Lady Kirkland inclinando un poco la cabeza.

El menor suspira y asiente en su dramatización. Ella le pone suavemente una mano en la pierna.

—Venga, no está todo tan mal. Ella es una chica guapa —intenta animarle su madre.

—Eso es lo de menos —protesta con hastío porque lejos de consolarle le fastidia que piensen que va a conformarse nada más con como se ve.

—¿Qué clase de drama te estas imaginando ahora, Arthur?—protesta Lord Kirkland tensándose.

—¿No te gusta? No hemos hablado... —Lady Kirkland baja el tono un poco casi como si no quisiera que Lord Kirkland escuchara.

—No, no es que no me guste —responde y piensa para sí mismo que en realidad ni siquiera la ha mirado de esa manera y se sonroja un poco por admitírselo a si mismo porque se prometió hacerlo a pesar de todo, pero es que no hay forma en la que vaya a gustarle... Es decir, todos decían que ella era bonita y no que a él no se lo pareciera, o sea, sí era bonita, pero no era taaan bonita. O tal vez sí, el caso es que no importaba porque ella no era él.

No que él fuera tan... es decir, estaba claro que NO estaba enamorado de él, se recuerda a sí mismo, ejem. Pero ni aun así... bueno, el caso es que el idiota ese del dirigible maldito había mirado a Emily de esa forma, estaba seguro y a él lo había molestado que lo hiciera, así que al final no era culpa suya si no de Barlinski o como quiera dios que se llame ese tipo.

Lord Kirkland vuelve a bufar un poco con absoluta incomprensión y frustración hacia Arthur. No era que no le gustara... Y aun así pretendía largarse. Carecía de lógica por completo, era frustrante e incluso triste pensar que... ¿Qué quería su hijo pequeño? Aparentar que todo iba bien para que una semana más tarde tuviera que poner la cara de idiota frente a todos incluida su madre inventando no sé qué porque se había ido y luego verle volver cada año... O no. Suspira pesadamente sacando su reloj.

Arthur no le hace caso, sumido en sus pensamientos

—Podríamos cortar el aire con un cuchillo... —comenta Lady Kirkland mirando a uno y luego al otro de reojo, incomoda—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—¿Eh? —pregunta el más pequeño.

—No, todo va perfectamente bien —la gran mano de Lord Kirkland envuelve la de Lady Kirkland en un movimiento bastante raro para ellos. Lady Kirkland mira la mano con cara de cierto horror, sonrojándose un poco y tratando de quitarla. Mira a Arthur de reojo.

—Más o menos. Sí —asegura este.

Lady Kirkland sigue mirando la mano con un poco de horror... Porque en público seguía saliéndoles muy natural. La mano en la cintura o en el hombro, las sonrisitas. Eran la pareja ideal frente a todos, sí, pero aquí en la intimidad y frente a Arthur, que lo sabía TODO, le resultaba completamente falso y tenso y vergonzoso. Se devuelve para conseguir que le suelte recargándose un poco en él y poniendo la mano en su rodilla. Agradece igual que Arthur parezca lo bastante distraído, aunque eso no deja de preocuparle. Quizás se escapara hoy en la noche otra vez a preguntarle.

El escritor sigue pensando en que ahora iba a tener que contarle a Francis el plan de casarse para luego huir, sin estar seguro de que vaya a hacerle mucha gracia. No está seguro que vaya a gustarle, pero es mejor que nada, en especial para su familia. Se imagina sus posibles reacciones... tal vez le diría que si estaba loco, quién iba a querer fugarse con un hombre casado a quien pudieran pedirle responsabilidades por el contrato matrimonial o tal vez que para la boda faltaban dos semanas y eso era demasiado tiempo, que él prefería entonces a esa muchacha negra doncella de Miss Jones a la que haba invitado. Seguro se pasaba la velada con ella hablando en susurritos y haciendo risitas tontas mientras él les miraba del otro lado de la mesa intentando buscar un tema de conversación con Miss Jones que no versara en hacer estallar cosas o que no consistiera en ella hablando ininterrumpidamente del maldito dirigible del demonio.

La carroza gracias al cielo se detiene y les anuncia el chofer que han llegado con los ahí es. Lord Kirkland sale prácticamente volando.

—Voy por ellos.

Lady Kirkland vuelve a respirar mirándose las manos. Arthur ni se entera, valorando que pasaría si Francis decidiera tal vez empezar a gritar como loco cuando se lo contara.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —pregunta suavecito y con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Eh? —vuelve a desconcentrarse saliendo de ello.

—Estoy preocupada, Arthur... Estoy segura de que si hay algo que se debe poder hacer con lo que sea que te angustia —insiste Lady Kirkland dulcemente.

—¿Hacer algo como qué? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Como ver las cosas a tu lado y quizás darte otra perspectiva. O quizás concluir que realmente es muy malo lo que pasa y no tiene solución y solo apretarte la mano y estar contigo —propone ella.

—En realidad está todo resuelto, he llegado a un acuerdo con Padre —sentencia en un suspiro.

—¿A un acuerdo? ¿Cuál acuerdo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño porque nadie le ha comentado sobre eso, sintiéndose un poco ridícula por estar insistiendo entonces en nombre de él precisamente cuando ya es que todo está resuelto.

—Ya te lo contará si quiere —responde vagamente, volviéndose a la ventana del carruaje y suspirando de nuevo con melancolía y dramatismo.

—¿Y tú no me lo cuentas? —se revuelve un poco.

—No sé si querrá que lo sepas ya —la mira de reojo lánguidamente.

—¿Él? Y que importa lo que quiera e... —empieza a protesta cuando la puerta del carro se abre otra vez y se asoma Lord Kirkland. Arthur se vuelve a mirarle y se sobresalta un poco.

—Los Jones van tarde —anuncia.

—¿Tarde? —pregunta Brittany como si no pudiera comprender el concepto.

—Tarde. Aún no están listos —explica él. Lady Kirkland no le mira, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea.

—¿Quieres que me espere yo? —propone Arthur más como excusa para escapar de ellos que por buena voluntad a la causa.

Lord Kirkland le mira y levanta una ceja pensándoselo porque detesta llegar tarde y peor aún con el coronel. ¿Pero podría confiarle algo así a Arthur? Inclina la cabeza sopesando a su hijo. Después de jugar, de todo lo que habían dicho, parecía casi como darse un tiro en el pie el dejarle ahí.

—Mmm, ¿les esperarás aquí e irás con ellos en el otro carro? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos no muy convencido, pero sin tener un motivo real por el que negarle la propuesta.

—Eso es —asiente Arthur sin más.

—Mmm... ¿Y no te irás a ningún otro lado? —insiste nada seguro. El escritor le mira con cara de muchas circunstancias. Lord Kirkland aparta la mirada con esa inapropiada selección de palabras. Se sube al carro—. Confío en que les esperaras entonces —murmura sin mirarles a él ni a ella.

Lady Kirkland sigue mirando fijamente a Arthur, que se baja del carro tras suspirar profundamente con cansancio. Así que Lady Kirkland se gira a su esposo cuando cierran la puerta dispuesto a interrogarle hasta que le diga en que han quedado.

Lord Kirkland se rinde tras el monumental enojo que se lleva Lady Kirkland cuando se entera.


	38. Primer beso

Por ahora Arthur se queda en la paz y la tranquilidad de la casa Jones, mira el caserón perteneciente a sus padres donde tienen alojados a la familia americana con un sabor extraño en la boca al pensar que esta casa tampoco va a volver a poder ser suya nunca más. Prefiere no entrar de todos modos, así que espera en la calle haciendo pesquisas aun al respecto de cómo podía responder el francés y como podría el convencerlo en caso de que reaccionara muy mal... tal vez podría hacerle un poema.

En una vuelta que da sobre sí mismo, alguien le sopla al oído por la espalda, así que se asusta y parpadea llevándose una mano al oído. Se vuelve a ver quién ha sido el causante. Es Francis, desde luego, que se ríe al verle la cara.

—¡Tonto! —protesta pero sonríe un poco. El sastre le cierra un ojo.

—Nah, que tonto voy a ser. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta más como saludo que porque no lo sepa bien.

—Compongo. ¿Tú qué crees? —responde un poquito sarcástico, sonrojadito.

—Te hacía adentro con tus futuros suegros —saca de atrás de su espalda un ramo de flores y lo mira concentrado buscando elegir una.

—Prefiero aguantar a Lady Jones lo menos posible que se me permita —levanta las cejas mirando el ramo y luego la flor en su cajita que le ha dado su padre, pensando que tal vez va a hacer el ridículo con ella si Francis, mucho menos acaudalado, se presenta con ese tremendo ramo de flores.

—Bien, esa es una actitud fantástica... Además no se nota que he llegado tarde. Detén aquí —le pide una vez que saca una rosa blanca y le sonríe un poco—, y acércate, anda.

—Debería destrozarte el ramo, vas a hacerme quedar mal —responde aunque de todos modos hace lo que le pide.

—¿Hacerte quedar mal? —se ríe un poco cortando el tallo de la rosa con bastante gracia y facilidad, le pone las manos en la solapa para ajustarle la flor... aunque antes le da un besito rápido al botón cerrándole un ojo—. ¿Eso has traído tú? Mira que mono... Está en una cajita.

Arthur se sonroja con todo el proceso dando un pasito atrás porque además están en mitad de la calle. Mueve las manos arriba y abajo para quitarle y apartarle como si quisiera espantar una mosca pero la naturalidad con la que el francés hace el movimiento es tal, que parece que está con él a media calle hablando de finanzas.

—Deja de moverte por el amor de dios, solo es una flor. Una flor para mi amado, eso sí —se ríe terminando de ponerla y acariciándole un poco el pecho antes de extender la mano para que le devuelva su ramo.

—No soy... ¡Nada de eso! —chilla sonrojándose más sin siquiera poder decir la palabra.

—Sí lo eres... ¡Deja de chillonear y dame mis flores! —hace un gesto con los dedos y Arthur se las da que casi se las tira por la cabeza porque también le da vergüencita dárselas bien—. ¡Ehh! ¡Con cuidado!

El escritor bufa, arreglándose la ropa y un poco más la flor, sonrojándose, pero sin quitarla. Con los ojos cerrados, muy puesto.

—¿Y nos vamos a quedar aquí afuera eternamente? —pregunta Francis que no le gusta mucho que le hagan esperar.

—Pues hasta que salgan, tonto —responde Arthur mirándole de reojo.

—¿Saldrán solos? Pensé que uno iba por la chica y no al revés. Veo que no tienes IDEA de cómo funcionan las citas con chicas —sonríe.

—Mi padre ha ido a avisar que estoy aquí, así que ya lo saben. Tú eres el único que no ha ido —replica frunciendo el ceño un poco picado.

—Oh, el joven me reta a que vaya por mi cita —se humedece los labios y se ríe.

—Pues sí —levanta la barbilla y se muerde el labio.

—Hmmm, muy bien... Vamos por mi chica. Ni creas que me da vergüenza ir por ella, la única cuestión es que yo tengo que ir por la puerta de servicio —explica un poco incómodo en realidad con ese asunto.

—Pues venga, vamos —le reta, señalando sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que implica, ni que le importe. Francis se ríe un poco y le cierra un ojo antes de caminar hacia allá, Arthur parpadea incrédulo y corre tras él.

—Para hacer esto va a tener que ser convincente, eh? —se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe un poquito de lado.

—¿Yo? —pregunta sin entender, un poco preocupado de golpe de no saber lo que se espera de él, no había realmente ningún protocolo que él no supiera por, efectivamente, no haber salido nunca con una chica… ¿verdad? No podía haberlo… alguien se lo habría dicho… cree.

—¿Tú? No... Solo digo que no te infartes —explica Francis un poco divertido.

—¿Perdona? —parpadea más descolocado ahora.

—Que no te pongas celoso, ¿vale? —susurra en confidencia.

—¡No me voy a poner celoso! —chilla.

—Yo creo que sí... Pero es parte del rollo, ¿vale? —insiste, porque quiere que este punto quede MUY claro.

—¡Claro que no! —insiste neciamente el inglés.

El sastre se detiene frente a la puerta de servicio y se arregla la corbata, el escritor le mira de reojo y frunce el ceño desde YA, así que él le da un golpecito suave en el hombro, tocando la puerta.

—¡Eh! —protesta sonriendo un poco sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y un hombre mayor es quien abre.

—¿Qué dese...? —se le corta la pregunta al ver al escritor—. ¡Señorito Arthur!

Francis hace un poquito los ojos en blanco.

—Ah... ehm... —vacila él, pero el hombre le corta.

—Ha venido su padre hace solo unos instantes, iré a anunciar que está aquí, quiere pasara a... ¿Qué hace en la puerta de servicio? —nota.

—En realidad soy yo el que... Vengo a buscar a la señorita Sesel —explica el francés interrumpiendo un poco.

—Ehm... —Arthur mira a Francis de reojo y el hombre se vuelve a él como si acabara de aparecer.

—¿Puede esperarse un momento, joven? Estoy atendiendo al señor —replica el hombre sin escucharle, señalándole a Arthur. Francis hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es que... es él el que... —el hombre vuelve a interrumpir al escritor y se va para dentro de la casa a anunciarlo. Este se vuelve al sastre con cara de circunstancias.

—Veo que es usted muy importante, señorito —protesta Francis cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues esta casa es de mis padres, pero... —explica él un poco avergonzado de todos modos, excusándose.

—Me opacas —le acusa.

—¡No es mi culpa! —se defiende.

—Lo es, SEÑORITO —insiste y sonríe un poco, coqueteándole con cierto tono de burla.

—¿¡Cómo va a ser mi culpa!? —le clava un dedo en el pecho y se le pega un poco la sonrisa sin notarlo.

—Tú eres un señorito repipi y ricachón —mira el dedo.

—Tú eres un pobretón bruto y vulgar —replica dándole golpecitos.

—Yo no soy un bruto y vulgar. Pobretón sí, más en comparación —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que eres bruto de poco instruido y vulgar de perteneciente al vulgo —replica cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado.

—Bueno, tú perteneces al grupo de señoritos repipis ridículos —insiste haciendo algunos movimientos pomposos, sonriendo.

—No tengo nada de ridículo ni de repipi —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tienes TODO de ridículo y de repipi y un poquito más. Eres finolis, hablas como si tuvieras un palo en el culo —insiste. Arthur se lleva las manos al culo sin poder evitarlo y Francis se ríe.

—¡Tú hablas como si solo supieras cien palabras! —le acusa.

—¿Cien? Son muchas —responde tan cínico. El inglés pone los ojos en blanco—. Tú hablas como si fueras un diccionario, lo cual suena aburriiiiiido.

—¡Soy un escritor! ¡Así se supone que tengo que hacerlo! —se defiende.

—Un escritor de diccionarios —insiste.

—Solo alguien necio e inculto diría eso —le señala.

—Solo alguien soso y aburrido diría eso —entrecierra los ojos, sonriendo y se le acerca un poco.

—¡No tiene nada de soso ni aburrido! —se defiende de nuevo, acercándosele también.

—Es del toooodo soso y aburrido... Aunque he de admitir que el monóculo le da un toque... Cómico —valora con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Qué sería divertido en tu opinión entonces? —pregunta levantando la barbilla.

—Es divertido cuando te olvidas de eso y solo eres Arthur —inclina la cabeza y sonríe.

El nombrado parpadea tomado por sorpresa, Francis sonríe un poco más, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Es divertido también cuando haces eso —levanta una mano y le toca la barbilla.

—¿El qué? —le mira levantando las cejas porque según él no ha hecho nada.

—Poner cara de bobo —se ríe el francés, bromeando y queriendo acercarse por un beso rápido, hace un pequeño amago.

—¡No pongo...! —empieza el inglés, pero el saludo de Sesel que ha salido a ver porque acaba de enterarse que Francis está ahí porque todas las chicas comentaban del hombre tan guapo que estaba en la puerta... les interrumpe.

Francis se separa del inglés dando un peso atrás y sonrojándose un poco... Sin dejar de sonreír. Arthur se sonroja hasta las orejas con las cejas en el cielo, por suerte Sesel ni le mira directa al sastre con una sonrisita.

—Ah, Sesel! Allô! —la saluda aun sonrojadito extendiéndole las flores.

—¡Oh! ¿Son para mí? —pregunta ella tendiendo las manos al ramo y sonrojándose un poco. Arthur frunce el ceño en automático porque no tiene ningún aguante a los celos.

—No son lo bastante hermosas, pero... Bueno, en este país es imposible encontrar flores decentes —se ríe un poco mirando a Arthur de reojo, que se tensa aún más.

—Ay, ¡claro que son preciosas! —ella se ríe un poco tontamente, tocando los pétalos un poco con los dedos y yendo a dentro a buscar algo donde ponerlas en agua. Francis mira más directamente al inglesito y le cierra un ojo mandándole un beso muy sutilmente.

—Señorito Kirkland, ¿por qué no pasa usted por la puerta del vulgo para esperar adentro a sus invitados? —pregunta Francis con cierto tono burloncito, sonriendo retador.

—¡N-No! —protesta el nombrado señorito, escandalizado con la idea que le parece todo menos atractiva.

—Monsieur, no puede quedarse afuera. Venga, juro que no va a volverse usted más... bruto o poco instruido solo por convivir con nosotros un poco —se ofrece de nuevo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para invitarle a pasar.

—¡No pienso entrar por ahí! y menos para ver cómo... —no acaba la frase pero es obvio que tiene que ver con el sastre haciéndole carantoñas a Sesel. Francis se humedece los labios y le mira con cara de ciertas circunstancias.

—Piense que es importante... Como ser el personaje de uno de sus cuentos —propone el francés, que no quiere que se quede fuera solo, porque le parece aún peor lo que puede imaginarse que lo que puede ver directamente.

—Buenas tardes —se va hacia afuera, a la puerta principal pensando en las chicas de la condesa y otra vez en la idea de que una vez suceda algo con él ya estará todo y se olvidará de él, perdiendo todo el interés. Como ayer que le dejó tocarle desnudo y esta mañana. Francis vacila un poco y le sigue unos pasos.

—Arthur —le llama afuera de la puerta, pero este ni se gira, además Sesel vuelve a por él de poner las flores. Francis tuerce la boca haciendo un mohín y mira a Sesel de reojo, pasándose una mano por el pelo porque esto es complicado, considerablemente más de lo que pareciera—. Allô —le sonríe débilmente, suspirando con resignación

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella al verle la cara y notar el tono derrotado del francés.

—Nada, solo... No se puede hacer feliz a todo el mundo —se encoge un poquito de hombros riendo suavemente y mirándola de arriba a abajo—. Te ves muy bonita —asegura finalmente sonriendo un poquito.

—¡Ah! ¡Gracias! —se ríe y gira sobre sí misma para mostrarle el vestido que ella misma hizo.

El francés inclina la cabeza y piensa que, en una situación normal, ya habría salido con ella y estaría planeando como tirársela hoy mismo de ser posible. Se ríe un poco de sí mismo porque ahora que se da cuenta ni siquiera ha pensado en ella un solo minuto.

—Vamos a llamar la atención tremendamente, ya lo veras —asegura pensando que, no conforme con ser el sastre y la doncella ella además es negra. Suficiente para escandalizar a medio Londres.

—Ya lo sé, Lady Jones lo ha dicho... —susurra asintiendo con cierto pesar, porque también ha visto las circunstancias—. Además sin ellos no podremos entrar y eso, tal vez no podamos ni ser como invitados del todo.

—Bueno, yo creo que... Si somos más o menos discretos puede que todo el mundo cuchichee a nuestras espaldas. Conocí recientemente al coronel y no pareció tan tremendamente molesto de mi existencia como se podría pensar... Además Miss Jones quiere que vayas —trata él de consolarla, poniéndole una mano en el hombro

—Eso no quita que nos toque cenar en la cocina —se encoge de hombros y suspira.

—Yo... Esperaría que no cenáramos en la cocina, pero siempre soy muy optimista —sonríe un poquito con la broma ligeramente cruel.

—De todos modos seré la chica con el acompañante más apuesto, así que me vale —sonríe coqueta otra vez y él se ríe.

—¡Para, que me lo creo! Yo estaré con la chica que más va a llamar la atención de toda la fiesta y digan lo que digan más de alguno va a envidiarme... —asegura con cierto tono misterioso.

—Pues es verdad, todas las doncellas de la casa lo comentaban antes, por eso he salido. Y se han quedado con un palmo de narices al saber que venías por mí, ¡así que no le hables a nadie de la casa de tu otra chica, por favor! —pide muy en serio pero con complicidad, él la mira de reojo.

—Pero chica, ¿quién crees que soy? Los caballeros no tienen memoria alguna, así que en lo que a mí concierne, tú, hoy, eres la ÚNICA chica en la que puedo pensar y la única chica que existe en el universo —asegura sinceramente, tan seductor. Ella sonríe un poco con eso y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—¿La otra te ha dado calabazas? —pregunta con suavidad de todos modos, porque el otro día no le dio esa impresión, que es a lo que suena que pasó ahora... y además le preocupa.

—Es... Complicado —sonríe también—. Mucho. Y me ha dado unas pocas de calabazas, no del todo —explica derrotado de todos modos.

—Entonces pórtate bien. Yo juego limpio con las chicas buenas —niega con la cabeza. Él le sonríe un poco y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Vale. Me portaré bien. Lo que no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos un poco —es que no puede evitarlo, le gustan las mujeres.

—Mmm —aprieta los ojos porque bastante le cuesta ya—. No me tientes —suplica bastante más sincera de lo que quisiera porque no es tan fácil jugar limpio con las chicas buenas... que ni conoces. Él se ríe un poco de nuevo.

—Quizás podemos ser un excelente dúo para que tú consigas a un amor que te haga olvidarte del chico que has dejado del otro lado del mar... —propone ilusionado de todos modos.

—Aun no me presentas a tu ayudante —le recuerda con ese comentario.

—Mathieu. Es encantador —asegura convencido, pensando en él muchacho tímido.

—Mathieu —repite ella porque aún no sabía su nombre.

—Delicado y amable aunque tengo la idea de que puede ser una fiera en la cama si es necesario —describe sin saber realmente.

—¿Cómo la tienes? —pregunta con curiosidad, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Le he visto ligeramente enfadado —se ríe porque el bueno y tranquilo Mathieu no coincide con la descripción aunque se sonroja un poco porque no es mentira que ha fantaseado con Mathieu más de una vez.

—¿Cómo es ligeramente enfadado el tranquilo y dulce Mathieu? —pregunta sonriendo un poco, porque todo suena un poco contradictorio.

—Tranquilo y dulce —se ríe—. Chica, solo es algo que imagino, ¿vale? Y hazme caso que soy bueno para estas cosas.

—Vale, vale... —se encoge de hombros, rindiéndose, riendo. Francis levanta una mano y le quita un poco el pelo del hombro, haciéndole una caricia suave. Sonríe.

—Es considerablemente más alto que yo —explica mientras le acaricia suavemente el brazo—. Y tiene los ojos violeta.

—Aun me interesa más quien es tu chica afortunada —Sesel se sonroja un poco más de todos modos, olvidándose del todo de imaginarse al bueno de Mathieu. El francés se ríe y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Me creerás cuando te digo que tristemente NO PUEDO contártelo? —pregunta de forma un poco retórica.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza.

—Porque no... Sería inapropiado y todo lo que diga además de eso será usado en mi contra —explica tristemente, dejando caer la cabeza y los hombros.

—¿Qué? —parpadea ella sin entender, él se ríe.

—Si te digo "Sesel, si te cuento vas a escandalizarte...", vas a pensar que es alguien casado o algo así y vas a escandalizarte. Si te digo que es alguien secreto vas a pensar que estoy metido en un lío... Y vas a escandalizarte. Es... Alguien de una clase social distinta a la nuestra —acaba por confesar sin poder evitarlo porque de todos modos le hace cierta gracia hablar de esto.

—¡Oooh! ¿Va a estar en la fiesta? ¿Eres amante de una chica casada? —pregunta ella emocionada por el prospecto. Francis abre la boca para contestar y la cierra. Aprieta los ojos.

—No soy amante de nadie —se ríe.

—¡Claro que sí! De una chica rica, de esas que se casan por obligación como Emily —asegura, porque además le parece que la historia tiene gracia.

—¿Que tan posible es que te diga que no y me creas? —se sigue riendo.

—¡Cero! ¿Estará en la fiesta? ¡Dime! —pregunta sonriendo, tomándole del brazo con emoción.

—¡No, no voy a decirte eso! —se sonroja un poco.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Eso es que sí! ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Está casada ya? —sigue preguntando, incluso dando algunos saltitos de la emoción.

—¡Eso directamente NO te lo voy a contar porque de verdad soy un caballero! —protesta, aun sonriendo un poco de todos modos—. Y no estoy seguro de que vaya a ir a la fiesta tampoco —añade demasiado tarde para que sea creíble.

—¡Está casada! ¿Y qué ocurre? ¿Él no la toca y acabó enamorada de ti? —en su mente esa suele ser la raíz de todos los problemas de pareja.

—Seseeeeel —protesta, o más bien lloriquea porque quisiera contarle pero no puede—. Es... De verdad es complicado y mi frágil corazón... —deja la frase a medias dramáticamente.

—¿Tu frágil corazón? —pregunta sin que eso le haga sentido.

—Mi frágil corazón —se ríe—. ¡Es frágil!

—¡Esas solo son excusas! —exclama riendo también.

—¿Tú creeeees? —se ríe de nuevo.

—¡Sí! ¡Tienes que contármelo! —pide y hasta le brillan los ojos.

—No puedo contártelo, querida mía, sería una tremenda indiscreción y... creo que se perdería el misterio entre tú y yo —sigue excusándose, aunque le encanta que le insista, sintiéndose el dramático protagonista de una novela.

—¡Pero si no voy a decir nada! ¿Dejará a su marido para ir contigo? —pregunta, porque le parece que eso es lo más peliagudo, Francis suspira.

—No sé... Ni siquiera sé si tiene marido al que dejar —la mira de reojo y le cierra un ojo.

—¿¡No le has preguntado?! —exclama incrédula, él se ríe.

—Sesel, Sesel, Sesel... Tsk, tsk, tsk —hace con falsa decepción, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

—¿Cómo que tsk, tsk? ¡Tsk, tsk tú que no has preguntado algo tan importante! —le riñe un poco ella porque le parece un desastre, pero está acostumbrada a que los hombres sean así de desastrosos. Él se ríe un poco más porque solo lo ha dicho para despistarla.

—¡No voy a confirmarte su estado marital! —explica por fin.

—¡No es justo, no me dices nada! —protesta ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí que te digo, ¡si sabes muchísimas más cosas de mí que yo de ti! —exclama levantando las cejas.

—¿Y qué quieres saber? —pregunta suspirando derrotada, porque eso es verdad

—Pues todo, cuéntame del chico al que dejaste... —pide sonriendo, porque a él también le gustan esas historias.

—Pues era un chico pobre, americano, trabajaba en una fábrica —explica sin mucho interés, porque en realidad no le gustaba demasiado.

—¿Y era el amor de tu vida? —pregunta no muy seguro porque suena un poco desinteresada.

—Nah —se encoge de hombros.

—Menos mal... Quiero que Mathieu tenga una oportunidad. ¿Y cómo te gustan los jóvenes? Además de apuestos y franceses —sonríe seductor señalándose a sí mismo.

—Ja! Solteros —replica al ver lo que hace, aunque se sonroja un poquito otra vez inevitablemente. Él se ríe.

—Que exagerada, como si YO estuviera casado y tuviera cuatro hijos —hace los ojos en blanco—. ¿Así que no te interesa para nada el reverendo del cual cuestionaste tanto a Arthur ayer? Me dio la idea de que las preguntas eran muy... incisivas.

—Así que ni te des tantos aires. No me voy a mezclar con un tipo casado nunca. ¿Perdona? ¡Nah! Eso era nada más porque... No te conté lo que pasó. Después de hablar contigo me lo encontré y le conté unas cuantas historias un poco subidas de tono... estoy segura que un santo no es, vamos —explica tan divertida, porque sigue haciéndole gracia el evento.

—¿Quoooooi? —se muere de la risa, incrédulo—. ¡No es verdad que fuiste a contarle cosas guarras al reverendo!

—¿Por qué no? —sonríe de lado, confiada.

—No lo sé, quizás te excomulgue o algo horrible —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo creo, con lo que lo disfrutó. Además yo me estaba confesando —sonrisa inocente, hasta parpadea un poquito.

—¡Cielos! Creo que te había subestimado un poco —confiesa sonriendo.

—¿Qué pensabas? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que eras una niña mojigata europea, por lo visto —hace un gesto de desinterés.

—Europea, tsk! —chasquea la lengua en protesta.

—Ninguna chica aquí se atrevería a tomarle el pelo así a un reverendo... Menos aún a uno de esta familia —asegura con cierta admiración de todos modos.

—Pues él lo disfrutó más que yo, eso te lo aseguro —responde ella tan orgullosa. Francis sonríe y frunce un poco el ceño intrigado en términos generales.

—Así que con tres días aquí ya formas parte de las fantasías de más de alguno, ¿eh? Él está casado —le recuerda, riñéndola un poco, pero sonriendo.

—Él insistió en tomarme confesión —se defiende levantando las manos.

—¿Y eso que? En realidad es bastante hábil de tu parte el seducir... ¿De verdad has seducido a un reverendo casado? Son varios puntos para ti si es ese el caso —Francis aún no se decide si esto es algo malo o algo que hace que ella le caiga especialmente en gracia.

—Ehm... define seducir. Además, no debería contarte esto a ti que no me dices nada sobre tu chica casada —replica ella un poco incómoda porque no estaba del todo pensando en seducirle, más bien en que era algo que parecía ser divertido.

—¡No es una chica casada! Esto es mucho menos grave... Bueno, más o menos —rectifica, Sesel se ríe—. Y con seducir me refiero a... Encantarle con tus atribu... Espera. ¿Le has besado?

—¿Besarle? ¡Ni siquiera le he tocado! —se ríe de nuevo—. ¡Es un hombre casado, Francis!

—Yo que sé, veo que mis estándares y los tuyos son diferentes —responde tan cínico.

—Yo soy una chica buena —asegura tan convencida, de nuevo con su sonrisa inocente.

—No sé por qué no me lo creo del todo —responde Francis entrecerrando los ojos, pero sonriendo.

—Pues haces mal —le coquetea ella de vuelta.

—Vale, vale... Mathieu estará encantado —se ríe levantando las manos derrotado ahora, aun sin creerla del todo. Sesel sonríe—Una niña buena... Quizás seas la primera que le presente.

—¿La primera chica buena? ¿No decías que las chicas aquí no le tomaban el pelo a los hombres de dios y no sé qué más? —pregunta sin entender del todo, porque le parecía que las europeas aun eran más mojigatas que ella.

—Las chicas de aquí son malas en otros... Aspectos. Nuestro frágil corazón... Sufre —dramatiza otra vez llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¿En cuál aspecto? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza, él suspira y sonríe.

—Para ser sincero voy a decirte que yo no suelo tener demasiados problemas con las chicas —confiesa con más orgullo en la voz del que se podría esperar por la construcción de la frase.

—Oh, no me digas —finge incredulidad.

—No, suelen ser bastante amables —le sonríe sincero—. Aunque tú no creo que tengas muchos problemas con los chicos.

—¿Me estás llamando fácil? —pregunta echando atrás la cabeza, fingiéndose ofendida.

—No, te estoy diciendo que eres bonita y tienes encanto —explica con tranquilidad.

—Salvado por los pelos —se ríe ella.

—Seseeeeeeel —se oye la voz de Emily a lo lejos.

—Ah! —exclama la chica negra al oírla, volviéndose hacia el lugar—. ¡Ya vamos! —hace un gesto a Francis para que la siga y ahí se va detrás el francés arreglándose el pelo. Los señores Jones se ponen los abrigos junto a la entrada cuando Sesel y Francis llegan.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya estamos! Francis que bueno que vienes también. Mamá, papá, ¿ya le conocen? Él es Francis. Es el mejor amigo de Arthur —le presenta Emily. Ambos se giran a mirarle, Lord Jones sonríe con su sonrisa de Santa Claus. Lady Jones le mira con su habitual gesto de desprecio dedicado a las clases bajas. Francis se acerca a ellos haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para él y una reverencia pomposa para Lady Jones.

—Agradezco que hayan accedido a que les acompañemos.

Ninguno de los dos le hace mucho más caso. Francis suspira un poco y le ofrece a Sesel su brazo para salir.

—No hagas caso, pero... compórtate con Lady Jones —susurra ella tomándole el brazo con naturalidad.

—¿Que me comporte con ella? —pregunta en un susurro sin esperarse esa instrucción.

—Sí, va a estar vigilándote aunque parezca que te ignora —explica mientras salen, Arthur está fuera, esperándoles con cara de malas pulgas.

—Vigilándome... ¿En qué aspecto? —la mira de reojo y le sonríe un poco a Arthur cuando le ve afuera, saliendo detrás de Miss Jones.

—Artieeeee! —grita Emily corriendo hacia él como desesperada.

El inglés aprieta los ojos con ese grito y trata de prepararse para sonreír y hacer como si nada, dejando que Miss Jones sea la que se acerque, ignorando a Sesel y Francis.

—Vigilando lo que hagas —susurra la negra de nuevo.

Emily se acerca y le abraza con bastante fuerza... Hasta que se acuerda de lo que dijo Sesel de cuándo va a darle un beso. Se muere de la risa y se separa. Arthur levanta las cejas porque... casi nunca le abraza nadie, solo algunas veces recibe unos golpecitos a la espalda o un tenso abrazo cuando está triste o débil. Se sonroja notando que... le hace sentir mejor que lo abrace, en su drama con Francis yéndose con Sesel y él diciéndole a su padre que huirá para siempre.

—¿Ya estás listo para irnos? —pregunta Emily sonriéndole y mirándole con absoluta admiración casi habiendo olvidado por el momento a Iban, porque Sesel lleva toda la tarde comiéndole el coco con Arthur, una vez que ella le contó lo que había pasado en el dirigible.

—T-Te traje... yo... —levanta la cajita donde tiene la flor que le ha dado su padre y se sonroja—. Es decir, mi padre me... —empieza, porque le da vergüenza admitir que él lo hizo, pero eso suena fatal—. Yo no... Es decir... —se pasa una mano por el pelo nervioso.

—¡Oh! ¡Es una flor! —suelta una risita menos histérica y un poco más avergonzada esta vez—. Mamá, ¿ya viste...? ¡Arthur me ha traído una flor!

Francis les mira con más atención de la que quisiera, notando que la chica se ha alegrado bastante y que Arthur no lleva ya la que le ha puesto él antes. Le cambia la cara y lo mira desconsolado al notarlo.

—¿Y ya le has agradecido? —pregunta su madre sonriéndole como solo le sonríe a ella. El inglés se mira los pies, incomodísimo.

—No. Gracias, Artie —se acerca un poco y le da un besito en la mejilla como le enseñó su madre a hacer con su padre cuando quiere de verdad convencerle de algo.

Arthur que no se lo esperaba, se asusta con la proximidad y gira la cabeza de manera que el beso es accidentalmente en los labios. Se sonroja de muerte llevándose las manos a la boca y mirando a sus futuros de suegros como si acabara de acostarse con ella.

Francis les fulmina a los dos porque una cosa es que él estuviera haciendo el tonto con Sesel por puro rollo y otra muy distinta es que Arthur... ¡Se arrancará su flor! ¡¿Por qué iba a arrancársela?! Era su regalo y... Se queda con los ojos muy muy abiertos cuando le mira darle el beso accidental a la chica.

—Ihhhhhh! —Emily se lleva las dos manos a la boca y le da la espalda SONROJADISIMA buscando la mirada de Sesel, soltando una risita tonta por lo bajo.

—Y-Yo... ¡L-lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! —se apresura a disculparse el escritor. Sesel le guiña un ojo a Emily sonriendo.

Francis suspira preguntándose cuántas veces en su vida va a ver esto... Quizás diario. Quizás tendrá suerte si lo ve diario. Se le hace un nudo en el corazón más por el asunto de la flor que por el beso y mira al suelo pensando que debió ir a casa con Toni en vez de venir aquí a que Arthur de verdad haga el papel de novio.

—Muchachoooo —le advierte Lord Jones sonriendo no muy en serio, con su señora tomada del brazo y tira de ella al carro. Arthur baja la cabeza regañado y se tapa los ojos porque de verdad ha sido un accidente.


	39. Euthanasia

—¿Vamos a... Ir en otro carro nosotros o caminando o... van a mezclarse con la chusma? —pregunta Francis a Sesel sonando un poco más ardido y enfadado de lo que quisiera.

—No... Vamos a ir sentados detrás con el cochero —explica ella en un susurrito notando el tono.

—Maravilloso —murmura de mala gana—. ¿Por dónde se sube?

—Ven —tira de él dirigiéndole al lugar mientras los señores se suben primero.

El sastre mira a Arthur de reojo, que está aún muy agobiado con lo que acaba de pasar tratando de explicarle a quien quiera escuchar, que él no quería.

—Que no ibas a querer —murmura Francis a un buen tono como para que le escuche, yendo hacia donde le indica Sesel. El inglés se vuelve a mirarle con esa acusación.

Francis frunce el ceño hacia él, este parpadea un par de veces y luego lo frunce en espejo.

—Lo haces a propósito —le acusa el francés.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el escritor mientras espera para subir el último.

—¡Te estás vengando a saber de qué! No creas que no me he dado cuenta —le acusa señalándole con el dedo incluso, instalado en el drama.

—¿Vengarme? ¿Qué anda usted gritando? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? —protesta distante porque además están de nuevo en mitad de la calle con toda la familia de su futura esposa ahí.

—No me he vuelto loco en lo absoluto, pero ¿sabes? ¡No había ninguna necesidad! —le acusa de nuevo, para nada preocupado por la gente o el lugar.

—No tengo que darle ninguna explicación a usted sobre las cosas necesarias —se gira dispuesto a entrar al carro.

—Eso no era necesario, ni siquiera has pensado en lo que sentiría yo —sisea subiéndose al mismo, enfadado.

Arthur cierra la puerta sintiendo que él podría decirle lo mismo por lo que ha hecho con Sesel. Se cruza de brazos enfurruñado olvidándose del beso y de su actuación, junto a Emily y frente a sus suegros.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Sesel a Francis.

—Nada, no pasa nada. Hay gente idiota y ya —murmura bajito cruzándose de brazos en idéntica posición sobre el carro.

—¡Mira! Me he puesto la flor en el pelo —exclama Emily, que se la ha puesto mal y se le resbala y no se ha enterado del mal humor de Arthur, este la mira de reojo y bufa un poco, no le apetece ni arreglársela. Ya se ocupa de hacerlo su madre, frunciendo el ceño a Arthur.

—Pero de que hablabas, ¿qué ha pasado con Arthur? ¡Si ha besado a Emily por fin! —sigue Sesel que está en éxtasis por ello, ya que al fin pasa algo bueno entre ellos y así puede que Arthur gane puntos con Emily.

—¿Sabes, Artie? ¡Quiero conocer a toooodos tus amigos! Tienes muchos —sigue Emily ni enterada, dejando hacer a su madre. Arthur refunfuña.

—Eso he visto —murmura Francis de mala gana para Sesel, ella parpadea porque no parece que a Francis le haga mucha gracia.

—¿Es que te gusta Emily a ti o qué? —pregunta la chica, porque eso explicaría porque una actitud tan cerrada por parte del francés.

—¿Emily? Pfff... Nah —protesta como si fuera absurdo.

—¿Entonces a qué vienen los celos o... el enfado? —parpadea descolocada.

—¿Celos yo?... ¿De él? ¡¿De qué hablas?! Es una cosa... Distinta. Un pleito viejo —bufa tan enfadado.

—Oh... ¿qué ha pasado, entonces? —vuelve a preguntar porque le parecía que se llevaban bastante bien y eran amigos muy cercanos.

—Una cosa con la ropa que trae puesta —se inventa para que deje de preguntarle, quitándole importancia para que lo deje tranquilo porque ni siquiera puede hablar de ello.

—Mmm... —no le cree del todo pero entiende que no le quiere decir. Francis le pone una mano en la pierna y le acaricia suavemente la rodilla—. Tal vez puedas besarme tú a mí —propone ella con eso.

—Besarte... Yo a ti —repite él, se humedece los labios y le mira los suyos.

—Por los celos... —le justifica sonrojándose un poco por haberse atrevido a pedirlo, humedeciéndose los suyos también. Venga, ella era una chica buena pero no era de piedra y esto era un favor a un amigo, nada más.

—Por los celos... —repite acercándose un poco a ella—. En realidad debería de besarte ahora mismo, aquí y me saldría un beso lleno de rabia —sonríe de lado y entrecierra los ojos seductora mente—. No sé si quieras que te bese así.

—¿Vas a morderme? —pregunta un poco en broma, él se ríe un poco y la abraza con suavidad.

—Desde luego que no voy a morderte, ¿qué clase de bárbaro crees que soy? —pregunta acercándose un poco más a ella y cambiando la cara, cazador y presa. Otro movimiento de ojos y una leve sonrisa.

Sesel traga saliva y se sonroja más notando que sí va a hacerlo, se ríe un poquito de nervios. Francis levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco la mejilla y el labio con el pulgar. Sonríe con la risa sabiendo que es de nervios.

—No dejes de mirarme a los ojos —susurra con voz grave y suave, ella parpadea varias veces y lo hace.

Francis se acerca más aún, suavemente y cuando está a punto de darle el beso, se detiene muy muy cerca para que ella se acerque... la chica lo hace, hipnotizada porque sí quiere el beso.

Él sonríe de lado y la deja hacer cerrando los ojos y notando claramente que no es Arthur, aunque es una chica... nueva y es bonita y en realidad le agrada bastante. Entreabre los labios y profundiza un poco más el beso notando que sabe bien solo que antes de dejarse ir un poco más aprieta los ojos y se separa sutilmente para terminar el beso.

Ella se deja llevar porque Francis es el chico que besa mejor de todos los que ha besado nunca. Él le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad y pega su frente contra la de ella.

—Lo siento... —susurra al separarse.

—Lo sabía —responde ella cuando vuelve en si tras unos instantes.

—¿Qué sabías? —abre los ojos pensando que como le diga que es homosexual va a morirse.

—¡Son celos! —exclama sonriendo muy convencida.

—¿C-Celos? —balbucea sin saber cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión.

—¡Sí! ¡Te dije que me besaras porque estabas enfadado y lo hiciste! ¿le levantaste la chica a Arthur Kirkland? —le pregunta bastante impresionada, pensando no en Emily, si no en alguna otra chica que le hubiera gustado al escritor anteriormente.

—¿Discúlpame? ¡No! No, no... ¿Cuál chica le voy a haber levantado? ¿Emily? —pregunta descolocado, sin poder imaginar a Arthur con chica alguna más que su prometida y porque le obligaban.

—Tal vez una novia anterior, ¡no lo sé! —propone, escrutándole porque esta vez sí que quiere enterarse. Francis se lo piensa un poco y es que en realidad no... Suena del todo descabellado. Es decir, es una buena razón para que se lleven bien y sean cercanos y... A la vez peleen un poco y tenga celos.

—Vale, voy a contarte un poco sobre esto —decide, empezando a armar una historia en su cabeza.

—Ja! ¡Sesel la mejor investigadora! —exclama ella sonriendo feliz.

—Eso estoy viendo, eso estoy viendo. Podría llamarte Sherlock Holmes —se ríe él.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta sin entender.

—Son unos libros muy famosos y muy ingleses que circulan últimamente. Puedo prestárselos si te interesan los detectives —explica mirándola divertido.

—Ah, no los he leído —hace un gesto desinteresado con la mano, porque no le gusta demasiado tampoco, apenas si sabe hacerlo muy lentamente.

—Son buenos —asegura él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pero no desvíes el tema! —protesta ella notando lo que hace, sonriendo.

—¡Demonios! —se ríe él.

—Venga, ¿qué fue entonces? ¿Se enamoró de una chica y tú se la quitaste cuando él la dejó porque iba a casarse? ¿O ella se enamoró de ti cuando te vio y le abandonó porque ya sabía que él iba a casarse con otra? Y ahora está intentando enfadarte y enamorarse de Emily como si esa chica no le importara nada y a ti te molesta porque sí la quieres —propone Sesel haciéndose toda una historia ella sola.

—Es más o menos algo así —asiente lo más convincente que puede.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunta porque ha propuesto más de una historia.

—Ella se... Enamoró de los dos. Él es rico y tiene mucho encanto, una buena familia y una carrera universitaria. Yo... Soy el sastre. Guapo e irresistible. Peleamos por ella siempre —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y él sigue enamorado también? —le mira un poco desconsolada porque Emily... nunca se ha enamorado de verdad en realidad que ella sepa.

—Creo que un poco... Es el problema de estos matrimonios concertados —asiente no tan feliz, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

—Ya, ya lo sé... me parecen terribles, no conozco ninguno que haya salido bien —se mira las manos—. Pero tenía la esperanza para Emily...

—Creo que Emily aún puede competir y ganarse a Arthur —se revuelve un poco sintiéndose culpable.

—Ella es... ella no es muy buena haciendo eso, nunca ha estado con un chico que yo sepa —explica Sesel sin mirarle.

—Y tú lo sabes todo de ella, ¿no? —pregunta porque realmente parecen tener una relación distinta a la de una señora y su sirvienta.

—Bueno, sí, bastante —asiente porque sí se lo cuentan todo.

—Ayer me dio la impresión de que le gustó el hombres del dirigible —sonríe un poco.

—¿Q-Qué? —levanta las cejas, como si la hubiera atrapado a ella misma.

—Yo también tengo dotes de investigador —sonríe un poquito y se encoge de hombros.

—Pero... nah, venga, si era un tipo súper viejo —trata de quitarle hierro riendo nerviosa.

—Y Emily parecía tres veces más emocionada con él que con Arthur, admítelo —pide divertido al notar como ella la defiende fielmente.

—Por el dirigible... no por otra cosa —sentencia porque por mucho que Francis sea guapo y le caiga bien, no va a traicionar la confianza de Emily en lo que es un secreto.

Él sonríe un poquito y suspira, ella sonríe también un poco nerviosita.

—Bueno, pues veremos qué pasa... Por ahora a pasarlo bien en la fiesta —decide el sastre, volviendo a pensar en el asunto de Arthur y su flor.

—Eso es... —asiente ella, no muy convencida de que haya dejado el tema por la paz así nada más.

El francés se revuelve un poquito, pensando, la mira de reojo, suspira y la abraza un poco porque siente que el aire aquí afuera está más frío de lo que debería.

Ella se le acurruca agradecida. Él se pregunta si de verdad todo este enfado de Arthur son... Celos. Celos por un plan que el mismo había propuesto.

Al final el carro se detiene en la entrada de la casa y quiero decirles que Emily le ha pegado el ROLLO de sus amigos en América desde la casa hasta aquí al escritor.

xoOXOox

Unos cuantos minutos antes el carro principal de los Kirkland se ha detenido en este mismo lugar y Lady Kirkland ha bajado abriendo la puerta sola, mucho antes de que el chofer haya podido bajarse de su lugar para ir a abrirle.

Sin esperar a su marido, tremendamente enojada, se ha ido a la puerta a que la anuncien, considerando que un minuto más encerrada en la carroza con él hubiera implicado empezar a gritarle en su cara que era por su reinado de imposición y terror que todos eran infelices... Ah, y que ella además había tenido un amante que SÍ sabía quererla y tratarla y ni siquiera podía vengarse de él y matarle porque ya estaba muerto.

El servicio de casa del coronel es quien la recibe, claro. Lord Kirkland se pone el sombrero y toma su bastón suspirando y bajando detrás de ella. Para cuando llega a la puerta apenas la están recibiendo así que juntos es como les anuncian.

En cuanto entran al salón Lady Kirkland encuentra a la persona más lejana con la que pueda hablar y sale casi CORRIENDO alejándose de su marido. Seguramente el elegido es su hijo mayor.

Lord Kirkland hace los ojos en blanco y se pone un poco de puntas mientras le entrega su sombrero y abrigo al mayordomo. No tarda ni un segundo en encontrar la cabeza blanca. Sonríe un poquito de lado y camina hacia él.

El coronel está sirviéndose un poco de licor después de haber ido a acostar a su hijo... hablar con el aya... y hacer un par de cosas más solo para demostrar rebeldía y enseñar a su esposa que ella no le manda.

—Voy a necesitar uno doble de esos por cómo va el día... —murmura Lord Kirkland deteniéndose muy serio a su derecha. El coronel se gira y sonríe al ver quién es.

—Que sean dos dobles entonces —le pasa el vaso que se estaba poniendo.

—Coronel —le saluda formalmente sonriendo también y acercándose a él para darle un abrazo de esos que se dan los hombres con fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

—Germán, buen amigo —se lo devuelve con naturalidad. El nombrado se separa y toma de la barra el vaso que le ha servido antes.

—Necesito dos estos y olvidarme un rato de que tengo mujer, hijos y familia.

—Brindo por eso —lo hace acabando de servirse la segunda copa—. ¿Alguna batalla concreta? ¿O solo las insufribles vicisitudes cotidianas habituales?

—Cuando casé a Patrick pensé que era esa la mayor batalla de mi vida. Pero no sabes lo que está siendo esta boda... —niega con la cabeza derrotado dando un sorbo largo a su bebida.

—¿Patrick? ¿Cómo fue con él? —pregunta con curiosidad, porque siempre le ha gustado hablar con este hombre.

—Tres chicas se negaron rotundamente a casarse con él —explica mirándole a los ojos con pesar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es el reverendo, no? —le busca con la mirada por la sala.

—Será que uno piensa que esas cosas no le pasan a los hombres de dios, ¿verdad? Es un buen muchacho y buenos reverendo, pero al parecer es también un desastre como pretendiente —suspira.

—Sí, aunque luego las mujeres son unos seres demoniacos... —empieza el coronel, convencido, en la propia misoginia inducida por su esposa.

—Coincido. ¿Qué le han hecho a usted hoy? O no es hoy sino, las insufribles vicisitudes cotidianas habituales —sonríe de lado copiando su frase.

—En mi caso es lo habitual... ¿qué sucede con el pequeño Arthur? —le quita importancia a su asunto y vuelve a preguntar.

—No se quiere casar. Y no se quiere casar con ella. Y... Simplemente es como un adolescente rebelde e idiota —protesta todo enfadado.

—No quererse casar... no me extraña para nada que no quiera, yo cometí un terrible error al hacerlo —asegura como cada vez que tiene ocasión.

—No me estás ayudando —le mira de reojo y levanta una ceja—. Además no TODO es malo con tu esposa.

—¿No? —pregunta con cierta cara de circunstancias y a cualquier otro ya le estaría gritando.

—Viaja mucho, no todo el tiempo se mete con tus cosas y tienes a Gilbert. Además Arthur... Le estoy poniendo todo en bandeja de plata. Tiene casa, la chica no está fea, no parece ser regañona, tendrá trabajo siempre... ¿Qué más quiere? —sigue protestando porque en su mente es un arreglo perfecto, el que parece más ventajoso de todos los de sus hijos y aun así este es el que más raro actúa.

—¿Le has preguntado? —propone el coronel con... poco tacto en realidad.

—Sí, hoy mismo intente negociar con él. "¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente a cambio de casarte con la chica?" Chica que además es un problema también... Si te quejas de tu esposa, es que aún no conoces a su madre.

El Coronel levanta una ceja incrédulo

—Para empezar... —vacila un poco y suspira—, es negra.

—¡¿Negra?! —pregunta en un chillido escandalizado con muchos tintes racistas.

—Shhhh... —le calla—. Ya lo sé. Casi me muero cuando la vi.

—¿Casada con un hombre blanco? ¡No puedo creer lo que hacen en América! —sigue en su escándalo, asqueado.

—Ya lo sé, ni me lo digas. Es una cosa extraña, yo pensé que allá eran peores que aquí, pero ya veo que hay de todo en ese lado del mar. Imagina ahora la maravilla que será tener a mi hijo casado y a una suegra de color. Una consuegra de color. En verdad si no fuera porque Jones tiene EXACTAMENTE lo que necesito para hacer estos negocios en América... —suspira—. En fin... Que no es el color lo que importa aquí y ahora. La mujer además de ser de color tiene el mal timo de tratarnos como si fuéramos... Perros pulgosos.

—¿Ella? —incrédulo, porque evidentemente todos saben que es la gente de color la que es... bueno, sí, como un perro pulgoso.

—Y casi no puede ni siquiera ver a Brittany. No se soportan —añade en su propio drama sin hacer mucho caso de los tonos de voz y lo que indican, puesto que está muy acostumbrado a ellos y si pudiera los haría igual.

—¿Por? —pregunta con más curiosidad esta vez.

—No lo sé, pero nada de eso me ayuda, ¿sabes? Mi mujer no se entiende con su mujer, lo cual es malo. La mujer loca nos ve a todos como si no mereciéramos a su niña adorada, Jones escucha a su mujer más de lo que debería, Arthur hace todo lo posible por hacer mi vida miserable... —enumera toda la retahíla de problemas que le dan todos.

El Coronel le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y Lord Kirkland agradece el gesto sinceramente cuando el mayordomo anuncia a la familia Jones y a Arthur Kirkland.

—Y además ¡mira la hora! Impuntuales americanos, tenían que ser. No te infartes con la mujer, vale... Puedes hacerle toda la cara de agrio que quieras, eso sí —pide Lord Kirkland dejando su copa y acercándose a ellos.

El coronel le mira de reojo y la verdad es que con el porte y el vestido que lleva Lady Jones, no hay forma en que NADIE de la fiesta mire a alguien más. Algo que olvido decirte Lord Kirkland... Es que es guapa y con un cuerpo despampanante... Y se mueve como pocas.

Al Coronel Beilschmidt se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. Tanta abstinencia no es para nada buena.

Ella se acerca al único hombre de la sala que no la está mirando, que es Arthur, para preguntarle desde incómodamente cerca, quienes son los anfitriones. El escritor que aún está enfadado, se los señala desinteresadamente, así que ahí va ella hacia Lord Kirkland y el, de repente muy nervioso, Coronel.

—Ehm... Lady Jones, buenas tardes —saluda Lord Kirkland tomándole la mano y mirando al Coronel de reojo—. Le presento a nuestro muy respetable anfitrión y muy buen amigo mío, el Coronel Beilschmidt.

—Muchas gracias —sonríe ella y tiende la otra mano hacia el coronel, que sabe que hacer perfectamente entrenado por su mujer, así que aun en shock actúa como un autómata.

Alguien debería notar que el contraste entre los dos tonos de piel es violento y perfecto. Francis se ríe un poquito de la cara de... El coronel.

—El Coronel es nuestro orgullo en el ejército, Lady Jones. Un hombre muy instruido e importante —sigue Lord Kirkland mirando al coronel con afecto y levantando una ceja al notar que no parece tener sonrisita burlona ni nada parecido.

—Es un placer conocerle. Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su casa a mí y a mi familia —sigue ella con perfecta gracia en un contraste de nuevo con su comportamiento en privado, recuperando sus manos con delicadeza.

El siempre práctico Lord Kirkland levanta la cabeza en busca de Lady Beilschmidt que está aún junto al doctor.

—Permítame llamo a Lady Beilschmidt para presentarles. Coronel, vuelvo en un segundo...

El coronel se ríe nerviosamente sin responder nada y Lord Kirkland se abre paso entre los presentes hasta llegar al lado del doctor y la soprano.

—Siento interrumpirles —murmura con discreción—. Lady Beilschmidt, buenas noches. Doctor Zwingli.

—Lord Kirkland —saluda ella sin apartar la vista de los recién llegados.

—Podría acompañarme un instante por favor, quiero presentarle a Míster Jones y su esposa.

—Ah, sí. Por supuesto —ella se acerca y le toma del brazo para que la lleve, mirando al doctor de reojo un instante. Él le sonríe un poquito como despedida moviendo un poco la copa que ha dejado olvidada en el bar. Se acerca a Arthur para saludarle de mucho mejor humor ahora que un rato atrás.

Arthur se acerca a él aprovechando la excusa para alejarse un poco de los Jones mientras Lady Beilschmidt les saluda.

—Arthur. ¿Cómo estás? Que gusto verte aquí —saluda el doctor con su voz seria, aunque imprimiendo cierta inflexión en el tono que indica total sinceridad.

—Vash! —exclama como si fuera aire fresco yéndose con él directo. El nombrado le hace un gesto de que le siga yendo hacia el bar porque ya le conoce, justo al sitio tranquilo y un poco alejado dónde estaba hace un segundo con la soprano.

—Cielos... ¿Cómo estás? —casi se va corriendo. El doctor traga saliva recordando que aun cuando le alegra mucho verle, ha sido él el que ha insinuado que es amante de Lady Beilschmidt y la persona más peligrosa posible para ellos en este momento.

—Aburrido. Harto de estar aquí y jalándome los pelos preguntándome por qué razón he accedido a venir —confiesa sinceramente, suele responder eso estén en el acto social que estén.

—Más o menos igual que yo entonces y eso que no hace ni un minuto que he llegado. Si me excuso con dolor de barriga, ¿lo confirmas? —propone sonriendo, no tan en broma como debería.

—Quizás un poco más que dolor de estómago sería mejor, así tendría que ir a atenderte —responde negando con la cabeza—. ¿Te sirvo algo? En esta copa no porque es de Lady Be... Zwingli. L-La dejó aquí.

—Sí, quiero tomar algo fuerte —asiente sin notar la confusión. El doctor carraspea y se sonroja pidiendo otra copa con torpeza y acercándose el whisky—. Lo digo de verdad. Hoy voy directo al local de Wang.

—Ya ni me digas eso que por una u otra he tenido que confesar mi uso de drogas recreativas al Coronel —aprieta los ojos recordando la escena—. Y justo preguntó si acudía a esos lugares. Pero... ¿Tú no tienes que pasear a tu futura esposa?

—Temo que me explote el cerebro si sigo paseándola. Por favor dime que sí has traído de esas —casi suplica recordando la verborrea en el carro sin parar de hablar ni por un instante. Vash le mira de reojo y carraspea un poco, sonrojándose levemente.

—Realmente no sé de qué me hablas, yo soy un médico perfectamente respetable e incapaz de nada relacionado con... "Esas" —asegura con absoluta seriedad... Pasándole el su copa.

Arthur suspira profundamente tomándola y debe de notar en cuanto la prueba que va a suspirar más profunda y tranquilamente aun porque sí que trae una de esas.

—Gracias a dios —sonríe y agradece al notarlo. El doctor le sonríe un poquito de vuelta y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Así que... Va a explotarte la cabeza. Al menos ya la conociste... ¿qué tal es? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad sana.

—Te bendiga el dios en el que no creo —susurra tan cínico—. Pues mírala —se la señala.

El doctor la mira en efecto con la cabeza inclinada aun sonriendo un poco con las exclamaciones de agrado.

—Pues comparada con mi mujer... —se gira a mirarla también.

—Tu mujer no grita y habla como si fuera una tragedia no compartir todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos a un volumen digno de que la oigan en América. Además me llama "Artie" —protesta porque eso le enerva como pocas cosas.

—Artie! Cielos —aprieta los ojos—. He de decir que mi mujer hace otras múltiples cosas mucho más desagradables. Pero no es competencia.

—Estoy pensando en marcharme tras la boda —confiesa en un suspiro. Vash le mira de reojo.

—¿Marcharte? —pregunta un poco incrédulo.

—Sí. Abandonarla. A ella, a mi familia y a esta ciudad. Irme —explica y le da un trago largo a su bebida pensando en el asunto de Francis—. Solo. A conocer el mundo.

—Abandonarla. Eso es... ¿De verdad? —es que aún le parece algo demasiado osado e insensato.

—Sí... —le mira de reojo.

—Oh... Pero ella... ¿Pero cómo vas a dejarla así? Es decir... —empieza a valorar, tratando de mantener la mente abierta con Arthur como siempre.

—Pues tomando un día mis cosas y... no regresando —explica, tan simple como eso, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de pensar realmente en pormenores.

—Ya, ya... Eso lo entiendo —le mira de reojo pensando en algunas cosas variadas en relación a eso—. Pero tú casa, tu familia... Claro que no es que ellos sean de mucha ayuda pero... —suspira—. Nunca lo consideré como opción —murmura—. Quizás es algo que deberías hacer antes de tener hijos... Sí. ¿Qué vas a decirle a ella?

—Nada —sentencia porque en realidad, egoístamente no ha pensado demasiado en los sentimientos de ella sobre esto. El doctor se lo piensa un poco.

—¿Por qué no huyes antes? —pregunta, ya que eso parece un poco menos problemático, instalados ya en la idea de huir.

—Mi padre necesita el contrato nupcial por sus inversiones —explica, porque en realidad sí tiene consideración por su progenitor, aunque sea poca.

—Oh. Claro, si no, no estarías metido en este lío desde el principio —vacila un poco—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

—No lo sé, ¿qué opinas? —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Pues qué voy a opinar?... Me dará mucha pena si te vas —asegura sinceramente.

—Te escribiré —Arthur rápidamente se instala en el drama.

—Quizás pueda ir a visitarte en alguno de mis congresos... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Te soy sincero? Se me hace un poco cruel con la chica que será solo moneda de cambio.

—Depende de cómo se mire, ella también ganara hacer su vida como quiera con esto —se defiende un poco.

—Sí... Si no le preocupa mucho el que dirá la gente. Quizás pueda regresar a América con sus padres. Es solo un acuerdo comercial por un período de tiempo. Ya hubiera querido yo poder dejar a mi esposa a tiempo —valora intentando ver lo positivo.

—Quizás pueda fingir mi muerte si eso la ayuda. No tengo nada contra ella en realidad —propone sin pensar demasiado en ello, más como algo que podría leer en una novela.

—Que dramático Arthur. A eso sí que me gustaría ayudarte —sonríe un poquito el doctor.

—¿Cómo propones que podría hacerse? —sonríe dejándose seducir más por la idea.

—Dejar rastros tuyos, algo violento. Tener además un par de testigos... Podríamos incluso ocupar un arma trucada. Surgen únicamente dos problemas a esto... El quien lo haga y desde luego... Que no podrías volver jamás —enumera imaginando también el escenario y las circunstancias un poco Shakesperianas.

—No quisiera que inculparan a nadie, ¿no podría ser por enfermedad? —propone mordiéndose un poco el labio, porque tampoco quiere mandar a alguien a prisión.

—Podría ser en un duelo —se lo piensa un poco y se rasca la mejilla—. Podría también ser por enfermedad... En realidad, es muy simple, solo necesitaría el certificado de defunción.

—Y un cadáver que se me parezca... —piensa en ir al cementerio a profanar tumbas, sintiéndose de verdad es una novela de aventuras.

—Eso... Sí y no. Es decir, si ella vuelve a América basta con que lleve el certificado. Si se quiere volver a casar, lo tendría. ¿Querrías engañarles a todos o que lo sepa la familia? —pregunta porque parece que no están pensando las mismas cosas, él planeaba algo más discreto, solo para ella.

—Mmm... Darle solo el certificado de defunción para llevárselo a América por si quiere volver a casarse, eso es bastante más sencillo que fingir mi muerte —valora porque él estaba pensando en todo un EVENTO con investigación policial y un entierro y un panegírico de sus hermanos y su madre llorando a moco tendido.

—Eso mismo pensé —suspira y le mira a los ojos—. Me gusta más así, me siento menos mal por ella.

—Pero eso es... mucho más frío, ella podría sentirse peor si sabe que la estoy abandonando que si cree que muero —la imagen de la bella, joven, misteriosa y romántica viuda Kirkland, desconsolada y vestida en sobrio negro podría protagonizar alguna de sus fantasías con facilidad.

—Pero de otra manera todos tendrían que creer que mueres, Arthur —discute racionalmente el doctor.

—Sí, lo cual también haría que me recordaran con amor y cariño, no como el descastado que traicionó y abandonó a su esposa y familia —responde porque cada vez le parece que esta es definitivamente la mejor y más atractiva opción para él. Vash asiente entendiéndolo y revolviéndose un poco.

—Es difícil lo que propones. No tanto la acción como las consecuencias de ello —comenta mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Las consecuencias? —pregunta porque creía que ya habían valorado ese asunto en relación a un certificado de defunción para ella.

—Es decir... No es que quiera decirte que NO lo hagamos, simplemente pienso en ello como primera impresión. Es no volver nunca más a nada de lo que tienes ahora. Ni a tu casa, ni a tus padres, ni a tu carrera profesional, ni a tu herencia... —inclina la cabeza y le asalta la duda en la mente. Parpadea y entrecierra los ojos.

Arthur aparta la mirada y se pasa una mano por el pelo porque eso es realmente drástico, como simplemente fugarse, aunque de hacer eso, podría volver como el hijo prodigo, con la muerte... no.

—Es decir, yo sé. Te aseguro que sé que lo que es estar casado con una persona con la que realmente no tienes nada en común y desearía para ti que algo así no te ocurriera. ¿Pero no crees que podríamos pensar en algo que no sea tan terrible? Estoy seguro que tus padres y tus hermanos estarían realmente devastados y ella... No lo sé. No quiero decirte que no porque lo haría, si me lo pides lo haré, solo quisiera que lo pensaras bien.

—Está bien, está bien, lo pensaré. Aunque a mis hermanos y a mi padre les daría igual seguro —asegura auto compadeciéndose un poco más de lo que amerita la situación real, el pobre huérfano de amor odiado por todos sin amor ni amigos que le apoyen, repudiado de la familia.

—No lo creo, Arthur. Vamos, bebe un poco más —le alienta Vash para que se sienta mejor.

—Mira tú por donde, prescripción facultativa para emborracharme —se ríe y se acaba la copa.

El doctor sonríe un poco más con eso buscando a Lady Beilschmidt con la mirada, ya que estamos. Diez segundos después de habérsela tomado... Arthur empieza a sollozar. El doctor, que estaba concentrado en ver hablar a su amante y el suave movimiento de sus labios levanta las cejas cuando le escucha y le mira de reojo.

—¿Arthur? —pregunta preocupado.

El escritor solloza otra vez apretando los ojos y trata de verdad de mantener el temple y no hacerlo... imaginando, muy inducido por el alcohol ahora, un funeral vacío en el que estaría su madre frente a su tumba completamente sola en una tarde lluviosa y dejaría caer una rosa solitaria sobre el ataúd, antes que el sepulturero empezara a cubrirle con tierra sin más ceremonia.

—Arthur! —exclama un poco espantado incluso de verle llorar. Le toma de la muñeca y le empieza a medir el pulso—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no es nada —trata de soltarse y de esconderse un poco limpiándose las lágrimas traidoras de los ojos. Ningún panegírico de sus hermanos, ni siquiera una lectura de algún poema suyo o alguna anécdota sobre su infancia compartida en el velatorio. Simplemente el cruel olvido.

—Ven. Ven, levántate, vamos a tomar aire fresco —pide el doctor tirando un poco de él y levantándose mirando alrededor y haciéndole un gesto de que le siga.

Ahí se va detrás sollozando otra vez con las manos en los ojos, tal vez incluso uno de sus hermanos dejando embarazada a una de sus esposas y toda la familia celebrando el evento con alegría, aun con el cuerpo caliente casi. El doctor le pone las manos en los hombros y se lo lleva hacia donde sabe que está el salón con uno de los pianos, esperando encontrar un poco de privacidad en esa zona.

Arthur trata de contenerse y fingir que no está pasando, escondiéndose en sus propias manos. Su hermano Scott, el futuro padre, diciendo de ponerle al bebé el nombre de quién sabe qué abuelo muerto hace más de veinte años en homenaje.

—Arthur... ¿Qué pasa?

Este solloza de nuevo cuando le pregunta y niega con la cabeza porque no quiere llorar frente a él... pero la imagen de su padre vaciando su cuarto para poner el bebé y tirando todas sus cosas, sus historias y libros al fuego. Todas las cosas que tanto atesoraba él, quemadas sin ninguna consideración.

—¿Estás bien? Estás... Llorando —comenta Vash intentando consolarle torpemente.

—No estoy llorando —ahora se le caen dos lagrimones incontenibles con lo fácil y rápido que parece que todo el mundo se olvidaría de él y hasta serían más felices con su marcha.

—Sí que lo estas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo no me estás diciendo? —le mira fijamente sin saber que decir porque a él... le cuestan estas cosas. Aunque ayuda el alcohol y lo que le acompañaba en su propio trago.

—Mi papá... mi Padre. Hoy le he dicho que me iría y no me ha pedido que no lo haga, ni me ha reñido ni ha dicho nada. Hasta parecía feliz —explica limpiándose los ojos.

—Oh, que... Terrible es tu padre —valora obviamente sin saber que decir.

—Le daría igual si me muero y además, voy a tener que irme solo y nadie me va a querer nunca más —se lleva las manos a la cara, porque además Francis y sus historias no ayudan en lo absoluto ahora mismo.

—Con ese pensamiento, a tu padre no hay siquiera que considerarle. ¿Pero qué hay de tu madre? Además... Seguramente te irás y harás una buena vida. Vas a escribir. Encontrarás más amigos y serás libre. ¿No es por eso que te vas? —intenta animarle otra vez.

—¿Cómo voy a escribir? No me gusta escribir en francés, no se me da tan bien y no puedo ir a América porque estará ella y... igualmente —otra lágrima porque esto lo dijo por Francis y él ya no le quiere.

—Lo harás en inglés y publicarás aquí bajo un seudónimo. Yo llevaré tu obra —se le ocurre de repente porque siempre ha sido bastante emprendedor—. Y si realmente te TIENES que ir a donde sea que vayas irás a ser un excelente amigo de alguien, como lo eres mío... Y eso es si realmente tienes que irte.

—Pero si tú no tienes ni idea del negocio editorial... —se sorbe los mocos igualmente agradecido con esas palabras, sintiéndose menos solo en el mundo.

Vash traga saliva notando que evidentemente tiene razón... Pero tenía que haber alguna manera de ayudar a su amigo Arthur. Había sido su mejor amigo por un par de años, alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente y que sabía encontraría la manera de ayudarle a él en caso de estar él mismo en la situación inversa. De hecho alguna vez había pensado en esa situación inversa... Él tenía un secreto, uno enorme y preocupante que requería una gran inversión de tiempo y el ser muy cuidadoso. Y a pesar de ese gran secreto nunca se había visto en la necesidad de plantearse esto mismo que se estaba planteando Arthur en este momento: irse. Irse y dejarlo todo.

¿Qué tan angustiado debía sentirse su mejor amigo para plantearse esta posibilidad? ¿Qué tan terriblemente agobiado debía estar con la carga que traía encima para pensar que su única opción era dejarlo todo e irse, incluso a sabiendas de lo mucho que se lastimaría a sí mismo y a sus seres queridos? Se le hace un nudo en el corazón con esto mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto, Arthur?—pregunta en un susurro intentando encontrar la lógica. No era una pregunta que salía de su curiosidad, era genuino interés por entenderlo y ayudarle y esperaba poder transmitirle eso—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa que te lleva a hacer esto? Debe ser algo muy grande y muy, muy grave... lo que sea... ¿puedes decírmelo? Sabes que guardaré estricto secreto profesional con ello y ni siquiera con una orden judicial me harán repetirlo.

—No quiero nada de todo esto... —susurra sorbiéndose los mocos. El doctor vuelve a tragar saliva.

—¿Y por qué estás forzado a ello? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Porque no veo otra salida, no quiero una esposa, no quiero un padre que no me quiere, unos hermanos que me detestan y una profesión que aborrezco. No quiero nada de todo eso, dinero, propiedades o nombre no pueden compensar —sentencia muy seguro, volviendo a limpiarse la cara. El doctor suspira con tristeza—. Ya sé que nadie me va a querer nunca, pero... —se le humedecen los ojos otra vez.

—¿Por qué nadie te va a querer nunca? —pregunta interesado.

Arthur le mira pensando en que ahora es homosexual y no tiene ni idea de cómo acercarse a un hombre, si ya no sabía acercarse a una mujer... además corría peligro de acercarse a alguien que no fuera homosexual y le descubriera y acusara.

Vash le mira con genuino interés de entender lo que pasa y así ayudarle.

Además el mismo doctor le había dicho que no había manera de reconocerlos, así que estaba condenado a ser un enfermo y un infeliz para toda la vida. Se tapa la cara con las manos llorando amargamente otra vez.

El doctor le pone una mano en el hombro sin saber cómo consolarle y sin saber lo que pasa en realidad, lo cual es más frustrante. Le da unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Siempre hay una luz en medio de la oscuridad... Todas las situaciones, a excepción de la muerte, tienen algún remedio o alguna manera de mejorar. Me siento triste por ti, amigo mío, y no sé cómo ayudarte.

Arthur le mira de entre los dedos pensando que el doctor había dicho que se podía curar... aunque eso implicaba confesárselo, pero parecía la única opción en cambio de morir solo sin amor y sin familia pero es que le da mucha vergüenza admitirlo y está hecho un lío y Francis prefiere a Sesel y él ha destruido toda su vida porque le ha dicho a su padre que se marcharía y si ahora no se marchaba quedaría como un imbécil y no tiene nada de nada claro. Siente que todo se le cae encima como un alud y el alcohol no ayuda.

Y es que todo era culpa de Francis. Él era feliz antes de conocerle, iba a casarse con su prometida que le daba un poco de miedo pero que había una posibilidad de que le quisiera. Estaba muy ingeniosamente evitando cualquier contacto con su trabajo y que sus padres y hermanos no le quisieran le daba lo mismo. Hasta le parecía conveniente en el tipo de vida bohemia que pretendía.

Pero el francés había llegado y le había mostrado como su profesión podía tener un valor, ayudando a la gente y dándoles una vida mejor, un motivo real por el que hacerla y levantarse con orgullo todas las mañanas... y le había mostrado que una familia podía amarle y aceptar cosas incluso como esas perversiones propias de la enfermedad, como había hecho la madre del francés con ellos, sin señalarles ni burlarse... y luego le había enseñado que existía el amor y que realmente superaba cualquier cosa y que ahora estuviera enfadado con él y lo hubiera sustituido por una mujer de su misma clase con la que todo le sería mucho más fácil le destruía tanto como llevarlo al restaurante por primera vez le había hecho disfrutar la experiencia muchísimo más.

—No sé qué decirte más allá de que pase lo que pase cuentas con mi apoyo —el doctor sigue mirándole preocupado con la mano en su hombro apretándole un poco para reconfortarle.

—Creo que estoy enfermo de verdad —le mira desconsolado.

—¿Enfermo de qué? —pregunta suavemente y le pone una mano en la frente. El escritor solloza otra vez—. ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas? Arthur, habla conmigo por favor —pide Vash desesperado al no saber qué hacer con él

—Yo... es que es muy delicado —gira la cara y se sonroja. El doctor se humedece los labios.

—Ya sé que lo es, si no, no estarías así. Sea lo que sea, Arthur, para cosas delicadas estoy yo aquí.

—Es que yo... —se tapa la cara con las manos. Años de práctica como médico le han hecho aprender que hay veces que simplemente hay que callar y esperar a que el paciente hable—. Puede que s-sea... yo... ho-hom...

Entrecierra los ojos esperando que termine.

—Homosexual —susurra mirándose las manos. El doctor parpadea y parpadea otra vez sin esperarse esto en lo absoluto.


	40. Las peores deudas que se pueden tener

—Oh —susurra sin moverse. El escritor se tapa la cara otra vez, rojo como un tomate—. E-Eso es algo... Que no es grave —susurra.

—Eso dices tú —responde Arthur sumamente preocupado, sin mirarle.

—Es complicado, pero no es mortal —toma aire—. Deja. Déjame razonar esto.

—¿Q-Qué? —abre un poquito los dedos y le mira por entre ellos. Vash se pasa las manos por el pelo pero sigue sin apartarse ni moverse, aun con una mano en su hombro.

—¿Estas s-seguro? —pregunta humedeciéndose los labios.

—No —sentencia con la pura verdad pero aun sin mirarle.

—Bueno, no... No pasa nada ¿Cómo... Cómo te sientes además de angustiado? —pregunta intentando adoptar su postura más profesional.

—Asustado... y confundido... y deprimido —enumera haciendo un recuento.

—Puedo entender todo eso —asiente de nuevo—. Tengo que pensar en esto y... replantearme algunas cosas.

Arthur se pasa una mano por el pelo y aprieta los ojos sin responder.

—¿Sabes qué es lo primero en lo que pienso? —pregunta el doctor.

—Creo que voy a ir a besar a mi prometida hasta que se me pase —decide limpiándose los ojos, tomando la determinación y le mira cuando oye esa pregunta retórica.

—Te ves sano. Un poco... Drogado nada más —se le acerca y le mira a los ojos con más intensidad.

—Tú dijiste que no había forma de saber quién está enfermo a simple vista —sigue mirándole desconsolado.

—Hablamos de esto... Oh. Hablamos de esto —murmura algo preocupado de qué pudo haber dicho—. A-Arthur, esto es... Cualquier cosa que dije ahora es inválida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Porque es muy simple hablar de algo que realmente no se conoce. Es fácil dar una opinión cualquiera —asegura realmente preocupado porque no se habría imaginado nunca que pudiera ser algo tan delicado por lo que le pidiera opinión.

—Pero algo debiste estudiar al respecto en la facultad, no es como que no supieras nada —responde desesperado porque todas sus ideas al respecto se han formado en gran medida en base a esa opinión y si ahora es inválida, todo se tambalea aún más de lo que lo hacía.

—También sé que en la universidad dicen que la histeria se cura amarrando a la paciente, o que la tos espasmódica no puede curarse con nebulizaciones. Llevo años conviviendo contigo y... Necesito replantearme algunas cosas —asegura muy serio.

Arthur se lleva las manos a la cara y se vuelve a sentar en la banca de un piano. El doctor pasea un poco frente a él de un lado a otro pensando antes de sentarse a su lado en el banco.

—En verdad vamos a tener que ir con _Wang_

—¿Eh? —pregunta el escritor descolocado por un instante.

—_Wang._ Estoy seguro que ahí nos aclararemos lo bastante la mente.

Arthur asiente con docilidad y vuelve a sorberse los mocos. El doctor Zwingli saca su pañuelo, el pañuelo con labial, del bolsillo y se lo extiende. Lo mira sin entender muy bien y al final lo toma para limpiarse la cara y le deja una marca de pintalabios sobre el labio sin que se dé cuenta, pero el doctor sí.

—Oh... Tienes... ¡Oh! —se sonroja y da un paso atrás.

—¿Eh? —vuelve a vacila, mirándole, un poco en el drama aun.

—Ti-Tienes un poco de labial... —se señala donde en su propio labio.

—¿Labial? —pregunta levantando la mano para tocarse.

—S-S-Si, labial es... El pañuelo estaba manchado y... —explica nervioso.

—¿El pañuelo estaba manchado? —lo mira acabando de limpiarse.

—¡No! —chilla histericolocoperdido—. Es... ¡No es lo que crees! —protesta el doctor pensando por un momento que ÉL tiene un secreto grande del inglés, quizás a cambio debería darle uno suyo—. E-Es de mi... ¡e-Es!

Arthur inclina la cabeza.

—Yo tenía labial en los labios, pero no es que yo... ¡No es de nadie raro! —trata de excusarse, nervioso.

—¿De tu mujer? —propone el escritor, un poco extrañado, porque cree que nunca ha visto al doctor besar a su esposa.

—¡No es mi mujer! —chilla sonrojadísimo. Bien, Arthur, es el momento del ojo por ojo. Secreto por secreto.

—¿Ah, no? —frunce un poco el ceño y se pregunta quién entonces.

—¡No! ¡Y no estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Sólo se limpió los labios! —da unos pasos atrás.

—¿En los tuyos? —el escritor levanta una ceja. El doctor abre los ojos como platos, verdaderamente histérico.

—No hizo nada... No... _Arthur!_ ¡Por linaje, más quieras deja de decir esas cosas así! —protesta.

—Tú has dicho que tenías el carmín en los labios —le acusa defendiéndose.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Lo tenía ella en los suyos! —se tapa la boca rojo como tomate, muy, muy agobiado.

—¿Ella quién? —insiste inclinando la cabeza porque en realidad se sentiría mejor si el doctor le compartiera eso y estuvieran un poco mano a mano.

—¡Nadie! —chilla.

—_¡Vash! _—protesta, pero el nombrado se tapa la cara sin responder apretando los ojos—. _Vash..._ —repite

—No... No. No es lo que... Crees —vacila.

—Lo que creo... —vuelve a mirar el pañuelo, pensándoselo.

—¿Qué es lo que crees? —susurra en pánico.

—¡Ella! _Lady Edelstein!_ —recuerda de repente la conversación con Francis, levantando las cejas. El médico le mira con HORROR palideciendo—. ¿Es de ella? —sonríe un poco por haberlo descubierto.

—Por favor... POR FAVOR, no lo digas en voz alta —susurra.

—¡Sí es de ella! —exclama y un instante más tarde vuelve a recordar que se ha peleado con Francis y lo ha dejado por Sesel. Vueeeeeelve a llorar amargamente.

—¡No lo es! No... _Arthuuuur!_ —protesta apretando los ojos. Arthur llora con las manos en la cara y eso pasa por el alcohol... Vash se acerca a él todo preocupado por el asunto de la soprano—. ¡No puedes decirlo! No puedes decirle a nadie NUNCA que el labial es de... ¡No puedes!

Pero él nada más llora desconsolado.

—_Arthur,_ por favor —susurra casi sollozando con él. Éste sólo niega con la cabeza sin parar. Y creo que debe ser el alcohol pero el doctor le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y le abraza un poco.

—Creo que lo mejor será fingir mi muerte —asegura Arthur desesperado, tras un ratito. Se escucha un carraspeo suave y unos pasos.

—_Monsieur... Zwingli?_ —susurra la voz suave del francés.

Arthur abre los ojos como platos a pesar de las lágrimas, reconociendo la voz... a pesar de todo, sabiendo que no ha podido oír su plan por el tono suave de voz que ha usado, pero sin estar seguro.

—_Lady..._ Ehm... Nuestra anfitriona le busca, me ha pedido que le encuentre —se explica el recién llegado. El escritor trata de limpiarse la cara lo más disimuladamente posible con su propio pañuelo y se suena los mocos.

—¿_Lady Edelstein_ me busca? Ehm... Yo... —o sea, peor habría sido que le dieran un golpe en la cabeza. Aprieta los ojos.

—Vamos a ver que le ocurre —propone Arthur tratando de que la voz no le tiemble, sin mirar al sastre. El sastre se acerca a ellos dos deseando que el doctor se LARGUE.

—No. Y-Yo iré y... —el doctor vacila sin tener idea de que decir, levantándose.

—Insisto en acompañarle —responde Arthur que no quiere quedarse a solas con Francis.

—_Monsieur Kirkland_ —sigue el sastre mirándole a la cara preocupado—. Su madre me ha mandado un mensaje para usted también.

Traga saliva y se queda paralizado un instante.

—Gracias. Iré a buscarla para que me lo dé personalmente —responde intentando mantener el temblé, pero no puede evitar que la voz le tiemble un poquito.

—_Arthur, s'il vous plait_ —le ruega Francis dando otro paso hacia él.

—Le ruego que no se tome esas confianzas conmigo, _míster _—protesta mirándole con desprecio un segundo antes de que se le vuelvan a inundar los ojos.

—Pero es que... Es que no es justo y no entiendo por qué es que... —levanta la mano para tocarle la cara de verdad teniendo que contenerse para no abrazarle.

Arthur se da la vuelta y se aleja con el doctor Zwingli. El francés le detiene poniéndole una mano al hombro. Pone los ojos en blanco y se detiene, con el ceño fruncido. Le quita la mano y se va porque de verdad no quiere quedarse solo con él.

Francis le mira irse desconsolado, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y Arthur está llorando, así que ahí lo deja... yendo a por más alcohol. Lo que es una pésima idea. Pésima, PEEEESIMA.

Hay que decir que Francis se va atrás de él a seguirle infinitamente cosa que también es una pésima idea. El doctor odia un poco a Arthur por seguirle, vamos a decirlo, pero éste le sigue solo fuera de la sala. Pues ahí va Francis detrás de él.

—_Monsieur Arthur!_ —susurra llamándole. Éste sigue ignorándole, pidiendo una bebida a un valet—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Venga, ¡deja de ignorarme! —protesta.

—¡Que no se tome confianzas conmigo! —le chilla, ardido.

—¡Me tomo confianzas porque tengo cierto derecho! ¡No es como que sea sólo tu sastre! —exclama de vuelta sin pensar.

—No, ¡desde luego que no lo es! —replica dolido.

— ¿Ves? Soy tu... Algo más. Deja de ignorarme. ¿Por qué estás enojado? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito.

—No es usted NADA mío. ¿Queda claro? NADA —sentencia mirándole a los ojos con intensidad.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así, porque hice lo que querías? Vine con la chica y fue TÚ idea —le acusa otra vez intentando defenderse.

—Le ruego que no se dirija a mí en el resto de la velada —se vuelve para tomar la copa que le tiende el valet.

—¡Pero Arthur! No hagas esto, es feo e innecesario —lloriquea. El escritor le fulmina y se va de su lado, al otro lado de la sala, sollozando bajito. Francis se le va detrás—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡¿Por qué estás enojado?!

—¡Basta! ¡Deje de seguirme! —protesta mirándole con los ojos brillantes, empapados.

—¡No voy a dejarte en paz nunca! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —insiste tomándole del codo.

—¡Pues márchese de esta fiesta que nadie le invitó! —replica haciendo un movimiento brusco para zafarse.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Tú me invitaste... —insiste desconsolado, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Desde luego yo NO le invité, ¡aléjese! —vuelve a intentar irse a otra esquina del cuarto. Francis vuelve a ir tras él. Frunce el ceño y le empuja un poco—. ¡Que no me siga!

—¡Arthur! Pero si es que no tiene lógica, si vine aquí para estar con... —se calla con el empujón—. ¡No me empujes!

—¡Pues déjeme en paz! —vuelve a apartarle.

—¡No voy a dejarte en paz! —protesta.

—¡Sí va a hacerlo! —le amenaza.

—¡No es justo! ¡No hice nada! Y deja de aprovechar que puedes hacer justamente ESTO, que es volver a ser el señor y que no seamos iguales —sigue protestando, empezando a enfadarse también.

—¡Sí hizo y no quiero volver a verle! ¡Aléjese o haré que le echen! ¡Lo digo en serio! —sigue amenazando, señalándole con el dedo, porque está muy ebrio y dolido.

—Bien, haz que me echen entonces, anda —replica lleno de rabia.

—¡Coronel! —le llama girándose en su búsqueda dispuesto a hacerlo. Francis le mira hacer y se le humedecen los ojos, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro—. ¿Es que no planea usted conservar su dignidad y marcharse como un caballero? —pregunta antes de volver a llamarle.

—Planeo quedarme aquí a que me humilles... Si así es como te hago entender —replica, cruzándose de brazos, con determinación.

—¿Entender qué? —frunce el ceño.

— ¡Que me rompes el corazón cada tres minutos y no entiendo por qué! —se le humedecen los ojos aún más.

—¿Qué yo...? Mire, mejor váyase —repite y se da la vuelta yendo a otro lado del cuarto de nuevo.

—_Arthuuuur!_ ¿Por qué estas...? ¿Que estas? ¿Enfadado? —insiste el preguntar el sastre volviendo a perseguirle, limpiándose los ojos. Hace rato que Arthur está llorando también, así que…—, ¡Fui con ella a actuar! ¡Si es lo que me pediste!

—¡Basta! No pienso volver a hablar con usted y menos frente a todo el mundo—insiste, señalándole con el dedo y acabándose su copa casi de un trago.

—¡Entonces deja de hacer esto y habla conmigo en privado! —señala hacia el cuarto del piano donde estaban antes.

—¡No pienso hablar con usted de ningún modo! Usted ha muerto para mí —responde con la voz rasposa por el alcohol, en un tono solemne.

—¿Por estar con _Sesel _como me lo pidió? Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no? —pregunta sarcásticamente.

—¡Yo no le pedí nada! ¡Dije que era una pésima idea! —se defiende y se le vuelven a humedecer los ojos de forma evidente.

—¡No es verdad! ¡¿Arthur qué demonios es lo que pasa?! —sisea gritando a susurros.

—¡Lo que pasa es que no quiero saber nada más de usted y no parece haber forma en que lo entienda! —aprieta los ojos intentando limpiarse con disimulo, volviendo a apartarle con la manos.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? _Merde,_ cada vez que te dejo cinco minutos solo te meten ideas idiotas a la cabeza —no se deja apartar, quitándole las manos.

—¡Nadie me mete nada idiota en ningún sitio más que usted! —protesta sin notar el doble sentido. Francis se sonroja un poquito con eso.

—Shh! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Y si no me quieres tú a mi voy a... ¡Voy a quererte menos yo! —protesta bajando el tono.

—¡Claro que no le quiero nada! —chilla

—Shhh! —protesta—. ¡Eres imposible y no se puede hablar contigo y no me das explicaciones ni oyes las mías! ¡Y estas actuando irracionalmente y eres un tonto!

—¡No me importa lo que diga! ¡Déjeme tranquilo! —ahora sí que le cae una lagrima sin poder evitarlo. Es que por favor detengan a Francis que no puede, NO PUEDE no tocar. Levanta la mano para quitarle la lagrima y se detiene a sí mismo con un sobre esfuerzo.

—Te quitaste mi flor de la solapa... Uno no hace eso con una flor que le regalan —se acuerda de ello otra vez con los ojos húmedos.

—Se hace si quien te la regala es un IDIOTA —insiste limpiándose solo. El francés se le queda mirando en silencio. El señorito frunce de nuevo el ceño y se da la vuelta para irse.

—No te vayas —pide y le pone otra vez una mano suave en el hombro. A Arthur se le caen un par de lágrimas otra vez, de espaldas a él—. No te vayas y escúchame. Lo que sea que hayas pensado es... es absurdo. ¿Qué tienes? Miedo de esto otra vez. Yo también tengo pánico, pero sólo desconocerme no ayuda en nada, ni a ti ni a mí. ¿O es por _Sesel_ de verdad? Si notas estoy aquí contigo y no donde sea que este ella...

—A saber a qué has venido... —sisea desconfiado.

—Me preguntaba lo mismo cuando vi que le diste un BESO. Esto no... No es fácil para mí tampoco —susurra—. Y no ayuda nada mi posición ni que puedas echarme en cualquier punto, no tendrías por qué decirme las cosas que me has dicho ni estar tan enfadado porque no he hecho nada más que ir detrás de ti.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y yo no la besé! —se gira cara a él, señalándole.

—Le diste un beso frente a mí y también le diste una flor. Y yo no hice nada horrible como quitarme un regalo que me hayas dado tú, así que si acaso alguien debería estar enojado soy yo, ¡NO TU! —discute.

— ¡Me quité tu estúpida flor porque tú estabas... tú... vete con esa! —chilla con el corazón desgarrado. Francis traga saliva y se tranquiliza un poquitín al entender realmente que el problema son celos.

—Con... Esa. No voy a irme con ESA —niega con la cabeza.

—¡Pues vete con quien te dé la gana! —protesta de nuevo apretando los ojos y ahora ya sin limpiarse siquiera las lágrimas.

—Eso es justo lo que hago en este momento, estar con quien me da la gana... Aun en malas condiciones y en medio de una reunión donde no debería —susurra acercándosele.

—No lo haces, ¡sólo me molestas! —se tapa la cara con las manos, frustrado.

—¡Si lo estoy! Quiero estar contigo y no quiero estar peleando —le toma de la muñeca con cierta fuerza. Arthur parpadea con eso sin esperárselo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Te ha dado calabazas! —le señala con un dedo. Francis hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ella... Sabe que hay alguien más y de hecho voy a presentarle a alguien —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué? —el escritor parpadea.

—Que no lo estás entendiendo en lo absoluto, tonto. Ella sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien. Lo cual es mucho más de lo que sabe TU futura esposa, quien se ha emocionado enormemente con un beso —protesta cuidándose de no subir el tono.

— ¿Con quién está saliendo? —pregunta y le tiembla el labio, porque además, a falta de una ahora son dos. El galo parpadea.

—¿Que con quien estoy saliendo? Estoy saliendo contigo, idiota —protesta

—No e... ¿conmigo? —se sonroja.

—¡Sí, contigo! —protesta otra vez queriendo estrangularlo—. ¿Cuál es la parte que no has entendido hasta ahora?... ¿Sabes? ¡Es que eres tonto! ¡Cómo vas a preguntarme con quien!— bufa dándose la media vuelta y yendo a servirse una copa. Arthur parpadea un par de veces... y se va tras él.

—¿Qué?

—Que eres un idiota —le insulta ahora sin hacerle mucho caso.

—¡No más que tú! —se defiende.

—Mucho más que yo, yo al menos sé con quién salgo y lo que quiero —le acusa, mirándole, acercándose un poco.

—¡Tú eres un picaflor! —le sostiene la mirada también echado hacia él.

—Lo soy a veces... Cuando no estoy SALIENDOCONALGUIEN —sube un poco más la voz y creo que si de por si los veían ya... Ahora los ven más. Arthur se sonroja otra vez quedándose paralizado. El francés hace un "jum" muy indignado y se roba una copa de una charola, bebiéndosela.

—Las chicas de la condesa dicen que no sales nunca con nadie —susurra el escritor sin mirarle, con la boca pequeña porque le da un poco de vergüenza que sepa que fue a preguntar.

— ¿Las chicas de la condesa? ¿Hablaste con las chicas de la condesa? ¿O sólo las encontraste por casualidad? —pregunta mirándole de reojo con la copa a medio camino de su boca. El escritor se sonroja más sin mirarle y sin contestar, con los mofletes hinchados—. Es verdad que no salgo nunca con nadie, me parece incluso que lo sabes.

—¡Pues por qué intentas engañarme! —le fulmina.

—¿Engañarte? En primera, no salgo con nadie hasta que salgo con alguien... Ve y pregúntales a tus amigas las chicas de la condesa cuándo les dije a ellas que saldríamos. Vienen, se me echan encima y... ¿A quién le dan pan que llore?, no les digo que no, pero a todas les digo que no salgo con nadie.

— ¡Y a mí me dices que sí sales conmigo cuando no sales con nadie!

—Porque no suelo salir con nadie, lo que no quiere decir que no pueda salir con alguien si me gusta. Y ¿sabes? Ahora mismo te repito una vez más con plena seguridad que sí, SÍ estoy saliendo CONTIGO.

Es que el inglés no sabe qué responder. Se queda mirándole con la boca abierta.

—Y en tercer lugar... Por qué hablas de engañarte si le he dicho que no a una chica agradable JUSTO porque estamos saliendo, siendo que tú vas a CASARTE, así que va a haber besos y sexo.

—¡No va a haber nada de eso!

— ¿De todo lo que dije eso es a lo único a lo que vas a responderme? — Francis hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y-Yo...

—Tú no tienes ni idea realmente de lo que quieres, eso es y lo único que se te ocurre hacer cuando entras en pánico es degradarme de nuevo al sastre que no puede ni siquiera llamarte por tu nombre y amenazarme con echarme, cosa que además si puedes hacer..: ¡y yo no!

Arthur se muerde la lengua para no gritarle que él puede destruirlo solo yéndose con alguien más y es mucho peor que echarlo de ningún sitio.

—¡No estaba entrando en pánico!

—¡Menos mal! —protesta sentándose por ahí y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pues será lo menos mal que quieras, pero es verdad! —se sienta a su lado cruzándolos también. Francis le mira de reojito.

—Yo... Sí he entrado en pánico en algún punto.

—¡No es ver...! ¿Qué? —se detiene y le mira dejando de gritar.

—Que yo si he entrado en pánico.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Que digo de qué? Es obvio y lógico entrar en pánico con algo así, todo ha sido muy rápido y... es muy complicado. Podría decir que mi estado actual casi todo el tiempo es de pánico absoluto de que todo se vaya —chasquea los dedos—, justo así como empezó.

—¿Y que más le da? Usted no tiene nada que perder.

—¿Crees que no tengo nada que perder?

—Claro que no.

El sastre sonríe un poquito y le mira de reojo.

—Es porque de por sí ya soy un pobre diablo que sólo es un sastre, que no tengo un nombre ni una familia importante y que lo peor que pudiera pasar es que la gente hablara de mi a mis espaldas y no me dieran trabajo... En cambio sí a ti esto te sale mal perderías todas las cosas maravillosas que tienes: tu futura esposa, tu nombre importante, tu casa y tu vida de rico.

— ¡No estoy hablando de dinero!

—Yo... Sí creo que tú TIENES más que perder que yo. Además de la cerrazón de tus padres —lo piensa un poco, dándole la razón—. Pero a la vez... A cambio de eso, tú tienes TODO el control.

— ¿Qué control? ¡Si tú me convences de todo lo que quieres! —protesta. El sastre se ríe un poco con voz grave.

— ¿Lo hago? Mira que bien.

—¡No te rías! —protesta girándose hacia él.

—Tú me haces seguirte como creo que nunca he seguido a nadie... Así que estamos a mano.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hago eso!

—Claro que sí, ¿que acaso no me has visto hace nada de tiempo perseguirte hasta la sala del piano donde estabas con el doctor?

—¿Eso entiendes por hacerte perseguirme? ¡Yo quería que me dejaras tranquilo!

—No voy a dejarte tranquilo tan fácil, porque... Cielos, Arthur, en serio… No es el mejor lugar para hablarte de esto —asegura sonriendo un poco más.

El señorito pone los ojos en blanco. Francis se ríe otra vez. Le da un codacito pero se le escapa una sonrisita. El sastre se relaja más al vérsela aunque se soba un poco el lugar del codazo.

—Vamos a inventar un lenguaje secreto, ¿vale? Cada vez que yo diga que me debes una libra, significará un beso, ¿vale? —propone sonriendo de lado.

—¡No! Tonto —exclama un poco escandalizado, no porque la idea no le parezca buena, pero tampoco es como que suene muy bien que vaya por ahí diciendo que le debe dinero al sastre.

—Entonces diré besos. Me debes muchos besos, _mon amour _—decide tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡NOOO! —chilla porque, obviamente, eso suena aun peor y además le avergüenza. El sastre se ríe tapándose la boca y mirando a su alrededor. Arthur vuelve a darle un codacito al notar que se ríe.

—Me gustas —le susurra aun tapándose la boca.

—¡Shhh! ¡No digas eso! —casi se le echa encima para tapársela él, empujándole un poco para apartarle más de posibles oídos indiscretos, mirando la concurrencia aun sonrojado.

—¿Decir qué? —hace cara de inocente dejándose llevar.

—Que yo... que ¡eso! —exclama deteniéndose y volviendo a mirarle. El francés se ríe un poco más de buena gana, muchísimo más tranquilo que un rato atrás—. ¡No te rías! —protesta pegándosele un poco, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no? Te ves muy mono todo enfadado siendo incapaz de decirme qué es lo que no puedo decir —sonríe de lado y le hace un cariño secreto en el pecho sin que nadie pueda verlo realmente.

—¡No me veo nada de eso! ¡Y deja de decirlo con todos aquí! —protesta porque él sí lo nota, igual que oye sus palabras y siente sus tonos de voz, queriendo taparse la cara con las manos.

—¿En privado si se lo puedo decir, _monsieur_? —sonríe de lado y le mira haciendo un cejas-cejas.

—¡No! —se sonroja más. Francis otra vez se muere de la risa.

—Mejor cuéntame los chismes palaciegos de la gente de aquí, para que te relajes un poco —decide el francés dándole un poco de tregua, porque bastante se ha enfadado ya antes.

—No digas nada de eso, si quieres decir esas cosas... habla de la ciudad, ¡no de mí! —decide Arthur sin mirarle, hablando realmente del asunto del lenguaje secreto que le parece super romántico y apasionante aunque nunca ose confesarlo.

—¡De la cuidad! Ugh... Pero... Ugh, ¡ese es un golpe sucio! —protesta. Arthur sonríe más, triunfante, porque si además le molesta aun es más exquisito—.No voy a decir que, que hermosa es _Londres._

—Suena mejor —asegura, Francis le da un empujoncito y Arthur se ríe.

—Ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya —coquetea el sastre señalándole con un dedo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Ah, no? —sonríe retador.

—No, puedo ser bueno para decir cosas bonitas de Londres —asegura muy confiado, entrecerrando los ojos un poco y cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedas decirlas del país entero, si quieres —se encoge de hombros el escritor, tranquilo ahora.

—Londres tiene... Vida propia —empieza, buscando expresamente las palabras y frases adecuadas para incomodarle y demostrarle que es capaz—. Un movimiento especial y... Cierta forma de abrazarme y envolverme que hace que pierda la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Para! —se sonroja.

—¿Siempre no? —se ríe—. La ciudad está caliente como la sangre de mis venas... —empieza otra vez.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad! —chilla el escritor, abrazándose a sí mismo. Francis se muere de la risa—. ¡Lo haces a propósito!

—Pues claro que ahora lo hago a propósito —responde entre risas. El inglés le clava el codo bajo las costillas un poco. Francis pega un saltito y le pica él de vuelta.

—¡Eh! —protesta Arthur dando un saltito. El francés le sonríe cerrándole un ojo.

—Jum! —protesta cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido... pero sonrojadito y con la sonrisa escapándosele.

—Eres... Un señoritingo pirrurris —le acusa el sastre con su acento francés tan marcado en las erres para una palabra complicada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta el escritor sin estar familiarizado con una palabra, lo cual ya es complejo, pero piensa que puede ser algún tipo de expresión vulgar o barriobajera.

—Que eres riquillo y presumido —resume con un gesto vago de la mano.

—¡No lo soy! —se defiende ante la evidencia al entender.

—Claro que sí—sigue acusándole tan divertido.

—Tú eres el que esta fuera de lugar aquí... —asegura sin pensar siquiera en lo que dice y en si eso podría ofender o hacer sentir mal al sastre al volver a poner en evidencia la diferencia de clase social, porque aunque para Arthur no sea realmente un punto importante, es algo que subconscientemente aprendió a hacer, en especial con su hermano Wallace. Francis le mira de reojo.

—Y mira que bien combino. Tú en cambio te MUERES con los míos —replica el francés muy orgulloso de haber logrado mezclarse entre estas personas.

—¿Que yo qué? ¡No combinas nada bien! —replica pensando que se refiere a la ropa, solo por llevarle la contraria porque Arthur no ha dudado ni un momento de que no fuera a saber estar.

— ¿Ah no? Sólo porque la gente me conoce... —como el sastre. Acaba la frase en su cabeza.

—Ni siquiera habrías podido entrar si no te conocieran —responde pensando que se refiere a que le conocen por ir con ellos.

—Sólo porque no me conocen. Si yo me inventara que soy el conde de nosédónde, seguramente me dejarían —replica empezando a sentirse un poco más molesto.

—Claro que no, todos conocen a todos los condes —replica negando con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

—¿Pues uno lejano? —propone el sastre.

—Siempre hay alguien que los conoce, no tienen nada más que estudiar —se encoge de hombros, tan sarcástico.

—Pues podría decir que soy alguien del... Lejano Oriente —claro Francis, con tu acento y tus ojos azules y nariz de parisino.

—¿Tú te has visto? —replica mirándole de reojo y comparándolo mentalmente con Wang a quien no se parece ni en el blanco de los ojos.

—Podría... ¡Hombre, no des la lata! Todos le creen a un hombre guapo y con porte como yo —protesta un poco más fastidiado.

—¡Claro que no! —responde aun sin notarlo y es tanto que no lo nota que plantea otra idea en su propia línea de pensamiento, sin notar las implicaciones—. Tal vez como americano... Quizás como un Jones...

—¿Yo como un Jones? ¡Ja! —exclama Francis, no muy seguro de cómo tomarse eso, pero relajándose automáticamente. No podía ser tan malo si Arthur le estaba imaginando como alguien que podría ser su esposa. El inglés se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco porque si fuera un Jones… quizás podrían pasar por amigos muy muy cercanos y hacer negocios juntos sin necesidad del compromiso nupcial. Además tendrían la excusa perfecta para verse a menudo con el asunto de trabajar juntos, su padre estaría tremendamente orgulloso y él podría alegar no tener tiempo para su mujer y ser absorbido por el trabajo sin levantar sospecha alguna.

—Aunque ya nos vendría bien que yo fuera Miss Jones —responde Francis directamente imaginándose como una mujer, siendo comprometida con Arthur y teniendo una gran boda como en realidad siempre ha imaginado tener con… otra chica. Aunque de un tiempo en adelante siempre ha pensado que era un sueño imposible a causa del dinero.

—¡No serías Miss! —protesta el inglés saliendo de sus fantasías.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira un poco extrañado, saliendo de las suyas también.

—Porque eres un chico —explica como si fuera obvio.

—Estamos soñando que fuera una chica —se defiende.

—No, solo tú lo sueñas —replica sin notar que en realidad eso significa que le atrae y le quiere suficiente tal como es con sus pros y sus contras, no solo como una fantasía de "claro, pero si solo fuera más rico…" o "si solo fuera una mujer…" . Francis e mira de reojo y se ríe

—Te gustaría mucho menos, ¡eh! Cielos _Arthur,_ el inconsciente te traiciona —le asegura.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —parpadea mirándole.

—Tú no sueñas que sea niña porque en el fondo así tal como soy... Te gusto—resume.

—¡Claro que no! Me gustarías más si fueras niña —se sonroja automáticamente al notar el matiz interpretativo quizás demasiado obvio de sus palabras y ocurriéndosele una idea nueva ahora..

—¿Más aun? —levanta una ceja, sonriendo un poco de lado y enfatizando expresamente ese punto.

—Pues no... Digo... sí, digo... es decir... lo que digo es que tal vez... o sea, no que ahora me gustes nada, pero sería mejor que fueras mujer —responde sacudiendo la cabeza un poco hecho un lío porque no quiere ir por aquí.

—Ahora te guuuustooo —canturrea burlón.

—¡No! —chilla poniéndose nervioso de nuevo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos frente a su cara y arrancándole la risa—. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Deje de reírse!

—Voy a comerte a... Libras en cuanto tenga oportunidad —asegura, sonriendo tiernamente, mirándole, aprovechando el juego del lenguaje secreto.

— ¡No! ¡Para! —protesta entendiéndolo bien, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Tienes muuuuuuy poco aguante —asegura volviendo a hacerle una caricia sutil.

—No, para —insiste en serio, sin sonreír, empujándole un poco por si acaso se acerca. Francis parpadea y deja de reírse.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta un poco incómodo, porque solo estaba jugando.

—No se puede hablar contigo sin que vuelvas a... ¡eso! —le acusa sin sonreír y el sastre se sonroja un poquito y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur suspira.

—¿Sabes qué estaba pensando? —pregunta mirándose los pies, no muy convencido de nada—. En realidad... No me conoces tan bien.

—¿Eh?

—Es decir, es verdad eso que dices que no se puede hablar mucho conmigo sin que vuelva a pensar en besos. Es... Así soy —confiesa encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Pues no está bien! —riñe el escritor.

—¿Por qué? Es decir... Quizás no lo está pero me da igual, la cosa es... ¿Te gusta eso? —pregunta.

—¡Porque te pierdes de otras cosas que también son importantes! —insiste un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué cosas me pierdo? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza, sin seguirle.

—Iba a contarte algo de mí, algo que no sabe nadie —confiesa Arthur. Francis levanta las cejas interesado y le mira—. Pero se me han quitado las ganas...

—Oh... Oh, venga, no es verdad. ¡Cuéntame! —suplica.

—No, no... Sigue con tus tonterías —niega y hace un gesto con la mano. El sastre se muerde el labio sonrojándose un poco más.

—Vale, perdona. Quizás si me pierda de cosas y... bueno, solo quería molestarte un poco. Pero sí me interesa.

El inglés le mira de reojo y se pasa una mano por el pelo porque igual es difícil.

—Por favor...—hace ojitos.

—Es que estaba pensando en eso de... bueno, en eso de que fueras una chica. Y es que nadie lo sabe o de hecho seguro nadie se imagina o piensan que yo, con lo cínico y despreocupado que soy nunca... pero no es así ¿sabes qué quiero decir? —le mira y al notar su cara de no entender nada, nota que en realidad no ha dicho nada—. Lo que digo es que siempre he pensado que me gustaría tener un hijo —susurra mirándose las manos—. O bueno, una hija. Una persona pequeñita que se pareciera a mí a quien poder contar cuentos y... todo eso. No para dejar que la aya lo hiciera todo y que se plantara mi hijo con veinte años y yo no le conociera de nada. Tal vez no podría pasar con él todo el tiempo, pero siempre me guardaría, como promesa a él y a mí mismo, unos minutos antes de acostarse para leerle un cuento o un libro... Ya sé que educar a un niño es mucho más que eso y soy un... bueno, un poco tonto por pensar solo esas cosas, pero... es algo que me gustaría —se encoge de hombros un poco avergonzado.

Francis le mira y sonríe un poquito pensando que es tremendamente mono y ahora mismo si pudiera hacerlo tendría un hijo con él convencido de que sería un gran padre.

—Creo que serías un buen papa —asegura suavecito.

—¡No te burles de mí! —protesta, no porque realmente el comentario le suene a burla, pero sabiendo el tipo de secreto que le ha compartido, está tan acostumbrado a que la reacción del mundo siempre sea esa, que no concibe otra posible.

—¿Burlarme? —parpadea y levanta las cejas—. ¡Te estoy diciendo que serás un buen papa!

Arthur le mira incrédulo.

—Con lo horrible que es tu padre, creo que harías un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo bien —sigue Francis. El escritor se sonroja un poco y aparta la cara, agradecido de que le tome en serio en realidad.

—Tener un buen papa es importante... Yo espero hacerlo bien, no sé si seré tan bueno como mi papá.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque... Él es... Era —sonríe de lado—. El mejor papá que se podía tener.

— ¡Mi padre no es tan malo! —exclama sintiendo la necesidad de defenderle ahora, debido a la admiración que siempre proyecta Francis por el suyo, que en general no ve en ningún otro chico.

— ¿Ah no? Tú me lo pones como lo peor —levanta las cejas sin esperárselo.

—Sólo es un poco... torpe y... —empieza a explicar, inseguro, mirándose las manos.

—Cuéntame de él —pide.

—No estoy muy feliz con él... —confiesa apretando los ojos—. Aunque por otra parte así es más fácil.

—Ya imagino que no lo estás, pero... ¿Cómo era contigo antes? De pequeños...

—Un poco mejor... —le mira—. No trabajaba tanto y a veces jugaba con nosotros, sobre todo en verano. Íbamos a la casa de campo y nos enseñaba cosas prácticas sobre pescar y cazar y montar a caballo. Hacíamos competiciones... El resto del año apenas si nos veíamos en fiestas al estudiar en los internados, así que siempre era motivo de alegría, no había regaños y todo era más fácil. La vida es más fácil de niños.

—Sí que lo era, sin duda —sonríe un poquito—. Me gusta la idea de imaginarte jugando con tu padre. Pensé que era peor.

—¿Qué pensabas? —pregunta curioso, interesado en realidad en la idea que se proyecta de sus relatos.

—Que les pegaba y gritaba —resume despreocupadamente.

—Bueno... a veces, cuando sacábamos malas notas o descubría travesuras. O cuando escribía el director de la escuela diciendo que habíamos pegado a alguien o nos habían pillado robando... esa clase de cosas —se encoge de hombros porque a todos sus compañeros les pasaba más o menos lo mismo y nunca había sido un escándalo.

—Les pegaba—repite un poco impresionado, porque en general, a él no le pegaban NUNCA para NADA. Castigarle, sí, pero no le levantaban la mano en lo absoluto.

—Sí —responde sin darle importancia. El sastre asiente y se ríe un poco.

—No te imagino de pequeño... ¿Un diablo? —pregunta, tratando de imaginárselo ahora.

— ¡No! —protesta sin entender muy bien de dónde saca esa idea, incluso un poco indignado (y secretamente orgulloso).

—¿Y tu _maman_?

—Ella siempre nos grita, todo el tiempo, tengamos la edad que tengamos —resume con sarcasmo. Francis se ríe.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo? Me dio la impresión de que te llevas considerablemente mejor con ella —valora.

—Sí... no sé cómo —asegura notándolo casi por primera vez,

—¿No les habla? ¿Solo les grita? _Maman_ me cuenta historias —raras y casi psicodélicas. Pero cosas.

—Mi madre cuenta los mejores cuentos que existen, todo lo que sé de escribir lo aprendí de ella —sentencia porque en eso sí que no lo va a ganar.

—Nah, eso no puede ser verdad. ¿De qué son sus cuentos? —pregunta interesado.

—De todas las cosas. De magia y de aventuras, de amor, de barcos piratas y de princesas medievales —explica teniendo un dulce receso a su infancia por un instante.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿En serio? —es que no puede creerlo demasiado bien, no parece realmente ser esa clase de persona.

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué crees que no? —le mira sin entender porque para él es una de las características más importantes de ella, no podría siquiera imaginarla de otro modo.

—No se me hace del estilo en lo absoluto —se encoge de hombros.

—Bah, que sabrás tú de ella —hace un gesto para desacreditarle un poco.

—Nada, sólo digo que no la imaginaba. Pensé que sería una mujer seria y... Me da también un poco de miedo —y es una destructora de hogares.

—Eso no quita que de miedo —se ríe un poco. Francis se ríe también.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	41. El secreto de los Jones

—De todos modos había pensado algo, pero mi padre no merece mi ayuda —cambia de tema el escritor.

—¿Qué habías pensado? —pregunta Francis interesado.

—Quería mandarle a mi madre unos versos en una carta, en nombre de mi padre —resume encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, venga, ¡debes hacerlo! —exclama emocionado por que suena súper romántico y le encanta hacer de cupido.

—¿Qué? —le mira porque no esperaba para nada tanta emoción.

—¡Tienes que ayudarle! Entre más feliz sea él más feliz serás tú —asegura empujándole un poco incluso como si pretendiera, no solo que lo haga, si no que además sea ahora mismo.

—¿Qué clase de teoría es esa? Si él no sabe que soy yo, no va a estar más feliz conmigo. No hay forma de todos modos en que vaya a hacerme feliz a mí —le mira de reojo igual dejándose empujar un poco.

—No, no, no... Entre más feliz sea tu padre más relajado estará. Seguramente es tu madre una parte importante en su vida y si dices que es torpe sólo no sabe manejarla. Si le ayudas estará simplemente feliz y... No subestimes a la gente feliz —pide muy serio, levantando un dedo, convencido.

—De todos modos no puedo hacerlo... conocerán mi letra y todo eso, no sé imitar la de mi padre —sigue poniendo pegas.

—¡Podemos al menos intentarlo! Quizás a mí sí me salga. Andaaa, la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa trae un ejemplo de su letra y tratamos... Es muy bonito ayudar en estas cosas y más aun a tus padres —asiente muy conforme y feliz con la empresa.

—Bueno... ya veremos —le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco pensando en la idea de él recitando versos para que Francis los copie... para su madre, claro, ejem.

Francis sonríe un poco imaginando exactamente la misma escena. Baja la mano y le roza la suya en una suave y sutil caricia.

—¿Qué dice el doctor? —pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Ah, que si... que... ¡nada! —de repente recuerda lo que le ha dicho y da un salto separándose de él un metro para que no sepa quién es que le hace pensar que tiene dicha condición sexual.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —el sastre parpadea sin entender, mirándole.

—¡Nada! —se pone de pie porque además hace mucho rato que está hablando con él y seguro a estas alturas todos lo han visto y lo saben. Aprieta los ojos y huye, sonrojado.

El francés levanta las cejas extrañado con esta actitud y se gira a mirar al doctor con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de encontrar la conexión. El doctor no parece estar demasiado interesado... Hasta que le mira un instante de reojo y se sonroja un poco con excesiva curiosidad. Francis se asusta un poco también y se levanta.

Arthur va a buscar otra copa con urgencia, nervioso ahora al pensar que alguien sepa su secreto.

xoOXOox

Un rato atrás, después de llegar tarde para el desdén de todo el mundo (y alegría para sí, porque le cuesta hacerlo), y notar con alegría que la chica SI esta entre los presentes, Patrick espera pacientemente el momento propicio para acercarse a ella. El momento llega cuando Francis se va de su lado con prisas a buscar a Arthur.

Ella se queda con su bebida y con Emily mirando a todo el mundo y comentando con ella sobre los invitados. Algo en la línea de quien ganaría una pelea entre el coronel y el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland, que las dos despistadas saben que también es militar, pero no tienen ni idea de su categoría.

El reverendo se acerca a ellas con una copa de whisky en la mano y en un falso descuido hace como que se tropieza y se la echa encima a la morena. Que da un salto y por supuesto, se le arruina completamente el vestido.

—¡Oh! ¡Que accidente tan desafortunado! —esta, aunque no se lo cree ni él, buscando su pañuelo para limpiarse.

—¿¡Por qué ha hecho eso?! —protesta ella, dejando por ahí su copa y separándose un poco de Emily.

—Un accidente, ¡perdona, chica! Estaba distraído —le da su pañuelo, con una sonrisa que no es para nada de arrepentimiento.

—¡Ha arruinado mi vestido! —protesta ella tomándolo de todos modos para secarse.

—Seguramente con un poco de agua se arreglara todo, venga conmigo —pide, tendiéndole la mano.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No ha lavado usted nunca una mancha de vino! —protesta sin tomársela, aun limpiándose con el pañuelo.

—He lavado muchas, hija mía... Más de las que cree. Venga, venga, deje de protestar.

No es hasta el "hija mía" que le mira realmente y levanta las cejas al reconocerle. Él sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo y le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Ande, levántese —insiste él, aun sonriendo un poco insolente.

—Esto no tiene ninguna gracia —le fulmina por la sonrisa, levantándose igual.

—Lo sé, solo me ha parecido sorprenderse —levanta las manos con inocencia.

—No pensé que fuera usted tan torpe—responde poniendo los ojos en blanco sin creerle ni un pelo esos gestos.

—No pensé que su vestido atrajera mi copa —sonríe divertido.

—Sigue sin hacerme gracia —asegura esforzándose para que ni un solo músculo de su cara denote alegría, aunque no está todo lo enfadada que podría.

—Ya le dije que fue un accidente —la toma de los hombros. Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos—. No me ponga esa cara.

—Pues no voy a estar contenta —se defiende, pero no le aparta.

—Ya me imagino, pero puede usted entender los accidentes. Disculpe mi torpeza y déjeme ayudarle. La acompaño al baño —propone.

Emily mira toda la acción con carita de preocupación preguntándole a Sesel si quiere que ella le ayude. Sesel hace que no con la cabeza, considerando que no quedara bien con la sociedad que su señora la ayude a ella, yendo con el reverendo. A quien le brillan los ojos caminando hasta el baño. Ella... le sigue.

Le abre la puerta del baño pensando que esto quizás es DEMASIADO obvio. Pero está saliendo todo perfecto.

—Gracias —entra y espera a que se vaya para cerrar. Pero él entra tras ella y cierra la puerta

—¿Qué hace? —frunce el ceño al notarlo.

—Ehh... —se sonroja

— ¡Salga del baño! ¡Que indiscreción! —protesta Sesel señalando la puerta del mismo. Patrick se humedece los labios de verdad sin tener idea de cómo conseguir que pase algo más.

—Yo... Y-Yo quería decirle... —empieza, vacilando, haciendo caso omiso de la orden.

— ¿Qué? —protesta cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—E-Estaba pensando e-en u-usted y... —balbucea, claramente nervioso, sintiéndose un poco como adolescente.

—¿Qué? —le baja un poco a la agresividad y parpadea dando un paso atrás al notar ese tono.

—En lo... E-En lo que hablamos el otro día —da un pasito a ella y vacila.

— ¿Y qué? —inclina un poco la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, valorándole.

—Y... Y... No he dejado un minuto de pensar en ello —confiesa finalmente con un suspiro, mirándola.

Sesel levanta las cejas. El reverendo se sonroja y baja la mirada vacilando un poco más. Esto... Era demasiado, ¿verdad? Busca el pomo de la puerta sin mirarlo.

—Voy a estar bien —asegura humedeciéndose los labios pensando por un momento que todo ha sido un mal entendido y el reverendo solo está preocupado por ella. El sacerdote levanta las cejas y la mira.

—¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Después de qué? —se detiene a sí mismo y vuelve a mirarla.

—Respecto a eso. No tiene que preocuparse —explica suspirando, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle preocupado con algo que solo era una broma.

—Oh pero... Pensaba que quizás podríamos... Ha-hablar otra vez de ello —prueba, no muy seguro de lo que está pasando ni qué hacer al respecto.

— ¿Cómo? —parpadea ella descolocada un instante.

—Podrías explicarme —propone con tono paciente, habituado a escuchar problemas de personas.

— ¿El qué? —vacila ella otra vez, porque obviamente no era un problema real, si no algo que se inventó para demostrar su punto.

—C-Con más detalle —se sonroja porque todo eso era absurdo y casi como de niño pequeño. Ella levanta una ceja con eso.

—Es usted un hombre casado y un hombre de dios, reverendo —le riñe un poco entendiendo por fin, no sin que se le escape un poco una sonrisita.

—E-Es decir no detalle de ESO pero si detalle de... —se calla con eso y se sonroja un poco más mirándose las manos. Sesel se pellizca el puente de la nariz sin poder creer que esto esté pasando.

—¿Sabe? No soy una dama de compañía de esas a los que se paga para que alivien a los hombres —considera dejar claro primero que nada.

—Lo... Siento. N-No suelen venir chicas guapas a contarme esas cosas —susurra y vacila un instante más—. Sólo pensé que quizás... — suelta una risa suave riéndose de sí mismo y hace los ojos en blanco dándose la media vuelta. Claro, CLARO que estaba tomándole el pelo cuando le contó. Claro que no tenía ningún interés.

—Y es usted un hombre casado, ¿por qué no se lo pide a su mujer? —propone sin hacer ningún ademán físico de detenerle, pero sin dejarle ir realmente. Interesada en eso.

—Si fuera célibe, lo sería menos —responde riéndose un poco.

—¿Qué? —parpadea sin entender esa respuesta. Él se despeina un poco con una mano y la mira.

—Desde LUEGO que no podría hablar de eso con mi esposa. De eso ni de nada —sentencia convencido de ello, poniendo los ojos en blanco a su esposa.

— ¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza, aun extrañada.

—Porque un reverendo no habla de eso ni piensa en eso —explica, sonriendo un poco sarcástico.

—Por lo visto no en la iglesia, pero en la intimidad ¿quién sabe? —replica ella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Mi mujer no parece convencida de que exista eso de la intimidad —se excusa un poco avergonzado.

—¿Perdona? —levanta las cejas, él se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco hablamos mucho de nada, por qué habríamos de hablar de esto tan... Personal —hace un gesto con la mano.

—¡Porque están casados! Querrán tener hijos —propone ella. ¿Qué no es para eso que la gente se casaba?

—Ehh... ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso? E-Eventualmente tendrá que pasar —responde nada convencido, rascándose un poco la nuca.

—¿Y qué espera? ¿Que la concepción sea inmaculada? —sonríe de lado, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose con la cadera en el lavamanos, burlona.

—Pues sinceramente lo agradecería —confiesa, un poco demasiado brutalmente sincero.

—¿Disculpe? —de nuevo incrédula.

—Es decir, por un lado sería fantástico... Eso. Pero por otro lado es que ella... —empieza, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo, ni porque está hablando de esto.

— ¿Qué? ¿No le gustan las mujeres? —pregunta ella levantando una ceja, sin creerse esa ni por un instante con la forma en que reaccionó.

—¿Perdona? ¡Qué clase de insinuación es esa! —protesta tan indignado.

—¡Parece! Diciendo que preferiría ahorrarse tocar a su mujer —explica encogiéndose de hombros ahora ella.

—No, no... No. Es que no la conoces —niega categóricamente un poco urgido de quitarle esta idea de la cabeza a la muchacha cuanto antes.

— ¿Aja? —le insta ella a continuar. Patrick se sonroja un poco y pregunta por qué ha de estarle confesando estas cosas a una chiquilla negra criada de la futura esposa de su hermanito.

—Es ella la rara—resume.

—A ver, ¿qué tiene de raro? —pregunta poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco y sonriendo de lado porque luego los hombres no entienden a las mujeres y se excusan en cosas como esa de que son raras solo por no hacer el esfuerzo de tratar de comprenderlas.

—Que no le gustan esas cosas íntimas —responde tan directo.

—No creo que haya una sola mujer a la que no le gusten. Seguro es usted que lo hace mal —le acusa directamente.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡No lo hago mal! ¡Es ella la que simplemente no se le da la gana! —exclama, indignado con ello.

—Vamos a ver. ¿Qué es lo que hace? —pregunta sonriendo de nuevo al haber conseguido picarle, esa era la manera perfecta de conseguir un poco de esfuerzo por parte de ellos.

—Nada. No hace nada porque no le gusta nada y siempre le duele la cabeza o se siente mal o cualquier tontería así —insiste, con el ceño fruncido, un poco desesperado incluso, porque no es una cuestión de falta de esfuerzo, de verdad.

—Ella no, ¡usted! ¿Qué hace usted? —pregunta Sesel apretando los ojos porque bien que sabe cuándo es que las mujeres dan esa clase de excusas.

—¿Yo? Pues que voy a hacer yo si no intentar que ella... Eso —explica, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Cómo lo intenta? —insiste, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Pues... Cuando ella está dormida —y yo claramente YA NO PUEDO más con las ansias—, la toco y esas cosas.

—¿Cuándo está dormida? —chilla escandalizada.

—Pues es que si no, no se deja —se defiende levantando las manos.

—Mmmm...—le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, valorándole y no obstante dándole un poco de crédito, porque si tiene que llegar a tocarla cuando está dormida, es que realmente ella no le deja hacer absolutamente nada ni quizás le ha dado siquiera la oportunidad de aprender.

—¡De verdad! No se deja tocar las te... bueno... No se deja tocar en general —insiste él defendiéndose, nervioso.

—¿La besas? —pregunta con intención.

—No se deja —insiste.

—¿La escuchas? ¿La llevas a lugares bonitos y la miras solo a ella? ¿Le dices piropos sobre su pelo o su ropa? —pregunta, porque esto parece un claro caso de que a ella no le gusta él. Patrick levanta una ceja

—¿A mi esposa? Claro que no —responde sin quitarse ni un pelo.

—¡¿Pues como esperas que te deje hacer nada!? —pone los ojos en blanco porque esa es la clave entonces, ella no está enamorada de él porque el tipo es un insensible que solo ve en ella un agujero con el que autosatisfacerse. El problema de MUCHOS hombres en esta época.

—¡Porque es mi esposa! Las esposas tienen esa OBLIGACIÓN con sus maridos —exclama muy convencido.

— ¿Y los maridos no tienen esa obligación con las esposas? —le acusa ella entrecerrando los ojos, porque poco que le gusta este tipo de pensamiento.

—Pues yo le doy de comer y le doy status social, ¡es la esposa del reverendo! —insiste, frunciendo el ceño al sentirse un poco atacado.

—Me parece que todo eso se lo das gracias a que tu padre te lo dio a ti primero. Además, para el caso, ella te da una imagen de hombre sano y familiar al ser tu esposa —replica.

—¡Pues yo sólo digo que ella no está en lo absoluto interesada! Yo lo intentaba al principio y la verdad es que ahora ya no hago nada —vuelve a defenderse.

—¿Qué hacías al principio, a ver? —pregunta dándole una ventanita para que se defienda y explique a si mismo porque tampoco es completamente irracional como para ni escucharle.

—Pues las cosas normales que hacen los esposos normales como mi padre. La lleve a cenar una vez, por ejemplo —se acuerda de repente, como ventana de posible defensa.

—¿Una vez? —levanta una ceja con eso, pensando que desde luego una vez NO es suficiente en lo absoluto.

—Una vez, sí. Y no le gustó a la perra y se quejó y se quejó —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿A dónde la llevaste? ¡No la llames perra! —riñe, apretando los ojos porque eso no ayuda a su caso.

—La llamo así porque lo es, ¡lo juro! —se defiende de nuevo.

—Vas a seguir jodido, frustrado e insatisfecho toda tu vida con esa actitud —pronostica ella muy en serio. Él cambia el peso de pie porque jamás había hablado de estas cosas con nadie.

—No quiero seguir jodido, frustrado e insatisfecho —la mira a los ojos un poco suplicante.

—Entonces más vale que empieces a dejar de hablar de obligaciones —exige mirándole duramente.

—Aun así es que ella... De verdad, no la conoces —responde girando la cara y pasándose una mano por el pelo, incomodo.

—Pues es lo que tienes —se encoge de hombros.

—Podría tener algo... Más —propone mirándola de reojo.

—¿Con ella? Tal vez... si te esfuerzas, no hay una mujer tan dura —le sonríe un poco. Patrick cambia el peso de pie porque no se refería a ella. Se sonroja un poco.

—Creo que a estas alturas me detesta y la detesto y cada quien hace su vida... Y nada más —sentencia desanimado.

—Pues tienes que lograr que no lo haga —responde como solución universal, él la mira y suspira un poco recargándose en la puerta.

— ¿Cómo? Si ni me mira siquiera —pregunta de verdad suplicante. Sesel se muerde un labio un poco.

—Está bien, te ayudaré —se rinde, suspirando.

—¿A que me lleve bien con mi esposa? Eso claramente no estaba en los planes —sonríe un poco de lado y la mira bastante agradecido a pesar de todo.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —le hace una mirada de advertencia.

—Nada, nada —se sonroja, levantando las manos otra vez inocente, para que no se enfade—. ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?

—Presentármela primero, quiero hablar con ella —pide pensando que si sabe qué es lo que encuentra tan desagradable de Patrick, puedan trabajar en ello para arreglarlo.

—¿Con mi mujer? ¡¿Tú quieres hablar con mi mujer?! —levanta las cejas tensándose un poco con esa idea. Su mujer, la persona que más en contra él está en el mundo, hablando con la chica que le gusta.

—Oh, sí. Y a solas —añade Sesel porque ya se imagina que el problema viene porque Patrick está seguro que va a hablar mal de él.

—No. Ella va a decirte... Cosas —niega, hasta un poco asustado, no tanto en sí de lo que pueda decir la perra de su esposa, si no de que Sesel se las crea y lo considere también ella un desperdicio de la sociedad—. Cosas de... Cosas. Mías. Sobre lo fatal que soy y eso.

—Sí, es justo lo que quiero saber para ver qué se puede arreglar —explica, asintiendo.

Patrick vacila otra vez para nada seguro de ello. ELLA le gustaba, no su esposa con quien le habían casado, pero ciertamente él era un hombre casado. Y quizás requería ayuda.

—Es... —suspira—. Una de las chicas que están afuera.

Ella sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano para que pase delante.

—¿Pero no vas a limpiarte algo del vestido? —pregunta mirando la mancha… y no tanto eso como la zona de la mancha en concreto, con una buena excusa para hacerlo sin parecer un pervertido.

— ¿Eh? —se mira porque se le había olvidado.

—No es mentira que sé limpiar las manchas de vino y alcohol. Cuando me mancho mi esposa se enfada tanto que suelo lavarlo antes de que lo vea —explica sonriendo un poco travieso.

—De todos modos me debes un vestido nuevo —exige sonriendo de lado mientras empieza a mojarse las manchas de vino.

—Puedo mandarte a hacer uno. Échale agua fría —aconseja.

—Pues ya estás tardando —replica igual confiada.

—Vaaaale, vale. Le diré al sastre que te haga uno —ojos en blanco. Ella sonríe—. ¿Vienes con él, no? Están... ¿Saliendo?

—Sí, eso es —decide porque así no hay sospecha de que el sastre venga con alguien más, la otra mujer misteriosa que está casada técnicamente.

—Oh... —el toooono de decepción. Sesel se detiene de limpiarse y le mira con ese tono

—Sí, él es capaz de pedirme para hablar conmigo sin lanzarme cosas encima. Igual que de traerme flores al recogerme y de decirme lo bonito que es este vestido —responde un poco sarcástica.

—¡Fue un accidente! De verdad... Y yo... No puedo traerte flores así —se defiende.

—¡A mí no! A tu esposa... —aclara apretando los ojos.

—A... Ah. Mi esposa —vacila y baja la cabeza, un poco regañado, porque ella solo hace que empujarle con la perra demoníaca con la que no quiere realmente ir.

—Exacto. ¿Cómo se llama ella? —pregunta más distraídamente mientras se sigue limpiando.

—Cecil —responde dócilmente.

—Cecil? Bien. Cecil es la que tiene que recibir flores —le aclara mirándole a los ojos.

—Preferiría que las recibieras tú —se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¡venga ya! ¿Es que nadie se toma en serio el matrimonio a este lado del océano? —protesta ella sin poder creer que venga otro con la historia de los amantes. Patrick se ríe un poco.

—Nadie se casa queriéndose casar. ¿Qué allá alguien lo hace de otra manera? —pregunta con cierto cinismo.

—Pues claro, hay gente que se casa con quien quiere y si no se casan no pasa nada —explica encogiéndose de hombros porque eso le parece lo lógico, no la locura que pasa con las clases altas que parece hacer desgraciado a todo el maldito mundo.

—Eso pasara con los pobres —responde él desinteresado. Ella pone los ojos en blanco porque Lady Jones no llegó a casarse con Míster Jones por dinero y no es que este sea pobre—. Alguien de buena cuna no consigue casarse por gusto.

—Míster Jones —responde para ejemplificar su punto. Patrick levanta las cejas.

— ¿Se casó por gusto? —pregunta un poco incrédulo incluso.

—Por supuesto, con Lady Jones —asiente convencida.

— ¿Y ella también? —levanta más las cejas.

—¡Pues claro que ella también! —exclama sin poder creer que le parezca tan increíble, ¿qué clase de educación tenía la gente en este continente?

—Pensé que... —empieza y ella le mira interrogante—. Nada, sólo es la imagen mental. Ella, como es. Aquí es inimaginable... Y a la vez no me extraña después de verla. Pero pensé que ella se casaría por interés.

—No lo creo —niega con la cabeza.

—Él es... Blanco. Pensé que ella quería casarse con él por eso. Además es muy guapa, ¿tú crees que no tiene un amante o dos o diez? —pregunta.

—¿Para qué iba a tener un amante si le quiere a él? —responde porque es que parece realmente absurdo en su propia línea de pensamiento y en como sabe que fue realmente la historia de los Jones.

—No lo sé... Porque... No lo sé —le acerca el lienzo seco para limpiarse manos—. Será que aquí todos somos infelices. Es alentador en alguna medida...

—Gracias —acaba de secarse notando que la mancha es un desastre de todos modos.

La mira hacer pensando en lo bonita que era... e inalcanzable por completo. Al menos se había ofrecido a ayudarle, lo cual era mucho más de lo que ninguna chica nunca había ofrecido hacer por él. ¿Qué pensaría? Seguro que era el pervertido reverendo pobre diablo que necesitaba ayuda. Por primera vez en este rato lamenta no tener una mejor imagen que ofrecerle. Suspira mirándose los pies.

—Será mejor que salga primero yo y tú... no sé, esperes un poco aquí. Cualquiera que nos vea creerá que tuve considerablemente más suerte de la que realmente tuve —sonríe un poco de lado—. Voy a... sentarme con mi esposa. Si aún quieres eso puedes acercarte y te la presentaré aunque no garantizo que funcione. Ella es casi muda.

Sesel se ríe un poco y asiente. Él sonríe un poco más y piensa por otro lado que quizás Dios le puso a esta mujer en el camino como ayuda... Una chica que parecía indecente y le había llevado del todo a pensar en el camino incorrecto. Al final era una chica mucho más decente que las "damas" que conocía. Sale por la puerta.

Sesel suspira cuando se va y aprieta los ojos sin saber que le pasa a este chico, está claro que no se entiende con su esposa y sabe que le gusta, pero por dios... es que no, los hombres casados no. Sabía por experiencia que no era una buena idea, su madre era el ejemplo, ella solo había tenido suerte porque la mujer anterior había muerto, pero bastante que sufrió hasta que sucedió.

Con un suspiro derrotado Patrick se dirige hacia dónde está su esposa arrastrando un poco los pies. Lady Kirkland hace los ojos en blanco y bosteza por vez treinta pensando que estos eventos son cada vez más aburridos.

—Hola —saluda Míster Jones acercándose a ella porque no conoce a nadie, su esposa esta con su hija y Lord Kirkland está con el coronel.

—Ah, Mister Jones —Lady Kirkland se endereza en su asiento y carraspea un poco tratando de despertarse—. Hola.

—¿Qué tal? Parece aburrida —se sienta a su lado.

—Hace tiempo que no acudía a un evento de estos... Y supongo que es mala idea venir un poco desvelada —aclara educadamente—. ¿Usted qué tal lo pasa?

—Bien, bien, no estoy muy seguro de quién es quién. ¿Qué es lo que la ha desvelado, si no es indiscreción? —pregunta de buen humor. Lady Kirkland abre la boca y se sonroja con esa pregunta.

—E-El perro de mi marido... —se le ocurre inventar y luego abre aún más la boca al oírse a sí misma—. El perro. Sabe. Perro. El cazador. ¡No! ¡Es decir, no dejaba de ladrar!

—Oh, qué problema —niega con la cabeza, empático con ello, aunque el sonrojo le descoloca un poco y le hace mirarla con sospecha. Los niveles de sonrojo de Lady Kirkland no mejoran.

—N-No lo habrá oído usted, ¿verdad? —se le ocurre preguntar un poco a la desesperada.

— ¿Al perro de su marido? —tiene a bien de preguntar con esa justa elección de palabras que hace que ella se sonroje aún más.

—Me refiero a si los ladridos no le habrán molestado en la noche, ¿verdad? —insiste, apretando los ojos.

—No, creo que no... Solo parecía que alguien gritaba. No sé si me entiende —explica y sonríe un poco de lado de manera enigmática, ella abre los ojos como platos. No podía ser que se refiriera a ella con ese descaro, ¿verdad? No podía haberla oíd ¿O sí?

—¿G-Gritaba? Debe haber sido el perro. ¡Sin duda era el perro! —exclama.

—No, no, en lo absoluto sonaba como el perro —se ríe. Ella levanta una ceja y le mira

—¿Ah, n-no? —le mira, casi con la mandíbula en el suelo.

—Más bien parecía una mujer... no que estuviéramos escuchando. Abre los ojos como PLATOS.

—¡¿Una mujer que gritaba?! —chilla incluso, sin poder evitarlo, escandalizada y tremendamente incomoda.

—¿No la oyeron? —pregunta inocentemente porque en realidad no está pensando ni por un segundo que esa mujer fuera ella misma, desde luego.

—Qui-Quizás es lo que... Me despertó aunque yo estaba segura de que era el perro —asegura tan roja como un tomate, hablando con voz un poco más grave que de costumbre porque sabe PERFECTO como eran los chillidos y no quiere que este hombre los asocie con ella.

Míster Jones parpadea un poco al notar el sonrojo sin estar seguro del todo.

—O quizás era alguna de las chicas del servicio —propone Lady Kirkland sin siquiera atreverse a sostenerle la mirada.

—Ah, tal vez, dicen que las mujeres en Europa son muy aficionadas a esa clase de prácticas, más que en América —asegura él asintiendo tan tranquilo. Ella levanta las cejas.

—Oh, no, no lo creo —asegura sin estar segura que estén de verdad hablando de lo que ella está hablando—. Allá es el nuevo mundo y la modernidad.

—Lleno de puritanas y religiosos —se encoge de hombros—. Dicen que aquí la moral es más laxa.

—Aquí quizás es un poco doble cara, por un lado todos también son puritanos y religioso, por otro lado todo el mundo tiene vidas dobles... Ehm... Los demás —explica.

— ¿Ah, sí? —levanta las cejas porque en general todo lo europeo le llama bastante la atención.

—Eso creo —asiente carraspeando otra vez y encogiéndose de hombros—. Ehm... ¿Y qué tal lo pasa su esposa? —Intenta cambiar el tema... Y falla miserablemente.

—Ella no lo está pasando tan bien, no le gusta este país —niega un poco apesadumbrado.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —o simplemente es que es insufrible e imposible de complacer, añade para si misma.

—Es diferente a_ América. _Allí hace sol y la ciudad no huele... tanto. En realidad sí es más bonito —valora y le sonríe un poco. Lady Kirkland hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco también porque bien que le gusta su maloliente y oscura ciudad.

—Eso dicen ustedes. No conozco América pero la imagino, ciudades nuevas, campo... me moriría —niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Por? —la mira, levantando las cejas.

—Aunque mis abuelos eran escoceses, yo nací aquí en _London._ Soy lo que se dice una mujer completamente de Ciudad. Me gusta la vida agitada, el ruido, la gente... Hasta los olores de esta ciudad. No me imagino la vida calmada de América —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... bueno, las mujeres del servicio no lo despiertan a uno a media noche —sonríe. Ella aprieta los ojos.

—Lo siento, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir —se disculpa avergonzada. El hombre se ríe. Ella abre un ojo al ver que se ríe y suspira un poco relajándose levemente—.Sería bueno hacer la vida de su esposa aquí un poco mejor. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?

—Si mis niñas son felices, ella lo será —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Sus... niñas? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos con el plural.

—Mi niña, _Emily_, por supuesto —aclara un poco incómodo, sintiendo haberse relajado demasiado.

—Ha dicho sus niñas —repite mirando hacia Lady Jones y Emily quien parece estar a su vez mirando alrededor buscando a alguien. Probablemente es la primera vez que la ve sin su dama al lado.

—No, no... Debe haber entendido mal —trata de arreglarlo. Ella le mira otra vez completamente segura de no haberlo entendido mal. Sus niñas. Dos niñas. Sonríe un poco con sutileza.

—Seguramente entendí mal —murmura sumando dos más dos. La chica negra. La chica negra que llevaban a todos lados y a la que trataban casi como a una hija—. Aunque tenía la idea... Pensé que se refería a la doncella de _Emily._

—¿Por? No, no, en lo absoluto —niega fervientemente.

—A veces el personal de servicio es muy cercano a uno y se vuelve casi parte de la familia... —le mira en un tono un poco acusatorio pero lleno de comprensión.

—¿Qué está insinuando? —frunce el ceño. Ella parpadea.

—¿Insinuando? Solo estoy diciendo... —se lo piensa un segundo notando que se está adentrando en terreno peligroso sin tener ninguna intención—, que... por ejemplo, mi doncella anterior era muy cercana a mí.

—Me alegro que así sea. ¿Es usted cercana a su hijo? —pregunta intentando cambiar de tema.

— ¿A _Arthur_? Soy cercana... Quiero pensar que a todos mis hijos. ¿Es usted cercano a sus... Niña? —le mira de reojo.

—Lo preguntaba por si su hijo ha compartido con usted alguna impresión —aclara llegando al punto que realmente le interesa.

La dama le mira valorando esta pregunta. Era un DESASTRE la situación, su hijo le había dicho a su marido que se iría y abandonaría a la hija de este hombre que no parecía tampoco pretender hacerle daño a nadie.

—Le veo nervioso, lo cual me parece comprensible en esta situación —resume un poco distante.

—Oh, sí, sí. Por supuesto —asiente realmente poco interesado para ser él quien ha preguntado.

Lady Kirkland le mira intensamente porque si tiene la duda de por qué razón alguien como él, de pensamiento liberal y americano, podría querer casar a su adorada hija, que no parecía tener nada en común con la vida de la elite londinense, con su hijo. Entendía bien los motivos de su marido, pero no acababan de cuadrarle los motivos de este hombre.

—Recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba yo el día en que oficialmente me convertí en la prometida de mi marido. Y yo ya le conocía. Esta situación es aún más extrema —valora sin dejar de mirarle evaluándole para intentar deducir.

—Oh, ¿le conocía usted? —la mira, interesado ahora sí.

—En esta ciudad todos nos conocemos —sonríe—. Sabía que me casaría con él casi desde que tengo memoria. Nunca habíamos hablado más de tres palabras hasta esa noche... Cuando hablamos cinco palabras en vez de tres —bromea. Míster Jones sonríe un poco, escuchándola— Y aun así estaba nerviosa de acercarme a alguien que sería mi compañero de toda la vida... Y a quien no conocía en lo absoluto. Entiendo los nervios de _Arthur_ y _Emily._

—Ah, _Emily_ está más emocionada que nerviosa —asegura él no tan preocupado.

—Eso he visto, que es una chica muy animosa —asiente—. ¿Le emociona la idea de venir a Londres?

—Sí, para ella todo esto es una aventura —sonríe con un poco de ternura.

—Esa perspectiva ya supone para ella una verdadera prueba de carácter —ya quisiera yo que esto fuera una aventura para Arthur, piensa para sí.

—¿Usted cree? —la mira.

—Sí. Entiendo que la situación de ambos no es simple, no es fácil casarse así —asegura.

—Bueno... no veo por qué no—se encoge de hombros.

— ¿No? ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se casó usted?

— ¿La primera o la segunda vez? —sonríe.

—Abusando de mi indiscreción... Ambas —ella le sonríe de vuelta.

—La primera vez fue con la hija de un terrateniente. Hermosa como un día de verano, muy parecida a mi hija. Cabe destacar que su padre no estaba muy feliz conmigo, pero la plantación de algodón de mis padres aseguraba un buen futuro, no pudo negarse. Por desgracia murió demasiado pronto.

Ella sonríe un poco con la parte del "hermosa como un día de verano", preguntándose si todos los hombres en América serían así de... Halagadores.

—Lo siento —le da el pésame cortésmente.

—Gracias —sonríe un poco tristemente.

—¿Y su segunda esposa? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Y luego mi segunda esposa... me ayudó mucho a superar la muerte de la primera, aunque yo no tenía la mente para matrimonio ni nuevas relaciones, pero...

—Le convenció con sus encantos —hace un sobre esfuerzo por no hacer los ojos en blanco preguntándose cómo es que la gente conseguía tener una vida normal y feliz con sus parejas, una o dos o cuantas fueran—. Ningún matrimonio acordado entonces.

—Bueno, el primero más o menos —responde haciendo un gesto con la mano, ella se ríe un poco.

—Por como describe a su primera mujer, "hermosa como una mañana de primavera", creería yo que no fue obligado. Quizás me equivoque.

—En realidad no, aunque le convenía a mi familia —responde encogiéndose de homrbos.

—Creo que yo tampoco me casé obligada —reflexiona. Él le sonríe—. Las cosas que hace uno cuando es joven e impresionable —le sonríe también suspirando.

—¿Entonces solo lo cree?

—No, no. Obligada no. Sólo nunca... —vacila un poco y le mira de reojo sin saber si debería contarle esto a su futuro consuegro—, nunca tuve opción, ¿sabe? Casarme con mi marido era como ser hija de mi padre o de mi madre. Algo que así era y ya.

— ¿Disculpe?

Parpadea porque no cree estar diciendo algo tan irracional.

—Fue siempre un matrimonio planeado, así que jamás vi mi vida como posible de otra manera distinta a casada con _Lord Kirkland._

—¡Pero eso es bastante atroz! —exclama un poco escandalizado, ella se revuelve un poco.

—¿Le parece atroz?

—Pues un poco, ¿qué pasa si su marido resultaba ser un mal hombre? No digo que sea el caso.

—Pues lo mismo que resultaría con cualquier mal hombre. Su padre y mi padre eran amigos, si era un mal hombre se las vería con ellos.

Míster Jones inclina la cabeza.

—Es que... Bueno, quien soy yo para explicarle los intrincados caminos de la sociedad inglesa, pero imagine a todas estas familias perfectamente conocidas desde siempre. Él y yo íbamos a casarnos desde siempre. Desde que yo nací mujer y el hombre. Si algo iba mal, cada familia respondería por los suyos y evitaría cualquier escándalo.

—Entiendo... pero y si a usted no le gustaba él... o a él. ¿Y si uno de los dos prefería a alguien más?

Lady Kirkland Inclina la cabeza y vuelve a pensar en lo mismo que lleva pensando desde el principio.

—Me sorprende esa pregunta viniendo de usted.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sorprende?

—En mi vida no existía esa opción, ¿sabe? Es el ejemplo que le daba un rato atrás. ¿Qué pasa si a uno no le gusta su padre o su hermano y preferiría a alguien más? Nada... No pasa nada porque es algo que uno no puede elegir. Lo mismo ocurría con mi marido —responde su pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero uno puede dejar de hablarse con un padre o con un hermano... ¡pero no con una esposa! —es que sigue incrédulo. Ella se sonroja un poco con esto porque... Bien puede limitarse uno a hablar de lo mínimo indispensable, sí, ella misma lo ha comprobado.

—La parte que más me sorprende es —se muerde el labio porque esto no ayuda mucho a su marido que digamos... Pero hoy estaba enfadada con él—, que a usted le sorprenda este arreglo, siendo que es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo con nuestros hijos.

—Ah... bueno, no exactamente. Es decir, mi esposa cree que sí que si vamos a fusionar las empresas y a ingresar dinero en la de su marido la única manera de conservar el capital en la familia es con el enlace... pero le hice prometer que si a _Emily _no le agradaba el muchacho, no la obligaría a casarse.

Ella levanta las cejas al oírle hablar de su esposa como si fuera ella hablando de su esposo, notando con claridad quien era la que tomaba esas decisiones en la casa Jones: la arpía.

—Es decir, es exactamente lo mismo que propondría mi padre. Quizás si yo le hubiera pedido no casarme con _Germán _hubiera accedido.

El americano sonríe complacido al notar que lo entiende. Ella gira la cara pensando en Arthur. Arthur que no se quiere casar. Arthur que se irá de casa para siempre si se casa. Se revuelve.

—Bueno, voy a ver cómo está mi esposa y si necesita algo... —zanja él levantándose.

—Adelante, adelante. Gracias por quitarme el sueño, _Mister Jones_ —le sonríe un poco sin muchas ganas. Él asiente y se marcha.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	42. Una mujer salvaje

Ella busca a su propio marido con la mirada, quien sigue hablando con el Coronel, deseando en alguna medida que viniera a ver como esta y si necesita algo. En lugar de eso se lleva un golpe de cadera de su hijo mayor, que le da expresamente al pasar por su lado. Ella frunce el ceño mirándole y sonríe cuando ve quien es.

—Ven acá —hace un gesto para que se acerque. Él le saca la lengua. Ella se ríe un poco con eso sacándosela un poco de vuelta, de buen humor de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —él sonríe y se acerca entonces.

—Que eres un tonto y yo estoy tremendamente aburrida... —confiesa tomándole del brazo—. Anda, rescata a tu madre de momificarse en espera de que ocurra algo interesante.

—Pobre víctima —se burla dejándola hacer de todos modos.

—Exactamente, veo que lo has entendido bien. ¿Y tú esposa? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—¿En el hospital pariendo niños? —propone, encogiéndose de hombros. Tan interesado que está en encontrarla.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya tan pronto! Hace solo un rato la vi y parecía tan seca como siempre... —la busca con la mirada.

—Nah, seguro no. Además a padre se le empina solo con la idea de un nieto y yo lo veo muy tranquilo —desestima la idea, Lady Kirkland se ríe un poco.

—Hay que decir que a tu padre se le vería muy tranquilo hasta en la popa de un barco que se está hundiendo, siendo rodeado por tiburones —Él se ríe también con eso—. Y pondría exactamente la misma cara si le dijeras que vas a tener trillizos. O que me estoy muriendo.

—De todos modos los pantalones parece tenerlos en su sitio así que... —valora él. Ella levanta las cejas y se gira a mirar a su hijo, porque estaba mirando hacia su marido.

—¿Pantalones? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —pregunta sin entender

—Por muy bueno que sea el sastre, si se le empina, se nota —responde sonriendo.

—¿Te he dicho lo infinitamente inapropiado que es que hables de eso? —protesta apretando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, sonrojándose. Él se ríe de nuevo—. No creo que sea necesario REALMENTE pensar en esas cosas relativas a tu padre. Menos aún compartir tus pensamientos conmigo.

—Si querías hablar con el hijo estirado, reprimido y del palo en el culo, haber buscado a _Wallace_ —se sigue riendo. Ella se ríe un poco más.

—Vale, vale... Es sólo que... Vale —protesta dándole un golpecito—. Ni me hables de tu padre que estoy enfadada con él.

— ¿Por? —levanta las cejas, aunque eso suele ser habitual.

—Por... Cosas. Porque no entiende de límites —se queja—. Él hace lo que quiere y todos los demás han de actuar en consecuencia... Dime algo —le mira de reojo —. ¿Qué tan... obligada fue tu boda?

Levanta una ceja con esa pregunta.

—Es decir, estuvo bien ¿no? Al final... Casarte. A pesar de que sea con esa arpía infernal a la que detesto, son felices, ¿verdad? —pregunta un poco preocupada.

—No quieres que te responda a esa pregunta, mamá —decide zanjar. Ella se muerde el labio con esa respuesta.

—Cielos —le recarga la cabeza en el hombro. Él la mira de reojo, sin quitarla.

—No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta —pide, casi divertido.

—Creo que solamente no he querido ver lo obvio—se excusa un poco incómoda.

—Pues te tengo una mala noticia... —empieza y la pelirroja le mira aun recargada en él.

— ¿Si?

—Les pasa lo mismo al resto de tus hijos —sentencia como si fuera la gran revelación.

—La tiranía de tu padre —aprieta los ojos porque de algún modo se siente culpable por haberlo permitido.

—Eso mismo —se encoge de hombros.

—Lo mejor es... lo felices que parecemos todos —sonríe falsamente y le mira de reojito. Él se ríe—. Hay días que me pregunto sinceramente si él mismo se lo cree.

—Ya te aseguro que yo se lo impido cada vez que tengo oportunidad —responde tan orgulloso de esa determinación propia políticamente incorrecta. Se ríe un poco ahora ella.

—Quizás un día de estos yo le dé el tiro de gracia.

—Prométeme que estaré ahí para verlo —casi suplica, sonriendo. Ella suspira un poco y le aprieta el brazo.

—Parece muy fácil, ¿verdad? —se ríe.

— ¿Darle el tiro de gracia?

—Lo es, tengo exactamente cómo hacerlo —le mira y sonríe de lado.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta genuinamente interesado.

—Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo. Pero puedo hacerlo —responde enigmáticamente negando con la cabeza.

—Me da curiosidad —confiesa sonriendo.

—¿Te da curiosidad qué podría derrumbar la vida perfecta de tu padre? Es un poco cruel de tu parte —asegura con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—La curiosidad no es cruel —se defiende con un gesto vago.

—Quizás la manera de darle el tiro de gracia lo es tanto que confundo tu curiosidad con mi propia crueldad —asegura mirándole y encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy enfadada hoy.

—Y el secreto va a ir contigo a la tumba, por lo visto. En fin... —se encoge de hombros porque ni que le interesara tanto.

—Ahora mismo, espero que no —se ríe un poco—. Sólo te aseguro que la vida de ninguno aquí es en lo absoluto perfecta. Estaba empezando a pensar que había bebido más que demasiado con todas esas declaraciones.

—¿Me vas a contar algo interesante o me voy a aburrir con alguien más? —protesta un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creo que la chica morena es hija también de Mister Jones —ofrece.

—Oh, Patrick estará encantado —se ríe con eso.

—Patrick? ¿Por?

—Me da que le gusta —se encoge de hombros no muy interesado. Lady Kirkland levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco.

—¿De verdad? Dios mío... —valora porque ni cuenta se había dado—. ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

—No lo sé, sólo es una impresión. Igual y sólo la considera una afrenta a la naturaleza por tener la piel oscura y esas conclusiones a las que llega la gente demasiado en contacto con la religión. Solo me pareció que le prestaba mucha atención —explica—. ¿A mí? Claro...

Su madre levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado sin hacer tanto caso a lo de Patrick, más interesada en esto aunque sospecha que va a tomarle el pelo.

—¿Quién? —pregunta.

—Pero tu curiosidad es cruel —sonríe—. Una mujer presente.

Ella se ríe.

—Eso es completamente inju… —empieza a protestar antes de levantar las cejas y mirarlas a todas —. ¿De verdad? ¿Mayor o de tu edad?

—Mayor —sonríe de lado, mirándola a los ojos.

—¡¿Mayor que yo?! —un poco escandalizada.

—Nah! —niega él, riendo con el tono.

—Ya decía yo —se ríe—. Venga, ¡dime quién es! Cualquier cosa debe ser mejor que la bruja de tu mujer.

—¿Qué me das a cambio? —propone.

—Puedo decirte quien me gusta a mí —se sonroja un poco. Levanta una ceja porque no sabía que le gustaba alguien. Ella se encoge de hombros—. Lo creas o no tu madre es aún una chica a quien puede gustarle alguien.

—Iba a tomarte el pelo diciendo que eras tú, pero ahora voy a decir Lady Jones sólo para saber eso —responde tan divertido.

—_Bloody hell,_ eso es completamente injusto! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Por? —se ríe.

—Porque sabía que estabas tomándome el pelo y aun así... —sisea sonrojándose—. Para el caso... me gusta tu padre.

—¡Ah! —protesta—. Que mentirosa, estabas enfadada con él hace un minuto.

—Eso no quita que me... Guste —sí que piensa en la noche anterior y se sonroja un poco más— un poco.

—¿Y además de él? —intenta a ver si consigue sonsacarle algo más jugoso, porque sonaba jugoso.

—Eh... ¿Quién te gusta a ti además de la arpía esa que le gusta a todo el santo mundo? —pregunta ella igual.

—Un marido vale por una esposa —responde negando con la cabeza porque no es justo que no le diga, así que la respuesta si ella se pone así, es efectivamente, la mentira de que su propia esposa es quien le gusta. Lady Kirkland vacila un poco.

—Ehh... —les mira a todos y la mirada se detiene en el hijo sastre, que es la respuesta más sincera que podría dar. Le gusta porque le recuerda a su padre lo cual la hace sonrojarse un montón. Scott mira a donde mira tratando de descubrir—. Esto no es justo.

—¿En serio? ¡Podría ser tu hijo! —exclama incrédulo al ver a quien mira y no le parece tan extraño teniendo en cuenta lo muy extrañamente amable que es ella con él.

—¡¿Quéee?! ¡No! —chilla nerviosísima. Él levanta las cejas notando que ha acertado y sonríe más—. ¡No es cierto! ¡No sonrías así!

—Últimamente va mucho con _Arthur... _¿no te estará rondando? —pregunta suspicaz.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No, no, no! No. En lo absoluto. Y no se te ocurra decirle nada impropio —se le pone enfrente y le pone las dos manos en el pecho.

—Algo impropio... —vuelve a mirarle como valorándolo. Lady Kirkland le mira muy muy seria porque el chico SABIA de lo suyo con su padre.

—Por favor. Sólo... Era una broma entre nosotros —suplica y Scott se ríe—. Que va a gustarme ese... ¡Sastre!

—Ahora sí que estoy seguro de haber acertado —sentencia muerto de risa.

—¡Como vas a estar seguro! —protesta.

—¡Sólo mira cómo te pones! —se defiende, tan divertido.

—¡No me pongo de ninguna manera! —sigue protestando y chillando como es habitual.

—Si tú lo dices... —sigue, sin creerla. Ella le da un golpecito en el pecho.

—Son tonterías. Y tu padre lo echaría sólo de saberlo —susurra un poco.

—Tal vez así Arthur podría estar por fin tranquilo —la mira de reojo solo para oírla protestar a ella.

—Y dejaríamos a un hombre decente sin trabajo —le fulmina.

—Si somos sus únicos clientes más vale que se lo plantee. Además, también contaba Patrick el otro día no sé qué de unas perversiones y que te iba a atacar —recuerda de repente, mesándose la barbilla.

—¿Contaba _Patrick_ qué? ¡No va a atacarme! —protesta un poco escandalizada.

—Algo de unos encuentros con las chicas de la condesa... —la mira porque no está del todo seguro de haber entendido, ella parpadea y mira al sastre sonrojándose un poquito.

—Lo que haga él en su tiempo libre no nos importa —riñe un poco a su hijo.

—Hombre, si es un pervertido... —sonríe un poco de lado con cierto tono. Lady Kirkland se sonroja tres veces más pensando en su padre que SI era... No uno, sino como cinco pervertidos juntos.

—No es un pervertido, ¡es un buen muchacho! —le defiende. Scott se encoge de hombros y se ríe—. ¡Deja de hacer que lo defienda! —otro golpecito.

— ¿Por? Es divertido —se defiende.

— ¡Molesta a alguien más! —protesta, pero le sonríe.

—Eras tú la aburrida —le recuerda.

— ¿Y tú no? ¡Ja! —responde incrédula levantando una ceja.

—Yo no, yo me lo estoy pasando divinamente —tan sarcástico.

—En el mundo de fantasía de tu padre —añade ella riendo.

—Por lo menos él parece estarlo pasando bien —comenta mirándole.

—Bah, siempre tiene esa suerte —niega con la cabeza

—Pues ve a molestarle —se encoge de hombros.

—Vale, sólo por restablecer el orden —accede. El muchacho se ríe. Ella le sonríe un poco—. Tú podrías ir a hablar con _Lady Jones._

—¿De qué exactamente? —pregunta divertido.

—De lo arpía que es y lo feliz que estaré cuando vuelva a casa —sonríe.

—Mejor le diré si quiere acostarse conmigo en la sala contigua —decide.

—¡Ja! Claro que NO te atreverías jamás a decirle eso —exclama muerta de la risa, él se ríe otra vez.

—Eso lo dice la que me manda a mí a llamarle arpía —se defiende.

—Antes podría yo decirle arpía que tu proponerle acostarse contigo —asegura, él se encoge de hombros—. Deberías decirle eso mismo a tu esposa mejor —propone mirándole de reojo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que diga que soy un vulgar y que le duele la cabeza? Anda y que le den, ya le explotará el coño un día de estos de falta de acción —protesta frunciendo el ceño, mirando a su esposa ahora.

—_Scott!_ —le riñe.

—Di lo que quieras, es verdad —levanta las manos volviéndose a su madre.

—Tendrá que venir pronto a que le hagas un hijo —le recuerda, él pone los ojos en blanco. Ella se ríe un poco—. Y quizás tengas un hermanito con el que pueda jugar... —sí, definitivamente. Mucho vino. Le suelta el brazo—. Voy a hablar con tu padre.

Scott levanta las cejas con eso y la deja irse sin decir nada. Decide que necesita fumar. Así que se aparta un poco de la gente yéndose hasta la chimenea, donde le parece que tiene una buena perspectiva general de todo, preparándose y encendiéndose la pipa.

Bella, que estaba esperando el momento idóneo, nota esa como una buena oportunidad disculpándose con las chicas y acercándose a la chimenea buscando a su marido con la mirada y notando que ha vuelto a desaparecer... O al menos ella no le ve. Scott levanta la vista al notar que se acerca pero no le mira a él.

—¿Has perdido algo?

—Te... Molesta si... ¿Me paro aquí junto a ti y prendo un cigarrillo? —pregunta aun sin mirarle, buscando al doctor.

—¿Qué dirá tu marido? —la riñe un poco, sonriendo, sacando uno de los suyos.

—Que soy una sucia y me quiero matar joven —aprieta los ojos y sonríe un poco—. No le digas...

—Oh... una... sucia —repite tendiéndole uno—. ¿Qué me das por no decirle?

—¿Cigarrillos de chica? —propone.

—"Doctor, he pillado a su esposa haciendo algo sucio y me ha pedido que no se lo cuente, pero es usted un viejo amigo de la familia y dadas las circunstancias me veo obligado a informarle..." —lo valora—. Creo que suena más caro que un cigarrillo de chica.

—No, no, no... Si no le haría la más mínima gracia... Solo creo que no te he visto jamás fumar un cigarrillo así —se lo ofrece.

—Me parece que me vería ridículo fumando esto y entonces sería yo quien tendría que pedirte que no le dijeras a NADIE que me has visto —sonríe y lo toma igual, porque a pesar de que esta chica es... básicamente la mejor amiga de su esposa y sabe que lo critican siempre a sus espaldas hasta morir... le cae bien por algún motivo. Las poquitas veces que ha podido hablar con ella a pesar de que la conoció prácticamente el mismo día que a su esposa.

—Es un buen trato no. Silencio por silencio —sonríe.

—Salvo porque yo salgo perdiendo. Tú solo tienes que cuidarte del doctor y yo de todo el mundo —replica encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y tú? —le sonríe un poco y se sonroja.

—¿Yo qué? —levanta una ceja sin entender.

—Me refiero a que... ¿Desde cuándo te importa? —pregunta, porque siempre le ha parecido bastante cínico y divertido en esos asuntos. Aspectos que Marlijn no deja de valorar como infantiles y maleducados.

—Bueeeno... tengo una reputación... —se encoge de hombros.

—Mejor tener una reputación a matar de la aburrición a la gente —ella se agacha un poco al frente para que le ayude a prender el cigarrillo con las cerillas y... acostumbrado a hacerlo en el cuartel que nadie tiene nunca fuego, se acerca para prenderlo con el suyo mismo.

Bella levanta las cejas un poco y se sonroja echándose levemente atrás. Scott parpadea cuando ve que se separa, sin entender.

—Ehm... ¿Tendrá un encendedor? —pregunta un poco nerviosa.

—Pero si iba a encendértelo... —responde como si fuera la actividad más normal, sin notar la incomodidad. Ella se sonroja y evita del todo el pensamiento traicionero que suele tener. Solo es el marido de tu amiga. Se acerca a él otra vez intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

Scott se acerca y al ver que se sonroja, lo hace él también un poco, inconscientemente. Levanta la mano, porque suele tomar a los muchachos de la nuca para encenderles los cigarrillos, pero el pelo... le hace no saber muy bien qué hacer con ella una vez arriba, torpemente.

Ella traga saliva al ver el gesto y ahora sí le mira a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, pensando por un momento que quizás lo que quiere es darle un beso... Aunque rápidamente descarta la idea volviendo a sonrojarse

Mueve la mano un par de veces y acaba por ponérsela en la mejilla, con los dedos bajo la mandíbula un poco y acercarse más, girando un poco la cabeza hasta que los cigarrillos se tocan. Bella tiene que decir que esta es, para su desgracia, la cosa más sensual que ha hecho... En su vida.

Él cierra los ojos y hace para aumentar el fuego en la punta del cigarro sintiendo la piel de ella en la mejilla bastante suave y de repente nota que esto... por la posición... y la mano podría parecer un beso de cigarro con cigarro.

Con la misma imagen mental Bella tiene que separarse un poco, sonrojada y avergonzada. Y Scott, que en general quizás nunca hubiera pensado en un beso con ella, por verla demasiado parecida a su mujer y pensar que tal vez sería igual que ella, parpadea pensando en eso.

—Lo siento... —susurra ella como una fórmula de cortesía, muy sonrojada.

Al notar lo que cree que es sonrojo, en realidad no está seguro... piensa que tal vez no sería como Marlijn. De hecho, Bella siempre ha sido mucho más agradable, sonriendo y teniendo más conversación para él que la de su esposa, que solo le hablaba para comentarles si el jardinero había pedido un aumento de sueldo o si había una gotera en el cuarto de costura.

Bella carraspea un poco y se pasa una mano suavemente por el pelo.

Se acostaría con ella, eso sí. Sigue pensando el pelirrojo inevitablemente. De hecho había decidido que era una de las chicas lo bastante guapas como para acostarse con ella sin saber nada más al primer vistazo. Aunque había pensado lo mismo de su esposa, siendo honestos.

—Disculpa, no estoy muy habituada a estas vicisitudes... Ehm... ¿Qué dice el ejército? —pregunta con suavidad tratando de convencerse una vez más a sí misma que siempre que pensaba que él no era tan desagradable solo era por contraste a todo lo que le decía Marljin. Siempre le parecía que ella era un poco exagerada. Aunque odiaba pensarlo. Estaba de acuerdo en que ellos dos tenían una relación terrible, sin embargo, siempre consideraba que ambos podrían hacerlo mejor... No quería compararlo con su marido, pero ciertamente él era mucho más agradable, sonreía a veces, la miraba a los ojos...

De repente, con la mención del ejército, se recuerda a si mismo haciendo esto con los chicos en el cuartel y piensa en que con ellos no es PARA NADA como darse un beso, pero seguro que podía incomodar a más de uno diciéndoles. Sonríe maligno. Ella se sonroja aun poco más con esa sonrisa traviesa, volviendo a considerarse una idiota.

—Algo divertido, por lo visto —valora.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos

—Me estás dando motivos para entender las quejas de Marljin cuando dice que no la escuchas —le reta un poco, sonriendo de lado.

—Ah, no, no... Es que estaba pensando —niega con la cabeza.

—¿En qué? —pregunta interesada.

—En eso que... esa forma de encender el cigarro. Nunca lo había hecho con una chica así y me he dado cuenta que parece un beso. Creo que podría decirles eso a los tíos en el cuartel y... —explica sin notar lo que dice

—Cielos, no insinuarás que yo estaba pensando en... un... beso —se ríe un poco, sonrojada.

—Yo estaba pensando en... —se detiene al notar lo que dice—. Es decir, ¡no que esté pensando en besarte a ti! O sea, bueno sí pero no quiero decir que... lo que digo es que... es decir, no me molestaría, pero creo que... ¡demonios! —protesta porque no quiere ofenderla pero no quiere que piense...

—Que Marlijn no escuche todo esto, que puede terminar siendo un desastre... —asegura afablemente apretando un poco los ojos—. Pero entiendo a qué te refieres.

—No creo que a ella le importara lo más mínimo —se encoje de hombros. Bella levanta las cejas.

—Eso es demasiado... definitivo. Estoy segura que... sería de o más inapropiado —asegura.

—Para el caso que me hace... —insiste desinteresado.

—Empiezo a creer que es un problema del matrimonio —valora.

—Yo por el contrario, creo que es el secreto. Cuanto menos caso nos hacemos y menos sabemos uno del otro, más felices somos —replica divertido, con ironía.

—Llámame romántica... pero yo querría un poco más —confiesa.

—Eres una romántica —responde llanamente, tal como lo ha pedido, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Es verdad, ¿no es justamente la idea del matrimonio? —se ríe.

—¿El romanticismo? Solo en esas novelas para mujeres, creo yo —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Pero un matrimonio... ¡Debería poder construir sobre las bases del amor, justo como en esos libros! —responde tan apasionada.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? Dos perfectos extraños enamorándose de un solo flechazo. Dos pares de ojos que se encuentran en una habitación abarrotada de gente —narra un poco burlón. Ella se sonroja un poco porque justamente se refiere a ese asunto.

—Cielos, puesto así... Suena sumamente ridículo —protesta un poco—. Yo desearía al menos que el par de ojos de mi marido alguna vez me busque, ya no digamos me encuentre, para decirme algo cómplice, hacerme un gesto agradable o intentar hacer algo más que solo decirme que es hora de irnos.

—No seas tan dura, a veces la hora de irse es una bendición—se ríe aunque en realidad lo entiende.

—¿Irse a casa a qué? —pregunta bastante seca por la picardía.

—¿Huyendo de una reunión insoportable? —propone sonriendo de lado.

—Prefiero estar en una reunión hablando con usted que estar en casa en completo silencio—confiesa suspirando con sinceridad.

—Oh, bueno, claro. Yo también —valora viendo la perspectiva de ella.

—Yo creo que prefieres estar en el ejército —le mira, porque no está segura de si eso es cierto o solo lo ha dicho por ser educado.

Sonríe un poco porque los chicos le caen bien... pero no es lo mismo y en general no dice nada solo por educación.

—Tu principal problema es que eres amiga de la arpía de mi mujer —resume como explicación a porque no pasaba más a menudo y es que es real, tenía miedo en general de que ella fuera solo amable por luego poder ir a contarle a su amiguita todo lo que él se había quejado de su esposa y así Marlijn tuviera más ideas con las que fastidiarle. Tal cual hacía Marlijn con Cecil y Sigrid.

—No la llames así... ¿Dónde está el problema en ello? —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—En qué no la puedo llamar así, por ejemplo —echa su colilla al fuego y va para irse porque si realmente ese es el plan no quiere seguir hablando con ella ni un segundo más ¡Y encima había pasado eso de que casi… eso de los cigarros! Ella se sonroja otra vez un poco y apaga su cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros sin decir más, pensando.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Huyes por no permitirte llamarle así a mi amiga? —pregunta antes de que pueda separarse.

—Es que eso le quita la diversión, ¿sabes? Igual que sí sé que vas a usar todo lo que diga para criticarme con ella —explica llanamente y de frente.

—Es que es un poco feo, ¿sabes? De hecho tampoco me gusta que ella te llame... de ninguna manera —se defiende sonrojándose levemente con eso y desvía la mirada. Él levanta las cejas y no sabe si creerlo mucho—. Es un poco... Absurdo. Lo sé. Porque yo hago lo mismo con mi marido, pero siempre pienso que yo sí tengo razón y ella quizás no tanta.

—¿Por qué no tanta? —inclina la cabeza

—Porque sinceramente... no creo que tú seas tan malo como lo pinta. Aunque la experiencia me lleva a pensar que eso es solo una cuestión de percepciones... Es decir, las cosas que a ella le parecen muy malas a mí no me lo parecen tanto.

—¿Cómo cuáles cosas? —pregunta interesado, porque todo esto suena muy bien y más aun de sus labios, deseando creerla.

—No vas a conseguir que te diga las cosas que dice tu mujer —se ríe un poco—. Pero a mí no me parece tan grave que seas un poco... Duro de gestos

—Pero si ella me está diciendo siempre todos mis defectos, le gustará que por una vez escuche a alguien —responde un poco cínico, pegándosele la risa.

—¿A alguien más decirte tus defectos? Yo no creo que tengas tantos —asegura un poco avergonzada.

—Exacto, ya que a ella no le escucho —explica sonrojándose levemente con ese asunto.

—¿Y alguien podría suponer que a mí sí me escucharías? —sonríe un poco.

—Yo mismo, por ejemplo —asegura él porque realmente ha captado toda su atención y Bella sonríe un poco más pensando que, vale, quizás esto sea un poco mejor. Quizás si él estaba dispuesto pudiera ayudarles a ambos a mejorar su matrimonio.

—Bien, Hmm... Los modales. Ella siempre está muy irritada por ellos... O la falta de ellos —valora lo primero, considerando esto bastante atrevido, a pesar de la confianza que tiene con este hombre a quien conoce ya de hace bastante años y habla a menudo a solas en reuniones y actos sociales, pero nunca ha considerado que pudieran tener una relación más allá de conocidos. Aunque siendo sinceros, creería que su relación con él era un millón de veces mejor que la que tenía con su propio marido o cualquier otro hombre.

—Ah, sí —y sonríe orgulloso el idiota. Ella levanta las cejas.

—A mí no me parece ni la mitad de irritante. De hecho me molesta tan poco —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Ah, no? —levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso, porque sí que la conoce y siempre ha prestado bastante atención a sus opiniones y comentarios, quizás sin notarlo—. ¿Cómo es eso con la diplomática que tú eres?

—¿Tú has oído hablar a mi marido? —responde un poco sarcástica.

—Siempre me ha parecido muy correcto —valora, en realidad intentando molestarla un poco porque bien que sabe que DETESTA todo lo que hace su marido, a menudo de forma bastante pasional y exagerada, solo por ser quien es. Es decir, como Marlijn hace con él. Pero que ella lo haga le hace gracia.

—Y aburrido. Siempre he creído que yo necesitaría algo un poco más... —le mira de reojo.

—¿Salvaje? —termina su frase porque en realidad siente lo mismo.

—Algo así —se ríe.

—En realidad yo pienso lo mismo, no descarto que alguna otra mujer sea realmente... —empieza y se detiene a si mismo antes de hablar del amor de su vida porque eso suena súper ridículo.

—No sé qué mujer podrías esperar... No conozco ninguna así —parpadea sin entender muy bien qué quería decir.

—Me refiero nada más a que... bueno, es una idiotez. Un día de estos me enamoraré de una puta, montaré un escándalo y nos lo pasaremos de puta madre todos, ya verás —se encoge de hombros, volviendo a su postura distante y maleducada expresamente como cada vez que siente que alguien está hurgando incómodamente en sus sentimientos ocultos.

—¡Cielos! ¡No digas esas cosas! —aprieta los ojos y se ríe, algo escandalizada.

—¿No te parece lo bastante romántico? Puedo añadir luz de luna o lluvia por algún lado —se ríe con ella porque el comentario ha funcionado.

—No lo es si hablas de una... Mujer de esas —le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué no? Tiene cierto aire así decadente muy moderno. Una mujer perdida llevando a un hombre a la perdición —narra de nuevo con un gesto de la mano, como si fuera un actor.

—Pero no, no puedes... No con una prostituta —se cubre la boca al notar que lo ha dicho—. Una de esas mujeres.

—¿Entonces qué me propones? —pregunta divertido con ese gesto, porque también le gusta la idea de un hombre perdido llevando a la mujer de sociedad a la perdición.

—¿Yo? Si tú eres el de la historia extraña de querer llevarse a una mujer salvaje —responde nerviosa.

—No tiene que ser necesariamente salvaje, solo tiene que... bueno —se encoge de hombros, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Aja? —presiona ella. Él la mira y es que le da vergüenza decirlo porque la frase acaba con "que le quiera"—. Si?

Scott hace una pausa dramática sin decir nada, sacando otro cigarrillo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? —pregunta sin mirarla, ocupado con el cigarro.

—¿Que sea la mejor amiga de Marljin? —bromea un poco, dando un pasito hacia él.

—No... —la mira a los ojos.

—¿Entonces? —inclina la cabeza.

—Que me siento capaz —responde enigmáticamente bajando un poco el tono de voz, viendo sus ojos verdes... y quizás notando que son verdes por primera vez. Bella traga saliva con eso y se le acelera el corazón—. Me siento capaz, no de ser el hombre que ella espera, porque está equivocada, pero sí de ser un hombre de verdad para una mujer de verdad. De mirarla a los ojos como te miro a ti y ver todas esas cosas románticas que se te ocurren y hacerlas... quizás de una forma más bestia y torpe porque las cursilerías no se me dan. Pero estoy seguro que se me da la complicidad, el humor, la confianza y el amor. Estoy segurísimo que se me da el amor... —susurra casi sin voz, medio hipnotizado por el momento y por ella sin saber cómo, solo por el hecho de estar escuchándole cuando ha abierto el corazón por pura frustración.

Ella siente que se le va a salir el corazón. Solo con oír una vez a su marido decir algo así, relativo a ella, estaría dispuesta a soportar el resto de vida aburrida que llevaban sin volver a protestar. Incluso le tiemblan un poco las piernas pensando en que sí que se le daban esas cosas, si tan solo Marljin fuera un poco menos... Obstinada, podría ver de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—Yo... —vacila Bella.

—Solo es necesaria una mujer de verdad —añade igualmente susurrando e inconscientemente levanta una mano queriendo ponérsela en la mejilla de nuevo. A ella le tiembla un poco el labio y se los humedece sintiendo una tensión y unos nervios que en su vida ha sentido con su marido. Se le acerca levemente.

En general él no está NADA acostumbrado a hacer esto para nada, así que por fin le toca la mejilla y se la acaricia con el pulgar, pensando que ella es realmente muy hermosa y que tiene una piel muy suave y blanca, unos ojos hipnotizantes y unos labios tremendamente apetecibles. Y siente que le está dejando tocarla de una forma muy inocente pero a la vez suave e íntima como no le dejan nunca las mujeres. La presión en el pecho por su corazón bombeando más deprisa del aire que está entrando lo paraliza.

Y la sensación, de que la toque... Alguien. Así. Y el problema es que no sólo era alguien, tenía que ser ÉL. De todas las personas. Traga saliva de nuevo y le toma toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene el quitarse solo levemente.

—Scott! Deja de molestar a Bella —la voz de Marlijn es la que los trae de vuelta del embrujo metiéndoles un gran susto.

—No... Yo... Lo siento... —susurra ella girándose y desviando del todo la mirada antes de salir hacia el baño.

—¿Qué? —se queda él completamente descolocado aun con la mano en alto cuando Bella se ha ido, mirando a su esposa… que pone los ojos en blanco.


	43. El escándalo de la noche

Patrick pasa por enfrente de su hermano mayor, serio, sonrojado y con bastante decisión. Y Scott le mete la zancadilla un poco para pensar en algo más y huir de Marlijn que quién sabe de qué se está quejando ahora.

— ¡Ehh! —se tropieza pero no se cae recuperando la vertical después de trastabillar—. Idiota

Scott sonríe con eso y le pide a Marlijn para ir con su hermano. Patrick le sonríe un instante de vuelta, aunque luego recuerda que estaba por hacer y se sonroja mucho.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta acercándose.

—A... A... Buscar a Cecil —balbucea culpablemente, la frase que en su vida ha dicho si no es bajo amenaza.

—¿Para qué? —levanta las cejas el mayor y casi busca a alguien que le esté apuntando con un arma.

—Ehh... Para... Que me diga quien le hace los vestidos —miente mirando alrededor por un poco de ayuda, claramente nervioso.

— ¿Los vestidos? —frunce el ceño porque no podría imaginar un tema que a Patrick le importe menos.

—Es igual —mira hacia el baño—. Una cosa que me han pedido.

—Pues tienes al sastre entre los invitados —le recuerda, el menor hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Te juro que pocas veces quiero ir a hablar con mi mujer y la gente no suele detenerme de que lo haga! —sonríe tratando de amenazarle, más o menos.

—Puedo hacerte yo el favor —propone sonriendo de vuelta.

—Ehhh... —en cualquier otra situación le habría dicho que sí—. No. Voy a decirle yo.

—¿Disculpa? —levanta una ceja, incrédulo.

—Tengo que hablar con ella —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Tienes? Vale, vale... ve —levanta las manos en tono inocente y busca de nuevo a Bella por el cuarto, aunque sabe que no es una buena idea acercarse a ella de nuevo hoy y menos después del… momento que acaban de compartir, como no había compartido uno igual nunca con ninguna otra mujer, pero precisamente por eso es que quisiera volver a acercarse.

Aun así, antes de irse, Patrick se mete un dedo en la boca y hace un gesto de vomitar.

—No tanto si te ofrezco huir y no quieres —responde riéndose, sin detenerle. Patrick arruga la nariz porque eso casi implicaría que le gusta su mujer y no podría ser más mentira.

—No es que no quiera ¡es que tengo! —se sonroja un poco más a sabiendas de que va a verle de todos modos. Traga saliva al ver que su esposa está sentada oyendo hablar a su cuñada... Toma valor y se sienta junto a su mujer.

—Ehm... Hola —saluda nervioso.

Sigrid levanta una ceja callándose y mirándole se reojo. Cecil gira un poco la cara también y le mira, desde luego en silencio.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Que qué? Solo he venido a saludarlas y a sentarme junto a mi esposa, ¿no puedo? —pregunta a la defensiva por completo. Sigrid pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hablamos luego, Cecil —se levanta. La nombrada frunce el ceño y gira la cara a mirar a su marido porque estaba bastante tranquila escuchando a Sigrid hablar como para que la interrumpiera. Desgraciadamente estas cosas siempre tenían un motivo.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta el motivo levantando una ceja y mirando a Patrick con sospecha.

—Quiero que alguien te conozca —responde, sonrojándose un poco y mirando hacia el baño, cuando dicha alguien cruza las puertas.

Cecil escucha a su marido carraspear pensando que es alguien relativo a la iglesia con quien quiere quedar bien... Como siempre que quiere presentarle a alguien. Inclina la cabeza cuando nota que hacia el lugar donde mira esta la chica negra. Ella les busca un poco con la mirada por toda la sala y al notarles se acerca a ellos.

La esposa del reverendo parpadea al notar que DE VERDAD ella viene hacia ellos. Quizás les traía un recado. Patrick le hace un gesto para que se acerque, sonrojándose más y separándose un poquito de su mujer.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sesel —saluda ella haciendo una tremendamente penosa reverencia. Cecil inclina la cabeza y mira a su marido de reojo pidiendo casi a gritos... Silenciosos... Que le explique. La chica negra se sienta donde hasta ahora había estado Sigrid.

—E-Es a ella a quien te-te quería presentar, Cecil —es la única explicación que obtiene de su marido. Cecil parpadea y parpadea otra vez. Mira a Sesel con cierto desagrado.

—Soy la doncella de _Miss Jones_, su futura cuñada —explica.

—Lo sé —asiente.

—Sesel está interesada en la iglesia y... Bueno, siendo que viene de América pensé que podía hablar contigo para que le dieras una calurosa bienvenida —comenta Patrick.

—Disculpe, Reverendo Kirkland, porque no deja que hablemos nosotras y se va usted a hacer lo que me ha prometido —pide Sesel.

—¿Prometido? —murmura Cecil Kirkland levantando otra vez las cejas y mirando a su esposo quien se levanta y sonríe a Sesel, nerviosito.

—¡Vale, las dejo solas! —exclama muy dispuesto a ello.

—Gracias —le sonríe ella y le guiña un ojo al pelirrojo con total intención de que Cecil lo note. Si los celos no volvían a alguien deseable y avivaban la llama, no lo haría nada. Cecil hace los ojos en blanco y se recarga en el asiento del sillón, más fastidiada de esto que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunta Sesel volviéndose a ella.

—Bien —asiente pensando que debería preguntarle lo mismo a ella. No lo hace.

—Estoy un poco preocupada por Emily. Como entenderá ella es como una hermana para mí y quisiera saber cosas de la que será su futura familia —explica.

—Mmm —la mira con atención. Era rara y exótica. Hablaba un inglés americano que sonaba bastante ridículo. Y por alguna razón pensaba que a ella le importaba que Emily se sintiera a gusto. Suspira de nuevo.

—Y bueno... —se humedece los labios, nerviosa, notando lo escueta de palabras y la frialdad—. Dado que usted es una de esas personas... usted y su marido, claro.

— ¿Qué le ha dicho él?

—Ah, él es encantador a su manera —sonríe—. Pero que le voy a contar que no sepa usted misma ya...

—Mmm. ¿Encantador?

—Pues sí, bastante sensible y caballeroso —estirando la verdad hasta límites inimaginables—. Fue muy amable conmigo.

Parpadea y parpadea y PARPADEA.

—Patrick Kirkland? —es que no podría sonar más incrédula. Piensa en la única explicación posible a esto... Que es que la pobre chica tiene unos estándares MUY bajos. Claro, tenía que ser del vulgo. Asiente con cara de perplejidad.

—Por supuesto. Por ejemplo, me manchó el vestido por accidente ¡y hasta se ha ofrecido a pagarme uno nuevo! —explica mostrándole la mancha, haciendo hincapié en el asunto de pagarlo.

—Asumo que podremos hacer un esfuerzo —la mira notando el vestido manchado y luego frunce el ceño pensando que su marido es rematadamente torpe e idiota.

—Obviamente le he dicho que no hacía falta, pero ha insistido notando la evidente diferencia entre clases sociales y poder adquisitivo enseguida. Hasta ha hablado con los señores _Jones _para que no me regañen.

Cecil levanta las cejas y asiente mirando alrededor hacia los señores Jones.

—En resumen, todo un caballero, muy atento —asegura intentando sonar sincera para vendérselo.

—No lo es. Algo debe querer. Tenga cuidado —le advierte con frialdad, sin dejarse impresionar.

—¿No? Tal vez quiera seducirme o algo así —hace una risita como si fuera Francia el de la idea—. Aunque lo dudo con una esposa como usted.

Parpadea, parpadea y PARPADEA.

—Inapropiado. Lo comentaré con él para que no la moleste de nuevo —murmura preguntándose cuantas veces más Patrick le metería en líos idiotas.

—Ah, no, no... No es molestia, seguro sólo es mi fantasía —se encoge de hombros y suspira un poco

Levanta una ceja sin poder creer que alguien tenga una sola fantasía con Patrick. Le mira de reojo buscándole entre la gente y cuando nota que él les mira, vuelve a mirar a Sesel, que sonríe un poco.

—¿Cuánto le pagó mi marido? —pregunta, obviamente pensando que esto es un montaje para alguna tontería.

—¿Pagarme? —levanta las cejas Sesel de que el cinismo lleve al extremo de pensar en que Patrick sería capaz de pagar a alguien para que le dijera todo esto a ella.

—¿Es una broma de estas que insiste en hacer? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que no es una broma! —exclama escandalizada genuinamente ahora. Cecil la sigue mirando con sus penetrantes ojos azules—. Él es un hombre atento y apuesto, usted debería estar agradecida.

—No me va a decir usted lo que debería hacer —frunce el ceño con eso.

—Es mi opinión sincera y le voy a decir otra cosa que debería hacer. Cuidarlo y consentirlo más si no quiere que se lo quiten —responde un poco más sincera y pasional de lo que quisiera admitir. Cecil hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo decidiendo que ya es bastante de escuchar tantas tonterías.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —murmura sin ningún interés en hacerlo, poniéndose de pie y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Luego no diga que no la he avisado. ¿Es que acaso no le preocupa que otra mujer pueda interesarse por él? —se pone de pie también sin poder creer esto.

—No —responde convencida de que es imposible y absurdo, y también convencida de que debe ser una treta de su propio esposo para... a saber dios qué. Sesel levanta las cejas con eso, parpadeando un par de veces.

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Me está diciendo que si yo fuera y besara a su esposo en este momento y frente a todo el mundo, usted no sentiría nada? —pregunta escandalizada realmente sin entender nada. ¡Estaban casados! ¡Por dios! ¿Es que eso no significaba nada para nadie?

Y es que estar casado con un reverendo le da cierta inmunidad a la gente. ¿Quién se atrevería a ir a besar al reverendo frente a todos? Es... Completamente absurdo y lo único que consigue es irritarla aún más.

— ¿Qué? ¡Diga! —insiste Sesel sin poderse creer la falta de respuesta.

La mira en silencio unos instantes más con ganas de gritarle que deje de decir tonterías, que es OBVIO que nadie querría ir a besar a su marido incluyendo ella y que sinceramente le da igual, considerando que esto es una treta. Parpadea varias veces en silencio.

Es que Sesel NO PUEDE CREER la frialdad de esta mujer. Frunce el ceño e inspirada por la ira de la situación se va a por Patrick. Cecil frunce un poco el ceño mirando a Patrick a lo lejos, que está espiándoles de manera SUPER obvia. Sesel lo toma del alza cuellos y mira a Cecil una vez más.

Ella fulmina a Patrick en concreto por causar una escena RIDÍCULA, aprieta los labios en una delgada línea, se da la media vuelta haciendo que vuele un poco su vestido azul y se va a buscar un canapé o una bebida.

Sesel se queda con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo. Se gira a mirar a Patrick sin soltarle del cuello. Y es que Cecil ni siquiera se vuelve a mirarles. Patrick la mira aun impresionado con que tenga la mano en su cuello, con los ojos bastante abiertos y, ejem, el corazón acelerado. Sin hacerle mucho caso a su mujer

—Cecil! —grita Sesel volviéndose hacia la mujer, de modo que todo el mundo se gira a ver qué pasa y entonces es que tira del alzacuellos de Patrick hasta poner los labios sobre los de él.

Cecil gira la cabeza y la mira... Y levanta un poco las cejas al ver que besa a Patrick, más impresionada en sí de que le bese que celosa. De hecho lo último que le dan son celos. Patrick siente que se le doblan las rodillas, casi como si fuera su primer beso... Al menos el primer beso con una chica que le gusta. Se le olvida que era frente a todo el mundo, cerrando los ojos.

Sesel se recrea abriendo un poquito los labios olvidando poco a poco la rabia para darse cuenta de lo que ha acabado por hacer.

Cecil frunce el ceño después de unos segundos y se cruza de brazos sonrojándose levemente de la vergüenza... Sólo por el concepto de que una criada esté besando a su marido. Que además es el reverendo. ¡Qué falto de vergüenza!

La mayoría de los presentes están prácticamente con la mandíbula en el suelo de la sorpresa y los que aún no se habían callado y girado a mirar, lo hacen.

—Sesel! —el grito de autoridad de Lady Jones es el que corta el silencio y hace que la chica se separe de golpe avergonzadísima a mirarla. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer le señalan hacia fuera y ella se dirige ahí bajando la cabeza, corriendo un poco. Ella sale detrás.

Con el empuje que le da el grito de autoridad de Lady Jones y con el exclusivo fin de no quedar como idiota ella, Cecil se acerca a Patrick, que sigue con los labios un poco parados aun sin saber ni donde está. Levanta una mano y le toma de la patilla en un movimiento completamente mecánico. Patrick levanta las cejas volviendo a la tierra.

Scott mira toda la escena teniendo que reprimirse de aplaudir. Sigrid y Marlijn no pueden creer que esto esté pasando y están seguras que Patrick tiene que tener la culpa de todo esto de algún modo, siempre haciendo cosas inapropiadas, ni la iglesia había servido para ponerle en su camino.

Arthur le mira con una envidia, porque desde que se ha reconciliado con Francis que tiene ganas de besarle y es COMPLETAMENTE imposible que lo logre. Sí, lo siento, pero ese no sería el escándalo de la noche sino del siglo.

Francis se queda con la boca abierta y las cejas en el cielo, sonriendo de lado con Sesel, con cara de "¡sabía que eras un demonio!". Míster Jones está simplemente paralizado sin saber qué hacer, sinceramente preocupado por Sesel y por como creerá su esposa que esto puede afectar al enlace de Emily y su imagen frente a la sociedad londinense.

Lord Kirkland se pone de pie, y ya está dando pasos hacia Patrick cuando Cecil empieza a arrastrarle hacia la puerta de entrada. La señora Beilsmichdt sigue con la boca entreabierta unos segundos más pero es de las primeras en reaccionar también, la mirada le busca al doctor un instante sin poder evitarlo, antes de desviarla y tratar de disipar el problema asegurando que pueden pasar al comedor donde se servirá la cena.

Scott sale corriendo detrás de su padre por si Patrick necesita asistencia. Lady Kirkland no puede evitar sonreír un poquito por todo esto, buscando la mirada cómplice de su hijo mayor. Nota que él no la mira de vuelta pero sí sale detrás de su marido, su hijo y su esposa. Decide esperar un poco antes de ir tras ellos.

Wallace niega con la cabeza en absoluto desacuerdo con la situación y se va detrás de Patrick, su padre y Scott para contribuir con sus regaños.

El doctor se sonroja un poco encontrando la mirada de Lady Beilschmidt sólo por un instante antes de ir a buscar a su esposa sólo por precaución. Esposa que ya está cuchicheando con Sigrid y Marlijn.

Emily tarda más que todos en darse cuenta de lo que pasa, sonriendo un poco hasta que pega un alto cuando Lady Jones grita. Se muerde el labio preocupada, espera cinco segundos antes de ir a espiar a su madre, sabiendo que va a gritarle a Sesel hasta dejarla sorda.

La cena empieza con todos los presentes cuchicheando. Arthur procura sentarse cerca del doctor o de su madre si es que sigue ahí. Francis intenta sentarse al lado de Arthur, nerviosito, sin saber si debería o no salir a buscar a Sesel... O lo que quede de ella después del regaño. Si no está su madre es más fácil que lo consiga.

Lady Kirkland ha salido también a ver. Sobornada por Francis por el bien de la historia. Entonces sí, Arthur hasta toma a Francis del brazo y tira de él a por Vash sin ni pensar siquiera en lo que ha confesado antes y lo obvio que puede resultar que haga eso.

Francis sonríe un poquito y le hace un suave cariño en la mano dejando que le arrastre hasta un muy turbado doctor. Entre el beso, la mirada de su amante, lo que sabe Arthur en relación a ella... Y lo que le ha contado a Arthur. Levanta una ceja un poco cuando le ve llegar del brazo del sastre... Pero no dice nada.

— ¿Has visto eso? —pregunta... no, Arthur, estaba en otro planeta. Suelta a Francis suavemente cuando llega al lado de Vash.

—Sí. Cielos. Sí —murmura escueto sonrojándose un poco y mirándole fijamente.

—¡Mi hermano ha perdido la cabeza! —sigue el escritor, que apenas puede creerlo.

El doctor asiente un poco, carraspeando y mirando al sastre, quien le sonríe. Arthur se pasa las manos por el pelo, sentándose entre los dos aun sin saber qué hacer con todo esto.

—Tal vez debería ir con ellos. Con alguien —piensa de repente.

— ¿Ir con ellos? ¿No ha ido absolutamente toda tu familia? —pregunta el doctor.

—S-Sí... —se da cuenta y aunque eso no es indicativo de nada le preocupa un poco si su deber es ir también o no.

—Ehm... Ha... Es... Bueno... — Vash vacila otra vez y pensando que sea como sea él no puede decir absolutamente nada malo o bueno de Patrick sin que Arthur sepa que es cínico e hipócrita.

—Tal vez... sí debería ir —mira a Francis para que le diga que piensa. Éste directamente asiente sin entender cómo demonios es que no está allá afuera con toda su familia.

—Oh... hum... —traga saliva y se levanta para irse, casi arrastrando los pies.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —ofrece Francis un poco inútilmente, vacilando ahora que ve que va a quedarse solo a la mesa.

—Tal vez tú deberías ir con _Sesel..._ es tu acompañante... —valora él acordándose de repente.

—Por que no... ¿Vamos a espiarles a ambos? —propone Francis sonriendo.

—No creo que estén todos juntos —responde mirándole.

—Vamos con unos y luego con los otros —sonríe.

—Ehm... vale —asiente dócilmente al final.

El sastre le sonríe un poquito preguntándose si hay alguna manera de esconderse detrás de algún sitio y darle un beso. Se le acelera el corazón con la idea. Arthur va delante sin estar seguro de a dónde ir a buscar ni de querer encontrarles en lo absoluto. Cuando pasan por el pasillo delante del baño Francis hace un rápido movimiento metiéndose y tirando del inglés junto con él. Que es tomado por sorpresa, porque ahora estaba pensando en que iba a tener que ir y poner cara de disgusto con los regaños y le apetecía muy poco e importaba el asunto aún menos. Francis sonríe como niño con caramelo cuando cierra la puerta detrás del escritor.

— ¿Qué... qué?

Y antes de que acabe el segundo qué, ya se lo está planchando contra la puerta en un beso. Y el escritor se queda sin aliento en un segundo como si acabara de arrollarlo un tren. El francés no le da tampoco ni un segundo antes de profundizar el beso lo más que puede y perderlo por completo, con las piernas de gelatina. Además le desfaja un poco metiéndole la mano debajo de la camisa y tocándole el abdomen y la espalda, atrayéndole hacia sí.

Arthur levanta los brazos y lo abraza del cuello, porque aún estaba un poco angustiado porque antes han peleado y por un rato ha pensado que le esperaba un futuro realmente desalentador sin él. No te preocupes, Arthur, los besos son PERFECTOS para curar esa angustia. Sí. Justo eso descubre al cabo de unos segundos.

Francis le acaricia el pelo con la otra mano, relajándose cada vez más, dejando de apretar los ojos para entre abrirlos un poco.

—Mmmmm —y así se arreglan ellos. Arthur no quiere soltarle. Francis no protesta con eso. Lo que si ocurrirá es que estén así ahí por la siguiente media hora y se pierdan todos los regaños y gritos. Aunque al cabo de un rato el escritor se separa un poco del beso.

—Mmm... —vuelve a susurrar Francis aun con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo.

—Vámonos de aquí... —susurra Arthur con voz ronca.

—Vámonos a donde quieras, _mon amour_ —responde sin dudarlo.

—Llévame a tu lugar favorito de la ciudad... —pide y se esconde un poco en su cuello sin soltarle. Francis sonríe un poco y le aprieta.

—Mi lugar favorito en la ciudad... Mmm... —sonríe un poco—. Vale.

Arthur le mira de reojo, sonrojadito.

—Es un lugar para gente como yo... Pobres diablos pobretones que no podemos ir a la ópera—sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya me imagino —sonríe un poco, travieso. El otro se ríe.

—Como supondrás, es _papa_ quien nos llevaba ahí. ¿Cómo vamos a escaparnos? —pregunta sabiendo ya perfecto a donde es que va a llevarle.

—No creo que sea difícil alegar que es mejor marcharnos por culpa del escándalo —se encoge de hombros tan despreocupado. Francis sonríe y vuelve a hundirle una mano en el pelo de la nuca. Lo que a Arthur Le provoca un escalofrío y una pequeña sonrisita.

—¿Crees que _Sesel _esté bien? —pregunta con suavidad porque le sabe un poco mal venir con ella y largarse, aunque claro, ella besó a alguien más, podrían estar un poco a mano—. Es decir, ella besó a alguien más, asumo que yo puedo conseguir una mejor pareja.

—No lo sé... pero no creo que puedas ayudarla ahora —valora sin sentir tantos celos ahora, gracias a los besos.

—Espero que no la echen... —se muerde el labio preocupado.

—Pues... quien sabe... —el problema es que cree que si lo harán.

Francis sonríe un poco tristemente porque... Es que ¿qué harán? ¿Devolverla a América? Suspira pensando que ya se preocupara de eso luego. Arthur frunce el ceño y le suelta un poco malinterpretando su cara. Inclina la cabeza sin soltarle él.

—¿Tengo que recordarte de nuevo que quería presentarle a _Mathieu _y que me preocupa la idea de que esté en un continente nuevo sin conocer a nadie... para que no te den celos? —sonríe.

—¡No me dan celos! —chilla levantando las cejas porque le ha leído enseguida.

El sastre sonríe más porque empieza a conocer sus caras de enfado, muy orgulloso de sí mismo de haberle atinado al problema.

—¡Vamos mejorando! —exclama y le abraza con fuerza por ello.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta/protesta un poco asustado.

—Me he dado cuenta del problema —sonríe más y se ríe bajito.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad! —se sonroja.

—Venga, vámonos. Pero antes... —prefiere no insistir.

—¿Qué? —le mira, un poco agresivo y nervioso todavía.

—... dame un beso —pide sonriendo.

— ¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja otra vez.

—Oíste bien —cierra los ojos y pone los labios.

—P-Pero... —vacila mirándole la cara que pone y echándose un poquito atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Q-Que... no quiero —miente porque le da vergüenza y le pone la mano sobre la cara para apartarle.

—Si quieres, ¿por qué no habrías de querer? —protesta abriendo los ojos.

—Porque... ¡eres tonto! Y no me gustas —asegura.

—¿Eh? Sí te gusto —sonríe de lado llevándole la contraria.

—¡Claro que no! —protesta.

—Oh siiii —si ríe—. Tú también me gustas.

—¿Qué yo qué? ¡Tú no me... yo no...! ¡Cállate! —protesta más, sonrojándose.

—Cállame —se le acerca a los labios y los ojos le bailan un poco.

—¿Que yo... yo... ehm...? —vacila sabiendo bien lo que espera.

—¡Cállame! O voy a seguir diciendo sobre lo mucho que sé que te gusto —le abraza del cuello.

—¡No! ¡Es mentira! —se tensa más.

—No lo es. Estás loco por mí —susurra cerrando los ojos listo para el beso.

—¡No lo estoy! ¡Eres tonto! —le tapa la boca.

Francis parpadea al sentir las manos en su boca. Arthur le mira, sonrojado.

El sastre sonríe un poco y quita las manos de su cuello tomándole las que le tapan la boca. El inglés parpadea un poquito nervioso y desconsoladito. Se las quita y vuelve a echársele encima lentamente para darle él el beso y el escritor se lo devuelve, agradecido. Sonríe al separarse..

—Eso no significa nada —Arthur gira la cara y se sonroja de nuevo

—Sí, significa que me encantan tus besos —responde apoyando la nariz en su mejilla.

—Tonto —protesta pero sonríe un poco.

—Qué tonto voy a ser —se ríe y se separa—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí. Y sí eres tonto —insiste.

—No lo soy, tú eres el tonto que dice que no me da besos —responde.

—No darte besos no es ser tonto, ¡es ser listo! —replica y abre una rendija la puerta para espiar que no haya nadie y puedan salir.

—Ja, voy a recordarte eso en un rato cuando nos estemos besuqueando —se arregla mientras la ropa en el espejo y le mira a él de reojo—. Fájate.

—¡No vamos a estar...! ¿Qué?

—Que te arregles, que estas todo desfajado —le riñe un poco acercándose a hacerlo él.

El joven Kirkland se mira a sí mismo y se sonroja un poco porque casi ni se había dado cuenta y trata de arreglarse sin dejarlo a él. Mister Bonnefoy le sonríe de todos modos dándole una palmadita en el culo. Y da un saltito con eso para huir. Se ríe.

—¡No te rías! —protestas de nuevo, volviendo a centrar toda su atención en el sastre y no a lo que tiene que estar.

—No seas enojón —responde sonriendo.

—Feo —le saca la lengua.

—¡Feo! —protesta riéndose. El escritor se ríe travieso acabando de vestirse y vuelve a espiar. Francis se pone de puntas tras él tomándole de la cintura y espiando un poco.

—Vamos, corre —tira de él cuando ve que no hay nadie.

Y ahí se va detrás Francis corriendo y riendo. Arthur no le suelta hasta que salen a la calle sin que nadie los haya visto, suspira sonriendo.

—Empiezo a acostumbrarme a las emociones fuertes — comente el francés.

—Ja. Ja. Ja —responde sarcásticamente, pero sonriendo.

—Pues tú que siempre sales con cosas así —sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad—. ¿Estás listo para nuestra cita en el bajo mundo?

—¡No es una cita! —chilla mientras espera a que le dirija. Él se ríe dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para ubicarse.

—Vamos a buscar un carro —decide no protestar porque bien que saben todos, hasta Arthur aunque lo niegue, que sí que lo es.

—Por ahí —señala y tira de él a una calle más grande donde pedir uno.

—Veo que el señor sabe de dónde sacar carros de vulgo —le pica dándole un golpecito con la cadera.

—Pues tú nada más te has plantado ahí como un tonto —replica en lo que éste se detiene.

—Bah, sólo estaba orientándome —es hijo de su madre que se pierde en su misma calle, no sé qué esperarían. Se sube. El escritor pone los ojos en blanco y se sube detrás.

—Me sorprende que tu lugar favorito de la ciudad sean los bajos fondos —comenta, Francis sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad tendría que llevarte a la ópera y al restaurante de ayer —confiesa sincero, Arthur se sonroja un poquito y sonríe sentándose—. Pero no puedo llevarte a ninguno de esos sitios, así que tendré que conformarte con enseñarte los entretenimientos de la gente normal.

—Es que creo que sabes demasiado de mí y yo nada de ti —susurra el inglés un poco avergonzadito. Francis levanta una ceja.

—Es posible. De hecho sé todo de ti y tú no sabes nada —le cierra un ojo.

—¡No sabes todo! —se sonroja. Él se ríe un poco, con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza—. ¡Y yo sí sé cosas!

—¿Qué sabes? —pregunta suavemente y es que justo a eso quería llegar. A que las dijera él.

—Pues cosas... cosas sobre tu economía familiar y tu trabajo y tus padres, y de tu trabajo y de las cosas que te gustan y quisieras hacer—empieza a enumerar, señalando con los dedos.

—Sabes un montón de cosas mías —explica mirándole a los ojos—. Pero si creo que te faltan algunas cosas. Como... Que sé tocar el acordeón.

Arthur parpadea unas cuantas veces y lo único que se le ocurre preguntar a eso es "¿Por qué?"

—_Papa_ cantaba muy bien —se encoge de hombros—. Y mamá también. Creo que necesitaban un acompañamiento.

—Yo sé tocar el violín... y el piano —comenta. El sastre le mira... Y se muere de risa.

—Eres un niño repipi y mimado —asegura ante la evidencia.

—¡No lo soy! —frunce el ceño—. Además, podría ser peor. ¡_Wallace _toca el arpa!

—Jamás pensé salir con alguien así de... Educado —se ríe aún más echando la cabeza atrás.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Y no estamos saliendo ni... nada! —se apresura a añadir por si las dudas, nervioso.

—Porque parecerías estar fuera de mi liga —le toma de la mano mirando por la ventanita—. Y sí estamos saliendo.

—Estamos saliendo en el sentido de ir... fuera. Salir de un sitio a la vez —matiza.

—No, estamos saliendo en el sentido de conocernos mejor para tener una relación romántica afectiva —discute. Arthur abre la boca como un pez y se sonroja de muerte—. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

—¡Yo no...! ¡No estoy...! ¡No he dicho...! ¿Romántica? —chilla sin saber por qué parte escandalizarse primero.

—¡Shhhh! No grites que te escucho perfectamente bien —responde Francis, sonriendo tan tranquilos.

—No... —baja el tono—. No estoy gritando...

—Sí, romántica. Romántica de pareja —especifica para el horror del escritor, que sigue vacilando.

—P-pero... pero...

—¿Aja?

—Pues es que... —traga saliva porque le da miedo, pero también le emociona e ilusiona mucho que así sea. El francés se muerde el labio sin saber si está pensando en Emily—. ¿Qué significa exactamente?

—Que tú y yo podríamos ser especiales el uno para el otro. Muy especiales, más que... Nadie —desvía la mirada con cierta tristeza porque en alguna medida esto le vuelve a parecer difícil, en especial si está Emily involucrada. Es el peor momento para conocer a Arthur. Era mucho pedirle que dividiera si corazón en dos entre él y su posible futura esposa.

—¿Más que nadie? —pregunta con un poco de ilusión en la voz porque eso significaría que no tendría que tener celos de nuevo.

—Más que nadie, sí... Pase lo que pase nos tendríamos el uno al otro, y sabríamos que pase lo que pase el otro nos quiere y nos cuida y procura lo mejor para nosotros —sigue más como una petición velada como algo que pretenda realmente hacer.

—¿Pase lo que pase? —pregunta levantando las cejas, sin imaginarse qué piensa el sastre que podría pasar.

—Pues... Sí. Aunque... —suspira porque no quiere volver a sentirse mal y a pensar que no va a salir bien. Sonríe—. Aunque seguramente será difícil lo lograremos —se asegura a sí mismo—. En especial si nos queremos.

—Y si... ¿dejamos de querernos? —pregunta con la boca pequeña porque antes que se han enfadado se ha asustado bastante. Francis parpadea y le mira.

—¿Por qué vamos a dejar de querernos? _Mama _y _papa_ la vieron muy complicada... Y aun así se querían —le mira.

—Es decir... yo no te quiero... —especifica por si acaso. Francis hace los ojos en blanco. Arthur se sonroja y levanta un poco los hombros para esconderse y hacerse pequeñito.

—Pues yo quizás si soy un poco tonto como dices... Porque yo creo que yo estoy empezando a quererte, aunque sea absurdo y llevemos sólo cinco días intensos —susurra.

Se tapa la cara con las manos. El sastre carraspea un poco y se sonroja levemente.


	44. La adivina

—Es absurdo —sigue Francis.

—¿Eh? —le mira entre los dedos.

—Lo es, creo que hasta _papa _me regañaría por decírtelo tan pronto —asegura pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Por qué? —el escritor le mira, poco familiarizado con estas convenciones sobre cuando es pronto o tarde o cuando debería asustarse o no de oírlo.

—No lo sé, ¿porque hay que esperar y no asustar a la gente? —se ríe—. Ya vamos llegando

—No me asusta —se encoge de hombros porque en realidad es algo bonito y no le parece que sea malo en lo absoluto.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunta un poco incrédulo.

—Ehm... bueno, no —miente al pensar en el asunto vinculante que puede conllevar y lo que el sastre espera de manera recíproca, que eso sí le asusta desviando la mirada.

—Menos mal —sonríe un poquito y le extiende la mano—. Vamos a ver que hay hoy aquí.

Arthur se la toma y la aprieta un poco. Él la aprieta de vuelta calmándose un poco, mientras bajan del carro y el señorito paga el viaje. Francis se acerca a él y saca su bolsa de cuero.

—¿Me dejas invitarte hoy? Yo pago esta noche —propone.

—¿Qué? No, pero... no hay necesidad... —se niega.

—No la hay, pero quiero. Yo trabajo y quizás no tenga tanto dinero, pero sí tengo lo bastante como para invitar a mi chico a salir —sonríe seductoramente. Arthur se sonroja y sonríe un poquito. Francis le cierra un ojo y saca las monedas necesarias para pagar el carro.

—El carro no, ya está, ya pagarás lo siguiente —decide el escritor, girando un poco la cara y sonriendo. Francis arruga la nariz y a la vez lo agradece porque eso le dejara en más libertad de comprar alguna golosina.

—Vamos —sonríe el Lord haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Este... Es como un lugar de usos múltiples, ¿vale? A veces hay teatro, a veces hay quien canta música de algunos sitios... Otras veces hay quien lee algo famoso —empieza a explicar el francés un poco nervioso, pensando por un momento si habrá sido una buena idea traerle a un sitio como este.

—¿Y hoy? —pregunta curioso, porque suena muy sorprendente y bohemio.

—No lo sé, espero que no haya nada... Raro. Hay veces que vienen personas a hacer chistes y son un poco vulgares. A _papa_ no le gustaba traer a _Maman_ aquí esos días. Aun así, a mí me parece divertido —se excusa un poco avergonzado.

—Que... desorganizado. ¿Así que vienes y deseas tener suerte? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza intentando entender.

—No, reparten volantes una semana antes. Solo que, querido, yo últimamente he estado haciendo cosas de la élite de _London_, no preocupándome de esto —se excusa un poco cínico.

—Sí, ya, antes decías que trabajabas y aun no te he visto con una aguja en la mano —le coquetea con un gesto vago de la mano.

—Calla que eso si es grave —se muerde el labio con eso. El inglés se ríe—. ¡Desde que te conozco no trabajo! ¡Y es tu culpa! Vamos a morirnos de hambre —hace drama.

—Pobre sastre pobre —se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Vas entendiendo el problema —asiente sonriendo.

—Eso era sarcástico —responde entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ah, no me lo pareció —se ríe un poco porque en realidad estaba claro.

—Será que aun te vuelves más tonto al venir a esta zona de la ciudad —propone como única razón que se le ocurre para molestarle nada más.

—Bah, ¡deja de decir que soy tonto! —le saca la lengua mientras se acercan a una zona donde el bullicio de la gente es bastante evidente. Hay alguien que hace música en la calle, chicas que ríen... No todas de la mejor calidad. Hay algunos puestos de comida.

—Ugh —protesta Arthur el señoritingo mirando a su alrededor y recogiendo las manos, sintiéndolo todo sucio. Francis parpadea y sonríe un poco.

—Sólo es gente, _Arthur._

—No, no... Estoy bien —ni de broma, piensa que alguien podría escupirle en cualquier momento. Siente que si le tocan le van a pegar alguna enfermedad.

—Ya se te ve. ¿Compramos algo? —pregunta mirando la comida.

—No tengo mucha hambre... —responde no muy convencido. Francis levanta una ceja porque las cosas se ven buenas. Le da un golpecito hombro con hombro. Arthur le mira de reojo pensando que quizás ha tocado a alguien, dando un saltito asustando, en tensión.

—Relájate —pide poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

—Es que toda esta gente está... —les mira con desagrado, separándose de ellos.

—¿Feliz? —propone sonriendo.

—Sucia —responde mirándole con cierta cara de angustia y asco.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No está sucia! Sólo esta... Feliz y menos silenciosa y ridícula que los tuyos —le da la vuelta y se le planta enfrente caminando en reversa unos pasos.

—No parecen muy felices —mira a uno que está vomitando sobre los sucios adoquines de la calle de los bajos fondos.

—Sólo bebió un poco de más... —le quita importancia.

—Ya lo imagino —no que no le haya pasado. El galo se ríe.

—Es un poco caótico y diferente a la ópera, pero fuera de los aromas raros y el gentío, si consigues relajarte, va a gustarte. Alguna vez fui con mi padre a tirar los dardos a ese lugar. No volvió a llevarme —asegura señalando un local.

—No entiendo por qué te traía aquí —niega con la cabeza con un poco de pesar.

— ¿Cómo? —le mira sin entender.

—Tu padre... ¿qué te gusta de este sitio? —reformula la pregunta.

—La gente, el ruido, las risas... Y lo que presentan. Es... —se detiene. El señorito le mira y mira a ver si es que ha visto algo concreto. Él le mira también y se revuelve un poco.

—No te gusta —desconsoladito.

—Pues... es que quisiera entender qué es lo que lo hace genial —asegura sin querer ofenderle en realidad.

—Es un lugar divertido donde divertirse con... la familia o... —va bajando la voz—. Quizás debí llevarte a otro sitio.

—¿Divertirse cómo? —pregunta intentando tomarse esto con filosofía y encontrar algo positivo de todo el conjunto.

—Comprando una flor, una crepe con ese hombre de allá que vende algo decente en _Londres._ Ver un rato al mimo que se pone en esta esquina y darle una moneda. A _Maman_ le gusta que la lleven a ese sitio de baile en la esquina... —sigue explicando Francis y Arthur lo mira todo de nuevo no muy convencido—. Sí tiene su gracia, ¿sabes? Pareciera que no, pero si vienes aquí... ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no vamos a que nos lean la mano?

El escritor parpadea y se muerde el labio porque le gustan esas cosas de misterio y de magia como en sus libros, aunque nunca ha ido a uno de esos lugares que su padre considera un completo timo.

—¡Andaaaaaa, será divertido! —se ríe tirando de él.

Arthur se deja tirar. Francis sonríe muy contento porque no parece protestar tanto. Tira de él hasta el lugar que al parecer es un sitio encubierto detrás de una tienda de flores.

—Es un lugar secreto... Y TODOS saben dónde está —susurra Francis riéndose un poco.

—Entonces no es secreto —comenta Arthur con su lógica poco romántica.

—Lo es si dice "flores" en la entrada —explica el francés.

—Es raro todo esto. Mi padre dice que es una patraña y que sólo quieren quitarle el dinero a la gente demasiado tonta —explica igualmente mirando alrededor, las calles sucias, mojadas y mal iluminadas con baches en las aceras. El francés se ríe.

—Se nota que tu padre nunca ha ido a uno. No son patrañas, ¡dicen cosas reales! —exclama Francis andando sin preocuparse tanto de la escenografía general del lugar.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunta interesado.

—A mí me dijeron que conocería a alguien especial que me llevaría a lugares que solo no podría conocer y es cierto.

Arthur se sonroja.

— ¿T-Te habló de mí? —pregunta sin poder creerlo del todo.

—Pues claro —le guiña un ojo mirando hacia atrás por un segundo.

— ¿Y qué te dijo de mí? —sigue, en realidad interesado.

—Queme harías feliz —responde tan llanamente, sin mirarle, aun andando.

— ¡Es mentira! —se sonroja más. Parpadea y le mira.

— ¿L-Lo es?

Arthur se detiene y se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Pero sí tiene que ser verdad porque si no, no eres tú y yo quiero que seas tú —asegura Francis, el inglés le mira entre los dedos—. Es decir, no me dijo "_Arthur Kirkland_ te hará feliz"... Pero me aseguró que ir alguien como tú lo haría.

—Oh... —es que igual le da vergüenza y piensa en que quizás la bruja le diga a él que va a enamorarse de Francis ¡o quizás que ya lo está! Se avergüenza aún más—. ¡No quiero ir a eso!

—¡Oh! ¡¿Pero por qué?! —le mira desconsolado de nuevo.

—P-Porque... —es que por otro lado le da muchísima curiosidad.

—Anda, dicen cosas divertidas —asegura intentando animarle.

—Pero solos —propone mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Solos? —pregunta sin entender a qué se refiere, claro que están solos.

—Pues primero tú y luego yo —explica con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿y no quieres saber lo que me digan a mí? —levanta las cejas.

—Ehm... —es que sí que quiere, lo que no quiere es que tú oigas lo que le dicen a él.

—Será divertido los dos. Yo iré primero —le aprieta un poco el brazo y entran al local de flores, que fuera del letrero no tiene nada de local de flores. Le sigue y piensa que así le será más fácil echarle. El francés se quita el sombrero abriéndose paso entre un sinfín de cachivaches e imágenes raras.

— ¿Hola?

Hay unos instantes de silencio.

—_Francis?_

Arthur levanta las cejas y eso le parece impresionante, que solo con la voz sepa su nombre. Francis levanta las cejas reconociendo el tono de voz.

—_Maman?_

—¿Qué? —pregunta Arthur mirando al sastre cuando la cabeza de su madre aparece de las cortinas moradas de la trastienda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Francis buscándola, sin poder ceerse la coincidencia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Estabas con _Arthur_ en la cena! —pregunta Madamme Bonnefoy, sorprendida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eh? —Arthur les mira a uno y otro.

— ¿Tú no ibas a ir a cenar con tu novio? —insiste el sastre.

—Ah... ehm... —se sonroja un poco porque obviamente era un pretexto. Francis levanta las cejas.

—No esperaba que fueras a venir aquí —confiesa—. Así saco algún dinero para ayudar.

El sastre parpadea varias veces.

—D-Dinero para... ¿Trabajas aquí? —susurra incrédulo.

—A veces —sonríe y estira las manos para que se acerque y tomarle las suyas. Arthur aun no acaba de creerlo. ¿Su suegra es una bruja? Sonríe un poco con eso porque todas las suegras son unas brujas... espera, ¿desde cuándo es su suegra? ¡Su suegra es Lady Jones!

—¡Pero no se supone que tengas que trabajar! —susurra preocupado acercándose y abrazándola—. Yo puedo.

—No te preocupes, me gusta hacerlo —le da un beso a la sien.

—Pero _Maman..._ ¿Qué diría_ papa_ si supiera que estás trabajando? —insiste él.

—Él me instaba a hacerlo en vida, decía que así no me aburriría y que se me daría bien —explica ella.

—¿De verdad? ¡Y cómo es que yo no sabía eso! Espera... ¡¿Que más cosas pasan que yo no sé?! —pregunta nervioso de repente, ella le da otro beso—. ¿Eh? ¿Hay más cosas raras que no sepa? —pregunta mirándola de reojo, dejándose consentir.

—No lo sé —le peina un poco—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte.

—Pero... usted dijo que había venido antes —comenta Arthur a Francis—. ¿No vio que era ella?

—Si me preocupa que no que estés bien. ¿Estás bien? —la aprieta un poco contra sí y mira a Arthur. Levanta las cejas—. Yo... No... ¿No eras tú o sí?

—No, no, esa mujer murió hace unos meses, así que un día vine y... me puse a hacer lo que hacía ella —tan fácil como eso.

—¿Y te pagan? ¿Vienes mucho? ¡Cómo no me dijiste que lo hacías! —sigue Francis entre protestas y curiosidad.

—Sí me pagan, algunos con regalos o con lo que pueden—explica ella pacientemente, respondiéndole lo mejor que puede. Francis le acaricia la cara y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sabe tu querido profesor que haces esto? —pregunta y sonríe un poquito.

—Sí y le parece muy interesante —sonríe. Francis tuerce el morro y frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué te apena? —le mira un poco desconsolada.

—Debiste decirme —susurra un poquito desconsolado también—. No tengas secretos conmigo.

—No es por tener secretos, es que no quería que pensaras que hacía esto por no confiar en ti llevando el negocio ni nada así —se excusa y él le sonríe un poco juntando frente con frente.

—Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo siempre —responde cerrando los ojos.

—Te quiero mucho —le da otro beso.

—Yo te quiero más... Te lo aseguro —sonríe más, relajándose y apretándola un poquito más contra sí—. Debes ser la bruja más buena que existe.

Sonríe ella.

—¡Vas a tener que leernos la suerte a mí y a _Arthur_! —pide contento de repente.

—¡Ah! Claro, aunque es un poco raro —asegura ella, enseguida seducida con la idea.

—Nah, no lo es —niega Francis sonriendo.

—Normalmente suelo tratar a personas que no conozco —explica y les dirige adentro. Arthur les sigue no muy convencido con que sea Madamme Bonnefoy quien haga esto.

—Pero si nos conoces será más fácil. Además no conoces tanto a _Arthur _como a mí —responde el sastre tranquilamente.

—Más o menos, la parte más importante de esto es escuchar —sonríe.

—¿Escuchar? Yo pensaba que las adivinas eran quienes hablaban... —comenta Arthur. Francis le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros y sonríe.

—Ella debe saber cómo se hace. Al menos no tendremos que hacer interpretaciones raras de lo que nos diga —sigue perfectamente contento de este arreglo.

—No siempre, normalmente la gente viene para que les escuche y les dé mi opinión... así se sienten mejor. Algunas veces les doy alguna hierba o consejo, casi no hay nada raro —explica ella con completa naturalidad y sinceridad.

—Entonces puedes decirnos qué opinas de todo —asegura Francis.

—¡Pero eso no tiene nada de magia! —protesta Arthur mientras Madamme Bonnefoy les prepara un té de menta muy especiado. Aunque no le pone tranquilizante como suele ponerles a los clientes habituales.

—No es exactamente magia, aunque puedo hablarte sobre tu horóscopo —explica ella.

—Tú háblanos de todo lo que quieras hablarnos. Además sí que tiene magia que alguien te escuche y te aclare las ideas sobre qué hacer. _Maman, Arthur_ está muy tenso y preocupado.

—¡No vamos a hablar de eso! Háblenos del horóscopo, por favor —pide Arthur, tenso. Francis se muerde el labio y mira a su madre deseando conseguir que Arthur se relaje.

—Vaaaale, el horóscopo —el sastre le toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, _Arthur_? —pregunta ella sonriendo dulcemente.

—E-El veintitrés de abril —susurra.

—Eso no lo sabía —sonríe un poquito de lado Francis acariciándole con el pulgar.

—Tauro... y Cáncer —sonríe mirando uno y al otro.

—¿Perfectamente compatibles? —pregunta Francis ilusionado haciéndose YA una historia.

—Sí, muy muy compatibles —asegura ella y Arthur se sonroja.

—¡Que romántico! —Francis casi salta de gusto en su asiento porque esto es como el país de las hadas.

—Ambos son muy afectivos y les gusta mimar y cuidar a la persona blanco de sus afectos, eso hace a los dos sentirse muy seguros y apoyados. Es un hogar muy dulce y armonioso. Los motiva el romanticismo y la pasión —explica Madamme Bonnefoy con cierto tono suave y dulce, menos místico de lo que Arthur esperaría, pero su voz parece realmente hipnotizante.

La cara de Francis es como de niño con juguete nuevo. Le aprieta la mano a Arthur. Que está con la boca abierta como un pez.

—Tauro está muy preocupado por su estabilidad material y Cáncer por su estabilidad emocional, así que uno ayuda al otro a sentirse bien porque es perfectamente compatible lo uno con lo otro. El problema es que Tauro es bastante posesivo y Cáncer es más cambiante e inseguro.

Francis se sonroja un poquito con eso y se muerde el labio.

—Yo no... —Arthur quiere meterse bajo la mesa.

— ¿Y cómo podemos compensar ese problema?

—Con seguridad, confianza y comprensión. Tauro es muy, muy cabezota y cuando toma una decisión es muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión. Le gustan las cosas muy claras y tocando tierra... Cáncer se conforma con muy poco, si sabe que le quieres tiene suficiente, pero tiene unos mínimos muy importantes. Le gusta compartir tiempo y aficiones con su pareja, como las muestras de amor. A Tauro lo mueve el placer, eso suele hacerle poder cambiar cualquier idea.

Arthur se sonroja... Pero se SONROJA con esto. Toma el mantel de la mesa y se cubre la cabeza con él.

—Es decir, si decide... —"dejarme", piensa Francis para sí, agobiándose un poco aunque el asunto del placer le tranquiliza. Se revuelve eso si un poco por lo de las muestras de amor, porque es verdad. Mira de reojo a Arthur y sonríe un poquito.

—Arthur... ¿estás bien? —pregunta Madamme Bonnefoy. El mantel niega.

Madamme Bonnefoy mira a su hijo y luego a Arthur de reojo sin saber si se puede hacer algo para... bueno, ayudarlo, mientras él está muy ocupado escarbando entre cojines para hacerse una madriguera y no volver a salir de ahí pongamos... en el resto de su vida.

—Y... ¿Vamos a ser felices? —pregunta Francis con mucha seriedad.

—Mucho, seguro —sonríe ella porque sabe lo importante que es para él lograrlo. Él sonríe ampliamente con eso, relajándose y poniéndole una mano a Arthur en la espalda, que se queda paralizado sin haber oído.

—Qué bueno. ¿Tú quieres preguntar algo? —pregunta Francis al escritor.

—¿Y-Y-Yo? —responde como si acabaran de acusarle de andar robando en la tienda de dulces.

—Sí, tú —le sonríe.

—No —tiembla bajo el mantel, mintiendo con los ojos apretados.

— ¿No? ¿Nada de verdad?

Niega con la cabeza. Y el problema es que Francis está ahí y Galia es la bruja.

—Yo preguntare por él... ¿Va a mejorar la relación con su papa?

—Hay que hacerlo con las cartas, espera —pide ella sacándolas y barajándolas—. Piensa en la pregunta mientras las mezclas.

—Ya lo hago —cierra los ojos y se concentra en ello. Madamme Bonnefoy se las pasa para que las mezcle.

Las mezcla. Ella las recupera cuando acaba y extiende tres sobre la mesa con la clásica tirada de Tarot.

—A favor, en contra y resultado —explica levantando cada una de ellas. Arthur baja un poco el mantel hasta su nariz para mirar. Francis mira también con los ojos azorados.

—Mira, esta es la figura imponente del emperador, seguramente representa a tu padre mismo, así que como está en la posición de cosas a favor, significa que él es lo que más te ayudará a conseguir tu objetivo.

—¿Su padre le ayudará a conseguir su objetivo? —pregunta Francis un poco sorprendido.

—Sí, debe querer decir que su padre tiene un buen deseo de que la relación mejore. Puede que incluso más que él mismo —explica ella señalando la carta y Francis parpadea y mira a Arthur de reojo, que está igual de sorprendido.

—¿Él? ¿En serio? Eso... Es bonito —le toma la mano.

—Eso es lo que yo entiendo —sonríe ella—. En contra tienes el demonio... —mira a su hijo de reojo. Francis mira la carta nervioso.

—¿D-Demonio? —pregunta Arthur imaginándose literal al demonio.

—¿Aja? —pregunta Francis asustándose un poco más.

—Esta carta es bastante complicada. Implica una serie de deseos y seducciones que te alejarán del camino que quieres. No significa que sea mala, significa que alguien tratara de que vayas por otro camino —explica Madamme Bonnefoy, con cierto pesar en la voz. Francis la mira y se le arruga el estómago.

—Alguien que va a... —es que Arthur mira a Francis sin poder evitarlo.

Claro, el tarot creía que debía casarse con Emily y mejorar su relación con su padre y ser feliz y él... En forma de deseos y seducciones, lo iba a sacar del camino del bien. Francis sigue mirando a su madre con los labios entreabiertos.

—Y al final, lo que sucederá... es el carro —le señala—. Esta es una carta de cambios, implica que estás en un viaje personal o lo iniciarás pronto, que va más allá de este aspecto de tu vida y que dependiendo como acabe, una u otra opción será la que tenga más fuerza.

Francis estira la mano y toca el carro suavemente con una cara de drama que no puede con ella. Su madre pone la mano sobre la suya para acariciarle y confortarle.

—Entonces tiene que decidir entre el mundo perfecto y feliz de su padre y el endemoniado... ¿Que soy yo? —pregunta su propia y dramática interpretación.

—No, no, mi vida. Es más complicado. Esto no significa que tú seas malo —señala el demonio—. Significa que tú vas a llevarle hacia otras cosas que no son la que has preguntado, pero no tienen por qué ser malas.

Se revuelve un poquito sin estar seguro de cómo es que Arthur va a tomar esto. Arthur está con la boca abierta pensando que Madamme Bonnefoy no sabe de qué habla, ¿cómo iba a ser su padre el que quisiera que la relación fuera bien? ¿Y qué era eso de un viaje personal? ¿El viaje de novios?

—Y si me lees a mí... —Francis vacila un poco—. No. No. Creo que no quiero.

—Es lo mismo, piensa la pregunta mientras barajas —las recoge de nuevo y las mezcla antes de tendérselas.

Francis mira a Arthur de reojo y piensa en las preguntas, varias a la vez, tomando las cartas. ¿Qué sería mejor preguntar? ¿Si Arthur se quedaría con él? ¿Si le rompería el corazón? Arthur se revuelve un poco mirándole de reojo. Se enfoca en esta última pregunta dándole a su madre el mazo de cartas.

—Ya está.

—Veamos... tienes a favor la luna —se la muestra al darle la vuelta—. Eso implica indecisión, que tú o alguien no se sienta seguro de algo ayudara a que suceda.

—¿Se pueden hacer preguntas sin decirlo? —levanta las cejas el inglés.

—¿Si alguien está indeciso ayudará a que pase lo que pregunté? —pregunta desconsolado.

—Eso es —asiente ella a los dos. Francis se muerde el labio

—¿Y la carta en contra de mi pregunta?

—Es el ermitaño... implica reflexión, calma y sosiego. Puede ser alguien que te sosiegue a ti o tú mismo ejerciendo esa acción. Se entiende también como un maestro que ilumina el camino— le muestra la luz que lleva en la mano.

—Que yo... ¿Reflexione? ¿Y espere? ¿Pero si no depende de mí? —pregunta un poco descolocado.

—Tal vez indique que tengas que hacer reflexionar y guiar a alguien más —propone ella. Ahora él no puede evitar ver a Arthur de reojo. Y todos notan esa mirada.

—Eso intento —susurra el siempre impaciente Francis para algunas cosas que a él le parecen muy simples.

—Y finalmente tienes los amantes... oh, querido —le mira no muy segura con esto. Arthur se sonroja con esa carta.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una carga buena, no? —susurra con completa esperanza aunque el tono y la mirada de su madre le asustan.

—Ninguna carta es buena ni mala. Esta implica una decisión difícil y sacrificio —explica con pesar, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Es literal, verdad? —pregunta y se le quiebra la voz.

—Sí, significa que dado el punto, tendrás que tomar una decisión sobre si quieres que ocurra o no lo que planteas —asiente lentamente. Francis traga saliva otra vez y vuelve a mirar a Arthur de reojo, que parpadea y se sonroja un poco.

—No quiero que pase —asegura mirándola a ella otra vez.

—Pues entonces debe querer decir que tendrás que sacrificar bastante para lograrlo.

Suspira

—Ahora yo —pide Arthur que al ver que no hace falta hacer la pregunta en voz alta se ha animado. Francis mira a su madre un instante y luego a Arthur. Pone las manos en sus rodillas tenso.

Ella hace todo el proceso mientras Arthur piensa en su pregunta obvia sobre si Francis es realmente bueno para él y debería irse con él y dejar a su esposa. (Y prepárense a ver a Francis organizar una historia enorme)

Cuando recibe las cartas ella las nota mareadas e impregnadas de una fuerte energía por parte del inglés que achaca a que Francis es su hijo, aunque nunca había sentido las cartas tan mareadas. Las extiende en la mesa y levanta la primera.

—La estrella —explica ella—. Tienes a favor una de las cartas más poderosas. Esto implica a una persona, alguien cercano, tu mayor benefactor está de tu lado para darte su fuerza y ayudarte.

¡¿Su mayor benefactor?! ¿Quién podría ser? ¿A su favor de qué?

—Puede ser tu madre, padre o uno de tus hermanos, alguien que te quiere bien —añade y Arthur piensa que definitivamente no es nadie de su familia, debe ser el mismo Francis. Asiente un poquito y se sonroja. Francis piensa en su madre, Lady Kirkland, por alguna razón.

—Tienes en contra... ¡oh! —exclama al darle la vuelta a la carta de la muerte.

—¡¿La muerte?! —Francis abre los ojos muy espantado y le busca la mano a Arthur. Este se asusta igual. ¿No iba a morirse nadie, no?

—Esta es una carta de cambios de nuevo. Implica un cambio muy grande que no se puede deshacer, no tiene por qué ser precisamente un presagio —les conforta ella, sintiendo que las cartas le dicen lo mismo que le han dicho antes sobre el proceso de transformación de Arthur.

—Un cambio muy grande... —Francis mira a Arthur suponiendo que tiene que ver con él por alguna razón, le aprieta la mano.

El escritor traga saliva. ¿Significa esto que ha de haber un cambio muy grande para que no suceda que Francis sea bueno para él? Se sonroja.

—¿Qué preguntaste? —pregunta Francis impaciente.

—Y al final tienes el sol —sonríe—. Definitivamente todo se dirige a conseguir tu objetivo, sin apenas obstáculos.

—¿Queeeeé? —se sonroja aún más.

—El sol. Es decir... ¡Es algo bueno! ¿Al final todo va a salir bien? —pregunta Francis sonriendo contento.

—Sí, el sol significa que rotundamente vas a conseguir ese objetivo —asegura Galia—. Y es lo mejor que podría pasarte.

—L-Lo mejor que... —susurra Arthur mirando la carta. Mira a Francis de reojo y se sonroja. Francis sonríe encantado con eso.

— ¿Qué preguntaste? —pregunta levantando las cejas, estando seguro que preguntó sobre él o sobre Emily, casi convencido que es de él.

—¡Nada! —chilla muy avergonzado.

—Dimeeee —insiste.

—¡No! —se vuelve a Galia—. ¿Y se puede hacer preguntas que no sean de si o no… como qué va a pasar?

Francis mira a su madre no muy seguro de que se pueda hacer eso, acercándose a Arthur para abrazarle un poquito de los hombros.

—Lo que sale entonces es mucho más ambiguo y difícil de interpretar —explica ella porque además le parece que Arthur no va a querer decirle tampoco la pregunta esta vez.

—¿Podemos preguntar algo entre los dos? —pregunta Francis—. ¿O también es difícil de interpretar?

—Lo es, pero se puede —le sonríe ella.

—¿Quieres preguntar algo de nosotros? —Francis mira al escritor y lo abraza un poco más.

—¡No! —trata de apartarlo pensando en lo que acaba de decirle que es vergonzosito.

—¿Por qué? —chillonea.

—P-Porque... ¡porque todo esto es tonto y son mentiras! —estalla el escritor.

—¡No son mentiras! —discute Francis, porque además su madre es quien está haciéndolo.

—Sí lo son, no hay ciencia, no hay forma de saber que esto es cierto, ¡solo es un juego de azar! —sigue, nervioso, aunque siente que todo ha encajado demasiado bien para ser un juego de azar.

—¿Y qué importa? ¿Qué importa si lo que nos dicen es algo que nos ayuda? —sigue Francis, aferrándose a sus esperanzas.

—¿¡Cómo te va a ayudar una mentira!? ¡No puedes fiarte! —chilla el escritor.

—¡Porque no es una mentira! Porque la respuesta sí que coincide y responde a mis preguntas —insiste Francis señalando las cartas.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que me dice _maman_. Sí me ayuda. Y también me ayuda pensar que sea lo que sea tú tienes el sol en tu futuro —insiste.

—¡No sabes si eso es bueno! ¿Qué pasa si he preguntado si seré desgraciado? —le reta Arthur y el sastre parpadea un poco porque no había considerado esa opción.

—No preguntaste eso porque te sonrojaste —deduce,

— ¡No es verdad! —se sonroja de nuevo.

—¡Sí lo es!

Así que el escritor se mete bajo el mantel otra vez. Francis se ríe un poco y se agacha al frente para abrazarle. Se hace bolita. Francis le acaricia un poco la espalda con suavidad y mira a su madre que le sonríe, considerando a Arthur bastante mono.

—Ha sido muy divertido que nos leas las cartas Maman —Francis le sonríe.

—Espero haberos ayudado.

—Yo también espero que esto sea ayuda —le cierra un ojo antes de mirar a Arthur —. ¿Estás bien?

El escritor tiene sentimientos encontrados entre huir y quedarse aquí para siempre.

—Mon amour?

Carraspea y saca la cabeza lo más dignamente que puede. Y di que no pregunto nada de sexo. Francis le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Se tensa y se sonroja más si es posible, apartándosele. Francis suspira y mira a su madre.

— ¿Viene alguien por ti o como sueles volver a casa? —le pregunta a ver si Arthur se tranquiliza un poco.

—Podéis ir tranquilos, nos veremos mañana por la mañana en casa de los Kirkland.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Arthur de repente sin esperarse eso.

—Íbamos a firmar los papeles con tu mamá y tu hermano, ¿no? —pregunta ella.

—Oui, acordamos eso —asiente Francis mirando al escritor.

—Ah, sí. Sí. Ningún problema —asiente al notar que es por eso.

Francis asiente conforme con todo eso, cerrándole un ojo a su madre, porque conocerá a Lady Kirkland, esperando que su padre no se enfade mucho con él, este donde este.

—Bien maman, seguiremos con nuestra cita. ¿Sabes que dan hoy en el teatro?

— ¡No es una cita! —chilla Arthur y Madamme Bonnefoy niega.

—Veremos entonces —se levanta ignorando el chillido de Arthur acercándose a su madre y dándole un abrazo cariñoso. Ella abre los brazos para abrazarle y besarle. —Te quiero muchísimo —se despide como si no fueran a verse más en los próximos seis años.

—Yo a ti más —le aprieta con fuerza.

Francis le da un beso en cada mejilla y se separa gritándose a Arthur, que está poniendo los ojos en blanco pensando que se verán mañana.

—Creo que no iré al teatro, debería volver a casa para mañana poder rendir con mis facultades plenas —se hace el responsable. Francis le mira desconsolado.

—De... ¿Verdad?

—Pues tengo que trabajar mañana por la mañana —se mantiene firme, imagen frente a los clientes, como siempre le decía su padre.

—Pero me dijiste que te llevara... Y... y...

—Bueno, pero no record... es decir, tenía muy presente lo de mañana y ahora veo que se ha hecho tarde.

—Pero, pero... Oh. Entonces...—suspira con el corazón encogido otra vez porque con Arthur todo es un paso adelante y otro atrás.

Él se revuelve porque de verdad quiere quedar bien y parecer serio con Madamme Bonnefoy, aunque ella no le hace mucho caso ni parece preocupada en lo absoluto. Francis le mira y luego mira a su madre de reojo. Carraspea.

—Despídete de maman y... Te acompaño afuera, ¿vale?

—Ah, claro. Ehm... buenas noches, Lady Bonnefoy —saluda.

—Buenas noches, Arthur —le sonríe ella, haciendo que él se sonroje un poquito.

Francis se despide de su madre agitando la mano y empuja un poquito a Arthur hacia la puerta. Este le sigue satisfecho con este final, seguro de haber causado una buena impresión de negocio. No la conoces, Arthur.

—No vas a cortar la cita así. Dijiste que te llevara a mi lugar favorito en _Londres_. Si no quieres ir al teatro puedo llevarte a otro sitio con menos gente, pero no vas a terminar la cita —amenaza el sastre.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero tu madre debía pensar que soy serio y responsable! —exclama el escritor.

—Mi madre ya te vio, te conoció bien y ya sabe que eres responsable —le sonríe—. Pero es bonito que quedes bien con tu suegra. Creo que se llevaran bien.

—No es mi... ¡No es una cita! —ni siquiera sabe bien que flanco defender.

—¿Teatro o el otro lugar secreto? —pregunta Francis entonces sin hacerle mucho caso. Arthur parpadea porque es que la palabra secreto le llama muchiiiiisimo.

—¿Cuál es el lugar secreto? —se deja seducir por la curiosidad.

—Es secreto —se encoge de hombros—. No te voy a decir mi lugar secreto.

—¿Por qué no? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Porque no me has dicho que prefieres hacer. Además es secreto —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Pues si me llevas ya no lo será! —exclama en respuesta.

—Pero será NUESTRO secreto. De otra manera no voy a decírtelo y solo será mi secreto —explica y Arthur se revuelve un poco porque además tener un secreto compartido con alguien más le parece súper excitante y romántico.

—Vale —accede.

—Entonces ahí mejor que al teatro —sonríe un poco pensando que su padre le llevaba ahí y será extraño ir con Arthur. Pero Arthur era importante. Era importante y él tenía que hacérselo entender y convencerle de que le eligiera a él y no a Emily... Eso había dicho su madre. Este sitio era perfecto para eso. Le toma de la mano —. No está muy lejos de aquí. Podemos comprar una botella de vino antes, para tomarla ahí arriba.

—¿Dónde es? ¿Qué sitio es? —pregunta de nuevo bastante emocionado con mucha curiosidad.

—Es un lugar muy bonito desde donde se ve todo _Londres _—explica empezando a caminar hacia la iglesia católica de San Patrick. El escritor se sonroja un poco porque eso suena bastante romántico y es que la ciudad le gusta mucho.

—¿Y qué haremos ahí? —pregunta.

—Subir, ver _Londres _y... Hablar —le sonríe.

—Tal vez podemos escribir las poesías... para mi madre —propone, sin mirarle.

— ¡Ah! Seguro. Siempre subimos una vela —asiente Francis encantado con el plan.

—No sé dónde conseguir una —le mira un poco desconsolado sin haber pensado en eso.

—Yo sí, hay ahí —asegura sonriendo—. Creo que papa les caía bien a las monjas

— ¿Las monjas? —tomado por sorpresa.

—Ah... Ahora lo veras. Es parte de un pequeño convento. Me parece que la primera vez que subió les dijo que quería ver si desde el campanario se veía nuestra casa... A partir de ahí subíamos algunas noches después del teatro.

— ¿Ver vuestra casa con una vela?

Francis parpadea.

—Vela... No de barco. Vela de cera para alumbrar.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¡una vela no alumbra tanto! —responde.

—Tampoco desde aquí se ve siquiera el mar, era una broma —se ríe.

—Oh... —le mira sin estar muy seguro.

—Le estaba solo intentando convencer de que nos dejara subir. Veo que si hubieras sido la monja no nos habrías dejado —asegura guiñándole el ojo.

—Claro que no —sonríe.

—Entonces te habría tenido que seducir para que subieras conmigo —decide sin cortarse ni un poco, haciendo que Arthur se sonroje.

—¿S-Seducirme?

—_Oui _—le roza la mano.

—¿Cómo? —salta un poquito.

— ¿Si fueras monja? Mmm metiendo mis manos por debajo del hábito —se ríe.

—¿Quéee?

—Puedes robarle a tu hermano uno de sus trajes y puedo meterte también las manos por ahí, sólo por la fantasía —decide, riendo.

— ¡No es una fantasía! —exclama, nerviosísimo. Puede que ahora si lo sea en adelante.

—Mmmm... Quizás es mía —le cierra un ojo deteniéndose en el estanco para comprar una botella de vino.

— ¿T-T-Tuya?

—No estaría mal —confiesa riéndose—. Aunque en realidad creo que la fantasía eres tú, no tus atuendos.

—¿Y-Yo? —se sonroja mucho. Y quisiera meterse en un agujero otra vez.

—_Mais Oui._ Venga, vamos por el vino —hace un gesto para que le siga.

Le sigue con las manos en la cara. El francés se entiende con el tendero teniendo una conversación considerablemente larga sobre cómo está la familia, y Galia, y los hijos del tendero y la abuelita enferma.

Arthur les mira entre los dedos con la boca abierta bastante impresionado porque nunca había visto una tienda abierta a estas horas, aunque bien pensado, al ser de alcohol es lógico y es la mejor hora.

Después de toda la conversación el hombre le da a Francis una bolsa de papel y Francis saca unas monedas para pagar. Y lo advierto, vas a beber como borrachín de esquina, Arthur.

Y bueeeeno, estos le meten ginebra al té de la mañana... pero... Solo le digo por lo repipi. Le meten Ginebra al té de la mañana que beben en taza de porcelana de indias que es china, pero se le llama así porque quien la llevaba era la compañía de indias, así que…

Francis se despide de un abrazo del tendero y le hace un gesto a Arthur para que salgan de ahí, poniéndose la botella dentro del saco. El escritor se va detrás mirando al tendero y pensando en la clase de vida sencilla de este hombre y de Francis, nada parecida a la suya, con sus problemas, como no poder pagar un médico mejor a la abuela o lo caro que está todo teniendo que abrir de noche.

Francis le cuenta un poco de la vida del tendero en chisme, sobre la abuela que está casi sorda y se inventa todo, encaminándose hacia la iglesia como le había dicho. Arthur levanta las cejas pensando que ella sería un excelente personaje para un cuento, haciéndole algunas preguntas relacionadas, sobre todo, en cómo es que sabe esas cosas.

Francis se encoge de hombros, explicándole que las sabe porque habla con ellos, viene aquí con frecuencia, su madre o su padre le cuentan... O Toni. Al final igual que en su mundo todo se sabe, en este mundo también


	45. Una noche con las monjas contrabandistas

—_Toni... _—susurra Arthur cuando le nombra, pensando en él. Francis le sonríe un poco y le mira de reojo con curiosidad cuando repite el nombre—. Hablas mucho de él.

— ¿Si? No me extraña —se ríe—, es como mi hermano.

—Se parece mucho a tu padre —valora mirándole de reojo mientras andan. Francis levanta las cejas.

—Ah ¿sí? —pregunta interesado.

—Sí, esa foto que tienes... ¿no te has fijado? —pregunta recordando haberla visto en el taller.

—Pues... Bueno. Sí que se parece. En la sonrisa y el pelo. Se parece más a él que yo, pero... —se encoge de hombros porque incluso habían bromeado sobre ello alguna vez, pero nunca se lo había planteado como posibilidad real.

—Sí, es raro —asiente. El francés se humedece los labios—. A lo mejor y resulta que sois hermanos de verdad

—No había pensado en ello seriamente... _Toni _creció en el... Orfanato —explica.

—¡Oh! ¡Y tu padre donó al orfanato! —levanta las cejas Arthur.

— ¡Pero como va a ser mi hermano de verdad _Toni_! —insiste Francis porque le parece absurdo.

—Pues como _Wallace _—explica tranquilamente. Francis aprieta los ojos porque de verdad había olvidado que Wallace era ahora su medio hermano.

—_Wallace._ Aun no puedo creerlo —niega con la cabeza de manera dramática.

—Ahora compartimos un hermano —sonríe con eso porque le hace cierta gracia, a pesar de lo raro.

—De manera increíble —se ríe un poco, suavecito—. Me... Me alegraría que _Toni_ fuera mi hermano también. Aunque... ¿Crees que por eso donó _papa_ el dinero al orfanato? _Toni_ ya no está ahí.

—Tal vez nunca supo si salió o si seguía... o tal vez sea otro niño el que sea tu hermano —valora Arthur un poco más racional, porque sería mucha coincidencia.

—Pero... Es que eso es muy raro viniendo de mi _papa_. Si yo tuviera un hermano no estaría en el orfanato —explica mirándole de reojo.

—Pues tal vez no es de tu madre y por eso... —plantea Arthur lo que le parecía evidente.

—No —niega con la cabeza fervientemente—. Es que _papa..._ No haría algo así. Es decir, un hijo suyo sería importante para él. Quieras que no, _Wallace _no puede tener una mejor vida.

—Pero no es como que él pudiera llevarse a _Wallace_ después de que mi madre pariera y todos supieran que estaba embarazada. Tal vez no quería que tu madre supiera que tenía otro niño —explica haciéndose un película en la cabeza enseguida, armando la novela.

—Por eso lo digo, _Wallace..._ No podía llevárselo pero la vida que tenía era buena —se muerde el labio vacilando—. No lo sé, no sé si no querría decírselo a _maman._ Creo que debería preguntarle.

Arthur suspira.

—Por ahora estoy más interesado en... —pausa dramática y se detiene en una puertecita de madera en medio de una larga barda —. Subir ahí.

El escritor mira la puertecita y se sonroja un poquito sin saber por qué. Francis le sonríe un poco y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Esta puerta tiene truco. Detén —le extiende la botella.

El escritor la sujeta mirándole con curiosidad a ver qué hace. Se acerca a ella y pelea un poco con la chapa que parece antigua moviendo la puerta e intentando que abra. La puerta no cede.

—¿Qué haces? —inclina la cabeza.

—Abro la puerta —la sacude un poco más.

—Pues sería bueno que informaras a la puerta de que debe abrirse —comenta bromeando un poco sarcástico.

—¡La puerta lo sabe! —más sacudidas.

—Si tú lo dices... —se ríe un poquito.

—¡No te rías! Es en serio. Hemos venido aquí mil y un veces y siempre está abierta —y siempre la abría tu padre, querido.

—Si no traes llave... —niega con la cabeza.

—No necesito una llave. ¡Siempre está abierto! —exclama un poco indignado, sin entender.

—Pues será que hoy tenían frío, me parece raro que esté abierto siempre —valora pensando en ello.

—No está abierta la puerta así, ¡pero siempre se puede abrir! ¡En verdad! —sigue, incluso lloriqueando un poco.

—Pues hoy no. Eso está claro... ¿y si preguntas a las monjas? —propone Arthur.

—No, ¡no podemos preguntar! ¡Ayúdame! —pide haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—A ver, sal —pide, tendiéndole la botella.

Él la toma y le mira con ojitos llenos de esperanza. Así que ahí va el niño rico a meterle un buen golpe con el hombro y la puerta cede con un golpe sordo. Probablemente Arthur termine en el suelo porque en realidad la puerta no estaba tan atorada. Así que gira un poco sobre sí mismo al caer. Parpadeando en el suelo mientras Francis pega un agudo grito, entrando tras él a ver si no se ha hecho daño.

La habitación es grande, oscura y polvosa, y huele a humedad. Arthur se levanta pasándose las manos por la ropa quitándose el polvo y mirando alrededor del cuarto.

—Es una de las bodegas, realmente no sé qué guarden aquí. Solo sé que ahí dentro hay mantas y siempre tomamos una —señala una caja. El sitio parece abandonado.

Arthur sonríe y se empapa del ambiente de este sitio porque se ve, se huele, se siente aventura por doquier.

—Venga, la subida es complicada, en especial para no mancharte la ropa ni romperla con un clavo —asegura acercándose a por la manta que ha dicho.

—No será tanto —sonríe y se le nota en la voz el tono de excitación por todo esto. Como en los libros. Igual.

—Lo es, está lleno de telarañas y polvo y cosas raras —mira hacia él en la oscuridad... Y se le acerca un poco, pero el escritor ya está empezando a trepar.

Francis arruga la nariz tomando de ahí encima la vela que siempre está ahí... Echándole a Arthur la manta para que la suba él y poniéndose nervioso porque siempre le ayuda su padre... Y hace mucho que no viene.

Arthur la toma sin problemas encantado con todo esto. Hasta las telarañas le parecen encantadoras. Cielos Arthur, eres un guarro, Indiana Jones estaría orgulloso. Francis hace cara de ASCO. En cambio Arthur… señoritingo travieso que nunca sale de su lujosa mansión y… Es que... y es de noche y...

—¡Esto es genial! —exclama sin poder evitarlo, por lo menos esta vez Francis sí ha acertado con el plan.

—¿Lo es? —levanta las cejas subiendo tras él, claro.

—¡Claro! ¡Es como una historia de intrigas eclesiásticas en la edad media! ¡O tal vez de contrabandistas en el s. XVIII! —asegura marginándose perfecto la escena.

—No dudo ni tantito que haya intrigas eclesiásticas aquí —responde Francis un poco más racional esta vez.

—¡Pues por eso! Es como estar en una novela de aventuras —sigue, correteando un poco para subir antes. Francis se detiene un segundo de subir y sonríe satisfecho.

—Estar dentro de la novela con el escritor. ¡Qué maravilla! —asegura sonriendo.

—Los dos protagonistas entraron a la majestuosa iglesia a toda prisa en busca de asilo confortable para huir de las malas mañas de la ponzoñosa figura de su pérfido perseguidor —empieza a narrar—. Todo está en penumbra a su alrededor cuando el párroco les indicó la puerta al que sería su escondite en una sala húmeda y con olor a polvo.

El sastre abre la boca como un gran plato y le mira impresionado con la habilidad y facilidad para empezar a narrar la historia.

— ¡Sigue, sigue!

El escritor parpadea y se sonroja un poco.

—L-Las e-escaleras crujían bajo sus pasos apresurados mientras accedían a la parte superior de la estancia. Pudieron oír a través de la madera de la puerta los gritos lastimeros de su desafortunado cuidador en la hora de su penosa muerte.

—¿Los gritos la-lastimeros? —es que desde ya se los está imaginando.

—¡Los que sucedieron cuando el perseguidor le dio muerte con su acero vil!

Francis se lleva una mano a la boca. Arthur levanta las cejas al notar esa reacción, estirando la manta en el suelo y sentándose encima.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —aún no termina de subir porque necesita que le den la mano.

—Pues que el perseguidor supo que debían haberse metido en la torre, así que a sabiendas que no podían escapar más que tendiéndole una emboscada, hizo rechinar las bisagras de la puerta con lentitud observando el interior oscuro mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz.

El francés le mira como bobo unos segundos y luego hace cara de circunstancias.

—_Arthur..._

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco abstraído.

—Me ayudas... ¿Un poco? Dame la mano —le tiende la suya.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! —lo nota levantándose y acercándosele. Francis se le abraza un poco y se le echa al cuello. Lo levanta y hasta que no le tiene con él no nota lo que pasa y se sonroja. El francés le abraza aún más recargándosele del todo encima.

—¿Cómo eran los ojos? —pregunta en un susurro.

—A-Azules —solo puede decir eso, mirando los suyos con intensidad.

—Azules, como los míos —se le acerca un poco con claras intenciones.

—Azules hipnotizantes. Azules profundos e insondables. El tipo de ojos que un poeta espera encontrar toda su vida y le desarman cuando por fin los halla —asegura mirándole fijamente.

Francis se queda congelado con el corazón súper acelerado con esa frase, mirándole fijamente y deseando, queriendo creer más bien, que son sus ojos ESOS ojos para su poeta. Se lo estaba diciendo a él, ¿verdad? Hablaba de sus ojos. El escritor, el poeta, estaba describiéndole a él. Traga saliva.

—Y ni el mar ni el cielo le parecen suficientes para hacer una metáfora adecuada. Ni el hielo ni un pozo de deseos en mitad del desierto. Rodeado de juncos dorados que son las pestañas —sigue sin poder evitarlo. Francis abre un poco los labios y se derrite. De verdad se derrite.

—_Arthur..._ —vuelve a susurrar muy suavemente acercándose más sin querer besarlo para poder oír cualquier otra cosa que pueda decir.

—Largas... infinitas. Podría estar toda la noche describiendo como se mecen como trigo en los campos de verano cuando parpadea —sigue hablando en susurros como hipnotizado—. Como las delicadas alas de una mariposa.

El sastre se humedece los labios, aumentando el ritmo cardiaco, pensando que nunca, nadie le había dicho nada que le sedujera tanto. Que le embriagara de esta manera.

—Y-Yo... —vacila el inglés un segundo más antes de besarle con intensidad.

Y el francés le dice con acciones todo lo que no sabe decirle en palabras, apretándole contra sí y cerrando los ojos. Y es un beso laaargo, en el que ambos acaban en el suelo sobre la manta.

—Ahora lo sé —susurra el dandi en un instante al separarse antes de volver a besarle.

—Te quiero —susurra en otro momento el francés, volviendo al beso, dejándose llevar y perdiendo del todo la cabeza.

—Eso es porque tus padres te hicieron para mí —asegura y es que al galo se le clava esa frase como una flecha de amor en el corazón. Al menos así lo imagina—. Aunque quizás ellos nunca lo supieron —vuelve a besarle.

Sonríe un poco y le acaricia el pelo desbordado con las hermosas palabras del inglés, que sigue besándole taaaan feliz. Y extrañamente esta vez está muy contento solo con besos y suaves caricias sin necesidad de pensar en sexo o en piel o perversiones. Es feliz, así como están, y pasa un rato muy, muy largo hasta que vuelve a hablar, susurrándole de nuevo su nombre con suavidad.

Arthur tiene el cerebro tan perdido que cree estar en un sueño y hasta su nombre suena diferente en el acento del francés, como cuando repites una palabra tantas veces que parece perder su significado para convertirse en un conjunto de sonidos como si fueran música.

El sastre piensa que podría pasar toda la vida en este lugar, en este momento, completamente seguro de que Arthur le hará feliz. Y el asunto es que no deja de buscarle ni de besarle.

Unas horas más tarde, Francis se revuelve realmente incomodo, sin soltar al inglés en el abrazo que está escondido de la luz con la cara en su cuello.

—Tu... colchón es duro...

No se entera, ni se mueve. Francis sí que se mueve, genuinamente incómodo. El inglés se va detrás para que no se aparte, protestando un poco.

—Se me entierra... Algo —sigue moviéndose incooooomodo.

—Nnnn —frota la cara sobre él.

Francis sonríe un poco con los ojos cerrados, termina por moverse y ponerse arriba de él. Arthur lo reacomoda un poco hasta esconderse y lo abraza otra vez completamente dormido. El francés es mucho más feliz cuando esta sobre él. Aunque aun así se le debe estar clavando algo.

—Mmmmm —protesta un poco, apretando los ojos sin querer despertarse aún pero... La incomodidad de la ropa también, claro que últimamente todos los días duerme incomodo por algo... Y profundo.

En cuanto se le mueve encima y tan cerca de una zona tan sensible, el inglés empieza a tener uno de esos sueños y a mover las caderas. Y uy, es que dios los hace y ellos se juntan, Francis suelta un gemidito y mueve las caderas acompasadamente. Cosa que aun ayuda más a Arthur, haciendo que aún se mueva más y se potencian mutuamente.

A la mitad del intercambio es que se despierta Arthur, en una sacudida, sin saber qué pasa. Francis sigue medio dormido medio despierto, sólo interesado en la fricción. El inglés parpadea sin saber si sigue dormido o no, moviéndose por instinto.

—_…thur..._

—_F-Fra... Francis? _—no está seguro de si es o no o lo está alucinando.

Se detiene un poquito y el inglés chilla/gime/protesta porque estaba llegando al punto de no retorno.

— _A-Arthur?_ ¿Eres tú? —pregunta en francés irguiéndose un poco y con esto volviendo a causar fricción.

—S-S-S... —no es capaz de responder volviéndose arriba enseguida otra vez.

—Mmmm —se le cae encima de nuevo apretando los ojos y el inglés lo abraza con fuerza al acabar, sin moverse. Francis aún no termina, teniendo que moverse un poco más, resoplándole en el cuello.

Arthur le deja hacer, claro, aunque ya no se mueve porque... tiene que aprender.

—Mmmmmmmmm —Francis sonríe encantado después de que termina y consigue recuperar la respiración al estado normal—. Me encantas.

—¡Has...! —levanta las cejas al notarlo.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Francis sin saber qué pasa ahora.

—Has t-tenido... eso... has... —balbucea el inglés, sin aliento.

— ¿Un sueño erótico? Sí. Estabas ahí... De hecho estas aquí —le mira.

—¡Un orgasmo! —responde sin detenerse a sí mismo, solo de la impresión.

—Ah... _Oui _—se esconde en su cuello y sonríe. Es que es la primera vez que Arthur está bastante consciente para notarlo. Le ha hecho sentir a alguien... ha hecho... a este hombre tan maravilloso, tan guapo y sexy... ¡él!—. Que mejor manera para despertar que esta... ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta aun escondido.

—Y-Yo... yo... —es que aún no supera el hecho y el francés está tan tranquilo.

—Voy a tener que pasar a casa a cambiarme... Es de día, ¿verdad? El piso... Es incómodo —protesta un poco más el francés sin hacer caso del hecho que Arthur considera el más importante.

—Yo he hecho... que tú... —sigue el inglés y Francis hace una pausa y se sonroja un poco.

—Me corra. _Oui._ Tú también te has corrido, ¿no? —le busca con la mano.

—¡No! —chilla para que no busque, sonrojándose de muerte. Metiendo la mano también para impedirle, sabiendo que está completamente mojado y va a tener que volver así a casa y luego darlo a lavar al servicio, lo cual es un drama, porque normalmente usa calcetines o pañuelos para limpiarse que acaban en la basura cuando nadie mira. Y seguro las lavanderas lo notan y hablan al respecto de esto.

—_Mais oui,_ sí que te corriste tambieeeeeén —se ríe un poco.

—¡Noooo! —chilla saliendo de su tren de pensamiento sobre lavárselos él mismo a escondidas en su propio aseo porque además SABE que ha pasado, SABE que le ha pasado primero y por algún motivo eso le parece aún más vergonzoso. Francis le abraza con fuerza pensando que es muy mono y sexy y ya está harto del piso pero no se quiere levantar

—Me encantas, me la paso muy bien contigo.

Arthur se sonroja y parpadea un poco, creyéndoselo. Y como le da vergüencita vuelve a escondérsele en el cuello, aun con una mano protegiendo sus zonas humeditas. Francis se le acurruca dejándole hacer y ahí se queda escondido un rato. Parpadea al cabo de unos instantes al notar que no pasa nada.

— ¿Qué hora será? —pregunta Francis.

—No lo sé...

—Esto me gusta, pero el pisooo —protesta.

—Tengo un reloj —busca en sus bolsillos y él está bien por ahora aunque su espalda acostumbrada a los colchones de plumas no va a estarlo tanto cuando se levante.

—Mmmm no quiero reloj, quiero mi cama contigo —llorique el sastre.

—No estamos en... ¡Estamos en una iglesia! —cae en la cuenta de repente.

—Por eso, el piso es incómodo —ya se ha acordado, del piso y la incomodidad.

—¡No! Pero... pero... ¡Estamos en una iglesia! ¡Hemos hecho... has tenido...! ¡En una iglesia! —exclama un poco más escandalizado.

—Ni siquiera hemos visto _Londres_. No tomamos el vino —recuerda Francis con un bostezo y realmente poca preocupación al respecto.

—_Patrick _me matará como se entere... —aprieta los ojos y piensa que también se moriría de la envidia si pudiera contarle. Aunque seguramente lo mataría aún más de saber que ambos son hombres.

—_Patrick?_ ¿Quién es _Patrick_? —ese tonito de duda es un poco de celitos.

—¡Mi hermano _Patrick_! ¡El reverendo! Mi padre también va a matarme porque no he ido a desayunar ni he dormido en casa...

—¡Ah! ¡Tu hermano! —sonríe moviéndose un poco y estirándose—. Hay que ver hoy a tu _Maman_ además.

— ¡Hay que ver a mi madre! —recuerda de repente, asustándose más. El sastre ni se mueve ni se apresura. Arthur es que entra en pánico. Francis levanta un poco las cejas al notarlo.

—Tengo hambre —decide, paladeando un poco.

—¡Sal! ¡Sal de encima! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —chilla intentando quitarle de encima suyo para incorporarse.

—Pero espeeeera —en la parsimonia total.

—¡No! ¡Es muy tarde y tu madre y la mía! ¡Me están esperando! —insiste en empujarle un poco.

—Te están esperando, sí, pero no es como que se vaya a ir a algún sitio. Es tu madre además —sigue Francis como peso muerto.

—Pero no está bien llegar tarde, ¡no es profesional! —deja de empujarle, mirándole con el ceño un poco fruncido.

— ¿Profesional? Son nuestras _mamas _—pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es mi primer trabajo! —replica.

—¡Pero yo soy tu cliente! —sonríe complacido con eso.

—¡Los dos lo sois! —responde apretando los ojos porque en realidad tiene razón.

—_Maman_ no va a enojarse si le contamos lo que pasó —asegura acurrucándose otra vez.

—¡No quiero contárselo! —chilla escandalizado y se sonroja con la sola idea de contarle a Madamme Bonnefoy que hizo que su hijo tuviera un orgasmo homosexual en una iglesia.

—¿Por? —pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Porque no es la forma! ¡Y esto es mío! —exclama pensando que realmente es muy personal, la primera vez que consigue que alguien sienta placer sexual, es muy importante, un recuerdo para su propia vida.

—Bueno, no el detalle. Anda, cálmate —se quita y se incorpora un poco bajándose los pantalones.

El escritor trata de levantarse y le cruje toda la espalda dolorosamente, haciendo que tenga que tumbarse otra vez con la cara contra el suelo

—Tengo torcidisimo el cuello —protesta pero no inmóvil del todo. Arthur se retuerce un poco más sin poder levantarse—. ¿Qué pasa?

—La espaldaaa... —protesta.

—¿Que tienes? —le mira de reojo, masajeándose aún donde le duele.

—¡Dolor! —exclama sin moverse.

—A mí también me duele —se pone en cuclillas a su lado. Arthur suspira y se incorpora con las manos en las lumbares. Francis le ayuda a levantarse.

—Mira... ve a casa, recoge a tu madre y... nos vemos en la mía para la reunión —propone el inglés con practicidad.

—¿De verdad? —arruga un poco la nariz.

—Pues... sí. ¿Cómo quieres si no? —le mira de reojo.

—No sé, ir juntos —a todos lados siempre.

—No, no, eso... aun tardaremos más. No pienso entrar a mi casa contigo y vistiendo la ropa de ayer —y todo mojado, que es el problema principal.

—Vale, vaaaaaale. Pero espera... —pide deteniéndole un segundo.

— ¿A qué? —le mira estirando un poco los músculos de loa hombros y quitándose las lagañas de los ojos.

El sastre le sonríe y le toma de las mejillas. Parpadea bajando las manos de sus ojos y mirándole con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sin entender. El francés se acerca lentamente y le da un besito suave en los labios con ojitos de corazón, por cierto. Arthur parpadea y se sonroja de muerte, pero no se aparta. Francis sonríe un poco más.

—Vámonos.

Se mete los labios hacia dentro lamiéndoselos y asiente. El francés deja la botella de vino a propósito ahí para ver si a la próxima se la beben y empieza a bajar. El escritor baja tras él pensando que este va a ser SEGURO un capitulo en una de sus novelas o tal vez un cuento corto. Un encuentro clandestino en las salas privadas de una iglesia. ¡Completamente prohibido y excitante!

Francis piensa que esto ha sido de lo más romántico. Dormir en su lugar secreto abrazado a su chico. Arthur secretamente desea contárselo a Patrick para escandalizarle y que se muera de envidia. Y le acuse con su padre. Bueno, obviamente no puede, pero quisiera. Y Patrick se moriría de envidia porque querría hacer guarradas, tendría muchas, muchas ganas de hacer una guarradilla en la iglesia.

Francis piensa que cada vez más NECESITA contarle a Toni todas las cosas que han pasado... El caso es que llegan a la calle y el inglés se acerca a pedir un coche. Francis le despide subiéndose a otro y quedando en su casa solo un rato más tarde.

Arthur se revuelve en el asiento trasero, sintiéndose aún los pantalones mojados y piensa todo el camino en la cara y los sonidos que ha hecho el francés cuando ha... terminado. Rememorando todo el intercambio y tratando de recordar todo lo que le dijo ayer noche. Y vas a llegar de nuevo medio excitadillo como sigas pensando en esas cosas.

Cuando llega intenta colarse a la casa sin ser visto. Al primero que encuentra es a su padre, quien le sale por la espalda entrando a casa por la puerta de servicio (lo cual es rarísimo), mientras anda sigiloso y con las manos en la entrepierna mirando hacia el otro lado que no haya moros en la costa.

—_Arthur._

Da tal salto que se cae al suelo dándose el susto de su vida

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Lord Kirkland levanta las cejas y se acerca a él extendiéndole una mano para que se levante.

—Ah... yo... iba a... mi cuarto... —mira la mano como si fuera la peor herramienta de tortura y no se atreve a dársela porque siente sus manos mojadas del pantalón y cree que seguro se la toma y descubre automáticamente lo que ha hecho. Se sonroja completamente culpable arrastrando el culo hacia atrás para separarse.

Lord Kirkland parpadea al ver, después de notar su cara de horror, que ya ni siquiera quiere tomarle la mano.

—No estabas anoche ni hoy. ¿Dónde dormiste? —pregunta un poco preocupado, aunque a Arthur le parece que es completamente acusatorio.

—Eeeh... e-en... eh... ¿q-qué? —vacila terriblemente culpable empezando a sudar frio.

—Eso me ha dicho _Parker_. Y es tarde para el desayuno —expone con su absoluta racionalidad habitual.

—Y-Yo... eh... —sigue, con una sonrisa nerviosa súper culpable. Lord Kirkland suspira.

—Siempre intentando molestarme un poco más.

— ¿Qué? —ahora sí que no entiende.

—¿Dónde estabas? —exige saber.

—Eh... en... y-yo... —traga saliva—. M-Me fui con... _Vash_.

Lord Kirkland hace los ojos en blanco.

—Dile que venga a ver a tu madre, por favor —pide cambiando de pensamiento de repente.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta Arthur pensando en Francis de nuevo por un instante.

— ¿Quién? Pues quien va a ser. El doctor _Zwingli_ —responde Lord Kirkland entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ah... ¡Aaah! —entiende—. ¿Para qué?

—No la veo bien. Quizás necesite una sangría —valora en un absolutamente exagerado diagnóstico. Arthur parpadea unas cuantas veces.

—Ehm... bueno, ya le diré —asegura intentando cortar la conversación, pensando que de todos modos no planea volver a hablar con el doctor nunca en la vida después de lo que le dijo ayer a causa del alcohol.

—_Arthur _—vueeeeelve a llamarle antes de que se vaya.

—¿S-Sí? —se gira a mirarle sin soltarse la entrepierna. Lord Kirkland le mira la zona en cuestión.

—Voy a ir con _Mister Jones_ hoy —comenta sin hacer ningún comentario sobre lo sospechosa que es esa postura corporal. El escritor se mira la zona también y vuelve a sonrojarse. Sonrojo doble, en espejo—. No hagas... No... ¿Por qué te agarras ahí?

—Yo me... ¡No me agarro! —ni siquiera se suelta, de hecho, se aprieta.

—Pues parece que te doliera algo. ¿Te has peleado? —Lord Kirkland levanta una ceja.

—Yo... —mira alrededor buscando ayuda. Su padre mira a donde mira él tratando de entender lo que hace, luego piensa que él tiene prisa en realidad.

—_Arthur._ Sólo no me causes problemas, ¿vale? —trata de zanjar el asunto.

—Y-Yo... —vuelve a tragar saliva, aprieta los ojos y sale corriendo sin responder nada. Lord Kirkland levanta una ceja yendo por su reloj, que es lo que le ha hecho volver.

En su estrepita huida, Arthur se topa ahora con Wallace en la puerta del salón, antes de que la abra. Se lo topa pero de que casi lo tira al suelo del golpe por ir corriendo sin mirar. Sacude la cabeza

— ¡_Arthur_, por el amor de dios! —riñe.

—_Wallace!_ ¿Qué haces? —pregunta sin haberse esperado encontrarlo y maldice su suerte preguntándose si estaba condenado a encontrar a toda su familia esta mañana antes de poder ir a resolver sus problemas.

—Estorbarte en tu plebeya huida por lo visto —valora levantando una ceja, un poco sarcástico.

—¿Plebeya? ¡No estoy huyendo! —chilla culpablemente.

— ¡Pues correr por los pasillos es de la plebe! ¡Y más aún casi tirarme! —protesta.

—Salir por ahí sin mirar es, además, de estúpidos —replica mirando el corredor con ansia de irse.

—Estaba entrando, para empezar. Tengo una cita con madre. Y no me llames estúpido —frunce el ceño.

—Ya sé que la tienes —ojos en blanco. El mayor levanta una ceja.

—¿De dónde vienes? —se esfuerza en no preguntarle cómo es que sabe.

—No te importa —manos a la entrepierna por si acaso.

—¿Algo que tiene que ver con... Eso? —las dos cejas al aire ahora. Mismo movimiento que con su padre, mirándose y sonrojándose.

—¡No! —chilla culpable

—¡Ja! ¡Le di al blanco! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —sonríe confiado y se cruza de brazos, levantando la barbilla.

—¡Nada! ¡No le diste a nada! —chilla de nuevo y se aprieta más.

—Oh si —Wallace sonríe más, completamente seguro—. Como si no te conociera. Ahora sólo es cuestión de saber cuál es tu pecado.

— ¡No hay ningún pecado! —aún más chillón con eso, pensando en el asunto de la iglesia.

—Con esos chillidos, no te creo —se ríe un poco más y le señala con el dedo.

—¡Ni tampoco chillidos! —trata de sonar menos culpable.

—No me convences en lo absoluto. ¿Dónde estabas en el desayuno? —insiste con otra pregunta a ver si obtiene más información para seguir molestándole.

—No te importa —decide ir hacia el cuarto.

—¡Le contaré a _Emily_! —asegura a la desesperada.

—¡No hay nada que contarle! ¡No sabes nada! —grita de vuelta.

—"_Arthur_ tiene una infección en la entrepierna y se tiene que detener ahí si no se le cae" —cita lo que piensa decirle.

—¡Eso es una mentira! ¡No tengo ninguna infección! —se vuelve a mirarle, en mitad del corredor, a unos metros de él.

—Ñañañañaaaa —no lo pueden evitar. El menor frunce el ceño y le saca la lengua. Wallece se la saca de vuelta. Los niños pequeños...

—No me importa lo que digas o lo que hagas, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no me voy a arrepentir ¡Nunca! —asegura sonriendo de lado, porque de todos modos tiene el sentimiento contradictorio de querer que sea un secreto absoluto... y a la vez contárselo a todo el mundo.

El mayor levanta las cejas sin tener, claro, idea de lo que habla, pero parece ser algo bueno y que le alegra. Frunce un poco el ceño por eso.

—Es algo en lo que tú nada más podrías soñar. Nunca vas a entenderlo, ni sentirlo, ni menos experimentarlo y eso me apena por ti —sigue, con más seguridad.

—¿Experimentar qué? ¿Fumar opio? ¿Ser un perdedor flojo? —pregunta escéptico.

—Amor. Amor de verdad. Amor puro —sonríe más y se sonroja un poquito, pero lo dice muy, muy seguro. Wallece frunce un poco más el ceño con eso pensando que ahora habla de Emily... ¿Verdad? Aunque no parecía convencido. ¿Pero de que quien va a hablar si no?

— ¿Ahora si te gusta la niña _Jones_? —pregunta incrédulo.

Arthur da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se va cantando, sin responder. Y Wallace se muere de celos porque sabe, SABE que es verdad que nunca va a conocer el amor real y en el fondo le gustaría que fuera distinto.

Es que todos los británicos... En el fondo son unos romanticones. Puede que hoy conozcas al ángel de tus pesadillas, Wallace. O sus hermosos sueños. Pues ahí va Wallace y entra al cuarto con su madre, donde el mundo se le va a caer.

Arthur corre hasta su cuarto otra vez.


	46. Todo el cielo de Londres

Emily se arregla un poquito más de lo que se ha arreglado nunca, poniéndose la ropa más cómoda que encuentra. Esta de ESPECIAL buen humor hoy y SÚPER ilusionada con su primer día de trabajo. Y recuerda que su madre castigó, CASTIGÓ ayer a Sesel por su atrevimiento con el reverendo Kirkland, así que no hay nadie ayudándola vestirse.

Cielos, entonces será un desastre. Lo bueno es que nadie le va a preguntar a donde va, aunque puede pedirle ayuda a alguien más si quiere. El peinado es un desastre absoluto y completo, está extrañamente vestida y no del todo bien maquillada. Antes de irse va a intentar despedirse de Sesel, que está en el establo paleando mierda de caballo desde hace más de una hora.

—_Seseeeel?_ —la llama levantándose la falda para no ensuciársela, con cara de circunstancias. (No sé si se le ha olvidado o los lleva bajo la falda, pero debería ir en pantalones o van a tener otra vez que hacer algún arreglo y… Ehm... No los lleva. Se le han "olvidado")

—¡Espera! ¡No entres! —chilla al reconocer su voz, porque está todo asqueroso y de otro modo feliz de tener una excusa para soltar la pala cinco minutos e ir hacia ella.

Emily solo se asoma un poco con la nariz arrugada. Sesel llega a su lado quitándose los guantes y dejándole por ahí.

—¡Ugggh! ¿Qué te han puesto a hacer? —pregunta un poco preocupada.

—Limpiar el establo... —suspira dejando caer los hombros.

—¡Eww! ¡Eso es asqueroso! Tienes que dejar de hacerlo y venir conmigo —propone sonriéndole.

—No puedo, estoy castigada... ya les oíste ayer —responde dejando caer los hombros—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Si pero... ¡Es limpiar caca! —sonríe un poco igual—. Es mi segundo día de trabajo.

— ¿De trabajo? ¿En el dirigible? —pregunta levantando las cejas. Emily sonríe más y asiente.

—Quizás hoy si subamos —señala con el índice hacia arriba.

—Oh... seguro a mí no me dejan ir de todos modos —protesta de nuevo.

—¿Ni siquiera si le ruego a mamá? —la mira, esperanzada.

—Pues puedes probar —sonríe porque eso sería genial aunque sinceramente no cree que vaya a funcionar.

—Quizás pueda rogarle a papá también —sonríe y le revuelve un poco el pelo —. Ahora vengo por ti.

Ella asiente y sonríe. Y ahí se va Emily dando saltos a la casa de vuelta a buscar a su padre primero. Lo más silenciosa que puede, que es de verdad poco silenciosa, busca en el comedor, el salón y por último en la biblioteca y ahí está con los papeles que va a hablar hoy con Lord Kirkland.

—¡Papá! —entra corriendo hacia él.

—¡Ah!_ Emily_ —sonríe amigablemente levantando la cabeza de lo que leía. Ella corre a ponerse detrás de él en el sillón y le abraza por la espalda dándole un besito en la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mira, estos son los papeles del ganado de casa, vamos a ver como lo administramos con _Lord Kirkland_ —le explica. Ella los mira dos segundos y luego vuelve a mirarle a él.

—Papi..., tengo un... -a cosa —vacila.

—¿Mjm? —pregunta sin prestarle mucha atención.

—De hecho es un problema gravisisisisimo —asegura cambiando de pensamiento.

—¿Qué pasa? —la mira. Ella le mira con tremendo desconsuelo.

—Voy a salir hoy con _Arthur..._ Y... Y... Y... —vacila sin mirarle.

—¿Qué, qué ocurre? —la mira también preocupado.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes porque eres papá y eres chico. Pero... Es que no puedo salir a la calle así, y menos ir así.

—¿Así cómo? Ese vestido es muy bonito, ¿es que quieres uno nuevo? —está acostumbrado a su ahora esposa, ya sacando dinero.

—¡No! ¡Así sin _Sesel_! Tiene que ir conmigoooo.

—¡Ah! Eso... Es que ya sabes que está castigada.

—Pero papáaaaa, yo que culpa tengo de lo que haya hechoooo.

—Puedes pedirle a cualquier otra chica del servicio que vaya contigo.

Le mira seria y frunce un poquito el ceño.

—Sabes perfecto que _Sesel_ es _Sesel_. ¡Necesito que vaya ella! ¡No entiendo porque me castigas a mí también! ¡Es injusto!

—Yo... Hija, no sé qué decirte, si tu madre deja que ella vaya, por mí no hay problema.

—Dile tú que la deje irrrr. Porfisporfisporfiiiiiis. Convéncelaaaaaaa —le abraza.

—Yo no puedo, ya sabes cómo se puso... seguro a ti te hace caso.

— ¡¿Entonces no vas a ayudarme a nada?! —ahora le pone ojitos de cachorro.

—Será más fácil si esperamos a mañana.

— ¡Pero hoy voy a salir con _Arthur_! ¿Vas a dejar que tu niña salga así con un chico sin su doncella?

—Pídele a _Mary_ que vaya contigo hoy... o aprovecha para ir con él a solas. La intimidad a tu edad es lo mejor del mundo.

—Papáaaaa —protesta un poco aunque piensa en ello... Con Iván. Se sonroja un poco. Como sea, prefiere que venga Sesel que igual va a darle intimidad... Y molestarla con eso —. Si tú dices que _Sesel_ puede ir, es que puede.

—No, no... Tu madre la castigó, ella manda.

—Pero me estas castigando a mí también y es injusto —lloriquea.

—Díselo a tu madre, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Frunce otra vez el ceño.

—Si _Sesel_ no viene conmigo me voy a ir sola. Y si me voy sola y me pasa algo va a ser TU culpa

—Si vas sola con _Arthur_ asegúrate que te trate con respeto. Y no le dejes hacer nada especialmente raro hasta después de la boda, no falta tanto.

—No sé de qué me hablas, y como no va a estar _Sesel _ahí para cuidarme, no sabré de que me hablas hasta que pase eso especialmente raro.

—_Emilyyyy..._ sólo... habla con tu madre.

—Pues es que no me estas ayudando en NADA y estas siendo malo conmigo y eso me pasa por venirte a buscar a ti antes de ir con ella. ¿Y sabes porque vine? ¡Porque pensé que harías algo por mí, no que me mandarías así sin que te importara nada de nada de nada!

—No es que no me importe nada, es que vienes porque sabes que ella te dirá que no y esperas que sea yo quien me enfrente a tu madre, pero la verdad es que _Sesel_ hizo algo inadecuado y no está bien levantarle el castigo.

— ¡¿Y yo queeee?! ¡Por qué nadie piensa en mí! —protesta enfadada.

—Te he dado permiso para ir sola y te he dicho que puedes pedírselo a otra chica.

— ¡Eres completamente injusto! —protesta soltándole del todo y yéndose a la puerta muy decidida.

—No puedo llevarle la contraria a tu madre, _Emily_, convéncela a ella, yo no decido —asegura un poco desconsolado.

—Pero si puedes llevármela a mí, eso si no te importa. Está bien, que _Sesel_ limpie el establo. Cuídala bien cuando yo no vuelva y me vaya volando de aquí para no volver nunca a tu súper injustísima casa.

—No te enfades conmigo, es_ Sesel _quien hizo algo que no debía.

— ¡Y tú no haces nada para ayudarme a MI!

—Te estoy dando opciones, ¡no puedo hacer más!

—Podrías hablar con mamá —le mira desde la puerta medio abierta. Y es que sabe, sabe perfectamente bien que su madre va a negarse y si ella se niega aunque se retuerza simplemente no va a pasar lo que quiere.

—Ella me va a decir a mí lo mismo que a ti y tengo que preparar estos temas para cuando llegue _Lord Kirkland_.

Le mira un poco más y le saca la lengua. Míster Jones suspira nada contento con esto. Así que ahí va ella a buscar a su madre aunque yo no he dejado de decir que es una mala idea.

Ella está en su cuarto privado realizando sus rituales de belleza. Emily entra sin tocar la puerta.

— ¿Mamá?

—Buenos días —la mira a través del espejo poniéndose crema en la cara con el pelo recogido con elegancia. Se nota que no le hace mucha gracia que entre mientras hace eso.

—Ho-Hola... Yo solo que-quería... Decirte que necesito que _Sesel_ venga conmigo hoy.

—_Sesel_ está castigada —acaba con la crema y se suelta el pelo arreglándoselo.

—Pero yo necesito que venga conmigo. Y yo no estoy castigada.

— ¿A dónde es que vas?

—A conocer todo _London_, pero necesito que ella vaya conmigo.

—Ella no puede ir, llévate a otra chica —se gira a mirarla.

—No quiero que vaya nadie más, quiero que venga Sesel y yo no estoy castigada, de hecho yo me porte muy bien ayer.

—Sí, pero eso no puede ser. Lo siento, _Emily_. _Sesel_ irá otro día.

—Pero quiero que venga hoy, yo no estoy castigada ¡y no es justo que no venga conmigo cuando yo quiero que lo haga! ¡Es MI doncella!

—Escúchame, _Emily _—se levanta y se le acerca—. Los amos tienen a veces que sufrir esas injusticias cuando sus subordinados son rebeldes. A cambio de que no vuelva a ser una desconsiderada y sepa cuál es su lugar y aprenda a ser educada y obediente debes hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

—Yo no quiero hacer un pequeño sacrificio. ¡Además _Sesel_ no es una desconsiderada y es mi doncella y no me gusta ir sin ella!

—Ven, acércate aquí conmigo —pide—. Lo que hizo ella ayer también fue una falta de respeto hacia ti. Ella no es de tu clase social, tú eres la señora aunque seas muy amable y cercana con ella y eso es algo que tenéis que aprender, tanto tú como ella.

Se acerca arrastrando un poco los pies.

—Pero _Sesel _es como mi hermana y siempre hemos estado juntas.

—Ya lo sé, pero ayer hizo una cosa que está mal y por eso ella está castigada. Otro día vendrá contigo, cuando haya aprendido la lección y no vuelva a pensar en dejarnos a todos en ridículo —la sienta y toma un cepillo empezando a peinarla mejor con cuidado.

—Aquí todo es muy complicado y yo aun así querría que viniera conmigo porque cuando no viene es... aburrido.

—Haremos otra cosa entonces. Iré yo contigo y traeremos a mi doncella —propone. Y ella abre los ojos como PLATOS.

— ¿T-Tu?! Yo... Yo...

—Así no tendrás que hacer el sacrificio y no te aburrirás —la mira fijamente con bastante severidad. Se muerde el labio y traga saliva.

—Creo que siempre si quiero sacrificarme y... Bueno, quizás no sea mala idea un poco de... I-intimidad con _Iva... Arthur._

— ¿Intimidad? —pregunta levantando una ceja porque no creas que eso lo aprueba demasiado—. Y tira este vestido, por dios, pareces una vagabunda. Ponte algo más bonito. Tienes vestidos preciosos.

— ¡Intimidad dijo papá! Y me gusta mucho este vestido, es muy cómodo —se levanta antes de que termine vistiéndola otra vez y peinándola mejor. Se pasa las manos por el pelo. Su madre bufa desaprobatoriamente. —Ya me voy mejor... —sonríe un poco, nerviosa —. ¿Seguro, seguro, seguro_ Sesel _no puede venir?

—Seguro —hace un gesto para que salga.

—Voy a ir sola —advierte antes de salirse en un acto de rebeldía yendo corriendo hacia el establo, muy enojada como se enojaba siempre que las cosas no van como ella quiere. Pero su madre no la oye. Menos mal. Aunque a ver si no termina entregándole su flor a Iván. —_Seseeeeel!_ ¡Mamá no te dejó iiiiiir!

— ¿Queeeeé?

— ¡No te dejó ir! —repite desconsolada —. Pero es que...

—Oh... ya me imaginaba —aprieta los ojos.

—Es que me dijo que vendría ella —explica.

— ¿E-Ella?

— ¡Sí! Me dijo que me acompañaría ella y su doncella. ¡Y es que ella cree que voy con _Arthur_!— la mira de arriba a abajo, toda cochina y cansada, se le arruga un poco el corazón pensando en lo que dijo su madre de quien es la subordinada y quien la señora —. Lo siento. De verdad.

—No pasa nada... gracias por intentarlo —suspira.

—Cuando me case esto no va a volver a pasar nunca. Vas a ser una señora como yo.

Sesel sonríe un poco.

—Te contaré en la noche como es _London_ desde el cielo, ¿vale?

Asiente.

—No te metas en muchos líos.

—Yo nunca me meto en líos, _Sesel_ —asegura muy seria aunque se le escapa la sonrisa. Ella se ríe y le guiña el ojo. —Me voy... Ojalá no tengas un día tan horrible —se despide con la mano.

Sesel suspira y le saluda de vuelta con la mano.

Emily se gira sobre sí misma yendo a la casa de nuevo poniéndose nerviosa por ir... sola. En realidad no solía ir a ningún sitio sola, menos aún a algo así de importante y genial. A pesar de que estaba completamente convencida de que podía hacerlo sin ayuda de Sesel... No lo admitiría, pero su presencia le daba seguridad. Y confianza. Era como la red de los trapecistas del circo. Se pone su sombrero y le pide al mayordomo que le traigan el carro, poniéndose los guantes de manera tan impaciente y nerviosa que rompe uno de los dos.

Cuando el carro llega, sale hacia el mirando una vez más hacia dentro de la casa sintiéndose de nuevo un poquito insegura con la ausencia de su doncella. Pero... Ella era una chica grande. Podía contra el mundo. Se sube al carro diciéndole que en cuanto salgan de los jardines de la propiedad le dirá a donde van. (Todo el secretismo ¡Ella es una espía!)

Así que un poco más tarde el carro se detiene frente al hangar del ejército donde una vez más Emily se baja con la mejor imitación que puede de su madre, esta vez teniéndose que esforzar un poco por irradiar seguridad. Pero de todos modos el guarda de la puerta se acerca a ella a ver quién es y qué es lo que quiere.

—Vengo a ver a _Iván Braginski_ —asegura levantando la nariz.

—No se permiten visitas conyugales en el recinto.

— ¿Visitas conyugué?

—Maritales.

—Ah, pero él no es mi marido —se ríe sonrojadita un poco. Frunce un poco el ceño el soldado.

— ¿Quién es entonces?

—Trabajo para él, hoy es mi primer día —toda orgullosa.

—Trabajas... ¿eres una prostituta? —al soldado no le cabe en la cabeza que otro tipo de trabajo puede hacer una mujer para un hombre así.

— ¡Claro que no soy una prostituta! ¡Trabajo en el dirigible!

—L-Lo lamento... pero... ¿Una señorita trabajando en un dirigible?

— ¿Va a dejarme pasar? ¿O va a tener que ir a preguntarle a él para que venga y le diga que me contrató ayer? —le sonríe.

—Ehm... no. No. Adelante.

—Gracias —sonríe otra vez y se echa a correr hacia adentro porque está muy nerviosa y no sabe qué hacer con sus nervios y el exceso de energía.

El soldado la mira no muy seguro y decide mejor informar a su superior de la visita. Menos mal. Yo sigo muy preocupada.

Se quita el sombrero para correr más rápido y mejor yendo directamente al hangar del dirigible. Así que cuando llega al hangar empieza a buscarle del modo más simple.

— _Ivaaaaaaan!_

Está dormido arriba del todo sobre la tela del globo como hamaca. Lo que garantiza que Emily Jones no pueda encontrarlo con rapidez.

— ¡Eoooo! ¡Ivaaaaaaaan! —gritonea por ahí y por allá, mirándolo todo, preguntándose si ella podrá subirse sola al globo como él la subió, aunque no sabría que cuerda cortar. Revisa algunas cosas por ahí que ve, pero lo que quiere es encontrarle a él. ¿Y si se fue a casa o algo así? Pero le había dicho que iría hoy. Se pone nerviosita otra vez—. ¡Eoooooo!

El problema es que el hangar es MUY grande y la voz suena súper lejos. Así que va a tener que espiar sus cosas, que no se diga que es por gusto. Se acerca a donde está la herramienta mirando por ahí. Hay bastantes cosas por todas partes. Toma algunas y revuelve otras... Y sería bueno saber qué tipo de cosa. ¿Algo que le llame la atención?

Debe haber cuerdas, toneles, algunas estanterías con botes con clavos y herramientas varias colgadas en una pared, un armario con telas, carritos con ruedas, ganchos, escaleras y palos largos, los andamios, tablas en un rincón, los depósitos de aire... Todas esas cosas las revuelve un poco, y las prueba, quita algunas herramientas y las analiza: abre y cierra unas pinzas, mira por todos lados algo que no sabe para qué sirve, se roba un clavo por si le sirve luego, se pone un gancho en una mano e imita a un Pirata. Es que Iván tiene pocas cosas personales y deben estar dentro en la cabina.

Seguro se le caen otras de las pinzas haciendo una escandalera, las recoge y las pone donde no van. Y en otro movimiento tira un bote con clavos y cuando están a punto de tocar el suelo hace un rápido movimiento con la bota y consigue medio sostenerlo. Y en lo que el ruso se gira se le escurre un martillo del cinturón que es por un pelo que no le cae a la chica en la cabeza. Desde una altura de treinta metros, como para haberla matado.

Emily ahora si pega un GRITO asustada. (Claro, porque no estábamos lo bastante asustados ya...) No estoy segura de que el grito vaya a despertarlo aun así, pero de lo que si sirve es que Emily se dé cuenta de que hay alguien allá arriba que MUY seguramente es Iván y empieza a revisar las posibles formas de subir a buscarlo tratando de recordar como había hecho ayer para subir metros en segundos.

Y bueno, ella era genial y seguro podía hacerlo, así quede busca un cuchillo de por ahí y trata de ver las cuerdas lo mejor posible y de tirar de ellas para saber cuál esta interconectada a qué.

No ayudan para nada sus problemas de vista, pero los compensa con mucha intuición. Después de trastear un poco concluye que hay una cuerda que si podría hacer eso que ella quiere, aunque no está segura que los sacos estén lo suficientemente pesados para subirla. Tampoco sabe bien como amarrarse. Pero el ingenio y las ganas no le sobran, así que se las arregla para sostener la cuerda con unos fierros sin que se caigan los sacos al otro lado, por el tiempo suficiente para amarrarse a sí misma, y en no demasiado tiempo... Libera la cuerda y sale DISPARADA por los aires. (¡Vas a matarte no eres un país!) Porque además Ivan lo tiene calculado para subir 100 kg de ruso. No 70 kg de Emily. Y esa es la parte cruel, Emily no ha siquiera visto al ruso y ya está en peligro...

Y se ha quedado colgada como un chorizo. Creo que ahora Iván puede verle desde donde está.

— ¡Waaaah! —grita un poco mirando el suelo leeejos y ella colgada de cabeza y enseñando las piernas, claro está. El ruso parpadea un poco ahora si oyéndola.

Después de mirar a todos lados trata de girarse al lugar de donde cree que se ha caído el martillo. Iván se frota los ojos y bosteza con un costoso despertar hoy.

—_Ivaaaaan!_

Levanta la cabeza hacia la voz y parpadea.

—Ehm... Ho-Hola —agita la mano aun de cabeza. Él levanta mucho las cejas al verla ahí, mirando el suelo y las cuerdas, asustado. —Esto es exactamente lo que quería hacer —asegura moviendo los pies sin conseguir hacer nada más que balancearse un poco.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunta sin entender

—Subí a... Buscarte —otras pataditas intentando enderezarse.

— ¿Puedes desengancharte?

—Ehhh... Quizás...

—Hazlo —pide empezando a desanudar su cuerda y lanzándola hasta colgarse de otra.

—Pero si me desengancho me caigo, ¿no? —intenta enderezarse ooootra vez y solo consigue que se le vean más los calzones.

—No, sujétate con las manos y voy por ti.

—Voy a... Voy a intentarlo —lo intenta de verdad y consigue al menos enderezarse un poco y sostenerse con los brazos...

Iván salta enganchado bajando en tirolina hasta ella. Y ella se arruga un poquito cuando se le acerca, pensando que puede estrellársele

De hecho no se le estrella, pero pasa lo bastante cerca para abrazarla de la cintura y cortar la cuerda que la sostiene sin detenerse. Es que como sigas haciendo estas cosas va a entregarte su flor en los próximos treinta segundos Iván. Se le abraza IDIOTIZADA.

Él sigue resbalando por la cuerda bajando más ahora con el peso, logra evitar estrellarse contra el dirigible dando una patada que los separa hasta caer en la plataforma del andamio.

Emily suelta un gritillo suave mientras van cayendo, mas de emoción que de cualquier otra cosa. Para cuando llegan al andamio se está riendo nerviosa y del todo maravillada con el ruso y sus habilidades. Él la mira de reojo un poquito nervioso cuando aterrizan en el andamio... sin soltarla, porque tan tonto no es. Aunque aún tiene sueñecito, aliento mañanero sabor Vodka, legañas y barbita que necesita afeitado.

¡¿Pero han visto ustedes como la ha rescatado y sacado de ahí?! ¡¿Lo han visto?!

Ella le mira sonriendo, notando los fuertes músculos alrededor de su cuerpo y la barbita casi blanca que le hace parecer aún más un hombre. Se sonroja y piensa que la ha SALVADO. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que hacía. Y por una vez en toda su vida, Emily Jones está sin palabras, porque todo esto ha sido genial. Como de cuento.

—Llevas las calzas blancas —es lo único capaz de decir él.

— ¿Eh?... ¡No es verdaaaad! —se sonroja un poquito y baja una de los brazos a sus piernas para ver que las tenga bien tapadas. Con la otra sigue abrazándole con fuerza.

—_Da._ Las he visto.

—Pues si las has visto... Fue... Yo... ¡Yo te he visto también las tuyas ayer!

—_Da._ Son las mismas hoy —toma la cintura de sus pantalones y se mira dentro.

— ¡¿Las mismas?! ¡¿Por?! —mira dentro también. La chismosa.

—No me las he cambiado —la mira de reojo y le muestra.

— ¿Por qué? Eso es una guarrada —le sonríe.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque uno diario se quita la ropa sucia, y luego aparece ropa limpia en tus cajones y te la pones.

—Pero yo me acabo de despertar.

—Ya es muy tarde.

Se encoge de hombros porque no tiene ni idea de qué hora es en realidad. Ella le sonríe mirándole atentamente y levantando la mano para tocarle la barbita.

—Tampoco te has rasurado.

—Me estoy meando —asegura pasándose la mano por el otro lado... aunque siente que podría aguantar si ella sigue haciendo eso que es un poco raro.

—Oh... Eso sí es un problema a esta altura

—Voy a bajar.

—Ohhh —un poco decepcionada —. Vale.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, no tienes un arnés...

—Pues... Bájame contigo —sonríe recordando cómo fue de emocionante bajar.

Se encoge de hombros, la abraza otra vez, desata el nudo de una cuerda ya cortada de otro día y salta al vacío balanceándose como Tarzán y ella vuelve a quedarse sin aire con el corazón acelerado.

Aterrizan en el suelo sobre una manta resbalando un poco antes de detenerse sosteniendo el equilibrio igual.

— ¡Deberías ser tú con quien me tengo que casar! — suelta ente risas.

— ¿Eh? —la mira con intensidad cuando dice eso. Ella se sonroja un poco con la mirada y él un poco en espejo.

—Sería más divertido bajar a desayunar así que por las escaleras —la verdad, lo ha dicho por eso. Una inocentada sin pensar.

—También tengo hambre —piensa ahora.

—Yo siempre tengo hambre. Papá dice que soy como un barril sin fondo.

—Pues vamos a la cantina —se va hacia otro lado que no es la puerta que da al exterior.

— ¿Pero no íbamos a volar?

—Pero tengo hambre —abre la puerta del baño y se mete dentro dejándola abierta. Y ahí va esta bruta a seguirle. Iván se pone a mear tranquilamente.

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Estas meando!

No contesta, nada más lo hace. Ella se tapa la cara pero no se va de ahí.

— ¿Si podremos volar hoy? _Sesel_ no vino porque está castigada porque le dio un beso a un reverendo. Yo quería que viniera pero mamá no la dejo y papá no me ayudo en nada.

—_Da._ He arreglado el globo esta noche.

— ¡De verdad! ¡Oh! ¡Iván! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En serio?! —da saltitos.

—_Da_, por eso no me he despertado.

— ¡Pero eso es genial! ¡Quiero volar ahora! —va a abrazarte en cuanto te gires, tengas o no el pillín dentro. Por favor GUÁRDATELO.

—Ahora no se puede aún —responde mientras acaba de sacudírselo un poco y darse la vuelta mientras se lo guarda. Emily se le lanza encima a abrazarlo con fueeeeerza.

—Es geniaaaaaal.

Parpadea pasmado sin saber qué hacer mientras ella le ríe al cuello. Siente una especie de calorcito agradable con esto, es la primera persona que le abraza tantas veces en toda su vida y eso que la conoció ayer.

—Hay que subir y desayunamos arriba. ¿Sí? ¿Si? Andaaaa.

—Pero no tengo desayuno.

—Tengo unos chocolates —que van a servirle de aperitivo, Emily.

—No es mucho...

—Mmmm... Entonces vamos por algo rápido porque. ¿Es que tú sabes lo que pasa? ¡VAMOS A VOLAR! —sonríe encantada dando una palmada y saltitos antes de volver a abrazarle. Él le mira de reojo sin entender toda la excitación, pero le gusta que le abrace. —Andaaaa, vamos por comida —le toma del brazo y tira de él. Se deja, mirándola de reojo, siguiéndola. — ¿Que desayunas? A mí me gustan los huevos con tocino, eso desayune hoy. Ah, y me gustan con jugo de naranja, aunque aquí no hay naranjas buenas.

—A mí me gustan los blinis, pero no los saben hacer bien.

— ¿Que son los plinis?

—Como las creps francesas.

—Mmmm... —para nada segura —. Las salchichas también me gustan.

—A mí me gusta el Vodka con los blinis.

— ¿Vodka? ¿De desayuno? —sigue tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cafetería.

—_Da,_ ¿te gusta?

—Nunca he desayunado vodka. Ni comido vodka ni cenado vodka. No me gustan mucho las bebidas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me hacen estornudar.

—Eres muy rara.

—Nah. Bueno, soy mejor que las otras chicas, eso sí, pero no rara en el mal sentido —le abraza el brazo volviéndose a maravillar con lo fuerte que es.

— ¿Por qué eres mejor?

—Porque se hacer muchas más cosas que las tontas mujeres saben hacer. Y no me da miedo nada, y no sólo se pasear y bordar y esas tonterías, se andar muy bien a caballo como los chicos, y puedo treparme en tu cuerda.

—Yo no sé qué saben hacer las mujeres de las que hablas.

— ¿No? Pero si todas son iguales. Señoritas que saben tomar té y tocar el piano y hablar de cosas aburrriiiiiiidaaaaas.

—A mí me gusta la música.

—A mí me gustan los trenes.

—Yo odio los trenes.

— ¡¿Los odias?! ¡No puedes odiarlos! —se le planta enfrente y le pone las dos manos en la panza. —, ¿qué te hicieron los pobrecitos para que los odies?

—No me gustan, hace muchos ruidos —la mira a los ojos.

—Pero van muy rápido —le mira de vuelta con sus ojotes azules. Se encoge de hombros. —Yo voy a contarte cosas de los trenes para que te gusten más.

—Vale.

Sonríe sinceramente.

— ¿Que tenemos que hacer hoy entonces?

—Desayunar y luego comprobar el motor —asegura entrando en la cantina y acercándose a la barra. Emily da saltitos sin sentarse.

Él le pide al camarero vodka y algo que tengan de comer, le da igual. Ella le pide lo mismo pero en vez de vodka leche. Que a saber cómo va a pagar. Y ahí va a empezar a pegarle el GRAN rollo sobre todas y cada una de las cosas que hace en la vida.

—Cuando era más pequeña, mi madre me vestía con vestidos que odiaba y siempre los llenaba de barro... Y leí una vez que si te comes un sapo te haces verde.

Ivan la escucha con mucha atención comiendo y a la mitad decide que no quiere vodka, lo cual es raro, así que toma el vaso de leche de ella.

Ella le sigue explicando cómo es su casa en América, lo mucho que extraña a Tom, su caballo, como son los sembradíos de algodón, como son los esclavos, sobre Sesel que es como su hermana aunque trabaja en la casa.

Al final, utiliza el vodka para rellenar su petaca y come también de plato de ella porque ayer no cenó. Ella protesta un poco pero se le va la fuerza por la boca, al final elige parlotear a comer (ejem, eso y que se tomó dos desayunos en la mañana...) así que le deja comer de su plato pensando que es raro que lo haga.

—... ¿y tú no vas a contarme nada de ti?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

— ¿Yo qué cosas?

—Cuéntame cosas, algo... ¿Ya acabamos de desayunar?

Mira los platos ya vacíos y asiente sacando dinero para pagarlos. Emily tan feliz se levanta para ir a volar en dirigible. YEAH!

Ivan la sigue y ahí es cuando nota los pantalones abiertos, así que se los abrocha tranquilamente. Dios mío con los rusos. Hay que decir que algunos de los que están en la cantina notan ese gesto levantando una ceja.

Emily está pateando su reputación sin siquiera notarlo, va delante de él hacía el dirigible dando saltitos. El ruso piensa que cuando lleguen al dirigible va a afeitarse pasándose una mano por el mentón y bostezando porque ha dormido muy poco.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a contarme? ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no tienes novia? —se sonroja un poco con esta pregunta.

—Nací en _Moskva_ hace treinta y nueve años.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Treinta y nueve! ¡Eres un señor!

Se mira a si mismo sin saber por qué lo dice.

— ¡Mi madre es más joven que tú!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Tengo diecisiete —miente queriéndose hacer la MUY mayor, levantando la nariz aunque tiene quince. Parpadea un par de veces, creyéndola. — ¿Y las otras preguntas que te hice?

— ¿Cuáles?

— ¿Por qué no tienes novia...? —responde sonrojadita.

—No lo sé... las mujeres son muy extrañas —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Extrañas cómo?

—Pues nunca entiendo lo que quieren.

—Pues a mí sí me has entendido todas las veces.

—Tú eres la más extraña de todas.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por?

—Porque te he entendido todas las veces y haces cosas de chicos.

Ella sonríe.

— ¿Ves? ¡Soy mejor que todas! —asegura sonrojándose un poco porque el le parece un hombre genial y no entiende por qué habrían de pedirle cosas que no entiende. Ivan la mira y piensa que... vale porque no.

—_Da._

— ¡Ja! — Asiente muy orgullosa de sí misma entrando al hangar, tratando de averiguar dónde es que esta el motor, porque no tiene ni idea, todo con mucha seguridad. Ivan se va hacia otro lado sin decir nada. —Claro que yo soy la más genial y la mejor, si yo siempre se los digo a todos y tú también eres listo por haberte dado cuenta y... —se gira a mirarle tras ella... Y ya no está —. _Ivan?_

No hace caso, a lo suyo. Ella se da la media vuelta para ir a buscarle.

— ¡¿Dónde te quedaste?!

Está andando hacia el fondo del hangar. Le alcanza corriendo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Ahí —señala una puertecita.

— ¿Y ahí que hay? Por cierto, no traigo pantalones.

—No pasa nada, porque hoy ya no hay que subir al globo —responde. Ella sonríe más tranquila con esto volviendo a tomarle del brazo para caminar. La mira de reojo. — ¿Por qué haces eso?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Agarrarte así.

—Ah... Pues no lo se. Así camino siempre con_ Sesel_ —y tienes unos brazos fuertes...

—Oh... —nada preocupado.

—Además tus brazos me dan calor por alguna razón —sentencia. Él se mira los brazos. —Son grandes y fuertes —susurra sonrojadita —. Y me levantas del suelo sin ninguna dificultad.

—_Da..._ —la mira sin entender del todo si eso es algo bueno o malo.

Ella le mira pensando que debería decirle algo que pudiera gustarle o algo así. Sonríe.

—Me gustan

Levanta las cejas. Y ella vuelve a mirárselos como si no los hubiera visto nunca. Se ríe un poco.

—Eso y la barbita... Y... —se sonroja un poco —. Tú también eres mejor que los demás hombres.

— ¿Yo? —pregunta incrédulo y se lleva la mano a la barba.

—Pues tienes un dirigible y eres divertido y escuchas todo lo que digo y tienes unos brazos enormes y no te importa que sea chica, me has dejado reparar el globo —sonríe —. Y me has contratado para trabajar aunque sea una niña rica. Y... Te has comido mi desayuno. Eso no me ha gustado tanto. Pero... Haces cosas geniales y vas a llevarme al cielo.

La escucha atentamente y se sonroja un poco. Emily se sonroja también.

—Y se supone que _Artie_ debería... hacerme así de caso, porque yo soy genial, pero tú me haces mas caso y haces cosas que me divierten.

Cambia el peso de pie con eso, incomodo sin saber qué debe decir si es que ha de decir algo

— ¿Vamos a ir al cielo o no?

Asiente y entra por la puertecita. Ella entra a su lado pensando en si a estas cosas se refería su padre con "hacer cosas raras". Es una especie de sala de máquinas oscura que huele a humedad.

— ¿Y aquí que hay? —pregunta mirando a todos lados, soltándole y pensando si no ha exagerado en las cosas buenas que le ha dicho.

—Es para abrir el techo —se acerca a una rueda, moviéndola.

—¡Ohhhh! Ya vamos a salir a volar de verdad —se toma una mano con la otra y sonríe mirándole hacer y luego yendo corriendo a la puerta a ver.

Y ahí puede ver cómo es que todo el techo del hangar se recoge para mostrar el cielo cubierto de nubes de la capital inglesa.

— ¡Wooooow!

Es tremendo, pero tremendo lo mucho que le impresiona. (Así le impresionaría a América si él no tuviera cosas tan impresionantes con que competir). Es que como no puede competirle, ni tiene por que intentarlo, se "desbalancea" y sale así, completamente impresionada de lo que sabe hacer y lo que tiene.

Y la verdad es que la emoción de la chica es tremendamente contagiosa. Ivan, que odia el dirigible con toda la fuerza de su corazón por lo esclavo que es, empieza a sentirse como cuando era pequeño e iba con su padre.

— ¡Miramiramiramira! ¡Se ve el cielo! ¡Y las nubes! ¡Y ahora las veremos más de cerca! ¡Y es ENORME!

Ivan no se detiene hasta que la rueda no llega al tope que significa que está abierto del todo. La suelta y vuelve a donde está ella. Quien vuelve a abrazarle con un brazo y a dar saltos.

Ivan sigue sin entender muy bien tantos abrazos pero por algún motivo gira sobre sí mismo al ser empujado por la fuerza de ella. Y ella se ríe. Al final se detiene rodeándola de la cintura y ella le mira a la cara. Ivan le sostiene la mirada.

Emily se humedece los labios y sonríe un poquito volviendo a sentir el pulso acelerado sin saber por qué.

Traga saliva pensando que es muy bonita sobre todo cuando se ríe. Ella se sonroja un poco poniéndose un poquito nerviosa con el escrutinio.

— ¿Entonces vamos a subir? —pregunta sintiéndose muy extraña e intranquila, y con el corazón demasiado acelerado en los brazos de este hombre... ¿O no? Quizás solo era la emoción de volar. Porque eso era lo que le gustaba, la idea de volar. Para eso estaba aquí, nada que ver con la tontería que había dicho Sesel de que le gustara él ni nada. Aunque de su madre había aprendido que el decir cosas bonitas servía de mucho. ¡También servían los besos! De eso se acuerda de nuevo acercándose a él y buscando darle otra vez uno en la mejilla.

Y el ruso gira la cara para que no sea en la mejilla.

Abre los ojos como platos y levanta las cejas... Pero no se mueve... Ni se quita. Se queda ahí sintiendo los labios tibios sobre los suyos y otra vez calor en lugares extraños. El ruso entreabre un poco los suyos con los ojos cerrados.

Le mira hacer, notando un poquito su aliento y la humedad de sus labios, aún sin saber bien que hacer... Por no decir, sin tener ni idea. Había visto a sus padres hacer esto, y Arthur la había besado el otro día, aunque no había sido así. Lo único que hace es entreabrir los labios también, por instinto y con el corazón aún más acelerado, recargándose un poco más en el ruso. No creo que él haya hecho esto nunca antes, a las prostitutas no les gusta.

En algún punto, en un momento en concreto, considera que esto es demasiado raro, así que separa un poquito los labios de los suyos y le mira sin entender del todo, relamiéndose.

—E-Esto... Es... ¿raro para ti también?

El ruso parpadea y asiente un poco porque sí es raro, pero no le desagrada. Ella parpadea otra vez y se acerca un poquito de nuevo. Vuelve a poner suavemente sus labios sobre los de él. "Suavemente" en términos de Emily.

Ivan vuelve a cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios.

Y ella piensa que esto... Debería estarlo haciendo con Arthur como ayer. Y no con Ivan. Claro que... Tenía que aprenderlo a hacer con alguien. Quizás no era tan mala idea aprender con Ivan. Y se sentía raro y húmedo y... Le daba calor. Se aventura a sacar un poquito la lengua.

El ruso no piensa tanto, va a buscarla con la lengua también al notar que ella lo hace, porque esto se siente bonito, más que con las chicas del prostíbulo.

Y su lengua se siente aún más rara y húmeda y da un pequeño saltito cuando la siente sobre la suya, pero... No es del todo desagradable. Cierra los ojos y abre más la boca dejando que el hombre de Moskva haga lo que quiera por unos segundos, antes de ella irle a imitar lo mejor que puede.

Y no es por asustarla, pero a este paso va a empezar a clavarse algo especialmente grande en el muslo. Es que esto es... "Un desastre" en términos relativos no a nuestra trama, sino a lo correcto o incorrecto del mundo. Así es como han caído tantas millones de niñas tontas. Sí. Y Emily no es para nada distinta. Fuera de ser inocentona.

Así que ella le abraza del cuello y cierra al fin los ojos sin saber qué es lo que se le entierra en el muslo. Seguro piensa que es un martillo o algo así. La cosa es que por mucho que le esté excitando esto, los besos son tan raros que no tiene ninguna prisa por hacer lo otro que ya sabe cómo es que funciona.

El que no intente nada más relaja del todo a Emily, que termina por cerrar los ojos y hacer los besos más profundos y sentir más calor en las zonas... Nuevas. De todos modos no pasa mucho rato hasta que la hace tumbarse en el suelo y es que a ella todo esto le parece súper novedoso y extrañamente agradable, ni se da cuenta de cuando la acuesta, abrazándole un poco con las piernas.

El problema es que él no está muy capacitado para hacer dos cosas a la vez, así que cuando quiere buscarle debajo de la falda, tiene que separarse del beso.

—Mmm... —le mira la niña con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración muy, muy agitada sin saber del todo qué está pasando.

Él no va a explicarle nada, bastante tiene con pelear con las faldas, las enaguas y los calzones... y la falta de irrigación cerebral.

Ella le aprieta la camisa con los dos puños con mucha, mucha fuerza y le mira a los ojos, aunque están distraídos mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus faldas. El mundo entero le da vueltas y deja hacer al ruso habiendo perdido el control de todo esto hace un buen rato.

Él la mira a con frustración cuando nota su mirada y sus manos apretándole la ropa, porque es que no se aclara ahí abajo. Las prostitutas no llevaban tanta ropa rara.

Lo único que es capaz de hacer la chica, como en cámara lenta, es mirarle muy intensamente, levantarse un poco y buscarle otra vez un beso profundo, porque no sabe del todo lo que le pasa ahora mismo. No va a ayudarle a él tampoco en nada más que en derretirle más el cerebro.

Así que él deja lo que estaba haciendo para nada más besarla de vuelta un poco más. Y ella le suelta la camisa y le abraza con posesividad, relegándole el cuerpo con ansias, porque aunque ella no se haya enterado del todo, las manos del ruso sobre y entre sus piernas la han excitado un poco más aún.

—_Mister Braginski!_ —entran corriendo y gritando cinco soldados buscándole por todo el hangar.

Emily esta apalancada del todo en su boca, abrazándole con brazos y piernas. Él también, hasta que tiene a los cinco plantados frente si... Carraspeando y mirándose unos a otros porque no reacciona. Creo que es Emily la que corta el beso escuchando leeeeejos que algo pasa.

Ivan parpadea y oye entonces que le llaman, girando la cara antes de perseguirla. Tras sus labios.

Ella recarga un poco la cabeza en el suelo y mira a los soldados de cabeza por un segundo.

—_Braginski..._ esto no está en absoluto permitido. Va a tener que acompañarnos —exige el que parece de más alto rango de los soldados.

La respuesta de Emily a eso es abrazarle un poco más y esconderse en su cuello.

— ¿Eh? —pregunta él sin entender.

—Tenemos que volar —susurra Emily en su cuello.

—No se permiten esta clase de actividades en el recinto militar. El coronel ha sido informado y está viniendo hacia aquí. Va a tener que esperar en el calabozo.

Algo en la cabeza de Emily hace click al escuchar la palabra "coronel". Había visto a un coronel ayer... No podía verla. Se separa un poquito y mira a Ivan.

—Pero... —él la mira a ella al notar su mirada.

—No me puede ver el coronel —susurra repentinamente angustiada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me conoce. E-Estaba ayer en la fiesta.

— ¿Eso es malo?

— ¡Sí! Si me ve van a matarme.

— ¿Por qué?

—_Míster Braguinski..._ —se impacientan los soldados.

—Porque conocen a los _Kirkland._ A _Artie _—se esconde otra vez en su cuello —. Llévame al cielo.

—Ya, se acabó. Disculpe, señorita —pide el soldado y hace un gesto a los otros cuatros para que vayan a llevárselo.

Ella NO le suelta. Así que los soldados pelean para que lo haga. Tratando de no hacerle daño.

Emily nunca había sentido real vergüenza en su vida. Había sido innecesaria para ella, por su carácter y su forma de ser. Habitualmente hacia lo que quería y decía lo que pensaba cuando quería, sin ninguna dificultad... Y sin sentirse avergonzada por ello. Pero cuando al fin los soldados lograron separarla de Ivan y se mantuvo de pie frente a él, despintada, con la ropa desorganizada y el pelo algo revuelto... Sintió la real necesidad de cubrirse la cara avergonzada.

Ivan es escoltado fuera del hangar aun con sus dificultades para andar y su poca irrigación cerebral que le impiden oponer toda la resistencia que amerita la situación. El quinto soldado se acerca a Emily.

— ¿Quiere que la escoltemos fuera, Señorita? Lamento el incidente, pero no se permiten las visitas maritales, él debió advertirle.

Niega con la cabeza aun sonrojada y sin mirarle, sin querer ahora discutir sobre que no era una visita marital y que ella trabajaba aquí y que Ivan la iba a llevar a volar. Mira el dirigible de reojo y se le escapa una lágrima del ojo que se apresura a limpiarse.

—Ehm... —el soldado no sabe qué hacer con ella en realidad. ¿Puede o no quedarse ahí? En principio no, pero está llorando o algo.

—Voy al... Baño —susurra sintiendo demasiadas más cosas a la vez, un poco desbordada. Busca la puerta donde Iván ha ido a mear antes y echa a correr para allá.

El soldado se pasa una mano por el pelo y... no la sigue, pero hace guardia a unos metros de la puerta.

Emily se lleva las manos a la cara y solloza suavemente pensando que al final no iba a volar quizás nunca... Si hubiera venido Sesel seguro no habría pasado nada de todo esto. Si tan solo no hubiera hecho esa cosa tonta de los besos. Pero se habían sentido tan bien, tan bien en tantos lados... Aprieta los ojos notándose a sí misma incomoda de ahí abajo y mojada además. ¡Quizás no se había dado cuenta y habían hecho eso que se supone que no debían hacer hasta casarse! Abre los ojos como PLATOS con esa idea metiéndose la mano en los interiores y sacándola DE INMEDIATO al notar todo mojado.

Ivan es llevado a rastras hasta el calabozo y mira a todos los soldado, desconsolado cuando cierran la rejas... luego, va a darles el espectáculo de su vida cuando se resuelva sus problemas de excitación sexual apuntando a ellos.

Emily se lleva las manos a la cara pensando que ha estado muy bien, pero Ivan... Es que no ha hecho NADA realmente para evitar que se lo llevaran, ni siquiera ha protestado tanto. Y después de haber hecho algo tan bonito juntos. Se limpia los ojos otra vez en bastante pánico con todo, abre la puerta de golpe y ve al soldado. Este se cuadra un poco y la mira.

—Ya me voy.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

—No. Yo soy grande y puedo sola —asegura con firmeza, aun despeinada y con la ropa revuelta y los ojos llorositos porque ha vuelto a ver el dirigible. Empieza a caminar hacia el fondo del hangar con la nariz arriba y paso muy firme para salir.

Él la mira y de todos modos la sigue desde lejos.

Empieza a correr casi en la puerta del hangar, olvidando por completo su sombrero y no se detiene hasta la puerta del lugar, impaciente porque la dejen salir. Nadie le pone ningún problema.

Así que corre hasta el carro y se sube gritándole al chofer que se suba y arranque antes siquiera que alcance a llegar al carro, como si la estuvieran siguiendo una horda de soldados enfurecidos.

Y en esas es que llega a casa histérica sin pensar en el asunto del secreto.


	47. Míster Bonnefoy

Hace unos cuantos años, Patrick correteaba todavía por la mansión en pantalones cortos persiguiendo a su hermano Scott montado sobre su caballito de madera mientras a su vez ambos eran regañados por las ayas que en verano intentaban que repasaran las lecciones de matemáticas que nunca habían sido su fuerte durante su escolarización en el internado cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de la mansión de los Kirkland.

Uno de los ballets, de casualidad uno de los más jóvenes, se había acercado solícitamente a ver quién era.

Una sonrisa enorme enmarcada por una barba bien arreglada y una mata de pelo moreno y rizado, fue lo que encontró al otro lado. Era un hombre no muy alto, con un muy hermoso traje gris claro en una combinación de colores extraña y extremada pero que de algún modo se veía bien. Se presentó como Míster Bonnefoy pidiendo conocer al señor de la casa, rezumando seguridad al decir que aunque no tuviera visita concertada, se alegraría mucho de conocerle.

El joven Parker, no muy convencido, le había hecho pasar yendo a buscar a McAllister, el viejo mayordomo, para preguntar qué hacer.

Míster Bonnefoy se hubiera metido hasta la cocina de haber podido encontrarla, con perfectos aires de estar absolutamente seguro de lo que hacía y tratando de no mirar todo lo que había en la casa como el hombre de posición económica y social humilde que era.

Y mientras el servicio reaccionaba, ocurrió una de esas cosas pequeñas en el universo, que por pequeñas y sutiles que parezcan, cuando se miran en la perspectiva del futuro, se da uno cuenta de que son cismas que cambian del todo el rumbo de algunas vidas. Lady Kirkland, seguida de su doncella, bajó las escaleras estirando un poco el cuello para mirar la hora del reloj de la cómoda verde justo al momento que Míster Bonnefoy salía al hall principal, luego de su excursión en busca de alguien.

Y la sonrisa volvió a pintársele en los labios al recién llegado, al tiempo de entrecerrar los ojos e intentar de adivinar si acaso se encontraba frente a realmente la señora de la casa o tal vez se trataba del Ama de llaves. En cualquier caso, confundir al Ama con la Señora era un halago, pero a la señora con el ama un insulto, de modo que la situación no dejaba mucho a la improvisación.

— _Lady Kiggkland?_ —preguntó con su marcado acento francés.

La nombrada no le había visto, demasiado ocupada en arreglarse el guante. Parpadeó al no reconocer la voz y levantó la vista hacia él, con el poblado ceño fruncido.

—¿Buenas tardes? —saludó con ese tono de voz irritado, inflexible y con cerrado acento escocés que le salía solo cuando estaba tensa, fastidiada o de mal humor. Últimamente le salía todo el tiempo. Aun así el tono disiparía cualquier duda sobre si era la señora o no.

—Buenas —repitió parpadeando un instante un poco impresionado y asustado con el tono, pero enseguida se repuso volviendo a sonreír con seguridad y acercándose a ella con la mano tendida—. Permítame me presente, mi nombre es _Romulo Bonnefoy _y soy el nuevo sastre de su marido.

La simple mención de su marido le hubiera hecho rodar los ojos con desagrado de no haber estado ocupada en mirar con atención al sastre... Y sonrojarse. Era un dios bajado a la tierra. El príncipe de sus historias. El conjunto extravagante del traje, con el acento, con el cabello, con los ojos... Y esa sonrisa. Se sonrojó aún más sin extenderle la mano de vuelta.

Así que él fue a buscársela para llevársela a los labios y besarle los nudillos. Ella tardó un buen rato en reaccionar del todo y arrancarle prácticamente la mano de la suya, alejándose de él un par de pasos.

—A-Así que el sastre. M-menos mal, ojalá sea capaz de coserle unos trajes que de verdad le queden.

—_Madamme_, hace muy poco que he llegado a la ciudad, pero viendo a los señores d epor aquí puedo asegurarle que soy el mejor sastre que podrán encontrar —aseguró. Aunque la verdad es que no sabía si ya tenían sastre, ni quien era, ni si se había despedido, ni si estaban contentos con él.

—Veremos, veremos. ¿Le ha mandado a hacer un traje de prueba? ¿Ha venido a tomarle medidas? —preguntó tratando de recomponerse y enfocarse, sin entender qué tenía este hombre que la idiotizaba tanto. Le dio la espalda mirando ahora sí, la hora.

—A tomarle medidas, eso mismo —sonrió pensando que con eso el puesto era mucho más cercano a ser suyo.

—Vaya, siento decirle que no encontrará a mi marido en las próximas dos horas al menos. ¿Él le dijo la hora?

—¡Dos horas! ¡Oooh! —protestó y luego suspiró dejando caer los hombros, esos eran los problemas de la puerta fría—. Que terrible confusión...

Lady Kirkland le miró de nuevo por encima del hombro, de arriba a abajo. Volvió a sonrojarse.

—Me sorprendería que mi... _Lord Kirkland_ hubiera confundido el horario.

—No, no, ha sido confusión mía —la miró y sonrió de nuevo—. Le preguntaría por algún hijo mayor, pero es evidente que usted debe ser recién casada —trató de hacerle un cumplido. La sonrisa era terrible y devastadora. La hizo sonrojarse de nuevo al instante.

—Re-recién... No. No soy recién casada —aseguró y se hubiera reído del comentario de no estar muy ocupada pensando en la estúpida sonrisa—. Quizás si consigue tomarle medidas a _Scott_ pueda hacerle su primer traje.

—¡Oh! ¡Estoy seguro que sí, se me dan muy bien los niños! ¿Tiene usted unos momentos que dedicarme para ello?

Lady Kirkland parpadeó considerando esta pregunta bastante absurda e innecesaria.

—Unos minutos... ¿Yo? —preguntó con desagrado sin poder evitar sonrojarse de nuevo imaginando esto como una... insinuación.

—Por favor, quisiera que me acompañara. Los niños son más obedientes con su madre presente —volvió a tender la mano para que se la diera.

Le miró la mano, pensando por un instante con cierta gracia que estos niños no eran obedientes ni con ella ni con nadie. Pero algo en cómo le tendía la mano y en que otra vez sonreía como un idiota, hizo que tragara saliva y le mirara a los ojos por un instante.

—Está bien, vamos a intentarlo —susurró sin tomarle la mano yendo adelante de él hacia la sala de juegos.

Al pasar frente él, no pudo evitar ponerle la mano en el hombro sin pensar, siguiéndola. La mirada de desagrado y el fruncimiento de ceño, separándose, no tardaron en llegar.

—Disculpe —volvió a reírse—. Estoy acostumbrado con mi esposa...

Entonces tenía una esposa. No que fuera relevante en lo absoluto, pero tomó nota de ello asintiendo muy poco conforme con que se tomara esas confiancitas... Menos aun con la risa tonta que parece acompañarlas.

—A ella le gusta que la abrace todo el tiempo.

"Mujer con suerte", susurró una vocecita en su cabeza que le hizo fruncir más el ceño y mirarle con aun más desagrado.

—Vaya...

—Si no es indiscreción, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué está tan enfadada?

Claro, porque TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO tenía un matrimonio feliz y una vida tranquila y apacible con el hombre a quien amaban. No como ella que estaba obligada a vivir enfadada y a guardar las apariencias de lo feliz que era con la piedra que tenía como mar... Se detuvo de su línea de pensamiento sonrojándose al sentirse verdaderamente atrapada.

—¡¿Que-Qué yo qué?!

—Parece usted enfadada, no me ha sonreído ni una sola vez —sonrió un poco incómodo.

Lady Kirkland le frunció más el ceño. Sí que estaba enfadada en general con todo en la vida. Y desde luego no pretendía contarle por qué.

—No acostumbro sonreír a la servidumbre —respondió con sequedad, aunque se sonroja porque nuevamente sonríe, ahora una sonrisa que parece incomoda.

—Oh, pobres de nosotros la servidumbre que no merecemos ni eso —replicó en un tono un poco más burlón de lo aceptable.

—Desde luego que no. No me irá a decir ahora que hay hasta que sonreír con ustedes, con lo difícil que es ya sonreír en público —protestó de vuelta.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí está el problema! ¡Sonreír no debería parecerle nada difícil en ninguna circunstancia!

—Considera usted que sabe todo de mi como para decir qué debería o no debería, _Míster..._ Sastre.

—_Rom,_ me llaman mis amigas.

—¡Desde luego que yo no estoy mucho más lejos de ser su amiga que usted de hacerle un traje a mi hijo si sigue hablándome así! —protestó señalándole con el índice y dando un paso hacia él.

—Disculpe, disculpe, sólo era una broma para tratar de hacerla sonreír —levantó las manos inocentemente. kElla hizo los ojos en blanco y desfrunció bastante el ceño.

—Así esta levemente mejor.

—Es cierto que no sé mucho sobre usted, pero si me dice alguna cosa preocupante como que no le guste sonreír.

—¿Preocupante? —levanta las cejas.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo me moriría si no pudiera sonreír!

Inclinó la cabeza y le mira interesada.

—Dudo mucho que usted pudiera hacer algo que no fuera sonreír... tontamente —asegura siendo ella ahora un poco insolente al decirlo. Y él no pudo hacer más que reírse. Y sacarle a ella una leve sonrisita.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin! —exclamó al notarlo.

— ¿Por fin qué? —preguntó descolocada.

—Por fin sonríe y tiene usted una sonrisa preciosa, si me permite el atrevimiento.

Lady Kirkland no había oído jamás semejante comentario y se sonrojó mucho al escucharlo por primera vez, quedándose con la boca un poco abierta. Míster Bonnefoy sonrío al notar el sonrojo.

—Pero no tiene que sufrir, a partir de ahora su marido se verá tan apuesto que a usted le provocará la sonrisa su simple presencia.

Ella hace otra vez los ojos en blanco a la mención de su marido.

—Desde luego que eso es completamente imposible.

—Ah, no puede ser que sea un hombre tan poco agraciado.

Tiene la tentación de reírse otra vez como idiota. Se resiste.

—No es falta de gra... —inclina la cabeza —, ¿que no conoce usted ya a mi marido?

—La verdad es... que no exactamente. Esta iba a ser nuestra primera entrevista

Parpadea un poco.

— ¿No me ha dicho que era el nuevo sastre? —se gira a mirar a su doncella, que sigue ahí de pie sin decir nada.

—Y lo soy —sonríe.

La chica se encoge de hombros cuando llegan Parker y McAllistair.

—O lo seré... —susurró al verles llegar.

Lady Kirkland miró al sastre con los ojos entrecerrados sin saber exactamente cómo es que era el sastre sin siquiera conocer a su marido. A pesar de todo, sentía por alguna razón cierto algo inexplicable con este hombre. Una corazonada quizás, o algo impalpable que sentía en ocasiones hacia ciertas circunstancias... Y que solía seguir.

Así que cuando empezó el cuestionario del mayordomo, fue ella quien les aseguró a todos que este hombre era el sastre nuevo de su marido y que además le iba a hacer un traje a Scott.

Y Mister Bonnefoy no pudo evitar asombrarse sintiendo una oleada de afecto por la mujer... que llevó a abrazarla. Agradeciéndole.

Y a ella a arrepentirse inmediatamente de haber hecho esto, empujándole sonrojada para soltarle. Porque era absurdo e idiota contratar a un desconocido para la labor. Nadie sabía quién era, ni el mayordomo, ni los ballets, ni las doncellas ni, por lo visto, su marido.

— ¡Le prometo que no la decepcionaré! —aseguró soltándola, muy feliz, volviendo a su postura de negocios.

—Yo le prometo que va a arrepentirse en cuanto conozca a _Scott _—se devolvió sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala donde había terminado por decidir que tomarían las medidas. Y le traerían té.

—Por supuesto que no —la miró intensamente por primera vez, repasándola entera de arriba a abajo sin dejar de sonreír y con el ceño un poco fruncidito.

No era guapa. El cabello demasiado rojo, la piel demasiado blanca que resaltaba cualquier marca y peca en exceso y las cejas superpobladas que no le ayudaban. Tampoco tenía un cuerpo extraordinario. Demasiado delgada. Aunque la calidad del vestido mejoraba un poco a la percha, no bastaba.

—Veremos si dice lo mismo cuando termine —se encogió de hombros mirándole de reojito al notar su intensa mirada. Que, de nuevo y para su propia frustración, la sonrojó. — ¿Me permite? —pidió volviendo a tenderle la mano.

Ella parpadeó sin comprender del todo qué pretendía, mirando la mano sin tomarla.

El sastre hizo un gesto para que se la tomara y poder levantarla mientras sacaba una aguja e hilo de algún bolsillo misterioso. Y ella, más llevada por la curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, cedió levantándose sin tomarle de la mano, mirando lo que sacaba.

—Por favor, no se asuste —se quitó la chaqueta, se arremango la camisa y con la aguja en la boca, con el hilo adecuadamente enhebrado, le tomo de la ropa del vestido en la cintura ciñéndolo un poco y haciendo una pinza.

Ella levantó una ceja sonrojándose mucho al sentir sus manos tan cerca. A pesar de ello no se movió, dejándole hacer.

Con tres pasadas firmes y profesionales embasto dos pinzas, una debajo de cada pecho. Ciñéndole la cintura y alzándole el busto.

—Tiene usted una cintura de avispa que debe ser la envidia de todas las mujeres de alta sociedad.

Ella levantó las cejas, porque ni con el mejor de sus corsés, que además odiaba, conseguía ella misma verse levantado el poco pecho que tenía.

—N-No creo que ninguna mujer... Se haya enterado siquiera de mi cintura de avispa —respondió demasiado sincera.

—Dígale a su modista de mi parte que le entre la ropa así. Ella le dirá que no se lleva y que soy un hombre y no sé lo que hago —la miró intensamente—. Porque soy un hombre es que sé perfectamente lo que me hago con las mujeres —le guiña un ojo—. Y su pecho izquierdo es ligeramente mayor que el derecho, por eso no pueden ser simétricas.

Ella se llevó las manos a los pechos ipso facto con absoluto y completo sonrojo tanto por el guiño como por el comentario detallado de su cuerpo, dando un pasito atrás.

—Oh, lo lamento, es deformación profesional —rió tontamente al notar que se avergonzaba.

Dió otro pasito atrás porque además... se reía como idiota y era tremendamente molesto, y por alguna razón la hacía mirarle fijamente medio idiotizada. Se humedeció los labios considerando que debía decir algo. En el momento en el que Scott entró al cuarto frunciendo el ceño, lo que le hizo pegar otro saltito y mirarle avergonzada, como si le hubiera atrapado haciendo algo indebido.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quién es este muchacho tan guapo? —se apresuró a preguntar el hombre moreno viendo al chiquillo pelirrojo mal encarado.

El susodicho cruzó el cuarto hasta plantarse frente a su madre.

—Estaba en mi hora de juegos y no es justo que me molestes para hacer cosas.

—Y-Ya se que estabas en la hora de juegos, pero tu padre no está y él viene a hacerte un traje— le explicó la británica al niño sentándose en el sillón nuevamente.

El pequeño miró al hombre por primera vez, enfadado y luego de nuevo a su madre.

—No quiero un traje. Pican y son incomodos y no te puedes ensuciar. No es justo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no es justo? ¿No querías ayer que te tratara como un chico mayor? Bueno, los chicos mayores usan trajes —a él si le sonríe, sin siquiera notarlo.

—Pues no quiero ser un chico mayor de los que llevan traje —se encoge de hombros.

—No hay chicos mayores que no lleven trajes. Deja que te tome las medidas y ya está.

—Sí que los hay. ¡Yo! —sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia.

—Que vas a ser tú. Si eres un renacuajo —se rió un poco haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen.

— ¡Noooo! —chilló muerto de la risa empezando a dar patadas intentando huir.

Mientras el sastre les miraba con ternura pensando en el hijo que había venido a buscar y no había logrado encontrar todavía. Pero seguro pronto lo haría.

—Sí que vas a tomarte las medidas como que me llamo _Brittany Kirkland_ —protestó ella sonriendo, deteniéndole de las dos manitas.

—Noooooo —siguió dando patadas y jugando.

—Mira, ¿quieres que te cuente algo divertido? —pidió el sastre acercándose y poniéndose de cuclillas—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lady Kirkland miró al sastre sonriendo un poquitín de lado, esperando que Scott le diera una patada en cualquier momento.

—_Scott._ No quiero un traje —volvió a fruncir el ceño echándose un poco sobre ella para alejarse.

— ¿Quieres saber a qué te pareces? —preguntó el sastre. El niño inclinó un poco la cabeza con esto.

Ella le puso una mano al chico en el pecho para protegerle un poco mirando al sastre con expresión casi igual de interesada que su niño.

— ¿A qué me parezco de qué?

—Tengo ahí unas tablas que al medir diferentes partes del cuerpo a los niños y luego compararlas a lo que miden los animales, sabemos a cuál se parecen. ¿Quieres que veamos a qué animales te pareces más?

—Ohh. Me pregunto si hay un dragón en esas tablas... —soltó Lady Kirkland suavemente, sonriendo un poquito cómplice con el sastre.

— ¿Un dragón? —ahora sí dio un salto acercándose al hombre para que le enseñara eso. Que... no, no tenía un dragón pero... tampoco era tan difícil meter uno.

—Podría asegurar que tus medidas no van a ser las del dragón, pero... Venga, vamos a ver si sí— Lady Kirkland se encogió de hombros.

Y ahí estaba Scott desvistiéndose ya. Para el asombro de Lady Kirkland.

Casi inmediatamente, el pequeño de los Kirkland entró como un remolino en la sala, preguntando qué era lo que estaban haciendo y por qué no estaba el también ahí haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Así que en menos de un minuto, el sastre tenía a los dos niños en paños menores, mientras les tomaba las medidas a uno y otro y las comparaban en sus tablas. Se convirtió en una actividad más larga que si nada más hubieran esperado quietos a que el hombre hiciera su trabajo, pero de este modo, siendo un juego, ellos cooperaban y hasta pedían que les midiera esto o aquello, no fuera que pensara olvidarse.

Lady Kirkland tomó tranquilamente su té, con el ceño del todo desfruncido y expresión de relajación, mirando a sus niños cooperar por una vez en la vida con el sastre, riéndose de vez en cuando.

— ¡Vamos a medir a madre también! —exclamó Scott en un momento dado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hay que medirla! —secundó Patrick completamente convencido dando saltitos antes de ir corriendo hacia ella.

Lady Kirkland levantó las cejas con esto dejando de estar tranquila y mirando al sastre, volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Pero él es un sastre de niños, no una modista.

—Pero no es para un traje, ¡es para los animales!

—Ehh... Pues... Yo soy un unicornio, ya lo saben, no necesitamos medirme para eso —les aseguró a ambos, sonrojadita.

— ¡Noooo! —se levantó Scott corriendo a ella y tirando de su falda.

Patrick se subió al sillón colgándosele un poco del cuello.

—Anda mamáaaaa.

— ¡Vengaaaaaa! —tiró de la falda Scott.

—Si usted quiere, por mí no hay problema —aseguró el sastre.

Lady Kirkland podía ser inflexible e irritable con demasiadas cosas en su vida, pero en general no lo era al jugar con sus hijos. Ya esto podía dar para muchas historias fantásticas. Veremos que tanto cuando Scott le abra la cremallera del vestido. ¡Muchísimas historias fantásticas!

Lady Kirkland caminó hacia el sastre sonrojadita... Y todo iba más o menos bien hasta sentir las pequeñas manos de Scott desabrochándole el vestido a bastante buena velocidad.

Míster Bonnefoy levanta las cejas porque no espera en ningún modo que ella vaya a dejarse desnudar. Se sonroja un poquito con la perspectiva, porque las piernas sí que no podía vérselas con las faldas, aunque si los niños insistían tal vez podría... un poco. Apretó los ojos riñéndose a sí mismo con esos pensamiento recordando a su esposa en casa, reprochándose siempre caer en las mismas cosas.

El grito de Lady Kirkland y el rápido movimiento para detenerse el vestido antes de que se cayera del todo sacaron al sastre de su pensamiento. Acercándose corriendo a ayudarla.

—_Scott!_ —chilló en riña girándose a él y pisándose un poco el vestido al hacerlo, torpemente, haciendo que se le bajara de un hombro mostrando mucha más piel de la que hubiera querido.

— ¿Qué? —protestó el niño sin entender. Al tiempo en que el sastre empezaba a cerrarle el vestido desde abajo.

— ¡No me puedes quitar la ropa! —protestó ella y se le puso la piel de gallina por donde fueron pasando las manos del sastre.

—Pero hay que medirte, como nosotros —se señaló a sí mismo el niño a la vez que el sastre le apartaba el pelo a ella acariciándole la nuca.

—P-Pueden medirme con ro-ropa —balbuceó sintiendo la caricia de manera hipersensible y reaccionando a ella casi de inmediato.

—Pero no es lo mismooo —protestó el pequeño.

—E-Es c-casi lo mi-mismo —miró al francés por encima del hombro tragando saliva, casi sin hacerle ya caso a su hijo.

—No es casi lo mismoooo —protestó su hijo pequeño acompañando a Scott y levantándole la falda.

—Tranquilos, chicos, no hace falta desvestirla, sólo hay que restar uno del grueso de la ropa para saber lo que de verdad hay debajo —ayudó el sastre sin dejar de pasarle los dedos por el cuello y la nuca, apartándoselo todo a un lado, notando la piel blanca y las pecas ahí también, posando el dedo en una u otra que le llamaban la atención unos segundos.

El frio de los dedos contra la piel cálida de la mujer no ayudaba demasiado tampoco. Lady Kirkland soltó un suave gritito ahogado con demasiados factores alrededor, dándole un coscorrón a Patrick para que no le levante más la falda, en exceso pendiente de las manos del sastre sobre su hombro y espalda.

Por supuesto, el hombre no se detuvo, cerrando ahora uno a uno los broches de presión, subiendo el vestido por el hombro hasta la posición correcta, acariciándole el brazo también. Apretando los ojos y de nuevo riñéndose a si mismo por estar haciendo eso. Tenía una mujer preciosa en casa a la que amaba con locura y esta era una señora casada, pero se la veía tan... le provocaba acercarse y besarle en la nuca.

Un escalofrío bastante notorio hizo notar que la señora casada estaba pensando en algo no tan distinto a lo que pensaba el sastre.

Al terminar de cerrarlo tomó todo el cabello rojo anaranjado para volver a colocarlo en su sitio, acariciándole ahora la parte del cuello bajo las orejas, mientras los niños bufaban.

Lady Kirkland se preguntó a si misma qué demonios era lo que tenía este hombre que con solo rozarla le provocaba estos... Pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas. Hubiera querido que la abrazara de la cintura y le pusiera esos labios que dibujaban siempre esa ridícula sonrisa sobre los hombros o el cuello... O donde fuera. El puro pensamiento la asusto lo suficiente como para alejarse de él un par de pasos, seriamente sonrojado aun.

Dejando al sastre confundido y con las manos en alto. No tardó en pasarse una por el pelo riendo tontamente mientras los niños volvían a apresurarle para que midiera a su madre. Y en ese momento, Lady Kirkland ya no estaba tan segura de que quisiera que la midiera.

—Tiene que medirte las piernas. Aquí dice. ¿Cómo te las va a medir si no te quitas la falda? —pregunta Scott sentado en el suelo con las tablas del sastre sobre las piernas.

—Me-Me las medirá sobre la falda —susurró apartando la mirada.

— ¡Eso es muy tonto, mamá!

— ¡Cuide esa boca, jovencito!

—Lo que sucede es que no está bien que yo hurgue por debajo de las faldas de vuestra madre— explica el sastre a los niños.

— ¡Nadie va a hurgar debajo de ninguna falda! —protestó ella con la vívida imagen del sastre metiéndole mano por debajo de la falda. Se sonrojó sólo con la idea maldiciendo por primera vez a su potente imaginación.

—Eso es justo lo que digo. Vamos a empezar por la cintura, mejor —propone acercándose a ella.

Ella volvió a dar un pasito atrás, mirándole con ojos muy abiertos.

Él sonríe un poquito pensando que tal vez podría hacerle un corsé como es debido y no como esos que se llevaban ahora que no marcaban nada la cintura si no que lo que estaba de moda era realzar todo lo posible el culo. Sinceramente Mister Bonnefoy estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con ello en las chicas que merecía la pena realzarles el culo. No en TODAS las mujeres.

Lady Kirkland volvió a sentirse un poco idiota al sentir que las piernas se le doblaban levemente con la sonrisa del sastre. Que con decisión se le acercó, rodeándola con los brazos, mientras desenrollaba la cinta métrica a la espalda de ella, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

No recordaba que ningún hombre antes le causara esto así... Al menos así tan pronto. De hecho, ni su marido era capaz de ponerla tan nerviosa... O al menos eso pensaba en este momento.

Si la tensión sexual fuera visible, estarían envueltos en una especie de aura roja pasión, estaba seguro. Con nada más una hora de conocerse. Esto no era bueno. No podía serlo de ningún modo. Estira la cinta y le rodea la cintura, parado frente a ella más cerca de lo debido, baja la mirada a por el número y se le pierden los ojos en los pechos por un instante.

Lady Kirkland se echó un poco encima de él, inconscientemente envuelta en esa aura tan desconocida para ella. Mientras él la abrazaba un poco y les comentaba a los niños el número para que buscaran.

De haber estado solos, Lady Kirkland no estaba segura de que hubiera pasado. Gracias al cielo estaban sus niños ahí; levantó una mano y se la colocó en el pecho empujándole un poco. Mientras ellos reían al notar el animal, señalando a su madre y diciéndole que era un delfín infantilmente.

—Ehm... Esto... Ehh... —balbuceó la dama algo inconexamente, tratando de huir de él.

El sastre se humedece los labios pensando en el medirle el busto ahora. No porque fuera especialmente grande, si no por lo que representaba.

—Q-Quizás con esa medición sea suficiente —murmuró ella, nerviosa.

— ¡Nooo! —gritaron los niños.

Lady Kirkland apretó los ojos sufriendo un poco y pasándose el pelo por la melena pensando en que le midiera los brazos o algo así.

— ¿El busto? —propuso él arriesgado.

— ¿Qué es el busto? —preguntó Scott. La boca de Lady Kirkland se puso en una perfecta O

—Es el pecho —le explica al niño.

Él busca a ver si está en la tabla y como está, le parece bien.

—N-No pensara usted realmente medirme el... —es que no se atreve ni a decirlo.

—No, no, claro. Era una broma.

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada porque secretamente sí que quería que le midiera el busto. Era un excelente pretexto. Y ahora parecía no querer hacerlo. Le empujó con una poca más de fuerza esta vez. Él parpadeó un instante porque pensaba estar llevando el asunto demasiado lejos.

—Hasta aquí para el juego. Su madre es un unicornio —decidió, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Baaah —protestaron los niños igualmente vistiéndose y marchándose.

Lo cual no mejoraba la situación de la dama, sin duda alguna. Ella se acercó a su taza de té, ya fría, a beber los remanentes con tal de hacer algo.

—Lo lamento, es un juego que suele funcionar muy bien con los niños... —empieza a hablar porque no es una persona que sepa estar en silencio.

—De hecho ha funcionado a la perfección, nunca los había visto tan cooperadores —aseguró y luego se sonrojó al notar que estaba dándole la razón —. Aunque es un juego idiota.

—No tiene nada de idiota —frunció el ceño ahora.

Sonrío de lado y le miró de reojo al notar por primera vez cierto tono de irritación en su voz.

—Es completamente idiota.

—Disculpe, pero no sabe usted lo que dice. Acaba de asegurar que nunca había visto a sus hijos así de cooperadores —insiste picado ahora.

—No con el sastre, pero si consideramos que el otro es tuerto y da un poco de miedo... —se inventó notando que le ha picado y por alguna razón disfrutando de ello.

—Más razón para asustarse y portarse mejor que conmigo.

—Sigo insistiendo que es un método idiota. Dudo que funcione otra vez.

—Tal vez lo haga si incluyo algunos unicornios.

—Y ahí ya estaría usted robándose mis ideas.

— ¿Y qué le importa a usted? Si lo considera idiota.

—No deseo que un idiota se robe mis ideas.

—Voy a pedirle que no me insulte, _Lady Kirkland._

Inclina la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos sonriendo de lado. Él parpadea un par de veces al notar que sonríe, sin entender muy bien.

— ¿O... Qué? —preguntó relajándose bastante al ver que le molestaba, en especial después de lo incomoda que la había puesto el que la midiera. Ojo por ojo.

—O... tendré que defenderme.

— ¿Va usted a defenderse contra mí, _Lady Kirkland..._ por llamarle idiota? —se rió un poco, sorprendida de que la estuviera tomando tan en serio.

—Voy a defenderme de ti, _Brittany_, por insultarme.

Levanta las cejas hasta el cielo.

— ¡¿Discúlpeme?! Como se ha atrevido a llamarme, _Mister... Bonne..._ Loquesea.

— ¿No te gusta tu nombre, _Brittany_? —el tono de "bruja".

— ¡Cómo osa! ¡Como se le ocurre! —protestó sonrojándose y acercándose a él apuntándole con un dedo —. ¡Ni crea usted que puede llamarme así sin pagar las consecuencias!

—Va a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones si alguien oye que yo la trato tan cercanamente, ¿verdad? —sonríe de nuevo.

— ¡Si, la explicación clara de que usted es un idiota demente sin trabajo! —se lleva una mano a la sien, y ahora es ella quien frunce un poquito el ceño —. _Rómulo._

— ¡No! ¡No puede despedirme! ¡Ni siquiera he podido hablar con su marido!

— ¡Ah! Mire usted que rápido volví a ser _Lady Kirkland_ —truena los dedos acercándosele más—. Tenga usted cuidado con lo que hace y más aun con lo que dice.

El sastre vuelve a fruncir el ceño pero no responde. Ella parpadea, porque lo que quiere es que responda.

— ¿Ya no tiene nada que decir? Veo que _Brittany_ ha ganado la partida —sonríe un poquito.

—Quisiera hablar con su marido antes de seguir esta conversación.

El leve sonrojo a la mención de su marido, ahora que la discusión no está tan acalorada, se hizo notar ocasionando que ella diera un paso atrás.

—Sepa que yo tengo tanta autoridad como él en esta casa —aseguró frunciendo ahora ella el ceño.

—Yo quisiera algo más sólido que un contrato verbal antes de jugarme el puesto discutiendo con usted. Me tomo en serio mi trabajo —asegura sonriendo.

—No estábamos discutiendo —respondió en un chillidito, avergonzada de estar discutiendo con el sastre.

—Pues desde luego el amor no hacíamos — Padre e hijo en una competición, a ver a cual despiden y readmiten más veces.

Brittany abre la boca otra vez como pez ante esa declaración, completamente incrédula.

— ¡No diga eso! —protestó.

— ¡Pero si es verdad! —se defendió.

— ¡No puede usar esos ejemplos!

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque es completamente inapropiado!

— ¿Y discutir no lo es?

— ¡Lo es pero es mucho menos inapropiado que... E-eso otro que ha dicho!

Se giró a ella mirándola con intensidad y provocándole de nuevo un enorme sonrojo.

—Te incomoda porque estás pensando en ello.

— ¿Que estoy... Quéee? —chilloneó histérica.

—Es la única opción. ¿Cómo te llevas con tu marido?

— ¿Que cómo...? ¡Qué? ¿Cómo vas a preguntarme eso?

Sonríe al haber obtenido la respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

— ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Y háblame con respeto, y claro que no me gustas! — ¿y quién ha hablado de gustarle a él?

— ¿Yo? No, no... tu marido.

Los niveles de histeria no mejoraron con esa respuesta.

— ¡Tampoco!

— ¿Por qué no?

Se lleva las manos a la boca al ver lo que ha dicho.

—E-Es decir...

Rómulo inclino un poco la cabeza sonriendo de lado.

—Es _Lord Kirkland_, claro que... —vaciló un poco —. ¡Deje de intentar hablar de mis intimidades!

Se encoge de hombros.

—Se me da bien hablar de ello.

—Ya veo que se le da bien estarse metiendo en todos lados.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de un sastre?

—Un poco más de decencia —asegura relajándose un poco al ver que esto está menos tenso en... Raro.

Él se ríe. Ella suspira alejándose otra vez de él y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón de la sala.

—Veo que solo falta un poco para que llegue _Lord Kirkland._

—Entonces solo falta un poco para que pueda contarme.

—No voy a contarle a usted mis problemas maritales. De hecho, ya bastante es que estemos aquí solos.

—Me apena que los tenga usted —aseguró acercándose y sentándose en la butaca de al lado.

Ella levanta una ceja y le mira.

—Deje de fingir, ¿por qué habría de apenarle? Además no he dicho que realmente los tengamos.

—No estoy fingiendo, me gustan las parejas y las personas felices —se encoge de hombros. Ella hace los ojos en blanco

—Aquí no encontrara ni uno ni lo otro.

— ¿Lo ve? Eso me apena. Además usted me agrada bastante.

Levanta una ceja

—No es necesaria esta ridiculez, ya le digo de una vez que tiene el trabajo.

—Ah, no, no. No estoy intentando halagarla, aunque me alegro que sirva de ello —se rió—. De verdad me cae usted bien, es divertida.

—Usted no.

— ¿No qué?

—No me cae NADA bien —se sonroja.

— ¿Por qué no? —la miró un poco desconsolado

—Por tonto. Porque no me agrada, ¿por qué habría de caerme bien un sastre?

—Porque soy encantador y la he hecho sonreír un par de veces.

—No es usted encantador.

—Ah ¿No?

—En lo absoluto —le mira y traga saliva preguntándose como reaccionaria si... Hiciera algo más definitivo. Le mira los labios.

— ¿Por qué no? La gente suele decir que lo soy —se los humedeció.

— ¿Suelen decírselo? —preguntó acercándose a él aún más.

—_Oui._

— ¿Por qué mentirían de esa manera?

—A mí me parece que eres tú la que miente.

— ¿Yo? No miento, me pareces insoportable.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tienes una sonrisa tonta, y no conoces los límites, y eres un metiche y te has atrevido a llamarme por mi nombre.

— ¿Cuáles límites? Nada de todo eso suena realmente malo.

—Es REALMENTE malo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Pues es terrible! Lo suficiente como para que me caiga mal.

— ¿Es que te gusta protestar de todo y pelear?

— ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría protestar de todo y pelear? —protesta. El sastre se encoge de hombros sonriendo. —A usted le gusta ser insolente... Y sonreír —le mira a los ojos.

—Más que nada en el mundo —entrecerró los suyos de color caramelo, sonriendo retador.

Y entonces ella se acercó a él con evidente intención. Él levantó las cejas inmóvil por unos instantes, quedándose sin aliento. Lady Kirkland no se detuvo hasta posar sus labios sobre los del sastre. Y en ese preciso momento se abrieron las puertas del salón con McAllistair anunciando la llegada de Lord Kirkland. Lo que hizo que míster Bonnefoy se diera el susto de su vida.

¿Míster Bonnefoy? Hombre. Lady Kirkland aún sigue asustada a estas fechas por ese momento.

Mister Bonnefoy siguió sorprendido un rato ¡Que lanzada! Lady Kirkland cada vez le caía mejor y con esos pensamientos es que se había puesto de pie arreglándose el traje para recibir a su jefe.

—_Lady Kirkland_ —le saludo su esposo con un suave gesto de cabeza, acercándose a ella.

—Ahhh! Germán! —casi grita ella levantándose.

—No, no te levantes —pide Lord Kirkland casi sin mirarla a ella, mirando al sastre esperando una explicación.

El sastre estaba mirándole de arriba abajo valorándole y notando ese asunto de llamarla "Lady Kirkland". Carraspeó, visitó su mejor sonrísa y se acercó a él con la mano tendida.

—_Lord Kirkland,_ permitame me presente, _Romulo_ _Bonnefoy,_ soy su nuevo sastre. Suyo y de sus hijos.

Lord Kirkland le mira la mano un instante con desagrado antes de extender la suya con suavidad y parsimonia, y estrechársela con fuerza. El apretón resulta ser más fuerte de lo esperado, pero no hace que se le borre la sonrisa.

—No sabía que hubieras contratado a un nuevo sastre, _Brittany._

—Le han recomendado y así lo ha decidido. No me conocen en la ciudad, pero sí en _París_. Soy el mejor sastre de toda _Francia_ y la tía abuela _Bunbury_ de su mujer bien que me conocía, ella fue quien le dio mis referencias.

—Ah, sí. La tía abuela _Bunbury _—asiente Lord Kirkland, sin tener NI IDEA de quien es ella, claro. Misma cara de confusión que puso Lady Kirkland.

—Ella. Su marido era mi mejor cliente. Les manda recuerdos a ambos.

Lord Kirkland asiente mirando a su esposa de reojo.

—Quizá podría tomarte de una vez las medidas, _German_.

—Ah, cuando pueda usted dedicarme un poco de su tiempo —asintió él.

— ¿Ahora? —protesta un poco Lord Kirkland mirando a su mujer.

—Si no te las toma ahora no te las va a tomar nunca. Anda, coopera con él.

—Si a usted le va bien, yo podría hacerlo ahora —aseguró el sastre.

Lord Kirkland vaciló no muy convencido sacando su reloj del bolsillo y mirado la hora. Y no encontró pretexto alguno para negarse, un poco fastidiado con ello.

—Bien. Diez minutos.

Mister Bonnefoy sonrió complacido casi a punto de dar saltitos y abrazar ahora a Lord Kirkland, pero se contuvo intentando mantenerse lo más profesional posible, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

Lady Kirkland les miró y se sonrojó un poco pensando que no quería dejarles solos... Quien sabe que pudiera contarle a su marido el sastre que pudiera perjudicarle. Aun así sabía que su pudoroso marido estaría incómodo con ella ahí.

—Será más cómodo para _Lady Kirkland_ que me tome las medidas arriba en mi vestidor —declaró Lord Kirkland caminando a la puerta y se giró a mirarla a ella antes de salir —. Cena a las ocho.

Lady Kirkland puso los ojos en blanco porque siempre cenaban a las ocho, no es que requiriera que se lo recordara. Además, en su vestidor era difícil espiar... Aunque no imposible.

—Ah, claro, no hay ningún problema —asiente el sastre.

Lady Kirkland suspiró sin moverse de su sillón, aún sin darse el tiempo de pensar en qué demonios había hecho con el sastre.

Míster Bonnefoy la miró de reojo, por un lado ella le llamaba la atención y hubiera querido hablar con ella lo que acababa de pasar, pero no iba a poder hacerlo con su marido aquí.

Ella no volvió a mirarle más, levantándose de ahí antes de que él saliera y yendo a otra puerta con paso apresurado. Así que el sastre se dispuso a trabajar, volviendo a mirar a Lord Kirkland con ojo crítico para valorar su cuerpo y medidas y proporciones, siguiéndole.

Y pues ahí tienes su culo. Lo contonea con tranquilidad frente a él y el sastre debe notar que el otro sastre si que le hace trajes un poco... Pequeños.

Lady Kirkland había conseguido, convenientemente, que hoy tuvieran "día libre". Con ciertas artimañas y presión debida al escándalo de la noche anterior, Lord Kirkland iría a mostrarle cosas del trabajo a Mister Jones, y no había nada planeado con su esposa. Quizás aún le estaría gritando a la chica.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, habiendo despedido a su marido en la puerta, se había dado unos minutos para tomar un poco de agua y relajarse, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de Míster Bonnefoy hasta que el ruido de la puerta la sacó forzadamente de ellos, obligándola a pasar del sonrojó a la absoluta palidez al ver cruzar por ella a Wallace sabiendo lo muy mal que podía ir esta conversación.


	48. Chapter 48

Emily baja del coche sin esperar a que el cochero la ayude, llorando y gritando como loca hacia el establo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? —la abraza Sesel en cuanto la ve.

—No sé —la aprieta Emily contra sí.

— ¿Por qué lloras? Cálmate.

—E-es que... Es que no vo-volamos y... Y... Se fue así...

— ¿No volasteis? ¿Por qué? —la peina un poco.

—Yo quería volar con Él y se lo llevaron y... Me rescató de estar colgada de la cuerda, e hizo pipí y se tomó mi leche y me dijo que nació en Moscú.

— ¿Quiénes se lo llevaron?

—Los soldados.

— ¿Por?

—Porque no se permiten visitas maritales.

— ¿Maritales?

—Eso.

—Pero no era una visita marital.

—Eso les dije cuando me dejaron entrar, pero después...

— ¿Aja?

—Bueno, quizás después si paso algo que les hizo sospechar —desvía la mirada.

— ¿Sospechar qué?

—Que era una de esas visitas. Lo hicimos en el suelo.

— Lo... ¿QUÉ?

La rubia la mira de reojo y sonríe un poco con esa sonrisa de travesuela. Sesel la mira parpadeando incrédula. Se tapa la cara.

—Fue muy raro.

—No, no... ¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis?

—Pues cómo que qué, ESO.

— ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estaba en el suelo y me estaba... Be-Besando —se sonroja detrás de sus manos —, y me revolvió la falda y... Tengo todo pegajoso.

— ¿Q-Qué? Espera, espera... vamos al cuarto y me cuentas mejor, con calma.

Se muerde los labios y asiente. Sesel tira de ella para llevarla dentro y ahí van las dos, Emily caminando sonrojadita, aun con las manos en la cara.

—Fue muy raro y todo húmedo —le cuenta mientras caminan.

—Pero... pero como... ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—No lo sé, abrió el hangar para ir a volar y yo le di un beso en la mejilla y no se lo di en la mejilla y... Luego pasaron muchas cosas raras.

La sienta en la cama sentándose ella su lado y mirándola. Emily la mira también

—Oh, cielos, _Emily..._

—Se lo llevaron al calabozo —agrega —. Quizás debería ir a sacarlo aunque él...

—No creo que vaya a ayudar que tú vayas...

Suspira.

—Venia el coronel. A verle. El Coronel de la casa de ayer, creo.

—Oh... supongo que van a reñirlo —aprieta los ojos—. Es que esto no puede hacerse así, _Emily..._ dime que no se corrió dentro.

Es que no tiene ni idea de nada. Le mira un poco agobiada.

—No sé.

—Cuando él... cuando él hizo... eso... ¿Aún lo tenías dentro? ¡Espera! ¿Te ha dolido? ¡Cielos! Es que... era el piloto, ¿verdad? ¡Ese hombre podría ser tu padre!

—Tiene treinta y nueve —indica —. No me ha dolido nada, todo se ha sentido muy... Caliente. Y baboso.

— ¿No te ha dolido? —levanta una ceja porque ella la primera vez... bueno, el chico se llevó una patada en los dientes, eso lo dice todo.

—No. Pero han llegado los soldados y se lo han llevado.

Le acaricia un poco el pelo, desconsolada también.

—Y no volamos —creo que eso es lo que más le desconsuela.

—De todos modos es más importante lo otro... si te quedas embarazada... bueno, vas a casarte en dos semanas, así que tienes que asegurarte de hacerlo también con _Arthur._

— ¡¿E-Embarazada?! ¡Pero no puedo quedarme embarazada!

—Bueno... es lo que pasa cuando haces eso con un chico y no vas con cuidado.

—Pero no. Además... Es que no. Ivan... Y _Arthur..._ Y... Y...

—Si lo haces con _Arthur_ después de la boda él no podrá saber que el niño no es suyo.

— ¿Y si sale con los ojos violetas? Además... —se muerde el labio y aprieta las piernas porque no quiere un bebé. Quiere volar en el dirigible.

—Pues le dices que... así los tenía tu abuela o algo parecido.

—Pero es que yo no quiero un bebé. Quiero subirme al dirigible y ver _Londres_ desde arriba

Sesel la mira, mordiéndose el labio porque es que... eso a la naturaleza no le importa.

—Y quiero hablar con _Ivan_, porque se lo llevaron así, y no sé si todavía vamos a volar en el dirigible o no... Y... Y... Es que debiste ir conmigo. Si hubieras ido solo hubiéramos volado —solloza un poco enfadada con todo.

—Shhh, shhh... ven —la abraza.

Y no es que no le gustaran los besos o Ivan sobre ella

—Venga, no pasa nada, esto es... divertido. Así ya sabes lo que te espera con _Arthur_.

—No se si va a gustarme con _Artie _porque... ¡Es que Iván! ¡Y el dirigible!

—Bueno... está claro que el hombre tiene experiencia si ha logrado que no te duela la primera vez... o eso o la tiene muy pequeñita.

—Callateeee —es que aún le da vergüenza el concepto —. Ni siquiera se la vi.

— ¿No? —la mira de reojo, pero bueno tal vez no se fijó. Es Emily además. Que no se fija ni en lo más obvio.

—No. Pero... ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

—Calmarte, primero que nada. No es en realidad tan grave como parece, pero no creo que sea bueno que vuelvas y mucho menos sola.

Parpadea y la mira.

—Voy a volver mañana.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No puedo no volver! Tienes que acompañarme.

— ¿Pero por qué no?

—Pues porque... Tengo que volar e _Ivan..._ ¡Ni modo que no vuelva a verle!

— ¿Y qué pasa si quiere... de nuevo?

Se sonroja un poquito porque no le parecería taaaan mal.

—Si _Arthur..._ o alguien más se entera de esto... — trata de razonar Sesel.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? De verdad... ¡Tengo que volver! Es mi trabajo. Y a nadie le importo que fuera sola.

—No necesitas el dinero, _Emily,_ ni el trabajo...

— ¡Pero si necesito volar! Y no puedo no... Si no vuelvo él no va a venir por mí, no creo que sepa ni dónde buscarme.

—Pues tal vez sea lo mejor...

La niña parpadea y le mira desconsolada. Sesel le mira ella igual también.

—Es que vas a casarte con _Arthur, Emily..._ esto es un problema.

Se mira las manos y se encoge de hombros.

—No he pasado ni diez minutos seguidos a solas con _Arthur._

—Pues deberías hacerlo.

—Pero _Ivan..._

—No es tu futuro marido...

Arruga la nariz nada convencida de esto y se echa atrás en la cama acostándose. Sesel le mira de reojo.

—No sé si quiero casarme.

—_Emily..._ tenemos que hacer algo, no quiero que acabes como _Cecil._

—_Cecil,_ ¿la chica que es la esposa del chico al que besaste ayer?

Asiente.

—Es que no sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera se si _Ivan_ quiera algo mas. Además... Es que no seeeee, esto es muy complicado.

—Creo que todo esto va muy rápido, conociste a ese hombre AYER.

—Y a _Arthur..._ ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Cinco días? — Tres, de hecho. Ejem… Es _Emily..._

—Ya lo sé, pero _Arthur_ va a ser tu marido. De todos modos creo que no debiste hacer eso con _Ivan_ tan pronto.

—Pues no es como que yo haya querido.

— ¿Perdona?

— ¡Pues solo pasó, yo solo quería volar!

—Tienes que aprender a decir que no, es importante... es una idiotez porque se creen que nosotras no tenemos ganas o algo, pero ellos son unos brutos y si no les dices que no creen que tienen el control y pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana.

Emily parpadea porque no le parece que esto haya sido propiamente así.

—T-Tampoco es que no quisiera —confiesa sonrojadita —. Fue un poco asqueroso y su lengua se sentía rara con la mía y había babas y líquidos raros por todos lados. Pero se sentía... Bien que estuviera sobre mi y haciendo esas cosas. Hubiéramos seguido mucho tiempo si no hubieran llegado los soldados.

— ¿Lengua?

—Pues si, puso su boca así en la mía para darme un beso y luego me metió la lengua.

—Sí, no, no... No hablo de eso, hablo de lo otro.

— ¿Qué?

—Pues... ya sabes...

—No sé, hablas de su... ¿Otra cosa? —se sonroja —. No sé, todo fue raro y yo tenía el corazón... Raro y calor.

—Sí, justo eso.

Se tapa la cara porque aún le da grimita.

—No puedo creer que me haya puesto su ese... Ahí. ¿Sabes que no se bañó hoy? —pregunta y sonríe un poco a pesar de ello.

—Ugh... De verdad que no tengo ni idea de qué te gustó de él

—Es fuerte, como un oso. Y sabe volar y moverse en el globo. Y es como... Todo un hombre. Pidió vodka de desayunar.

—No tenía idea que te atrajeran de esa clase.

—No me atraaaaae —se ríe con eso sintiéndose un poco mejor al reír otra vez.

— ¡Claro que te atrae! Mira cuanto es que hasta le has dejado desvirgarte.

— ¡No digas esa palabra tan feaaaaaa! —se tapa la cara con una almohada.

—Pues es verdad, te han desfloradoooo —se ríe.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Eso suena fataaaaal! —se ríe un poco llevándose las manos a la zona en cuestión.

— ¡Sonara fatal pero es la verdad!

—Pensé que sería peor y más asqueroso —confiesa —. Fue bonito hasta que se fue.

—Fueeee bonitooo —repite burlona.

—Callateeeee —se le echa encima riendo y la morena se cae contra la cama muerta de risa.

Emily le salta encima haciéndole cosquillas y riéndose con ella sintiéndose mucho mejor. Sesel trata de hacérselas de vuelta haciendo ambas un ESCANDALO. Lady Jones, no las mates, porque seguro atraen a media casa mientras ruedan por la cama y ríen.

XOXOXOXOX

Arthur, en su cuarto, se desviste, se asea entero, esmerándose mucho en afeitarse apuradamente y peinarse con delicadeza, se viste su MEJOR traje y baja a la sala al encuentro de su madre como si fuera el rey del mundo porque le ha dicho a Wallace que está enamorado y le ha sentado perfectamente bien. Seguro ahora que después de la boda huirá.

Y ahí viene el cataclismo, Lady Kirkland se calla al ver la puerta abrirse y Wallace mira al lugar por donde entra su hermano menor, PÁLIDO como una hoja.

— ¡Hola! —saluda el pequeño, tan sonriente.

—Oh, _Arthur..._ —susurra Lady Kirkland mezcla de alivio de que alguien más este en el cuarto con horror del potencial desastre.

Wallace mira a su hermano con HORROR pensando que ahora ÉL es el medio hermano. El hijo de un sastre. UN _BLOODY_ SASTRE.

— ¿Estáis preparados?

Lady Kirkland se limpia los ojos con su pañuelo después de la muy densa conversación que ha tenido con su hijo y mira a Wallace de reojo, completamente segura de que de ahora en adelante va a odiarle por completo, quizás incluso entendiendo un poco el odio.

—Estamos... Bueno, creo que estamos preparándonos para estar listos, ¿verdad _Wallace_?

A Wallace parece que le cortaron el suministro de oxígeno hace rato.

— ¿Teneis alguna pregunta o cuestión que queráis tratar antes de seguir con esto?

—Puedes explicarle a _Wallace _que es lo que va a firmar, por favor... Estaba explicándole eso cuando llegaste.

Wallace sigue sin responder a ningún estímulo, cosa completamente evidente a raíz de que NO tiene una copa de whisky en la mano. Lo cual es inaudito.

— Es sencillo. Míster _Bonnefoy_ dejo un testamento repartido en tres partes, una de ellas a tu nombre... lo que vas a firmar es una renuncia a esa parte de sus bienes en favor de su familia legítima.

— ¿Cómo es... —empieza Wallace y luego se calla girando la cara. Está color verde.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Arthur genuïnamente preocupado.

— ¡Desde luego que NO estoy bien! —chilla un poco y se le nota el sobre esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué tal si te sirvo una copa? —tan amable, solo porque no quiere que colapse.

—Trae la botella.

—No traigas la botella, pero si trae tres copas _Arthur_ —pide Lady Kirkland cruzando la pierna, también algo preocupada por Wallace y su cara.

Arthur trae las copas y la botella, sirviéndolas en la mesa del comedor donde están sentados para poder dejarla ahí en vez de devolverla al bar.

Wallace tiene la fantasía de hacerse pequeñito y meterse a nadar en la botella de whisky hasta ahogarse.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —le pregunta Arthur a su madre para cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, considerando las circunstancias estoy todo lo bien que se puede estar... —se muerde el labio preocupada —. Aunque siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Eso es bueno —le sonríe.

—Lo es un poco —sonríe levemente —, y... Vamos a dejar esto atrás pronto, le he prometido a _Wallace_ que nadie sabrá esto, desde luego.

—Ah, por supuesto. He preparado también un acuerdo de confidencialidad sobre esto para protegeros a los dos que todos firmaremos —explica Arthur. A saber a qué hora es que lo hizo o si no lo va a redactar ahora sobre la marcha

Wallace respira un microsegundo y le da un buen trago a su vaso.

—Bien, ¿eso te deja más tranquilo, _Wallace_?

—NADA de lo que digas o hagas de ahora en adelante va a dejarme ni remotamente tranquilo... Madre —contesta Wallace secamente frunciendo el ceño.

Arthur tiene que morderse el labio para no hacer ningún comentario referente a su sangre inglesa peleando con la otra mitad francesa.

—No es algo que haré yo, es algo que hará _Arthur_ —replica ella en respuesta.

—Ah, tanto mejor. _Arthur_. De verdad, no sé en que estabas pensando entonces, ¡pero MUCHO menos se en que estás pensando ahora para decirlo! —protesta por vez cuarenta, volviendo a palidecer sólo de recordarlo.

—_Wallace,_ ni siquiera tienes que prestar real atención a esto, sólo firma y olvídalo todo después. Será como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Wallace le mira y levanta una ceja porque sabe perfectamente bien que de aquí en adelante, al menos en susurros y a ojos de Arthur, será el hijo bastardo de alguien más.

La cosa es que para Arthur está súper claro que va a largarse y no va a volver a verle en la vida, así que no hay problema real.

—Esto es un problema, una injuria, una calamidad, ¡el peor de los desastres! —dramatiza un poco Wallace.

—Después de ese drama, _Wallace_, aun me sorprende que nadie más se haya dado cuenta de quién es tu padre —suelta Lady Kirkland con ese humor retorcido, porque empieza a estar HARTA de todo esto. Y Arthur, que está de excelente humor, se muere de la risa con eso.

— ¡No sé cómo te atreves, madre! —protesta Wallace apretando los puños.

—Calma, _Wallace_, calma —pide Arthur.

— ¿Atreverme a qué, Wallace? ¿A contarte la verdad? En lo que a mi concierne cualquiera que me pregunte después de hoy, esta será una ridícula historia inventada por alguien con mucha imaginación. Te di la vida, un padre que se preocupa por ti y el mismo trato que a todos mis otros hijos. ¿Qué es lo que te parece que te debo como para que te sientes aquí a hablarme así?

—¡Y luego me quitaste todo!

Lady Kirkland hace los ojos en blanco sin poder resistirse a sonreír.

—Nadie te ha quitado nada, _Wallace _—discute Arthur ahora.

—No te he quitado nada, sólo te conté algo que nadie más sabe —discute Lady Kirkland a la vez que Arthur, sonríe con ello dando ella un traguito a su whisky.

— ¿A qué hora a quedado tu sastre? —cambia el tema. Wallace protesta bajito.

—Estará cambiándose —sonríe pensando en él sin notar lo que eso implica.

— ¿Cambiándose la ropa? ¿Que lo has visto en la mañana?

—Eh... ¿eh? N-n-no... l-lo digo porque... es decir... es un sastre —risa nerviosa—. Seguro tiene mucha ropa y no sabe cuál ponerse, a eso me refiero.

—Arthur durmió con alguien de quien dice estar enamorado —suelta Wallace.

El menor se sonroja de muerte de repente.

— ¡Yo no dije que hubiera dormido con él! —cavas tu propia tumba, muchacho.

— ¿¡El?! —exclama Wallace

—Pues... ¡dormí en casa de _Vash_! ¡A eso me refiero! —se hace un lío.

— ¿Estás enamorado del doctor? —pregunta Wallace levantando una ceja.

— ¡Claro que no!

—No entiendo, de quien estás enamorado —pregunta Lady Kirkland.

—De... alguien. Pero no es... ¡No estoy enamorado! —decide al final.

— ¡Él me ha dicho que sí!

—Bueno, vale, un poco pero... ¡No de _Vash_!

— ¿Entonces de quién?

— ¡No os lo voy a decir! —exclama sonrojado, porque aunque admitirlo le hace sentir liberado, le da muchísima vergüenza.

—No es _Emily,_ padre va a enfadarse —Wallace el acusica.

— ¡Pues no se lo digas!

— ¡Es de alguien que no es Emily! —confirma Lady Kirkland levantando las cejas.

— ¡Pues...! —chilla Arthur sonrojándose, mirando a uno y a otro sin saber cómo defenderse.

Wallace suspira sin disfrutar eso lo suficiente, volviendo a pensar en su propio asunto. Lady Kirkland sonríe de lado presa de la curiosidad por su hijo menor. Que se acaba su bebida de un solo trago

— Bueno, ¿y vas a contarnos? Al fin una buena y agradable noticia en el día.

— ¡No!

—Seria lo justo. Con la de secretos que se han ventilado el día de hoy en esta mesa...

—Pues... —aprieta los ojos—. No importa. Si os lo he dicho es porque NO planeo contar quién es.

—De todos modos es igual, _Arthur._ Vas a casarte con _Emily_ —se encoge de hombros Wallace— Y a ser igual de miserable que el resto.

— ¡No voy a ser miserable!

Lady Kirkland inclina la cabeza con esto y mira a su hijo menor con los ojos entrecerrados. (Lord Kirkland ya le conto ayer sus planes de escapar)

—Quizás no TENGAS que casarte — Si, sí. Lady Kirkland está empezando a pensar en grande.

— ¿Eh? —la mira de repente interesado en ello.

—Es decir, sí. Aparentemente no hay otra opción, pero creo que no la hemos buscado lo suficiente. Todos nos hemos sentado aquí con la idea de que casarte con _Emily_ es la única posibilidad. ¿Con qué fin? Con el de hacer prosperar un negocio que, de por sí ya lo es. Pero... ¿A cambio de qué? Hemos ya mandado a la miseria a tres de nuestros hijos. ¿Por qué repetir el error con el cuarto?

A Arthur le brillan los ojos

— ¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza, madre? —protesta Wallace.

—No, de hecho hace tiempo que no me sentía tan lúcida —admite mirando su copita de whisky a la que solo le falta un trago, preguntándose si algo tiene que ver.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? —empieza Arthur.

— ¡Tan lúcida! Todo esto es absurdo, ¡padre va a matarte, madre! —chillonea Wallace.

Lady Kirkland mira a Wallace de reojo un segundo y luego a Arthur esperando que siga hablando.

—Pienso que _Sesel_ y _Emily _están realmente muy unidas y a _Patrick_ le gusta _Sesel_, así que tal vez ahora que los negocios de Padre están bien asentados con la familia de _Cecil _ellos podrían divorciarse y ser _Patrick_ quien se casara con _Sesel_ para esto. Aunque sea una sirviente... creo que sí es hija de _Lady Jones._

— ¿Queeeeeee? —chillido madre-hijo al unísono.

— ¡Pues ya visteis ayer que se besaron! Seguro _Patrick_ accedería al acuerdo si le preguntamos... y padre seguiría teniendo sus inversiones protegidas.

—Espera, espera. ¡TIENES ya una solución! —Lady Kirkland sonríe un poco aun sin pensarla detalladamente.

— ¡Divorcio! —Wallace en el absoluto escándalo.

—Bueno, es que eso haría a _Patrick_ también feliz, es decir, no solo yo... no sé qué piensen _Sesel_ y _Cecil_ de ello... ni padre... —explica porque tampoco lo ha pensado tan detalladamente.

—Aunque después del escándalo de ayer no me extrañaría que si le damos un poco de bombo sea la misma _Cecil_ quien pida la separación.

— ¡Esto es un desastre, claramente nuestra ruina social! Como va a casarse _Patrick_ con una NEGRA.

Arthur frunce el ceño, pensando.

— No estoy seguro de si padre lo aprobaría, porque no sé cómo son sus negocios con la familia de _Cecil_ en la actualidad... ni si lo de _Patrick_ no sea solo un capricho pasajero por lo exótica que es la chica negra... Tampoco sé si los _Jones _accederían porque no es lo mismo su hija legítima que una criada...

— ¡Pues _Míster Jones_ está casado con una y bien que todo el mundo le lame el culo! — protesta Lady Kirkland.

— ¡Pero no es lo mismo! —protesta Wallace pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Hay que hacer que _Sesel _y _Patrick_ se enamoren más, eso hará presión! —exclama volviéndose a su madre.

—Esto es la peor locura que te he escuchado nunca proponer —asegura Lady Kirkland.

— ¡No! ¡No lo es! —exclama—. Tiene que ir a verla hoy y decirle algo... qué él la protegerá a pesar de las inclemencias sociales y que es la única chica que le entiende, que es una persona maravillosa que lo hace temblar cuando le mira, que no ama a su esposa y que lo dejaría todo si se lo pidiera... —nota que más bien está hablando de las cosas que él ha dicho y se detiene— O... no lo sé, esa clase de cosas.

Lady Kirkland suspira pensando que tiene que pensar esto más seriamente.

—Sí, claro, que el reverendo vaya a declararle su amor a la chica.

— ¡Seguro a él le parece una buena idea!

— ¿A él? ¡Y eso que importa! ¡La sociedad! ¡Todos!

— ¿Qué? ¿La sociedad y todos qué? ¡Le envidiaran por ser feliz! Tú también vas a envidiarle, por eso es que te parece tan malo esto —acusa Arthur a Wallace.

—No es verdad que voy a envidiar a nadie, no digas tonterías —protesta Wallace cruzándose de brazos —. Estoy seguro de que padre no va a aceptar ninguna de estas tonterías.

—Yo estoy segura de que puede aceptarlas si se le plantea de manera correcta —asegura Lady Kirkland —. Si es que todos los demás están de acuerdo.

— ¡Hablaré con _Patrick_! —exclama Arthur contento dispuesto a ir ahora mismo.

Lady Kirkland sonríe un poco viendo quizás la luz dentro de la oscuridad. Se arregla un poco el pelo y extiende el brazo hacia la botella de whisky.

Arthur se topa de frente con Parker, en esa infinita manía de toparse de frente con la gente al atravesar las puertas. Él parpadea deteniéndose en seco.

— ¡Ah! ¡Señorito _Arthur_! Está el... _Míster Bonnefoy_ con, su madre. En la puerta. Le buscan a usted y a _Lady Kirkland._

—Ah... ¡Ah! —se sonroja de golpe y corre de vuelta al comedor sin darle la instrucción.

El mayordomo parpadea sin saber qué hacer, vacilando un poco. Decide seguirle para preguntar. Lady Kirkland levanta las cejas al ver a Arthur de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

El menor de los Kirkland, nerviosísimo, se sienta corriendo en una de las sillas con la espalda muy tiesa, un segundo más tarde cambia de postura. Se cambia de silla. Se cambia otra vez. Toma otra y la pone entre su madre y Wallace. Se toma otro vaso entero de whiskey. Nadie entiende un pimiento de lo que está haciendo.

— ¡Nada! —chilla y toma sus papeles y su pluma poniéndolo todo en orden desesperadamente. Toma el whiskey y las copas llevándoselas para esconderlas a toda prisa corriendo arriba y abajo histérico porque YA están aquí y Wallace y su madre seguro saben que él está enamorado y va a notarlo.

Parker abre la puerta un poco con cara de pregunta.

—Señorito _Kirkland,_ no me especificó dónde desea recibirlos.

— Ah, ¿ya ha llegado _Francis_? — pregunta Lady Kirkland con cierta tranquilidad, suspirando —. Aquí, aquí le recibimos. Hágale pasar.

Parker asiente sin aclararle y se va a ello, Wallace protesta un poco porque le han guardado la botella. Y Arthur sigue corriendo arriba y abajo como gallina sin cabeza, organizándose la ropa y el pelo a toda prisa.

Con la tranquilidad que da la ignorancia de algunas cosas, Lady Kirkland se limpia un poco los labios y se mira las uñas pensando en la idea de Arthur, sin preocuparse siquiera un poco en lo que viene a continuación.

Así, Parker abre la puerta y anuncia tranquilamente a Madame Bonnefoy y Míster Bonnefoy. Ella toma del brazo a su hijo mirando todo alrededor con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Francis le pone la mano encima de la suya, apretándole un poco y haciéndole un cariñito, con el corazón acelerado porque sabe que venir aquí es difícil para ella. Aunque le parece muy valiente de su parte. Y a Lady Kirkland le da un INFARTO.

En realidad, era completa mentira que Lady Kirkland no la conocía y no sabía quién era, porque quizás presa de la culpabilidad... O de la curiosidad. O ambas. Había ido a espiarla una vez, después de la muerte de Rómulo. Era extraña, en realidad, la relación mental que tenía con ella.

Por un lado sentía esa extraña curiosidad y horrenda satisfacción al notar que fuera tan bonita e impresionante... Por otro se preguntaba qué tanto había empujado ella a Rómulo para que hiciera esto. A la vez le daba envidia y rabia con ella porque si podía haberle llorado, consolado y ayudado abiertamente. Se sentía bastante ridícula igualmente. No era alguien con quien esperara entrevistarse, jamás, en la sala de su casa. Se levanta de golpe cuando la mira, dándole un extra al giro dramático de sus pensamientos.

Ella, rigurosamente vestida de negro, con el pelo recogido bajo un pequeño sombrero y la cara medio cubierta por una rejilla, porque la presencia es importante, la mira de frente al reconocerla como la única mujer de la sala. A primera instancia no sabe qué podría haber atraído a Rómulo, no era ni mucho menos bonita y no sabía maquillarse ni peinarse en lo más mínimo. No tenía aspecto desgarbado, pero nada en ella parecía quedarle bien.

Wallace abre la boca ABSOLUTAMENTE impresionado con la mujer que acaba de personarse en su sala. Casi se le cae el vasito de la mano. De hecho puede que se le resbale un poco sin que se rompa con un golpe seco a la mesa.

—Ehm... eh... H-Hola —Arthur se acerca a ellos el primero como mediador del encuentro, nervioso—. Buenos días. _Míster Bonnefoy, Madamme Bonnefoy, _estos son _Wallace Kirkland,_ mi hermano y _Lady Kirkland_, mi madre.

Lady Kirkland parpadea mirando a la señora Bonnefoy completamente impresionada. En vivo era aún más impresionante y más imponente. Alta, delgada, con excelentes curvas y una belleza inigualable. Se sonroja y tiene que girar la cara avergonzada de estar de pie frente a ella, aunque el orgullo la salva un poco consiguiendo que levante la nariz y se gire a mirar a Francis.

—Buenos días, _Lady Kirkland,_ hace tiempo que tenía curiosidad por conocerla —saluda ella con voz suave y su marcado acento francés sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos a pesar de que no la mire de regreso.

¿Quién podía culparla de curiosidad? Piensa Lady Kirkland aun terriblemente sonrojada confirmando sus sospechas sobre qué tanto sabia ella sobre su relación con su marido... Desde hace tiempo. Gira la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—_L-Lady Bonnefoy _—susurra, y saca fuerzas de flaqueza un instante más tarde, tratando de serenarse —. Siéntese, por favor.

Francis mira a su madre de reojo y vuelve a hacerle un cariñito en la mano.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra su marido? —pregunta ella en lo que podría sonar un tono un poco ácido para alguien que la conociera muy, muy bien sin hacer caso del ofrecimiento para dejar claro, que, a pesar de todo, el control de la situación lo tenía ella en sus manos y nadie más. No los propietarios de la casa, no los acaudalados, no los amantes ni el hijo bastardo. Si no ella, la viuda despechada en el papel que había querido adoptar.

Lady Kirkland desde luego no nota el tono, pero si la dirección de la pregunta y la intención de la misma volviendo a pensar que quién podría culparla de nada de todo esto. Ni siquiera su marido, el que había sido su amante, hablaba mal de ella o le recriminaba alguna falta. Se humedece los labios y permanece en pie mirándola y respirando lentamente antes de contestar nada.

—Bien, gracias —responde escuetamente teniendo que esforzarse mucho por mirarla a los ojos. Se había escondido tanto, tanto tiempo con miradas esquivas y cinismo... De tanta gente. Aun así, esconderse de ella le parecía mucho más difícil.

—Me alegro —responde ella dulcemente cambiando perfectamente el tono y actitud en esto. En un impulso le toma las manos—. ¿Y está usted bien? —le acaricia con los pulgares porque no es bonita, así que está claro que Rómulo no la prefería antes que a ella. Solo se la ve como una mujer pequeñita, perdida en un mundo que parece demasiado grande, sin una mano amiga que la entienda y la consuele. Eso debía ser lo que había visto ese idiota francés que había tenido por marido y ella que era quizás tan o más idiota que él, no podía si no querer un poco también a quien él había querido tanto. Más allá de los celos o la competencia.

En cuanto a ella, el tacto la tensa y el cambio de actitud la desmoronan. Casi como quebrar una copa de cristal con un golpe seco y suave. ¿Por qué estaba esta mujer aquí? ¿Por qué además era dulce? ¡Y con esa pregunta! Había además a demasiados demonios oscuros de su pasado últimamente y lo que estaba, era todo menos bien. Se le humedecen los ojos y frunce el ceño enfadándose consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pero no tenía derecho alguno de tenerse lastima a si misma, no después de todo esto y menos aún después de haber llegado hasta este punto. Se había metido en este lío ella sola, y ahora solo estaba enfrentando las consecuencias que, suponía desde el principio, llegarían en algún momento.

—Mi marido estaría muy enfadado conmigo si supiera que he venido aquí... aunque no es que él pudiera realmente enfadarse nunca muy en serio. Creo que también estaría muy nervioso, ¿no cree? —sigue ella intentando hacerla cómplice, porque así de sencillo era todo para Madamme Bonnefoy, ya la había visto, había comprendido como su marido podía quererlas a ambas y ya no tenía ningún sentido reprocharle nada a nadie ni sentir ningún rencor que solo marchitaría su corazón.

Lady Kirkland la mira a los ojos y mueve los labios un poquito queriendo decir algo. De haber estado en la posición contraria, ella querría matarla, comérsela viva, despellejarla y prenderle fuego. Y sin embargo ella estaba aquí, ahora mismo, hablándole dulcemente y hablando de EL. Así. Parpadea y se le cae una lágrima por la mejilla.

—E-E-Es verdad, debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba, jamás habría permitido que esta reunión así se... c-concretara —susurra rindiéndose del todo a lo que hace esta mujer, que aún no entiende en lo absoluto.

—Estaría mirándonos a las dos intentando mediar con nosotras sin querer que realmente habláramos. Aunque estoy segura que le encantaría que nos lleváramos bien —levanta la mano y le limpia la lágrima como si nada—. Seguro hasta tendría una de esas fantasías suyas, pasado unos minutos.

Francis sonríe con eso relajándose un poco al notar la actitud de su madre y leyendo perfectamente el ambiente.

La reacción de Lady Kirkland, mezcla de asombro, corazón un poco roto e indignación con el sastre por tener una de esas fantasías es incluso cómica de verse. Madamme Bonnefoy le sonríe y finalmente se vuelve a Wallace, sin soltarle a ella las manos. Wallace que sigue mirándola como si hubiera visto a un ÁNGEL.

—Y este es el muchacho —le sonríe también—. Eres muy apuesto, tienes definitivamente cierto aire a tu padre.

Nadie sabía que Lady Bonnefoy fuera capaz de medio matar a tanta gente con tan pocas palabras. Es que le ha dicho que es apuestooooo.

Wallace Kirkland cambia el peso de pie y se sonroja mucho, pensando que si de esto vale ser hijo del sastre... Quizás no sea tan catastrófico como pensaba hace un segundo. La mujer es hermosa.

—E-Es usted... La mujer más bella que he visto nunca —ya empezamos con los balbuceos y las tonterías.

Lady Kirkland se sonroja con el comentario relativo a que se parece a su padre, porque ella misma lo nota a veces en gestos o muecas o cosas que dice. Y ahí les tiene, a los dos, completamente idiotizados.

—Muchas gracias, esas palabras son muy halagadoras —se ríe un poco ella, soltando de una mano a la mujer pelirroja para llevársela al pecho en un movimiento naturalmente pomposo.

Wallace se sonroja un poco más sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima.

—Creo que yo necesito se-sentarme —advierte Brittany aún bastante sobrepasada con todo esto —. _Lady Bonnefoy,_ por favor.

—Ah, claro —la suelta y obedece ahora sí sin problemas. Arthur no sabe bien como ha acabado al lado de Francis, los dos un poco separados de la escena.

— ¿Les traigo algo de beber? —pregunta el recientemente enterado hijo del sastre ofreciéndose a hacer una actividad por PRIMERA vez en toda su vida. Creo que hasta Lady Kirkland levanta las cejas.

—Muchísimas gracias, si es usted tan amable —responde Madamme Bonnefoy con naturalidad.

El chico se va hacia el carro de bar con cara de bobo aun, pero notándose bastante repuesto a pesar de todo.

— ¿Y a qué se dedica usted? —pregunta la francesa a Lady Kirkland.

Francis aprovecha el momento para rozarle el dedo a Arthur y sonreírle, sentándose en otra de las sillas aunque no le hayan invitado a él a ello.

Arthur le mira de reojo y se sienta a su lado sin pensar, mirando a sus madres interactuar.

—Dedicarme. Ehm... ¿A ver pasar la vida?

—Oh... claro, claro. Ya me imagino que las mujeres de alta sociedad no necesitan trabajar, pero tendrá usted una afición —lo dice la mujer de baja sociedad que básicamente se dedica a una afición por hacer algo.

—Ciertamente el trabajo no está dentro de la breve lista de cosas que se nos piden para casarnos —Lady Kirkland sonríe un poco con su extraño humor —. Las aficiones tampoco, aunque yo tengo la de imaginar y contar historias.

— ¿Es usted escritora como su hijo?

Ella se ríe un poco, suavemente.

—En lo absoluto. Yo solo le lleno la cabeza de cosas para que él vaya y escriba lo que se le ocurra —se encoge de hombros —. Sólo me gusta contar historias. ¿Usted tiene alguna afición?

—Yo tengo una pequeña tiendecita cerca de _Saint James_, la gente viene y me cuenta sus problemas... yo les escucho, les consuelo y les doy mi opinión y a veces me traen cosas. De comer o de lo que pueden.

Lady Kirkland se muerde el labio pensando que eso suena tan... Triste. Que le lleven de comer. La imagina casi muerta de hambre, con el sastre muerto y el hijo con dificultades para sobrevivir con todas las deudas y los problemas de herencia.

—Esperemos que eso ya no tenga que hacerlo por necesidad —susurra.

—Ah, no, no. Lo hago porque es divertido, me gusta ayudar a la gente. A veces también les leo las cartas si les apetece, es bastante excitante.

A Lady Kirkland le brillan los ojos con la lectura de cartas... Pero es que sería el colmo que ella se las leyera. Sonríe un poco pensando que es interesante.

—Me alegra oír que lo haga por eso, aun así esperemos que su situación cambie.

—Ah, esto... —sonríe un poco tristemente entendiendo—. No creo que _Rom_ quisiera hacernos daño con esto, ni usted ni a mí, creo que él solo pretendía que su hijo le reconociera como padre.

Wallace se detiene a su lado habiendo traído las bebidas quedándose un poco inmóvil con eso. Brittany mira a su hijo pensando que jamás va a RECONOCER como tal al sastre como su padre. Pero al menos le ha conocido.

—En fin, él y sus locas ideas. Agradezco mucho que al menos hayan accedido a firmar esto que dice Arthur —sigue ella y el nombrado se sonroja un poco cuando le trata con esa confianza.

—Era... —hace una pausa eligiendo muy bien las palabras que decir, sonrojándose al hacerlo, se revuelve —, un buen hombre. Creo que sabía que yo nunca tendría la fuerza para decirlo si no me presionaba un poco. En realidad... Quiero disculparme con ustedes.

Madamme Bonnefoy la mira con curiosidad.

—Soy yo la responsable de este problema con la herencia.

—Madre, no hace falta... —empieza Arthur al oir eso.

Lady Kirkland mira a Arthur de reojo y si, es verdad que no hace falta, pero está harta de una mentira tras otra y esto es lo único que si ha estado completamente en su control. O estaba.

—Ya lo se. Sólo quiero que sepan los motivos, quizás los entiendan. Cuando supe lo que había hecho _Ro... Mister Bonnefoy_, cuando supe el peligro que implicaba todo este desastre para mí y para mi familia me aseguré... O intenté asegurarme de que se perdiera el expediente.

—Oh —Madamme Bonnefoy la mira un poco desconsolada. La señora de la casa suspira otra vez.

—Después de eso me he asegurado de que su hijo tenga trabajo, y puedo garantizarle que lo tendrá siempre. Incluso ahora que al fin arreglemos esto —mira a la francesa. Arthur mira a Francis de reojo para que diga algo.

—Y yo que pensé que tenía talento... —susurra Francis un poco en broma, sintiendo el ambiente demasiado tenso con todo esto. Para él, para quien la vida es bastante simple como para su madre, el que al final se resuelva todo es bastante.

—Ah, no estoy en absoluto preocupada por la situación económica de mi hijo en el futuro —asegura ella.

Wallace se sienta otra vez en su lugar, medio mudo, mirándola fijamente.

—No debe estarlo. Ni por la de él ni por la suya —responde Lady Kirkland con seguridad mirando a Wallace.

—S-Seguro. Seguro. Firmaremos a su favor, _Madamme _—asegura él diciendo esa última palabra con toda la pompa de la que es capaz.

—Aunque agradezco las atenciones y cuidados que nos ofrecen. Se que velarán porque nosotros siempre estemos bien—sigue ella agradeciendo con gesto de cabeza.

—Estoy segura que... Él... No me lo habría pedido. Pero estará más tranquilo con ello —Brittany se revuelve un poco sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Aunque si de mí dependiera... No es dinero lo que les pediríamos.

Lady Kirkland inclina la cabeza un poco sorprendida con eso.

— ¿Qué pedirían?

Madamme Bonnefoy mira a Arthur de reojo un instante, cierra los ojos y suspira. Francis mira a su madre después de este movimiento.

—Es algo bastante complicado... y aun así daría todo el dinero de mi marido a cambio de ello.

Lady Kirkland frunce el ceño mirando a la mujer con intensidad. Curiosa.

—Me gustaría escuchar lo que es.

—Estoy segura que sí, pero de ningún modo me siento en situación de poder pedírselo.

—Le aseguro que no podría estar en una mejor posición para obtenerlo. Aunque puedo decir que no.

Se humedece los labios y mira de nuevo a Arthur. Este parpadea y se sonroja un poco sin saber si le está pidiendo consejo o qué es lo que quiere, porque le mira tanto.

Francis se acerca a Arthur y le susurra al oído que quizás pueda... Pedirle a Wallace, quien les está mirando con interés, que les deje solos. Arthur mira a Francis sin entender del todo eso, parpadeando descolocado.

—Tal vez se lo pida más adelante, _Lady Kirkland._ Me parece que de momento firmar estos documentos es suficiente —decide Madamme Bonnefoy desestimando la idea de pedir que anulen el compromiso de Arthur Kirkland. Sintiendo que pondría al escritor en una situación demasiado comprometida.

Francis mira a Arthur y luego a su madre, humedeciéndose los labios, porque la conoce.

Lady Kirkland parpadea un poco descolocada con eso pero al final suspira, muerta de la curiosidad y a la vez deseando en alguna medida que termine esta reunión.

—Bien, firmemos entonces.

—Ehm... no estoy seguro que sea buena idea incluir peticiones a posteriori de la firma, _Madamme Bonnefoy _—aconseja Arthur sacando los documentos—. Parte del acuerdo implica que no podrá usarse esta información que nos atañe para chantajear ni presionar a nadie. Si tiene alguna petición extra es necesario negociar los términos ahora.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta ella.

—Que saliendo de aquí no podrán hablar de esto con nadie, ni en el futuro ocuparlo en contra de nadie —explica Wallace.

—Pero es una petición bienintencionada, no quiero obligarles a que me la concedan —explica en respuesta.

—En realidad, _Lady Bonnefoy..._ De todos modos no está obligándonos a firmar nada —comenta Brittany mirándola —. Pero sea lo que sea que esté pensando, el pedirlo luego podría malinterpretarse de alguna manera como... Chantaje — más o menos como el que están haciéndole ahora.

—Oh, no, no... No es chantaje, es solo algo que me haría muy feliz y que estoy segura que _Rom _preferiría también que nos dieran incluso antes que el dinero, ya se lo he dicho.

Lady Kirkland se lo piensa un momento.

—Déjenme a solas con _Madamme Bonnefoy _unos momentos.

Arthur parpadea y bufa un poco porque a él también le da curiosidad. Wallace protesta porque tampoco se quiere ir. Francis mira a su madre con cara de circunstancias. Ella mira a Francis intentando leer si cree que esta es una buena idea.

Francis, que no está seguro de exactamente qué va a pedir pero sabe que tiene que ver con él y Arthur se humedece los labios... Y le sonríe. Porque sabe que su madre es lista y sabe leer a la gente. Ella sonríe de vuelta y asiente mientras los tres salen al pasillo.

Y Lady Kirkland se pone otra vez nerviosa arrepintiéndose un poco de haberse quedado a solas con ella. Qué tal que se transformaba en un dragón si no estaba su hijo presente.

Madamme Bonnefoy la mira a través de su rejilla.


	49. La charla de las viudas

— ¿Podría... quitarse la mantilla? —pregunta con voz suave Lady Kirkland mirándola a la cara.

Ella lo hace con cuidado, sacándose el sombrero del que forma parte y soltándose el pelo ya que este lo mantenía recogido. Brittany Kirkland la mira cada vez más impresionada con su belleza y lo diferente que es a ella, sin entender del todo a Rómulo.

—Somos... Muy distintas —logra valorar.

—Eso veo —asiente ella. Lady Kirkland suspira.

—Por diversas razones estoy dispuesta a ayudarla.

— ¿En qué? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Algo en concreto pretendía pedirme —la mira a los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué está dispuesta a hacerlo si aún no sabe la situación ni mi petición? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ella se revuelve porque... La culpa es dura y el lavado de consciencia, caro.

—He dicho ya que puedo decir que no. Pero algunas cosas quizás se ven muy complicadas desde su perspectiva y no lo son tanto.

—Lo que quiero... por diversos motivos sé que el futuro enlace de su hijo menor no le hace feliz. Quería pedirle que lo anularan.

Brittany parpadea un par de veces.

—¿De m-mi hijo?

—Eso mismo. Le pediría algo más específico al respecto y mis motivos, pero sé que algunos chicos tienen problemas para expresar ciertas cosas, en especial con su familia y no quisiera meterle en este problema. Así que puede tomarlo nada más como que él ha sido muy bueno y atento con nosotros y lograr hacerle feliz sería una buena forma de pagarle sus honorarios.

Lady Kirkland se humedece los labios y le mira fijamente unos segundos. Suspira.

—He casado a tres de mis hijos ya... Y en cada uno de sus matrimonios he encontrado que hay razones para parar y razones para seguir... —explica.

—Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que valorara esta petición como una para parar —insiste ella, Lady Kirkland sonríe.

—No lo creerá, pero en este matrimonio en concreto estoy encontrando muy difícil encontrar una sola razón para seguir...

—Más motivo aun para detenerlo entonces. Puedo intentar convencer a la novia o a sus padres si quiere —sigue, más aliviada, pero sin sonreir del todo. Brittany la mira fijamente y se humedece los labios de nuevo.

— ¿Está mi hijo enamorado de usted? —pregunta en el tono más suave que puede.

Ella levanta las cejas y piensa que en alguna circunstancia, eso sería más sencillo. Niega con la cabeza. Lady Kirkland, que estaba completamente segura de haber acertado... Parpadea.

—Oh... —parecía que el asunto de su hijo seguiría siendo un misterio. Se mira las manos—. Es posible que pueda concedérselo. No depende solo de mí.

— ¿De quién más depende?

—De mi marido.

—Tal vez pueda hablar con él —propone de una manera menos agresiva de lo que podría parecer en cualquier otra persona, dadas las circunstancias. Lady Kirkland... SE REVUELVE.

—Y... Y que va a decirle u-usted a mí... —suelta el aire pensando un millón de cosas a la vez, entre ellas, que quizás esta mujer podría seducirle. O contarle. O chantajearla con contarle. Aprieta los ojos volviendo a entrar en pánico.

—Pues se lo pediré igual que a usted —explica con simpleza.

—Él no tiene el mismo incentivo —murmura—. Tampoco creo que entienda por qué podría usted pedírselo.

—¿Qué es lo que propone entonces?

—¿Usted cree tener mayor capacidad de convencimiento de mi marido que yo? —pregunta con más sinceridad de lo que quisiera.

—Pues... no lo creo, yo no le conozco. Pero podría probarlo —propone de nuevo inocente. Brittany se pregunta a si misma qué pensará esta mujer de ella.

—Quisiera entenderla —suspira—. Y saber lo que piensa. No lo sé. No sé si consiga convencerle con el plan elaborado de _Arthur._ No sé si usted pudiera convencerle mejor que yo. A decir verdad, _Lady Bonnefoy..._ Ahora mismo quisiera un té.

— ¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que le preocupa de verdad? —decide cambiar de tema la francesa. La pelirroja la mira un poco sorprendida otra vez porque parece leerle el pensamiento.

— ¿Sobre este tema en particular o... en general?

—Sobre lo que quiera. Si no hoy, viene otro día a mi tienda.

Ella se ríe un poco y aprieta los ojos. _Madamme Bonneyfo_ levanta las cejas sin saber de qué se ríe.

—Es... Es usted la esposa... De él. No la culpo ni la juzgo por venir aquí. En realidad, entendería si quisiera odiarme o hacerme daño. Entendería si quisiera seducir a mi marido y sospecho que no le costaría ningún trabajo. Y aun así, está aquí sentada siendo amable conmigo y pidiéndome que le cuente cosas, preocupándose por el bienestar de mi hijo pequeño...

Ella sonríe.

—Lo único que me está pidiendo, además de lo que es suyo... Es pagarle a mi hijo con algo que a mí misma me ha costado ver que en realidad es lo justo. Lo siento, señora... Pero no la entiendo —vuelve a revolverse y se le humedecen otra vez los ojos—. Y tristemente tampoco le entiendo a él...

—Yo no la odio ni quiero seducir a su marido. Estoy con otro hombre, nunca me ha sido difícil encontrarlos. Es un profesor, un hombre culto y delicado a pesar de que _Rom _siempre será mi media naranja. No quiero sonar cruel con usted, pero mi marido no la necesitaba. Estaba enamorado de mí y era perfectamente feliz conmigo, era usted quien le necesitaba a él y él quien no sabía decir que no. La quería, no lo dudo y lo hacía porque veía en usted lo mismo que veo yo ahora... que es usted una persona extremadamente querible.

Lady Kirkland cierra los ojos otra vez y vuelve a reírse un poco de sí misma al sentirse aliviada de que no quiera seducir a su marido. Marido al que un rato atrás quería dejar. Parpadea un poco con esa segunda parte de la declaración, sonrojándose un poco porque sí que era verdad que ella le necesitaba a él muchísimo más de lo que él la hubiera necesitado a ella. Y ella lo sabía en el fondo. Se muerde el labio.

— ¿Q-Querible? —susurra con los ojos húmedos aun.

—Sí. Una persona a la que es fácil quererla. En muchos aspectos mi marido y yo nos parecíamos extremadamente y le conocí tan profundamente que puedo saber incluso que pensaba cuando la veía a usted... y ahora que la he visto, no siento celos, ni dolor, ni rencor. Sé que él no pretendía hacerme ningún daño al hacer esto, sé que era un humano y las cosas se le iban de las manos y tal vez yo era demasiado necia y permisiva. Fue un error de los dos por el que no tiene sentido seguir sufriendo.

Lady Kirkland se limpia la cara y saca su pañuelo, porque aun con todo escucharla a ella decirlo implica cierta catarsis.

—Ojalá hubiera yo encontrado alguna manera de ser feliz de un modo más... Justo para todos— susurra con la cara dentro del pañuelo.

—Aún puede encontrar la manera...

—Quizás haciendo feliz a mi niño pequeño... O al menos no destinándolo a la misma miseria.

—Eso mismo —asiente.

Lady Kirkland se limpia los ojos otra vez y se suena la nariz, siendo aún más desastre de lo que era hace unos minutos. Madamme Bonnefoy le aparta un poco el pelo y le acaricia la cara queriendo abrazarla.

—Es el colmo del cinismo de mi parte que este usted aquí consolándome —solloza y es que sí, necesita un abrazo.

—Bueno, no se crea... —se acerca y la abraza—. En realidad me agrada que usted le quisiera tanto también.

Se deja abrazar y la viuda le abraza de vuelta con bastante fuerza. Le acaricia la espalda suspirando y se le humedecen un poco los ojos también porque aunque intenta ser fuerte, sí le echa de menos. Y quisiera ser amiga de ella para poder hablar de él y recordarle.

—Hablaba poco de usted, pero siempre bien. Sé que la quería más que a nadie —susurra—. Gracias por prestármelo un poco.

—Su recuerdo vive ahora en nosotras dos.

—Y en sus hijos —susurra.

—Sí...

—Es usted la mujer más fuerte que conozco...

—Gracias.

La señora de la casa se separa un poco y vuelve a limpiarse los ojos.

— ¿Querrían... Quedarse a comer? —pregunta después de pensarlo y volver a concluir que esto es DEMASIADO cinismo.

—Claro, muchísimas gracias... por favor, llámame _Gala_.

—_Gala._ Usted... Puede llamarme _Brittany._

—_Brittany_ —sonríe y se limpia un poco la cara. Lady Kirkland le sonríe un poco de vuelta sintiendo una extraña y muy poderosa calma cerca de esta mujer.

—Vamos a hacer pasar a los chicos de nuevo, ¿vale?

Asiente otra vez extendiendo el brazo y tocando una campanita. La francesa levanta las cejas porque pensaba ir a buscarles...

Wallace se recarga en la pared nada más salir, protestando porque no ha traído la botella de whisky. Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y ahí va a pegar la oreja para intentar espiar. Francis hace lo mismo.

—¡Deja de espiarles, es incorrecto! —riñe Wallace acercándose a ellos—. ¿Se escucha algo?

—¡A ti diciendo que dejemos de espiar! ¡Cállate!

—¡Pues es que no deberían! —protesta de nuevo queriendo encontrar desde donde escuchar él también. El problema es que el sastre está ahí y le estorba.

—¡Pues si no deberíamos no lo hagas tú tampoco!

—Cállate y... Ehm... Podría darme permiso señor... ¿Sastre?

—¡De verdad que no oigo nada si no dejas de molestar, _Wallace_! —discute Arthur.

Francis vacila un poco, pero esta vez se siente un poco más seguro con este hombre. Le hace un gesto con los dedos en los labios.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? —sonríe Arthur... estas a dos segundos que te riñan a ti para que te calles.

—Shhh —le pide Francis a él, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Arthur se sonroja un poco y se calla, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza. Wallace arruga la nariz y se le encima a Arthur para escuchar también. Tras unos largos segundos, se oyen unos carraspeos al fondo. Tras ellos.

Wallace pega un GRAN salto, aún mayor que el de Francis. Scott les mira a los tres con una ceja levantada y cara de "¿Qué me he perdido?"

— ¡¿Que no tenéis casa propia vosotros!? —protesta Arthur que también se ha asustado.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —chilla Wallace.

—Venía a rendir exequias fúnebres a lo que quedara de _Patrick_, me han dicho que ha pasado aquí la noche después del incidente.

—No lo he visto en todo el día, me parece que consideró que los gritos de ayer eran suficientes —Wallace frunce el ceño.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo le estaba buscando también! —recuerda Arthur.

—Quizás deberías volverte al cuartel —sentencia Wallace a recordar para que le quiere Arthur y pensando que todo esto es demasiado grande para contenerlo... Y que van a acabar por enterarse todos de todo. Pero por ahora, Scott solo puede hacerlo peor.

—Quizás. Quizás debería quedarme a saber qué estáis espiando —sonríe de lado cruzándose de brazos.

—Quizás no. De hecho... No —asegura Wallace tajante, empezando a empujarle un poco hacia la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no? —se deja un poco, no demasiado.

—Porque estamos haciendo algo de trabajo —se inventa.

— ¿De trabajo de qué? —insiste porque una excusa menos creíble no podía habérsele ocurrido.

—De trabajo de _Arthur _—asegura de todos modos.

— ¿Para que necesitas un abogado? ¿Has matado al fin a _Sigrid_? —se ríe de su propio chiste.

—Sí, de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza más o menos aquí —le señala la nuca.

—¡Oh! ¿Se te puede contratar? _Marlijn_ necesita un susto. Uno grande... puede parecer un accidente si eso te ayuda —sigue a lo suyo.

—Dile que quieres acostarte con ella, que se te levanta al verla. Eso debes asustarla lo bastante —replica Wallace perdiendo un poco las formas como solo Scott consigue hacer que lo haga.

—Para nada, se lo digo diario—responde tan cínico su hermano mayor.

—Esa no me la creo —niega con la cabeza, igual sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué no? —finge ofenderse.

—Ya se habría muerto del asco solo con la perspectiva —sonríe.

—Claro que no, mira como tú, con lo mariquita que eres, has aguantado cosas peores todos estos años —replica.

— ¿Mariquita? Ja. He estado mejor servido que tú, eso te lo aseguro —levanta la nariz.

—Ni de coña, sé que _Sigrid_ tiene dientes ahí abajo —responde muerto de risa. Wallace aprieta los ojos y es que, es verdad, tiene dientes en todos lados la cabrona. Con lo histérica que es.

—Dientes, muelas y picos. Y calla que si me llega a oír me quema la colección de primeras ediciones de _Shakespeare _—se ríe un poco también.

—Ah, eso quizás hasta te la ponía dura del enfado... cuando no la usas hace tanto a tu cuerpo se le olvida como.

—Pues si no se me pone dura del enfado, con ella de esposa, no veo de que otra forma se me pueda poner dura.

—Mientras no te enamores de otras chicas hermosas que encuentres por ahí.

Wallace parpadea y piensa INMEDIATAMENTE en Lady Bonnefoy.

—Pfff... Ninguna tan hermosa como mi mujer.

—Seguro, seguro...

—Claro que sí, especialmente cuando se convierte en lobo...

—Esos fetiches.

—O con ella es más bien cuando se convierte en humano... —pone cara de asco siguiendo su idea, ignorando a Scott y empujándole un poco más para ir a la puerta. Arthur cuchichea con Francis sobre que pueden estar diciendo porque no se oye nada.

—Ah, pero lo hace —Scott se queda con ellos porque ahora le da curiosidad esto.

—Lo intenta —sonríe un poco y nota que Scott no cede realmente y sigue ahí a pesar de su intento por distraerle. Francis asegura con certeza de que algo están hablando de ellos dos, aunque realmente no escucha a su madre.

—Yo diría que eso es amor verdadero —responde tan sarcástico Scott, riendo.

Arthur mira a Francis con cara de susto, porque entre lo que sabe su madre y la suya lo saben TODO.

—Mi mamá es muy buena con la gente, seguro sabe lo que hace —lo tranquiliza el sastre.

—Pero no puede decirle... yo... —cambia el peso de pie, mirando a la puerta y a Francis intermitentemente, nervioso.

—No va a decirle un secreto tuyo, menos uno tan importante —asegura él con completa confianza.

—P-Pero mi madre puede... puede deducir si están hablando de... yo... —mira la puerta de reojo de nuevo, planteándose entrar.

—Confía en ella. Será algo bueno para ambas pasar unos minutos solas... Y hablar de nosotros— sonríe.

— ¿Por?

—_Maman_ hace cosas —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿C-Cosas? —no suena NADA tranquilizador.

—Cosas con las personas. Tú la has visto ya con nosotros en el tarot —sigue.

—Pero eso...

—No te preocupes, lo hará bien.

—No me gusta —responde aun nervioso. Francis suspira.

—A mí tampoco me gusta del todo que esté aquí.

— ¿Por? No dirá nada de ti.

—Pero es duro para ella.

Arthur vuelve a mirar a la puerta y Francis a poner la oreja.

—Aunque han tardado.

Arthur vuelve a poner la oreja también.

—Podrían verse un poco más idiotas —murmura Wallace.

—Shh —protesta Arthur otra vez, Scott se acerca a poner la oreja también.

— ¡¿Tú también?! No, no.., ¡quita la oreja de ahí! —protesta Wallace nervioso.

— ¿Por?

— ¡No quiero que oigas!

— ¿Por qué no?

—P-Porque está mal, ¡Es una entrevista privada!

—Estabas haciéndolo tú antes. ¿Con quién se está entrevistando?

Se sonroja otra vez al recordarla.

— ¡Con nadie! Es decir, nadie que te importe.

Levanta las cejas al notar que se sonroja.

— ¡No pongas esa cara!

—Pues es que mírate.

Se pone las manos en las mejillas.

— ¿Que me mire qué? Estoy igual de feo que siempre.

—Pero rojo.

— ¡Qué va! —gira la cara sintiéndose sonrojarse más, además de que el alcohol no ayuda en lo absoluto. Arthur también se gira a mirar a Wallace con eso. Francis da el golpe de gracia.

—Mi madre es muy bonita —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Tu madre? —pregunta Scott a Francis.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Arthur mirando a Wallace.

—¡No! —niega Wallace categóricamente. Francis sonríe un poco de lado y se encoge de hombros para Scott, sin afirmar ni negar.

—¡Sí te gusta! —chilla Arthur señalándole.

—¡No, no me gusta! A mí me gusta _Sigrid _—es que hasta a él le da risa esa declaración.

Arthur y Scott se mueren de risa. Francis levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco.

—Sólo es una muestra de apreciación a la belleza femenina. Ya la veras y me dirás si te parece fea —protesta Wallace hacia Scott.

Arthur carraspea y se sonroja con eso mientras Scott sigue riendo un poco. Francis sonríe triunfal y le cierra un ojo a Arthur a la primera oportunidad. Que en cuanto nota el guiño se sonroja aún más.

—Deja de reírte, sólo es una mujer guapa. Eso no le quita ser la esposa del... —Wallace se calla unos instantes pensando "mi padre" con horror.

—Viuda, más bien ¿no? Eso me han dicho —responde Scott mirando a Francis de reojo.

—Sí, viuda de nuestro padre, que en paz descanse —confirma Francis sonriendo un poquito de lado. Scott asiente sin fijarse en el plural. Wallace mira a Francis con la boca ABIERTA.

—¿Y a qué habéis venido? —pregunta a Francis.

—Pues lo que sea, viuda de SU padre o no, solo he dicho... —empieza a protestar Wallace y al final se calla al ver el cambio de tema.

—Oh, hemos venido a arreglar un asunto de nuestra herencia. _Arthur_ tuvo la calidez de invitarnos aquí a leernos los papeles.

Arthur asiente a eso y Scott pone los ojos en blanco porque eso le parece sumamente aburrido. Wallace sonríe al ver la cara de su hermano.

—Te dije que era una cosa de trabajo de la larva —suelta en actitud de sabelotodo.

—¿Y ahora con quién está?

—¿Quién?

—Pues ella, ¿por qué la espiáis?

—Esta con su madre, _Monsieur_ —confirma Francis.

—¡Oh!

—Ningún "Oh" — sigue protestando Wallace.

—Es extraño, nadie suele caerle bien a ella.

— ¿No? —pregunta Francis levantando una ceja.

—Que va, el encanto _Kirkland_.

—Conmigo es siempre muy amable —responde Francis.

—Pues debe ser el único.

—Y ahora sabemos por qué —susurra Wallace considerando que todo esto es un DESASTRE social. Y ahí suena la campanita.

Wallace se separa tres kilómetros de la puerta al oírla y reconocerla. Arthur y Scott se vuelven a la puerta, este segundo siendo el primero en abrirla. Lady Kirkland se pone de pie de golpe al ver a su hijo mayor, como si la hubieran atrapado en brazos del sastre.

—¿Qué hay, Madre? —se acerca a ella y se queda un instante sin aire cuando Madamme Bonnefoy se gira a mirarles.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, _Scott_? —Lady Kirkland, pálida, mira a Arthur muy nerviosa.

—Venía... he venido a ver a _P-Patrick_ y les he encontrado a todos en la puerta.

—E-Estábamos... Yo... He... Lo-Lo que quiero decir es que... —Lady Kirkland súper nerviosa —. Ella es _Lady Bonnefoy_.

—Eso me han dicho, buenos días _Lady Bonnefoy_ —se acerca a ella haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano como saludaría a un colega y se sonroja un poco al notar lo que ha hecho. Ella se ríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Wallace y Francis entran detrás de los dos Kirkland, Francis busca la mirada de su madre.

—Deberías ir a buscar a _Patrick, Scott _—le pide su madre aun de pie.

—Ahora iba a ello, ¿qué está pasando que estáis todos tan nerviosos?

— ¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! _Arthur..._ —suplica un poco Lady Kirkland.

—Estamos hablando sobre la boda de _Arthur _—explica Madamme Bonnefoy.

— ¡Exactamente! ¡Eso! La boda.

—Oh... vale, vale. Ya me voy —protesta Scott.

Lady Kirkland le mira con una poca de tristeza porque de todos sus hijos, aun cuando del que más quisiera apoyo seria del mayor, y del que más le dolería que le odiara seria de él... Y no sabe en este momento qué tanto le odiaría.

—En fin... pasadlo bien —se encoge de hombros marchándose de todos modos.

Wallace se quita de la puerta para dejarle salir aliviado de que se vaya. Y nada, desaparece cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Qué tal si firmamos esto antes de que haya más interrupciones? —pide Arthur.

Y Lady Kirkland piensa que... Va a tener que hablar con él, en especial si lo de Patrick se hace. De hecho piensa un poco más y mira a Arthur de reojo preguntándose si no debería ser él el que incitara a Patrick para que fuera a ver a la chica. Porque a Scott le hace mucho, mucho, MUCHO caso.

—Firmemos de una vez, sólo... _Wallace_, detén a _Scott_, dile que me espere un instante afuera, por favor —decide Lady Kirkland.

Wallace parpadea sin entender nada y luego hace los ojos en blanco. Abre la puerta y le grita. Hoy demasiado en shock y enfadado como para guardar las formas. Scott levanta las cejas y vuelve.

—Madre dice que le esperes aquí un poco —pide Wallace y de todos modos le cierra la puerta, que para las pulgas de Scott...

—Que me espere aquí un poco una mierda —entra tras él. Wallace odia a su madre con todo su corazón.

—Lee eso y firme... mos —pide Lady Kirkland mirando a Scott entrar y odiando su estúpida instrucción—. Espera, _Arthur_. Antes de eso, ven.

El menor de los Kirkland le tiende los documentos a Francis, a Madamme Bomnefoy y a Wallace antes de irse con su madre a ver que quiere.

—Perdona esta interrupción pero... ¿Y si_ Scott_ le mete la idea a _Patrick_ de ir a buscar a la chica? Sabes que si se la dice él es probable que este convencido de que es una idea brillante.

— ¿_Scott_? ¿Por qué iba _Scott_ a querer participar en esto?

—Quizás si se lo pido... Y si sabe que _Patrick_ sería más feliz... Y si a la vez puede molestar a tu padre.

—Y tal vez te diga que él también quiere divorciarse...

Se humedece los labios.

—Quizás debería.

— ¡Padre no va aceptar lo otro que es posible que salga bien si empezamos a añadir peticiones caprichosas!

—La vida de tu padre está empezando a desmoronarse —responde a eso mirándole a los ojos. Lady Kirkland instalada en el drama británico.

—Pues sí, ¡pero se negará más categóricamente así, madre! —protesta.

—Vale, vale. Sólo decía —suspira.

—Vuelve con ellos, hablare un instante con _Scott_ y entro a firmar.

—Espera... ¿qué te ha dicho... _Madamme Bonnefoy_? —pregunta nervioso. Ella le mira a los ojos.

—Que cancele tu boda.

Levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—¿T-Te ha dicho... p-por qué?

—¿Estás enamorado de ella? —pregunta en un susurrito.

—¿Qué?

—Cómo has dicho que estás enamorado de alguien y luego viene ella a pedirme eso… —se encoge hombros.

—¡No! Ella... ¡No! —suena bastante chillón de todos modos. Lady Kirkland levanta una ceja.

—_Arthur,_ ¿no crees que después de todos los secretos míos que sabes ahora, merezco uno de tus secretos? —pregunta.

—¡No es ella! —aprieta los ojos.

—Eso me lo dijo ella, de hecho...

—¿Te dijo que estoy enamorado de ella?

—No, me dijo que no era ella, que ella está con otro hombre —explica—. Pero no sé cómo es que ella viene a pedirme eso a mí.

—¡No es otro hombre! —chilla poniéndose más nervioso sin acabar de entender. Lady Kirkland no entiende un pimiento.

— ¿Eres tu entonces? Deja de chillar.

—Yo... —se cubre la cara con las manos.

— ¿Aja?

Es que no sabe que decirle.

—Sí, es ella, pero no quiere que lo sepas porque cree que es venganza contra ti.

Lady Kirkland abre la boca impresionada con esa confesión mirándole con ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh... Ohhh.

—O-O sea... que tú p-pensarás que lo es.

—Pero... ¡Pero!

Arthur mira de reojo a Francis y a su madre. Brittany les mira también y le cuesta mucho trabajo no ir a recriminarle a la mujer esto... Porque además había confiado en ella del todo y le había creído lo que le decía.

— ¿Y no es una venganza?

— ¡No!

Lady Kirkland frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo la conociste? Es... Una mujer del pueblo, aunque sea guapa —baja el tono de voz.

—Y-Yo... en... en la sastrería.

—No va a gustarle a tu padre —confiesa tratando de calmarse, porque ha sido un día demasiado intenso—. Vamos a firmar por ahora.

—B-Bien... —se acerca a los demás.

Lady Kirkland se acerca a su hijo mayor y le mira a la cara.

—Tengo que hablar contigo mañana —indica muy seria.

— ¡No he sido yo!

Ella le sonríe un poco tristemente... Y le da un golpe en el pecho.

—Pase lo que pase no preguntes nada hasta mañana, ¿vale?

— ¿De qué? ¡Oh! Mierda, eso ha sido una pregunta.

Se ríe ahora sí.

—Bien.

—Anda, que cualquier día te contratan para la policía secreta a ti.

Ella le sonríe, relajándose un poco y pensando que quizás si le cuenta va a dejar de quererla y bromear así con ella todo el tiempo.

—Voy a firmar unas cosas. Te veo mañana.

—No le vendas a nadie tu alma —responde yéndose a la puerta.

Brittany sonríe pensando que esa se la vendió hace demasiados años al sastre idiota de sonrisa adorable. Aprieta los ojos y se vuelve a la mesa.

Todos pasan un rato productivo leyendo los documentos y resolviendo dudas hasta tenerlo todo firmado. Francis le sonríe a Arthur cuando está todo listo tomándole de la mano a la primera oportunidad. Él se sonroja intentando huir.

— ¿Todo bien?

Niega y se aleja un pasito de él.

—_Non?_ ¿Ahora qué? —pregunta sonriendito.

—No... voy a decírtelo ahora —mira a todos alrededor.

— ¿Por?

— Están todos aquí.

— ¡Podrías darme una pista!

— Es muy complicado.

El galo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, pues... Entonces no te hablaré y ya, iré a festejar con mi madre.

—Pues... ve a donde quieras, tengo que recoger esto y... todos están aquí.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— ¿Vas a ir con tu madre o no?

Le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Depende

— ¿De qué?

—De ti.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Si quieres que te ayude o no!

—Vale, vale... —se gira a los demás—. _F... mister Bonnefoy_ y yo vamos a ir a llevar esto a _Fleet Street._

Francis sonríe.

—_Gala_ se quedará a comer aquí —establece Lady Kirkland de manera MUY rara.

—Ah, sí. _Brittany_ me ha invitado, venid luego cuando acabes con eso, chicos —les pide ella tan jovial. Francis se acerca a ella y le da un beso suave en los labios. Que ella acompaña de un abrazo, asegurándole que le quiere, tan natural.

—Vámonos.

Arthur asiente mirando a su madre y pensando en sí debería despedirse de ella con algo parecido. Le parece absolutamente fuera de lugar. Lady Kirkland ni siquiera lo piensa.

Wallace por su parte se queda un poco vacilante acercándose a Lady Bonnefoy. Ella le mira y le sonríe un poco, porque le parece que el muchacho se ha llevado un buen susto y no le sorprendería que quisiera saber cosas de su difunto padre.

Lady Brittany le mira y se sorprende un poco de que siga ahí y no emigre como todos los demás. Wallace ignora a su madre haciéndole un gesto a Lady Bonnefoy con la cabeza como saludo, sentándose a su lado.

—Ehm...

—_Allô _—sonríe ella. Él se sonroja.

—_A-Allô_ —le saluda de vuelta en francés.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces tenso e incómodo —comenta ella. Wallace carraspea.

—Todo esto es impactante para mí.

—Ya me imagino. ¿Qué piensas?

Mira a su madre de reojo.

—Es bastante desafortunado todo lo que ocurre —responde formalmente y muy poco sincero cohibido por su madre, desde luego.

— ¿Eso cree? Bueno, supongo que como para mi viene de lejos, no es tan impactante —responde con tranquilidad.

—Además no es lo mismo para usted. Bueno, lo es por mi madre, pero... —vacila mirando a su madre de nuevo.

Brittany le mira y luego mira a la mujer muy tentada a pedirle a su hijo que ya se retire, porque no está segura de que hace aquí.

— ¿Aja? —madamme Bonnefoy no hace mucho caso a Lady Kirkland ahora.

—Es distinto cuando he vivido engañado TODA LA VIDA.

—No es TAN así —comenta Lady Kirkland revolviéndose un poco con esta conversación, notando que Wallace y Madamme Bonnefoy tienen bastante en común.

—En realidad, opino que un padre es más que una noche de amor, así que aunque tu sangre quizás no sea la de Lord Kirkland, desde luego has sido educado y crecido siendo su hijo... no me parece que esto pueda cambiarlo.

—No creo que padre piense lo mismo cuando se entere —admite pensando en ello por primera vez y tragando saliva.

—Tu padre no va a enterarse —replica Lady Kirkland escandalizada.

—Me parece que no hay manera en la que tu padre no te quiera después de hacerlo desde que eras pequeño y sabrá que esto no es tu culpa.

Wallace se lo piensa un poco. Quizás no dejaría de quererle pero poco a poco le trataría diferente, aún más distante y él sabría que su padre estaría pensando en todo momento "eres hijo del sastre, no mereces nada de todo esto". Sigrid también lo hará... Si de por si se llevaban mal. Y sus cuñadas... No dejarán de hablar de esto. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Es... Ehm… —responde palideciendo con todo ese pensamiento.

—Además, no sé si él vaya a saberlo nunca y de todos modos no dejas de ser hijo de tu madre y hermano de tus hermanos —la hace una caricia en la cara intentando consolarle.

—Medio hermano... Tan hermano suyo como del... sastre —aprieta los ojos siguiendo la caricia.

—Mi hijo, es un buen muchacho y puede ayudarte y quererte mucho.

Aprieta más los ojos porque es... El sastre. Él, que tan SUPERIOR se sentía... ¡Quizás terminara ayudado por el sastre! Hay veces que la vida te golpea en la cara... Lady Kirkland carraspea con tantas caricias, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que estás más asustado con esto de lo que amerita, verás como no es tan malo como crees al final —consuela madamme Bonnefoy. Él entreabre los ojos y la mira agradeciendo las palabras.

—Espero.

Le sonríe y vuelve a consolarle con un cariñito.

—_Wallace. Lady Bonnefoy_ y yo vamos a caminar un poco, ¿tú no tienes que trabajar?

—Ehm... Trabajar. Sí —se separa un poco de Lady Bonnefoy y se sonroja poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por... Escucharme.

—No hay ningún problema, espero que te sientas mejor pronto —desea sinceramente.

—Si necesita algo... No dude en buscarme.

Ella asiente amablemente y piensa que tal vez le haga unos chocolates como obsequio porque cree que el problema principal es que cree que van a dejar de quererle y no le gusta que se sienta así nadie.

—Madre —Wallace se despide de ella con un gesto de cabeza y se va a la puerta. Lady Bonnefoy sigue mirándole marcharse sin hacer nada.

—_Gala... Arthur_ me lo ha dicho.

— ¿Ah sí? —se vuelve a mirarla. La pelirroja asiente mirándola con intensidad.

—Menos mal —se alivia—. Creía que él no se sentía muy cómodo con la situación y prefería que no lo supieras, por eso no te lo he dicho yo misma, pero así puedo hablar contigo abiertamente.

—Sería lo mejor, que hablaras conmigo abiertamente para entender las cosas.

—Claro —le sonríe.

— ¿Y cómo es que se conocieron? _Arthur_ me dijo que en la sastrería...

— ¿En la sastrería? No, no, fue aquí en su casa por lo que yo sé.

La dama parpadea por el "por lo que yo sé".

— ¿Aquí? Y... ¿Cuándo es que vino?

—Pues el otro día, cuando vino a tomarle medidas... luego fueron a la Ópera. Desde entonces es que están así.

—Espéreme... Habla de... ¿_Francis_?

— ¿Eh? Claro.

—_Arthur _y _Francis _—repite suavemente.

—Sí, claro.

Parpadea otras dos veces.

—Me estás diciendo que _Arthur..._ De quien esta...

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho?

— ¡Oh dios MIO! —se lleva las manos a la boca. Madamme Bonnefoy parpadea sin entender la sorpresa. — ¡No eres tú! ¡Es _Francis_!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Pero _Francis_ es un hombre!

—Sí, es un poco complicado por ese lado, pero están muy emocionados...

— ¡¿U-Un poco complicado?!

—Pues porque son chicos los dos, eso siempre complica un poco las cosas —explica.

— ¿Un POCO? Son... Él es... Eso es, es... ¡Es!

—Sí, pero creo que les irá bien a pesar de ello.

Lady Kirkland se tapa la cara con las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Madamme Bonnefoy inclina la cabeza con eso.

—Él me dijo que eras tú —chillonea.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Seguramente pensó que tendría esta misma reacción que estoy teniendo en este momento. Creo que voy a desmayarme.

—Pero entonces... ¡Entonces no lo sabías! —se asusta llevándose las manos a la boca, dándose cuenta de su error.

—Sabía ESO, que era terrible, y no esto... Que es más terrible aun.

—Por favor, no... No le juzgues mal —pide realmente agobiada.

— ¡No se quiere casar porque no le gustan las chicas! E-Eso es... Es... —a la vez no le parecía TAN ilógico.

—Pues al menos no con una chica...

—Pero es que _Arthur_ es chicoooo —chillonea.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¡Y _Francis_ también, eso no se puede! ¡Esta muy, muy mal!

— ¿Por qué? —la mira desconsolada.

— ¡Porque son homosexuales! —susurra casi con miedo de que alguien la escuche.

— ¿Y qué?

—Y es antinatural.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— ¡Porque los hombres hacen pareja con las mujeres!

—A veces, sí, pero a veces no... —se encoge de hombros.

— ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquila con esto?!

—Porque están felices y eso es lo único que al final importa.

—Es justo lo opuesto a la filosofía de mi marido.

— ¿Y a la tuya?

—Nunca había pensado en un hijo... Así. A-Aunque...

— ¿Aja?

Toma aire.

—No deja de impresionarme que si _Arthur _es... Así... Haya encontrado a alguien que también lo sea.

—_Arthur_ no lo lleva muy bien en realidad, pero aprenderá a aceptarse.

—Si alguien llega a enterarse...

—No se lo digamos a nadie entonces... pero _Brittany_, me pareces una mujer inteligente.

La mira e inclina la cabeza sin saber a dónde va con eso

—Sé que es tu hijo pequeño y que quieres lo mejor para él, igual que yo para el mío. Y... hay dos formas en las que puedes reaccionar a esto. Con rechazo y con aceptación. Una de ellas hará a tu chico miserable y le obligará a apartarse de ti, la otra que se abra como tu confidente. Sé que sabes cuál es la que prefieres para él independientemente de lo que te haya enseñado o hecho creer el mundo que es lo correcto.

Se lo piensa un poco mordiéndose el labio.

—Y aun voy a decirte algo más, _Brittany_. Están planeando escapar después de que tu marido consiga lo que quiere. Me apena muchísimo que mi hijo parta de mi lado, pero no hay forma en que esto pueda impedirse realmente, así que no se me ocurre que otra cosa hacer que tratar de ayudarles a ser felices y me escriban o vengan a visitarme a veces antes que convertirme en otro bache y no saber de ellos jamás, ya van a encontrar más que suficientes baches.

—No quiero que huyan. Ya se lo dijo él a _German_. No le dijo con quién, pero sé que pretende huir... Si es que se casa. Si no se casa no tiene por qué irse.

—Por eso es que te pedí que anularas el compromiso, no quiero perder a mi niño.

—_Arthur _tiene un plan.

—Voy a ser sincera contigo, no me hacía ninguna gracia venir a conocerte. He vivido mucho años sin hacerlo bajo los esfuerzos de mi marido que agradecí enormemente y lo único que me ha traído hasta aquí es la felicidad de mi hijo, aunque él no pueda entenderlo... así que espero que ese plan sea realmente bueno.

Traga saliva porque toda la figura amistosa y delicada de un rato atrás toma más sentido así. Estaba protegiendo al único suyo, aunque eso implicará venir a conocer a la amante de su marido muerto.

—Es un plan complicado, pero voy a apoyarlo del todo.

—Esta no es una amenaza y no te quiero mal... pero no estoy segura de poder seguir cuerda si pierdo para siempre a otro hombre de mi familia a causa de un _Kirkland_.

Brittany extiende una mano y se la pone en el brazo en un movimiento un poco tosco para ser una chica de sociedad. Gala se le echa encima abrazándola. Ella se paraliza un poco porque no está acostumbrada a los abrazos, pero algo en esta mujer le ablanda el corazón y le agrada profundamente. Así que la abraza torpemente de vuelta. Y Gala se siente mejor.

—Yo no quiero perder a mi hijo tampoco —le susurra suavemente.

—Entonces tenemos que trabajar juntas para que esto salga bien.

—Mi marido... Es inflexible. Va a requerir bastante el conseguir que acepte lo que _Arthur _propone. Aunque creo que es posible.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No crees que si se lo pedimos todos funcione?

—Él es como una roca. Frío y duro.

—A mi suele dárseme bien convencer a los hombres.

Brittany muerde el labio y la mira pensando que OBVIAMENTE se le debía dar bien. ¡Con lo guapa que era!

—No me extraña.

— ¿No? —sonríe inocente.

—En lo absoluto. Con esa cara y... Bueno, ya has visto a _Wallace_. Pensé que protestaría.

—_Wallace_ parecía genuinamente afectado... pobre chico.

—No creo que vaya a perdonármelo jamás, él es... El más... Bueno, el más _Kirkland._

—Yo espero que mejore cuando se dé cuenta que estar aterrorizado es lo peor que le pasara.

—No conoces bien a su padre...

— ¿Por qué no me lo presentas?

—Hoy vendrá en algún punto... Aunque no creo que te haga mucho caso.

—Bueno...

—Aunque quizás se enamore de ti —sonríe un poco.

— ¿Quisieras que eso pasara? —la mira incrédula.

—Sería un horrible caso de justicia poética —responde bajando la mirada.

—Entonces mejor evitémoslo.

—Te cuento el resto del plan —decide cambiando el tema sin estar muy convencida. Gala asiente.

Y ahí va la inglesa a contarle la complicada idea de divorciar al reverendo y casarlo con la otra hija de los Jones que por alguna razón hasta ahora es solo la doncella, considerándolo una complicación ahora que lo dice en voz alta.


	50. Ir a París

Así que ahí van de nuevo Francis y Arthur afuera de la casa, aunque en cuanto salen de la sala Francis le ataca con miles de preguntas sobre qué ha pasado, cómo, dónde...

—Sh, sh, para, para. Cálmate —pide el inglés con un gesto de las manos.

—¡Por qué quieres que me calme! ¡Cuéntame algo! ¡No me dices nada! —protesta un poco agitado.

—Vamos —se sube al carro buscando un poco más de intimidad y se gira a él cuando están dentro—. Esto es... un desastre. Se me va de las manos, pero creo que puedo solucionar lo de la boda.

—¡¿Solucionar que de la boda?! —levanta las cejas.

—Pues... no estoy seguro que funcione, pero... si convencemos a padre para que sea _Patrick _quien se case con _Sesel,_ no haría falta que yo lo hiciera.

—¿C-Con _Sesel_? — Francis parpadea un par de veces.

—¡A ella le gusta! ¡Fue a besarle ayer a mitad de la reunión! —se defiende él porque en realidad le sorpende casi más que al mismo Patrick que pueda gustarle de verdad a una chica.

—Eso he visto, pero de ahí a que se case con ella... Es la doncella y él es reverendo y está casado con otra mujer, la que le saco de la oreja —replica él porque está casi seguro de haberlo entendido bien.

—Pues pueden divorciarse... si _Patrick_ y _Sesel_ se enamoran... el problema es que es la doncella —responde pasándose una mano por el pelo y pensando en ello.

—Problema enorme, has visto el drama que han montado ayer.

—Pero ella... ¡puede ser corresponsal de los _Jones_ aquí! O algo. Ese es mi punto flaco en la historia.

—Podrían irse a vivir a América —propone como quien no quiere la cosa

— ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a _Patrick_?

—No lo sé, me parece que eso allá es mucho más factible. Mira a _Mr. Jones. _Está claro que Emily no es hija de su esposa negra —explica como si fuera obvio.

— ¡Claro! Eso tal vez sería incluso mejor... aunque no sé si él quisiera ir a _America_ y manejar el negocio de mi padre desde ahí, veía más a _Wallace_ haciendo algo así —se rasca la cabeza.

—Pues de tener una vida miserable aquí a tener una pareja feliz allá… —responde él porque tiene muy claro lo que elegiría en su lugar.

—En realidad suena bien... el caso es lograr que se enamoren ellos —responde él y sonríe un poco. Francis se frota las manos.

—Eso me encanta hacerlo —asegura con confianza. Arthur levanta las cejas—. ¡Hacer de cupido! Ahora tenemos dos parejas con quien hacerlo.

—Oh... cielos —aprieta los ojos, pero sonríe un poco.

—Lo difícil será, creo yo, hacer que a _Sesel_ le guste tu hermano.

— ¿Por?

—No lo sé, me parece que él tiene gustos más refinados —le cierra un ojo.

— ¿Más refinado que un _Kirkland_? ¡Anda a ver que encuentra! Además, ella fue quien le besó insiste en esa parte. Francis se ríe y se acerca a él para sentarse a su lado y abrazarle.

—A mi tú no me pareces tan refinado.

— ¿Perdona? —protesta.

—No lo sé, yo soy más refinado que tú —le pica.

— ¡Eso sí que no! —exclama tan indignado.

—Del todo —asegura el francés con una sonrisa.

—Para nada —discute.

—Ah ¿no? Con lo bestia que eres.

— ¡No tengo nada de bestia!

—Mira esos chillidos.

—No estoy chillando y de todos modos no son bestias.

— ¿Y que tengo yo de falta de refinamiento? Ya he dicho que yo paso desapercibido entre los tuyos.

—En absoluto, todos saben quién eres.

—Ese es el asunto. Es por quién soy, no por cómo me comporto.

—Eso también es parte del refinamiento.

— ¿Ser? Esa es la parte gratuita.

—Lo siento por ti, naciste en el lugar equivocado —responde el inglés. Francis hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—_Sesel_ también por lo visto.

—Pues sí, pero si mandamos a _Patrick_ a América me parecerá perfecta —sonríe malignillo.

—Me cae bien, esperemos que _Patrick_ la pueda hacer feliz. No es agresivo ni nada, ¿verdad?

— ¿A-A qué te refieres? —vacila pensando en que sí que lo es, anda y que lo es, recuerda algunos momentos de su infancia… las patadas, mordiscos y tirones de pelo durante las peleas o los "juegos".

—No es golpeador o algo así —insiste Francia.

—Eh... —piensa también en cuando lo tiraban de la barca y casi lo ahogaban cuando trataba de sacar la cabeza a respirar y se lo impedían o cuando le daban collejas muy fuertes cuando perdía jugando a futbol y esa clase de cosas.

— ¿Aja? —levanta una ceja.

—N-No... Nunca ha golpeado a _Cecil_ y estoy seguro que ha querido hacerlo más de una vez —resume como lo poco que puede decir a su favor.

—Menos mal, porque parece un poco... Bueno. Bestia —se ríe—. Eso quería decir.

—Bueno, hablaré con él más tarde a ver qué opina —abre la puerta del carro que se ha detenido frente a los juzgados.

Francis le detiene del brazo antes de que la abra. Arthur le mira de reojo. Se acerca y le da un besito en los labios y el inglés se sonroja de muerte porque el tonto no se lo esperaba. El francés le sonríe separándose de él y mirándole con ESOS ojitos de amor.

—No puedo creer que quizá no te cases.

Se sonroja más... y se relame. Francis sonríe más.

—¿Que haremos si es así? Quizás podríamos vivir en un apartamento —propone empezando a soñar desde ya.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Juntos y solos —indica sonriendo de oreja a oreja imaginando algo así—. O quizás arriba de mi sastrería.

—Yo tengo... ¡mi casa!

—Pero yo no puedo vivir ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Con tu padre? ¿Y tu madre?

—No ahí, en la otra, la que está vacía.

—¿Podrás vivir ahí si no te casas con _Emily_? —levanta una ceja.

—Pues... si no en esa en la de _Patrick_ si él se va a América —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Te va a dejar tu padre?

—No lo sé, pero esa casa era para mí —se rasca la cabeza porque no lo ha pensado, al final, es cierto que la casa era de su padre, pero era suya en todos los aspectos prácticos, casi una obligación de su padre dársela, pasara lo que pasara, aunque fuera para vivir en el pecado haciendo cochinadas pervertidas con otro hombre. Francis sonríe.

—Siento que el universo se alinea para que seamos felices —asegura ilusionado. El escritor se sonroja pensando además en las cosas que le ha dicho a su madre y a Wallace—. Anda, vamos a entregar los papeles.

—No sé si mi padre vaya a dejarme finalmente... mi madre cree que... —abre de nuevo la puerta bajándose.

—¿Aja? —le sigue.

—Bueno, cree que estoy enamorado de tu madre —decide soltar sin anestesia y sin girarse a mirarle, sonrojándose un poco.

—_Quoi?!_ —protesta bajándose tras él.

Arthur corretea un poco para llegar rápido a la puerta y no tener que explicarle. Francis frunce un poco el ceño preguntándose cómo demonios es que han llegado a esa conclusión. El escritor cruza las puertas asegurándose que le siga de todos modos.

—¿Cuándo le has dicho eso? Porque puede pensar... ¡Además de MI MADRE! ¿No pudiste inventarte otra mujer?

—¡Shh! No grites —protesta esquivando la pregunta y se acerca al registro, todo sonrojado.

—¡Pues explícame! ¡De dónde has sacado esa idea tonta!

—Ella... dijo y yo lo... no lo negué—confiesa.

— ¡¿Tu madre dijo?! —es que aún no puede creerlo.

—Que no grites —le riñe y empieza a pedir por las personas que tienen que hacerle los trámites burocráticos.

—¡Pues tú no me dices nada! Debiste decirle que era yo y no mama, ¿tú sabes lo que va a pensar?

—¿¡Cómo voy a decirle que...?! ¡Tú no eres! —chilla culpablemente.

—¡Sí soy yo! Debiste decirle, es tu madre y lo va a entender... Decirle que es mi madre es absurdo y va a pensar que_ Maman_ quiere hacerle daño —insite.

—¡No lo va a entender!

—Tampoco va a entender que mi madre se acueste contigo solo porque sí—protesta frunciendo y cruzándose de brazos porque no le gusta la posición en la que queda su madre en ese caso.

—¡Shhhhh! —protesta el remilgado escritor cuando usa esa palabra.

— ¿Shhh que? ¿A poco puedo yo decirle a mi madre que tú no eres tú, sino tu padre? —le reta.

— ¡Yo no me acuesto con nadie! —se defiende.

—No aun... —sonríe.

—¡De aun nada! —protesta muy nervioso y se gira al secretario que vuelve—. ¡No va a pasar!

—Algún día va a pasar, pronto —susurra sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¡No!

—Dame una razón para que no pase —pide, levantando una ceja.

— ¡No voy a hablar contigo de esto aquí! —sigue, muy escandalizado.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque es completamente inapropiado!

—Lo es si chillas así, si hablamos en susurritos no pasa nada.

— ¡Es inapropiado se hable como se hable! —protesta y se sonroja más cuando piensa que es tremendamente sexy estar hablando de estas cosas frente a todo el mundo sin que nadie lo sepa, en realidad. Se imagina perfecta la escena para una historia un poco más subida de tono en la que ambos protagonistas coquetean descaradamente en un lugar concurrido mientras todos les escuchan, pero usan un código secreto.

—Lo es si todos se enteran, pero tiene gracia si nadie lo hace. Anda, dime por qué te parece que no vamos a hacer... Eso... Nunca.

Se sonroja más sintiendo que le ha leído el pensamiento. Niega con la cabeza, un poco frenético.

—Si no me dices voy a decir en voz alta de que hablo.

Salta a taparle la boca con las manos. El sastre se ríe aunque se sorprende un montonal, pues no está aún acostumbrado a que le salte encima en público.

En realidad... Arthur tampoco está acostumbrado a esas formas. Se sonroja y le suelta como si le quemara al notar lo que hace. Francis sonríe al ver la reacción.

—¡Ja! Vas a tener que hablar conmigo de esoooo —canturrea.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo?

—¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Di... ir a _Paris_! —chilla lo primero que se le ocurre, agobiado con la gente que hay por ahí. Francis sonríe con el plan, satisfecho.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir a _París_ conmigo?

—Porque... ¡por que no! ¡Deja de preguntarme!

—Esa no es una razón —hace los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —se gira de nuevo al que les atiende—. ¿Para ir a _Paris_?... digo... ¿para ir al despacho de _Paris_? ¡De _Míster Parkinson_! —corrige tres veces de lo nervioso.

Francis se ríe con bastante poca discreción. No ayudas, Francis. Le da un codazo sonrojándose más

—Auuu... Bueno ¿y que se necesita para convencerte de ir a _Paris_ conmigo?

—Cállate —protesta andado hacia el despacho que le han indicado.

—No me calles y respondeeee.

—Porque... porque no. Porque no soy un enfermo —le mira de reojo.

—Yo tampoco. Dame otra razón más inteligente.

— ¡Sí que lo estás!

—Pues si es así tienes mucha suerte de que quiera contagiarte a ti.

— ¿Quéeee?

— ¿Ves? Si mi enfermedad es ser tranquilo y poco chillón ya te vendría bien un poco de paz.

— ¡Estaba muy tranquilo sin ti!

—Luego vine y te contagié...

— ¡Noooo!

—Ah sí, te contagié completamente.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no estoy enfermo, a mí eso no me gusta! —replica y golpea la puerta del despacho, casi sin notar lo que hace.

—No te gusta porque no lo has probado. ¿Que no te ha gustado de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora?

Abre la puerta, se sonroja muchísimo, ve al hombre ahí sentado, se sonroja aún más y tiene que volver al pasillo y cerrar la puerta. Francis sonríe con toda esa reacción.

— ¡No podemos hablar de eso aquí! —chilla en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque todos me conocen!

—Estamos hablando de ir a _Paris._

—B-Bueno p-pues... n-no me gusta _Paris_.

— ¿Cómo sabes si nunca has estado en _París_? —sonrisa de sabelotodo

—Porque me han explicado como es —se sonroja volviendo a entrar.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Alguien que ha ido? —insiste yendo tras él.

—No, pero... Shhh, hablaremos luego —se acerca a Mr. Parkinson.

Francis hace los ojos en blanco pero AL FIN se calla. Tras un buen rato de discusión y de revisar la autenticidad de los papeles y firmas les entregan los documentos para ir al banco y hacer el traspaso de cuentas.

Francis parpadea sin poderse creer que HOY mismo vaya a pasar esto... Y menos aún la cantidad de dinero que representa. Para el final de la entrevista esta con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos húmedos.

—Tenemos que ir al banco —informa Arthur cuando salen.

Francis le abraza en un acto de sinceridad y profundo afecto. No hubiera podido hacer nada de esto sin él y Arthur se sonroja un poco, pero no le aparta, sonriendo.

—No sabes lo que esto significa a para mí... Y para mi madre. Es una vida nueva, _Arthur_.

—Ya, ya... —le da unas palmaditas a la espalda.

Francis se separa limpiándose los ojos. Arthur sonríe un poquito orgulloso porque le ha ayudado y en realidad ha acelerado el proceso con presiones adecuadas sin estar del todo seguro de lograrlo hasta ahora.

—Vamos al banco

Arthur asiente sonriente. El galo sonríe de vuelta satisfecho con esto. Así que se dirigen a fuera con el abogado explicándole aun algunos pormenores y trámites que quedan por hacer.

Francis le escucha con atención al principio aunque se pierde un poco pensando en la cantidad de dinero que es eso y en las deudas que podrá pagar y que al final terminará por aun así tener dinero suficiente para vivir tranquilo trabajando.

— ¡Eh! No estés pensando en irte de viaje y comprarte cosas caras —protesta Arthur cuando nota que no le escucha, dándole un codazo. Él levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poquito, atrapado, porque estaba pensando en comprarle un vestido (ejem, caro) a su madre y unos zapatos para él.

—No estaba pensando en comprarme nada... ¡Demasiado caro!

— ¡No estabas escuchándome y eso es lo que importa!

— ¡Pues es que...! ¡Si te estoy escuchando! Sí.

— ¿Qué ha sido lo último que te he dicho?

—Que... Ehm... Hay que hacer a-algo en... El banco.

Le pellizca.

— ¡AUU!

—Eso por no escucharme. Y después vas a venir conmigo a un lugar a comer.

El francés parpadea con eso aun sobándose donde le ha pellizcado. Sonríe un poquito con lo de ir a comer. El dandi levanta la barbilla tan orgulloso acercándose al carro. El sastre le sigue de buenas a pesar del pellizco.

El menor de los Kirkland se sube al carro y se acomoda aun de brazos cruzados, aunque se le escapa la sonrisita. Francis le sonríe abiertamente sentándose a su lado y echándosele encima.

— ¡Eh! —protesta sonriendo descruzando los brazos. El otro se le mete entre ellos abrazándole del torso—. ¡Ah! ¡Noo! ¡Sueltaaa! —cero esfuerzo para que le suelte, riendo.

—No voy a soltarte NUNCA. Estaremos pegados para siempre.

— ¡Nooo! —Más risas—. ¡No podemos entrar pegados al banco!

—Podemos. Pegados de... El dedo meñique.

— ¡Eso es... lo más cursi que he oído en mi vida!

— ¿Cursi? ¿Por qué va a ser cursi?

—Porque lo es, muchísimo. Y no va a pasar.

—Baaaaah.

— ¡Nada de baaah!

—Va a pasar. Eso y que iremos a _Paris._

— ¡No!

—Oh, sí... Y lo peor es que va a gustarteeee.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —de todos modos se sonroja con el tonillo.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué no? ¿Porque alguien que nunca lo ha hecho te dijo que no?

—Sí. Además... le dije que estoy enfermo y... ¡va a curarme!

— ¿A qué?

—A curarme, dijo que miraría tratamientos para mí.

—No te puede curar el amor.

—Pero sí... ¡esto!

—No. Esto es amor. ¡Esto es incurable!

—Pero me refiero a la parte... a la parte incomoda.

— ¿Cual parte incomoda? ¿Que se te pare al verme?

Se sonroja de golpe por lo gráfico de la expresión.

—Eso es tan infinitamente estúpido como decir que alguien va a curarte el gusto por el chocolate

— ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—Porque es un gusto, algo que tienes tú y que te nace. ¿Por qué querrías dejar de reaccionar conmigo? Solo para ser igual que el resto.

— ¡Pues es que está mal!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es anti natural.

Francis hace los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Sabes que los griegos y los romanos consideraban que era bastante natural?

—Sí, claro que lo sé —aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tú entonces, que eres tan... Estudiado y educado, vas a echar por la borda lo que ellos pensaban?

—Pero... pero... ellos son ellos, también pensaban que había más de un dios.

— ¿Y?

—Pues no significa que tuvieran razón en todo.

—Tampoco que no la tuvieran en eso en concreto.

—Por eso no lo tenemos en cuenta.

—Además... ¿Quién decide que algo está bien o mal, tú o todo el mundo?

—Pero... es que... es importante lo que dice todo el mundo.

— ¡No cuando se interpone en el camino para ser feliz!

—Puede curarte a ti también.

—No quiero que me cure de nada, no estoy enfermo.

—Pero es que... ¿por qué quieres hacer algo tan atroz?

—No es atroz, lo estás imaginando peor.

— ¡Lo estoy imaginando como es!

—Claro que no, estas imaginando que es una atrocidad

— ¡Pues me lo parece!

— ¿Por qué te parece que eso es una atrocidad y no otras cosas parecidas que TAMBIÉN pasan?

— ¿Qué?

—Es solo un agujero. ¿Eso es lo que te parece tan terrible?

— ¡Pues que no es para eso! —aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Si sabes que meas y eyaculas por un solo agujero, verdad?

— ¡No me vas a meter nada en ese agujero tampoco!

Francis levanta las cejas con esa respuesta y se ríe.

— ¡No seas tonto, no te quiero meter nada por ahí! Solo digo que no te escandaliza tanto mear y eyacular por ahí, ¿por qué te preocupa cagar y coger por el otro agujero? —pregunta poco refinadamente.

— ¡Porque es un agujero de salida y eso es entrada! —responde sin oírse con las manos sobre su virilidad y los ojos apretados.

—Bueno, quizás podrías empezar tú por... Usar el mío y ver que no ocurre nada.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco.

— ¡N-No! Tampoco quiero yo meter nada... ¡No! Por ahí sale tu... caca —aprieta los ojos. Francis aprieta los ojos porque puesto así... Es tremendamente asqueroso.

— ¿Luego quién es el poco caballero?

— ¡Pues no me dirás que los caballeros no cagan!

—Sí que cagan, pero no es algo de lo que uno hable, y menos cuando hablas de sexo.

— ¡Pues es que tú hablas de ese agujero!

— ¡Pues porque es por el que uno la mete! No tienes otro. Si tuvieras otro ahí debajo te juro que te la metería por ese... también —sonríe.

— ¡No la vas a meter en ningún sitioooo!

Hace los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes tener sexo?

— ¡P-Pues n-no pretendo!

—Ja... Bueno. Hablemos de esto cuando vayas en serio, ¿vale?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si piensas que no vamos a acostarnos jamás estas en una de tus historias fantásticas

—Pues... pero... pues... pues... pero...

—Mira... Entiendo que el concepto te parezca extraño, como cuando tus padres hablaron contigo la primera vez cuando eras pequeñito sobre cómo se hacen los bebes...

— ¡Mis padres no me hablaron de eso!

Francis parpadea.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Pero cómo no te hablaron de eso? Es... Es LA charla seria que se tiene con papá y mamá.

— ¡Claro que no! Ugh, eso sería súper incomodo, además.

Parpadea varias veces de nuevo.

— ¿Incómodo? ¿Por qué? Son tus padres.

— ¡Precisamente!

—Esto es algo que se habla con papá y mamá y te explican lo mucho que se quieren y como ambos se gustan mucho y lo que siempre pensaste que era solo un abrazo especial es mucho más que eso, porque papá le pone su pilín a mamá en su... —interrúmpelo por el amor de dios.

— ¡Nooooo!

—Pero es que... ¿Quién te explicó entonces?

—Pues... nadie, yo que sé. Los chicos del _college_ y mis hermanos y... lo leí por ahí en algún lado.

— ¡Dios mío, qué pasa con tus padres!

— ¡Nada!

—Es que debieron hablar contigo de esto. De esto, de las personas a las que les gustan otras del mismo sexo, del amor, de la masturbación...

—No me imagino una situación más incómoda.

— ¡No! Es una cosa que se discute con los padres para dar apertura a esos temas. Ahora entiendo tus traumas.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Qué traumas?

—Este de tener terror al sexo.

— ¡No tengo terror al sexo! —grita cuando el carro se detiene frente al banco, esa mala suerte que tiene. Francis levanta las cejas con el grito. Arthur se lleva las manos a la boca, sonrojándose.

—Ehm... Shhh.

Aprieta los ojos y sale corriendo. Y ahí va el francés detrás de él, con cierta parsimonia. Arthur corretea a la puerta y le mira de reojo a ver si le sigue.

Claro que Francis va tras él, aunque no mira hacia allá, con esa sonrisa insufrible. Se pasa una mano por el pelo sintiéndose dueño del mundo por ponerle tan nervioso. Arthur abre la puerta y entra delante antes de que llegue a su lado. Francis sonríe un poco de igual modo y entra tras él pensando que es muy mona su histeria.

El escritor se dirige directo a las mesas de los contables casi sin esperarle y se sienta en el escritorio en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado. Francis se sienta a su lado rozándole el cuello. Y da un salto de cinco metros, super tenso, agarrando su portafolios como si fuera una tabla salvavidas en mitad del océano. El sastre se ríe un poco.

Le da una patadita y se vuelve al hombre de la mesa que les mira sin estar seguro de lo que quieren desde que se han sentado.

—Auuu.

Le ignora completamente explicándole al hombre el caso del francés. Francis le pone después de unos segundos una mano en la pierna. Que le hace dar un salto y perder el hilo de la frase, mirándole asustado. Francis mira hacia otro lado como si no tuviera idea de que es lo que le pasa.

—E-Eh... L-Lo que quiero decir es que... —trata de seguir con su discurso.

El francés le deeeeeeja un poco y cuando consigue otra vez carrerilla le vuelve a poner la mano encima. Arthur trata de seguir con el discurso, moviendo la pierna e ignorándole, pero de nuevo trabándose con las palabras y balbuceando. Francis se ríe un poquito por lo bajo. Así que se lleva otra patadita. Y oooootro quejido.

El cabroncete inglés sonríe y el hombre del banco dice que debe ir dentro unos instantes, así que se levanta yéndose. Francis se acerca a él sonriendo otra vez.

—Megustas —le susurra al oído.

— ¡Shhh! —protesta histérico separándose y sonrojándose. Francis se ríe de buena gana—. No te riaaaas

—Si me río porque eres un tonto.

— ¡No lo soy!

—Estas completamente histérico, _mon amour._

—Pues porque tú dices cosas incomodas y...

—Y eres un histérico por naturaleza —completamente sonriendo.

— ¡No lo soy!

— ¿Por qué negar la realidad? Mira los chillidos que pegas.

—No estoy chillando —trata de serenarse de todos modos.

— ¡Menos mal! ¿A dónde vas a llevarme a comer?

—No te lo pienso decir.

— ¿Sorpresa?

— ¡No!

—Claro que si —canturrea.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Shh! ¡Cállate!

Sonríe.

—Espero que sea un lugar romántico.

— ¡No lo es! ¡Cállate!

—Bueno, vale, espero que sea un lugar feo.

— ¡Cállate!

Ojos en blanco.

—Pero a ti no se te tiene contento con nada —bromea.

—Si te callas sí. ¡Y escucha esto que es para ti!

Se calla un poquito regañado aun sonriendo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo puedo hablar otra vez? —pregunta en un susurrito.

— ¡Hasta que nos marchemos!

—Vale, vale. Me callo.

Silencio absoluto.

—No digo NADA.

Arthur le pone una mano en la boca sonriendo un poco y en esa es que vuelve el hombre que les atendía, así que vuelve a sonrojarse y a quitársela, apartándose. Francis sonríe de lado y vuelve a ponerle la mano en la pierna.

Hace un movimiento lo más discreto que puede para quitársela, escuchando al hombre. Francis se muere de risa por lo bajito "escuchando al hombre". Luego porque le roban la herencia y ni se entera. Por suerte Arthur sí intenta estar atento. Menos mal.

A Francis se le hace eterno el Blablabla del contador, sólo pone atención cuando dicen la cantidad sin podérsela creer.

Al final todo acaba con que pondrán todo el efectivo en una sola cuenta a nombre del sastre y de su madre para que ambos puedan acceder al dinero. Quedan conformes que ella irá a firmar también pronto.

Que será la cuenta también en la que ingresaran la pensión de viudedad de ella, cancelando todas las otras cuentas y después de hacer cargo de algunas otras deudas que no habían sido contempladas. Todo es mucho más turbio y desorganizado de lo que cabría esperar en principio.

Cuando terminan Francis está completamente embotado considerando esto una cosa larguísima y cansadisisisima a pesar de ser algo muy alegre, termina por no entender nada de lo que ha pasado pero por confiar ciegamente en lo que dice Arthur. Además, no es que arreglar los asuntos ilegales de su padre sea tan fácil.

Arthur encaja la mano con el hombre del banco, sonriendo después de que Francis haya firmado todo lo correspondiente.

Francis sonríe aliviado apretando la mano del hombre también. Deseando salir corriendo a comer. Así es que se despiden.

El francés sale muy feliz sintiéndose libre y... Rico. Arthur ha pedido que le den dinero, además. Por lo que Francis se siente considerablemente más pesado. Hasta levanta la nariz.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta cuando salen.

—Soy millonario —le abraza dando saltos.

—No, no lo eres —sonríe igual, dejándole.

—Sí que lo soy, tengo millones de ideas que hacer con el dinero que tengo en el bolsillo —se ríe.

—Ya veremos... —sonríe maligno.

— ¿Como que ya veremos?

Se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bah! Venga, llévame a ese lugar tan secreto.

—Impaciente —se sube al carro.

—Mucho. Ayúdame a subir que con todo el dinero que traigo se me hace pesado.

Pone los ojos en blanco pero igual le tiende la mano.

—Ufff, se hace pesado esto —suelta "limpiándose" la solapa del traje y sentándose al lado del inglés.

—Que payaso eres.

— ¿Payaso yo? Nah —se ríe un poco.

—Claro que sí.

—Es que me tienes envidia por mi dinero —le cierra un ojo.

—Veremos cuanto te dura.

—Me va a durar mucho tiempo. De hecho voy a hacer más dinero que tú.

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

—Pues... Trabajando —el mundo entero se ríe.

—Llevas desde que empezamos con esto sin acercarte ni a una aguja.

Aprieta los ojos porque le angustia y sabe que va a tener que trabajar veinte noches seguidas para arreglarlo.

—No quiero presionarte pero la fiesta de compromiso es el viernes y hoy es lunes.

Abre los ojos... Decididamente preocupado.

—Pero... No vas a casarte. Oh. ¡No vas a casarte! —de repente le parece una tragedia desde el punto de vista laboral.

— ¡Es verdad! No voy a necesitar los trajes.

—Puede que no sea millonario tan pronto.

—Nadie te iba a pagar un millón por unos trajes, ¡no seas tonto!

— Mmmm ¿tú qué sabes?

—Yo lo sé. Al menos no mi padre, sobre todo sabiendo lo poco profesional que has sido con, por ejemplo, el asunto de mis medidas.

—Eso no es ser poco profesional.

—Es TREMENDAMENTE poco profesional.

—Es ser ingenioso con alguien que no se deja tomar las medidas.

— ¿Que yo no me dejo? ¡Ja! ¡Ahora resulta ser mi culpa!

—Lo es del todo. Eso y que eres sexy.

—No es mi... ¿Qué? —se detiene con la última parte.

—No es fácil medirte y ser un profesional así.

—Y-Yo no... Yo...

—_Touche_ —susurra.

— ¡Nada de _touché_!

—Te has quedado sin habla.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Y-Yo no... Yo... —le imita.

— ¡No lo he hecho así! —le empuja un poco. El sastre sonríe un poco y se le echa encima, abrazándole.

—Dame un beso.

— ¡No!

Se estira a buscarlo. Y Arthur apartarse no se aparta, porque tonto, TONTO, no es. Francis sonríe girando un poquito la cabeza y yendo a besarle la comisura de los labios. Y Arthur se gira a buscarle pensando que ha apuntado mal. El francés sonríe del todo encantado con que le busque, cerrando los ojitos para recibir su beso. Pues que otra cosa va a recibir... se separa un poquito del inglés después del beso y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Te quiero —le susurra.

—Y yo a ti —susurra completamente encandilado.

El francés le besa otra vez, derritiéndose. Y seguro siguen en eso hasta que se detiene el carro. Como sieeeempre.

Francis, que si esta curioso, es el primero en separarse al notar que se detienen. Y ahí va Arthur por él otra vez. El francés sonríe y le hunde una mano en el pelo dejándole hacer y riéndose bajito, el inglés le abraza hacia sí sin querer bajarse. El sastre le aprieta un poco contra sí, pero el cochero golpea la puerta para que se bajen.

—Mmmmm... Sorpresa quiero ver...

— ¿Eh?

—Comida —le sonríe.

Arthur parpadea separándose más y notando que el carro se ha detenido. Carraspea. Francis se arregla un poco la ropa y sonríe. El inglés, aun sonrojado, le aparta un poco arreglándose también la ropa y el pelo.

— ¿Bajamos? ¿Ya estás listo?

Lo hace sin responder. El francés le sigue arreglándose un poquito más el pelo cuando no le ve. Así que Arthur sale él primero, explicándole al cochero que vaya a recogerles en un par de horas. Francis no tiene mucha idea de donde están porque aparentemente no se ve que es este sitio.

—Esto es...

—El mejor sitio de la ciudad para venir con dinero —sonríe.

— ¿Que es cuál? —no acaba de entender.

—El hipódromo. Vamos dentro —hace un gesto para que le siga, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

— ¡Oh! ¡Quieres dejarme pobre! —se pone el sombrero riéndose y pensando que esto es como la actividad más ridícula y de riquillo que existe.

Aunque más que la verdad todo lo que le lleva a hacer le parece la actividad más ridícula y de rico que existe. Es que todo lo que hace Arthur es LA actividad más ridícula y de rico que hay. Y aun así, le encanta, para que negarlo.

— ¿Quieres ir primero al bar o a apostar?

¡Ah, le fascina!

—A... Apostar. Si voy al bar primero voy a perderlo todo —aprieta los ojos riendo.

— ¿Por? ¿No tenías tanta hambre? —igual se dirige a las casitas de apuestas.

—Tengo hambre y ganas de una copa de buen vino. Este lugar es... ¡Dios mío!

—Podemos pedir una copa mientras vemos la carrera, de hecho se ve desde el bar.

Francis sonríe visiblemente ilusionado.

—Venga, vamos —decide Arthur mejor hacer eso.

— ¿Cuánto es lo menos que se puede apostar? —empieza cauteloso.

Arthur se ríe y le dice la cifra máxima.

— ¡¿Queeeeee?!

—Es una actividad de ricos, pero tienes suficiente... aunque esa es la más básica de las apuestas, luego hay combinadas que pueden costar mucho más.

—P-Pero eso es... Casi todo lo... E-es decir...

—Bueno, tienes más en el banco...

— ¡Pero es mi dinero para toda la vida! —agobiadito.

— ¿Es que quieres parecer un pobre?

Traga saliva.

—No. No quiero parecer un pobre —responde. El señorito se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—Vamos al bar — decide el francés.

Arthur asiente y se dirige a unas escaleras de madera lujosa que suben a un piso modernista equipado con todos los lujos. Tras unas cristaleras está el bar que es una especie de balcón que da al circuito donde corren los jinetes. No hay demasiada gente, pero si la hay abajo en las gradas.

Francis lo mira todo con la boca abierta porque todo tiene un estilo muy distinto a los que reconoce, y no puede decir que le guste menos, por ejemplo, que el restaurante de ayer.

Arthur toma un par de hojas en las que se explican los caballos que corren y a cuanto están las apuestas mientras se dirige a una mesa del borde desde la que se vea bien la pista en la que acaba de empezar una carrera y todo el mundo grita... también se asegura que la mesa quede un poco escondida a pesar de todo... por si acaso, no sin sonrojarse un poco al decidirlo.

Francis le sigue como un autómata mirando a los caballos pensando que son muy bonitos, un poco embobado con todo, sonriendo cada vez más.

— ¿Te gusta? —se sienta el menor, mirándole.

— ¡Los caballos son muy bonitos! Mira como brillan.

—Claro que sí, los cuidan muchísimo y los cepillan todos los días.

—Y el lugar es muy bonito y grande e impresionante... ¡Y la gente! Y los sonidos, ¿has oído como gritan?

—Animan a los jinetes.

Francis da una palmadita mirando a la posts emocionado.

— ¿Por quién vas a apostar?

—Veamos... —le pasa una de las hojas para que lo lea, leyendo la suya. Francis la ve, haciendo una sonrisita con los nombres que le parecen muy monos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Corre un _Morning Star_ en la próxima!

—_Morning star?!_ —levanta una ceja buscándolo —. ¿Y cómo sabe uno cual es cuál?

—Por los números... y... espera —saca unos prismáticos del bolsillo del abrigo que se ha llevado antes cuando ha decidido que irían a esto.

— ¿Aja? —le mira hacer con atención media sonrisita.

—Los números que dice ahí, corresponden a los establos y a las salidas —le pasa los prismáticos.

—Oh, eso es complicado.

—No, no lo es. Ahí están los caballos y los números. Aquí los números y los nombres y a cuanto se paga la apuesta si gana.

—Me gusta ese que tiene al cuello el lazo con la bandera de Francia.

— ¿Cuál? —pide los prismáticos para mirar.

—Ese pinto que esta allá, el de las patas... —excelente descripción, Francis. Señala hacia allá.

—Dime el número —pide buscando igual—. De todos modos no es la bandera francesa, son los colores de la bandera de la Unión Jack.

—No, son los colores franceses —necea —. Es el siete.

—Claro que no, nadie lo elegiría si así fuera.

—Yo voy a elegirlo... ¿Cómo se llama? —busca en el papel que le dio—. ¡Ah! _Black Caviar!_ ¡Es el destino!

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan bueno es? —pregunta buscándolo en su hoja.

—Pues yo que sé, pero voy con todo a que gane mi querido compatriota.

— ¿Con todo?

—Pues todo lo que traigo.

—Oh, veremos solo una carrera entonces —se plantea si decirle o no que realmente no hace falta apostar tan fuerte, pensando que si no lo hace seguramente se enfadara con él.

—Pues... ¿Podemos ver más? ¡No voy a perder, es muy bonito el caballo!

—Está bien, que sea eso. Apostaré lo mismo a _Morning Star_, que además es blanco —sonríe.

Francis levanta las cejas y sonríe con la adrenalina de pensar en apostarlo todo... Y perderlo.

—Voy a ser pobre otra vez —si serás exagerado.

—Seguramente —se encoge de hombros.

— ¡Con lo difícil que fue recuperar el dinero! —protesta, pero por una vez se siente un riquillo impresionante. Arthur se ríe—. Pues no importa —sonríe —Voy a ganar.

—Claro que no, mira las apuestas. _Morning Star_ es el que se paga más bajo precio porque es un caballo ganador, mientras que el tuyo es un novato que nadie conoce, por eso se paga más alto si gana.

Francis parpadea sin entender eso del todo y sin que le importe.

—Pues _Black caviar_ va a ganar.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Que siiiii.

Ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— ¿Y cómo se apuesta? ¿Cuándo corren? ¿Ahora? ¡No vayan a correr sin que apostemos!

—Cuando acabe la carrera esta, ahora vamos a pedirlo al valet —levanta la mano para que vayan a atenderlos. Francis se pone muy derecho en esa posición de "soy el señor"—. ¿Ya sabes que quieres comer?

—Eh... Caviar.

— ¿Caviar? ¿Otra vez?

—Ehh... —es que no sabe que otras opciones hay—. ¿Qué más hay?

—Míralo, está escrita la carta en la pizarra —se la señala—. Yo voy a pedir _fish and chips_, en estos lugares la comida sencilla es lo mejor.

Y es que el problema es que al sastre la comida en general de los lugares con comida inglesa le parece horrenda. Vacila un poco.

—Ehm... No tendrán algo un poco menos...

— ¿Qué?

—Ehm... ¿Británico?

— ¿Menos británico? ¿Qué te pasa ahora con la comida británica?

—Pues es... extraña.

—Claro que no, _Fish and Chips_ para ti también

—Agh, pero es que...

— ¿Queeé? — pregunta con cansancio—. Van a correr sin que hayamos apostado como no te des prisa.

—Vale vale, _fish and chips._

Así que cuando el valet se acerca es Arthur quien se ocupa de pedir que le hagan las dos apuestas y que les traigan la comida y una botella de vino blanco.

Francis casi se muere de la tensión cuando el inglés pone su apuesta, tomando sus prismáticos y mirando a Black caviar.

El valet levanta las cejas y hace un comentario de que apuestan muy fuerte. Francis parpadea sin entender.

—Debo decir que en realidad se puede hacer una apuesta menor —se ríe el escritor al ver su cara. Francis levanta las cejas y palidece un poco.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Quiere cambiarla? — ofrece el valet.

Francis se sonroja porque ahora cambiarla le haría ver como un pobretón que cuenta el dinero, mira al valet.

— ¿Cambiarla yo? Nah, desde luego que no —hace un pomposo gesto de poca importancia con la mano.

— ¡Así se habla!

Francis se sonroja un poco. Arthur da un par de palmaditas emocionado porque es la vez que más ha apostado nunca y piensa que si gana, con lo que saque tal vez ayude un poco al sastre.

Con esto Francis se olvida de toda la angustia girándose a Arthur y sonriendo, contagiándose de nuevo de la emoción. UN día de portarse verdaderamente como un RICO y no con el dinero de Arthur, sino con el propio.

* * *

No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición.


	51. Cómo se mueve la familia Kirkland

— ¿A qué tan feliz?

—A que... Ahora mismo soy simplemente _Francis _—le cierra un ojo—. No _Francis_ el sastre.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que cuando gane voy yo a invitarte una buena botella de champaña.

—No vas a ganar...

—No voy a perder

Ojos en blanco.

—Estoy seguro

— ¿Y qué te hace estarlo?

—Que se llama _Black caviar_ y tiene mi lazo al cuello.

—No es tu lazo, es un lazo de los colores de la bandera de la Unión Jack

—Es mi caballo y mi lazo.

— ¡Claro que no!

Sonríe muy seguro.

—Ya lo verás.

El escritor niega con la cabeza sonriendo. Francis se muerde la uña del pulgar y mira a la pista.

—Estás nerviosoooo —se burla nervioso también.

—Claro que estoy nervioso. ¿Estoy nerviosísimo! —admite buscándole la mano.

—Que tonto ¿Y por qué? —no se entera de que quiere tomársela.

—Porque... ¡Sí! ¡Porque ya van a correr!

— ¿Y?

—Pues... ¡Pues! ¿Cómo es que tú no estás nervioso? —se estira y termina consiguiendo tomársela.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de perder —no lo siente raro para nada.

— ¿Miedo de perder? ¿Yo? Es que... No voy a perder.

—Entonces no estarías nervioso.

—Estoy nervioso por ti —sonríe de lado.

—No hace falta que lo estés —tan seguro.

—Yo creo que sí, ¡vas a perder!

— ¡Claro que no!

—Vas a ver que si —se incorpora un poquito.

— ¡Que nooo!

—Deja de llevarme la contraria —le pica la costilla con un dedo. Él se ríe y salta. — ¡Ja!

— ¡Nada de Ja! —trata de devolverse y hacerle cosquillas de vuelta.

Francis se ríe y se abraza a sí mismo. Mientras Arthur le ataca con los dedos. Son capaces de perderse la carrera.

Francis se ríe escondiéndose otra vez e intentando volver a picarle y ahí llega el valet con los platos, gracias al cielo. El francés intenta poner muy serio en su actitud de "sí, sí, yo soy el señor rico". Arthur se separa más bien una postura de "¡no estaba tocándole ni haciendo nada impropio!"

Los dos se ven bastante forzados en ese movimiento, hemos de decir, el valet levanta una ceja, pero les deja los platos con un carraspeo antes de irse.

Francis carraspea también antes de sonreír de nuevo mirando al inglés que atrae su plato hacia sí en una postura completamente estirada de aquí no estaba pasando nada.

—Esto es lo que llamas comida...

— ¡Sí!

Toma una papa con la mano y se la mete a la boca. Arruga la nariz y hace gesto de asco.

—Que sabrás tú de comida —él se lleva un puñado a la boca tan tranquilo.

— ¡Yo se mas de comida que tu!

— ¡Ja!

—Pues al menos sé que la comida en este país es MALA —le saca lengua.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Ves? No tienes idea de comida —se recarga probando la copa de vino que les han traído.

Arthur le hace burla imitándole y haciendo ñañaña. Francis le saca la lengua haciendo los ojos en blanco. Él se ríe, comiendo.

—Bueno ¿y cuándo van a correr?

—Pues no lo sé, están montando la carrera.

El francés le da una mordida al pescado y piensa que no esta tan malo. Y se asusta de su propio pensamiento preguntándose qué tan jodidamente prendido esta del inglés para ver el mundo color de rosa y considerar que incluso la comida asquerosa es buena.

Arthur sigue mirando con los primaticos lo que pasa. Francis se ríe un poco de sí mismo y agita la cabeza mirándole intensamente aunque él no le vea.

Este nota la mirada en su nuca de todos modos, así que se vuelve a él. Y Francis desvía un poquito la mirada, sonrojándose levemente. El escritor parpadea sin entender lo que ocurre.

— ¿Sabes qué sería divertido? ¿Porque no apostamos entre nosotros también? —propone sin hacer mucho caso.

—Apostar... ¿Más? —pregunta no muy seguro, ¿que no que ya le parecía que estaba poniendo en juego bastante dinero?

—No dinero... ¡Sexo! —exclama sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? —chilla sonrojándose.

—Si gana tu caballo... Yo podré ponerte eso... Ahí. Si gana mi caballo tú podrás ponerme eso ahí.

— ¡No!

—Es el premio de consolación...

— ¡NOOO! —sigue escandalizado.

—Vale, vale... No te pongas así, sólo era una idea —Francis levanta las manos.

—No, vale, nada de más apuestas.

—_Noooooon, Arthuuuuur!_

—No, ya está —se vuelve a su plato.

—Oh, venga... Ya no te digo más de eso —pide suavecito estirando un brazo y apretándole el suyo. El inglés refunfuña algo, comiendo—. No te enfades.

Ojos en blanco.

—No, no te enfades. Sólo era una propuesta.

—No se puede hablar contigo de otra cosa —protesta.

—Si se puede hablar conmigo de lo que sea —responde derrotado dejando caer los hombros.

—No es verdad, todo el tiempo sacas lo mismo—le acusa.

—Eso es porque me gustas mucho —confiesa sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Q-Qué? —pregunta descolocado con eso, dejando de comer.

—Haces que quiera tocarte todo el tiempo y que piense cómo será cuando tengamos aún más intimidad, cuando te enseñe las maravillas del placer y consiga hacerte perder la cabeza. Y sí. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Se sonroja pero DE MUERTE.

—O cuando estés sobre mí, y yo me rinda del todo a ti dejando que me consuma el placer mientras me posees.

El escritor se mete bajo la mesa. Francis levanta las cejas.

—_A-Arthur?_ —pregunta levantando también el mantel un poquito para mirar. Esta hecho bolita ahí debajo—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sin entender. ¿Se le había caído algo?

—Nnnn... —protesta ahí debajo.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

Se abraza su propia cabeza. Francis levanta más las cejas y acerca la mano hacia él, rozándole un poco el brazo.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta estirándose.

Da un saltito apartándose. El sastre suspira porque ahí debajo está sucio, para sus estándares... Pero con un suave movimiento se mete.

— ¿Te has enfadado más? —pregunta agobiadito.

Se hace más bolita. Él se le acerca y le pone la mano en un hombro.

—¿Qué pasaaaa? —pregunta.

Se le echa encima para esconderse y le deja hacer, claro, abrazándole y cayéndose sentado al suelo "sucio".

—No digas cosaaas —lloriquea.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —le acaricia la espalda.

—¡Cosas! —se esconde más, frotando la cara.

—¿Cosas del sexo y el placer? —susurra.

—¡Aaaaah! —protesta escondiéndose más. El galo se ríe un poquito escondiéndole él y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

—Me encantas —sentencia.

—Noooo.

Se ríe más.

—Cualquiera diría que te estoy diciendo algo horrible.

Lloriquea un poco. Le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de esas cosas...

Asiente.

—... y simplemente hacerlas.

Se detiene un instante y niega. El otro se ríe un poco.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De... esto.

— ¿De todo esto?

—De lo que dices.

—Entiendo que lo tengas en... Principio. Es decir, no dejan de ser cosas nuevas y no las más comunes —admite.

— ¡Pues deja de insistir!

—Vamos a hacer algo, ¿vale? Yo dejo de insistir... Pero tú lo consideras como una posibilidad en tu vida.

— ¡Es que no sé porque no tienes suficiente! Esta mañana has... ¡eso!

El sastre le mira y vacila un poco pensando que quizás si está exagerando un poco. Se sonroja levemente.

— ¿Crees que ya sea la carrera?

— ¡No me contestas! —protesta, porque que nadie crea que no le ha costado decírselo. El galo traga saliva y vacila otra vez.

—Solo me gusta mucho... Eso.

—Pero es que...

—¿Te abrumo?

Asiente, porque considera que lo de esta mañana ha sido bastante y bastante genial sin ser nada feo y asqueroso y no sabe porque no se puede hacer sólo eso un poco más. Francis le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, a veces soy un poco... Así.

—Pero es que...

Le mira escuchándole

—Es que esta mañana...

Sonríe.

—Podría despertarme así diario.

Se sonroja otra vez. Francis se muerde el labio.

—Pero no SÓLO pienso en eso.

—Pues parece

—No en realidad... —le acaricia un poco la espalda y agradece estar bajo la mesa porque se siente sonrojar aun un poco más con esta plática—. He de confesar que me gusta como... Te pones cuando hablamos del tema.

— ¿Q-Qué? —le mira sin entender.

—Que te ves muy mono todo sonrojado e histeriquito.

— ¿M-Muy mono?

Asiente.

—No es verdad —se esconde de nuevo.

—A mí me gusta, te pones muuuuuy nervioso

—Pues a mí no, es incómodo.

—Lo sé, es un poco cruel —confiesa el muy cínico.

— ¡Eres odioso!

Sonríe con eso.

— ¿Te lo parezco?

—Sí —le empuja y se separa para salir de ahí debajo.

Se deja empujar saliendo él también aun sonriendo. Arthur se sienta a comer y nota que ahora ya sí está por empezar la carrera. Francis se peina y se sacude la ropa antes de sentarse a su lado y tomar los prismáticos.

— ¡Ya va a empezar!

Vuelve a emocionarse con eso buscando a sus caballos.

—Mira, mira... Ahí están ya en la salida —señala hacia allá.

—Claro —sonríe Arthur.

—Esto... Ahora entiendo por qué lo hacen.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Es muy emocionante!

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro!

El francés da unas palmaditas y mira hacia la pista poniéndose un poco de pie. Arthur también, aunque sin levantarse, porque sin prismáticos no tiene sentido mirar.

— ¿Como saben cuándo tienen que salir?

—Ya lo verás.

Le sonríe un poquito estirándose aún más y creo que ahí suena la pistola que da inicio a la carrera. El francés pega un grito de nena y el inglés se muere de risa. Aunque el francés lo ignora dando saltitos emocionado y gritando "¡mira! ¡Mira!" Como si Arthur estuviera con los ojos cerrados.

Aun sin ver nada, este se levanta y se pone a gritar "¡Corre _Morning Staaar_! ¡Corre!"

—_Allez! ALLEZ!_ —grita Francis emocionado levantando los dos brazos y hemos de decir que es un poco un desperdicio que sea él el que esta con los prismáticos porque entre los brincos y la emoción ha perdido al caballo.

—¡Nooo! ¡Corre! ¡Corre como el viento _Morning Star_!

A Francis le da un poco de risa todo esto, abrazando de los hombros al inglés con un brazo y gritando eufórico a todo pulmón. Así que Arthur trata de gritar más, saltando y moviendo los brazos.

Y cuando están por llegar cree que es el caballo de Arthur el que va adelante. El escritor le quita los prismáticos en un revuelo ahora sí, pera ver él. Y se deja, claro que lo hace, dando saltitos con la mano en la boca.

Arthur se queda boca abierto al ver que Black Caviar es el caballo ganador. Francis ha tenido que cerrar los ojos al final y llevarse las manos a la cabeza con el corazón súper acelerado.

—Has...

—Perdido todo en las carreraaaaas.

—¡No! ¡Al contrario! ¡Mira! —le pasa los prismáticos.

—¡¿Qué?! —levanta las cejas y abre un ojo.

—_Black Caviar!_ ¿Has apostado por ese, no?

—¡Sí! Espera, espera... ¡¿Ganó?!

—¡Míralo!

Le arranca los prismáticos y mira por ellos tardándose un poquito en entender la escena, cuando lo hace abre la boca como un pez.

—¿Sí o no? —va corriendo a recuperar el resguardo de la apuesta que les han traído con los platos.

—_M-Mon dieu..._ ¡Es mi caballo! ¡El de mi lazo con la bandera! —susurra antes de pegar saltos como loco con un gritito agudo.

—¡Sí! Mira, ¡aquí está! —le muestra el resguardo. Francis se le echa encima a abrazarle aun gritando como loco—. ¡¿Pero cómo puedes tener tan buena suerte!? ¡Es absurdo!

— ¡Ganeeeee! ¡Gané! ¡Fue mi caballo! ¡Y tú! —es un milagro que no le bese.

— ¡Primero la herencia y ahora esto! ¡Alguien debería prohibirlo! —protesta aunque sonríe dejándose abrazar.

— ¡Eres tú el que me trae suerte! —asegura sonriendo sin dejar de brincar como idiota y reírse y llorar a la vez.

—Calma, calma.

Es que no sabe ni cuanto es que ganó.

—Relájate, relájate y respira —aun le acaricia la espalda. Él se ríe aun, pero las manos del inglés le calman dejando de saltar como enajenado—. ¿Bien? —le mira sin dejar de pasarle las manos por la espalda.

— ¿Cómo pude ganar en una carrera de caballos? Eso significa que no solo no me quedare sin dinero, ¿verdad?

—Quien sabe cómo pudiste, esto roza lo absurdo.

—Es muy... Es... ¡Es increíble! ¡Van a darme dinero! ¡En vez de quitármelo! —se pasa las manos por el pelo y se separa un poco.

—Pues has ganado...

Sonríe de oreja a oreja y de verdad llévatelo de ahí antes de que te bese.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar el premio.

— ¡Si, si! Y a comprar champagne.

—No sé si te darán el premio ahora en metálico o tienes que ir al banco, es bastante.

— ¿Bastante?

—Pues no es el que mejor se pagaba pero tampoco el que menos.

Da saltitos ilusionado otra vez.

— ¡Cálmate! —protesta sonriendo.

— ¡No voy a calmarme si ahora soy aún más rico! ¿Ves? Te dije que sería pronto millonario.

El inglés vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y a negar con la cabeza, aunque para haber perdido está muy sonriente.

—Vamos, vamos por nuestro premio.

— ¿Has acabado de comer?

Mira al plato y ha medio picoteado un poco y dejado unos trozos que a él le parecen medio crudos.

—Ahm, sí. Ya estoy listo, sólo... —toma su copa y se bebe los últimos tragos.

—Bien, vamos —él se acaba las patatas fritas que le quedan, yendo delante.

El sastre se va detrás de él, sonriendo y poniéndole las manos en los hombros porque no puede dejar de tocarle, por el amor de dios.

—Tienes que dejar de sonreír tanto —le advierte dirigiéndose a las ventanillas de apuestas, bajando las escaleras. Él levanta las cejas notándose a sí mismo sonreír como un idiota. Se ríe.

—Nah, ¿por qué habría de dejar de sonreír?

—Esto es el hipódromo, una casa de apuestas... si la gente te ve tan sonriente puede que intenten perseguirte y atracarte al salir —explica.

—¡Ohhh! ¡No! ¡No quiero que me atraquen! —cambia la cara.

—Pues si saben que has ganado tanto dinero... más vale ser prudente y no llamar la atención.

Palidece un poco. Arthur le mira de reojo.

—Vale, vale —asiente.

El escritor sonríe y él da su papeleta para que vaya él. Así que ahí se va el francés a que le impresionen cuando sepa cuánto ha ganado porque quizás no sea tanto, pero para él es muchísimo.

Después de las comprobaciones pertinentes y de descontar los impuestos, como ha apostado bastante a un caballo no tan popular ha ganado un buen pellizco, no suficiente como para arreglarle la vida y retirarse, pero sí para hacerse una cocina nueva.

Vuelve a con el inglés con la cara completamente pálida sin poder evitar traer una sonrisa nerviosa e incrédula en los labios.

— ¿Qué? —sonríe un poco éste al verle la cara.

—Es un montonal de dinero —susurra.

—Shhhh —le hace callar sonriendo—. ¿Vas a ingresarlo al banco?

—Creo que... Debería, si es que no quiero gastarlo todo, aunque quiero comprarle un buen vestido a _maman_ —sonríe un poco—. ¿Me acompañas al banco?

—Sí, a ver si es verdad que van a robarte...

—_Noooon,_ no quiero que me lo roben.

— ¡Shhhh! No chilles, vamos.

Le toma meñique con meñique y se deja llevar a la puerta. Arthur se sonroja un poco al notarlo, pero no le aparta.

—_Arthur..._

— ¿Sí? —le mira de reojo.

—Necesito... Realmente necesito trabajar.

—Que me digas eso cuando acabas de heredar y ganar a las carreras...

Se ríe.

—Acabo de recordar que el dinero existe.

—Que digas eso es TAN cínico.

— ¿Por qué? Lo sería si yo fuera rico.

—En realidad, son los ricos los que se supone que no tienen que preocuparse del dinero.

—Yo sí me preocupo por el dinero —asegura —. Sólo que tú haces que me olvide de todo.

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

—Es completamente tu culpa.

— ¿Cómo puede serlo?

—Me distraes todo el rato.

—Tú te distraes solo, yo no hago nada.

— ¡Caro que si haces, ser mono!

— ¡Eso no es hacer nada!

—Eso es hacerlo todo —se sube al carro del inglés.

—Claro que no —discute subiendo detrás.

—Eres guapo y sexy —le asegura quitándose el sombrero y arreglándose el pelo.

— ¡No digas eso en público!

—No es público —asegura peinándose un poco y sonriendo—. Al menos no lo es tanto.

—Lo es bastante.

Levanta una mano y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla. Él se aparta sonriendo.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Ven acá!

Se aparta más. El galo se le echa encima del todo y él se ríe tratando de escaparse.

— ¡Ven acaaaa! —intenta atraparle como un pulpo. Y pelean y juegan hasta llegar al banco.

Francis entra otra vez con una sonrisa súper idiota de PERFECTO humor. Arthur le empuja hombro con hombro no tan disimuladamente como debería, jugando.

— ¡Ah! ¡Brutoooo! —se queja Francis. El inglés se ríe maligno y le da él un golpecito que creo que le duele más a él de lo que le duele al inglés. Éste levanta una ceja con cara de "¿Qué ha sido eso?" —Au...

— ¿Au?

—Me... He dado un extraño golpe. Cállate.

—Que debilucho.

— ¿Y qué?

Se encoge de hombros y se sientan a la mesa para que les atiendan. Francis sonríe volviendo a peinarse al quitarse el sombrero.

— ¿Qué crees que deba hacer con los trajes de tu boda?

— ¿Quemarlos para darle un infarto a mi padre?

—_Nooon!_ —se ríe. Arthur se ríe también cuando llega el hombre a atenderles.

Francis saca la abundante cantidad de dinero que le han dado hoy y ya que lo tiene en la mesa toma un poquito para el vestido de su madre... Y otro poquito para sus zapatos... Deténganle. Arthur le mira hacer.

—Y... Solo un poquito más para otra cosa —decide pensando en comprar o hacer algo para Arthur.

—Ya vale, al final no vas a ingresar nada.

— ¡_Non, non_! ¡Sí que voy a ingresar! ¡Todo esto, es mucho! —devuelve un poquito de lo que ha tomado.

—Es tu dinero, haz lo que quieras.

—_Noooon, non_. Voy a guardar la mayoría, pero _Maman_ merece un vestido.

—Bueno, venga, no marees a este señor.

—Vale, vale, no mareo a nadie —protesta levantando las manos y tomando un poco más de dinero, esperando que el hombre guarde todo lo demás y le de los papeles.

Así lo hace tras rellenar algunos formularios y hacer firmar al francés. Así que finalmente salen y llega la dramática despedida. Francis le abre al inglés la puerta del carro y le hace un gesto para que se suba.

— ¿Te llevamos a casa? —pregunta haciéndolo porque como siempre no quiere iiiirse.

El sastre se revuelve porque NO quiere despedirse ni separarse.

—A decir verdad... iba a ir por el vestido de _maman_—le mira y sonríe un poco.

—Ah... ehm... bueno. Pues... ya nos veremos —responde.

— ¿Y si... vienes conmigo? —le brillan un poco los ojos con el prospecto.

—Ehm... tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermano, pero...

Ya se está subiendo al carro casi tirándole de espaldas en un abrazo. Arthur Se ríe cayéndose dentro.

xoOXOox

Lady Kirkland se sienta en su salón privado tomando un poco de té una vez habiendo despedido a su invitada. Había sido un día demasiado largo y aun así tenía que conseguir una cosa más antes de acostarse en su cama y hacerse bolita.

Mira el reloj y suspira notando que esta última actividad no es en lo absoluto la más tranquila del día. De hecho, le pone en exceso nerviosa hablar con su hijo mayor, a quien justamente está esperando en este momento y ya ha mandado llamar con su doncella.

—Tú nada más dale a alguien que lo lleve —repite para la chica mientras entra a la sala con su madre.

Lady Kirkland da un buen salto mirando a la puerta y tirando un poco del té en el plato al bajar la tasa.

—Hola —sonríe Scott acercándose y sentándose con ella. Ella suspira un poco, visiblemente extraña y nerviosa.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Este debe ser el día más largo que he vivido... Y aun faltas tú. Tengo... Tengo que contarte algo.

— ¿El qué?

—Algo que ha pasado y... No quiero que te lo cuente alguien más —se mira las manos

—Cuánto secreto —levanta las cejas y se recuesta más en la butaca.

—Justamente así... —le mira un poco desconsolada.

— ¿Por?

—Porque es una seria confesión de un enorme secreto la que te voy a hacer —cambia de posición—. Y... No quiero confesártelo porque creo que la concepción que tienes de mi va a cambiar y ya tuve esta discusión con dos de tus hermanos hoy... —se le humedecen un poco los ojos, pero también hay un cierto punto en el cual las personas empiezan a estar hartas de tanto secretísimo y de tanto sentirse mierda en un solo día por una cosa que han hecho la mitad de su vida.

—Así que soy el tercero en saberlo.

—Ahora sabrás por qué. ¿Recuerdas al... Sastre?

— ¿El chico rubio a quien _Arthur _no deja de perseguir?

—Su padre.

—Sí, claro.

Vacila pensándose si decírselo como tenía planteado no decírselo... Es decir, decirle directamente que es padre de Wallace. De esta manera todo, TODO, se explicaba. Pero conocía a Scott y sabía que iría directamente con él a decírselo o a burlarse. Claro que era cuestión de tiempo el que lo supiera o no. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No me vas a decir que te acostabas con él —responde el chico. Ella se queda absolutamente petrificada. Él parpadea porque era una... medio broma.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —susurra.

—Espera, ¿sí? ¿Es en serio? —levanta las cejas un poco incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es en serio!

Ella se tapa la cara con las manos.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Es en serio! —sigue exclamando.

—¡No sabias! —protesta.

—Claro que no, era algo de lo que se hablaba. Yo qué sé... ¡Una broma! —sigue, protestando un poco, impresionado. Ella se hace pequeñita contra el sillón

— ¡¿Se hablaba?!

—Bueno, ya sabes... a veces las chicas del servicio y eso —se sonroja un poco porque en su adolescencia le gustaba una de las doncellas... que estaba por supuesto prendida del sastre como lo han estado muchas otras, no solo en la casa Kirkland y por ello es que empezó a fijarse y a escucharlas. Lady Kirkland se sonroja como cereza.

— ¿L-Lo sabían? ¡¿Ellas?! ¡Oh Dios mío!

—Bueno, no sé qué tanto sabían, sólo hablaban de cosas... de cómo te reías y de cómo hablabais y os mirabais, esas cosas. Yo sabía que te gustaba pero no creí que hubieras llegado a acostarte con él —explica.

—¡No me gustaba! —chilla culpablemente y él levanta una ceja, incrédulo. Ella aprieta los ojos porque esto se está saliendo del todo de control.

—Pero si tú misma lo has dicho.

—¡No he dicho nada!

—Me has dicho que sí te acostabas con él. Es increíble, ¿has visto a su esposa? ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste? O el tío debía estar ciego... no te ofendas.

Ella levanta una mano y directamente se la pone en la boca para callarlo. Él se calla, claro, mirándola.

—Esto es algo muy, muy malo que he hecho por muchos años.

Él levanta más las cejas con lo de "por muchos años".

—Tu padre... —vacila y le tiembla un poquito la voz. Él mira al rededor pensando que ha venido y ella le suelta pegándose un buen susto pensando que ha visto a alguien

—No está, ¿no?

Su madre le da un golpe en el pecho bastante impropio de una dama como ella, al notar que no es que hubiera visto a alguien.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues te has asustado tanto...

— ¡Pero no soy tan idiota para traerle aquí! ¡No! ¡No esta! Ni lo sabe aún.

— ¿Aun? ¿Piensas decírselo?

—No. No pero... Cuál es la probabilidad...

— ¿De que se entere?

—De que no lo haga si lo saben ustedes.

—Pues no sé si él notó nunca que te gustaba, debía estar ciego.

— ¡No digas eso así! ¡No me gustaba! ¡Y no se notaba tanto! —asegura sonrojadisima. Él se encoge de hombros. —Va a darse cuenta, van a decírselo... No lo sé —se muerde el labio —. ¿Qué crees que pasara si lo supiera?

—Tal vez querría... no lo sé, ¿divorciarse? No lo creo, eso se vería mal frente a todo el mundo y en realidad el sastre ya está muerto así que...

—Y me odiaría para siempre con toda la razón.

—Eso sí es posible...

—Me... ¿Odias? —se muerde el labio agobiada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por?

—No lo sé, por... Engañarles a todos.

—Ah... Bueh, ya te he dicho que yo ya sabía que te gustaba más que papá.

— ¡No me gustaba más que tu padre! Ni menos. ¡No me gustaba en general!

Ojos en blanco.

— ¡Deja de decirlo! Y tienes prohibido molestarme con tu padre presente.

—Ah, ya veremos si logras detenerme —sonríe.

—Hablo en serio, señorito. Es algo muy serio e importante —le medio riñe, sonriendo, picándole el pecho.

—Una de esas pocas cosas serias e importantes a la vez interesantes.

—No tiene nada de interesante hacerme sufrir con tu padre.

—No hacerte sufrir, si no la situación.

—La situación que llevará a que me arrepienta de contarte —se ríe.

—Eso mismo. Me hace sentir menos mal por no acostarme con _Marlijn_.

Lady Kirkland levanta una ceja.

— ¿Nunca?

—Pues no, ya estoy resignado. Si ella tuviera un amante a mi hasta me alegraría, podría buscarme una yo. Quizás eso rescataría nuestro matrimonio.

Ella parpadea.

—Pero... ¿Nunca, nunca, ni en sus cumpleaños?

—Nah —se encoge de hombros.

—Ohhh, pero eso es... ¡Ugh! Yo que pensé que tu padre y yo... —balbucea sonrojadita—. Y... Tú no... No... ¿Nada?

—Dormimos en cuartos separados, mamá. Parece que nunca hayas venido a mi casa.

—Sí que he ido y si los he visto, pero yo también he dormido muchas veces sin tu padre y eso... Vale, vale. Pero no tienes una amante, ¿verdad?

—Ahora tendría una excusa genética.

Ella se ríe otra vez. Él sonríe con ella.

—Me parece que... Deberían encontrar tú y _Marlijn_ la manera de ser felices, juntos o separados.

— ¿Crees que papá dejaría que nos divorciáramos?

—Cada minuto estoy notando que lo que piense tu padre da un poco lo mismo... Eso me da un poco de miedo.

— ¿Por?

—Porque creo que vamos a destruirle

— ¿Qué?

—Con todo esto, creo que vamos a romper todas sus estructuras.

—Pues tendrá que empezar a vivir como un adulto en el mundo real, no en el reino de fantasía— se encoge de hombros.

—Es verdad, sólo... Bueno, son demasiadas cosas. ¿Por qué no esperamos que pase todo este vendaval de _Arthur_ y _Emily_ y un poco más adelante vemos cómo podemos hacer contigo?

— ¿Cuál vendaval de ellos?

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible por impedir esa boda —suspira.

— ¿Y eso? —levanta una ceja.

—Es un desastre, no quieren casarse y... Ya ha sido un desastre con ustedes, mira tu caso. Tú mismo me hiciste pensar ayer que las cosas no TIENEN que ser así.

— ¿Yo?

—Me hiciste ver que es verdad que todos son infelices. Los tres.

—Pues maldita sea la gracia que ya podría haberlo hecho antes.

—Lo siento, llevo demasiados años siendo bastante cobarde.

— ¿Y las inversiones qué?

—_Arthur_ tiene un plan, uno que ayudaría a dos de ustedes a la vez. A él y a _Patrick._

Scott inclina la cabeza con cara de "mira que bien". Ella le toca un poco el brazo pensando que justamente ella pensaría "bien por ellos y a mi qué".

—_Patrick_ podría divorciarse y casarse con la jovencita de ayer.

—Qué bonito —responde sarcástico.

—Es una locura.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Crees que es una demasiado irreal? —pregunta mirándole a la cara buscando seriamente su opinión.

—La verdad... es que no solo depende de nosotros. Esa chica es una sirviente, _Patrick_ tendría que divorciarse y los _Jones_ aceptar el acuerdo. ¿_Emily_ quiere casarse con _Arthur_?

—Esa chica es hija de _Lady Jones._

— ¿En serio? —levanta las cejas porque eso no se lo esperaba.

—Por error me lo dijo ayer _Mister Jones._

—No sé, es cuestión de hablarlo con todos los implicados a ver qué.

—No sé si _Emily_ quiera casarse con _Arthur..._ ¿Pero quién quiere casarse con alguien que no quiere casarse con uno?

— ¿Alguien a quien no le importa en si la relación sino algo más? —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... No sé si sea el caso. Tampoco sé si _Patrick _quiera cortejar a esta chica.

—Creo que esa es una de las pocas cosas que yo daría por hecho... más bien a ver qué opina ella de esto.

—Le besó frente a todos.

—En realidad sí, eso estaba pensando.

—_Mister Jones_ me dijo ayer también que si _Emily_ no estaba feliz con esta boda, la cancelaría.

—Mira que arregladito lo tenéis todo tú y míster _Jones._

—No tenemos nada arregladito, simplemente me contó esas cosas por error. Pero creo que tú podrías hablar con _Patrick._

—Cuantos errores comete _Mister Jones_ hablando contigo.

—Pues por lo visto varios —le sonríe un poco—. ¿Hablarás con_ Patrick_?

—Bueh... ¿por qué no? —se encoge de hombros

Su madre le sonríe un poco agradecida, levanta la mano y le despeina. Y sí, en realidad... Lo que está buscando es una poca de marcha para relajarse, así que APROVECHA Scott.

— ¡Eh! —protesta huyendo de ella, sonriendo. Levanta las manos para detenerla.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! —le imita en burla irguiéndose un poco intentando aun despeinarle.

Él le toma de las manos y sonríe con cara de "¿y ahora qué?" Ella le saca la lengua.

—Tengo piernas, ¿sabes? Una patadita por ahí debajo...

Le suelta las manos, la toma de la cintura y la levanta sobre su hombro. Ella pega un buen grito agudo y se muere de la risa olvidándose de todas las tragedias del día. Con una de las manos, eso sí, le despeina.

—Bajameeeee.

—Nah... Voy a ver si puedo meterte en algún lugar... ¿qué tal en una olla de la cocina? Seguro sabría a rayos, pero en general ya lo hace.

Se ríe más aun pataleando un poco.

— ¡No vas a llevarme así a la cocina!

Scott se la lleva a la cocina directo. Entre gritos y protestas.

Después de haber puesto a su madre en la olla más grande y haberse muerto de la risa... Y que todo el servicio les haya mirado incrédulos sin saber si reírse con ellos o no por si acaso alguien acababa ofendido, es que Scott sale de la casa y se acerca a la de su hermano en carruaje.

Patrick mira a la puerta teniendo terror de salir siquiera de su cuarto. Su esposa estaba... Ehm... Digamos que inconveniente... Por no decir "completamente insufrible"... Y además tenía razón.

El mayordomo de su casa es quien se ocupa de anunciarle la visita. Casi se había quedado sordo con los gritos la noche anterior, tanto que había terminado por irse a dormir con sus padres. Pero a estas alturas había tenido sí o sí que volver... A escuchar más gritos otra vez.

Se alegra CONSIDERABLEMENTE cuando el mayordomo le anuncia quien llegó.

Scott espera abajo en el vestíbulo, deseando no cruzarse con Cecil a ser posible. La casa del párroco es muy parecida a la suya en realidad. Lord Kirkland había elegido las casas para sus hijos con practicidad, de similar tamaño y precio para no hacer favoritismos y en la zona de la ciudad donde su mujer había decidido que quería a sus niños. A pesar de todo, decorar las casas era una tarea encomiable a la esposa, de modo que poco dejaban entre ver de la personalidad de los muchachos Kirkland cada una de ellas.

Más allá de algunos pequeños detalles en los que no habían transigido, casi todo lo demás resultaba más sencillo callar y acallar. Al final uno podía acabar acostumbrándose hasta a esa horrible cabeza de Alce colgada sobre la chimenea que parecía simular una silenciosa advertencia para todos los visitantes de "no seáis ni os comportéis como alces si no queréis acabar con la cabeza colgada del muro" como si ese pobre animal hubiera pecado de forma alguna.

Patrick sale con temor del cuarto, de puntillas para no despertar a la bestia. Cuando está en el linde de las escaleras la escucha abrir la puerta. Baja corriendo como loco tomando a Scott de un brazo y tirando de él para salir corriendo. Y ahí se va el mayor de los Kirkland fuera, claro, qué va a hacer.

—¡Ah! Menos mal que has venido —asegura agradecido.

—He venido a buscarte así que... sube —le señala el carruaje.

—No te habrá mandado padre a que me desaparezcas o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¿Desaparecerte? —levanta una ceja.

—No lo sé, ¿asesinarme?

— ¡Anda, pasa! —le da una palmada en la nuca por ello.

—¡Tú le has visto ayer, estaba histérico!

— ¿Y te parece raro?

—No... No en realidad. Esto es un desastre... Y es culpa del todo de _Cecil._

—¿De _Cecil_? —se enciende un puro. Él se sonroja un poco.

—¡No pensé jamás que esta chica fuera DE VERDAD a besarme!

—¿Eso es lo que es culpa de _Cecil_? —sonríe de lado.

—Culpa o gracia más bien —confiesa riéndose un poco—. Vaya beso que me ha dado.

—Ah, ¡además el cínico quiere hablar de ello! —se ríe el mayor.

—Pues, maldita sea, no he dejado de pensar en eso.

—Y aun esperarás que te compadezca.

—Nah, espero que me envidies. Un poco. Aunque el precio es caro.

—Y aun así, le echas la culpa a tu esposa.

—Si ella fuera BUENA ESPOSA... No tendríamos este lío —se cruza de brazos y se sonroja un poco —. Lo cual sería algo trágico... Creo. ¿Sabes si la han echado?

— ¿Por? ¿Vas a contratarla tú para tu casa? —sonríe otra vez. Él sonríe también solo pensando en la idea.

—Puede atenderme en las noches mientras _Cecil_ tiene dolor de cabeza.

—Ah, siempre que no empiece a tener ella también dolor de cabeza.

— ¡No va a tener ella dolor de cabeza! —protesta un poco.

—Eso no lo sabes...

—Bueno, si tuviera dolor de cabeza ella dejaría de ser tan genial. Pero... Tú no sabes las cosas que me contó, a esa chica SÍ le gusta el sexo —asegura el muy cínico.

— ¿Te lo contó?

—Me contó unas cosas sobre lenguas y... Sus necesidades. Unas cosas geniales, _Scott._

—Mmmm... Suena bastante indecente.

—Del todo indecente —Patrick sonríe.

—Y tú como párroco y devoto esposo no deberías mostrar un poco más de... no sé, ¿temor diabólico por la exótica y lujuriosa súcubo negra? —se burla de él. El otro pelirrojo parpadea y se sonroja un poco.

—Le temo, le temo... De hecho para cómo se puso _Cecil_, me queda claro que el diablo está entre nosotros— asegura con cierta seriedad. Scott se ríe con ello—. Y no la oíste cuando llegó aquí... Parecía de verdad POSEÍDA. Como si fuera mi culpa.

— ¿Tú culpa?

—Pues yo no le dije a la chica que me besara. Ella está un poco trastornada nada más, pero yo no le dije que hiciera nada de esto.

—Así que ella es quien tiene la culpa.

—Deja la tarea de asignar culpas a nuestro señor —Patrick aprieta los ojos.

—Mira que conveniente. ¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?

— ¿Hacer? Pues... Querría averiguar si la echaron o no.

— ¡Con _Cecil_!

— ¡Ah! Con ella —¿podría estar menos interesado?

—Exacto.

—Pues nada, esperar a que se le pase.

— ¿Y si no?

— ¿Crees que no? ¿Qué va a gritar eternamente? —levanta las cejas.

—Ni idea, pero si ha estado enfadada contigo hasta ahora, tal vez sea aun peor en adelante.

— ¡Ugh, calla! Voy a morirme.

—Pues divórciate —¿Ves que fácil?

— ¿Yo? — Le mira... Y le entra la RISA FLOJA.

—Pues no va a ser ella.

—¿Crees que quiera separarse? —palidece un poco.

—En realidad, tal vez sería lo mejor para ella —comenta Scott valorándolo.

—¿Padre quiere eso? ¿Va a desterrarme o desheredarme o algo así? —parpadea sin entender muy bien a donde va con esa idea.

— No he hablado con él —niega con la cabeza.

—¡Ahhh! —respira otra vez—. Seh, debería divorciarme.

—Tal vez ella podría pedirlo.

—No sé qué opinarían en la iglesia, sinceramente —se revuelve un poquito.

—A mí me da igual —asegura cuando el carro se detiene en la puerta del local de Wang.

—Pues a mí no me da especial igual —mira por la ventana—. ¡Ohh! Joder, menos mal.

—No sé si a padre le haga ninguna gracia tampoco.

—Seguro no le hará ninguna, pero es bonito soñar con ello, ¿no? —admite abriendo la puerta del carro. Scott sale tras él y se encoge de hombros—. Como si tú no soñaras con dejar a la tuya —sonríe verdaderamente agradecido de que le haya traído aquí.

—Pues claro —sonríe también.

—Como si fuera tan simple —le da unas palmadas en la espalda—. Quizás algún día alguno tenga suerte y se mueran.

—En realidad... He estado hablando con mamá —entran y tras pedirlo les acomodan en uno de esos rincones con cojines en la sala oscura y llena de humo. Patrick se acomoda sonriendo un poco y relajándose sin que le parezca extraño este lugar, al contrario, considerándolo perfectamente familiar y agradable.

— ¿También está histérica?

— ¿Cuándo no lo está?

— ¿Y qué dice mamá? —se ríe igual de la broma.

—Que eres una desgracia de hijo y ojalá nunca te hubieran recogido de la basura donde te encontraron —resume como siempre, trasteando con las pipas, el menor se ríe aún más.

—Siempre piensan lo mismo, dime algo que no sepa —pide tomando la boquilla de su pipa.

—Está pensando en cancelar la boda de _Arthur_ —responde un poco más en serio recostándose otra vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Mamá? ¿Por?

—¿Por qué crees? Porque _Arthur_ es su pequeño bebe llorica que no quiere casarse.

—¡¿Y sólo basta con eso?! —levanta las cejas.

—Pues por lo visto sí.

—¡ESO es completamente injusto!

—Opino lo mismo...

— ¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Pues que está loca si cree que papá va a consentir, necesita las inversiones —se encoge de hombros.

—Que se joda la larva como todos nos hemos jodido —Patrick hace los ojos en blanco y se recuesta un poco mejor, acomodándose. Scott da una laaaarga calada a su boquilla—. Papá no va a dejarle jamás... Diga lo que diga mamá.

—Bueno, si tú que vas a divorciarte te ofreces a casarte con una niña _Jones... _—suelta mirándole de reojo y el menor parpadea y se ríe otra vez.

— ¿Que me case yo con _Emily_? Admito que se ve más sonriente que _Cecil,_ pero...

—Tendrías a _Sesel _de doncella en tu casa en vez de en casa de la larva —trata de animarle antes de contarle del todo para jugar un poco.

—Y sería un problema en el que me metería otra vez.

—Entonces pide directamente a _Sesel _y no a _Emily_.

—Claro, es la mejor solución. Pedir a la sirvienta. Claro que en tu mundo de fantasía... Pfff.

—Dicen que es hija de la actual _Lady Jones_, ¿sabes? Que ella y _Emily_ son medio hermanas.

— ¿¡Que... Qué?! —levanta las cejas.

—Eso me han dicho —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué la tienen de sirvienta? —parpadea.

—Qué sé yo —se encoge de hombros mucho más relajado.

— ¿Será un castigo o algo? Quizás porque es negra... —valora, pero Scott no responde—. Es muy bonita y tiene unos ojos oscuros en los que perderte y un cabello negro azabache...

—No, que va... es rubia —responde el mayor en un susurro, en su mundo.

—Nah... Y me besó... —también empieza a sonar un poco demasiado en su mundo—, mejor que todos los besos de_ Cecil_ juntos...

—Es todo tan estúpido...

—_Sesel..._ —Patrick cierra los ojos pensando en ella, quedándose en ese sopor...

—Le he mandado unos cigarrillos —susurra él pensando en Bella—. No llevan nota pero sabrá de quien son, aunque ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice... es la mejor amiga...

Y va a prenderse de ti del todo. O al menos va a acordarse de él con una sonrisa idiota mientras se fuma su cigarrillo escondida en el establo.

—No quiero que la lastimen, quiero que venga conmigo... —este en su asunto pensando en azotes a esclavos o algo así.

Creo que van a seguir en eso los dos. Cada uno en su rollo. Pero Scott, Patrick te lo agradece eternamente... Y va a agradecértelo un bueeen rato después cuando abra los ojos y mire el techo y sonría un poquito sintiéndose MUCHO mejor.

* * *

No olvides agradecer a Holly!


	52. Sueños que no se cumplen con dinero

—_Francis..._ ¿por qué vamos a comprarle un vestido a tu madre si tú eres sastre? —pregunta Arthur con real curiosidad, los dos subidos en el carro habiendo salido del banco.

—Porque yo soy sastre y no costurera... Y aunque sí podría hacerle uno... Yo no tengo aun la habilidad que tenía papá para bordar.

—Pero debe tener un millón de ellos, seguro ella misma sabe hacerlo también... ¿O es que en casa del herrero cuchillo de palo?

—Nah, papá le cosía... Y ella también lo hace bien. Pero esto es una sorpresa, un vestido de _boutique._

—Pero... ¿unas joyas no serían más especiales?

—¡Joyas! —levanta las cejas y es que suelen estar fuera de su alcance.

—Verás... es algo que se hace comúnmente cuando tienes una cantidad de dinero un poco importante. El banco está bien, es seguro y todo eso, pero algunas personas invierten una parte de su capital en joyas. Joyas de calidad que en un momento dado pueden ser revendidas sin haber perdido su valor.

—_Maman_ merece joyas —sonríe un poco emocionándose con la idea.

—Creo que es más sensato que un capricho como un vestido... aunque hay que ir con ojo y saber muy bien lo que se compra porque es fácil engañar al incauto y además te convierten más fácil en blanco de rateros.

—Unos aretes bonitos para ella... O una gargantilla. Se la pondrá solo cuando vaya acompañada, ¡pero se vería espectacular!

Arthur piensa que esas cosas son raras y no acaba de entender muy bien porque una mujer iba a ponerse algo brillante en la cara que apartara la vista de sus ojos y sus labios. Es decir, el lugar en el que uno se perdía mientras escuchaba hablar, pero las mujeres eran así, presumidas y vanidosas y nunca iba a sentirse capaz de entenderlas.

—En realidad creo que a _Maman_ le hará ilusión lo que sea que le lleve —confiesa—, sólo he de elegir algo bonito.

La madre de Francis... era de verdad bastante hermosa a su parecer, aunque su belleza era del tipo academia de arte, una de esas personas que podías pasar horas nada más contemplando. Y él le había dicho a su madre estar enamorado de ella. No parecía una mala coartada teniendo en cuenta como había reaccionado Wallace al verla, era completamente creíble entonces. No entendía aun porque Francis se lo había tomado tan mal.

—Papá alguna vez le llevaba algunas joyas... Pero no era muy común, se sorprenderá.

Y de todos modos, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo iban a hacerlo? Si Francis iba a vivir con él a su casa después de que se anulara la boda con Emily, si es que acaso salía bien todo lo de Patrick con Sesel... bueno, si eso pasaba seguro entonces TODOS lo sabrían. Hasta Vash lo sabía y además seguro Francis quería hacer... esa cosa.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos —pide y el escritor automáticamente es que se sonroja. El francés levanta las cejas—. ¿Eh?

—Yo no... ¡Cállate! —chilla culpablemente.

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

—¡Igualmente! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—¿Perdona? ¡Pero si no hice nada!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¿Por haber hecho qué?

—¡Todo! ¡Meterme ideas en la cabeza!

—¿Ideas buenas o ideas malas? —sonríe.

—¡Malas! —chilla como si acaso no hubiera opción de que las ideas fueran buenas, el francés se ríe.

—Fantástico —decide, tan cínico.

—¿Queeé?

—Me gusta meterte ideas malas en la cabeza —le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué? —protesta.

—Te hacen falta —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Claro que no! —discute.

—Eres muy inocente.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Mucho!

—¿Qué tengo de tan inocente? —frunce el ceño.

—Algunas cosas... Aunque admito que no TODAS.

—¡Eso no dice cuáles!

—No en las relativas a los caballos.

—¡En cuáles sí! —protesta.

—No voy a decirte.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta cuando el carro se detiene frente a las puertas de Harrods en Brompton Road, una de las calles más grandes de toda la ciudad.

—Porque luego dices que yo…

—¿Que tú qué? —se baja del carro.

—Que yo no pienso en otras cosas.

—¡Otra vez con eso! —le mira.

—¡No te lo quería decir por eso!

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe cruzándose de brazos esperando que baje. Francis se acomoda el sombrero, se peina un poco. Y se taaaaaarda un poco en bajar. Cuando lo hace es que Arthur manda al cochero a casa porque no sabe cuánto van a estar en Harrods.

Francis levanta las cejas porque a pesar de que si ha venido aquí algunas veces con su padre, por alguna razón le parece que teniendo bastante dinero en los bolsillos todo es más hermoso. Había una buena cantidad de señoras de sociedad con sus sombreros y sus vestidos encorsetados.

Arthur se acerca a las puertas de madera y cristal con las manijas de latón dorado y las abre esperando al francés.

El almacén se erguía frente a ellos majestuoso y glamoroso, al menos a ojos del francés. Le sigue, distraído con todo lo que hay alrededor, abriendo la boca. Arthur sonríe y le toma del brazo para que salga del medio y deje pasar a una pareja que sale…

—No me digas que nunca habías estado aquí.

—Vine alguna vez con mi padre, pero no con dinero.

— ¿Y a qué viniste?

—A que él hiciera un mandado para... Alguien.

—¿Entonces... Joyas o vestidos? —pregunta sonriendo y negando con la cabeza sin soltarle del brazo.

—Joyas.

—Pues vamos —tira de él para dirigirle al lugar adecuado dentro de la inmensa tienda.

Francis parece niño en juguetería... Otra vez. Pensando que este lugar es absolutamente maravilloso. Como cada cosa que ve.

A Arthur le enamora la forma en la que Francis ve el mundo con absoluto asombro e ilusión, sin casi un solo atisbo de cinismo, parece tan puro como un niño y le hace empatizar y contagiarse del buen humor.

—Me encanta... ¡La gente, lo que venden! Esto es el futuro.

— ¿Qué tiene de futuro?

—Así, un almacén con muchísimas cosas. Es moderno.

— ¿Crees que haya uno así en todas las ciudades grandes?

—Debería toda ciudad tener uno, sí.

— ¿Lo ves? _Londres_ es pionera —sonríe orgulloso el nativo.

—No sé si haya uno en _París _—responde la infinita competencia de los ciudadanos de ambas ciudades.

— ¿Y a quién le importa? ¿Por qué te sientes tan parisino si vives aquí ahora?

—Porque soy de allá y no puedo negarlo... Aunque agradezco a _Londres_ todo.

—Sólo porque naciste allá, has vivido más tiempo aquí que ahí.

— ¡Qué horror! —se revuelve sin haberlo pensado así nunca.

— ¿¡Cómo que qué horror!? —protesta. Él sonríe.

—No me siento británico... Aunque es probable que ahora lo sea ya.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta exagerando todo lo posible su acento—. ¿Es que no te gusta el té, querido?

—Sí que me gusta pero... Buff! Óyete.

— ¿Entonces es la monarquía? ¿La lluvia? ¿Las rosas? ¿El humor? —sigue con el acento.

—Ugh... La esencia pura del inglés. ¡Yo no soy eso!

— ¿Cómo qué no?

—No, yo soy todo un francés con buen gusto.

—Los franceses no tienen buen gusto.

—Sí que lo tenemos. Aunque tú tienes un gusto especialmente exquisito, no voy a negarlo —sonríe aun mirando a todos lados embobadito.

— ¿Eh? —pregunta sin entender cuando llegan a la joyería.

—Te gusto yo... —susurra.

— ¿Q-Qué? —chilla sonrojándose.

—Gusto exquisito —le cierra un ojo y se gira al mostrador de las joyas.

— ¡No es verdad! —vuelve a chillar advirtiendo al joyero, que es un hombre de entrada edad, escuálido y con el pelo canoso. Se les acerca. Francis se ríe bajito disfrutando el que, además, vaya a tener que controlarse para hablar con el joyero.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Buscamos unos aretes o una gargantilla —explica Francis.

—Oh, habría jurado que buscaban un anillo de compromiso. Les mostraré lo que tenemos.

—¡No vamos a casarnos! —chilla Arthur malinterpretando. Francis levanta las cejas.

—Ehm... Aquí el caballero tiene cierto temor al compromiso —le intenta justificar.

—¡No es temor! ¡Es que es una aberración!

El hombre saca un cajón con pendientes sin hacer mucho caso. Francis parpadea y le mira de reojo.

—Shhh

—¡No me calles, es verdad! ¡No puedo creer que esté hablando de eso!

—_Arthuuur,_ él creía que íbamos a casarnos... ¡Con alguien más! Como tú con _Emily_ —le susurra.

— ¿Eh? —se detiene y mira al hombre que efectivamente es lo que pensaba y ahora ya ha sacado el cajón, esperándoles mientras piensa que el tipo de las grandes cejas seguro va a quedarse soltero para toda la vida.

Francis le hace un cariño en la espalda. Arthur se aparta corriendo y finge mejor irse a ver las joyas de un escaparate más lejos, demasiado tenso. Pronto, el vendedor descubrirá que Francis es una pesadilla. Va a ver tooooodas las joyas, a probárselas y a darse cuenta de su incapacidad para elegir.

Arthur pasea un rato por los escaparates, observando y es pronto cuando su mente empieza a divagar con la idea que ha dado el joyero, imaginándose como es que sería un anillo de compromiso para él y hasta como podría ser una boda con Francis si acaso pudiera darse sin que nadie acabara desmayándose o considerándolo realmente una afrenta a la naturaleza digna de enfermos.

Una ceremonia oficiada por su hermano, haciéndole algunas bromas para molestarle y hacerle sonrojar, pero nada muy maligno, que hiciera reír y sonrojarse un poco al francés también en esa manera tan graciosa que tenía de hacerlo.

Los dos tomados de la mano y vestidos con sus mejores galas, tal vez con los trajes hechos por Francis… o mejor, yendo con el mejor sastre de París. Dejando a Francis diseñar y gritarle al sastre cuando no hiciera lo que él quiere con bastante precisión, pero sin en realidad hacer nada del trabajo pesado… salvo tal vez pedir de probarle el traje a él solo por jugar como habían estado haciendo y acabar dándose un montón de besos en el probador…

Y luego regañándole porque no debía subir de peso y él yendo a comer chocolates de escondidas mientras el francés le reñiría todo el tiempo muerto de la risa.

Y luego ir los dos al jardín botánico a ver que rosas serían las que pondrían… y Francis acabaría un poco triste porque las que le gustarían seguro serían las más caras y él le haría pensar que no podían permitírselas solo para luego darle la sorpresa de realmente haberlas puesto como él quería.

O ir a las pastelerías a por un pastel y pelear durante horas sobre el sabor del mismo con él negándose en redondo a poner ningún dulce francés solo para hacerlo rabiar a propósito hasta que él decidiera que su madre le probaría que los dulces franceses eran los mejores del universo y les prepararía toda una bandeja enorme para ambos en su casa, así que él, tan listo iría a ponerse las botas de dulces y a pelear con él quizás incluso acabando embarrándole algunos pasteles en la cara y luego lamiéndoselos de todas partes.

Francis le mira de vez en vez, sonriendo y distrayéndose de la tarea de elegir joyas para su madre. Aun así consigue decidir qué es lo que hacer, concluyendo que quizás no vaya a comprarse los zapatos que había soñado a cambio de comprarle aretes y gargantilla a su madre. Le hace un gesto al escritor para que se acerque a dar el visto bueno final.

Él está perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando las cosas que le gustaron de las bodas de sus hermanos para hacerlas similares, juntándolas todas en una sola ceremonia perfecta. Aunque aún no es capaz de decidir si querría algo muy sutil y privado o una gran celebración, acompañado de familiares y amigos alegrándose por él. Hasta que Francis termina por ir por él, llevándoselo del brazo hacia el mostrador.

—¡Miraaaaa! ¡No me haces caso!

El escritor se sonroja MUCHISIMO cuando le saca de sus pensamientos y se deja tirar, tan dócil.

— ¡Mira! —le muestra lo que pretende comprar que es SUPER recargado. Arthur parpadea mirando lo que señala—. Ve, ¿cómo crees que se le vea? —toma la gargantilla y se la pone él al cuello. El escritor Inclina la cabeza, no muy seguro—. ¿No te gusta?

— ¡Pues claro que no! —replica solo que para llevarle la contraria.

— ¡Oh! ¿Pero por qué? —protesta mirándola y considerándola hermosa.

—Es demasiado... —no sabe ni que decir porque en realidad si le gusta—. Grande y brillante.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo lo grande y brillante?

— ¡Pues que se ve demasiado!

— ¿Tú has visto a mi madre? Ella se ve demasiado aun sin esto encima.

— ¡Pues aún se verá más!

—Muy bien. ¡Vendidos!

— ¡Pero! ¿¡Para qué me preguntas entonces!?

—Para confirmar que son hermosos —se ríe.

—Tonto —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Admite que lo son, ya la veras con ellos puestos...

— ¡No!

—Vas a quedarte petrificado.

— ¡Claro que no! —sigue replicando.

— ¿Insinúas que mi madre es fea?

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¡Me estás diciendo que no vas a quedarte petrificado!

— ¡Pues claro que no!

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Es incongruente! —creo que han olvidado al vendedor.

— ¡Por que no va a pasar!

De hecho el joyero espera pacientemente.

— ¿Por qué no va a pasar?

— ¡Pues es obvio! ¡Yo no me petrifico tan fácil con ninguna mujer! —suelta haciéndose el machito sin pensar en lo que dice realmente. Francis se ríe—. ¡Ni con nadie! —añade al notar que se ríe, sonrojándose muy nervioso y se lleva las manos a la boca con eso—. ¡Sólo con mi prometida!

Francis tiene que luchar para no MORIRSE de la risa con esa declaración. Arthur se le acerca y empieza a darle golpecitos suaves con el puño en el antebrazo para que se calle.

—Vale, vale... ¡Au! —se queja igual, intentando dejar de reír.

—¡Pues ya para de reírte y vámonos!

—Espera, que pago.

—Pues venga —le apremia con unas palmadas.

—¡Ehhh, no me apresures! "Despacio que llevo prisa" —agrega en francés citando a Napoleón.

El británico pone los ojos en blanco. Francis saca el dinero y se lo da al hombre y recibe a cambio una caja muy hermosa de terciopelo con las joyas adquiridas.

—Eres muy, muy pesado. Anda, vamos —sonríe igual.

—Mira que preciosa caja —la admira antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. El escritor le toma del brazo y tira de él. Y se deja arrastrar, claro.

—¿Algo más?

—Mis zapatos, pero ya no me alcanza para los que quiero.

—Tienes más en el banco...

—Ya, ya lo sé... —sonríe, pero había pensado comprarle algo a él.

Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—Puedo... prestarte.

—_Arthur,_ el millonario —le toma del brazo y le aprieta un poco—. Vamos a verlos y si encuentro algo que me guste, decido.

Tony podría recomendarte, Arthur, que salgas CORRIENDO mientras puedas.

—Vamos —responde el ingenuo.

¡Y prepárate, Arthur! A Francis le brillan los ojos cuando se sienta y pide un par de zapatos negros y le traen seis modelos diferentes. Arthur le mira de reojo unos instantes y pronto empieza a írsele la cabeza en sus mundos de fantasía. Es que pueden quedarse ahí a vivir. A VIVIR. Tarde o temprano, el estómago de Arthur protesta

Francis sigue probándose zapatos sin piedad alguna, ahora unos blanco con negro... Aunque los que quería inicialmente fueran negros.

Arthur ha decidido que nunca podrá tener una boda como la que quiere, pero sí podría comprar un par de anillos y darle un al francés, y hacer como si todo eso hubiera pasado aunque sólo lo supieran ellos dos.

Llevárselo a París, así de improvisto sin que él ni sepa a dónde van, hablando con su madre para que ella preparara la maleta y directamente una tarde en vez de llevarlo en carruaje al club, llevarlo a tomar el ferry y luego el tren mientras el francés pasaría toda la tarde emocionado queriendo saber a dónde iban, con una bastante clara sospecha que le haría parecer aún más ilusionado, como siempre… y tal vez una vez allí, después de haber ido a ver algunos museos y algunos atelier, después de tomar el té, mientras paseaban en el atardecer, en algún puente sobre el Sena, hincarse en el suelo y…

Se asusta un poco pensando que hace muy pocos días que se conocen, aunque hayan sido muy intensos y además ya no tienen excusa para verse, puesto que él ha acabado su trabajo de abogado.

Después de un rato, Francis nota claramente que Arthur no tiene el más mínimo interés en ayudarle en las intrincadas labores de elegir zapatos... Aun perdido en sus pensamientos. Sonríe un poco mientras se decide con renuencia por unos (y solo unos) y en cuanto paga y le dan sus zapatos en una caja de madera, tira del inglés, sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa?

— ¿Eh? —vuelve a salir de su fantasía pensando en cómo iba a poder dárselo o qué tipo de alianza podía comprar.

Aprovechando la cercanía debida a la cantidad de gente afuera del almacén, Francis aprovecha para tomarle de la mano y apretarla un poco.

—Que si quieres venir a casa a cenar.

Arthur se suelta, sonrojándose debido a lo que estaba pensando y a que no le ha respondido para abrir la puerta. Francis se ajusta el sombrero para salir a la calle deteniendo su caja de madera con la otra mano. Le sonríe al inglés.

—¿Entonces vienes? —pregunta antes de intentar salir por la puerta.

—Se ha puesto a llover —aprieta los ojos calándose más el sombrero y levantándose el cuello, sin responder.

—Ugh, ya veo. ¡Maldita ciudad! —protesta cubriendo su caja y vacilando un poco para salir porque se le va a mojar la ropa.

—No hay nadie en la calle —saca la cabeza mirando a un lado y otro buscando un taxi y se empapa la cabeza casi automáticamente—. Por eso hay tanta gente dentro.

—No vamos a salir con la lluvia ASÍ.

—¿Y qué hacemos? No hay ni un alma, ni un taxi... —le mira.

—¡Pues no lo sé! ¿Seguir comprando? —bromea.

—¡No! Vamos, solo es un poco de agua...

Francis mira hacia afuera y es que, él en general no es especialmente afecto al agua, mucho menos a la lluvia. Arthur le toma de la mano y tira de él empezando a correr por la calle.

—¡Noo! ¡No! ¡Esta helada además! ¡_Arthuuuuur_! —protesta intentando resistirse en principio, pero en cuanto salen a la calle corriendo a su lado, joder, ¿que más va a hacer?

El británico se ríe al oírle gritar, aun tirando de él. Y es que grita como una real nena toooooodo el camino mientras corre a su lado. Por algún motivo a la mitad de la calle, Arthur se detiene, empapado de pies a cabeza y aprovechando la inercia que lleva Francis, le besa.

Es un verdadero MILAGRO que no se le caiga la caja. Francis definitivamente no se esperaba ese movimiento. Cierra los ojos y con el corazón acelerado le abraza como puede de la cintura y entonces cae en la cuenta que esto es el beso más romántico que le ha dado nadie nunca, aquí, a la mitad de la calle, arropados y cubiertos por la lluvia.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha hecho, solo ha sido un impulso por no haber nadie, por estar lloviendo, por todo lo que ha pensado antes... Y si se lo piensa bien, ¿a quién le importa por qué si es el mejor beso que le han dado a Francis en toda su vida?

Porque no le ha besado antes en el hipódromo, porque ha ganado y le ha invitado a cenar y... quién sabe qué más. Francis cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el cúmulo de sensaciones una tras otra, con el clásico "mariposas en el estómago" al sentir que hacia cientos de años no se besaban y esto, ESTO era lo que más necesitaba en su vida.

Arthur acaba por aplastarle contra la pared, abrazándole del cuello con la mente completamente en blanco. Pero sabiendo que esta ha sido una de las mejores ideas que ha tenido en la vida. Tal vez sentía curiosidad sobre porque en esos libros sobre amor que había leído había tantos en los que describían un beso bajo la lluvia como algo tan increíble que empezaba a ser cliché común de las historias.

Es que me le pasas por encima, Arthur. Como una aplanadora, aunque no lo creas. El francés le abraza con fuerza de la cintura y como tiene los labios ocupados en besarle se dedica simplemente a besarle con todo el corazón, dejando que le lleve y diciéndole sin palabras que le quiere.

Cuando ya están completamente chorreando de agua hasta en la ropa interior, en lo que han parecido un millón de años y nada más un instante, es que Arthur se separa.

—_Je t'aime_ —susurra Francis en francés antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Y yo —susurra abrazándole sin saber del todo que hacer con ello.

—Esto es... Mojado.

Asiente. Francis se ríe un poquito de extrema felicidad.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón en una cosa —levanta un dedo y le acaricia la mejilla.

— ¿Qué?

—Esto es mucho mejor que el sexo... —susurra sonriendo. El inglés parpadea y se sonroja sonriendo un poquito.

— ¿L-Lo es?

—Es muy romántico y... Te siento muy mío y muy cerca —asegura sonriendo aún más, cerrando los ojos. El otro se le esconde en el cuello y tiembla porque se está quedando helado. Deben ser un hielo ambos.

—Vamos a... Morirnos de frío. Felices, eso sí.

—Vamos a... algún lugar.

— ¿Mi casa? ¿Tú casa de casado? Necesitamos prender una chimenea.

—Tu... casa está más cerca.

Sonríe un poquito y asiente dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y ya empieza a titiritar también.

—Vamos — el escritor le busca la mano y tira de él volviendo a calarse el sombrero mientras corre. El francés se va corriendo tras él, riendo un poco—. ¡No te rías! ¿De qué te ríes? —protesta Arthur riendo y tirando.

—¡Me río porque estoy muy contento! —se ríe más, apretándole la mano que se le resbala con el agua.

—¡Porque eres un tonto! —se ríe también apretándosela.

—Así me traes, amor mío, así me traes —baja un poco la velocidad porque no tiene muy buena condición física tampoco.

Se sonroja con lo de "amor mío" y al notar que le tira se detiene a ver si es que se le ha caído algo o se ha hecho daño. Él se toca el costado y protesta un poco limpiándose la cara que a pesar del sombrero ya trae mojada. Resopla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hemos corrido un montón.

—Nah —se acerca y le pone una mano en la espalda. Francis se le echa un poco encima y penda su caja porque además ha corrido con ella y ahora le pesa. Arthur, Francis es peor que una mujer.

—_Franciiiis _—protesta.

—Vamos, vamos... Si puedo —voz de DRAMA.

—Me estoy mojando mucho —tira de él.

Y vuelve a correr tras él, no le queda más, y corre y corre hasta que llegan a la sastrería. Y van a tener que quitarse la roooopa.

Entran corriendo, riendo y chorreándolo todo.

—¡Mis telas! —protesta alejando a Arthur de ellas e instándole a que suban por la escalerilla hacia la casa.

—Pero lo mojaremos todoooo —ahora está muerto de risa.

— ¡Pues quítate la ropa, anda! —se ríe contagiado empezando a quitársela él.

— ¡Que tonto eres! Ya lo sé ¡pero igual mira como se ha puesto todo! —se quita su gabardina.

— ¡Pues es tu culpa por sacarme a la lluvia!

—Pues no podíamos quedarnos ahí para siempre —se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, escurriéndolos—. Mira esto —chorrean de agua.

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Mis zapatos!

—Estaban en la caja, seguro que no les ha pasado nada —se desabrocha la corbata y el chaleco, colgando la ropa de una silla.

— ¡Los que traigo puestos! —saca además la cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo

Cuando va a quitarse la camisa el inglés se sonroja un poco y se detiene.

— ¿Me prestas algo de ropa?

— ¿Algo de ropa? —pregunta quitándose los pantalones.

—Pues... ropa seca —y se le van los ojos a sus piernas.

—Ahora que vayamos al cuarto —indica sin notarlo.

— ¿Al... cuarto? —pregunta porque tiene hambre y tenía esperanza de acurrucarse frente a la chimenea.

—Ahora que me seque un poco voy por ello porque voy a mojarlo todo. ¿Me ayudas a prender la chimenea?

—Sí —se acerca, temblando, porque la ropa esta fría y se le pega al cuerpo.

El francés sigue quitándose ropa hasta quedarse del todo desnudo. Arthur se tapa la cara y le da la espalda al notarlo, concentrándose en la chimenea. Francis se le acerca por la espalda después de dejar su caja y la cajita de terciopelo en la mesa de la sala.

— ¿Te ayudo a algo?

—Tienes la... —se gira a mirarle y al notar que sigue desnudo vuelve a taparse los ojos y a girarse—. ¡Cúbrete!

— ¿Ehh? —se cubre un poquito.

— ¡Con ropa! —protesta al notar lo que hace cuando le mira entre los dedos.

—Ahora que me seque.

— ¡Pues ve por una toalla!

—Vale, vaaaale —va a buscar un par de toallas para que se sequen, contoneando las caderas. Pensando otra vez que es muy bonito tenerle aquí y que estén tan cercanos y felices. Sonríe cuando vuelve con la toalla en las manos.

Arthur le mira de reojo entre los dedos hasta que desaparece por la puerta. Cuando se vuelve a la chimenea ya está prendida, casi como por arte de magia.

Francis levanta las cejas algo impresionado de que el fuego este tan avivado ya cuando regresa. Arthur toma la toalla y se seca la cabeza con ella. Francis se envuelve con la suya y le sonríe. Y quiero decir que no se cubre la zona en cuestión.

Cuando Arthur va a quitarse la camisa, le mira. Francis le sonríe.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta peinándole un poco.

Él se sonroja y le da la espalda para quitársela, secándose el pecho y los brazos. El galo le pasa un dedo por la espalda. Y da un respingo y se tropieza, cayéndose al suelo.

— ¡Ehh! ¡_Arthuuuur_! —se ríe un poco agachándose a ver si está bien.

Arthur se tapa corriendo con la toalla, envolviéndose y mirándole con cara de susto. El sastre acomoda su toalla de manera que se pueda sentar sobre ella y se sienta en el piso a su lado.

— ¡Tápate! Y me has dicho que me prestarías ropa —lloriquea un poco echándose atrás.

—Sí, ahora te presto —se cubre la zona en cuestión AL FIN —. Ven, vamos a calentarnos al fuego un poco.

— ¡No me voy a quitar mi ropa si no tengo ropa seca!

— ¡Hombreeee, está bien! Voy por algo de ropa seca.

Respira calmándose un poco con eso. El sastre extiende la mano hacia él para hacerle un cariño y esconde la cabeza debajo de la toalla. Le hace un cariño a la toalla, sonriendo.

—Eres muy mono.

Se hace bolita escondiéndose debajo. Todo él.

—Y me gustas —se levanta dándole un beso en la cabeza debajo de la toalla.

— ¡Tonto! —susurra removiéndose para espiarle.

Le debe ver irse a su cuarto con la toalla puesta justo de manera en que no le tapa realmente nada de lo que debería, pero se ve muy sexy. Se sonroja de muerte debajo de la toalla, mirándole solo con un ojito pero de nuevo sin quitarle la vista hasta que desaparece. Luego, muy turbadamente, se quita los pantalones y se seca las piernas... sin quitarse los interiores.

Francis regresa en calzoncillos, titiritando de frío, considerablemente más peinado y con unos calzoncillos y una camisa delgada blanca para el escritor. Que se cubre otra vez del todo cuando le oye volver.

— ¡Oh! Te has quitado los pantalones —señala levantando las cejas, notándolos extendidos a un lado suyo.

—Sí —tiende la mano para que le pase la ropa seca.

Le da la camisa y sonríe de lado quedándose los calzoncillos, sentándose al fuego. Arthur se la pone y con toda su inocencia, se siente más tranquilo, así que se ata la toalla a la cintura y se baja sus calzones mojados hasta los pies. Quitándoselos sin que se le vea nada. Tiende la mano para que le pase los secos. Francis niega con la cabeza

—Estos tienen precio.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Sonríe. Él se sonroja y aprieta un poco con el puño las puntas de la toalla con las que la sujeta, pensando que si ahora tira de ella le va a ver todo. Francis sonríe aún más.

— ¿Que vas a hacer para ganártelos?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué... qué?

Le cierra un ojo. El escritor se sonroja más y le da la espalda.

— ¿Qué es lo que valen?

—Son unos calzoncillos muy valiosos cosidos a mano por el mejor sastre en Londres.

—¿Crees que no puedo pagarlos? — ojos en blanco—. Ni siquiera son nuevos.

—Sí, creo que puedes pagarlos si te esfuerzas un poco —se los pone arriba de los suyos.

Levanta las cejas y le mira con la boca abierta como un pez al notar lo que hace. Aprieta más fuerte su toalla.

— ¡Pues dime cuanto!

—Si me los quitas puedes quedártelos...

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡Necesito ambas manos para hacer eso! —de igual modo se sonroja al pensar en quitarle los dos que lleva.

—No en realidad... Podrías hacerlo con la boca —sonríe.

— ¿C-C-Cómo?

— ¿Con los dientes? No lo sé, creo que puedes ingeniártelas.

—P-pero... — se acerca un paso porque piensa en sus hermanos y no considera ni por un momento que Francis vaya a DEJARSE quitar la prenda.

Francis, temblando un poco menos con la cercanía al fuego, levanta los brazos y se pone en una postura sexy echando la cadera de lado hacia el inglés para invitarle a que lo haga.

Éste parpadea y aprieta más fuerte la toalla pensando que se ve estúpidamente bien, las estatuas de mitología. Luego considera que esto no puede ser tan fácil, seguro hay una trampa y un gusanillo en su mente sigue gritándole lo genial que sería si le quitara los DOS a la vez y lo dejaba completamente desnudo. Francis le sonríe un poquito.

—Anda, vamos... Es muy fácil ganárselo así.

Levanta la mano libre temblorosa y se la pone en la cintura. Le mira a los ojos. El francés se muerde el labio y no se crean que no le emociona la idea.

Arthur no entiende porque es que no se aparta cuando le toca, quizás aún no cree que sea capaz de hacerlo, le acaricia hasta meter la mano por el borde de las prendas, esperando, ahora sí, que se retire.

A Francis se le pone la piel de gallina, pero antes muerto que quitarse.

Se le acelera un poco el corazón y se humedece los labios respirando pesadamente al notar la reacción. Francis traga saliva y le mira a los ojos. Le sostiene la mirada con intensidad en uno de esos momentos en los que parece que salten chispas eléctricas. Y es que desea, mucho, MUCHO, que le toques y te muevas y le quieras aún más, y debe notársele a leguas.

Arthur se sonroja un poco y muy, muy lentamente mete más los dedos por el borde de la tela, haciéndolo resbalar, acariciándole la piel, sin apartar la mirada.

El sastre tiene un escalofrío, pero no se quita ni protesta, simplemente traga saliva y tiembla un poquito con el corazón acelerado. Ah, y hace una caída de ojos. Haciendo que el otro se tense y se sonroje más con eso, deteniendo la mano, que además nota sudaaada por los nervios y helada a la vez.

Da un micro pasito hacia él. Arthur entreabre los labios porque quisiera que le besara ahora mismo, sin apartar la mirada ni moverse, sintiéndose torpe ante el hombre más imponente y perfecto de la madre naturaleza.

El francés da otro pasito hacia él y le mira los labios y piensa que si, estaban en la negociación de los calzoncillos y todo eso, pero a quien le importa en realidad. Casi como si le leyera la mente, se acerca un poco más a él y le besa los labios con fuerza.

El inglés hasta suelta su toalla para abrazarle con las dos manos. Francis ni siquiera piensa en eso, abrazándole de vuelta y empujándole hacia el sillón. Arthur se deja caer tirando de él para que se le caiga encima.

Y pues ahí va encima del todo, acostándose sobre él y empapándole la cara otra vez con el pelo que aún tiene bastante mojado. Ni se entera, con los ojos cerrados. Arthur tampoco demasiado en general, par de adolescentes calenturientos.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Holly el beto y la edición!_


	53. Cuento para dormir

El problema es que al cabo de un rato le suena el estómago de hambre.

Francis se separa un poquito y se ríe porque hasta él lo ha escuchado. Arthur se sonroja de muerte al darse cuenta de qué es lo que le ha hecho parar y se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Tienes hambre —susurra con dulzura.

Asiente sin destaparse la cara.

—Te haré algo de comer... Si me das otro beso.

Niega con la cabeza muy avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué no? —le abraza un poco más, acomodándose las ya bastante felices regiones vitales. Y cuando mete la mano para tocar las suyas toca también las de Arthur que no lo están menos. Así que éste da un respingo.

Francis pierde un poco el equilibrio al saltar él también y se tiene que abrazar a Arthur para no caer del sillón. Que se suelta la cara para sujetarle.

Le sonríe agradeciéndole que le sujete. El escritor aparta la cara sonrojado.

— ¿Qué quieres cenar?

—Yo... —toma su camisa y se la estira para taparse las regiones vitales.

— ¿Quieres cenar _Arthur_?

— ¿Qué? —le mira sin entender esa frase.

—Has dicho "yo"... ¿Quieres cenarte? Porque yo a ti si —sonríe.

— ¡No! —se sonroja más y se lleva las manos a la cara. Luego nota que se ha dejado sus genitales al aire y hay un poco de baile de manos intentando esconderlo todo para acabar con una mano en cada lado. Francis se ríe sinceramente.

—Eres muy mono.

— ¡No te ríaaas! —protesta y se mueve para tirarle al suelo.

— ¡Aghhh! —es que se cae.

Arthur se incorpora y se cubre de nuevo con la camisa, buscando la toalla por el cuarto con la mirada. La toalla esta tirada por ahí. Hecha bolita. Demasiado lejos.

— ¡Eres un bestia! —protesta Francis desde el suelo.

—No te rías de mí.

— ¡No me río de ti! ¡Me río porque estoy contento!

Se da la vuelta y se hace bolita en el sofá

— ¿Qué pasa? —se asoma a verle.

—Eres un tonto.

— ¿Por qué?

Apoya la cabeza en las rodillas, bufa por la nariz y gira un poquito más para darle la espalda. Y de nuevo le suena el estómago. Francis le acaricia un poco la espalda y se levanta.

—Voy a hacerte algo bueno de cena.

Le mira de reojo y se le abre la boca como a un pez. El sastre sonríe, contoneando las caderas hacia la cocina.

—Puedes venir a ayudarme si quieres.

—Quiero mis calzoncillos —se estira la camisa todo lo que puede yendo tras él.

—Ya sabes cómo obtenerlos —asegura viendo si su madre ha dejado algo por ahí.

— ¡No! ¡Tú hiciste trampas! —protesta en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Cual trampa? —hay un poco de verdura y unos huevos y salchichas.

— ¡Me besaste!

— ¡Eso no es trampa! Eso es una necesidad.

— ¡No lo es! —se acerca y tira de sus calzones bajándole los dos que lleva y dejándole el culo al aire en solo un movimiento brusco.

— ¡Anda! —suelta levantando las cejas, pero sin hacer realmente amago de sorpresa.

Arthur frunce el ceño y le mira con cara de travieso, sonriendo un poco. Francis para el culo un poquito. Arthur parpadea un par de veces al notar que no se avergüenza ni se los sube

—Ahora dame una palmadita

— ¿Q-Qué?... ¿qué? —lo ha pensado también.

—Vengaaaa —ronronea.

Mueve la mano adelante y atrás erráticamente no muy seguro y acaba por ponerle los dedos sobre una nalga con suavidad. Rojo como un tomate.

—Esa es... Otra opción.

— ¿Qué? —chilla y quita la mano como si le hubiera atrapado robándole.

—Acariciarme el culo... Es otra opción.

— ¡No te estaba acariciando!

—Es mejor, de hecho.

— ¡No lo hice! —le da la espalda.

—_Arthur..._ Cálmate —le pone las manos en los hombros.

— ¡Ni me gusta tu piel blanca ni tu culito suave ni nada! —chilla sin filtro de lo que piensa. Francis sonríe con todo eso.

—Culito suave...

— ¡No he dicho eso! —manos a la boca.

— ¡Te ha gustado!

— ¡Noo! —manos a la cara y ya se ha olvidado que va con las joyas de la corona al aire. Francis aprovecha y él si le da una palmada en el culo

Rápidamente se suelta la cara y se lleva las manos al culo, volviendo a estirarse la camisa de todas partes. Francis sonríe

— ¡De verdad eres muy mono!

— ¡No lo soy! ¡Quiero unos calzones o algo!

—Tómalos, ya te lo dije. Vas de gane.

— ¡No pienso tocarte más!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque eres un pervertido!

— ¡Pero si yo sólo estaba haciendo la cena!

— ¡Pero quieres que te toque el culo!

—Bueno, ¿quién no quiere que le toquen el culo?

— ¡Yo!

—Bah, no es verdad. Anda, deja tú de ser un pervertido y vamos a hacer la cena.

— ¡Pues sólo dame mis calzoncillos!

—Ya sabes el precio —sonrisa.

— ¡No pienso pagarlo! ¡Sólo quieres que te toque el culo y cosas cochinas y pervertidas de esas!

—Y me acusa como si a él no le gustara también.

— ¡No me gusta! —chilla indignadísimo.

—No tengo idea de cómo hacer que te relajes... —comenta Francis con suavidad.

Parpadea descolocado con eso.

—Y yo creí que si te gusta —sigue la discusión cerrándole un ojo.

— ¡Pues no lo creas!

—De hecho no sólo lo creo, estoy seguro.

— ¡Pues te equivocas!

— ¿Ah sí? Yo no he sido el que le ha llamado "culto suave".

— ¡Yo no lo he llamado culito suave!

— ¡Además, mentiroso! Prende el fuego, anda.

—No soy mentiroso, es la pura verdad —replica yendo a ello, buscando las cerillas en un cajón.

—Piel blanca y culito suave perfecto —lo gira hacia él y lo mueve un poco.

Se sonroja y da un pasito atrás apartándose al notarlo. Francis se ríe sacando un cuchillo para cortar las verduras.

—Vuelve a subírtelos, ¡no vayas enseñándolo!

— ¿Yo? Si TU me los bajaste!

— ¡Tú me dijiste!

—Con la boca.

— ¡No voy a acercar mi boca a tu culo!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es sucio.

— ¡Qué sucio va a ser! —. Es un culito suave.

— ¡Lo suave no le quita lo sucio!

— ¡Así que lo admites!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es suave! —sonríe.

— ¡No!

Se ríe.

— ¿Ya está mi fuego o vas a seguir admirando mi perfecto culito?

— ¿Eh? —se sonroja y frunce el ceño volviendo a buscar las cerillas.

Sonríe otra vez con cierta ternura, mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

— ¿Qué?

—Robarme así el corazón —responde sonriendo un poco más y pasándose una mano por el cabello, que aún está húmedo.

—Y-Yo no... ¿q-qué?

—Así, por completo, sin siquiera preguntarme —levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Y-Yo no... No hice...

—Nada. Existir.

— ¡Eso mismo!

—Es bastante —le da un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡No! —vuelve a sonrojarse.

— ¿Por qué te parece mal?

—Porque dices cosas... ¡Cosas!

— ¿Y no te gustan?

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque son pervertidas.

— ¡No lo son!

— ¡Claro que sí! —se cruza de brazos y sonríe un poco.

— ¿De dónde sacas que lo son?

— ¡Pues yo lo sé!

— ¡Son cosas bonitas!

Pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Pues claro que lo son! Cosas muy bonitas!

— ¿Qué tienen de bonito?

— ¿Robarme el corazón no te parece bonito?

Se queda sin habla y se sonroja. Francis le sonríe.

— ¿Ves?

— ¡Cállate!

—Vale, vale... Me callo.

—Jum —se sonroja y vuelve a buscar las cerillas.

Le sopla en el oído y da un salto. Francis sonríe porque ¡es que es muy mono!

— ¡Deja de molestarmeeee!

—Estoy jugando, no te estoy molestando... Y bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con los calzones al final?

— ¡Pues tú! ¡No me los das! —protesta y se relame inconscientemente porque ya está empezando a oler bien.

—Tú los tienes que tomar. Pero si no los quieres, súbemelos en lo que hago el omelette.

— ¡No voy a volver a tocarte!

— ¿Nunca?

— ¡No!

— ¿Nunca, NUNCA?

— ¡Nunca!

Sonríe de lado.

— ¿Qué?

—Vale, NUNCA —puntualiza preguntándose qué tan elevados niveles de tensión sexual podrán tener antes de que alguno se quiebre.

Parpadea porque no esperaba que fuera a acceder a eso. Se muerde un poco el labio nervioso... ¿Besarle no contaba como tocarle, no? ¿O sí? De hecho... él sí podía tocarle... ¿No? Francis se humedece los labios, se acaricia un poco el pecho y baja la mano hacia su culo.

Sale de sus pensamientos en los que trata de abordar la situación de una manera matemática para ver hasta dónde puede alargar el concepto de nunca a su conveniencia y le mira de arriba abajo siguiendo la mano. El francés se acaricia el culito perfecto parándolo un poco y se toma el borde de la ropa interior deteniéndose, dejando en misterio si va a arriba o abajo.

Arthur le mira descaradamente y se humedece los labios quedándose con la boca entreabierta sin notarlo. Sonríe un poco más y se baja el calzoncillo un poquito. El inglés se sonroja un poquito.

—Podrías estar palmeando este culito a gusto hasta ponerlo rosadito...

Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de mirarle a la cara otra vez.

—Pero no... —ronronea girándose al fuego para mover un poco lo que está haciendo. El otro frunce el ceño.

—Ni me importa, no quiero hacerlo.

—Ya me imagino. Saca platos —se ríe.

Se gira tan digno a buscarlos sin saber tampoco donde están. Francis aprovecha y sí que le da otra vez otra palmada. Y da un salto y vuelve a bajarse la camisa, nervioso.

—Están ahí, en la tabla de abajo.

—Ya lo sé —no, no lo sabe, pero se hace el que sí porque está nervioso.

—Tienes que agacharte

Mira el lugar, traga saliva y se agacha doblando las rodillas.

—Qué aburrido —se ríe dejándole hacer y terminando lo que ha puesto al fuego.

— ¡Ja! —sonríe habiéndolos encontrado y haberle fastidiado. El sastre le saca la lengua.

—Bien, yo enseñare culo por ambos.

— ¡No! ¡Tápatelo!

—Tápamelo.

— ¡No pienso tocarte!

—Entonces enseñare el culo.

— ¡Tápatelo tú mismo!

—Oblígame.

—Si no lo haces... —piensa en algo mirando alrededor—. Me comeré toda la cena yo solo, ¡sin darte ni un poco!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo? ¿Por la fuerza?

— ¡Sī!

Levanta las cejas

— ¡Ja!

— ¿Ja, qué?

— ¿No eras un caballero?

— ¡No mereces que lo sea tal como te portas!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahora YO me porto mal

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy tu invitado y ni me prestas ropa seca!

—Te presté una camisa blanca muy hermosa que no dejas de jalonear

— ¡Porque no me prestas calzones! —vuelve a tirar de ella.

—Claro que si te los presto — paso hacia él, sacando los huevos del fuego y dejándolos a un lado de la estufa, sin mirarlos —. Anda, tómalos.

— ¡He dicho que no voy a tocarte nunca más!

—Entonces no es que yo no te de ropa, es que tú no quieres tomarla —extiende una mano para que le de los platos.

— ¡Lo que no quiero es tocarte a ti!

—Puedes quitarlos sin tocarme a mí.

— ¿Cómo? —le da los platos cuando entiende el gesto.

—Con mucho cuidado te hincas aquí y tomas la tela. Los bajas pooooco a poco.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Así podrías quitármelos sin tocarme.

—No, eso es acercarme... —se acerca y les da un tirón hasta que le quedan por las rodillas.

Y Francis pega un grito por el movimiento brusco apretado los ojos aunque no se cubre las regiones vitales que ahora si le han quedado al aire.

Arthur se aparta de un salto de su grito y le mira de arriba abajo. Francis se sonroja un poquitín con la repasada de arriba a abajo y sus regiones vitales vuelven a no parecer todo lo relajadas que deberían. El inglés decide cubrirse de nuevo tirando de su camisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Vale, te has ganado la ropa interior...—susurra agachándose un poco y quitándose los dos calzones a la vez.

—Q-Q... ¡Pero no te los quites los dos! —chilla y le da la espalda.

—Voy a ponértelos yo —decide acercándose a él.

— ¡NOO! —salta girando y planchando la espalda contra los armarios de la cocina, mirándole con cara de susto.

— ¡Si, he de atender bien a mi visita!

— ¡No! —se plancha más que casi se sube al mármol.

—Antes te quejabas de que no te atendía bien —se acerca del todo, agachándose frente a él.

Él levanta un pie y se lo pone en el pecho para detenerle.

— ¿Empezamos con este pie?

— ¡No! —le empuja.

Y se cae de culo de manera súper fácil. Arthur toma los platos de comida y corre a sentarse a la mesa y a comerse uno corriendo, por los nervios y la ansiedad, sin cubiertos siquiera.

Francis le mira desde el suelo algo descolocado porque no le encanta que le tire y van dos veces hoy que lo hace de manera un poco más agresiva de lo que él quisiera. Arthur come concentradísimo y como si no hubiera mañana, sin mirarle. Seguramente seguirá con el plato del sastre cuando acabe el suyo como no se dé prisa.

Francis le mira comer un poco impresionado porque a pesar de la histeria parece estar disfrutando la comida.

Oh, sí, en realidad, cuando consigue calmarse un poco es que mira a la comida con asombro como si hubiera algo raro en ella y es que esta buena y nunca había ni imaginado que un plato tan simple podía tener tan buen sabor.

Francis sonríe un poquito más y se pasa una mano por el pelo, algo orgulloso. Se pone de pie. Arthur le mira de reojo cuando se mueve y baja más la cabeza, comiendo más deprisa y fingiendo ignorarle.

Francis le mira ignorarle sirviendo un par de vasos de vino y se sienta a su lado esperando que le quede un pequeño trocito de comida últimamente, para hacer el sutil comentario...

— ¿Está bueno?

— ¿Qué? —pregunta dejando de comer, descolocado.

—Pareces estarlo disfrutando mucho —sonríe sinceramente con ello.

Parpadea, mira el plato y luego a Francis alternadamente.

—De hecho creo que te estabas muriendo de hambre. ¿Quieres que te prepare más?

—N-No...

— ¿No? No parece...

—Me lo he comido todo porque... estaba siendo educado, eso es.

— ¿Educado?

—Es de mala educación no comerse la comida que te ofrecen.

—Toda la comida que te ofrecen.

—Sí, eso.

—Y relamerse.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me he relamido!

—Sí que te has relamido, yo te vi.

— ¡No! ¡Viste mal! —discute.

— ¡No vi mal, si que te ha gustado!

—Claro que no.

— ¡¿Ah no!?

—No.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

— ¿Por qué no habría de gustarte?

—Pues porque... no está bueno. Porque iba a gustarme si no está bueno, eso depende de cada uno.

Francis se ríe de buena gana

— ¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio! —protesta. No muy en serio en realidad.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Pues no te rías —se acaba el bocadito que le quedaba sin pensar.

— ¡Ja! —lo señala.

— ¿Gué? —pregunta con la boca llena.

— ¡Te has comido TODO! —sonríe más contento aun.

Mira el plato dramáticamente.

—¡Ya te he dicho que ha sido por educación!

Francis sonríe una sonrisa irritante de "no te creo".

— ¡No me mires así!

— ¿Así cómo?

—Ya te he dicho que esto es por la educación.

— ¿Ese es el único pretexto que se te ocurre?

— ¡No es un pretexto!

— ¡Es del todo un pretexto!

— ¿Qué tiene de pretexto?

—Que todos sabemos que no es verdad.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —en realidad la forma en la que mira el plato del sastre con ojitos de querer no ayuda. Éste sonríe mirando su plato de reojo y tomando él sí un tenedor.

—Mmmm... Pues a mí me parece que se ve estupendo esto. Huele bien.

Pone los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y girando la cara. Francis prueba un bocado y se relame exageradamente. Arthur bufa sonoramente. Francis le imita divertido y él le saca la lengua. Pues se la saca de vuelta.

—Tonto.

—Tú.

Niega

—Oh sí —asegura metiéndose un gran bocado a la boca y relamiéndose

—No más que tú.

—Claramente no menos. ¿Vas a contarme una historia frente al fuego?

— ¿Una... historia? —cambia el tono completamente con eso, sin esperárselo. El otro sonríe y asiente.

— ¿Una historia de qué?

— ¿De qué te apetece?

—No lo sé, tú la has pedido —piensa en que lleva varios días queriendo escribir sobre esto que está pasándole.

—A mí... Creo que me gustara lo que sea que me cuentes —le da un trago a su vino.

—Que poco criterio —trata de molestarle, sonriendo.

—No es poco criterio —le saca la lengua —. Puedo pedirte una historia de piratas o de príncipes.

— ¿Príncipes... o piratas?

Sonríe.

—Príncipes.

— Piratas.

— ¡Eh!

—Has dicho que estaría bien cualquier cosa —sonríe.

—Pues... Luego me diste a elegir.

Se encoge de hombros

—Vamos hacia allá.

Traga saliva tratando de buscar algo que poderle contar... no quería contarle un cuento infantil de aventuras y todo eso o de príncipes y princesas como los cuentos de hadas que le leía su madre de pequeño.

Quiero recordarle a Arthur solo por un momento que Francis está desnudo. Y así como esta se levanta de la mesa hacia la chimenea. Y eso es justo lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Francis se gira hacia él y extiende las manos.

—Ven, tengo frío.

Niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Estás desnudo!

—Eso es un detalle, ¡deja de obsesionarte con ello!

— ¿Qué? ¡No es un detalle!

—Es un pequeño detalle insignificante.

—Claro que no, ¡que detalle va a ser!

—_Arthuuuuur _—protesta yéndose igual y sentándose frente al fuego.

—_Franciiiiiiis _—le imita.

—Veeeeeen.

—Nooooooo.

—Entonces no vengas.

—Eso hago.

Va al cuarto por unas cobijas y las pone frente al fuego. Llevándose de nuevo un buen repaso de arriba abajo. Puro sentimiento inquisitorial de escritor para tener una base firme a la hora de describir.

Francis se recuesta en el suelo y cierra los ojos.

—Eh! —protesta Arthur al notarlo porque no quiere que se duerma

— ¿Qué?

—A dormir a la cama.

—Ven e impide que me duerma.

Frunce el ceño... pero se levanta, estirándose la camisa. Francis se estira como un gato. El escritor le pone el pie sobre el estómago y le presiona un poco... ¿No que no ibas a tocarle? Y es que además el pie esta HELADO

Sip. El grito de niña... se hace presente. Sonríe malignamente y trata de hacerle cosquillas con el pie.

—_Nooooon! Non!_ —empieza a morirse de risa tomándole del tobillo.

Se desestabiliza un poco y se ríe, moviéndose para hacerle más. Tira más su pie, riéndose.

— ¡Quítate! —protesta intentando que se caiga.

El escritor se agacha para hacerle con las manos, sentándose sobre él sin pensar. Piernas abiertas y todo. Francis levanta las cejas casi quedándose sin aire, pero Arthur no se entera de momento, pensando que es por las cosquillas.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclama sonriendo un poco.

Arthur se detiene y le mira sin entender. Él se ríe un poco sin querer echarlo a perder.

— ¡No me hagas cosquillas! —chilla.

— ¡Sí te hago! —se ríe y se mueve un poco más hacia atrás para llegar mejor... está piel con piel y situado en el lugar estratégico, Francis.

A Francis le da un escalofrío, y es que empieza en solo un segundo a estar completamente a punto para poner lo que debe poner donde está bien colocado.

El inglés, que lo está aplastando un poco con el culo, ni lo nota al no prestar atención, mientras sigue toqueteándole para hacerle cosquillas muerto de risa. Y es que las risas del inglés no ayudan en absolutamente nada a Francis, que ahora le mira con unos ojos... Muy especiales.

Cuando nota la mirada, eso sí lo nota, gracias a dios, se detiene y le sonríe un poquito aun con las manos sobre su abdomen haciéndole cariñitos. La respiración de Francis se profundiza y ralentiza. Arthur se sonroja un poco sin acabar de entender qué ocurre.

Francis le mira los labios y se humedece los suyos. Se sonroja más con ese gesto intuyendo que quiere un beso. La intensidad de la mirada no disminuye. Traga saliva y se vuelve torpe y vacilante casi al instante. Se humedece los labios también.

El francés le pone las manos en los muslos. Él baja la mirada a ellas y en ese momento es que nota dónde está sentado, levantando las cejas y asustándose. Francis le acaricia los muslos hacia la cintura y se incorpora un poquito esperando su beso.

Arthur se incorpora un poco para poder levantarse y salir corriendo. Y no sé si van a chocar en algún punto intermedio, puede que sí. Arthur se cae de lado y repta por el suelo intentando alejarse. Francis le mira descolocado.

Se arrastra lejos hasta salir de las mantas del suelo y meterse bajo la mesa, mirándole desde ahí, muy asustado.

—_Arthuuuur._

No dice nada, hecho bolita y rojo como un tomate sin poder creer que ¡ÉL se haya sentado AHÍ sin darse cuenta!

— ¡Esto es injusto! — protesta el francés haciéndose bolita también y tapándose con las cobijas— Ese era MI beso.

—Yo estaba... —susurra tapándose la cara.

—Sentado arriba de mí en una posición muy sensual.

— ¡Noooo!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡No quiero! ¡No!

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

—Eso del... culo. ¡No quiero!

—No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras... ¡Pero tú te sentaste ahí!

— ¡No! — aprieta los ojos—. Eso no, t-te hago... te hago otra cosa.

Francis le mira interesado.

— ¿Qué otra cosa?

—Te... cuento una historia. Querías una historia.

— ¿Vienes conmigo debajo de las mantas?

No está muy seguro de eso. El francés le mira con ojitos desolados.

— ¿Y nada con el culo? Puede ser una historia e-erótica —trata de convencerle sin estar muy seguro de saber cómo contar una historia erótica, apenas puede decir la palabra sin morirse del sonrojo. Pero no quiere que Francis pierda el interés.

—Nada con el culo. Ven acá —levanta la cobija para que venga y sonríe con el prospecto de la historia erótica, cerrándole un ojo. El inglés se sonroja más y esconde la cara cuando se lo guiña. —Ven acaaaaa —suplica un poco.

Tiembla un poco y se arrastra sin mirarle a la cara. Francis sonríe y le abraza en cuanto se le acerca.

— ¡Una historia erótica!

—Ehm...

Se le abraza con brazos y piernas.

—Tú lo prometiste.

—P-P-Pero... —de repente le siente demasiado cerca y demasiado desnudo.

Si les sirve de consuelo, Francis intenta separar su asunto, bastante feliz, de la pierna de Arthur.

—Y si vamos a la ca... —se detiene porque eso suena fatal—. Me refiero a si nos acos... —aun peor, manos a la cara—. Dormir. Te pones a dormir y yo... me voy a casa o...

El sastre toma aire y le mira a la cara, sin soltarle. Le hace un cariñito en el pecho.

—Estás pensando demasiado.

Se quiere morir ahora mismo, se hace bolita escondiéndosele súper avergonzado. Francis le mira un poco desconsolado.

—No me gusta que... sufras entre mis brazos.

—Pues es queeee...

—Ya te he dicho que no haremos nada que no quieras —susurra con dulzura.

Es que no es eso, es que estás desnudo y le gustas. Si, si... Y para más inri le da un besito en el cuello. Tiembla con eso tensándose más.

Francis se separa un poquito al ver que no funciona sin estar seguro de qué hacer con él. Arthur no le deja separarse. Traga saliva aunque se siente un poquito mejor con ello, relajándose levemente. El escritor se queda escondido sobre él, buscando oír su corazón para calmarse.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia de piratas que habías dicho? —propone porque hace rato ya le ha dicho que todo es sexual y eso no le gusta, quizás así se relaje un poco.

—Es que si te duermes aquí...

—Vamos a enfermarnos.

Asiente.

— ¿Cama?

Asiente otra vez.

—Mmmm —protesta un poquito, aunque tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué? —gira la cara y le mira un poquito.

—Aquí está más calientito.

—Pero se apagara.

—Ya lo sé... —lloriquea —. ¿Vamos a mi cama?

Vuelve a esconderse y a sonrojarse.

—Andaaaa —le aprieta contra si.

—Nnnnnn... —lloriquea sin responder.

Le toma toda su fuerza de voluntad incorporarse un poquito. Arthur le suelta para que se levante. Lo hace con un gran esfuerzo.

—Vamos... Ven.

Arthur se levanta también estirándose de nuevo la camisa para cubrirse. Francis toma la manta del suelo, se la echa encima y le extiende una mano para ir al cuarto. Y ahí se va detrás mirando el suelo, con las orejitas rojas. Francis pone la cobija en la cama y se mete debajo de ella esperando que el inglés lo haga detrás de él.

—Y tu... pijama...

—No tengo.

—Pues unos calzones al menos —se mete bajo las mantas hecho bolita, tapándose la cabeza.

—Es incomodo dormir con ropa.

—No, no lo es...

Suspira y le mira de reojo y es que tampoco quiere que piense que no coopera en nada y solo es un pervertido. Aprieta los ojos.

—Vaaaaale, vale. Pero quiero oír mi historia —se incorpora otra vez yendo a buscar algo que ponerse.

Arthur saca un poquito la cara de debajo de las mantas para mirarle. Francis contonea el culo mientras se pone una camisa de algodón igual a la que le ha dado al inglés y unos calzoncillos.

Al notar que lo contonea vuelve a esconder la cara y a sonrojarse porque él no tiene calzones. El sastre vueeeelve a la cama. Arthur no se mueve.

— ¿Y mi historia...?

—Y-Yo... —es que no tiene ni idea de cómo contar una historia erótica. Si cuenta la historia erótica va a ser por gusto.

— _Oui?_

Se gira a mirarle, tapado hasta la nariz. El sastre le acaricia un poco el pelo. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a echársele encima para esconderse. Y le abraza, escondiéndole. Se siente un poco mejor entonces.

—Entonces los piratas...

—L-Los... piratas...

—Aja...

—Ehm... —traga saliva imaginando qué historia podría contarle sobre piratas y que fuera erótica, nunca había pensado de esa forma en los piratas, siempre los había considerado de aventuras.

—E-Era un... barco y...

— ¿Era un barco?

—Unos piratas en un barco

— ¿Cómo eran?

—Eran... príncipes —recuerda lo que le ha dicho antes.

—Príncipes piratas...

—Sí... bueno, sólo uno era un pirata, y él se llamaba a si mismo príncipe de los mares. El otro era príncipe de verdad de un país exótico que había sido secuestrado.

—Era rubio y de ojos azules.

— ¿Quién era rubio de ojos azules? —pregunta mirándole.

—El príncipe. Esta vez te toca a ti ser el plebeyo.

—Ehm... ¿Yo?

—Ehm… Tú —imita un poco vacilando.

El escritor traga saliva porque si son ellos dos aun es más difícil. Francis le hace más cariñitos.

—V-Vale... Y-Yo soy el... c-capitán pirata y-y tú el p-príncipe secuestrado en la bodega.

Sonríe.

— ¿Ajaaaaa?

—E-Es una bodega oscura y húmeda, de madera, llena de cosas, porque al secuestrar al príncipe también han robado en el país y... —empieza a describir cualquier otra cosa para no centrarse en la historia.

Y la ventaja que tiene es que Francis se enfrasca mucho en la descripción, dejándose llevar por su imaginación, olvidándose de que la historia ha de ser erótica.

—Es un buen botín, hay alfombras persas muy caras, teteras de oro, tapices, ropas de seda, hermosas porcelanas y cofres con dinero. Está completamente abarrotada, así que parece mucho más pequeña para el príncipe secuestrado, atado con las manos a la espalda del palo mayor.

— ¿Ahí afuera bajo el sol? —protesta.

— ¡En la bodega!

— ¡Ahh! La bodega... —eso te pasa, burro, por estar imaginando solo los tapetes persas y no seguir toda la historia —. ¿Hace calor?

—Sí, de hecho hay un tragaluz que da a la bodega por el que entra el sol y las voces de los navegantes

— ¿Y qué dicen los navegantes? No me gustan los barcos... Me marean.

—Pues cantan canciones de piratas, claro —sonríe.

— ¡Oh! Cántame una —circo completo para Francis.

—Pues... nunca he oído una en mi vida —nota, porque todas las que sabe ha LEÍDO sobre ellas.

— ¿Y cómo las imaginas?

—Como... de borrachos —sonríe un poco.

—Borrachos drogados... Te imagino muy bien —se ríe.

— ¡Eh! —protesta un poco y se ríe también dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

—Pues... Lo siento pero si que te imagino.

— ¿Por? ¿Cómo me imaginas?

—Te imagino con unos pantalones recortados de las piernas, una camiseta sin mangas y abierta del pecho... Sudado y lleno de pecas por el sol... Y un lienzo amarrado a la cabeza.

El inglés se sonroja un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo, sonriendo.

—Y... Una espada en el cinto. Aunque tú con una espada me darías un poco de miedo.

—Eso lo dices porque te gané con las varas de madera.

— ¡No me ganaste! Sólo digo que borrachos y con una espada... Y yo amarrado. Con cualquier comentario me pincharías como aceituna.

—Entonces más te valía ser bueno cuando bajaba yo a la bodega con tu comida y agua.

—Yo siempre soy bueno —asegura con voz angelical.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué harías?

—Pedirte que me soltaras.

— ¿Y si yo me riera de ti?

— ¿Por qué no habrías de soltarme? Es un barco, ¿a dónde podría escapar?

—A correr y molestar a todos los marineros, o con un bote por la noche.

— ¿Con un bote? —le parece absolutamente irreal.

—Pues sí.

— ¡¿Remando?! Preferiría convencer al pirata de soltarme.

— ¡Aun así necesitarías que el pirata te soltara para eso! —exclama.

—Quizás.

— ¿Pues como ibas a irte en bote estando atado?

—Ah, eso no. Convencerle atado.

—Ves, primero convencerle y luego escapar... pero ¿cómo ibas a convencerle?

—Con mi infinita sensualidad.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Si eres tú el pirata...

— ¿Aja?

—Te llevaría al camino del bien con mis encantos.

— ¡Ja!

— ¡Es verdad! Soy un príncipe, ¿recuerdas?

—Maniatado y mareado.

—Pero príncipe igual.

—Pero no encantador... tal vez el pirata fuera el que... —carraspea—. Tuviera los encantos.

—Seguro que los tiene. Si fueras tú, el príncipe acabaría enamorado en solo un segundo de su captor...

Se sonroja y esconde la cabeza debajo de las sábanas otra vez. Francis se ríe un poco.

—No me has contado nada aun.

—Claro que sí, el lugar y los personajes... —susurra desde debajo de las sábanas.

El francés bosteza porque ha sido un día largo y cansado, aunque no quiere dormirse.

—T-Tal v-vez... —susurra Arthur.

— ¿Aja? —sonríe otra vez, cerrando los ojos y escuchándole en la oscuridad.

—E-Él p-pirata s-si se... a-acerca al... p-p-príncipe y...

Se queda callado esperando que siga, acariciandole el brazo.

—L-Le... d-desabrocha y... —decide mejor intentar hacerlo. Así que va por el primer botón de su camisa con las manos temblorosas. Francis traga saliva y abre los ojos de golpe, sin moverse. Traga saliva sin mirarle a la cara. —L-Las largas campañas en el mar, sin u-una sola mujer a la vista por... m-meses... —abre toda la camisa. El francés traga saliva.

—El príncipe guapo y... Complaciente. No podrá violarle —susurra.

— ¿V-violarle? —susurra.

Sonríe un poquito.

—El príncipe era... Diferente. Tenía unos gustos especiales.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Le llamaba más la atención el pirata que cualquiera de las mujeres que había visto jamás.

Esconde la cara en su cuello con eso.

—Sigue contándome tú —le pide en un susurrito.

—Pues... —aprieta los ojos porque esto le cuesta horrores.

Francis le besa suavemente en los labios sin poder contenerse. Se sonroja paralizándose.

— ¿A-Aja? —pregunta esforzándose por no besarle aún mas y apretarle contra sí del todo

Arthur vuelve a esconderse en su cuello sin saber qué hacer. Le acaricia la espalda con suavidad, sintiendo sus propias hormonas demasiado exaltadas solo, si, SOLO con la idea de él, como príncipe, teniendo sexo con Arthur de pirata.

—Y... d-después de que el pirata hablara largo y tendido con su cautivo sobre su país, en principio a fin de poder sacar más dinero y riquezas del lugar, habían generado una rara... complicidad entre ambos.

—Aunque fueran muy diferentes... –complementa agradeciendo el que la historia siga neutral.

—Por eso es que una noche... d-decidió bajar a solas con él...

Otra vez, a Francis le da un micro infarto con la historia derivando hacia esa parte.

—Y... liberarle las manos por un rato.

—Y... y... ¿qué hizo el príncipe?

—Pues... é-él estaba... muy contento y agradecido con el pirata.

—A-Aja...

—Y... —se incorpora saliendo de su escondite todo sonrojado, intentando tomar el control de la situación. Le pone las manos en el pecho ahora desnudo y le acaricia concentrándose en eso para no mirarle a la cara—. No lo sé, es tú personaje.

—Yo c-creo que de-dejó al pirata hacerle todo lo que quisiera —susurra.

Se humedece los labios en silencio unos instantes, recreándose en los movimientos de sus manos y es que le pone la piel de gallina por donde pasa. Decide que es más fácil si no tiene que narrarlo, así que se lo ahorra, yendo hacia los calzones para bajárselos.

Francis levanta un poco el culo para que pueda bajárselos sin problema. Arthur traga saliva y se sonroja aún más mirándole descaradamente. Vacila un poco a punto de darse la vuelta y hacerse bolita para siempre, muy nervioso. No puede evitar mirarle a los ojos, como para pedirle permiso.

Francis le mira también algo vulnerable, temiendo un poco que no haga nada, le dé la espalda y se haga bolita o salga corriendo de su casa y su cama y su vida. Se echa un poquito al frente para recargarse en la mano del inglés que tímidamente decide esconderse en él otra vez, pero bajarla para tocarle. Le deja, aunque el gemidito al tocarle es EVIDENTE.

El inglés se sonroja de muerte y le da un escalofrío a él mismo haciéndole paralizarse un instante antes de ir a mover la mano. Francis tiembla y se le abraza con fuerza y es impresionante lo rápido que está completamente feliz. Y es que esto es lo primero sexual que es completa iniciativa del inglés. Y él lo sabe, lo sabe y es por eso que está tan incómodo, nervioso y torpe.

A Francis no le importa demasiado su incomodidad. Cierra los ojos y se resiste de mover las caderas por más fricción, tratando de tener paciencia.

—Mmm...

Arthur aguanta todos los sonidos como puede, temblando y sin apartar la mano, sufriendo y disfrutando esta actividad a partes iguales, dispuesto a hacer que termine. Y vaya que Francis le da todo un recital de soniditos, susurrando un par de instrucciones aquí y allá para que funcione bien, hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello y respirando a toda velocidad.

Todas las instrucciones son bienvenidas y de hecho se siente un poco mejor cuando siente de veras que lo está disfrutando.

Francis tarda unos cuantos minutos en habituarse a todos los movimientos y dejarse llevar del todo para terminar, pero cuando lo hace es muy, muy intenso y sin refrenarse o pensar, feliz de simplemente sentir a Arthur.

Arthur siente que él mismo va a explotar y terminar por pura empatía. Lo siento, Francis tarda un poco en recuperar la cabeza antes de pensar en tocarte a ti. No pasa nada, ni siquiera sabe muy bien cómo ha sido capaz de hacer esto ni que hacer ahora.

Un tamborino Francis le busca un beso en los labios. Supongo que debe encontrarlo ahí bajo sus manos que le tapan la cara.

Le quita las manos con las suyas y gira para acostársele encima. Él se sonroja en cuanto nota que le presiona su masculinidad para nada tranquila que no sabe cómo es que está aguantado. Francis empieza a moverse, sin tocarle con la mano, presionándole con el cuerpo y no creo que aguante ni un segundo, terminando de manera desordenada y violenta.

Francis sonríe un poquito al notarlo, moviéndose todavía un poco más para darle tiempo a que termine del todo. Y Arthur se siente morir. Hombre pero no es una cosa tan mala. Lo peor es que no está medio dormido, así que acaba también abrazado a él muy avergonzado.

—Te quiero —le susurra el francés al oído dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Y yo a ti —susurra escondido y decide taparse ambos hasta la cabeza, haciendo una especie de madriguera dentro de las mantas

Francis sonríe dejándole hacer, empezando a sentir el peso del cansancio del día, y todas las emociones con un perfecto fin. Y Arthur busca besarle. Se deja, cerrando los ojos y respondiéndole con tremenda languidez. Y al fin vamos a conseguir que los dos latosos se queden dormidos.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	54. La mejor asistencia médica

A eso de media mañana del día siguiente, es que el mayordomo de la casa golpea la puerta del cuarto de Emily con preocupante urgencia.

Emily pega un salto y se sienta en la cama sin saber dónde está ni qué hora es, con el maquillaje algo corrido aun y despeinada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? — y le clava un codo a Sesel que se quedó dormida en su cama con ella.

— ¡Auuu! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Señorita _Jones_? Señorita _Jones..._ —pregunta el mayordomo sin abrir la puerta porque no le han dado paso.

— ¡_Sesel_! —la ve y se tranquiliza bostezando y mirando a la puerta—. Adelanteeeee.

—Señorita _Jones..._ —entra el muy estirado mayordomo inglés y al notar que no están presentables ninguna de las dos, se tapa los ojos con la mano, cerrándolos—. Hay un caballero muy extraño preguntando por usted en el vestíbulo.

—Un... ¿Caballero? —abre los ojos como platos y mira a Sesel con ilusión en los ojos. ¡¿Seria Ivan?! Sesel está otra vez tirada en la cama con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—_Míster Barganski_, o algo parecido, un nombre en ruso.

— ¡Oh dios mioooo! _¡SESEL!_ —la sacude y se gira al mayordomo—. ¡Dile que ahí voy! ¡No se vaya a ir! ¡Que no lo vea mamá! ¡Aaaaaahhhh!

El mayordomo asiente saliendo del cuarto y Sesel se despierta otra vez con las sacudidas y los gritos.

—¿Ya lo has oído? —chillonea—. ¡Ayuda a que me vista!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —se frota los ojos.

—¡Vino a verme _Iván_!

Sesel parpadea unas cuantas veces más procesando esa información.

—¡Andaaaa! Levanta, levanta —tira de su brazo para que se levante. La chica morena se va tras ella bostezando—. ¡Seseeeeel! ¿Qué va a decir mama si le ve? ¡Hay que correr! ¡Hay que apresurarnos!

—Vale, vale... tienes que vestirte y... —bosteza otra vez.

—¡Ayúdame a vestirme!

—Sí, sí —se va detrás.

— ¿Qué crees que quiera? —da saltitos. La otra e encoge de hombros sin moverse, esperando que elija un vestido, ayudándola a quitarse las ropas con las que ha dormido.

Elige cualquiera que ve, corriendo como gallina sin cabeza. Sesel sigue bostezando mientras Emily corretea a su alrededor sin hacerle realmente mucho caso, pero ayudándola. Y debe terminar vestida en diez minutos... Medio a medias, pero en realidad le da igual. Cuando acaban, Sesel se vuelve a tumbar en la cama.

—¿No vienes conmigo? ¿Estás bien? Te mando al mayordomo con desayuno, ¿vale?

Asiente con los ojos cerrados. Le da un beso en la frente. Ella sonríe y le desea suerte.

—Al rato te cuento. ¡Te quiero! —sale corriendo como una loca.

Sesel no reacciona. Pobrecita Sesel, tiene sueño. A saber a qué hora se durmieron y se pasó el día ¡paleando el establo!

Emily baja de cinco en cinco la escalera. Iván está esperando en la sala donde le han dicho que se espere mirándolo todo con la boca abierta y las manos a la espalda. Entra a trompicones a la sala. Él se gira a mirarla automáticamente en cuanto la oye.

—He-Hey... —pega la espalda en la puerta doble, cerrándola con un estruendo.

—_Privet _—saluda levantando las cejas notando que por fin ha acertado con la casa, porque ha tenido que ir a unas cuantas antes de encontrarla, entre ellas a casa de los Kirkland y a casa de Scott.

Ella parpadea unas cuantas veces y se sonroja. Él le mira intensamente habiéndose olvidado de lo que tenía que decirle, a pesar de que lleva el sombrero que ella se olvidó ayer en la mano.

Le sonríe. Él hace una de esas sonrisas raras levantando el labio superior sin que le salga bien. Levanta una ceja y eso le causa gracia.

—No pensé que fueras a venir.

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—Te dejaron salir de la cárcel...

—Sólo estuve por la noche.

—Iba a ir a verte pero... Bueno, _Sesel _me dijo que no

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... No. Creo que consideró que era mejor esperar un poco y eso... ¡Pero viniste!

—Tengo esto —le muestra el sombrero.

Da unos pasos hacia él al verlo y sonríe un poco. De hecho, no ha dejado de sonreír como una tonta desde que apareció el mayordomo. Iván se lo tiende. Ella le mira a la cara e inclina la cabeza, se sonroja un poco.

—Deberías quedártelo.

—Oh... —lo mira con detenimiento.

—_Ivan..._ A-Ayer...

Contra todo pronóstico, se pone el sombrero en la cabeza, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer con él. Ella se ríe un poquito otra vez.

—Creo que se me ve raro —la mira.

—Claro que se te ve raro, es un sombrero de chica —levanta la mano y se lo endereza teniendo que ponerse de puntas.

—¿Por qué quieres que me lo quede?

—Pues... ¿Cómo recuerdo? —pregunta sin separarse del todo una vez que el sombrero queda bien puesto.

—¿Para qué me acuerde de ti? —pregunta y la mira a los ojos.

—Sí y de... de ayer y...

—De ayer —asiente y se lo queda puesto.

—Ayer... Lo-Lo que pasó ayer.

La mira inclinando la cabeza.

—E-Es... Fue algo... B-bueno, ¿qué es lo que... piensas?

—Me gustó lo de besarte.

Se sonroja un montón y se ríe ooootra vez

—A mí también me gustó eso.

Sonríe satisfecho con ello ahora de forma inconsciente.

—Quieres ir... ¿Quieres ir a ver mi caballo?

—_Da _—se encoge de hombros.

Y es que... O sea. Emily, JODER, ¿qué vas a decirle a tu madre cuando te vea? ¿O a tu padre? ¿O qué coño vas a hacer en general? No. "Yo quiero enseñarle mi caballo".

Le sonríe un poco y extiende la mano hacia él tomándosela y, por qué no, entrecruzando los dedos con los suyos. (Porque hacen siempre lo que se les da la puta gana, dales cinco minutos de oportunidad y van a estar cogiendo en el puto establo)

Iván se va tras ella sin encontrar realmente ningún problema en esto.

— ¿Te gusta la casa? Mi casa en América es más grande y con mucho más sol, pero aquí es esta, que es de los _Kirkland._ Sólo traje mi caballo, allá tengo más y es más divertido. ¿Algún día has estado en América? A mí me gusta más que aquí, porque se puede correr y jugar y no estar todo el tiempo vestida así y portándome bien... No que me porte mal. Papá siempre dice que es que tengo mucha energía —sale por la puerta doble hacia el jardín—. Pero mamá dice que aquí voy a tener que hacer otras cosas, pero a mí las otras cosas no me encantan, aunque tu dirigible si me gusta mucho... Aunque no hemos volado aun, pero si vamos a volar, ¿no?

—_Da_ —responde escuchándola casi sin parpadear ni mirar a otra cosa que no sea ella. Que sonríe y le aprieta la mano.

—Allá hay globos, pero nunca me he subido a uno, aunque me encantaría verlo todo desde arriba. Tengo también gatos y un perro y animales de granja, y el ganado de papá y muchas cosas divertidas... Que no tengo aquí. Cuando me case no sé si voy a ir mucho a América, aunque trato de pensar que sí, _Sesel_ dice que iremos de vez en cuando. ¡Oh! ¡Y cuando vamos a los pastizales se ven muchísimas estrellas! ¿Desde el cielo se las ven? Aquí no se ve casi ninguna, eso no me gusta — niega con la cabeza.

—Sí se ven si no está nublado.

—Quiero verlas —asegura, imaginándose toda una escena de ella en el dirigible con el cielo lleno de estrellas e Iván a su lado—. ¿Sabes que me sé el nombre de las constelaciones?

—Yo también.

— ¡Ah! ¿De verdad? ¡Nadie más se las sabe! —da saltitos.

—Sé las que se ven desde aquí y las que se ven desde el otro lado —hace un semicírculo con un dedo para explicar que se refiere al hemisferio sur.

—Yo nunca he estado en el otro lado —frunce el ceño—. Pero seguro podré aprenderlas y me las sabré igual que tú.

—Yo te las puedo enseñar —propone.

—¡Vale! —asiente contenta. Él le mira sonriendo conforme también—. Va a ser mi fiesta de compromiso.

—¿Cuándo?

—El sábado.

—Oh —la mira sin saber muy bien que significa.

—Quieres... — ¡NO LO INVITES! Iván solo le escucha—... venir a la fiesta?

— ¿Yo?

—Es... Un... ¿Poco raro? —ahora te das cuenta—. Es decir, va a estar _Arthur _y eso... Hmmm

Iván se rasca la cabeza, porque ha estado en algunas fiestas del ejército con altos mandos hablando con gente rara sobre su dirigible, pero a veces hay bailes y le gusta bailar.

—No podríamos darnos besos —puntualiza, ¡MENOS MAL!

—¿Y ahora?

Risitas otra vez.

—Ahora... yo... Creo que sí —sonrojo.

Se humedece los labios y se acerca un poco a ella, vacilando y... Pfff... Es que deben estar a medio _bloody_ jardín o con un poco más de suerte... O menos suerte, como lo queramos ver, estarán ya cerca del establo.

— _¡Emily!_ —le llama su padre a lo lejos antes de que pueda acercarse del todo.

Ella le mira los labios y luego levanta la vista a sus ojos, de un extraño color. Se acerca a él también un poco.

—_Emilyyy_ —vuelve a llamarla su padre al notar que no se vuelve.

Parpadea un par de veces y, que sepa su padre que le odia un poco, se gira a mirarle. Haciendo que Iván la bese en la mejilla y Míster Jones levante las cejas.

Emily le pone una mano en el pecho a Iván y se sonroja mucho girándose a mirarle otra vez. ¿Y alguien les ha contado que esta chica es MONOCANAL? Iván parpadea porque no iba a por la mejilla y no sabe muy bien qué ha pasado, cuando Míster Jones llega a donde están. Gracias, míster Jones

—¡Ah, papa! Mira, este es _Ivan._

Iván, con el sombrero de Emily aun en la cabeza, se gira hacia el nombrado que inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño porque juraría que lo ha visto besando a su hija en la mejilla.

—Ehh... Él es... Mi papa —vacila ella un poco sin saber bien a qué viene el fruncimiento de ceños.

—_Privet _—saluda sin sonreír. Míster Jones mira a su hija nervioso.

—Él... Es _Ivan_ —ella repite y repentinamente le quita a Iván la mano del pecho—. Le iba a enseñar mi caballo.

—Buenas tardes, caballero. ¿Es el veterinario? —le pregunta a Emily.

—Ehhh... No. Es _Ivan_ —sonríe un poco y mira a Iván... Y a su sombrero en su cabeza. Algo le dice que eso no debería estar ahí. Se lo quita—. Él... Ehm... Bueno, quizás si pueda ser... El veterinario. Aunque... Ehhh... Sí. Él es el veterinario.

Iván levanta las cejas cuando le quita el sombrero y mira a Emily sin entender por qué dice eso.

—No sabía que _Woody_ estaba enfermo —comenta con preocupación.

—En... En realidad... Sólo quiero que lo conozca —vacila y es que es bastante evidente que miente, aunque sonríe y da un paso al frente acercándose a su padre y dándole un abrazo y un beso—. No te preocupes.

—Caballero, si me permite hablar con mi hija un instante... —la separa de él unos pasos.

Emily mira un instante a Iván con cara de circunstancias mientras su padre la separa. Este se queda mirándoles a ambos sin entender un pimiento de lo que ocurre.

—_Emily..._ —empieza míster Jones.

— ¿A... ja? —otra vez esa sonrisa.

—Estaba ese hombre dándote un beso en la mejilla.

—Ehh... No.

—No era una pregunta, _Emily_, lo he visto.

—Fue un accidente...

—Mmmm... ¿Me estás mintiendo?

Pone su carita angelical.

—N-No. Él no me iba a besar en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué iba a querer besarte el veterinario?

—Él... —se sonroja—, él... Él... Es mi amigo.

—Esto es un poco irregular, no quiero que te tomes tantas confianzas con la gente. Está bien que tengas amigos, pero que no se aprovechen de ti.

—No se está aprovechando de mí —protesta un poco y se sonroja—. Él... Vale, él no es el veterinario. Es un amigo de otro lado, del... Ejército. Y vino a conocer a _Woody_ porque además es veterinario, sabe de las estrellas y ha viajado por el mundo.

—Me preocupa que te esté dando besos...

Se revuelve y sonroja más.

—Es un hombre mayor y tú vas a casarte en un par de semanas. No sé si los _Kirkland_ verían esto con buenos ojos, hija. Y ahí empiezan los problemas.

—Papi... ¿Puedo decirte algo?

—¿El qué? —la mira porque cuando le llama "Papi" es que es algo no tan fácil.

Emily cambia el peso de pie y mira a su padre... Y luego a Iván y luego a su padre.

—Imagina que...

— ¿Aja?

—Que... Que...No me casara con _Artie_. ¿Qué pasaría si no me casara exactamente con _Artie_?— pregunta Emily con su leve sonrisita angelical.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo... Bueno. ¿Qué pasaría?

—Nada, pero ya hemos hablado de esto ¿Es que no te gusta?

Se gira a mirar a Iván.

—Mmm... Es que más bien...

— ¿Aja?

—Imagina que... Me casara con alguien más.

— ¿Por?

—Porque... Sí. Pongamos que me casara con _Ivan._

— ¿Con él?

—Sí. ¿No es guapo?

— ¡No! _Emily,_ no sabemos nada de él y es... ¡un hombre! ¿Qué edad tiene?

—No lo sé, pero es interesante —se sonroja un poco aun mirándolo.

—No, no, no. Ni siquiera sabemos si tiene el nivel de vida ni... _Emily,_ no quiero que ni pienses en ello.

—Pero papiiiii.

—_Emily,_ no te entregaré a un hombre que no ames, pero no voy a dejar que vayas con uno que no te convenga tampoco.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto luego? Ahora voy a ir a enseñarle a _Ivan_ mi caballo.

—No, de ningún modo vas a ir con_ Ivan_. No quiero que vayas más con ese hombre. Irás a buscar a Arthur y yo acompañaré al caballero a la puerta —sentencia con el ceño fruncido.

Ella parpadea cayendo en la cuenta ahora mismo de que esto puede pasar.

—¡Eh! ¡No, espera! ¡Sí que le voy a enseñar mi caballo!

—No. Esto se acaba aquí, _Emily_.

—¡No! ¿Cómo va a acabar aquí? —se aleja un paso de su padre y se acerca un paso a Iván.

—_Emily_, sé razonable, es un hombre mayor y no sabemos nada de él.

—Yo sí sé muchas cosas de él —puntualiza frunciendo un poco el ceño y girándose del todo a el ruso—. Vamos a ver mi caballo.

—¡De ningún modo! Caballero, ya no se requieren sus servicios, así que le ruego que se marche —responde Míster Jones poniéndose frente a ella.

Iván les mira a ambos parpadeando

—¡No, claro que se requieren sus servicios! —protesta ella intentando esquivar a su padre para acercarse a Iván.

—_¡Emily!_ Vuelve a la casa mientras discuto con este señor —riñe su padre.

—¡No vas a discutir con _Ivan_! Déjame a mí hacerlo, no veo por qué está pasando todo esto, ¡solo te dije que te lo imarginaras!

—¡Porque me lo imagino mucho! _Emily..._ de verdad, no me obligues a castigarte.

—¡No puedes castigarme! ¡No he hecho NADA! ¡Papá!

—¡Lo harás si me desobedeces y no vuelves a la casa como te pido!

Le mira fijamente y frunce el ceño.

—¡No voy a volver a la casa, voy a ir a enseñarle el caballo a _Ivan_, porque eso no tiene nada de malo!

—Sí lo tiene si yo digo que lo tiene.

—¡Eso NO es justo!

—Ve con _Arthur, Emily_ —exige.

—No voy a ir con Arthur porque... No. Ni siquiera sé dónde está. Ni siquiera he hablado realmente con él. Quiero ir con _Ivan._

—Yo no quiero que vayas con _Ivan_. No vayas con _Arthur_ si no quieres, pero con _Ivan _no irás.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué eres TAN injusto?! ¡No tienes ni una razón para decirme eso! ¡NINGUNA!

—Sí las tengo y hablaremos de ellas más tarde. Ahora obedece.

Emily aprieta los puños porque no le gusta nada de todo esto y es muy, muy raro que su padre se porte así.

—Pero papiiiiii.

—¡Basta ya, _Emily_! —protesta enfadado ahora. Emily le baja un poquito y mira a Iván por encima del hombro de su padre. Que la mira un poco, desconsolado, sin entender por qué la riñen.

—Mañana —apunta ella y señala el cielo.

—_¡Emily!_ —riñe de nuevo su padre.

—¡Ugh! Vale... ¡Pero no le hagas nada a Iván! ¡Y que sepas que esto es muy, muy injusto! ¡MUY! ¡Y no le digas nada a mamá!

—Hablaremos luego —insiste.

Ella aprieta los ojos y sale corriendo hacia la casa.

—_¡Seseeeeeeeeeel!_

Para entonces ella ya se ha despertado y vestido. Emily llega SÚPER asustada a su lado. Está en la cocina preparando desayuno.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡HicealgoquenodebíhaberhechoyahorapapásehaenfadadoynomedejaráveraIvannuncamas!

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡Ya sabe! ¡Ya sabe! —da saltitos y vueltas a su alrededor agarrándose la cabeza.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Me iba a dar un beso en los labios y nos vio... Creo. Si. Algo así. Y vino y preguntó y ya sabes que yo... Me pasan esas cosas que cuando me preguntan digo lo que digo.

—¡Pero Emilyyy! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Espera... ¿vino aquí?

—¿Queeeé? Sí que vino, ¡si te lo dije hace rato!

—Estaba medio dormida.

Se tapa la cara.

—Le dije que me casaría con él... Y va a decirle a mamá.

— ¡¿Le dijiste qué!?

—Que no quería casarme con _Artie._

— ¿Pero dijiste que querías casarte con él?

Se mira las manos.

— ¡¿Cómo le dices eso!? ¡Claro que no te va a dejar verlo más!

— ¿Pero por queeeee?

—Porque no, es un hombre mayor y no le conoce nadie.

—Yo le conozco.

—Sí... pero tú eres tú, ya viste como me gritaron a mí por lo de _Patrick_.

—No le dije que nos habíamos besado ayer.

—No hacía mucha falta, si te ha visto... aunque si le dices que estás embarazada puede que te obligue a casarte con él... o con _Arthur_, no lo sé.

Levanta las cejas con esa idea.

— ¡¿E-Embarazada?!

—Puede que lo estés, ¿no? Eso me dijiste ayer.

Ya lo había olvidado, se lleva las manos al abdomen.

—Pero es una idea arriesgada, no parece el tipo que vaya a ser muy feliz cuidando un hijo y... bueno, todo con _Arthur_ está muy avanzado, así que es posible que entonces te obliguen a casarte con _Arthur_ sí o sí para que él le haga de padre al niño.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, yo sólo quiero volar... y volver a casa. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un niño, _Sesel_? —se deja caer en una de las sillas haciéndose bolita.

—_Emily..._ si sólo quieres volar podemos convencerles de que te lleven a volar, pero no creo que podamos evitar la boda con _Arthur_ ni que puedas quedarte a solas con _Ivan..._

Cierra los ojos y pone la frente en la mesa.

—No sé si quiero casarme con _Artie._

—Ya, pero si estás embarazada no hay mucho margen.

—No quiero estar embarazada.

—Es posible que no lo estés... pero es posible que sí, deberíamos ir al médico las dos.

—Quiero ir a casa, _Sesel..._ Quiero ir a correr en mi caballo y a jugar a los indios y no quiero seguir haciendo estas cosas de señora mayor.

Sesel se acerca a ella y la abraza. La abraza de vuelta angustiada y le solloza encima.

—Shhh... Calma. Vamos a hacer eso. Vamos a ir al médico.

—No quiero que el médico me diga que estoy embarazada.

—Yo tampoco...

— ¿Y cómo va a saber?

—No lo sé, yo no soy médico.

—Pero... Pero... ¿Y si mejor no hacemos nada y ya?

— ¿Y si lo estás?

—No sé. Si lo estoy... Ya diré yo que no sé cómo paso.

—Nadie te va a creer... —aprieta los ojos.

—Tampoco quiero casarme con _Artie..._ No me cae mal, pero preferiría a _Ivan._

Sesel suspira.

— ¿Por qué no conocía _Ivan_ antes de decir que si me casaría con _Artie_?

Le acaricia el pelo sin saber cómo ayudarla.

— ¿Por qué tengo que casarme y vivir aquí donde hay lluvia y cosas aburridas? Voy a decir que no me caso.

—Vas a decepcionarles a todos...

Se sorbe los mocos y se limpia la cara. Sesel busca un pañuelo para ella.

—No quiero que se enojen conmigo. Y si... ¿Tú te casas con _Artie_?

— ¿Y-Yo? Yo no soy la señora, no puedo llevar los negocios.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo puedo llevarlos? Yo soy buena para muchas otras cosas, _Sesel,_ pero esto es... Esto no me gusta.

—P-Pero... —se incomoda.

—Cásate tú con él y ya, voy a proponerle eso a papá.

—Pero yo no... No sé ni... ni siquiera me ha mirado ni una sola vez a mí.

Emily le mira fijamente en uno de esos raros momentos en los que, a pesar de todo, parece grande y adulta.

— ¿Y tú crees que a mí me ha mirado realmente, _Sesel_? —le pregunta con voz bastante seria.

—Te dio un beso...

—No fue un beso de verdad.

— ¿Por?

—Ahora lo sé, porque_ Ivan_ SI me dio un beso de mucha verdad —sonríe. La morena se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—_Emily..._ no me voy a quedar tus sobras. Eso es injusto.

—Pero es que Seseeeel. Tú no has conocido un _Ivan._

—No, pero tú eres la señora. No yo, no es justo que a mí me toque el trabajo sucio de ser la criada y además las responsabilidades de la señora, sin la ventaja de ninguna.

—Tú no eras... Tú... ¡Odio este sitio! ¡Era todo muy, muy distinto en casa!

—Pues no te creas que a mí me gusta tanto...

—Quizás mañana_ Ivan_ pueda llevarnos volando a casa.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea, ¿qué pasara cuando vuelvan los señores buscándote?

—_Sesel_, ¿por qué no me ayudas? —dale un golpe. Anda.

— ¡Te estoy ayudando!

— ¡Me estás diciendo que solo puedo casarme con _Arthur_!

—No, te estoy diciendo que yo no pienso hacerlo y que si estás embarazada te van a obligar.

—Hay que ir al doctor.

—Bien —asiente.

La mira y se le acerca a abrazarla.

—Yo quiero que tú estés feliz también y que nunca te vayas de mi lado.

La abraza de vuelta.

—Yo también.

—Voy a convencer a papá de todo, vas a ver.

—Yo voy a ir a buscar un médico que sea discreto para esto —responde sonriendo un poco y haciéndole un cariño —. Tal vez puedan darte algo para que pierdas al niño sin que nadie se entere si lo estás.

—No me gusta ser señora.

—Es mejor que se criada... de verdad.

—Tampoco me gusta que seas criada —asegura suspirando—. ¿Puedes ir a ver si papá ya mató a _Ivan_?

—No —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Voy a buscarte ese médico... desayuna, seguro para cuando acabes ya habrá acabado.

Suspira y se suena la nariz.

—Vaaaaale. No tardes —sonríe un poquito.

Sesel le sonríe y se va a por su capa porque además, como no, está lloviendo. Pensando en donde puede encontrar un médico que sea bueno, pero discreto sin conocer a nadie de confianza en la ciudad... ir al hospital era preocupante y nadie aseguraba que el médico fuera a tener la boca cerrada.

Había uno, amigo de Arthur, probablemente la PEOR opción que existía en el mundo para que nadie supiera lo de Emily.

Por lo general acudiría a las monjas del orfanato, ellas solían recoger a madres violadas y chicas que no querían estas cosas, pero Emily no era una parturienta desesperada de nueve meses a la que asistir en una noche de tormenta.

Emily se queda en la mesa retomando ánimos y pensando que esto no puede ser tan grave. Seguramente hay alguna manera buena de salir del problema, especialmente ahora que aún no lo sabe su madre

Aprieta los ojos pensando en el asunto... tampoco conocía suficiente a las monjas... ni a las chicas del servicio de la casa para que pudiera confiarles algo tan delicado... pero sí conocía a alguien en la iglesia. Mira tú por dónde.

Aunque… Tampoco parece que vaya a ser una buena opción, es un miembro de la misma maldita familia, pero está segura de que puede manejarlo fácilmente sin necesidad de usar el dinero para mantenerlo callado.

Al terminar de desayunar se levanta yendo a buscar a su padre.

Seguro a la iglesia también acudían personas que se habían lastimado en trifulcas que no podían explicar a un médico normal y se acogían al asilo sagrado y secreto de confesión... y si no conocía a ninguno, tal vez sí podía ayudarla con las monjas con un poco de estímulo.

Aprieta los ojos mientras corre bajo la lluvia hacia la catedral pensando en si esa era una excusa para sí misma para poder probar un poco más del hombre de dios o realmente era necesario por Emily. Aunque al final, fuera lo que fuera, no le queda más remedio que acudir a él en cualquier caso.

Corre por las calles vacías pensando en ello, en cómo abordar el tema, en cómo conseguir realmente su silencio... y en lo mal que le había caído Cecil la otra noche. Para cuando cruza las grandes puertas de madera del santo edificio con paredes de mármol blanco ya está sin aliento y pensando en la prohibición de verle y el beso.

La música de órgano al fondo es lo que la recibe en una iglesia completamente vacía a excepción de una figura pelirroja que está hincada frente al altar.

Levanta una ceja con eso sin estar segura que sea él. Todos los malditos europeos parecen iguales desde lejos. Cierra las puertas con un estruendo, toma aire profundamente y se acerca haciendo resonar sus pasos en el suelo.

A pesar de sus intentos por mantener la concentración, el estruendo de la puerta y de los pasos obliga a Patrick a girar la cabeza hacia la puerta. Cuando ella se está quitando la capucha y la capa, dejando ver la cofia que le recoge el pelo y su vestido con delantal que ahora mismo quisiera haberse quitado antes de ir.

No nota el delantal, sino el tono de piel que es inconfundible. Casi se cae del reclinatorio.

—Hola... —saluda en un susurro sin saber si puede o no interrumpirle ahora.

Él la mira unos cuantos segundos. Se sonroja en el proceso y se levanta de golpe acercándose a ella y tirando de su brazo. Sesel ahoga un gritito del susto y se deja tirar sin entender a dónde la lleva.

Tira de ella con cierta brusquedad unos cuantos pasos hasta meterla a uno de los confesionarios, del lado donde va el confesor. Se mete tras ella y cierra la puerta. Los dos dentro del mismo diminuto pedazo, sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurra en un tono de voz que dista mucho de ser molesto. Es más bien preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué...? —vacila y le pone una mano en el pecho porque está muy cerca, mirando alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —vuelve a preguntar mirándola a la cara y se le acelera el corazón con la mano en el pecho. Suponiendo que la han echado y por eso ha recurrido a él en medio de la lluvia.

—Sí... O sea, no, he venido a buscar ayuda. ¿Tenemos que estar hablando aquí?

—Si ven que has venido es probable que me maten y a ti... Yo que sé. Te echen de aquí o algo así. Llamas bastante la atención —le toca el hombro.

—¿Por qué iban a matarte? —le mira a los ojos.

—Últimamente todo el mundo quiere matarme. ¿Qué te han dicho? Voy a conseguirte un lugar, te lo prometo.

—¿Un lugar para qué?

—Para vivir. ¿No te habrán hecho daño, o si?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No voy a irme de casa!

Parpadea.

—¿No te echaron de la casa?

—Claro que no —sonríe un poco y mueve la mano acariciándole sin pensar, porque está preocupado... y están muy cerca. Él traga saliva con la caricia aunque se relaja un poco al saberlo.

—¡Ah!

—Cálmate, no estoy aquí por eso.

Suelta el aire.

—Vaya, pensé que te echarían e incluso que te habrían golpeado o algo horrible. ¿Por qué has venido así en la lluvia? Estas toda... Mojada.

—No pensé que lloviera tanto y no podía venir en carro —se mira a si misma—. ¿Te han hecho algo horrible a ti?

—Algo... ¿Horrible? _Cecil_ me ha gritado hasta cansarse. Mi padre me ha gritado hasta cansarse. Aquí me han gritado hasta cansarse.

—Lo siento por eso —cierra el puño tomándole la ropa—. ¿Aquí se han enterado? —levanta las cejas.

—No todos, mi padre ha hecho lo posible para contenerlo... —hace los ojos en blanco—. Pero hay ciertas cosas que la dichosa alta sociedad es incapaz de ocultar... Y se han enterado los peores.

—_Patrick... _de verdad es incómodo hablar aquí. ¿Podemos vernos fuera?

Mira a su alrededor y se sonroja un poco porque sí que están cerca.

—No sé si... _Cecil..._ —se muerde el labio—. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir por un paraguas y caminamos afuera de la abadía?

—¿Cecil te vigila durante todo el día?

—_Sesel..._ No lo sé. Está loca —desvía un poco la mirada y traga saliva ahora más consciente de que están muy cerca—. Y está muy, pero muy enfadada.

—Como sea, el paraguas parece mejor opción que esto —es que además tiene las rodillas medio dobladas porque está el asiento.

—Vale —se lo piensa un poco—. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí un rato, luego sales por la puerta que está detrás del altar?, te estaré esperando ahí.

—No, espera —le aprieta la ropa de nuevo para que no salga, le hace girar para que se siente y se le sienta en sus rodillas—. Si _Cecil _te está espiando podría vernos fuera, mejor así.

Levanta las cejas y traga saliva.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —pregunta ella. Patrick recuerda la conversación con Scott y se sonroja un poco más.

—No sé si _Cecil_ me pida el divorcio.

—¡Oh! —exclama porque no pensó que realmente fuera algo tan grave... aunque eso significaba que algo le había importado a ella—. L-lo lamento... no pretendía…

Sonríe un poco y se sonroja un poco más aun encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad creo que es un excelente pretexto. Aunque sí que está enojada y sí que le ha parecido mal y van a estar hablando años de esto, que es en realidad lo que le preocupa, pero valió cada uno de... — se calla al darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo. Carraspea.

—Al menos valió para que ella respondiera en algo, tal vez sí le importas un poco en el fondo y haya algún modo de que superéis esto y... seáis felices.

Él le mira otra vez y se ríe.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco descolocada por las risas.

—Claro, ser felices.

—Hombre, antes que llegar al extremo del divorcio...

—El extremo del divorcio sólo sería malo porque NADIE dejaría de darme por cu... darme la lata.

Suspira con eso. Él se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco.

—Como sea... Me gané un beso de la chica más bonita de la reunión.

Sonríe un poco de lado y le mira de reojo.

—Es bueno que al menos lo tomes con humor.

Se sonroja aún más si es posible y recarga la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Aun no sé por qué lo hiciste.

— ¿Cómo qué no? —ella levanta las cejas.

—Es decir, lo sé porque estaba ahí hablando contigo, sólo no... —puedo creer que una chica como tú hiciera algo así.

— ¿No qué?

—No suelen pasarme esas cosas —sonríe un poco y levanta la mano quitándole un mechón de pelo mojado de la frente.

—Bueno, tampoco es como que yo las haga siempre. Sí sé comportarme, en realidad.

Le sonríe embobado.

—Entonces tuve un día de suerte

Ella se ríe un poco con eso. Él se sonroja un poquito sin poderse creer que esté aquí dentro así con ella.

—Día de suerte... conseguir riñas de todo el mundo, qué forma más rara de verlo.

—Realmente no sé si eres el diablo en persona o un ángel salvador

Levanta las cejas. Patrick se ríe negando con la cabeza.

—Pues si tú no lo sabes...

—Tú deberías de aclararme que eres un ángel salvador que vino a... Yo que sé, separarme de _Cecil._

—No, no lo creo, esa parece una respuesta digna del diablo en persona.

—¿Ah, sí? Sinceramente si estas sentada aquí en mis piernas dentro de la abadía... Sí que pareces el diablo en persona.

—Tú me has metido aquí —le empuja un poco en protesta—. Además, he venido por algo muy serio.

—¿Qué cosa muy seria te ha traído aquí? —pregunta sintiéndose tremendamente cómodo con ella.

—Necesito un médico. Uno discreto que no haga preguntas...

Parpadea.

—¿Por? ¿Estas enferma? —otro cariñito en el brazo que no sabe ni de donde le salen, quizás sólo los tiene almacenados tras años de estar con Cecil sin siquiera tocarse. Le pone cara de preocupación.

—Yo no —se gira un poco sobre su falda—. Es por una de las chicas de _Lady Jones_. Cree que podría estar embarazada, pero no conocemos a nadie en esta ciudad y sería un escándalo que se supiera.

—_Zwingli _—resume—. Es caro, pero bueno y casi no habla.

—Desde luego que no. Es demasiado arriesgado, es amigo de vuestra familia.

—Mmmm... ¿Y? Como si no hubiera visto bastantes escándalos ya con la familia.

—No, no me vale. Pensé que conocerías alguno más.

—Puedo... Buscar a alguno si quieres —la mira a los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo hacéis si viene alguien herido y nadie puede saber quién es ni como le han herido?

—Alguien está imaginando que somos un cuartel del ejército —bromea.

—¡En el ejército! —exclama porque no había pensado en eso.

—Vale, vale, son las monjas las que ayudan siempre —sonríe.

—En realidad a ellas quería ir.

—Hay una de ellas que es enfermera de larga carrera, ha ayudado en la cruz roja.

—¿Sí? ¿Confías en ella?

—Todo lo que se puede confiar en una hermana.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Es la hermana Sor Verena.

—_Verena._ ¿Y le digo que voy de tu parte o me lo ahorro?

—Dile que vienes de mi parte, aunque va a ayudarte de todos modos.

—Bien —sonríe.

—No te preocupes con que vaya a decir algo... Es muda.

—Oh, eso suena perfecto. ¡Gracias!

Le sonríe un poco y vuelve a acariciarle el brazo. Ella vacila, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, muy rápido. A él se le congela la sonrisa y se sonroja aún más, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —es tan linda y está preocupada de nuevo por él.

—Sí. ¿Tú vas a estarlo?

Asiente sonriente.

—Y no te echaron, esa es excelente noticia.

—No, es demasiado complicado que eso pase.

— ¿Por?

—Cosas de familia —se encoge de hombros.

—Menos mal. Era lo que más me preocupaba.

—Sigue sabiéndome mal lo de _Cecil, _de veras esperaba que reaccionara.

—Ya te dije que no iba a reaccionar —sonríe.

—No quería hacerte más desgraciado en tu matrimonio —suspira—. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda compensarte?

Patrick piensa que pedirle otro beso sería demasiado. Se sonroja un poco más.

—¡No te atrevas a pedirme nada sexual en un confesionario de la iglesia!

— ¡No iba a pedirte nada sexual! —se sonroja más aún.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no sé cómo pensáis los hombres? Aunque seas un hombre de Dios.

— ¡Sí que soy un hombre de Dios y no es que piense en esas cosas!

—Mejor...

—A-Aunque...

—¿Aja?

—B-Bueno... Q-Quizás... No sé.

— ¿Qué? —le mira, escuchándole.

—U-Un beso más —susurra.

— ¿Eso quieres? —ella levanta las cejas y Patrick traga saliva.

—No me molestaría... Sólo para estar seguro de lo que no tengo.

— ¿De que no tienes qué?

—Con mi mujer —sonríe.

— ¿Es que no la besas?

— ¿A Cecil? —se ríe—. Claro que no.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! —es que no puede creerlo.

—Pues justo eso pienso, por qué.

Niega con la cabeza porque es un desastre

— ¿No qué? De verdad mi matrimonio es un desastre.

—Pues eso es lo que veo, es triste.

—Pues... No creo que sea tanto si así ha sido siempre. Ahora lo es un poco más... No solo porque está enojada sino porque te conozco a ti.

— ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Qué te bese y te enamores de mí?

— ¿Qué pasaría si así fuera? Quizás _Cecil _quiera el divorcio... —se sonroja y se ríe.

— ¿Y?

—Y tú... Bueno —se sonroja más.

— ¿Yo qué?

—Si padre y el mundo entero no se escandalizaran sería mejor que tú me enseñaras como es que debería ser esto...

— ¿Una... relación?

—Un matrimonio —yo creo que Patrick no se escucha a si mismo.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Se revuelve un poco.

—Estaría bien, ¿no? Tú pareces saber cosas básicas que _Cecil_ no sabe... Y estarías casada con un reverendo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo... que me case contigo? ¡Nos conocemos hace tres días!

—No te estoy pidiendo eso, solo estoy diciendo que tú sabrías hacerlo mejor que_ Cecil_ y... Nadie va a dejarme.

—¡No sabes si lo sería!

—Si lo sé, tú al menos crees que a ella debería importarle.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que fuera a funcionar.

La mira y suspira.

—Ya... entiendo.

—Nos conocemos hace tres días, _Patrick._ ¡Es una locura!

—¡Es una locura la tuya de besarme frente a todos!

—Un beso es un beso, ¡tú estás hablando de una boda!

Se ríe.

—Estoy hablando de tonterías, nadie va a dejarme hacer eso. ¿Tan mal te parecería?

—Es un compromiso de por vida con un hombre con el que he hablado tres veces. Sí, me lo parecería... No puedo creer que a ti no te lo pareciera.

—Yo me casé con una mujer con quien no había hablado jamás. Y he hablado más contigo en tres días que con ella en toda una vida de casados.

—Pero no debería ser así —se muerde el labio.

—Quizás no. De todos modos no creo que nada de eso pueda pasar. No es como que pueda desaparecer a _Cecil_ o a mi padre.

—¿Y qué crees que suceda?

—_Cecil_ vivirá enfadada conmigo y hará de mi vida un infierno, y tú seguirás con tu vida.

—¿No ibais a divorciaros?

—No creo que tengamos tan buena suerte.

—¿Por?

—¿Qué va a hacer _Cecil _entonces?

—¿Cómo podría yo saberlo?

—Es decir, si se divorcia... Morirse de saber que esta soltera y no tiene el poder que le da estar casada con un reverendo.

—¿Qué poder le da?

—Tú no lo sabes, pero este mundo es extraño y ser la esposa del reverendo es lo único que le hizo casarse conmigo. Le da cierto status social, la gente la mira como si fuera alguien importante.

—Eso se lo da también estar casada con cualquier señoritingo.

—Yo creo que hoy por hoy preferiría estar casada con cualquier señoritingo —inclina la cabeza—. A ti, en cambio, te convendría mucho.

—¿Por?

—Dejarías de atender la casa _Jones._

—¿Y crees que es fácil ser una señora de clase alta y ser de color?

—_Miss Jones_ puede.

—Con un montón de trabajo

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es su historia?

—Ella se casó con el señoritingo al que servía y nadie lo tomo en serio, pero como eran las segundas nupcias... —se encoge de hombros—. Es especialmente insistente en la importancia de la apariencia.

—Se casó en segundas nupcias con... ¿Su señor? Oh... ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

—Eran las segundas nupcias de él. Su primera mujer, la madre de _Emily_, murió.

—Eso es de lo más extraño, ¿cómo consiguió que siquiera la viera?

—Pues no lo sé, creo que ella le ayudo mucho tras la muerte de su esposa.

—Eso aquí es impensable. Mi padre no podría considerarlo, mi madre tampoco. De hecho es una de las cosas que hacen que lo nuestro fuera imposible. No... Que haya algo "nuestro" o algo.

—Nuestro... —repite ella lentamente.

—S-Solo digo que si tuviéramos algo nosotros...

—Será mejor que ni siquiera empiece nada entre nosotros, entonces... —susurra apartando la mirada.

—No, no... Espera. Tú... —carraspea—, ¿q-querrías?

—No.

—Oh... ¿Por qué? — la mira un poco desconsolado con esa declaración así.

—Porque si no va a funcionar, no tiene sentido pensar de otra forma —se levanta para salir.

—Espera —la detiene de la muñeca—. Espera, espera. Quizás si haya una manera en que funcione—. Es algo muy, muy difícil.

— ¿El qué? —le mira.

—Ven, siéntate otra vez —le pide tirando un poco de su brazo. Lo hace—. ¿Qué opina _Miss Jones _de esta boda?

— ¿Q-Qué? —se tensa.

—La boda con _Arthur._

—Ella... ehm... porqué ella... bueno, no está muy cómoda porque no conoce a _Arthur_ —vacila pensando en si acaso Arthur ha dicho algo del hombre del dirigible.

—¿Y quiere casarse?

—No está muy segura, aun se hace a la idea.

—Si me separara de _Cecil _podría pensar en... Algo más serio contigo.

—¿No acabas de decir que tu padre nunca lo aceptaría? —pregunta sin planteárselo realmente, solo es por el "no puedo".

—Lo... Lo convencería. Quizás estaría tan enfadado que no se enteraría.

Sesel aprieta los ojos.

—Creo que tienes que pensar mejor esto.

—_Sesel..._ Quizás no tengo mucho que ofrecerte y toda, TODA mi vida es un desastre. Aun así no conozco a una sola chica que sea como tú.

Ella le mira con el corazón acelerado de repente, sin saber siquiera por qué.

—Y eres la única chica que alguna vez se ha preocupado por mí.

Se sonroja un poco.

—Creo que lo estás malentendiendo... sólo soy una buena persona.

—Pero me diste un beso.

—¡Estaba intentando que _Cecil _te valorara! —exclama con voz un poco más chillona de lo que se esperaría.

—¿Y nada... más? Pero si has dicho que solo por lo de mi padre es que no querrías empezar nada...

—Creo que todo esto es una terrible idea.

—¿Y? Toda mi vida está llena de ideas así, llevo tres días de conocerte y ya eres la mejor idea.

Vuelve a apretar los ojos con eso.

—¿... tú tienes algo en tu existencia que suene a una mejor idea que un reverendo loco con una mujer más loca aun? —se encoge un poquito de hombros. Ella hecha la cabeza adelante apoyándola en su hombro y susurra "sí". Él suspira y le pone una mano en la espalda—. No me extraña. ¿Puedo preguntar qué? ¿Es un novio o algo así?

—Yo planeaba... yo soy una persona del servicio, no una dama. Tengo que limpiar, pero podía elegir a la persona a quien amar según mis reglas. Conocer al chico por un tiempo, hablar, enamorarme...

Patrick traga saliva y la mira de reojo.

—Ya lo entiendo... De-Deberías hacerlo. Eres linda y bonita y no deberías estar metida en este lío que es mío.

Aprieta los ojos con la cabeza aun sobre su hombro. Patrick gira un poquito la cabeza hacia ella y le da un beso en el pelo.

—Aunque si me separara, si de verdad _Cecil _está de acuerdo en ello, podrías ser una dama.

—Sigo diciendo que es muy difícil ser una dama siendo una mujer de color.

—_Sesel..._ No hay nadie, NADIE que tenga un color de piel más bonito que este que tienes. Y no sólo es la piel. Eres cálida como tu piel y no fría como la nieve —levanta las cejas sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de toda la palabrería que es capaz de decir y no sabía que lo era, considerando que esta mujer le ha robado el cerebro y lo ha convertido en un baboso idiotizado.

Ella parpadea un par de veces con eso y vuelve a suspirar profundamente.

—Sé que tus intenciones son buenas...

—Por qué no... Esperas a que me separe de _Cecil._

—Sí... creo que necesitas pensar mejor esto.

—Y tú también. Aun así creo que podrías...

Levanta la cabeza y le mira. Él traga saliva y se acerca un poquito a ella poniendo los labios. Sesel le mira unos instantes notando la cara que pone y que es ridículo... y mono. Patrick cierra los ojos acercándose un poquito más.

Y si podría convertirla en una dama y no tener nunca más que lavar una sola camisa ni unas enaguas, ni coser un botón... en realidad es el mejor trato que podría conseguir, mucho mejor que con un chico pobre que tal vez nunca fuera lo que ella quería o esperaba y además no le ofrecía muchas más ventajas. Este de verdad parecía platónicamente enamorado de ella o más bien de la idea de estar con una mujer diametralmente opuesta a su esposa, porque obviamente no la conocía.

Se acerca a ella aún más, pensando que esto quizás es lo mejor que le ha pasado o le pasará en mucho, mucho tiempo. Se le acelera el corazón.

Tal vez esta pueda ser la manera de conocerle y enamorarse... finalmente se acerca y le besa. Y Patrick se DERRITE por completo en su beso porque además ella se esfuerza en este si tiene que ser así.

El pierde casi el sentido haciendo "mmmm", abrazándola con fuerza contra si, como si este beso fuera su último aliento. Al final a ella no le queda más remedio que dejarse llevar por él. Pobre sacrificada. Y Patrick se convierte en una masa babosa y descerebrada, pero feliz. De hecho, cuando quiera separarse se va tras ella.

* * *

_¡No olvides gradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	55. El corazón de la mujer más hermosa

A Sesel le va a costar un montón terminar el beso que... Es raro y bastante torpe. Lo que le causa gracia a la tercera vez que lo intenta, así que se muere de risa sobre sus labios. Él levanta las cejas y se separa un poco parpadeando y medio sonríe idiotamente. Ella es que aún se ríe y se disculpa suavemente.

—Te estás riendo de mis besos...

—No, no —aún se ríe un poco. Él se ríe un poco con ella apretando los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

—Me hace gracia la forma en que...

—¿Aja?

Sonríe aun un poco y le da otro beso rápido. Que le devuelve mirándola con completo embobamiento.

—¿Y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre?

Ella se ríe otra vez y se levanta.

—Adiós.

—¿Te volveré a ver?

—Tal vez —se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Tal vez?

—No destruyas el misterio.

—El misterio —sonríe un poco más.

Ella le guiña un ojo y abre la puerta del confesionario, levantándose. Él se queda ahí mirándole idiotizado. Ella sale, sonriendo todavía y se echa a correr mientras se pone la capa, quién sabe por qué.

Él se le asoma detrás y se ríe. Pero no se gira, saliendo de la iglesia en dirección al orfanato de las monjas. Patrick se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando que ella es absolutamente genial, poniendo los ojitos de corazón.

La madera truena bajo su peso una vez más cuando el reverendo se sienta dentro del confesionario otra vez después de cerrar la puerta. Esta es la única vez que lo nota, demasiado enfocado antes en la chica morena. Se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza y se hunde las manos suavemente en el pelo con un suspiro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía ni idea. Su vida ahora mismo estaba demasiado de cabeza y demasiado fuera de su control para, incluso, tenerlo cómodo a él que no solía preocuparse por nada más que por despertar cada mañana y dar marcha a su vida, buena o mala... Y no era tan mala. Aunque tampoco lo era tan buena.

Había resumido su existencia en disfrutar ciertos placeres que le daba la vida: poco trabajo con bajísimo riesgo a cambio solo de seguir unas cuantas normas, ser una figura de autoridad para (casi) todos, mucho tiempo para leer, oportunidad de cotillear ampliamente sobre la alta sociedad y tener un buen status social, su padre y su madre contentos dispuestos a heredarle como al resto de sus hermanos. Ah sí, y también una esposa.

Hasta hace unos días no pensaba demasiado en esto último... En parte porque su propia situación no tenía nada de peculiar. Su situación con su mujer era casi como el resto de cosas que ocurrían en su vida (y en la de sus hermanos y la mayor parte de sus conocidos): amoldada a las necesidades sociales. Y sabía, porque lo sabía bien, que la interacción con ella distaba de ser la óptima desde el principio... Pero así era con todos, ¿no? Scott estaba igual, se quejaba continuamente con él de eso... y Wallace no lo decía, pero era algo sabido por todos.

Las parejas eran como un contrato comercial y el de él era tan poco interesante como cualquier otro, aunque secretamente Patrick esperaba que el día que tuviera hijos con Cecil su relación cambiara un poco y quizás finalmente tuvieran algo bueno en común. Claro que... Para tener hijos Cecil debía dejarle acercársele y eso no parecía que fuera a pasar, ni siquiera en esas noches incomodas donde dormido y excitado terminaba buscándola en la oscuridad solo para terminar frustrado durmiendo en la sala.

Y luego estaba esta chica a la que no había ido a buscar. Este punto le parecía muy importante para sentirse un poquito menos culpable con la situación y aun así se lo sentía un poco... Inevitablemente con Cecil, aunque también le daba un poquito de rabia con ella la falta completa de interés por ÉL demostrada después del beso. No que no la esperara y no que él no hubiese actuado igual si viera a algún hombre besándola a ella... Y a decir verdad eso hubiera sido mucho más esperado: que Cecil se consiguiera un amante con el cual ponerle el cuerno al reverendo para la burla de todo el mundo. ¡Nunca esperó que fuera con ÉL con quien llegara alguien!

Y ahora mismo, justo porque no se lo había planteado antes, no tenía idea siquiera de qué hacer o de cómo actuar. Lo correcto y lógico era intentar salvar su matrimonio con Cecil, pero Sesel le había hecho ver que con ella no tenía absolutamente... nada.

Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente si decidía separarse de su mujer, más aun si había otra mujer de por medio. Era bajo y vil y reprochable y... También estaba lo que quisiera Cecil, ¿qué haría ella? Si bien no la quería, tampoco esperaba hacerla miserable para siempre... Sólo no sabía qué era lo que la haría menos miserable, si pasarse la vida con él, o... sin él.

Suspira sintiéndose un poco menos feliz que un rato atrás decidiendo trabajar un rato y hablar con ella cuando se vaya a casa.

oxOXOxo

Madamme Bonnefoy llega a la mansión de los Kirkland. Lady Kirkland está en algún lado, desayunando con la condesa. Así que es el mayordomo el que le abre la puerta y vuelve a quedarse sin aliento ante su belleza... Tal y como el día que fue a ver a Lady Kirkland. Traga saliva y se sonroja un poco cuando le informa que Lady Kirkland no está en casa en estos momentos, ha ido a un almuerzo con la Condesa de Reading.

—Oh... no importa. Venía a ver a _Lord Kirkland_ hoy... aunque no sé si ella estaría más tranquila estando presente —piensa en voz alta para sí misma mientras se quita la chaqueta y el sombrero.

—_Lord Kirkland_ está trabajando en su despacho —apunta el mayordomo incapaz de no ayudarla a quitarse la chaqueta—. Ehm... ¿Quiere que la anuncie para ver si la recibe?

—Sí, por favor. Si es usted tan amable... dígale que quiero hablarle de la boda de su hijo pequeño —pide dejándose sacar el abrigo con naturalidad.

—A-Ah... Mmm... Bien. A _Lord Kirkland_ no le gusta que le interrumpan mientras trabaja, señora. E-Espero que sí la reciba. ¿Podría acompañarme al salón del té para que le espere ahí, por favor?

—Claro, muchas gracias —le sonríe.

Por el pasillo la dirige al salón que ha prometido y que es el mismo donde ha tomado té con la señora de la casa. Con ciertas reservas le indica que volverá a la brevedad con la respuesta de Lord Kirkland. Ella asiente tranquilamente y se acerca a mirar los libros con curiosidad cuando la dejan sola esperando.

Pasan al menos quince minutos antes de que las puertas del salón vuelvan a abrirse y el mayordomo entre con la nariz muy levantada anunciando solemnemente a Lord Kirkland.

Para entonces, Gala se ha sentado en una butaca y está mirando caer la lluvia desde los ventanales que dan al jardín en una imagen así tan bucólica y contemplativa.

Lord Kirkland entra caminando con paso firme y se detiene en seco cuando la ve... No, el mayordomo no le había hecho notar la impactante belleza de la extraña mujer que venía a verle. Puro romanticismo y el caso es que ella está bastante embobada.

Con un gesto de la mano el señor de la casa despide al mayordomo acercándose a ella con curiosidad. Carraspea. Asustándola por lo repentino, ella se lleva una mano al pecho girándose al recién llegado. Tras el primer instante le sonríe.

—Bu-Buenos... buenos días —la saluda tartamudeando de manera poco propia en él.

—Ah, _Lord Kirkland,_ ¿verdad? —se levanta y le tiende la mano para que se la tome y se la bese—. Discúlpeme por haberme presentado en su casa de este modo sin avisar, espero no importunarle demasiado. Soy _Madamme Bonnefoy._

Lord Kirkland le besa la mano con suavidad y naturalidad. Agachándose un poco como haría con cualquier mujer de categoría. Le cuesta trabajo asociar el nombre, así que tarda unos segundos teniendo que repetirlo.

—_Madamme... Bonnefoy_ —susurra pensando de donde le suena el nombre, levanta un poco las cejas cuando al fin lo descubre sin estar seguro de que sean los mismos Bonnefoy—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Soy la madre del sastre de su familia, _Francis..._ y viuda de su anterior sastre, _Rómulo Bonnefoy._

Esta declaración deja estupefacto a Lord Kirkland, solo asintiendo levemente y teniendo la enorme confusión mental de cómo tratarla. Carraspea otra vez pensando que es tan hermosa y se ve tan elegante, que tratarla como parte del servicio parece una infamia.

—Siéntese, por favor —murmura escuetamente soltándole la mano.

—Ah, _merci beacoup_ —agradece suavemente volviendo a tomar asiento en la butaca donde estaba ya sentada sin invitación.

Él se queda de pie unos instantes más, volviendo a tener este problema de considerar extraño sentarse en su sala con el servicio. Al final, tenso y todo, se sienta en el sillón frente a ella.

—¿Viene a darme un recado? —pregunta volviendo a mirarla y a notar que es genuinamente bella, con facciones delicadas y elegantes.

—Más bien una petición —le mira intensamente. Él traga saliva poniéndose nervioso sin poder evitarlo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—La escucho.

—Verá, recientemente me he hecho amiga de su esposa y he tenido ocasión de conocer a algunos de sus hijos —empieza.

—Amiga de... _Lady Kirkland_ —repite con lentitud entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, es una mujer adorable.

—Oh —levanta las cejas con esto, porque en general nunca, nadie le dice que su mujer es "adorable". En concreto porque, a decir verdad, no es adorable.

—De hecho, creo que ella quería estar presente en esta conversación, estaba un poco nerviosa conmigo.

Parpadea.

—¿Lo estaba? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que piensa que mi belleza podía cautivarle.

Lord Kirkland abre la boca como un pez y se sonroja completamente.

—En fin —sonríe como si no acabara de suceder eso.

—Y-Yo... U-Usted... Ehm... N-No sé a-aun... Ehm... ¿Qué dice que ne-necesita? —pregunta Kirkland desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto que no sea ella y revolviéndose en su asiento.

—Me han hablado mucho de usted, en realidad. _Brittany_ opina que es mejor ser directa con usted, eso es lo que estoy intentando —explica, a pesar de que no lo está consiguiendo en lo más mínimo.

Y no sé si lo consiga o no, pero claramente su belleza sí que le tiene anonadado. La mira de reojo otra vez y se sonroja.

—Ehm... E-Es correcto.

—Así que eso es lo que quiero —sonríe. Él parpadea.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Pues lo que le he dicho —tan tranquila.

Lord Kirkland se revuelve un poco otra vez y trata de hacer memoria, quizás estaba demasiado embobado en el movimiento de sus labios para darse cuenta que estaba hablando. Se sonroja sólo con la idea. Vuelve a carraspear.

—N-No estoy seguro de haberle entendido.

—Lo que ocurre es que conozco a su hijo pequeño y sé que no quiere casarse.

Parpadea verdaderamente incrédulo.

—¿Eh?

—_Arthur..._ es un muchacho encantador, muy sensible y especial.

—También conoce a _Arthur_ bien, por lo que veo.

—_Oui._ Y estoy segura de que usted, como su padre, sabrá bien lo apenado que esta con el asunto de sus cercanas nupcias.

—¿Tanto como para enviarla incluso a usted? ¡Esto es absurdo y se sale de proporción!

—_Oui,_ ese es justo el motivo de mi visita.

—Vino a pedirme que _Arthur_ no se case.

—_Oui,_ no se ponga usted nervioso —le toma una mano con ambas suyas y se la acaricia.

Lord Kirkland levanta las cejas hasta las NUBES, poniéndose tres veces más nervioso, sintiendo las manos sudadas. Pero ella no hace caso, mirándole a los ojos. Le mira a los ojos también, tragando saliva. Ella le sonríe.

Y es que es tremendamente bonita. Nunca había visto a una mujer así y menos aún que le sonriera. De hecho quizás había mujeres así de bonitas en el mundo, pero él no solía notarlas. Se siente a si mismo parpadear lentamente y entreabrir los labios.

—Y-Yo...

—Sólo te pido que lo reconsideres —le aprieta un poco la mano.

El uso del tratamiento familiar le hace sentirla tres veces más cerca de lo que está en este momento... Que de por si es mucho más cerca de lo que suele estar la gente. Traga ooootra vez saliva.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en un tono considerablemente menos distante que hace unos segundos.

—Porque estás poniendo en juego la felicidad de tu hijo y hemos encontrado una solución un poco más difícil, pero que hace felices a todos —explica con dulzura, sin soltarle.

—Mi hijo tiene todo para ser feliz, sólo no quiere aceptarlo por necio —murmura considerando importante decirlo. Suspira—. No casarse no es una solución.

—_Arthur _es un muchacho verdaderamente especial... que sólo ha decidido ser feliz de otra forma y parece dispuesto a llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—¿Qué otra forma? —frunce un poco el ceño después de escucharla con plena atención.

—Evitando el matrimonio. Este y cualquier otro.

Lord Kirkland niega con la cabeza.

—Casarse es una buena manera de retribuir lo que se le ha dado.

—Hay otras maneras que seguro vas a saber apreciar.

—¿Las hay? ¿Irse de casa por ejemplo?

—En realidad, entiendo tu postura... le has dado muchas cosas en la vida, siempre con la mejor intención, con amor y compromiso hacia él... pero es un error querer que te las devuelva a cambio de su felicidad.

—Lo que quiero es que sea feliz con las cosas NORMALES que le doy. ¿Desde cuándo es algo horrible recibir una casa y una familia?

—¿No crees que sería más feliz si pudiera elegir su familia él mismo? Por lo menos, eso no te haría culpable.

—¿Por qué nadie entiende por qué no pueden elegir a cualquiera? —pregunta con suavidad—. Elegí bien para ellos...

—_Germán..._ ¿esto tiene que ver con ellos o con el dinero?

Parpadea descolocadísimo con que le llame Germán. Prácticamente solo su madre le llamaba así... Y Lady Kirkland en ocasiones.

—Esto tiene que ver con el negocio familiar que nos afecta a todos —responde.

—Si es una cuestión económica solamente, tienes que escuchar lo que ha descubierto _Brittany _—sonríe y vuelve a apretarle la mano.

Él mira las manos notando que las tiene mucho más largas y delicadas que las de su esposa.

—La chica que le gusta a _Patrick_ es hermana de la prometida de _Arthur_.

Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Patrick?

—Ehm... _oui,_ creo que era _Patrick,_ el párroco. La besó ante ayer noche, es una muchacha de piel morena.

—¡Esa mujer! Es la dama de la prometida de _Arthur._

—Es su hermana.

—¿Según quién?

—Su padre. Él se lo contó a_ Brittany_ y ella a nosotros.

—Eso no tiene sentido, es alguien del servicio.

—Eso yo no lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y que sugiere? ¿Que ponga a _Arthur_ como alguien del servicio?

—_Non_ —se ríe suavemente pensando que es una broma—. Podría conseguir el nivel social de _Patrick_ casándose con él y tú tus inversiones al unir a la familia a los Jones igual. Dejando de lado a _Arthur _en esta ocasión y dándole a _Patrick_ lo que anhela.

Lord Kirkland parpadea varias veces

—_Patrick_ está casado —atina a responder en un susurro habiendo entendido lo que dice.

—Dicen todos que después del beso de ayer es fácil que pueda divorciarse. Aunque es un poco triste, es un final feliz.

Palidece un poco.

—¿Divorciarse? ¿De verdad? Cielo santo, pero eso es... Voy a matarlo.

—_Non_ —suplica apretándole la mano otra vez.

—No puede divorciarse, ¿sabe usted lo MAL que se vería para la familia?

—¿Peor que el estigma de una falsa felicidad? —vuelve a acariciarle.

—Cual estigma de una falsa felicidad, ¿a quién le importa eso? —protesta con menos fervor y más dulzura de lo que lo haría si no tuviera su mano entre las suyas.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora, _Germán_, sólo pensar en ello. Hay tiempo para querer el dinero y tiempo para querer a las personas. Tú tienes una casa muy bonita con un montón de cosas hermosas... ¿para qué quieres más cosas bonitas materiales cuando con un poco de comprensión humana puedes conseguir el amor y respeto de tus hijos... y hasta nietos?

—Nietos... —susurra porque los quiere... Los quiere mucho.

—¿No los preferirías antes que una nueva alfombra o un bello tapiz?

—¿Por qué no pueden ser felices con lo que tienen?, como yo...

—Creo que ellos... son un poco más como _Brittany_. Inconformistas y apasionados —explica bajando la mirada a su falda y soltándole la mano, más a la defensiva con esto. Pensando en el asunto de su marido con ella.

—_Brittany_ es también feliz con lo que tiene.

Suspira sin contestar a eso.

—Tú eres quien tiene la última palabra, el que tiene que obrar con sabiduría y elegir con el corazón para guiar a tu familia por buen camino.

—No es tan simple y no es que no lo intente. Llevo guiando a esta familia por bastantes años, nadie parece tan inconforme como _Arthur._

—Por favor... no dejes que se marche.

—Va a hacerlo en cuanto se case... ¿Se lo dijo mi mujer?

—_Non..._ pero sé que va a hacerlo.

—¿Se lo dijo_ Arthur_ también? Tenía la esperanza de que sólo fuera una amenaza.

—Estoy segura que es más que eso...

—Si esta vez cedo con esto, ¿qué van a decirme mis otros hijos?

—¿Que gracias a dios estás empezando a pensar en ellos? —protesta un poco más agresiva.

—¿Realmente cree que no he pensado en ellos nunca? ¿Qué clase de padre supone que soy?

—_Non_, claro que creo que piensas en ellos... sólo creo que no es un pensamiento bien enfocado.

Levanta una ceja y la mira a la cara.

—Les doy TODO lo que tienen.

—Lo sé, pero quizás eso que les das no es lo que quieren realmente y por eso no lo aprecian.

—Les doy cosas normales, una esposa, trabajo digno, una familia, nombre y status —suspira.

—Pero no su amor, no su vocación... ¿entiendes la diferencia? —pregunta con dulzura volviendo a acariciarle.

—No en realidad...

—Como ya he dicho, conozco un poco a tus chicos... son unos muchachos extraordinarios, muy listos y honorables. Estoy segura que gracias a ti, pero ahora que ya son hombres, me parece que lo que necesitan de ti es que les guíes y les apoyes en las decisiones que ellos tomen, para que aprendan a elegir y sepan hacerlo concienzudamente cuando tú no estés —se mira las manos—. Sé que no soy quien para decirte cómo educar a tus hijos, ni siquiera soy tan buena madre... sé que muchas veces es difícil, imagínate sin un hombre en la casa que pueda dar ejemplo. Y aun así, amo a mi hijo más que a nada en el mundo —le mira a los ojos—. Y te ruego, por favor, que no le hagas la vida más difícil de lo que ya lo es al tuyo.

Lord Kirkland le escucha todo el tiempo con suma atención, relajando el ceño cuando le mira a los ojos. Se humedece de hablar cuando ella termina de hablar e inclina la cabeza un poco, pensando.

—Me gusta pensar que soy un hombre razonable...

Ella le mira, escuchándole y esperando a que siga hablando.

—Aunque a veces, con cuatro hijos que son unos demonios, no es tan simple serlo.

—¿Entonces? —decide levantarse y sentarse junto a él, más cerca y ponerle las manos sobre la rodilla.

—Cada aspecto de esta boda parece ir mal, incluso más allá de la lógica y la razón —traga saliva mirándole azorado porque está muy, muy cerca. Suaviza el tono—. Lo repetiré de nueva cuenta: Necesito a _Jones_.

—Pero tal vez puedas conseguirlo si la boda es con _Patrick._

—Pero está _Cecil._ No puedo disponer de él como de _Arthur..._ Puedo... Puedo hablarlo con él. Pero eso no va a quitar que la muchacha esta sea una chica del servicio y negra. Dios mío, esta familia va de mal en peor.

—¿Y _Cecil _quiere a _Patrick_?

Lord Kirkland parpadea descolocado de nuevo. Madamme Bonnefoy se muerde el labio porque todos parecen decir que no, pero ella no les conoce.

—¿Q-Quererle? Pues... ¡Seguramente lo hace, es su mujer!

—_Francis_ dice que no lo hace.

Otro parpadeo.

—¿Quién es ese _Francis_? No me dirá que el amante de _Cecil_ porque los mato a todos.

—¡Mi hijo!

—¡Ah! El sastre. ¿Y el sastre qué…? —se detiene a sí mismo, levanta una mano y se la pone torpemente sobre las suyas a ella. Carraspea.

—Eso es —le sonríe.

Se sonroja un poquito y quita la mano si saber por qué la ha puesto ahí.

—_Si'l vous plait,_ prométeme al menos intentarlo —pide y levanta la mano haciéndole un cariño en la cara. A él le cambia la cara de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo sigue la caricia en su mejilla—. _Oui?_

—V-Voy a... —Lord Kirkland susurra—, pensarlo.

—Tienes que hablar con tus hijos —le sonríe.

—S-Si, tengo que hablar con ellos.

—_Merci _—le aprieta un poco la pierna.

Lord Kirkland hace un gesto muy, muy extraño que casi nunca hace, que es sonreír un poquito de lado. (Lady Brittany le manda un golpe en la cabeza con el periódico... Si, así de cínica).

—Aún sigo sin entender una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—¿Por qué viene usted a pedir favores para mis hijos?

—Porque tu hijo le ha pedido al mío que se vaya con él.

—_Arthur_ le ha pedido al... ¿sastre? ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde va que requiere tantos trajes?

—No es por eso, son muy cercanos...

—¿Muy cercanos? Es... Verdad que se han ido a la ópera juntos, pero... No entiendo por qué irse. ¿Que su hijo no tiene una familia?

Anda, Gala, explícale todo... Al menos que se entere de UNA cosa.

—Yo soy su familia —explica porque considera que Arthur es quien tiene que contarle eso a su padre, ya hizo bastante que se lo dijo a Lady Kirkland por error—. Pero entiendo que lo que le propone _Arthur_ es una aventura y le llame mucho la atención.

Lord Kirkland hace los ojos en blanco...

—_Arthur_ siempre tiene ideas que complican a todos, siento que usted y su hijo se vean implicados en esto también.

—_Germán _—vuelve a tomarle de la mejilla y le gira la cara con suavidad para que le mire. Y él la gira hacia ella, claro—. No riñas a _Arthur_ por eso, _si'l vous plait_ —vuelve a acaríciale la cara. Él vueeeelve a seguirle la caricia.

—Bien, no le reñiré por eso, pero... Le aseguro que tampoco voy a darle un premio.

Gala suspira y quita la mano.

—¿Querría que le diera un premio? —pregunta porque... ha quitado la mano.

—_Non_ —niega y sonríe un poquito, no tan sinceramente porque esto es difícil. Lord Kirkland suspira y la mira de reojo.

—Quizás tiene razón... Y no soy el padre que mis hijos quisieran.

Le mira.

—He intentado darles estructura y orden... ¿Sabe? Yo también fui joven...

—¿Aja? —pregunta mirándole interesada.

—Yo también pensé en algún punto como _Arthur,_ que la vida era muy corta y no la podía desperdiciar haciendo lo que debía hacer y no lo que quería hacer...

—¿Y?

—Me gustaba mucho la poesía —se sonroja un poco.

—¡Oh! ¿Habrías querido ser poeta?

—A los veinte años todos tenemos ideas tontas de lo que queremos ser.

—Eso es cierto... pero no creo que se curen con el tiempo, sólo aprendemos a renunciar a ello.

—Eso mismo me enseñó mi padre y eso es lo que intento que aprenda _Arthur._

—Aunque a mí me parece que seguir luchando por realizar los sueños es la forma de lograrlos. Aunque ya no se tengan veinte años.

—¿No es mejor luchar por algo que si se va a alcanzar?

—Depende de si alcanzarlo y obtenerlo va a hacerte realmente feliz al final.

—La felicidad tiene muchas caras, algunas de ellas ocultas detrás de sacrificios o renuncias. ¿Usted cree que yo tendría algo de todo esto de haber sido poeta?

—Seguramente no, pero no hay ninguna manera de saber realmente como habrías sido más feliz —le sonríe—. Eso decía siempre mi esposo.

—Es verdad, pero la experiencia sirve de algo. Y yo puedo ver desde la posición de padre de _Arthur_ que tengo, que renunciar a _Emily_ por una aventura es renunciar a muchas más cosas de las que _Arthur _puede ver. De igual manera pasa con _Patrick_ y ese beso idiota. Renunciar a su esposa, a su vida familiar, por un beso con una persona del servicio...

—Es verdad, pero también es renunciar a la pequeña posibilidad de que salga bien... tal vez necesiten pasar por esto y equivocarse antes de poder valorar de verdad lo que les ofreces. Aunque esto les salga mal, ellos son unos muchachos muy apuestos y con tu apellido no tendrán ningún problema en establecerse como esperas cuando sean nada más un poco más mayores.

Lord Kirkland suspira y se recarga en el sillón.

—No es tan simple dejar que las cosas pasen sin poder controlarlas... Si dejo que esto ocurra, _Arthur_ tiene que entender que yo cada vez podré hacer menos por él. No sé si podré conseguirle otra esposa con este antecedente... Tampoco _Patrick_ podrá separarse de esta chica con tanta facilidad después de dejar a _Cecil._

—Tal vez ni siquiera quieran hacerlo... y si lo quieren y no pueden sabrán que es solo por su culpa, no por la tuya.

Cierra los ojos y vuelve a suspirar.

—Hablaré con _Brittany,_ quiero saber qué piensa de esto —porque son sus hijos, no los míos—. Si está de acuerdo hablaremos con _Arthur _y _Patrick._

—Esa es una buena idea —sonríe. Él asiente mirándola sonreír otra vez un poco embobado—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer mi hijo o yo para agradecerle esto?

Le mira e inclina la cabeza otra vez tomado por sorpresa. Ella le aprieta un poco la rodilla.

—Hacer algo... ¿Por mí? —baja la mirada hacia su mano.

—A cambio de... bueno, _Arthur_. Que _Arthur_ pueda llevar la vida que desea.

La mira unos instantes y se revuelve un poquito.

—Quizás podría usted convencer a _Arthur_ de... no irse.

—En realidad no quiere hacerlo —asegura.

—Le veo muy convencida.

—Estoy segura —asiente.

—_Lady Kirkland_ estará complacida de saberlo. ¿Al menos trabajará como abogado en el negocio familiar? —pregunta ahora seguro de que esta mujer lo sabe prácticamente todo.

—Creo que es fácil que consigas eso, ha trabajado como abogado para nosotros y parecía contento de hacerlo, parece que le gusta ayudar a las personas...

—A excepción de a su padre... —murmura un poco por lo bajo y luego carraspea cuando suena el reloj de la habitación dando la hora.

—Sólo porque no acaba por entenderte, lo que no significa que no vaya a hacerlo.

Asiente un poco y hace por levantarse, deteniéndose en el último segundo.

— ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—No... Ya será suficiente si consigues esto para nosotros.

—Bien. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Ah... por supuesto —se pone de pie—. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

Se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que ella muy educadamente.

—La acompaño a la puerta. ¿Ha traído carro?

—_Non,_ he venido paseando —bajo la lluvia torrencial, sí. Lord Kirkland parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—La enviaré con mi carro y mi chofer a su casa, si le parece bien.

—Ah, no es necesario, no quisiera molestar... Ni abusar de su generosidad.

—No voy a enviarla a casa sola con esta lluvia. No es molestia, además, mandare al chofer a hacer un recado —le ofrece el brazo para llevarla a la puerta como haría con cualquier dama de sociedad sin pensar que no lo es.

Ella le toma del brazo con absoluta naturalidad sin ni pensar.

—_Merci beacoup..._

Lady Brittany está en la puerta de la casa chorreando agua porque cuando se bajó del carro una malévola ráfaga de aire la empapó.

—¡Oh! _¡Brittany!_ —exclama madamme Bonnefoy yendo hacia ella.

Lord Kirkland se sonroja, ya que estamos, agradeciendo infinitamente que la señora Bonnefoy le haya soltado.

—Oh... _Madamme Bonnefoy... Gala._ Hola —Lady Kirkland también se sonroja un poco por sus fachas y porque aún no acaba de hacerse a la idea de que esta mujer esté presente en su vida.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¡Estás empapada! Entra, deprisa —pide invitándola como si esta fuera su casa.

El mayordomo, que es quien ha abierto la puerta a Lady Kirkland, fulmina al chofer porque a su parecer la ha dejado muy lejos de la puerta. Hace unas señas a las chicas del servicio para que vayan por toallas.

Lady Kirkland pasa a la casa agradeciendo sin pensar a Madamme Bonnefoy por invitarla.

—Ahora te encontraras mejor, deberías ir por ropa limpia y una bebida caliente —sigue la mujer francesa, girándose a Lord Kirkland para que se ocupe de eso.

Lord Kirkland se queda ahí de pie mirando a Madame Bonnefoy y a su mujer sin sentirse en lo absoluto aludido. Abre de hecho la boca para decir que va a ir a trabajar, sin siquiera saludar a su esposa. Madamme Bonnefoy le hace un gesto para que haga algo. Él vacila un poco.

—¿_Lady Kirkland_, se hace cargo usted del carro para _Madame Bonnefoy_?

—Ehh... Sí, sí. Ehm... ¿Va a salir con esta lluvia?

—No tengo prisa, en realidad.

—Deje que me cambie y bajo a atenderla... Ehh... —mira a Lord Kirkland y luego a ella—. ¿Ya se conocen?

—_Oui,_ hemos estado hablando un rato, ¿verdad?

Lord Kirkland carraspea un poco.

—Sí, _Madame Bonnefoy_ me ha explicado algunas cosas sobre _Arthur_ y la boda y... _Patrick._

La nombrada asiente y sonríe.

—Oh... Hablaron. Ehm... Y... ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —pregunta tomando una toalla que le ofrece una de sus damas. Mira a uno y luego al otro sin especificar de quien quiere respuesta.

—Creo que lo ha entendido y hará para ayudar a _Arthur _—asegura ella.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —Lady Kirkland mira a su esposo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Veo que tú también estas perfectamente informada de esto... —murmura él—. Son muchas piezas en el tablero.

—_Oui,_ ha sido muy comprensivo —asegura Madamme Bonnefoy.

—Muy... Comprensivo... —repite Lady Kirkland lentamente mirándole a él.

Lord Kirkland se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada sin saber bien porque ha sido tan comprensivo. Gala sonríe tomando a Brittany del brazo. Ella se deja, mirándola de reojo y preguntándose si va a venir con ella a cambiarse

—Sigo trabajando entonces, buen día señoras.

La rubia saluda con la mano y le guiña un ojo antes de llevarse a la pelirroja hacia arriba. Guiño que hace que el señor de la casa de sonroje hasta las orejas.

—¡Lo has convencido! —Lady Kirkland la mira impresionada.

—No del todo, ha dicho que hablaría contigo y con los chicos.

—Ni yo ni los chicos vamos a decirle que siga la boda —sonríe un poco y tiene una oleada de afecto hacia la mujer... hasta que piensa un poco más—. ¿C-Como lo has convencido? Es decir... No que no estuvieras en derecho de hacerlo.

—Entonces es muy posible que lo logremos.

Se ríe un poquito poniéndose mucho más tranquila con esto. Y por alguna razón sintiéndose muy íntima con esta mujer, tanto que hasta la mete a su cuarto. Es un típico cuarto de una casa de lujo inglesa, con muebles oscuros y sobrios de madera fina con marquetería. Las paredes son amarillas con azul claro que hace que se vea luminoso a pesar del horrendo clima que trasluce por el ventanal en la pared del fondo. Hay varios cuadros de paisajes en las paredes y al centro una cama con dosel... La cama con dosel.

—En realidad solo le he contado lo que me dijisteis de _Patrick _y le he pedido que lo considerara —explica tan tranquila, mirando el cuarto con curiosidad... aunque la cama le hace cerrar los ojos y tomar aire con profundidad pensando en si debía... pasar ahí.

—¿Y no ha dicho nada malo? —pregunta incomoda de que este ahí, pero sin notar la tremenda preocupación, se acerca a la puerta doble de roble que le lleva a su cuarto privado, donde están sus vestidos y ropa.

—No, no me parece que haya dicho nada malo —responde más fríamente de repente.

—Me alegra —la mira desde dentro del cuarto y vuelve a pensar en el terror que en algún momento podría haberle dado esta mujer y lo sumamente extraño que debe ser para ella estar aquí—. _Gala..._

Ella se sienta sobre la cama y pasa una mano por ella imaginándoles besándose ahí tumbados, él sobre ella, medio despeinada y más desnuda que vestida.

Brittany se sonroja, sin que le sea difícil imaginar exactamente en que está pensando la francesa, volviendo a valorar que esto es una cosa que no debería ocurrir, ella no debería estar aquí y... esto debe ser algo que ninguna persona debería soportar.

Gala toma aire profundamente y le tiembla un poco en un sollozo. Brittany se acerca unos pasitos a la cama sin saber qué decir.

—Lo siento... —susurra sintiéndose idiota con todo esto. ¿Cómo se le puede pedir disculpas a alguien por la cosa tan HORRIBLE que ella había hecho? Gala pasa otra mano por el lugar, cerrando los dedos y se levanta.

—La esperaré en la sala.

Lady Kirkland se queda de pie en el cuarto sin decir nada más, pensando que... Es que debería lanzársele encima y romperle la cabeza. Y odiarla, odiarla mucho, no estar peleando por Arthur y su felicidad. Aprieta los ojos y se vuelve al vestidor llamando a su dama para que la ayude a vestirse.

Después de un rato no muy largo, pero si complicado, sintiéndose perfectamente mal y culpable, Lady Kirkland baja a la sala ansiosa.

Madamme Bonnefoy ha respirado un par de veces en la sala, aun sabiendo porque su marido no quería que viniera a esta casa y el daño que iba a hacerle todo esto... pensando que seguro le diría que es una tonta por pasar por todo esto sin que haya necesidad y la odiaría un poco por estar llorando.

Cuando Lady Kirkland entra se encamina directamente hacia ella deteniéndose enfrente del sillón en el que está. Ella se limpia un poco los ojos y le sonríe tristemente.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No tengo como resarcirla y si la hubiera conocido antes hubiera hecho todo de manera distinta. Nadie, absolutamente nadie merece nada de todo esto.

—No te preocupes, _Brittany,_ sólo soy una tonta.

—¿Tú? No eres una tonta. Yo soy... Mala —se le sienta junto—. Y no merezco que no me detestes.

—Prométeme que no dejarás que mi bebé pase por esto. Que no tendrá que quedarse en casa viendo como la persona que ama se va con alguien más.

Brittany traga saliva y le mira a los ojos, se le humedecen.

—Te lo prometo.

Ella sonríe un poquito y asiente. Y con mucha, mucha torpeza Lady Kirkland se acerca a ella vacilando un poco para intentar abrazarla. Al notarlo, Gala se le echa encima y la abraza de vuelta.

Las palabras le sobran sin poder decir nada útil con ellas, solo abraza a esta extraña y fuerte mujer con una mezcla de sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella. La francesa llora un poco desconsoladamente sobre ella como nunca pudo hacer del todo con su hijo por ser fuerte por él y consolarle...

Aun con la torpeza, Lady Kirkland le acaricia un poquito la espalda y susurrando "ya, ya está, calma" como haría con sus hijos de pequeñitos, cerrando los ojos y soltando silenciosas y culpables lágrimas, haciendo todo lo posible por consolar a Gala lo mejor que puede. Poco a poco es que se va sintiendo mejor.

—Sé... que siempre te quiso. Sólo tuvo un poco de compasión conmigo. No lo odies por ello —susurra al final.

—No le odio —asegura limpiándose la nariz con su pañuelo porque es incapaz de odiarle y hace tiempo que lo ha notado y durante una época se odio mucho a si misma por ello.

Britanny se muerde el labio porque ella se odiaría y odiaría a Rómulo.

—¿Qué más puedo darte o hacer por ti? No puedo volver el tiempo atrás...

—Nadie puede, ya no importa el pasado —niega intentando ser fuerte de nuevo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti ahora? Además de lo de _Arthur..._

Niega con la cabeza.

—Quizás... deberías odiarme a mí. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes despreciarme. Puedes terminar mi matrimonio.

La mira desconsolada.

—Si te consuela... entre más pienso en lo que he hecho en mi vida más miserable me parece lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido. Conocerte me ha abierto los ojos a lo débil que soy y a la magnitud de lo que he hecho... Tú eres libre, eres buena y capaz de perdonarme. Yo voy a cargar mi cruz y mi culpa hasta el último día.

—No lo hagas —le sonríe un poco.

—Probablemente el tiempo mejore las cosas. Ahora mismo siento el peso de la culpa sobre mis hombros. Y tú estás aquí, sentada frente a mí, sonriendo con sinceridad —se limpia una lágrima—. Eso no evita que yo me odie a mí misma.

—Saldremos de esto las dos juntas.

Lady Kirkland la toma de la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí —se la aprieta.

—¿Quieres... Distraerte un poco de todo este drama? Podrías venir conmigo a _Harrods..._ Ahora que ha bajado la lluvia.

—_Oui _—asiente—. Tengo dinero nuevo, tal vez pueda comprarle a_ Francis_ unos zapatos nuevos como él quería —porque madre e hijo son IGUALES.

La inglesa le sonríe un poco limpiándose la cara del todo con su pañuelo.

—Quizás podría comprarle una libreta a _Arthur_ y escribirle alguna cosa. Podríamos comprar algo para ambos.

Galal asiente pensando que esa es una buena idea.

—Vamos, necesito respirar un poco de aire —se levanta y sonríe un poquito—. Gracias por hablar con _German._

—Pensaba que estarías aquí cuando vine, por eso lo hice —se levanta con ella.

—Fui a comer con la condesa... Y a darme un remojo de vuelta —toca la campanita para llamar al mayordomo.

—Lleva todo el día lloviendo muchísimo, es verdad —asiente la rubia.

—Bueno, detrás de la lluvia siempre hay luz.

—Que hermosa idea.

—Eso... Lo pensaba tu marido y me lo decía con frecuencia, especialmente en momentos de desesperación.

La rubia suspira.

—Y es verdad... Uno sobrevive a casi todo —la mira y tira un poquito de su brazo hacia la puerta—. Más aún si puede uno comprar un sombrero nuevo o unos zapatos para su hijo.

Gala la sigue cabizbaja pero sonríe un poco de nuevo con eso.

—Podemos tomar té en un salón que está cerca de _Harrods..._

—Bien —asiente—. Puedes contarme mejor ese asunto con la chiquilla de los _Jones, Francis _me lo explicó bastante por encima.

La toma del brazo como si fuera alguna de sus otras amigas o sus nueras, que siempre la toman del brazo para caminar a su lado aunque ella lo odie. Y Gala le pone las manos sobre las suyas tan tranquilamente.

—Hace un par de días hubo una fiesta en casa del Coronel... —empieza a contarle yendo hacia la puerta. Y ahí se van las dos.

* * *

_No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición_


	56. 23 de Abril

Francis le hunde la nariz en el cuello al inglesito y le aprieta el culo, por qué no, habiéndose despertado pero sin querer realmente hacerlo.

Arthur remolonea porque tampoco quiere despertarse y está muy cómodo y muy calentito susurrando algo indescifrable.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —pregunta el francés sin entenderle.

—...astelitos.

—¿Astelitos?

—Dos —asiente.

—¿Dos?

Se acerca un poco más a él y se relame con los ojos cerrados. Francis se despierta un poco más al escuchar que se relame.

—Mmm... ¿Algo más?

Niega y se acerca a buscar algo con la boca para comerse su pastelito. Francis con su buena suerte gira la cara en el momento preciso y consigue que le dé un beso.

Así que es un beso un poco raro porque en un principio estaba comiendo, pero pronto el sueño cambia al notar que no es repostería lo que ha aterrizado en su boca aunque sí podría ser un dulce postre.

Francis no se resiste de profundizar el beso todo lo que puede, acostándose encima del inglés. Pronto este no sabe si está despierto o dormido porque el sueño y la realidad son lo mismo, devolviéndole el beso sin reprimirse de nada. Y Francis nota, ahí en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, que sí hay cierta diferencia entre los besos reprimidos y los que no.

Se lo COME perdiendo del todo la cabeza... Y despertándose. También del todo. Bueno, poca, porque en general le sorbe tanto el cerebro que acaba por sucumbir y el sastre se convierte en una especie de bola de demolición que destruye una a una todos sus miedos y represiones como si fueran paredes de ladrillos estallando en todas direcciones.

El sastre se mueve arriba de él buscando fricción nuevamente y, como buen adolescente, no tarda absolutamente nada en estar listo para la batalla. Y Arthur que no se está reprimiendo pues más o menos lo mismo.

Y ahí es cuando Francis tiene a bien separarse un poco y mirarle con ojos de completa pasión... Después de unos segundos los aprieta, asegurándose a sí mismo que aún es pronto, bajando la mano para hacerlo así. Es impactante que Francis se reprima de ello, pero no quiere asustarle, así que no quiere proponerle que hagan otras cosas.

Aunque de hecho, Arthur se dejaría hacer todo lo que quiera, aún no está seguro de estar despierto. Pero... Bueno. Denle un aplauso por ser razonable esta vez, que NUNCA lo es. Es que ayer le riño por solo pensar en eso y lo crean o no... Francis si le escucha... Un poquito. Aunque sea un poquito.

Arthur reacciona a todo lo que hace, hundiendo las manos bajo el cojín y moviéndolas arriba y abajo. Y siento decir que de nuevo esto no va a durar demasiado. Y cuando acaba es el inglés quien va a devolverle el favor, sonriéndole.

Francis le sonríe de vuelta dejándose llevar por las manos del inglés que parecen moverse con más fluidez y seguridad hoy. La sonrisa enorme le pinta los labios cuando termina, estirándose en la cama tirando del cuello del inglés para que le dé un beso.

Y se lo da con absoluta satisfacción y tranquilidad. Las ventajas de creer que se está soñando.

Cuando se separan del beso Francis está completamente relajado y despreocupado. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira de reojo.

—Deberíamos ir a comer con _Antonio._

—¿Eh?

Le acaricia la cara y sonríe.

—Quiero que te conozca.

—Bueno —solo porque es un sueño.

El sastre sonríe más, ilusionado, echándosele encima para abrazarle.

—Te va a caer muy bien, es muy divertido. Y hace una comida deliciosa.

—Ah... —sonríe un poco y parpadea abrazándole sin acabar de entender qué está pasando.

—Antes quiero desayunar un café porque si no, no me despierto —bosteza.

—D-Despertar... ¡Despertar!

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡No estoy soñando!

— ¿Soñando? Claro que no.

— ¡Debiste decírmelo! ¡No lo sabía!

— ¿Qué? —se ríe pensando que esta de broma.

—¡Decírmelo!

— ¿Decirte qué, amor mío?

—Que estábamos... —se sonroja y se olvida de lo que iba a decir con esa forma de llamarle.

El francés se incorpora un poquito hasta recostarse sobre sus antebrazos y codos y echa un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole de reojo. Le sonríe.

El inglés toma las sábanas y se tapa hasta la nariz, mirándole por encima, haciéndose un poco bolita.

—Vengaaaa. ¿Qué pasa? —se ríe melodiosamente de nuevo.

Se tapa del todo la cabeza con la sabana. Francis se estira hacia él tocando la sabana.

—_Mon petit lapin..._ ¿Qué pasa?

Se hace bolita sobre él aun escondido dentro de las sábanas. Francis le abraza y acaricia un poquito la espalda. Se siente mejor, pero no se mueve

—Anda, vamos a vestirnos. ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa?

Asiente debajo de la sabana con la cabeza sobre su pecho sin ninguna pretensión de moverse. El francés sí intenta moverse, pero lo abraza y no le deja. Le da un beso en la frente

— ¿Va todo bien?

Asiente, pero no se mueve

—Vamos entonces... Tengo un traje blanco que se te verá muy bien.

Asiente... y de nuevo no le suelta. Francis le aprieta contra sí.

— ¿Qué pasaaaaa?

No contesta.

— ¿Quieres flojear un poco más?

Se lo piensa unos instantes... y asiente.

—Eres un tramposo.

Saca un poquiiito la cabecita para mirarle con gesto interrogante.

— ¡Lo que quieres es robarte las sabanas y quedarte aquí en lo que te hago desayuno! —protesta riendo un poco y abrazándole.

Como si acabara de invocar al demonio de los pastelitos, a Arthur le ruge el estómago. Francis se ríe.

— ¡Ja! Alguien quiere comer mi "asquerosa" comidaaaa —canturrea.

—Noooo —miente.

—Mentiraaaaaa

—Nooo —se vuelve a esconder dentro de las sábanas. Risas varias. Le pica ahí dentro de las sabanas al notar que se ríe.

— ¡Ahhh! —protesta.

Y luego se ríe maligno y le agarra del asunto.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —da un saltito sin esperárselo

Arthur se ríe más pero no saca la cabeza ni le suelta, solo se reacomoda.

—Ten muuuuuucho cuidado con eso que traes entre manos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? —le aprieta un poquito.

—Ay... —protesta un poco apretando los ojos—. ¡Es zona delicada!

—Si usaras un pijamaaaa —canturrea él y se lo vuelve a acariciar un poco como antes ha notado que le gusta, solo por jugar y molestar.

—No podrías acariciarme así... —sisea un poco con un tono de voz gutural y extraño... Arthur le aprieta otra vez—. C-Como sigas ha-haciendo eso...

Le suelta y suspira. Francis parpadea porque no esperaba que le soltara en lo absoluto. Aun así sonríe un poquito.

—Ja... Que fácil has perdido.

— ¿Qué? —se gira panza arriba en el colchón y gira la cara para mirarle.

Sonríe triunfal.

— ¡Me has soltado en cuanto lo he pedido!

—Pues... eso no es perder.

—Es dejarme ganar que es más o menos lo mismo. A ver... Vamos a ver —intenta meter la mano bajo las sabanas.

Se la pica imaginando a lo que va

— ¡Agh! ¡Andaaaa! ¡Deja de ser salvaje y veremos si es verdad que quitar la mano no es perder! — Francis se ríe encima del inglés—. Acéptalo, quieres de mi comida deliciosa.

— ¡No es verdad!

—La quieres con muchas, muchas ganaaaas —canturrea.

—Eres un tonto completo y no quiero saber nada de ti —se hace el ofendido intentando darle la espalda.

— ¿Nada de nada? Vale... Te dejo aquí en MI cama mientras te hago desayuno.

—Nada de nada —se cubre la cabeza con las sábanas infantilmente.

El galo le da una palmada en lo que calcula es su culo. Levantándose de la cama.

— ¡Ah! —protesta más por el susto que por la palmada, con un saltito y saca un poquito lo ojos mirándole por encima del hombro.

Francis se va a la cocina con solo su camisa blanca de algodón contoneando las caderas. Arthur incluso se incorpora un poco y se echa a un lado para conseguir una mejor perspectiva. Tratando de ver algo bajo la camisa, aunque tiene bastante con sus piernas y su imaginación. Acaba tapándose la cara, avergonzado.

Francis, no le digan a nadie, pero busca a ver que les hizo su madre de desayuno, seguro de que les preparo algo a ambos. Se decepciona un poco al ver que no ha dejado nada. Asumiendo que, en efecto, no se ha pasado siquiera por ahí. Así que decide buscar por ahí algo que hacer.

Arthur busca su ropa como un desesperado o algo con lo que cubrirse. Pues su ropa no recuerda donde está, pero si hay ropa de Francis. Elige algo del francés para vestirse antes de meterse a la cama de nuevo. Vestido...

Francis se toma su tiempo en inventar algo que desayunar. Cuando al fin consigue prepararlo todo lo pone en una charola y le roba a su madre una flor de un ramo que le ha mandado el profesor. Nadie lo sabrá nunca. Y ahí se va al cuarto sonriendo un poco, pensando que tener alguien a quien cocinarle es muy divertido.

Para entonces, el inglés esta sobre la cama pero tiene la cabeza metida bajo la cama, boca abajo, espiando por ahí debajo a ver qué encuentra.

Francis se recarga en el marco de la puerta mirándole con el ceño medio fruncido y sonriendo sin saber qué demonios hace. El escritor encuentra algunos papeles en blanco que seguro solo se le cayeron por ahí sin notarlo, intenta alcanzarlos estirando las manos.

Francis sigue mirándolo en silencio a ver si descubre que pretende

Casi se cae, aunque se detiene con una mano en el suelo, se mueve más hasta conseguir tomarlos y subirlos de nuevo a la horizontalidad superior del colchón.

—_Allô._

Vuelve a asustarle y se le caen de las manos al oírle, soltándolos por el suelo y mirando hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz completamente atrapado.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Nada! —chilla y se mete a la cama tapándose como si hubiera estado en eso todo el tiempo.

— ¿Estabas barriendo mi cama por abajo?

—No, estaba durmiendo —le da la espalda.

—Te traje rico desayuno.

—No lo quiero, no tengo hambre —responde y le ruge el estómago de nuevo, como no.

—Claro que no tienes hambre, ya imagino.

— ¡Cállate! —vuelta a taparse la cabeza con las mantas.

—Oh, venga, _Arthur._

El nombrado remolonea moviéndose de un lado a otro sin contestar.

—Siéntate, anda

Pero no se mueve

—_Arthuuuuur_.

—Nnnn —protesta remoloneando más.

—Va a enfriarse.

—Me da igual —pero espía un poco lo que hace.

Pone la charola sobre la mesita de noche. Arthur se gira un poquito, aun cubierto casi del todo, pero ya no le da la espalda.

—Te gustará, deja de hacerte el señoritingo.

—Vete.

Parpadea y le mira frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Perdona?

—Que salgas... —hace un gesto con la mano.

Parpadea otra vez y profundiza el fruncimiento del ceño. En realidad, en todo este tiempo Arthur le ha hecho sentir que son bastante iguales, pero recuerda repentinamente que no lo son.

—No... Soy tu sirviente.

— ¿Eh? —saca la cara y le mira a los ojos porque... lo que pasa es que sí tiene hambre y se lo va a comer todo deprisa y con ansias y le da vergüenza hacerlo frente a él.

—Pues... No es como para que me eches así.

—Solo digo que te vayas del cuarto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque... me molestas. Quiero dormir.

— ¿Cómo voy a molestarte?

—Haciendo ruiditos todo el tiempo.

—Te hice desayuno.

— ¿Ves? Esos ruiditos.

— ¡No son ruidosos, te estoy hablando!

—Ruidos, ruidos, ruidos.

Le mira frunciendo el ceño un poco ofendido. Arthur le hace con la mano el gesto de blablablá. Se levanta de la cama.

—_Arthur _—se sienta en la cama aun con su ceño fruncido.

El nombrado se acerca y se hace bolita contra él sin descubrirse ni dejar de hacer blablabla con la mano. Francis desfrunce un poco el ceño. A estas alturas Arthur parece que haga el pato.

Le da un beso a la mano que mueve. La mano se paraliza un instante antes de meterse bajo las mantas rápidamente. Hasta abre los dedos, antes de cerrar el puño y esconderla.

— ¿Tampoco quieres besos entonces?

Niega fervientemente con la cabeza bajo las mantas y acaba moviéndose todo él de lado a lado, cayéndose un poco sobre el francés.

— ¿Por qué noooo?

—Porque eres tonto y no me gustas

— No, qué va.

— ¡Es la verdad! —protesta sin descubrirse

—Seguuuuuro. Tú a mí tampoco me gustas. De hecho te odio —kilos de sarcasmo en esa declaración.

—Sigues siendo tonto —abre un poco las sabanas para pincharle en los muslos y vuelve a rugirle el estómago.

Él se ríe intentando que no le pique y metiendo una mano por el agujero que ha abierto.

—Tienes hambreeeee.

— ¡Ah! —le toma la mano y tira de él hasta girarse cara arriba haciendo que Francis se le caiga encima, sobre la cama. Destapándose.

Francis le mira aunque esta vez no se le cae el pelo a la cara porque se lo ha amarrado en una medio desordenada (y sexy) colita.

Arthur le mira sobre si sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora... así que hace un poco como con sus hermanos y pelea para subírsele encima y "vencerlo". Francis ni siquiera opone resistencia, deja que se le suba y lo inmovilice.

— ¡Ja! ¡Gané! —sonríe vencedor.

— ¿Eh? No, no ganaste.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Ganaste qué? No me has dado un beso.

—No es con un beso que se gana —se sonroja un poquito.

—Tampoco es con ponerte encima.

—Claro que sí, se gana consiguiendo que tu espalda toque el colchón y no puedas defenderte— explica mirándole a los ojos y dejando de hacer un poco de fuerza, porque... este juego... bueno, claro, nadie había dicho las reglas, pero era de conocimiento popular, ¿no? Todos los chicos jugaban a eso alguna vez... con sus hermanos o su padre.

Francis inclina un poco la cabeza con esas reglas y frunce levemente el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué gracia tiene este juego si es obvio que eres más fuerte que yo y me tienes detenido de los brazos? claro que no puedo defenderme.

—Pues... ¡es una pelea! —exclama como si fuera obvio y sonríe un poco esperando que con eso ya lo entienda y forcejee.

— ¿Pero por qué hemos de pelearnos?

—¡Pues tú y yo! —exclama y se incorpora, soltándole las manos y mirándole aun sentado sobre él.

— ¿Pero por qué? Es decir, ¿pretenderías que yo intentara acostarte de espaldas y hacer que no pudieras defenderte?

— ¡Sí! Bueno, o más bien intentarlo, porque dudo que tú... —sonríe, expresamente para molestarle. Francis hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—_Dieu._ Probablemente no necesite la fuerza.

— ¿Perdona?

—Claramente por fuerza no voy a ganarte tan fácil.

Arthur sonríe vencedor.

—Entonces no vas a ganarme y ya.

—Mmmm no estaría yo tan seguro —sonríe.

—Hasta que no me lo demuestres no te creeré —le reta cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo de lado.

Francis sonríe con cierto brillo en los ojos. Extiende una mano hacia el inglesito y se la pone en el abdomen. Éste lo tensa sin soltar los brazos cruzados. Es decir, lo pone duro, a pesar de la ropa.

Francis le acaricia un poco el abdomen poniendo la otra mano en su pierna. Y Arthur se revuelve un poco incomodándose, pero no se mueve impertérrito en ganar.

Sube la mano del muslo hacia su culo y sonríe medio malignamente. Arthur parpadea y se incomoda un poco más, apartándose un poco y tensando los músculos otra vez al paso de la mano.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

— ¿De qué? —sigue moviendo suaaaaavemente las manos sin tocar nada realmente indebido.

—D-de... esto —vacila otra vez

— ¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada —cara de angelito sin dejar de mover las manos.

Traga saliva y se deja hacer. Mirando el movimiento, nervioso. Francis empuja un poco la mano de su abdomen y mueve la mano de la pierna hacia la rodilla. Intenta incorporarse un poquito.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor?

Se mueve para atrás dejándole para que lo haga, fuera completamente ya del juego de lucha. Francis sonríe un poco y le acaricia levemente el pecho, empujándole para recostarle ahora de espaldas en la cama.

— ¿Q-Qué? —se deja, mirándole a los ojos hipnotizado.

—Lo mucho que me gustas.

— ¿Qué? —le sale una voz agudita, sonrojándose.

Se acuesta sobre él y le da un beso en la mejilla. El inglesito se pone más nervioso sin saber qué hacer ni qué hace el francés. Ya se ha olvidado completamente de lo que tenía que hacer.

El francés le acaricia el costado y sube hasta su brazo. Le acaricia el brazo y entrelaza los dedos con ella. Él le aprieta la mano con ello. Le besa otra vez, ahora el cuello y le busca la otra mano. Arthur cierra los ojos, echando la cabeza atrás. Le besa la manzana de Adán tratando de conseguir un maravilloso escalofrío.

Consigue que aguante la respiración y también el escalofrío. Francis sonríe un poco más aun y le mordisquea abajo del oído.

—Mmm... —se le escapa placenteramente sin poder evitarlo.

—Gane —susurra el francés antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¿E-eh? —no sabe de lo que hablas.

Francis sigue besándole el cuello, aplastándole más contra el colchón e inmovilizándole también las piernas con las suyas. Sonríe. Arthur ni se entera, mientras no pare de hacer esas cosas tan maravillosas con la boca estará completamente hipnotizado y perdido por él.

El sastre sonríe y sigue un rato más porque le encantan los soniditos que hace y como se derrite a su paso. Aun así, se separa un poco más adelante y le mira sonriendo, acariciándole la mejilla. Y Arthur se va detrás porque ahora venía un beso y él lo quería... y no acaba de entender por qué para...

Y es que Francis es un corazón de pollo, se acerca y le deja besarle, acariciándole un poco el pelo. Y Arthur es feliz con ello, sonriendo... aunque sigue hambriento. Francis vueeeeelve a separarse y a mirarle sonriendo. Que le mira todo atontado con los ojitos en forma de corazón. Francis le acaricia la cara y sonríe

—Me encantas.

El inglesito se ríe tan tontito y se deja caer sonrojado intentando taparse la cara con las manos. Así en plan "jijiji, esto me da vuergüencita pero me gusta mucho". Francis le acaricia más el pelo y sonríe del todo acostándose a su lado.

— ¿Ves que no se necesita fuerza y si amor?

— ¿Eh? —se descoloca.

—También puedo ganarte con mucho amor sin necesidad de fuerza.

— ¿Ganarme qué?

—Al juego ese de las luchas.

Parpadea tres o cuatro veces.

—Pero si no me has ganado.

—Si acabo de ganarte por muchísimo rato, _Mon amour._

— ¡Que va!

—Si estabas ahí inmóvil sin hacer nada. No podías quitarme siquiera.

— ¡Claro que podía!

—Ni siquiera te acordaste.

— ¡Pues es que no estábamos peleando siquiera! —se incorpora yendo a buscar las cosas de desayuno.

— ¡Estábamos peleando a mi modo!

— ¡No vale si no sé qué lo hacemos! —exclama abriendo la boca y dando un gran mordisco a la comida.

—Te dije "mira como yo puedo sin usar la fuerza".

—Eso no signi... —empieza a callarse amoldando las reglas a sus intereses y se queda callado mirando el trozo de quiche con las cejas en el techo, porque está realmente muy bueno.

— ¿Qué? —inclina la cabeza.

No le hace caso ahora ya y se come otro pedazo con ganas, pensando que es lo mejor que ha comido nunca en toda su vida, que no tiene nada que ver con la sopa de ajos del otro día.

— ¿Dónde compráis esto? —pregunta porque es imposible que haya tenido tiempo de cocerlo ahí antes... aunque debía tenerlo preparado de ayer o así porque no ha bajado tampoco a la calle, cree.

— Los... ¿Huevos?

—No, ¡esto! El... pastel o lo que sea —apenas si traga para hablar.

—Un quiché. Lo hice yo. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Du 'é? —pregunta ahora con la boca llena, dejando de comer como loco.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Que tú... qué? —pregunta después de tragar.

—Lo preparé hace rato.

Se queda con la boca abierta unos instantes... mira el quiche, mira al francés, mira el quiche de nuevo y la deja en el plato levantando la barbilla.

—No me gusta —miente porque no quiere que piense que cocina tan bien.

— ¡Ah! ¡Venga!

Niega con la cabeza y se sacude las manos para dejar caer las miguitas al suelo... demasiado acostumbrado a que venga alguien más a limpiar.

—No es posible que vayas a hacerte... ¡Eh! Deja de tirar comida al suelo que hay hormigas.

Da un saltito y para de hacerlo. Mirándole regañado

—Además sí que te ha gustado.

—Claro que no —discute cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Te vi comerlo como enajenado!

— ¡Eso quisieras que hubiera pasado! —igual se sonroja.

—No es que quisiera, te acabo de ver.

—Claro que no —hace un gesto de desinterés con la mano. Él sonríe.

—Eso dices pero es mentiraaaaa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se sonroja más con la acusación y suelta los brazos, echando atrás la espalda.

—¡Sí que es mentiraaaaa! Mentira, mentiraaaaa —Francis canturrea sonriendo porque le parece que el inglesito es bastante mono negando algo tan obvio.

— ¡Noooo! —le salta encima y lo tira de espaldas contra el colchón.

El sastre suelta un agudo grito de nena que hace sonreír al británico.

—_¡Arthur!_ — protesta —, aun así ¡te ha gustado el quiché!

—Nooo —le pica la frente con un dedo.

—Sé más delicadoooooo —aprieta los ojos.

—Que débil eres —igual para, sonriendo y se tumba a su lado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Vas a trabajar? No sé ni qué día es ni qué hora es.

—Es... ¿lunes? ¿Martes? Trabajar... Debería trabajar. Aunque ahora tengo menos trabajo que antes por tu culpa —se estira un poco—. _Tony,_ hemos dicho de ir a comer con él, ¿quieres?

De repente levanta las cejas, sin contestar. Francis le mira de reojo.

—Hoy... —susurra.

— ¿Aja?

—Creo que hoy es mi cumpleaños —le mira de reojo.

—Hoy es... _Quoi?_ ¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?!

—Eso creo... —le mira. Francis sonríe.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Eso es _fantastique_! —se sienta en la cama. Él le mira aun tumbado—. Pero hay que celebrarlo y... oh... —suelta con cierta decepción pensando en algo.

—Sólo espero que no hayan ido a buscarme a mi cuarto para despertarme o esperaran verme en el desayuno—asegura apretando los ojos porque se le había olvidado por completo.

—Justo eso pensaba... Seguro tendrás que ir a que te celebren ellos.

Le mira desconsolado porque no quiere irse a que le riñen y le griten por no dormir en casa y todo eso. Francis suspira y se muerde el labio.

—Quizás sea entonces mejor que te vayas yendo, si no han notado aun tu ausencia mejor que no la noten.

—Pues no creas que estoy tan feliz de estar aquí ni nada, eres una rana francesa pesada y tonta —se tapa la cara con las manos porque no quiere irse. Francis le mira con el ceño fruncido un par de segundos... Y se le escapa una sonrisa

—Y yo odio a todos los franceses... y a ti más —sigue con su letanía.

—Ya, claro... Un odio profundo —se ríe un poco y se le echa encima acostándose de nuevo encima de él.

—Sí te odio —se destapa la cara y le abraza un poco. Él se le esconde en el cuello, sonriendo aun.

—Yo no te odio, señoritingo pirrurris.

—Porque eres tonto, niño vulgar y barriobajero.

—Quizás sí que sea por eso que te quiero... Y no pretendo dejar de hacerlo.

Traga saliva y se sonroja con eso, girando la cara al otro lado. Siente cosquillitas en la boca del estómago y que debería decírselo él también. Francis toma aire y se relaja sobre el inglés.

—Yo no... —vacila sin saber que decir. El francés levanta las cejas y se le esconde un poco más en el cuello—. Tú eres un tonto y... Quieres que te diga que te quiero, pero me da vergüenza.

Sonríe un poquito apretándole contra sí.

—No tendría por queeee.

—Bah, así no vale —se ríe. Arthur se ríe también—. Así que, ¿sabes todo lo que voy a hacer?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Cuando voy a darte un beso lo anticipas?

—Lo que pasa es que ahora vas a intentar que no anticipe algo para decirme "yo tenía razón". Eres muy predecible.

—Nah, voy a seguir haciendo lo que hago y dándote besos que dudo mucho que anticipes.

—Solo lo dices para llevarme la contraria.

—Desde luego.

—Así que yo tengo razón —sonríe.

—En esto, sólo un poquito.

— ¡Ja!

—Aunque no es verdad que todo lo que hago te parezca predecible.

— ¿Ah, no?

—Hace rato no sabías que te dominaría a besos.

— ¡No me has dominado!

—Te domine por completo.

— ¡Claro que no! —protesta y piensa por un instante si puede conseguir que lo haga otra vez molestándole así.

—Desde luego que sí, estabas así perdido.

—En tus sueños...

Frunce un poquito el ceño

—Pon la cara que quieras, pero...

—¡Pero nada! —protesta frunciendo el ceño aún más y acercándose a él—. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

—Claro que no, esas son tus fantasías.

Le da un besito en la mejilla. Arthur se sonroja un poco. Le da un besito en el cuello.

—Veras como se convierten en las tuyas.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría, pero tú eres el que me pidió ayer una historia.

—A ti te gusto mi quiché.

—Pffff claro que no —miente.

—Hablar es muy fácil, _ma cheri_.

—Pues igual lo es para ti.

—Yo vi tu cara, no seas latoso —beso en la barbilla

—Y yo sé lo que comí y sabía maaaaal, seguro como la comida esa de tu amigo tonto hermano secreto al que quieres llevarme —levanta la cabeza para que llegue mejor a todo.

—No es ningún amigo secreto —vuelve a tomarle de la mano.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—Es imaginario —se ríe.

—Con lo que se parece a tu padre...

—Si se parece a mi padre... En carácter también —piensa un poco en ello.

—Por eso, lo hablamos el otro día.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me he dado el tiempo de pensarlo bien.

—De todos modos no hay forma de saberlo con un expósito.

—No, pero sería bonito.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué harías? Tal vez te pediría la mitad de tu herencia.

— ¿_Tony_? Se la daría.

—¿Por? —es que él no les daría ni agua a sus hermanos.

—Él es como mi hermano ya... Le daría lo que requiriera.

— ¿Pues por qué no se lo das ya? —pregunta pretendiendo que no se haga el tan generoso.

—Había pensado que tendría que ayudarle con su restaurante...

— ¿Va en serio? ¿A eso quieres ir?

—Nah, quiero presentártelo.

Suspira.

— ¿No quieres?

—Sí.

Le sonríe.

—Aunque hoy no parece ser posible...

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños y tienes que ir con tu familia. ¿No te harán una fiesta?

—No, no lo creo... tal vez una tonta cena familiar.

— ¿Por qué tonta? Es tu cumpleaños. ¿Te llevaran regalos?

—Porque las cenas familiares son lo peoooor —mueve las manos y las piernas haciendo angelitos sobre las sábanas y se encoge de hombros a la pregunta.

— ¿Por quéééé? —se ríe dejándole hacer pensando que él no le ha comprado nada—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé que voy a hacer!

— ¿Qué?

—Voy a hacerte un regalo —se hinca en la cama.

— ¿Eh? —parpadea—, nah, no hace falta.

—Sí que lo hace... Voy a hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué no te aseas y vistes y ahora bajas a la sastrería?

—Mmm... —es que esta hoy taaaan perezoso—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Francis le sonríe y se le deja caer encima de nuevo. Arthur lo abraza con eso sin moverse.

—Así no puedo levantarme.

—Eres tú el que no me deja ir —le peina un poco, sonriendo embobadito. ¡Es increíble lo que cuesta sacarles de la cama!

— ¡Ah! Que caradura —se ríe apretando el abrazo.

—Nah, eres tú el insoportable —se humedece los labios.

— ¡Claro que no! —gira y se le pone encima.

— ¡Claro que sí!

Pueden pasarse la vida peleando así... Es impresionante.

—Noooo —canturrea.

Francis se incorpora un poco pasa buscarle un beso. Él se deja. Sonríe un poquito cuando se separa dejándose caer otra vez en el colchón y el inglés se acerca a por otro. Francis entreabre los labios y le da un beso considerablemente más guarro y profundo. Que se lo devueeeeelve siguiéeeeendole. Y ahí están otra vez de adolescentes lujuriosos.

La única forma de sacarlos de ahí es que alguien golpee la puerta del cuarto. No sé si Francis reacciona un poco porque lo que es Arthur... Francis se separa un poco de Arthur, solo un segundo...

—Adelanteee.

—_Francis,_ sé que estas acompañado y lo siento, pero... —entra la cabeza de Mathieu con los ojos cerrados—. Deberíamos trabajar en los trajes de la familia _Kirkland..._

Arthur levanta las cejas y se paraliza sin saber qué hacer.

Un instante más tarde, cuando deja de estar paralizado por el miedo, rueda hacia lejos de la puerta y se deja caer escondido fuera de la vista del ayudante del sastre, gracias a la cama.

—Ah, _Mathieu..._ Oh, _Allô! _—Francis se levanta y se cubre con la sabana... Tiene la desfachatez de sonrojarse un poco.

—Buenos días. Lo lamento de verdad, no sé si estáis visibles, pero de verdad necesitamos hacer algo con eso. Faltan todos los trajes de _Arthur Kirkland_ y ni siquiera logro encontrar la hoja con las medidas que me dijiste... lo de los demás ya están dibujados, cortados y montados, pero necesito que les eches un vistazo.

Francis levanta las cejas, le mira y al oír que lo tiene ya cortado le abraza.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mi asistente maravilla!

Se deja, sonriendo un poco.

— ¡Ya tienes dibujados, cortados y montados! _Mon Dieu!_ ¡No te pago lo bastante! Voy a tener que darte un bono.

Arthur empieza a entender porque tiene Francis problemas de dinero. Hay que compartir con todos.

—Ahora... Ahora bajo a ver las... No, de hecho voy de una vez que si te digo que bajo en un rato no voy a bajar jamás —le sonríe peinándolo a él también un poco y girándose a buscar unos pantalones en su armario.

— ¡Ah! Muchas gracias —asiente Mathieu.

El francés le sonríe de vuelta terminando de vestirse con parsimonia y tranquilidad, mirando hacia el escondite de Arthur de reojo solo una vez. Se lava un poco las manos y la cara en una pileta con agua que hay cerca de la cama y se peina, mucho mejor que como se ha peinado un rato atrás.

—Te he dicho ya que he encontrado una chica que... Oh... —le mira desconsolado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta esperándole en la puerta mientras Arthur espera a oír que se van para salir.

—La chica... Oh, _Mathieuuuuu!_ ¡Creo que ya no está disponible! —protesta agobiado con ello abrazándole de la cintura al salir.

— ¿Es la chica que tienes ahí escondida? —pregunta.

—_Non, Non_. Esta... Ehm... Chica... Es otra —asegura sonrojándose un poquito y llevándoselo de ahí.

En cuanto salen del cuarto, Arthur no sabe qué hacer. ¡Mathieu casi le ve! Solo falta eso, una persona más a saberlo. Desde luego no puede bajar y verle, ni aun vestido y arreglado. Pero irse sin despedirse... da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se deja caer en la cama de espaldas, haciéndose un pequeño capullito con las sábanas, pensando que Francis es taaaan guapo y le gustan tanto sus besos y todo lo que le hace y hablar con él y... suelta un suspiro tan grande que se asusta a si mismo de eso y de lo que está pensando. Tiene que meterse entero debajo de las sábanas para esconderse.

Tras asegurarse a sí mismo que Francis es un idiota y a él desde luego que no le gusta, lo que ha sobrado del quiche lo llama como una letal pero irresistible melodía. Se relame aun tapado con las sábanas por la cabeza y se acerca gateando, sin poder evitar mirar alrededor para asegurarse que nadie le ve, como si acaso hubiera alguien más en el cuarto antes de hincarle el diente con absoluta felicidad y comerse hasta las miguitas más pequeñitas. (Gesto que no pasara desapercibido para Francis, quien te amara por siempre por ello)

Se chupa todos los dedos pensando que debe ser tan bueno porque lo ha comido con las manos y eso desde luego siempre influye en el sabor de la comida y luego mira a la puerta pensando en que tiene que marcharse de aquí.

Tal vez podía esperar a que volviera nada más tumbado en la cama desnudo y... se sonroja muchísimo corriendo a por sus pantalones con esa idea. Además debía llevar el plato al fregadero para ocultar que se había comido el resto del pastel, o sabría que le habría gustado, pero no tiene ni idea de si hay alguien más en la casa, como Madamme Bonnefoy.

Madamme Bonnefoy, poseedora oficial de todos los secretos de la familia Kirkland. Solo faltaba encontrarse con ella, estaba seguro que nunca más podría mirarla a la cara y si además le había oído chillar de placer o algo... no que lo hubiera hecho, porque definitivamente no había sucedido nada que lo ameritara, se repite a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras se asea.

Francis baja con Mathieu terminando de vestirse y sonriendo aun como idiota sin hacerle demasiado caso cuando le explica lo que ha cortado. Le corrige realmente pocas cosas pensando que Arthur es tan mono y le ha gustado el quiché aunque diga que no.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo reflexionando en el asunto de que hoy es cumpleaños de Arthur. ¡Ni siquiera sabe qué día es! Se dispone prontamente a averiguarlo en su calendario, pensando en todas las cosas que no sabe de Arthur... No llevan ni una semana completa de conocerse y por alguna razón siente que han convivido tanto en momentos tan especiales que pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida.

Sonríe un poco decidiendo dejar de sobre pensar y analizar las cosas que solo le suele llevar a temerles innecesariamente. Tomando sus tijeras y tras darle a Mathieu el visto bueno de los trajes corta un cuadro pequeño de una de las telas de traje café, enhebra una aguja y se dispone a coserle a Arthur su pequeño regalo de cumpleaños.

Arthur que ha sacado la cabeza por la puerta investigando si en el piso hay alguien más, va saliendo de un cuarto y otro acercándose a la cocina para dejar su plato en el fregadero, aun mirando alrededor, nervioso.

Tras lograrlo mira las ventanas a ver de cual se puede descolgar para marcharse. (Francis no cuenta con esa astucia). Es que está ahí Mathieu...


	57. Amor de madre

Después de estar un rato concentrado cosiendo, Francis termina un conejito miniatura de tela y sonríe satisfecho. Aunque el chico le pide a Francis otra vez por las medidas de Arthur que no tienen.

—¡Ah! ¡Las medidas de _Arthur_! Déjame ir a buscar... Ehm... El papel donde están anotadas.

Mathieu asiente. Así que ahí va Francis hacia arriba, directo a tomárselas a Arthur.

—_¿Arthuuuur?_ —susurra el francés.

Éste, que está con una pierna fuera de una de las ventanas, se gira a la voz.

—¡Ah! Aquí es... ¿Qué haces?

—Está ahí abajo ese chico... tu ayudante. No quiero que me vea.

—Oh... ¿Pero la ventana? ¿De verdad? —sonríe porque le parece mucho de amantes—. ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

—No puedo salir por la puerta, sabrá que era yo quien estaba aquí.

—No, no... Si no digo nada, solo me hace gracia.

—¿Gracia por? —le mira, sentado en el alfeizar aun.

—Porque es como de amantes secretos —se cruza de brazos.

—¡No somos amantes secretos! —casi se cae de la ventana del susto.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

—¿Por?

—Porque no me gustas.

Francis hace los ojos en blanco. Arthur frunce el ceño y gira la cara igual sonrojado, mira a ver como bajar.

—Quizás me puedas esperar.

—¿Qué?

—Esperarme un rato a que haga cosas y luego vendré. Cierra los ojos.

—No, quédate hoy trabajando, no seas vago —los cierra igual y pone un poco los labios de beso, pensando que es eso.

—Me quedo hoy trabajando, vale, ¿pero cuando te volveré a ver? —sonríe con la cara.

El inglés parpadea porque no le ha dado un beso y se sonroja mucho, girando la cara con el ceño fruncido. Refunfuña algo y saca los pies dispuesto a irse.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Espera! —se acerca a él—. Tu regalo.

—¿Eh?

—Tu regalo, extiende la mano.

—No quiero uno —protesta enfadadito porque no ha tenido beso.

—¿Perdona? Espera...

Refunfuña y se cruza de brazos, mirándole tan enfadado. Francis se le acerca al alféizar, sonriendo.

—Te cosí algo.

—No quiero nada.

—No importa, voy a dártelo igual.

—Pues eres tonto.

—¡Bah, deja de llamarme cosas! —protesta, poniéndole igual el conejito en la mano.

Abre los ojos y mira lo que es, con el ceño fruncido. El conejito le mira. Se lo tira a Francis a la cabeza antes de dejarse caer por el canelón, todo enfadado. Francis le mira desconsolado sin entender el problema.

—¡Eres un completo idiota! —le grita desde la calle y luego se va corriendo. Al sastre se le humedecen los ojos sin tener idea de que ha hecho mal.

XOXOXOXOX

Lady Kirkland se sienta en la sala cansada de caminar y embotada con la cantidad de gente que han encontrado en la tienda.

Para ir de compras lo había pasado muy bien con la última persona que, tan solo unos meses atrás, hubiera pensado que podría pasar siquiera dos minutos en el mismo cuarto. Era extraña su relación y cada vez que pensaba en Rómulo cuando estaba en su presencia consideraba que ella debía estar fingiendo todo esto para darle una puñalada por la espalda... Pero conforme pasaba el rato en su presencia se olvidaba de eso y era como pasar tiempo con la más cercana de sus amigas.

De hecho, la sentía incluso más cercana que el resto de sus amistades, porque todo era muy franco y directo con ella. Cosas como... Eso que le había dicho de Arthur. Aprieta los ojos aun sin querer creérselo del todo un poco incomoda ahora que estaba sola con semejante revelación.

Con este recordatorio se levanta del sillón y se dispone a buscar a su hijo menor al que no ha visto en todo el día. Se pone muy nerviosa al subir las escaleras sin saber bien que va a decirle cuando le vea, de hecho sin saber en realidad que pensar de esta novedad. Apretando los ojos toca la puerta del cuarto.

Al ver que Arthur no contesta abre la puerta del cuarto metiendo la cabeza a buscarle. Y el cuarto está arreglado, claro, el servicio pasa todos los días.

Suspira al ver que no está entrando al cuarto del todo y cerrando la puerta a su espalda, reflexionando sobre lo muy normal que parece todo... Y el enorme secreto que ello esconde. Todos tenían secretos graves... ¿Tendrían sus otros hijos secretos así? ¿O su marido?

Se acerca a la cama y se sienta en ella habiendo estado segura de conocer bien a sus cuatro hijos y de ser cercana a ellos... Y esto nunca hubiera podido imaginarlo. Más allá de las implicaciones sociales que esto pudiera tener, las implicaciones personales que tenía... La vida oculta a la que estaba condenado. Cuando la puerta, abriéndose con la lentitud propia de la precaución seguida de su hijo pequeño entrando al cuarto de puntillas y aun vigilando el pasillo sin verla, la previenen.

Lady Brittany se gira a la puerta sonrojándose un poco como si la hubieran encontrado robando.

Arthur entra sigilosamente y cierra la puerta con especial cuidado para que no haga ruido antes de celebrarlo con un pequeño gesto de júbilo por haber conseguido llegar a su cuarto vistiendo las prendas de ayer sin ser visto. Se queda congelado al girarse y verla, bajo su perspectiva, acechante y acusadora figura de su madre.

—Hola, _Arthur_ —ella le sonríe sonrojándose un poco.

Da un pasito atrás hasta sentir la puerta cerrada a su espalda sin esperarla ni saber qué hace ahí.

—Calma. Te esperaba.

—¿L-Lo hacías? Estaba... ehm... —vacila girando la cara hacia la puerta como si esta fuera a darle alguna idea para una mentira creíble o le iluminara sobre qué lugar era conveniente haber estado.

Ella traga saliva, suspira y se sonroja un poco más imaginando que estaba con Francis.

—No importa dónde estabas —asegura y da unos golpecitos en la cama a su lado—. Ven.

Se incomoda un poco con eso, cambiando el peso de pie. Esa clase de golpecitos siempre pronosticaban una charla con su progenitora, pero de todos modos no parecía haber escapatoria. Deja caer la cabeza y se acerca arrastrando los pies.

—¡No pongas esa cara de horror!—protesta un poco ella.

—¡Es que no sé qué es lo que quieres! —se defiende.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero algo malo?

—No sé, con lo dulce y amable que tú eres siempre... —replica sarcástico. Ella hace los ojos en blanco.

—Dios mío, ¡pobre niño maltratado!

—Oh, sí —finge un poco de drama—. Y ahora si me disculpas... —se levanta de nuevo dispuesto a huir.

Ella le da hombro con hombro desbalanceándole y tirándole a la cama sin que pueda escapar. Arthur se gira a mirarla levantando las cejas.

—No, no te vayas —se acuesta boca arriba en su cama.

El chico carraspea un poco como su padre cuando no entiende algún movimiento. Su madre se gira de costado sobre la cama... Quizás desde que Arthur tiene más de doce o trece años que no hace esto, pero no era una cosa rara antes.

—Eeeeh... —traga saliva, nervioso, y vacila.

—No pasa nada, ¿qué tanta prisa puedes tener para ir a algún lugar?

—Bueno, no es prisa, es que... —aparta la mirada.

—_Arthur..._

Solo gira los ojos verdes hacia ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Se sonroja y piensa en su conejito que ha arrojado a Francis a la cabeza sin recogerlo después y en su beso perdido.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Yo... gracias —decide que prefiere no responder a esa pregunta.

—¿Estás bien?

Piensa en que Francis es un imbécil y han peleado el día de su cumpleaños y la boda le estresa y cada vez que habla con su padre discute y aún no ha hablado con su hermano y... decide asentir. Lady Kirkland suspira sin estar segura, pero sonríe igual y estira la mano tomándole la suya.

—Fui de compras

—Oh... ¿Por qué?

—_Gala._ Es muy extraño hacer cosas con ella.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces y piensa en cuando fue a Harrod's con Francis.

—A momentos parecería que podemos ser amigas... Lo cual es raro —se sonroja hablando con sinceridad antes de mirarle otra vez a los ojos pensando en si su propia sinceridad y transparencia conseguirá que su hijo le cuente alguna cosa personal... Quizás no todo. Traga saliva y levanta la mano para acariciarle la mejilla porque no deja de ser su niño pequeño al que quisiera proteger de todo lo posible.

—Ya, bueno, siendo francesa... —no todo tiene que ver con eso, Arthur.

—No es precisamente por eso —asegura optando mejor por revolverle un poquito el pelo.

—¿No? —la deja, claro. Ella niega con la cabeza y se sonroja un poco bajando el tono.

—No sé por qué no me odia...

—¿Por? —sí, se ha olvidado ya del asunto peliagudo.

Ella parpadea porque, a diferencia de Arthur, el asunto peliagudo y todo lo que gira a su alrededor es desde hace muchos años lo más grande y grave que lleva a sus espaldas. Y Arthur lo sabe ahora. Se sonroja un poquito más.

—B-Bueno...

—Es una... bueno, buena mujer. Me gusta que te lleves bien con ella —asegura para mantener su versión de la historia. Ella le mira sin pensar en lo absoluto en ESA versión de la historia.

—Ah... ¿sí? Yo aún no puedo creerlo. Es... raro.

—Bueno... no, no tanto. Solo quiere caerte bien —sonríe forzadamente.

Ella le mira la sonrisa y piensa en ello un poco. Si era verdad que ella quería que la ayudara a impedir la boda y no perder a su hijo... Quizás SOLO quería eso. Aunque hoy lo habían pasado bien. Aprieta los ojos hecha un lío.

—Ehm... ¿algo más? —pregunta esperando que se marche ahora. Abre los ojos y le mira.

—Sabes... Que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Cosas tuyas, cosas que creas que son malas, cosas que creas que no entenderé. Sé que últimamente no hablamos mucho y crees que yo no entiendo nada, pero... —se muerde un poco el labio. Arthur abre la boca como un pez pensando exactamente en lo que su madre quiere que piense—. Soy tu mamá y... lo que no entienda me esforzare por entenderlo —sigue mirándole a los ojos.

Piensa en eso... pero su madre no podía haberse dado cuenta, frunce el ceño. No había nada de lo que darse cuenta, Francis no le gustaba ni nada, esa rana que ni le había querido dar un beso, pues él tampoco quería los suyos. No quería nada de él ni quería que le diera besos ni que le quisiera ni el maldito conejito como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aprieta la mano con la que lo ha sostenido, echándolo en falta igual porque sí lo quería.

Lady Brittany se pregunta si lo está abordando de manera demasiado directa a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de su hijo.

—No hay nada que entender. Me casaré con _Emily _—decide ahora, por el enfado. Brittany parpadea incrédula.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Eso es. Haré eso y se acabó, es lo más normal y natural y lo que se espera de mí.

—P-Pero...

—¿Qué?

—Eso no es lo que quieres...

Se sonroja, porque sabe que solo es que está enfadado.

—_Gala_ habló con tu padre.

Abre los ojos como platos con eso, asustándose.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Lo ha tomado bien, va a pensar tu plan.

—¿C-Cuál plan? —ahora descolocado con todo.

—El de_ Patrick_ —frunce el ceño.

—Oh... ¡Oh!

—Exactamente. Oh.

—Pero...

—Por lo que me dijo _Gala_ está dispuesto a cancelar tu boda.

Traga saliva y la mira un poco desconsolado con eso, porque es verdad que tampoco quiere casarse con Emily.

—Eso implicaría que podrías... Más o menos hacer tu vida de la manera que tú elijas.

—¿Qué pasa si nunca más encuentro a alguien que me quiera? —pregunta con mucha dificultad y vergüenza, como uno de sus miedos más profundos Su madre se humedece los labios y le revuelve de nuevo el pelo. Se esconde.

—Entonces serás feliz con lo que tienes —le abraza.

Aprieta los ojos porque aunque sabe que lo intentará suena más a una resignación que nada y siente que ahora que ha conocido esto... va a echarlo de menos para siempre. Y si Francis... y si realmente no le quería y solo quería destruirle en venganza de lo que su madre había hecho con su padre.

—Aunque la vida suele dar oportunidades, incluso para las brujas locas como yo.

—Creo que quiero ir a leer —susurra pensando en ir a hacer algo que le distraiga la mente un buen rato hasta que se sienta un poco mejor.

— ¿Peleaste con _Francis_? —pregunta casi en un susurro. Él se paraliza con eso.

—¿P-por qué lo dices?

Se encoge un poquito de hombros y cierra los ojos.

—Porque eso sería triste.

—¿Por? Sólo es el sastre.

—Como lo fue su padre —responde volviendo a sentirle muy a la defensiva.

—¿Y? —se echa un poco para atrás al notar que su madre está comparando su relación con el sastre con la relación que Arthur está teniendo con Francis.

—No lo sé, quizás solo tiendo a pensar en él como un poco más que el sastre —se acuesta boca arriba.

—¿Tú? —¿significaba eso que a su madre le gustaba Francis? ¡Tal vez por eso siempre era tan amable con él!

Ella aprieta los ojos.

—Quizás podrías contarme una historia, _Arthur._

—¿Q-Qué? —es que esta en pánico.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas un cuento? —le mira de reojo.

—¡No te voy a contar ningún cuento!

—Vale, vale... No me cuentes nada... —replica sentándose en la cama y mirándole de reojo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa con _Francis_? ¿Es que te gusta o algo?

—¿Quééé? —levanta las cejas.

—¡Podría ser tu hijo, madre!

—¡Pero si no he dicho que me guste! —protesta aunque se sonroja un poco porque ¡el sastre es guapo! Es imposible no verlo.

— ¿A qué viene eso de preocuparte tanto entonces?

—¡Pues como no voy a preocuparme!

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? ¡Solo es el sastre!

Frunce el ceño.

—Es el hijo de _Rómulo._

—¡Pero no es él!

—Yo lo sé, sé que no es él. Créeme que lo sé de sobra —replica con esa pasión que solo Rómulo era capaz de encender en ella. Arthur frunce el ceño bastante posesivo con esto—. ¡Ahora además tengo otra razón para cuidarle!

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

—¡Tú!

—¿Y-Yo?

—Sí, tú. Y deja de hacerte el que no tienes idea de que hablamos, que llevamos un buen rato pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Y-Yo no... yo... pffff —se ríe de nervios con la risa más falsa del mundo, incorporándose y apartándose de ella, todo sonrojado.

—No tenemos que HABLAR de ello, ¡pero no te hagas el que no te has enterado de todo lo que ocurre! —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¡Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas!

—Bien, hablamos en los mismos términos de siempre.

—Pues será pero... no te estoy entendiendo y no me gusta —se cruza de brazos.

—¡No creo que necesite ser más clara!

—¡Entonces seguiré sin entenderte!

—¡¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga directamente?!

—¡No quiero que digas nada!

Se calla mirándose las manos. Arthur se humedece los labios, muy nervioso y cambia el peso de pie sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que... Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo hablar contigo de esto, estoy bien con ello, ¿vale? —se levanta.

Parpadea un par de veces.

—Y quisiera que hablaras conmigo de ello.

—¿Q-Que hablara... que... qué?

—¡De ti!

—¡No hay nada que decir de mí!

Le mira a los ojos intensamente con una mirada cargada de sentido. Arthur traga saliva y da un pasito atrás, sonrojándose. Se sonroja con él, girando un poco la cara.

—Sospecho que tu padre querrá hablar con ustedes.

—Yo creo que acabo de contraer una horrible enfermedad contagiosa.

— ¿Ah, sí? —inclina la cabeza.

—Será mejor que me deje tranquilo todo el mundo por el resto del día —se deja caer de espaldas en la cama dramáticamente.

—Mmmm... Creo que nos arriesgaremos.

—No, no... Es mejor que no, siento la muerte acechándome. ¿Por qué no haces llamar a _Vash_?

—A _Vash_. Suena a una buena compañía para tu cumpleaños. Podemos invitarle a cenar también, si quieres.

—¿Ni siquiera porque tú hijo está agonizando vas a cumplir sus deseos quitando ese "también" de la ecuación?

Se ríe un poco.

—Vamos a ver si mejoras o no con las horas.

Se tapa los ojos con las manos pensando que mientras no invite a Francis... aunque le encantaría que estuviera ahí con él como las esposas de sus hermanos estarían... pero no hoy que ni siquiera le había querido dar un beso.

—Quizás deberíamos invitar a más gente.

—No se me ocurre nada que fuera a hacerme más feliz, madre —tan sarcástico.

Sonríe acercándose de nuevo a la cama. Arthur no la ve, por estar ahora con el brazo sobre los ojos en vez de las manos.

—Me alegra que te gusten mis ideas.

—¡Estaba siendo sarcástico! —protesta alarmado porque desde luego no quiere más invitados.

—Quizás pueda invitar a todo el mundo y hacer una gran reunión —se sienta en la cama de nuevo a su lado—. A tus hermanos, sus esposas, el coronel, la condesa, toda la gente de alcurnia a la que amas.

—¿Para que Patrick pueda volver a hacer guarrerias ante todo el mundo como le gusta?

—Exactamente. Y a tu padre le dé un infarto y el honor de la familia quede mellado.

—Es decir, una reunión común —se descubre los ojos y abraza su almohada girándose a mirar a su madre en posición fetal.

—O podríamos hacer una poco común, sólo no se me ocurre a quien podríamos invitar.

—¿Sabes qué sería poco común? Una en la que yo no estuviera —y lo dices así como si no llevaras varias noches sin dormir en tu cama.

—No, no creo que eso fuera poco común. Ya dudaba yo que fueras a acudir a tu propia boda—le sonríe y se escucha en su tono de voz.

—Me iré de todos modos si la boda sigue adelante, _Emily _es una imbécil.

Levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿No decías hace rato que querías casarte con ella? —le pica un poco—. No dudo que lo sea.

—D-Dije eso porque... —vacila sin saber qué decir ahora. Ella le pone una mano en la boca. Arthur levanta las cejas y se calla.

—No tienes que explicármelo todo.

Vuelve a sonrojarse. Su madre sonríe levemente y le quita la mano de ahí. Se humedece los labios mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sonríe un poco más.

—Y-Yo...

—¿Mjm?

Niega con la cabeza y gira la cara. Otro suave cariño en el pelo.

—En fin... —otra de esas fórmulas de ya doy por terminada la conversación. Vete. Ella suspira de nuevo con eso... Ya sabía que sería difícil hablar de esto.

—_Vash_ entonces... Mandare por él.

—Eso.

—O mejor _Francis._

—¿Qué? —chilla. Brittany se ríe un poco con el grito y él se sonroja más cuando se ríe.

— ¡Eres digno hijo mío, _Arthur_!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Se sonroja un poco y le abraza. Él levanta más las cejas completamente desconcertado.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué sientes?

—Haberte heredado esa vergüenza.

—No tengo vergüenza —la abraza con fuerza.

—Yo lo sé... Es horrible.

Se esconde en ella.

—Te... Te...

La escucha. Ella aprieta los ojos con muchos trabajos.

—Te... Yo te...

La abraza más. Le acaricia un poco la espalda.

—Tú sabes... —susurra y él asiente. Le aprieta y él le aprieta también un poco y suspira, sin saber muy bien lo que está pasando.

Y todo aquello que ha podido pensar, que lo ha pensado en algún momento, sobre lo horrible que es que Arthur sea homosexual y lo desagradable que pensó, al menos por un segundo, que sería verle... Se esfuma. Este era su hijo, tuviera los gustos que tuviera. Era mucho mejor saberlo que no saberlo.

Arthur aun piensa que no es posible que su madre sepa lo que tiene/hace con Francis.

—Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi hijo y estaré de tu lado —concluye Lady Brittany.

—Oh...

—No lo olvides nunca.

—V-Vale

Con cierta vacilación termina por soltarle. Él se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—E-En fin.

—Sí.

—Voy a ir a hablar con tu padre.

—¿De qué?

—De su conversación con _Gala._ Quiero saber que piensa.

—Oh —asiente.

—Mandare mientras por _Vash._

—Ehm... —vacila, porque era obviamente mentira que está enfermo. Aunque no le molesta que inviten a Vash y a su esposa a cenar por su cumpleaños.

Lady Brittany hace por levantarse y no obtiene resistencia.

—Te compré algo...

—Ah... ¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

—Es... De hecho es... —se sonroja. La mira con curiosidad—. N-No... Te sobresaltes ni te enfades.

—¿Enfadarme? ¿De qué se trata? No será otra cosa para que yo le regale a _Emily_, ¿verdad?

Brittany inclina a la cabeza y le mira con cara de "are You kidding me?". Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—Es algo que me recomendó_ Gala_ que comprara... —traga saliva.

—Ah, ella. Uhm... sí. Me conoce bien.

— ¿Ah sí? —levanta una ceja—. ¿Mejor que yo?

—Eh... de otra forma.

Ella frunce un poco el ceño.

—Es algo para ambos.

—Ah... —se sonroja—. ¿Ambos quiénes?

—P-Pues... —traga saliva con horror.

—¿_E-Emily_? —pregunta con horror también.

—N-No —baja el tono.

—Ehm... y ¿por qué no se lo has dado a ella? A... _madam... Gala_. A _Gala_, digo —carraspea nervioso.

—Porque no es para ella...

—¿Entonces?

—Es para... u-ustedes.

—Uhm. Bueno, ¿qué es? Recuerdas que la otra parte de "nosotros" cuando yo estoy incluido es Emily o Gala, ¿no?

—Ehm... Es... Una cosa de esas que podría tener una p-pareja…

xoOXOox

Algunas horas antes… Lady Brittany sufre un poco, después del té, cuando se deciden al final dejar de ver cosas para ellas y enfocarse en los regalos para sus hijos.

—Así que al final le dije que no valía la pena hacerse de rogar tanto por mucho que dijera y que lo que tenía hacer era decirle a su marido que antes de... terminar, la sacara. Así ya no tendría más hijos y podrían seguir disfrutando de su vida conyugal —explica Gala con absoluta naturalidad.

Lady Brittany la mira de reojo SONROJADA porque JAMÁS en su vida había hablado con otra mujer de una manera tan... Explícita y abierta. Bueno, no es que ella estuviera hablando en lo absoluto, pero ninguna mujer había hablado de eso con ella nunca.

—P-Pero... —susurra más bien bastante muda. Gala la mira, con tranquilidad.

Traga saliva imaginando... Cosas. Entendiendo en algún punto porque Rómulo y ella se llevaban tan bien. A él siempre lo criticaba por sonar tan corriente (ejem... No que no fuera sensual que hablara de esas cosas, pero no parecía algo que alguien de categoría hiciera), sin embargo en Gala solo sonaba natural y no tan... irritante. Aunque era completamente vergonzoso.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué le hubieras dicho tú? Creo que las mujeres pueden sentirse tan frustradas con esto como los hombres y no es bueno —asegura jugando con un cigarrillo que además le ha dado muy amablemente un caballero un rato antes porque desde luego ella no compraba tabaco, pero de tanto en tanto le gustaba hacerlo.

—Yo me hubiera MUERTO antes de tener esa conversación con ella —asegura apretando los ojos súper sonrojada aun. Gala se ríe de buena gana con eso apagando el cigarrillo.

—Y aun así no me creo que no hayas hablado nunca de algo así con mi marido.

—T-Tu marido era... Era imposible no hablar de esas cosas con él, aunque yo lo detestaba —susurra.

Gala se encoge de hombros porque tampoco es como que quiera hablar demasiado sobre ello.

—Yo no podría hablar de eso con ninguna otra mujer —puntualiza Brittany.

—Es más fácil hablar con una mujer, en realidad —responde.

—A mí me da vergüenza hablarlo con quien sea. ¿Qué les compraremos a los niños? —cambia de tema.

—Ah, ¡quería unos zapatos para _Francis_! —exclama encantada porque este tema si le gusta.

—Es verdad... Y yo un "algo" para _Arthur_. Es su cumpleaños hoy.

—¡Oh! Tendríamos que comprarles algo para ambos, algo que fuera a juego.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé, algo que usen las parejas. Eso ayudaría a que se sepa apoyado y aceptado por ti.

—L-Las parejas... —traga saliva—. _G-Gala..._

—_Oui?_

—No se te hace extraño que... Bueno...

—_Quoi?_

—E-Es decir... Me... Pienso en ellos y...

— ¿Sí?

—Son dos chicos. ¿No piensas que... esta...? ¿Que no está bien del todo? ¿No crees que debiéramos hacer algo...?

—¿Por qué crees que no está bien? Es amor sea como sea, es hermoso —asegura con un cierto suspiro de ensoñación.

—Pero es que son chicos... Cómo van a... Ser íntimos o eso...

—¿Es el sexo lo que te preocupa? Tal vez deberías conseguirle a _Arthur_ un poco de algún lubricante o vaselina, aunque quizás_ Francis_ ya le haya hablado de ello —explica a juzgar por los gritos de la noche que se quedó en su casa... y sobre todo los de la mañana siguiente.

—¿Lu-Lubricante? —de esas cosas en las que no se había detenido a pensar nunca.

—Sí, hay varias opciones, aceites o la clara de huevo, aunque eso luego tiene que lavarse bien. También el yogur... y la manteca si se vuelve aceite al derretirla y mezclarla con agua.

—Espera... Quieres que usen eso para...

—Pues para la penetración, ya sabes que no hay lubricación ahí detrás.

Levanta las sobre pobladas cejas.

—¿Q-Queeeee?

—¿No lo sabías?

—¡¿Por qué tú si lo sabes?!

—A los chicos les gustan esas cosas porque... está más apretado. Y ellos tienen una especie de... lugar ahí dentro como nosotras, así que a algunos les gusta que se lo hagan también.

Lady Brittany aprieta los ojos.

—¡No sé si quiero tener esta conversación!

—Ah... bueno, yo sólo lo decía —se encoge de hombros.

—Es decir, _Arthur_ va a meterle su... Ese... A _Francis... _¿Ahí? —se lleva las manos al culo.

—Tal vez... de hecho, seguramente. _Francis_ es como su padre, le gusta probar. Seguro también al revés.

Abre la boca muda… y se la tapa. De hecho empieza a sentir el corsé demasiado apretado.

—Pero estoy segura que no va a hacerle ningún daño a _Arthur,_ es muy delicado y mañoso —no estamos seguros que no hable de cómo sastre ahora.

—P-Pero es... Oh Dios mío de mi vida... No me... No sé... Es... Cielos —protesta un poco entrecortadamente—. C-Creo que _Arthur_ puede comprarse su p-propia Vaselina en cualquier caso.

Madamme Bonnefoy se encoge de hombros.

—¿Sabes qué es muy romántico?

Después de esta conversación no está segura de que pueda pensar en romanticismos jamás.

— ¿Aja?

—Ellos querían huir juntos, sería tan bonito que tuvieran unas alianzas y se casaran aunque fuera en secreto —sonríe agarrándose las manos bajo la barbilla.

—¿¡Casarse!? —pregunta impresionada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto que yo no me entero?

—No, no, desde que fue a tomarle las medidas, pero igual iba a casarse con _Emily_ sin ni haberla visto en persona.

Se humedece los labios pensando que en eso tiene razón.

—Entonces no crees que nunca... ¿Sean normales otra vez?

—En realidad... podría ser, aunque tengo la esperanza que sean felices para siempre —sonríe.

Suspira mirándola sonreír y contagiándose un poco de esa esperanza de felicidad de su hijo menor.

—Es curioso... —reflexiona—, que de mis cuatro hijos el que esté más cerca de la felicidad sea con... otro hombre.

—Te será más fácil si piensas en que es una persona, sin entrar en detalles como cuál es su sexo.

Asiente un poco y sonríe ante la idea.

—No crees que... ¿Unos anillos les pongan nerviosos?

—No lo sé... tal vez. Pero como nunca será oficial pues...

Suspira.

—Sí que quiero que sean felices...

—Yo también —la toma de las manos. Ella la deja hacerlo. Gala se las aprieta y tira de ella de todos modos a ver si encuentran algo que les guste.

—Podríamos... Hacer una boda para ellos

La rubia levanta las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

—Hacer como si fuera una. Tú y yo... Y ellos dos. Nadie más puede saberlo.

—Suena muy bonito —asiente.

—¿Conocen a más gente... así? ¿O alguien más... sabe?

—Pues... —se lleva un dedo a la barbilla pensando en ello—. El profesor. Él lo sabe, pero yo no se lo he dicho a nadie más, no sé si los chicos... tal vez_ Francis_ se lo haya contado a _Toni._

—El... ¿Profesor? —inclina la cabeza —. ¿_Toni_?

—Ah, yo le llamo así porque su nombre se me dificulta mucho, es mi novio. Tiene un nombre griego o algo así y enseña historia clásica en Oxford.

Levanta las cejas.

—_Oxford!_ ¡Oh! Mis hijos estudiaron ahí... ¡_Arthur_ estudio ahí! ¿No dirá nada? ¿_Francis_ sabe que... sales con él?

—Claro, _Francis_ lo sabe todo perfectamente, es como su padre, lo sabría sólo con mirarme. Pero no te preocupes, él es completamente confiable... de hecho, puede que conozca a algunos chicos más así como tu hijo, en el _college_ e internados es mucho más común de lo que crees. ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez hasta conozca a tus hijos! Su apellido es _Karpusi._

Abre la boca y se la cubre con las dos manos. Gala levanta las cejas con esta reacción y parpadea.

—_Quoi?_

—¿El P-Profesor _Karpusi_?

—_Oui._

—¡Es el mentor de _Arthur_! ¡Su profesor favorito!

—¡Ah! ¿De veras?

—Le has dicho que _Arthur Kirkland_ es... E-Es...

—No, él no sabe el nombre. Solo que mi hijo está enamorándose de un chico de casa buena.

Se muerde el labio.

—Sabe PERFECTAMENTE quien es _Arthur._

—Tal vez pueda hablar con él, si quieres.

—¿Con el Profesor _Karpusi_? Que... ¿Qué crees que diga?

—Sí, ellos dos.

—Oh... —la mira—. ¿Sabes? Si yo fuera _Arthur _querría encontrar gente que no me viera mal por ello.

—Por eso, tal vez él pueda escucharlo o ayudarlo.

—No sé tampoco si _Arthur_ se deje ayudar. Pero vale, no perdemos nada con intentarlo... Eso y lo de la boda y los anillos. Además hablaré con él más tarde —se piensa por un instante invitarla a la cena de cumpleaños de Arthur y luego vacila un poco sin estar segura de que vaya a aparecerse _Arthur _por su casa siquiera.

—Vamos a buscar unos bonitos —asiente.

—_Gala..._ Si mi marido se entera...

—Debería enterarse.

—Creo que sería capaz de mandarle matar —la dramática.

Mira a la pelirroja por un instante volviendo a pensar en este asunto y en que no es tan fuerte. La muy puta, que le había puesto las manos a su marido, que la había hecho sufrir tantas veces, le pedía que no le devolviera el favor y la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero Francis estaba enamorado de ese muchacho, no podía destruir su familia porque no soportaría que su hijo lo pasara mal... y en su interior no sabía qué hacer. Se había acercado a ella para conocerla y en parte ver con que podía dañarla, pero le era fácil olvidarse de ello y en realidad el profesor la ayudaba mucho, creía firmemente en que el odio era un veneno para uno mismo, pero cuando le pedía favores... cuando además se atrevía a pedirle favores le hacía hervir la sangre. Nada más sonríe de lado sin dejar que pueda notarse sus sentimientos.

Lady Brittany suspira.

—¿Crees en el infierno?

La mira de reojo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que no tienes por qué creer en él... —hace un gesto al mesero para que pongan su cuenta y le cobren al cochero, levantándose.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque eres buena persona —le sonríe un poco—. Vamos por los anillos.

—¿Y que tiene eso que ver? —se deja llevar.

—Creo que la mitad de mi familia va a terminar en él —confiesa.

—¿Alguna vez te contó _Rómulo_ como nos conocimos?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Has salido alguna vez de Inglaterra_, Brittany_?

—Sí. Noruega, Suecia... A casa de mis nueras —hace los ojos en blanco. Ella sonríe.

—Conocí a_ Rómulo_ en Madagascar.

Levanta las cejas.

—Madagascar. ¿La isla al este de África?

—Éramos unos niños, pero el gobierno francés mandó a las tropas del ejército a conquistarla—asiente—. _Rómulo_ estaba cumpliendo la obligación con su país y yo... yo quería ver el mundo, así que me alisté como personal médico.

—¡Te alistaste como personal médico! ¡En el ejército! —es que ya no puedes impresionarla más.

—No fue la mejor decisión que he tomado —sonríe de lado.

—Conociste a _Rómulo._

—Eso sí, pero el caso es que me preguntaste si creo en el infierno... y necesitabas saber que estuve en un hospital de campaña en la selva de una isla africana en mitad del océano Índico para que entiendas que... estuve ahí.

—Cada vez me haces sentir una chica rica y tonta,_ Gala _—responde mirándola de reojo, sonrojándose y sonriendo un poco.

—_Brittany..._ eso es lo que eres.

Lady Kirkland suspira otra vez mirándola esta vez directamente.

—Es posible que a tus ojos lo sea, llena de conocimiento completamente inútil... Sobre como tocar el piano o hacer un bordado perfecto y sin idea siquiera de la vida real. Llena de dudas además, y de necesidades tontas como la de un amante...

—No, en realidad, solo pienso que vives en otra realidad.

—Sabes, _Gala..._ Me gustaría mucho ver, vivir y aprender de tu realidad.

—No lo creo —se ríe.

— ¿Crees que no podría con ella?

—No, solo que no te gustaría.

— ¿A ti no te gusta?

—A nadie le gusta.

—Lo siento —susurra volviendo a pensar en Rómulo. Gala se encoge de hombros porque tampoco es su culpa—. Te prometo que tú y _Francis_ tendrán una vida sin preocupaciones.

—Gracias. Ojalá _Francis_ pudiera vivir con _Arthur..._

Gala cada vez que hace sentir culpable a Brittany... Boom! Consigue algo mejor.

—Arthur tiene una casa.

—Oh... _oui?_ Creo que_ Francis_ me ha hablado de ella, ¿la casa en _Nothing Hill_?

—Sí. La casa en Notting Hill. Su padre le dio a cada uno una casa donde cada uno quiso. Para vivirla con su esposa.

—Aunque si no tiene una esposa... —suspira con pesar, pensando que si realmente consigue todo esto para su hijo, podría realmente perdonar a esta mujer—. Es que nunca se consideró esa opción, _Gala_. Jamás pensamos en ello. Aun así, creo que puedo conseguir que se la de... Y _Francis_ podría vivir ahí con él, siempre y cuando mi esposo no supiera.

—A tu esposo habría que introducirle la idea lentamente hasta el punto en que fuera necesario y nada más.

—Quizás sólo debiera decirle y ya —se encoge de hombros mirando una vitrina e inclinando la cabeza —. Mira...

—No, no creo que sea el tipo de hombre al que es bueno entrarle de frente —mira lo que le señala. Son unos anillos caros de oro.

—Quizás por eso es que nunca nos hemos entendido —asegura—. Me gustan esos.

—¿No te parecen demasiado caros?

Se fija en el precio.

—Ah... Bueno, eso es igual. Es algo importante.

Gala sonríe un poco.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Holly como yo siempre olvido!_


	58. Chapter 58

Tocan la puerta del cuarto de Arthur Y él se mete un susto saliendo de sus pensamientos al respecto de lo que estaba hablando con su madre... pensando que aun ni ha podido cambiarse de ropa.

—Eh... ¿sí?

—Soy tu padre.

—Ah... ehm... estoy... mam... madre está aquí.

La puerta se abre después de esa declaración dejando pasar a la alta y fuerte figura de Lord Kirkland. Arthur traga saliva y le mira, calmándose un poco y luego volviendo la vista a su madre de reojo. Ella se sonroja un poco como hace ahora cada vez que está en presencia de su marido y alguien que... sabe.

—_Lord Kirkland_ —le saluda con formalidad.

Para su sorpresa, el nombrado se sonroja un poco también aun afectado por toda la conversación (e interacción) tenida un rato atrás con la hermosa mujer francesa que vino a hablar con él en la mañana. (Si, Gala... No has tenido que besarle siquiera para robarte un trocito de su cuadrado corazón). La mira a los ojos por un instante.

—_Brittany_ —saluda él de manera tremendamente extraña, al menos en presencia de alguien más, antes de girarse a Arthur. Que les mira a los dos sin notar nada de esto, demasiado ahogado en sus propios asuntos. —Hijo.

— ¡Sí! —exclama, casi a punto de responder "presente".

Tampoco era muy común que le llamara hijo desde que tenía diez años. Lord Kirkland se le acerca mirándole intensamente. Arthur traga saliva y le sostiene la mirada. Lord Kirkland se le detiene enfrente mirándole desde arriba en una postura incluso un poco amenazadora. A él se le doblan un poco las rodillas, encogiéndose. Le mira unos instantes más fijamente y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—G-Gracias.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ehm... ¿De qué?

—De la boda.

—Oh... eso...

Lord Kirkland mira a su hijo y frunce un poco el ceño con el tono. "Oh... Eso", como si fuera hablar del clima o cualquier otra cosa poco importante.

—Pensé que esta vez sí querrías hablar de ello —murmura mirando a Lady Kirkland.

—Yo... tenía que... quería hablarte de algo, pero tenía que hablar con _Patrick..._ ¡y con _Emily_!— nota que no ha hablado con absolutamente nadie por estar jugando con Francis.

Lord Kirkland parpadea y frunce un poco más el ceño.

—Hablaremos antes. Todos ustedes conmigo.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu madre y yo queremos hablar con ustedes. Con los cuatro. He mandado llamar a _Scott _y a _Patrick. Wallace_ ya está aquí.

—Oh... —se revuelve porque una reunión familiar suena bastante mal. German gruñe un poco.

— ¿Tampoco te parece?

—Sí... sí. Bueno, sólo quería hablar con _Patrick_ y _Emily_, pero está bien.

— ¿Me harás el favor? —pregunta Lord Kirkland irritándose otra vez con Arthur. (Es que no puede... No puede).

— ¿Eh? ¿El favor? —mira a su madre de reojo y frunce el ceño pensando que es sarcástico.

—Pues suena como si me lo hicieras. Demonios, _Arthur,_ ¿no es esto lo que quieres?

—Es eso lo que quiere, _German_, y no lo dice cómo hacerte el favor, no pongas palabras en su boca —intercede Lady Kirkland acercándose a ellos.

El chico asiente a eso aunque no puede evitar ponerle los ojos en blanco a su padre por estar tan a la defensiva

—A las cinco en mi despacho. Puntualmente.

—Pero... ¿y el té? —Arthur haciendo crispar a su padre hasta límites insospechados, un deporte de riesgo. O sea, ¿Té? ¡¿Que verdammt té!?

—Tomaremos el maldito té mientras hablamos cordialmente —sisea Lord Kirkland.

Arthur vuelve a tragar saliva mirando a su madre de reojo y decide asentir para no tensarle más los nervios.

—Bien —sentencia con el ceño fruncido aun girándose hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de Lady Kirkland y deteniéndose frente a ella en el último segundo casi cuando ya se iba de largo.

Lady Kirkland que no esperaba eso levanta una de sus pobladas cejas y le mira intentando averiguar qué es lo quiere. Germán vacila sonrojándose más y escrutándola casi como si la viera por primera vez.

Arthur el dramático se pone las manos sobre los ojos y vuelve a echarse de espaldas en la cama decidiendo que de repente le da muy igual todo el mundo y va a estar enfermo. De nuevo sobrepasado con la situación y aún más con el prospecto de todos los hombres Kirkland encerrados en el despacho de su padre para hablar de él.

Menos mal, porque Lord Kirkland repentinamente toma a su mujer de la cintura y le mete un muy buen beso antes de soltarla del todo e irse del cuarto.

Mientras su hijo pequeño lloriquea y refunfuña sobre que odia a todo el mundo y todo, TODO es culpa de Francis que es un IDIOTA y aun no puede creer que no le besara... y se va a casar con Emily porque él es un IMBÉCIL y no le quiere ni un poco, ni siquiera le cae bien.

Y lo mejor será no volver a verle jamás. Y lo que le dé su madre será para él y Emily, porque aunque Emily fuera demasiado crédula, demasiado infantil, solo se pudiera hablar con ella de ciertos temas que de todos modos no debían interesarle a una chica y tuviera ese extraño comportamiento cerca del piloto, era una chica agradable y alegre que siempre sonreía y contagiaba su buen humor.

(¡El drama de Arthur! Justo cuando al fin va la vida a su favor).

—Eh... Ehm... —Lady Kirkland carraspea roja como cereza mirando a Arthur de reojo. Así de poderoso puede ser un beso. Y ahí sigue él víctima de la sociedad y juguete del destino. —V-Voy a llamar a... Voy a... Voy...

Les ignora mientras se sigue lamentando e imaginando la cara que va a poner Francis cuando al final SI le obligue él mismo a que le haga sus trajes para su ostentosa y perfecta boda con Emily. ¡Así aprendería a darle besos cuando tenía que dárselos! Porque nunca se había sentido tan ridículo en su vida. No que él quisiera esos besos o algo... vuelve a repetirse a sí mismo sonrojándose.

Se imagina la cara que pondría todo desconsolado mientras él sería todo feliz con Emily que le daría besos cada vez que se los pidiera... aunque la verdad es que no era que quisiera pedirle demasiados a ella.

—Ehm... Nos vemos a la cena... —susurra Lady Kirkland agradeciendo sinceramente que su hijo la ignore yendo a la puerta.

O sea, no le PIDIÓ un beso, ¡iba a darselooooo! Sale de sus pensamientos cuando oye la puerta cerrarse, parpadea sin estar seguro de que acaba de pasar y corre a cambiarse de ropa antes de dirigirse al despacho de su padre... bueno, tal vez aceptar a casarse con Emily era precipitarse un poco, piensa ahora un poco menos vengativo y más consciente de la situación, golpeando la puerta del despacho. Menos mal, querido mío.

Wallace es quien se levanta a abrir la puerta (al parecer ese es su trabajo. Claro, como es el hijo del sastre, es medio del servicio. Mijijiji). Arthur frunce el ceño nada más verle, no por nada, es que con sus hermanos se sabe en tierra hostil.

—Larva. Pasa.

Se arregla la corbata al cuello y sin desviar la mirada de la de su hermano es que entra con un paso lateral. Scott está sentado en la silla de la derecha jugando con una pluma de su padre y ahora que este a apartado la vista y ha dejado de reñirle, los pies en la mesa. Wallace no parece estar de tan buen humor esta vez, así que le frunce el ceño igualmente.

Es que... Son un desastre estos niños para German. No hay cosa que hagan que no le irrite.

—Siéntate. ¿No has visto a _Patrick_?

— ¿Yo? —pregunta Arthur desviando la mirada a su padre y señalándose a sí mismo.

—Bueno, vienes de afuera... Quizás —se encoge de hombros y mira su reloj.

Niega y mira a Scott de reojo, sentándose recatadamente en la silla de la izquierda, la más alejada. German gruñe en cuanto dan las cinco con un minuto.

— ¿Dónde estará este muchacho?

—Follándose a una negra... —canturrea casi en un susurro Scott, porque no podría ser más políticamente incorrecto—. Uy, no, no... —finge que no debía decir eso poniéndose la mano sobre la boca, pero sonriendo.

Lord Kirkland le FULMINA porque justo como Scott quería, sí que le ha oído.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

En serio... es que va a matarles a todos.

—Nada, nada —no le mira, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo para evitar reírse. German hace los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar JAMÁS la cuestión del color.

—Pues es que si fuera blanca sería su esposa... aunque dudo que _Cecil_ sepa como abrir las piernas.

Golpe en el escritorio. Tanto Scott como Arthur dan un saltito.

— ¡Basta! Negra o blanca, ¡he dicho deja de hablar de colores!

Wallace también salta.

—Es difícil no hablar de colores en el caso de _Patrick_, padre —susurra Wallace.

—Pero no es un problema, ¿no? —pregunta Arthur.

— ¿A ti te parece que no lo es? Quieres casarte tú con la servid... —empieza Wallace y se calla al recordar su propio problema, apretando los labios y cambiando la cara. Decide irse a servir un whisky y que le den a su padre.

—Pero Madre dijo que sólo son apariencias, que sí es hija de _Mister Jones_ —responde el pequeño.

—Sí. Sí. Eso mismo me han dicho a mí y es justamente el punto que pretendo discutir... Si es que _Patrick_ llega algún día.

— ¿Y vas a discutirlo con _Patrick_? —pregunta Scott—. Más te valdría ir directo con _Míster Jones_. O con _Cecil,_ porque como ella no acepte el divorcio...

—Ya, ya lo sé. No dudo que sea un mal plan, pero al menos quiero saber qué opinan todos —murmura cuando tocan la puerta.

—Espera, espera, ¿van a venir de nuevo esta noche? —pregunta Arthur refiriéndose a los Jones.

—Sí... Sí —le hace un gesto a Wallace para que abra —. Habría que hablar con _Cecil._ Esto es un desastre.

—Seguro _Sigrid _podría convencerla con facilidad —intercede Arthur a su padre, mientras Scott mira a la puerta.

— ¿Podría? —pregunta Lord Kirkland mirando pasar a su esposa con Patrick.

—Ellas son amigas o algo así, ¿no? —pregunta Arthur.

—Y _Sigrid _detesta a _Patrick _—Agrega Wallace cerrando la puerta.

—Más motivo para que convenza a Cecil.

—He arreglado todo —anuncia Patrick sonriendo.

— ¿Todo qué? —pregunta Scott sonriendo.

—Todo, todo, _Cecil _me pedirá el divorcio —yo no preguntaría como. Arthur levanta las cejas y Scott sonríe. —Puede que... Pasen algunas cosas con su padre y... Ehm, eso, pero nada tan grave —asegura, tengan miedo. German es quién debería tenerlo. Y lo tiene.

—Ehm... ¿Exactamente que le dijiste? —pregunta tragando saliva.

—Ehm... Cosas. Cosas de nosotros y de lo mal que nos llevamos y... Así.

—Bueno, entonces está todo bien —sonríe Arthur ilusionado con esto.

—No, no. A ver... Esperen un poco —trata de organizar Lord Kirkland.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta el más pequeño un poco en la línea de "¿y ahora qué ocurre?"

—_Patrick,_ ¿me estás diciendo que VAS a divorciarte? ¿Qué te dirán en la iglesia? ¿Que pasara si la chica de los _Jones_ no quiere casarse? ¿Sabes cómo se verá todo esto?

—No es como que_ Emily_ quiera hacerlo —interviene Arthur en un susurrito.

—Claro que si quiere... Eres tú el que no quiere.

—No, ella no quiere, me lo ha dicho.

German parpadea.

— ¿Emily te ha dicho que no quiere casarse contigo? ¿Cuándo?

— ¡Pues cuando se lo pregunté!

— ¿Le pediste que se casara contigo? —Lord Kirkland levanta las cejas.

— ¡No! ¡Le pregunté si estaba feliz con esto!

Lord Kirkland toma aire profundamente y aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Acaso hay alguien feliz con esta maldita boda?

—No —suelta Scott que hace para levantarse y marcharse porque parece que están dando vueltas sobre lo mismo y se aburre.

—_Scott,_ siéntate —pide su padre también cansado de todo esto.

— ¿Vais a hablar de algo más o no?, porque a mí todo este asunto me da muchísima rabia y no parece que la cosa fluya a nada nuevo ya —no obstante, saca sus puros.

—Dame uno de esos y respira tres veces... Que quiero que de una buena vez me digan los cuatro que otra cosa no les parece y qué pretenden hacer para modificarla —Lord Kirkland se levanta de su asiento dándole la vuelta al escritorio... Porque si, estaban todos como si fueran sus clientes... Y acercándose a Scott.

El primogénito le pasa uno, prende el suyo y luego le tiende las cerillas.

—Ya me han dicho y explicado claramente que todos consideran que su situación actual es terrible y que preferirían cualquier otra cosa a continuarla, así que vale... Estoy aquí hoy para oír todo lo que quieran decir, incluyendo sus soluciones —puntualiza.

—Yo solo no... No quiero casarme con nadie —susurra Arthur el primero.

—Eso ya me queda claro —asiente Lord Kirkland sintiéndose considerablemente más tranquilo después de la primera calada al puro. Se recarga en su escritorio —. Y _Patrick_ no quiere seguir casado con Cecil, siguiendo las fantasías de la otra chica de los _Jones._ ¿Quién más?

—A mí a estas alturas me la suda, pero no esperes que te dé nietos con _Marlijn._

—_Scott..._ Eres mi primogénito. Tú heredaras mi título, y tus hijos lo heredarán de ti.

—Pues serán los hijos de una prostituta... o los niños negros de _Patrick _—se encoge de hombros. Lord Kirkland le mira desconsolado casi como si le hubiera disparado una flecha al pecho. —No me mires así, es ella... habla tú con ella si quieres.

— ¿Yo? _Scott..._ Pero... ¡Es que deja de ir con prostitutas! —protesta en riña.

Arthur se imagina a su padre hablando con Marlijn "Mira, ya sé que esto es un poco incómodo, pero necesito que dejes que Scott meta su cosita en tu lugarcito". Y le cuesta no reírse, tiene que taparse la boca con la mano.

—Sí, claro, no fumes, no vayas con putas, no bebas... ¿por qué no me asesinas directamente?

—No, no he dicho no fumes y no bebas... ¡Pero es que para que vas con una prostituta si tienes a tu esposa! Ve y... ¡Haz lo que tienes que hacer con ella!

—Ella no quiere que yo haga eso con ella.

—Eso dicen a veces, pero en el fondo no es así —puntualiza Lord Kirkland sonrojándose un poco.

— ¡_Lord Kirkland_! —protesta su esposa.

—Iugh —susurra Arthur y Scott aprieta también los ojos con desagrado. A Patrick le da la risa floja que hace que los dos padres Kirkland se sonrojen más. Wallace bufa un poco de mal humor empollando su copa de whisky.

—Toda mujer quiere que su marido le cumpla, quizás no lo estás haciendo bien... —murmura Wallace.

—Y me lo dices tú.

—Pues es más probable que _Sigrid_ tenga un hijo mío que _Marlijn_ tuyo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso y si se trata de probar novedades, podríamos intercambiarlas —bromea un poco mirando a su hermano mayor.

—Ah, seguro tú le gustas más que yo, por lo visto le van morenos a ella —suelta tan tranquilamente como si hablaran del tiempo. Ahorrándose, a pesar de todo, añadir "y pobres".

—Yo no tengo idea de que le gustará a _Sigrid_, pero seguramente tu carácter amargo le vendrá mejor que el mío dulce y delicado. Se potenciarán.

Scott se muere de la risa.

—Ehm... Estoy hablando en serio con ustedes. Puede que por única vez tenga la paciencia para intentar que su vida no sea el absoluto y ridículo drama que plantean.

— ¿Y tiene límite de caducidad la oferta?

—Mi paciencia es el límite —y se le está terminando.

—Yo solo quiero que no me obligues a casarme con nadie —susurra Arthur. Lord Kirkland le mira de reojo.

—Ya, ya entendí eso.

—Yo quiero a la chica negra —puntualiza Patrick teniéndolo muy pero muy claro.

—Yo no tengo una solución para ti, divorciarme o no, no va a cambiar nada, así que nada más... deja de pedirme nietos —sentencia Scott.

—Pero mi título... Es para ti y tu familia—insiste.

—Entonces cuando yo muera, pasara a _Patrick_ y arreglado.

—A mi déjame en paz con el whisky... Si ya tengo una vida miserable, deja al menos que se me olvide —medio interrumpe Wallace la idea de Scott. Lord Kirkland frunce el ceño para ambos y se cruza de brazos.

—Voy a... —empieza Arthur arriesgadamente, pero piensa que ahora lo que dicen Scott y Wallace suena mucho peor, así que tal vez funcione—. Voy a cortejar a la madre de... a... _Gala_.

Wallace se gira a mirarle con tal violencia que incluso su silla se tambalea.

— ¿Queeeé?

Arthur se asusta con eso porque no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Lord Kirkland frunce el ceño también mirándole IN CRE DU LO.

—Vendrá a vivir conmigo, ¡es mejor eso que no darte nietos! —se defiende.

—P-Pero... Y vas a tener hijos con... Vas... —balbucea de manera MUY rara Lord Kirkland.

—Esto es COMPLETAMENTE injusto. _Patrick_ tiene lo que quiere, la _bloody _larva tiene a esa mujer... Que... y uno que se joda con su vida de mierda —protesta Wallace bastante salido de si, lo cual es tan raro como su padre balbuceando.

—No he pensado aun en los nietos —susurra y baja la cabeza, tal vez él podía adoptar a un chiquillo del orfanato y decir que era hijo suyo y... se le corta la línea de pensamiento con esos gritos de Wallace.

—Soy el único idiota que hace exactamente lo que se espera de él y ¿que recibo a cambio? —mira a su madre fijamente.

— ¿Y qué quieres? —pregunta Scott.

— ¡Es que es completamente injusto que _Arthur_ la corteje a ella! ¿Por qué no te frustra?

—Porque me da igual a quien corteje la larva... ¿O es que querías hacerlo tú?

—No seas idiota —protesta levantándose por más whisky pensando que él se lleva toda la puta mierda de todo. Ni siquiera corre por sus venas sangre Kirkland, es hijo del maldito sastre. Aprieta los dientes.

—Solo búscate a alguien tú mismo, _Wallace_ —susurra Arthur.

—_Wallace_ tiene a su esposa —interrumpe Lord Kirkland que NO puede creer que ninguno este ni remotamente contento con su mujer.

—Ninguno estamos seguros que _Sigrid_ no tenga dientes en el coño —responde Scott a su padre.

—Pues es lo que tiene, como en todos lados. Quizás debiera decirle simplemente quien soy, seguro se larga —sentencia Wallace tomando la licorera completa y mirando a su padre y a sus hermanos —. Yo no tengo nada más que decir en esta reunión.

— ¿Quién eres de qué?

—Pregúntale a madre, ella te dará todos los detalles que quieras —puntualiza mirándola a ella otra vez un segundo de reojo y luego a su padre —. Volveré mañana a trabajar.

Scott pone los ojos en blanco entendiendo. Y Lord Kirkland para variar no entiende un pimiento. Es como... Su vida habitual. Les mira a todos sin entender nada, pero ninguno le explica.

— ¿Por qué no te enfocas en lo que si puedes arreglar ahora? —pregunta Lady Kirkland mientras Wallace sale del despacho sin más miramientos y de pésimo humor.

Arthur asiente porque bastante complicado es todo ya y quiere que salga bien.

—Es increíble lo difícil que es hacerles felices... —protesta Lord Kirkland un poco abatido, porque a pesar de parecer tan duro él siempre ha intentado hacer felices a sus hijos y darles lo mejor.

—Es que igual lo que pasa es que llegas ya un poco tarde —responde Scott—. Dale a _Wallace _tu nombre, tu posición y el negocio familiar, es el único que realmente lo quiere, aunque no sea el primogénito. Yo me basto con el ejército y _Patrick_ con la iglesia.

Lord Kirkland mira a su hijo mayor fijamente dando una buena calada a su puro. Mira después a su esposa, quien asiente levemente en conformidad.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú eres mi hijo mayor, no puedo solo desheredarte del título y no me has pedido hasta ahora ningún beneficio.

—Padre... igual esto te sorprenda, pero me da igual tu título —lleva diciéndolo desde que sabe hablar.

La boca de Lord Kirkland se hace una delgada línea, porque detesta que Scott piense así... Tanto que nunca ha querido tomarle en serio.

— ¿Y qué es lo que no te da igual?

—Yo no lo quiero, él sí ¿a quién le importa que no sea el primogénito? Igual es la única manera de perpetuar el nombre y el negocio dentro de la familia... sangre de tu sangre —tiene que esconder la sonrisa con eso—. La otra opción es seguir así hasta que mueras y automáticamente yo se lo ceda cuando pase a ser mío.

—Lo que estoy diciendo, _Scott_, es que si no quieres mi nombre y mi título, ¿qué es lo que sí quieres?

Lady Brittany, a todo esto, se sonroja de muerte con el comentario de Scott, tratando de esconder su sonrojo en un ataque de tos. Scott le da una larga calada a su puro mientras piensa que su vida matrimonial era un desastre, pero no había tampoco ningún interés por su parte de mejorarla. Marlijn, al final, aunque desde luego no era su pareja románticamente, era una mujer a la que ya conocía y con quien podía compartir casa de una manera tranquila, no le pedía explicaciones ni se las daba, así que él podía hacer más o menos todo lo que se le antojara exceptuando los pequeños compromisos sociales mínimos. Y a pesar de ello, él consideraba que tenía el matrimonio más saludable de los tres hermanos casados.

El ejército no era un problema, al principio había sido una vía de escape para viajar y conocer el mundo, solo para huir. Le repateaba seguir órdenes sin poder pensar, pero inteligentemente había escalado un par de puestos a un cómodo lugar intermedio en el que podía mandar a otros hacer lo que le mandaban y no tenía que tomar decisiones que le valían un pimiento.

Mira de reojo a su madre con la tos... y piensa en ese asunto.

—Lo que yo quiero pedirte es mucho, mucho más complicado que cualquiera de las peticiones de mis hermanos —asegura decidiendo que lo que piensa conseguir con este "favor" gratuito de su padre, es el perdón de su madre.

Todos le miran con curiosidad.

—Es tan complicado, que no puedo exponértelo ahora, así que te pido que me guardes este ofrecimiento hasta el momento oportuno.

Especialmente Lord Kirkland, que no está seguro que haya cosas más complejas que divorciar a su segundo hijo y casarle con una chica negra americana que hasta ahora es de la servidumbre. Inclina la cabeza con ese detalle.

—Agh, _bloody he..._ ehm —protesta _Patrick_ entre dientes.

Scott mira a su hermano con eso. Él le sonríe... ¡Y es que le da mucha curiosidad saber qué va a pedir! Lord Kirkland sigue mirando a Scott haciendo conjeturas. Que nada más se encoge de hombros. Arthur también le mira con curiosidad.

—Bien —concluye el padre de todos sin pensarlo mucho más —. Podrás pedirlo más tarde, pero no demores demasiado que hasta no oírlo no modificaré mi testamento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —protesta, porque con suerte, quizás ni tenía que decírselo.

Lord Kirkland se encoge de hombros.

—Retírense, por favor. Tengo que hablar con _Patrick._

Arthur es el primero en salir corriendo.

—Esa no es una respuesta —protesta Scott.

—Quieres algo, y me parece justo. Seguro podrás encontrar el momento oportuno.

— ¡Sé perfectamente cuál será el momento, pero no cuando será!

—Ingéniatelas para que ocurra.

Frunce el ceño. Lord Kirkland le mira y suspira, incapaz de cederle del todo el control.

—_Scott..._ Pídeme lo que quieres pronto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar, y quiero poder morir en paz.

—Tal vez mueras y nunca haga falta que te lo pida.

—No puedo desheredarte del título sin darte algo a cambio.

—Eso lo dices tú.

Lord Kirkland le mira.

—Eres mi primogénito. Si no me pides lo que quieras pedirme vas a obligarme a encontrar algo que darte... Y ya hemos visto lo mal que hago yo esas cosas.

—No es algo propiamente para mí.

Frunce el ceño

— ¿Y para quién es?

Mira a su madre de reojo sin poder evitarlo. Lord Kirkland mira también a Lady Kirkland siguiendo la mirada de su hijo.

—Déjame hablarlo, de todos modos —pide Scott desviando la mirada. Lord Kirkland parpadea ante el sonrojo de su mujer.

— ¿Y no hay nada que quieras para ti?

—Así de desinteresado y dadivoso me criaste —se encoge de hombros medio burlón.

Le mira fijamente.

—También te crié para ser mi heredero.

—Me puedo quedar el dinero —se levanta y se acerca a la puerta—, pero no te aseguro que no me lo beba y me lo folle todo en la primera semana —suelta saliendo del despacho.

Lady Kirkland sale en automático tras él sin siquiera mirar a su marido. Que les mira irse a ambos volviendo a sentirse un poco desconsolado con la idea de Scott no queriendo nada suyo, preguntándose quien desheredaba a quien en esas condiciones... Él desheredaba a su hijo mayor al no darle nada importante, pero más aún era su hijo mayor el que despreciaba lo que era suyo por derecho.

No es que no quiera tus cosas, es que son un montón de responsabilidades muermazo. ¿Por qué crees que Inglaterra es la capital en la isla? Y de hecho vas a ganarte el amor y respeto de todos si haces todo esto... en la medida que puede amar y respetar un británico. El problema con Lord Kirkland es que no se entera.

No se entera que sus hijos no son felices, por ejemplo. Sus raros hijos que se quejan igual de todo si lo son que si no lo son. Seh. Salieron a su mamá.

XOXOXOXOX

—_Scott…_ —Lady Brittany detiene a su hijo mayor casi en cuanto cruza el umbral de la puerta. El nombrado se gira a mirarla. Se le acerca y le mira a los ojos. — ¿Qué ibas a pedir? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, iba a pedir que se te perdonaran los deslices.

Lady Kirkland parpadea y se sonroja un poco, pero no deja de mirarle a los ojos. Traga saliva.

— ¿Qué?

—E-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte —susurra, y se le humedecen los ojos.

Scott aparta la cara poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lady Kirkland parpadea y traga otra vez mirando al suelo.

—No te equivoques... quiero a mi padre y no apruebo lo que le has hecho, pero no creo que actué contigo de la forma adecuada.

Asiente un poco y se sorbe los mocos, pero hace un sobre esfuerzo por mantenerse entera y sin llorar.

—Vamos... vamos a escondernos y hablar de esto —pide al notar que solloza, tomándole la mano.

Se la aprieta y asiente otra vez con suavidad. Scott tira de ella llevándola al que era su cuarto cuando vivía aun en la casa que ahora es un cuarto de invitados. Se deja llevar por la casa recomponiéndose un poco en el camino. Aunque con la misma sensación de ser débil y tonta por estar llorando.

La hace entrar, cerrando la puerta y mirándola.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No... Pero lo estaré —asegura después de pensárselo un poco.

—Para pedirle eso a padre... debo contarle eso a padre —explica yendo a sentarse en la cama.

—Debería al menos tener el valor de confesarlo yo.

—Sí... tal vez sería menos malo si lo hicieras.

—Es sólo que... —va a la cama y se sienta a su lado.

— ¿Qué?

—Tuve un amante por veinticinco años —susurra.

—Por lo menos a ti te casaron a la fuerza, a saber qué excusa tenía él contra ese pedazo de mujer.

—Él no sabía decir que no... De haber sabido creo que hubiera dicho que no —se encoge de hombros y le mira a los ojos —. Tu padre no va a perdonarme ni aunque se lo pidas. Y creo que no es justo siquiera pedírselo.

Suspira.

—Entonces no sé qué quiere de mí.

—Aun así, creo que debo decírselo y enfrentar las consecuencias de ello —concluye —. Serán serias y devastadoras... Quizás pueda, pueda vivir en tu casa después de ello.

—Espera —la detiene—. Aguanta hasta que ellos tengan lo que quieren —pide —. _Patrick_ a la chica negra, _Wallace _el título y _Arthur _a esa mujer.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú? Piensa en algo para ti, _Scott._

Aprieta los ojos.

—Debe haber ALGO que haga tu padre, o que haga yo, que consiga que tú seas al menos un poco más feliz

— ¿El qué? ¿Divorciarme? _Marlijn _me importa una mierda, no va a cambiar nada si lo que hace es planearme otra boda de conveniencia. ¿Cambiar mi trabajo? ¿Dedicarme a preocuparme todo el día por cosas que no me interesan para comprar chelines a diez peniques?

—Aun así, no eres feliz.

— ¿Y tú lo eres?

—Lo he sido por largos periodos.

—Tal vez me busque una amante como tú —sonríe y piensa por un momento en la amiga de Marlijn.

Lady Kirkland aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

—No deberías

—Oh, claro, habla la voz de la experiencia.

—Aunque... En realidad no deberíamos tener esta conversación —se acuesta en la cama boca arriba —. Cállate, que justo por eso creo que yo no soy la persona adecuada —. Su hijo se ríe.— Es una... Situación arriesgada, que no deja de tener la parte del... Peligro a su favor.

—No creo que a mi esposa le importara un cuerno. De hecho puede que ella se buscara también uno y fuera más feliz.

—_Marljin _no te ha valorado nunca. ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

—Todas las mujeres que no son mi esposa. Hasta _Cecil_ y _Sigrid_.

Aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Pero qué tiene tan terrible? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad e incluso una poca de malicia.

—Nada, salvo que se niega rotundamente a estar conmigo.

— ¿Y seguro que se niega? ¿No es sólo que presente un poco de resistencia?

—Digamos que yo tampoco me esfuerzo demasiado.

— ¿Y nada de eso va a cambiar?

—Pues no parece que haya intención.

—Hay dos opciones... Una es intentarlo de verdad. Quizás haya algo que les guste a los dos hacer, algo de lo que hablar... O algo de ti que le atraiga.

—Me da taaaanta pereza.

— ¿No te gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar de tus cosas y pasarla bien en vez de salir corriendo?

— ¡No! Seguro engordaría un montón al dejar de correr, ¡sería horrible!

Se ríe un poco más y lo mira de reojo.

—El sexo es un buen ejercicio —responde sonrijadita.

—Las putas me echarían de menos.

— ¿No preferirías querer a alguien?

—Me quiero a mi mismo.

Ojos en blanco

—En conclusión, no necesitas nada y así como estas, ¿estás bien?

— ¿No es genial?

—Lo es, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para estar bien, no la dejes pasar.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer si no puedo decirle a padre "quiero casarme con esa otra chica"?

— ¿Hay otra chica? Si _Patrick_ puede divorciarse, tú puedes divorciarte.

—No, no la hay, justo eso es lo que digo. Es un poco injusto que después de que tres de nosotros pasáramos por la boda sin querer hacerlo tampoco, ahora venga la pequeña larva tan mono y rubito a decir que no quiere casarse y de repente todos podamos rehacer nuestra vida como queramos. Muchas gracias, pero llegáis tarde en mi caso.

—Más vale tarde que nunca, sabes que no puedo regresar el tiempo.

—Bueno, pues yo tampoco.

—Está bien, está bien —se tapa los ojos con las manos. Al menos pídele una casa más grande. ¡Oh! Ya sé, una casa en el norte que tanto te gusta para vacacionar.

—Mmmm —sonríe porque suena bien.

—No va a negarse, puede darte terrenos ahí, hay algunos que eran de mis padres y fueron parte de mi dote. Una casa y los terrenos, aunque tendrías que hacerte cargo de ello como hace él.

— ¿Crees que podría largarme ahí y que nadie me molestara?

— ¿Y salirte del ejército?

—Sí, eso es lo malo... podría tener ovejas.

—_Marljin_ podría morirse entonces —se ríe —. Pero no veo el problema en ello si lo haces bien, le quitarías a tu padre un problema.

—Ah... que ella tiene que venir...

—O podrías dejarla en la ciudad...

— ¿Verdad que sí? Viviendo contigo.

—Tú quieres ver una pelea a muerte, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer si no? —sonríe ampliamente. Su madre le da un golpecito en el brazo.

—Pídele la casa y los terrenos y vete a vivir allá.

Se ríe

—Vale, vale.

Sonríe más tranquila con haber encontrado algo para él.

—Y déjame estar ahí cuando se lo digas a tu mujer.

—Vamos, se lo contaremos ahora —se levanta—. Hasta puedes decirle tú.

—Va a creer que es broma, no creo que piense que DE VERDAD te vas a salir del ejército.

—Podría pedir que me destinen ahí a luchar contra yetis

—Más probable es que te manden ahí a hacer de Yeti.

Vuelve a reírse. Ella se levanta de la cama sonriendo y sintiéndose considerablemente mejor. Sale tras ella.

XOXOXOXOX

Bien, así que... Lord Kirkland está verdaderamente nervioso cuando suena el timbre, considerando esto que tiene que hacer una actividad muy complicada.

Nada ayudaba tampoco que Patrick le hubiera contado su conversación con Cecil, que aunque bastante productiva, dejaba un poco clara la falta de tacto del muchacho, aspereza que no habían podido limar ni los años en el seminario.

De esta manera era que él mismo había ido a recibirles a la puerta cuando llegaron, formalmente vestido con su traje de noche, con el cabello bastante recogido e incluso un poco engominado.

Mister Jones deja que todas pasen delante de él con una cara de apesadumbradas circunstancias tremendas. Lord Kirkland les saluda con seriedad dejando que sea su esposa quien les indique el conocido camino hacia el interior una vez que el mayordomo y los valets les quiten los abrigos.

Lady Jones sigue a Lady Kirkland poniendo los ojos en blanco de desaprobación y Sesel mira a Emily de reojo si poder evitar ver si por ahí está Patrick.

Al mirar a Míster Jones pasar frente a él casi ve en un espejo la cara que el mismo trae, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón claramente dirigida a suponer que... Ya sabe.

Emily trae esa cara de niña consentida y berrinchuda que pone en algunas circunstancias, en especial cuando las cosas no van exactamente a donde ella esperaba.

—_Lord Kirkland_ —saluda el americano tendiéndole la mano al nombrado.

—_Míster Jones_ —responde con voz profunda apretándosela —. ¿Qué tal está?

—No muy bien, me temo, mi buen amigo.

Lord Kirkland suspira y le pone la mano con la que no le aprieta en el hombro.

— ¿Por qué no pasa y me cuenta qué ha pasado con un puro y copa en la mano?

—Gracias —asiente a eso.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza al mayordomo mirándole cargado de sentido para que traiga el mejor whisky que tienen y sus mejores puros.

— ¿Cree que debamos ir antes a la biblioteca para hablar con más tranquilidad?

—Definitivamente.

Lord kirkland asiente dirigiéndole hacia allá con paso firme, sintiendo que le sudan las manos. Y finalmente se instalan en la biblioteca, él invitándole a sentarse en uno de sus sillones ingleses barnizados en oscuro y con tapiz bastante discreto. Él se sienta en su butaca.

Mr. Jones le sigue, mirando al suelo sin saber demasiado bien como exponer esto a pesar de haber estado pensando en ello por toda la tarde. (En realidad para las ganas que tienen ambos de hacer esto y lo complicados que están todos sus familiares ya deberían hacer negocios los dos sin necesitar una boda).

El mayordomo no tarda nada en entrar, ofreciendo los prometidos puros y la copa de whisky, antes de desaparecer con la misma discreción con la que apareció en escena.

—Cuénteme, _Míster Jones..._ ¿Qué le aflige?

—Es... _Emily _—asegura después de vaciar la primera copa como si fuera agua—. No se quiere casar.

Y tener una cara de jugador profesional de póker tiene sus ventajas en algunos momentos de la existencia. Lord Kirkland siente por un momento que se le destensa el estómago y un rayito de esperanza ilumina repentinamente su pensamiento.

—Oh... _Emily..._ —murmura de vuelta.

—_Arthur_ no le agrada... lo siento, no digo que tu chico no sea un muchacho estupendo, pero a ella no le gusta.

Frunce un poco el ceño, y se revuelve en su asiento.

—Confieso que en alguna medida escuchar esto es... —carraspea —, liberador.

—Sé que habéis preparado esta ceremonia y nos habéis acogido en vuestra casa con... —se detiene con eso.

—Es verdad que la hemos preparado y tenía todo perfectamente planeado, pero _Arthur _también es un hueso duro de roer.

—Sé que usted quería estas nupcias como salvo conducto de las inversiones, pero no voy a casar a mi hija si ella no quiere. Tal vez podamos hacer negocios al margen de ello.

Lord Kirkland suelta un largo carraspeo

—Me encantaría hacer negocios con usted de igual manera y sin necesidad de una boda de por medio. Sin embargo...

—Lo entiendo, entiendo que no es tan fácil invertir el dinero en una empresa extranjera y casi desentenderse. Pero no puedo obligarla, eso formaba parte del contrato.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y no pretendo que lo intente —asegura —. Ya le he dicho yo que _Arthur_ no parece por ahora tener madera para casarse.

Míster Jones suspira, más tranquilo con eso.

—A pesar de ello quisiera hacer aun tratos con usted.

—Si no le importa que sean sin un matrimonio...

—No es del todo mi costumbre hacer tratos así.

—No sé qué planea entonces.

—Algo complicado —confiesa —, pero no imposible. Algo que, creo, beneficiaría a su familia.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Le da ahora un trago largo él a su bebida y se pone de pie para servir un poco más para ambos.

—Sé que estuvo hablando con mi esposa en la última reunión que hicimos.

—Ah, sí, una mujer encantadora.

—Encantadora.

— ¿No se lo parece?

—Es mi mujer —sonríe levemente de lado sin especificar si eso es que si o que no.

— ¿Y?

—Y por esa razón me puso discretamente al tanto de lo que hablaron —le acerca su copa.

—No recuerdo muy bien... pero diría que no hubo nada digno de mención.

—Ella sí que lo recuerda. Es sobre su hija.

— ¿Aja?

—No me refiero a _Emily_ —aclara carraspeando.

— Ah ¿no?

—Sé que la otra jovencita también es hija suya —aclara —. Lo cual me alegra bastante.

—No... Eso fue un malentendido —niega con la cabeza y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados con lo de que le alegra.

— ¿Lo fue? —vacila un poco mirándole también con suspicacia.

— ¿Le alegra?

—Están pasando cosas poco convencionales en mi familia —explica con voz grave —, algunas las ha visto usted mismo. _Patrick,_ mi hijo, es infeliz hace tiempo en un matrimonio que arreglé yo.

—_Patrick..._ el chico ese sacerdote, ya lo vi.

—Va a separarse.

—A separarse por haber besado a... ¡Oh, cielos! —hasta palidece.

—Nadie se separa solamente por un beso, _Mister Jones_, por más público que sea. Entiendo que esto es un descontento que tiene bastante tiempo...

—No me extraña que su esposa quiera... ¡Que desastre! Seguro que le daremos la reprimenda adecuada a _Sesel_.

—_Míster Jones_, creo que no me estoy explicando correctamente y eso me preocupa. Más aún me preocupa que vuelva a negar que _Sesel_ es su hija.

—Es que a todas luces, no lo es.

Le mira fijamente.

—Entonces no voy a casar a mi hijo con personal de servidumbre. Olvídelo.

— ¿Estaba pensando en casarlos?

—Eso resolvía todos nuestros problemas. Un desafortunado malentendido de mi esposa —frunce el ceño.

—La verdad... no entiendo a los ingleses —confiesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiende?

—La verdad es que todo el asunto de _Sesel_ tiene que ver con mi esposa —se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué asunto de _Sesel_? Vera, _Míster Jones..._ A estas alturas puede sincerarse conmigo.

—Mi esposa, ella es la que no quiere que _Sesel_ sea reconocida como hija nuestra —explica.

—Entonces sí es su hija —murmura conforme con ello —. ¿Por qué no quiere? Es considerablemente peor tenerla de servidumbre.

—No cuando se trata de una mujer negra, mi esposa sufre terribles acosos por ello en América... aun peor aquí en donde es... incluso menos común.

—Ciertamente nunca hubiera pensado tener una nuera... Negra —arruga un poco la nariz —. Tampoco habría querido tener un montón de hijos infelices.

—Por eso es que buscamos las inversiones en el viejo continente, en América la gente no quiere trabajar con mi familia, aunque bien que quieren mi dinero. No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea hacer que _Sesel _pase por ello.

—Déjeme ver si entiendo bien... Su hija _Sesel _tiene la oportunidad de ser una _Kirkland_ e incluso de tener hijos con mi hijo, en una familia de estirpe inglesa... ¿Y usted no está seguro de preferir que ella sea mejor una sirviente?

—_Lord Kirkland,_ se lo digo a usted desde la confianza y la sinceridad. Si _Sesel_ quiere casarse con su hijo, tiene mis bendiciones, ya conozco a la familia y aunque no considero que sea el más correcto de sus hijos, es el que ella ha elegido —expone para empezar—. Estoy muy contento que usted sea un hombre considerado y con suficientemente mente abierta para aceptarla en su familia como un miembro más... lo que digo es que no sé si se hace usted a la idea de lo que representa.

—Tengo un nombre, un título, una posición y suficiente dinero como para considerar que no hay nada que una chica negra pueda hacerle a mi familia. No estamos hace cien años — (Y solo porque soy inglés y no germano en esta historia, que la chica no parece nieta de Odín ni a golpes. Pues teniendo en cuenta que eres padre de Inglaterra y la niña es quien es...)

—Está bien, si está usted tan seguro no tengo nada que objetar —sonríe un poco, de todos modos pensando que seguro va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que cree este hombre, él también tenía dinero y el dinero no compra que se nieguen a servirles en un restaurante o no les dejen espacio para sentarse en la iglesia, o los coches no se paren a recogerles o lancen huevos contra su casa.

—No, no estoy seguro de nada de todo esto, _Míster Jones_, puedo asegurárselo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? Hablaré con _Sesel_ y le explicaré lo que está proponiendo.

—Esto quizás tome tiempo considerando que mi hijo el reverendo debe divorciarse antes —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Supongo que tendremos que hablar de permanecer un tiempo más en el país...

—Y esperar que pase lo del divorcio, que será lo más silencioso que me sea posible pagar.

—Por lo menos tendrán tiempo de conocerse... tengo que ver que dice mi esposa de todo esto.

—Por ahora lo que necesito es que _Sesel _deje lo antes posible de ser la sirvienta y, de hecho, deje de hablarse de ese asunto de inmediato.

—Aun así debo consultarlo con ellas, necesitaré un par de días antes de poder darle una respuesta.

Asiente.

—Por ahora el compromiso de _Arthur_ y _Emily _queda disuelto

—_Emily_ estará feliz de saberlo —asiente.

—Y _Arthur._ ¿Cree que podríamos esperar un poco a hacerlo oficial?

—Sí, claro... aunque hay que cancelar todo lo que contratamos para la ceremonia.

—O posponerlo, aunque había yo pensado en que la boda fuera en América.

— ¿En América? ¿Por?

—No creo que a _Patrick_ le venga del todo bien esta boda y con sus feligreses... Un cambio de aires no estaría mal aunque tendríamos que ir allá —cara de completo asco.

Mister Jones se muerde el labio porque eso significa que los vecinos notarían otra boda interracial.

—No le convence la idea.

—No están bien vistas estas ceremonias en América y ya tuvimos una en mi familia. No planeaba que tuviéramos que mudarnos de nuestra casa.

Lord Kirkland frunce el ceño.

—Su boda con _Lady Jones..._ No fue entonces como la imagino. Curioso.

— ¿Cómo la imagina?

—Hasta hace un segundo como la mía... Como la que preparábamos para _Arthur_ y _Emily_.

—En esencia así iba a ser.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Que no todo el mundo es capaz de entender que la piel oscura no tiene nada que ver con el demonio ni las hace inferiores.

—Aquí fue también un revuelo la llegada de su esposa, pero nada tan exagerado. La boda iba a llevarse a cabo normalmente —frunce el ceño.

El americano suspira.

—Al principio todo es bastante discreto.

— ¿Y empeora?

—En realidad, hablarle de esto a usted es un poco contraproducente si lo que _Sesel _quiere realmente es casarse con su hijo, así que le pido que me deje hablar con ella antes de continuar esta conversación y posicionarme al respecto.

Germán le mira unos instantes y asiente.

—Vamos con los demás, entonces.

El otro asiente. Lord Kirkland se levanta y le mira con cierto aprecio a pesar de todo, porque han podido hablar de ello tranquilamente y todo de buena voluntad.

—Ojalá consigamos ser consuegros.

—Ojalá —le tiende la mano y sonríe porque le cae bien este hombre.

Se la aprieta con fuerza y sonríe un poquito de lado también.

—Creo que voy a decirle a _Arthur_ que la boda sigue en pie, solo para ver la cara que pone.

— ¡Pobre muchacho! —se ríe.

—Ya bastante es que no vaya a casarse, los otros tres no tuvieron esa suerte.

Asiente riendo.

—Detrás de usted _Míster Jones_ —indica pasando por la puerta. Y ahí sale delante.

Cuando llegan al salón ya han llegado algunos otros invitados. Emily es quien se acerca a Arthur casi en cuanto le mira. Él levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco culpable de no haber pensado casi nada en ella más que como una herramienta para fastidiar al francés.

—_Hello, Artie..._ ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un poco?

—Ah... ehm. Sí, por supuesto.

La chica le sonríe un poquito y le toma del brazo echándole una mirada a Sesel de reojito.

— ¿Salimos?

—Eh... —vuelve a vacilar—. Sí, claro. ¿Me acompañas al jardín?

—Sí, vamos al jardín —asiente conforme de tomar un poco el aire fresco.

—Ehm... vale... ¿C-Cómo...? ¿Cómo te encuentras, _Emily_? —pregunta con toda la ceremonia posible, visiblemente nervioso.

Ella sonríe un poco otra vez a pesar de todo, mirando al inglés a su lado y considerando que es menos terrible ahora que ha tomado una decisión.

—Bien. Bueno, y mal a la vez. Pero mejor ahora. No que antes estuviera mal pero... Bueno, bien en realidad. ¿Tú como estas?

—Más o menos igual —decide. Sorprendido en realidad de poder empatizar con toda esa falta de concreción.

La joven se muerde el labio pensando en si no le vendrá mal la noticia, aunque se encoge de hombros porque cree que con el poco caso que le ha hecho en todo este tiempo no le puede ir tan mal.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te impide estar simplemente "bien"?

—Bueno... Creo que voy a estar un poco mejor ahora que hablemos.

— ¿De qué? —tira de ella haciéndola sentarse en la pérgola junto a él.

—Este lugar es muy lindo —comenta distrayéndose —. Debería tener un columpio.

—Había uno en el árbol de atrás —lo señala—. Cuando yo era pequeño.

Sonríe sinceramente girándose a mirar el árbol.

—Yo tengo uno doble en casa. En verano papá le pone unos almohadones y _Sesel _y yo salimos a tomar el fresco bajo la sombra del árbol.

—Mi padre mandó desmontar el que había cuando yo entré al _College_ porque ya éramos mayores todos, pero dijo que lo montaría de nuevo cuando uno de nosotros le diéramos un nieto o nieta.

Deja de sonreír un poco pensando en ello aunque otra vez no le parece que eso sea tan grave ahora. Sonríe.

—_Scott_ y _Patrick_ ya deberían tener hijos, ¿no? O _Sigrid_. Sería bonito conocerlos... ¿Te gustaría tener sobrinos?

—En realidad... ellos se llevan mal con sus esposas. _Patrick_ hasta va a divorciarse —responde mirándose las manos.

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —se gira a mirarle abriendo mucho los ojos. Él asiente. —Oh, eso está muy... Mal, supongo. ¿Está triste? —pregunta recordando el tema en cuestión entre ellos dos.

—No... la va a dejar por otra —la mira de reojo. Ella levanta las cejas.

— ¿L-La va a dejar por otra? —completamente azorada... No escandalizada, si impresionada.

—_Emily,_ ¿puedo confiar en ti?

—Claro que puedes confiar en mi —le asegura sonriendo otra vez con sinceridad.

—Quien le gusta a mi hermano... es _Sesel_ —le cuenta en confidencia.

Levanta las cejas, sonríe un poco y le aprieta la tela del saco.

— ¡Noooo! ¿De verdad? ¡Oh! —risita tonta —. ¡Tengo que contarle!

— ¿Crees que ella... crees que ella quiera casarse con él si el divorcio y eso sale bien?

— ¿Casarse? _¿Sesel?_ No... ¡Wow! ¡No sé! Eso sería... ¡Oh! ¡_Artie_! ¡Eso lo arreglaría todo!

—Sí... eso es —sonríe un poco al ver que parece bastante emocionada.

—Aunque no sé si _Sesel_ quiera casarse con él... ¡Claro que le beso en la boca bien besado! —le cuenta como si no hubiera estado ahí.

—Sí, por eso pensaba. ¿No te ha contado nada de ello entonces?

—Sí, sí que me ha contado que _Cecil_ es una maldita —asegura asintiendo —, y yo... No sé, quizás si le gusta, ¿si no le gustara por qué le habría besado? Aunque no había pensado que si... Se casa ella con él, se quedaría aquí, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí, tú ibas a quedarte...

—Y ella conmigo —susurra —. Yo no puedo irme a ningún lado sin ella.

—Pero... ¿entonces te quedarías tú?

Ella parpadea y le mira recordando que no le ha dicho lo que ha venido a decirle. Sonríe un poco y le toma una mano.

—_Artie,_ tengo que decirte una cosa.

Tuerce el morro con el "Artie" pero no protesta.

—Me caes bien, y me gustaría conocerte más...

— ¿Aja?

—Pero no puedo casarme contigo.

—Oh... ¿Por?

Se muerde el labio.

—No creo que... Seamos el uno para el otro como príncipe y princesa

Parpadea un poco sin esperarse esa respuesta sobre monarquía.

—Espero que no te enfades conmigo por eso y... y no me odies.

—En realidad pienso igual —le sonríe un poco.

Levanta las cejas sorprendiéndose con eso sin esperarlo aunque después sonríe y le abraza. Él se paraliza y se sonroja un poco con el abrazo.

— ¿Entonces tu tampoco quieres?

Niega aun en el abrazo.

— ¡Ah! Eso es buenísima noticia.

Se echa un poco para atrás para que le suelte, arreglándose la ropa nervioso. Carraspea un poco sonrojado y sonríe. Ella le deja soltarse sonriendo de oreja a oreja porque le agobiaba que no quisiera y le ignorara o algo así.

—Aunque es un problema con los negocios de papa

—Bueno, si _Sesel _y_ Patrick_ son quienes se casan... no lo sería.

—Y entonces de verdad yo... ¡Voy a ser libre del todo! —sonríe con esa idea.

—Eso parece.

Se muerde el labio otra vez al recordar otra cosa.

—Puedo... ¿Contarte algo?

Asiente mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¿Y confiar en que no se lo dirás a NADIE?

—Oh, claro —aún más curiosidad.

—Es posible además que... Bueno... No sé cómo lo voy a arreglar.

— ¿El qué?

—No pienses de mi algo tan malo.

— ¿Tan malo de qué? No te sigo.

—Quizás estoy embarazada.

— ¿Q-Qué? —la mira y por un instante de pánico cree que podría ser suyo, pero la verdad es que su amigo el doctor le ha hablado de esto algunas veces y con sus hermanos mayores, así que un poco sobre la mecánica del asunto sí sabe. Suficiente para que no puedan engañarle con eso. Emily se revuelve un poco. — ¡No es mío! ¡No puedes decir que lo es!

— ¿Qué? ¿Tuyo?

—No lo es. No lo hemos hecho ni hemos hecho nada, ¡apenas si nos hemos besado!

—Pues justo eso digo yo... —le mira extrañada

— ¿Eh?

—Que claro que no puede ser tuyo.

— ¡Ah! —se tranquiliza.

—Eres extraño.

— ¿Por? Espera... ¿de quién es?

Se sonroja un poco.

—De... Alguien.

—Pero... ¡No! ¡¿De quién?! ¡Esto es un desastre!

— ¿De quién? De... Bueno, eso... Es un secreto.

—No puede ser un secreto —se lleva las manos al pelo, tirándoselo un poco—. ¡Pensarán que es mío!

—Por eso te lo digo.

—Pero si piensan que es mío nos obligarán a casarnos, _Emily _—aprieta los ojos.

—E-Es de alguien más.

—Pues tienes que decírselo.

— ¿A-A él?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡A él y a todos!

—No puedo decirles a todos, ¿sabes que van a pensar?

— ¡¿Sabes qué van a pensar si no lo haces?!

—Pues... No lo sé, nada. Ni siquiera es seguro, pero primero tengo que hablar con _Iván_, no lo puedo decir así como así — (Tomo exactamente tres segundos el que fuera secreto).

— ¿_Iván_?

Se cubre la boca con la mano.

—_Emily _¡lo que van a pensar es que es mío! Te lo acabo de decir, todos van a pensarlo y... —de repente palidece pensando en que hasta FRANCIS va a pensarlo.

— ¡Pero no lo es!

— ¡Eso es lo que tienes que decirles! ¡Tengo que irme ahora, tengo que escribir una nota! —exclama y sale corriendo porque de repente le parece importantísimo aclarárselo al sastre antes que lo oiga por ahí o piense cosas raras.

— ¡Pero _Artie_! Pero... ¡Espera! —sale corriendo tras él.

No se detiene, metiéndose a la casa de nuevo. Ella se mete tras él, pero en cuanto ve a Sesel se detiene.

Patrick llega solo unos minutos después de que han llegado los Jones... Solo y con cierto semblante desencajado. Cuando la ve, se sonroja un poco y se dirige al otro lado del salón, sin saber en lo absoluto cómo comportarse ante esta situación.

Ella al no verle por ahí y ver las miradas que le han echado todas las cuñadas Kirkland ha decidido mejor intentar hablar con alguien del servicio o mediar la "pelea" entre su madre y Lady Kirkland.

El reverendo no saluda a sus hermanos cuando se acerca a ellos, aunque mira a Scott y le sonríe con muchísima picardía de lado, con cara de haberse robado la tarta de la ventana.

— ¿Qué?

Se encoge de hombros y mira hacia dónde está la chica morena guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Scott mira de reojo también hacia ahí.

— ¿Ya lo sabe?

—No.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir primero a _Cecil_?

—Hablé con_ Cecil_ en la mañana —murmura y se le borra la sonrisa —. Parece aliviada.

— ¿Qué esperas entonces?

—_Cecil _no sabe... Bueno, sí que lo sabe, pero ¿no es demasiado cínico? —pregunta mirando a su hermano con ojitos de ilusión porque sí que quisiera ir CORRIENDO a hablar con ella.

—Sí, sí que lo es.

Suelta el aire y mira al suelo.

— ¿Y si conoce a alguien más solo por no saberlo?

—Vino a la fiesta con el sastre, ¿verdad? —pregunta en plan cabrón.

Aprieta los ojos porque no había pensado en ello.

—Todas las chicas del servicio están locas con él y más ahora que _Arthur _le trae a casa cada cinco minutos... me sorprende que no esté aquí, de hecho.

—Vino a la iglesia y me besó otra vez.

Le mira de reojo.

—De verdad. Vino y hablamos, y más o menos le dije y me dijo que estaba loco. Pero nos besamos —sonríe.

—Que claro lo tienes todo.

Parpadea sin saber si se refiere a tener claro qué quiere con ella, o si se refiere a que lo tiene tan claro todo que es absurdo pensar que va a salirle bien.

— ¿No debería?

Suspira porque solo intentaba molestarle

—No lo sé.

Patrick sonríe un poco al escuchar el suspiro.

— ¿Que tengo que perder, hermano?

—Tienes razón, ni dignidad te queda ya.

Frunce el ceño con esa respuesta. Scott sonríe.

—Pues si ese es el precio por esa chica, voy a pagarlo.

—Cuánta pasión. Hasta pareces sensible.

—Oh sí, soy muy sensible —hace voz aguda como de niña.

—Esperemos que a ella le gusten los tíos con voz de maricón.

El menor le da un golpe en el hombro y se ríe.

—Nah, que le va a gustar. ¿Cómo hago para hablar con ella?

—Sigue poniendo esa voz —se burla.

—Bah, idiota. Hablo de que hay como diez mil personas aquí y necesito decirle que de verdad voy a separarme y tiene que casarse conmigo —ese uso del "tiene"...

—Oooh ¿vas a arrodillarte? ¿Ya tienes el anillo?

Parpadea y le mira.

—Crees que _Cecil_ me devuelva el suyo —no era mala Fe de su parte, simplemente era la parte práctica y de poco apego que tenía con su esposa la que le hacía pensar en ello.

Scott le mira fijamente unos instantes porque le estaba vacilando.

—Sinceramente, no.

—Eso pensé yo también —admite asintiendo y suspirando—. En realidad creo que puede quedárselo todo, aunque le da igual, solo quiere irse.

—Al enemigo, puente de plata.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Que se lleve lo que quiera —sonríe un poco aun sin podérselo creer del todo.

— ¿Entonces... te arrodillaras o no?

—Nah...

—Bah.

— ¿Te parece que debería? Quizás más adelante lo haga... Y ella también solo que no para hacer lo que crees.

—Lo que creo.

—_Shut up_. Y si... ¿Vas con ella y le pides que salga?

—Claro "_Sesel,_ mi hermano quiere que se las chupes en el jardín".

— ¡Noo! O sea, si quiero, pero no es eso lo que quiero AHORA. ¡Quiero hablar con ella!

—Es lo que le diré —se encoge de hombros y se acerca.

— ¿De verdad? No, espera —se va un poco detrás de él, histérico. Scott se ríe y apresura.

— ¡Sesel!

—Oh, _bloody hell..._ —protesta Patrick entre dientes yendo tras él.

Ella levanta la cabeza hacia ellos. Patrick traga saliva y mira a su alrededor nerviosito, rascándose la nuca y dejando de caminar hacia allá.

—Te está buscando mi hermano —Scott señala a Patrick—. Quiere que le hagas...

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! —susurra HISTÉRICO Patrick.

Scott se muere de la risa porque igual expresamente ni ha acabado la frase. Sesel sonríe un poco frunciendo el ceño pero igual se acerca a él.

—Ehm... A-Afuera o en algún sitio donde no estén mis cuñadas —le pide en un susurrito.

—Intimidaaad —se burla Scott marchándose.

—_Shut up_ —protesta Patrick pasándose una mano por el pelo y notando que sus cuñadas de verdad le están mirando —. ¿La cocina? Ahí jamás se meterán a buscarme.

—No creo que sea adecuado en lo absoluto que vayamos solos a un lugar privado, ya bastante hay con que esté hablando contigo —responde ella.

—Es... Es cierto, es cierto. Sólo quería... Bueno, quería decirte que me separo de_ Cecil_ y eso hace que tú y yo... Que... —se sonroja un poco y baja el tono de voz —. Ya todos en mi casa saben que quiero que tu... Ehm...

Levanta las cejas.

—Esta es como la PEOR manera de hacerlo porque _Cecil _ni siquiera se ha ido del todo, pero tienes que creerme que es solo como terminar una farsa y hacer algo que si se quiere y... No te vayas con el sastre.

— ¿Con el... qué?

—Sastre. Yo soy... Bueno, soy un desastre, ya te lo he dicho y tú quizás has pensado en una vida muy feliz con él teniendo hijos sastrecitos, pero...

—Sastrecitos... —repite.

Cambia el peso de pie.

—Contigo sería mucho mejor que con ella, de verdad, y tú podrías enseñarme todas esas cosas sobre querer y demás.

— ¿A qué cosas te refieres?

—A cosas como que los esposos deben quererse.

Le mira incrédula con eso. Él se pasa otra vez la mano por el pelo poniéndose más y más nervioso.

—Te dije el otro día lo que había pensado... —susurra.

—Mira... yo no soy una chica rica, así que a mí no me vas a seducir como a las chicas ricas. Esto no va de que me das un anillo y me abro de piernas, tienes que esforzarte más.

Se humedece los labios y guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Esforzarme cómo?

—Como los chicos pobres.

—No sé cómo se esfuerzan los chicos pobres.

—Entonces busca uno y pregúntale. Tal vez _Francis_ sepa explicarte —sonríe.

La mira con cara de circunstancias.

— ¿Quieres que le pregunte al chico guapo que te seducía como hacerle para que me digas a mí que sí y no a l? Es decir, no quieres casarte conmigo, ya desde el principio.

—Tú solo estás deduciendo eso —se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es que claro que no va a decirme, _Sesel._

— ¿Ah, no?

— ¿Pues que idiota me diría qué hacer para robarle a una chica como tú? —se lo piensa un poco —. Pongamos que averiguo cómo hacerle para aparentar ser un chico pobre y te traigo una hogaza de pan o algo así en vez de un anillo, que tanto mejor porque no te había comprado uno. ¿Entonces podrías pensar en casarte conmigo?

— ¡No! —frunce el ceño porque no se entera de nada.

Le mira desconsolado

— ¡Piensa!

La mira unos segundos fijamente.

— ¿Quieres que haga cosas y luego DECIDAS si realmente quieres?

—Exacto —sonríe.

—Pero eso es un desastre, no debes pensártelo bien.

— ¿Qué?

—Es que vas a decir que no.

— ¿Por?

—Porque no soy así como el típico hombre casadero, mira a _Cecil._

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Pues no funciona porque ya me conoce y sabe que soy medio bestia y malhablado y...

—Entonces no lo seas.

—No, estamos fritos si quieres que no lo sea. ¡Tú me diste un beso!

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz empezando a arrepentirse de esto... La mira en bastante pánico.

—Sólo... Déjate llevar y ya. Voy a hacerlo mejor porque tú sí me gustas.

—Bien —le mira.

Él parpadea sin poder creer que haya dicho que sí. Sonríe.

—Mi padre va a hablar con el tuyo.

—No —le señala con el dedo —Espera... ¿Qué padre? —cae en la cuenta.

—Pues _Míster Jones..._

—_Míster Jones_ no es mi padre.

—Lo es, por eso a todos les parece bien esto.

Niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Como que no? Tu padre se lo dijo a mi madre.

—No quiero que esto vaya por este camino, vas mal.

— ¿Si?

—Sí, así que cambia de actitud —sentencia.

—Vale. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ya te lo he dicho, esto no funciona así conmigo, no soy una chica rica, no consiste en un acuerdo familiar y unos cuantos regalos.

—Para empezar si eres una niña rica. Al menos eres hija de un hombre rico. Pero vale, pongamos que no funcione así DEL TODO, pero puede funcionar así en parte.

—No, no funciona así en lo absoluto —se cruza de brazos.

—Vale, vale. Como quieras que funcione es como lo haré, aunque no te prometo que mi padre... —le busca con la mirada en el salón —. Él pretende que sea a nuestro modo y no al tuyo.

—No estoy hablando de lo que hagan los demás, ¡hablo de ti!

—No te enfades —le pide suavemente —. Sólo me gustas y ya. Lo bastante.

—Entonces... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Separándome de mi mujer... Y ahora viniendo contigo. Solo que no sé qué más hay que hacer, ¿cosas románticas de libros de esos?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué vas? —protesta porque suena un poco como si tuviera que complacerla a ella y él no quisiera hacer... sólo habían hablado tres veces y ya estaban discutiendo.

—No sé, sólo quería decirte esas cosas, ¿por qué no te parecen? Puedo ir y hablar con el sastre, iré mañana a primera hora.

—Bien —asiente—. Creo que sí lo necesitas, sí.

Sonríe un poco.

—Y tú necesitas... Encontrarme el lado agradable.

—Yo necesito... entender lo que estoy haciendo.

Le sonríe.

—No soy tan malo como parezco, de verdad.

— ¿Cómo sé qué no?

—Habla conmigo. Pasa tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Cómo? —sonríe un poco porque parece que va por buen camino.

—Habla conmigo toda la noche, y mañana venme a ver en la tarde a la iglesia y caminaremos un poco... O algo así.

—Esta noche no me siento cómoda hablando contigo con todo el mundo mirándonos.

—Mañana. Te iré a buscar.

—Será... ¿Una cita?

Se sonroja con la idea. Ella sonríe un poco coquetamente.

—Una... Cita con un hombre casado aun —aprieta los ojos.

—Piensa ir a algún lugar donde no te vean tus feligreses.

—Vale, lo pensaré —sonríe un poco más con más ilusión de la idea —. ¿Y de verdad saldrás conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Sonríe aún más con la idea y hasta le brillan los ojos.

—No lo sé, por ser una chica tonta como todas las otras, pero tú eres diferente.

—La verdad, la pregunta era más bien, porque SÍ iba a hacerlo, me he confundido —le toma el pelo.

Él deja de sonreír.

— ¡Oh! Oh... —le mira con clara decepción. Sesel sonríe más.

—Ehh... Pues... Eres una tonta.

—Y tú parece que tengas cinco años —se devuelve cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues tú pareces de tres y no eres ni bonita ni nada —levanta la mano y le jala un poco una coleta.

— ¡Eh! —protesta tratando de que la suelte. Y la suelta, si solo ha sido un jaloncito. Se ríe.—Eso es aún más infantil.

—Y que, tú eres una niña.

— ¡Soy mucho más madura que tú!

—En algunas cosas, quizás, en otras ni de chiste. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Cuántos crees?

— ¿Doce? —sonríe de lado

Le echa una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¡Trece!

— ¿Le pedirías salir a una niña de trece? eres un enfermo.

—No me digas enfermo ahora, sólo porque pareces niña de trece... ¿Cuantos tienes? ¿Dieciséis?

—No te lo voy a decir. _Míster Jones_ no sabe ni sabrá nunca la edad de _Lady Jones_, ni él ni nadie... y lo mismo será conmigo.

—No seas ridícula, como no voy a saber la edad de mi esposa.

—No la necesitas para absolutamente nada.

— ¡Ja! No has dicho que no serás mi esposa.

Pone los ojos en blanco aunque sonríe.

—Si solo se necesita no saber tu edad, vale. No la sabré nunca.

—No, no es lo único que se necesita.

— ¿Que se necesita además de eso? ¿Un marido loco por su esposa?

—Enamorarme. No voy a casarme contigo si no estoy enamorada de ti.

Se sonroja bastante.

—E-Enamorarte de mí... E-Eso sería... Algo nuevo. No sé cómo hacer que lo hagas.

—Pues tendrás que averiguarlo... —se sonroja un poco.

Y en esto es que Emily debe encontrarles.

— ¡_Seseeeel_!

Se gira a la voz. Emily mira a Patrick... Se sonroja un poco, se tapa la boca y se ríe. Tira de Sesel para alejarlo de él. Ella se deja tirar riéndose un poco, rindiéndose a la incontrolable americana, sin ni tratar de oponer resistencia.

— ¡_Sesel, Sesel_!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Miiiijijijijiii —serie como gallina loca —. ¡_Arthur_ me contó! ¡_Arthur _me contó!

— ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

— ¿Sabes que _Patrick..._ se va a divorciar y quiere contigo?

—Ah, sí, sí, eso me estaba contando —sonríe un poco.

—Y yo no voy a casarme con _Artie_, tú vas a casarte con _Patrick_ y quedarte aquí y... Yo no sé qué voy a hacer con _Iván..._ Pero _Paaaaatriiiiiick._

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿qué?

—Vas a casarte con él y dejar de ser así para ser como yo

— ¡Yo no he dicho que vaya a casarme con él!

—Pero sí vas a hacerlo y serás una dama así como yo, y mi hermana.

—Pero yo no... —da un pasito atrás empezando a agobiarse un poco porque de verdad que Patrick ni es tan mono ni tan seductor ni tan nada, por dios, sólo le dio un beso o dos no es como que la hubiera embarazado.

Emily sonríe y la abraza.

—No más establos horribles.

Aprieta los ojos.

—_Emilyyy_ —lloriquea.

—Y a todos le diremos que somos hermanas porque... ¡Lo seremos oficialmente! ¡Porque papá te reconocerá como hija de mamá para los negocios y así no tendrás que quedarte atrás nunca!

De hecho, a medida que hay más gente que la empuja a esto es que peor ve a Patrick, parece más desesperado, torpe e inútil y hasta feo, por la simple precipitación de la idea y más se apaga la pequeña llamita de interés que podía haber surgido. Emily le sonríe un poco.

—Y yo no voy a casarme.

— ¡Yo tampoco voy a casarme!

— ¿Pero por qué? A ti si te gusta el chico.

— ¡No! No sé si me gusta o no, cada vez me gusta menos.

—Oh... Pero... ¡Se quiere casar contigo!

—Pues... ¡ya veremos lo que pasa!

Tuerce el morro un poco.

—Tienes que casarte.

—No, no tengo que hacer nada. Tengo que asegurarme que tu cuarto se mantiene ordenado, que tu comida caliente y tu ropa limpia. No tengo que casarme por ti.

Le sonríe un poco entendiendo las intenciones de la frase completamente al revés.

—De verdad no me importaría, al contrario —asegura —. Le conté a _Artie_ que quizás estoy... eso.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero aún no lo sabemos!

—Pero si sí lo estoy van a decir que es de él.

—Él va a saber que no es suyo... creo. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que tengo que decirle a _Iván..._ Y a todos, que no es de _Artie_, porque todos van a pensarlo.

—Sí, eso es cierto.

—Pero no lo es, si fuera suyo querría decir que sí queremos casarnos.

—Es más fácil que todos piensen que te has acostado con él que con otro chico. Y si_ Arthur_ les dice a todos, es posible que te obliguen a casarte con él aún más.

—Él no quiere casarse tampoco.

—Entonces espero que no lo diga...

—Me ha dicho que no lo diría. ¿Crees que le deba decir a_ Iván_?

—Sí... pero cuando estemos seguras, creo que no debiste decirle a nadie hasta estarlo.

—Él no va a decirlo.

—Ya, pero ¿y si luego tenemos suerte y no lo estás?

Emily sonríe.

—Mejor.

—Pero si se lo hemos dicho él... tal vez haga algo, yo qué sé, los hombres son muy complicados.

— ¿Algo como qué? Se lo dije porque... Parecía importante que lo supiera.

—No sé, venir y decirles a todos. Creo que es un tema delicado y es mejor que seas discreta por ahora.

Es como pedirle que sea silenciosa. Suspira porque nada de lo genial y maravilloso que ha venido a decirle le ha parecido genial y maravilloso.

—Mañana iremos con la enfermera a ver.

—No quiero estar embarazada.

—Eso... ya lo sé —sonríe un poco.

—Pensé que te gustaría gustarle al chico que te gusta y ser una chica importante... Y que estarías feliz porque no tengo que casarme ya.

—Me gusta gustarle a un chico, pero solo he hablado con él un par de veces y la idea de TENER QUE casarme con él me asfixia un poco.

—Yo tenía que casarme con él sin conocerle siquiera. Y no te parecía TAN horrible, me decías que estaría bien.

—Porque tú eres una dama y eso es lo que hacen las damas. ¡Tenía que apoyarte para hacerte el hecho más llevadero!

Le sonríe un poco y la abraza. Sesel suspira y la abraza de vuelta.

— ¿Crees que _Iván_ quiera volverme a ver?

—Es posible... aunque después de cómo has peleado con _Míster Jones_ hoy será mejor que vayas con cuidado con ello.

Se ríe con eso.

—Quieres que vaya con cuidado con todo.

—Sí... es que todo es difícil y quiero que te salga bien.

—No debí contarle a papá quien era_ Iván_.

—No... No debiste...

Suspira arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Y si me escapo con_ Iván_?

— ¿Qué?

—Si le digo que me lleve en su dirigible y que no volvamos nunca más?

—Pues... todos nos pondríamos muy tristes y yo te echaría mucho de menos. Y nunca más tendrías a gente que te ayudara a vestirte ni te preparara la comida ni te lavara la ropa ni un montón de vestidos ni... nada de todo eso.

Pone carita triste.

— ¿Y si vienes conmigo?

— ¿Y tus padres?

— ¿Y si vienen también? —sonríe —. Allá arriba nadie nos diría que está mal nada de lo que hacemos.

—Pero es que son ellos los que se oponen a que vayas con _Iván..._ que a mí me parece también que es demasiado mayor para ti.

—Ugh, ¿tú también?

—Es que... tienes que admitir que es un poco...

—Lo es, pero eso no importa. Es divertido y tiene un dirigible y da unos besos... —sonríe. La morena suspira. —No me gusta que no te guste... —lo que no me impedirá ser necia e ir tras él.

—Es que es un tío muy raro.

—El tuyo no se queda atrás, tiene esposa.

Aprieta los ojos. Emily suelta una risita.

—_Iván_ es raro, lo acepto, pero creo que es porque sabe cosas que nadie más sabe.

— ¿Cuáles cosas? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Cosas como las estrellas —sonríe —. En el norte y en el sur.

—Oh.

—Y volar, y subir y bajar muy rápido colgado de cuerdas.

—Eso ya lo vi —sonríe.

—Y me escucha cuando hablo de cosas.

—Yo también.

Sonríe.

—Es verdad, pero tú no me das besos ni calor en zonas raras

Aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Y _Patrick_? ¿También te hace sentir calores así?

—No quiero hablar de _Patrick_. Estoy harta de eso hoy.

—Oh... Bueeeeeno, hablemos de _Iván_ entonces —tan feliz.

—Vale —se ríe.

Es que Sesel… ¿sabes? Sesel ahora esta con esa sensación del tipo... Ehm... ¿Si me esperan por favor y dejan de decidir todos lo que pasa conmigo? O como cuando acabas metido en algo a fuerzas casi sin querer. E igual antes lo querías, pero tanto dicen todos y tanto hace todo el mundo que es como "ya no sé si quierooooo". Además es que es como todo muy rápido.

Es que no me extraña ni tantito. Sí, es que es eso de... es eso justo, de cuando empieza a gustarte un chico y alguien hace que te imagines casándote y es como "joder, sólo me gusta un poco" ¿no te ha pasado nunca? Que hasta te arrepientes de haberlo dicho.

Y no me extrañaría que de primeras se negara. Porque por más que parezca la situación ideal en cuanto a que sería una señora blablablá, su situación actual tampoco es tan terrible. No. Es que además... venga, ni siquiera tiene que hacer cosas tan horribles, no lava baños ni cosas así. Es como ser otra hija y ya cuando están en casa solos sólo tiene que peinar a Emily, ayudarla a vestirse, ir con ella a todas partes, coserle un vestido para que Emily pueda decidir cómo lo quiere.

Y claro, la castigaron a palear el establo, pero… es decir, no es su ocupación habitual. Bien, bien, no otra hija... pero desde luego no la que tiene las tareas horribles de servicio. Hasta comparte cuarto con Emily en vez de con el servicio. O sea, no otra hija normal así del todo, pero... si un punto intermedio. Entre chica de servicio y una hija.

Y Patrick, es que entiendo que es un desastre. Aunque parece peor de lo que realmente es. Es decir, evidentemente Sesel puede y podrá hacer LO QUE QUIERA con él. Solo le ha frustrado porque quería que la invitara a salir y le ha costadoooooo.

Es que además me imagino a Patrick más bien bruto. Sería bueno que pudiera vivir dos mil años para que al menos le sirvan de algo. Pero este es bruto, y entre que su gremio no es el de los hombres que ligan por ahí y sólo le arreglaron una boda casi que suplicándole a una chica que se case con él y resulto ser un fiasco…

Bueno, bueno, ok. Será un bruto malhablado y medio bestia siempre, pero... puede que sólo necesiten enseñarle que hay que hacer. Por eso lo mandó a hablar con Francis, que le venderá tres sotanas y le dirá que hacer, porque además le interesa mucho que funcione. Todos salen ganando. Y con Sesel... Es que Patrick no lo hará mal, de verdad.

Y no lo sabe ella, pero le rompe un poquito el corazón cada vez que le mete un susto. Pero bueno, mientras no le mande a la mierda, todo va bien. Es BASTANTE peligroso todo lo que puede hacer con él. Debería probar un día pedirlo directamente. Sólo espero que no lo haga con algo extremo tipo "lame el piso", aunque el resultado sería más o menos el mismo: "salta del tejado", "préndele fuego a todos tus libros", "deja el alcohol", "no hables más con Scott"…

Saltar del tejado... Seguro lo hace, ya se está trepando y puede que tenga que llevarle al hospital con la pierna rota. No hables más con Scott dice que vale, que sin problema, quien quiere hablar más con ese idiota. Deja el alcohol, él asegura con su mejor cara de inocente que ya lo dejó. Sus libros... Podrían ser sus discos, (que sería peor) pero... ¿de verdad? Bueno, sólo si le deja ponerle una mano en cada pecho y apretárselos.

A todo esto Scott tiene un par de cosas que decir sobre ello. O sea, es que eso con Scott es como... Francis con Toni. No le va a salir bien a Sesel.


	59. Chapter 59

Arthur acaba de escribir la nota para que alguien la lleve a la sastrería apresuradamente y se le escapa un "tuyo" antes de su firma como parte del escatocolo por los nervios y no estar pensando, igualmente se lo entrega a uno de los chicos de los establos para que vaya corriendo a entregarlo como si acaso ahora que él lo sabía, Francis no pudiera esperar diez minutos a saber que el niño que Emily llevaba en sus entrañas era un bastardo que nada tenía que ver con él. Vuelve a la sala, nervioso, aun pensando en este asunto.

El doctor Zwingli le hace un gesto con la mano cuando le ve, levantándose para saludarle. Así que Arthur sale de sus pensamientos, se sonroja un poco porque Vash lo sabe TODO pensando que nunca va a poder quitarse esa reacción en adelante, pero sonríe un poco.

Vash hace el gesto sutil que suele hacer como sonrisa de regreso acercándose a él y apretándole la mano, un poco nervioso pero a la vez decidido.

—Buenas tardes, mi buen amigo, gracias por venir —le devuelve el apretón.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Arthur._ ¿Cómo estás?

—Gracias, un poco nervioso y cansado, como siempre que tengo que soportar a toda mi familia— esa respuesta podría tener más escondida la petición de drogas habitual.

El doctor Zwingli le mira levantando una ceja y se humedece los labios buscando a su esposa con la mirada.

—Acompáñeme por un trago.

—Claro —sonríe y señala el mueble bar para que pase delante, siguiéndole porque parece haber entendido y eso siempre es bueno.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta sirviendo un par de copas y tendiéndole una.

Vash se saca la mano del bolsillo, toma la copa y se la devuelve un instante más tarde.

—A la boda... Y... En general

—Creo que voy a conseguir que no se celebre si juego bien mis cartas... cielos —aprieta los ojos—. Ya sé que siempre te hago lo mismo, pero tengo una consulta médica que hacerte.

—Bébete eso y háblame de la consulta que tengas, sabes que siempre que tenga las respuestas te las daré —responde sonrojándose un poco del... Otro tema del que quiere hablarle.

Arthur le cambia el vaso entonces, sonriendo agradecido y le da un par de sorbos.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de demostrar de manera fehaciente que el hijo de... una chica es de otro hombre?

—No —responde directamente y luego se lo piensa un poco más —. Solo en pocos casos.

Aprieta los ojos y se acaba el contenido de la copa de un trago.

— ¿Cuáles casos?

—Casos muy específicos de hijos con ojos azules, hijos de familias negras o cosas como esa. Nada que pueda incriminar a nadie —resuelve pensando en su propio caso y la hija de la soprano —, u otros casos en los que los hijos se parecen mucho al padre... Es poco confiable de igual manera.

—Mierda.

— ¿Por qué?

—_Emily _está embarazada.

Vash abre la boca impresionado y piensa de inmediato que debe ser de Arthur.

—O-Oh... Yo pensé que... —sonrojo.

—No es mío. Pero por supuesto eso es lo primero que uno cree... e igual que tú todos, así que seguro me obligaran a casarme —protesta porque había estado tan cerca de conseguir... iba a odiar a Emily para siempre. Ahora entendía que sus hermanos odiaran a sus esposas.

Vash parpadea otra vez.

— ¿Y de quién es?

—Pues qué voy a saber yo. De ese... ese idiota del dirigible debe se... —se queda sin habla a medida que lo dice notando que sí es posible que sea eso.

— ¿De quién? Pero si lleva como dos semanas en Europa ¿y ya tiene un "ese"?

—Al parecer... —le mira con cara de acabar de enterarse.

—Perdona la pregunta incómoda...

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, fastidiado con esto porque no parece haber escapatoria de esta historia.

— ¿Cómo sabe que está embarazada?

—Pues no lo sé, debe saberlo porque es una mujer y las mujeres sienten esas cosas o lo que sea.

El doctor levanta una ceja.

—O sólo sabe que... bueno, ese idiota se la ha metido dentro. Bien por ellos, pero me han jodido vivo —aprieta los dientes y le mira.

—Bueno, si se la ha... Si se ha consumado la relación es POSIBLE que lo esté, no es seguro. No es que pueda saber tan pronto... A menos que lo traiga desde América.

Arthur deja de pensar en asesinar al piloto de dirigibles para mirarle con eso ¡Traerlo desde América! Pero tampoco podían confirmar eso, así que seguirían casándola con él como fuera.

— ¿Y ella pretende amarrarte con esto? ¡Cielos _Arthur_!

—No, ella no quiere casarse conmigo, pero como si no conociera a mi padre...

—No va a soltar a su primer nieto —le mira a los ojos —. Amigo mío...

Todo este drama por la tarada de Emily.

—Voy a ir a matar al piloto —asegura muy serio mirando al doctor a los ojos.

—Y entonces tendré que irte a visitar a la cárcel —le sostiene la mirada preocupándose por el efecto que podría tener lo que le echó en la bebida si Arthur realmente decide hacer algo precipitadamente —. ¿Y si la reviso?

—No si me ayudas a llevarlo a cabo. Tú eres médico y yo soy abogado, esto no puede salir mal. Te aseguro que tú no harás nada ilegal...

— ¿Y de qué sirve matar al piloto?

—Venganza, me ha jodido la vida, lo merece e igual _Emily_ seguirá tras él mientras este en medio.

—Se me ocurren otras ideas mejores.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Hacer que pierda al niño

— ¿Podrías hacer eso? —levanta las cejas porque ni lo había pensado—. ¿Antes siquiera que nadie sepa que está embarazada?

—Sería mucho mejor saber si está embarazada antes de cualquier cosa, _Arthur_. Pero sí, sí que puedo hacer que pierda al niño... O al menos intentarlo — Suiza da miedo en esta historia.

—Me aseguraré de traértela a consulta pronto, tal vez mañana antes de que se lo diga a todos— asiente.

Vash se muerde el labio porque no le encanta la idea.

—Aunque, _Arthur..._

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿De qué?

—De que no es tu hijo.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy, apenas si la he besado!

— ¿Y quieres seguro hacer eso? A veces es peligroso... Depende de cada cuerpo y es algo que no me gusta hacer.

— ¿Con el respeto que me tiene, crees que merece que se lo tenga yo a ella?

—P-Pues...

—Exacto.

Vash suspira.

—Llévala mañana.

Arthur asiente y agradece, sonriendo. El doctor le da un trago a su vaso y le mira de reojo.

—Hay otra cosa importante de la que quiero hablarte.

— ¿Eh?

—Una cosa... De... Algo que se me ocurrió—susurra el doctor, carraspeando un poco y sonrojándose.

— ¿Aja?

—No te ofendas ni te enfades... Te digo esto como tu médico y como tu mejor amigo —baja más el tono de voz y le toma del brazo alejándoles aún más de la gente que hay por ahí.

Arthur traga saliva yendo con él, nervioso ahora.

—Es una cosa... Importante. Más que dirás que no, pero no quiero luego lamentar el no habértelo dicho.

Parpadea un par de veces... ¿será algo sobre las mujeres que pierden bebés o algo así? ¿Y si le dice que Emily no puede volver a tener hijos?

El doctor se mete la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saca un botecito.

—Ehm... L-Las mujeres... Cuando... A-Al momento de e-estar con u-una pe-persona... C-con un hombre...

Sigue pensando en eso... tampoco quiere que la pobre no pueda tener hijos, aunque en parte se lo merece por buscona y fácil.

—Si el hombre hace las cosas bien... Ehm... L-la mujer se... Humedece.

Pero es un desastre, tal vez podría casarse con ella en vez de con la madre de Francis y llevar al sastre igual a su casa y que ella se fuera con el piloto o lo que sea, tal vez ese sería un mejor montaje.

—E-Esto es algo normal debido... A la lubricación.

Claro que entonces no tendría sentido alguno que Francis viviera con ellos, cosa que sí lo tenía con su madre.

—A-Además de permitir... El mejor acceso y... Bueno, e-es lo que hace la excitación.

¿Cómo podía entonces...? No, no, no servía, tenía que ser con la madre de Francis. Aunque sería muy raro montar una boda con esa mujer.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— ¿Eh? —le mira saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que pasa eso con las mujeres?

—No, no sabía nada —asegura pensando en que el problema es que Emily no podrá volver a tener hijos.

—Pues... Oh... Ya-ya lo sabes entonces, que las mujeres hacen eso.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque se excitan y se humedecen.

— ¿QUEEEÉ?

—De eso estamos hablando, de la excitación.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?

—Porque... ¡Porque hay algo importante que quiero explicarte! ¿Que no me estás oyendo?

— ¿Sobre la excitación de las mujeres?

— ¡No, sobre la de los hombres! ¿Por qué no me pones atención?

— ¡Es que no entiendo nada de lo que me hablas ni porque hablamos de esto! —tan escandalizado ahora.

—Llevamos media hora... ¡Ugh! A veces te detesto porque ¡NO ME OYES! —protesta.

— ¡Aun así!

— ¡Te dije que quería hablar contigo como tu médico!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aprieta los ojos.

—Los hombres no producen humedad... Por... Ahí detrás —le extiende un bote y se lo entrega.

— ¿Por...? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? —levanta las manos para tomar lo que le da.

—V-Vas a necesitar eso cuando hagas... Eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo haga qué? ¿Yo qué?

— ¡P-Pues en algún punto vas a ha-hacerlo y vas a ne-necesitar de algo como eso porque eso no se lubrica como eso otro! —chilla un poco —, y no quiero tener que curarte ESO cuando pase eso sin eso.

Mira lo que le ha dado con pánico sin entender nada. El Dr. Zwingli está listo para meterse abajo de la mesa y no salir jamás.

Con la letra perfectamente clara y simple del doctor (debe ser el único médico en la historia con letra así...) viene escrito "Vaseline". Algo en la mente de Arthur hace que bloquee lo que está pasando y casi ni sepa para lo que sirve esto que tiene entre sus manos, mira el pote como si fuera algún tipo de ungüento mágico desconocido.

—Sólo... A-Aplica y... Ehm... Relájate.

— ¿Qué?

—Pues si tensas los músculos...

— ¿Qué músculos?

—_Arthur..._ Piensa.

— ¿Que piense qué?

— ¡De qué te hablo!

—No tengo ni idea —le mira a los ojos. Vash suspira.

—Cuando dos varones tienen sexo es por ahí detrás... Ahí detrás no está lubricado y ahí detrás puede doler si no se hace bien.

Y ahora sí, se sonroja de muerte, aun igual de paralizado y bloqueado mentalmente.

—Usa eso y... Relájate.

Seguramente si pudiera emitir algún sonido sería algo como piiiii. (Huye, Vash, huye lejos y no vuelvas antes de que se dé cuenta)

Vash carraspea sonrojado de nuevo pensando que quizás Arthur quiera preguntarle más cosas... Y no es por nada, pero ya ha dicho lo suficiente.

—Voy a pasar al aseo... —se disculpa.

Arthur le mira completamente ido, con la boca abierta, casi como si viera a través suyo. Vash se pregunta si no hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada, pero... Hubiera sido peor tener que atenderle.

Creo que lo único que puede sacar al pequeño Arthur de su ensimismamiento es la llegada de Francis y su madre. Que llegan además como siempre partiendo plaza. Es decir, por más que sean el sastre y su madre llaman la atención como si fueran un par de lores. Con completa elegancia y haciendo que todo el salón se gire a mirarles.

Arthur levanta las cejas y no entiende qué hacen ahí ni quién les ha invitado, parpadeando un poco.

Francis esta considerablemente más serio que de costumbre, buscando la mirada de Arthur de inmediato. Y la encuentra seguro porque no ha dejado de mirarle desde que le ha notado.

El francés traga saliva al mirarle, sonrojándose un poco. El inglés se sonroja un poco también a modo espejo. Él hace un gestito con la cabeza en forma de algo... Quizás un saludo, quizás un simple deseo de que se acerque. Arthur aparta la cara.

Francis le aprieta el brazo a su madre y la mira con cara de circunstancias. Ella le mira también y luego se vuelve a Arthur. Suspira con su actitud.

—Quizás se ha arrepentido ya.

—Solo lo sabrás si te acercas.

Francis asiente y se acerca con ella del brazo hasta Lady kirkland, saludándola y agradeciendo la invitación antes de dejar ahí a su madre e irse hacia Arthur.

Madamme Bonnefoy le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo antes de que se vaya, sólo por si acaso no vuelve a verlo en toda la noche... o tal vez hasta pasado mañana. Ella sabe bien lo que hace. Lo sabe muy bien.

Francis se pasa una mano por el pelo y se acerca lentamente a Arthur que no se ha movido en todo el rato, pero si le ha echado miraditas.

—_Allo..._

Cuando se le planta delante es que recuerda el beso que no le ha dado y que él no quería, así que levanta la nariz muy digno y se cruza de brazos sin responder. Y al hacerlo, nota que aún tiene el incomodísimo bote de vaselina que le ha dado el doctor. Vuelve a sonrojarse de muerte intentarlo esconderlo, pero se le cae al suelo con un estruendo que los alerta a todos y rueda bajo la mesa.

Francis se agacha para ayudarle. Arthur se asusta de que alguien más pueda recogerlo y salta para abrazar el bote como si la vida fuera en ello, apartándole casi de un empujón y acabando bajo la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces?

Se hace bolita ahí debajo.

—Arthuuuur, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Vete!

Le mira desconsolado.

—No quiero

—No debiste venir, ¿quién te ha invitado? —protesta y se abraza más.

—Tu mamá...

—Pues ve a hablar con ella, yo no quería que vinieras y no te quiero aquí.

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —pregunta mirándole con ojitos tristes.

—Así soy yo.

— ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto? No entiendo.

—Me da igual, vete. No te quiero —responde y trata de meterse más abajo de la mesa y los manteles.

—Yo si te quiero a ti —se mete debajo del mantel.

— ¡Nooo! —recoge los pies y se sonroja.

—Shhh. Deja de gritar que van a pensar MAL.

— ¡No debiste meterte aquí! ¡Sal! —se echa más atrás alejándose.

— ¡Shh! ¡Cálmate! Y explícame qué demonios te pasa.

— ¡No me pasa nada! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! —protesta aunque sigue chillando, baja un poco el tono.

— ¡No sé qué te hice, debí detenerte y no dejarte ir o algo así!

— ¿Qué? —se sonroja.

— ¡Que no sé qué te pasa!

— ¡A mi nada!

— ¡Claro que sí! Estas siendo malévolo conmigo sin razón.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Cómo sin razón?

— ¡Sin ninguna! ¿Que hice?

—Nada. Pero yo no te quiero ni nada, así que ¡vete!

—Yo sí te quiero... Tanto como para arrastrarme por el suelo por ti.

Se sonroja y aprieta su botecito.

—Y llevo todo el día sufriendo porque no sé qué te pasa y no es justo —protesta abrazándose las piernas.

— ¡Que eres tonto! —estira el pie y le da un golpecito.

—Tú más por no explicarme —le saca la lengua.

—Me da igual —otra patadita.

—Pues a mí no —quita la pierna para que no le patee. Arthur se estira para alcanzar. Le toma del tobillo y sonríe.

Intenta no perder el equilibrio apoyándose con las manos. Francis tira de él hacía sí. Se desestabiliza un poco, aun con el bote en la mano, por lo menos ya no se cruza de brazos... ni se separa. Traga saliva.

Francis le acaricia un poco la pierna y por primera vez, sonríe. El inglés se sonroja un poco otra vez pensando en el beso de nuevo.

—Andaaaa... Deja de estar enfadado.

— ¡No!

– ¿Por qué?

"Porque no me besas, porque no me besas, porque no me besas"

— ¡P-Porque no!

Se le acerca un poco más, subiéndose a su pierna.

—Eso no es justo.

—Sí lo es —se sonroja más. El galo le sonríe un poco.

—Yo creo que sé cómo hacer que no lo estés.

— ¿Q-Q-Q...?

Sonríe listillo y se le acerca a buscarle un beso. Arthur abre los ojos como platos, paralizado, y se le acelera el corazón un montón. Francis se estira un poco más y le besa directamente. Cierra los ojos y casi se lo come, directamente.

Francis levanta las cejas sin esperarse una respuesta tan intensa. Sonríe sin que le moleste en lo absoluto. Arthur siente que quiere esto desde esta mañana y la verdad es que para cuando está más o menos saciado y nota lo que hace es... tarde, táaaarde. Francis debe estarle planchando contra el suelo completamente perdido.

Ah, entonces no nota lo que hace ni absolutamente nada. Se le cae el botecito de vaselina al abrazarle y rueda de nuevo fuera de la mesa hasta topar con el pie de...

Wallace se agacha a recoger el botecito lentamente, levantando una ceja cuando lee lo que es. Por ahora Arthur no se entera aun que lo ha perdido. Francis le besuquea un poco el cuello pero es cuidadoso si hace o no algún ruido.

Arthur sí hace algunos y no creo que pueda salir de aquí nunca más con dignidad. Cuando le oye se separa un poquito y ahí está Arthur, sonrojadito, ojitos cerrados y se muerde un dedo para ahogar el ruido.

—_Mon dieu..._ Eres completamente sensual —le susurra en el oído.

Se sonroja más, abriendo los ojos sin esperarse eso. Francis le da un beso suave en los labios. En el dedo mas bien. En la comisura/dedo/lo que le alcance de los labios que lo descoloca aún más.

— ¿Ya no estás enojado?

—Yo no... Yo... ¿qué?

Sonríe.

—Te dije que funcionaria

— ¡Sí lo estoy! —recuerda demasiado tarde.

Wallace mira hacia la mesa y frunce un poco el ceño sin estar seguro del todo de por qué esto ha venido rodando. Se levanta.

—No ha funcionado —frunce el ceño e infla los mofletes girando la cara y... mintiendo, en realidad está muchísimo más tranquilo.

Wallace da un paso hacia la mesa

—Sí ha funcionado —se ríe.

A Arthur se le escapa un poco la sonrisa y tiene que girar la cara intentando esconderla.

— ¡Te estoy viendo sonreír!

—Pfff —intenta ponerse serio y no le sale.

— ¿Ves? ¿Ves?

— ¡No! —protesta igual riendo. El sastre le pica un poco.

— ¡Para! —trata de tomarle la mano para detenerle.

—Nooooo.

— ¡Para! ¡Y no grites que nos van a oír! —sigue protestando y riendo (y yo creo que Aquí Wallace debería ya...)

Se mueven un poco los manteles. ¡Por el amor de dios, despierten!

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Wallace sin entender la escena que ve.

Arthur palidece de golpe y es el primero en reaccionar empujando a Francis de encima suyo fuera del mantel por el otro lado de la mesa... y luego se sonroja al mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Qué hacen? —pregunta Wallace frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué... qué ¿qué? —sale él por su lado poniéndose de pie.

Francis rueda otra vez escondiéndose debajo del mantel y temblando un poco, porque no le parece que el hermano del inglés sea comprensivo con esto.

—Estabas ahí debajo con... —Wallace parpadea.

—E-Estaba... estaba buscando una cosa que se me ha caído —miente a sangre fría.

— ¿Con el sastre? —niéguenlo, niéguenlo todo.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con que sea amable y educado y me ayude a buscar? —se aferra a su coartada, aunque se sonroja un poco.

— ¿Y qué perdiste?

—Yo... ehm... un... eh...

— ¿Ajá?

—Botón. Un botón.

—Un bote será —Wallace sonríe levantando el botecito hacia él y sonriendo.

Levanta las cejas y se sonroja de golpe, intentando quitárselo de un zarpazo. El mayor se lo quita del alcance. Igual que de pequeñito. Salta un poco para intentar quitárselo. Wallace le pone una mano en el pecho evitando que se lo quite.

— ¡Devuélvemelo, _Wallace_! —protesta infantilmente sonrojado, sin pensar que sería más fácil simplemente decir que no es suyo y conseguirse otro cuando nadie pueda incriminarle.

— ¿Por qué lo tieneeees?

—Es mío, ¡me lo ha dado _Vash_!

— ¿Y para qué sirve?

—P-P-P... —se queda sin habla con las manos en alto. Sin siquiera saber cómo contestarle de lo incomodo de esta situación

— ¿¡Eh!?

Se sonroja aún más incapaz de decir nada de nada, bloqueado con la sola imagen de decirle a Wallace para qué piensa usarla. Por algún motivo esta imaginando describir más besos, caricias y risas bajo unas sábanas de las que ameritan realmente el entendimiento.

— ¿No me respondes?

—E-Es para... p-para...

Por si no fuera poco imaginar para qué es, le viene a la cabeza lo que pasó ayer noche... y esta mañana.

—Para... para... qué —le imita.

— ¡Cállate! —protesta y vuelve a intentar quitárselo.

Wallace se lo quita aunque no es tan rápido esta vez.

— ¿Sabes qué creo? —pregunta sólo para amenazarle con que cree algo.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué? —pregunta más como si no hubiera entendido lo que ha dicho que como para saberlo.

—Que si sabes qué... Pfff... Anda, aquí tienes tu bote de vaselina que a saber dios para qué puedas querer —aun así no lo suelta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sé? —intenta quitárselo, sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Que ocultas algo.

— ¿Q-Qué? —vacila otra vez dejando de intentar quitárselo.

—Tú me dirás

— ¡Yo no te voy a decir nada! —chilla.

—Ya con esto me lo estás diciendo.

— ¡No te estoy diciendo nada!

—Sí, claro que me lo estás diciendo.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Mira los chillidos.

— ¡No estoy chillando! —chilla.

—Imagínate que estuvieras chillando...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

—No. No voy a dejarte tranquilo hasta que me digas tu secreto.

— ¡No hay ningún secreto! —vuelve a sonrojarse y no puede evitar buscar a Francis con la mirada ahora.

Francis ha aparecido al otro lado de la sala y se ha puesto a hablar con el Mayordomo, por hablar con alguien. Algo así imaginaba Arthur, pero por la mentira o lo que sea es que se delata inconscientemente.

—El muchacho ese del sastre...

Vuelve a mirar a Wallace.

—Es la segunda vez...

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿la segunda vez de qué?

—Que pasan cosas raras con el sastre.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡No pasa nada con él! ¡Sólo... se cayó sobre mí, por eso estábamos bajo la mesa! —se inventa otra coartada diferente.

— ¿No que buscaban algo?

—Eh... sí, eso. Se cayó mientras buscábamos. ¡Dame mi medicina!

— ¿Ahora es medicina?

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Me da igual! ¡Dame mi bote! —le da vergüenza hasta decirlo.

— ¿Y qué cura esta medicina? ¿La tontería?

— ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Es un... remedio para una dolencia mía!

— ¿Cual dolencia?

—Dolores musculares —interrumpe la discusión Vash que ha venido en rescate de Arthur.

XOXOXOXOX

Scott se humedece los labios después de conseguirse otra bebida y de haber dejado a Patrick hablando con Sesel y mira a su esposa y... a su amiga, la esposa del doctor, pensando en alguna excusa para acercarse a ellas.

Después de sendas conversaciones con sus padres, no estaba muy cómodo. Patrick, de todos, enamorado. Arthur consiguiendo escapar del matrimonio, se iba a quedar virgen para siempre, conociéndole, seguro ni en sueños podía conseguir a esa mujer, la madre del sastre, pero bueno, aún tenía la esperanza y Wallace... su ambición. Él no tenía nada de todo eso. Ni esperanzas, ni sueños, ni ambiciones, ni amor. Se había conformado con las tierras en las Highlands. No que no le gustara Escocia, era de dónde provenía la familia de su madre, pero en su fuero interno, la falta de amor le parecía mucho peor y más ahora en comparación con Patrick. Se sentía superficial.

Pero si Arthur se había planteado conquistar a una mujer como la que planeaba, tal vez él podía quizás solo... acercarse a hablar un poco más con la mujer del doctor. Es una mujer desposada y lo sabe, lo que tiene un sinfín de implicaciones éticas muy complicadas que ahora mismo no podrían importarle menos. Patrick divorciándose le hacía sentir que no era imposible lograrlo, aunque siquiera estaba seguro de qué le atraía de esa chica y no de su esposa que pudiera hacerle llegar a plantearse cuantos divorcios harían falta para llevársela al norte de la isla... La verdad es que se asusta a si mismo con estas ideas tan tempranas.

Bella mentiría si dijera que no ha visto hacia el pelirrojo, recordando el asunto de los cigarrillos.

Tal vez solo es por eso, porque se rió un poco con él y hablaron con tranquilidad sin esquivarse el uno al otro. Hacía tiempo que no lograba eso con su esposa, quien más bien solo cruzaba palabra con él para decirle si había despedido al jardinero o se había encargado de mandar lustrar la plata y de manera no agresiva, pero sí distante.

Y tratando de quitarse alguna idea extraña de la cabeza. Había sido solo un regalo amable... Y ella, poco acostumbrada que estaba a que su marido hablara siquiera con ella, simplemente consideraba demasiado llamativo que este hombre se hubiera reído un poco y hablado con ella.

Toma aire con la poca profundidad que le permiten sus pulmones ennegrecidos y seguramente medioconsumidos ya por un cáncer no diagnosticado, sacando otro puro. De todos modos era raro que en otra reunión social volviera a acercarse a ella... y suscitaría sospechas claramente infundadas, por mucho que su cuñada Sigrid y su esposa estuvieran ahora muy entretenidas con el asunto de Patrick.

Bella le mira un instante de reojo por casualidad y sonríe un pequito sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente. Él gira la cara saliendo de sus pensamientos, como si le hubiera pillado mirándola.

Seguramente no la estaba mirando a ella, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a mirarla de reojo, sin estar seguro que aún le mire o sólo haya cruzado la vista por casualidad, por estar mirando por la sala. Ella le mira otra vez, sólo para cerciorarse de que... ¿A quién ve? A su esposa seguramente.

Así que rápidamente vuelve a desviar la mirada y hasta a darse la vuelta buscando algo con lo que disimular, alguien con quien hablar o algo que hacer. Esa suerte de los británicos...

Ella sonríe un poquito haciéndose los ojos en blanco. Claro que no la estaba mirando a ella, obvio, que demonios estaba pensando.

Scott da una ridícula vuelta sobre sí mismo sin notar nada que parezca que pueda ayudarlo a disimular y aprieta los ojos sintiéndose idiota. Bella aprovecha para mirarle el culo y sentirse genuinamente idiota, ¿desde cuándo veía con esos ojos al marido de su mejor amiga?

Asiente para sí mismo con determinación antes de finalmente girarse y dirigirse a ellas, como mínimo podía contarle a su esposa el asunto de las tierras en el norte.

Levante las cejas cuando nota que ahí viene, sonrojándose sin esperar eso. Marlijn no le nota hasta que está frente a ellas, que es cuando deja de hablar y se gira a mirarle también.

—Hola —Bella le sonríe un poco sin perder el sonrojito.

— ¿Alguna ha estado alguna vez en las tierras del norte? —pregunta de plano. Marlijn frunce el ceño sin entender a qué viene eso.

—Yo he ido a _Manchester_, ¿eso cuenta? —Responde Bella.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? —pregunta Marlijn un poco agresiva.

—No, no, más al norte. En Edimburgo —responde a Bella y luego se vuelve a su esposa—. Ya sabes que mi madre nació en Escocia, con esto del divorcio de mi hermano, es posible que me cedan tierras de mis abuelos ahí para que pueda retirarme del ejército antes de que quieran que mande demasiado.

—Oh. Unas tierras al norte. Dicen que es bonito... Aunque frío. No sabía que tu suegra era de allá, _Marljin._

— ¿Y para qué quieres una tierras en el norte si vives aquí? —Marlijn pone los ojos en blanco pensando que ya podría haber conseguido el divorcio también.

—Sí, sí es bonito. Lógicamente, para dejar de vivir aquí.

Bella se ríe pensando obviamente que es una broma.

—No voy a irme de Londres —responde Marlijn que no sabe si es broma o no pero no le hace gracia.

—Bien, pues me iré yo solo, no es como que me importe.

—Quizás para casa de campo no estaría mal. Podrías ir en verano.

—En verano prefiero ir a ver a mis padres —responde.

Bella mira a Scott.

— ¿Y son tierras para habitar? ¿Hay un Castillo?

—Creo que sí y hasta voy a comprar un fantasma —responde Scott ignorando a Marlijn, que pone los ojos en blanco a eso. Bella se vuelve a reír con eso.

—Si compran uno que sea un jinete o algo así.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —el pelirrojo sonríe un poco, yendo a sentarse junto a ella.

—Me parece que asusta lo bastante ya un fantasma solo, a caballo es como para morirse.

— ¡Hombre! —se ríe—. Y cruzaría el castillo a toda velocidad, suena divertido.

—Ignórale, _Bella_, siempre está diciendo tonterías, no se puede hablar nada en serio con él —aconseja Marlijn.

—Así podrán asustar a varios invitados a la vez sin necesitar dos fantasmas. ¡Todo sea el ahorro! —le sonríe mirando a Marljin de reojo.

—No sé por qué le das alas —protesta ella y Scott hace un gesto de hastío a ello.

—Porque es divertido pensar en que compre un fantasma —Bella le mira sonriendo —. Y estaría bien jubilarse del ejército, ¿no? ¿No preferirías una vida más tranquila? Aunque yo voy a morirme si se van... Te-te vas.

—No lo creo... —responde Marlijn pensando en que entonces no ser iría de viaje a menudo y a saber qué haría todo el día... como ahora que no pasaban el día juntos porque ella se ocupaba de conseguirse un montón de compromisos sociales, pero no conocía a nadie en Escocia.

—Tendría que ir a verte de vez en cuando, pero... —murmura Bella nada segura antes de mirar otra vez a Scott, que levanta las cejas con eso sin esperárselo.

—E-Es decir, a-a _Marlijn _—aclara sonrojándose otra vez sin dejar de mirarle.

—Ya, ya suponía que te referías a ella —responde y Marlijn levanta una ceja de que haya pensado que alguien podía pensar otra opción. ¿A quién iba a ver?

Bella sonríe un poco suspirándose y mirándose las manos.

—Vaya, si te vas a Escocia ahora si mi vida será un infierno.

Aunque estaba el asunto de cómo se reía con él y que le parecía una buena idea y... había algo raro en todo esto. Entrecierra los ojos mirando a su amiga.

—Yo no me voy a ir a Escocia —asegura otra vez.

—Ya, ya —asiente Bella sin estar muy segura —. ¿Pero y si se va Scott?

—Pues que se vaya. ¿Es que quieres ir tú con él? —pregunta un poco expresamente para ver su reacción, el chico levanta las cejas y no puede evitar prestar atención también. Bella se sonroja un poco a pesar de que se ríe.

—Preferiría irme con él a quedarme con mi marido, ya sabes cómo es.

Scott traga saliva con eso... y se sonroja también. Trata de moverse lo menos posible porque esto parece una... parece... una oportunidad. Y no tiene ni idea de cómo moverse ni cómo hacer para que se convierta en una posibilidad, de ahí en un acuerdo y finalmente en un hecho.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta Marlijn incrédula.

—Ya sabes lo odioso que es —arruga la nariz sin mirar al pelirrojo.

—_Scott_, ¿te importa dejarnos solas? —pide Marlijn en un claro pero diplomático "vete" que el hombre por una vez en su vida, cumple solo por si acaso esto funciona.

Se levanta y da un par de pasos hacia otro lado imaginando llevarse de viaje a Bella en vez de Marlijn, los dos solos en el norte, podía ser un viaje de unas cuantas semanas... ¿habría alguna posibilidad? No, era imposible que Marlijn aceptara tal cosa tan turbia y menos aún el doctor.

Bella carraspea con esto sin mirar al chico Kirkland preguntándose si ha sido DEMASIADO obvia. Solo era un decir, claramente no es que estuviera pensando en irse con él, aunque se lo imagina por un segundo.

—_Bella..._ —empieza Marlijn, mirándola cuando se ha ido.

—E-Era un... Decir.

— ¿Te gusta _Scott_?

—M-Me... ¿Quéee?

— ¿Te atrae? Puedes contármelo, no voy a celarle, ni siquiera me importa. Pero no entiendo qué ves en él.

—Él no me... No es que... E-Es decir... Él es un hombre divertido y... —se tapa la cara.

— ¿Divertido? No dice más que tonterías.

—A mí me parece que tiene ocurrencias que me hacen reír. ¿Tú has visto a mi marido? No hace más que hablar en serio como si el mundo fuera a acabarse... Eso o de esas cosas de ciencia que nadie entiende.

—Estás completamente loca, _Bella_. De todos los hombres...

—No es que realmente me guste —intenta defenderse aunque el sonrojo la delata —. Es sólo que he hablado con él... Poco. Y sólo pienso que... Cielos, ¡de verdad no te enfades!

—No me estoy enfadado, es que no me lo esperaba.

—En realidad es que _Scott _podría ser muchísimo peor, el me parece agradable.

—Agradable... es que no sé qué te parece... de verdad no lo es, es malhablado, irrespetuoso, bestia, infantil, indisciplinado y asocial. Siempre se está metiendo en líos como si fuera un crío ¿es que no escuchas cuando te cuento?

—Sí, sí que escucho, y de verdad te creo, pero... No te enfades —vuelve a pedirle tomándola del brazo —. Me parece que es bastante más sensual y apuesto que todos los demás, ya quisieran tus cuñadas. Siempre he pensado que de ser tú...

— ¿Apuesto y sensual? —no puede evitar mirarle a ver si hay algo que no ha visto... no se lo parece en lo absoluto.

—Lo es... Mírale las manos, fuertes. Y no tiene un mal culo..., lo único malo son los dientes como todos ellos.

—No creo que dijeras eso si le conocieras más. Deberías ir con él a Escocia como ha dicho.

— ¡¿Q-Que vaya con él?! —levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—Sí, yo me ahorro el viaje pesadísimo, él mira el maldito castillo y todo lo que necesita, tú huyes de tu marido y así te das cuenta de cómo es en realidad, a ver si me entiendes mejor cuando vuelvas.

—Y... Pero... —balbucea incrédula poniéndose nerviosa de inmediato. No quería decir nada necesariamente, solo acompañarle.

— ¿Qué? Ya no te atrae tanto la idea, ¿no?

¿Y qué le diría a Vash? No que él no se largara cada que podía, pero no estaba segura de lo que pudiera decir.

—Claro, no te creas que no sé qué solo me lo dices para animarme y te lo agradezco, pero admite que es...

—Si voy.

— ¿Eh? —vacila sin estar segura de haber oído bien.

—Te ahorraré el viaje.

Levanta las cejas mirándola unos instantes.

—B-Bien.

Se sonroja un poco.

—No es realmente que me guste, es por ahorrarte el viaje e intentar entenderte.

—Vale, vale... —se encoge de hombros, porque al final le da lo mismo.

Bella hace un esfuerzo por no sonreír, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

— ¿Se lo dices tú?

—Y-y cuando crees que... Sí, se lo digo yo —se levanta de golpe.

Marlijn levanta las cejas y... no dice nada, porque tampoco esperaba que fuera ahora mismo, pero bueno. Bella vacila porque siente que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra.

Scott está a unos pasos de ahí, de espaldas a ellas fingiendo ver las cositas que hay sobre la chimenea, con la oreja más puesta que nada. Bella le sonríe a Marljin nerviosa y va hacia donde está el marido de ella sin decirle nada más. Él se gira a mirarla sin que tenga que ni llamarle la atención.

—Oh... Hola —le sonríe un poco dando un pasito atrás.

—Ehm... —se sonroja.

— ¿Decías en serio lo de estar pensando en irse al norte? —pregunta sonrojándose en espejo.

—C-Claro, ¿por?

—Hablaba con _Marljin _respecto a eso.

— ¿A...ja?

—Y... Ella no quiere hacer el viaje ni irse.

—Eso... eso ha dicho antes, ehm... sí.

—Pero creo que podríamos convencerla.

— ¿Eh? —se descoloca porque le había parecido oír que iba a ir ella y no su esposa.

—Creo que una buena forma de convencerla seria ver exactamente cuáles serían las condiciones...

—Las... condiciones —repite.

—Es decir, como estaría y eso. Si lo entendiera, creo que quizás accedería a irse.

— ¿Y cómo va a saberlo si no viene? —ojos en blanco.

—Mandará a una emisaria.

— ¿Aja...?

—Iré contigo si no te molesta.

Traga saliva y trata de no temblar. Ella vacila un poco.

—A menos que el Doctor _Zwingli_ se oponga. ¿Cuándo tiene pensado irse?

—Tú... en vez de ella. El doctor, claro, el doctor.

—Sólo es para ayudarla a decidirse.

—Claro, claro. Lo entiendo. Sí, no hay problema. Sí —asiente aun nervioso sin poderse creer lo que pasa intentando sonar tranquilo, casi en automático.

— ¿Cuándo entonces es que pretende irse usted? —pregunta nerviosa usando el modo formal esta vez de manera extraña.

—Yo... — ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Antes de que mi mujer se lo piense dos veces?

— ¿Aja? ¿Es más a largo plazo?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Oh... Próximamente.

—Sí.

—Hoy mismo. Ahora mismo, de hecho.

— ¡¿H-Hoy?! ¿Perdona?

—No lo he dicho antes, pero es... es muy, muy urgente que me marche —responde mirándola a los ojos, serio y sin ninguna expresión porque aún no se cree esto.

— ¿Por? ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta preocupada.

—Sí... sí. Pero no es peligroso, nada más es un problema de... herencias. Sí. Con los hermanos de mi madre, eso. Han escrito esta mañana, por eso es que hoy... por eso todo. Sí. Eso —no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo ni lo que está haciendo.

—Oh...Vaya... Ehm... Bueno, ¿no crees que sólo por eso _Marljin_ quiera ir contigo?

—A mí me parece que se ha negado muy, MUY categóricamente. Y la verdad, es que necesitaría que vinieras tú. Usted. Alguien como usted quiero decir...

Se sonroja y carraspea un poco

—E-Es decir... porque es alguien... ajeno. No tiene intenciones y puede dilucidar el tema de manera objetiva.

—Q-Quizás podría ayudarme a hablar con _Vash._

—Ah, sí. Sí, claro —asiente y se lo imagina "Hola, doctor, vengo a pedirle permiso para llevarme a su mujer a mi castillo en el norte de Gran Bretaña los dos solos, esta misma noche, por... un par de semanas o más. Sin ninguna intención de tener sexo con ella ni nada, ¿eh?" Se sonroja solo con eso.

—_Marlijn_ es mi mejor amiga y eso y... Bueno, le dejo para que hable con él, yo voy otra vez con ella.

— ¿Qué? No... ¿No viene usted conmigo?

—Es mejor si lo hace usted solo.

Levanta las cejas con eso, mirándola nervioso.

—Él es... Él... No creo que tenga problemas, pero si se lo pido yo...

— ¿Sí?

—Funcionara mejor si se lo dice usted, se lo aseguro. Explíquele que es por _Marlijn._

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso igual... de la opción a la posibilidad. De la posibilidad a la probabilidad... y luego al hecho.

Bella desaparece sólo que en lugar de ir a donde esta Marlijn se va al baño a gritar como loca. (Ejem... Contra la toalla). Scott se queda plantado donde lo ha dejado por unos instantes todavía porque es que aún no se lo cree... ¡Y ella además quería ir con él! Sonríe un poquito al darse cuenta y mira alrededor de repente ansioso como si el tiempo se le echara encima. Sale corriendo a por Arthur y Wallace.

—_Wallace_, esfúmate —suelta llevándose a Arthur de los hombros mientras este protesta que aún no le devuelven su maldito bote.

— ¿Q-Qué? —protesta Wallace cuando ya ni le oyen.

—Dame ese puto bote —pide Scott impacientándose porque Arthur no se calla.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero hablar con _Arthur_ y es un puñetero grano en el culo —responde con agresividad.

Wallace le entrega el bote notando la agresividad y tragando saliva. Scott se lo da a su hermano pequeño para que se calle y se lo lleva aparte. Wallace frunce el ceño y trata de acercarse para escucharles.

—Colabora o te aseguro que te rompo las piernas —le susurra Scott a Arthur llevándole con el doctor. El doctor está sentado por ahí mirando el reloj, aburriiiiidiiisimo.

— ¿Doctor _Zwingli_? —le llama Scott aun sujetando a Arthur del cuello de la ropa. Sonríe forzadamente.

—Ehm... Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Arthur les mira ahora a uno y a otro con curiosidad (y aun un poco de miedo de su hermano) Pero más tranquilo ahora con su botecito en su bolsillo, a salvo. El doctor mira a Scott y luego a Arthur tratando de entender que pasa.

—Doctor, venía solamente a comunicarle que un problema familiar nos aqueja a mi esposa y a mí en Escocia... y que _Marlijn_ me ha pedido que le pida que _Miss Zwingli_ nos acompañe.

— ¿A Escocia? ¿Cuándo?

—Por un par de semanas calculo. Cosas de esas de mujeres, ni siquiera entiendo por qué tiene que ir pero mi esposa se niega a venir sin ella —desvia la pregunta expresamente.

— ¿U-Unn par de semanas a partir de mañana?

—Esta misma noche, me temo

— ¡¿Hoy?!

— ¿Hoy? —pregunta Arthur también.

—Antes de que mi mujer diga que no viene bajo ningún concepto.

—Y porque es que... Y... ¿Qué dice _Bella_? Esto es algo que deberíamos planear por días.

—Usted no se preocupe, se queda en su casa solo, con la casa toda para usted sin que nadie le moleste —asegura Scott y le da un codazo a Arthur para que ayude.

— ¡Au! Ehm... si, solo sin que nadie te grite y puedes invitar a quien quieras.

— ¡¿I-Invitar?! ¡No es que quiera invitar a nadie! —el doctor se sonroja.

Scott pone los ojos en blanco pensando que Arthur se refiere a sí mismo. El doctor aprieta los ojos.

—Ehm... Es algo un poco irregular. Aunque admito que...

—En fin, si no hay objeción por su parte, nos pondremos en marcha con el equipaje cuanto antes.

Claro que el doctor piensa también... En un par de semanas sin su mujer le darían bastante libertad para ir a ver a la soprano, quizás sin que fuera lo bastante obvio. Podía llegar cuando quisiera y salir cuando quisiera. Quizás incluso podrían ir un fin de semana a la montaña.

—No, no. Ninguna objeción —suelta de repente recientemente convencido.

—Perfecto —sonríe Scott, mira a Arthur de reojo y le da uno de esos puñetazos de hermano, fuertes pero cariñosos en el brazo antes de irse, de buen humor.

— ¿Por qué razón se lleva a _Bella_ tantos días? —pregunta el doctor, algo desconfiado, mirando el reloj empezando a preguntarse si pude ir hoy mismo a ver a la soprano.

Scott se detiene un segundo con la sonrisa congelada, volviéndose a mirarle.

—Yo que voy a saber, son cosas de mi mujer. Creo que para hablar con alguien ya que a mí no me habla, ellas son amigas o algo de eso.

El doctor asiente encogiéndose de hombros y dejándole ir con ridícula facilidad. Scott vuelve a asentir y Arthur se esconde un poco, girando por si le golpea otra vez, aun frotándose el brazo.

El doctor mira hacia donde está su esposa y sonríe muy levemente pensando ahora en Lily y lo último que había hablado con la soprano. Sí, es un buen momento para eso...

Scott se va corriendo a buscar a sus padres. Padres que están hablando a murmullos considerablemente más de lo que han hablado en años.

—Mamá, voy a ir a Escocia ahora —anuncia frente a ellos. Y solo ha ido a avisarles porque está de buen humor.

Lady Kirkland levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco al notar el buen humor de su hijo.

—Justo hablaba con tu padre de este tema. ¿Le has dicho a _Marljin_?

—Sí, pero no viene conmigo... y me da lo mismo.

—Oh, ¿no va? ¿Por qué? —Lord Kirkland la mira.

—Pregúntale a ella —se encoge de hombros dispuesto a irse.

—_Scott _—le llama du madre. Se detiene otra vez. Lady Kirkland le sonríe. —Pásalo bien.

Scott sonríe y asiente. Lady Kirkland asiente un poco para él tomando a Lord Kirkland cuando intenta hablar de nuevo y protestar. Y Scott se puede ir en santa paz. Porque es el consentido de mama.

Bella da vueltas sobre sí misma en el baño sin creer lo que acaba de pasar, sale y se dirige directamente hacia su marido. Y de lo feliz que esta, le toma de las solapas del saco y le da un beso extraño con los labios apretados. Cuando se separa le dice que se va a casa a empacar, pero que si se quiere quedar con Arthur no tiene ningún problema.

Que es más o menos la misma pregunta que le estaría haciendo Scott a Marlijn si no hubiera salido corriendo ya para su casa

Vash parpadea pensando que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no parece tan feliz por nada, se encoge de hombros y asiente yendo con Arthur y preguntándole si es posible que ocupe a uno de sus mensajeros para enviar un recado.

Arthur asiente, claro, sin problemas. Evidentemente ya saben para quien es el recado.

El problema de Bella ahora, me parece, es despedirse de Marlijn. Se sonroja un montonal cuando se acerca a despedirse de ella recordando el interrogatorio de antes.

—Bella... —la detiene antes que se vaya, mirándola a los ojos.

Intenta no mirarla a los ojos y falla miserablemente sin saber qué demonios pasa con ella. Se tiene que repetir a si misma que lo que hace es ACOMPAÑAR al esposo de su amiga y salir de su estúpida rutina.

—No vas a acostarte con él, ¿verdad?

Abre los ojos mucho, MUCHO y la mira directamente.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Desde luego que no! ¡Soy una mujer casada y él es tu esposo, Marlijn!

—Dos semanas a solas con un hombre que te gusta en un castillo perdido en mitad del hielo...

—No me gusta. Y no te haría algo así nunca —le asegura sintiéndose tremendamente culpable de desear de todo corazón acostarse con él. Lo cual era una niñería. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba tanto!

—No lo sé, habéis tardado muy poco los dos en acceder a esto y... aunque le conozco y sé que es un idiota y confío en ti, pero...

—_Marlijn..._ Tampoco estoy TAN desesperada.

—No eres tú quien me preocupa, es que... la gente no va a hablar, ¿no?

—Iré con mi dama, mi marido lo sabe. No dormiremos siquiera cerca y yo voy por ti, querida mía, para meterle a él la idea en la cabeza de que ese lugar es inhóspito. Además como bien dices ni siquiera lo conozco tanto.

Asiente y sonríe un poco más tranquila con ello.

—Seguro regreso odiándole como tú.

—Eso no lo dudo.

Le hace un cariño en la mejilla y le da un beso en ella.

— ¿Qué crees que pase si se empeña en irse a vivir allá?

—Tal vez entonces tenga un buen motivo para divorciarme yo también como _Cecil._

La abraza. Y le devuelve el abrazo.

—Dime de qué quieres que le convenza.

—No... No lo sé.

—Hablaremos cuando vuelva... Y te escribiré diario, ¿te parece bien?

—Tal vez si sería bueno que te acostaras con él así podría dejarle sin remordimientos y sin que mi padre me matara... —suspira —. No lo sé, _Bella,_ gracias de todos modos. Eres una buena amiga.

Bella aprieta los ojos con el corazón dividido y sintiéndose culpable solo por haber considerado siquiera el acostarse con Scott. Sólo iba a ventilarse y a charlar con él. OBVIAMENTE. Con esa idea se separa al fin de ella y se va a casa a ordenar que le hagan la maleta y se encarguen de su hijo.

Un par de horas más tarde se despide de su hijo, sorprendida de que su marido, que no parecía tan interesado en la fiesta, aun no haya vuelto. Toda la situación es irregular, pero se asegura una y otra vez que todo lo hace por Marlijn en el momento en que sus sirvientes la llaman porque hay un caballero pelirrojo muy ansioso y sonriente en la puerta diciendo que quiere verla y que aunque le han dicho que la señora parte al norte, no se ha querido ir.

Ella parpadea sin estar muy segura de qué es lo que pasa, por que la ha venido a buscar así o si quizás no ha dicho que él parte con ella para guardar alguna apariencia. Decide, ya con su vestido de viaje y capa, recibirle en la sala.

—Hola —saluda sonrojándose un poco.

—_Mister Kirkland_ —se sonroja también, nerviooooosa. No puede evitar sonreír aunque es IDIOTA. Han hablado muy poco a solas.

— ¿Aun quiere venir conmigo al norte? —pregunta porque a pesar de todo, no acaba de creérselo.

El baúl está ya en la puerta, y la casa patas arriba... Se sonroja más de parecer tan ansiosa y desesperada.

—Lo hago por _Marlijn._

—Bien —asiente—. Mi coche ya está preparado para que acomoden su equipaje.

—E-Esto es un poco irregular —asegura después de confirmarle al mayordomo con un gesto que acomoden la maleta —. Creo que hemos de establecer algunos... puntos.

—Ah, sí. Claro —responde sin dejar de sonreír como un tonto.

—Ehm... considero… —le mira y es que sonríe sinceramente. Cómo Marlijn podía considerar que no era atractivo cuando sonreía así —, que hay que enfocarnos en el objetivo.

—El objetivo, por supuesto —asiente como si tuviera alguna idea de lo que habla.

— ¿Quiere beber algo antes del viaje? Sólo que debemos ser rápidos antes de que vuelva... E-Es decir, para evitar complicaciones...

—Tal vez deberíamos incluso discutir esto de camino. Es un camino largo.

—Eso es. Largo. Debemos partir ya —concluye aun sin poder creer que vaya a hacer esta locura. Él asiente dirigiéndose a la puerta tan contento.

Se repite a si misma veinte veces que sólo está ayudando a su amiga... Aunque la duda le asalta de nuevo cuando están solos en el carro a puerta cerrada, sentados frente a frente.

Él traga saliva y... le sonríe, pensando secretamente que le gustaría poder tener con ella esa complicidad con la que se han reído, cada vez que han hablado e incluso enamorarse de ella, (y ella de él) ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pasar unos días con alguien no hostil. Ella le sonríe de vuelta poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja.

—Ehm... Y... ¿Qué tal?

—En general... bien. Sólo creo que he fumado demasiado o bebido demasiado. O tal vez he muerto. Ninguna opción me parece en especial desalentadora. ¿Tú?

—Así que ya tenemos fantasma aterrador para el castillo.

—Ah, suena bien, suena bien. Solo me falta el caballo.

Se ríe. Él también.

—Y por lo que a mí respecta, el castillo. Hasta no ver, no creer.

—Ah, sí, eso... bueno, veras... el "castillo" es solo una palabra. En realidad yo creo que solo he subido una vez en mi vida y aun no sabía andar, así que... por lo que a mí respecta podría ser una cabaña de pastoreo.

— ¿Le dices al chofer que dé la vuelta? —le pide seria.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Era una broma! —frunce un poco el ceño. Ella se ríe. Él no acaba de entender ahora, perdonadlo, acostumbrado a su esposa la seria.

—Lo mío también era una broma. Relájate, si quiero ir al norte.

Parpadea un par de veces y sonríe un poco.

—Uf, mejor, porque la verdad, es que no sé siquiera si aún haya la cabaña. Como he dicho, hace años que nadie sube —asegura sonriendo, pero con más solemnidad y alivio.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Y que hay? ¡¿Bosque?! Dios, empiezo a pensar que mi marido te envió como escarmiento.

—Tal vez lagos. Mi madre siempre contaba maravillas de los lagos —se encoge de hombros.

— ¡Congelados! ¡Vamos a morir!

—Nah, se me da bien nadar en el hielo —sigue, sonriendo, eso ya ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—Nadar en el hielo... Pues... A mí se me da bien salir a ventilarme porque_ Vash_ tiene siempre las chimeneas ardiendo a todo lo que dan, ¡pero esto es extremo!

—Claro que no, hasta tengo un kilt.

—Kilt... ¿Eso es una falda?

—No así... como de mujer, pero más o menos.

— ¡Las he visto! —sonríe —, ¿de verdad tienes una?

—Sí, todos mis hermanos tenemos una cada uno —asiente.

Sonríe imaginándolos a todos.

—Es un poco triste, nos las hicieron por el funeral de mi abuelo, porque es el traje de gala tradicional escocés.

—Oh... Lo siento mucho, dejare de imaginarlos a los cuatro. Y, oh, ¿eso hace entonces que tu padre no tenga uno?

—Claro, mi padre es inglés —arruga la nariz—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no rompiera alguna ley si tuviera uno.

—Ah, ahora entiendo. Madre escocesa, padre inglés. Mezcla inflamable —sonríe y asiente.

—Exacto. Por eso no se hablan pero tienen cuatro hijos —sonríe también.

—Suena a otra romántica historia _Kirkland._

— ¿Otra? ¿Cuántas conoces?

—Todas las tuyas.

Se paraliza y se sonroja pensando en... algunas chicas que le han gustado y en cómo podría saberlas. Luego piensa en Marlijn, seguro le ha contado, pero ella apenas sabe nada. Miss Zwingli sonríe al verle la cara.

— ¿Qué...? uhm. ¿Cómo... cuáles, por ejemplo? —vacila un poco asustado.

—Me intrigas, _Scott._

— ¿Por? —parpadea.

—Porque lo que me ha contado_ Marlijn_ dista de ser una historia de amor.

—No, lo que tengo con mi esposa no es una historia de amor, definitivamente —se revuelve un poco porque el tema se ha vuelto un poco más serio y personal y... va sobre él.

—Eso no es algo que no sepa... Aunque ¿quién por aquí tiene una historia de amor, _Scott_?

— ¿No? Habrá quien la tenga... o esté por conseguirla, espero —responde enigmáticamente pensando en su hermano y luego nota lo que ha dicho y como puede aplicarse a esto que están haciendo. Ella parpadea y le mira con la boca bastante abierta. —Me... refiero a _Patrick..._ quiero decir... ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu marido? Así estaremos a mano —cambia de tema.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente de tan terrible tema? —pregunta apretando los ojos y sonriendo aun.

—Tú historia de... ¿Horror?

—Yo... —sonríe —, yo tengo el peor marido de todos ustedes. El más aburrido y desconsiderado.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Está obsesionado con sus libros y su medicina y sus pacientes.

—Un hombre consagrado a su trabajo... así es _Wallace_ —explica asintiendo.

— Es terriblemente aburrido. Creo que al menos _Wallace_ sabe sonreír, y él tiene una esposa que es dura de roer. _Vash_ ni sonríe ni habla ni nada, es como estar casada con un muerto.

— ¿Y siempre ha sido así? ¿Cómo es que te casaron con él?

Suspira. Scott inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Mi madre conocía a su abuela. A él no lo criaron sus padres porque murieron cuando él era pequeño.

— ¡Un hombre sin suegros! Seguro _Marlijn_ te envidia hasta la muerte por ello.

Se ríe.

—Sí y no, _Vash_ vale por un marido y unos suegros juntos.

— ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que el problema está en que no les damos una oportunidad a las personas con las que nos casan.

Sonríe

—Me sorprende que tú digas eso.

— ¿Por?

—Las historias de _Marljin._

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ella es la que nunca me ha dado una oportunidad a mí.

— ¿Y tú si a ella?

—Por supuesto, pero no sirvió de nada —se encoge de hombros—. Se emperró en que yo soy horrible y no sé qué más cosas.

—Será que el pasto es siempre más verde al otro lado de la reja —le sonríe —. A mí no me pareces tan terrible.

Sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Quizás a alguien mi marido no se lo parecería.

—A mi hermano, por ejemplo. Ellos son amigos.

Ella hace ahora los ojos en blanco

—Ni me digas, _Arthur _viene y se acaba el mundo.

— ¿En serio? —sonríe.

—Le detesto, si he de confesarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por un lado, me alegra que se lo lleve porque en casa es insoportable. Pero también tiene obligaciones —como tú, abandonados de hogares.

— ¿Te refieres a vuestro hijo?

—Exactamente.

Se humedece los labios pensando en eso... porque el muy bruto no lo había pensado, un niño aun complicaba más toda su historia. ¿Y si estaba malentendiendo todo? Tal vez realmente había ido con él para ahorrarle el viaje a Marlijn.

—Hay una realidad... Un hijo no arregla un matrimonio.

Levanta las cejas.

— ¿Te importaría poner eso por escrito y entregárselo a mi padre?

Otra vez se ríe.

— ¿Él cree que si?

—No para de insistir al menos. No sé si con el fin de arreglarnos o solo porque quiere un nieto— se encoge de hombros pensando que tiene ganas de ver que Patrick le dé nietos de colores a ver qué opina.

—Marljin no parece muy convencida... ¿Tú quieres hijos?

—No, en eso estamos de acuerdo —responde y la mira pensando que si no tiene ninguna oportunidad... tampoco tiene nada que perder, tal vez no hace falta hacer ningún papel de hombre perfecto entonces—. Aunque no me importarían más intentos para tenerlos —añade.

Ella se ríe otra vez, sonrojándose.

—Podría contar yo los intentos que mi marido y yo hemos hecho para tener hijos con los dedos de mis dos manos.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —se ríe también.

—Y no estoy segura de que quisiera intentarlo muchas más veces con él.

— ¿Entonces? —se reacomoda inclinando un poco la cabeza y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

No es hasta que se escuchaba a sí misma que no nota lo MAL que suena eso.

—Es decir, con él o... Bueno... Solo digo que la situación con él no me hace propiamente desearlo.

—Entiendo... pero ¿qué haces entonces? ¿Tienes un amante? —pregunta pensando en su madre y el sastre.

— ¿Queee? ¿Yo? ¡No! —se sonroja mucho pensando en si eso podría ser una propuesta velada. SEGURO no.

—Oh... ¿Y quieres...? —no sé qué hada del destino hace que Scott se detenga antes de acabar la pregunta y se sonroje al notar lo que parece que esté proponiendo—. Digo... ¿qué haces entonces? ¿Tú sola o... cómo?

Se le queda mirando unos instantes con la boca abierta. Él se sonroja incomodándose aún más, revolviéndose y descruzando las piernas, sin saber cómo salir de aquí. O sea, no se refería a sí mismo, sino a querer tener uno, aunque sinceramente no le importaría ser él, pero... no era eso, ¿o sí?

— ¡No voy a contarte si lo hago yo sola o no! Que no lo hago, por cierto —se lleva las manos a la cara.

Levanta las cejas y se calma un poco al ver que sigue por el otro tema.

—Eso es un poco injusto, estoy seguro que sabes todas las veces que yo voy al burdel.

—Eso no es lo mismo... ¡O no del todo! ¡Y no deberías ir al burdel!

— ¿Y qué debería hacer?

—Aguantarte como todos.

Ojos en blanco.

—Entonces estaría aun de peor humor.

— ¿Aun peor? Cielos, _Marlijn_ nos mata.

— ¿Ves? De todos modos no creo que tú te aguantes.

Se ríe sonrojada otra vez.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

—Eso es de gente aburrida y tú no lo eres.

— ¿Ah, no?

—Claro que no, ¡mira dónde estás! Eres la persona más impulsiva e interesante que conozco— suelta con sinceridad—. Y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta hoy.

—Loca. Yo también ya lo había pensado —se ríe sonrojadita.

—Loca —repite y sonríe.

—Es de locura extrema venir con usted hoy a Escocia.

—Tal vez... puede que este yo loco también entonces.

—Por eso hacemos un buen equipo —se pone el pelo detrás de las orejas, sonriendo.

—Ah... ¿Lo hacemos?

—Por lo visto.

—Es... algo bueno, supongo —carraspea.

Le sonríe volvieeeendo a pensar en si no estará siendo muy obvia y directa.

—Ehm... eh... —vacila nervioso, porque las señales son contradictorias. Es decir, ¿quería algo o no? Parecía que no con su vida ordenada, su hijo, marido, etcétera. Pero en cambio... no había tardado un segundo en irse con él y en hablarle de lo infeliz que era en su casa... pero ni había querido hablar de amantes ni de nada.

—_Scott..._

— ¿Sí? —la mira saliendo se sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tú tienes una amante?

—Si la tuviera me ahorraría el prostíbulo.

— ¿Y has pensado en tener una?

—P-Pues... tal vez de darse la ocasión —gira la cara sin mirarla, vacilando—. No me sentiría culpable con nadie de hacerlo.

— ¿Por? _Marljin..._

— ¿Qué? Ella ya ha perdido cualquier derecho a una oportunidad de nada ignorándome.

—No creo que estuviera tan tranquila —se vuelve a preguntar si no estará siendo demasiado directa y sin creer que estén hablando de eso.

—Me da igual, es su problema y ella se lo ha perdido. Yo también me he cansado de intentar que eso funcione —asegura.

Le mira valorando lo que dice. En resumen, si se acostaran, la de la culpa sobre los hombros seria solamente ella.

La mira pensando en si no estará siendo esto demasiado evidente. Un poco más y solo le faltaba decirle que justo para eso la estaba llevando con él al norte...

Se sonroja y gira la cara riñendo se a sí misma. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Marlijn era su mejor amiga!

—Ehm... ¿tienes... hambre? —pregunta porque al final con tanto apuro, solo ha comido un poco en la fiesta de Arthur y además tendrán que parar a pasar la noche en una posada o algo, aunque apenas si han llegado al primer pueblo tras salir de Londres.

—Sí, y muchas dudas —le sonríe mirándola de reojo —. El viaje es largo, ¿no? ¿Iremos en carro toda la noche?

—Llegaremos más deprisa, pero es incómodo dormir en el carro y el cochero va a odiarnos... podemos parar a dormir por el camino.

— ¿A algún lugar decente? —no sueñes que esta no es una señoritinga también.

— ¿Qué consideras tú?

—No. Nada de todo este viaje es decente y vas a empezar a aprender cómo no solo tu esposa se queja —le sonríe —. Estaba preocupada.

— ¿Preocupada por qué?

—Por... —se sonroja un poco — el qué dirán.

Se humedece los labios, pensando en ello, porque ni se le había ocurrido. Piensa que el doctor cree que Marlijn va con ellos, pero su familia sabe que no va y aunque ellos no saben que va con Bella, Arthur sí lo sabe... de hecho el doctor podría haberlo deducido al notar que Marlijn no se iba corriendo de la fiesta con Scott.

—Lo que piense mi marido no me importa, pero la conclusión obvia a la que se va a llegar...

Se muerde el labio porque les conoce y sabe que sí, seguro, SEGURO van a hablar como si hubiera pasado. Sigrid va a estar comiéndole la cabeza a Marlijn todo lo que dure el viaje cuando se entere... y a saber si la niña negra no aprovechaba esto para tapar su escándalo con Patrick. Anda que su padre iba a estar contento entre todos. Un divorcio, una boda anulada, un hijo escapándose... y porque no sabía que Wallace no era su verdadero hijo.

—No lo había pensado. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer entonces? Volver ahora es un poco raro.

—Estaba pensando en algo un poco más...

— ¿Aja? —le mira con curiosidad.

Se sonroja.

—No, no. Vamos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta sin entender... ¿Se estaría refiriendo a darles motivos para pensarlo? No, no podía ser eso.

—Es... Olvídalo, no le haría eso a _Marlijn._

— ¿Por qué no? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pues es mi amiga. Iba a proponerte algo un poco...

— ¿Un poco qué? —se le acelera el corazón.

—Un poco, poco... Correcto.

Se humedece los labios mirándola a los ojos. Vale, eso sí, eso sí era la propuesta, estaba seguro, no podía ser otra cosa. De nuevo siente que menos mal que está sentado o las piernas no le responderían, sin atreverse ni a hacer movimientos bruscos de nuevo para no asustar al pequeño cervatillo que parecía esa idea.

Ella carraspea y mira por la ventanilla, sonrojada.

— ¿Crees que ella... tendría esa consideración conmigo a la inversa?

Se muerde el labio pensando en el chico del restaurante que últimamente la tiene tan enfadada y tan absolutamente frustrada y con quien está segura que tendría una noche de pasión si la vida se lo permitiera.

—No... No lo sé.

—No, desde luego que no.

—No creo que tenga la oportunidad.

—Eso no exime de saber bien como actuaría —suspira.

— ¿Y queréis que actuara de otra forma? ¿O preferirías quejarte y tener libertad?

—A estas alturas, ya me da lo mismo.

Ella se humedece los labios.

—Quizás no todos tendríamos que ser infelices todo el tiempo.

— ¿E-Entonces?

Le sonríe y suspira.

—Vamos a ver qué pasa estos días. Quizás...

Traga saliva, tal vez solo se refería a mentir o... algo parecido, no ha confirmar los rumores.

—Quizás para mañana quiera que me regrese a casa y descubre lo maravillosa que es su mujer— se ríe empezando a sentirse demasiado expuesta con toda esta conversación. Aun así extiende una mano y le toca el brazo.

Mira la mano en su brazo, no, no podía ser eso, tenía que ser... y es que además decía que tal que prefería a su esposa, ¡Como iba a preferirla!

"¿Pero que le estás diciendo, mujer?" Se riñe a sí misma.

—No hay forma en que prefiera a nadie —susurra sin poder evitarlo y pone la mano sobre la de ella, mirándola con intensidad. Ella traga saliva.

—No me conoces tú a mi tanto para saberlo —responde ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Y aun así eres lo bastante... —se sonroja y aparta la cara.

Gira la mano y le toma la suya inclinando un poco la cabeza para verle a la cara.

— ¿Lo bastante...? Solo lo digo porque tú no me conoces a mí lo que te conozco yo a ti —explica con suavidad.

No la mira, porque lo que iba a decir es que ella es... cercana. No es que nunca haya hablado con mujeres, pero no es como que le hayan hecho especialmente caso. Hace años que conoce a Bella, casi desde que conoce a Marlijn y aunque nunca habían hablado mucho, siempre le ha caído bien.

—Y yo... He oído tanto de ti, y me he tenido que hacerme un oído tan objetivo, que a veces siento que yo soy tan conocida para ti como tú para mí.

—No, no lo creo. Nadie me habla de ti y mi esposa debe quejarse contigo de mí cada vez que te ve.

—Pero yo te observo —le acaricia la palma de la mano con las yemas de los dedos.

—Eso suena terrorífico —intenta hacer una broma.

Mirando la mano y sus dedos sobre ella, pensando que se sienten bien las caricias... como si ella fuera aún más cercana

—Es peor que terrorífico —sonríe de lado sonrojándose porque no es mentira —, y te comparo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Con qué?

—Con _Vash._ Y en cada una de las cosas me pareces mucho mejor —le acaricia los nudillos.

—Tal vez... —susurra con la voz un poco ronca.

Ella le mira otra vez a los ojos sabiendo que han pasado pocos, muy pocos minutos y esto ya empieza a irse al traste.

—Tal vez te decepcionarías.

Sonríe un poco soltando el aire por la nariz. Él vuelve a girar la cara y se sonroja un poco intentando ponerse en un plan más de "todo me da igual".

—Quizás... Aunque conozco perfectamente bien todos tus defectos —le aprieta un poco la mano y luego le suelta.

Scott se encoge de hombros sin mirarla, sin saber que sucede, de repente parecía que habían sido tan próximos y de nuevo se había separado del todo.

— ¿Algún día _Marlijn _te habla de mí?

—Ella no me habla de nada. A estas alturas estoy seguro de que ya he hablado más contigo que con ella en todo mi matrimonio.

—Pensaba lo mismo con _Vash _—sonríe un poquito haciendo un sombre esfuerzo por no volverle a tocar —. ¿Sabes?

La mira.

—Es muy malo que seas el esposo de mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque... ¿sabes lo terrible que sería?

— ¿Vamos a pasar las próximas dos semanas hablando de eso?

Se ríe.

—Quizás pasemos las próximas dos semanas hablando de lo terrible que va a ser —susurra sonrojándose más y girando la cara, pensando que esto era lo MAS directo que iba a decirle.

La mira y vuelve a sonrojarse con la idea que acaba de sobrevenirle.

Ya no se podía más, si no lo entendía era porque no quería entenderlo y ella NO debía siquiera intentar presionarle más por ello.

—Y si hacemos otra cosa... —empieza, volviendo a no mirarla.

—Oh... ¿Qué otra cosa?

Toma aire, se levanta y se sienta junto a ella apretujándola un poco contra el costado del coche. Es que desde YA que se le para el corazón. La mira a los ojos y pone las manos sobre la pierna de ella, con determinación.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de mi esposa, de tu marido, de tus amigas, de mi trabajo y de la familia. De que dirán y de que no cuando volvamos, de volver. Seamos solo tú y yo... haciendo un viaje.

Traga saliva y se le agita la respiración. Le mira a los labios y asiente sin entender cómo demonios es que Marlijn no considera a este hombre súper, SÚPER sexy.

—N-No sé si... ni siquiera sé si vas a enamorarte de mí —sigue intentando sonar seguro y fallando miserablemente—. Es lo que yo voy a intentar que hagas, pero nunca se me ha dado bien, así que si tengo suerte y sucede... ya nos preocuparemos de eso.

Solo con la idea de hablar de ENAMORARLE le tiemblan las piernas, y se enamora un poquito de él, porque nadie nunca ha intentado que ella se enamore. Él sonríe un poquito y mueve ligeramente las manos en su pierna sintiendo que las tiene sudadas porque además no ha pensado en qué iba a pasar más allá de este momento.

—A-Así que si vuelves a decirme sobre _Marlijn_ te diré que no sé quién es y si me dices que algo está mal, fingiré que no sé de qué me hablas —sigue. Bella traga saliva y le mira a los ojos con intensidad.

—Solo somos tú y yo...

—Eso es —asiente—. Y cualquier cosa que no pase va a depender de tu fuerza de voluntad —añade pensando que se debe estar viendo como un absoluto desesperado con esto, sin estar en absoluto seguro que vaya a funcionar.

No acaba de decir "voluntad" cuando le calla ella a él para besarle. Pero hay un movimiento brusco del carro por culpa de un bache que hace que no atine y solo se caiga sobre él. Suerte de los brits.


	60. Chapter 60

El cochero abre la puerta y les indica que el próximo pueblo está a más de una hora de camino y si quieren pasar la noche en una posada no pueden demorarse tanto.

Bella, que aún está descolocada por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, se sonroja y esconde un poco en Scott. Que la abraza de la cintura y le asiente al cochero, aun sonrojado con todo lo que acaba de decir.

—Entonces... ¿Una posada de mala muerte? —le pregunta al cuello.

—Vamos... vamos a bajar. Sí. —no se mueve porque la tiene abrazada y se siente cálida y bien y... no puede abrazar a chicas muy a menudo. Las putas no se dejan y aún menos su esposa.

Ella le acaricia un porto el cuello con los labios, provocándole un escalofrío de esos que siente que debe haber provocado un terremoto. Se separa un poco súper sonrojada.

—Eh... uhm... eh. Ejem —responde en un alarde de ingenio.

—Va-Vamos a-a eso... —susurra en un alarde de puntería, refiriéndose a ir a la posada y no a... Eso.

— ¿Eh? —pensando en lo obvio.

—Vamos, anda —se separa aun sin reparar en ello.

Traga saliva... y se va detrás. Ella se baja cubriéndose la cabeza con su capa y cerrándosela hasta el cuello teniendo de esos instantes de racionalización que no debería tener.

Scott la adelanta andando a grandes zancadas a la puerta de la posada pensando otra vez en cómo podía haberle dicho todas esas ridiculeces. Aunque le daban un margen para ser todo lo ridículo que quisiera y sólo poder defenderse con un "ya te dije que lo haría" cosa que no le defiende de nada. ¿Cómo ha podido decirle que quería enamorarla? No le va a tocar ni con un palo. Aunque el beso que le ha dado en el cuello... se lleva ahí la mano.

Ella hace un gesto a la chica que la acompaña como su dama y al joven de su valija, caminando hacia adentro caso sin mirar a ningún lado, pensando que va a decirle a ella que se esfume. Scott la mira de reojo mientras espera a que aparezca alguien.

¿Dormirán juntos? ¿De verdad? ¿En una posada? Solo la idea de pensar en que la toque con las manos burdas y fuertes en una cama de un hostalcho...

—Generalmente no lo haría, pero como he dejado claras mis intenciones voy a pedir un único cuarto con una única cama y esperaré a que tú protestes —asegura sin mirarla.

Y el problema es que lo que recibe de vuelta es absoluto silencio. La vuelve a mirar de reojo sin saber si eso es buena o mala señal, nerviosísimo.

—Quiero cerveza —decide decir.

—Ehm... bien. Y cerveza... ¿y algo de cena tienen? —le pide a la posadera que les indica que cuarto van a darles y que enseguida les subirán la comida y bebidas.

Bella mira a su dama y le hace un gesto con la cabeza decidida directamente a ignorar el hecho de que está a nada de engañar a su marido. Decide imaginar por un momento que estuviera en este lugar con Vash... Un Vash mejorado, a decir verdad. Sonríe un poco con la idea levantando la nariz y sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto.

Scott sube tras ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo y con las piernas temblorinas sin poder creer que de verdad, DE VERDAD vayan a compartir cuarto y cama. Piensa por un momento en si querrá contarle todo esto a su esposa y luego decide que sinceramente a él que le importa su esposa y lo que le cuente

Ella piensa un segundo más en qué dirá Marlijn cuando se entere... ¿Pero por qué habría de enterarse? Solo va a devolverle a su marido de mejor humor y relajado. Se sonroja un poco con eso pero, hombre, ya estaba aquí, no había nadie. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Acaba de despedir al servicio y cierra la puerta con una increíble sensación de "estás a solas con ella" y "esto está prohibido" que le hacen bombear el corazón con verdadera fuerza. Ella se gira a mirarle en un movimiento rápido y con mirada profunda. Traga saliva y hasta da un pasito atrás con la intensidad.

Ella se humedece los labios y se sienta en la cama pasando una mano sobre ella. Él la mira hacer, hipnotizado, ahora mismo aun le parece hasta más bonita.

—Ven...

Se acerca hasta ella por el otro lado de la cama, pero se queda ahí quieto. Ella levanta una mano y se suelta el pelo. Levanta las cejas y se agarra una mano con la otra, sonrojándose.

—N-No sé hacer esto

— ¿Q-Qué? —sale de su embobamiento. Ella sonríe un poco. Sonríe también y se sonroja un poco más

—Ven —vuelve a pedirle.

Se sienta y levanta una rodilla para volverse cara a ella.

—No... No has contestado nada a... a lo que he dicho antes.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Pues lo de... hacer... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y gira la cara.

—No he dicho que no y estamos solos tú y yo en un cuarto.

Traga saliva y asiente aun sin mirarla. Unos instantes más tarde sonríe y la mira impresionado habiendo entendido. Se ríe nervioooooosa.

— ¿Que tan difícil fue tu luna de miel?

—Fue en casa de los padres de... no sé de qué me hablas —decide cambiar de línea.

Se ríe aún más estirándose a él y tomándole del brazo. Él se ríe un poco, dejándola.

—Es verdad, es verdad.

—Pero sí recuerdo la primera vez que una mujer me vio desnudo. Una que no era mi madre.

—A ver, cuéntame eso —le mira con total atención.

—No es una buena historia... al menos no para mí —se quita los zapatos y se tumba en la cama.

—Quiero oírla igual —se desliza hacia atrás dándole la espalda —. Desabróchame el vestido.

Se incorpora otra vez como accionado por un resorte con las manos en alto. Ella se ríe un poco dejándole hacer curveando un poco la espalda.

Se poooone nervioso, porque esa es ooootra cosa que no se hace con una prostituta. Se humedece los labios mirando la tira de pequeños botoncitos que empieza en la nuca, bajo el pelo, así que lo primero que hace es levantar las manos para apartárselo con suavidad.

—No oigo la historia y me pones nerviosa.

—Ah... ehm. Mmmm... Sí —se recrea un poco, poniendo toooodo el pelo a un costado, pasándole los dedos por la piel blanca de la nuca.

Se le pone la piel de gallina. Al sentirlo, vuelve a pasar el dedo acariciándole otra vez, en silencio, demasiado concentrado para hablar. Ella estira un poco la espalda con un escalofrío.

Sonríe un poco porque le gusta la reacción que está teniendo y ahí es que empieza a desabrocharle, metiendo los dedos dentro de la ropa. Ella echa la cabeza atrás y sonríe.

—Cuentameeee.

—Ah, sí, sí —se ríe sin quitar las manos—. Éramos unos niños. Mi padre sirvió en Egipto y cuando era joven, quería hacer carrera militar.

—_Lord Kirkland._

—Sí, es muy eficiente para temas prácticos y entabló amistad con un alto cargo... con la suerte que había tenido una niñita el mismo año en que mi madre me tuvo a mí —sigue desabrochando botones poco a poco.

— ¿U-Una niñita? —pregunta sin entender nada de lo que dice.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardaron en prometernos?

— ¿Con una niña? —le mira por encima del hombro más interesada en sus manos que en la conversación.

—Yo era un niño pequeño también —la mira parando con las manos—. Teníamos la misma edad.

—Oh cielos —ahora empieza a entender, lo siento querido tus manos la tienen idiotizada.

—El compromiso se rompió más tarde, porque mi padre se peleó con su amigo y nunca volví a verla, pero mientras éramos niños aun, solíamos ir a visitarles o la traían a ella a casa para que jugáramos y fuéramos amigos —explica.

—El primer hijo _Kirkland _prometido con una chica... ¿Y en qué momento te vio desnudo? —pregunta ansiosa de que termine de desnudarla, más que la historia.

—Una tarde, jugando, aseguró que si yo le enseñaba mi... ella me enseñaría lo suyo —acaba de abrirle del todo.

Se ríe echando la cabeza atrás.

—Nunca te tome por alguien tan inocente, _Scott_.

— ¡Era un niño pequeño! —se defiende haciendo que se apoye sobre él, abrazándola un poco.

Se ríe del todo disfrutando el momento.

—Así que le enseñaste el tuyo...

—Y ella nunca quiso cumplir su parte del trato...

—Tramposa.

— ¡Exacto!

—Tramposa ella y tú tremendamente crédulo. Si te enseño lo mío, ¿tú me enseñas el tuyo?

— ¡Tú primera!

— ¿Y cómo sé que tú no serás el tramposo esta vez?

—No lo sabes —sonríe y hace para bajarle el vestido por los hombros.

Traga y se queda inmóvil, dejándole. Él mete las manos casi esperando que le detenga, aunque lleva una de esas prendas de ropa interior complicadísimas.

Le da un escalofrío y se echa atrás SEGURA de que nadie nunca le ha tocado así

Vas a sudar para encontrar piel, Scott, la abraza un poco más contra sí mismo cuando se le echa encima al tirarse para atrás.

— ¿Y-Y... qué hay de ti?

—No fue _Vash_.

Hay una telaraña de listones debajo del vestido, parte del corsé y los interiores.

— ¿Quién fue? —pregunta mirando todo lo que hay que desanudar, un poco agobiado, tratando de ver por dónde empezar.

—El segundo valet de mi padre... No sabía que yo le veía espiarme por el espejo... Los hombres son un poco idiotas cuando quieren.

— ¡Oh! Pero me refería a cuando fue la primera vez que un hombre te vio desnuda —sonríe por haber conseguido una historia doble, tirando de un listón que no debería.

—Eso te estoy contando, me estaba viendo por el espejo... Ugh, ahí no que lo aprietas.

—Aja... —suelta ese yendo por otro.

—Me bañaba y él estaba escondido tras uno de los bastidores... Mi dama no lo veía, y de hecho tampoco lo hubiera visto yo.

—Creía que tú eras quien espiaba —consigue deshacer algunos nudos.

— ¿Yo? ¡No! —protesta con un escalofrío —. Él me espiaba a mí, así que le di lo que quería.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Le... Enseñe bien los pechos.

Se los mira bajando la vista de forma evidente sin poder evitarlo.

—Ugh... No mires así.

Gira la cara y se sonroja, pillado. Y por pura buena fortuna, tira del listón correcto. Ella suelta el aire al notar de inmediato que el corsé cede.

—N-No... Mires.

—Ehm... —igual cierra los ojos—. No puedo creer que le dejaras ver al valet y a mí no.

Sonríe de lado y se le repega un poco más. Scott traga saliva pero mantiene los ojos cerrados estoicamente.

—Si crees que voy a estar con los ojos cerrados toda la noche estás muy equivocada.

—Lo que... Estoy es nerviosa, hace tiempo que nadie mira con interés —explica.

—Eso sí que no me lo creo... sigues teniendo valets que seguro te espían y tu marido es médico, aunque sea interés facultativo —abre un ojo de todos modos.

— ¿Hay algo más triste que tu marido te vea como pieza de disecar? —pregunta riendo un poco y mirándole de reojo—. Íbamos muy bien.

—Ah, sí, que no sé quién es tu marido —se acuerda volviendo a cerrar el ojo para abrirlo de nuevo instantes después. Ella estira el cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Qué te parece como peor... que haya algo que ni tu mujer haya visto nunca?

—Yo quiero ver todo lo que ella no haya visto nunca... Y no sé de qué mujer hablas —le sigue el juego, calmándose un poco cuando hablan.

—Es mi espalda —sonríe.

—Me gustan las espaldas —asegura con convicción sonrojándose un poco por haber pensado que era algo más.

—No creo que hayas visto muchas como la mía —responde ahora ya abriendo ambos ojos al notar que no protesta, mirándola de arriba a abajo

— ¿Ah no? ¿Qué tiene de especial? —se sonroja un poco.

—Vas a tener que verlo tú misma —se encoge de hombros y se sonroja de nuevo sin creer que hayan llegado a esto tan rápido. Muy contento.

Parpadea un poco notando que quizás no sea broma, mirándole con curiosidad y humedeciéndose los labios. Nunca había desnudado a un hombre y eso le parecía tan sensual como que la desnudaran a ella. Vash siempre hacia lo que tenía que hacer, eso incluía desnudarse de la manera más simple y cumplir un par de veces cada año su obligación como marido.

Levanta la mano y la dirige directamente a la pajarita al cuello, tratando de sacarse a Vash el aburrido de la cabeza. (Y no deja de hacerme gracia que Vash el aburrido tenga una amante secreta y consuma drogas desde hace como un millón de años)

(Tenemos... Scott tiene una maldita pregunta ¿qué tan desnuda... se le ven la tetas? Creo que solo tiene flojo el corsé, lo bastante como para que si tira de él desde el frente se le salgan las tetas pero es tan rígido que no las tiene fuera aun)

Scott se estira poniéndose más nervioso al ver que realmente va a desnudarle... le mira hacia los pechos y quisiera abrir del todo el corsé para vérselos, pero piensa que eso aún le va a poner más nervioso. Dulce dilema.

Ella le desliza la pajarita lentamente volviendo a pensar que Mariljin está verdaderamente loca.

No la mira a los ojos, la mira a los pechos todo el tiempo. Levanta las manos y las vuelve a bajar unas cuantas veces.

—Ehm... —carraspea sonrojándose más al ver donde la mira tan evidentemente. Él levanta la vista a su cara y se sonroja más.

Le sonríe porque en realidad están aquí para esto, para verse el uno al otro y tocarse y todas esas cosas prohibidas. Se humedece los labios y levanta las dos manos para quitarle la pechera y desabrocharle la camisa. Él se deja hacer, un poco cohibido, con las manos en la cintura de ella y es que aún no se atreve a quitar del todo el corsé.

Poco a poco los botones se abren y le roza la camiseta de lino interior con las yemas de los dedos un poco frustrada ella también. No crean que ella no suda para encontrar piel. A la altura del abdomen es que consigue meter la mano debajo de la camiseta.

El pelirrojo lo contrae un poco por una reacción... a las cosquillas y al susto de que aún no puede creerse esto. Sonríe un poquito sintiéndole del todo delgaducho.

—Voy a terminar primero que tú, al paso que vas.

La mira y se sonroja un poco más pensando que ni siquiera se han besado. Y el sonrojo la hace detenerse y replantearse... Quizás se había arrepentido o algo.

—Yo...

Abre la boca cuando le escucha empezar a hablar soltándole del todo y cruzándose un poco de brazos para cubrirse. Aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se asusta al ver que se separa y se cubre, cambiando su línea de pensamiento.

—Si te has... Si... Arrepentido. Ahórrame la vergüenza y vete.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no —se incorpora y la abraza.

Ella se deja escondiéndose un poco.

—E-Estaba pensando... —se sonroja girando la cara, sintiéndose súper ridículo—. Que no...

— ¿Mmm?

—No nos hemos... besado —confiesa y aprieta los ojos porque suena fatal, Fatal, FATAL y no es como que no esté acostumbrado a no hacerlo con las prostitutas, pero por algún motivo esto se siente completamente diferente... que vayan a dormir luego juntos toda la noche y a despertar en la misma cama y que no esté borracho...

Parpadea descolocadilla con eso y termina por sonreír porque él es dulce y agradable.

—Entonces arréglalo.

— ¿Eh?

—Bésame —susurra bajito sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, incrédula de que vaya a pasar esto de verdad. A besar al marido de Marilijn... No. A Scott.

Traga saliva y la mira, humedeciéndose los labios. Se acerca a su boca lentamente.

¡Un beso de amor! Cierra los ojos y se le acelera el corazón. Y golpean a la puerta para traerles la cena y la cerveza.

Scott aprieta los ojos y gira la cara haciendo que el beso sea en la mejilla con los golpes en la puerta porque esto no deja de estar un poco... prohibido. Ella se separa de un salto queriendo morirse y tapándose los pechos sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Como si no fueran a estar todos enterados de que ambos están en una misma habitación solos.

—Voy a... voy a abrir la puerta —la suelta y se gira, acomodándose un poco la ropa.

—E-Espera, tengo que taparme o... —se siente un poco una mujer facilona... Por no decir una prostituta al estar aquí medio desnuda.

— ¿Y si te metes al aseo como si te estuvieras vistiendo?

—Esto es un desastre —se levanta yendo detrás de los biombos.

El pelirrojo aprieta los ojos con esa valoración y acaba solo de abrocharse la camisa, dejando la pajarita y la pechera por ahí. Abre la puerta dejando pasar a los camareros, indicándoles donde quiere que dejen las cosas que han traído para luego despedirlos educada, pero apresuradamente.

La señora Zwingli le espera impacientemente sentándose en la silla del aseo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Ehm... _B-Bella._ Ya... ya se han ido. ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta pensando que acaban de enfriarse un montón las cosas y parece que de nuevo estén cada uno a un mundo de distancia del otro y que no sabe cómo va a conseguir reducir esta distancia otra vez.

—C-Come tú —responde ahora con un montonal de dudas, pensando en si Dios estará dándole oportunidades para arrepentirse de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Ah... —se le seca la boca con esa respuesta y tras vacilar un poco se acerca a la comida pensando en si se estará arrepintiendo, eso ha dicho antes, ¿verdad? Creía que él se estaba arrepintiendo, pero tal vez era ella quien lo estaba haciendo. ¿Y si solo se lo había dicho para no dejarlo en ridículo? Y que era un desastre había dicho... bien que lo era. Aprieta los ojos abriendo la bandeja y notando algo de carne en salsa y pan. Decide mejor tomarse un vaso de cerveza.

A ella le cuesta salir de ahí atrás, porque además ha de intentar amarrarse un poco otra vez el corsé y ella no suele hacer eso nunca.

Y cuando lo hace, Scott está valorando en si quitarse o no la camisa y mostrarle la espalda... eso podía o convencerla de quedarse o convencerla de marcharse, así que no está seguro de que sea una buena idea, aunque al menos es una idea, mejor que no hacer absolutamente nada. Se descamisa del todo y se quita la camiseta interior de lino.

Asoma la cabeza sonrojada y cuando le mira abre los ojos como platos escondiéndose otra vez. ¡ESO era otra señal! ¡Seguro! ¡Estaba casi desnudo!

Scott se sirve otro vaso de cerveza, esperándola y un corte de roast beef con pan. Finalmente ella adquiere el valor suficiente y sale mirándole con cierta cara de circunstancias

El caso es que expresamente está de espaldas a ella. Y se ve la mitad de su tatuaje, porque los pantalones son realmente altos hasta la cintura. Así que apenas asoma el morro del dragón, solo se ven las alas y parte del cuerpo.

Levanta las cejas al ver que tiene un ¡TATUAJE! ¡Eso no lo sabía! Se le olvida la vergüenza y todo lo demás acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano fría directamente sobre él. Que le hace dar un salto sin esperársela.

—Es impresionante, ¡no sabía que tuvieras dibujada la piel!

—Ah... ¿N-No te horroriza?

— ¿Horrorizarme? No... No propiamente.

Sonríe aliviándose con eso.

—Es que es un poco agresivo y a veces... bueno.

—Me gusta. ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

—Después de una buena borrachera en la cantina del ejército, al acabar el servicio, cuando supe que si me renovarían y me subirían de categoría.

Se ríe.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña que _Marlijn_ no me haya contado eso?

— ¿Para qué? Si ni lo ha visto.

—De lo que se ha perdido. ¿Qué tan abajo va?

—Hasta el muslo llega la cola —se levanta y señala con la mano sobre los pantalones.

—Déjame verlo —pide mordiéndose el labio.

Se incomoda un poco porque implica... bueno, desnudarse completo.

—Tú primero —sonríe un poco.

—Yo no tengo piel pintada que mostrarte —se ríe.

— ¡Pero tienes piel!

Se sonroja.

—Está bien si lo haces tú...

— ¿Si lo hago yo? ¿Yo estaba haciéndolo y ¡has vuelto a anudarte esta cosa! —hasta lloriquea un poco, no muy en serio.

—Pues estaba medio desnuda.

Frunce el ceño, busca el listón maestro con el que antes ha conseguido deshacerlo y tira de él con determinación hasta que todo se deshace y cae al suelo. Y ella se tapa ahora con las manos los pechos... Y no creas que no trae también parte de abajo e interiores. Por lo menos están empatados ahora.

No es lo mismo. Pero bueno, eso decís las mujeres. De todos modos él se relame un poco obscenamente y la mira a pesar de las manos en los pechos. Bella suspira, le mira a los ojos y se los suelta, porque hace muchos años del valet que la vio con lujuria.

Scott se sonroja de muerte, porque aunque está acostumbrado a los pechos de las prostitutas... esto sigue sintiéndose diferente. Sin apartar la vista de ellos, levanta una mano temblorosa. Ella le toma de la muñeca y le detiene sonriendo.

—No nos hemos besado...

Parpadea y levanta la mirada a sus ojos. Bella se humedece los labios y le acerca la mano a su pecho. Él abre los dedos y lo mira con cierto pánico, pero sin ofrecer resistencia, abriendo los dedos para ponerlos con suavidad. La sacude un escalofrío y entrecierra los ojos con un siseo.

—Bésame.

Se pone de pie, para hacerlo. Y es que es tan... alto. No es más fuerte que Vash, pero es algo y diferente. Le acaricia ella el pecho lleno de pecas.

Él le pone la mano sobre el pecho con cuidado sintiendo su piel suave, entrecierra los ojos y se humedece los labios de nuevo volviendo a acercarse, con el ritmo cardiaco alto otra vez. Se le pone la piel de gallina en todo lugar donde él le toca y levanta los labios esperando el beso. Y ahora sí que llega. Y sospecho que se COMEN el uno al otro.

Sí, oh sí. Con ansias. Para ser el primer beso que se dan, es todo bastante intenso debido a la vida que llevan ambos con sus respectivos. Sin olvidar que este beso no deja de ser incorrecto y prohibido. Eso a Scott no le importa tanto, es un beso, con una mujer que le gusta, la empuja hasta la cama, echándoles a los dos sobre el colchón que es viejo y duro.

La incomodidad y suciedad le potencia la parte prohibida. Lady Zwingli aprieta los ojos y profundiza el beso jalándole un poco el pelo hacia ella incluso de manera un poco más bestia de lo que parecería. Cosa que sorprendentemente le encanta a Scott ese lado salvaje, no tarda casi nada en clavarle cierta parte de su anatomía en el muslo.

Ella echa la cabeza atrás y cierra los ojos esperando que le bese el cuello, Y ha olvidado a Marlijn, a su marido y a la sociedad entera, pidiendo que le haga lo que quiere que le haga. Y ahí va él tras ella, tras su cuello, tras todo, abrazándola hacia sí.

Ha perdido la capacidad de pensar y de hablar, simplemente abrazándole, y tirando de él y buscándole besos y afecto negado por tanto tiempo. Que es lo mismo exactamente que quiere él, yendo por mas besos, muchos, muchos besos que es lo que menos tiene. Y ella le va a dar TODOS los que quiera, y unos más, descubriendo esa cosa extraña que no sabía que existiera... Llamada amor y cariño.

Es que igual ni logre hacerle nada más con lo mucho que le pierden la cabeza lo besos. En realidad creo que deben conseguirlo aunque el concepto en si les da igual a ambos, mucho más interesados los dos en tocarse y sonreírse y besarse... Y quererse.

Y cuando termina todo, Bella se le acurruca sonriendo un poco y acariciándole el pecho y disfrutando de un momento íntimo con él.

—Debimos hacer esto hace mucho —susurra antes de besarla otra vez.

—Debimos hacer esto desde siempre —asiente devolviéndole el beso y cerrando los ojos. Y ahí vuelven a estarse un bueeeen rato.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Francis le sonríe a Arthur acercándose a él un rato más tarde.

—_Allò, mon amour._

Mientras este habla aun con el doctor. No sé qué es lo que le sonroja más, si el francés, el "_mon amour_", el estar hablando con el doctor que le ha dado antes... eso que le ha dado, el que se haya acercado o... todo en general.

El francés guarda distancia prudencial y se guarda las manos en los bolsillo.

— ¿Ahora si vas a recibir tu regalo?

—Yo... tú... ¡No! —mira de reojo al doctor pensando que eso ha sonado tremendamente mal. Francis le fulmina.

—Hay un límite de veces que podemos hacer esto, _mon amour._

Se sonroja más y le mira con cara suplicante, mirando al doctor de reojo.

— ¿Estas incómodo?

Aprieta los ojos porque es evidente que lo está porque además el doctor LO SABE y Madamme Bonnefoy LO SABE TAMBIÉN. Y hasta su madre parece que lo sepa. Su madre le sonríe y Arthur quiere irse corriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Que tú... que... yo... todos... no me hables.

—_Mon dieu._ ¿Y a que vine?

—Es que... —se aleja un pasito.

—Es que no estoy haciendo nada, actúas más culpable tú.

— ¡Yo no actuó culpable! —grita absolutamente culpable.

—Menos mal, imagina que actuaras culpable.

— ¡No lo digas como si lo hiciera! —protesta y además es que Wallace casi se entera también.

—Shhhh.

— ¡No me hagas shhh!

Se calla.

—Es que no sé qué hacer... —susurra por la comisura de los labios.

—Vete y no me hables—da otro paso alejándose de él. El sastre hace los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a irme porque eso es aceptar culpabilidad.

—Pues no pueden verte hablando conmigo —decide irse a algún lado a buscar comida.

Suspira arrugando la nariz. Arthur le mira de reojo desde la mesa de la comida. Francis se va detrás de su inglesito favorito y le sonríe un poco guardando distancia prudencial. Él vuelve a asustarse y corretea hasta el otro lado de la mesa sin dejar de vigilarle.

Madamme Bonnefoy trata de saludarle por su cumpleaños y es COMPLETAMENTE ignorada por estar controlando a Francis. Que se ríe un poquito con ello y le cierra un ojo a su madre.

Es entonces que Arthur nota que acaba de pasar frente a ella sin ni verla, aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, alejándose más. Madamme Bonnefoy suspira y se va a buscar a alguien más con quien hablar, sin problemas.

Francis aprovecha para acercársele de nuevo. Mientras este se riñe a si mismo con los ojos cerrados porque tiene que estar más atento o todo el mundo va a descubrirlo todo aunque no estén uno junto al otro hablando ni nada, el susto que se da cuando tras tomar aire profundamente, abre los ojos y le ve ahí a su lado.

—_Allò _—le sonríe encantador.

Se asusta y le tira encima la copa con alcohol, aun llena por haber sido recientemente servida, que lleva en la mano. La cara de HORROR que pone el sastre es ÉPICA.

— ¡Oh! —exclama él que sinceramente tampoco se esperaba que pasara eso y de hecho aún no hace siquiera la conexión en su cerebro de cómo puede A haber llevad pesar de lo obvio—. Yo lo... ¡lo lamento!

— ¡_Arthur_! ¿Cómo es posible?

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpa de verdad agobiado porque ha sido algo instintivo. Deja su vaso por ahí buscando un pañuelo o servilleta con que poder limpiarle.

—Me has dejado... Mi traje... Mi... —está en shock.

Arthur le pasa la servilleta por encima seguramente empeorándolo todo considerablemente.

— ¡_Non, Non_! ¡Ugh! ¡Me lo pones peor!

—Pero es que... —para de hacerlo, separando el pañuelo todo desconsolado.

— ¡Te detesto! ¡Mira esta mancha! ¡No va a salir jamás! ¡Y que van a decir de mí!

—Pero... yo no quería, lo siento.

Francis aprieta los ojos intentando no matarle.

—Deja que te... las chicas del servicio te lo lavan...

—No van a tocar mi traje, ¡no sabrían tratarlo! Llévame a donde pueda limpiarlo. Ahora me lo lavo.

— ¿Tú? No vas a ir al lavadero ahora es de noche y...

— ¿Y qué pretendes?

—Pues déjalo aquí y las doncellas lo lavaran mañana, son buenas en ello, en serio.

— ¿Y qué hago mientras? ¿Ir desnudo por ahí?

Se sonroja con la idea imaginándole desnudo en mitad del salón, hablando con él como si nada... y automáticamente piensa que él no estaría desnudo... pero no podría estar de pie.

El ceño tan fruncido que tiene se desfrunce al verle la cara.

— ¿Te gusta la idea?

— ¿Q-Qué? —sale de sus pensamientos y se sonroja más. El sastre se ríe un poco.

—Préstame ropa.

—Tonto —aprieta los ojos cuando se ríe—. Ven —se gira para dirigirse a su cuarto. Y él sonríe encantado y le sigue.

—Vamos, vamos a donde quieras.

—A por ropa limpia, ni te creas —replica nervioso igual, andando por el pasillo. Y él se ríe un poco. ( Y Wallace pregunta que si van a estrenar la vaselina)

—No te rías, esto es un completo desastre —protesta.

—No lo es, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

— ¡Todos lo saben todo! ¡Y los que no lo saben lo van a saber pronto! —se lamenta entrando al cuarto.

—Noooo, no lo pueden saber. Solo sabe _maman._

—Creo que mi madre lo sabe también y_ Wallace _casi y el doctor —se deja caer sobre su cama haciendo drama.

— ¿_Wallace_ y el doctor? ¿Cómo?

—_Wallace_ no para de acosarme con que hay algo raro —susurra sin levantar la cara. — ¡Y casi nos ve bajo la mesa!

— ¿Y qué pasaría si se enterara? —pregunta sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Sería un COMPLETO desastre! —se gira un poco a mirarle.

— ¿Por? ¿Lo diría?

—Seguro —esconde la cara hundiéndola en la colcha.

— ¡¿A cualquiera?! ¿Sabes lo que nos harían? No, seguro no podría decirlo, haría como _maman._

—No lo haría, ¡él es malo! Y está enfadado...

— ¿Por?

—Porque es hijo de tu padre y no del mío —se hace bolita—. Y además _Patrick_ va a casarse con _Sesel_ y han anulado mis nupcias y mi padre no quiere darle a él lo que quiere.

— ¿Y qué es lo que él quiere?

—El negocio... y seguramente divorciarse también.

—Pues si todos los demás pueden... Solo hay que convencer a tu padre.

—De todos modos hay otro problema —se tapa la cara.

— ¿Cuál? —le abraza acurrucándose y haciéndose bolita a su alrededor.

—_Emily _está embarazada —susurra dejándose abrazar. Francis se paraliza. —Te he mandado un mensaje para decírtelo, pero no es mío —le mira.

—E-Esta... —y estaba a punto de dejar de abrazarle cuando escucha que no es suyo —. ¿Y quién va a creerte?

—Pues ese es el problema —vuelve a esconderse.

—Totalmente —aprieta los ojos.

—Justo hoy, que acababa de hablar con mi padre y habíamos convenido todo... —lloriquea un poco—. Y encima es del tonto aquel piloto...

— ¿Cual piloto?

— ¡El del dirigible!

— ¡Oh! ¿Es de él?

— ¡Ella misma me lo dijo!

— ¡Pero acaba de llegar!

—Ya lo sé... y mi padre había dejado hasta que me fuera a la casa solo y hasta cortejar a tu madre... —vuelve a lloriquear.

— ¡Pero como se embarazo la idiota!

—Pues no creo que haya muchas formas... —Arthur se lamenta con sarcasmo, además porque sigue siendo el único idiotamente virgen de toda esta historia, con lo contento que estaba él de sus toqueteos con Francis.

—Es... ¡Un decir! Sí que es una idiota —le abraza de la cintura —. Eso quiere decir que... Van a casarte.

—No... Mañana la llevaré con _Vash_ y hará que pierda al niño.

— ¡¿E-En verdad?!

—Sí, lo hemos hablado, aunque aún no se lo he dicho a ella.

— ¡Y vas a decírselo!

—Debería, ¿no? Puede que diga que no quiere, pero es que es... su bebé.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Puede que te cace con eso.

—Ella no quiere casarse conmigo.

Levanta la cabeza y le mira.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Sí —se hace más bolita porque aunque él tampoco quiere, es un poco feo.

—Cada vez me agrada más esta chica, fuera de la idiotez del embarazo.

— ¿Por? —frunce el ceño y le mira.

—Porque si quisiera casarse contigo quizás pudiera convencerte —sonríe.

—Tonto —le da un coscorrón en la cabeza con su propia frente.

— ¿Que tiene eso de tontería?

—Tú —se esconde en él—. ¿No ibas a cambiarte de ropa?

—Puedes desnudarme.

Seguro siente como se paraliza y se sonroja aun escondido.

—Andaaa, no es tan difícil.

—Yo no te voy a desnudar que si lo hago te excitas —le acusa sin pensar en lo que dice.

—Eso no es mentira.

— ¡No es mentira!

—No lo es, si me desnudas, me excito.

— ¡Sí que lo haces! —aun no entiende que le das la razón.

Se ríe.

— ¡No te rías que es verdad aunque digas que no y digas que querías ir desnudo frente a todos solo para ponerme incómodo! —exclama clavándole el dedo en el pecho.

—Pero si no he dicho que no, _mon amour._

— ¿Entonces porque me dices que lo haga?

— ¿Porque me gusta la idea?

—

— ¿Te gusta la idea de pasearte desnudo frente a todos? —incrédulo.

—Frente a ti.

— ¿F-Frente a... mi? —traga saliva y vuelve a sonrojarle la idea—. ¿P-Por qué?

—Porque es sexy.

—P-P-Pfffff... —es lo único que es capaz de responder, sonrojándose más.

Francis sonríe. Él toma la chaqueta de Francis y directamente mete la cabeza dentro, escondido.

—Eres muy monoooo—se ríe acariciándole la espalda.

—Lo dices solo para hacerme sonrojaaar —protesta desde ahí dentro.

—No solo por eso —canturrea sonriente.

— ¿Por qué si no?

—Porque eres de verdad mono.

—_Vash_ me ha dado una cosa fea que no entiendo.

— ¿Qué cosa fea? —le acariiiiicia la espaaaaaalda.

Saca su bote del bolsillo, casi se lo mete a la boca y vuelve a esconderse dentro de la chaqueta.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? —pregunta descolocado.

No contesta nada, sólo se esconde más dejando que lo lea él solo.

—_Vaseline..._ Oh... ¡Oooh!

Es que se sonroja aún más, debe sacar vapor de las orejas.

— ¿_Vash _te dio esto?

— ¡Es un idiota y no lo quiero y no sé para qué sirve!

— ¿No te explicó? Quizás tienes un amigo que entiende esto mejor de lo que crees.

— ¿Que entiende qué? ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡No quiero saber nada de este tema!

—Sirve para... Mejorar ese asunto.

—Nolodigasnoquierosaberloooo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es feo y no me gusta y no va a pasar.

— ¿Nunca?

— ¡No!

—_Arthur..._

—Nonononono —lloriquea.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres ni siquiera intentarlo?

—Porque es feo y atroz, y asqueroso y doloroso.

—No lo es. No tiene por qué ser doloroso y te parece atroz sólo porque acabas de descubrir cómo funciona, como la primera vez que supiste que tu papa le metía a tu mama esa cosita por ahí.

— ¡Eso no me lo pareció! —porque no tienes un agujerito de esos y las mujeres no hacen cacas por ahí, aunque si supieras como les sangra, casi te parecería peor.

— ¿Por qué no te lo pareció?

— ¡Porque eso es sano y natural! —y ser tú el que tiene que meter algo en otro algo da un poco menos miedo... aunque una vez Patrick les contó a él y a Wallace para asustarles que en el seminario les habían dicho que las mujeres tenían dientes ahí abajo y podían morderles si la metían mal.

— ¡Esto también es sano!

— ¡No tiene nada de sano!

—Solo porque la gente dice que no.

— ¿¡Quién si no va a saberlo!?

— ¡Quien sí lo ha hecho!

— ¡No!

—Sólo dices que no porque te da miedo.

— ¡No es eso! Es asco, ¿no te da asco con toda la mierda del culo, con perdón?

—No es como que pretenda que se mezcle nada con la mierda del culo, no es que todo el tiempo lo tengas sucio. Vas, cagas y ya está.

— ¿Pero y si no he ido? ¿O si está a punto?

—Pues vas y asunto arreglado.

— ¿Pero y si no lo sé porque aún no me han venido ganas?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que vas al baño cuando te dan ganas sin ningún tipo de horario? Que latino de tu parte.

— ¡A veces sí!

—Bueno, esas veces no pasara nada para evitar problemas. O esas veces lo haremos al revés.

— ¡¿Cómo vas a saber cuándo es una de esas veces!?

—Me dirás.

— ¡Pero yo no lo sé!

— ¡Sí que sabes si has o no ido al baño hoy!

—Pero... ¡¿Y si hay más?!

—Mmmm... Pues nada... La mandamos de vuelta —sonríe.

— ¡Esa es la cochinada más gorda que he oído nunca! —se tapa la cara con las manos. Francis se ríe echando la cabeza atrás. —¡No te rías! —protesta sonriendo y empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

—Me río porque no había pensado en nada de¡Aaah!

— ¡No mientas! —más cosquillas.

Más risas retorciéndose en la cama intentando evitar que se las haga. Arthur se ríe también y acaba chillando y saltando sobre la cama para ponérsele encima. Le desfaja para llegar mejor.

—_Noooon! Non!_ ¡Estas helado!

— ¡Aah! ¡¿No eras tú quien quería que te desnudara?! —grita riéndose sin parar y a este paso... les van a oír hasta Scott y Bella.

Francis se MUERE de risa cerrando los ojos y dejándole hacer... Aunque finge que no le deja hacer. Así que Arthur le quita la chaqueta, la camisa, camiseta y todo lo que lleve hasta dejarle el pecho descubierto, sentado sobre sus ingles.

Se echa sobre Francis un poco aun con las manos sobre su torso, acabando de reírse y notando que esta es la manera más fácil y menos vergonzosa que tiene de... tocarle. Le acaricia de una forma más suave y más tirando a lo sexual sin darse cuenta, porque le gusta su piel blanca. El sastre le deja, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Entonces vas a intimar conmigo, _Arthur_?

Detiene los dedos con esa palabra... intimar. Sonaba como algo... como exactamente lo que estaban haciendo en realidad, aunque su significado ambiguo se relacionara con el acto sexual directamente, de forma literal, como una actividad íntima sonaba a algo más allá que nada más placer físico.

Francis le acaricia un poco el pelo y sonríe.

—He de decir que nunca lo he hecho con alguien así como... Tú.

— ¿C-Cómo... yo? —pregunta y le sale la voz un poco ronca, no sabe por qué, mirándole a los ojos y pensando que se refiere al asunto del dinero, cosa que le incomoda.

—A alguien de quien esté así... Como estoy de ti.

— ¿Cómo estás de mí?

—Pues enamorado.

Se sonroja y vuelve a detener los dedos con los que había empezado a acariciarle de nuevo.

—Debe de ser mejor así, ¿no?

— ¿Por? —susurra y tiene que esconder la cara en él. Nervioso porque él se siente también muy, muy enamorado y da un poco de miedo a pesar de lo agradable que es y las ganas que tiene de dejarse llevar por todo.

—Porque no es lo mismo hacer las cosas por probar que con alguien que si quieres, es como un beso.

— ¿Cómo un beso? —pregunta porque igual nunca había besado a nadie antes, volviendo a acariciarle.

—Darle un beso a cualquiera es fácil, pero los besos contigo me gustan más —sonríe.

— ¿De verdad? —ni siquiera se siente realmente un buen besador.

—Son húmedos y calientes y me disuelven todo por dentro.

Se sonroja más y vuelve a esconderse porque él siente muy parecido y no acaba de creerse que pueda provocarlo en alguien más. Francis sonríe más y le aprieta contra sí. Arthur le abraza un poquito sin sacar la cabeza.

—El sexo debe ser aún mejor, a pesar de que sea meter tu cosita en mi... ahí.

—Y-Yo... es que no te entiendo.

— ¿Por?

—E-eso.

— ¿Eso de meter tu pene ahí no lo entiendes?

— ¡Joder! —se esconde—. ¡Lo que te atrae de eso!

— ¿Sabes cómo vas a entenderlo?

Aprieta los ojos sabiendo lo que va a proponer.

—Haciéndolo, solo así vas a decir "no es la horrenda depravación que pensé"

Justo eso pensaba.

—De verdad no es así de terrible como crees, es placentero.

—No suena así.

—Lo estás pensando demasiado.

—A lo mejor si me cuentas qué...

— ¿... qué se siente?

Asiente.

—Se siente una conexión especial con esa otra persona, y uno deja de tener control sobre su propio placer solo para concentrarse en el vaivén y... Es que sólo es raro al principio, y sólo es raro si tú recibes. Si das es como con una chica.

—Con... una chica.

—Como con la boca, pero mucho más apretado.

Se esconde de nuevo considerando eso demasiado gráfico.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

— ¿C-Cómo?

Sonríe.

— ¿Quieres ahora?

— ¡No lo sé! —hunde la cara.

—Mira, enséñame el botecito.

— ¿E-Eh? —no sabe dónde lo ha dejado.

—Es indispensable para hacer esto que quiero —se separa un poco y lo busca por ahí. Se le debe haber caído por el suelo mientras se hacían cosquillas. —Mira que conveniente momento de perder el bote.

— ¿Yo? ¡Estará por aquí! —saca un poquito la cara.

—Pues no lo veo...

Mira él a ver si lo encuentra. Seguro Francis se mueve tres centímetros para buscar y Arthur pone medio cuarto de cabeza. Nah, porque en cuanto Arthur le ve a los ojos tiene que esconder la cara otra vez. Francis se ríe.

—Bueno, vamos a hacerlo de esta otra manera. Abre la boca.

— ¿Qué?

—Aaaaaaah.

— ¿Para qué?

—Puedo hacerlo yo si lo prefieres —se llame un dedo de esa manera súper obscena que debe haber aprendido de su padre (quien si no). Y hace que Arthur apriete las piernas y se meta bajo las sábanas rojo incandescente. —Sal de ahí que esto es lo que tienes que ver.

— ¡No voy a mirar tus guarradas!

—Peor aún, tú tendrías que hacerlas.

— ¿Qué? —saca la cabeza con la sabana por el pelo como si fuera una capucha.

—Esto es lo que tienes que hacer si pretendes meterme tu ESO por aquí. No creas que cede solo, hay que ser suave.

—Es que yo no quiero hacer eso —lloriquea un poco.

—Pero _Aaaarthuuuur_ —se detiene porque tampoco es tan cómodo... Que... Se ponga así. Arthur se tapa la cara con las manos. —Respira y tranquilízate. Es un poquito asqueroso el CONCEPTO, pero tú eres un escritor. Tienes la mente abierta.

Se echa sobre él para que lo abrace. Lo abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Mi niño asustado.

Se le hace bolita encima.

—No pasa nada, calma.

Respira más calmado poco a poco.

—Si no quieres hacerlo ni probarlo, no lo haremos —le asegura. Él le mira. —Es algo que se hace y a mí no me parece malo. Como darse besos. Creo que si no lo hacemos nos perderemos de algo. Pero si no quieres... No lo hacemos.

—Es que...

—Suena muy raro, pero de verdad no lo es tanto.

—Ugh...

—Estás pensando demasiado en ello. Es como pensar mucho en un beso. La conclusión va a ser ugh al final.

—Pero los besos... salen en los cuentos.

Sonríe con eso.

—Lo otro también.

— ¡No! ¿En qué cuento?

—En todos. Siempre hacían abrazos especiales.

— ¿Abrazos especiales? ¿En qué cuento has leído eso?

—En los que me contaba papa.

—No valen esos cuentos, en la verdadera literatura los príncipes y princesas se casan y se besan y luego comen perdices —por lo visto el gran escrito de mente abierta está teniendo una regresión al pasado.

— ¡Pues ahí esta! ¡Comen perdices!

— ¡Significa que dan un gran banquete!

—Y se acuestan.

— ¡Un chico con una chica!

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Que no son dos chicos, nadie le mete nada al culo a nadie... —de repente vacila un momento porque... si a las chicas no se le mete por el culo, ¿por dónde es que se hace? No está muy seguro.

—Hay chicas a las que se les mete por el culo también

— ¿Qué? —le mira, porque él creería haber leído que había otro agujero específico para eso... pero le da vergüenza preguntar y que no sea así…

—Algunas —se encoge de hombros —, así no tienen bebés.

—P-P-Pero...

—Es una cosa normal. Un hombre podría equivocarse.

— ¿Equivocarse?

—Sí, de agujero. Y metérselo ahí detrás y no pasaría nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues por error... ¡Estás perdiendo el punto!

— ¡Pero como van a equivocarse!

— ¡No están tan lejos!

—No es una... no... Cielos —vuelve a hundir la cara en su pecho... y lo que le gusta el tacto de su piel tal suave. Ni siquiera los pelitos le molestan.

— ¿No es una qué? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Nnnn... —protesta sin saber ni lo que dice.

Francis sonríe porque le parece un niño pequeño diciendo que, qué asco a los besos o al sexo.

—No tiene que ser hoy... —asegura moviéndose repentinamente para poner bocarriba al inglés. Le da un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

Este le mira a los ojos en cuanto lo hace. El francés le sonríe y se señala las regiones vitales.

—No voy a ponerte eso ahí, ¿vale? Vamos a ir poco a poco.

Se tapa la cara con las manos porque todo el tiempo tienen la misma conversación. Francis se detiene vacilando un poco, le acaricia suavemente los muslos.

— ¿Q-Quieres que pare?

Se sonroja mucho más cuando le toca ahí y no responde, incapaz. El galo le dobla las piernas, agachándose entre ellas. Le mira hacer por entre los dedos. Besitos en el abdomen e interior de los muslos, sonríe un poco.

Le desabrocha el pantalón con suavidad y expertas manos de sastre. El inglés traga saliva sintiéndose súper sensible.

— ¿Alguna vez has escrito textos eróticos?

—N-No... —aunque piensa en el "cuento" del príncipe y el pirata que le contó ayer.

—Lo harías bien... ¿Cómo sería una escena de sexo homosexual? ¿Aberrante?

— ¿Aberrante?

—Seria dulce, ¿No? Los dos perdidos uno en el otro... Haciendo algo prohibido y extraño —toma el borde de los calzoncillos y se los baja—, ¿pero quién podría culparles de hacerlo? Es puro amor, intimidad...

Se sonroja aún más perdiéndose en sus palabras. Francis sonríe un poco más y le vueeeelve a besar los muslos ahora desnudos. Los temblores que provoca. Y ahí va a besar más y más abajo, doblándole las piernas y buscando besarle justo ahí de donde llevan hablando todo este rato. Solo con eso es que ya empieza a reaccionar.

Se dedica un bueeeeen rato a hacer guarradas en la zona. Y es que van a oírle seguro. Tocan la puerta del cuatro.

A Arthur se le corta el aliento y empuja a Francis con los pies de los hombros para tirarle. Francis se cae al suelo de espaldas dándose un golpe seco en la cabeza antes siquiera de haber podido reaccionar al sonido. El escritor se sube los pantalones corriendo, histérico.

— _¿Arthur? _—pregunta Lady Brittany al otro lado de la puerta.

Corre a la puerta y abre solo una rendijita suficiente para sacar la cabeza. Sonrojado y acalorado, con la respiración agitada.

— ¿¡Qué!? —le ladra.

—No sabía dónde estabas y oí un ruido extraño y... ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, vete —cierra la puerta de golpe.

Vuelve a tocar la puerta

— ¡Vete!

—No hasta que me digas que pasa!

— ¡No pasa nada! ¡Vete!

— ¡No parece que pase nada!

— ¡Pues no pasa nada! —chilla de nuevo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, completamente incomodo de los bajos.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por alguien que me abra la puerta? ¿O prefieres mejor pensar bien tu respuesta y decirme qué haces?

— ¡No vas a abrir la puerta, Madre! —chilla histérico.

—Dame razones.

— ¡Es mi cuarto!

— ¡Y estamos en TU reunión!

— ¡Tú la has montado! No vamos a discutir esto ahora. ¡Vete!

—Baja conmigo.

— ¡No!

— ¡¿Que te sucede últimamente que estas IMPOSIBLE?! ¿A qué hora bajaras?

— ¡No voy a bajar!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por que no! Veteeee —lloriquea, sin poca sangre en el cerebro.

— ¡Pero es tu cumpleaños!

Francis se acerca a Arthur desde adentro del cuarto, toma aire y le toma de los hombros. Y a él le da un infarto.

—Bajaremos en cuanto terminemos, _Lady Brittany. Merci _—suelta con voz clara y segura.

Arthur se sonroja de muerte, sin habla, sin poder creer que le haya dicho eso TAN obvio a su madre.

—Oh... Oh —Lady Brittany se sonroja tanto como su hijo aunque nadie la ve, se pasa una mano por el pelo —. E-Entiendo no... Ehm... Abajo.

El scritor se vuelve a mirar a la puerta con eso. ¿Que entiende qué?

—N-No tarden mucho —se despide yéndose.

Y el siguiente impulso del inglés es abrir la puerta a aclarar que no hay nada que entender y que Francis no está ahí.

Francis pelea un poco para impedirlo aunque en realidad no tiene mucho caso, Lady Brittany ha bajado bastante histérica y avergonzada. Y ¿En serio no lo va a detener? Es que se va a ir tras ella. Pero sí que pelea para hacerlo, digo que al menos no la ve frente a frente cuando abre.

—_Arthuuuur _—chillonea Francis abrazado a él como pulpo.

Como no sea algo más contundente, Arthur hace amago de abrir la puerta del todo y salir tras ella. En un momento del revuelo Francis le gira la cara hacia él y le da un buen beso en los labios. Gracias.

Ahora sí. Ahí sí que pierde del todo la cabeza. Y no ayuda la tensión, el haber confesado, la propia excitación que ya traían y demás. Francis pierde la cabeza también. Y no sé si esta vez Arthur recuerde cerrar la puerta. Como siempre, expuestos a vistas de todos. Es que va a ir detrás suyo como si fuera flautista de Hamelín.

Ruedan un poco y quedan detrás de la puerta en un besote de esos laaaaargos. Pronto los pantalones ceden nuevamente y Arthur le abraza hasta con una pierna con una fogosidad... Francis no le impide, dejando que los instintos de ambos hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

Y aún más pronto es que esta postura le parece incómoda, tirando del sastre para echarlo en la cama y saltarle encima. Francis se ríe suavemente con plena felicidad dejándose tirar en la cama y recibiéndolo de brazos abiertos. Y vueeelve a besarle el inglés sonriendo un poco.

El francés le deja hacer sonriendo con él porque le gusta mucho cuando están así relajados y felices, con el mundo desaparecido a su alrededor. Y es que se le sienta encima moviendo las caderas... Dios mío, Arthur, es que en una de estas va a ponértelo ahí así como quien no quiere la cosa. Tal vez debería...

Pues hala, en uno de esos movimientos fantásticos de cadera de Arthur, Francis aprovecha para poner ahí... Solo la puntita. El escritor no se entera demasiado con la cabeza demasiada ida. Francis aprovecha para avanzar un poco más, controlándose para no mover demasiado las caderas. SABE que esta si va a dolerle. Y Arthur se detiene del todo con eso, ahora sí notando lo que hace.

—Shh... Relájate —le pide mirándole a los ojos.

Mira abajo y mira a Francis nervioso sin moverse. Francis traga saliva porque la posición en la que están ahora es incómoda para ambos, más aún que Arthur parece haberse tensado de inmediato y él lo nota. Se incorpora un poquito tratando de no meter ni sacar nada

Es Arthur el que se separa. Francis le abraza y se asusta.

—Shh... Todo está bien.

— ¡No! Ibas a... ibas... —y es que aún está excitado.

— ¿Y qué pasó? Hazlo tú... Venga —le pide buscándole la boca para darle un beso.

— ¡No! —manos a la cara.

—Inténtalooo

Se echa sobre él otra vez para que lo abrace. Francis le abraza, claro, aun completamente insatisfecho y necesitado.

— ¡Duele! ¡Además duele!

—Solo al principio.

— ¡Es horrible!

—No lo es. Relájate y veras...

— ¡No! ¡Duele!

—Va a gustarte... Dame un beso.

— ¡No! —chilla muy nervioso porque no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo.

Le da él el beso directamente. Y eso sí que le calma, y poco a poco... vuelve a encenderle.

Y el problema es que Arthur piensa en un instante de lucidez que Francis ha hablado de todas esas otras chicas y quien sabe cuántos chicos más que han hecho esto y él está quedando como un idiota asustado y seguro Francis no lo está disfrutando nada.

—Ha-hazlo, pero con la cosa esa... cosa —pide con los ojos humeditos. Francis le mira y sonríe un poquito.

— ¿En dónde está? —beso en la frente.

—¡No lo sé, búscalo! —vuelve a taparse la cara con las manos.

Francis es repentinamente muy proactivo revolviendo un poco la cama. Arthur sí que se queda como inútil sin moverse. Y como es francés, a pesar de todo, tiene suerte, encuentra más o menos rápido el bote debajo de la cama.

Arthur se levanta y corre a cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Francis se quita del todo los pantalones y los calcetines quedando como Dios le trajo al mundo. Arthur se espera a la puerta, excitado, sin pantalones y con la respiración agitada.

—Ven acá, ven —igual Francis se acerca a él con el bote en la mano —. No voy a comerte.

Se sonroja más. Francis le abraza de la cintura y le mira sonriendo. Traga saliva mirándole a los ojos. Le beeeesa con fuerza contra la puerta y se derrite ooootra vez. Francis lucha para no derretirse él esta vez y dejarse llevar del todo porque lo que está a punto de hacer es muy importante y le pone de muchos nervios. Arthur se le abraza. Francis tira un poco de él llevándole hacia la cama.

—_Je t'aime..._ —le asegura temblando un poco de nervios.

Se le abraza dejándose llevar. Así que abre el bote y va a buscarle ahí abajo y a intentar ser lo más dulce y suave y cariñoso posible. Y es que los movimientos se sienten raros.

— ¿Estas bien? Se siente raro, pero no lo es...

Le recorre un escalofrío como respuesta. Francis vuelve a besarle profundamente poniéndose en posición y ahí va, Arthur... Resiste.

El... grito. Francis le abraza con fuerza y le tranquiliza asegurándole que todo va a ir bien. Es que le muerde sin saber que está pasando casi, le clava las uñas con fuerza.

—E-Es... Espera, relájate, que así de tenso a mí también me... Ahh —aprieta los ojos y se mueve un poco intentando hacer algo que de verdad le guste al inglés y haga que se pierda un poco.

No, es que sí le está gustando, no es exactamente de dolor del todo. Francis se mueve ayudando a que lo pase aún mejor y ahora sí, Arthur, vas a gritar aún más. Y vaya que grita más, claro. Seguro vienen a ver qué sucede.

Cielos. Lady Brittany suelta un gritito agudo y finge que se desmaya a la mitad de las escaleras esperando con eso llamar lo suficiente la atención. Seguro sí, claro. Y creo que aprovechando esos momentos de distracción es que Francis consigue que todo termine.

Arthur tiembla en sus brazos, apretándole. El francés vuelve a susurrarle que le quiere, apretándole con fuerza y cerrando los ojos, sin aire. Mientras que él no es capaz de hilar dos pensamientos. El francés tampoco lo es, con la respiración súper agitada arriba de él.

* * *

Agradece, por favor, a Holly


End file.
